Highschool DxD: Adventure Of Black Flash
by DarkDracul1252
Summary: Nawin Makasha a boy changed after a dark event occurred in the past that left him scarred. He and his family moved to Japan to start a new life, but when Nawin joined Kuoh Academy, things started to change for him when he is thrust into the world of supernatural by force. Past will come back and haunt, Evil will rain down, Bonds will be severed. Will Nawin and his friends be ready?
1. The Makasha Siblings

**Hello Readers, It's a pleasure to meet you all if you're currently reading this! ^^**

**I'm a new writer here and this is my very first story so please excuse me if there's some spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"Nawin! Time to get up." A strong feminine voice shouted.

Getting up from bed is 17-year-old boy with black hair that grows up to his collar with bangs falling down his face, leaned build body, standing in 6 feet tall.

The boy name is Nawin Makasha

"Another day for school." The black haired grunts getting out of bed and immediately heads to the shower. After finished showering the Makasha starts putting on his school uniform which consists of a black blazer with a white sleeve shirt to go under it and long black pants. After putting on the uniform Nawin checks himself in the mirror and comb his usually messy morning hair.

He and his family just recently moved to the town of Kuoh in Japan since his family wanted to move somewhere new after staying in their previous home, Thailand for 19 years. The Makasha family has been here in Kuoh for a full month now, so Nawin and his sister have been enrolled to a school here called Kuoh Academy which used to be a Girls Private School that recently turned co-ed.

Nawin is in his Third Senior Year while his younger sister is in her First Senior Year.

When the Makasha finished combing his hair, he makes way down the stairs and turns right to the kitchen to see the rest of his family members. His father Jonathan Hatsuji a 45-year-old man with blond hair that reach down to his collar much like Nawin's style, blue crystal eyes, leaned build body and is currently wearing a simple red tank top with brown shorts and is currently reading the morning newspaper.

His mother Yao Makasha a beautiful 43-year-old woman with long black hair that reaches down to her waist, dark brown eyes, has a slender but feminine build with an hourglass figure. She's currently wearing a black T-shirt with long blue jeans and a red apron, she's currently cooking for the family, even for their aged the two still look like they are in their teenage years which he and his sister found quite weird.

His sister Lucy Makasha a 15-year-old girl with long golden blond hair tied into two pony tails that reach down to her waist with bangs falling down her forehead, blue crystal eyes, slimmed toned body. She's also wearing the school uniform except it's more female style which adds a skirt instead of long pants and a cape that goes down to the elbow instead of a blazer.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Sis." Nawin greets tiredly taking a sit next to Lucy who greets him back though more energy. 'How the hell can she be so cheerful this early'? The black haired question mentally. "Morning sleepy head about time you came down" Jonathan reply as Yao hands everyone their pancakes.

The family starts eating their breakfast in peaceful silence "So how was your first week in school going Nawin, Lucy?" Yao ask her children's breaking the silence. "It's awesome I made a lot of friends and they asked if I want to join the School council club since all of them are at the club with they're president being Sona Shitori one of the popular girl in the school and I'm going to talk to her about joining it" Lucy reply everything at once before taking a deep breath.

Yao nods and looks at her son who's ignoring the conversation "NAWIN!" She yells startling everyone in the table while making the black haired turns to her "Yes Mother" Yao sighs at her son behavior "How are you doing at school?" She repeats.

"It's terrible, I always get chased by annoying fan girls everywhere" he replies with annoyance making Jonathan chuckle while Yao and Lucy giggles "Well good to know that things are going well for the two of you and Lucy will you be joining this Council Club?" Jonathan asks his daughter.

The blond think for a minute before nodding "Yeah it could be fun and Sona seems like a nice person even, though she can be a bit too serious at times" she replies.

Jonathan nods then turns to his son "Nawin have you made any friends lately?" "Yeah… I di-." "LAIR" Lucy interrupts making the black haired glare at her while Jonathan and Yao sends her a questionable look "Big bro hasn't made any friends, all he does is lay down and takes a nap on a tree during breaks and never tries making any friends, even though I tried to help him and when people try to talk to him, he either ignores them or glares darkly at them causing them to run away" the blond explain with frustration clear in her tone.

Jonathan and Yao sighs at this while the black haired just continue eating his breakfast with a stoic expression. "Nawin you should try and make some friends instead of always being alone" Yao said to her son softly since he barely has any friends even in their previous home and it doesn't help when he doesn't even try to make some.

Nawin remains silent as he finishes the pancakes and place the dish in the sink before heading toward the front door after putting on the school shoes and slings his bag pack over his right shoulder.

"Big brothers wait up!" Lucy shout quickly gobbling down her pancake and rush to her room getting the school bag pack then runs down and puts on her shoes. "Bye Mom, Dad see you guys later, I might be late since I'll be talking with Sona about joining the council club" Lucy inform.

"Ok dear don't be too late, what about you Nawin are you coming straight home after school?" Yao ask picking up hers and Jonathan's plates and start washing it "I don't know, maybe I'll come back after school finish" Nawin reply opening the door and leaves with Lucy.

**Time Skip **

Currently the Makasha sibling are making way to the Kuoh Academy, Lucy keep throwing her brother a few glances on the way which he catches "What do you want Lucy?" he asks making the blond turn to him fully "I wanted to know if you're going to join any of the clubs?" She asks.

Nawin pounders for a minute "No, none of the clubs really caught my attention" he replies making the blond stand in front of him and points with frustration clear in her face "You mister will join a club do you hear me!" She orders.

Nawin look at the blond for a few seconds "This is about the whole friend's thing isn't it? Mind your own business Lucy" he replies coldly walking pass her. Lucy looks down with a sad expression before turning to her brother "Why are you always alone! do you know how it feels when I'm hanging out with friends then see you just sitting there alone… it's make me sad" She said.

Nawin stops even though Lucy can't see it the black haired face soften after hearing that, he never wants his sister to be sad and she always try to help him even though he always declines it.

"Huh ok, ok I'll find some kind of club to join and maybe make some friends" He said turning to his sister giving her a small smile shocking Lucy since he would barely ever smiles anymore making her grins happily then run and hugs him.

Nawin stumbles back a bit when the blond slams into him "Ok calm down, now then let's move or we'll be late" He said returning to his blank self, Lucy nods and the two continue making way to their school.

When the siblings arrive at Koah Academy they are immediately greeted by fangirls and fanboys who in day two start naming them "The Great Makasha Siblings". Lucy and her brother walk pass the crowd though the blond start waving at her fans, but Nawin completely ignore he's which make the girls think that just make him look cooler. "What the hell is wrong with these girls?" he comments annoyed at all the screaming.

While Nawin and his sister left to their classes, two pair of eyes are watching them. One of them who appears to be in her late teen with light skin, blue greenish eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a singer hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face while also wearing Koah Academy girl uniform. Her name is Rias Gremory one of the Two Great Ladies in Kuoh Academy for having the beauty and intelligence and is in her Third Senior Year.

The second of the two, who is also on her late teen with a slim figure, black hair styled in a shirt bob cut and has Violet eyes while wearing a pair of red glasses and also wearing the Koahs girl uniform. Her name is Sona Shitori who is the President of Koah Academy's Student Council and is the third most popular girl at the Academy.

"You seem to have taken an interest towards Nawin Makasha, Rias." Sona comment sending a glance toward her childhood friend. The Gremory smiles and nod "Yes I do and you also been keeping a close eye on Lucy Makasha haven't you?" She replies back causing the Shitori to chuckle.

"Yes well you should be more worry about yours, **they've** been showing up around Kuoh and seems to have also taken interest in Nawin" the Shitori advise making the Gremory expression turns serious and looks at the black haired who just entered his class "I already have plans for that" She state then leaves to her own class while Sona stare at her retreating form.

**After School **

Currently Nawin is walking home alone since Lucy went to see Sona about joining Student Council club. "Get your hands off me!" a soft feminine voice shouts, making the Makasha pause and turn to see three gang members surrounding a school girl. One of the men grin with his brown eyes looking at the girls develop body with lust "Come now baby, we all can have some fun!" "Like hell I'll let you disgusting men touch me!" the girl shouts back and slap the man's face, sending him stumbling back, surprise by the girl's strength.

"You bitch!" the other two member cuss and push the girl into an alleyway and slam her to the wall, pinning both her hands, "S-stop!" the girl yell with fear wavering in her tone. "I'm going to enjoy training you, bitch" the leader said with a wide smirk before reaching his hand out to grab the girl's school jacket buttons. "I say that's enough" a voice interrupts, making the three turn to see Nawin standing a few feet away from them, looking at them with stoic expression.

"Fuck off kid, don't you see we are in a middle of something!" the leader shouts and turn his attention back to the girl who's staring at the Makahsa with shock and a bit of relief. "B-boss!" the two younger guys drop the girl and stare at the Makasha with fear "W-we should l-leave!" one of them yell while the other is shaking in his boots.

The older one turn to his men and snarl at them "What are you talking about?! You scared of this kid?" he asks, turning back to the Makasha to only be greeted by a fist to the face, sending him flying back. "You bastard!" the man gets back up and hold his bleeding nose, Nawin turn his gaze to the other two "Leave… now" he orders and immediately the two rush out of the alley, leaving their now former boss behind.

"Useless pieces of shit!" the man cuss at his men, then rush toward the Makasha "I'll kill you myself then!" he shouts and send a right hook forward to only be stop, when Nawin catch his elbow "Just go to sleep" the Makasha said with bore, pushing the man back and grabs his head to slam it face first into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Nawin stare at the unconscious man before a voice catch his attention "T-thank you" the girl said, getting up to allow the Makasha to see her full appearance. The girl looks to be around his age, she has long jet black hair that reach up to her waist, shining violet eyes, creamy smooth white skin, hourglass figure, her attire is a school uniform though different from Kuoh's one which means she's from a different school. Her uniform consist of a black jacket with a latter "R" embroidered in gold, white undershirt that goes with a red bow, a green skirt with thin shite strop around the lower end.

The girl looks flustered as the Makasha stoic gaze stare at her anxious violet eyes "It's no problem, I couldn't stand people like that and beating up thugs isn't anything new for me" he said in a surprisingly calm tone, which eases the girl nerve. "You beat up thugs?" the girl asks, looking at the black haired with surprise expression "I don't go around and beat them, I just stop them if they are causing drama and trouble… like what just happened now" he reply, it's not like he enjoys it but somebody got to stop them.

Nawin turn around and glance back at the girl "Come on, let's get out of this dark alleyway" he said and walks forward, with the girl following closely behind. "So, you must be Nawin Makasha?" the girl asks, as the two are currently walking through a quiet neighborhood. "How do you know that?" he asks with an eyebrow raise though caution in his tone, which the girl pick up "W-well you are quite popular in a school called Kuoh! Some of the friends from my school has a sibling in Kuoh and I heard it from them, you match their description of you" the girl quickly reply.

Nawin thinks for a minute before shrugging 'Guess that's possible, some people can't help but gossip', "I see and yes I am Nawin Makasha" he replies before glancing at the girl "And who might you be?" he asks. The girl smile and point at herself "My name is Yuuma Amano, nice to meet you Nawin-kun" she said joyfully which the black haired find slight amusing.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Yuuma" Nawin said, before suddenly stopping, making the black haired turn to him confuse "Something wrong?" she ask which the Makasha shake his head and point backwards "This is my stop" he comments, pointing at the large two storied house behind him. "O-oh I see" Yuuma said sadly, "Well Yuuma, again it's nice to meet you and next time be careful walking home alone" Nawin advise, opening the gate entrance.

"U-um Nawin-kun!" Yuuma call out, making the Makasha turn back to her "Yes?" "I was wondering, to show my gratitude of saving me… w-would you like to go out with me?" she said, with a full blush form on her face. Nawin was caught off guard at the sudden comment, "You don't need to Yuuma, I just did what was right" he replies, not wanting the girl to make such rash decisions.

Yuuma bows down to the Makasha, surprising him "Please! Allow me to, p-plus it's something I want to after hearing about y-you, first a thought it was just talk, b-but after seeing what you did to those thugs I know I was wrong, so please i-if you don't mind, can we l-like have a d-date… i-if you don't enjoy then you can leave anytime" she said.

Nawin stare at the girl with slight surprise 'She really wants this… huh, I did promise mom, dad, and Lucy that I would start being more open up', "… Alright, I guess it won't hurt giving this date a shot" he said with a slight smile forming on his lips. Yuuma looks up with a wide grin shown on her face "Thanks you! You won't regret it!" she promises.

After that the two quickly exchange their phone numbers and goes on their separate ways. Nawin enters his house while Yuuma continue walking through the neighborhood to get back to her home.

**Next Chapter: The Date**


	2. The Date

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

When Nawin enters the house, he is immediately greeted by his furious mother "Where have you been young man!?" the young Makasha blinks and looks at the clock to see its 5pm "Sorry, I took the long way back and I saved a girl from a group of thug" he reply, making Yao calm down "Well, you got a good excuse though don't be late again, now take a shower, your sister is already home and dinner will be ready in twenty minute" Nawin nods and head to the bathroom.

When finished showering, Nawin puts on a simple black t-shirt and silver long pants then heads down to the kitchen and sits next to Lucy who's unusually quiet instead of being loud and cheerful. "Lucy you okay?" Nawin ask the blond making her snap out of her thought and turns, giving him a small smile "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Nawin look at her for a few second before opening his phone, the blond sighs and goes back to her thoughts 'I wonder what's wrong with her? she seems to have troubled thoughts' Nawin glance at Lucy. Jonathan walk down from his office and gives his wife a quick kiss before taking a sit down at the table while Yao starts placing foods down.

Everyone starts eating their dinner "Delicious as always honey" Jonathan praise his wife who smiles back at him then turn to Lucy who's eating her food quietly and slowly, which is very unlike her "Lucy how did the student council club go, did you join it?" She asks making the blond look up and smiles "Well I talk to Sona today and it went well so I might join it though I still need time to think about it" Nawin can tell that her smile is fake, something clearly happened when she met with this Sona person.

Nawin shakes his head and goes back eating 'I wonder what happened in that meeting to make Lucy like this?' he mutters. Yao nod then turns to her son "So Nawin, you said you saved a girl from a gang?" she asks, receiving a nod "Yeah, after that we walk back here together, then out of nowhere she ask me out on a date" he said, catching the family attention.

"Oh, did you decline or accept?" "I accept" Yao nods "I see… wait WHAT!" She yells looking at Nawin with shock expression along with Jonathan and Lucy. "Y-you actually accept it" she said, shock quickly turn into happiness. "Yes, I did, is it that surprising?" Nawin ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, considering that you always get asked out from the girls at school and always declining them, but now you accept this girl… what her name by the way?" Jonathan asks curious.

"Yuuma Amano and to answer your other question, she is not annoying as the girls from school also you and mom said I should start interact with more people, so I'm starting" Nawin reply.

"Well when will you two go on a date?!" Yao ask squealing like a fangirl making Nawin and Jonathan sweat drop. "I don't know? maybe on Sunday, I haven't contacted her yet and why are you so excited about this Mom?" Nawin ask finishing his food and takes a drink of coke.

"Why wouldn't I be happy! my baby boy is finally becoming a man and I'll be a grandmother soon!" Yao tease. Nawin spit out coke and looks at his Mom like she was crazy while Jonathan looks at his wife like she lost her mind.

"What the hell mother?! I'm too young for such things and I haven't even gone on one date with her to think of such things!" Nawin yells having a small blush in his cheek before getting up and head to his room while ignoring the background of his mother squealing and his father trying to calm her down.

**In Nawin's Room **

'Huh, I swear sometimes my family are crazy' Nawin mutter, currently lied on his bed. The Makasha looks at his phone, as he just got done calling Yuuma and set their date on Sunday. 'Why do I have a ominous feeling about this date' he comment in his mind before shrugging the uneasy feeling. 'Maybe I am feeling like this because it's my first date or something' he states before closing his side lamp and heads to bed.

**Time Skip **

Currently Nawin is waiting at the bus station for his date, he looks at the mirror to see himself wearing a simple black T-shirt with black sleeve-less jacket over it, silver jean, and black combat boots. 'I don't really have to dress that nice anyway' he states before checking his watch to see its 11:25am.

'I came a bit early, just five more minutes' Nawin mutter and looks around the bus station which is currently quiet. While the Makasha is waiting, his mind went back to his sister, Lucy who have been acting strange this past week, ever since she joined the council club. She's been coming home late and always says it has something to do with the club while also stop being as happy or cheerful anymore, always giving the excuse that the club works tired her out while spent time in her rooms more than usual.

'I wonder what happened to her… I may need to have chat with this Sona person on Monday' Nawin notes, before his thoughts where interrupted by a familiar voice, "NNNAAAWWWiiiNNN-KUN!". The black haired turn to the sound direction and see Yuuma running towards him with a huge smile on her face, she is wearing a black skirt that reach to her knee and a white with red roses shirt that was a little too tight for her in all honesty, Nawin can say that she is one of the more beautiful girl he has seen.

Yuuma stops in front of him and smiles, Nawin hold his hand out which she takes "You look beautiful in that dress Yuuma" he compliments with a small smile making her blush.

"It's almost lunch time, do you want to eat something before continue?" Nawin ask looking at black haired girl. Yuuma look at him and smile "I'm starving I didn't really ate any breakfast since I have to prepare to look good on this date" she replies, then suddenly her stomach start to grumbles making Nawin blinks a couple of time before chuckling at Yuuma's blushing face.

**Time Skip**

After having they're lunch Yuuma start dragging the Makasha to a Photo booth and starts taking some funny picture together after that, the two heads to a clothing store where Yuuma gives him a shirt while grinning mischievous.

When Nawin walk out of the changing room he immediately starts getting some weird look from people, the girl looks at him with disappointment while some guys wink at him before a laughter erupts making him turns to Yuuma who was laughing on the ground, holding her stomach before she points at the mirror.

Nawin looks at the mirror to see the shirt he is wearing said 'I am gay and ready to mingle'. Nawin gives Yuuma a glares that can even scare Satan himself. Yuuma starts to sweat and laugh sheepishly "I'm sorry Nawin-kun, I was just trying to make you smile, since you look like you weren't enjoying the date" She reply smiling sadly, surprising the black haired.

Nawin sigh and walk to Yuuma giving her a hug, surprising her "Sorry I don't smile that often, but I'm enjoying this date so far Yuuma" he replies giving her a smile then walks back to the changing room leaving Yuuma shock before a wide smile form on her face.

After the clothes shopping event past, Nawin and Yuuma walk around the shopping mall then stop when one shop caught Nawin's attention causing him stop as Yuuma look at him confuse. "Is there something wrong Nawin-kun?". The Makasha turn to her "Yuuma can you keep your eyes close for a minute." he requests, making her even more confuse though complies anyway.

After a minute, Yuuma feel something cold around her neck "… Okay you can open them now" Nawin said. Yuuma opens her eyes and looks down her neck to see a beautiful silver necklace with a golden locket attached to it and inside it is a picture of her and Nawin smiling from the photo booth.

"I hope you enjoy the gift Yuuma, you're one of the few people that can make me smile and have this much fun" Nawin said before he is met with a surprise when seeing tears falling down from Yuuma's eyes, what got him a bit concern is that her eyes shows happiness but also great sadness. "Yuuma are you o-" he is cut off by she suddenly pulls him into a tight hug "T-thank you Nawin-kun s-so much" she cries while smiling happily.

**Time skip: Park**

The two are currently walking around the park since the Makasha thought it was a good place to end a date considering that it's getting late. Nawin glance at the black haired and notice her troubled face. "Yuuma are you alright?" he asks which she shakes her head then stop and looking at him with heavy sadness going through her violent eyes. "Nawin-kun… can you promise me something?" Yuuma ask, receiving a slow nod "Please… p-please after whatever happens next… forgive me." she utters, confusing him.

Nawin was about to reply when he is cut off by a bright light exploding from the girl. Yuuma suddenly start transforming, her clothes starts shredding leaving her naked than a black, strap-like object cover her under breast, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves than appear that run right up her arms with a small lengths of chain hanging from then, shoulder guard-like object appear on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and a black thigh-high heel boots appear around her foot than a black feature wings appear behind her back.

Not only her clothing has change, she grew taller by a few inches and her face look more mature and evil instead of a sweet innocent girl.

Nawin is currently in shock and didn't react in time when a light spear pierce through his abdomen making him cough out blood while stumbling backwards "H-huh so that's why I've been getting such an uneasy feeling after entering this park" Nawin said smirking slightly at his ignorance before falling down to one knee.

Yuuma looks at the Makasha with menacing sharp eyes but he cans still see there's great sadness and regret in them "I wish it didn't have to turn out this way, but it seems you have to blame god for this… for putting **that** in you" she said with a deeper voice.

Nawin falls down on the pavement feeling himself losing consciousness from the lost of blood "I-I trusted you Yuuma" he whispers clenching his hands. Yuuma turns around and spread her black feather wings and starts to fly off "I'm sorry Nawin-kun" she whispers. Before the Makasha completely lost his conscious, he could have sworn he saw tears falling down from Yuuma's eyes as she flies off, before falling into darkness.


	3. Fallen Angel Strike

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

**BZZZZT! BZZZZZZT!**

Huh? Is that my alarm? Give me 5 more minutes.

**BZZZZZT! BZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZT!**

"Alright I'm up, you stupid clock" Nawin mutters as he gets up and shut the alarm. Suddenly, memories from last night event hits Nawin's mind, making him pause. The Makasha reaches down his stomach, checking if there are any injuries, but he couldn't find any.

"What the hell happen last night?" Nawin mumbles to himself in shock, before slowly getting up and walks to the mirror and looks at himself. 'There's no scars or anything, it's like last night event never happened, but that doesn't make sense, unless it's just a dream but it felt so real'.

"Nawin! Time for breakfast!" Yao announce from the kitchen, snapping Nawin out of his thought. 'Whatever it was I'll think about it later, first I need a shower'.

**Time Skip **

Nawin walks down the stairs and make way towards the kitchen to only see his mother is present "Mom, where's Dad and Lucy?" Nawin asked as he takes a sit. Yao puts a plate of American style breakfast in front of the black haired "Your fathers went to a meeting and Lucy left early because of her club activities" Nawin nods and digs in his breakfast.

"Mom do you know what happened last night when I got home from my date?" Nawin asked looking at his mom who looks confuse "Ummm, you had a date yesterday, Nawin?" She asks looking at her son weirdly. Nawin raise his eyebrow "Yuuma Amano the girl I told you" he replies looking at his mother who still held a confuse expression.

"Nawin are you feeling well today?" Yao ask, touching her son's forehead. Nawin moves his mother hand and glare at her "Don't toy around with me Mom!" He yells glaring at his mother. "I don't know what you are talking about. I never met this girl named Yuuma Amano, Nawin!" Yao shoots back, shocking the black haired.

'But t-that's impossible I told Mom about Yuuma, I'm sure of it, what's going on' Nawin thought in shock, he shakes his head and smile at his Mom "Sorry for snapping at you Mom, I just had a bad night" he apologizes and heads to the door.

"It's fine, but are you sure your feeling okay for school today Nawin?" Yao ask her son with worried look "Don't worry, I'll be fine, see you after school" Nawin replies, opening the door and leave the house.

**Time Skip **

'Huh, what's going on today? why do I remember Yuuma while my mother doesn't, and the event that happened last night could it have been real? But if It did happen how am I still alive?' while Nawin was deep in thought, a figure slam into him, knocking him down along with the person who ran into him.

"Oooooaaaaawwww, that hurts!" a high pitch voice moan, Nawin stand back up and look at the person who knocked him over and he is surprise to see a pink haired girl dress in Kuoh's uniform.

Nawin shakes his head "Do you need help getting up?" he asks, extending his hand which the pink haired girl accept. When the Makasha pulls the girl on her feet, she opens her eyes, taking a look at the girl fully, she is about the same age as him and have long pink hair that reaches down to her waist, light smooth skin with buxom figure and dark blue sapphire eyes.

The unnamed girl looks at Nawin and blushes "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologize, bowing her head "It's okay I suggest you watch where you're going next time" Nawin reply then continue walking to the school direction.

"Huh?! Wait a minute are you the Dark prince of Kuoh?" The pink haired girl ask making Nawin stops and turn to her with an annoy expression "You know is a common courtesy to introduce yourself before question a person, especially the one you bump into" he reply making the pink haired girl laugh sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, my name is Misako Ichiru" The now named Misako extend her hands to Nawin who accepts it "Pleasure meeting you Misako and to answer your question earlier, yes I am the Dark Prince of Kuoh and before you say anything, my fan club made that title also The Great Makasha sibling is one of them" Nawin said with a little annoyance at the titles the fangirl has come up with.

"Are you new here?" Nawin ask, taking his hand back "No, I was born here" Misako reply. "So, you just move to Kuoh Academy?" Nawin question, resumes walking to school with Misako following at his side "No, this is actually my first time in school" She reply.

"So, you were homeschooled" Nawin confirms making the pink haired nod "Yep my Mother said that I should go to school and starts making friends since being homeschooled doesn't give me opportunity to make any friends and well… how do I say this… Be sociable" Misako said as the two stop at the gates of Kuoh Academy.

"Then how did you know that I'm the Dark Prince of Kuoh?" Nawin ask looking at her questionably "Oh I met some of the school girl from Kuoh while I was out and they told me about you and give me some of description of what you look like, even though I didn't asked but they keep talking about you and I got curious" Misako answers.

"Huh ok… anyway I have to go to class, enjoy Kuoh Academy Misako Ichiru" Nawin said, walking to his class. "Wait!" Misako yell making the Makasha turns to her "um are we friends now" Misako ask looking at Nawin shyly. The black haired shrugs then resume walking to his class "Who knows" he said leaving Misako looking at his retreating form with interests.

**Time Skip: Lunch Time**

Currently Nawin is taking a nap on the soft, clean, grass ground, his head rested on the tree, suddenly he feel someone poking him on the cheek making his eyes snap open, glaring at the person who interrupt his nap, his glare soften seeing his sister holding her lunch box, smiling at him.

"I see you're still lazy as ever bro" Lucy said, taking a seat next to him and opens her lunch box which was a bento. Lucy looks at Nawin to see him looking at her questionably "I got some free time from the club, so I thought I would hang out with you" the blonde reply as she starts digging into her bento.

There was a peaceful silence between the sibling "Lucy do you remember a girl named Yuuma Amano?" Nawin ask suddenly, looking at the sky. A look of shock crosses Lucy face before she smiles at him "No… I never met this Yuuma Amano" She reply. Nawin turns and look at her almost as if trying to search if she is lying.

"Ok, well I have to go now" Nawin said getting up, he knows Lucy is hiding something, but what could it be that it makes her to even hide it from her own brother.

"Where are you going Nawin?" Lucy asks her brother with worry tone, "Tell the teacher that I don't feel well so I'm going home" he said, walking away, not giving time for Lucy to reply.

**Time Skip **

Nawin is currently walking around the park and stops in front of the water fountain, suddenly a image flash, showing himself lied down in a pool of his own blood with a hole through his stomach, then a crimson light appears before everything turn dark.

'What was that crimson light? could that be the reason why I'm still alive?' Nawin thought, looking at the water fountain, all of a sudden, another image hit's him showing a buxom figure person with crimson hair staring down at his dying form with their turquoise color eyes, Nawin shakes his head as the image disappears.

"What was that? Was that a person? Why do I feel like I've seen that person before?" Nawin mumbles to himself confuse, suddenly his body screams danger making him jump to the side, dodging a blue light spear by an inch.

"I thought I smell a devil here." A voice state, making the Makasha turn to see a man who looks like to be in his middle age with short black hair and dark blue eyes while wearing silver trench coat over a white shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Suddenly the man spread his black wings shocking Nawin, the unnamed man zooms toward him while creating another spear, ready to impale him. Nawin let his body take over as he dodges the attack and kick the blue eyed man to the tree.

Suddenly a light spear shoot towards Nawin making him spin to his left, narrowly dodging it. "Well I have to say for a new devil you sure have some experience. For that allow me to introduce myself I am Dohnaseek a Fallen Angel" The now named Dohnaseek said as he walks towards Nawin.

'He also has black wings and an ability to create same kind of light spear, then that mean the dream of Yuuma killing me is real, huh I should have thought so, but first I need to find a way to escape this person, I may have some fighting experience but not enough to fight a supernatural being such as a fallen angel that I thought never even fucking existed in the first place" Nawin thought looking at Dohnaseek.

"Tell me devil where is your master or are you a rouge devil?" Dohnaseek ask while creating another light spear in his right hand "What the fuck are you talking about Donut freak?" Nawin said glaring at the fallen angel "What did you just call me devil?" The fallen angel question darkly.

"I called you a Donut Freak because of that Fedora and I can just tell by looking at your face you are one piece of shit" Nawin said bluntly, pissing Dohnaseek off and immediately him flies towards the black haired with intend to kill. 'Huh me and my big mouth sometimes' Nawin thought seeing the now piss off Fallen Angel approaching towards him fast.

'Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!' as Dohnaseek was about to attack, Nawin catch his right arm stopping his attack, shocking Dohnaseek. "W-what how?" the fallen angel mutter out in shock, "Believe me, if you focused more you can find a lot of ways to turn the tide of a battle" Nawin smirks and raise his left hand, forming a fist, but before he could hit Dohnaseek a light spear pierce through his abdomen.

'Damn it again, really?' Nawin mentally curse himself for being careless, he coughs up blood then jumps back and falls to his knee. Nawin looks at the now smirking Dohnaseek walking towards him with two light spears in each of his hands "Hahahaha, you actually thought a new born devil like you could defeat me ahahahah" Dohnaseek laugh, but he was interrupted by a crimson light appearing next to Nawin.

"You know, I don't enjoy seeing my new cute servant being hurt especially, when he hasn't even met his master yet" A voice state in the crimson light, after the light disappear Nawin is surprise to see Rias Gremory, one of the Two Great Woman from Kuoh Academy.

Rias glances at Nawin, giving him a smile before turning her gaze to Dohnaseek "Crimson hair… hmm you must be from the Gremory clan, are your devil?" Dohnaseek said looking at Rias who smirks.

"Yes I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory clan and I suggest you go back to your nest fallen angel unless you want to be parish" Rias warn, flaring some of her demonic power causing the ground crack as crimson aura surrounds her and her eyes flashes red.

Dohnaseek shivers a little, feeling the demonic power coming from the Gremory girl and he could tell she is serious "Tsk, fine but I suggest you keep your pet in place or next time they might end up died" Dohnaseek said, extending his jet-black wings and fly off.

Rias look at the retreating form of the fallen angel then let her magic drop "Huh, I guess I was right about you Rias Gremory" Nawin state, making Rias turn around, looking at him with confuse and a little worry "And what would your thoughts of me be Nawin?" Rias ask, kneeling down to him.

"Hmm the beauty that you held and the way you act, I knew you are different from the rest of the student, but Devils and Fallen Angels… well that's another thing" the black haired cough out, before passing out making the Gremory catch him.

Rias giggles and flick her fingers to activate her teleportation while she holds Nawin closely "You sure are an interesting person Nawin Makasha, I am going to enjoy you being in my peerage" Rias said and the two disappears in crimson light. Unknown to Rias, a pair of red slit eyes was watching the whole event unfolds.


	4. Getting Answers and Rebellion

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

'Huh where am I?' Nawin opens his eyes and looks at his surrounding to onlu see darkness like in space. "Where the fuck am I? Am I really dead now and in heaven because this isn't what I expect heaven to look like nor hell" the black haired mutter.

He gets up and looks around trying to find anyone or something "No child this is not heaven" A voice boom startling the Makasha making him look around trying to find the person but couldn't spot anyone "Trying to look for me? Well you have to earn it. Right now you are nothing but a boy who is ignorant of his surrounding that can't even protect the people he care for or notice that something been going on" The voice comment pissing the black haired off.

"What are you trying to say huh? If you're talking about the fucking Devil and Fallen Angel, I've noticed them and by the way got stabbed by a Fallen Angel twice now so don't call me ignorant!" Nawin reply glaring at darkness, the voice chuckles like this situation is a joke.

"Tell me this Nawin do you care for your family?" The voice question "Yes of course I do is that a stupid question" he replies a little annoy "Really you do care well tell me this if your family get's drag into the world of supernatural being, what will you do?" The voice asks turning serious "I will protect them with all-" Nawin is cut off by laughter erupting from the voice "Hahahahah you a puny human? Ahahahaha that a nice one… face it kid you are powerless.

"You think you can protect them against these supernatural being hahahah they already got to one of them brat and you don't even notice it" The voice inform shocking the Makasha before he could reply, Nawin feels a force pushing him back.

"Tell me Nawin Makasha can you give up your humanity completely to get the power that can protect the people you care about? Do you have the will to protect those you care about or are you just a puny human who hide their feeling just to act tough. Think about these words when we meet again, oh and don't get killed before that happen brat." The voice said its final words.

Nawin sits up looking at his surrounding to find himself in his bed. "What the hell was that voice?" he takes a deep breath trying to calm his body. After a minute the black haired stands up to find himself naked "Why the hell am I naked?" he mumbles confuse before walking to the closet and puts on his boxer. Nawin look at the mirror "My wound is healed again just like before" The black haired mutter looking at his stomach seeing no scars or injuries.

"It must be Rias Gremory, she did stop the Fallen Angel from finishing me off" the Makasha comment "Awww what about me Nawin-kun don't I get any compliment, I was the one that healed you after all" A familiar voice reply making Nawin turn to see a very naked Akeno Himejima in his bed.

It took a few second for the black haired to reply "What the hell are you doing in my bed Akeno? Naked no less" he question bluntly while trying to keep his eyes focus on her face and it didn't helped that she have a well developed body and not afraid to show it no less.

Akeno moves up making the blanket from the bed fall showing her body to the world making Nawin feel uneasy as she walks to him with a smile "Well to tell you the truth Nawin-kun, Rias was supposed to be the one to heal you but she has urgent things to take care of so she called me and it took a while to heal your wounds completely and it was already late so, I thought I might as well sleep with you" Akeno reply happily. "Okay… what about being Naked?" the Makasha ask. "I don't like sleeping naked" The raven haired reply like it was the simplest answer in the world making Nawin sweat drop.

"Well get dress and get out" The Makasha said coldly heading to his bathroom to take a hot shower. "Awww why are you so cold Nawin-kun, I thought we were friends" Akeno reply a little sad making Nawin stops and thinks back of how he met the beautiful raven haired girl.

**Flashback**

'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE GIRLS, I'M TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY?!' Nawin yell mentally as he is currently running away from the fangirls "Ahhh Nawin-kun wait up" "We just want to talked to you" "Marry Me!" That last comment make the Makasha feel sick to his stomach as he starts to run faster.

"Just a week in Kuoh Academy and this happens, I swear to god the universe hates me" Nawin mutter and looks behind to see about 20 girls chasing him. 'Okay I need to find a way to get rid of them but what' Nawin starts looking around then he spots an abandon japanese style house.

'There! it seems like a kind of place I can hide until the fangirls give up and it's also a nice time to test if these things I picked up works' Nawin pulls out a small black ball from his pocket and throw it behind him 'BOOM!' black smoke explodes surrounding the girls "Waoh! What is this" "I can't see anything!" "Hey someone touch my butt!" Nawin takes this time and dash for the abandoned house.

**In The Abandon House**

"Huh finally I lost them" Nawin mutters leaning against the door after catching his breath for a minute the Makasha gets up and looks around the place to find himself in a dark living room even though outside of the house appearance is Japanese architect style the inside looks more modern.

"Hmm this place is quite clean I thought it would be filled with spider web and dust" Nawin comment touching the table to find no dust, suddenly he hears a footstep 'What the hell? Is someone living here' He question mentally. Nawin start walking quietly to the noise direction "Gezz it feels like I'm in one of those horror movies" He mutter finding himself in a dark spooky hallway 'Hey is that light coming from that door" Nawin looks at the end of the hallway to see a door and hear more footsteps coming from it.

After a few silence skilled walk Nawin reach the door hearing the footsteps getting loader, it almost sounds like the person is dancing. He opens the door slightly and quietly taking a peek to see a beautiful shrine and a girl around his age dancing gracefully around it.

Nawin examines the girl appearance, she have buxom figure with very long black raven hair and shining beautiful violet eyes, her hair fall loose reaching to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top, her attire consist of a white haori with red accents, a red hakam, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

'Is she a shrine maiden here?' Nawin question while debating whether to leave or say hi to this person suddenly the girl stops and turns to the door "You can come in now I know your hiding behind the door" she orders 'Huh well there goes about being stealthy, I would make solid snake proud' Nawin mutter sarcastically before opening the door and walk in seeing the girl looking at him blankly.

"Mind telling me why you're in my house" The unnamed girl ask glaring at the Makasha "I was chased by a group of fangirls and spot this abandoned house so I went in to hide waiting for them to give up" Nawin reply bluntly making the raven haired raise an eyebrow.

"I see… You're from Kuoh Academy to" The girl said looking at his uniform "To?" Nawin ask making the girl smile "Well I'm also from Kuoh Academy, My name is Akeno Himejima" The now name Akeno introduce herself.

'So she is one of the so called Two Great Ladies of Kuoh I been hearing so much about' Nawin comment since pretty much all the boys in the school talks about them though he himself didn't really care "Well nice to meet you Himejima-san my name is Nawin Makasha" the black haired introduce himself extending his hand which Akeno take and shakes "Please just call me Akeno, Nawin-san" She reply smiling.

"Well it's nice meeting you Akeno-san, I will take my leave now since it seems I have interrupted you from your activities" Nawin said releasing the handshake and make way to the door.

"You can stay if you want Nawin-san, I was about to prepare tea I wouldn't mind a company" Akeno said 'It would be rude to decline and I did just barge in her home huh when did I become this soft?' Nawin sigh before nodding to her "I would love to have tea with you Akeno-san"

**Mini Time Skip**

Nawin is currently sitting in a kotatsu while Akeno pour tea for both of them after finishing pouring she sit on the other side of the kotatsu. Nawin takes a sip of the tea and to his surprise it taste great and that's weird considered he didn't really enjoy drinking most teas except for earl gray "This is delicious Akeno-san" He complement making the raven haired smile "Thank you Nawin-san" she reply before taking her own cup.

"May I ask you a question Akeno-san?" Nawin ask putting his cup down and look at the raven haired who nod "Do you live here? Because from the outside it seems abandoned" "No I don't live here, I just come here for the shrine" Akeno reply looking at the shrine.

"Did you build it?" Nawin ask taking another sip of the tea "Yes I did since this building is abandoned and where I live doesn't have much space… I like shrines you can say it makes me feel calm" she reply. Nawin can see that she has more to say but seems to keep it a secret so he changes the subject.

"So you're one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, hey Akeno-san" Nawin said with a bit of humor making Akeno laugh. Hearing her laugher makes the Makasha lips twitch upwards "And you are the Dark Prince of Kuoh Nawin-kun" she said back making the Makasha groan at the title while Akeno giggle.

"Please don't say that title" Nawin reply "Well I think it fits you Nawin-kun" Akeno said making the black haired look at her surprise "Why is that?" He ask "Well I've seen you before the way you are dark and don't talked to the students much except for your sister, you are quite mysteries and you also have the looks Nawin-kun so I say the Dark Prince suits you quite well" Akeno says making the Makasha blush a little.

"But now that I'm talking to you, you are quite different from when you're at school Nawin-kun, why is that?" Akeno ask curious same with Nawin who's having the exact same thought 'Why am I being nice to this girl' Nawin looks at Akeno who smiles at him making his heart skip a beat. Nawin shakes his head "I don't know I guess your different from the others at school Akeno-san" he reply.

Suddenly a phone rings startling the two, Nawin takes his phone out and looks to see it's his mother before answering it "NAWIN MAKASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOUNG MAN!" Yao voice boom out from the phone making the black haired pale slightly while Akeno watch the scene with amusement in her violet eyes.

"H-Hey mom sorry but what time is it" Nawin ask "IT'S 5:30, NEARLY DINNER!" His mom shouts "Okay mom calm down I'll come home now" Nawin hung's up before his mom could say anything "Well I guess is time for you to go back Nawin-kun" Akeno said though a little sad "Yeah I'll see you later Akeno-san" The black haired reply getting up and makes his way to the door "I did enjoy talking to you Akeno-san… I hope we can do it again" Nawin turn and smiles at the raven haired shocking her before sending a smiles back at him.

**End of Flashback**

"Tell me this Akeno is this all real Devil, Fallen Angels and are you one of them?" Nawin ask in a serious tone, Akeno look at him sadly before nodding "Yes Nawin-kun it's real and I'm also a devil like Rias" she reply "Huh and I'm guessing that I can't do anything to get out of this situation can I?" He looks at her. Akeno feels bad at answering this question but she couldn't lie to him "No Nawin-kun you can't" she answer truthfully, Nawin sigh then heads to the bathroom "Get dress and wait I need a shower".

**Time Skip**

When Nawin gets back to his room fully dressed in his uniform, he is greeted by a half naked Akeno trying to put a bra on but her breast is too big for her to do it. Nawin looks at the side with a tint blush on his cheeks "Do you need help?" He offers making Akeno turn to him smiling sheepishly then nods. Nawin walks behind her and grabs the straps clipping it together making Akeno sigh in relief before putting in the rest of the uniform on.

"You probably have a lot of question don't you Nawin-kun" the now fully dress Akeno ask making Nawin nod "Well that will have to wait for now we should go to school before it's late" She said looking at the clock to see it's 7:40 only 20 minutes before school start.

"Hmm fine but I better get a full explanation about why the hell I'm still alive" Nawin said then suddenly picks Akeno up in bridal style making her squeak in surprise, before she could say anything Nawin jumps out the window landing on the ground and sets Akeno down on her feet.

Akeno looks at the Makasha waiting for an explanation which he catches "I don't want my family to see you in my rooms, it's too much trouble and my mother would probably kill you" he replies handing over Akeno's bag then starts walking.

Akeno giggles before following him "You are sure taking all of this quite well Nawin-kun" she admits "I don't think freaking out and yelling like an idiot will do any good Akeno" he replies before the two continue walking in silence.

After a few minutes they reach the school, Nawin and Akeno walks past the courtyard the other student's start whispering seeing this. The boys glare at Nawin "What is he doing with our goddess Akeno" "Yeah that punk doesn't deserve to be near her" Nawin glares darkly back at them making all of them coward in fear.

The girls also glare at Akeno "What is she doing near our dark prince" "Who does she think she is walking with our Nawin-kun" Akeno ignore the fangirl comments. When the two reach the main school building, Akeno turns to the Makasha "Buchou will send someone to pick you up after school Nawin-kun then you will get your questions answer" She said giving him a smile before leaving to her class.

Nawin shake his head then leaves to his own class but he is stop by a hand grabbing his shoulder making him turn to see his sister who have a worry look on her face "Where have you been this morning you left suddenly without saying goodbye Mom was freaking out" Lucy ask "Your one to talk ever since you join the Council Club you barely home anymore so what's the different with me leaving early" Nawin said shaking his sister hands off then resume to his class missing the hurt expression on his sister face.

**Time skip**

Nawin is currently napping waiting for someone to take him to this Buchou which he presumes is Rias Gremory suddenly he feels someone poking his shoulder making him open his eyes to see a petite girl who's probably 1 or 2 years younger than him, she has white hair and hazel eyes her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her white hair.

'Hmm Koneko Toujou why am I not surprise I usually see her with Rias Gremory, she also have a reputation of being the cutest girl in the school, even I can admit that she's quite adorable but I never seen her smile that probably make her more adorable instead of that emotionless face she always have but who am I to talked I am also like that' Nawin thought.

The Makasha continue to stare at the petite girl who have a lollipop and licking it making her looking quite adorable, the two stare at each other for a minute in silence "So I'm guessing you're the one who is suppose to take me to Rias" Nawin ask breaking the silence, Koneko nods then motion him to follow her.

Nawin stands up and follow the smaller girl while ignoring the whispers and death threat he gets from the fanboys. When they reach outside the main building "Mind telling me where we're going" Nawin ask getting rid of the silence Koneko didn't reply instead point at a random direction making Nawin turn to see an old building which also happens to be the Occult Research club house 'Huh a place where you study supernatural stuff and it is also where devil's stay… why am I not surprise' he mutter as the two reach the door.

Koneko knock the door then opens it walking in with Nawin following shortly behind. When the two reach inside Nawin examine the place seeing it look like old victorian style design. Koneko walks to one of the couches and takes a seat.

Nawin looks to the right seeing a blonde haired boy around his age with grey eyes leaning against the wall smiling at him 'Yuuto Kiba the Prince of Kuoh Academy of course he will be here… seems like all the popular student in this school are all fucking devil' The Makasha comment.

Nawin hears a sound of a water running making him turn and what he see makes him mentally facepalm 'Really a fucking shower in the middle of the living room' A feminine figure can be seen behind the curtain making Nawin looks to the side.

"Ah it's seems you've finally arrived Nawin-kun, take a seat Buchou will be with you in a minute" Akeno appear in the room with a tray full of candies and tea. She passes the candies to Koneko who's still busy licking the lollipop then hands Nawin some tea which he takes and sits in a coach which is in the opposite of Koneko's before taking a sip of the tea "Still good with making tea as always Akeno" he comments placing the tea down on a table "I am glad you still enjoy them Nawin-kun" she replies happily then walks to the shower with some clothes and hands it over to Rias.

The shower curtains open showing Rias Gremory dress in the Kuoh Academy Uniform she looks around the room to spot the Makasha and send a smiles at him which only receive her a stoic look.

"I'm happy that you came Nawin-san I hope you are enjoying your stay" Rias said leaning against her desk with Akeno standing beside her "I only came here for answers Gremory-san then I'm out of here nothing more nothing less" he replies coldly.

"Well before I answer your question why don't I give you a little of a background of the three factions since you seem to be a kind of person who don't like losing his time" Rias said, Nawin didn't say anything so the Gremory takes the next 5 minutes to explain the Makasha about the Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil being at a war for centuries and finally they decided to end it with a peace treaties created by the three faction leaders but even then there are still conflicts going on between the three faction especially the fallen angel considering a lot of them didn't agree in the peace treaties idea unlike their leader.

It took a few minutes for Nawin to collect all these information "I understand and to be honest I don't give a shit about this war going on between the three faction" He comment shocking Rias and the other "You answer quite a lot of question of what I want to ask in that explanation… now what I want to know the most is how I'm still alive" Nawin ask with a forceful tone at Rias who looks back at him turning serious.

"I resurrected you… but there's a cost to doing that" she reply looking at Nawin's brown eyes "And what is that?" "You lost your humanity then become a devil to serve the person who resurrected you" Rias reply shocking the Makasha to the core.

In a blink of an eye Nawin dash to the Gremory grabbing her by the shirt, glaring with hatred shocking the Gremory. Yuuto appear behind the Makasha with a sword in his hands pointing at the black haired back, Koneko is also ready to punch standing beside the black haired while Akeno stares at him in shock.

"Koneko, Yuuto stand down" Rias order the two making them step back but still holds their stance. Rias looks back at Nawin "You bitch who gives you the right to just take someone humanity and thinks that's it okay and then expect them to join you" Nawin said darkly.

"Did you want to die then Nawin-san?" Rias question "No I did not want to die but if you expect me to join you like a loyal servant then you have another thing coming Gremory" he reply coldly releasing her and walks past Yuuto to the door.

"Tell me then Nawin-san what will you do when the fallen angel's come back for you which will probably put your family in danger as well, you aren't strong enough to fight them either way you look at it your already drag into this world" Rias said making the Makasha stop.

Suddenly Rias and the other feel a heavy pressure pushing down on them making all four drop to they're knees. Rias looks at Nawin and to her shock she sees black aura start swirling around him 'W-what is this? It feels like something is pushing me down wanting me to kill myself' The Gremory think finding herself hard to breath as sweat start to form around her forehead.

Nawin turns to the group and to their shock his usually brown eyes are now blood red "If those scum comes near me or my family, I will make them wish they were never born" He said then walks out of the building making the pressure disappear allowing Rias and the other to breathe again.

"W-what was that just n-now" Yuuto stutter getting up "I don't know but I think that might be his Sacred Gear activating… it's definitely a powerful one, but also dark " Rias reply getting up and quickly notice that Akeno is still in shock "Akeno are you okay?" she ask softly putting her hand on the raven haired shoulder snapping her out of shock, Akeno looks at Rias and nods before getting up.

"Koneko I want you to keep a close eye on him, Nawin-san doesn't know what kind of power he is holding and doesn't know how to control it. I'm sure the fallen angel will go after him sooner or later." Rias comment making the white haired nods. Rias turns to her best friend "Akeno you seem to be the only one who he will listen so try to convince him on returning here" she said.

"But I don't want to feel like I'm using this friendship I made with him to be use on joining the peerage Rias… and if he finds out I will loss his trust forever" Akeno said sadly shocking Rias since the raven haired never goes against her orders.

'She must care deeply for him' Rias note mentally before sending a reassuring smile at the raven haired "I'm not trying to make you feel like you're using him, this is for his protection… if he continues to wonder off with that kind of power which he has no control over, he's going to attract attention from the enemies and probably hurt himself" Rias said softly.

Akeno thinks about it for a minute then nod "Okay I will do it for Nawin-kun sake" she said with determination blazing in her violet eyes.


	5. Dark Power Awake

**Hey guys I'm sorry i am late with uploading next chapter been busy.**

**And I got some people asking about the main character romance is it harem or not.**

**Well it will be a harem but it won't be like 10 or 15 girl because i want the the romance to be deep not simple romance like wow your hot lets have sex or something like that so it will be at least 3 or 4 girls max and Akeno will be the main that's all i will say the other girls well that's a mystery ;) **

**Well Enjoy Chapter 5 Readers!**

Currently Nawin is walking aimlessly around the streets after leaving the Occult Research building while deep in thought 'What was that just now' Nawin looks at his hands 'When that black aura surrounds me it felt like I could take on the world, and my eyes felt like it was on fire, but it also felt like someone was trying to take a hold of me.. Almost like controlling my body' while Nawin is deep in thought, he bump into someone "Owahhh that hurts" A high childish voice said making Nawin turn to see a young blond haired nun.

'I seriously got to stop bumping into people' Nawin thought then extend his right hand to the nun "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" the black haired said, the nun takes his hand and he pull her up "It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going either" The nun looks up giving Nawin a smile, one word went through the black haired mind when he finally saw the blond nun appearance 'Adorable' the nun have long blond hair that reach down to her waist and green eyes so full of innocence that even melts Nawin heart. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bands over her forehead and a single strand stocking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Nawin give the blond nun a smile then extend his hand "Again I am sorry for bumping into you my name is Nawin Makasha may I know the name of a cute nun I just bump into" He said kindly making the nun blushes a little bit from being called cute before taking his hands and shakes it "My name is Asia Argento pleasure meeting you Nawin-san" the now named Asia said, suddenly she looks around to find her luggage on the ground with her clothes all over the place "Ahhh my clothes!" Asia said frantically then quickly dash picking up her clothes, Nawin decide to help also.

After finishing helping Asia putting her clothes back in her luggage "Your new here aren't you Asia-san" Nawin ask making Asia nod "Yes I am kind of loss, you see I can't really speak Japanese so the people don't understand that I want to head to the church here" Asia said while poking her finger together in embarrassment, Nawin takes her luggage and put it over his shoulder confusing her "I know where the church is, it's quite close by here, I can take you there" Nawin offer her making Asia smile and bows "Thank you so much Nawin-san"

As the two began the walked to the church Nawin decided to start a conversation "So where did you come from Asia-san?" Nawin asked looking at the nun "Oh I was born from America and was orphaned in church as they raise me. Then one day some events happen making me come here" Asia reply, she looks forward seeing the church building in the distance. 'Wonder what's event could that be' Nawin thought, suddenly he hear a whimpering sound making him turn to see a white puppy with brown eyes lying in the ground with a bite mark wound in its right leg looks like to be a Pomsky breed "Oh no puppy" Asia rush to the injured puppy.

Nawin follows and when he was about to suggest taking the puppy to the vet but what happen next shock him, Asia puts her hand on top of the puppy wounds, a green like aura start surrounding her hands, the wound starts healing in accelerate speed 'What the hell is that? Is she one of the supernatural races?" Nawin thought looking at the scene in front of him.

After a few second the puppy wounds was completely healed, it's gets up and start licking Asia face making her giggle "Aww you're so cute" Asia squealing before hugging the dog, despite what Nawin just saw he couldn't helped but smile at the cute scene in front of him. Nawin shakes his head then walks to Asia "That's quite an interesting ability you got Asia-san" the black haired said making Asia put the puppy down and looks at him "Yes I have this ability since I was young, the first time I discover this power I have was when I found a dog dying in front of the church, I ran to it and prayed to the gods to let the dog live then it happen, this ring appear in my hands giving me the power to heal the dog back to life" Asia show Nawin the two silver ring the Makasha examines the ring closely the two silver ring has blue-green gem on each ring 'Is this the source of her powers' He thought before the rings disappears making Nawin looks questionable at Asia "When I don't need it, it disappears" She said making him nod.

"Well we should continue to the church" Nawin said resume walking forwards but he stop to see Asia not following him. Nawin turn to see Asia playing with the puppy "Nawin-san I don't think this puppy have a home" the blonde says sadly while holding the puppy close to her chest. Nawin walks back to Asia and kneel down and pets the dog head making it licks his face, Nawin's lips twitches upwards "What about I take it with me to my home" He said suddenly surprising Asia before she smiles "Really can I come visit him when I can?" Asia asked "Of course you can, do you have any name for it?" Nawin ask "Hmmmm wait a minute is it a boy or a girl" Asia ask with a slight blush making Nawin chuckle before he checks the puppy private area "It's a girl" He reply then takes the puppy from Asia as both gets up, then resume walking to the church, the puppy snuggle into Nawin chest while Asia is deep in thought of what to name the pup.

"Ahh I got it!" Asia yells out loud making Nawin turn to her "Really what is it then?" He ask "It is…. Ms Snowflakes" the blonde announce happily there was a moment of silent, Nawin sweat drop at the name while the puppy looks at Asia like she is stupid, Nawin noticed the looks the puppy is giving to the blonde "Ah Asia I think the pup don't really like the name" He said making Asia looked at the puppy to see it's glaring at her "Oaw but I think it's a cute name" Asia pout making Nawin chuckle a little before he thinks about the name "How about Sairis?" He said looking at the puppy who barks wiggling her tail happily "I guess she likes it… Sairis that's a nice name" Asia said petting the puppy now named Sairis, Nawin looks up see that they almost at the church.

"If I were you I would stop" A voice said suddenly making Nawin stop at his track, he looks around but he couldn't find anyone 'What was that?" He thought, Nawin looks at the church suddenly feel a pain shot through his body. Asia looks back at Nawin confuse "Nawin-san are you okay?" Asia ask in worry tone snapping Nawin out "Yeah I'm fine but I have to go now Asia sorry" The Makasha apologize 'Something tell me, if I go in there I might not come back alive' Nawin thought looking at the church "Owww do you have to I want to make you some tea for helping me so much" Asia pouts sadly , Nawin walks to her, putts her luggage down and pets her head "Don't worry Asia-chan, I promised we will see each other again" He said than hand over Sairis to Asia "I am sure Sairis would love to see you again" Nawin said, Asia hugs Sairis goodbye as Sairis licks her cheeks.

After a couple of second Asia hands Saris back to Nawin "Nawin-san are we… um friends" Asia said in a hopeful tone shocking Nawin 'Huh friends…. I like the sound of that' he thought the gives Asia a smile "Yes Asia-chan we're friends" Nawin said making Asia smile brightly, she grabs her luggage and walks to the church before she reach to the door, Asia waves to Nawin who waves back "Bye Nawin-san!" Asia yell before walking in the church.

Nawin look at the church for a minute then felt another pain shoot through his body "What the hell was that pain? I've been to church before and never felt this… could it be because I am a devil ?"Nawin mutters looking at the church for a few more second before walking back to his home.

**Time Skip**

After ten minute walked Nawin arrived back to his home, he puts Sairis down who begins running to the kitchen as Nawin put his shoes and bag down "Ahhhhh What the hell is a dog doing in my house" Yao yells from the kitchen making Nawin sweat drop before he walks to the kitchen seeing Sairis scratching the fridge "Mom that dog is Sairis" Nawin said walking to Sairis and picks her up. Yao looked at her son surprised before her expression turn angry "Nawin Makasha would you like to explained why you left all of the sudden this morning without eating breakfast or saying good bye" Yao ask in a sweat tone sending chills down Nawin spine "I left early because I have some school project I have to do" Nawin reply hoping his mother would accept the lie Yao nods then turns her attention to Sairis then looks back at Nawin questionably which he picks up "I found this a little stray pup when I was coming back, so a decided to take her with me. Her name is Sairis" Nawin said then take a sit down in one of the kitchen chair while putting Sairis on his lap.

Yao was about to say something but she was interrupted by a stomach grumbling making her look at Nawin who shakes his head she looks at Sairis who begins to barks "I guess she's hungry" Yao sigh then start making a simple steak "Mom you know that she's a puppy right she can't eat that whole thing" Nawin said looking at the 6 oz steak "Don't worry I'll cut it in small pieces" Yao replied.

Sairis barks happily eyeing the cook steak hungrily making Nawin chuckle while Yao laugh "Calm down Sairis the steak will be done soon"

After Sairis have her steak she completely pass out on Nawin lap 'She sure have a long day I am not surprise she is out like a log' Nawin thought petting Sairis head, he then carry her gently in his arms "Mom I'm going to skip dinner, I am exhausted today so I'll be going to bed early" He says walking up to his room "Okay sleep well Nawin!" Yao reply.

**Time Skip **

'Why can't I sleep huh stupid brain' Nawin thought laying down on his bed he then turns to the clock to find it's midnight "Might as well go for a midnight walk maybe it will help clear my mind a bit" Nawin looks at the sleeping form of Sairis who is laying on the side of the bed sleeping happily making Nawin sigh "Jezz I wish I could be like you Sairis" he mutters before putting on some clothes then jump out the window.

'So many things been happening lately' Nawin thought walking down the dark street, his thoughts went back to the dream he had and the voice 'Tell me Nawin Makasha can you give up your humanity completely' "What does he mean by that? I already lose my humanity" Nawin mutters angrily, clenching his fist before he calms down.

As Nawin continue walking he sees a familiar Japanese traditional house making him think back to a curtain raven haired girl "Could I trust her? She is one of them huh who am I kidding; I am one of them too. A devil" He said "So you are alive after all seems like Raynare didn't finished her job completely" A feminine voice said making Nawin turn to see a tall buxom woman with long, navy hair that goes down her right brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat with wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top open at her chest, giving some view of her cleavage.

"Is it me or are all you Fallen Angle dressed like a stripper" Nawin points out pissing the female fallen angel off "How dare you say such thing to me you brat, do you know who I am? I am Kalawarner second in command of the Raynare group!" Kalawarner yells "Raynare? Never heard of her go bother someone else fallen angel I am not in the mood" Nawin turns around and resume walking, Kalawarner smirk "Oh you don't know I forget she goes by another name what was it? Oh right Yuuma Amano" Kalawarner said teasinly making Nawin stop on his track "Oww did I hit a nerve there" Kalawarner smiles darkly then laughs "Hahahaha I can't believe you fall for that hahahaha you know at first I thought the plan was stupid but I have to give it to her she knows how to act hahahaha" Kalawarner continues laughing "Shut Up!" Nawin yells holding his head making Kalawarner stopsuddenly she feels chill running down her spine, the air around them gets thicker "You know I am quite curious what would happen if I took off you fallen angel's wings will it grow back or not hmm" Nawin said in a sickening sweat voice paralyzing Kalawarner in fear as he letting go of his head.

Nawin turns around showing Kalawarner his blood red eyes, black menacing aura swells around him. Nawin smiles sadistically at her "Why don't we test it out huh" Kalawarner release her wings and quickly retreat 'I-I need to get out of here that aura it's so dark and evil' Kalawarner thought frantically, before she could escape she fells a hand grabbing her leg making her look down to see Nawin grinning at her, he pulls her down and slams her to the ground creating crater.

Kalawarner tries to get up but she is interrupted by a foot slamming on her stomach making her cough out some blood, she looks up and her eyes widen in fear seeing pair of blood red eyes glaring down at her "Please I'm sorry let me go" She begs "Hmmm I guess I can do that" Nawin said making Kalawarner smile in relief "After I rip off your wings that is" Nawin grins darkly as the looks of fear returns to Kalawarner face "No plea-" she was cut off by Nawin grabbing her leg and flips her sending her face down to the ground.

Barely conscious, Kalawarner feels a hand grabbing onto her wings "I wonder which wings should I rip off first the right or the left or better yet both at the same time hmmm" Nawin thought "No please stopped I will do anything please" Kalawarner pleads as tears fall down her eyes.

"Hahahahahaha What happen to that smirk on your face like earlier huh look at you so pathetic makes me sick just looking at your face" Nawin said grinning darkly, he slams his right foot down on her back and starts pulling on Kalawarner wings making her scream in pain "Hahaha that's it scream let me hear that pain scream of yours hahahaha" Nawin continue to pull on her wings making Kalawarner scream louder.

"Nawin-kun STOP!" A familiar voice yells making the black haired looks up to see Akeno and the other Occult club member looking at the scene in shock "Akeno" Nawin whispered, his eyes change back into brown, he lets go of the now unconscious Kalawarner and hold his head shaking it "Ahhhhhhhhh get out of my head get out get out get ooouuuuuttttt!" He yells making Akeno run to him holding him "Calm down Nawin-kun I'm here please calm down" She whisper softly, Nawin begin to calming down releasing his head and hug Akeno back "Akeno-chan" He whispered before passing out.

"Yuuto I want you to pick up fallen angel we will question her when she regain conscious" Rias ordered making Yuuto nod, he walks to the unconscious Kalawarner and pick her up, Rias walks to Akeno who holding Nawin closely looking at him sadly "This is not like him Rias… It's like someone taking control of him, could it be his sacred gear?" She ask, Rias kneel down to her and looks at Nawin unconscious form in concern "I don't know Akeno, I might have to ask my brother about this but all I can say it's not a normal kind of sacred gear. All we can do now is hope he can master this sacred gear, we need to find out what it is and how to help him with it" Rias reply softly, she looks at the injured form of Kalawarner 'If we arrive later it would have been a gruesome scene I need to find some answers before it's too late,'


	6. Meeting the Sacred Gears

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Nawin floats through a space of darkness, a pair of red eyes stares at his form "Brat get up" the voice boom making Nawin opens his eyes then sits up "So I am back at this place again" He said looking at the empty space.

"That's right glad that you aren't killed and for the record this place is called mindscape brat" The voice said startling Nawin, he turns to the voice to only see the red eyes looking at him "It's you again I'm starting to wonder if you even have a body?" Nawin ask looking at the red eyes "Well I could show it to you since you did beat that fallen angel quite nicely, I have to say it was amusing hearing her scream in pain" The voice said confusing Nawin.

"What are you talking abou-" suddenly the memories of the fight floods into Nawin head shocking him 'What? What the hell… I did that but that can't be, I don't even remember doing that before now?' he thought.

"I see your quite shock well kid that was just a taste of my power" The voice said in a menacing tone snapping Nawin out of his thought, he glare at the voice "So you're the one who try to take control of my body!?" Nawin yell making the voice laugh "Hahahahaha believe me kid if I could I would have done it by now so I'd finished of that fallen angel and kill the devil and your family one by one while you look helplessly inside your mind" The voice reply darkly.

"If you even think of touching them I will kill you!" Nawin yell glaring hatefully at the red eyes, suddenly mindscape changes making him look around to see many mountains around the landscape dark cloud showing no sun with lighting and thunder roaring down the sky, the landscape had no trees just plain ground it almost looks like the apocalypse happen.

Nawin is about to turn back but suddenly he feel an impact on his back sending him crashing to one of the mountains, 'Uh dammit… weird I would expect an impact like that to break my bones but I'm fine, still hurts like shit though' Nawin thought as he get up from all the rubbles then suddenly he hears a load thump coming to his direction, he turns to the location that was making the noise, what he saw shock him to the core.

A black scale dragon with purple underneath skin, almost as tall as 20 meters and about 50 meters long, it had two black horns pointing forward between its head, dark black wings spreads while its red eyes glares at Nawin making him paralyze in fear. The dragon smirk seeing fear going through the Makasha brown eyes "Well brat didn't you say something about killing me" The dragon taunts as he stop right in front of the black haired.

Before Nawin could say anything another dragon appears behind him and roars at the black dragon "Brother that's no way to talk to our master" the other dragon said but its tone was different from the black dragons instead of deep and dark tone it's lighter, almost kind.

Nawin turns to looks at the dragon to see its white dragon it's scale was pure snow white while underneath skin was bright blue with same red eyes looking at the one he calls brother it's almost as tall as the other one and it's horns were golden instead of black, "I am not calling this weakling master until he prove that he is even worthy of using our powers" The black dragon reply pointing at Nawin with its sharp claw "Well then we should test him not scaring him to death brother" the other one reply making the black dragon grunt.

"Your no fun you know that" while this is going on Nawin looks at the two dragons interaction with deadpanned expression already losing the fear after what he heard "Hey! Are you two done talking or what!" he yells making the two dragon stops and looks at him "Oh I'm sorry about that, let me introduced myself I am Sairex and the grumpy one is Tairex my brother" The dragon now named Sairex said while Tairex grunts "So are you both male or female?" Nawin ask curiosity looking at the two dragons.

Tairex looks like he was about to eat Nawin but Sairex stop him with his tail holding his brother legs stopping him from eating the black haired teen "Sorry about him he has anger issues and to answer your question we are both male" Sairex said making Nawin nod.

"Since you're the only one here who is smart and reasonable would you mind answering some of my question?" Nawin ask while offending Tairex along the way "What the fuck did you say brat your lucky that I can't kill you otherwise you would be in my stomach by now" Tairex yell glaring at Nawin who ignore him pissing him off even more.

"I will do my best to answer your question. I am sure you have allot don't you" Sairex said looking at Nawin who nods "Well then why don't we get comfortable since it's going to be a long talk" Sairex then snap his claw, the mindscape suddenly change, instead of looking like the apocalypse happen, it is now a Japanese style house with Sakura tree surrounding the garden and pound with fish in it, explosion of smoke appear startling Nawin who jumps back and looks to see the smoke was coming from Sairex and Tairex.

When the smoke disappears two figure walks out showing one was a man who looks to be in his earlier twenties, he have soft white skin, silver-white hair that reach down his back with bangs falling down his forehead, blue electric eyes and is wearing a men style white kimono with red strip, another person have a darker skin tone and black hair that also reach to his back with long bangs falling down his forehead, brownish red eyes and is wearing a black kimono with red strips.

Nawin looks at the two strangers "Who the fuck are you guys and where are the dragons disappeared to" Nawin said pointing at the stranger, the silver haired Stranger smiles "Well since we can't really talk and seat when we are a 50 meters long dragon we decided to change into our human form Nawin-kun" the silver haired man said, shocking Nawin "Your saying that your Sairex and Tairex?" he ask "Of course we are you imbecile who else would be here" Tairex reply making Nawin glare at him of being called Imbecile while Tairex glared back him, Sairex looks at the two and sweat drop.

'Seems like it's going to take some time before these two get along' Sairex thought then claps his hand gaining the two black haired attentions "Enough. Nawin-kun don't you have some question you want to ask" Sairex said making the Makasha nod.

"Okay then before that let's have some tea" the white haired said, he snaps his finger making a table with three cup of tea appear, the two dragon in human form takes a seat, Nawin looks at the table with no expression then sigh "huh things are getting weirder and weirder by the second" he mutter taking a seat.

Nawin takes a sip of the tea "Well Nawin-kun since everyone is now relax why don't you begin asking the question you want I will answer them as much as I can" Sairex said as Nawin put his tea down and looks at him with serious expression "First I like to know is what are you two and why are you in my mind or whatever this is" Nawin ask gazing at the beautiful Sakura trees.

"Well to answer your question we are your sacred gear Nawin-kun" Sairex said making the black haired looks at him questionable "Sacred gear also known as God's Artifacts, are items created by god himself and are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon human by the original god from the bibles." Sairex continue shocking Nawin with the new information. "Are there different type of sacred gear?" he ask as his thoughts went to Asia "Yes each sacred gear are unique and are in different class of level" Sairex reply.

"Your sacred gear is more unique than the others brat" Tairex joins the conversation making Nawin turn to him "How so?" he ask "Because instead of one you have two sacred gear and two of them are in Longinus class in another word it's in the top-tier of sacred gears, which has more than enough power to even kill god himself, one Longinus already have the power to kill god but you have two so well I'm sure you know what I mean" Tairex said shocking the Makasha.

"But then why the hell would he create these sacred gear that can potentially be use against him?!" Nawin ask "That's something even we don't know Nawin-kun" Sairex said softly, looking at the pound "So is that the reason why the fallen angel come after me because I have the sacred gears?" Nawin ask making the two nods.

"I think they fear that you would be too powerful and could be a threat to them in the future… I'm sure they didn't think you would come back to life… as a devil no less" Tairex said, hearing the word devil makes Nawin clench his fist angrily, Sairex notice this "Nawin-kun why are you so angry about being a devil it's not as bad as you think, it's not like you're going to eat human souls or flesh like that" Sairex said trying to cheer the black haired teen up.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Nawin yells startling the two "Me becoming a devil is putting my family and love ones in danger…. I rather die then let that happen" he said softly, Sairex look at the black haired with a sad expression "I have to say kid you are really pathetic" Tairex said looking at the teen with no emotion "What did you say!" Nawin yell standing up glaring at Tairex who also stands up and glared back.

"I SAID THAT YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD WHAT WE SAID, YOU HAVE TWO SACRED GEAR INSIDE OF YOU THAT HAS THE POWER TO EVEN KILL GOD HIMSELF AND HERE YOU ARE SITTING THERE THINKING THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF GETTING OFF YOUR ASS AND START FUCKING TRAINNING IN USING THIS POWER, THAT CAN HELP YOU PROTECT YOUR LOVE ONES!" Tairex yell shocking Nawin.

Tairex grab Nawin shirt and push into a wall "Now tell me are you going to start training or stand there like a pathetic piece of shit?" he ask looking at the black haired, Nawin face holds no emotion, his hair shadow his eyes then suddenly a grin spread through his face "You know I have to say for a grumpy, asshole dragon you sure know how to give a speech Tairex" Nawin said grinning, his eyes glows bright red shocking the two, Tairex suddenly feel huge force hitting his face sending him crashing into a Sakura tree.

"I still have more question Sairex but for now" Nawin glance at Tairex who gets up and glares at him "I'm going to teach Tairex that no one talks down to me even if the person is a dragon or Satan himself" The Makasha said grinning then dash toward Tairex who also grin in excitement.

"Bring it on brat show me what you can do", Sairex looks at the two engaging in battle and sighs "It seems this will take a while but I guess it kind of like a bonding moment between the two" Sairex said looking at the two grinning black haired, 'It seems Nawin-kun is getting quite use in using Tairex power but his only using a small amount of it … after they're done sparring we need to start teaching him how to use Tairex's power completely and don't let him lose control over it… he is still far away from learning balance breaker… I sense there going to be big battle in the coming days, good thing in the mindscape we can slow down time here to make the training longer'.


	7. Pain of the Sibling

**This Chapter will show a little more of Akeno and Nawin's relationship**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers **

'Uhaa where am I?' Nawin blinks, trying to adjust the blurry vision, after a minute he gets up to find himself back in his room "Again? what is this like the third time now" he mumbles trying to get up but couldn't, the black haired notice something is holding him down making him turn to see Akeno holding his side, sleeping peacefully 'Damn Brat you sure are one lucky son of a bitch' Tairex whistle making Nawin glare at him mentally 'Shut up you stupid dragon' he yell making Tairex chuckle.

"Akeno time to get up" Nawin whisper shaking the raven haired lightly making her open her beautiful violet eyes, Akeno sit up and yawn, she turn and see Nawin making her eyes widen, she suddenly tackles him surprising the black haired as the two fall down the floor "What the hell Akeno!" Nawin yell, suddenly he fells something wet on his chest, making him look down and to his surprise, he finds Akeno crying,

"I t-thought you w-would not be the same after what happened last night, I was so worried please don't m-make me worried like that again Nawin-kun" Akeno cries hugging his body tightly like he was going to disappear in thin air.

Seeing this makes Nawin hearts ache, he curse himself mentally for being an idiot, The Makasha hug her back "I'm sorry for making you worry Akeno I promise I won't let it happen again" he whisper.

After a few more minute Akeno release Nawin and wipe away her tears then give him a kiss in a cheek making the black haired blush slightly "Good and if you do make be worry again I will punish you do you understand Nawin-kun" Akeno said in a sweat sickening, dealthly tone making shiver go down the Makasha spine, Nawin nods quickly a little scare 'Wimp' Tairex said in the black haired mind.

Akeno gets up making Nawin finally notice that she's naked again, Nawin shakes his head suppressing the naughty thoughts "Akeno how long have I been out for" he ask getting up "6 hours Rias and the other are back at the club with the fallen angel that you defeated" she reply surprising the black haired.

"So the fallen angel is going to be questioned?" "Yep she was unconscious when they took her to the club, I don't think she will be awake anytime soon" She said, Nawin sigh then heads to the bathroom "I need a shower to clear my mind" He said, when the black haired was about to close the door, Akeno stop it with her hand making him look at her questionably "Do you want me to wash your back" she smile seductively making Nawin blush, he slams the door shut "No thank you!" He yell blushing, the Makasha can hear Akeno giggling outside the door "You're so adorable Nawin-kun" she sqeak making his blush darken.

'I don't understand why you didn't accept that offer she gave you, I mean she's sounds like she's ready for third base kid' Tairex said 'Would you shut up already ever since I allow you to talk in link from the mindscape you never shut up and she isn't even my girlfriend you idiot!' Nawin yell back.

'Nawin-kun you do know that you can just shut down the connection right?' Sairex suggest 'Just think of cutting the link and that's it, you can make it appear again just by thinking it to appear quite simple really' 'Why the hell did you tell him that Sairex! Brat don't you even dare do tha-' "Finally I can be at peace" Nawin sigh.

**Time Skip **

When Nawin finished showering he heads back to his bedroom and is greeted by a familiar sight "Akeno I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose" the black haired said looking at the half naked Akeno trying to put on her bra. The raven haired turns to him, bringing her bra down showing him her large breast "Nawin-kun if you haven't notice these are huge so it's not as easy as you think" Akeno said putting her breast together making them look even bigger "HAVE YOU NO SHAME WOMAN!" Nawin yell, his face turns redder than a tomato, Akeno giggles, she walks behind the black haired making him freeze in shock, Nawin swear that he can hear Tairex laughing his ass off even though he cut the mindscape connection.

Akeno hugs the Makasha from behind making him feels her breast touching his back, the raven haired move close to his ears "You know Nawin-kun it's still quite early do you want to do anything at all" She whisper in a sexy tone making the black haired body stiff, he feels Akeno hands traveling down making him snap out of his shock "WOMAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT ACH-" Nawin head suddenly start hurting making him hold it "Oh I forget to tell you Nawin-kun devils can't say any holy words, if you do, you will start getting a headache quite painful really" Akeno said releasing the hug then picks up her bra "So Nawin-kun can you help me please".

Nawin shakes his head, mumbling few curses under his breath then clip the bra "There now I have to put my own clothes on and don't look Akeno or else" he said making the raven haired smile innocently.

After the two finished getting dressed "NAWIN WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" a voice boom outside the door, the two hear footsteps coming to the door making Nawin panic "Akeno quickly get out of here" he said but the door suddenly slam open before Akeno could even take one step, Nawin turn slowly and his face pale seeing his mother glaring at him but that's not what scare him the most, what scare him the most is the image behind her showing a demonic black wolf with razor sharp teeth and it's red glowing slit eyes glaring at him "So mister since your all dressed up now you will go down to the eat your breakfast am I right" Yao said in a deathly tone making Nawin nods.

Akeno watch the scene with amusement 'Something tell me she and I will get along just fine' She thought smiling "Hello you must be Nawin-kun mother am I right" Akeno said with a sweat smile making Yao turn to her while the image of the demonic wolf disappear making her son sigh in relief.

Yao looks at Akeno "Yes that would be me and would you mind telling me who you are dear and why are you in my son room?" She asks, Akeno knows if she answer the question wrong especially the last one she would be in trouble.

"My name is Akeno Himejima and the reason I was here is because I came to waked Nawin-kun up early since he have some project to do" she reply "how did you get in here then, you definitely didn't use the front door?" Yao ask again but this time in a little more deathly tone "Well you see I kind of have a habit of using the windows instead of door since I do that every time at my home for fun" Akeno reply making Nawin face palm at such a stupid answer.

Yao think for a minute then smile "Well everyone does have their own odd habits, why don't you come and have breakfast with us dear" she said masking Nawin looks at his mother with a disbelief 'She actually believe that answer wow' "I would love to lets go Nawin-kun I'm starving, I didn't have breakfast since I have to wake you up, you lazy bum" Akeno said dragging the black haired down to the kitchen.

**Mini Time Skip**

Everyone sit down at the dining table while Yao prepare the breakfast, Jonathan decide to ask some question "So Akeno mind telling us how you first met Nawin?" Yao perks up also listening to the conversation, Lucy glance at her brother nervously which he miss.

"Well one day I was back home from school, I saw him getting chase by his fangirl, so I decided to save him from them and offer him some tea afterward, at my place since he was quite out of breath" Akeno reply smiling at Nawin who looks back at her blankly.

"Well it's good to know that our boy have some friends here" Yao said putting plates of pancakes down then takes sit, she looks at Akeno giving her a smile "Nawin never have allot of friends it's good to see he have one now" Yao said making Akeno looks at the older Makasha questionably "Nawin-kun doesn't have allot of friends?" She asks taking a piece of the pancake "The reason why I don't have allot of friends is because I don't want any" Nawin join in the conversation.

"By the way getting off topic where is Sairis, Mom I haven't seen her all morning?" he ask looking around "Oh right she ran down to the kitchen earlier this morning so I give her some dog food which I bought earlier and let her run free around the garden, don't worry I'll take care of her while you're at school" Yao reply "Who Sairis?" Lucy ask "It the puppy that Nawin brought in yesterday" Jonathan answer making Lucy looks at her brother which he notice "What is it Lucy" "I thought you don't like animals" the blond says "When I said I don't like rabbit it doesn't mean I don't like animals Lucy" he reply finishing his pancakes.

"Oh so that's explained why you suddenly pass out when Lucy brought home a stray rabbit when she was 10 right son" Yao laugh along with other including Akeno who giggles, Nawin blush then grabs Akeno hand and drag her to the door "I'm not afraid of rabbits!" "It's nice meeting you Mr and Miss Makasha!" the family hear the door slam shut.

"Nawin-kun can you slow down before I trip myself" Akeno said making the Makasha slow down, the raven haired walks side by side with him "I have to say it's quite adorable that you're afraid of rabbits Nawin-kun" She says making the black haired grunts "What I want to know is how my mother didn't kill you for being in my room earlier this morning, did you do something?" Nawin ask glancing at Akeno who shakes her head "Nope I did nothing" she reply "I could have use mind control but I didn't want to since it's your family after all Nawin-kun" hearing that makes the black haired lips twitch upwards "Thanks" He said shocking Akeno before she smiles at him.

When the two arrive at the Academy allot of attention was imdately on them since they see their beloved Akeno-neesama with the Dark prince "Are they dating?" "Nooo it's not fair why him?!" "Look they holding hands! They are dating!" that last comment catch Nawin attention, he looks down and see that his still holding Akeno's hand, he was about to remove but the raven haired intertwines there finger together, giving it a soft squeeze, Nawin looks at her who smile back at him warmly making the black haired looks to the side with a small blush.

As the two reach the main hall Akeno let go of Nawin's hand which made him feel a little sad inside but he still kept his face stoic "Well Nawin-kun after school please come to the club and this time don't cause trouble like last time" She said in a teasing tone making Nawin roll his eyes, he reply with a grunt making the raven haired giggle as she walks to her class, Nawin looks at Akeno retreating form then heads to his own class.

**Time Skip**

The bells rings signaling lunch time, Nawin was about to leave the building to have a peaceful lunch but he is stop by a hand taping on his shoulder making him turn to see Misako Ichiru smiling at him "Ichiru-san it's been a while" Nawin said turning to her, the pink haired pouts "I don't like formalities please just call me Misako, Nawin-san" She said making the black haired nods "So is there something you need" he ask "Well I was wondering if I could join you for lunch?" Misako ask with hopeful tone.

'Brat I suggest you be careful of this person' Tairex said making Nawin raise is eyebrow 'I thought I cut off the link? Anyway what do you mean by being careful she looks harmless and she's only asking to join lunch with me' he said looking at Misako who is giving him a puppy face 'Looks can be deceiving remember what I taught you don't judge a book by its cover brat'

'His right Nawin-kun I sense some sort of energy from her, she is definitely trying to hide it but since you're so close I can sense only a little though' Sairex said 'Is she like me and Asia a sacred gear holder?' Nawin ask 'I can't tell but I suggest you start getting to know her more but also don't let your guard down just in case' Sairex warn then cuts the link.

"Nawin-san hello Nawin-san" Misako says snapping her finger in front of his face making the black haired snap out of his thought "Sorry I was lost in thought, sure you can come as long as you're not annoying me" Nawin said making the pink haired smile and nods, what Nawin didn't see is Lucy looking at the whole scene behind them, tears starts forming in her eyes before she run in a different direction.


	8. Enter The Pervert

**Enjoy the chapter Readers**

School is finally over, Nawin packs his things up then, head to the Occult Club but he is stop by his sister who stand, leaning near the main hall door "Lucy what are you doing here, I thought you have the council club meeting?" Nawin ask stopping in front of her.

"Well there's no meeting today so I thought we could walk to the park together or something… it's been awhile since we've hang out together" Lucy said looking at her brother giving him a smile but her smile quickly faded when Nawin shakes his head.

"Sorry but I have other more important things to attend now… We can hang out together later this weekend okay Lucy" Nawin said blankly, he walk past her but she stop the black haired by grabbing his wrist making him turn to her.

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so cold, do you even care about me anymore? WHY DOSE IT FEEL LIKE YOUR IGNORING ME!" Lucy yell making other student look at the brother and sister but they quickly turn away when Nawin glare at them, he then turn back to the blonde.

"Lucy I don't have time for this, go hang out with your friends or something and stop acting like a child… I can't be there holding your hand all the time. Grow up" Nawin reply coldly then pulls back his wrist and head to the Occult club.

Nawin stop a minute then turns to Lucy "You're one to talk Lucy ever since you joined the council club, you barely home anymore so don't come and talk to me about ignoring you when you aren't even there in the first place." Nawin resume walking "Go hang out with your friends at the council club and stop bothering me" He said coldly walking to the occult club leaving his crying sister behind.

**Time Skip**

Nawin reach the Occult club, he was about to knock 'Are you sure you want to go in there kid?' Tairex suddenly said making the black haired stop 'what do you mean Tairex?' he asks.

'What I mean is do you trust these devils?' Tairex ask from the mindscape. 'I trust Akeno enough but the others well…I don't know yet time will tell.' Nawin reply 'I'll keep my guards up if anything do happen' He said then cuts the link.

Nawin knocks the door 'It doesn't matter anymore anyway it seems like I'm already dragged into this world and having some comrades could be helpful' He said mentally, the door open showing Akeno who smile seeing him "Glad you came Nawin-kun please come in" Akeno let the black haired in.

When Nawin reach the main leaving room he see that Yuuto is missing, he shrugs it off, he looks around to see Koneko sitting on one of the coaches eating candy while Rias is sitting down on her desk reading some kind of book, she turns to the Makasha giving him a smile "I am glad you decided to come Nawin-san" Rias said placing the books down, Nawin nods.

"But before we start the meeting we have a new member coming here" Rias said, Nawin take a sit on a couches then turn to Rias "And who would that be Gremory?" he ask rudely, Rias finger twitches in annoyance of being called Gremory and it didn't helped the way he said it "It's better if you see for yourself Nawin-san" she reply.

Suddenly they hear a door knock then it opens, showing Yuuto walking in and behind him is Issei Hyoudou who looks a little nervous, Nawin study Issei appearance he is average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes while wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Oh my god Akeno Himejima is here too, the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh is here" Issei said, his face lit up then he turns to Koneko "Koneko Toujou also named the Kuoh mascot" the brown haired said gleefully making Nawin sweat drop 'If I remember correctly isn't he in one of the infamous group called the Perverted Trio, what the fuck is a person like him doing here' the black haired thought looking at Issei who looks like to be day dreaming 'Kid I sense a sacred gear from him' Tairex said suddenly shocking Nawin 'Are you sure?' 'Yes and a powerful one to maybe even a Longinus class' Tairex reply.

"Buchou I brought Issei-san as you said" Yuuto said making Rias nods, Issei snaps out of his day dreaming. The Hyoudou then turn to Nawin, his face pale confusing the others except for Nawin who doesn't care "Issei-san are you okay?" Rias ask a little worry while Yuuto takes a sit next to Koneko.

Issei points at the black haired "Nawin Makasha the Dark prince of Kuoh what are you doing here?" He asks, making Nawin raise his eyebrow "What do you think genius? I'm part of this club" He reply.

"Is there a problem with him being here Issei-san?" Akeno ask in a little dark tone which the brown haired miss "Yes after what he did to me" Issei said a little bit too dramatic making a few raise their eyebrow while they look at Nawin who held a blank expression "… Oh right now I remember now and the reason why I did it's because you were peeking on my sister in the girl dressing room you pervert" Nawin said, Koneko looks at Issei with a slight disgust face while the other sweat drop since they know the reputation that Issei and his friends held.

"What did you do to him Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask curious "I poison his food and start making some false rumor that I saw Issei is making out with one of his perverted friends and was spying on the girls from the kendo club" Nawin reply "You bastard because of you Everyone think I'm gay and I got beat up by the kendo girl so much that I passed out and also I have to deal with the bad stomach for 3 days straight, I went to the toilet so much that I practically slept there" Issei yell pointing at Nawin, hearing that make Akeno giggles, Rias smiles, Yuuto chuckles while Koneko lip twitches upwards a little.

"Then take that as a lesson and don't peek on my sister pervert" Nawin said, Rias clap her hands gaining Issei attention "Well enough of that so Issei I'm pretty sure you know why you're here right" Rias said turning serious, Akeno takes a seat next to Nawin, Issei stand in the middle of the room.

"Well what I want to know first is how does everyone I know forget about Yuuma Amano" Issei asked, Nawin eyes widen hearing that name he was about to say something but Akeno put her hand on top of Nawin's making him look at her, she gives him a smile calming him down.

"Because Issei, Yuuma Amano never existed, she is a fallen angel also known as Raynare" Rias reply, throwing a picture of Raynare on the table, Issei grab the picture and looks at it in shock "How do you know she existed while other don't and what you mean by fallen angel?" Issei asked looking at Rias, holding a discomfort expression.

"Well to put it simple" Rias then stands up "We are devils" Rias said as She, Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno release their wings scaring Issei while Nawin raises his eyebrow looking at the wings, unlike the fallen angel one it's doesn't have any feathers it's looks more like bats type wings in black color.

"S-So devil are real?" Issei said a little scare, Rias smile and nods "Now than Issei I would like to explain to you of the three factions and why the fallen angel is after you".

Nawin zone out since he pretty much heard the whole thing already, after the explanation Nawin looks at Issei who stand still, taking all the information in "T-Then what about the reason why they attacked and killed me?" Issei ask looking at Rias "Because they are after your sacred gear" she reply confusing Issei, after a few second his eyes widen start covering his crotch "What the hell do they want with my crotch there's nothing special about it!" Issei yell.

The whole room turn dead silent sweat drop forms around the others while Nawin face palm at Issei stupidity, he can hear Tairex and Sairex laughing their ass off inside the mindscape "Not only are you a pervert but your also naïve" the black haired mutter in annoyance making Issei turn to him "Oh yeah then what is a sacred gear Teme!" he said back suddenly the room start darkening, Issei feel a pressure pushing him down, sweat start to form in his forehead as he find himself hard to breath, he looks at Nawin and his face quickly turn to fear seeing Nawin eyes turn red, behind him is a hazy image of a large creature almost dragon like with razor sharp teeth that is a size of a human and red glowing eyes glaring straight into his souls "This is a power of my sacred gear Issei" Nawin said darkly "Nawin stop right know" Rias ordered but she is ignore.

Nawin start adding more of his power making the pressure stronger making Issei drop to his knees feeling like he is about to pass out at any second. Akeno place her hand on Nawin shoulder making him looks at her "Nawin-kun I think he have enough" Akeno said giving him a smile.

Nawin eyes turn back to its normal brown color, the pressure start to disappear allowing Issei to breathe again, he stare at Nawin in slight fear and shock "I used to be human like you Issei, I'm also killed by the same person and for the same reason" Nawin said.

Rias cough gaining Issei attention "Yes as Nawin-san said he was in the same position like you Issei-san and to explain the sacred gear Akeno would you mind" Rias said making the raven haired nod.

After the explanation of sacred gear, Akeno seems leave out the information about Longinus which Nawin notice but kept quiet. "Now do you understand Issei?" Rias ask which Issei nod dumbly causing Nawin to sigh 'He has no clue at all' "But wait if I'm really a devil where are my wings?" he ask still not completely buying that his a devil.

"Oh that easy just try to imagine wings spreading out of your back Issei" Rias said making the brown nod, he try to concentrate then suddenly black wings spread from his back "Holy Crap I really am a devil, I wonder if I could fly!" Issei yell excitedly then he flaps his wings, he starts descending from the ground, the other looks at him quite impress.

"Hey look I can fly" Issei then turn at the Makasha "Can you do that Teme!" Issei yell pointing at Nawin, suddenly Issei head bang at ceiling him making him crash down on the floor unconscious.

Rias looks at the unconscious Issei then massage her temple trying to prevent a headache, Akeno giggles as if she is enjoying Issei's pain, Yuuto looks at Issei form with worry while Koneko is too busy eating chocolate bars to care.

"Well I say that having him here will be entertaining" Nawin said looking at Issei form with blank face, Rias nods agreeing with him "So Gremory I would like to ask what you did do with the fallen angel I defeated last night?" Nawin ask looking at her.

"She escapes" "And how the hell did that happen?" Nawin ask glaring at her "Because it was planned she was send to kill you while the other fallen angel was also send to kill Issei, when we brought her here I suddenly sense Issei in trouble so we left immediately… When we came back she was gone" Rias explain making Nawin sigh.

"Why didn't you leave someone here to stop her from escaping?" Nawin ask "Because Akeno was with you and I need the others just in case more of them show up" Rias reply.

"What I like to know Nawin-san are you joining the Occult club?" Rias ask with hopeful tone, the other looks at Nawin "… I do but if you expect me to treat you like some kind of princess or master then I'm out of here" he said making Rias smile in relief "Don't worry Nawin-kun I treat all my peerage like Family" She said, Issei suddenly set up and looks around the room "Where am I?" he ask rubbing his eyes, Nawin suddenly have an idea in his mind, he smiles darkly which the others pick up.

"Issei your in hell right now we are all devil" The black haired adds some demonic magic in his voice making him sound like a real devil, Issei looks around the room scare "W-what are you talking about Teme!?" Issei ask frantically looking at Nawin.

"Silence Mortal I am Satan king of hell the person named Nawin Makasha was nothing more than a faked act and I have brought you here to hell because you are too perverted" Nawin said scaring Issei, the brown haired start crying "I'm sorry I can't helped it! Please don't torture me Lord Satan" Issei start begging, bowing frantically to Nawin, the other looks at the scene trying to prevent to laugh even Koneko start to smile a little.

Nawin eyes turn red, a Hindu mask image appear behind him "No you will be sentence to the lowest pit of hell to be tortured for the rest of eternity" The black haired said making Issei cry more while begging louder "NOOO PLEASE I SWEAR I WILL STOP AND BECOME A BETTER PERSON PLEASE LORD SATAN FORGIVE ME!" Issei yells, looking like his about to wet his pants any second.

Akeno start laughing with Rias joining her, Yuuto chuckles, Koneko smiles in amusement, Nawin eyes turn back to normal, the Demonic Hindu mask disappears, he smirk. Issei looks around confused then glares at the Makasha "You Temeee stop messing with me!" Issei yell "Then don't make yourself an easy target pervert" he reply.

Issei was about to say something back but Rias cough "As funny as that was Nawin-kun please don't do that again" She said, Nawin shrugs "No promises" he said. "Anyway now then I'm glad to say that now we have two new members joining our club" she said with a smile, the other smiles welcoming Nawin and Issei.

Yuuto walk to Issei and extends his hand "I'm glad there are now more boys here, glad to have you Issei-san and Nawin-san" the blond said smiling, Issei takes his hand and shake the blond "Yeah sure thing pretty boy" Issei reply sarcastically "Whatever goldilocks" Nawin said making Yuuto sweat drop.

"Gremory what are you going to do about the fallen angel being here?" Nawin ask turn to her "We can't really do much right now, we can't just go and at them blindly since that could cause some problem" Rias said making Nawin nod "For now we wait and see what is their plan are… something tell me there's more going on with the fallen angels then it seems".

Rias look at the clock "It's getting late now, tomorrow I'll explain to you Nawin-kun and Issei about the contract and things devil do" she said. Nawin looks at his phone time and silently cursed "My mom is so going to kill me" he mutter making Akeno giggle, he glare at her.

"And from now on you may call be Buchou" Rias said "Not happening" Nawin reply making Rias eyebrow twitches, Akeno start pulling Nawin's cheeks "Ow Ow what the hell Akeno?!" Nawin yell as Akeno release his cheek while giving him a disapprove look "Please show some respect to Buchou a little Nawin-kun".

"Fine I will not call you Buchou but Rias instead is that fine" Nawin said annoy, Akeno was about to pull his cheek again "It's okay Akeno and you can call me Rias if you want Nawin-kun" the red haired said smiling.

"Umm Buchou what about the fallen angels, won't they attack me and the teme?" Issei ask "I don't think that will happen again after the last confrontation… I'm sure they will second thought about attacking Nawin-kun again and also you Issei-kun but If anything do happen we will know so don't worry" Rias assure making the brown haired sigh in relief.

"Ok since everything is finish now I'll be going" Nawin said, he gets up and walk to the door "Okay then see you tomorrow Nawin-kun" Rias said. Akeno gets up and also walk to the door surprising the others while Rias smiles "Akeno-senpai are you going to go home with the Teme" Issei ask while mentally curse Nawin, that lucky bastard.

Akeno turns around and give Issei a smile "Yes I am, see you tomorrow everyone" She leaves with the grumpy black haired.

**Time Skip**

"Why are you walking home with me Akeno?" Nawin ask, glance at the raven haired girl beside him "Is there a problem with me walking home with you Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask back looking at him.

"No it's just weird as you know I don't have allot of friends so is new to me like this" Nawin reply "Well you and Issei seems to get along quite well back there" Akeno giggles making Nawin glare at her.

"Seem like we here" Nawin said as he see his house in the distance, when the two reach the house Nawin turns to Akeno "Well see you later Akeno" He said, Akeno suddenly give him a kiss on a cheek shocking the black haired while slight blush appear on his face making the raven haired giggles "Goodnight Nawin-kun" Akeno said, walking off to her own house.

Nawin looks at Akeno retreating form then shakes his head, smiling. He opens the door and is greeted by his Furious mother "So my dear son where have you been? You missed dinner and didn't even call me, making me worried like that do you know what will happen" Yao said in a deathly tone that can even make Satan himself wet his pants 'I should have use the window like Akeno did'


	9. Pizzas and Gang

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers! ^^**

A tiny footstep can be heard walking inside the black-haired teen's room, the tiny figure jumps on the bed and walks in front of Nawin's face, then proceeds to lick his cheeks. The Makasha stirs and opens his brown eyes to see Sairis barking at him.

"Sairis? Where have you been lately?" Nawin ask, sitting up and looks down at the puppy who just barks back, making him sigh and looks at the clock to see it's Saturday 'Hmm I might as well go visit Asia, but…' Nawin remember what happened the last time he went near the church 'I need to be careful, I did promise that I would visit her' Nawin mutter mentally and heads to the bathroom, but he pause by the door and turn to the puppy "Sairis, get ready we are going to go visit Asia" he inform, making Sairis barks happily, wiggling her tail.

**Mini Time Skip**

After showering, Nawin heads down to the kitchen, dressed in a black long leather jacket reaching down to his knee, silver shirt underneath and black denim jean. Sairis also walks down the stairs beside him, when the Makasha reach to the kitchen, he sees all his family member is present "Morning guys" Nawin greet, taking a sit down on a chair while Sairis jump onto his lap.

"Morning Nawin, I see Sairis is happy this morning" Jonathan said, looking at the puppy who is barking happily "Yeah, that's because we are going to meet a friend today" Nawin reply, petting the puppy.

Lucy look at the puppy, with curious eyes, then turn to her brother "Um, big bro, can I go with you?" she asks in hopeful tone. Nawin turns to his sister and nods, making her smile.

"I hope you remember your lesson yesterday, Nawin-kun?" Yao said, appearing behind the black-haired boy, spooking him and turns slowly back to see his mother glaring at him, while behind her shows a demonic wolf glaring at him with its red eyes making him sweat. "Y-yes, Mom I remember perfectly" Nawin reply quickly.

Yao smile as the demonic wolf disappears, she pets her son's head, making his eyebrow twitches in annoyance "I wish you would stop doing that, I'm not a child anymore" he said, fixing his hair back. "You will always be my adorable baby, Nawin" Yao reply with a smile, before start preparing breakfast.

**Time Skip **

"So, brother where is this person at?" Lucy ask, holding Sairis while walking alongside the older boy "She's probably near the church" Nawin reply, a look of worry went past Lucy's face before she switch it back to her smiling self.

When the two are walking by the park, Nawin spots a familiar blond-haired nun which cause him to smile. "Asia!" Nawin call out, making the girl turn around, she smiles brightly when seeing it's her friend.

Sairis shakes and jumps off from Lucy's grasp and dash to Asia, who picks the puppy up and hugs it while Sairis licks her face, making the blond giggle. Lucy looks at her brother and his surprise to see the smile that is plastered on his face, she never sees him smile this brightly in a long time. Lucy looks back at the nun with slight jealousy running in her sky-blue eyes.

"Nawin-kun, is nice to see you again!" Asia said with a bright smile while walking towards the sibling "Well, I did promise to come and see you, didn't I?" he replies, ruffling Asia's blond hair, making her smile widen.

"Oh right, Asia, I like you to meet my sister, Lucy" Nawin inform, making the nun turn to the other blond girl, she offers her a smile while extending her hand, which Lucy takes it and shake "It's nice meeting you, Lucy-san" Asia said politely "It's nice to meet you to, Asia-san" Lucy reply with a smile, though her lips twitches, trying to keep a hold of the smile.

"Now that you two have finally been properly introduced, why don't we go have some fun" Nawin announce, making the blondes look at him "Where are we going, Nawin-kun?" Asia ask "Well, Asia, you told me that you always want friends right" Asia nods "Then what do you want to do with your friends?" Nawin ask.

"I want to go books shopping together and I always want to try the arcades!" Asia answers happily, making Nawin nods. The older Makasha was about to say something, but is interrupt by a stomach growl making him looks at Lucy who shakes her head, he turns to Asia whose face is redder than a tomato, making him chuckle.

"Why don't we first go eat, then continue on your plan" Nawin suggest, making Asia nod sheepishly while Lucy shrug nonchalantly, making the black-haired teen look at her questionably, 'What's up with her…' he thought, but decide to brush it off.

After a few minutes of walking around, trying to find a place to eat. Asia spot a restaurant that catch her attention, "Is there something wrong, Asia?" Nawin ask, noticing the blond has stop, his question is ignored and he notice that Asia is staring at a restaurant or to be more precise a Pizza restaurant. "Asia, is that what you want to eat, pizza?" Nawin ask, petting the blonde's head to snap her back to reality "If it's not trouble, yes, I've seen them advertised in television before, ever since then I always wanted to try pizza" Asia said, blushing a bit.

"Well than, let's go" Nawin said, grabbing Asia's hand and leads her to the pizza restaurant while Lucy follows behind them, holding an angry expression.

**Time Skip**

Nawin and Lucy sweat drop, the waiter stand beside the table with impatient look plastered in her face, all the three stare at Asia, who's looking intensely at the menu like her life depends on it "… I wonder should I try the pepperoni or the anchovy, hmm" Asia mutters for what seems like the tenth times "Asia can you say the first one again" Nawin request "Pepperoni" "Ok waiter, we would like a pepperoni pizza size large, thank you" he orders, making the waiter nod and scribble down the order before walking off.

"Aww, that was mean, Nawin-kun what happen if I wanted the anchovy pizza" Asia pout "We can get that the next time we come here… if you took any longer we would have probably been kicked out of here" Nawin reply.

"It's been a while since we have pizza hasn't it, Onii-san?" Lucy said, sitting beside Nawin who looks at her, with eyebrow raise "Onii-san? Are you trying to learn Japanese, Lucy?" he ask "Yeah, since we are going to be leaving in Japan now, I thought learning it would be useful and plus it sounds nice" she reply, making Nawin nod.

"What does Onii-san mean?" Asia ask, tilting her head cutely 'She's using her cuteness to steal my Onii-san!' Lucy thinks and mentally glaring at her fellow blond.

"Onii-san means big brother" Nawin answer, making Asia nods as she pets the sleeping Sairis on her lap "We're lucky that they allowed Sairis to come in with us, it's probably because she's a puppy" Nawin said looking at the sleeping dog.

The waiter walks to the table, holding the pepperoni pizza and carefully place it in middle of the table, then leaves. Asia looks at the Pizza with small drool dripping from the side of her mouth, causing Nawin to chuckle "Asia, instead of staring at it, why don't you take a bite" he suggests, and cuts one piece of the pizza and place it on the blonde's plate.

Asia picks up the pizza with her hand and look at it intensely, making the Makasha sibling sweat drop. Asia takes a bite, silence fill the air for a few second as the sibling wait for her reaction. Suddenly Asia face turn into a dreaming expression, rainbow starts surround her 'I guess that must be one hell of a Pizza' Nawin thinks, looking at the blonde heavenly expression.

"Is the pizza really that good?" Lucy said with curious, then cuts her own piece and takes a bite, the same thing happens to her. Nawin looks at the two girls who seems to be in their own dreamland, then turn his gaze to the pizza.

'I think its better I didn't get a taste… I'm not that hungry anyway' Nawin utters mentally, but he is thrown out of his thought when a sudden hand slams on the table, causing Asia and Lucy to snap out of their daydream. The trio look to the right and see three middle aged guys dressed in a punk style clothes, glaring at them "Hey brats! this is our booth, so get out" the tall middle guy said in a deep, rough tone.

Nawin looks back at them with blank expression "And why should we? We got here first, there's plenty of more seats around here to take, so stop bothering us and get lost" he replies, which cause the leader to grab his shirt and pull him close "Look what we got here boys, a smartass, why don't we teach him a lesson!" he said with a nasty smile while his two followers smirks darkly and nod.

"Hey! stop this before I call the police" the chef threaten, walking out of the kitchen "Fine, if you want a fight then let's take this outside" Nawin said, shocking the people in the restaurant while the three punks smirk "When we are done with you! Your mother won't even recognize you!" the leader said, letting go of the Makasha and walk out of the restaurant. "Nawin-kun, we should just move to another seat" Asia said, worry for the black haired safety "Don't bother Asia, they deserve it for being a jerk, Onii-san can handle himself" Lucy said while taking another bite at the delicious pizza.

Nawin give Asia a reassure smile "Don't worry Asia, enjoy your pizza, I'll be back and don't move from this seat, you hear me?" he said in serious tone making the nun nod.

"Hey chefs, instead of calling the police, prepare calling an ambulance here, those three are going to need it" Nawin said and exit the restaurant. When the Makasha reach outside, he sees the three gang member waiting for him, cracking their knuckles trying to look threatening, which failed pitifully.

'Ahahahah this is hilarious! these humans think they could beat us!' Tairex laugh in amusement while Sairex sigh at his brother behavior 'I'm not going to use my power against them, Tairex' Nawin said causing the dragon to grunt 'You're too soft! Should show them not to mess with us!' he argues.

'Using your power would likely kill them' Nawin retorts back before cutting the link. Nawin lightly jumps up before dashing toward the punks. Surprise by the Makasha speed, they couldn't react in time when Nawin punch the one on the left in the face, sending him crashing into a building wall, the man slid down to the ground and hung his head down to signal he is out cold. The other two look at one of their fallen comrade in shock.

The right one quickly snap out of his shock and glare at Nawin and in a fit of anger, sends his right fist to the black haired, who catch it. Nawin kicks the man in the chin to send him up the air and when the man is close to the ground, Nawin dash forward and kick him in midair on the stomach which sends him crashing into a wall, and slid down next to his friend.

The leader look at the scene in fear, while the customer from the restaurant looks out from the window in shock and awe "Wow Nawin-kun is amazing!" Asia said in shock while Lucy nods.

Nawin walk towards the leader, making him step back in fear "W-who are you?" he stutter out the question from his quivering lips "Nawin Makasha, the Dark Prince of Kuoh" Nawin intruded himself with a smirk, before speeding towards the man and punch him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough out blood, Nawin take a few pace back and kick the man in the face to send him crashing to the wall. The man slide down, landing next to his unconscious friends "Now don't ever make me see your face here again, understand?" Nawin said dusting his shirt "Yes, sir" the man reply weakly before passing out.

The chef walk out and looks at the unconscious punks before turning to Nawin "That was quite a show there, my boy, and for that you get a free pizza on the house for dealing with those punk" he said, making Nawin smile and nod "Thanks, old man". Sirens suddenly boom from the distance and clearly heading this way, "Ah there's the ambulance I'll be sure to tell the police what these three troublemaker did" the chef said "By the way my name is Katashi and your Nawin-san, if I heard correctly" Katashi said, extending his arm which Nawin takes and shake "Yes, that's my name, nice meeting you Katashi, but a prefer calling you old man" Nawin said, making the chef laugh "Bahh, it's fine, I need to get back to the kitchen and your welcome back anytime, my boy" Katashi said and reenter his restaurant.

"Nawin-kun, you were amazing!" Asia exclaims, running out of the restaurant with Sairis behind her "It's nothing, I always dealt with these kind of things" he replies. Asia stop in front of him and inspects his body to see if there's any wound, she sigh in relief when seeing none "Hmm, what do you mean by you always dealt with these things, Nawin-kun?" she ask.

"Before we moved here, we used to live in Bangkok, the capital city of Thailand. My brother has a reputation there" Lucy said, walking out of the restaurant and stop beside her brother, Asia turn to her "What kind of reputation?"

"In Bangkok there used to be two gang that fought each other for controlling territories, the gang war been going on for over a year, it got so bad that even police started getting involved. Then one day, out of nowhere a man appear wearing all black. He walks in the middle of the gang war and told them to end the stupid fights or he will end it himself" Lucy takes deep breath "The two gang group didn't listen, so the mysterious man starts going to war with both gangs, the fight last the whole night until early morning. The man in black came out victories, after that he warned them if they continue the pointless war, he will come back and finished them for good. Ever since then the two gangs called truce and the gang war ended. They nickname this man, The Black Devil" Lucy finish. Asia listen the whole story in shock before turning to Nawin.

"W-was that you, Nawin-kun?" Asia ask, even though she knews the answer, the black haired give her a smile and nod "Yes, one day I heard that some school student actually got injured from the stupid gang war, so I decided to stepped in and end it. Lucy and my parents are the only ones to have knowledge of the true identity of The Black Devil" he said.

Nawin shake his head "Anyway, enough about that, Asia where do you want to go first? the book store or the arcade?" Nawin ask "ARCADE!" she yell happily making the black haired chuckle "Ok then, let's go".

The three were about to move, but stop when a phone ring and it came from Lucy who takes out her phone and look at the massage "Sorry Onii-san, but I have to go now something came up from the council club" Lucy apologize, making Nawin nods, "See you later Asia-san, it's nice meeting you" she said, Asia smile and nods.

Lucy place her phone back and start making way to the academy. Nawin stare at his sister retreating form with suspicion 'I need to talk to Akeno about this when I get the chance' he notes.

**Time Skip**

"Woooahh there so many games" Asia squeak, as the two walk inside the Arcade, Nawin looks around to see it's not as busy as it should be.

"Well seems like we are quite lucky today it's not as busy as usual" Nawin said then turn to the side to see Asia disappear making him looks frantically around for the nun, he spots her standing next to a racing machine.

"Asia please don't run off like that" Nawin said walking toward her "Oh sorry Nawin-kun I'm just so excited can you play with me?" Asia ask giving the black haired a puppy eyes "sure why not" he reply then takes a sit on the right side while Asia takes the left, putting Sairis on her lap.

The two select a car Nawin gives Asia the fastest one while he takes the second fastest, the two begin to race and Nawin quickly found out that Asia is actually good at this. When the two nearly at the finish line, Nawin press the boost button, activating the nitro which cause his car to speed pass Asia's and finish first.

"Aww I forgot about the boost button" Asia whine childishly, then pouts making Nawin chuckles and ruffles her hair "Hey your still good, if there wasn't a boost button you would have definitely beat me" Nawin said, praising her, making Asia blush a bit before she smiles.

After a couple hours flown by, the two played pretty much all the arcade game, each of the two win a fair amount of games against each other

**Time skip**

"Well, did you enjoy yourself today, Asia?" Nawin ask, as the two are currently walking around the park, he turn to the blond and see her holding a white plush polar bear that he bought her.

"Yes! thank you so much for this day Nawin-niichan" Asia said suddenly surprising Nawin of being called niichan, since it's actually means sister, he didn't bother correcting it right now. Asia notice what she just said and frantically apologize. Nawin place his hand on Asia's blonde lock, giving her a smile "It's ok if you want to call me, Onii-chan, Asia" Nawin said, making the nun smile as small tears of happiness drip down her eyes before she hugs the Makasha.

Nawin accepts the hug for a minute before gently pulling back, he notice that it's getting late, judging by the sun position at the far distance. Nawin remember he got a meeting with the Occult club "Asia, I have a meeting to attend soon, why don't we postpone the book shopping for tomorrow?" Nawin suggest. Asia wipe away her tears and give him a nod "I'm alright with that, tomorrow we meet here, at the park" Asia looking around at the peaceful area "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Nawin-Onii-chan! oh and thank you again for buying me Mr. Snowflakes" Asia said, hugging the plush bear, then walk to the church direction, she for a second and wave at the black haired, giving him a big smile before resume walking.

Nawin looks at Asia retreating form for a few second before heads to the other direction. The Makasha turn to the small puppy beside him "Sairis, can you find your way home?" he ask and luckily the puppy nod.

**Time skip**

When Nawin arrive to the Occult club, he open the door without knocking and the sight he is greeted with, cause him to sweat drop. 'What in the world is he doing?' the Makasha utters in his mind, looking at Issei who's currently standing in a stupid pose, looking like one of the characters from Dragon Ball Z.

The other turns to Nawin, while Rias give him a stern look "Nawin-kun, why are you late?" she question as the Makasha walk in and take a sit next to Akeno. He turns to the red haired "I spotted a black cat, so I took the long way here" he reply, making the other sweat dropped at such a lame excuse.

Nawin looks at Issei whose still holding that stupid pose "Pervert, are you trying to take a dump or something?" Nawin question, making Akeno giggle, Rias and Koneko lips twitches upwards while Yuuto choke on his own saliva.

Issei's face turn red, he releases the pose and point at Nawin "Shut up Teme! I'm trying to release my sacred gear power" he said, making Nawin raise his eyebrow and turn to Rias who nods in confirmation "Well, go ahead".

Issei went back to the pose and start concentrating again, after a few minute nothing happen. Rias looks at the Hyoudou and release a tiresome sigh before turning to the Makasha "Nawin-kun, you already know how to use your sacred gear can you tell me how?" Rias ask, causing Issei to perk up and listen closely, hoping for some tips.

"I learned from the sacred gear themselves" Nawin answers, surprising the other "When I defeated the fallen angel, I fall into a place called mindscape that's in my mind, that's where I met them and they start training me" he continues "Do you know what is your sacred gear names or in which tier?" Rias ask in a serious tone.

Nawin smirk "Sorry, but that have to wait" he said, making the Gremory sighs knowing that she will not get the answer. Rias turn back to the Hyoudou "Issei-kun, I think it's too early for you right now to bring out your sacred gear" she said, making Issei sigh sadly.

Rias seeing Issei's sad expression, decide to cheer him up "Don't worry Issei-kun, in time you will be able to bring out your sacred gear, for now you just need to gain more power… that's where the contracts come in" the red haired said with a smile.

What Rias said, gains Issei attention as well as Nawin's "So, what is this contract exactly Buchou?" the brown haired ask "To put it simple, we devils will grant the client's wishes and they will reward us" Rias said making the both nod "Each of the client wish are different, some low-class one would have things like taking care of babysitting, finding a missing child, or even playing game, then there are high class one which are more dangerous and gives you more power… a human with great power or influence will give you more power when you grant their wish" Rias explain.

"What kind of reward do we get exactly?" Nawin ask "Depends on the clients of what they will reward you. When you complete the client's wishes your power will raise but keep in mind that this is the slowest way to gain power and go up on the devil's rank" Rias said

"You're saying devil have different ranks?" Issei ask, "Yes, in total there are four ranks. You, Issei-kun and Nawin-kun are on the lowest, which is Low-Class devil same with Koneko-Chan and Yuuto-kun, then there's Mid-Class Devil the next rank which Akeno is in and the top of that is a High-Class Devil which is mine, since I am born from a royal family of devil and the highest rank is the Ultimate-Class Devil those devils are highly skilled and usually reserve for demon lords and arch dukes.

"So me and the teme are in the lowest class" Issei mutter with depression "So, what is the fastest way to reach the higher class, Rias?" Nawin question with intrigue.

"Well the faster way it's also the more dangerous way, you will have to defeat another high-class devil in a dual" Rias answers, making Nawin grin "Well that just seem way more fun" he said, making Akeno look at him with worry while the other looks alert.

"Nawin-kun, you have just recently became a devil, you can't just go and fight another devil, especially a high-class one" Rias said sternly.

The Maksha shrugs and geos silent, Rias looks at the black haired for a few second before turning to her Queen "Akeno, can you go get the summoning papers?" she requests, the Himejima nods and gets up to walks to the next room. After a minute, Akeno reenter the living room with stacks of summoning paper in her arms, she past equally half to the Makasha and Hyoudou.

"What the hell are these flyers for?" Nawin ask, holding about over hundreds of them "These are not any ordinary flyers, it's called summoning contract… you two will pass those to people and when they want a wish, they will use the summoning contract to summon you" the red haired explain.

"But before that, I need you and Issei to give me your hands" Rias request, the boys place down the flyers and bring their right hand up. Rias first grab Nawin's hand and place her hand over his, she uses her power, causing crimson aura to surround her hand. Suddenly red symbol appears on Nawin's back hand, she release his hand then does the same thing to Issei.

"This mark is the Gremory family crest, showing that you are in my peerage and in the house of Gremory protection… also when the customers wants to summon you that mark will appear to alert you" Rias said, as the glowing crest disappears. Suddenly Yuuto's mark appears and start glowing, making the two boys looks at the blond "Seems like it's my time" Yuuto said, then Koneko mark also start glowing "Well, we'll see you later, Nawin-kun, Issei-kun and good luck" Yuuto smile. Out of nowhere a giant Gremory symbol appears below the blonde, crimson aura evalopes him before he disappear in red sparkles.

Koneko looks at the two well to be more precise she ignores Issei and nods to Nawin like saying good luck, before she also disappears. Issei cries at the cute girl not wishing him a good luck, while silently cursing the Makasha.

"What was that?" Nawin ask looking at the spot, where the two used to be "That is teleportation it's an ability the mark gives you, right now Yuuto and Koneko are at their client's house" Rias reply.

Nawin sighs at all this new knowledge and picks up the flyers "I have enough lessons for today… let's go pervert and stop crying" he said with annoyance. Issei picks his own stake and follows the black haired out of the door.

After the two boys left, Rias turns to the Himejima "Akeno, I know you care deeply for Nawin-kun, so I'm asking you to keep a close eyes on him" Rias said, surprising her "I'm worried that he will go rouge and you know what will happen if he does do that" hearing this cause worry to run in Akeno's violet eyes. "It seems you're the only reason why he is here or maybe there more, I don't know but unlike Issei-kun, Nawin-kun is more of a wildcard… He doesn't trust us just yet, but let's hope the time comes when he can" Rias said, making Akeno nod "I hope so too, Rias"


	10. Learning the Shocking Truth

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

'Man yesterday was sure tiring' Nawin sigh, walking to the park to meet the blonde nun. Yesterday He and Issei spend a total of 3 hours to put all of those summoning contract up and passing them to people, although it took Nawin only 1 and a half hour because most of the girl swarmed over him making his job much easier of passing the rest to them as for the pervert was not so lucky and begged the Makasha to helped him which Nawin did reluctantly.

While Nawin continue his way to the park, he suddenly hear his name being call "Naawwwiiin-sannn!" the black haired turn to see Misako running towards him, wearing a Black T-shirt with a chibi skull on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Misako what are you doing here?" Nawin ask as the pink haired stop in front of him. "Well I am going to go get some ingredients for my family bakery shop" she replies making Nawin raise his eyebrow "You never told me that you're family owns a bakery shop"

"I didn't? Sorry I must have forgot" Misako reply, blushing slightly "Anyway what about you Nawin-san what are you doing here?" She ask the black haired "I'm meeting a friend at the park".

Suddenly Nawin's phone rings making him pick it up, answering it "Hello?" "Nawin-niichan it's me Asia" "Oh Asia I'm on my way there" "N-no I'm sorry but I can't be there today" Asia said, Nawin can sense a little fear in her voice.

"Asia are you okay is something wrong?' Nawin ask in a worry tone "No I am fine, I'm just very busy today… I will meet you tomorrow Nii-chan bye" the line drop. Nawin pull his phone down and stare at it a few second, deep in thought.

"Um Nawin-san is everything okay?" Misako ask shyly seeing the black haired troubled face. Nawin snap out of his thought then turns to the pink haired girl, he nod "Yeah seems like the meeting with my friend is cancelled" he sigh.

"Well then do you want to come with me… I wouldn't mind the company" Misako ask in her usually high pitch child like voice. The Makasha thinks for a few second then shrug "I got nothing else better to do so, sure lead the way" he said making Misako smile, she suddenly takes the black haired hand and start dragging him to the food store.

**Time Skip**

After being dragged around the food store for almost an hour the two finally finished shopping and are now currently walking to the Bakery, holding about 6 groceries bags "What the hell did you buy?" Nawin ask holding most of the bag.

"Well my mom says she need these ingredient for her special new bun" Misako reply making Nawin sweat drop 'who the hell need this much ingredient for a new buns' he thought.

As the two arrive at the bakery Nawin looks up at the bakery sign 'The Ichiru Bakery?' Nawin looks at the sign and mentally face palme at the name. The two walk in the shop and place the bags on the counter "Mom, Dad I'm back!" Misako yell.

"Welcome back honey oh and I see you brought a friend" A woman who looks like an older version of Misako but instead of blue sapphire eyes her was dark green.

"Pleasure meeting you miss my names is Nawin Makasha" Nawin said while bowing trying to act polite "Oh my what a gentle man, it's nice to finally meet you Makasha-san my daughter talks allot about you" hearing that make Nawin raise his eyebrow then looks at Misako questionably "Mom!" Misako yell shyly with a blush spreading around her cheek.

"Oh how rude of me I forget to introduce myself my name is Moka Ichiru" Moka said, Misako left to her room, saying she want to change her clothes. Nawin looks around the bakery to find allot of different type of breads but one of them catches his attention.

Nawin picks up a pink jelly shape like bun "Oh that my new special called the jelly bun please try it" Moka said looking at the black haired. Nawin looks at her then shrug and takes a bite.

After a few moment of silence and chewing "Well is it good?" Moka asked eagerly waiting for an answer, while jumping a little "I'm going to have be honest with you Miss Ichiru this is terrible, I mean just the way it looks already show how disgusting it is, same goes with the taste it's just weird… I can see why none of them have been sold" Nawin reply, he puts the weird jelly bun down with the rest of the unsold one's.

"I-it's terrible" Moka said in a shaky tone making Nawin turn and he panic seeing the older pink haired start to tear up then run past him and out of the store "Why are all of my special buns must be terrible!" She yells.

"Huh like mother like daughter I guess… I hope the father is normal at least" Nawin said suddenly he feel a hand grabbing his shoulder making him turn to meet a dark blue eyes glaring at him "Hey punk why did my woman just ran out of the store crying? Was it because of you?" Nawin examine the guy who looks to be about his early 40's, he also have dark brown hair while holding a metal baseball bat "I just said to her that the jelly bun was terrible" Nawin reply bluntly.

The man glare at him harder, red flames image form behind "let me tell you something punk all of the neighbors here always says that Moka's breads are good, it's a law not to say it's bad so just take it and accept it you ungrateful brat" The man said making Nawin sweat drop 'Seems like all the family here are crazy'.

**Time Skip**

"Well so you're the Makasha boy that our daughter been talking so fondly about, it's great to meet you kid!" Misako dads yelled, now named Akira which Nawin just learned a few second after Misako came down and start calming the situation.

"Sorry for our bad behavior that's no way for us to treat Misako first friend here" Moka apologize as Misako brings a tray fill with tea for everyone then takes a seat beside her mother while Nawin sat on the other side with Akira. "Well I can say that this family is quite entertaining" the black haired said bluntly taking a sip of tea.

"It's so nice to have Misako friends come over consider she doesn't have any because she was homeschooled ever since she was young" Moka said making Nawin looks at her "Why doesn't she go to school?" he ask "When Misako was born she has always been a weak child.. Then one day she got sicker than usual that the doctor told us that she has to stay in bed for almost half a year to stabilize her sickness" Akira said.

"So that's why she's homeschooled so you can keep a close eye on her condition?" Nawin asked making the two parents nod. "But this year my health have gotten much better so dad and mom allow me to go to school and that's where I met you Nawin-san" Misako said smiling making Nawin's lip twitches upward.

"Yes we a grateful that you become her first friend considering Misako is kind of shy which makes her hard to make friends" Moka said making the black haired looks at her weirdly "Shy? Well I guess but she seems more active around me" Nawin said, suddenly Akira grabbed Nawin shirt and lift him up "But let me tell you this now punk if you even think about dating my daughter you got another thing coming so don't jump to conclusion" Akira said in a dark tone while Nawin stare at the older man with blank expression.

"D-dad please stop and put Nawin-san down" Misako said blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Old man I'm not asking your daughter out or anything" Nawin said making Akira puts him down "Huh talked about no guts you know what I did when I first met Moka I grab her and we ran away to together hahaha that's how you get your woman kid" Akira said making Nawin sweat drop while Moka giggles.

"Well anyway you said that you're name is Nawin Makasha right?" Akira said sitting back down while Nawin nods "Well I have to say what kind of name is Nawin? sounds stupid" Akira says making the black haired eyebrow twitches in annoyance 'Ahahahhahah I like this guy his hilarious' Tairex laughs making the black haired even more annoyed "Why don't you change your name into Natsu, Natsu Makasha now that sounds more manly and awesome" Akira said.

"Sorry but I like my name and if you insult my name one more time I will hurt you" Nawin threatens making Akira laugh "Hahaha I am so scared please don't hurt me" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Nawin stand up and glare at Akira who also stand up and glaring back at the him "You me outside now punk" Akira said smirking while Nawin grin "Sure old man I want to let out some steam anyway"

As the two walk outside Misako is about to say something but Moka put her hand on her daughter shoulder "Misako you know how you're dad is so don't worry and I can see Nawin had some experiences on fighting to probably even give Akira a run for his money and it's seems he needs it Nawin looks like he got something on his mind this might help him out" Moka said making Misako nods.

"Also think of this as a bonding moment for the two of them... for now why don't we prepare lunch I'm sure when those two are done they will be hungry" Moka said smiling making Misako nods back.

**Time Skip**

Nawin and Akira walks in to the room panting, their cloths have some cuts and bruises were shown on they're face. "Ah I see you two are done with your bonding time" Moka said looking at the two battered man, they take a seat on the kitchen table chair.

Akira smirk then pats Nawin back "I have to say this kid pack some good punches and have some skill. Misako I approve if you want to date the punk, he's not a pussy like other kids these days" Akira said as Moka start putting down some food on the table.

"Waahhhh Dad stops it" Misako said walking in the kitchen holding some plate, while blushing cutely, Nawin chuckles 'huh I say this family isn't so bad after all' he thought while a small smile form on his lip, he and the Ichiru family start enjoy their lunch together.

**Time Skip**

"It's nice having you here Nawin-kun and sorry for keeping you here so late" Misako said looking at the dark sky, standing outside of the bakery with Nawin "it's fine, I enjoy it… it's been a while since I have that much fun you're family are sure a strange bunch but fun in a way" He reply making the pink haired giggle 'plus is kind of refreshing since I been dealing with all this devil business lately' Nawin thought.

"…Well Misako I have to go now" Nawin said then start walking to the school direction "Nawin-san Wait!" Misako yell making the black haired turn to her "Um well…" the pink haired mumbles a little nervous "its okay Misako I won't be mad just say it" Nawin reply softly encouraging the shy girl.

"Well I want to know are we friends? Before you just shrug at the question" Misako said nervously, Nawin smile, he walks back and pets Misako head "Well I'm sure the time we spend together today is what friends would do so Misako… we're friends" he says smiling then resume walking away, Misako looks at the black haired who she can now call her friend and smile happily.

After a half way to the Academy Nawin suddenly sense an dark aura 'Brat you feel that?' Tairex ask turning serious, Nawin nod back 'yeah one of them is here'.

Nawin stop on his track "I know you're out there, reveal yourself Fallen Angel" He said in an emotionless tone, suddenly a barrier starts surrounding the area "Hahaha seems like the little devil is smarter now" A familiar voice said making Nawin turn to see Dohnaseek "well if it isn't Donutman" Nawin reply ticking Dohnaseek off.

"My name is not Donutman devil is Dohnaseek!" The fallen angel yells "Whatever anyway what do you want?" Nawin ask even though he has a clear idea why the fallen angel is here.

"I would like to kill you but I'm here to bring you to Raynare" Dohnaseek said surprising the black haired that was not what he expected to hear "Does she think I'm stupid enough to go into a fallen angel territory alone… sorry but she fooled me once already with the date, I'm not going to be fooled again. You go tell her that she can suck it" Nawin said then resume walking.

"Looks like I am to use force to bring you, anyway I enjoy it that way more" Dohnaseek grins then summon a light sword and lance, firing it to the Makasha.

Nawin turns and grab the light sword and use it to slice the lance in half surprising Dohnaseek "huh to be honest I don't feel like fighting right now since I'm, already tired after sparing with the old man but if you insist" Nawin crush the light sword and disappear making Dohnaseek look around 'where is he I can't sense him?!" suddenly Nawin appear behind Dohnaseek and kick him in the head sending him crashing into a brick wall.

"Wow if you can't even keep up with my speed then that's just sad" Nawin said appearing in front of the battered fallen angel. Dohnaseek create a light spear in his right hand and attack the black haired but Nawin grab Dohnaseek right wrist and squeeze it making Dohnaseek dispel the spear "Ahhhhhhh" he scream in pain as Nawin squeeze his right wrist harder then punch him in the stomach making Dohnaseek throw up blood, the Makasha then grab a hold of the fallen angel right wrist tightly and slam him in the ground.

"I have to say that was a disappointed fight… he seriously underestimate me" Nawin said in a boring tone looking at the now unconscious fallen angel 'Yeah I have to agree with you kid that was pathetic even when you haven't use my power that much' Tairex said in a bored tone while Sairex shake his head, the two are so alike.

"I wonder what should I do now? Should I bring him to Rias" Nawin said looking at the fallen angel then shrugs grabbing Dohnaseek leg and start dragging him to the occult club.

**Occult Club**

"Seems like Nawin-kun is late… again" Rias sigh massage her forehead, Issei stands in the middle of the room with annoy look on his face "The teme think he is so cool that he could just come late, the nerve of that guy" he said "At least his not a pervert" Koneko says emotionlessly making Issei floor palme while crying why must a cute girl hate him because he's a pervert.

Suddenly the door slam open making the other turn to see Nawin dragging something "Issei here catch" the black haired throw the fallen angel at Issei making him scream and jump out of the way making Dohnaseek slam on the floor.

"Wow he is still unconscious after that I must have beating him hard" Nawin said, taking a seat next to Akeno while the other look at the fallen angel and him in shock.

"Nawin-kun mind telling me why you brought a fallen angel here" Rias ask "I ran into him when I'm heading here so I defeat him and brought him here so you can do whatever you want" Nawin said shocking the other "Nawin-kun you're only just recently become a devil you should called us first before fighting the fallen angel" Rias scold the black haired, Akeno pinches his cheek "Owh what the hell Akeno" Nawin yell rubbing his red cheek "That is for being reckless" the raven haired scold to.

"Jezz calm down you two I can handle myself" Nawin said making Rias shake her head, she then turns her attention to the fallen angel, her expressing turns serious "Yuuto-kun can you tie the fallen angel up so he will not do anything stupid when he wakes up" Rias said making Yuuto nods, the blond head to the other room and comes back with a rope then ties the fallen angel arms.

"Buchou are you sure that a normal rope will be able to hold the fallen angel" Issei asked a little worry, Rias smile "Don't worry Issei-kun that not a normal type of rope, this rope is made from the underworld material it can hold any supernatural being easily" Rias reassure making Issei sigh in relief, he then turn to the Makasha.

"Teme how did you defeat the fallen angel? I mean you're new at this as I am" Issei ask the black haired while the other listen to the conversation. "He underestimated me and paid the price for it and also Issei unlike you I've already awakened my sacred gear" he reply.

Issei is about to say something back but is interrupt by a grunting noise making the group turn to the fallen angel is regaining consciousness.

"It seems you have awaken fallen angel" Rias said her face turning a serious, Dohnaseek turn to her and glare then looks at Nawin "I have to say I underestimated you brat" he grunt "No shit that fight was boring as hell… my morning exercise is harder than that" Nawin reply making Akeno pinch him again "Owh okay I'm sorry" the raven haired let's go of his cheek "Please keep quiet for a minute Nawin-kun and let Buchou handle this".

"Now then I want to know why you attack Nawin-kun? I'm sure I warned you what will happen if you did" Rias said darkly, releasing some of her demonic power to Dohnaseek who starts to sweat.

"If you want you can go ahead and kill me" Dohnaseek said in a defeated tone making Rias raise her eyebrow, lowering her power "Sound like you already given up I have to say I'm quite surprise" the red haired said, Dohnaseek start to chuckle "If I go back empty handed I'll be as good as dead anyway" He said "And what is this thing that you have to bring to your leader that's so important?" Rias ask.

Dohnaseek turn to Nawin "I need to bring him to Raynare" He said surprising the other except the Makasha "You told me that before we battled, I like to know why?" Nawin ask looking at the fallen angel. "Huh what I'm about to tell you it's up to you to believe it or not but to put it simple Raynare has gone completely insane ever since she killed you" Dohnaseek said surprising everyone.

"It went so far that she killed her own older sister who ordered her to kill you… after Raynare killed her she become our leader and we couldn't object considering that she can kill us with a flick of her finger" he continue "After she heard that you brought back to life she ordered us to search for you and bring you to her by force if necessary" Dohnaseek finish while Nawin looks at him in shock "Wait so the one that killed me was it Raynare or not" Issei ask "No that was not her it was Ritsu, she and Raynare looks almost identical to each other" Dohnaseek reply then looks at the Makasha.

"I'll be honest with you kid even though I hate devils I have some respect for you since you defeated me, I will give you this advise kid…. Raynare will come after you even if she needs to go to the underworld, when I look in her eyes I see nothing but insanity and obsession… She is more dangerous than before and if you let your guard down just for a second you're finished".

"Why is she doing this?" Nawin ask looking at the fallen angel who chuckles "Believe it or not because she love you" He said shocking the group "When Ritsu ordered her that you have to be killed… I saw her face she looked devastated and began yelling at her sister but Ritsu slap her and told her to do it or She will go do it herself" Dohnaseek said "I find it hard to believe this" Rias said looking at the fallen angel eyes but she couldn't find any lie in them or in his voice.

"Hahahaha believe me I feel the same way at first… But I think that it's more of Ritsu fault that this happened" Dohnaseek says "Explain" Akeno order "As you know we fallen angel used to be angel but we fall from grace because we did evil deeds and such… Raynare could have still been an angel till this day, if it was not for her sister who trick her and make her fall from grace turning her into a Fallen Angel… Ever since than Ritsu would use Raynare like a play thing slapping her ordering her around go so far that it probably damage Raynare mentally" Dohnaseek takes a deep breath.

"I think after she met you brat you actually brought her some happiness in a long time then when she was forced to kill the only thing that holds her together I think she finally snaps turning her into what she is now" he said while the other listen to the story in shock.

Nawin clench his fist in anger 'Sairex is he telling the truth do you sense any lies in his voice' the black haired ask 'No Nawin-kun his telling the truth'. "Is there any way to helped her?" Nawin ask making the other looked at him shock, Dohnaseek shake his head "No she is far too gone… When you face her and look into her eyes you will see what I mean"

"Kid there is one more thing, the nun that you become friends with she is at our hideout" Dohnaseek said making Nawin look at him 'Is that the reason why she was so afraid on the phone?' he thought

"Raynare is planning on taking her sacred gear by using a special ritual to a make herself even more stronger, after that I'm sure she will come after you" "Where is your hideout and when is this Ritual starting" Nawin ask quickly "It's at the church tomorrow night… seems like my time is up" Dohnaseek said, suddenly a blinding light starts surround him making him scream in pain then he burst into black feathers.

"W-what the hell happened" Issei ask shock, looking at the spot where the fallen angel used to be "I think Raynare have something to do with it" Rias reply, she then looks at Nawin who sit in the couch emotionlessly, with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Rias what will happen if a sacred gear is removed from its user" Nawin suddenly ask in a dark tone making everyone flinch "… If the sacred gear is taken away from their user it means… death Nawin-kun" she replies.

Nawin stand up and start walking to the door then stop "I'm going to the church tomorrow Rias with or without you… I'm not going to let Asia die even if I have to become a Stray Devil" he said then leaves. Akeno stand up and is about to follow after him "Akeno stop" Rias said making Akeno look back at her "I know you want to help but I think it's best to leave him alone for now… I also need some time to think" Rias said making Akeno let go of the handle and nod.

Rias see the troubled and sad look from her best friend "Don't worry Akeno I'm not going to let him go there alone" Rias said making the raven haired looks at her shock "Even if he is reckless he is still family and as much as I hate to admit it I feel like he's becoming my little brother who always gets into trouble, I'm not going to let him walk into an enemy territory without help" Rias said making Akeno smile in relief and happiness "Thank you Buchou"

"Buchou!" Issei yell making Rias looks at him "I want to train if we are going to fight tomorrow I don't want to be useless…" he said in such determination shocking the group even Koneko look at him in slight shock "The teme is already stronger than me and I want to become as stronger if possible even more stronger than him so I can show him that I am not just a pervert" Issei said making Rias and the other smile.

"Okay then Issei be prepare we only have a day, we are going to train hard to make you awaken your sacred gear and we will not go easy you understand" Issei nod making Rias smile "Good then let's began training!"


	11. End Of Raynare Arc

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

**Occult Club**

"Rias I couldn't find him… I asked his family and they said he hasn't return home last night" Akeno says with worry in her tone to the Gremory who sits in her desk, deep in thought.

"If his not home then we can't really do anything, his probably out training somewhere" Rias said looking at her friend trouble face "I can't seem to find him using the evil piece… it's like he disappeared from the face of the earth" she said, biting her nail in frustration 'Where could you have gone Nawin-kun?'

"You don't think the Fallen Angel got him do you?" Akeno ask, Rias shakes her head "No Raynare is focus on the ritual with the other fallen angel… I don't think she will go after him just yet".

Suddenly the door of the Occult club slam open showing a panting Issei, walking in with his clothes full of hole and slash, behind him is Yuuto who looks a little battered with his uniform having a little dirt on them, to his side is Koneke who looks completely untouched.

"B-Buchou I did it… I finally did it!" Issei yell showing his left hand which is = now covered in red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle. Rias looks at the sacred gear with a little disappointment but also interest 'It looks like a twice critical but why do I have a feeling that it's more than that… I'll find out in the battle tonight if it's just a twice critical or something more' she said mentally.

Rias give the brown haired a smile "Good job Issei-kun… for now you should rest seem like you ne-" the red haired is cut off when Issei collapse on the floor, snoring loudly. Rias looked at the brown haired teen and shake her head "I think training him all night did a number on him Buchou" Yuuto said, then heads to another room to change into a cleaner clothes.

Rias turn to Koneko who take a seat on the coach "Koneko how did the training went?" she asks making the white haired turn to her "It went fine, the pervert was determined especially when we mentioned Nawin-senpai being better than him" she reply, taking a bowl full of candy from the table and start eating them.

Rias nods and turns to Akeno seeing her tired state 'She hasn't been sleeping all night, she must really be worried if she's searching Nawin-kun all night… she looks like she's about to pass out any second… huh I need some rest as well before going to the church tonight' Rias thought sighing "Akeno you can take one of the rooms and take a nap, you'll need some rest for tonight same goes for you Koneko, I'll tell Yuuto when he comes back… we all need to rest for tonight, it won't do any good if we're too tired" Rias says making the two nods, Akeno and Koneko heads to their own room.

Yuuto walk back in "Yuuto please take Issei-kun to one of the room and you can go take a nap since you been training Issei all night, I'm sure you're pretty tired" Rias said making the blond nod, Yuuto picks Issei up and leave the room. Rias stare blankly at the door deep in thought remembering the conversation she had with Sona yesterday.

**Flashback**

Rias is currently making her way to the student council club with Akeno following behind her, when the two reached the room, Rias open the door to see Sona sitting on her desk and behind her is Tsubaki Shinra the vice president of the student council club she have long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and she wears blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses as her light brown eyes shows through the lenses and she wears the Kouh Academy girl uniform.

"Rias it's about time you arrive" Sona said looking up to the red haired who walk in and takes a seat while Akeno stand behind her "Sorry I was focus on Issei's training that I lost count of time" She making Sona nods "And what about Nawin-san?" the Shitori ask, hearing the name makes Akeno finger twitch while Rias face turn serious which Sona immediately notice "I'm guessing that this meeting you called is about him" the Shitori said looking at her childhood friend who nod.

Rias starts explaining to the Shitori about the current situation, after 5 minute have past Sona is deep in thought after hearing everything "So I'm guessing you and your peerage are heading to the church tonight?" she asks making the red haired nod "… What is the real reason you came here Rias something tell me there's more than that?" Sona cross her arms looking at the Gremory "I came here to warn you" Rias reply in a serious tone surprising the two "Sona you should know from what I told you that Nawin-kun is not someone that can be controlled… he's more of a wildcard compared to Issei-kun… " the Gremory said, Sona looks at her friend then her face turn to shock finally understand what she's implying.

"You're saying he will come and attack me?" Sona ask making the Gremory shrug "That I cannot be certain but the possibility is high that he will come after you when he finds out what happened to Lucy" Rias said, she looks at her friend face and see no panic or fear just confidant making her smirk.

"Sona I hope you aren't getting too confidant… trust me if Nawin-kun makes you his enemy you will regret what you did" the red haired said surprising the Shitori and Tsubaki "If you think his too weak to be of any trouble then you're mistaken… That boy already defeated two fallen angel by himself and he did it in his first week of being a devil, without doing any contracts" Rias inform shocking the two.

"There's also one thing I've learned even though I've only known him in a short period of time… you do not mess with his family" Rias finish looking at her childhood friend shock face. "If he is that dangerous and uncontrollable then why didn't you kill him before he could become a stray devil" Tsubaki said then immediately regretting it when she sees Akeno glaring at her, yellow aura start forming around the raven haired, lighting start sparking from her hands.

"I will warned you Tsubaki-san badmouth about Nawin-kun one more time and you'll regret it" Akeno said in a deathly tone sending shiver down Tsubaki who nods as sweat start falling down from her forehead.

"Akeno I think she gets the massage and I'll say the same thing to you Sona even though Nawin-kun is a wildcard, he is still family and I will protect him even from you" Rias inform "I suggest you prepare for the worse Sona… because I think even me and my peerage won't be able to stop him when he finds out… for all I know he is already getting suspicious of things".

"Rias If he really does try to attack me it's only self defense that I will hurt him… I'm not going to hurt him unless he comes and attack me" Sona said looking at the red haired "Why are you defending him when this is his entire fault to begin with" She ask "Sona… Didn't I warned you what could happened if you get Lucy involved in this" Rias said "But you went with your plans anyway… for someone who thinks of strategies first that was a stupid move and that's the reason why I took Nawin-kun side and protect him… it's only natural he would protect his family" after saying that the red haired stands up and leave with Akeno.

**End Flashback**

"Huh that was so unlike me but I at least give Sona a heads up of what could happen in the future" Rias mutter then looks out the window to see the sun starting to rise "I need to get some sleep, it won't do any good tonight if I'm half asleep… Nawin-kun ever since you joined my peerage you sure been keeping me on my toes haha guess that something I like about you" Rias giggles then stand up and heads to her own room.

**Time Skip: Night**

Late at night in the town of Kuoh a figure can be seen walking to the church the person is wearing a short-sleeve black jacket that reach down to his knee while keeping it unzipped. Underneath he wears a dark silver shirt, black long jeans with black buckled boots and in his left arm he wears a black glove with a white dragon image embedded on the center.

"Here I come Asia just hold on" Nawin looks at the church in the distance "Can you sense Asia energy from the church Sairex?" the black haired ask opening the gate and head into the Fallen Angel territory.

'… Yes but it's quite weak, I suggest you hurry up Nawin-kun' the dragon advise making the Makasha nod as he start making way to the church. 'It's quiet… too quiet' Nawin said mentally looking at the dark trees he's passing by, after a few minute the black haired spot the Church from the distance.

Suddenly two light spears shoot in front of the Makasha making him stop on his track and turn to the side to see two fallen angels sitting on the tree branch. "Well if it isn't the stripper fallen angel" Nawin said looking at Kalawarner then takes a look at her companion the other Fallen angel who is a girl with blonde hair styles into two pony tails with blue eyes, she wore a gothic Lolita attire, which is consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes and a large black bow goes on top of her hair.

'Is it me or fallen angel woman are just weird… we got a stripper and now a loligirl" Nawin thinks looking at his opponents "Raynare-sama wants you to come with us… are you going to follow us like a good little boy or should we do this the hard way by using force" the loli girl smirk while the Makasha looks at them with bored expression.

"Don't underestimate him Mittelt" Kalawarner warn but the blond ignores the comment, smirking cockily.

"I'm sorry but orders and me don't go along well so I'll take the hard way" Nawin said, he was about to release his power and end this quickly but the black haired is stop by a familiar red seal appearing behind him making the black haired smirk while the fallen angel turn.

"So you guys decided to come… to be honest with you I didn't expect you would Rias" Nawin said smiling slightly at the red haired who walks out of the Seal with the other behind her, she smile back "Well I couldn't let you walk into this battle alone Nawin-kun".

Akeno suddenly run toward Nawin and smack him in the head "Ow what the hell was that for Akeno!" he yells holding his head, the raven haired glares at him as yellow aura forms around her making Nawin sweat a little "That's for making me worry about you, you idiot" she said making Nawin looks her seeing the look of worry on face making him smile, Nawin give her a hug surprising the raven haired at first before she return it smiling "Sorry about that I was just so caught in saving Asia I didn't think of anything else" he apologize then release the hug.

"Rias I like you and the other to take these two… I can sense Asia energy and it's getting weak so I'm going after her" Nawin said turning to the red haired who nods while Akeno looks at him questionably "Nawin-kun this Asia must be important to you doing all of this" She said with a sad tone "I'm doing this because I see her as my little sister and she's someone I care deeply for and will always protect, just like you Akeno" Nawin said making the raven haired smile.

"Stop ignoring us devil!" Mittelt yell making the group turn to them "Well Rias I'll be going" the black haired said "Nawin wait!" she shout making him turn to her "Take Issei with you" she said making Nawin looks at the brown haired "May I asked why, he will only slow me down" He says making Issei glare at him, the brown haired dash towards the Makasha and release his sacred gear surprising Nawin, Issei throws a punch which the black haired narrowly catch but the force of the punch is so strong that it sends him back a few meters.

"Well Teme am I useless now" Issei smirk, Nawin surprise expression turn into a smirk "Fine then pervert let's go" he said making the brown haired smile, the two began heading to the church.

Kalawarner and Mittelt fire their light spear at them but the barrier form around them blocking the light spear "Sorry but your opponent tonight is with us" Akeno said, thunder start forming around her making her fly up to the air, her school uniform shreds into pieces and is replace by her shrine clothes.

"Yuuto and Koneko you two handle the humans and just knocked them out, we don't need to kill them" Rias order looking at the men's wearing black robes coming from behind the tree holding a light sword "Me and Akeno will handle the fallen angels understand" she said making the two nod.

Yuuto summon his sword and dash at the man's while Koneko puts on her glove then runs toward one of the human and punch him in the stomach sending the man through a trees knocking him out, Yuuto use his speed knocking down all 5 opponents at once "These guys have no experience at all, seems like Raynare just use mind control and tossed a light sword at them thinking they're ready for battle" Yuuto said knocking out another men using the blunt side of his sword.

**With Rias and Akeno**

Kalawarner and Mittelt fire they're light spear at Rias nut Akeno run in front of her and create a shield blocking the attack "You do know those two won't be a match against Raynare-sama" Mittelt smirk then fire another light spear which Akeno blocks it with her shield.

Rias looks at blond girl "Oh I wouldn't be so worry about those two… you should be more worry about your own life right now" Rias said releasing some of her demonic power, red aura form around her making Mittelt and Kalawarner start sweating at the amount of power, the red haired is releasing.

"Now then why don't I show you what happen when someone messed with my peerage and why I am named the Princess of Destruction" Rias smirk then release more of her power making the red aura around her more denser and darker as the ground where she stand start cracking then she lift her right hands up, aiming toward the two and fire a dark red beam at the two fallen angel who can do nothing but scream.

**With Issei and Nawin**

Nawin kicks the church door open and enters with Issei beside him, the two suddenly hear a gun fires making Issei jump to the right while Nawin jumps to the left, dodging the bullets.

"Well well well seems like the shitty devil have finally arrive" A voice said making two turn to see a man with short white hair and red eyes filled with insanity and bloodlust while he was dressed in clerical clothing and currently is smiling sadistically at them.

"You're an exorcist am I right? Or to be more precise a stray exorcist" Nawin said seeing the white haired grinning insanely "Well seems like I got myself a smartass devil… that's right my name is Freed Sellzen a stray exorcist" the white haired introduce him and bows mockingly.

"Issei be careful, him being an exorcist means he have holy and light weapon, I'm sure you know now those two thing is devil's weakness and will injure us exponentially" Nawin warn making the brown haired nod.

Freed brings out his light sword holding it in his right hand while holding his pistol fill with bullets soap in holy water on his left hand, "Now then let get this party started!" he yells and points the gun at Nawin then fires making the black haired run behind one of the church pillar using it as cover.

Issei take this chance and run toward Freed trying to deliver a punch but the white haired counters it and bring his sword down at the brown haired who dodge it narrowly to the side, Nawin appear behind Freed and punch him in the face sending him into one of the pillar "It's two against one Freed, I suggest you give up" Nawin said as the exorcist stand back up and laugh madly, glaring at the Makasha with his red eyes.

"I can see now, why the church kicked you out… your eyes are full on insanity not fit to be an exorcist" Nawin says looking at Freed with a bored expression "Hahahaha I left the church because it was so boring, being a stray is way more fun, I don't need anything to hold me back" Freed laugh and fire 5 bullets at them.

Nawin kick one of the tables up making it fly mid air blocking the bullets from them then kick it to Freed making him jump to the side dodging the table.

'Nawin-kun you need to end this quickly I sense Asia life force is getting weaker' Sairex advise making Nawin narrow his eyes turning serious, Issei suddenly begin running toward Freed making the black haired eyes widen "You idiot what are you doing" he yell as Freed point his gun at Issei and fire "Promote to Rook!" the brown haired yell, as the bullets was about to hit him but instead of injury him it bounces off shocking the two.

As Freed is in shock Issei use the time and punch the stray exorcist in the face sending the white haired crashing through one of the pillars creating a cloud of dust. The dust cleared the two can see Freed who is now on the floor unconscious.

Nawin appear beside the panting Issei and place his hand on the brown haired shoulder making him look up seeing Nawin smirk at him "Not bad pervert that was one hell of a punch" he said making Issei smile.

"You take a breather for a minute and come down okay" Nawin said turning serious making Issei nods, The black haired turns and walk to the basement door and kicks it open.

When Nawin reach the basement he is greeted by 30 mind control man's holding a light sword waiting for him while at the end of the room is Asia being chained to the wall like a cross with Raynare standing beside her. Raynare turn around and smile insanely and happiness seeing the black haired "Nawin-kun! You finally came, I'm sorry but you arrived a little too late, I finally have the Twilight Healing" she said cheerfully, bringing her hand up and showing the Makasha Asia rings making his widen, the black haired quickly turn to the blond to see her lifeless green eyes.

'N-no that can't be' Nawin thinks shock not believing this but he knew this is real looking at Asia lifeless eyes something inside him snap. "Ahaha that bitch got what she deserves for touching what's mine" Raynare said darkly slapping Asia cold face.

Suddenly the whole building start shaking making Raynare turn to see black aura start surrounding Nawin, the ground beneath him start to cracks, one of the men runs toward the Makasha but before his light sword could reach him, it broke in half and the men head explode making blood splattered everywhere shocking the others, Nawin lift his head up showing everyone his red eyes.

Nawin disappears in black flash before any of the human could move all of them are slice down into pieces, Raynare look at the scene in shock, all she can see is blood splattering everywhere. "You know Raynare I was going to spare you but after what you did… I'll never forgive you" A voice said making the black haired turn behind to see Nawin glaring at her, the Makasha kicks the fallen angel in the stomach sending her flying up through the ceiling.

Nawin turns around and looks at Asia lifeless form, he clenches his fist tightly then rips the chain off of the blond and carry her bridal style, the two disappears in black flash and appears on the top floor, where Nawin place her softly on the floor.

Nawin turn to see Issei who looks at him in shock "T-teme how did you get here?" he asks "Issei stay here near Asia" the black haired order then turn to Raynare seeing her using the twilight ring to heal herself "I have a fallen angel to deal with and don't get involve… this is personal" He said darkly making Issei nods as he run to Asia side.

"Nawin-kun I expect our reunion to be a bit sweeter, you didn't have to kick me" Raynare said smiling, standing up now perfectly healed as the Makasha walks toward her "This is going to be the last reunion you and I will have Raynare" Nawin said opening his right palm, a black shadow like sword appear, the Makasha grip it's handle tightly, Raynare summons a dozen of light spear and fires it at the black haired.

Nawin raise his sword up and cuts down the entire light spears in blinding speed then he dashes toward Raynare and slice her stomach making her cough up blood. Nawin grab the fallen angel by the neck and slam her into the pillar. As Raynare is trap in his grip Nawin dispel his sword and take the Twilight healing away from Raynare hand "Nawin-kun can't you see I'm doing this for us, she was trying to take you away from me" Raynare whisper heart broken, Nawin looks at her with his red eyes "Dohnaseek was right you're far too gone" he said darkly then snap her neck, Raynare body explodes in black feather signaling her death.

Nawin looks at the Twilight Healing ring, his red eyes turn back to its usual brown self. The black haired walks to Asia side while Issei take a step back giving the Makasha some space. Nawin grabs Asia hand and slowly slide the rings back before placing her hand down to her chest.

Rias and the other quickly enters the building and see scene, shocking them before glancing at the black haired sadly but didn't say anything. Akeno walks and hugs Nawin from behind while he sits there emotionlessly, suddenly tears start falling from his eyes shocking the others "You know all she wants was to have a friend… why does a girl like her who is so pure and innocent need to have such a horrible life…" he said clenching his fist tightly.

"It's fucking unfair a girl like her deserve a happy life and not be dragged into this world, even with the power I have, I can't protect one of the peoples I care deeply for" Nawin said then slam his fist to the floor making it crack.

Rias walks to the black haired then place her hand on his shoulder making him glance to her "Nawin-kun there is a way to save Asia but as you know that will turn her into a devil…" She said "… I know but I don't want her to be dragged into this world… she deserves happiness not this" Rias was about to reply but Nawin interrupt her "But losing her is more painful if she become a devil I'll protect her using all of my power" he said surprising everyone before they smile.

"Alright Nawin-kun and I will also promise all of us will welcome her with open arms and treat her like family even if she used to be a nun" Rias said with the other nods making Nawin smile. Rias bring out the bishop chess piece and place it at Asia chest.

"Nawin-kun we should stand back" Akeno said releasing the hug then grab the black haired hand pulling him back "I Rias Gremory use this piece to resurrect Asia Argento back to life as my Bishop" Rias yell, a symbol of the Gremory clan appear beneath Asia, the Bishop piece start to glow red and sinks into Asia chest.

Nawin looks desperately at Asia form then suddenly her finger starts to twitches, her eyes slowly open and blinks a couple of time before sitting up then look around the place confuse. Nawin walks toward the blond and kneel down to her making Asia look at him "Nawin-neechan!" she said rubbing her sleepy eyes, Nawin hugs her which she return "I am glad you're back Asia… you got me worried there" he whisper happily making the blond smile "I knew nee-Chan would come for me" she said making the Makasha smile grow. Nawin turn to the Gremory "Thank you Rias for all of this" he said surprising her before she shakes her head and smile at him "It's okay Nawin-kun I do anything to protect my family especially my little brother" she said making Nawin pale slightly.

"What the hell woman don't call me that! I may be grateful but that doesn't give you the right to call me that" Nawin yell creep out making everyone laugh while Asia went back to sleep in the black haired arms.

"Oh that rude Nawin-kun you shouldn't say such bad things to your big sister like that now give me a kiss on the cheek I'll take it as a reward" Rias said pointing her right cheek creeping the Makasha out even more, Nawin quickly picks Asia up and runs away from the church "No way you crazy red headed woman!" he yells running away from the Rias and the others making them laugh.

**Next Arc: The Douchebag Phenix**


	12. Arc 2: The Douchebag Phenex

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Over the past few days things have been interesting in the house of the Makasha's ever since Nawin brought Asia to his home and make up a story to his parents saying that her jerk of a parents abandoned her so he decided to take her in consider she is a close friend of his.

Ever since then Jonathan and Yao have welcomed Asia with opened arms and treating her like their second daughter. As for the young blond, ever since the incident she was forced to stay in bed for a couple of days trying to get her strength back making Nawin skipped school to keep a close eye on her just in case making Asia constantly apologize for being a nuisance which make Nawin bump her in the head saying that big brothers should be looking after their little sister making the blonde smile happily.

While his parents accepted Asia with opened arms Lucy on the other hand don't take the news to happy, Nawin begins to notice that Lucy was glaring at Asia whenever she sees her and never said anything to her fellow blonde just ignoring her which starting to annoyed to him, but he decided to have a world with her when Asia gets better.

One day Nawin finally decided to tell Asia the whole story of him being a devil along with the rest of the Occult club and how she was brought back to life, he was quite surprise when she took the news well saying that she still sees him as her big brother and nothing is going to change that making the black haired smile happy that she doesn't hate him or sees him as a monster.

After 3 days Asia has finally recovered and was ready to join the Kouh Academy with her big brother and meeting the rest of the Occult Club members which she is a little nervous, but Nawin reassured her that they will become her with opened arms like his parents did.

**Present Day**

'Why does this keep happening to me?' Nawin who just woken up looks to his side to see a naked Akeno sleeping peacefully next to him 'Brat I think it's time I tell you about the bird and the be-' the black haired cuts the link before Tairex could continue.

"Akeno time to get up" Nawin mutter softy shaking the raven haired girl. Akeno opens her eyes blinking a few time before sitting up and turns to the black haired who held an unamused expression on his face "Akeno I'm starting to think the reason you did this is to have sex with me" he jokes a bit making the raven haired smile sexily as her violet eyes flash in lust making the Makasha regret what he said.

Suddenly Akeno push Nawin on the bed and sits on his lap, straddling her hips around his pelvis, the Makasha tries to get up but she grabs both his hands and pin it down "A-Akeno knock it off" he stutters, as blush start spreading on his cheek making Akeno giggles "You're so adorable Nawin-kun"

"Onii-chan! It's time for school" A happy Asia yell from outside the room, the young blond start calling Nawin Onii-chan since she likes the sound of it and she found out that Nee-chan means sister making the blonde blushed when her brother first told her that.

When Asia open the door and her happy expression turn to horror and shock seeing her brother being pinned down on the bed with a girl sitting on top of him. Nawin look at Asia shock while Akeno smile "Asia-chan it's nice to finally see you in full health" she said releasing Nawin's arm.

"T-thank you Miss, O-Onii-chan i-it's breakfast" Asia stutters "Thanks Asia, close the door me and Akeno will be down in a minute" Nawin said smiling nervously seeing his sister face turning redder then a tomato, before she quickly shuts the door.

"Asia-chan sure is adorable isn't she Nawin-kun" Akeno turns to the black haired who nod "Yes she is and that show you just put on probably damage her innocence's that I'm trying to keep safe" he said annoy making her giggle.

"Well I'm going to take a shower so get dre-"Nawin couldn't finish his sentence, when Akeno suddenly grabs his hands and drag him into the bathroom with her. When the two are inside the bathroom the raven haired locks the door "Akeno what the hell!" "I'm just going to help you wash your back Nawin" "No stop I can do it myself!" "Don't be shy Nawin-kun" "Hey! Watch where you're grabbing no stop!"

**Time Skip**

"I feel violated" Nawin mutter walking down to the kitchen with a smiling Akeno beside him "I don't see what the problem was Nawin-kun I just wanted to help you wash your back" she replies innocently making him sigh.

When both of them reaches the kitchen the family greeted them with Asia still holding a light blush on her face after seeing what happened earlier, Nawin and Akeno take a seat beside each other. "So Akeno are you dating Nawin since you've been sleeping in his room a lot lately… I hope you aren't doing anything bad" Yao ask darkly in the last part while hearing that made Nawin choke on his orange juice startling Asia who began petting his back while Akeno face form a small blush.

"Yes we are dating and don't worry we don't do such thing like that since it's too early!" Akeno said without thinking while in her mind she is wondering how could this woman scare her so easily, hearing Akeno's responds makes Nawin look at her like she's lost her mind "Ahhh finally my boy becoming a man and she seems to come in a full package I am so proud" Yao said squealing like a fangirl 'I feel like a sense of dejavu' Nawin note looking at the scene blankly.

"Where is Lucy?" the black haired ask finally noticing his other sister are not with them "Oh she left earlier this morning" Jonathan reply.

"I have to say Asia you look adorable wearing the school uniform I'm sure the boys will be swarming all over like the girls do with your brother" Yao said making the blond blush while chills went down Nawin spine thinking about the fangirls.

"Thanks Mama I'll do my best in school" Asia said making Yao smile "I'm sure you'll do great and if any of the boys do trouble you just give your mama a call, she will deal with them personally" Yao said asher eyes glint with danger scaring Asia "That won't be necessary since I will be there with her Mom" Nawin reply finishing his breakfast then heads to the door with Akeno and Asia following him "Bye Mama" "See you Ms Makasha I hope we get to talk more in the future".

**Time Skip**

"Akeno what the hell was that about?" Nawin ask looking at the raven haired "Is there a problem with me being your girlfriend Nawin-kun" she reply smiling sadistically making him shiver "No Ma'am it's completely fine"

Akeno turns to Asia and smile "So Asia-chan how are you feeling?" she asks kindly "I'm feeling much better now, with Onii-chan helping me I was able to recover faster… oh and I want to thank you for helping my Onii-chan saving me even though you didn't know me" the blond said bowing "It's okay Asia-chan we can see how much you meant to Nawin-kun so we helped, is what family are for" Akeno reply.

As Akeno and Asia continue having their friendly conversation, Nawin spots a familiar face "Hey old man" he greets seeing Akira cleaning the bakery windows "Well if it isn't the punk… are you here to buy some buns or what" the older man asks then notice Akeno and Asia "Well seems like you're a player ha, I should have expected this" he comment ticking Nawin off.

Moka walks out of the bakery and smile seeing the Makasha "Oh Nawin-san it's been awhile how have you been?" she asks "I been good thanks for asking… By the way Moka-san do you have any sweet buns?" he asks making her nod "Yes we do I'll go fetch some for you".

"Nawin-kun you know these people?" Akeno ask, "Yeah their the parents of a friend of mine by the way old man where is Misako?" Nawin turn to the older man "She already left to school" he replu making the black haired nod "Shame I was going to asked her to join us" Akira glare at Nawin "I don't want my girl to be a part of your harem kid" he said.

"This is not a HAREM!" Nawin exclaim before pointing at Akeno "She is my friend" then points to Asia "And she's my little sister you idiot" Akira takes a good look at Asia then back at Nawin "You two look nothing alike" "She's adopted" the black haired reply tired as Moka comes back holding a bag full of sweat buns and hands it over to Nawin who thanks her.

"Can I pay this when I come back from school since I want to spend some time with Misako" Nawin said making the two parents smile and nods "Sure thing Nawin-san" Moka said as the three trio left to the Academy.

"Who is that bun for Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask "It's for Koneko considering she only eat candy so I thought some buns will be good for her" he reply "Well, well, well seems like you're finally trying to getting along with everyone Nawin-kun" "Oh shut up Akeno" "Language Onii-chan!" "You two will be the death of me I swear"

**Time Skip**

After Akeno said goodbye to the two, Nawin and Asia heads to their class room, as soon as the two arrive they were immediately become the center of attention. The entire class stare at them making Asia nervous which Nawin notice and glares at the boys "Hey stare at my sister anymore and I'll rip your eyes out!" He yells causing the entire boys in the class to pale then looks at their text book not wanting to anger the Makasha.

"Nawin-kun you have another sister!" one of the girls ask as a bunch of them swarm the two saying how adorable Asia looks hoping to get on the black haired good side "Yes and now would you please make way, the class is about to start and you all are making Asia nervous" Nawin said in annoy tone making the girls scramble away.

Asia sigh in relief and thanks Nawin who nods back "Your table is next to be Asia, that's where you will be sitting for the rest of the year" he informs pointing the table that is next to his.

Asia walks and sit at the chair putting her bag on the table with Nawin doing the same thing "Onii-chan how did you and mama get me into this class? I thought I would be in the First Year?" Asia ask turning to her brother.

"Believe me Asia you don't want to know… When it comes to mom she can pretty much persuade anyone to do whatever she wants" Nawin reply shivering a little don't get him wrong he love his mother but the woman when anger can make Satan himself wet his pants and run to the hills screaming like a bitch.

Nawin looks out the window and spots Lucy walking next to Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra making his eyes narrow 'I will get the answer today and I hope for your safety Sona Shitori that it's a good one' he mutters as the bell rang signaling that the class is about to start.

**Time Skip: Lunch Break **

Nawin is currently trying to find a peaceful place for him and his sister to enjoy their lunch while Asia head to the toilet and told him to go ahead.

After 5 minute he find a peaceful spot near a tree with shade to cover them from the sunlight, he was about to take a sit, but is interrupted by a familiar voice yelling "Onii-chan! Help!" Nawin turns to see Asia running towards him and behind her is group of boys chasing after her "Asia-chan we just want to talk to you" "You're so adorable" "Come have lunch with us!"

"HEY!" Nawin shouts as Asia run behind him the group of boys immediately pale seeing the Makasha glaring at them as an image begin to form behind him showing a demonic Hindu mask with red glowing eyes "I will give you one warning leave now or you all will be eating your food with a straw for the rest of your life" Nawin threatens as a snake appears sliding out of the Hindu mouth making the group boys run away to probably wipe the shit out of their pants.

Asia peeks and sighs in relief to see the group of boys left making her let go of her brother shirt "Thank you Onii-chan" Nawin nods then takes seat opening his lunch with Asia doing the same.

As the two sibling eats in silence enjoying each other company "Onii-chan I want to say thank you for everything" Asia said suddenly making Nawin turn to her to be surprise seeing Asia start tearing up "You did so much for someone like me wh-" Asia is cut off by Nawin placing his hand on her head.

"You idiot how many times do I have to tell you… It's a big brother job to protect their little sister… Listen Asia even though you're not related with us by blood, we still care for you because of the bond you form with me, Mom and Dad, and all of us think of you as family" Nawin comment whipping away her tears.

"You're now Asia Makasha Argento understand" Nawin said smiling making Asia smile and nod "Thank you Onii-chan" she replies then goes back to eating her bento.

'Well, well, well looks like someone has been getting soft lately' A voice taunt 'Shut up Tairex I know you have a soft spot for her too' Nawin counter back 'Ha why would a powerful dragon like me feel soft for a devil' 'Really what about all that hellish training you put me through to prepared me to save her… I can see you want her safe as much as I do' Nawin point out.

'Yeah keep dreaming brat I only did it because I enjoy seeing you hurt' 'Whatever you say Tairex' the Makasha reply ending the conversation with the tsundere dragon.

**Time Skip**

After school ended Nawin and Asia begin making way to the Occult Club with the blond holding her brother's shirt nervously "Asia don't be so nervous, you already met Akeno this morning and she's nice wasn't she" "Y-yeah" "The other will be as well so don't worry" Nawin reassure his little sister.

When the two reaches the club Nawin opens the door and enter to see an interesting scene "Issei what the hell happen to your sacred gear?" he asks looking at Issei's gauntlet which seems to change into almost more dragon-like theme with the red gauntlet covering more of his arm.

Rias turn her attention to the black haired "Well Issei shows us this when he came in, it's seem like it's not just a twice critical as I ordinarily thought it was" she said examining the gauntlet closely.

Rias looks at Issei and smile "Well Issei-kun seems like your sacred gear is in a Longinus class" she said with excitement "What is a Longinus class?" he ask confuse.

"Longinus is a unique top-tier class of the sacred gears in other words it's the strongest and the most unique out of all the sacred gears Issei, it says to have enough power to kill god himself" Nawin explain shocking Issei and Asia.

"Nawin-kun may I asked how you know this" Rias ask looking at the black haired "If you think Issei is the only one with a powerful sacred gear then you're wrong Rias" he reply smirking making her eyes narrow.

"But enough of that… which Longinus does Issei's have?" Nawin ask looking at the gauntlet "It's called the Boosted Gear a sacred gear that doubles its user's power every 10 second and have the spirit of the welsh dragon reside in it" Rias answer shocking Nawin.

"Ha what do you think of me now Teme!" Issei boast pointing at the shock Makasha 'I don't see why you're so shocked brat the Boosted Gear is powerful, but it's only on the Mid-Tier class of Longinus while yours are on the High-Tier not to mention you have two while he has one' Tairex said.

'I swear you're too arrogant sometimes Tairex' Nawin shoot back 'His right brother even though Nawin-kun may have us doesn't make him invincible and he hasn't even begun training with my power yet and hasn't mastered your power also' Sairex said making Tairex grunts.

"I still think you're a homosexual pervert' Nawin comment making Issei floor palm while the others laugh "Anyway Asia why don't you introduce yourself to everyone" he advises lightly pushing the blond forward.

"I-it nice to meet all of you, I hope w-we can get along well and I also want to say thank you for helping my Onii-chan with saving me" Asia said bowing while the others smile at the shy girl even Issei couldn't be perverted around such a sweat and innocent girl though silently cursing the teme for having such a cute sister.

"It nice to meet you Asia-chan, I'm glad that you recovered well and welcome to the family" Rias smiles at the shy blonde "Thank you Buchou" Asia smile remembering her brother telling her to call the crimson haired lady Buchou.

"Rias I remember you said something about the word peerage when we were in the church and how you'd brought Asia back to life with those chess piece mind explaining that to me and Asia" Nawin comment taking a seat on one of the coaches.

"Ah yes" Rias bring out different type chess piece and place them on her desk "They may look like an ordinary chess piece but we devil call it the Evil Pieces they also known as the Devil's Pieces, these were created by a person name Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of devils after the Great war which had caused the death of countless devils" she informs showing the red pawn piece.

"Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so they can gather servants of their own." Rias explain.

She then points to the Pawn Piece "Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. You may think pawns are weak but the trait of the Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in an enemy territory or with the permission of their king."

She then points to the Knight Piece "Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knight gain increase in speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attack and maneuvers. However there is a risk for being a Knight which is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful, also another weakness among the knights is their legs, if their legs are injured, their mobility will greatly be reduced."

She then moves to the Bishop Piece "Bishop is also worth 3 Pawns, Bishop Gains enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up to multitude of spells. However the more powerful the spells are the more they consume the user's magic power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power wisely and carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks."

She then moves to the Rook Piece "Rook is worth 5 Pawns, Rook gain superhuman strength, leading to high offence and defense. However, they are slow and can be beaten easily by high-speed opponents like the Knights for example."

She then moves to the final Piece the Queen "Queen are worth 9 pawn, Queen posses all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful."

Rias then bring out the Red king Piece "King doesn't give me a boost or anything but it does allow me to use the Evil Piece and control them" Rias finish explaining,

"So I'm going to take a guess that goldilocks is the Knight, Koneko is the Rook, Issei is the Pawn and Akeno is the Queen… Am I right?" Nawin said surprising Rias and the others.

"Yes… you're correct Nawin-kun may I ask how you know this" Rias said looking at the him surprise "I guessed" He reply making everyone sweat drop.

"Oh by the way here Koneko" Nawin pass the white haired the bag full of sweet buns surprising her "You eat too much candy so a little of bun will be good for you" he said ruffling the small girl white lock making her blush slightly "Thank you Nawin-senpai"

"Teme stop taking all the girl I will need them when I become a Harem King" Issei yell making the Makasha turn to him "What the hell are you talking about?" Issei smirk "Buchou told me that when a low class devil reaches a high level class we will get our own evil piece with mean we can have our own peerage, and my peerage will be full of woman with huge Oppai!" Issei announce as his face turn perverted and steam start coming out from his nose.

Koneko looks at the pervert with disgust "Like I'll ever be in your peerage pervert" She reply coldly making the brown haired cries in the corner, Nawin pets her head "Nice one" he said making her smile a little.

"Um Buchou I wanted to know what is my sacred gear precisely" Asia ask making the red haired turn to her "Oh yes I almost forget well Asia yours may not be a Longinus but it is very unique and fits well with you being a Bishop, It's called Twilight Healing as you know it allows you to heal any injuries and what's special about it is that you can heal not only human but also Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels" Rias reply making the blond nods.

"Rias, if Issei a pawn then what am I?" Nawin ask looking at the Gremory "Well Nawin-kun, the interesting thing about you is that when I tried to revive you all of my piece didn't work on you" Rias said surprising the black haired "So I went with the last option which is a special mutation piece, my brother gave me in my 12 birthday I never thought I'd ever use it, but since it the last option I had to try it and it turned out well" she said.

"So I am neither a knight, rook, bishop, nor a pawn?" Nawin says making Rias nods "Yes I don't know exactly what you are Nawin-kun, my brother gave it to me because his peerage is already full so he didn't have any use for it… I will probably have to give him a call" she said.

"How many pawn pieces did it takes to revive the pervert?" Nawin ask "All of them" Rias reply shocking him before his expression turn to his usual stoic look "I'm guessing it had something to do with him having the Boosted Gear right?" the Gremory nod.

"Oh Rias there's one more thing I like to know and I need to you to answer this question truthfully" Nawin said turning serious suddenly making the room air thicken. Rias looks at the black haired also turning serious "What is the question Nawin-kun?" She ask while Akeno look at the Makasha getting nervous.

"… I want to know if Sona Shitori is a devil" He ask looking at Rias greenish blue eyes "… Yes she is a Pure High-Class devil like me, her real name is Sona Sitri" she reply "So that's mean she has her own peerage correct" he said which she nods "Does one of her peerage member consisted of Lucy Makasha" The black haired said dropping the bomb.

Rias bite her lips giving Nawin the answer he needed as he clenches his fist tightly releasing some of his power "Asia stay here" he order making the blonde nod then make his way toward the door "Nawin-kun stop!" Akeno yell grabbing his wrist "Akeno let go it's none of your business" he reply with a dark tone sending shiver down everyone spine.

"Akeno let him go" Rias said surprising the other "But Rias!" Akeno tries to argue but stop when the Gremory glare at her "Let him deal with it… we can't change his mind, but Nawin-kun think about this carefully and if you do go ahead with this there will be heavy consequences in the future considering Sona is a younger sister of one of the Satan's" Rias infrom surprising Issei and Asia.

Nawin yank his hand away from Akeno grips then walks out of the club heading straight to the council club building as his red eyes glares at the building 'Sona Sitri I hope you're ready to pay for messing with my family'.

**Next Chapter: Sona Sitri Dead Or Alive**


	13. Sona Sitri Dead or Alive

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

**Student Council Club**

Sona sighs as she finish signing another paperwork, she looks at the clock to see it's 5pm 'Time sure past fast when doing these paperwork, at least it's quiet, all the human student's already left' she thought then turn and look at her peerage doing their own work.

Saji Genshirou a young man who just recently join her peerage as a 4 piece Pawn, he have short blonde hair and grey eyes, he is wearing the Kuoh Academy boys school uniform, but with the blazer ad his sleeves are rolled up, he was currently trying to do the paperwork with two girl trying to help him.

One of those girls is Momo Hanakai her Bishop, she's a young girl with white hair and blue greenish eyes and is wearing standard Academy girl uniform.

The second girl is Ruruko Nimura her Pawn, she's a short petite girl with brown hair style in long twin ponytails and green eyes, her hair features a pair of green clips and wears striped green stockings.

Next was Tsubasa Yura her Rook, she's a tall girl with blue, shoulder length hair and matching eyes, she has a basic appearance of a tomboy and is currently helping her friend Reya Kusaka.

Reya Kusaka her other Bishop, she's a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two shorts braids and matching eyes, also wears a blue headband.

And the last is Tomoe Meguri her Knight she's a girl with shoulder length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes, her hair features swept bangs and single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

Tsubaki enters the room snapping Sona out of her thoughts and turn to her queen "Kaichou here is the documents that you want-" Before Tsubaki can finish her sentence the whole room suddenly starts shaking, whole group feels a pressure pushing down at them.

"W-what the hell is this" Saji mutter currently on his knees along with the other except for Sona and Tsubaki who are barely standing.

'No don't tell me! Damn it now of all time' Sona thought then turn to her queen "Tsubaki prepare the teleportation" Tsubaki nods, she place her hand on the ground, the symbol of the Sitri clan appear covering the whole group then they disappears in blue light.

**School Yard**

The whole group land at the school yard making Sona looks at Tsubaki "What happen this is not where we suppose to be" Sona said to Tsubaki who held a confuse look "I don't know Keichou something must have went wrong with the teleportation…. I will try it again" "I don't think so" A dark voice said.

The group turns to see Nawin Makasha standing in front of them, his red eye glares at them. "Nawin Makasha so you finally come" Sona stand up releasing some of her power around her peerage allowing them to stand.

"I suggest you think of what you're about to get yourself into" Sona warn but it didn't affect the Makasha in the slightest "You know what's going to happen next… your head savored from your body for getting my sister involved in all of this" Nawin reply darkly.

"If you think I will allow you to touch my Kaichou you got another thing coming Makasha!" Saji yell running towards the black haired making Sona eyes widen "STOP! YOU IDIOT!" she yell making Saji turn his head behind looking at her.

"You know you should always keep an eye on your opponents" Nawin said appearing behind Saji holding his shadow sword then dispel it and glance behind him seeing Saji standing still in shock then blood explode from his stomach making the blonde look down to see him being stabbed in the stomach multiple time 'H-how I didn't even see him move' he thought collapsing to the ground.

"Saji!" Ruruko and Momo yell and was about to attack the Makasha "Stop you two we can't attack him recklessly or we will end up like Saji… don't worry about him, his just passed out" Sona said but still look at her pawn in worry.

"Sona if you want your peerage to not get involved in this then let me kill you and I promised that their life will be spared" Nawin offer, shocking the group "If you think we will just allow our Keichou to do that than your wrong monster" Ruruko yel, Sona is deep in thought biting her nail in frustration then looks at the Makasha 'We can't defeat him, he is definitely at high-class level, even more powerful than me and Rias'

While Sona is deep in thought, Ruruko and Tsubasa dash toward the Makasha, Ruruko throw a punch at Nawin which he block easily then send her flying to a tree with a kick, the black haired notice a shadow hover over above him making him looks up to see Tsubasa sending a kick down at him, Nawin raise his arm up and block it but the kick held more force then he thought, sending him back a few meters.

"That was not a bad kick, I guess that makes you a Rook with that strength" Nawin grin, Tsubasa is shock that her kick didn't injured him not even a scratch 'What is h-' her thoughts is cut off when she see him disappear in black flash making her eyes widen and start looking around 'what where did he disappear to'.

"Tsubasa behind you!" Tomoe yell but it was too late before Tsubasa could turn she is grab by the neck and slam into the ground multiple time knocking her out.

"You know I have to say this is quite a pathetic fight my morning exercise is harder than this" Nawin yawn, standing on top of the crater that Tsubasa unconscious form lays in, he then looks at Sona eyes seeing shock and fear in them making him smile sadistically.

"Well well well it seems the always so stoic Sona does show emotion" Nawin said releasing more of his power making the whole school yard begin to shake, Tomoe, Reya, and Momo instantly passout from the power that the Makasha is releasing.

Sona and Tsubaki are on their knees as their whole body starts to sweat and shake in fear 'W-what is this? it feels like I want to die…. I just want to die to not feel this anymore' Sona thought fearfully holding her head.

Nawin begin walking to the trembling King and Queen, he stop in front of them making them look at him in fear "This is what happens when someone messes with my family… I don't care if the person is the Satan's or God himself, anyone messes with those I held precious will pay" Nawin said darkly, his red eyes glow making Sona and Tsubaki froze in fear.

Nawin raise his hand up summoning a shadow great sword that is a size of his height and place it on his shoulder "Well any last words" He ask looking at the two trembling girl and get no respond making him lift his sword in the air "Hmm such a shame this fight was boring" Nawin bring his sword down but suddenly a figure slam behind him wrapping it's arm around him making him turn behind to see his sister Lucy.

"O-Onii-san stop please" Lucy pleads looking at her brother with her tearing blue eyes, Nawin eyes starts turning back to its brown self, he dispel his great sword then turns to Lucy "Lucy why are you protecting them?" Nawin asks softly, looking at his sister "B-because if it was not for her I would have died" she reply shocking her brother "What do you mean?" He ask "One day when I was walking back home I was attacked from a exorcist named Freed Sellzen, if it wasn't for Sona-Kaichou I would have been killed or worse" the blond reply shocking Nawin as he clench his fist tightly wishing he could rip that exorcist head off.

"She didn't force you to join her peerage?" Nawin ask "No I give her a choice to join or not… she accept it" Sona said making Nawin turn to her, he glare at her "Shut up or I'll cut your tongue out" He threaten darkly making the Sitri close her mouth. "Onii-san I accept it because I- I want to protect you like you did for me when we were kids" Lucy starts to tear up "You always protected me while I have always been a burden, you beaten up the bullies and took on a whole gang by yourself while all I can do is watch… I'm sick of doing that so I joined Sona-kaichou to get stronger" Lucy cries then hugs her brother who returns it.

"You idiot is the job of a big brother to protect their little sister, have you ever heard me complain or said that you're a burden?" Lucy shakes her head "That right because Lucy even though you think you aren't doing anything and just being a burden, but what you don't know is that your safety is what gives me strength"

Nawin pulls away and wipe away her tears then smile at the blond "You, Asia, Akeno, mom, dad and the others that I hold dear, you guys give me strength and the will to get stronger so I can protect you all" Nawin ruffle his sister golden lock "Remember Lucy being useful and stronger doesn't always have to do with physical strength it's also the will to protect those you care deeply for understand" Lucy nods "Good now tell me the truth Lucy does Sona and her peerage treat you good?" Nawin ask turning serious again "Yes they treat me well, like I'm part of their family and I can see Sona-Kaichou cares deeply for all of us" Lucy reply, Nawin looks at his sister eye searching for liars but he didn't find any.

"So your happy with them right?" Nawin ask, Lucy smile and nods "Yes it's been fun because I get to prank Saji all the time and he couldn't do anything because Sona ordered him not to touch me making him sulk in the corner" Lucy giggle making Nawin raise his eyebrow in amusement.

Nawin sigh then turns and looks at the Sitri "Sona Sitri" He said making Sona and Tsubaki look at him "I will not kill you since my sister cares about you but I will warn you this" his eyes flashes in red "If I find out that you are treating my sister badly or she gets hurt in anyway, I will come back and finish the job and not even the Satan's will be able to stop me understand" He said darkly making the two nods.

Nawin hear a foot step coming toward them making him chuckle "So you finally decided to join Rias sorry but you came a little too late" he said making the three look at Rias and the others walking toward them.

Rias smirk at Sona "Well Sona it's been a while since you got your butt kick hasn't it" She said making Sona glare at her "This isn't a time to joke Rias" Sona reply "Asia can you go heal Saji, he is the most wounded out of the other" Rias said making the former nun nods and runs to the unconscious blonde boy.

"I'm guessing that you have been watching the whole thing right" Sona said trying to stand up but failed, Lucy walks to Sona and help her up making the Sitri thanks her "Yes I did" "Would you have stop it?" Sona ask looking at her childhood friend who sighs "You know I couldn't even if I wanted to" Rias reply looking at the Makasha "What?" Nawin ask seeing the red head staring at him blankly.

"Is everything clear now?" Rias ask her trouble maker piece "Don't blame me for all of this happening it my job to protect my little sister and make sure she is fine" he reply "You don't need to worry anymore Onii-san I'm fine and happy" Lucy reassure him "And I'm pretty sure Sona won't do anything stupid after seeing what happen today" Rias said which Sona nod.

"Well then I'll be leaving now I have other thing to do" Nawin said walking away "What the hell Temee! You are just going to leave" Issei yell in disbelief "I have other thing to do oh and Lucy please take Asia home and be nice to her" Nawin said making Lucy nods.

Rias sigh and rub her forehead "He sure is something isn't he Akeno?" Rias asked turning to her best friend who smile fondly at the retreating form of the black haired "Yes he is Rias, his definitely special" Akeno reply making Rias chuckles.

"If you two are done chatting, would you mind taking me and the others to the medication room so we can heal and rest" Sona said annoy making the two giggles and nods.

**Time Skip**

'I'm glad you didn't kill her Nawin-kun' Sairex said suddenly confusing the black haired 'And why is that Sairex?' he ask the white dragon 'Because if the Leviathan found out that her sister been killed, she will come to you for revenge and will also be putting your family at risk Nawin-kun' 'Bahh what are you saying Sairex we can beat her easily' Tairex argue 'Brother even if Nawin is stronger than most high class devil right now doesn't mean he is ready to fight one of the Satan's yet, he doesn't have enough experience to fight one and to mention the power yet' Sairex counters back.

"Fine Sairex you may be right but even then no one messes with my family and if the Leviathan did come after me you bet your ass I will do everything in my power to defeat her" Nawin said then cuts the link. He continues walking until he stops in front of the Ichiru's Bakery.

"Hello anyone here" Nawin enter the bakery "Ah Nawin-san mom and dad told me you were coming but it's a little late now" Misako said sitting at the counter "Sorry my club last longer than I thought it would" he apologize.

"You know punk you should apologize for coming so late" Akira said walking to the bakery and throw a baseball at the black haired, Nawin catch it and throw it back at Akira who catch it but is send back a few meters "Damn that's one hell of a strength you got there kid" Akira complements, giving the black haired a thumps up, acting cool before he falls to his knee crying about his injured right hands making Nawin and Misako sweat drop.

"So Misako have you eaten dinner yet?" Nawin asked, the pink haired shake her head "Hey old man is it okay if I take Misako out for dinner?" Nawin ask looking at Akira who is still on the floor moaning in pain "No you will not go on a date with my baby daughter" Akira yells standing up.

"It's not a date just a friendly dinner old man" Nawin reply, Akira thinks about it a moment then sighs seeing his daughter giving him the puppy eyes "Fine brat but bring her home before 8pm got it" Nawin nods then turn to the pink haired "Well then let's go Misako"

**Time Skip**

"Nawin-san where are we going?" Misako ask walking beside the black haired "Well I walked past this Italian restaurant a few days ago so I thought we should try it" Nawin reply "Oh I always wanted to try Italian food" Misako squeal excitingly making the Makasha chuckles.

"You never had Italian food before Misako?" Nawin ask his pink haired friend who shake her head sadly "No Nawin-san as you know I mostly stay home my whole life because of my sickness" she reply sadly making Nawin eyes soften, he give her a smile then pets her head making Misako look at him "Well then this is going to be your first time eating an Italian food so it should be interesting right?" Nawin said making the pink haired smile and nods.

As the two friend continue walking, a petite figure stand on top of a building watching the Makasha with interest in their gray eyes 'Hmm Nawin Makasha you will be an excellent person for my plan' the mysterious figure thought then disappear into a black portal.

**Next Chapter: Crazy Contract and Jealousy **


	14. Crazy Contract and Jealousy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

'Those two are sure getting along well' Nawin looks at his two sisters walking in front of him chatting happily with each other. He suddenly yawns catching Lucy attention "Onii-san you didn't get a good sleep last night?" she ask seeing her brother tired state "No I couldn't really slept last night… allot on my mind"

When the three Makasha's reach the school "Asia can you tell the teacher that I'm not feeling well, I am going to go take a nap at the Occult club" Nawin said making Lucy look at her brother unamused "Onii-san why are you always lazy" "I'm only lazy at things I don't care about and school is one of them" He reply then heads to the club.

'Ahh this sure feel nice' the black haired thought, lying down in one of the comfy couches in the living room of the Occult building. Nawin slowly close his eyes and drift to sleep.

**Time Skip**

**Play: Shiki "Rouge" Soundtrack: Track 2 - Pendulum**

Nawin suddenly starts shaking in his sleep as sweat covers his body, his breathing start getting faster and heavier. A pair of red slit eye stare at his form it's sharp fangs grin sinisterly 'Sairex you sense that?' Tairex ask his brother who nods 'We need to wake Nawin-kun up now'.

The room starts darkening as a shadowy figure starts forming next to the sleeping Makasha 'Damn it wake up kid!' Tairex yell but it did nothing.

The shadow figure stare at the black haired with its blood red slit eyes then it move to Nawin's neck and opens it mouth showing 2 sharp fangs 'KID WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!'

Nawin opens his eye and jumps out of the coach, summons ten shadow swords around him "Huh huh W-what was that!" Nawin thought shaken, he looks around the room but couldn't find anyone. He place his hand on his chest trying to calm his breathing.

'Kid you alright?' Tairex ask worriedly 'Y-yeah j-just a bit shaken up' Nawin reply dispelling the swords, he start scanning the whole room again but couldn't see anyone 'Tairex what was that?' he ask.

'I don't know kid but whoever it is, he or she was powerful, the energy even though I only sense it for a few second is sinister… whoever it was they dangerous… very dangerous' Tairex warn making the black haired nod.

**End Theme Song**

Finally calm down Nawin use some of his power, his eye turn red and he begin scanning the room, he spots claw marks at the window making him walk to it to examine it closer, 'Hmm Tairex any idea what this could be' Nawin looks at the five claw marks 'It looks like a human hand, with a very sharp claws' he reply looking at the claw mark from the mindscape 'Yeah it's sharp enough to cut human flesh easily'.

'I didn't see what it looks like because your eye was close, I only sense it's energy' Tairex said making the Makasha nods, Nawin looks outside the window 'I can't see any foot print or anything' he looks at the ground 'So it mean the person could either came in flying or teleport' Tairex says.

'There seems to be nothing else… just the claw marks, not even footstep it's almost like the person wasn't even here' Nawin thought releasing his power making his eyes turn back to normal 'We can't really do much right now Nawin-kun but I suggest you be careful we don't know when this person will come again' Sairex said making the black haired nod.

Nawin looks at the clock to see the school is almost over 'Huh might as well sit down and wait till the others arrive'

**Time Skip **

Rias and Akeno enters club and both are surprise to see Nawin sitting on the coach reading a book, "Nawin-kun have you been here all day" Rias ask the black haired "Yeah I decided to skip school today and came to the club to get some sleep" he reply decided not to tell them about what happened earlier.

Akeno walk behind the Makasha and wrap her arms around his neck, bringing her head down on his shoulder "Why are you reading about mythical creature Nawin-kun" Akeno ask looking at the page containing information about werewolf's "It's the only book that is interesting in the shelf that Rias have" he reply.

"Why does my Otouto always have to be rude to his Ane" Rias whine taking a seat in her desk and pouts. "I'm not your Otouto Rias and you're not my Ane" Nawin reply making Rias pouts even more while Akeno giggle.

"Anyway Rias do you know what we're doing today" Nawin ask closing the book and place it at the table "And Akeno let go of my neck" Akeno hold him closer making the Makasha feel her big breast behind him 'She is so stubborn sometimes' he sigh.

"Well Nawin-kun today will be your first day doing contract with Issei-kun and Asia-chan" Rias reply "Are you sure Asia is ready for this?" Nawin ask a little worry for his little sister "Don't worry Nawin-kun, Asia will be fine she will not be getting a dangerous contract like me or Akeno" Rias reassure the black haired.

The club door opens showing Issei and the rest walking in, When Issei spot Akeno hugging his arch enemy from behind, he start to cry 'Damn it why must the teme get all the ladies' The brown haired thought, the others looks at the depress pervert and sweat drop.

"Enough crying pervert and take a seat like ordinary person" Nawin said, Asia walks to the brown head and pets his head trying to cheer him up. Issei looks at Asia smiling then he hugs her "Oh Asia-chan you're the only one who understands me" Issei said, Rias looks at the scene with slight jealous while Nawin looks like he was about to kill the pervert.

"Issei if you don't let go of my sister in 5 second I will take the one thing that makes you a man" Nawin threaten making Issei pale and release the blushing Asia immediately. "Enough… now then everyone take a seat" Rias order, Koneko takes a seat next to Nawin making him smile slightly petting the cute white haired making her lean in his touch, Akeno release the black haired and take a seat beside him, Asia takes a seat on the other side with Issei while Yuuto leans against the wall.

"First Nawin-kun I think it's time that you tell us about your sacred gear" Rias said turning to the black haired with a serious expression. Nawin looks at the red head and sighs knowing she will not take any more excuses.

"Fine fine I guess it's time for you guys to know" Everyone starts listening closely "My Sacred gear is one of the Longinus I'm sure you guys would have guessed it by now… It's called Demonic Shadow, as the name sounds it allows me to control shadows use it as weapon" Nawin explain but it didn't satisfy Rias "What about that Black Flash you use against Tsubasa?" she ask.

"That move is known as the Death Steps… It's a technique allows me to teleport to any location in a matter of seconds" Nawin exclaim shocking Rias and the others "W-wait your saying that you can just teleport anyway" "Yes" Nawin whisper appearing behind Rias shocking the others at his speed 'I didn't even see him move' Yuuto thought looking at the couches were the black haired used to seat.

'T-that is definitely one of the scariest technique I ever seen… If he have that kind of power in him, It means when he was fighting with Sona and her peerage, he was just toying with them… he could have ended it in a matter of second if he wanted to… just how powerful are you Nawin-kun' Rias thought looking at the black haired who walks back to the couch.

"Of course all of the things I just told you are nowhere near the full power of my sacred gear since I just recently start training with it" Nawin says sitting back down on the couch. "Then those shadow weapons such as the sword you use against Saji, are there any special ability in them?" Rias ask "Those are known as Weapons of Darkness it allows me to summons any type of weapons such as Sword, Gun, Axe, and many more, what special about them is that they can go match the match against a powerful holy sword such as Excalibur" Nawin said shocking the others again "Is that all?" Rias ask.

"No even though as powerful as the Demonic Shadow is, it has one weakness…. I can't use its full power in the sunlight, My power will be cut to almost half if not more in the sunlight" Nawin said making the other looks at him worry "So your saying you're vulnerable in the daylight Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask looking at the black haired.

Nawin sighs and nods "Yes in sunlight my power will gradually weaken… you should all know by now that all my battle has been in the night so it means I can use my scared gear to its full power…" "Is that everything Nawin-kun" Nawin thinks, debating if he should tell them about Sairex but went against it 'Now is not the time'

"Yes that's all" Rias sigh and nod "Okay now then with that being done I-" Rias is cut off when Nawin right hand start glowing red showing the Gremory symbol "I'm guessing one of the human is trying to summon me?" Rias nods "Yes seems like this will be your first contract Nawin-kun good luck and behave"

Nawin stands and walks to the middle of the room, the Gremory symbol appear beneath him "Huh don't talk to me like I'm a child Rias" after saying that he disappears.

Akeno turns to her best friend and see her frustrate look "Is something wrong Buchou" "Yeah I feel like Nawin-kun hasn't told us everything… It seems like he doesn't trust us yet" Rias sigh rubbing her temple.

"Why would Onii-chan don't trust you Buchou I mean he knows you longer than me and he trust me already" Asia ask, Rias smile at how innocent the blond could be 'I think that why Nawin-kun is so protective of her, I don't think anyone could find themselves to hate such an innocent girl like Asia'.

"Well Asia-chan to Nawin-kun your special and someone he holds dear… but for us I don't really know and it's frustrate me… why he is still so hostile with us" Rias said biting her nails.

"Buchou you probably thinking about this too much… Give Nawin-kun sometime then he will tell us all… I know he definitely trust us since you and everyone did help him rescue Asia-chan and you use one of your piece to bring her back to life… Nawin-kun is just a kind of person who dosen't really know how to show emotion that much since he always been emotionless before he move here" Akeno said making Rias sigh and nod "Yeah you're probably right Akeno" "I'm sure with our help he will opens up more but it will take time" Akeno reassure making Rias smile.

"Damn that Teme even when he's not here he still get the attention from the ladies" Issei mutters as a cloud of depression form around his head "Because Nawin-sempai is more interesting than you pervert" Koneko reply eating one of the sweat bread that her sempai brought her. Hearing Koneko respond made the pervert sulk in the corner while muttering some nonsense.

"Issei, Asia since you two are not being summoned yet, you two should put some more of the contract flyers around the city so more people can summons you two" Rias said making the two nods.

**With Nawin**

When the teleportation stops, Nawin opens is eyes to find himself in someone house "Ah it works finally!" A child voice yell making the black haired turned behind him to see a girl with black long hair and blue eyes looking at him with excitement.

"Well I am quite surprise a little girl is able to summon me" Nawin said, "Huh it was easy so now you will grant me a wish right since I summon you" The little ask which Nawin nods making her grin excitedly.

"Yes name the wish and I will do my best to grant it" "okay my wish is… to lose my virginity!" The girl yells. There was a complete silent for about a minute as Nawin play the words the girl just said in his mind like a broken recorder. "Well will you help me" The girl said impatiently snapping Nawin out of his thought "I'm sorry but that isn't happening you're too young" "Ahh that's what everyone tell me I remember the blonde guy came here and said that the next person to come from the portal will help me" The girl said making Nawin eyebrow twitch 'Yuuto Kiba I swear when I see you the next time I will kill you'

**In the Occult Club**

Yuuto is currently sharpening one of his swords then suddenly he freeze as chills went down his spine making Rias, Akeno, and Koneko looks at him "Is something wrong Yuuto?" Rias ask looking at her knight.

"I sense a dark force is coming" Yuuto mutters making the girls look at him weirdly.

**Back to Nawin**

"Well it's not happening" Nawin said making the girl glare at him "But I summoned you, you have to grant my wish" "True but there is some wishes that I will not do and this is one of them" he reply to the stubborn girl.

The girl start to cry making the black haired sighs rubbing him temple to ease the headache 'I need a ice chocolate after this' the black haired sigh 'Why don't you just leave the girl… this is so boring' Tairex complains.

'For once I will agree with you Tairex but I'm not going to leave when the little girl is crying' Nawin thought then kneel down to the little girl and place his hand on her head making her look up "Look you need someone you love to do that and I am definitely not that person and right now you're too young for such things, you will understand more when you grow up" Nawin said softly making the girl nod "How about this, close your eyes until I tell you to open them" The girl nods and close her eye.

Nawin disappears in black flash and appear again holding a big fluffy teddy bear "Open up now" The girl opens her eyes and gasp seeing the biggest teddy she ever laid eyes on, Nawin gives the bear to the girl who accepts it happily "Thank you Mr Devil" Nawin smiles and pets the girl head "Good now I have to go, take care of yourself" after that the black haired disappears.

**Time Skip**

After stopping by star bucks, Nawin appears in the Occult building and immediately punch Yuuto in the stomach sending him crashing into the wall, the other look at Nawin in surprise while Yuuto groan in pain lying on the ground.

"That's for promising a 14 year old girl that I'm going to take her virginity goldilocks" Nawin said then takes a seat next to Koneko. "Oh her sorry I thought she would never summon us again Nawin-kun" Yuuto apologize standing up wobbly.

"Temee you didn't actually do it did you?" Issei ask making the other looks at the black haired, Nawin smile at Issei as a Hindu mask appear behind him, it's red eyes glares at Issei making the brown haired pale "Do I look like that kind of person to do such things Issei" Nawin said in a deathly voice sending shivers down everyone spine except for Akeno who looks at the black haired with lust.

"N-no you seem like a very nice person Teme" Issei reply quickly, the Hindu disappears making him sighs in relief, "Okay enough of that… That all for today everyone you can all go home now" Rias said.

Yuuto, Koneko, and Issei left while Nawin stay behind seeing his king troubled face "Rias is something wrong?" He ask walking toward her desk. Rias snap out of her thought and looks at the Makasha who look at her with bored expression but she can see concern in his eyes "… No is nothing Nawin-kun… you can go now it looks like you need some rest" Rias comment seeing black rings under his eyes. Nawin nod and left with Asia.

**Next Chapter: The Phenex Arrive**


	15. The Phenex Arrive

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Nawin is currently walking to school, in deep thought 'Those eyes' an image of red slit eyes flash through his minds 'It held so much sinister and hunger' suddenly the black haired body start shaking, Nawin finds himself hard to breath 'BRAT SNAP OUT OF IT!' Tairex release some of his power to calm the Makasha down, after a minute Nawin regains his breather, his body start calming down.

'Brat I'm getting sick of this… why are you so scared of that thing?' Tairex ask, ever since that event happened in the club Nawin has been having nightmares finding himself impossible to sleep 'I don't know Tairex something about that person makes me feel uneasy… scared even'.

Nawin continue walking but he is stop when he hears a familiar voice calling him "TEME!" 'Only one person would call me that' Nawin turn around and see Issei run toward him. "Pervert what the hell are you doing here?" The Makasha ask as Issei stop in front of him, catching his breath.

"I live in this streets" the brown haired reply pointing his house, Nawin turn and facepalm seeing the pervert house was right next to his 'No wonder why those married couple look familiar when they greeted us to the neighborhood' he thought sighing.

"I know looks like we're neighbors Teme" Issei smile, Nawin looks at the pervert for a few second then resume walking, "Hey don't just leave me behind" Issei yell running to the Makasha side.

"Why do you always have to be cold" Issei ask turning to the black haired "Hmm did you say something" he reply coolly "I hate you so much Teme". The two continue to walk when they stop seeing Misako being cornered by two gang members.

"Come on baby why don't we go somewhere quiet and I will show you some goodtime" One of the men said leaning toward Misako who looks at them unamused. Nawin was about to interfere but he stop when Misako grab the man who was leaning close to her by the head and smash his face into the wall then kicks the other one in the stomach sending him through a window to one of the neighborhood house.

"Oh my god-ahhhh" Issei holds his head in pain "You idiot we can't say holy words remember" Nawin reply, he then turns his attention back to Misako who still haven't notice the two 'Those two wore the same jacket as the gang I defeated in the pizza restaurant' he thought looking at the unconscious man.

"For someone who has a weak health, you sure know how to kick some ass Misako" Nawin praise walking towards the pink haired, Misako turn surprise seeing her black haired friend "Oh Nawin-kun I didn't see you there… well as you said I have a weak health, dad thought it was good idea I learn some martial arts so I can defend myself from these kind of situation" she reply making him nod.

"Who is that next to you Nawin-kun" The pink haired ask looking at Issei "His name is Issei Hyoudou and be careful his a pervert" Nawin reply making Issei look at him "What the hell that's not the way to introduce your friend Teme" Issei yell "Hmm did you say something" Nawin reply making the brown haired sulk, Misako giggles "You two act like best friends" She said surprising the two.

"Who the hell broke my window!" "Shit let's get out of here" Nawin, Misako and Issei start dashing to the school.

**Time Skip: Lunch Time**

"Why are you following me Issei?" Nawin turns to the side seeing the pervert walking beside him "I am trying to figure out how that pink haired girl was able to defeat the two gang members" he reply putting his hand on his chin thinking "Didn't you hear what she said earlier, she learned martial art from her father" Nawin points out making the brown haired look at him "I find hard to believe that a girl could fight like that…. I got it she must be a man in disguise" Issei come to conclusion.

Nawin facepalm at the brown haired stupidity 'You know what I'm not even going to bother… I will just see how this will turn out' he thought following the pervert. The two spots Misako talking with some of her friends, Issei walk towards them making Misako and the girls stop seeing him walk toward them.

"Oh my god it's one of the perverts" "Misako we should leave" her friend said confusing the pink haired "Is there something you want Issei-san" Misako ask politely as the brown haired stop in front of her. "I challenge you to a fight" Issei announcement pointing at Misako making her blink a couple of time then look at him confuse "May I ask why you want to fight me" Issei turn to Nawin who was behind him and whisper "You see she must be a man" the Makasha looks at him blankly 'What does that actually prove?' Nawin thought then give Issei a smile "Yeah your right keep going and we will know that she is really a man" Issei nods and turn back to Misako.

"Are you scared, I know you faked the whole thing back there this morning so you could impressed people" Issei continues, Misako turns to Nawin who shrug, the pink haired sigh and stand up "If you want a fight then I will give it to you" she said turning serious.

'How long do you think the pervert will last' Tairex ask looking at the scene in the mindscape 'No longer than 10 seconds' Nawin reply. Issei throw a fist at Misako who counters it then send a hurricane of kicks to the pervert sending him flying to the Kendo club.

"Kyaa the pervert" "You are peeking again!" "You are so going to get it this time Hyoudou!" Suddenly the whole school hear a girlish scream "Damn that's one hell of a kick Misako" Nawin praise ignoring the scream from his perverted friend "What is with him anyway" She ask the black haired "Oh you don't need to worry about it, enjoy your lunch Misako" he reply then head to the kendo club to see if the brown haired is alive.

**Time Skip**

"Yo Issei how you feeling" Nawin call out, walking to the front of the kendo club, seeing the pervert lying on the ground groaning in pain "Hmm seems like you really got it this time" the black haired looks at the kendo stick wounds that Issei got and some slap marks on his face.

"I will get her next time" Issei said making Nawin looks at him surprise "You actually going to try it again" the brown haired stand up "Yes I will but for now I'm hungry lets go eat Teme" Issei said grinning, Nawin looks at the pervert blankly "Why would I want to eat with you" "Why must you be so cold Teme, I am just trying to be friendly" Issei sulk.

Nawin looks at the sulking pervert and sighs "Fine let's go eat" Issei stand and smile "Yes let's go I'm hungry as hell" he grabs Nawin shoulder and start dragging the black haired to the cafeteria.

'I wonder how long it will take before the fangirls start beating the shit out of him'.

**Time Skip**

"You sure got beaten allot today haven't you" Nawin eats his ramen and looks up seeing the pervert battered state "… just shut up and eat teme" he reply taking a bite from his sandwich, Nawin chuckles making Issei glared at him "Sorry but it's quite funny seeing you got your ass beaten up by those girl" Nawin said looking at Issei face seeing some claw marks 'damn those girl were really crazy about hurting him… it's a good thing he is a devil or he wouldn't even be standing right now'.

"They're your fangirl's" Issei argue "I never ask for a fangirl it just happened" Nawin counters making the brown haired sigh "I guess your right about that". The two continue eating their lunch until a tray full candy and bread is slam on their table 'I know only one person who would eat that much candy' Nawin looks up to see Koneko staring at him emotionlessly.

"Hello Koneko-chan do you want to eat with us" the white haired nod taking a seat next to him "It's nice to see you want to eat with us Koneko-san" Issei smile happily, the little girl ignore him and began nibbling on her sweat bread.

"She hates me" Issei mutter as dark cloud surround his head, Nawin looks at the pervert "Stop sulking Issei your making a scene" the brown haired looks around seeing allot of students are glancing at their table.

"Why are they staring at us?" Issei ask a little scared since he isn't use with all this attention, "Well I'm guessing is because you the most perverted guy in school is hanging out with me and Koneko-chan who is one of the more popular student in school… that's probably what they thinking right now is why the hell are you sitting with us" Nawin answer, taking sip from his coke.

Issei nod "Well I don't care what they think, I'm proud of being a pervert even if people think that I am disgusting" he said surprising the two. 'Huh he sure has a lot of determination and guts, even when people don't like him he still continue on his dream of becoming a harem king' Nawin smile.

"Onii-chan!" A voice suddenly yell making Nawin turn behind seeing Asia running towards him crying, "Asia what's wrong?" he ask worry holding his crying sister "T-The boys were making fun of me and spilled my food" the blond cries, Nawin turns seeing 3 boys laughing pointing at Asia.

"Asia go take a seat next to Koneko okay I will be back" the blond sniffle and nod, Koneko puts her hand around the blond comforting her. "Teme let me help" Issei said standing up "No it's okay Issei look after Asia… I'm going to show those three what happen when they mess with my sister." Nawin said darkly making Issei nod to scare to argue.

Nawin walks towards the trio, the three turn hearing a footstep coming towards them. "Look if it isn't the dark prince, did you come here because your sissy little sister ask you to" one of them said making the other two chuckle.

Hearing that was the last straw Nawin grab left one and knee him in the face then send an uppercut sending the boy crashing to the wall. The other two throw a punch at the Makasha who grabbed both their fist then began squeezing it making the two fall on their knees "Ahhh please stop" they beg "Sorry but I am out of mercy today" Nawin slams his feet into the right boy sending him to the floor knock out.

"Now then what am I going to do with you hmm since you called my sister such a rude name you get a more painful punishment" Nawin said sinisterly looking at the last boy who looks back at him fearfully. Nawin release the boy hand and grab his neck then punches his stomach twice making the boy cough out blood "now I'm going to warn you once, hurt my sister again I will kill you understand" the black haired whisper to the boy ear who nods back fearfully "Good now then you can go to sleep" He slams the boy face to the ground.

Nawin looks at the trio for a second then turn seeing all the student looking at him in fearfully or admirable well to be more precise the girl his looking at him admirable and lust while the boy's looks like they're about to wet their pants.

Nawin ignores the look at walk back to his table seeing Asia finally calm down and now chatting happily with Koneko 'Good thing she didn't see that' the black haired sits back down "Teme don't you think that was a little overboard" Issei said looking at the three boys being carried by some of the student to the nurse room "I have to be brutal so It will send a message to them clearly to not messed with Asia again" Nawin reply.

"Onii-chan you're back" Asia notice her brother "Yep don't worry about the 3 boys anymore Asia, they won't be bothering you ever again" he said making Asia smile happily "You didn't hurt them right?" she says tilting her head cutely "Nope I just have a friendly chat with them, they understand and apologize to you" he reply making Issei sweat drop 'Dat save tho'.

**Time Skip **

The school just ended, Nawin makes his way to the Occult club, When he reach the building he opens the door and notice that he is the last one to arrive and could sense the tense atmosphere "It's good you finally arrive Nawin-kun" Rias said making the black haired turn to see a beautiful silver haired woman standing next to his king.

Nawin takes a look at the woman who appears to be in her early twenties with silver hair and matching silver eyes. Her hair which flows all the way down to her back features a long braid on each side with small blue bow at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears what's seems to be a French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

'Hmmm something definitely going on' Nawin thought looking at the others face, Koneko was emotionless but he could see her body tense, Yuuto held a serious expression instead of his usual smile, Issei and Asia looks nervous, Akeno smile at him but he could see the anger in her eyes, while Rias looks serious and nervous making him raise his eyebrow "Seems like everyone is quite tip see, mind explaining what's going on Rias"

"This piece doesn't really show much respect does he Rias-sama" The woman said looking at Nawin with disapprove "Well I don't mind and even if I wanted to it's not happening" Rias reply smiling.

"Instead of giving me that look why don't you introduce yourself and why you're here, your presence is making the others nervous" Nawin looks at the woman bored while the woman looks back at him emotionlessly "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I am here because of the arrange marriage that the two great clan of the underworlds has planned, that are the Gremory clan and the Phenex clan" hearing that shock Nawin, Issei, and Asia.

'Hmm it's quite normal really' Tairex said 'What do you mean Tairex?' Sairex joins in the conversation 'Well Nawin-kun as you now the past great wars have damage the population of devil so they went ahead making the evil piece which helped them repopulate their race but it doesn't helped them repopulate the pure blooded devil, which now are very few left since allot have died in the great war so now the great clan make arrange marriage so their heir can produce pure blood child" Sairex explained.

'So you're saying Rias will be treated as the breading stock!' Nawin yell piss, Sairex sigh sadly 'Yes if you don't love the person that is ' Nawin looks at Rias face' I can clearly see that she is not happy with this arrange marriage'.

"Wait Buchou already has a fiancé?!" Issei said heartbroken, Nawin walks to him and puts his hand on the brown haired shoulder "I think you can see that she isn't really happy about the arrange marriage so don't give up on her just yet pervert".

Suddenly a Orange symbol appear in the middle of the room, flames explode from it, the others see a figure standing in the flames, when the flames disappears it shows a young man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes, underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned fiving a slight view to his chest.

Nawin looks at the blonde 'Hmm just by his looks I can already see that this guy is a complete jackass and have so much arrogance up his ass that even a stick couldn't fit in it'.

"Riser Phenex" Rias whisper looking at the blonde with disgust, Riser looks around the room and stop at Rias his eyes flash with lust "Rias my beloved wife I have come to take you home" Riser start walking towards the red haired and take a sits next to her on the couch putting his arms around her.

"Sorry Riser but that not happening, I already told Otou-sama and Okaa-sama that I don't approve of this marriage" Rias reply not looking at the Phenex. Riser sigh and caress Rias face making her bite her lips calming herself "Why do you always have to be stubborn my beautiful Rias, our parents know that this is the best for us" he said.

Issei was about to punch the Phenex but he was stop by Nawin holding his shoulder "Issei calm down now is not the time" the brown haired glare at the back of the Phenex but nods. Akeno place a cup of tea down in front of Riser who accepts it, taking a sip "Hmmm what a delicious tea" Riser complement "Why thank you Riser-sama" Akeno reply kindly but Nawin could easily tell that it was fake.

Riser put the tea down and looks at all of Rias peerage "You still don't have a full peerage yet Rias" he turn to the red head and smirk arrogantly "You don't need to brag Phenex" Rias glare at the blond.

Riser snap his finger, a bigger Phenex Symbol appears, when the flames disappears it shows 13 woman making Nawin sweat drop while Issei looks at the beautiful ladies with pervert face 'Oh lord not another pervert' Nawin sigh massaging his temple.

"As you can see I have the full set" Riser smirk "Oh please teach me great one of how you get all these amazing woman" Issei begs, falling to his knee, Rias and the other looks at him and sweat drop while Riser look at Issei confuse "What the hell is wrong with him?" "He is a pervert and wants to become a harem king" Rias reply.

"What a disgusting man" A feminine young voice said making Nawin turn to see a beautiful young girl, she has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curl, and blue ribbon keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead covering her dark blue eyes slightly; her outfit consisted of long pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

'Hey she reminds me of that princess peach girl' Tairex said suddenly making Nawin blinks 'how in the world do you know who princess peach is?' 'You do know even when you're young me and Sairex still look after you kid so I was able to see you play the game' he reply 'You do know there's a thing called privacy Tairex' 'I don't watch you every time brat most of the time till now we've been sleeping, waiting for you to awaken our powers'.

"Your peerage has a pervert and less member" Riser looks at everyone, Nawin could clearly see that Riser think that he was above all of them making him want to beat the living shit out of the Phenex but held himself back for now. "Riser-sama would you please be more careful of where your hands are going, you're making Buchou uncomfortable" Akeno said seeing Riser hands going near Rias thigh.

Riser turns to Akeno and smirk "Oh do you want some as well… I wouldn't mind having Rias queen as my wife as well" Akeno looks disgust at the idea. 'I'm really starting to lose it' Nawin looks at the Phenex, his eyes flash red which Grayfia notice but said nothing.

"I'm sorry but a middle class devil like me do not deserve such a high class man" Akeno said trying to be polite "Oh don't worry about that I will make an exception for you" Riser said looking at Akeno's body with lust, Riser was about to grab Akeno but suddenly a hand snatch the blond wrist stopping him.

Riser turn and is met with red eyes glaring at him "If you are from a royal clan then act like one instead of a pervert" Nawin said, Riser glare at the Makasha releasing some of his power making the room temperature risen as orange aura start surrounding him. Nawin looks at Riser unamused releasing his own power matching Riser's, the two glare at each other releasing more power to overwhelm each other.

The whole building start shaking as the two release more of their power "Enough if you two continue this I will personally step in" Grayfia warn making Riser turn to her and sigh "Huh if is from the strongest queen even Riser is afraid" the blond drop his power, Nawin release Riser wrist, lowering his own power.

Nawin grab Akeno hands and walk back to his spot with her "Now then since Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex knew this would happen they thought that you two would resolved this in a rating game" Grayfia said surprising Rias while Riser smirk.

"They give you 1 week to prepare for this Rias-sama", Riser stand up and walk back to his peerage "Well Rias I hope you trained hard I don't want this Rating game to be boring and unlike you I already been in tons of them and won almost all of them" Riser said cockily , the Phenex symbol appear surrounding him and his peerage then they disappears in flames.

**Next chapter: 7 days Training **


	16. 7 Days Training

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"BUCHOU!" Asia burst into the Occult club making everyone turn to her. "What wrong Asia?" Rias ask worry seeing the panting blonde, Asia open her right hand showing a letter "I just found it this morning".

Rias take the letter from Asia and began reading '_Rias I won't be training with you and the others, I have other important things I have to deal with before going to the rating game, train hard and don't worry I'll be there in time_' Rias bit her lips and clench the letter "Buchou what's in the letter?" Akeno ask snapping Rias out of her thought.

"Here look for yourself" Akeno takes the letter, her face turn into shock "Huh okay everyone we are heading to one of the Gremory house in Kouh, we will be training there for the next 6 days, the last day we will spend resting and prepare for the rating game" Rias said.

"Buchou what about Teme isn't he coming?" Issei ask "No it seems that Nawin-kun has some other things he need to do… so he won't be joining us" Rias reply shocking Issei.

"But why now off all time!" Issei yell piss "All we can do now is hope that he will show up in the Rating game… now then grab all your things we're moving out".

**Time Skip**

Rias and the others arrive at the training field after putting all their bags back in the house. "Now then Issei, Asia" Rias call out making the two walk in front of her "Since you two are still new in this, you two will have to train really hard and fast okay" Issei and Asia nods with determination going through their eyes.

Rias turn to her Knight and Rook "Koneko, Yuuto these are training weight that I got from my brother a few days ago, he said that these will be perfect for training you two" Rias passes the weights to the two "Put each of them on your wrist and ankle, after that I want you two to run around the field ten time" Koneko and Yuuto nods.

"Okay Issei, Asia. Me and Akeno will be training you two understand" Issei and Asia nods, Rias turn to her queen seeing her in deep thought making the red head sighs 'She must be worried about Nawin-kun…'

Rias place her hand on Akeno shoulder snapping the raven haired out of her thought and turns to the red haired "Akeno we can't stand here worrying about Nawin-kun… he want us to train so we can be prepared for the rating game, so come on you don't want to disappoint him now would you" Rias smile, Akeno nods smiling back.

"Okay you two me and Akeno will start teaching you how to control your magical ability better, since the stamina you two have are really low, we don't want you to fall into exhaustion in the middle of battle" Rias said, Issei and Asia nods summoning their sacred gear.

"Asia your sacred gear can do more than healing, from what I research it allows their user to summon an energy projectile that you can use to fire at your opponents" Rias said surprising the blond "I want you to try and concentrate… think that your forming a spear in a palm of your hand" the red haired instruct.

Asia sigh relaxing her body, she opens both her hands, after a minute a dark green magic start forming in Asia palm shaping into a spear like shape, Rias eyes widen seeing this but said nothing in case it will disrupt the blond concentration.

The projectile start getting bigger, few more minute pass by, Asia opens her eyes and grip the projectile in her hand "Well Asia it seems like you did it" Rias smiled looking at the spear the blond is holding but unlike the Fallen angel spear which were light color, Asia one was black color inside the spear while the outline of it is green making it looks quite sinister.

"Wow Asia-chan your amazing!" Issei praise making the blond blush slightly, "Asia I want you to throw it at the tree" Rias order making the blond nod.

Asia raise her right hand where she hold the spear and throw it but instead of it going through the tree like Rias thought it instead explode on impact shocking everyone.

When the dust clear the four see the destruction that the spear cause, it decimate dozen of trees and leaving a huge crater in the ground, "Holy shit" Issei muttered looking at the 6 meter wide crater.

'Oh lord like brother like sister I guess' Rias thought looking at the crater, "Great job Asia but keep in mind don't fire that when other are nearby alright" she said nervously, Asia scratch her head sheepishly and nods "I'm sorry Buchou"

"Akeno I want you to train with Asia, I'll take care of Issei" Akeno nods and lead Asia to a spot where they can train. Rias turn to Issei "Now Issei the problem I saw you have is that your Magic stamina is low almost pathetic and you can't completely control it unlike Asia" Rias said making the brown haired depress.

Rias see the depress expression on Issei "Don't worry Issei with some training we can increase your stamina and control" She smile, Issei looks up and grin "So how will we increased my stamina Buchou?"

"I want you to do 100 push up and seat up" Issei looks at Rias with 'Are you Serious' look, "Well are you going to do it or not!" she yell releasing some of her power scaring the brown haired, "Sorry Buchou I will get to work!"

"Buchou we're done with the exercise" Yuuto said walking towards Rias panting slightly "Ah good you two finished" "Buchou would you mind telling us what these weights are for and why it's getting heavier every time we get used to their previous weight?" he ask.

"That's what special about it, each time the weight gets heavier your speed and strength will increase" Rias said shocking the two "Yuuto I want you to swing your sword 100 time up, down, right, and left, it will improve your striking strength, even though you got speed you don't have the power to back it up" Yuuto nods summoning his sword.

Rias turns to the white haired "Koneko-chan I want you to run around the field 50 times, it will increase your speed exponentially" Koneko nods and began running. "Umm Buchou don't you think that this is a little overboard?" Issei ask doing his pushups.

"To be honest with you, all of this was Nawin-kun idea" Rias said making Issei fall on his face "WHAT THE HELL IS THE TEMEE TRYING TO KILL US" he stand up, looking at Rias "Well this is what Nawin-kun does when he is training or as he like to call it morning exercise" 'Never knew that the teme is a training freak' Issei thought.

"Now then enough thinking, get back to work Issei" Rias order making him sighs, going back to his pushups. "But wait how do you know this Buchou?" "Well it happened like this"

**FLASH BACK**

Akeno is currently in the club, looking at her best friend with sweat rolling behind her head. Rias bites her nail, growling, 'She is going to explode any second now' the raven haired thought looking at her best friend.

"AHHHHHHHH WHY IS HE ALWAYS LATE" Rias yell messing her hair in frustration. "Yo" As it was like magic a black flash appear showing Nawin laying on the couch, sweating slightly. Rias glare at the black haired, red aura start forming around her, she stands up and slowly walk toward the Makasha. "Where have you been mister?" she ask darkly.

Nawin looks at the red haired emotionless "I got lost in the path of life" he reply, Rias aura become more powerful hearing Nawin using one of the Anime lines, She grab his shirt pulling him near her. "I will ask you one more time Otouto where have you been… you don't want to be punished from your Ane do you?".

Nawin and Akeno sweat drop at Rias comment. 'She is acting allot like Sirzech-sama now that I think about it' the raven haired thought looking at the scene with amusement. "…The line was too long at Starbucks so I have to wait to get my ice chocolate" Akeno giggles at black haired funny excuse, Rias eyes flash red as her aura become denser.

Nawin sees the red haired gripping his shirt tighter and glaring at him harder making him sighs 'She and mom would be great friends' Nawin thought. "Fine fine I was training" he answers truthfully this time, Rias aura disappears, releasing his shirt "Is that why you're sweaty" he nods making Rias sigh "Well at least you have a good excuse but please stop being late, everyone already left doing their contracts".

"By the way what kind of training do you do Otouto?" she ask curious, taking a seat back at her desk, "Don't call me that… and my training is consisted of"

**End Flash Back**

"And that's how I know all of these training exercise" Rias said cheekily while Issei stare at her dumfounded. "So you're saying all these exercise come from the teme?" Rias shakes her head "Not all of them just some… believe me Issei-kun you don't want to know Nawin-kun true training… it's quite insane" the red haired shiver slightly.

**Time Skip **

It's been a full week already, Rias and the others are currently in the Occult club waiting for Grayfia to take them to the Rating game. Suddenly the door of the Occult club opens making the others turn to see Sona and her peerage.

"Sona what are you doing here?" Rias ask, "I came here to wish you good luck in the Rating game, also I will be commentating this Rating games since the whole underworld will be watching it" she reply walking towards the red haired. "Seems like your missing a member" Sona said noticing the black haired Makasha missing.

Rias sigh "He left a week ago saying he has things to do" she turn to Lucy "Lucy did Nawin came home at all?" "No I found a note in my room saying that he has something important to do and won't be home awhile… Mom is worried sick right now, when he comes back he is so going to get it" the blond said sighing at her protective mother.

"I see" Rias sighs rubbing her temple, the red haired turn to Akeno seeing her tired state 'She haven't been sleeping well this past week, even when I comfort her, she still worried about him, Nawin-kun is too reckless for his own good so I can't really blame her, I'm worried to'.

Suddenly a silver light appear making everyone turn to see Grayfia standing there with a stoic look "Rias-sama is time" the gremory bite her lips then nods 'Let's hope this past week of training will be enough to defeat him if Nawin-kun doesn't show up'.


	17. Rating Games Begin!

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Rias and the others look around to find themselves at Kuoh Academy "Why are we in the Academy?" Issei ask looking around. "Rating games can be place anywhere, of course this isn't the real Kuoh Academy just a replica of it, for our battle… Riser allowed me to pick the arena for the Rating game" "Why would he do that?" "Because his an arrogant ass" Rias said surprising the others at her language.

"Okay everyone remember the plan, since the area is the Academy, a place we are familiar with, it will make things easier, Koneko, Yuuto go to the Gym building I'm sure Riser will send some of his member there" Koneko and Yuuto nods making their way to the Gym.

"Akeno, Issei you two head to the Kendo building, Me and Asia will head to the top of the school main building where I scan the whole area for other opponents" Rias said, Akeno and Issei nods and runs to the Kendo building.

**With Yuuto and Koneko **

Yuuto and Koneko arrive at the Gym building and are greeted by four of Riser's peerage member. "Finally we can have some fun I was getting bored of waiting" Two young girls with turquoise hair said holding their chainsaw, "Yuuto I will take care of those two" Koneko said putting on her glove.

"Alright I'll take care of the two knights" Yuuto turns his attention to the two girl who bringing out their sword, one girl has long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair feature five thin ponytail going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head, her outfit consist of white top, red shorts, and armored knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape of the chest area, giving a view of her beast and cleavage, but what caught Yuuto attention is that she is holding a giant Zweihänders.

The other girl has light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set silver armor with black accent that appears to be a cross between a European knight and a Japanese samurai, and wears a headband that goes arouse her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broad sword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belt slung around her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip.

"I am Karlamine and beside me is Siris I hope you give us a good fight" The brown haired said, Yuuto summons his sword and dash to Karlamine surprising her at his speed, Siris slam her sword in front of Karlamine making Yuuto jump back. "Karlamine focus," the black haired warn, lifting her sword back. Karlamine nods gripping her sword.

**With Koneko**

"Oh come on this is boring are you just going to dodge all day" IIe said swinging her chainsaw down making Koneko jump backwards "Yeah this is boring I like to fight the other guy" Nel said standing next to her twin.

'These two need to shut up' Koneko slam her fist down creating a giant crater making Nel and IIe fell "Ahhhhh" the white haired walks to the crater and looks down seeing Nel and IIe covered in dirt with some of the rock covering their bodies, barely conscious, they both glow green and disappears.

"**RISER PHENEX LOST 2 PAWNS"**

**With Yuuto **

Yuuto clash his sword against Siris Zweihänders, Siris push her sword down 'Damn, her sword is stronger then mines I can barely hold my ground' Yuuto dash backwards making Siris sword swung down to the floor 'NOW!' the blond dash toward her and was about to bring his sword down but in the corner of his eyes he sees Karlamine running towards him.

Yuuto slam his foot down on Siris Zweihänders then summoned his second sword in his left hand and spins it creating a tornado blast, sending Karlamine to a wall. Yuuto turn back to Siris and slash her chest making her cough up blood, he kick her in the stomach sending her to the floor before she disappears in green light.

Yuuto turn to Karlamine seeing her getting out of the wall panting. The two runs and began clashing in a sword battle, Yuuto had the upper hand as his speed is faster than the brown haired forcing her back, Karlamine clash her sword with Yuuto again then use her right hand grabbing her dagger surprising Yuuto, Karlamine use this time and stab him in stomach.

The blond cough up blood losing his grip, Karlamine push her sword forward making Yuuto fall backwards, she was about to finish him but she was interrupt by a fist slamming in her face, sending her flying out of the gym building. Koneko turns to Yuuto running toward him "Damn it I should have seen that coming" the blond mutter coughing up blood.

Koneko looks at him with worry "Don't worry Yuuto, I'll take care of the others" She said making the blond nod smiling "Go get em Koneko" his body lit in green before he disappears.

"**RISER PHENEX LOST 2 KNIGHTS, RIAS GREMORY LOST 1 KNIGHT"**

**With Akeno and Issei **

Issei was currently dealing with 2 of Riser Rook, Isabela a woman with short, light brown hair and gray eyes. Her hair has three red highlight across, and wears a pain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a green open jacket and black jeans, the jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leathers straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her large breast and cleavage, she also wear black fingerless glove.

The woman next to her Xuelan is Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue greenish eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both her sides of her head. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accent, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is opens at the chest area, giving view to her breast; she also wears black armguard over her forearms.

Issei looks up at the now destroyed roof of the kendo club and sees Akeno fighting against Riser queen "You should pay attention" Isabela runs toward him sending a kick down making Issei jump to the side dodging the attack. Issei looks at the spot where to kick land 'Holy shit I need to be careful' the brown haired looks at the 4 meter wide crater.

"Promote to Knight" Issei dash toward Isabela and punch her in the stomach sending her flying through dozen of trees. Issei was about to turn but he is interrupt by a kick in the side sending him back a few feet "Ahhhhh" Issei fall to his knee holding his side 'Damn it feel like by ribcage is crush' He up seeing Xuelen smirking at him.

Issei stood up ignoring the pain, Xuelen run towards him throwing another kick "Promote to Rook" Issei grab a hold of Xuelen legs surprising her "Nice Panties" He smirk then slams his boosted gear on Xuelen chest sending her crashing into the ground creating a crater.

When the smoke is clear Issei see Xuelen lying down on the crater unconscious before she disappears in green light. "One down one more to go" he pants then turn to his right seeing Isabela walking towards him slightly wounded from his previous attack.

"Seems like your almost out of energy" Isabela said looking at the panting Issei "Oh not really I still got full of energy" Issei runs towards her, Isabela start running towards him. The two raise their fists "HAAAAAA!" When the two punches connect each other the ground explodes from the force, the two are send backwards as they power were equal. Issei regain his balance midair "Promote to Knight" Issei use the Knight speed and dash to Isabela who is still in midair.

Issei grab the rook leg and slam her to the ground "BOOST!" as Isabela lay on the ground, Issei deliver a punch down at her stomach making her throw out blood as the force of the punch create a giant crater underneath her. "I did it" Issei looks at the now unconscious Isabela.

**RISER PHENEX LOST 2 ROOK**

'Nice work partner' Issei looks at the boosted gear in his left arm "Yeah all that crazy training Buchou make us go through was definitely worth it" the brown haired turns to Akeno who is still battling against Riser queen in the air. Suddenly an explosion appear making Issei turns to see it coming from the School rooftop 'that where Buchou is!' Issei looks back at Akeno who nods back at him making him nod. Issei use the knight speed and dash to his king.

**With Akeno**

Akeno dodge another fire ball and look at Yubelluna a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching purple eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt, her attire is a dress consisting of light purple tunic top with gold accent and a pale purple skirt with open side, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stocking with garterbelt. The tope reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewel, over this she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accent and matching pauldrons, she also wears a black headband with a orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wield a staff-like scepter in battle.

"You know this battle is pointless" she said sending another fire ball to Akeno who create a shield in front of her blocking the attack. "If you think we will just give up then you're wrong" Akeno reply releasing the shield. "AHAHAHAH look at you, you look like you're about to past out any second now" Yubelluna laugh seeing the raven haired tired state.

Akeno knew what Yubelluna said is true if this fight continuing any longer she will collapse in complete exhaustion. "Oh I wish I could be fighting that hot black haired" Yubelluna said dreamily making Akeno eyes widen.

"He was so cool standing up against Riser-sama like that, and his power just make me went to dragged him into a room and have some fun" the purple haired continue. Akeno eyes narrow, yellow aura start surrounding her as lightning start sparking around her body. Yubelluna turns and her eyes widen seeing Akeno skyrocketed, the raven haired violet eyes flashes yellow, she glare at Yubelluna making her paralyze in fear.

Akeno point her index finger at the purple haired, yellow thunder fires to Yubelluna at light speed not allowing her to dodge it, the thunder ensnared, immobilizing her 'What is this' Yubellunatried to move but she got shock making her stay still.

"If you move to much as an inch, the thunder rope that surrounds you will shock you to death" Akeno smile sadistically "Now then I think it's time to end this" the raven haired lift her right hand with her left hand gripping the right's wrist. Yellow lighting start surrounding Akeno right palm making Yubelluna eyes widen as she tried to get out but to only get shock.

"TAKE THIS BITCH!" Akeno fires a gigantic yellow beam full of electrical. Yubelluna scream as the beam hit her creating an enormous explosion. Akeno lands down the ground, her wings resided "It's over" she pants, looking up at the smoke that her attack create, she see Yubelluna form fall down from the smoke and crashed in front of her.

Akeno sigh and stood up but her legs give up on her making the raven haired fall to her knees "Looks like your all out of energy" a voice said making Akeno turn and her eyes widen in shock seeing Yubelluna perfectly healed, getting out of from crater smirking at her. "How?!" she ask, the purple haired show her an empty bottle "This bottle was fill with Phenex tear that Riser-sama gave me before the battle began, as you know Phenex tears can heal any kind of wound, that what the Phenex clan are famous for" Yubelluna summons a fire ball in her hand.

'Damn it I'm completely out of magic' Akeno curse, Yubelluna shoot the fire ball at her. 'I guessed this is it for me' the raven haired close her eyes accepting that she loosed.

"That was one impressive technique… Akeno" A voice said making the raven haired snap open her eyes to see a familiar brown eye staring back at her "Nawin-kun" she whisper.

Nawin smile holding her bridal style, Yubelluna turn behind her seeing the black haired 'When did he get here?" She thought shock. Nawin place Akeno down gently "Rest Akeno you did well, I'll handle this now" He kiss the raven haired forehead making her relax and nods back at him.

Yubelluna shot another fireball at the two; Nawin turn and look at the fireball heading toward him blankly. Nawin bring his right hand up, a light blue barrier appear blocking the attack, He release the barrier and point his index finger at the queen "Hell Beam" A dark red bean fire from his index finger, shooting through Yubelluna chest making blood sip from her mouth.

Yubelluna put her right hand on her chest trying to stop the bleeding "It's no use" she looks up and is paralyze in fear seeing Nawin standing right in front of her "Your no match for me" the black haired points his index finger "Thrust" Yubelluna feel a force pushing her back, sending her crashing through dozen of trees.

Yubelluna stand back up shakily, she looks up seeing Nawin walking towards her, looking at her stoic, "Please I surrender" She beg. The Makasha stops in front of her, raising his eyebrow in amusement "You hurt someone I care deeply for and you expect me to just let you go" Yubelluna body shake in fear knowing she isn't getting away from this, Nawin raise his right hand then points his index and middle finger up "Black Coffin" A black box forms and start envelope Yubelluna, dozens of red spears form around the box, Nawin close his middle finger, the spears suddenly pierce the box.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" A painful scream come out from the box "Nawin-kun that enough" Akeno mutter looking at the horrifying display, the black haired release his right hand, the box creak and shatter, 'Hmm seems like they teleport her away' Nawin looks seeing nothing but blood splattered on the ground.

"**RISER PHENEX LOST QUEEN"**

Nawin turns to Akeno who smile at him weakly 'She lost allot of magic' He spot a few burn wounds on the side of her stomach, Nawin kneel down next to her.

"You idiot, you haven't been taking care of yourself these past week have you" Nawin looks dark rings under Akeno eyes indicating that she didn't sleep well. "I was worried sick about you" she reply making the black haired smile, he hugs her which she return happily "You always worry about me" Nawin chuckle.

A quiet snore makes Nawin turn to see Akeno sleeping leaning her head on his shoulder. The Makasha smile and lay her down on the ground gently, a green light surrounds her, teleporting her to the medic bay.

Suddenly another explosion erupt from the school roof making Nawin turn to see Issei fighting against Riser 'Issei magic is very low he won't be able to continue this fight much longer' Nawin thought 'Wait where Asia?!, I haven't heard the announcer said anything'

"**RIAS GREMORY LOST 1 ROOK"**

Nawin pick up Asia sense she was near Koneko 'Damn it seems she is fighting against 2 opponants and now Koneko is out I need to hurry' the Makasha disappears in black flash.

**With Asia**

Asia dodge another fire blast from Ravel "You should just quit now, we already defeat one of your friends" the blond Phenex said landing next to Mira a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes, her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down, in front of her hair features spit bans going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit is a white haori with a red obi which is worn under s red happi coat, for footwear she wears a pair of zori.

Asia pants holding her right bruised hand, 'I can't create my Heaven Spear with my right hand being damaged, I need both hand and time to concentrate for that' the blond thought looking at her two opponents.

Mira dash at Asia and slams her wooden staff at the blond chest, knocking the breath out of her as she was sends crashing to a tree. Asia slid down the tree landing on the ground barely holding conscious. Ravel summons flame from her hand and points at Asia "Sorry but this is the end of the battle" Ravel shoot the fire blast toward the blond.

The time slow Asia looks at the fire coming toward her slowly 'Onii-chan'. The area explodes from the blast engulfing the trees in flames, Ravel and Mira looks at the burning trees for a second "Come on let's go I'm sure Onii-sama will need our he-" Suddenly a yellow light chain wrap around Ravel making her fall to the ground "W-what is this" The blond tries to move.

Mira was about to run over to help Ravel but suddenly a hand appears in her face, white light emanates from the palm and she drop to the ground. Ravel turn to see Nawin holding the unconscious Asia bridal style. She looks at Mira "What did you do to her?" Ravel ask, Nawin turns to her "I cut off her consciousness".

Nawin place Asia down gently on the ground, he turns his attention to Ravel "Your that bird brain sister right?" Nawin walks toward her, Ravel nods "Yes my name is Ravel Phenex" "Hmm thought so, you two look alike" "What are you going to do to me?" she asks with little fear in her voice.

"Nothing" Nawin snap his finger, the yellow chain disappears allowing Ravel to stand. She looks at him surprise "Why would you let me go… I just hurt your sister" she asks confuse, "I know you're not doing this willingly… I can see you don't like being in the douchebag peerage right" Ravel was shock hearing that but she nod "Yeah even though his my brother… he is too cocky and arrogant that it makes me sick… and his a pervert" the blond said crossing her hand and puff.

Nawin smile and walk toward the blond then pets her head surprising the young Phenex "I will knock some sense into him maybe he will stop being such a jackass" Ravel looks at the black haired surprise "I can see you still care for him even though he is an ass… Now I'm going to go deal with him" the black haired said making Ravel nods, Nawin bring his hand back "Ravel can you do me one favor" she nods "Take Asia to the medic bay okay" "Fine I do it this once since you were nice to me" Ravel said in a Tsudereish tone making Nawin chuckle.

Ravel walks to Asia, she place the unconscious blond right arm around her neck and puts her left arm around Asia waist, Ravel releases her flaming wings and flies off. Nawin turn his attention to the school roof, his eyes flash red 'Now then it's time for the real battle to began'

**Next Chapter: Dragons vs Phenex**


	18. Dragons Versus Phenex

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Issei pants and looks up at the flying Riser who smirks at him 'Damn it! that healing ability is annoying as hell, at this point I will lose my magic completely, before I'm able to finish him' Issei thought then glance behind seeing Rias on her knees panting 'Buchou is already out of magic'

"I told you before, you can't defeat me low-class" Riser speed toward Issei and his neck, the blond then flies up and throw the brown haired down at high speed making him crash through the school floors. "Issei!" Rias yell in worry.

Riser flies down landing in front of Rias and walks toward her "Only you're left Rias, now are you going to give up and be my wife" He smirk extending his arm to the Gremory. "Over my dead body Phenex!" Issei yell sending a surprise uppercut to Riser sending him up in air.

Riser regain his balance midair by flapping his flaming wings, he glare at the Hyoudou. "I have enough of you low-class!" Riser lift both his hands up creating an enormous fire ball. 'Partner grab the Gremary and get out, that attack has enough power to destroy the entire building' Ddriag warn.

Issei curse and grab Rias "Too late take this!" Riser throws the enormous fire ball at the two, 'Shit I don't have enough time to promote to knight'. Issei wrap his arms around Rias shielding her from the attack. After a few second pass the two didn't hear any explosion making them turn to see, Nawin holding the Flaming ball with his right hand "Teme!" The Makasha turn and smirk at the pervert, he turns his attention back to the shock Phenex "Here I think this belongs to you" Nawin flick the fire ball sending it flying toward the Phenex, the fire ball hit Riser dead on creating an enormous explosion covering the sky.

Nawin turns to the two "Rias you should get out of here, me and Issei will handle this" The red haired opens her mouth about to protest "No argument we don't have time, you're magic is low, you'll passed out in the middle of battle and will be a burden" Nawin said making Rias sigh knowing what the black haired said is true. "Be careful you two" she said making her two piece nod, She release her wings and flies off to a safe distance.

"It's kind of stupid that she is the king and were doing the work" Nawin sighs "Well she our king so we are suppose to do her battle Teme" Issei reply. "Hmmm, what happened to the other members?" Nawin ask. "Me and Buchou finished them off only the Phenex is left".

Suddenly a blast of flame shoot towards the two making both jump opposite direction dodging it, The two looks to the left seeing Riser getting up, his burned wounds start healing as he glare at the Makasha "So you finally show your face, I thought you were too scared to come fucker" he snare, Nawin looks at the piss Phenex with a bored expression.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Nawin ask, making Issei laugh, Orange flames explode from Riser as he glare angrily at the black haired. Nawin and Issei turns serious releasing their own power, "Promote to Knight" Issei dash to the Phenex, Riser shot a fire ball at the brown haired but Nawin appears on top of it and the Fire ball to the other direction.

"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" Issei appears in front of Riser and punch him in the face sending out the building roof and crashing to the ground. "Nice punch pervert" Nawin appears next to Issei. "Y-yeah" the Makasha looks to see Issei panting heavily, He grabs the brown haired shoulder "Here take some of my power", Issei sigh in relief feeling his magic reserved full again "Thanks Teme" Nawin takes his hand back and nod.

"Come on, that punch is not enough to defeat him" The two jump down landing in front of the crater where the Phenex crashed. Fire blast shoots out of the crater, Riser walks out of the hole, glaring at the two, The Phenex suddenly smirk making Nawin eyes widen, he looks underneath seeing the ground glow orange "SHIT ISSEI MOVE!" The ground explodes, Nawin disappears in black flash, while Issei dash away but got burned slightly on his right arm.

Nawin appears behind Riser, summoning his shadow sword, Riser summons his own fire sword and clash against Nawin's, The two begin battle in sword fight, "Huh not bad for a low-class" Riser taunt bringing his sword down, Nawin raise his sword up clashing with the flame sword, "I'm full of surprises" Nawin summons a shadow pistol and shoots at Riser chest "Ahh" He kick the Phenex in the stomach sending him crashing through a tree.

Nawin appears next to Issei "You're alright?" he nods standing up "Yeah just a slight burn that's all", Riser stand back up "His regenerating power is really annoying" Issei mutter. 'Kid why are you holding back?, You can finish this now' Tairex ask looking at the battle.

'True but I want Issei to awake his Balance breaker, I think this battle might push him to the limit, allowing him to reach that level' Nawin reply 'Don't bother Makasha' a voice said 'What are you doing in the kid mind Ddraig' Tairex ask the red dragon who grunts at him. 'What do you mean by don't bother Welsh dragon?' Nawin ask curious 'Because at this current time Issei doesn't have the will or the power to reach that level, if you force him now it will only end getting himself killed' Ddriag reply shocking the black haired.

'… I see' Nawin eyes flash red, "Issei stand back" The brown haired did what he was told. Nawin lift his right hand up, aiming at the Phenix "Ice Glacier Storm" his right palm glow blue and fires a massive wave of ice toward Riser.

The attack hit Riser and freezes him along with the entire forest, Nawin bring his right hand down, he looks at the frozen Phenex and the surrounding area around him. "Is it over?" Issei ask "No…" Nawin looks at Riser freezing form closely and spot orange aura surrounding the blonde, burning the ice.

The ice explode, Riser walks out of it glaring at Nawin "You think that pathetic attacked will stop me" "Hmm did you say something" Riser charge at the Makasha in pure anger. Nawin point his index finger at the Phenex "Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six thin beam of light slam into Riser midsection, freezing him on his track "What is this" he tries to break free "it's no use even Ultimate class devil would have a problem getting out of that" Nawin said looking at the struggling Phenex 'It seems your getting the hang of the spells I've taught you Nawin-kun' Sairex said proud 'It's definitely a pain to learn but it's worth in the end'.

"Issei have you learn anything new this past week?" Nawin ask turning to the brown haired "Yeah I learn dragon shot, it allows me to shoot a big magic ball projectile to my enemy, but it did little damage against him" Issei reply looking at Riser. "Hmmmm… I want you to use that attack but don't fire it" the brown haired looks at the Makasha surprise but did it anyway.

Yellow ball start forming around Issei left hand, Nawin eyes turn red, examined to technique closely "Add more power into it" Issei did what he was told, the ball color start changing into red 'Interesting it's actually rotating in high speed, Issei could use this as a long range attacking or close range which will do more damage'.

Nawin opens his left palm, black lightning start sparking, 'Kid you aren't planning on using that technique are you… you don't have full control over it yet' Tairex said a little worry 'I will not use it in full power don't worry' Suddenly the ground start shaking from the two technique. Issei looks and his face turn into shock seeing black lightning producing from the Makasha left hand.

"Okay Issei lets finished this" Nawin move his hand next to Issei, the two technique start to merge forming a giant dark red ball with black lighting sparking out from it, rotating in supersonic speed. "What is this?!" Issei ask shock feeling a huge amount of magic from the attack.

"Your Dragon Shot merged with my Demonic Lightning, forming a new powerful attack" Nawin turn to the Phenex who is shaking in fear seeing the technique "And we will use it to finish this fight… are you ready" Nawin smirk at Issei who get over his shock and smile.

"Yeah let's finished this Teme" The two fist bump with their right hand and turn their attention to the Phenex. Nawin and Issei dash to the Phenex bringing thier attacked forward "Haaaaaaaa" the two thrust the attack straight at Riser chest, the six light rod broke and Riser is send back with the attacked before exploding in a enormous red flames, black lightning sparked around the explosion.

Nawin and Issei catch their breath, lokoing at the giant explosion "Damn that attacked really take allot out of us huh" Issei pants, the black haired nods 'That was smart thinking Nawin-kun' Sairex praise. The two walks to the giant crater seeing Riser laying in the bottom, unconscious, half his clothes are burned while black lightning sparks around him before he disappears in green light.

**RISER PHENEX LOST, RIAS GREMORY WINS THE RATING GAME**

"We did it, we did it Teme!" Issei cheers putting his arm around the black haired neck "Get off of me pervert" Nawin mutter but was ignore, "Stop being so gloomy we won Woooohoo".

**Time Skip**

After the Rating game Nawin and Issei were teleported to the medic bay to check on the others condition while Rias went too talked to her parents about the marriage. "Damn you guys look like shit" Nawin comment looking at the injured group.

"Nice way of saying hi Nawin-kun" Yuuto reply rubbing his bandaged stomach. "You're late" Koneko said punching Nawin lightly on the shoulder making him chuckle as he pets Koneko white lock "Sorry about that, training makes time past fast" Koneko nods accepting the apology.

Nawin looks at one of the bed to see Asia sleeping peacefully making him smile "Don't worry about her, the doctor said that she need a little rest since she used allot of her magic at the battle" Yuuto said making the Makasha sigh in relief.

"How did you lose blondy?" Issei smirk making Yuuto sigh "I let my guard down" while Issei was talking with the others, Nawin walk into one of the room that was cover in curtain, he slid it open, his face soften seeing Akeno sleeping peacefully with bandage on her stomach and right arm.

Nawin takes a chair and seat next to her bed, he caress the raven haired cheeks then looks at her right hand 'It seems that attacked did damaged on her to'. Akeno eyes open and look to see who's touching her cheek to find it was Nawin making her relax.

"How are you feeling?" he ask softly, Akeno smile "I feel much better now that you're here" Nawin smile "Good to know" "Did we win?" she ask "Yes we won, Issei and I defeated that bird-brain" Akeno giggled at the nick name.

Rias walks in the medic bay making everyone turn to her "Nawin, Issei my parents want to speak to you two" She said in serious making Issei gulps nervously while Nawin raise his eyebrow 'This should be interesting'.

**Time skip: Gremory Estate**

Rias, Issei, and Nawin are currently walking inside the Gremory Estate until they stop in front of a big door "What's in there?" Issei ask "This is the main room, the chef already prepared some food since you two must be hungry after that fight" Rias smile then opens the door.

The Nawin, Issei walk in and is greeted by three people, one of the person who looks almost like Rias but instead a man smile at the three "It's about time you arrive" he grins, Nawin examined the guy appearance, he is quite handsome having the appearance of a man in his early 20s with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue greenish eyes similar to Rias.

The person sitting next to him is a middle aged looking man with long crimson red hair that he tied into a loose ponytail with a black hair band, his has the same blue greenish eyes as Rias and the other man**, **he also has a short and red beard.

The last person is a middle aged woman who has almost the same hair style as Rias but shorter and instead of crimson hair it was brown, and her eyes were purple instead of blue,

"Nawin-kun, Issei-kun I like you to meet my family" Rias said, Nawin can sense nervous in her voice. The young man walk to the two extending his arm "It nice to meet you two my name is Sirzechs Lucifer" Hearing the named makes Nawin and Issei eyes widen 'Is this man in front of me one of the Satan's!' the Makasha thought while Issei shakes Sirzechs hand, smiling nervously "It's nice to meet you Sirzech-sama my name is Issei Hyoudou" he said politely.

Sirzech smile at Issei then turns to Nawin "Yo" he give a peace sign at Sirzech, the room completely turn silent, Issei looked at his friend wide eyed in disbelief, the two person looks at the Makasha amuse. Rias hair hover upwards, red aura start surrounding her, she runs and bonk Nawin's head "OW what did I do" "Show some respect!" Rias lecture the black haired making him sweat drop.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone turn to see Sirzech laughing wiping his tears away "I already like you, I hate formality anyway after hearing so much of it" Sirzech chuckles "See Rias I did nothing wrong" Nawin reply earning him another bump in the head "OW! OKAY I GOT IT!".

**Mini Time Skip**

Right now everyone is enjoying their huge meal, Nawin and Issei learn that the two other people were Rias father Lord Gremory and the woman was her mother Venelana Gremory and Sirzech is her big brother. "So if you don't mind me asking Lord Gremory has the marriage between the Gremory heir and the Phenex heir been cancelled" Nawin ask.

"Yes Lord Phenex agreed" "I guess he is angry about it" Nawin said "Not really he was hoping his son Riser would learn something from his lose in this Rating game" Lord Gremory reply.

"Huh I guess even his family can't stand his asshole attitude" the Makasha said, Rias looks like she was about to fire her power of destruction at the black haired, Issei sweat drop, 'Does anything scare the Teme?'. Sirzech and Lord Gremory chuckle "I guess you could say that, last I heard about Riser is that he locked himself in his bedroom and refuse to come out, for some reason he is scared of dragon and thinking one will attack him again".

Nawin raise his eyebrow hearing that 'Tairex did you have something to do with that?' 'I don't know what you're talking about kid' Tairex reply innocently making the black haired eyes narrow 'Tairex tell me' the dragon sighs 'Fine after that attacked you and the pervert created, connect him I send some of my dark magic in there in the very last second, so when he was unconscious let's just say he was having some bad dream' Tairex chuckle darkly making the black haired sweat drop.

"So then let me know which one of you boys is Rias boyfriend" Venelana said suddenly, Issei start shaking to scared to answer while Rias blush in embarrassment, "He is" Nawin points at his brown haired friend next to him while putting a spoon of chocolate pudding in his mouth, Issei mentally curse the Teme and turn his attention to Lady Gremory who is looking at him thoughtfully like trying to study him making Issei even more nervous.

Venelana face then break into a smile "Well I can see you're a nice boy and you did fight for my baby girl in the Rating game" Venelana turns to her daughter "Rias are you happy with him" Rias nods making her mother smile. "His a pervert though" Nawin comment, the whole room went silent, Rias and Issei looks at Nawin like he turn insane while Sirzech and Lord Gremory at the scene with amusement, suddenly whole room darken, Venelana turn to Issei her eyes flash red making Issei almost wet his pants.

"Did I heard that right, are you a pervert Issei-san" she ask in a deadly tone sending chills down to all the men in the room, Nawin looks at Venelana in shock 'If she and my mom ever meet and become friend… it's the end of the world' he thought feeling the sinister power coming from the protective mother.

"I- I used to be a pervert but ever since I met your daughter I changed for the good, Lady Gremory I promised" Issei quickly reply, Rias and Nawin sweat drop knowing that is a lie. Venelana lower her demonic energy before she smile back at Issei but with little sinister in it "Please treat my daughter well understand Issei-san or else" the brown haired quickly nods "I promise you have my word".

Sirzech chuckle then turn his attention to the Makasha "Nawin-san" the black haired turned to him "I watch the battle, the techniques you used are quite interesting and some of them even look like a light spell, do you mind explaining" he ask curious, the other listen also interested.

Nawin debate whether he should answer 'Do it kid it's not going to do any harm' Tairex said, "Those are just some spell my scared gear taught me while I was training away, and the light spell that you mentioned, it looks like Angels spell but unlike the Angel's which burn devils mine only immobilize them… but it's very hard to get out of them since there are some light magic in them, the longer you're trapped in them, the more your magic will depleted" "Can you show me" Sirzech said surprising everyone, Nawin looks at the red Satan "I guess but who will be the target." Nawin turns to Issei "Don't look at me Temee I'm not your training dummy!"

Sirzech stand up "Well go on" he said surprising everyone, Nawin points his index finger at Sirzech "Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six light beam slams into Sirzech midsection. The Lucifer tries to break the spell but found himself unable to move his body 'This is definitely interesting spell… even I'm having trouble getting out of it unless I used some of my true power' Sirzech thought inspecting the six light beam, he then release his demonic energy, the six beam shatter making Nawin eyes widen but quickly changed back to his usual stoic expression 'Hmm I should have expected it… he is a Satan after all'

Sirzech smile at Nawin "That's definitely a strong technique I have to use some of my true power to get out of that" he praise "I can definitely see Riser not getting out of that even with all his power" he said sitting back down. "Oh there one thing I have to tell you Rias" Lord Gremory said making the red haired turn to her father "What would that be Otou-sama?" "Tomorrow the Gremory estate will hold a celebration party for your first Rating game victory" Lord Gremory said with proud in his voice making Rias smile.

Nawin and Issei looks at each other and think the exact same thing 'WELL SHIT'

**Next Chapter: Victory Party**


	19. Victory Party

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Nawin stare at his reflection, his eyebrow twitches in annoyance, Grayfia who stood next to him with her usual emotionless face but he can see amusement going through her silver eyes.

"Do I have to wear this" Nawin looks at the tuxedo with disgust "Yes, you can't wear your usual clothes to a ball party especially if it's from the Noble's like the Gremory's" Grayfia reply folding the Makasha usual attire and place it on the table.

While Nawin looks at himself, he thought back on how he got forced into this situation.

**Flash Back **

Rias and the rest of her peerage are currently resting in one of the living room at Gremory estate. "Man It's nice to finally relax" Nawin yawn laying down in one of the couch. Koneko sat on his stomach eating her sweat bread, Rias and Issei lay on the bed together, Yuuto lies down in a couch resting his bandaged stomach, and Asia is currently healing Akeno burn wound.

Nawin pets Koneko making her purrs slightly, Akeno looks at this scene her eyes flash yellow a few second before turning back to violet, "Teme can I ask you something" Issei turns to the black haired who grunts signaling his listening "Where have you been this past week?" Nawin sighs knowing he as going to ask him that "I been training in a special location" "And where the special location at Otouto" Rias join the conversation.

"Sorry not telling it's called special for a reason and I promised a person to keep it a secret" Nawin reply making the other more curious but didn't push further. "Onii-chan when you go home you should be careful of Mama… she's really really angry" Asia said nervously worry for her brother safety. Chills went down Nawin spine "Oh shit" he mutter remembering his over protective mother.

The others look at the shivering black haired with amusement 'Huh I guess even the Teme is scared of something' Issei thought. "Oh Teme I want to know what was that technique we used against Riser called?" "Hmm it's new and it can only be created by using your dragon shot and my demonic lightning merging, so it's up to us to name it" Nawin reply making the brown haired think.

"How about Demonic Rotation" Issei said, Nawin thought for a minute "Hmm not a bad name, but you should know we can only use that technique when it's the last option, it takes a huge amount of our magic" he said making the brown haired nod. "How did you know that your demonic lightning would merge with Issei dragon shot Otouto" Rias ask.

"Issei dragon shot can be a long range attack by shooting it or a close range attack, it actually rotating in sound speed, my demonic lightning could merged with it making the rotating speed even faster almost into supersonic speed" Nawin explain shocking the others. "Even the Phenex's regeneration power can't withstand against that kind of power"

"Okay Akeno-san your wound is healed" Asia said, Akeno nods pulling her shirt down. Nawin glance at the raven haired seeing her sad expression making him sigh. "Koneko-chan can you stand up please" The white haired nods getting off his Stomach, Nawin stand up and pets her head, he then walks to Akeno taking her hand making the raven haired looks at him "Come on you and me are going out" Nawin smile then the two disappears in black flash.

"Is Teme and Akeno-senpai dating Buchou?" Issei ask, Rias turn to him only giving him a smile confusing the brown haired.

**With Nawin and Akeno**

The two appear back in Kuoh, Akeno looks at the black haired confuse "Nawin-kun why did you bring us here?" he smile and hold her hand "Well since I've been making you worry so much for this past month, I decided to take you on a date" Akeno eyes lit up in joy making the black haired chuckle.

Nawin takes Akeno to the park, they stop in front of a big rock making the raven haired look at him confuse, Nawin smile and let go of her hand, he then walks to the rock, Akeno eyes widen seeing the Makasha walk through the rock "Nawin-kun?" a hand shot out from the rock, Akeno grab the hand, suddenly she feel herself being pull into the rock.

"You can open your eyes now Akeno" The raven haired opens her eyes seeing and see a beautiful sight, there is full of Sakura tress around spreading to the lush green land, big waterfalls and ponds spread around the area, Akeno looks up at the sky and is surprise seeing there was no sun only dark night with stars while the land was bright green. "Beautiful isn't it… you're the first person to ever see this beside me of course" Akeno turn to the black haired "What is this place Nawin-kun?" The Makasha grab her hand "I accidently found this place when I was exploring the park one day, I stumbled in and it become a place where I can relax and get away from the nonsense that happens outside" he reply, Nawin then takes the raven haired to a picnic sight.

"Now then Akeno take a seat" The raven haired takes her seat then looks at the Makasha who's putting out all kind of food down 'Sandwich, Salad, Drink, Hotdog, he sure been working hard for this' Akeno giggles making Nawin turn to her "What are you giggling about" he ask "Oh nothing it just sweat of you to do this" she smile making Nawin smile back as he take a seat next to her "Well why wouldn't I do this for such a beautiful girl, I care so deeply for" he said making the raven haired blush.

Akeno stare at the beautiful Sakura tree, it's blossom leaf circle around the two, Nawin looks at Akeno seeing amazement going through her eyes making him chuckle. Akeno lay her head down on the black haired shoulder, the two looks at the dancing blossom leaf flowing around the air.

"Nawin-kun" "Hmm" "What was your life like before you move here?" Akeno ask "… My life in Thailand wasn't all happiness and sunshine, I was a loner almost an outcast at school… I have very few friends and mostly spend my time at home alone or with one of my best friend Tomo, my parents and sister tried their best to keep me company and tried encourage me to make friends even though I have few of them but I didn't accept their helped saying I was fine with being along most of the time… being honest I hate it there but at the same time I felt like I should protect it" "Is that why you protect it from the gang war?" Akeno ask "Yes when I heard about the stupid war that's been going on, I start training myself in close combat and martial arts… then one day the teacher announced that Tomo was actually killed from the gang war" Akeno eyes widen in shoc but didn't say anything.

"That's when I stepped in and ends it, I was so consumed in anger and pain in losing one of the people I care deeply for, I beat both side of the gang to near death state…. Ever since then I become more cold and felt like I didn't belong there anymore… the pain was too much losing someone you care for, I couldn't look at Bangkok the same again so my family said we were moving to the city of Kouh and that's where I met you Akeno, a girl who was able to heal my pain and loneliness" Nawin squeeze her hand softly.

"Nawin-kun" The black haired turn and was suddenly pull into a kiss, his eye widen but he return it, after a few second Akeno pull away and smile at him "I feel the same way Nawin-kun ever since I first met you I don't feel lonely anymore… even though I have Rais, Yuuto, and Koneko I still felt alone inside but after meeting you, you fill the lonely hole in my heart completely"

Nawin smile and kiss her forehead "You know after all this talking I think our food might be cold already" he said making Akeno giggles "Well then we should eat now before it get colder" The two smile at each other then began eating, enjoying each other's company.

**Time Skip**

After the picnic Nawin and Akeno teleport back to the Gremory Estate "Your teleportation is very different from what we use" the raven haired comment a little light headed "Hahaha yeah it's much more faster that's for sure, when I tried my first teleport I throw up straight away" Nawin said making Akeno laugh.

When the two walk into the Estate they are greeted by Grayfia Lucifuge "Nawin-sama you finally return" "Why are you waiting for me?" he ask "I was ordered to prepare you for the celebration party tonight" She replied.

"I can do it my-" "Nawin-kun is okay I enjoy our date, I have to get ready to anyway" Akeno kiss his cheek and head to Rias room. Nawin sighs then turn to the silver haired woman.

**Mini Time skip**

"I knew this was you're doing… Sirzech" Nawin said seeing the smiling red haired, Grayfia bump his head "What was that for grandma!"

The whole room went silent Sirzech looks at Nawin surprise while Grayfia held a disbelief look on her face "What did you just call me" She said in a dark tone sending chills down Sirzech spine, seeing his wife dark look. "Grandma… now that I think about it, it suits you quite well actually" "Nawin-kun you should stop" Sirzech said worrying for the young man safety.

"What you mean Sirzech?" the black haired ask confuse, Sirzech gulps and point behind, Nawin turn and his face turn into terror seeing Grayfia just freeze half the room and is glaring at him. Nawin was about to teleport away but was stop by Grayfia freezing his legs "You aren't going anywhere young man".

Grayfia grab his ears and drag him into the changing room "Sirzech do something!" the Makasha yell "Sorry Nawin-kun but you are on your own" hr reply "I'm so going to get you back for this Sirzech mark my words" Nawin yell before the door shut making Sirzech sigh in relief "She can be scary sometimes"

**End of Flash Back**

"When will the party start grandma" Nawin ask earning a bump on the head "Ow!" "I told you not to call be that" Grayfia reply even though inside she found it quite nice, she's grown fond of the Makasha since he save her Sister in law from the Marriage between the Phenex clan heir, even she herself couldn't stand that arrogant brat.

"And to answer your question the Party will start in an hour and no you cannot go out… you might mess up your dress" Grayfia reply making Nawin sigh, suddenly he smirk making the silver haired freeze his leg but not damaging the tuxedo "Oh come on!" "As I said you're not leaving this room"

Nawin glare at Grayfia who looks back at him blankly, a light bulb appears on top on the Makasha head, he move his right hand behind his back, pointing his index and middle finger up "Restrain" he whisper, Suddenly Grayfia arms is lock behind her back, making the silver haired fall to her knees.

Nawin summons his shadow pistol and shoot the ice, shattering it into pieces, setting him free, he turn and smile at Grayfia "See you later grandma" "I don't think so" Suddenly Grayfia shatters in ice making his eyes widen, he feel a presence behind him making him turn to see Grayfia standing behind him "That was an interesting spell Nawin-sama, but I am known as the strongest queen for nothing" she smirk making the black haired pouts 'this is going to be the longest hour of my life'.

**Time Skip **

The party finally began, the nobles from the underworld are all there enjoying the event, Lord and Lady Gremory greeted all the guest and welcoming them to their manor. Nawin is currently in the drinking stand looking at the all the nobles enjoying them self 'Hard to believe all of them are devil… they almost look and act like human' He thought talking a sip of his coke.

"Nawin-kun why aren't you enjoying the party" the Makasha turns seeing Sirzech walking toward him wearing the same tuxedo like his "I don't enjoy parties" he reply making the red haired chuckle, Sirzech takes a seat next to him and order his own drink "I don't enjoy parties either, but it helped me get away from those paperwork at least" he said making the black haired chuckle.

"Sirzech-chan!" A voice boom making the two turn to see a beautiful girl with long black hair tied in to twin tails, violet eye, she also has a child like body but with large breast, what got Nawin attention is the way she is dressed in a pink magical girl clothes and carrying a magic wand.

'What is this a cosplay party' Nawin thought sweat drop 'I hit that' 'Shut up Tairex!'. The girl stop in front of the two "Hello Serafall" Sirzech greets the girl. Serafall greet him back and turns to Nawin "Oh you're the one who defeated Riser Phenex, it's nice to meet you" she said in a child like voice. "Nice to meet you too Ms, may I know your name?" Serafall laugh sheepishly then pose sending a flirty wink at him "My name is Serafall Leviathan, also known as Satan pink or Magical Girl" hearing the name Leviathan shock Nawin 'This energetic, child like girl is Sona Sitri big sister!?" He thought 'Wow I can see they do look similar but they personality is a complete opposite… so are you going to bang her?' Tairex ask 'What the fuck are you talking about Tairex, I am not banging anybody!' Nawin yell.

"Pleasure meeting you Serafall-san my name is Nawin Makasha" the black haired smile introducing himself, Serafall pouts "Call me Sera-chan I don't like formality" she then start babbling about all sort of stuff and asking him to join her show, Nawin eyes twitches in a slight annoyance then sends a glance at Sirzech for help "Serafall I need to talked to you about something for a minute" Sirzech said catching her attention "Owh but I want to talk with Nawin-kun" Serafall turn back to find nothing "Wahhhh where did he go?".

**With Nawin **

"Oh god I stay there any longer I would have exploded" Nawin mutter standing at the balcony 'She totally wants you bang to her' Tairex chuckle, Nawin cuts the link shutting up the perverted dragon.

'Hmm the underworld looks allot like the human world, the only different is the purple sky and the people down there Nawin thought looking at the buildings, shops, and the devil walking around 'Allot of them look poor though' 'Underworld is quite different compare to the human word Nawin-kun' Sairex said 'How so?' 'All those people down their look poor for a reason, they are known as low-class and the highest are known as nobles'.

'I see so the noble live up here, while the low-class live down there, thier house do look poor compare to the Gremory mansion' Nawin said making Sairex nods 'Yes but some noble help by donating money to them the Gremory and the Sitri clan are one of those kind noble even the Phenex helped them' He said surprising the black haired 'Even though they are low-class, they seem happy' Nawin look at smiling families and children.

"Otouto what are you doing out here" Nawin turns seeing Rias wearing a white dress looking at him concern "Nothing just getting some fresh air" He reply. "Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" Rias walk next to him.

"I don't like being in a crowded area" Nawin said, "Otouto someone waiting for you in there" Rias said making the black haired turn to see Akeno looking at the couple dancing with sadness going through her eyes making his heartache.

Nawin sighs then walks toward the raven haired girl, He taps her shoulder making Akeno turn to him "May I have the next dance with you madam" Nawin said lifting his right hand, Akeno smile placing her hand on palm. Nawin takes her in the middle of the floor as the next music begin.

**Music : fireflight- wrapped in your arms**

"I hope you know how to dance because I have no clue" Nawin said making the raven haired giggles "Well here" Akeno place his right hand on her hip, then place her right hand on his shoulder while holding his left hand with hers to the side "I guess the number one rule is to not step on your foot right" Nawin moves his feet forward while Akeno move backwards "Yes that would be rude if you step on a lady toe" she reply. Nawin hold Akeno hips firmly and bring her closer, Akeno puts her right arm around his neck. "You look beautiful in that dress, black suits you well" Nawin complement making the raven haired smile "You don't look bad yourself Nawin-kun" "I am glad you like it, it took almost an hour for grandma to forced me into it" he said making her laugh lightly "I can just picture it" Akeno smiles.

Nawin looks glance at the side seeing Rias dancing with the Issei who looks like about to wet his pants from being nervous making Rias laugh. Nawin turn back and see Akneo leaning her head on his chest, Nawin place his head on top of her head "Nawin-kun?" "Hmmm" "I love you" his eyes widen hearing those words, he could feel Akeno body shaking slightly signaling she was nervous and scared making his heartache "Akeno looks at me" She looks up seeing the black haired smiling at her full of warmth, his brown eyes show love and care directing at her "I love you too my beautiful priestess" He brought her close, placing his lip on hers who return it gladly.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way" Akeno pulling away from the kiss, "I just took you out on a romantic picnic and you still think that" Nawin chuckle, Akeno blush feeling stupid all of the sudden before she laugh. The two continue to dance slowly, enjoying each other company.

**End Song**

"NNNNAAAWWWIIIINNN-KUUNNN" a child like voice shout, hearing this Nawin push Akeno aside as a pink blur slam on his chest sending him crashing to the wall making everyone turns. "I finally found you" "So you did Serafall" Nawin look down seeing the magical girl smiling cutely at him. The other noble return back to their own business already used to the childish Satan antics.

"Is there something you need Serafall?" Nawin ask "I was wondering if you could be my dancing partner" Serafall reply still holding onto him tightly 'She has a strong grip I can't break free' Nawin thought.

"Excuse me but could you get your hands off of my boyfriend" a voice said darkly making the two turn to see Akeno glaring at Serafall. "Why should I" Serafall challenge glaring back . Rias and Issei looks at the scene with worry "Umm Rias-chan are you sure Akeno-sempai will be okay" Issei ask "I don't think Serafall-sama would do anything reckless" she reply but with some hesitant.

The two girls glare at each other then start releasing their power alerting everyone. "Sirzech should we step in" Lord Gremory ask his son "If there is one thing in life we should never do, it's to not get involved in girls cat fight father" Sirzech reply sagely making his father nod.

The whole building start shaking as Akeno and Serafall release more of their power, 'when did Akeno become this strong' Rias thought shock looking at her best friend, Akeno eyes flash yellow while Serafall eyes shine violet.

'Okay time to end this before it get out of hand' Nawin disappears from Serafall grip and appears beside Akeno, he pick her up bridal style and look back at the Leviathan "Sorry Serafall but we can dance next time" Nawin said then disappears in black flash with Akeno.

**Time Skip**

The two appears in front of the shrine, Nawin place Akeno on her feet, she cross her head and puff angrily which the black haired found quite adorable "I didn't know you were the jealous type" he tease making Akeno turn to him surprise "I'm not!" She yell with slight blush on her cheek making him chuckle.

"I enjoy our dance but I have to leave now, I have to go back and get Asia then go home to face my mom wrath" Nawin said making Akeno giggles at the last part "I enjoy our dance Nawin-kun thank you for this wonderful day" the black haired smile then kiss her forehead "Good night my love" he whisper disappearing in black flash.

**Time Skip**

After teleporting back to the party and picking up his little sister while avoiding a certain magical girl, the two are now currently walking to their home.

"Well Asia did you enjoy the party" Nawin ask walking beside his little sister "Yep I have a blast, me and Koneko were dancing everywhere, I even saw her smile abit" Asia reply happily "You two become quite close friend now" "Yep even though she's emotionless, I know she have a soft spot inside" she said making her brother nods in agreement.

After a few minute of walk, the two sibling arrive at their house, Asia was about to knock the door but she stop, noticing her brother shivering form "Onii-chan are you okay?" Nawin turn and give her a nervous smile "Y-yeah I'm fine" "Don't worry Onii-chan I am sure Mama will be happy seeing you" Asia said with confident then knocks the door.

The door open showing Yao, "Asia where have you been, it's late" she ask looking at her daughter "Sorry Mama my club had a celebration party so I stayed longer then usual, oh and Onii-chan is back" Yao eyes widen and look behind the blond to see Nawin looking at her smiling nervously "Hey mom" He wave at the black haired woman.

"Asia please go inside" Yao said in a dark tone making the blond dash to her room scared. Yao close the door behind her and glares at her son, dark aura surround her, an image of demonic wolf appears behind her grinning at Nawin showing it's razor sharp teeth 'I told you kid you should have bang the Leviathan at least then you won't die a virgin' Tairex said, hearing his master scream in pain.

**Next Chapter: Arc 3 Unknown Danger in Kuoh **


	20. Arc 3: Unknown Danger in Kuoh

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Nawin-kun open your eyes" A silky feminine voice whisper, the black haired slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by darkness "Huh where am I?" He yawn standing up to only find himself at a street in late at night.

"What's going on" "Nawin-kun follow me ahahaha" the voice giggles lightly, the Makasha start making his way to the voice. "Ahahahaha" The voice continue to giggle like this is some type of game.

"What the hell is going on" Nawin stop seeing nothing but a void of darkness at the end of the street, 'Tairex you there' He got no reply 'Sairex!' still he didn't receive any reply "Why aren't they answering me?"

Suddenly the whole scenery change, Nawin now find himself at Kuoh Academy, "Ahahaha" The voice giggles again making him turn to find the voice is coming from the Occult building. Nawin opens the door and what he saw shock him to the core.

**Soundtrack: Shiki OST – Silent Night**

The whole room was splatter in blood, dead bodies are scattered everywhere 'N-no no no! this can't be happening' Nawin sees Rias body laying on her desk her arms dismembered, half her face seems to be clawed out and there is a giant hole on her chest, Issei is missing both his arms, and his chest was covered in claw marks and holes, Koneko and Asia lied down next to each other with their head savored off, Yuuto was stuck into a wall with four swords impaled on his arms and legs, Lucy laid next to Issei, her head was snap and her legs were missing.

"Nawin-kun please help me" A voice beg, the black haired turn to see Akeno on the ground, crawling towards him, there was a giant hole going through her stomach, her chest is full of claw marks. Nawin is currently in a state of shock and horrified to even move. "Ah ah ah I didn't say you could move now did I," A voice said teasingly, Nawin looks up seeing a teenage girl with long knee-length silver-white hair and blood red slit eyes, her skin is pure snow white, and is wearing a black jacket, underneath it she wore a silver t-shirt with blood splattered covering almost all of her shirt, she also wear tight black jean and red long boots.

The white haired girl stomp at Akeno back making her scream in pain, "Oh stop being such a baby" Nawin snap out of his shock, he clench his hand tightly, his eyes glows blood red, black aura start surrounding him making the whole Academy start shaking. The white haired girl glance at the Makasha "Oh look someone finally arrive hehehehe" she giggles sinisterly then in lightning speed she snap Akeno neck using her feet killing the raven haired instantly.

"Aw look she's dead now" The white haired smile sadistically, Nawin stand still, emotionless, his hair shadow is eyes "Owh you didn't like that do you" She said to the black haired.

**End Soundtrack **

Suddenly the whole Occult building explode, the girl jump back keeping a distance but she is interrupted by a fist hitting her face sending her crashing through dozen of trees.

"Ow" the white haired groan standing up and spit out blood, she looks up seeing Nawin walking toward her slowly his red eyes glare with her red slit eyes, "That was a good punch but you have to do much better than that to defeat m-" "No" Nawin interrupt, his voice was more deeper almost demonic "I'm not going to defeat you…. I'm going to slaughter you" He disappears in black flash then reappears behind the white haired, he summons a shadow sword on his right hand and swing it down intending to slice the girl in half.

"Your too slow" The white haired girl stop the attack with her index finger shocking him "That weak attack will do nothing to me" She clench her index finger around the sword shattering it. The white haired then grab Nawin's neck and throw him through the Academy.

The white haired appear on top of Nawin in midair and kick him in the stomach sending the black haired crashing to the ground, creating a massive crater. "I expect more from you Makasha" the girl said in a bored tone, walking toward the fallen form of Nawin Makasha.

'Why… why can't I hit her' The girl pick him up then sends a thousand lighting speed punch to his face while laughing madly, 'What is happening?' the white haired finish the combo by kicking Nawin in stomach sending him to the sky, she appears behind him and slam both her fists at his back sending the black haired crashing to the ground.

The white haired land back on the ground gently, smirking at the beaten form of the Makasha "Seeing your love ones dead must have left you powerless… that's your weakness Makasha those people you care so deeply about is what's holding you back from your true power" The girl walk toward Nawin and pick him up by the neck.

Nawin opens his eyes weakly "In the future you will know where you belong, it's only a matter of time… Nawin-kun" The girl smirk then move her head near his neck, she opens her mouth showing two sharp fangs, her eyes glows red then bites his neck "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" suddenly a painful, agony scream boom around the whole Academy.

"Onii-san Onii-chan WAKE UP!" Two voice yells, Nawin snap his eyes open and sit up quickly, he turns turn to the side to see Lucy and Asia looking at him worry "Onii-san you're power started rising so we rush in here" Lucy said seeing her brother shaken form.

Nawin suddenly pull the two into a hug, holding them tightly "I'm glad you two are alright" the black haired whisper confusing the two blonde but they return the hug. "Onii-chan is everything okay?" Asia ask, "Yeah don't worry I just had a nightmare that's all" Nawin reply pulls away from his sisters giving them a smile.

"Okay… Mom is cooking breakfast so we should get ready" Lucy said, she and Asia then left the room, the black haired looks at the door a few more second then stand up and walk to the bathroom, he look at the mirror. 'That dream…' suddenly an image of the unknown white haired girl goes through Nawin's mind 'who is she… what is she?'.

Suddenly a blurry image appears in the mirror starring at him with its red slit eyes "You're too weak to defeat me Ahahahahah" Nawin smash the mirror shattering the glass into millions of pieces.

**Time Skip**

Nawin walks past the kitchen making his family look at him "Sochi aren't you going to eat" Yao ask, the black haired glance at his mother "No… I'm not hungry" He said then walks out of the house.

Lucy and Asia glance at each other in worry, Yao notice this "You two what happen to your brother?" she ask her daughters. "We don't really know, we heard him yelling this morning so me and Asia rushed in, seeing him sweating and shaken… I think he might have a nightmare or something" Lucy reply.

"I guessed is normal for teenagers to get some nightmare once in a while, it's just a part of growing up" Jonathan said but Lucy and Asia didn't look entirely convinced.

**With Nawin **

Nawin is currently walking aimlessly while deep in thought 'Could she be the one who came in the Occult club when I was taking a nap?' "Hey punk why are you in such deep thought" A familiar voice said snapping the black haired out of his thought, Nawin turn to find himself at the Ichiru Bakery. "It's none of your business old man" he reply darkly at the brown haired man "You know they say if you keep your emotional bottled up inside, it will eventually blow up one day and you will start hurting the people around you" Akira said surprising the black haired.

Nawin smirk slightly "For someone whose hot headed you sure know what to say old man" Akira smirk back, he throw a baseball at the black haired who catches it easily "Since you're so stress why not have a little baseball game to ease it" Nawin thought for a minute then shrug "Sure see no harm in it".

**Mini Time Skip**

"Well then are you ready punk… we don't want to disappoint the ladies now so play it right" Akira said holding the ball, Nawin glance to see Moka and Misako cheering at the two. "Let's hope you don't break a shoulder when you throw it old man" Nawin smirk pointing the metal baseball bat at the middle age man who smirk back at him.

The two glare at each others, the wind blow around the field, Akira get in position while Nawin holds the bat tightly getting ready to strike. Akira pulls his right arm back and throw the ball 'Hmm for a human that's sure some strength" Nawin looks at the ball speeding toward him, his eyes flash red then he swing the bat hitting it perfectly, the ball fly back hitting Akira in the stomach sending him back a few feet before he lands on the ground.

"Hmm need to work on my aim…. Hey old man you alright" Akira bring his right arm up shakily and gives Nawin a thumps up. Moka runs to her husband while Misako walks toward the Makasha. "Nawin-kun I hope you didn't do that on purpose?" Misako ask in her usual cute childlike voice that the black haired found cute "Of course not, this is my first baseball game in a long time" Nawin reply, he and Misako walks toward Akira who trying to stand up with his wife help.

"I guess, I used a bit too much power in that swing, you look like someone who just been knocked out by a grenade" Nawin said seeing Akira holding his stomach while leaning against Moka "I think you broke some of my ribs" he mutter. Moka turn and smile at the two "Nawin, Misako you two should hurry up or you will be late for school" she said making the two nod "See you later old man, Miss Moka" "Bye Mom, Dad" the two begin walking out of the Ichiru yard and make way to school

"Nawin-kun I been meaning to ask you something" Misako said suddenly making the black haired turn to her "Yeah?" "Where have you been all last week?" she ask, Nawin think of a good excuse "I got some family stuff I have to deal with" Misako nods accepting the answer.

"What about you, you enjoy Kuoh Academy so far?" Nawin ask the pink haired making her smile "Yep I made a few friends… I enjoy everyday going to school because I don't feel so lonely" Misako said "Lonely huh…. I know how it feels Misako anyway you have friends now and I will always be here to keep you company" Nawin smile making the pink haired look at him in shock "You promise" she bring her pinkie finger up making the black haired chuckle before he bring his own pinkie wrapping around hers "Yes I promise"

**Time Skip: Lunch Time**

"Teme have you heard about the new transfer student" Issei said making Nawin turn to him lazily "No… and why should I care?" "Well people say that she beats up gang member around Kuoh by herself and protect civilian from them" he said catching the black haired attention "Is that so…" Nawin mutter 'That sure sounds familiar hey kid' Tairex said 'Yeah… very familiar'

"Come on Teme lets go and see this person" Issei said dashing to some random direction making the black haired sigh before following the pervert in a much slower pace.

"There she is" Issei said pointing at the tree, Nawin walk behind him and looks to see a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knee and red eyes, she wears a standard Kuoh girl uniform but without the cape, she is currently sitting down in the shade eating her rice ball alone.

"Issei you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do right" Nawin said, the brown haired start walking toward the girl making him facepalm. "Nawin-kun what are you doing?" a voice said making the black haired turn to see Akeno and Rias walking toward him "What is going on?" Rias ask, Nawin points at Issei "Just watch"

The three watch as Issei talks to the girl who seems to be ignoring him the whole time "Can you leave, you're interrupting my lunch" She said in a cold tone, "I would like to know if the rumors are true, if you tell me I will leave" Issei reply, the girl just stare blankly at him, she then stand up and grab her kendo stick that was laying next to her "I say it one more time leave" "No" when the word left Issei mouth, a hundred Kendo stick strikes Issei sending him crashing down in front of the three.

"Huh I guess the rumor is true then" Nawin said looking at the beaten form of Issei. "You" he looks up to see the girl pointing at him "Yes? Is there something you need?" "Are you Nawin Makasha?" The girl ask "Yeah" Nawin reply making the girl nod then pass him another kendo stick, "I challenge you into a duel" She said surprising the three "Mind telling me why you want to have a duel with me?" "To test my strength" She reply simply "Fine then meet me in the kendo club that's where we will duel" Nawin said.

**Time Skip: Kendo Club**

"Nawin-kun why did you accept the challenge?" Akeno ask, she and the rest of the occult club came to watch the match. "It would be rude to decline and I want to test my sword skill anyway" he reply taking off his jacket "Mind holding this for me" he passed it to Akeno who nods taking the jacket.

"Who is she anyway, I didn't even get her name" Issei said holding an ice pack on his head, "Her name is Akame" a voice said making the other turn to see Sona, Tsubaki, and Lucy walking toward them "Akame huh, I could have sworn I heard that name before" Nawin mutter.

"What do you mean Teme?" "As you guys know I take care of gangs battle around Kuoh, one day I heard them talking about her saying that she is the only person who could match against me in a fight" Nawin said surprising the others "Of course in this duel I'm not going to use my power since that's cheating" The black haired walk toward the ring where Akame is waiting patiently.

Yuuto walks between the two acting as the referee "Okay the match will be the first person who gets hits lose…. Ready" both gets in their stance holding the kendo stick tightly "Start!" The two dash at each other and clash their kendo sticks, Akame sends dozen of strike forcing Nawin back. The spectators look at the match shock "Is the Teme actually having a hard time" Issei said shock seeing the black haired going into defense.

'Damn she's fast' Nawin blocks another strike then send a kick forcing Akame to jump back. 'Come on kid don't tell me you need to use my power to just defeat a simple human girl' Tairex taunts, Nawin cuts off the link, his eyes narrow "Okay time for the real battle to began" the two clash their kendo sword again, both striking each other at the same speed, "Your pretty good" Nawin complement, Akame said nothing only holding a serious expression "Jezz aren't you a little too serious about this duel" Akame jumps and swing her sword down, Nawin raise his kendo stick up stopping her attack "Wrong move" he smirk.

Nawin push the black haired back making her lose her footing, Akame regains her balance mid air, Nawin runs toward her and strike her kendo handle making her kendo stick fly out of her grip "You lose" Nawin point his kendo stick at Akame face. "I see your in shock" he said seeing that black haired girl shock expression "It's easy really, when you try to regain your balance, you give me an opening so I strike your kendo stick handle area forcing it to fly out from you grip, of course this technique needs to be strike in perfect precision" he explain.

Nawin flicks the girl forehead giving her a smile "But still even though you lost that was a good match, I don't mind sparring with you next time" He said surprising Akame who nods back at him "Thank you for the match" She bows then leave.

**Time Skip: Occult Building**

"Now then I think it's time for you three to finally get your own Familiars" Rias announce making Nawin, Asia, and Issei looking at her confus "What is a familiars Buchou?" Asia asks.

Rias raise her right hand, a bat pop out from the smoke, flying on top of her palm "Familiars is one of the thing you will require when you become a devil, they help assist their master in various task like information gathering and relaying massages and many more stuff, there are different type of familiar some of them will helped you in battle even" Rias said as the bat flies above her head.

"Wow Koneko-chan is that you're familiar" Asia squeak seeing a cute white cat with hazel eyes sitting on Koneko lap, "Yes this is Shiro". "Akeno what in the world are those thing sitting on your shoulder" Nawin looks seeing four some kind of small Oni sitting on the raven haired shoulder "These are my own Familiar, it's called Tiny Demon" she reply.

"That's so cool" Issei looks at all the different familiars "I wonder if I can get myself a sexy familiar" he giggle holding a pervert expression making the other sweat drop. "And my Familiar is-" "No one cares blondy" Issei interrupt Yuuto making him sweat drop "Don't need to be so cold Issei-kun"

"Well then let's go to the Familiar forest, Akeno" the raven haired nods summoning the teleportation, Gremory symbol surrounding the whole group "Familiar forest? What a creative name" the group disappears leaving red sparkles.

**Next Chapter: Familair Forest and Slime?**


	21. Familiar Forest and Slime?

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers! ^^**

"So, this place is called the Familiar forest, huh" Nawin looks around his surrounding, to see forest of dead trees and withered plants, up at the crimson sky, shines a red moon that is glaring down at us and spread its dim light around the dark forest.

Not liking the eerie look of the forest and the presence it gives, Asia hides behind her brother, "Don't need to be scared, Asia-chan, if we stick together nothing will happen" Rias reassures the little girl with a smile, which seems to calm her nerve and nod.

A sudden laughter erupts from up top "Ahahah, is nice to see you again Gremory" the group looks up to see a man who looks to be in his late forties, he has long wavy brown hair, silver eyes, on top of his head he wears a straw hat and his attire consist of a hunter's type uniform with some tears and hole on it, long black jacket is worn over the uniform.

"It's been a while, Familiar master" Rias greet, the man jump down and lands in front of the group. "So, let me get this straight, we are trying to find a familiar in a place call familiar forest and our tour guide is called the Familiar master" Nawin points out, causing the other to sweat drop "The teme does have a point" Issei agrees.

"You brats have a problem with it" The Familiar master said in an annoy tone, "Now, now, there's no time to fight, we need to start looking for Familiars before the moon disappears" Rias interjects making the older man nod. "What do you mean by that, Buchou?" Issei ask "When the Moon disappears, the familiars will go back to their home, making the search for them harder, they usual come out when the moon is full and the full moon only comes out once a month" Rias explain.

The Familiar master began leading the group through the forest "So, tell me what kind of Familiar are you three looking for exactly?" The hunter asks Nawin, Issei, and Asia, after Rias explained to him why they are here. "Well I want my familiar to be cute, strong, and loyal" Asia said making the hunter chuckle at the innocent answer, while Nawin smile ruffling his little sister blonde lock "I'm sure we can find one of that here" the hunter reply.

"I want my Familiar to be sexy and have enormous Oppai" Issei answers with a perverted smile, the group facepalm while the hunter glare him "I will not help you find such thing" "And Issei, if you want to find something like that… go to a strip club" Nawin suggest making the group erupt in laughter while Issei begin to flutters, then curses the smartass Makasha under his breath.

The group continues following the familiar master, but pause erutly when they see some wolves, running past them, in front. "What was that about?" Yuuto ask "They seemed scared…. Probably something spooked them" The hunter reply, "Well let's go check it out" Nawin said. After a minute of walking, the group is greeted by a big field clear of grass, at the end of the field is a enormous, dark cave.

"This is not good" The hunter said with fear in his tone, suddenly a green serpent like head appears out of the dark cave. "Is that some kind of Snake?" Issei ask "No… it's something much worse". More serpent's heads start coming from the cave "N-no d-don't tell me" Rias look at the serpent's heads with shock and fear "I-is that a Hydra?" "Yes" the hunter reply slowly "How the hell did we end up in its territory, you should have warned us" Rias hiss, glaring at the familiar master.

"This is not the time to be arguing" the hunter reply calmly, suddenly the group feel the ground rumble, they hear giant footsteps walking toward them. The Hydra fully emerge out of the cave, showing the groups its dragon like body and its serpents nine head heads has sharp yellow fins surfacing from the top and bottom of its head, dozens of sharp razor teeth, it's dark green scale glows slightly. "That's not good it's going to prepare to spit its venomous poison" The hunter warns.

The Hydra glares at the group with its slit red snake-like eyes "W-what s-should we do" Issei stutters, shaking in fear, "If its poison hits us, we're done" Rias said and turn to her Queen "Akeno, prepare the teleportation now" "Don't bother" The hunter interrupts "Your teleportation takes time to prepare and it will startle the hydra, making it fire it's poison at us" Rias bite her lips in frustration as she try thinking of other solutions "Why is it not attacking us now?" Yuuto ask "Because it doesn't know if we're a threat yet"

Suddenly, the Hydra hiss, its fin rattles and fires a purple poison liquid from its mouths. "EVERYONE SCATTER!" Rias yell, but the poison speed toward the much faster than they expect, "Void Shield" a voice whispers, a giant light barrier appears in front of the group, shielding them from the poison.

The group looks up to see Nawin standing in front of them, with his right-hand raise "I think I may have just found my Familiar" The black haired smirks "Are you crazy? Hydra have known to kill their own masters, even an ultimate-class devil can't control or tame them completely!" the hunter yell.

Nawin points his left hand toward the group, his palm starts it glow "Light Stasis" a green light start surrounding the group. Akeno look at the ground and her eyes widen knowing what the Makasha plans to do, then begin running toward him "NAWIN-KUN, DON'T!". The Makasha smile at his girlfriend "Don't worry, Akeno, I'll be fine, I promise" as the raven-haired girl about to reach out to grab him, but the ground glows brighter, then teleports the group away to a safe location.

"Now then" Nawin turns to the Hydra, seeing it hiss at him 'Finally some fun' Tairex said in excitement 'Nawin-kun are you sure this is a good idea?' Sairex ask worry for the black haired safety. 'Sairex, take off twntnty percent of the restriction seal' Nawin said, shocking Sairex while Tairex grins 'A-are you sure?' 'Yes considering this fight won't be easy, I need to use some of my restricted power' Sairex reluctantly nod 'Seal Restriction Release!'.

Nawin's eyes glow blood red, the ground beneath starts creaking and shake "Now then, let's began" he releases the light shield and the hydra immediately fires another poison, "Huh smart move, but predictable" a dozens of shadow swords, lances, axes, appears, surrounding the black haired and deflects the poison away from him.

The shadow weapons spin around the Makasha, he grabs a giant great sword, then disappears and reappears on top of one of the hydra's heads. Nawin swings the great sword down, cutting one of the heads clean off, another head shots towards him, opening its mouth, but before it could reach him, he disappears.

"Hmm… interesting" Nawin appears in front of the hydra, and sees the head that he just cut offed stars regenerating back in accelerating speed 'Hydra have fast regeneration, Nawin-kun especially on their heads considering that's where all the opponents go for first "Sairex informs.

"So, that mean I can't just go mindlessly swinging at its heads… it will only be wasting my magic, and I can't keep control of my power long… I need to end this quick" Nawin dispel the great sword and raise his right hand toward the hydra. "Blue Flames Burst" a large wave of blue flames fire from Nawin's palm, the fire race towards the hydra, the flame cover its whole body and the forest around it. Nawin can hear its painful roar coming from the flames.

The Makasha appears on top of the flames and clap both his hands together, both his palms start to glow bright, then slowly, he pulls his hand apart, a light lance form between his palms. Nawin grab the light lance, he looks down to see the flame disappears, showing a burnt hydra glaring at him, smoke pour out from its skin, some of its scale are burnt clean.

"This should keep you tame" Nawin grips the light spear in his right and pulls it back "Hundred Light Fence" He throws the spear down at the hydra, the spear suddenly multiplies into hundreds, the hydra roars in pain as countless of spears pierce its body.

The spears pin all the Hydra's heads to the ground, the other half hundreds of spears pin its legs and hands, immobilizing it to stand or move.

"Huh, it actually has a tail" Nawin comment, looking at the swinging tail, there is a giant, sharp fin on the tail going up to its back, at the end of the tail, there's a sharp spike sticking out of it "Hmm, the tip of the tail must be poisonous, I guess it uses the spike to stab the enemy and injects its venom to its enemy… This creature is definitely dangerous and fitting to be my familiar" Nawin said, landing in front of the battered form of the hydra.

'Sairex, put the restriction seal back on' Nawin said, which the dragon complies. "Owww" a feminine voice groans in pain, making the Makasha turn around and is left speechless, when he finds a beautiful and voluptuous naked green haired woman lying on the ground, instead of a giant hydra. "What in the world… where the hell did the hydra go?" Nawin mutters out in shock.

Nawin snaps out of his shock and start walking towards the woman "Hey, wake up!" he shouts, causing the woman to snap her red slit eyes open "Mind telling me who you are, woman" he ask, as the lady slowly gets up. Nawin scan her body and spot several burn marks on her creamy white skin, making his eyes widen, he summons a shadow pistol in his right hand and aim at the woman's head.

The lady gasp in shock, seeing the gun pointing at her forehead "You're the hydra, aren't you?" Nawin ask, his red eyes glare into her own, searching for any lies. "Yes, I'm the hydra, this is my human form… you're one of the few people to actually see it in fact, you beaten me quite badly that I'm force to return to my human form and refill my energy" The woman said.

"Then since I defeat you, will you become my Familiar?" Nawin ask making the woman chuckle and moves her hand toward the black haired cheek, caressing it softly "Oh so you want little old me to be your Familiar… you should be careful, I might just eat you behind your back" The woman said teasingly.

Suddenly the Hydra is drop to her knees, feeling a heavy, dense pressure pushing her to the ground "I like to see you try that" she looks up to see Nawin glaring at her, his red eyes glows brightly, a dragon image form behind him, it's razor sharp teeth grin sinisterly, it's red slit eyes glare at the green haired woman, freezing her in fear.

"Don't consider me the same as your previous masters… I warn you Hydra if you try and betray me, I will show you the battle we just had is just a tip of a iceberg of my true power" Nawin warns, suddenly dozens of shadow swords appears behind him, ready to aim toward the green haired "Do you understand?" The woman nod fearfully.

Nawin lower his power, his eyes turn back to its usual brown, as the weapons shatters and disappear. "Now then, lay down so I can heal your wounds" the woman did as she is told. Nawin right hand glows bright "So what's your name?" He asks placing his hand on top of her wounds "I don't have any…. People just call me Hydra" She replies.

After finishing healing her wounds in silence, Nawin helps her up "Do you want me to name you then? Hydra is quite plain" he ask, greatly surprising the green haired "I-I guess its okay, you are going to be my master after all" She reply, blushing slightly since her previous masters never bother giving her a name, using her just as a weapon or a tool.

"Hmm, how about Hana?" Nawin suggest, the green haired give it a thought for a minute "Hana" She whispers, then smile "I like it". "Good, now then why don't we complete the bonding contract and… you put some clothes on" Nawin said, turning to the side blushing slightly, making Hana chuckle, before flicking her finger causing light to shine on her body, when it dies down, she is now fully dress in a light green kimono.

"My bonding contract is a little different compare from others familiar, can you please give me your right arm, master" Hana said, Nawin did as she said. Hana bite her thumb using her sharp fang then did the same on Nawin's wrist, she places her thumb down on his bleeding wrist, their blood starts to merge. Suddenly a light shine around the Makasha's wrist, when it dies down, he sees a hydra symbol form beneath his wrist.

Hana let go and lick her thumb, causing it to heal immediately. "There, everything is done, if you ever want to summon me you just put your blood on that symbol and I'll appear right beside you master" Nawin look at the symbol, then back at the Hydra "Sounds simple enough"

"Now then, Hana you know this forest very well right?" she nod "Well is it possible for you to help me find the others? I randomly teleport them somewhere else, so I can't really track them clearly, and I can't sense their energy since this forest is just full of familiars, that makes finding them like finding a needle in a haystack" Nawin said making Hana nod and begin sniffing the air "I got their sense… they're not that far, let's go!" Hana said excitedly, then grabs Nawin's wrist and start dragging him.

**Time Skip**

"They near here, somewhere" Hana said, the two pause when they suddenly hear the sound of moaning. "What in the hell?" Nawin walks pass the bushes and see something that makes him want to blow up the entire familiar forest.

Akeno and the rest of the girls are cover in green slime and it seem to be eating away their clothes. Nawin turn to see one of the slime is on Yuuto's face causing him to swing his sword around like an idiot. Issei and the Familiar master looks at the girls with a perverted grin.

"HEY! YOU TWO PERVERTS, STOP STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING!" Nawin yell, making the others turn to him "TEME/NAWIN-KUN!" the group yell in surprise. "Oh master, I didn't know you were so popular" Hana walk out of the bush and stop next to the black haired.

Akeno looks like she is about to run and hug the living death at her boyfriend but the slime wasn't allowing her. "Teme, don't do anything, I choose this as my familiar!" Issei said "Don't be stupid Issei! choose your familiar wisely" Rias scold at her perverted boyfriend.

"Hana, can you do something about those things?" Nawin turn to the green haired "Hmm, they just need a little scare and will be running off to where ever they crawl from" she replies grinning, Nawin knows what she mean "Fine, but no biting understand? if you know what's good for you" He warn his familiar, who nods.

Suddenly the whole ground start shaking, Hana body shine brightly, Suddenly a loud roar explode, the light died down showing the hydra. Nawin smirk standing on top of one of the hydra's head, seeing the shock and fear looks from the group.

Hydra glares at the slime and roars, pushing Rias and the girls back, the slime quickly untangle themselves off from the girls and slither away from the area. Nawin jumps down and see Issei laying on the ground, passed out, making the black haired sweat drop. "Jezz, a little roar and he's already unconscious" Nawin walk to him, then take his jacket and place it on Asia, covering her "Thank you, Onii-chan" he nods, then move to Akeno taking his own jacket off placing it on her "Now that's better" He smile at the raven haired girl.

Suddenly, Akeno pulls him into a tight hug, Nawin stood still not knowing what to do and feels her nude body, squeezing in front of him "I'm glad your okay" She whisper "Come on, Akeno… I promise I would come, back didn't I?" Nawin smile, petting her head "Now then, cover yourself with the jacket" he said, making her nod.

Nawin turns, to see Rias and Koneko clothes have some holes and tears on them showing they skin and chest. Nawin walk to the hunter and takes his jacket "HEY!" "You don't need it" Nawin reply, and give the jacket to Koneko who thanks him quietly "What about me, Otouto?" Rias pouts.

Nawin looks to see Yuuto's jacket have some holes in them, making him turn to Issei "Well since his unconscious, I'm sure he doesn't mind me taking his shirt off" after a few minute, all the girl are cover up.

"There we go, all done" Nawin said dusting his hand, the others look at Issei, seeing him half naked, laying on the ground. The brown haired stir and opens his eyes and the first thing he feels, is the cold air going through his torso, making him look down to find himself half naked without a shirt.

"Ahhh what happened? Where's my shirt!?" Issei yells, standing up "Yuuto took them off when he was trying to molest you in your sleep" Nawin ansers, making the blonde look at the him in betrayal while Issei look at the blonde in horror, then scream running toward a random direction to only slam face first into the hydra. Issei looks up and instantly pass out again, when seeing all the hydra heads looking at him.

"Rias, you sure have a fine taste in man" Nawin comments while the crimson haired massage her temple and sigh "Nawin-kun, what I would like to know is what is that thing" She glance at the Hydra "Doing here and not killing us" "She is my familiar" He reply, shocking the others "She?" Akeno ask, tilting her head.

The Hydra's body blows up in smoke, Hana walk out from the smoke and smile at everyone "Hello". The group stare at the green haired, blankly. "Okay enough staring, you're scaring her" Nawin said, seeing Hana hiding behind him. "I shouldn't be surprise… only you could pull the impossible possible, Otouto" Rias mutters.

Suddenly a slime climb itself on Asia legs, but a lightning blast it, making the others turn to see a small blue dragon landing on her shoulder. "Interesting a sprite dragon, that's quite rare, you two sibling are sure lucky" the hunter comments, looking between Nawin and Asia.

"So this is my familiar it's so cute! Wait, I thought we were suppose to find them, not the other way around" Asia said, holding the little dragon close, as it cuddle on her chest. "Not true, some of them will come to their master if they suddenly feel some attachment to the person" The hunter explains.

Rias looks up to see the red moon is now cover by the clouds making her sigh "Well at least you two got your familiar….I can't really say the same to Issei" Rias glance at the unconscious form of her boyfriend.

"So Asia, what are you going to name the familiar?" Nawin ask, stopping beside his sister and the baby dragon suddenly starts growling. The sprite dragon opens its mouth and fires a lightning blast toward the black haired, but Hana appears in front and slaps the attack in a different direction.

"Try that again!" Hana glare at the baby dragon, scaring it and hide its heads on Asia chest, "Calm down Hana" Nawin puts his hand on her shoulder while Asia pets the baby dragon to calm it down. "Sprite dragons are very loyal familiar and will protect their owner especially if they are males" the hunter informs.

"I think I will name it Natsuno" Asia said, the baby dragon wiggles its tail "I guess he likes it…. Natsuno not a bad name, Asia" Nawin ruffles his sister hair "I was thinking of putting a little of your name in it, Onii-chan" she said, making the black haired smile.

"Nawin-kun, are you sure it's safe having her as your familiar?" Rias ask, taking a glance at Hana "Don't worry, she won't do anything and as you just saw she protected me from Natsuno's attack" He reassures, making the crimson haired slowly.

Suddenly, Nawin eyes flashes red and one of the trees is cut clean by some unknown force, and fall to the ground, startling everyone. Akeno sees her boyfriend eyes glowing red "Nawin-kun, are you okay?" she asks with worry. Nawin put his hand on his face, his eyes turn back to normal "Yeah… it's nothing" he reply.

Rias eye the black haired for a few second, before turning to Akeno "Prepare the teleportation, it's been a long day and I need a shower" she yawn tiredly. "Master, what should I do?" Hana ask, making the black haired turn to her "Go do whatever you want, Hana until the next time I need to call you" He reply, shocking her 'He might really be different from my previous masters' the green haired thought with a smile.

Nawin grabs Issei and throw him, over his shoulder "You're such a troublesome idiot". The Gremory symbol glows beneath and the group disappears, leaving the familiar forest.

**Next Chapter: New and Old Enemies Appear**


	22. New and Old Enemies Appear

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Sona-Kaichou I'm done with my paperwork" Lucy puts her pen down and look at the stack of signed paperwork on her desk. "Thanks Lucy you can go home now" Sona reply not looking up from her paperwork. The blond Makasha looks around to see only she, Sona, and Tsubaki are left 'Wow I must be so focus on doing the paperwork that I didn't even realized the other have left'

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Sona-Kaichou" Lucy packs her stuff into her bag then walk to the door "See you later Lucy".

**Mini Time Skip**

"Huh man my hands hurt" Lucy sighs walking out of Kuoh Academy "I wonder what Onii-san does when his in the Occult club?" the blond thought for a minute "I need to ask him that….Hmmm it's already dark damn I need to hurry home before mom gets worry" Lucy start to speed up.

As the blond was half way home she is stop by hearing a whimpering sound making her turn to see it coming from a dark alleyway. "Hello is anyone there?" she calls out. "H-help m-me" A weak voice beg.

Lucy walk in the alleyway 'Thank god devil can see clearly in the night' she thought but suddenly she is stop by seeing a horrifying scene in front of her 'W-what is t-that' the blond thought seeing a man wearing a long coat pinning a middle age woman on the wall, his head was on her neck, blood stream down the woman neck, Lucy can hear the loud gulping coming from the man likes his drinking the blood.

The man let go of the woman making her fall to the ground showing her blank lifeless eyes, Lucy take a few step back making the man turn showing her his blood red slit eyes. The man look at Lucy wiping the blood from his mouth and grin at her showing his two sharp fangs, he start sniffing "Hmm your blood… smile delicious I hope you don't mind me HAVING A TASTE OF IT!" The man suddenly dash toward the blond, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Makasha Household**

"Here Sairis enjoy your dinner" Nawin kneel down to the small puppy in the backyard, Sairis bark happily munching down her food making the black haired chuckle.

Nawin look up at the dark night sky suddenly having a bad vibe 'Something wrong' Nawin runs inside grabbing his long black coat "Nawin where are you going?" "Is Lucy back mom?" the black haired ask putting his coat on "No she isn't home yet".

"I'll go look for her" Nawin run out of the house and dash toward the Academy. As Nawin make half way to the Academy, he suddenly hear a sound of gulping making him turns and see Lucy being pinned on the ground holding an agony pain expression while the silver haired man drinks her blood from her neck.

Nawin runs toward them and grab the man face and smash him into the wall hard creaking a concrete wall. Nawin looks at the man and sees his blood red slit eyes 'His eyes it's the same as hers' an image appear showing the silver haired girl smirking at him. "HANA!" Suddenly green light explode next to Nawin, when it died down showing the hydra.

"I didn't expect you to summon me so soon master" Hana said looking at the man "I will deal with him, go heal Lucy, she's lost allot of blood" Nawin order making her nod walking toward the blonde.

The silver haired suddenly hiss and claw Nawin face, the black haired evade in time but got small slash on his right cheek. Nawin throw the man through the concrete wall. "Damn that was close he could have clawed my eye out" the black haired turns toward the man, the silver haired suddenly stand up and start running away.

"You're not escaping me" Nawin chase after the man, but the silver haired speed is faster than the Makasha "Okay I have enough of this" Nawin teleport in front of the man, He summon a shadow lance and stab the man in the stomach and push the lance down pining the silver haired to the ground.

"Stop moving" Nawin said seeing the silver haired struggling trying to escape "Fine then have it your way" the Makasha summons four more lances and stabs it to the man hands and legs "Now stay still" the silver haired glares at him.

"I see you got him Master" Nawin turn to see Hana walking toward him holding Lucy "How's is she?" the black haired look at his sister "Don't worry master I was able to heal the fang mark on her neck, she just need some rest" Hana reply making him nod, Nawin turn back to the silver haired man on the ground and his expression darken.

"Tell me why did you attacked Lucy…. If you don't answer I will break every bone in your body" the black haired threatens "Owww Nawin-kun you're so scary" A voice said teasingly making him turns and is shock to see the silver haired girl who's been haunting his dream, standing a few meter in front of him.

Nawin unconscious took a step back making the silver haired smile "Oh are you afraid of me… how cute" Hana look at her master with worry "Master are you okay" The silver haired glance at the green haired annoy "I don't like other people to be in this so" She fire a red beam toward the hydra, Nawin snap out of his shock and move in front of Hana and raise his right hand creating a light shield, stopping the attack "Hana take Lucy and get out of here" Nawin mutter trying hard to hold the shield but the beam force push him back "No master I can help" she protest "NO TAKE LUCY OUT OF HERE AND PROTECT HER THIS IS AN ORDER!" Nawin shouts back, Hana look at the black haired one last time then dash out of the area.

Nawin glance behind seeing the green haired is out of sight, the shield start to crack as the silver haired add more power to it 'Damn! If that attack hits impact it will destroy the whole neighborhood' he mentally curse trying to come up with a plan "Hahaha what are you going to do now Nawin-kun" the silver haired grin 'That it!' Nawin release the shield and quickly disappears then reappears behind the silver haired and grabs her shoulder and teleport the two out of the area.

**Outside of Kuoh**

The two appears in a field outside of Kuoh, the beam hit the ground causing a giant explosion that shake the whole forest. 'I-if that attack hit in Kuoh it would take out the whole block' Nawin thought looking at the giant crater.

"That was a smart move teleporting us away from their Nawin-kun" the silver haired admit glancing behind her, Nawin eyes widen in shock andquickly let go of the silver haired haired shoulder and jump back keeping a distance between the two.

"Owh and I was just starting to enjoy your touch" She grin, suddenly the silver haired man appears behind Nawin and charges toward the him "It seems you came with us but, I don't have time to deal with you" the black haired mutter, his eyes turn blood red then summon a shadow pistol and shots the man in the head making him burst into dust shocking the Makasha.

"….Tell me who are you or just what are you" Nawin turns to the silver haired "I thought you would have figured it out by now Nawin-kun" "Hmm I have a pretty good idea of what you are…. Vampire" The silver haired eyes glow blood red in the dark, she gives Nawin a wide smile showing her two sharp fangs.

"I expected nothing less from you Nawin-kun… your just full of surprises now then why don't I introduce myself" She bow tauntingly at him "My name is Sayomi Dracul" 'I-impossible' Sairex suddenly said in complete shock 'Sairex what's wrong?' 'Nawin-kun a Millennium ago, there used to be a man who wish to end all of the two factions and the human world at once, he almost succeeded but was stop when all the two factions leaders make a temporarily alliance and seal him into the bottom of the earth where he is to stay there sealed for all eternity and the name of that man is Alucard Dracul the King of All Vampires and the very first creature to ever existed' Sairex explain 'Wait! are you saying she's somehow related to him?!' 'Being honest kid we have never heard of Alucard actually having a mate…. This story is so old that I am sure no one remembers him anymore' Tairex join the conversation.

'We can talk about this later but for now I have to deal with her' Nawin turn his attention at the silver haired 'Be careful Nawin-kun we don't know how powerful she is'. Sayomi smirk and dash toward the Makasha making him take his stance, the white haired throw a punch which Nawin catch easily and grab her wrist, throwing her into a tree. "I hope you can do better than that Nawin-kun" Sayomi yawn standing back up.

"Oh don't worry I got more" Nawin lift his hand toward the silver haired "Thunder Roar Howl" A yellow orb form on his right palm and fires a lightning strike toward the vampire. Sayomi smirk looking at the attack speeding toward her, she raise her left hand and slap it away, the lightning land few meters behind her creating a gigantic explosion.

"Is that all you got" Sayomi taunts seeing the black haired shock expression. She dash toward Nawin and deliver a kick to his stomach sending him crashing through dozens of trees, she then appears behind him grabbing his neck and slam him down into a boulder. Nawin summons a shadow sword and swing at Sayomi forcing her to let go of his neck and jump back evading the sword.

"Your blood smells delicious Nawin-kun" Sayomi grin seeing blood dropping down the black haired forehead. 'Nawin retreat' Sairex said suddenly shocking the black haired 'W-what why should I?!' 'Don't be stupid she's is toying with you!' Sairex yell. '…Tairex let me borrow some of your power' 'Sure I like to have some fun anyway'.

Nawin takes a deep breath feeling a rush of the dark demonic energy coursing through his body "Now then why don't we begin the real battle" Nawin look at Sayomi with his blood red eyes, dark aura surrounds him, the whole field ground start creaking, trees blow away from the force of the aura, the silver haired grin seeing the dark aura "Finally now we can have some real fun".

Nawin summons a great sword and appears behind Sayomi, swinging it down, Sayomi grab the sword and break it in her hand with ease, she then thrust her hand toward Nawin, but the he side step dodging attack then punches her in the face sending her crashing into a giant boulder. "Hahahaha not bad…. But not good enough" Sayomi appears behind the black haired and thrust her hand through his chest.

Nawin cough out blood, he looks down to see a hand coming out his chest, Sayomi grin removing her hand from the black haired chest and kick him into a tree, She licks the blood from her hand and squeak "It taste as good as it smell" Sayomi turn seeing Nawin trying to stand up wobbly, he puts his hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Is that all you got?" Sayomi start walking toward the black haired, Nawin puts his right arm on his side, black lightning start sparking from his palm, "I expect more from you Nawin-kun" "Oh is that so then TAKE THIS DEMONIC LIGHTNING!" Nawin straighten his hand and strike the black lightning through Sayomi chest in the heart area, the vampire eyes widen feeling the hand going right through her heart, Nawin pulls his hand back making Sayomi take a few step back then falls to the ground emotionless.

Nawin take a minute of breather and stand up, he look at the vampire "Finally it's over" he mutter in relief seeing Sayomi lifeless eyes, "Nawin-Kun!" A voice tell making the black haired turn to see Akeno and the others appear. "Hey guys" Nawin wave but suddenly he lose his strength and fall but Akeno catch him before he land on the ground and rest his head on her lap.

"Please be okay!" Akeno holds onto his hand, tears start falling down her eyes "Hey calm down now I'm fine" Nawin lift his hand caress her cheek "How can I calm down when a man I love has a hole through his chest" she reply making Nawin chuckle. Asia kneels down beside her brother and immediately starts healing his wound.

"Nawin-kun what happen, we came here immediately when the hydra suddenly burst into the occult club with Lucy wounded" Rias ask "A vampire attack Lucy and she appears" Nawin glance at Sayomi dead form "Vampire?! They supposed to be extinct centuries ago" the red haired reply in shock "Well clearly not all of them are".

"AHAHAHAHAHA THAT ACTUALLY HURTS" A voice laugh insanely making everybody turn to see Sayomi legs standing, her body slowly raises up, Nawin get up but quickly fall back to the ground "Onii-chan you can't fight right now, you're to wounded" Asia reply.

"No you guys don't understand she's too dangerous!" Nawin yell, Sayomi look at the group bored and annoy "I really do hate interruption" She points her right hand toward the group, dark red orb form around her palm making Nawin eyes widen 'No don't tell me she isn't firing that!'.

"Doom Blast" A giant red beam fires from her palm, Rias fire her power of destruction blast at the beam but it got overpower shocking the gremory, the doom blast was about to hit the group but a giant ice wall appear shielding them, the Doom Blast hit it creating a giant explosion.

When the smoke is clear the others are surprise to see Grayfia standing in front of them. "Grayfia Lucifuge" Sayomi look at the stoic silver haired "Sirzech-sama sense a powerful energy going around in Kuoh so he send me to investigate" Grayfia said. "Grandma Get out of the way" Grayfia turn and is surprise to see Nawin standing back up.

He glares at Sayomi who smirk at him "You can barely stand, what can you possibly do?" "Demonic Lightning" Black lighting start sparking from Nawin right palm "That technique is powerful but it will not be enough to kill me" Sayomi reply. "Ahahahaha Ow don't worry this time I will add even more power" Nawin laugh madly surprising the others "N-nawin-kun" Akeno whisper.

The ground start shaking as lighting strike start coming out from Nawin's right hand and strike some of the trees, he start adding even more power, the black lightening start expending almost covering his whole hand 'This isn't good' Grayfia looks at Nawin's right palm and see some of his skin start peeling off 'That technique is damaging his own hand'. Nawin eyes glows bright red, he grin sinisterly at Sayomi and suddenly charge toward her, Grayfia puts up an ice wall in front of the black haired but, Nawin just run through it with ease shocking the silver haired.

"TAKE THIS!" Nawin thrust his attack forward to silver haired "Not good enough" Sayomi slap the attack away from her, the Demonic lighting create a giant explosion causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the smoke is clear, Everyone see Sayomi holding Nawin by his neck with her right arm squeezes the black haired right wrist "Hmm that was definitely more powerful then the last one" Sayomi glance at the right side seeing half of the field destroyed. "But it still not good enough" Sayomi smirk at the black haired "I'm not done yet" Nawin grabs her shirt with his left hand "Red fire cannon" A red orb appear on top of Nawin fist making the white haired eyes widen.

Suddenly a giant red explosion surrounds the two, Nawin jump back with some of his body got slightly burn, he lands next to Grayfia "Nawin-sama that's enough, if you push yourself any further you will pass out in blood lost" she said looking at the hole on the black haired chest "Don't worry grandma I got my sacred gear to stop the bleeding for now" the black haired reply standing back up.

"Now that was quite smoking hot" A voice said as the group see Sayomi walking out of the red flames with some of her clothes burned off "But I think I'll be leaving now" Sayomi said suddenly surprising the others "You think I will just let you leave" Nawin glare her "Ow Nawin-kun don't glare at me like that I'll come back so don't worry" Sayomi grin suddenly a black portal appear behind her, she blow a kiss to the black haired then walks in the portal making it shut.

Nawin looks at the spot where the silver haired was just at then suddenly collapse making the others run toward him 'Am I really that weak?' He thought before falling into complete darkness.

**Time Skip**

Rias and her peerage are currently back in the Occult club, Grayfia already head back to the underworld to report what just happened to Sirzech, Nawin is in one of the Occult room resting and recovering from the battle. "Buchou where's Lucy?" Asia ask "Don't worry about her Asia, Sona took her back to your house to rest and told Mr and Ms Makasha that you and Nawin-kun will be staying here for some project" Rias reply making the blond sigh in relief.

"I can't believe the Teme got beaten like that" Issei said suddenly making the others turn to him, he grip his arm tightly, gritting his teeth "I mean ever since the Teme became a devil nothing been able to hurt him" Issei thought back at all the battle they had until now. "I know what you mean Issei" Rias said suddenly making the brown haired turn to her "But remember even Nawin-kun isn't invincible…" she reply making the brown haired nod 'Rias-sama before I leave I need to tell you that the individual we saw earlier is very dangerous, I may not know much about her but by sensing her power… I can tell she wasn't fighting seriously with Nawin-sama, she was just toying with him' Grayfia words run through the red haired mind.

Suddenly a knock come from the door making everyone turn "Come in" Rias call out, The door open showing two person wearing white cloak that cover their whole body and face. "May I ask who you are?" the Gremory ask with a suspicious tone "We came here to talk devil" the left one said with a blank and distaste tone, "Fine, take a seat so we can talk but don't do anything stupid" Rias eyes flashred "I'm not in a good mood right now".

**Next Chapter: Dark Past and Excaliburs**


	23. Dark Past and Excaliburs

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Rias and Akeno sit on the coach looking at the two white cloak individual who are sitting opposite of them, "Before we start you can take those hoods off" Rias said or more like demand. The two person pulls they hood back showing two teenage girl, the left one have long light brown hair that is tied into twintails each with a blue scrunchy and she have violet eyes, her attire consisted of standard church battle attire which is a black skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots. The person on her right have chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes, her attire is the same as the girl beside her.

"You two are from the church" Rias said seeing their attire, "Yes we came here because the church send us on a mission" the blue haired said, her face hold an expressionless look while her companion is looking around the room in curious. "What is the mission that makes you come to Kuoh, I know that you aren't from anyway here" Rias question, "We don't have to tell you, we just come here to warn you" the blue haired said making Rias eyes narrow.

"Oh right all this serious talking we forget to introduce ourselves, my name is Irina Shidou" the light brown haired said cheerfully then she points at her partner "This grumpy one is name Xenovia Quarta" the blue haired grunts at her always cheerful partner. Issei look at the brown haired girl confuse 'Hmmm Irina why those that name sound so familiar'.

Issei sense some killer instinct making him turn to see Yuuto glaring at the two girls. "Okay… Xenovia I need you to tell me why are you here considering it seems this mission of yours is involving the Kuoh and Kuoh academy is in the Gremory name" Rias said, she sense her knight killer instinct and don't like it one bit.

Xenovia sigh "There is a rouge Fallen angel here and we believe he is holding the Excalibur's sword's and been stealing them from other the church, we come here to eliminate him and take the Excalibur's back to where they belong" she replied, Rias was about to reply but Xenovia cut her off "And we don't want you devils involve in this" She said in distaste tone. "Are you trying to say that we're somehow involved in this" Rias said.

"Yes we do think your involve in this maybe helping the fallen angel" Xenovia reply bluntly "I will say it now that we don't know anything about this, we also have our own problems but it seems this one might have to be taken to action first" Rias said. Xenovia stands up along with Irina "We came here to warn you to not get in our way that is all" Xenovia walks to the door, suddenly a sword is thrown pass her missing her head by in inch.

Xenovia looks at the sword that went through the door then turn behind her to see Yuuto giving her a dark look "You and me outside now" he said, Rias was about to stop the blonde but he walk out of the door making her sigh "Buchou what should we do?" Akeno ask "Let him blow off some steam with this dual, it's not wise to interfere" the red head reply.

**Outside of the Occult Club **

Rias and the other stand on the side line looking at Yuuto ready to face Xenovia. "Sword Birth" Yuuto mutters suddenly dozen of demon sword appears spreading around the field, Xenovia grab the handle of the great sword like shape behind her back, the cloth that been wrap about the giant sword start unwrapping by itself showing a two-handed sword, it has a long blade that ends with three points, an axe-like guard, a long grip that can be held with three hands and a cross in the pommel.

Yuuto look at the sword with hatred going through his grey eyes 'That sword is one of the Excalibur's' Rias thought looking at the giant sword "Buchou" Issei said making the red head turn to him "Why is Yuuto looking at the blade with such Hatred?" He asks making the red head sigh "Sorry Issei but it's something personal, you need to ask Yuuto that" Rias reply making the brown haired nod.

Yuuto grab one of the sword next to him and charge toward Xenovia, the blue haired bring her great sword up. Yuuto swing his sword down clashing with Xenovia's "clink" Yuuto look at his sword and is shock to see it creaking 'What the hell!'. Xenovia push Yuuto back and swing her sword down shattering Yuuto sword along slashing his shoulder slightly. The blonde jump back making a distance, he looks at his broken sword in shock.

"I'm sure you know that my sword is a Excalibur and each Excalibur have different ability in them, mine is call Excalibur Destruction it has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything that comes in contact with it" Xenovia said shocking the devil's.

Yuuto ignore his wounded shoulder and grab another sword from the ground, flames start surrounding the blade, Yuuto glares at the blue haired and charge at her again. Yuuto suddenly disappears and reappear behind the blue haired using his knight speed, Yuuto thrust his sword forward, Xenovia grip her great sword hilt tightly and swing it around making Yuuto lift his sword the left blocking the attack, the force of the attack is strong that Yuuto sword immediately shatter, the blond is send flying into a tree.

"Rias are you sure we should keep this going" Akeno whisper to the red head "If it gets to out of hand we will step in" she replied.

Yuuto gets up holding his right shoulder "You can't win" Xenovia said in bored tone making the blonde glare at her. Yuuto summons another sword and dash toward her in pure rage; "This attack will put you down for good" Xenovia gets into her stance; the two was about to clash when suddenly, smoke erupts between the two. When the smoke is clear everyone is shock to see Nawin standing between the two, he pins the Excalibur down to the ground with his left foot while he stop Yuuto sword with his right hand.

"You two are making too much noise" Nawin said, he turns looks at the blond "Yuuto drop your sword, you can't win this fight" the black haired said making the blonde glare at him "Stay out of this Nawin this is my business" Yuuto said pulling his sword out of the Makasha grip. Nawin eyes flashes red, he crushes the sword shocking Yuuto "I say it one more time stop this pointless fight" the blond was about to protest "Twak!" everyone look in shock seeing Nawin just slap Yuuto, the blond face turns complete shock feeling the stinging pain on his right cheek "Your charging in this battle to recklessly and blinded in anger that is causing you to swing your sword around like an idiot" Nawin says blankly snapping Yuuto snap out of his shock, he glare at the Makasha then dashes out of the area.

Nawin turn his attention to Xenovia "Put that sword away before you hurt someone" he said lifting his foot of the Excalibur. Xenovia puts her sword back as the others walk toward them "Nawin-kun are you sure it's okay for you being out of bed" Akeno ask "I can't really sleep with all the noise outside so I came to see what's going on" he reply. "We have to be on our way" Xenovia suddenly said putting her cloak back. "I hope I get to battle with you Devil-san" Irina said to the black haired confusing him.

**Time Skip **

Nawin is currently lying down on his bed with Akeno sitting beside him explaining the conversation they had with the two girls earlier "… I see do you know who this rouge fallen angel is?" the Makasha ask turning to Akeno who shake her head "We don't really know much, Buchou just left to Student council club so she can talk to Sona about this".

Nawin look at Akeno a few second suddenly a image of her dying form appear startling him slightly 'Aw look she's dead now' Sayomi voice ring through his mind, Akeno turn noticing the black haired shaken form "Nawin-kun are you okay" She puts her hand on his cheek, feeling her soft hand, the Makasha starts to calm down "….Yeah sorry I just been having some bad dreams lately" he reply. "Akeno I need you to promise me something" Nawin said suddenly "What would that be?" "If she ever appears again I don't want you near the battle" he finish shocking the raven haired "No NO! I will not just stand around being useless, acting like a useless princess, I can also fight" she protest making the black haired smile "You're so stubborn you know that" Nawin chuckle, he sit up and kiss her forehead "Close your eyes" the raven haired blinks a couple of time before applied.

Akeno feel some kind of object attach to her wrist "Okay open them" she opens her eyes to see a beautiful silver bracelet around her wrist with violet diamonds design spread around it, on the middle there is a big black diamond. Nawin points at the black stone "Akeno if you ever need me, put some of your energy in the bracelet which will cause the black stone to glow red and I will appear right next to you, this black diamond is special that I made just for you" he smile.

Akeno jumps into the black haired arms making the two fall down on the bed "I'm guessing you like it" Nawin chuckle, Akeno smile and kiss him who return happily "I love you" she said resting her head on his chest, Nawin hug Akeno close to him, running his hand through her soft raven hair "I love you to my beautiful sadist" he whispers making Akeno giggle at the nickname, after a few minute past the two fall asleep in each other arm peacefully.

**Time Skip **

"Come on Onii-chan your so slow" Asia whine walking beside Lucy, the two turn behind to they're brother seeing him walking in a much slower pace "Why are you in such a rush Asia?" "I want to eat those delicious Pizza again" she said pumping her right hand up in the air with Lucy joining her "YEAH PIZZA TIME WOOHOO!" The two blonds yell making the people look at them weirdly while Nawin chuckle at the two's cuteness.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay going out" The Makasha ask his sister "I'm fine Onii-san my wounds are only the bite mark and it's completely healed plus I'm so hungry so it's good for me to eat Pizza" she replies 'It make sense why she is so hungry, she lost allot of her blood from that vampire' Nawin said mentally.

"Onii-chan looks" Asia said snapping the black haired out of his thoughts, he follows the direction of where Asia is pointing and see the two exorcists from yesterday. "What the hell are they doing here?" Nawin mutter. "They seem to be begging for money" Lucy points out, "Seems like the church that send them on this mission isn't kind enough to give them money to eat" Nawin says "Why don't we invite them to lunch with us" Asia suggest "Are you sure about that Asia" Lucy look at her sister "Well we should show them we aren't like other devil, we are nice devil's" she reply.

The blonds walk toward the two with Nawin following in a slower pace, "Hello" Asia greets making the two turn to her "I was wondering would you like to have lunch with us" she smiles. Irina and Xenovia look at the blonde harsh "Why would we want to have lunch with a witch" Irina said shocking Asia and Lucy "Your Asia Argento used to be nun but defect from the god, spitting on him when he's gives you a home in the church but you choose to join with the devil's" Xenovia spats harshly making Asia head hung down, tears slowly falls on her eyes while Lucy try to comfort her sister "What is going on here" Nawin said walking toward them.

Nawin quickly notice tears falling Asia eyes making his eyes flash red, he turn his attention at the two exorcist making them unconsciously take a few steps back seeing the black haired dark expression "Mind telling me why my sister is crying?" he ask with anger clear in his tone "She offer us lunch but we will not have lunch with a witch" Xenovia answer boldly.

Nawin was tempted to beat the living hell out of the blue haired but held it back "A witch huh…. So tell me what gives you the right to judge people like that, do you even know why she become a devil?" The two didn't answer making the black haired continue "Well I'll tell you this even though she's a devil she still pray to god even though it gives her a headache, she still believe in god and has a pure heart that even some nun and angel don't have, if she is impure like a devil why is she offering you two lunch" he said shocking the two exorcists the girls start feeling bad for treating the blond so harshly.

"We will head to the pizza restaurant over there" Nawin points at the restaurant that is a few store away "Think about what I just said and if you don't understand and don't apologize then get lost and don't bother coming in and I can tell if your lying so don't even try that" Nawin said "Lucy take Asia inside would you" The blond nod taking her sister hand and heads to the restaurant.

When Asia and Lucy are out of the hearing range Nawin turns to the two "And one more thing Asia didn't chose to become a devil, she had to or she would have died" the black haired said his final words then walks to the restaurant leaving the two exorcist in their own thoughts.

**Time Skip: In the Pizza Restaurant **

Nawin take a seat opposite from his sisters and sweat drop seeing Asia completely out of the sad emotion and is now munching down pepperoni pizza like there's no tomorrow. "I'm guessing your happy now Asia" he said, the blond nods happily, her mouth full of Pizza making the black haired chuckle at his sister cuteness.

"It's amazing how Pizza's cheer her up so quickly" Lucy sweat drop, taking a bite of the delicious pizza. A foot step stop next to the table where the Makasha's are seated, the three turns to see Xenovia and Irina "So do you two have anything to say?" Nawin ask looking at the girls. Irina bow to Asia "We're sorry we called you a witch, it was wrong and we shouldn't judge you right away" she said while Xenovia nods agreeing.

Asia smile at the two "it's okay I accept your apology, now take a seat and enjoy this pizza" she replies happily surprising the two exorcist, Irina glance at the black haired 'his right' she looks back at Asia smiling face 'She's pure, I sense no darkness or greediness in her at all'.

"Now then enough standing there like a pair of idiots takes a seat" Nawin move further in making Irina seat next him while Xenovia take a seat next to her. "Take your hoods off when you're eating" Nawin said, "Don't boss us around" Xenovia glare at the black haired who look back at her blankly "Fine then don't take it off but people are staring" The two look around to see people are looking at them weirdly.

The two pulls their hoods off, showing their faces, a waitress comes up passing the menu to the two "I'll be back in a minute" She smile and left but without sending Nawin flirty wink making Lucy roll her eyes 'I don't know why these girl's think they will have a chance with Onii-san'.

"Hmm what's a meat deluxe?" Irina ask looking at the menu, "It's a pizza full of meat like sausage, bacon, pepperoni," Nawin answer making Irina look a little sick "Why would someone want that much meat in one pizza" She said, the black haired smirk "Maybe it's for carnivore who wants to eat human meat but instead eat Meat deluxe so they won't go to jail" He said darkly making Irina squeak fearfully.

Nawin chuckle slightly "I'm just joking" Irina glare playfully at the black haired then goes back looking at the menu "Have you decide on your order?" The waitress walk to the table "Hmmm yes we would like to have the seafood deluxe, is that okay with you Xenovia?" "Sure". The waitress writes to order down and takes back the menu "Your order will be ready in a few".

"Ow I forgot to introduce ourselves since I didn't you two at the yesterday" the brown haired said to the Makasha's "My name is Irina Shidou" "My name is Xenovia Quarta" the two exorcists introduce themselves. "Well my name as you know is Asia Makasha Argento" "And my name is Lucy Makasha" "Mine's Nawin Makasha" The three introduce themselves.

"Asia Makasha?" Irina said confuse, "My family adopted Asia since she's homeless, the church won't take her in as you know why" Nawin answer simply making the brown haired nod. "If you don't mind me asking where are you guys from, you sure don't look like from around here?" Lucy asks.

"No we are from the England church" Irina said "Oh I miss England so much" Lucy said dreamily "Are you guys from there?" Irina ask, "Our father is from England, we been there a couple of times" Nawin reply "It sure a long way coming here, the mission must be important" he said sending a curious glance at the two, "It is" Xenovia reply simply.

"Here's your order" The waitress puts the Seafood deluxe in front of the two exorcists "Hope you enjoy" she said and leaves the table. "Wow they look good" Irina drool looking at the pizza making Nawin chuckle slightly "Why don't you eat it instead of staring" Irina blush in embarrassment then pick a slice, she turns and sweat drop seeing Xenovia is already eating a piece "What? You took too long" She reply making the brown haired sigh before taking her own bite.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Irina face form into a dreamy expression, "Stop that it sounds like your having an orgasm" Nawin said making the whole table erupt in laughter even Xenovia giggle quietly, Irina face turn complete red, "Oh be quiet you Meany" she squeaks taking another bite from the pizza but this time more normally.

**Time Skip: Outside the Restaurant**

"Thank you for the lunch" Irina bow to the three while Xenovia nods "It's okay I'm glad we got along well" Asia smiles, "I hope this teach you guys something" Nawin said suddenly making the two exorcist turn to him "What would that be Nawin-san?" Irina asks, "That all devil isn't that bad" He reply shocking the two girls "I know there are some bad devil out there but don't judge one's action to the rest understand" he explain making the brown haired nod, "Yes but there are allot of bad devil out there" Xenovia says "True but are we bad?" Nawin counters making Xenovia shake her head "I thought so, there are some good devil out there Xenovia and your right there are probably allot of bad ones out there to but as I said you can't be blind and think that all devil is evil by judging on one devil actions" He said.

"Thank you for your word of wisdom Nawin-san, I hope we meet again" Irina smile, the two exorcists said one last goodbye to the Makasha's and leaves. "Well that was sure an interesting lunch" Lucy comment "Yeah and as you see they are not all that bad" Asia smile making her older sister nod.

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Asia see her brother looking serious, she turns to the direction where he is looking and is surprise to see Yuuto walking toward them, giving the black haired a dark look. "Asia, Lucy leave" Nawin orders. Asia was about to protest but Lucy puts her hand on the blond mouth stopping her "Asia let Onii-san take care of this, I may not know what's going on but it seems personal so leave it to him okay" she whispers then takes her sister hand and drag her away.

Yuuto stop in front of the black haired "You and me need to talk" Nawin sighs and nod.

**Time Skip**

The two walk to the forest a little outside of Kuoh, away from the peoples and commotion. Yuuto stop making the black haired do the same "So what do you want to talk about?" Nawin ask but already having a good idea what this is about.

"I want you to stay out of my way when I'm going after the Excalibur's" the blond said turning toward the Makasha "I am not going to do that Yuuto" As those words left Nawin mouth, Yuuto summon his sword and dash toward him.

Nawin look at Yuuto with no alarm or fear in his face making the blonde even angrier. Yuuto swing his sword down which Nawin stop it easily with his right hand "Your sword is dull, your emotion is blinding you from your true power" Nawin break the blade in half and flick his finger to the blond forehead sending him rolling back a few meters.

Yuuto silently cuss and stands back up "What do you mean by my blade being dull?!" he yells summoning another sword, the blade burst in fire, and the blonde charges toward the Makasha again. Nawin summons a special shadow gunblade 'Been meaning to test this out anyway' The sword transform into a gun, Nawin fires a few bullet making Yuuto use his knight speed dodging it.

After evading the bullets Yuuto appears behind the black haired and swing his sword but Nawin gun change back into its sword form and blocks the strike with ease "Tell me Yuuto what are you fighting for?" Nawin kicks the blond in the stomach sending him back a few meters.

"I fight to avenge my friends!" Yuuto yells, he lifts his sword in the air, a fire ball forms on the tip of the blond sword, he swings the sword at the black haired, sending the fire ball toward him. "Is that so" black aura forms around Nawin left hand, he slaps the fireball away with it. "Tell me this Yuuto would your friends want you to do this?" he said pissing the blond off making him scream and charge toward the Makasha in fury.

The two clashes their sword together "YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FELLS LIKE MAKASHA!" Yuuto push the black haired back, he summons another sword and spins it sending a widening tornado like blast toward the Makasha. The tornado hit Nawin dead on sending him crashing through a tree.

Yuuto pants dropping to his knees, "I know how it feel Yuuto, like you I lost a dear friend of mine" Nawin walks toward the blonde, Yuuto look up and is surprise to see sadness in the Makasha eyes usually blank eyes. "My best friend died in a fight…. I could have been there with him, protecting him but I left him by himself for personal reason and I regretted it ever since" Nawin stop toward the blonde.

**Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Man of the world**

"Yuuto I know it must be hard losing your friend in that holy sword project but tell me this if they sacrifice their lives to save yours, to make you live your life to its fullest and what you are doing know is spitting on their sacrifice" Nawin said shocking the blonde. "Tell me if you continue in this quest of destroying all the holy sword's and if it ends up getting you killed what would they sacrifice be for?" Yuuto stay silent "I thought so, Yuuto what you're doing right now is hurting your friends".

Yuuto eyes widen an image of all the occult member appears in his mind, they are all smiling at him welcoming him with open arms "They are hurt and sad seeing you suffering in all of this hatred and revenge… Yuuto believe me revenge is never worth it and it's never the way to go, I got my revenge from the people who killed my best friend and believe me it does not feel good or satisfied, it makes you want more and will drive you into madness".

"That's why I move here and met this beautiful girl who helps me through my darkness and I'm eternally grateful to her" Nawin smile thinking of his beautiful raven haired girlfriend. Nawin helps the blond up "Yuuto if you ever need a shoulder to cry or help just come ask me, don't carry all that burden on your shoulder alone, I will carry them for you after all that's what friends are for" Yuuto brought his head on the black haired shoulder, he cries out all the tears his been holding for years, the sorrow, the hatred all of them.

**Next Chapter: Enemies Strikes**


	24. The Enemies Strike

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! **

After Yuuto calmed down and got his emotion back control. Nawin and he trained the whole night trying to improve the blond's power and control. Yuuto decided to abandon the quest on destroying all the Excalibur, now he is focused on the man who is responsible in the Holy sword project and bring him to justice so his friend can finally rest in peace.

The two boys bonded close in training and now consider each other close friends even though the Makasha might not show it that much.

**Present**

Nawin and Yuuto clash their swords, the forest shake from every strike the two swords contact, "You're getting better Yuuto" Nawin smirk, the blond smirk back. He summons another sword and dual battle against the Makasha, forcing the him to go on the defense. Nawin puts more power on his sword and strike Yuuto with more force breaking one of his swords then kicks him in the stomach, sending the blond flying backwards and lands to the ground.

Yuuto gets up and dash toward the Makasha, summoning another sword, flames ignite from the blade, "I been meaning to see if this work" Yuuto shoot a fire ball toward the Makasha, he then spins his other sword sending a tornado blast, the two attack forms and merge creating a giant, wide wave of flames speeding toward the Makasha.

Nawin whistle in impress seeing the flames coming toward him, he dispel his sword and raise his right hand "Ice Glacier Storm", Giant wave of ice fires from Nawin right palm. The two attack clash, trying to overpower each other then it suddenly erupt in a explosion. When the smoke clears there is a giant crater between that two.

Nawin looks at the blond to see him on his knee, panting "That was a smart move Yuuto" the Makasha praise, appearing beside the blond "That's enough training, you definitely gotten stronger" he comments and helps the blond up "I am sure you will reach balance breaker soon".

The blond takes a deep breath and smile "I'm surprise you haven't reach Balance breaker yet Nawin-kun" he admits 'I'm starting to wonder the same thing' Nawin thought. "Well anyway, thanks again Nawin-kun for everything" Yuuto raise his fist, the black haired smile and raise his own then two bumps their fists.

The Gremory symbol appears beneath the blond "See you tomorrow Nawin-kun" Yuuto said then teleports away. Nawin sigh looking at the now destroyed forest. "I never knew you were such a smooth talker Nawin-kun" A voice said, making Nawin turns and is shock to see Sayomi leaning against one of the trees, smiling teasingly at him.

"What are you doing here" Nawin glares at her and start releasing some of his power, making the silver haired smirk "Oh Nawin-kun don't need to get hasty, I'm not here to fight" She reply, raising both her hand up. 'Sairex release 30 percent of the restriction seal' Nawin order, Sairex obeys knowing nothing would change the black haired mind.

Sayomi suddenly felt Nawin magic tripled making her eyes widen slightly 'Right now his power is at least between low and mid Ultimate class devil' The silver haired thought looking at the Makasha red eyes which is full of hatred directing at her causing a smirk to form on her lips.

"I guess we can have a nice little dual" She comments and stretch her muscle before walking toward the black haired and stop a few feet away from him. The two stare at each other a minute then dash at one another. Nawin throws a punch which Sayomi caught easily, the whole ground explodes from the force of the punch.

Sayomi squeezes Nawin right hand making the black haired wince slightly, he then open his left hand, a red orb forms "Red Flame Cannon" Sayomi release his hand and dodge the red ball, as she dodge the attack, Nawin use the time and kick her in the side, sending her a few meters back.

Nawin sends a dozen of shadow lance toward the silver haired. Sayomi raise her hand in the air and swipe all the lance away, shattering it into pieces 'What was that?!', Sayomi sees Nawin shock face "Oh so you're wondering how I stop all that lance well" She points her hand toward the black haired.

Nawin suddenly felt a force sending him back crashing into some three, Sayomi then raise her hand in the air, sending the black haired up in the sky "Down you go" Sayomi smirk bringing her hand down causing Nawin to shoot down, slamming into the ground.

The ground explode, Nawin gets out from the crater, Sayomi smirk seeing the black haired heavily bruise form. "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me, vampire". Nawin point his index and middle finger up in the air "Black Coffin" black box form around the silver haired, red spear appears surrounding the box.

"Hmmm interesting technique, and gruesome" Sayomi comment, seeing only dark space inside the box, the silver haired swipe her arm to the side, the box creak and shatters and Sayomi is able to see black haired shock expression.

"Is that all you got?" She ask stretching her arm and yawns, "No I still got more" Nawin brought his index finger down. Sayomi looks up to see the red spears shoot toward her, smoke erupt as the spears impact. Nawin didn't take any chance, he fires blue flames burst toward the silver haired, the flames exploded and melts everything it touches.

"huh, huh, huh" Nawin pants, feeling his energy drain 'Damn does spells took a lot out of me' he drops to his knees trying to regain his breather. The black haired looks up at the blue flames surrounding the area, burning everything in its way. "Now that's was hotter than the red flames" Sayomi walks out of the flames unwound. Nawin curse trying to get on his foot, but the silver haired appears in front of him and kick him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now now, as I said I'm not here for a fight" Sayomi puts her foot on the black haired chest. She grins looking down at the Makasha "How does it feel Nawin-kun? being powerless" The black haired glares at her with his red eyes blazing in fury. Suddenly Sayomi shoulder burst in blood, shocking the two.

Sayomi look at her shoulder seeing a baseball size hole in it, she looks back at the black haired 'I sense no one else here, it must be from him, but he seems shock' "I guess you still have some hidden power in you Nawin-kun" Sayomi smirk. Nawin look at her shoulder as it starts to heals in accelerating speed. "Tell me are you immortal?" Nawin ask, his eyes change back to its usual brown self, "Yes as a pureblood vampire I have immortality" Sayomi reply.

Suddenly a giant red ball fires toward the silver haired forcing her to let go of the black haired and jumps back, crossing her arm as the ball explode. Nawin felt himself being lift making him opens his eyes to find Sirzech carrying him on his shoulder.

"Sirzech" Nawin whisper, the crimson haired puts the black haired down, smiling at him "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Nawin-kun" he apologize. Sirzech turn back and see Sayomi walking out from the smoke with half her body burnt, "I didn't expect someone like you to show up Sirzech Lucifer" Sayomi creak her neck as her wounds start healing.

"But I think I've already made my point" The silver haired glance at the Makasha "I'll be leaving now, I'm sure you don't want to battle in this kind of place anyway" Sayomi said grinning then points her index finger and poke the air, a portal rip through the air to show only darkness inside with some bats flying out from it. Sayomi turns to the black haired "I'll see you later Nawin-kun" She smirk walking into the portal as it shuts behind her.

'That was no normal portal, it's almost like it rips through space and time' Sirzech thought, he turns his attention back to the black haired who is now unconscious. Sirzech picks the Makasha up and teleports away.

**Underworld **

Sirzech appears in his office and lay Nawin down on his coach, "Sirzech-sama I hope you-" Grayfia walk in and stop immediately seeing the black haired condition. She walks toward the Makasha and kneel next to him. "Who did this?" She asks her husband.

Sirzech stand up and sighs "It's the same person you encountered, I did learn one thing from her, is that she a pureblood vampire" he said, shocking the silver haired "But they are suppose to be extinct, there may be some vampires out there still but we are sure all the pureblood are gone" "I thought so as well, but it seems we are wrong".

Sirzech walks to his desk and take a seat "This could be a problem… Pureblood have the power to create their own army if they wish to and their just as powerful as a Satan if not more" Grayfia stand up and walk toward the crimson haired "Is she trying to turn Nawin-sama to a vampire" She said "It's possible but why haven't she done it by now? you said that she attacked Nawin-kun before right?" The silver haired nod remembers the last encounter with the vampire herself.

"She had two chances to turn him but she didn't, it must be something else or she's testing him" Sirzech cross his arms trying to think of others possibility on why the silver haired vampire would want the Makasha. "Sirzech" Grayfia call, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He stands up and to see the black haired is awake, "Nawin-sama how are you feeling?" Nawin turns to the silver haired, looking at her blankly then closes his eyes. Sirzech study the black haired current condition 'Why is he unresponsive? His eyes seem… blank'.

"Grayfia we should give him some alone time, we also have to meet up with Ajuka" Sirzech says making the silver haired sigh and nods. "Get some rest Nawin-kun" Sirzech said then walks out the office with Grayfia following behind him. "Are you sure it's wise to leave him alone Sirzech?" the silver haired ask. Sirzech turn to his office door and puts up a barrier "This barrier will protect him just in case anything happens" Sirzech said.

**Time Skip**

Nawin is currently replaying the battles in his mind a dozen of times over 'Why am I so weak?' 'Is this really all I have?' 'How can I protect does I care for if I'm this weak' suddenly an image of all the Occult club member and his sister dismantled bodies appear in his mind, making Nawin clench his hands "I need to get stronger much stronger" he mutters.

"Is Power what you crave?" A voice said, making Nawin glance down to see a black snake slither up his chest, it raise it head to look at him with its grey slit eyes. "Well Makasha, is power what you want?" The snake repeats in deep feminine voice. Nawin could sense great power in the snake that is lying in his chest, it's almost overwhelming him, feel like it could crush him like an insect if it wants to.

"… Yes, I want more power" He reply making the snake chuckle deeply, "I will grant you the power you crave for but just a taste of it…. If you want more you will come to me". The snake glows and start changing into a human like figure, when the light died down Nawin sees a young girl with long black hair that reach down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears are pointed tips, her face held no void of emotion but he could see interesting running through her eyes, her attire consist of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

Nawin looks at the grey emotionless eyes, they held endless of power, the power that he needs and wants, he knows that this person in front of him is dangerous and powerful. The girl move her head close to Nawin's neck, she opens her mouth showing her sharp fangs.

**With Sirzech**

"Seems like everything is going as plan, I wonder if Nawin-kun will be happy with it?" Sirzech wonder out loud, walking back to his office with his Queen/Wife. "I'm sure he will be happy Sirzech-sama" the silver haired reassure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" A sudden painful scream echo through the hall making both Sirzech and Grayfia rush to the office. The crimson haired blast the door away and runs in, when the two reach the office they finds Nawin pass out on the floor, his body full of sweat and he's breathing rapidly. Grayfia rush to the Makasha side and lays him back on the coach, she place her hand on his forehead "He's heating up, but how is he sick?".

Sirzech walk next to Nawin and find some kind of mark on the black haired neck 'That wasn't there before' he examined the mark closely, it have flames like pattern forming into circle, inside the circle there is a dragon type-like wings. "Grayfia take care of him, I need to talk to someone about this" Sirzech said.

Suddenly the mark glows purple making Nawin screams in pain, holding his neck, Grayfia chop the black haired neck, knocking him out. The silver haired turn to her husband "You should hurry then Sirzech" she said, the crimson haired nod and teleport away.

**Occult club**

Things have been crazy in the Occult club, in the morning Xenovia appears battered and pass out in front of the door. When she is healed up she told them that she and Irina got attack and she was the only one who was able escape while Irina is taken with their Excalibur's. The blue haired also told them that the Rouge fallen angel that attack them was Kokabiel who is one of the leaders of the Fallen angel or Grigori as they call it.

More bad news came when Lucy and Asia burst in the club saying that Nawin is missing and haven't come back since yesterday. Rias decided that they should deal with the Kokabiel first considering leaving it be will cause bigger problem in Kuoh.

Sona and her peerage also got involve with the situation. Xenovia takes them back to where she and Irina got attack, when they reach the destination, they found Irina lying on the ground battered and unconscious. Kokabiel reveal himself stomping at Irina head.

Issei charge at Kokabiel and fires his Dragon shot, Kokabiel easily deflect it with his light lance. He declares he will destroy Kuoh academy along with the heiress of Gremory and Sitri with that he will start the Second Great War.

**Present: Kuoh Academy **

Rias and her group with Xenovia joining them, they all look to see Kokabiel sitting on a throne that floats mid-air, as he stare at the group with a wide sadistic grin. "I see you finally decided to show up, a shame Sona Sitri decided to stay behind and make this Barrier" Kokabiel said, glancing up at the giant barrier surrounding the entire Academy, preventing the battle to go further or get any human involve.

'Seems like Nawin Makasha isn't here, I guess she must have begin her plan' Kokabiel thought looking at the Gremory group. Freed appear with a man short, bespectacled elderly man with gray haired and mustache, wearing a priest outfit. "Valper Galilei" Yuuto mutters glaring at the man who is responsible for the Holy sword project.

Valper grin at the blond "Oh look if it isn't one of the test subject that was about to escape" he said making blond summons his sword. "If you're going to fight him to I might as well join but against him" A voice said everyone turn to see Lucy walking toward the group looking at Freed who grins sadistically at her "Oh is nice to see you again Devil, we can finally end the postpone match that you where so lucky of surviving" the silver haired laugh, he opens his coat showing all the Excalibur's swords. He grabs the Excalibur destruction.

Lucy cross her arm looking at the silver haired emotionlessly "If you expect the outcome to be the same like last time then your mistaken" She smirk, blue fire explode behind her, her right eye shine golden while her left eye stay normal sky blue. Yuuto dash toward Valper but Kokabiel appears in the way blocking the sword with his light lance "I can't let you kill him since he is still useful" he glances back "Valper do your part" he order making the elderly man nod, smirking at the blond.

"Freed is time" Valper said, the silver haired curse and give his coat to Valper "Soon the Excalibur will be complete" Valper smile darkly. "You prepare the plan and tell me when you need the last part, for now I will have some fun with her" Freed grin sinisterly and charge toward the blond Makasha.

Lucy look at the former exorcist charging toward her with no alarm, the blue flame shoot toward the silver haired. Freed dodge all the flames and raise his sword ready to strike the blond, before his blade could contact the blond, flame erupt in front of her stopping the sword "You can't touch me" Lucy state as the flames blast Freed back, making him fly back a few meters while his chest and hand got slightly burnt from the flames.

"Yuuto come back" Rias said making the blond nods jumping back from the Fallen angel. Kokabiel grins at the group "It's only a matter of time Gremory" Kokabiel summons a giant light lance and stab it into the ground "In thirty minute this whole area will be destroy, every second this light spear get's stronger and will obliterate this whole Academy five times over" Kokabiel laugh, shocking the group.

"Fine then we will end this battle before it happen" Rias eyes glows red, as she release her power to the fullest. Kokabiel smirk seeing the dark red aura releasing from the Gremory "Fine then let's see if you and your group can entertain me for a while"

**Next Chapter: Battle in Kuoh Academy**


	25. Battle in Kuoh Academy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

Freed curses, looking at the blazing blue flames swirling around the blond Makasha, "You can't touch me unless you want to get burn" The flames shoots toward white haired, making him runs toward the blond. Lucy extend her right hand making the flame spread into two and speed toward the rouge exorcist sides.

Freed jumps up as the flames collide, "You think you're safe?" Lucy comments, looking at the white haired with bored expression shown on her face. The flames suddenly shoot upward, forcing Freed to black flip, narrowly escaping from being burn alive.

"I'm honestly surprise you're still alive, I thought Onii-san and Issei-san finished you off" Lucy said, as the flame slowly returns to her, swirling around her as a shield. Freed laughs "Ahahahah, you think that stupid devil can kill me so easily" hearing that comment, the flames around the blond burn brighter and bigger "I have enough of that stupid mouth of yours"

**With Rias and the Group **

Rias fires her destruction blast at Kokabiel, the fallen angel looks at the red beam speeding toward him with no fear or alert shown in his eyes, instead he lift right his hand up, stopping the attack "I think this belongs to you" he state throwing it back to the surprise Gremory, "Promote Rook" Issei runs in front of Rias and lift the booster gear.

"Here, take this back" Issei yells, slamming the booster gear at the beam, sending it speeding back at Kokabiel, "Dragon Shot!" he fires a giant yellow energy ball at Rias's destruction blast, causing them both to fuse, making it even more powerful. The beam hits Kokabiel full on, sending him back with the beam "Ahhhhh" he screams, as the beam impacts the ground causing it to erupt in a large explosion, taking him with it.

Akeno summons lightning from the sky which strike right down at where Kokabiel is lied. "You think he will get up from that?" Issei ask looking at the dust, "No he's too powerful to be defeated by just that" Rias reply.

The ground explodes in bright light, when it died down, the group sees Kokabiel walking out from crater, smirking at them, they spot some few scratches and bruise on his body but nothing severe. "It will take a lot more than that to kill me" he states. "Is that so? then I guess is time to get serious" Yuuto said, stopping in front of Kokabiel, surprising the group 'Yuuto, what are you doing?' Rias thinks, looking at her knight.

"With the help of a dear friend of mine, I have finally archive balance breaker" Yuuto announce, shocking everyone, blue aura start emitting out of him, causing the ground to rumble, "I give up on revenge that's been holding me back for so many years" Yuuto raise his right hand up in the air, a portal explodes above him and a black and white sword drops down onto Yuuto's hand.

"This is the sword of Betrayer, I'm able to achieve this blade with the spirit of my friends, they are beside me… fighting with me!" Yuuto exclaims, seeing his friend spirits smiling at him, wishing him good luck "This sword hold both Holy and Demon Energy in them, this is the Holy Demonic Sword!" the blond shout, shocking everyone.

"I-impossible, two opposite energy can't be combine u-unless" Valper falls to his knees "God is dead" he mutters causing Kokabiel to erupt into laughter "Hahaha of course, I almost forgot about that, it makes sense since God is dead, you are able to make this Holy Demonic sword".

"Asia!" Issei yells, seeing the blond pass out from the sudden shocking news. Koneko run beside her friend, "B-but that can't be, I can still feel his holiness energy" Xenovia yells, denying it "Huh, it's probably that stupid Michael doing, his took over heaven after god passed away, and kept it a secret from all the churches because it would have cause a chaos, only the people who survived the great war like myself knows the truth".

Xenovia falls to her knee with shock shown in her face, tears start to spill down her eyes making the fallen angel laugh "It's funny, even this mission they send you in is suicide, face it they send you to your death!", Yuuto appears in front of Kokabiel and swing the sword down, cutting the fallen angel arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Kokabiel scream in pain, before sending a glare to the blond "You'll pay for that!" he shouts, summoning dozens of light spear and fires at him.

Yuuto jumps back, dodging the light spears though one of them graze his side, making him wince. He appears beside the group "Buchou what's the plan?" he asks his king. "E-even with this shocking news, we need to focus" Rias said, making Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko nod.

"Xenovia your help would be appreciated, but that's up to you" Rias glance at the blue haired whose still deep in thought, "Issei and Yuuto, I want you two to attack Kokabiel in close range while me and Akeno will attack with long range attack when his open, Koneko you also get ready if you see any opening strike him with all the power you got" Rias explain the plan while everyone listen along before nodding, "Promote to knight" Issei yells.

Kokabiel's arms suddenly start regenerating, shocking the group "Hahaha it's nice to have a little power boost" he state with a grin, before turning to Valper, who's still in shock "Valper snap out of it and complete the Excalibur" he order "If you know what's good for you" he adds, making the elder man nods in fear then resume his work with the Excalibur, "It will take 5 more minute for them to merge and become the true Excalibur, Kokabiel-sama" he infroms.

**With Lucy**

"I see you're not shock on god's death" Freed said with a grin, while pointing his gun and fires at the Makasha, making the blue flames shoot up in front of her, melting the bullets. The flame died down showing Lucy looking at the white haired emotionless expression plastered on her face, "Do I look like I give a damn?" She replies, surprising him.

Lucy disappears in blue flames to reappears behind Freed, where she brings both her hands up, pointing at his back, "Good bye" Lucy said with a smirk before firing a large flame blast, that covers Freed's whole body before disintegrating him into nothingness.

Lucy crosses her arms and look at the spot where Freed used to be "Huh, that fight was boring"

**Underworld: Sirzech office **

Grayfia looks at the black haired sick form with worry shown in her silver eyes, "Nawin-sama why aren't you getting better?" she mutters, even though she was able to calm the fever down, the Makasha still hasn't regain consciousness and would suddenly scream every now and then. Grayfia looks at Nawin face to see scare, anger and sad expression changing at any moment 'He must be having a bad dream.

**Dream State **

Nawin walks toward Kuoh academy before a load yawn escape from his mouth, "Damn, I seriously got to stop staying up so late watching anime" he mutters. When the Makasha reaches the school, he immediately heads toward the occult club for their usual morning meeting.

"Hey everyone" Nawin said lazily, entering the room to only be stop when he is greeted to a horrifying sight, in the middle of the room there's a pile of bloody, corpses. Nawin takes a step back, seeing decapitated heads of the others in front of the pile "Ahahaha, is it so shocking Nawin-kun?" Sayomi ask, walking past him and takes sit on one of the bloody couch, sending a sadistic smirk at him.

**Soundtrack: Vampire Knight OST Track 2- Main Theme**

"You're too weak to protect them" she states, as Nawin falls to his knee, feeling some kind of force holding him down. Sayomi gets up and walk toward the Makasha, she kneels down and lift his head to look at her "I will show you… your worst nightmare" Sayomi said as her eyes glows bright red.

Nawin watch in horror seeing Sayomi start slaughtering all the Occult members over and over again in front of his eyes, while he is force to sit there and watch. "NO STOP, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" he begs, when seeing Sayomi holding Asia by her neck, "Onii-chan" the blond whispers, before the white haired snaps her neck and toss her to the side.

Nawin stare at his sister lifeless eyes green eyes that used to be full of innocence and kindness. Tears start to fall from his eyes, "You shouldn't start crying just yet Nawin-kun" Sayomi said, as she tosses Akeno in front of the black haired

"Nawin-kun" the raven haired reaches out to the Makasha's hand, holding it firmly, causing Nawin to look at her and hold her hand back making Akeno smile "I love y-", suddenly her body explode in a gush of blood. "AHHHHHHHHHH, I'll FUCKING KILL YOU" Nawin yells as his eyes glow in red, full of rage which is aiming straight at the silver haired.

Sayomi smirk and kicks the black haired in the face, "You can't do anything, you can't even get up!", Nawin tries to stand up but his body wouldn't allow him, "You can't save anyone" Sayomi toss Lucy corpse in front of Nawin.

Lucy eyes sudden open, showing it's dead white color, "Why didn't you save me brother?" she said, causing Nawin's whole body to freeze in shock and horror "You always protect me when we were young, why didn't you protect me now, am I not that important anymore?" suddenly her body explode in blood.

Nawin become unresponsive, his mind turns blank, not knowing what to do. Sayomi looks at the Makasha broken state and smirk "You're weak… you can't protect anyone"

**End Soundtrack **

**Kuoh Academy**

Rias and the others are on their last leg, panting heavily when feeling their magic is draining rapidly, while Kokabiel still stood strong and smirk down at the group. "I am impress-" Kokabiel is cut off, when Issei appears in front of him "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" the Hyoudou punch Kokabiel in the stomach, sending him flying back, "I will not let you hurt my friends!" Issei yells, appearing above the fallen angel and opens the boosted gear palm to fire up a red rotation ball "TAKE THIS DRAGON ROTATION!" Issei exclaims and slams the ball down on the fallen angel's stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

Issei use the knight speed to appear next to Rias and the others, where he immediately collapse to his knee, feeling his magic reserve weaken. Rias stare at her boyfriend in shock "I-Issei is that" "Yeah, Nawin said that my dragon shot can also be used for close range, the Dragon Rotation is my close range version" Issei explains.

Yuuto chuckle slightly hearing that, "What's so funny blondy" Issei turns toward the knight "Oh nothing, is just this is the first time you call Nawin-kun by his actual name" he said causing Issei to blush slightly "W-whatever, shut up!" the group laugh a bit at his outburst.

"I hope you enjoy your little laughs" A voice said, making the group turn to see Kokabiel getting out of the crater, holding his heavily bruise stomach, "I think it's time for my pet to have his fun" he said with a grin. A large seal appears beside the fallen angel, "Come out… CERBERUS" A multi headed hellhound slowly crawl out of the fire seal.

"How did Kokabiel get a hold of the creature like Cerberus?!" Rias said in shock, looking at the three-headed giant hellhound. Cerberus glare at the group with its glowing red eyes, "Eat them up" Kokabiel order, making it immediately charge toward the group, opening its mouth to show their razor-sharp teeth.

As Cerberus is about to reach the group, it was slice in half by Xenovia holding a unique shape broadsword with a blue blade and golden edge, the sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension the right side of the handle, the blade is slightly taller than Xenovia.

Cerberus dismantle body fall to the ground and explode in shadow. "T-that sword!" Kokabiel stare at the large blue sword in shock. Xenovia turn to fallen angel glaring at him with rage. "Buchou what is that sword?" Issei ask, seeing the others shock faces. The crimson head turn to him "Issei that sword is called the Durandal, it's one of the sword that is forged by the god of bible and it said to be on par with the True Excalibur" she explains.

"Kokabiel-sama, the Excalibur is ready" Valper announce, then bright light explode in front of the group, blinding all of them. When the light dies down, the group sees the True Excalibur stabbed on the ground, ready to be pick up. Kokabiel smirk and make way toward the Excalibur and was about to reach it when, a blue flame dragon appears in front of the sword, the dragon roar and charge toward the fallen angel.

Kokabiel release his wings and flies up in air, narrowly dodging the flame, "Ahhhh" Valper scream seeing the flames speeding toward him, but Yuuto appear and grab the man then disappears. Yuuto and Valper appear next to the group, the elder man turn to the blond with tears in his eyes "Y-you save me t-" he is silence when Yuuto punch him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"I'm not letting you get a hold of this sword Kokabiel" Lucy appears next to Excalibur, Kokabiel scream in rage and charge toward the blond. The fallen angel summons a light sword, ready to strike the blond, but Xenovia runs in front of the blonde and swing her blade with full force at the light sword, causing it shattering it into pieces and also slicing Kokabiel's chest deeply.

Koneko use this time and punch Kokabiel in the face, sending him sliding back. Kokabiel regains his balance and glares at the group 'If she's here it means Freed is dead' he glance at the unconscious Valper and curse, seeing his plans falling apart.

'It doesn't matter, I just need 5 more minutes before the light lance reach its full power and obliterate this place and along with those filthy devil' Kokabiel things before standing up. He turns his attention at the Excalibur "Don't even bother" Lucy state, pointing her finger at the holy sword, causing blue fire to surround it.

"You really are his sister" Xenovia comments, making Lucy turn to her "What do you mean by that?" the blue haired chuckle a bit "You both are too powerful for your own good" Lucy smile slightly at the compliment.

Akeno appears behind Kokabiel and fires her lightning blast, but he notice and dodges the attack easily then fires a light lance at her. Akeno eyes flashes yellow, lighting stream explode around her body, shattering the light lance, shocking Kokabiel before he suddenly grins.

"I see, the power your trying to keep hidden is releasing… Daughter of Baraqiel" Hearing that name Akeno powers skyrocketed "Don't ever mention that man name in my presence, I'm already angry as it is!" Akeno exclaims, glaring at the smirking fallen angel.

The Himejima fires dozen of lightning bolt at Kokabiel who easily deflect all of them with his light spear "Your too weak to be of any threats" he states and throws is light spear at her, which Akeno was able to narrowly dodge it but is caught by surprise when Kokabiel appear beside and punch her in the face, sending her crashing next to Rias.

"Akeno!" Rias run to her friend side, while Yuuto and Xenovia start engaging Kokabiel, "You two may have those powerful swords, but you haven't master them yet!" Kokabiel summons two light swords to stop the two's attack. The fallen angle kick Yuuto in the stomach and bring his left sword to Xenovia making her jump back as the tip of the sword graze her stomach.

'Damn that was close, I could have ended in half' Xenovia thinks, holding her wound. Rias look at the battle in frustration and glance at the light spear 'We don't have much time left, even with Valper knock out, and Freed killed, Kokabiel is just too strong for us to defeat'.

Rias notice Akeno regaining her consciousness and helps her up "You alright Akeno?" she ask, the raven haired nod and hold her head "Y-yeah just a little dizzy that's all". Koneko walks back and look to see Asia is still pass out "You're lucky that you're not part of this" she mutters staring at her friend.

**Underworld: Sirzech Office**

Sirzech appears back at his office and find Nawin missing "What?! where did he go, damn it he is not in a condition to move right now!" Sirzech said and start looking around the room.

Grayfia enters the office and is surprise to see her husband back "Sirzech you're back?" the crimson head turn to his wife "Grayfia where's Nawin-kun?!" he asks making the silver haired look at the coach and is shock to not see the Makasha there "But he was here a minute ago, I just left to get some wet tower for him" she reply.

Suddenly a guard rush in the room "Sirzech-sama we heard there is a big battle going on in Kuoh, the enemies is Kokabiel" he inform, shocking the two.

**Kuoh Academy **

Issei throw a punch at Kokabiel who easily catches it and slam the brown haired to the ground with his back hand, Yuuto appears from behind and swings his sword, but Kokabiel counters it with his sword light sword and punch him in the stomach sending the blond crashing into a tree.

Kokabiel appear next to the light spear "It's time for this place to be annihilated" he announces, for last attempt, Rias fires her power of destruction at him, but Kokabiel easily slap the attack away.

"I hope you're ready to die Dev-" Suddenly a hand is thrust through Kokabiel's chest, shocking everyone. Kokabiel cough out blood and glance back to see a pair of red slit eyes staring at him. The hand slowly rips out of his chest and Kokabiel is then thrown away by unknown force. Everyone is surprise to see Nawin standing next to the light spear but something different.

Purple aura swirl around the black haired, he glance at Akeno and see her wounded form and turn to Asia seeing her pass out on the ground. Nawin turn his attention back at Kokabiel, his eyes shine in bright red before slowly making way toward the fallen angel.

Akeno look at the black haired in happiness, but also shock 'No, somethings wrong' she looks at his eyes seeing nothing but hunger, and sinister instead of hidden warmth 'This doesn't feel like Nawin-kun'.

Kokabiel fires a dozen of light spears toward the Makasha, "Onii-san watch out!" Lucy was about to burn the light spear, but all of them shatters before it could reach the black haired, shocking everyone. Nawin continue walking toward the fallen angel, holding a sadistic grin, causing Kokabiel to freeze when feeling the sinister aura coming from the black haired.

Rias look at the black haired closely and spot the mark on his neck 'Is that where the sinister magic is coming from? but when did he get that' Rias order the others back to their position.

The Makasha appears behind Kokabiel and before the fallen angel could react, Nawin grabs his right arm and rip it off, throwing it to the ground, "Ahhhhhh!" Kokabiel scream in pain holding his right shoulder, "Y-you bastard!" he shouts, summoning a light spear using his left hand, but before he could throw it Nawin grabs his left wrist and crush it.

Nawin smirk and kicks Kokabiel to the ground "This is the power I've been waiting for" he state, looking at his right hand, feeling the overwhelming magic flowing around him. "It doesn't matter if you kill me, this place is going to be destroyed in any minute now" Kokabiel said with a grin. Nawin walk to the light spear and grip it, before adding pressure causing it to shatter, shocking everyone.

"H-how is he able to destroy it, which such easiness?!" Rias mutters, Issei runs toward the Makasha and place a hand on his shoulder. "Teme, that's enough" Issei said seeing the Makasha attention going back to the fallen angel.

Nawin glance at Issei showing the brown haired his red slit eyes, causing the Hyoudou eyes to widen, but his grip the tighten, "Teme I said it's enough, this isn't you" he reasons.

"It's not done unit he's dead" Nawin state, glancing back at Kokabiel, he push Issei back and summon a shadow great sword "Not until I cut his head off" Nawin said with a dark grin. He stop in front of Kokabiel and raise the sword up, suddenly Sirzech and Grayfia appears and immediately the crimson haired chop Nawin's neck, knocking the him out.

Grayfia catches the Makasha before he falls to the ground, "Onii-sama" Rias runs toward her brother, Sirzech smile at his little sister "Sorry Rias, I couldn't get here faster" he apologizes, "No is okay, but" Rias turn her attention to the black haired "Is Nawin-kun alright? That wasn't like him" she said. Sirzech sighs "Yeah I know, but first before we talk about that, let's finish everything here" Sirzech turns his attention to Kokabiel who glares at him "Lucifer" The fallen angel was about to jump at the crimson haired, but Lucy appears and punch him with her flaming fist sending Kokabiel crashing through a tree, knock out.

Lucy turns her attention back to her brother looking at him worry "You're Nawin-kun little sister, am I correct?" Sirzech ask, making the blond nod "Yes, am my name is Lucy Makasha, it's nice to finally meet you Sirzech-sama" the two shake hands.

Sirzech turn his attention his sister "Please do me a favor and clear everything here, you can tell Sona to release the barrier, I will take Kokabiel to the underworld and send him to the Grigori, that's where he will be judge for his crimes and for the Excalibur's…" Sirzech walks toward the blade, he opens his hand as dark energy emanates from his palm, suddenly the True Excalibur shatters and returns back to the seven Excalibur sword, shocking the group "Onii-sama how are you able to do that?" Rias ask.

"It's not entirely merge yet, considering it's just been formed, A person like me who's a Satan level Devil will be able to revert it back, if you know what you're doing that is" Rias nods something's forgetting that her brother is currently the most powerful devil alive but considering the way he acts around her make the younger crimson haired hard to believe it sometimes.

"Yuuto Kiba" Sirzech call out making the blond turns to him "Since you give up on your revenge, I will contact the church and they will take Valper back and face the consequence of his action, is that okay with you?" Yuuto nods thanking the Satan.

Sirzech turns to Xenovia "May I ask what will you do now Xenovia-san? after hearing about god's death" "So it is true" she mutters sadly, making Sirzech sigh but nod, "Yes I'm afraid it's true, even though it sounds impossible, god has passed away". Xenovia looks down wondering what she should do next, "I don't want to go back to the church anymore, after what I heard and with this mission they send me and Irina in, I don't exactly know what to do anymore".

"Maybe you can join with us, be part of Buchou peerage" Issei suggest shocking the blue haired "B-but how can you accept me, I'm an exorcist your enemy!" she exclaims, "You fought with us today Xenovia, you're our comrade and you save us to" Rias said with a smile.

Xenovia thinks for a minute before nodding slowly, "I guess I will take you on that offer" 'Not all devil are bad out there Xenovia, don't judge them so quickly and blindly' Xenovia glance at the unconscious black haired who's being held by Grayfia.

Sirzech walks to Kokabiel and picks him up, before turning to his sister "Rias, after I clear everything and take care of Nawin-kun, I will send Grayfia to get you, okay?" Rias nods, seeing Sirzech and Grayfia teleports back to the underworld.

A figure stand above Kuoh Academy, looking at the whole scene with a dark smirk 'Seems like that dragon finally decided to make its move, things are going to get interesting from here on out' the unknown person disappears in a swarm of bats

**Next Chapter: Nawin Awaken and New Member**


	26. Nawin Awaken and New Member

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Sirzech sighs walking in his office, the red head takes a seat on his chair and release another tired sigh after dealing with all the recent event with taking Kokabiel to the Grigori to be punish for his crime by trying to start another great war. After dealing with that he ordered devils to repair the Kuoh Academy back to its normal state then call the church about the crime that Valper committed. "Sirzech-Chan!" A loud voice booms outside the door making Sirzech eyebrow twitches 'Why now of all time'.

The door slams open with a pink blur dash toward Sirzech desk showing a smiling Serafall "I heard Nawin-kun is here so I came rushing" She giggles "I'm sorry Serafall, but Nawin-kun is currently not feeling well so please come back later" Sirzech reply tiredly not feeling like talking "Oh no if he's sick then I should help him!" "NO!" Sirzech slam his hand on the desk creaking it slightly while startling the pink Satan.

Sirzech shake his head getting his emotion in check "Serafall please come back later if you want to see Nawin-kun okay" he said looking at his childhood friend seriously. Serafall sighs and nod "Okay, I hope you know what you're doing Sirzech" She said in an unusual serious tone catching the red head off-guard a bit.

Serafall walk out and shuts the door leaving Sirzech alone again. Suddenly Grayfia teleport in and turns to see her husband tired state "Sirzech shouldn't you be resting? you've been working a lot lately" the red head shakes his head rubbing his eyes "I'm not done yet… Nawin-kun how is he?" he asks turning to her.

Grayfia sigh "He's still unconscious, but Sirzech what concerns me is the mark on his neck" the red haired turn serious "That mark hold very dangerous and dark magic in them, I can sense it when I examined his neck" Grayfia said.

"I know the purple aura that swirled around him when he battled Kokabiel it's sinister and uncontrollable while making his power skyrocketed to another level" Sirzech stands up and walk to the window that over looked the whole city.

"His power at that time was easily at High-Ultimate class… Grayfia let's go to him, I need to do something, before this power will completely consume him"

**Nawin's Room **

When coming back from Kuoh Academy Sirzech placed Nawin in a safe room which is filled of barrier so no one can come in or out without he's permission. Sirzech and Grayfia arrive at the room to see Nawin lying down on a bed sleeping soundly.

Sirzech walk to the black haired and stop beside the bed "Grayfia I need you to hold him down" the silver haired look at her husband confuse "Sirzech what are you planning?" The red head turns he's attention to the mark "I'm going to seal the mark, restricting its power, but it won't stop it completely though it's better than nothing" Sirzech place his right hand on top of the mark.

"But Sirzech isn't it dangerous you could accidently release its power again" Grayfia state "I know but I borrowed some of sealing books from Akuja don't worry I know what I'm doing, but if he does wakes up and lose control then we'll be prepare".

Grayfia holds onto Nawin hands pinning it to the side, Sirzech eye flash red while his hand glows blue. The Makasha eyes suddenly snap opens and began struggling, screaming in pain. Grayfia freezes his feets while keeping a firm hold on his arms.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" it hurts Sirzech to hear the black haired pain scream, but he has to continues for the Makasha sake "Seal Suppression!" Sirzech yell causing his hand glows brighter. When the light died down Sirzech remove his hand and look at Nawin's neck to see the mark now have another outline that looks similar to the power of destruction form that goes around the mark. 'It's probably look like that because I used my power to suppress the mark' the Satan state mentally.

Sirzech turns to Nawin to find the black haired pass out probably from the pain "Did it work?" Grayfia ask letting go of the Makasha hands and shatters the ice on his feet. "Yeah I can feel the mark is more stable now, for now we can just hope he will regain consciousness soon" Sirzech reply.

"You do know that will only stop it temporarily right" A voice state making the two turn to see Azazel leaning against the wall looking at the black haired, Grayfia body stiffen while Sirzech look at the man who looks to be in he's twenties with an average build, black hair with golden bangs and black goatee, purple eye.

"Why are you here Azazel?" Sirzech look at the leader of the Grigori "Is it a problem for me to check on my student" the black haired reply shocking Grayfia while Sirzech sighs. "No it's not but shouldn't you be dealing with Kokabiel?".

Azazel stop beside the Makasha, Grayfia was about to freeze the fallen angel, but Sirzech raise his hand up stopping her "I already dealt with that… he's dead" Azazel reply kneeling to his knees and examines the mark. "Do you know what it is?" The red haired ask.

"….No I have next to no clue what it is, but I know it's corrupting Nawin's mind, I saw the battle with Kokabiel and that's not like him. Nawin may show no mercy to anyone who hurt his friends and love ones, but he does have limits to hurting them, this mark has something to do with it, the way he gruesomely dealt with Kokabiel" Azazel state standing back up.

"Can you explain that purple aura swirling around him?" Sirzech look at the fallen angel "I don't really know that much, when I train the boy his aura is either black or white" Azazel reply "White?" Sirzech ask confuse never seeing the black haired used it.

"Sorry it's not my place to say, Nawin will have to tell you that… I have to leave now, but before that… do me a favor Sirzech look after the boy" Before Sirzech could say anything Azazel disperse in black feathers making him sigh.

"Sirzech I didn't know Azazel trained Nawin-sama?" Grayfia turn to her husband "I just recently learn about it myself, when I took Kokabiel to the Grigori, Azazel rushed toward me asking me if Nawin-kun is alright causing me to ask him on how he know about Nawin and he told me everything" Sirzech explain walking next to the black haired "When Nawin left Rias and her peerage before they started their one week training, Azazel was the one who'd been training Nawin in secret, I don't know how they've met, but that's all I know" He said making the silver haired nod.

"So that's why he was able to defeat Riser so easily and how he became so strong in such a short amount of time" Grayfia concludes putting the pieces together, "Yeah anyway after clearing that" Sirzech stretch his arm and yawns "I could use some sleep" Grayfia smile slightly at her husband childishness.

**Time Skip**

It's been a week now and Nawin still hasn't regain consciousness yet causing everyone to starts getting worry. The occult club member comes and visits him every day though Akeno practically stayed by the black haired side all the time and refusing to leave.

"N-nawin-kun please get up, I need you please" Akeno begs laying her head on the black haired chest as tears fall from her eyes, "You promise you will always be with me, get up, get up!" she cries while inside it's killing her to see the black haired like this.

Sirzech who stood outside the room hearing the raven haired cries 'If this continues… there a good chance that he will die' he mutters before hearing a couple of footsteps coming toward his direction making him turn to see his sister with her peerage.

"Onii-sama" Rias greet her brother, Sirzech could see black rings under her eyes indicating she hasn't been sleeping well. The group heard Akeno cries making all of them flinch "It's probably not the best time to go in just yet" Sirzech state making the group nod.

Akeno look at the bracelet that the black haired gave her 'Akeno if you ever need me just put your power into it and I will appear right next to you' Nawin's word ring through her mind. Akeno start adding her magic into it causing the black diamond to flash red "Get up, get up, GET UUUPP!" She yells.

Suddenly a hand caresses her cheek causing the raven haired eyes to snap open and turn to see a familiar brown eyes staring at her with love and happiness "You know… it's not nice to be loud when someone is asleep" Akeno jump into Nawin's arm hugging him closely while letting tears of happiness fall.

Nawin smile hugging his girlfriend back before pulling her away to give a kiss which she returns it instantly "I'm glad you're okay Akeno" he whisper "I should be saying that" she reply making the black haired chuckle. Nawin kiss her forehead "I love you" Akeno smile "I love you too".

"Teme" Issei dash toward the room smiling happily with the other member following behind him "Hey guys" Nawin smile seeing all his friends are okay. "Onii-chan" Asia cries slamming into her brother chest and hug him tightly, Nawin smile petting his sister blonde lock "Nice to see you again Asia" he whispers hugging her back.

Koneko come and hugs his arm surprising the others slightly while Nawin chuckle petting the white haired hair making her purr slightly "I'm glad you gotten better Nawin-kun" Yuuto smile at his friend "Yeah, how long was I out by the way?" the Makasha ask.

"One week" Rias reply shocking the black haired "That long huh" Sirzech walk in making Nawin turn to him "Everyone I want you to leave the room, me and Nawin need to talk" he said in a serious tone leaving no room for argument.

Everyone leaves the room though Akeno stayed, but Nawin give her hand a firm squeeze then smiles "Don't worry it'll just be a minute" she nods and walks out of the room closing the door. "How you feeling?" Sirzech takes a chair and seat at the side of the bed.

"I feel fine, hungry as hell though" Nawin said rubbing his stomach making Sirzech chuckle a bit before turning serious again "Nawin do you remember the battle" the black haired turn serious "Yes, I remember what I did, I don't really know how to explain it to you Sirzech, but this power" Nawin touch the mark "It's full of sinister and hatred, it makes me feel invincible and seeing my friend gotten hurt I guess it powers the mark more making me lose control of it" he explains.

"Where did you get it, because it wasn't there when I saved you from the pureblood vampire" Nawin eyes flashes red thinking of the white haired vampire before calming down "… I don't know who gave it to me, but all I know it's from a little girl almost loli like, when you left she appears and bite my neck after that I passed out" Nawin reply making Sirzech nods.

"Why does the mark feel different now?" The Makasha question "I placed a restriction seal on it in case you lose control again…. Nawin I'm ordering you to never use its power again" Sirzech said in complete seriousness making Nawin clench his fist "But, what if this power can help me protect my friends" he reply.

"That power is corrupting your mind tell me what happen if one day that power hurt the people you want to protect" Sirzech said shocking the black haired "You already have a power inside you that hasn't been awaken yet, so I will tell you again don't use the mark understand" Sirzech said softly making Nawin nods.

"Okay, I won't use its power" the Satan smile and pets the black haired "Good I'm glad that my Otouto is feeling better" Sirzech grin "Why do you call me that?" Nawin ask the red head a little annoyed, "Well Rias consider you a little brother so that also makes you my little brother Otouto" Sirzech ruffles the Makasha hair causing him to sighs 'Now I see where Rias got this from'

**Time Skip**

A couple of days has past and Nawin is now fully recovered and got all his energy back. The others told Nawin what happened for the last past week though what surprised him the most is that Issei told him about Lucy defeating Freeze with ease and help them with Kokabiel.

After going back home meeting his mom who hugs him then bonk him in the head saying that he need to get her permission first before staying over in your friend's house for a week, Nawin knew this was probably Lucy and Asia doing, so he said sorry and it won't happen again.

**Present**

Nawin is currently walking toward Akeno house wearing a long black jacket that he keeps unzipped, black glove on his left hand that reach up to his elbow, black long pants and silver shirt underneath his jacket with black boots that has red soles.

Of course the way the black haired dress always gets weird stare from the people, but the Makasha was used to it. As Nawin reached Akeno house he sees that it wasn't what he'd call a comfortable home 'She live in a place like this?' he questions looking at the old house that looks a little like a haunted house.

Nawin walk in front and knock the door, it took a few second for the door to open showing Akeno dressed in her Kuoh Academy clothes. "Good morning Nawin-kun" She smile then looks at his attire "You look nice and handsome" She giggles making the black haired chuckle. "Well then are you ready to go?" Nawin hold out his hand, Akeno smile and takes it before tthe two walk to the school holding each other hands.

"Akeno I was wondering if you want to live with me" Nawin bring out suddenly making the raven haired look at him shock "I saw your house and it looks kind of lonely and unhealthy for you to live in, so how about it" The Makasha turns to his girlfriend. Akeno smile "I would love to Nawin-kun" She give him a kiss on the cheek "How would I ever repay you for all the things you've done for me" she asks wiping a couple of tears away while the black haired chuckle "Seeing you being happy is all I need Akeno" he said making her blush.

**Time Skip **

After a couple of minute of walk Nawin and Akeno reached the Occult building, when the two enter "SURPRISE!" Everyone yells, Nawin look around to see the room is decorated with plastic, bats, cats, and candy 'Must be Koneko' he looks ahead to see dozens of different food and candies spread around the tables.

"What is all of this" Nawin said suddenly Issei appears next to him and spray string all over the black haired "It's a party for you getting better teme and for our new member" Nawin looks at Issei stoically as dozens of string covers his body. Xenovia walks in front of the black haired and bow "It's nice to see you up again Nawin-kun" She said.

Nawin grab all the string and throw it on Issei face "Ahhh my face!" before giving Xenovia a welcoming smile "It's good to have you here Xenovia" The blue haired nods smiling back. Rias walk and envelope the black haired with a hug "I'm glad you're feeling better Otouto" Rias said. Nawin hugs her back and sigh hearing her calling him Otouto, but still he couldn't help but smile "Thanks Rias".

Rias pull out "You should be careful" she warns confusing the black haired "OTOUTO!" Suddenly a voice boom behind Rias making Nawin turn to see Sirzech running toward him with open arms "Come give your Ani a big hug, we haven't seen each other for so long".

As Sirzech was in front of the black haired Nawin Sparta kick him in the face sending the red haired crashing into a book shelf causing all the books to fall down burying him in it "It's only been 3 days idiot".

Koneko, Asia, and Xenovia bring up aboards scoring all 10's making Nawin fist pump. "It's nice to see you on your feet again Nawin-sama" Grayfia says making the black haired turn to her "Oh, I forgot to thank you grandma for taking care of me when I was out" he said in gratitude causing Grayfia to smile a bit "It's no problem after all your part of the family".

"Yeah we are all one big happy family" Issei yells making the others chuckle "Oh Nawin-kun I actually got good news for you" Sirzech said appearing next to Grayfia "What would that be?" "Since you've become powerful over the past month, I decided to put up a match to see if you're ready to become a high class devil" he announce surprising the others "Same goes for you Issei" Sirzech turn to the brown haired.

"Hell yeah I'm going to do it, I need to become stronger" Issei said "I'm surprise… I thought you are going to say yes I can finally become the Harem King" Nawin points out making the other look at Issei. "Yes… But now I need to get stronger so I can protect you guys and the people I care for" Issei reply with determination in his eyes.

Everyone is shock hearing that while Nawin smile and walk toward the brown haired bringing his fist up "Fine then Pervert let's see if we both can become a high class devil" Issei smile and bumps the black haired fist.

Sirzech smile seeing the friendship between the two "Now then you two will be facing your opponents tomorrow and remember everyone in the underworld is going to watch after all you two are members of the Gremory" Sirzech state making the two nod.

"Onii-sama doesn't Nawin and Issei have to reach Middle-class first to get to High-Class?" Rias ask "True, but I know Nawin and Issei powers are past Middle-class and the opponent they'll be up against will determine if they can get to High-class Devil" Sirzech explain.

"Who will our opponents be?" Nawin ask making the Satan grin "Sorry, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out anyway for now let's not go into detail and enjoy the party!" "Onii-Sama their not fighting anyone too dangerous right?" Rias ask a little worry knowing her brother can go overboard sometimes. "Don't worry Rias I have full confidant that Nawin-kun and Issei-san will be able to handle them" the Lucifer reassure his sister.

"Now then enough of that let's start eating!" Sirzech announce making the other nod.

**Mini Timeskip**

"Teme there is something I always wanted to test!" Issei said drinking a can of coke "What would that be?" Nawin turns his attention to the brown haired.

"Who's girlfriend has the biggest breast!" Issei announce making Nawin face palm, "We will test this out t-today!" he said sounding a bit drunk. Issei call Rias and Akeno who's trying out the dozen of desert. The two girl walk to them "Why did you call us Issei-kun?" Rias ask, suddenly Issei grope her breast making the crimson haired blush and moan a little "Issei s-stop thi-is not in public" she stutters.

"Onii-chan you have to try this chocolate mousse it's delicious" Asia walk toward the black haired, but stop when hearing a weird sound. The blonde was about to turn, but Nawin cover hers eyes with his hand "Asia don't look it's something you're not ready for yet" he states then turns to the white haired "Koneko-chan can you take Asia away from here please" she nods grabbing her blond friend hand and drag her away.

Issei let go of Rias breast then move to Akeno, when he was an inch away, blue fire appear on his crutch, Isse causing him to scream "Crutch on fire" Nawin looking at his friend running around the room. Rias appears in front of Issei and throw a glass of water down his trouser making him sigh in relief. "That's for being a pervert" Nawin turn to see Lucy standing next to the door with Sona.

"Good to know you can relax once in a while Sona" Nawin comment making the Sitri sighs "Lucy won't stop pestering me about coming here same goes with Rias" she mutters "Don't be a stick in a mud and enjoy the party" Rias smile at theSitri.

"NAWINNN-KUN" A voice boom across the room causing the Makasha to pale and sees Sirzech smirks sitting next to Grayfia who smile slightly in amusement "I hope you enjoy another surprise from me Nawin-kun" he said, suddenly a pink blur slam into the black haired chest sending him to the wall.

Nawin groan feeling lucky that he was a devil or he would have broken his back 'Hey is you're time to bang her' Tairex said suddenly 'Tairex what the hell happen to you lately' Nawin ask haven't heard from the black dragon for a while 'Oh you know sleeping' he reply making the black haired sweat drop.

"Nawin-kun it's nice to see you again" Serafall give the black haired a bone crushing hug snapping Nawin out of his thought. "It's nice to see you too Serafall now please let me go" he mutters.

The pink Satan let the black haired go then was about to grab his arm when Akeno takes it first "Sorry but I think it's time for me to have fun with my boyfriend" she states in a dark tone causing Serafall glare at her then take a hold of Nawin other hand "Nawin-kun promise me a dance so I will be taking him now!".

Sona sighs at her childish sister while taking a bite of a cake "I find hard to believe that Serafall-sama is your sister Keichou" Lucy admit eating the chocolate mousse "I know sometimes it feel like I'm the big sister" Sona mutters.

"Yeah I wonder how you deal with it" Nawin appears beside the two making them jumps in shock "Onii-san how, when, where?" Lucy turn to see Issei now is the one being pulled "It's call substitution, It's a useful spell if you know when to use it" he explains.

"Oh and Lucy I almost forgot to tell you something" The blond turn to her brother to feel him petting her blond lock "I'm proud of you, when I heard you defeated Freed and stop Kokabiel from getting a hold of the true Excalibur, I couldn't help but be proud you've finally getting stronger" Nawin smile.

Lucy sniffles before hugging her brother "T-thank you Onii-san you have no idea how much it means for you to say t-that" she said wiping away her tears."Okay now then why don't we take a group photo to remember this special moment" Sirzech announce.

Everyone got in to group "I don't like being in photos" Nawin mutters making Issei and Yuuto drag him to the group, Issei puts his arm around the black haired shoulder while Yuuto did the same the other side, Akeno, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Lucy, and Sona sat in rows, in front of the group Sirzech set the time and appears beside Grayfia, Serafall floats behind Nawin and hug him from behind, the group smile as the camera flash taking a photo of this special day.

As the party continues there is a white cat standing on a tree outside of the Occult building looking at group with its gold slit eyes before it dashes away.

**Next Chapter: Battle To High-Class Devil**


	27. Battle to High-Class Devil

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter Readers**

"Akeno you okay with this right?, I'm not forcing you or anything" Nawin said holding a box full of Akeno possessions, "No I'm happy really Nawin-kun but I won't lie when I say I will miss this place" The raven haired said holding another box full of her clothes, she look at the old house a little sad.

"Well we can always come here right" Nawin said trying to cheer the raven haired up, Akeno smile and nod "Yeah I guess you're right, well then we should go". Yesterday has been a crazy day for the two, the party went on the whole day, Sirzech and Grayfia left first taking Serafall with them even though the Pink Satan decline so she was dragged back by the two.

The rest pretty much past out at the club while Nawin takes Asia, Lucy, and Akeno to their home, after that pass out on his bed straight away after tucking his two sisters in their bed. "Yesterday was fun, it's been a while since all of us could relax and don't need to worry about anything" Akeno said, "Yeah it's was fun even though Serafall was there and chasing after me all the time" Akeno mood darken hearing the Pink Satan name making Nawin chuckle.

Nawin kiss Akeno cheek "I'm just joking around Akeno" The raven haired mood brighten. The two reach Nawin's house in matter of minutes considering Akeno's house isn't really that far. Nawin opens the door bringing the boxes in "Mom and Dad are out right now with Lucy and Asia for clothes shopping, I feel kind of bad for that usually I'll go with my dad to keep him company while the girls go crazy in their shopping" Nawin said making Akeno giggle.

"I'm surprise you only have 2 boxes Akeno" Nawin said putting the box down in his room, with Akeno doing to same "I don't really have that much stuff, I like to keep things simple" She reply. "How about this after the battle when I become high-class devil, I'll take you out shopping and we can buy new clothes" Nawin looks at Akeno attire "It's not good for you wearing the same clothes every time".

"I guess your right" She open one of the boxes showing 5 neatly pile of Kuoh academy clothes making the black haired face palm "Yep we definitely have to fix that, Now then let's get unpacking"

**Time Skip**

After 20 minutes past all the box are empty and Akeno stuff are all place with Nawin's, "There we go" Nawin turn to Akeno "Well Akeno welcome to your new home" The raven haired hug the Makasha tightly, Nawin smile softly, returning the hug "Thank you" She whispered, Nawin kiss her head "It's no problem Akeno, now you're not alone anymore" He said softly.

"Teme!" A voice yell startling the two, Nawin and Akeno turn to see Issei and Rias standing outside his window "What the hell are you guys doing out there" Nawin release the hug and open the window letting the two in. "Oh you know visiting my old pal" Issei chuckle, Nawin turn to the red haired "I live with Issei-kun now Otouto" she reply shocking the black haired.

"I see you and Akeno are doing to same" Issei said smiling "Yeah Akeno is now living with me" Issei starts laughing "It's crazy the two great ladies of Kuoh have boyfriends and living next to each other" The three chuckle it's true these past month have been crazy and allot of thing have change.

"Also we came to tell you are that we'll be leaving for the underworld this afternoon so get ready" Rias said making the two boys nod. "Issei I got to ask what the hell did your parents think of you having a girlfriend?" Nawin ask "They don't believe me saying that I was too perverted to get a beautiful and nice girl like Rias-chan" Issei reply making the black haired chuckle "But they finally believe when Rias-chan decided to move in and I can't say if they're proud or something else".

"Oh by the way Teme I want to ask you something" Issei said a little nervous catching the others attention "Yeah go ahead" "Do you mind training with me I need a little help with the Dragon rotation" Issei said, "I guess a little training will be good, Our opponents tonight will definitely be powerful" Nawin turns to Rias and Akeno "Is that okay with you two, me and Issei will meet you at the Occult club in a few hours" "I was thinking the same thing but don't go overboard okay I don't want you two to go into the match with half your body broken" Rais said making the two nods.

"Alright then see you Rias, Akeno" Nawin grab Issei shoulder and the two disappears in black flash. Rias turn to Akeno "Well with the boys away why don't we have some girl time hey Akeno" The raven haired giggle and nod.

**With Nawin and Issei**

The two appear in a clean field outside of Kuoh, "Well then I say this is far enough" Nawin turn to the brown haired "Now then Issei show me your dragon rotation" the brown haired nod, he summon his booster gear, red ball starts to form on his left hand "Issei are you left handed or right handed?" Nawin ask.

"Well being honest I'm right handed but the booster gear only appears on my left hand which is kind of annoying" Issei said "Can't you just ask the Welsh dragon to summon it on your right hand?" Nawin ask. Issei dispel the dragon rotation 'Ddraig is that possible?' Issei ask the welsh dragon 'It is you idiot why didn't you tell me that you wanted in your right hand' he reply making Issei sweat drop.

Suddenly the booster gear disappears from Issei left and appears on his right "I guess it work then" Nawin said, "Now try doing it again considering that your right handed it will pack more punch now since your thrust power will be stronger" Issei powers up the dragon rotation "Good now then, hit a trees with it, I want to see what it looks like" Nawin instructed.

Issei thrust the red ball at the tree, the whole center of the tree got obliterated, the top of the tree fall down to the ground "Damn that's seriously a dangerous attack" Nawin whistle walking toward the tree. "You pretty much blow the tree in half, nice Issei" Nawin complement "Thank, it's definitely more powerful then the last time" the brown haired grin.

"Teme that's another thing I like to ask?" Issei said, "What is it?" "You said that your power is shadow yeah how come you're able to make Demonic Lightning, I mean lightning isn't really a shadow type attack" Issei ask. "Well that's true but that's a secret for now Issei, I will tell you this, Demonic lightning does have shadow power in it as you can see the lightning produce from my hand is black instead of blue or yellow like Akeno's" Nawin reply making Issei nod.

"Now then Issei I want you to keep practicing your Dragon Rotation, the problem I see is that it take a little longer then it should to produce, opponent with speed like me can end you in a blink of an eye if you're not careful" Issei nods creating another Dragon rotation.

Nawin lean against one of the tree looking at Issei destroying another tree, "I know you're up there old man" Nawin said, a voice chuckle. "I see your sense is sharp as always brat" Nawin glance up and see Azazel standing on top of a tree branch.

"What are you doing here Fallen pervert" Azazel eyebrow twitches at the nickname "I came here to check if you have any problems" Azazel glace at the black haired neck "With that". Nawin grab his right side of the neck where the mark is place "it's hasn't been active for a while now after the Kokabiel incident probably have something to do with Sirzech putting the restriction seal on it".

"There's also one thing I need to tell you Nawin" Azazel said in a serious tone catching the black haired attention "We've caught sight of them" Nawin eyes widen "Isn't it to early I expect a couple of years" "It's not big or anything but my spies have spotted them around the underworld" "You still don't know what their after do you?" Nawin ask.

"Not complete curtain, they haven't really been doing anything that catch attention except for some bounty hunting they've been taking, I think they won't be a problem…yet" "Do you think Sirzech and the other Satan's take notice of this?" Nawin ask "They probably do but keeping it quiet not to cause any panic, I'm sure they are keeping their eyes close on them, being honest we don't know that much about them yet" Nawin sighs "Well we can't really do anything right now" Azazel turn to the black haired and pulls a book out from his jacket "Here I got this for you since you ask for it" Azazel throw the book down, Nawin catch it and look at the title 'Most Wanted Criminal', Nawin puts the book in his jacket "Thanks Old man"

"Sure thing…. don't do anything reckless Nawin" with that said Azazel disappears in black features.

Nawin sigh and touch the mark 'Things will change in the future, I don't know it will be for the good or for the bad', "Teme" Issei yells happily snapping the Makasha out of his thought "Yeah what is it Issei" Nawin walks toward the brown haired.

"Look at this" Issei brought his right arm up, a giant red ball forms, Nawin eyes widen seeing the Dragon Rotation is twice the size compare from before "I accidently add more power to it and it got bigger though it takes some concentration to control it" Issei said.

"I will call this Super Dragon Rotation!" Issei yells, Nawin sweat drop at the name "Issei now that I think about it Dragon Rotation is way too long of a name especially for a fast technique like this, just call it Rotation fits well anyway" The black haired said, Issei thought for a moment and nod, suddenly the ball explode sending the two back, Issei crash into a tree while Nawin crash into a giant rock. "Ow" Issei groans up, the brown haired open his eyes and gets up, trying to find the black haired.

"Teme you alright?" the rock explode making Issei turn to see Nawin walking out of the crater with a piss off face, He stop in front of the pervert who smile sheepishly "hahahah sorry I guess it still need some practice" Nawin sigh at the reckless idiot "Just be careful you could have lost your arm or something" Issei nods.

"Now then" Nawin gets into a stance "Why don't we have a little hand to hand fight before heading to the Occult club" Issei smile getting into his own stance "I'm so going to beat you Teme" "Don't get ahead of yourself Pervert"

**Time Skip: Occult Building**

Rias and the others are currently waiting for the two to get back, Grayfia stood next to Rias to take them to the underworld, the Gremory symbol appear in the middle of the room, the light died down it shows only Issei confusing the others "Issei-kun where Nawin?" Rias ask.

"He said that he got something to do" Issei said a little annoy, the stupid Teme push him into the teleportation without saying anything but that he was coming later. Grayfia sigh, the black haired remain her allot of Sirzech when he was younger "Well since Nawin-sama will be late we shall go first" Grayfia summons a teleportation taking everyone to the underworld.

**Underworld**

The group arrive at the Gremory Estate, the others sees Sirzech, Mr and Ms Gremory there waiting for them, "Good you all arrive…. Wait where Nawin-kun?" Sirzech ask, "Don't know, he will probably come later?" Rias said annoy making the older red head chuckle.

Sirzech turns his attention to Issei "Well then Issei-san you're match is the first, your opponent is in the ring right now, Grayfia will be the judge in the match" Issei nods, disappearing with Grayfia, "Now I'll get to see what your future husband can really do Rias" Venelana said her daughter blush.

"So everyone in the underworld is watching this Sirzech-sama?" Akeno ask, "Yes this is broadcasting all around the underworld everyone is looking forward to this event, I hope Issei-san will give them a show" Sirzech reply. "Now then let's go take a seat and watch the match" everyone move into a giant living room full of food, coaches, bean bags and a giant screen on the wall.

"What would happen if Nawin-kun is late?" Xenovia ask taking a seat on one of the bean bags next to Yuuto "Well he will be disqualified and will not get promoted to high-class" Sirzech reply "I guess that make sense being high-class devil is not only the power you need to have it's also the responsibility" Rias mutters.

The TV screen opens showing, a giant, wide battle arena, the arena is a clean field of land, with few tress speared around. The group see Issei standing face to face with his opponent who appearance is a middle age man with scruffy brown hair, golden eyes his attire consisted of black mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, for underneath he wears black long shorts and heavy brown boots.

Rias and Akeno eyes widen recognizing the man "No" Rias turn to her brother "Is that Beowulf?! You're putting Issei against a member of your peerage ONII-SAMA ARE YOU CRAZY!" Rias glares at her brother, her eyes flashes red scaring Sirzech, who puts his hands up in defense "Rias this is the only way for Issei to reach high-class in a fast way" Sirzech turn serious "He needs to proof the people of the underworld that he is strong and is capanle to promote to High-class devil, it's already hard for me to get permission from the councilor to allow him to skip middle-class so he have to prove to them to, don't worry Grayfia is there to stop if things get out of hand" Rias sighs calming her nerve "Yes but you're putting Issei against one of the strongest pawn in the underworld even though he came a long way, he still only been a devil for over a month".

Venelana pats Rias back making the red haired look at her mother who smile at her "Rias you should trust and have faith in Issei, instead of giving doubts, after all he is your pawn" Rias smile and nods "Yeah I guess your right".

**The Arena**

Issei stare at his opponent 'I'm going to become a high-class devil today' Issei summons the Booster Gear on his right hand "First Match is Issei Hyoudou, Pawn from Rias Gremory against Beowulf, Pawn from Sirzech Lucifer" hearing the last part Issei eyes widen in shock 'So my opponent is from a Satan peerage?!' 'Don't get nervous now partner this guy you're going up against is nothing compare to the person you want to fight the most' Ddraig said.

An image appears in the brown haired mind showing Nawin Makasha looking at him with his red eyes 'Oh I'm not nervous Ddraig' Issei smirk 'I'm getting excited' the Welsh dragon smirk hearing that 'That's what I like to hear now give this Beowulf everything you got partner and show the whole underworld just how powerful we really are'.

Grayfia look at the brown haired and smile seeing determination blazing in his eyes with no doubt or fear in them, Beowulf smirk "I hope you can give me a good fight it's been a while since I have one" he said stretching his arms, Issei get into his stance, red aura start forming around him, his eyes flash green, he grins at his fellow Pawn "Oh don't worry this match will be an entertaining one".

Grayfia lift her right hand up "The First Match will Begin….Now!"

**Next Chapter: Issei Vs Beowulf **


	28. Issei Vs Beowulf

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

The winds blow around the arena as Issei and Beowulf stare at each other, Grayfia stood up in the air looking at the match along with the whole underworld. "Promote to Rook" Issei feels his strength increase. Beowulf smirk doing the same, the two dash at each other, Issei throw a punch which Beowulf catch it easily with his right hand, the ground rumble from the force.

Beowulf open his left palm his nails sharpen and strike it down at Issei, The brown haired sees this and stop it by using his other arm grabbing Beowulf wrist, The two glares at each other pushing each other trying to overwhelm one another making the ground creak. "You know I'm known as one of the fastest devil in the underworld" Beowulf said suddenly he disappears and reappears behind Issei then kick him in the back sending the brown haired crashing into a wall.

"And with Promoting to knight my speed grows even higher" Issei gets up and is suddenly punch in the chin sending him up in the air, Beowulf appears on top of him and kick Issei in the stomach sending him crashing down the ground.

Beowulf land a few meter from the crater "I have years of experience while you just been a devil for a month" he said suddenly he hear a laughter surprising everyone "Hahahaha So what if I have been a devil for a month, a friend of mine become a devil same time as me and he was able to defeat a fallen angel who has five pair of wings" Issei lets out of the Crater and grin seeing the shock look coming from Beowulf.

"You are nothing compare to him and I will beat him but first I have to defeat you" Issei promote to knight and dash and Beowulf who snap out of his shock and goes into defense preparing for the brown haired attack. "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" Suddenly Issei disappears making Beowulf eyes widen; he looks around trying to find the brown haired.

Issei appears in front of him and deliver a hard punch to Beowulf face sending him crashing into a wall, Issei dash toward him delivering another punch sending Beowulf deeper into the wall.

Issei jumps back and fires a dragon shoot in the wall creating a giant explosion, shaking the whole arena. 'Don't let your guard down partner that is not enough to stop him' Ddraig warn making the brown haired nod. A foot step could be heard walking out of the giant hole from the wall.

Beowulf walk out showing his stomach bruise, his head bleed while his chest got slightly burnt. "Nice now that I know you're not a weak devil…. I CAN TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY" Beowulf disappears and appears in front of Issei deliver lighting speed punch combo and finishes it with a kick to the chin sending Issei to the air.

Beowulf jumps in the air at Issei and slash the brown haired chest with his claws, blood explode form the Issei chest, as Beowulf was about to go for another attack, Issei regain his balance in a mid of second and surprise Beowulf by smashing him in the face sending him crashing to the ground, Issei release his wings and flies down at the crater where Beowulf is "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" Issei speed down faster and brought his right fist forward, and smash down at Beowulf creating a giant explosion of dust, rocks fly away from the destruction of the attack.

**Gremory Estate **

"… Did he do it" Rias ask seeing the whole arena cover in dust from Issei attack, Sirzech watch the match seriously 'It's not over yet Beowulf is stubborn he will not give up until he is either knock out or killed'

**Arena **

Issei jump out of the crater as the dust start clearing up, Issei fall to his knee catching his breath, suddenly yellow magic explode pushing the dust away, Issei put his hand in front of his eyes covering it from the wind force. Beowulf walk out of the crater, yellow aura surrounds him as he glares at Issei "That was a good punch but still not enough to defeat me".

Issei eye widen seeing no damage was inflicted from the powerful punch he just delivered, 'Damn it, it seems physical attack won't do it in this battle, Ddraig how much of my magic do I have left' 'You can last about 20 more minute but if you use Rotation then less than 10' Issei nods.

He start release his magic fully, red aura surrounds him "I will end this soon" Issei said ticking Beowulf off "I like to see you try" The two dash toward each other, both brought their fist forward, "Haaaa" the two fist connect, the ground explode from the force of the punch, the arena wall creak. Beowulf push Issei fist at the side and give him a surprise swift kick in the face, When Issei felt the kick impact his face, he almost pass out but his willpower kept him awake, surprising Beowulf 'H-how!? That kick would knock a middle-class devil out instantly' Issei glares at him and brought his right hand near Beowulf stomach.

Beowulf eyes widen he was about to dash away but Issei grab his left hand stopping him "TAKE THIS DRAGON SHOT!" red ball fires and strike Beowulf right in the stomach sending him flying up the air. Issei wasn't finish he release his wings and dash up the air, "BOOST, BOOST" 'Partner anymore your body will fail you' Ddraig warn, Issei ignore it "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" Issei appears in front of Beowulf and grab the Dragon Shot surprising everyone.

He appears behind Beowulf, "Now then time to finishes this ROTATION!" The dragon shot start rotating in accelerating speed, Beowulf suddenly turn around and strike his hand through Issei Stomach.

**Gremory Estate **

"NO ISSEI!" Rias yells worry the other watch in shock seeing Beowulf hand going through Issei abdomen. "It's not over yet Rias" Sirzech reassure his sister, he can see Issei eyes are still full of determination.

**Arena**

Beowulf eyes widen seeing Issei grabbing his wrist and pull his hand out of his stomach, "That will not be enough to defeat me" Issei slams the Rotation down at Beowulf stomach, the rotation send Beowulf speeding down.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Beowulf scream in pain feeling his stomach is being rip into pieces, he crash into the arena, Issei lands on the ground gently and reside his wings, he hold his stomach stopping the bleeding. When the dust is clear everyone sees Beowulf lying on the crater unconscious. Grayfia land next to the crater and look at his stomach seeing a giant burned wound on it, she check his pulse sensing that he is alive making her sigh, she turn to Issei giving him a smile "The Winner of this round is Issei Hyoudou".

**Gremory estate**

Rias and her peerage cheers at their member victory "I knew he would win" Rias smile, everyone turn to her raising their eyebrow making her blush "Well I kind of knew he would win" She correct herself, puffing her flush cheek and look to the side.

"Well I say you have a capable husband Rias" Velenana giggle "MOM!" Rias yell at her doting mother. "I agree you sure pick a good pawn Rias, I can see why he is worth all 8 of them" Lord Gremory said. Sirzech could hear outside the Gremory estate the whole underworld is cheering and some booing probably from losing the bet at the match result.

**Arena**

Issei lay down on the ground, smiling "Ha….ha…hahahahaha I win" Issei laugh, he pump his fist into the air, Beowulf body glows green and teleport away to the medical bay, Grayfia smile seeing the brown haired expression 'It's amazing how he was able to change his Dragon shot into Rotation just by rotating it in a matter of second, I never thought him would have come this far' Grayfia walks toward the brown haired.

"Issei-sama would you like to go see the others, I'm sure Asia-san can heal your wounds easily" Issei nods, Grayfia grab his shoulder and the two disappears.

**Gremory Estate**

As Issei arrive at the Estate he is immediately slam into the ground, he opens his eyes to see crimson hair only mean it belong to his girlfriend "Rias-chan I love to hug you but my stomach kind of hurt" Issei mutters, Rias sit up scratching her head sheepishly "Sorry Issei-kun I'm just very happy" She give him a kiss on the cheek making the brown haired blush.

"For someone who has a hole through his stomach you are sure not acting like you're in pain Issei-kun" Yuuto points out, "Well I ask Ddraig to use some of his power to stop the wound from bleeding, so right now I don't really feel any pain" Issei reply.

Asia walks toward him and start healing his stomach using her sacred gear "That was an awesome match Issei-san" Asia said, "Indeed Being honest with you Issei I thought Beowulf might have been too much for you" Sirzech said, 'Though in the battle I can see Beowulf is a bit dusty I think after he heal I should send him in some mission, to get him back into fighting shape' Sirzech thought in the back of his head.

Suddenly blue fire erupts catching everyone's attention, Lucy walk out from the flames looking around "I see Onii-san isn't here" She mutters, "Lucy why are you here?" Akeno ask, the blond turn to her "I thought Onii-san would be here, Sona-Kaichou is having a hard time broadcasting, people are waiting for the final match impatiently" Lucy said, Sirzech is in deep thought 'If Nawin-kun doesn't arrive soon then we will have to cancel the match, huh this will really be bad for his future, it's going to be even harder for him to reach high-class if he doesn't show up' Sirzech then looks at the blonde.

"Lucy tells Sona to tell everyone the next match will be ready in 10 minute" Sirzech said making the blonde nods as she disappears in blue flames. Grayfia turn to her husband "Are you sure this is a good idea Sirzech-sama, what happen if Nawin-sama is in trouble" She said alerting Rias and the group.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Sirzech reassured, he knows Azazel is keeping a close eye on Nawin, he may not know why Azazel cares so much for the black haired but he knows those two are close.

"The Teme will come, his not a kind of person who just give up on a fight" Issei said standing up after thanking Asia for healing his wound, "I hope your right Issei-kun" Rias mutters then turns to her brother "Onii-san who is Nawin-kun opponent?" She asks curious.

Sirzech sighs knowing she wouldn't like the answer "It's your cousin" Rias eyes widen along with her family "Oh my I haven't seen Sairaorg-kun for so long" Velenana said, "Last I heard, he was away on a training trip and gathering his peerage" Lord Gremory said. "Onii-san don't you think Sairaorg is a little too much for even Nawin-kun" Rias ask clenching her teeth.

Sirzech sighs "It wasn't really my decision, it was the councilors, since they saw what Nawin-kun did against Riser and they thought putting him up against the strongest Youth will be challenging, in their mind that is" he mutters, in reality the councilor are just a bunch of old farts that are blind from anything, but even though he is a leader of all the Satan Sirzech can't over rule them especially if they all agreed in something.

"Rias why is your cousin call the strongest youth?" Issei ask "Well he is the strongest out off all the current generation heir, like me and Sona who are the next heir for our clan, Sairaorg is the next heir for the Bael clan" She answers

"So you mean he is stronger that Riser?" Issei ask making Rias nods "Yes much stronger, he is also known as a battle maniac as I like to call him, he train more than anyone I know, his easily in low or mid Ultimate-Class level" She reply. "It will be interesting to see how far he has come" Lord Gremory said "The reason why he trained so hard is because he doesn't inherit the power of destruction like Rias and Sirzech did" hearing that caught the group attention expect for Sirzech, Rias, Velenana, and Grayfia who already knows this.

"I thought Buchou power of destruction came from the Gremory clan" Yuuto point out, Velenana shake her head "No the power of destruction is original from the Beal Clan, I used to be known as Velenana Bael but that was change when I'm married to my husband so my name is change to Velenana Gremory, that where Sirzech and Rias inherit their power of destruction from" She explain making the group nod.

The TV opens showing Sairaorg appears in the Arena looking around, Sirzech click his teeth in annoyance then turn his wife "Grayfia go to the arena there only five minute left, if Nawin doesn't show up then there nothing we can do" Grayfia nods teleports away.

Akeno look at her bracelet wondering if she should use it or not 'No I shouldn't I promise Nawin-kun I'll only use it when I'm in trouble …. I know he will show up" She turns and looks at the screen.

Everyone watch anxiously, Sirzech looks at the TV with serious expression 'If he does show up, I'm not sure if Nawin-kun could win this…. Sairaorg won't go easy considering the councilor give him a deal if he wins this fight he will reach ultimate class rank, which is one step closer to his dream of becoming a Satan... if Nawin-kun uses the mark powers then I will personally step in and end it'.

Issei clench his hand looking at the screen 'Come on Teme!'

**Arena **

Sairaorg sighs then look at Grayfia "He's sure taking his time" the silver haired nod, she looks at her pocket watch to see only 2 minute is left 'If this continue I have no choice but to cancel the match and disqualify Nawin-sama'.

**Soundtrack: Chokkaku**

As the time almost ran out, cloud start swirling around the arena making everyone looks up, the cloud darken as Black lightning start striking down, thunderous sound, roars around the underworld sending shiver down the people spine.

A giant black lightning strike down at the arena, a person walks out from it showing a young teenager who has black hair that is grown up to his collar with bangs falling into his face, brown eyes, his attire consist of red plain shirt with long two-tailed black coat over it, which he keeps unzipped, long black jean and black buckled boots with red soles, in his left hand he wears a black gloves.

Grayfia eyes widen slightly "Nawin-sama?" She ask, the black haired turn giving her a smile "Yes it's me grandma" She sighs knowing only he would call her that. Sairaorg look at his opponent with interest "So you're the black flash" he said making Nawin turn to him. "Hmm is that what they calling me" Nawin said, Sairaorg smile "It will be in honor to fight someone who defeat a 10 wing fallen angel by himself single handily" Nawin stare at his opponent taking a look at his appearance, he looks to be around his age with black hair and violet eyes, he is tall, the same height as Nawin, his body is muscular build meaning he must been through some extreme training.

**Gremory Estate **

"Hah I knew Teme would show up, that show off" Issei grin. "He sure looks different" Akeno mutters taking in the black haired appearance. 'Strange Nawin-kun powers… it's easily in low Ultimate-class but it feels like his hiding some something else …. This match will be an interesting match Sirzech looks at the screen.

**Arena**

"Final Match is Nawin Makasha, Special piece from Rias Gremory against Sairaorg Bael a king" Grayfia announce, Sairaorg expect some reaction from the black haired but he was quite surprise to find the Makasha expression only holding bored, emotionless.

"If you're expecting some kind of reaction than you aren't getting any, I could give a damn if you're a Satan" Nawin said as surprising Sairaorg, who begin to chuckle "hahaha I guess from all the enemies you been fighting up until now I shouldn't be surprise that you aren't really reacting as I expected" he said.

Sairaorg turn serious getting into his stance "I won't hold back in this battle" he said, Nawin eye narrow slightly "I hope you won't…. because if you do this match will end in an instant" Black aura explode from Nawin, the whole ground creak beneath him, his eyes flashes red, Sairaorg eyes widen feeling the enormous power coming from Makasha.

"The Final match Begins!" Grayfia announce, as those words left her mouth, Nawin appears behind Sairaorg back to back "Well then let's begins and see who is the strongest youth"

**Next Chapter: Nawin vs Sairaorg**


	29. Nawin vs Sairaorg

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Azazel stood on top of the area looking at the battle ground, he looks up sensing another presence but he couldn't pin point the location of the person 'Seems like we have some unexpected visitor although it seems they aren't going to make a move' Azazel thought turning his attention back to the battle that's about to start.

**Arena **

The two stood silence back to back, the winds blows as everyone waiting anxiously as to who is going to make the first move. Sairaorg clench his right fist and swing it around at the black haired. Nawin and disappears in black flash, reappears beside Sairaorg, the Bael sense this and block Nawin fist as he was about to strike. The Makasha eyes widen slightly, "I see why they call you the black flash" Sairaorg grin, he suddenly grip Nawin wrist tightly and spins him around in a circle at high speed.

Nawin starts to get dizzy as he felt himself winded, Sairaorg release his wrist throwing him into the arena wall, Nawin crash into it creating a giant crater, The black haired curse silently trying to get out of the crater but he was suddenly stop then he felt a hard blow to his stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"I hope you are better than this" Sairaorg said appear in front of Nawin, Sairaorg deliver another punch making the black haired groan in pain.

Sairaorg was about to deliver another punch but was stop then he hear chuckling coming from the Makasha "What so funny?" Sairaorg ask looking at the black haired, Nawin looks up meeting the Baels violet eyes "Was those punches suppose to hurt?" before Sairaorg could reply he was smash in the face by Nawin fist.

Sairaorg is send in the opposite direction crashing into the wall before he could get out, Nawin appears in front of him and grab his arm, throwing him up in the air, Sairaorg regain his balance mid air, Nawin appears in front of him delivering a kick which Sairaorg block with his right hand and grab a hold of Nawin ankle, The Makasha throw his right fist at Sairaorg face but the Bael block that with his left hand.

"It seems your quite good in close combat" Nawin said, suddenly he brought his left hand up, a shadow pistol form, he points it at Sairaorg forehead, the Bael eyes widen, he quickly let go of the Makasha, Nawin fires his pistol , the bullets missed Sairaorg head narrowly, though it glaze on the Bael side head surely leaving a scar.

The two quickly disappears and began battle in high speed, Devil's below a middle-class level will only see blurs while the higher class can see the two battling around the arena in supersonic speed. The arena shake at every blow the two delivers, wind explodes from the punches and the kicks they delivers. Grayfia looks at the fight 'This is truly a battle of the two Ultimate-class devils.

**Gremory Estate **

"My Sairaorg-kun has definitely become stronger hasn't he darling" Velenana said turning to her husband who nods "Indeed though I'm not that surprise the boy train harder than anyone I know".

Issei look at the battle, he clench his fist 'Can I become that strong?'

**Arena **

The two appears in the middle of the arena a little tired out "Your pretty good just like what I heard" Sairaorg smile, "You're not bad yourself but…" Nawin crack his neck, he looks at Sairaorg, his eyes flashes red "The real battle hasn't even began" Before Sairaorg could even think Nawin appears behind him, The Makasha summon a shadow sword and swing it down as it about to hit Sairaorg skin it shatters making Nawin eyes widen in shock.

"Thought I may not have inherited the power of destruction like my cousins, I train my body to its absolute limit, my durability is stronger than a normal devil" Sairaorg said and swings his fist around connecting to Nawin face sending the black haired away.

Sairaorg appears above the black haired, clenches his fists together and slam it down to Nawin stomach sending the black haired crashing hard to the ground, Sairaorg land down seeing the Makasha laying on the giant crater below, he raise his hand ready to deliver another attack.

Nawin opens his eyes suddenly; Black lightning surrounds him "Demonic stream" Black lightning sparks around Nawin body and discharge, surrounding the two, Sairaorg scream in pain feeling his body being electrocuted. Nawin appears behind the Bael, he grab Sairaorg neck and slams him into the crater.

"Thunder Roar Howl" Nawin raise his other hand straight to Sairaorg face, suddenly yellow explosion cover the whole area, blinding the viewers from watching.

**Gremory Estate **

"Did he do it?" Issei ask looking at the dust covering the whole arena, "Taking that kind of attack point blank will definitely do huge damage but not much against someone like Sairaorg" Sirzech said.

"Sairaorg hasn't taken this fight seriously yet" Lord Gremory said catching the others attention while Sirzech nods "This fight has only began"

**Arena **

As the dust clears everyone sees Nawin standing a few meters away from the crater, looking slightly out of breath. Suddenly the crater explode Sairaorg climbs out from it and stand up, half his face is slightly bruise. 'His durability is definitely incredible, that attack barely hurt him' Nawin thought 'you need you use more powerful techniques then brat' Tairex advise from the mindscape.

Sairaorg smile looking at the black haired "This is one of the hardest fight I ever have, I think it's time, I stop messing around" Sairaorg expression turn serious, he disappears making the Makasha eyes widen. Sairaorg appears in front of Nawin and delivers three hard punch to the Makasha ribcage, Nawin cough up blood feeling his bones broken 'W-what is this, his strength just increase' Sairaorg appears behind the black haired and kick him in the side sending Nawin away.

Nawin regain his balance before crashing to the wall, Sairaorg appears to his side "I have enough of this" Nawin mutters his eyes change red, As Sairaorg fist was about to contact his face, Nawin stop it with his own hand shocking the Bael.

'H-how with the strength I'm using his hand should be crush?!' Nawin look at the Bael bored "Your strength is impressive but it will take more than just that to defeat me" Nawin pulls Sairaorg close and deliver a hard knee to the Bael stomach, blood sip from Sairaorg mouth as he feel his stomach being crush from the attack.

Nawin points his index finger at the Bael torso "Thrust" Sairaorg is send back by unknown force, he crash through a tree and lands on the ground, Sairaorg holds his stomach easing the pain as he shakily gets up. 'Nawin-kun your ribcage has taken quite a hit from that attack so be careful' Sairex said making the black haired nod.

"I see you are doubling your strength, speed and durability" Nawin said walking toward the Bael, Sairaorg looks at the Makasha in interest "The first time I shoot you with my shadow pistol it damage you but now I use my shadow sword, it does not work, I'm guessing you can increase your durability as well with the others to a certain extent… am I right?" Nawin ask.

Sairaorg chuckle "Yep your right, I was a fool to not take it seriously at first, I could have been killed by that attack" he said mentally hitting himself for being too cocky. Sairaorg remove his right arm from his stomach and gets to his stance "Now I know that I have to be serious fighting you Nawin Makasha" Sairaorg dash toward the black haired.

Nawin points his index and middle finger at the Bael "Six heaven Prison Rod" Sairaorg is suddenly stop by six light rod slamming in his mid sector "W-what" Sairaorg tries to break free but he couldn't move his arms.

Black aura explodes from Nawin body, his eyes glows bright red, "I think this battle has gone on long enough" Nawin said, he open his right palm black lightning start sparking, and creak from his palm "Demonic Lightning!"

**Gremory Estate**

"Onii-san isn't that attack to dangerous, he could kill Sairaorg" Rias said turning to her brother "He won't as long as he doesn't use it on any of the vital area" Sirzech reply.

**Arena **

The ground beneath Nawin shakes and crumples from the power of Demonic lightning in his hand, Nawin eyes glow bright red, the seal on his necks flashes purple.

Azazel who is standing on top of the arena look alerted seeing the mark glows 'This isn't good… if this battle continue Nawin could lose control and the mark will consume his body…. I told him to only use the Demonic lightning when it's necessary.'

Nawin dash toward the Bael, holding his right hand to the side, the ground creak beneath the Demonic lightning, Sairaorg eyes widen, he puts in more power, the light rod start to creak 'Come on almost there!' "Too late" Nawin appears behind Sairaorg and strike the Demonic lightning through the Bael chest. Sairaorg throw out blood, he looks down seeing Nawin right hand through his chest, his palm black lightning sparks in them covering his whole hand.

Nawin rip his hand out, he dispel the Demonic lighting and swipe his hand getting rid of the blood. Nawin snap his finger, the light rod shatters making Sairaorg falls to the ground.

Grayfia drop down and was about to call the match "NO!" She turn and his surprise to see Sairaorg standing in one knee looking at her "I'm not done yet!" he yells getting up wobbly. Nawin look at the Bael with slight shock but his face still hold blank "You have a hole through your chest…. If you continue you will die of blood lost" He said, Sairaorg ignore him, standing up straight.

Sairaorg dash toward the black haired, Nawin didn't look alert seeing the Bael rushing towards him, as Sairaorg was near the Makasha, dozens of Shadow weapons appear around Nawin, blocking Sairaorg fist. The weapons push Sairaorg back, Nawin grab a great swords, it's blade glows purple and he slashes Sairaorg chest with ease, the Bael eyes widen as blood explode from his chest, Purple aura forms around Nawin, he looks at Sairaorg with his red eyes, a dark dragon image form behind him, the dragon roar shaking the whole arena.

'Such Power?!' Sairaorg thought feeling the dark aura around the Makasha. Nawin place the great sword on his right shoulder "You might as well give up" he said. Sairaorg takes a deep breath, he raise his right hand to the side, suddenly flames explode from his palm, showing a golden great battle axe "Fine then why don't we end this with everything we got" Sairaorg said, gripping the Axe tightly.

**Soundtrack: Number One's One Else**

Orange flames aura explode from Sairaorg his eyes glows bright violet, Nawin smirk, black aura explode from him, his eyes glows bright red. The whole underworld shakes from the power the two are releasing, their magic shoot up through the sky; everyone can see the orange and black aura from the distance.

**Gremory Estate**

"Holy Crap" Issei mutters feeling the huge power all the way here "Those two are going all out now for the final attack" Sirzech said looking at his cousin and the boy who he consider his little brother with pride 'Those two will become strong in the future'.

"It seems this battle will decide who is the strongest devil in this generation" Velenana said looking at the screen.

"Do you think this match should continue?" Akeno ask seeing the mark on Nawin neck glows, Sirzech expression turn serious "Don't worry if it goes any further I will step in" She reassured the raven haired.

**Arena **

Nawin raise his great sword to the side, the blade glows purple, "Well then…. Let's see who is the strongest Sairaorg" Nawin said, the Bael grin excited "Yes let's see who is the strongest youth" The two dash toward each other, with every foot step the two make the ground beneath them shatters, "HAAAAAAAAA!" The two clashes, giant explosion erupts from the attack covering the whole arena.

Everyone watch anxiously to see who won, when the dust clear everyone see Nawin and Sairaorg stand back to back a few meters away from each other, suddenly Sairaorg axe shatters, blood explode from his torso as he falls to the ground. Nawin shakily walks; he stabs his great sword on the ground to keep him in place, he hold his right side of his stomach a slash wound can be seen.

**End Soundtrack **

Grayfia walks toward Sairaorg to see him unconscious probably from the blood lost, she turns to the black haired seeing him barely on his feet and using his great sword as support. "The Winner of the Final match is Nawin Makasha" She announce, the whole underworld erupt in cheers, Nawin took a deep breath his vision suddenly start getting blurry.

The great sword shatters, Nawin starts to fall, before he land to the ground Sirzech appears caught him just in time making Grayfia sigh in relief "You did well Otouto" Sirzech mutters, he looks up to see Azazel looking at him, The Fallen angel nods and disappears in black feathers, Sirzech could feel the unknown presence disappear as well 'Who could that be? And what are they purpose for being here?".

**Time Skip**

Nawin groans open his eyes to see only blurry image, he blinks a couple of time adjusting his vision, He gets up to find himself on the same bed he was on last time "I must be back at the Gremory Estate" he mutters, "That was one impressive match, Nawin-kun" A voice said.

Nawin turn to the side, his face turn shock seeing Sayomi leaning against a wall, beside his bed. Nawin eyes flashes red, he was about to attack but Sayomi points her index finger toward him "I'm not here to fight" Suddenly Nawin arm is pin to the side of the bed by some unknown force.

"How did you get in this room it's full of barrier spells" Nawin ask glaring at the vampire, Sayomi smirk "Do you think those weak spells would stop me" she start walking toward the black haired, she place her hand on his cheek and move his head to the side, looking at the mark "hmm as I thought" She release the Makasha cheek.

"I wonder Nawin-kun which path you would chose" She smirk, her nails sharpen, she use it and scratch Nawin cheek slowly, blood drip down, she licks it and moan slightly from the taste "Delicious, I'm going to enjoy it more in the future" A shadow sword appears above Sayomi, before it could move she caught it and crush it with ease "Now, now don't need to be feisty Nawin-kun" She said teasingly.

"…Tell me why are you doing all of this" Nawin ask keeping his emotion calm knowing losing control will do him no good especially with this person next to him. Sayomi walks in front of the bed then pose like she is thinking "Hmmm I don't know if I should tell you" She said in a teasingly, innocent voice.

Sayomi suddenly appears sitting on Nawin laps, holding his face "Hmm maybe I just enjoy seeing you suffer" She said grin sinisterly, Sayomi disappears leaving Nawin shaken, his arm falls to the side.

He sit in the now silent room, clenching his fist "Why do I feel so helpless against her?" he mutters. Suddenly the door open showing Akeno, she walks and sit beside the black haired "Nawin-kun?!" She place her hand on his cheek seeing a small cut "Where did you get that?" she asks worry.

Nawin turn to her giving a small smile "It's nothing Akeno…. Where are the others?" Nawin ask, he doesn't want Akeno to keep worrying about him "Well everyone is waiting for you to get up, the party already started celebrating you and Issei victory on becoming a High-class Devil" Nawin sighs.

"Huh didn't we just had a party a few days ago" He mutters making Akeno giggle, she give him a kiss in the cheek "Well don't keep me and the others waiting Nawin-kun" She said walking out of the room, closing the door. Nawin place his left hand on the mark 'If you want more power then come to me' a voice whisper in his mind.

Suddenly an image of all the Occult club members, his family, Sirzech, Grayfia, Azazel appears in his mind. Nawin shakes his head and puts on his shirt which is laid on his bed. "I shouldn't keep the others waiting" Nawin walks out of the room heading to the party.

**Next Chapter: Celebration Party **


	30. Celebration Party

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Nawin walks out of the room and see Akeno is waiting for him, she smile at him and takes his hand, the two make their way to the party room.

Nawin caught Akeno glancing at him a couple of time "Is there something you want to tell me Akeno?" he ask, she giggle "No nothing it's just your new look suits you well, you look like a prince" She said making the black haired chuckle.

"You know Akeno didn't I promise I would take you out on a date after this?" Nawin said making the raven haired nod "I know what you're thinking Nawin-kun, we are not skipping the party, we can go on a date tomorrow" She said making the black haired sigh.

Nawin suddenly carry Akeno bridal style making her squeak in surprise before she could say anything the two disappears in black flash.

The two appears in the middle of the party making everyone stop "T-teme why didn't you use the front door" Issei said a little nervous, Nawin put Akeno down gently and look at the door to see a bucket full of water on top of it making his eyebrow twitches.

He turns to the others, they shake their head meaning their not part of this. Nawin turns to Issei but before he could do anything, blue flames appears on Issei head making him scream running around the room "AHH MY HEADS ON FIRE!".

Blue flames appear next to Nawin showing Lucy, the black haired smile and ruffles his sister golden blonde lock "Nice one Lucy" The blonde nod. "Someone should put that out before Issei loss all his hair" Nawin said.

Koneko grab Issei by the back of his neck and puts his head down on a lemon juice bowl. "Good thinking Koneko-chan" Asia says standing next to her friend. Koneko release the brown haired neck, Issei pulls his head up catching his breath "Thanks Koneko-chan but next time a little less harsh please" He turns to her, the white haired stare at him blankly then went back eating her cookies.

"I'm glad you finally join us Nawin-kun" Sirzech walks toward the black haired with Grayfia by his side. "Yeah… how's Sairaorg by the way?" Nawin ask even though he may not know much about the Bael, he respect people who give him a good fight and Sairaorg is one of them.

"Don't worry his resting right now and will probably be up and training in a couple of days" Sirzech reply "Training?!" Nawin said shock, the red haired chuckle "Yeah knowing him he will probably train even harder now, because of you Nawin-kun" The Makasha chuckle "Huh tell him one day I would like a rematch" Sirzech nods.

"Oh by the way did Issei win?" Nawin ask turning to Grayfia "Yes Issei-sama won his match" She reply "Who's his opponent" "Beowulf my pawn" Sirzech reply shocking the black haired. "I beat one of the Satan piece how awesome am I now Teme" Issei walks to the group.

"Hmmm did you say something" Nawin said glance at the pervert blankly "Hey! Stop trying to act cool Teme" Issei cries, the others laugh at the two antics. "So when will we be getting our own Evil Piece?" Nawin ask turning to Sirzech.

"In about a week, Evil Piece aren't easy to make my friend Ajuka is currently working on them right now as we speak" Sirzech said making the two nods "Do you already have some ideas of member to join your peerage?" Sirzech ask, Issei shakes his head, Nawin is in deep thought "Maybe" he mutters.

"You sure know how to put up a show though Nawin-san" Lord Gremory said making the black haired turn to him "The other noble house are quite interest of meeting you and some even go as far as giving their daughter an arrange marriage with you" He said shocking everyone while Nawin pale slightly 'Damn kid you are lucky' Tairex whistle.

Akeno eyes flashes yellow which Nawin notice 'You may think that Tairex but when one of those girl get near me, I am sure one of them will disappears the next day for an unknown reason' He said. "Yeah…. Tell them I'm not interested" he said making Lord Gremory chuckle.

"Why haven't you started your own harem already kid" A voice said making Nawin turn to see Azazel standing next to him holding a glass of wine "What the hell are you doing here Fallen pervert" Nawin points at the middle age man. Azazel glares at the Makasha for the nickname "Well Sirzach was kind enough to invite me here to congratulate you on your victory of becoming a high-class devil kid" he said.

"You actually allow him" Nawin turns to Sirzech and lord Gremory "Well he is your teacher Nawin-kun it kind of make sense that he should be here and Azazel is one of the few fallen angel who actually want peace for the three faction" Sirzech said "I have encounter Azazel from time to time and usually have a drink and exchange some chat with each other" Lord Gremory said.

"By the way Nawin-kun I want to ask how did you meet Azazel" Akeno said with a distaste tone which Nawin caught, Azazel smile falls slightly "Huh I guess it's time I tell you all" Nawin said catching the other attention.

"What do you mean Otouto?" Rias ask, "Azazel is my, Lucy and now Asia godfather" Nawin said, hearing this the whole room turn silent, everyone face turn into shock except for Nawin and Azazel.

"O-onii-san how is that possible I mean in our whole life we never see him" Lucy said, "Of course we won't see him, Azazel has allot of enemies if they now we are his god child's then he will put us endanger" Nawin reply.

"Azazel how did you become their god parents, are you a close friend of Nawin-kun parents?" Sirzech ask "Nawin and Lucy mother Yao is actually once my student" he replied shocking the Makasha's except Nawin who already knows this.

"Yao was born in a small village away from civilization, one day the Village got attack from rouges Fallen Angel's, that's where I met her and when I saw her defeated all of them, it's also the day she awaken her sacred gear"

**Flashback**

A young 12 year old Yao Makasha who just come back from picking some fish for dinner, stood looking at her burning village engulf in flames, "Mom, Dad!" She yells running to her house but what she saw shock her, she sees her whole house in flames, and her parent's lifeless body inside burning along with the house.

Tears start to fall from her brown eyes, she falls to her knees "Well look at here there one more left" A sinister voice said, Yao ignore it, she stare blankly at the ground hoping that this is just a nightmare. Azazel flies to the village sensing a Fallen angel energy, he is shock to see the whole Village is in flames 'Damn it I'm too late' he thought suddenly something catch his attention he sees 3 fallen angels circle around a young girl.

"Let's kill her before someone comes here" The leader of the group said, he summons a light spear, Azazel was about to dash to help the girl but he was stop when black aura explode from Yao, pushing the Fallen angel's back.

**Soundtrack: Akatsuki Theme song**

Yao nails sharpen, her canine teeth grow longer and sharper, she lifts her head showing them her blood red eyes. "W-what is this" One of the fallen angels takes a step back feeling the dark sinister aura coming from the 12 year old.

Yao goes into all four like a wolf and dash toward one of the fallen angel and strike him through his chest right in the heart with her hand, killing him instantly. "One down two to go" She said in a demonic voice sending chills down the Fallen angels, Yao rip her hand out, the dead fallen angel body falls to the ground.

"Kill her now!" The leader yells, he and the fallen angel sends dozen of light spear toward Yao, black aura surrounds the Makasha, she disappears in high-speed dodging the light spears. Yao appears behind the fallen angel and kick him in the head with such force that his head is rip clean off, blood explode from his neck.

The leader stood still in fear seeing his friend head flying off, Yao lands on the ground, she turns to him, black demonic wolf appears behind her grinning darkly showing its sharp teeth. "STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!" He yells in fear, the leader opens his wings and was about to fly up but Yao appears in front of him and deliver a hard punch to his stomach sending him flying back.

Yao appears beside him as he is still in mid air, she grabs his face and slam it hard to the ground creating a crater, Yao was about to go for the final blow when Azazel appears behind her and knock her unconscious.

**End Soundtrack**

He catch her body before she falls, the black aura disappears and her appearance change back to normal, Azazel check her pulse and sigh in relief seeing that she is ok. He turn his attention to the rouge fallen angel who is looking at him in fear "Azazel-sama we where ju-" Azazel slams his foot down on the rouge fallen angel face, knocking him out "Now then I will send you back to the Grigori where you will either be sentence to life in a prison for killed which I will personally do it myself" Azazel mutters.

**Time Skip **

Yao groan getting up and look around to find herself in a dark room, "Where am I?" She mutters, suddenly the memories of her blazing village and her dead parents hit her making her look down sad, she clench the bed sheet tightly.

"I see your awake" a voice said, Yao looks up seeing Azazel walking to the room looking at her concern "How are you feeling?" he ask, "I'm fine but my body ache" Yao reply, 'It must be that black aura, her body isn't strong enough to use that power yet' Azazel said in his mind.

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Azazel take a seat beside the bed, "I don't really, all I remember was seeing my parent's dead body and everything turn dark" She said sadly. 'So she doesn't remember like I thought, I probably shouldn't tell her yet' Azazel give her a smile "Well the people who start your village in flames are now dead" Yao face turn to shock "So they gone?!" "Yes, you don't have to worry about them anymore they got what they deserve" Yao nods agreeing.

"What are they?" Yao ask turning to Azazel, "I know that they're not normal same as you right? Who are you?" She ask, Azazel sigh decided to tell her the truth would be the best "Well my name is Azazel I'm the Leader of the Grigori or to make it more clear the Fallen angel which are the things that killed your family" he explain.

Yao nods telling him to continue "Those three are rouge fallen angel who left the Grigori to do whatever they please and wish to not have peace with the other faction" Azazel start explaining about the three different factions to the Makasha.

Yao sits on the bed running her mind from everything she just heard "So you're not bad like those three?" Yao ask, Azazel nods "Then why did you become a fallen angel then instead of an angel?" Azazel chuckle sheepishly "Well you see I fall from grace because of my lust being a Angel you can't think of such thing for you will fall" Yao sweat drop "Sounds hard being a Angel if you have to be that strict"

Azazel laugh "Hahaha yeah no kidding" "By the way I forgot to ask what is your name little girl?" he ask, Yao glares at him for calling her little "My name is Yao Makasha and don't call me little or I will break your hand" She said making Azazel chuckle.

**Present**

"After that I took her under my wing and train her to use her power and she become a Demon hunter, taking all kind of dangerous bounty from the underworld and keep peace between the three faction" Azazel finish telling the story.

"Wait are you saying she is the lady of death" Sirzech said shock, Azazel chuckle and nod "Yes that's what her title name, some also call her the black wolf" "You never told my mom was famous in the three faction old man" Nawin said.

"Well your mother is very dangerous in her days Nawin, Every bounty she takes are always finish, anyone who face her never come back alive, Her head is still worth over 5 billion yen" He said shocking Nawin and everyone.

"What happen now, I mean she is normal?" Lucy ask "Well when your Mother save your father from a stray devil she finally found love and give up on becoming a Demon hunter and start living a normal peaceful life with him, and you probably think it's impossible for someone like her since she must have allot of enemies but no one has ever seen her face since she wears a mask and some don't even survive to see it" Azazel said.

"Some thinks that she is dead considering she just disappear one day without a word" Sirzech says "Does mama know about this, I mean with us being a devil" Asia ask "I haven't talk to her for a long time so I don't' quite know, but my guess she probably know but kept it quiet" Azazel said.

Nawin puts both his hand on his sister head "I know this news is probably allot to take in but I suggest don't tell mom about this yet" Nawin said making his sister look at him "But why I mean it won't do anything?" Lucy ask.

"True but what I'm worry about if she really doesn't knows and when she does she will probably come and kill Rias and Sona so it's better not to saying anything" Nawin said, Rias pale slightly hearing that since she knows what Nawin like when he is angry and can't imagine what his mother will be like "That's true with her not using her power for years now she's probably rusty, and if someone mess with her family well that's just a death wish then" Azazel said making the two blonde nod.

'No wonders why I feel afraid meeting her' Akeno though shuddering remember when she first met Yao. "You think Rias and Sona would be endanger if she found out" Venelana ask being honest with herself she would love to meet Yao considering she use to admiring the Lady of Death showing the whole underworld that Woman are just as powerful and dangerous as the men's.

"Probably not since Rias and Sona did save Nawin, Lucy and Asia life by resurrecting them" Azazel said but Yao has known to be brash and hard headed sometimes. "Isn't the class observation day coming next week at Kuoh Academy" Lord Gremory points out.

"Oh my I almost forgot about that" Venelana said, "Right it's the day where family come and see their kids doing the school special events" Sirzech remember his wife telling him about this a few days ago.

"Oh lord" Nawin mutters his mother with the Gremory's just smells disaster. Rias faceplamed hoping her parents would forget about it since they always embarrass her by taking pictures. "Well I think that will be a perfect time for me to finally meet Yao in such a long time" Azazel said.

"So wait your saying mom ask you to become our godfather" Lucy said making Azazel nod "Yes when she found out she was pregnant with Nawin she ask me to become his god father and same goes to you, since I was kind of a father figure to her" he said making Lucy nod.

Akeno eyes soften hearing that 'Maybe his different after all..' "Well with that clear why don't we continue with the party" Sirzech said making the others nod.

**Time Skip**

Nawin, Lucy, Asia, Akeno, and Issei are currently walking back to their home considering their house is next to each other "Man that was one hell of a party" Issei mutters feeling exhausted, while carrying the pass out Rias on his back.

Nawin look up to see it's already night "Yeah time sure past fast it's already dark" He said carrying Asia on his back who pass out from eating too much chocolate mousse. "Oh tell Rias that me and Akeno won't be going to school tomorrow" Nawin said making the brown haired look at him confuse "Why are you not going to school" he ask "Well I'll be taking Akeno out for a date since I promise her one" Issei nod.

"Well Teme good night" Issei said seeing his house, Nawin nods the two fist bump "See you later pervert and don't do anything stupid" Issei chuckles then walk to his house.

Nawin and the others walk to the their house to see the light is still on at the living room "That's probably mom and dad" Lucy said opening the door "We're home" she yells.

The three walk to the living room to see Yao sitting on a couch next to Jonathan, reading a book, she close the book and look at them "You four are sure late, you know we haven't eaten yet and tonight is Pizza" Asia eye immediately open hearing Pizza.

She jumps out of Nawin back and pump her fist in the air "It's Pizza Time!" Everyone laugh at the blonde, Nawin sweat drop at his sister bottomless stomach.

The whole family take a seat and start enjoying the pepperoni and anchovy pizza, Nawin glance to the side to see Akeno still haven't pick up a slice yet "Akeno why aren't you eating" The raven haired snap out of her thought "Oh right sorry" She smile but he can tell it is fake.

"Akeno don't think that you do not belong here" Yao said suddenly making Akeno look at her surprise "Your part of this family now, so don't think like that okay" Yao smile, Akeno sniffles hearing that "T-thank for your kindness" She reply.

Nawin wipe away her tears "Don't think that to yourself that your intruding to our family Akeno, if you where then we would say so by now wouldn't we, so don't think like that" Jonathan said softly giving her a smile.

Akeno nods taking a bite from the pizza, Nawin smile seeing happiness in Akeno violet eyes, He turn to see Asia and Lucy are racing to see who can eat the most pizza making him chuckle "3 slices" Asia said taking another one "3 slices also" Lucy said taking another one, the two glare at each other then start munching down the pizza, Akeno, Yao, and Jonathan laugh at the two antic, Nawin smile seeing this.

The family continue to enjoy each other company, outside of Kuoh you can see two figure stare at the small city, wearing black cloak with hoods covering their face, the cloak have couple of red roses symbol spread around it "It's been a while since you been here hasn't it" One of them said in a feminine soft tone.

"It has been a while" the other reply in a deeper calm feminine voice, the wind blow showing her violet slit eyes flash red.

**Next Chapter: Date and Trouble **


	31. Date and Trouble

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Nawin-kun time to get up" Akeno whisper to the black haired ear, it was already morning, Nawin groan and opens his eyes "Akeno not now, it's too early" He turn to the side and look at his clock to see it's actually 9 am making him sweat drop.

Akeno sit on his stomach look at him and smirk "So is it early now, come get up mister" Nawin turn to her to see she is naked… again, he sighs already used to this habit of hers and he can't lie when he say his girlfriend have an attractive body "Fine I'll get up"

**Time Skip**

Nawin yawns as he and Akeno walk to the shopping mall holding each other hand "Didn't sleep well last night Nawin-kun?" Akeno turns to the black haired. "No not really, I felt some uneasy presence that kept me awake" He reply.

Nawin see Akeno looking at him worry "hey don't worry I'm fine" he places a kiss on her forehead "Now then why don't we focus on getting you some new clothes, I'm getting tired of seeing you only wearing that" Nawin looks at the Kuoh Academy uniform that Akeno is currently dress in.

"Says the guy who dress up like a gang member and in black" Akeno reply blankly looking at Nawin to see him wearing black leather jacket that he keeps unzip with Black T-shirt underneath it, along with black long jean and black buckled boots with red soles "I look good and you know it" Nawin reply glaring at her playfully making the Raven smile "That's true"

After a few minute walking around Akeno spot a store"Oh look how about that store" she points, Nawin turn to see a clothes store full of all different kind of girl clothes, he sweat drop wondering if he should go in there and swallow up his pride "Akeno how abo-" before he could finish his sentence Nawin is drag to the store by Akeno.

**Time Skip**

Nawin stand in front of the changing room his eyebrow twitches in annoyance while on his hands are dozens of different clothes, Akeno is currently in the changing room trying on the last dress.

"Hey handsome would you like to help me with something" a flirty voice said, Nawin sigh at the idiot woman trying to flirt with him which will probably end with her being electrocuted by his slightly over protective girlfriend.

"No thank you I'm with my girlfriend right now so get loss" Nawin give a fake smile at the 15 year old girl who glare at him and walk out of the store 'You know kid, now that I think about it Akeno is a little of a yandere' Tairex said. Nawin thought for a minute and agree 'And I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing'

The curtains open, Nawin turns around to see Akeno wearing a black closet tie front dress with kimono style sleeve in print "Well what do you think Nawin-kun" Akeno spins around showing him the full view, "Not bad it suits you quite well, though you should get a bigger one since…. Your breast looks like it's about to pop out" Nawin said.

Out of all the girl Nawin have met so far counting the devil who have amazing beauty in them, his girlfriend still hold the title of having the biggest breast he ever seen, Rias is probably the second though Issei keep saying that Rias is bigger even though he can see that Akeno is slightly bigger, Nawin thinks that the pervert is probably a little jealous though he is glad that Issei have change over the past few mouth, now he seem more focus on protecting the others then becoming a harem king and acting less perverted.

"Nawin-kun, Nawin-kunn" Akeno snaps her fingers in front of the black haired face, snapping him out of his thought "Oh sorry Akeno what where you saying?" "I was asking if you want to get something to eat its almost lunch" Nawin eyes widen slightly he looks at the store clock to find its 11:30 "So you're getting all of these" Nawin look down at all the clothes in his hand "Yep let's go I'm starving" Akeno grab his hand and start dragging him "W-wait we have to pay this first!"

**Time Skip**

The two are currently sited in a Japanese style sushi restaurant, Nawin and Akeno seat in a two person table opposite of each other, beside the black haired are about 5 bags full of clothes "Nawin-kun we could go in a cheaper restaurant" Akeno said not wanting the black haired to spent so much money on her.

"Akeno don't worry about it I have money and its time I take you to a proper restaurant anyway" Nawin reassures his girlfriend, He looks to the side to see a bunch of different variety of Sushi going around the table.

"So are we supposed to take the ones we like?" Akeno ask looking at the Sushi's "Yes just take any one you like, but get it quickly before it passes you or someone else will take it" Nawin said picking a salmon sushi plate.

Akeno spot a tuna sushi roll plate and takes it, the raven haired picks the chopsticks up and eat one "Delicious" She smiles. Nawin chuckle seeing her picking more tuna Sushi's. "Here Akeno try this" the black haired picks one salmon sushi roll "Open your mouth" Akeno did as she is told making Nawin feeds her the salmon.

Akeno chew it and her eyes sparkles "Mmm that's delicious" She squeak making the black haired lips chuckle lightly "Hahah yeah that's my favorite one".

The bells rings signaling the door in the restaurant opens "Welcome customer take a seat" the chef yells as two people enters wearing black cloak with hoods covering most of their face, the cloak have red roses spread around it.

The two individual walk past Nawin and Akeno table. The Makasha turn serious as he glances behind to see the two individual takes a sit at the end of the restaurant as the waitress put two cups of tea on the table.

Akeno place her hand on top of Nawin's "Is something wrong?" She asks seeing his serious expression. The Makasha turn back and gives her a soft smile "It's nothing" One of the individual tea cup creak slightly from gripping it tightly which Nawin picks up but did nothing.

"Akeno I need to go use the bathroom" Nawin gets up and heads to the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

Nawin enter the bathroom seeing it's empty, "Hana" He whisper making green light shine next to him showing the hydra in her human form. Hana looks at her master in relief "It's nice to see you in a better shape Master" Nawin smile "Yeah, it's good seeing you again Hana, now on to the matters of hand I need you to do something" Nawin said turning serious making the green haired nod.

"There's two individuals wearing black cloaks with red roses in this restaurant, I want you to tail them and do not lose track of them, I will come when I take Akeno home since I don't want her involve in this" Hana nods "Do you think they are trouble?" She asks "Maybe but I definitely know they're not normal and I have an idea who they might be and if it's who I think they are then I may not be able to win this" He inform shocking the Hydra.

"I know what you're going to say but right now I just need you to follow them okay? I will be able to sense you because of our contract" Hana face hold a worry expression but she nods anyway. Nawin ruffles her hair and chuckle "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid if it does get too dangerous I will retreat okay now go and be careful, don't let them spot you" Hana nod as her body glows brightly, her form start to shrink. When the light dies down Nawin sees Hana change into a green snake with red slit eyes.

"Go now Hana I sense that they just left the restaurant" The snake nods and slithers after two.

**Time Skip**

After finishing their lunch Nawin and Akeno walk back to their home, the black haired carry most of the shopping bags while the raven haired carries a couple. "Well Akeno did you enjoy the date" he ask turning the Himejima. She smile happily and nod "Yes thank you for the wonderful date Nawin-kun" Akeno lean next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

Nawin smile wrapping his right arm around her shoulder bringing the raven haired closer to him "I'm glad you enjoy it Akeno". The two continue to walk in silence until they reach the Makasha household.

"Akeno I want you to take the rest of the bags… I have some other matters I need to attend" Nawin pass the bags to Akeno who takes it and give him a confuse look "Where are you going Nawin-kun" The black haired give her a kiss on the forehead "Don't worry I'll be back before dinner now you should focus on putting all those clothes away" he replies and disappears in black flash before Akeno could reply.

**Outside of Kuoh**

Nawin appears on top of a tree seeing the two cloak individual walking to a clear field a little out of Kuoh. Hana slither up the tree and transform back to her human form "They know that we're here" she informs "Yeah that's why they stop here" Nawin reply. The two appear in front of the cloak individuals.

"I see you finally show up and stop letting your pet follow us around" The one on the left said in a feminine soft voice while the other one stayed silent. Nawin look at the two and sees that the left is slightly taller than the right one though he can't see their face because of the hoods.

"Tell me what are you two doing here?" Nawin ask looking at the two with caution "Hmm is it a problem for us to be in Kuoh?" The left one reply back tilting her head to the side "No there not… unless you look really suspicious and a criminal that is" Nawin eyes flashes red. The left one take of the hood showing a young woman with long silver-white hair, golden slit eyes but what catches Nawin's attention the most is the pair of white cat ears on her head.

"Kitomi Zetsumi a double S class criminal wanting for slaughtering over a hundreds of devils and almost destroying one of the territories in the underworld" Nawin state reading about her from the book that Azazel got him.

"Ohh so you know about me how flattering" Kitomi grin showing her to sharp fang 'Nawin if you ever run into them retreat you are not ready to fight them' Azazel words runs through the black haired mind.

Kitomi turn to her partner "So since you aren't going to do anything should I have some fun with them" She ask "Do whatever you want but remember we need him alive" the right one state in a deep calm feminine voice.

Kitomi turn back to the two and suddenly dashes toward Hana delivering a kick to the stomach sending the green haired flying away crashing through dozens of trees. Nawin eyes widen at the speed, he didn't even see her move, the silver haired appear in front of him grinning playfully.

Kitomi throw a right fist at the black haired who catches it making her lift the left hand and place it on Nawin's shoulder and jumps over him to deliver a kick at his back sending him crashing into a tree. Nawin get out of the tree as Kitomi walk in front of him "Hmm I'm going to enjoy playing with you" She grins sadistically.

Suddenly a blast of green fire head toward Kitomi making her dash away but before she could "Oh no you don't" Nawin points his index finger at the silver haired, yellow chain fires from his finger-tip and attach itself around the white haired midsection.

Nawin flash away as the green fire hits the silver haired creating a giant explosion. Nawin appears a few meters away from the fire with Hana appearing next to him "You okay?". He turns to his familiar seeing her badly bruise stomach "Yeah though my stomach feels like it's been punch a thousand times over" Hana suddenly falls to her knees coughing up blood.

"Ahahahahaha" A laugh rings around the field making Nawin turn to see Kitomi walking out from the fire with some kind of light shield surrounding her "With my senjutsu in that punch you have taken quite a hit" She grins. Nawin examine the two white tail swirling behind her.

"You're a Nekomata there's barely any left of your kind" Nawin said knowing this from all the books Azazel and Sairex made him read, "Hmm that is true the Nekomata species are rare these days" Kitomi grin. Nawin can see no sadness in her eyes talking about it only sadistic and fun in them.

The Makasha turn back to Hana seeing her heavily wounded state "Hana return to the Familiar forest and get heal" The green haired eyes widen "No I won't leave you like this, you won't win Master" Nawin give a smile "Yes but I don't want you to get hurt" he place a hand on Hana's shoulder and teleports her back to the familiar forest.

Nawin stand up his eyes turn red black aura start swirling around him making Kitomi grin with excitement "Well then let's have some fun". Nawin appear in front of her sending a punch which Kitomi catch it with ease, she sends a kick to the black haired but he lifts his right leg blocking it "You know Nekomata are known to be very flexible" Kitomi inform, suddenly Nawin is slam to the ground by the silver haired sending her other foot down to his head from behind.

Nawin lays in the ground feeling dizzy from the kick he regains his vision to see Kitomi about to slam her fist down at him. Nawin disappears as her fist slam to the ground creating giant crater causing the whole area to rumble.

Nawin appears on top of a tree branch seeing the destruction her fist caused 'Damn if I got hit by that it would have been over' Nawin start to look around and his eyes widen seeing the other member has disappeared "Damn it where is the other one?!".

"Hmmm I hope you're not done yet" Kitomi turn to the Makasha pulling her hand from the ground. "Tell me why are you here?" he asks "Hmm why should I tell you" She said back "I know who you are Akumi" Kitomi expression turn serious "You're an organization which consist of double S class criminal and more but there's only little known about you" Nawin jumps out of the tree and land on the ground.

"Hmmm you were not supposed to know about this, I wonder what I should do now" Kitomi thinks for a minute and suddenly disappear. Nawin feels two huge blows to his stomach sending him up to the air, he throws up blood and tries to regain his balance but his body is in shock from the pain.

Kitomi appear on top of the Makasha, she was about to strike but another figure appears blocking her attack. "You" Kitomi mutters seeing a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black haired with spit bangs and hazel eyes slit cat like pupil same like Kitomi, her attire consisted of black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden heads and an ornately detail headband, the kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulder, giving some view of her large breast. "Kuroka" The black Neko glares at her and sends a kick to the silver haired stomach sending her crashing to the ground.

Kuroka catch Nawin landing back on the ground and lies him down gently. The Makasha snap his eyes open and immediately recognize the girl who just saved him "Great another double S class criminal" He mutters making Kuroka smile slightly "Stay out of this Nawin-san, we can't have you dying on us just yet" She state before turning her attention to Kitomi seeing her getting out of the rubble.

Nawin sit up and looks at Kuroka confuse 'She's not a part of them?'

Kuroka dash toward Kitomi and jumps in the air sending a spins kick to the white haired face sending her flying away. Kuroka appears on top of her as Kitomi eyes snap open, white flames surrounding her hand making her throw a fist toward the black haired. Kuroka eyes widen, she quickly slams her feet down to Kitomi's stomach and jumps backwards avoiding the flames.

Nawin stand up and start concentrating trying to find the other member presence his eyes widen sensing her close to Issei 'DAMN IT!' The Makasha disappears in black flash.

**Occult Club**

"Man what a day" Issei yawns laying down on a coach in the Occult club, he just finish doing a contract, Yuuto, Koneko and Xenovia are currently out doing their own contract, Asia went home early, Rias head to the underworld to discuss something with her brother so Issei is waiting for her to return.

Suddenly Issei hear a knock on the door making him groan in annoyance "Who could it be" he mutters getting up from the couch and walks to the door. Issei opens the door and is greeted by a pair of violet slit eyes looking down at him "Issei Hyoudou you're coming with me"

**Next Chapter: Issei in Danger**


	32. Issei in Danger

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"It's been a while hasn't it Kuroka" Kitomi look at her fellow Nekomata, the black haired didn't reply and takes her stance "Why do you look so serious?" Kitomi smirk "I'm tired of hearing you talk" Kuroka state and dash toward the silver haired.

Kuroka throws a punch which Kitomi catches and grab her wrist tightly, the black haired clench her right hand throws it which the silver haired also catch, the two glares at each other as the whole field begin to shake from the two releasing their power pushing each other back.

"What happen with saying Nya seems like you never say it when you're with me" the silver haired grins making purple aura surrounds Kuroka she pushes the silver haired back and kicks in the stomach sending her back.

Kuroka lift her right hand creating a yellow orb on her palm, she aims at the silver haired and fires a giant yellow energy beam.

Kitomi snaps her eyes open and place a right hand on the ground to push herself up to the air narrowly dodging the energy beam, the beam hit the trees and explode. Kitomi look at the black haired and speed down toward her, lifting a right hand.

Kuroka raise her hand up blocking the attack the ground imploded from the shockwave of the attack, Kitomi suddenly disappears and reappear behind Kuroka to deliver a kick but as the kick about to connect the black haired disappear.

Kitomi eyes widen when she is suddenly kick in the chin from Kuroka who appears right in front, the silver haired is send up to the air. Kuroka jumps up and appears in front of Kitomi. "Hmm it seems I need to finish this quickly" Kitomi snap her eyes open showing the black haired her now blood red slit eyes.

Before she could reach Kuroka is punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Kitomi flip to the side and slam her fist down on the black haired stomach again sending her deeper down from the air as the two are near the ground, Kitomi spins and slam her foot down on Kuroka stomach sending her crashing to the ground hard creating a wide crater.

Kitomi front flip and land on the ground gently, when the dust clear she sees Kuroka getting out of the crater but falls to the knees holding her stomach as blood sip from her mouth.

"Sorry Kuroka but you won't be killing me today and an advice that boy you trying to protect is going to be in danger especially with my partner being his opponent" Kitomi puts her hood back on and disappears in white flames.

Kuruka curse silently standing up wobbly "Damn it I won't be able to do much in this current state Nya" She mutters and dash away from the area.

**Occult Club**

Issei body froze in shock and fear seeing the violet slit eyes staring down at his form like some kind of insect that can be crush with ease "Issei Hyoudou your coming with me" She state as the brown haired feel the enormous power coming from the person in front of him.

'How did I not sense this she's was just outside?!' Issei yell mentally 'It's seems she is hiding her power but when you're near her you can sense it… Partner retreat now this person in front of you is easily in ultimate class level, probably even higher' Ddraig advise shocking the brown haired.

"W-who are y-you?" Issei ask in a nervous tone the unnamed girl ignore the question and bring her hand out from the cloak showing her nails are painted black she was about to grab Issei, when six light beam slams into her midsection freezing her.

Nawin appears in front of them and grab Issei shoulder the two disappears in black flash to reappear a few meters away from the mysterious enemy. "T-teme" Issei stutters in shock but also relief, Nawin turns to him "Issei you alright?" he ask making the brown haired nod.

Nawin turn his attention back to the girl dark yellow aura forms around her making the light beam shatters freeing herself. She turns to the two "Seems like you arrived I was hoping that you wouldn't come here Nawin-kun" She said.

Suddenly dozen of shadow weapons appear surrounding the Makasha, "Issei stay back" He order. Nawin raise his right hand up and twirls his finger making the weapons spins around him, Nawin holds his left hand out and grab the great sword then appears behind the Akumi member, holding both his hand on the grip tightly and swings the great sword down with huge force but the girl summons a yellow light lance and lift it up blocking the attack with ease. Nawin remove his left hand from the grip to summons another great sword, he grips it tightly and slam it down to the light lance making it creak.

The ground beneath the cloak girl rumbles from the force that is pushing her, the girl summons a light sword in her left hand slash the great swords in half shattering it into pieces while also sending Nawin back slamming into a tree.

Nawin push himself out of the tree and opens his eyes to see Issei dashing toward the Akumi member making his eyes widen "Issei stop!". The Hyoudou jumps up and summons his sacred gear, "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" He slams it down but the girl raises her light lance blocking it with ease, she grips the lance tightly and push it to the side making Issei lose his balance in mid air.

The girl strike her sword through Issei stomach making him throw up blood feeling the burning pain in his stomach. Nawin eyes turn blood red and appears behind the girl to kick the girl in the side sending her away.

Nawin catch Issei before he falls to the ground and yank the light sword away crushing it "You moron I told you not to engage her" Nawin said looking at the pervert "Ahaha yeah sorry but I just wanted to help" Issei chuckle weakly.

Nawin turns to see the girl getting back up in her feet and dusts the cloak before making her way to the two "I suggest you stop fighting Nawin-kun and hand Issei Hyoudou over to me" She warn stopping a few meter away from them.

"Over my dead body" Nawin appears in front of her and strike his right fist forward making the girl lift her right hand catching it. Nawin jumps and swings his left feet toward her side but she also blocks it with her other hand. Nawin smirk and use his left hand and pull her hood down.

What the Makasha saw shock him to the core "W-who are you" He mutters seeing a girl who look almost identical to Akeno the only different he can spot is her slit eyes and her hair which is dark brown shorter that is tied into a pony tail. Suddenly dozen of blurry image hits Nawin mind making him flinch.

The brown haired use this time and kick the black haired in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground. Nawin clench his stomach as blood sip from his mouth, he stands back up shakily and looks at the girl "W-who are you?" The brown haired didn't reply and only looks at him with those emotionless eyes.

Kitomi suddenly appear beside her partner "Hmm I see you are taking your time with this should we take him now?" she ask looking at Issei "…No I sense some energy signature coming this way and two of them are Satan class" the brown haired reply pulling her hood back on.

The brown haired flick her finger summoning a black portal behind them "Wait!" Nawin yells making the two turn to him "Tell me who are you?!" He asks "Sorry Nawin-kun but this is not the right time" The Makasha glares at her. He suddenly dashes toward the brown haired and summons Demonic lighting at his right hand as the mark glows purple.

The brown haired sees the mark making her eyes narrow 'Draconic Mark…' purple aura surrounds Nawin, "AHHHHHHHH" He yells striking the demonic lighting toward the Akumi member.

The brown haired grab Nawin right writs in lighting speed and slap it to the side redirecting it away from her creating an explosion. Issei gets on his feet and looks up to see the brown haired gripping Nawin wrist tightly while her left hand holds his neck lifting him up in the air.

She tightens her grip on the black haired wrist making him scream in pain, "Teme!" Issei yells he was about to run toward his friend but Kitomi snap her finger making white flames surrounds him. Nawin opens his eyes weakly making his red eyes meets the brown haired violet slit eyes.

"You're too weak" She state and release his wrist to slams her right fist at the black haired stomach sending him crashing to the occult building.

"We should go" Kitomi suggest as the brown haired stare at Nawin for a few seconds then nods. The two walks in to the portal making it close white flames disappears freeing Issei and he immediately dash toward the fallen Makasha "Nawin you alright?" He yells lifting the black haired up and lean him against the occult building.

Issei sees the black haired is unconscious "Damn it" he curses and looks back at where the Akumi member used to be 'Who is she and why does she look almost identical to Akeno-sempai'.

Suddenly the Gremory symbol appears making Issei turn to see Rias, Sirzech, and Grayfia arrive. A black cat with yellow slit eyes looks at the Makasha from the tree before dashing away

**Time Skip**

It's been 3 hours since the incident currently Rias and her peerage are in the Gremory estate with Lord Gremory, Velenana, Sirzech, Grayfia and Azazel. All of them are sitting at the living room ready to hear what happen this afternoon from Issei and Nawin who just woken up.

As everyone is seated they quickly notice that Nawin is staring blankly down at the table like his in a trance. Azazel eyes narrow seeing this "Nawin" he said snapping the black haired back, Nawin shakes his head and turn to his godfather "Sorry I'm just… a little tired".

"Since everyone is here, I would like to know what happen earlier" Sirzech begins, he turns to the Nawin and Issei "You two mind explaining what happen and tell us the full details, this morning two Ultimate class level enemies just slip through Kuoh completely undetected which is a problem and I like to know how they did that" Sirzech turns to the Makasha "Nawin-kun you were the first person to notice them, tell us what happen".

"When I was on my date with Akeno this two individual walk in a restaurant wearing a long, dark cloak with red roses" Azazel eyes widen hearing this along with Sirzech, and Grayfia "I know something was suspicious about them since they wore a hood covering their faces and when they walk pass our table I sense their enormous power for a second" Nawin said.

"I didn't sense anything when they walk pass us Nawin-kun" Akeno said confuse "They are able to hide their energy somehow, very well matter of fact that makes us think their just normal humans" the black haired reply.

"So I send my familiar to follow them while I take Akeno home considering I don't want her in this, if it turns into a battle" Akeno look conflicted on the idea but she kept quiet.

"The two notice my familiar following them so they lead her away from Kuoh to an isolated location. After taking Akeno home I teleport there and engage in battle with them" "Who are they?" Sirzech ask "One of them is a double S class Criminal, her name is Kitomi Zetsumi" he said shocking them, "And the other one" Azazel ask.

Issei opens his mouth but shut it, remembering what happen 10 minute ago.

**Flashback**

Nawin sits on the bed with the other members in the room waiting Sirzech and Grayfia to arrive since they suddenly left after bringing Nawin and Issei to the estate "Hey guys do you mind I talk to Issei in private for a minute" He say making Rias and the others look at him confuse but nod anyway.

When the group left, Nawin turns to the brown haired "Issei in the meeting I don't want you to mentioned the other girl" He said shocking the brown haired "But why I mean they should know, someone is walking out there who looks identical to Akeno-sempai" Issei reply.

"I know that but… we know next to nothing about her, we will tell them when it's the right time, I should research about her and see if Akeno have any other relatives, telling them right now won't do any good and if Akeno hears about this we don't know what she will do…. Understand" Issei opens his mouth but close it and nods "Alright I won't mention her at the meeting"

**Present**

Nawin glance at Issei for minute then turns back to Azazel "The other individual didn't show their face, so we couldn't identify her" He reply making them nod.

"But I'm sure you all know who there are right" Nawin said looking at Sirzech, Grayfia and Azazel "What do you mean Nawin-kun" Rias ask confuse along with the other "Huh there's been a mysterious group roaming around the underworld and the human world wearing long, black cloak with red roses" "They call themselves Akumi" Azazel said.

"Evil Beauty" Venelana said hearing the name "Interesting name for an organization" Lord Gremory says "We don't know what their goals are but I do know one thing, they are after Issei" Nawin said making them turn to the brown haired.

"How do you know this Nawin-kun" Xenovia ask "While I was fighting Kitomi, the other member went after Issei, when I was fighting a losing match, another double S class criminal appear saving me" He said shocking everyone "Which I found weird considering, I thought Akumi is an organization full of Double S class criminal from what I heard" "Who is the one that save you?" Grayfia ask.

"A stray devil name Kuroka" He answer shocking others, Koneko eyes widen hearing the name, Rias notice this and pets her head calming the white haired down. "Why did she save you?" Azazel asks "I don't know, she said we can't have you dying on us just yet, I'm not sure what that means" Nawin reply.

Sirzech leans back in his chair and sigh "This is a problem, those two Akumi member are powerful that only Ultimate class level or Satan class can go match to match with them if the-" Nawin cuts in "I don't think Issei is their only objective in this, something tells me there's more but we know very little about them still" He said making the red haired nod.

"I don't think they will make much move anymore, well until the future" Azazel said making everyone turn to him "This is probably just a part of their plan making themselves known and that their dangerous" he said "True but when I told them that their Akumi, Kitomi turned serious and almost finish me until I was saved" Nawin reply.

Lord Gremory cross his arms "I heard about these cloak people going around the underworld but I didn't know it will be like this" "We kept it a secret so there wouldn't be panic but if they make themselves known again I think I will have to alert this to the Royal clans and the whole underworld about this to keep their guard up and alert the Satan's if the Akumi are spotted" Sirzech says.

"I have kept my eyes on them for a while with my spies around the world looking out for them, they have been spotted here and there but only doing things like bounty hunting and such, I will alert this to the rest of the Grigori" Azazel said.

"I suggest you don't alert the people about this just yet" Nawin said making them turn to him "They haven't make themselves known that much this attack is only known by the people in this room, I'm sure allot of people won't know about this and probably won't take it to heart until the Akumi really do strike something big that will catch the people's attention" "What is your plan then Nawin-kun?" Sirzech ask.

"We shouldn't act hasty for now we should keep our eyes on them alerting everyone will cause more trouble then it's worth, I'm sure you Sirzech have spies around the underworld, if they catch sight of them then make them follow the Akumi member and maybe we can learn something and get their identities or what's their main goal is" He said.

Sirzech thinks about this and nods "Huh looks like you do use your brain sometimes kid" Azazel chuckle making Nawin glare at him. "Okay I say that's enough for this meeting I will go talk to the other Satan's about this since it will make things easier and we can spread our spies around the underworld wider with their help" Sirzech said making Azazel nods "My spies will remain in the human world considering their also been spotted there too".

"Onii-sama what should we do?" Rias ask her brother "For know Rias you should continue to do what you usually do, the observation day will come next week on Friday right" Rias nods "Good, I forgot to tell you this but there's actually a summit being held on Saturday in Kuoh for the peace treaties on the 3 fraction" Sirzech said "Peace treaties?" Nawin ask.

"Every 3 years there will be a summit for the 3 fraction leaders to meet each other and discuss boring things" Azazel sigh lazily, he hates these meeting since it's always boring, Sirzech chuckle at the Fallen angel laziness "I think that might also be a good time to inform the angels about the Akumi, maybe they can help us in the future against them" He said.

"Onii-chan what was it like battling against a powerful opponents" Asia ask curious while the others attention. "Asia-chan I can tell you that" Issei said making the blonde turn to him.

"Don't listen to him Asia it probably goes like this, when Nawin-kun is battling the Akumi member, Issei stood there and watch the battle like an idiot, already injured and defeated" Xenovia said blankly "Hey I did fight them, I was like cha and hyo" Issei start making some stupid fighting stance "And then you got stab, I saw your wounds" Xenovia reply making Issei floor palms, the others laugh.

While the group laughs, Nawin clench his fist 'You're too weak' he place his left hand over the mark, it flashes purple 'If you want more power, you will come to me' the voice whisper.

**Time Skip**

Nawin and Akeno are currently walking home with Asia sleeping on Nawin back considering it's already late. Akeno glance at the black haired worry, ever since they left the Gremory estate he's been quiet, well more quiet than usual "Nawin-kun is something on your mind" She ask making the black haired turn to her.

Looking at Akeno face the brown haired girl image appears over Akeno face making Nawin eyes widen, blurry images speeds through his mind making the black haired stop. Nawin shakes his head, clearing his mind "Yeah I'm fine Akeno I'm just tired with everything that's happened today" he said resume walking, Akeno nods following beside him.

**Akumi Meaning: The Dark or Evil Beauty**

**Next Chapter: Kendo Battle and School Life**


	33. Kendo Battle and School Life

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers**

A light shine through the room landing on the raven haired girl eyes, making her blink a few times, Akeno gets up and yawns, stretching her arms, she turn to the side and is surprise to see Nawin is missing, 'Where could he be' She looks at the clock to see it's 8 am. Akeno heads to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

After getting dressed she head downstairs to see Yao and Jonathan sitting in the kitchen chair "Morning Akeno" the two said "Good Morning Mr and Ms Makasha" She takes a sit and looks around trying to find Nawin.

"He left earlier" Yao said making the raven haired turn to her "Left where?" "I don't know he came down an hour ago and have his breakfast then left, I ask him where is he going since School is not open yet, all he said is that his taking a little walk" Akeno nods "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be in school when your there"

**With Nawin**

Nawin walks in the woods outside of Kuoh for some fresh air, the wind blows, the black haired stop feeling the calm cold wind blowing on his face. Nawin feels a presence behind, making him turn to see Misako.

She is walking a few meters away looking around the forest like a child seeing the amusement park for the first time, she already dressed in the school uniform. Nawin smile slightly at the innocence and wonders in her eyes, it reminds him of Asia.

Nawin walks behind her and place his hand on her shoulder, Misako squeak in shock, feeling a hand grabbing her shoulder, the pink haired jumps forwards and spin kicks at the person. Nawin bring his right hand to the side blocking the attack, he is a little shock to feel the force of the kick 'Hmm interesting'.

Misako opens her eyes to see the black haired, she blush then quickly bring her legs down and bows "I'm sorry Nawin-kun, I didn't know it was you" She said, Nawin chuckle bringing his right arm down "No it's okay, I shouldn't sneak up on you like that".

"What are you doing here Misako?" The black haired ask her "Hahah well you see I enjoy walking around the wood, it makes me feel calm and peaceful, it isn't weird right?" She ask looking at the Makasha "No no it isn't, I feel the same way"

"Since we're here Misako you wouldn't mind me walking with you?" Nawin ask, The pink haired smile "No I would love the company"

**Hyoudou Residents **

Rias just woken up, She yawns and quickly notice that Issei isn't in bed since he would usually hug her arm while a sleep, suddenly she hear some noise in the backyard. She gets off from the bed and look out the window, she is surprise to see Issei doing some training in the backyard "Hmm well this is a surprise" The red haired mutters looking at Issei doing some push up, his body have some bruises and dirt meaning his been training for quite a while.

"Good thing Mr and Ms Hyoudou is currently out of town, it would be weird if they see him training like this" Rias mutters she walk to the closet and puts on a simple big white top reaching all the way down to her knee then walk downstairs.

Rias opens the door to the backyard, seeing Issei summoning his boosted gear, he opens his palms, forming the Rotation. "Haaa" he yells slamming the Rotation to the tree creating a giant hole in the center of it. Issei pants releasing the boosted gear, he turn and is surprise to see his girlfriend leaning against the door watching him.

"Rias-chan did I wake you up?" The brown haired ask walking toward the Gremory. "No I just woken up and notice your not in bed" Issei stop in front of her and chuckle sheepishly "Sorry if I scared you, I just want to do some training" Rias smile and give him a kiss on the cheek "It's fine, it's good that your training, now then go shower you stink, I'll go make breakfast for the both of us".

**With Nawin**

"Well if it isn't the punk" Akira said seeing his daughter and Nawin walking in the store "Hello old man, I see your still looking old as always" Akira eyebrow twitches, Misako giggles a little knowing her father hates being call old.

Akira grabs the closes thing to him which is one of Moka's bread and throws it at the black haired. Nawin move his head to the left, dodging the flying bread. "You know it's rude to throw food around old man" he comment.

"Huh it's one of Moka special breads I'm sure no one will miss it" Akira said, "Ummm dad, mom right behind you" Misako said, Akira gasp slowly turn behind him seeing Moka with tears falling down her eyes.

"I-I see you also think my bread is terrible and throw it around like it's some kind of worthless item, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BECOME A BAKER!" Moka runs out of the store crying, Akira grabs bunch of different breads and place it in his mouth "I LOVE YOUR BREADS HONEY, IT'S THE BEST!" Akira yells running after his wife with his mouth full of breads.

Nawin sweat drop while Misako giggles "Your Parent's are sure lively as always Misako" Nawin said, the pink haired nod "Yeah I know, anyway, can you wait here minute Nawin-kun, I'll go get my things for school" The black haired nods, the pink haired walks up the stairs to her room.

"Umm hello is anyone here?" A shy, child-like voice said making the black haired turn to see a girl around Asia age, She have long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes, she have a petite body and her height is around Asia's though maybe a little taller.

Nawin notice that she is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform "Sorry but the owners of this store is currently… running errands" He said "O-oh I see, I guess I'll come back la-" "Oh Wendy you're here" Misako walks down the stairs seeing the blue haired, "Hello Misako, I thought you left already" the blue haired said.

"No I'm about to leave now, I hope you don't mind Nawin-kun joining us" Wendy look at the black haired a little nervous and shy. 'Damn brat looks like your face is so scary that your making the little girl tremble just by seeing you' Tairex laugh, Sairex face palmed at his brother childish comment, while Nawin eyebrow twitches 'Shut up'

"Oh don't be afraid, now why don't you two introduce yourself nicely" Misako said, "H-hello it's nice to meet you my name i-is Wendy Marvell" The blue haired said shyly, extending her hand. Nawin give her a small smile, "Hello my name is Nawin Makasha, nice meeting you Wendy" He was about to shake her hand, when suddenly a light blue scale dragon image appear behind the blue haired, it roar at Nawin, shocking the black haired making, him take a few steps back.

The girl's looks at the black haired confuse "Nawin-kun is something wrong?" Misako ask putting her hand on the black haired right shoulder. Nawin shakes his head, he looks at Wendy again seeing the dragon disappear 'Woaw seems like you might have just found a person who is worthy of joining your peerage brat' Tairex said 'She have a sacred gear in her and definitely powerful one, seems like it's quite protective of its owner' Sairex says.

'I see' Nawin turn back to the girls "Sorry about that, anyway we should head to school before it's late" Wendy bring her hand down, Misako still give him a confuse look but nod anyway.

**Time Skip **

It's currently lunch right now and Nawin is walking around the school trying to find some quiet location, this morning walking to school he gets learn a little about Wendy, she and Misako are close neighbors and become friends ever since Wendy move in. The blue haired is kind of shy but also polite though it seems like the black haired can't really go to close to her since, he can hear the dragon roaring at him inside the blue haired though it seems Wendy doesn't notice this.

"TEME!" a loud voice yells making the black haired sigh, he turns to see Issei running toward him, "What do you want Issei?" the brown haired stop in front of the black haired and smile "I have a plan to get my revenge on that Ichiru girl" Nawin raise his eyebrow in slight amusement "Oh really then please enlighten me with this plan of yours" Issei grins "I'm going to sneak behind her and touch her large breast and I will know that's she's a guy since I can tell the different between a real breast and the fake one"

There is a complete silence, Nawin eyebrow twitches in annoyance 'AHAHAHAHA I FUCKING LOVE THIS DUDE' Tairex laughs, Nawin cuts off the link already having enough headache as it is "Well what do you think Teme?" Issei ask the black haired.

Nawin takes a deep breath, he decides to help the pervert so he can see Issei gets his ass kick afterwards, 'Hmm I kind of sound like Akeno right now' Nawin thought "Yeah sure let's do this, what do I have to do?" he said, Issei grins deviously "I'll need you to distract her okay?" the black haired nod.

Issei start laughing in an old fashion villain voice "AHAHAHAHA THIS TIME WE WILL KNOW THE TRUTH" the student's turn and look at the brown haired confuse while some shake their heads. "Mission finding the true identity of Misako Ichiru will commence now" Issei grins.

**Issei Plan Begins!**

After looking everywhere around the school the two spot Misako eating her lunch underneath a tree, "Okay Teme I want you to go talk to her and keep her distracted, I'll sneak behind her and catch her by surprise, got it?" Issei turn to the black haired who nod "Yeah sure go get ready" Nawin reply walking toward the pink haired.

Nawin stop in front of the pink haired seeing her nibbling on her buns, which he find quite adorable "Misako" he said, the pink haired look up and smile seeing the black haired "Hello Nawin-kun is there something you need?" She stands up "Yeah, I'm wondering if I can have lunch with you?" he ask making the pink haired blush slightly "U-um sure I don't mind" Nawin glance behind the pink haired seeing Issei tip toeing toward them.

"Thanks, I see your having your mother buns for lunch" "Yeah it's not one of those special onc-" Suddenly a hand gropes her breast, the pink haired squeak in shock, her face turn redder than a tomato. Issei giggles then squeeze the pink haired breast; Nawin blinks seeing Misako is in a state of shock.

"Wait I minute" Issei snap out of his pervert mind then squeeze the pink haired breast one more time "It feels soft and squishy, almost real" Suddenly Issei is lift forward and slams into the ground, the brown haired opens his eyes to see Misako glaring down at him, red flaming image appears behind her "You will pay for this Hyoudou" Misako grabs Issei hand and throw him in the air "AHHHHHH" The brown haired scream in the air, Issei then start falling down, as he about to land in the ground, Misako kick him in the stomach sending him crashing into the girls bathroom.

"KYAAAA" "ISSEI HYOUDOUUUU" "WE WILL KILL YOU!" The whole school can hear a painful girlish scream. Nawin whistle in impress 'Maybe she can be….' he turn back to the pink haired seeing her sitting on the ground, out of breath "Hey you alright?" The black haired ask a little worry "Y-yeah just a little tired" Nawin sits next to the pink haired "Don't push yourself so hard Misako" He said making her nod.

"Nice kick by the way" Nawin said, eating some salmon sushi is mother prepared for him, Misako laugh a little taking a bite from her buns "Yeah I should control my anger sometimes, I think I might have went a little overboard" Nawin turns at the girls bathroom still hearing Issei scream "Oh don't worry Issei can take allot of punches after all his an idiot"

"Ow don't be mean Nawin-kun I can see you two are close" Misako turn to him "Hmm" the black haired shrugs, the two goes back eating their lunch in silent.

**Time Skip **

The school just ended, Nawin packs his stuff but stop when he feels a hand tapping his shoulder making him turn to see a familiar black haired. "Akame is there something you need?" Nawin ask "Yes….. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparring with me for a bit" She ask turning to the side.

Nawin chuckle a little even though she's looks like a cold hearted person, he knows she have a soft side and is probably shy though hiding it with a mask that he himself does "Sure I wouldn't mind, I have nothing else better to do and I did promise you one" He reply.

Akame smile a little "I'll meet you at the Kendo building in a few minute okay?" Nawin said, She nod then leaves probably preparing for the spar. Nawin finish packing his things and walk out of the classroom to see Akeno is waiting for him "Hey Akeno, I know I know sorry I suddenly left this morning without a word" he apologize seeing the look she is giving him "You could have left a note or something Nawin-kun, you startled me" She reply.

"As I said, I'm sorry by the way Akeno do we have anything in the occult club today" The raven haired shake her head "Okay do you mind telling Rias I won't be there, since I promise Akame I'll be sparring with her at the kendo nuilding".

'Brat you shouldn't have said that' Tairex says, Nawin see his girlfriend eye flashing yellow making him sweat drop "Akeno it's just a spar and I did promise her" The raven haired sigh "I know… sorry, I just overreact sometimes" The black haired smile and gives his girlfriend a quick peck on her lips.

"Don't worry it's nice to know you care, I have to go know, meet you back at home okay" Nawin heads to the Kendo club, Akeno nod then walk to the Occult building.

**Kendo Building **

Nawin walk in to building and sees Akame swinging her sword around skillfully, he examines her move, seeing her speed swing is definitely higher than an average human 'Hmm interesting'.

"Akame" he calls making the black haired turn to him, "Nawin-san you arrive" The Makasha nod and start stretching, moving his shoulders, loosening his tense muscle "Well are you ready?" Akame nod, she throw a kendo stick at the Makasha who catch it with his right hand.

The two walk in the ring, and gets to their stance, "Well as the same like last time, the person who gets hit first lose" Akame nod, the two didn't waste time and immediately clash with each other, Akame push Nawin back, she kick his stomach, sending the black haired a few step back.

Akame dash forward and strike her kendo stick in a piercing position at Nawin, the black haired spins to his right dodging the attack, Nawin brings his kendo stick down toward her, Akame lift her kendo stick up blocking the attack. Nawin use more force, pushing the black haired down.

Akame click her teeth feeling herself being push down, her feet start to wobble, suddenly light red aura forms around her making Nawin eyes widen, Akame push Nawin back, she jumps and start spinning mid air, she swing her sword down, Nawin regain his balance and bring his sword up "HAAAAAA"

"TWACK!" Nawin eyes widen seeing both his and Akame kendo stick snap in half as it impact each other, Akame falls to her knee, panting feeling tired, 'Sairex what was that?' 'I can't say Nawin-kun but something definitely spark in her, it takes a lot of force to break a kendo stick like that' Nawin kneel down, he put his hand on her shoulder "Hey you alright?"

Akame nods getting back up "Y-yeah, I just suddenly feel tired for some reason" She look at the broken half kendo stick in her hand, confuse. "Hmm you definitely gotten better since our last dual" Nawin throws his broken kendo stick to the side.

"I think that's enough of sparring for toda-" "No!" Akame suddenly yells surprising the black haired, she walk to the locker room and brings back another two kendo stick "I still want to spar" She throws a kendo stick at Nawin, he catch it.

Nawin look into her red eyes seeing determination in them, making him smile 'I like this girl' Tairex said 'Maybe she's someone you can consider joining your peerage kid' the Makasha nod 'Yeah maybe…'

"Well Akame are you ready, I won't be holding back this time" The black haired girl smile at him "I wouldn't have it any other way Nawin-san" The two dash forward, clashing at each other once more.

**Next Chapter: Arc 4 Three Factions Summit**


	34. Arc 4: Three Factions Summit

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers**

**Dream State**

"So I have 7 days before the rating game start, I should find somewhere I can train peacefully" Nawin mutters walking around the forest, 'Kid I sense someone nearby' Tairex said. Nawin turn to see a pond and there a man sitting on a boat, fishing 'What in the world?' the black haired walk near the edge of the pond and see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, gold bangs and black goatee.

Seeing the man face annoys Nawin for some reason he doesn't really know why but he want to punch the man face….. And he did "AAHHHH" The man yells feeling a fist smash into his face sending him out of his boat, crashing into a tree. 'Damn kid' Tairex whistle, Nawin land on the boat "Don't know why I did that but his definitely not normal since that punch would knock a normal human head off".

The man groan in pain then sits up "Why does that punch remind me of someone" He mutters then stands up, he turns to his boat seeing the boy who punched him, standing there looking at him with blank expression 'Hmmm he looks similar' Suddenly an image appear next to the boy showing a young black haired woman with brown eyes, giving the man a peace sign while smiling brightly making his eyes widen.

The man shake his head "Hey kid mind telling me why you punch me" He ask, Nawin appears in front of him making the man jump back a bit surprise "I don't know, I just feel like punching you for some reason. Who are you? I know you're not normal since that punch can knock a normal humans heads off" Nawin said making the man chuckle.

"Well my name is Azazel, what's yours kid?" Azazel ask, Nawin looks at him blankly "Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be some kind of pedophile" Azazel eyebrow twitches 'That comment sound familiar' "What makes you think I'm a pedophile" The man ask, "Your goatee" Nawin answers.

Azazel takes a deep breath calming himself down knowing he won't be getting any answer from the boy this way "Okay how about this kid, we will have a dual and if I beat you, you'll answer my question deal" Azazel brings his hand up, 'Hmmm I say take it something tells me this will be an interesting dual' Tairex said, Nawin shrugs, he takes Azazel hand and shake "Fine then let's begin".

Nawin jumps back and summons a shadow pistol, firing 4 bullets. Azazel summons his light lance blocking all the bullets, Nawin land on the ground then summons a shadow great axe, he appears in front of Azazel and slam the axe down. Azazel summons another light lance and block the axe 'Hmm interesting' Azazel examine the weapons, it's shape like a great axe but it's appearance show dark almost shadowy, flowing around the weapon 'It's like the weapons is purely made of shadow, it's also strong' Suddenly Nawin summons a pistol and aim it to Azazel head.

Azazel dispel his light lance which make the axe glaze his right shoulder, Azazel jumps to the side dodging the bullet that was meant for his head. 'Huh I guess I should take this a little more serious' Azazel creak his neck then dash toward Nawin, the black haired brings his axe up for defense but Azazel break it with his bare hand making Nawin eyes widen in shock.

Azazel kick Nawin into the stomach sending him back, Azazel runs beside the black haired then punch his stomach, kneeling him in the back then finishing it off with a fist to the face sending the black haired crashing to the ground. "I might have gone a little overboard" Azazel mutters seeing Nawin unconscious lying on the ground.

**Time Skip**

Nawin eyes twitch, he opens his eyes and sit up, the black haired smell something cooking making him turn to the side to see Azazel cooking two fish on a stick, with a log fire. "I see you finally awake" Azazel pass one of the fish to the black haired, he accepts it then takes a bite "Hmmm" he grunts making Azazel chuckle a bit, he then a bite at his own fish.

"Good thing to know all my clothes are on" Nawin said seeing himself still fully clothes "HEY I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE GET IT PAST YOUR HEAD KID!" Azazel yells annoy, Nawin smirk taking another bite from the fish. Azazel eyebrow twitches seeing the boy is playing tricks on him, he takes a deep breath "So kid are you doing to tell me your name?" Nawin nods finishing the fish, he grips the stick tightly, it start glowing black, Nawin throw it to a tree and to Azazel surprise the stick goes straight through the tree and lands on the ground.

"My name is Nawin Makasha" Azazel eyes widen hearing the name 'T-this boy is the baby I saw all those years ago' an image appear in Azazel heads showing a small crying baby being held by a older black haired woman with a blond haired man sitting next to her, Azazel touch the young baby cheek and smile softly 'His definitely going to be a strong boy when he grows up just like his mother' He said the older woman smile and nod, the baby stop crying and look at Azazel with curious in his eyes big brown eyes, Azazel chuckle a bit 'Nice meeting you little Nawin my name is Azazel your godfather' the baby start to giggle, moving his hand up, trying to reach his godfather.

Azazel shakes his head snapping him back, He looks up seeing Nawin looking at him blankly "Well it's nice meeting you Nawin Makasha" Azazel reply, the black haired nods back "So mind telling me why are you walking around in the forest along?" the older man ask, "Why don't you first tell me who you fully are, Fallen angel?" Azazel chuckle a little seeing the black haired having his guards up even though, he doesn't show it "As I said my name is Azazel I'm a governor general of the Fallen Angels and Grigori" 'Shit! Kid this guy is the leader of the Fallen Angels' Tairex warn.

Azazel sense Nawin power rising, he raise his hand up "Hey calm down I'm not here to fight and being honest you're the one who punch me kid" he said, Nawin lower his power though he still keeps his guard up. "So are you going to answer my question since I answered yours" the Makasha sigh and nod "I came here to find some peaceful location where I can train" "Train for what" "My king has a rating game in the next 7 days so I need to train, to get ready" Azazel nods though in the back on his head, he is wondering what would Yao think of her son becoming a devil and wonders if she knows about this.

"Well kid how about I'll be your sensai for the next 5 days" Azazel said suddenly making the black haired look at him shock. 'Hmm I think you should take it Nawin-kun' Sairex said 'Isn't he being a fallen angel make him suspicious' the black haired ask 'True but I sense no evil intention from him and looking at him, his very different from the fallen angels you dealt with till now Nawin-kun, don't forget not all of them are bad and having someone as powerful as him teaching you will help you allot' Nawin can't help but agree with Sairex logic 'Smartass' Tairex mutters making the black haired chuckle.

"Fine then Fallen pervert where do we start?" Azazel eyebrow twitches at the nickname 'He's definitely his mother son', "Something tells me this past 7 days will be interesting" the fallen angel mutters.

**Dream End**

Nawin opens his eyes seeing himself back in his room, he sits up and yawn "Huh weird time to be remember that day" Nawin mutters thinking back of how he met his godfather. He turns to the side to see Akeno sleeping peacefully next to him, making the black haired smile a little.

Nawin looks at the clock to see it's still early, he gets out of the bed quietly and walk out the room, He walk to the hallway and see Asia already awake, sitting in front of a table where she usually pray. Nawin notice the blond is staring at it with sad and confuse expression on her face. He walks in and places his hand on her shoulder.

Asia turns seeing her brother "What's wrong Asia?" He asks softly, Asia turn, looking down at the table "I've been wondering if I should continue praying?" She said, Nawin smile a bit, it always amaze him how much Asia love god even though praying will give her a painful headache, she still continue doing it anyway.

Nawin kneel down to the blonde, "Asia even before you knew that god is death do you still enjoy praying, does it make you feel happy and calm" the blonde nod "Then I don't see the different, if praying still makes you happy and you enjoy it then continue even though god is death I'm sure he will enjoy someone who is pure and kind like you Asia praying to him" Nawin said, Asia sit still listening to every word her brother says "The world is still moving even though god is death, and Asia" Nawin place his forehead against hers and give her a soft smile "If you still believe he is alive then just keep praying no matter what anyone says okay" tears fall down from Asia eyes, she nods and hug the black haired.

Nawin smile hugging the blonde back "T-thank you Onii-chan" She whisper, "No problem Asia, I'm always here when you need me" Nawin whisper back. Yao leans behind the wall near the door hearing the whole conversation, she smile then walks down the stairs.

**Time Skip**

"Mama, Papa I was wondering will you two go to the school observation day next week." Asia ask taking a bite of her pancake, "Of course, I would love to see you four doing the school special event and I'll be taking a lot of pictures" Yao reply smiling, Nawin sigh hoping she would say no but it seems his wish can't be granted 'Where are the 7 dragon balls when you need it?'.

"Of course she would go shorty" Lucy said, making Asia glare at her "Hey I'm not short!" Asia stands up, Lucy also stand up next to her, showing that she is taller than Asia "You're the shortest in this family" Lucy tease making Asia blush in anger. Nawin looks at the two, Asia is around 5 feet and 1 inch while Lucy is 5 feet and 3 inches, "Akeno how tall are you?" Lucy asks look at the raven haired "I'm 5 feet and 6 inches" she replies.

Asia pouts knowing she's the shortest out of everyone "Don't be sad with being short Asia, I think it's cute" Nawin said making the blond smile while Lucy eyebrow twitches, Yao and Jonathan chuckle since they know that the two blond are competing to see which sisters is the black haired most favorite.

**Time Skip**

Nawin is currently heading to the occult club since the school just ended, "hey Teme" Issei runs beside the black haired "Do you know that we are going on a special mission" he said catching the black haired attention "Really?" "Yeah Rias said that we'll be heading to the underworld to meet her brother for more information and also this weekend we'll be getting our evil piece" Issei smile.

"Hey Issei the class observation day is happening next Friday right?" Nawin ask the brown haired nod "Hmm okay" The two reach the occult building and heads inside. The two sees everyone is present, Rias looks up from her book to the two "Oh good now that everyone is here, I have something's to tell you all" She close the book and place it down on her desk.

Nawin takes a seat next to Koneko on the couch while Issei take a seat next to Asia. " This morning, Onii-sama send me a letter saying that he have a mission he wants us to take, and to tell you now this is different from our regular contract, these mission is more difficult and have different rank to low class all the way up to Ultimate class, completing them we will be rewarded with money and our power will risen from being bless from the Satan's that give us the mission, also we will earn good experience from each mission"

"Of course doing a low class mission will be less rewarded but your power will increase more than the usual contract method, it's another way of ranking up to the Ultimate class" Rias finish explaining. "Buchou may I ask why we haven't done this yet" Yuuto said "At that time we have less members compare to now, and not as experience or powerful too, so this will be the first time we all do this" Rias reply.

"Buchou do you know which class? This mission is" Issei ask, Rias shake her head "No that's why we're heading to the underworld" "This should be interesting, the contracts method sucks" Xenovia mutters making the other chuckle, they can't help but agree.

Rias snap her finger, a giant Gramory symbol appear in room, everyone glow bright red then disappears to underworld, leaving only red glowing dust behind.

**Underworld**

The group appears at Sirzech office, seeing him sitting on his chair, writing some paperwork with Grayfia stand next to him, the older red haired look up and smile at the group "Ah good all of you finally arrive" he said putting his pen down. "You have a mission for us Onii-sama" Rias said, Sirzech nod, he brings out a fancy scroll and throws it to Rias who catch it.

She opens the scroll and reads it after finishing it she looks up to her brother "We are escorting a princess?" She asks confuse, Sirzech nod "Yes Her name is Emily Berith" "Isn't Berith one of the remaining clan from the 72 pillars" Akeno ask "Yes so as you can see Emily is very important and I need you all to protect her with your life, she's young and only 11 year old".

"What is exactly this 72 Pillars thing?" Issei ask, Grayfia decide to explain "The 72 pillars are the royal clans in the underworld who are all purebloods devils and nobles devils, there are only a few left from the 72 pillars since at the great war allot of clan have gone extinct so the remaining 72 pillars are important, if all of them went extinct then there will be no more pureblood which in time will be no more devils" She said making the brown haired nod.

'Hmm a shame that allot of them died in the Great War' Tairex said in a sarcastic tone 'Some of the clans lord back then are too proud for their own good and ended getting themselves killed along with their whole clan and family, That's the problem with some of the clans from the 72 Pillars, they are to prideful for their own good' Sairex says.

"Lord Berith already hired two mercenary but he is worried that it isn't enough so they sent me a latter for help that where you guys come in, you all will be reward heavily for completing this" Sirzech said crossing his arm, leaning back to his chair "Where will we be escorting this Hime to exactly?" Nawin ask. "Emily will be escorted to the waterfall of wonders" Sirzech reply, "Waterfall of Wonders?" Xenovia said confuse "It's a secret place that only the royal clans knows of it, the legends says that if you swim in the waterfall water it will bless you with luck and good future, Emily always want to go there and since she's been training and learning hard at becoming the next head of the Berith clan, her parents grant her this wish" Grayfia reply.

"Being a princess from a royal clan such as Berith will put her in danger from bounty hunters and the enemies from the Berith clan since all the clan that survive the Great wars still have enemies" Sirzech says. Rias nods after taking in all the information "So we're heading to the Berith estate right Onii-sama" Sirzech nods "Yes and be careful everyone this is High Class Mission so be prepared for any powerful enemies understand, I have fate that you can complete this so don't let me down okay?" The group nod.

**Berith Estate**

The group arrive at the Berith Estate seeing a giant mansion, that is a little smaller then the Gremory's, Rias look at the entrance to see a middle age man with dirty short blond haired, dark green eyes, his wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and long black pants, his hands have a few gold rings which to probably show that his rich.

"You must be heiress from Gremory am I right" the blond man stop in front of the group, "Yes my name is Rias Gremory, you must be Lord Berith am I correct?" She asks in a polite tone. The man nod "Yes I'm glad you have arrived, my daughter is getting a little impatient" Lord Berith chuckle.

He start to lead the ground to see a two golden carriage, Nawin looks at the curtain window seeing a small figure 'Hmm must be the Hime' "My daughter will be taking the carriage at this journey to the Waterfall of Wonders, the trip will take at least a full day understand" The group nods. "Wait are we going to rest on the way?" Issei ask, Lord Berith chuckle "Yes you will at half way you will stop and take camp so don't worry, it won't do any good if all of you are tired to battle".

Suddenly two black cloak figure wearing hoods walk toward the group "These two are the mercenary I hired they will be driving the carriage that my daughter is in and also guarding her" The two individual open their hold showing their faces, the right one shows a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, the left one shows a young man with short blue haired and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

The scarlet haired walk toward Rias, the two shake each other hand "My name is Erza Scarlet and my partner is Jellal Fernandes" She said given Rias a smile who return it "It's nice to meeting you Erza-san my name is Rias Gremory, I hope we can work along with each other" Erza nods.

Jellal walk beside Erza "Well are you all going to introduce yourself" he said in jokily tone "My name is Akeno Himejima nice to meet you two" "I'm Yuuto Kiba" "Koneko Toujo" "Xenovia Quarta" "Issei Hyoudou" "Asia Makasha Argendo" "Nawin Makasha" the group introduce themselves.

"Well now that the introduction is done, I think it's time for you to begin on your mission" Lord Berith said making the group nod "Also I would like if one of you to take a seat inside with my daughter to guard her" Rias turn to her group to see who would fit well for the task "Nawin-kun do you mind?" She asks looking at her little brother, the black haired sigh "Sure I'll take a seat inside with the Hime".

"Please keep a close eye on my girl, and Rias Gremory if anything happen to her it's on your head, understand" Lord Berith said turning serious, Rias nod "Don't worry Lord Berith in the name of my clan, I'll take your daughter to the Waterfall of Wonders safely" The middle age man smile and nod "Thank you, good luck on your journey everyone" He said walking back to the estate.

"Me and Jellal will be driving the princess carriage, Rias you and your group can be on the second Carriage, following behind us okay?" Rias nods, Erza and Jellal jumps on the driver seat, Erza grab a hold of the strap controlling the two horses. "Okay Nawin-kun you will ride in this carriage, me, Akeno, Asia and Koneko will ride on the other one" Rias then turn to the rest "Xenovia, Yuuto I want you two to walk outside the Carriages and keep a look out for any enemies understand, Issei you can drive our carriage following Erza, and remember we need to keep our eyes open, I can guarantee we will run into some bounty hunters and I don't want any surprise attack understand" The group nods.

Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko get in their Carriage, Issei jumps in the driving seat, Yuuto stand next to Rias carriage while Xenovia stand next to the princess one. Nawin sigh getting in the Carriage, he is greeted by a young girl wearing a beautiful blue dress, she have long shiny blonde hair, light green eyes, her skin his creamy soft white, her face shows anger "It's about time, I'm getting tired of waiting" She complains.

Nawin take a sit opposite side from her, the carriage start moving, the black haired notice the blonde princess glaring at him making him sigh. Nawin rest his head on his palm looking out the window 'This is going to be a long mission '.

**Next Chapter: Protecting the Princess**


	35. Protecting the Princess

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

**Dream State**

Nawin and Azazel are currently training in hand to hand combat, Azazel send a kick to the black haired side, Nawin block it with his right hand and grab a hold of Azazel legs and start spinning him around in high speed. 'Oh goodness' Azazel starts feeling himself getting dizzy, Nawin throws him up in the air and jumps up.

Azazel regain his balance and block a fist aiming to his face with his left palm, Nawin grab Azazel shoulder with his right hand and push his body over the fallen angel, surprising g the older, as Nawin is in top, he kicks Azazel in the head sending the fallen angel down. Nawin wasn't down yet, he grab Azazel waist and put his legs around his arm, while his arm wrap around Azazel legs.

"Take this Piledriver!" Nawin slam Azazel head down to the ground in high speed, making the ground crack on impact, the black haired release his grip and jump away, seeing Azazel head underneath the ground while the rest of his body hangs on top on the ground, backwards. 'Damn kid that was…. FUCKING AWESOME!' Tairex grins loving the new brutal move.

Azazel body disperse in black feathers, Nawin hear clapping making him turn to see the real Azazel leaning up in the tree "Good job kid it seems your hand to hand combat is getting better though never use that technique with me" Azazel shivers a little thinking about the piledriver, seriously the kid is so much like his mother that it scares him, Azazel wish he was more like his kind hearted father, Azazel shiver more remember Yao crazy, brutal fighting style and techniques, he himself would never want to fight her or even do a spar.

Azazel shake his head and jumps down landing in front of the Makasha, "So what next Godfather" Nawin ask, Azazel thought back at how he first reveal the information, he chuckle a bit remember the black haired stunned face breaking his usual emotionless mask, Azazel laughed so hard that his stomach hurts while dodging a few bullets the black haired firing at him.

"Well kid do you mind summoning your Demonic Shadow" Azazel said making the black haired nod, Nawin eyes turn red suddenly dozen of Shadow weapons appear surrounding the Makasha. Azazel examine, all the different kind of weapon, Axe, Sword, Lance, Great Sword, thought all of the swords and other weapon have unique appearance in them Azazel even see a great sword with two handle, and having some kind of motor for it as a hilt making him look at it in curious.

Azazel turn to the black haired "So as you know, in this state these weapons will protect you from any kind of attack" He said looking at the weapons spinning around Nawin covering him in 360 degree "But Nawin remember even though this is your ultimate defense don't forget, it doesn't protect you from above and below understand" Azazel says turning serious, Nawin nod "Do you have a name for this technique" The older man ask.

"I'm not going to name every of my technique Azazel" Nawin retorted back making the older man sweat drop "Okay okay gezz don't need to be harsh kid" Azazel cough "Okay then lets continue, with you being in this state you can move around and also battle with it, so the weapons will protect you from range attack without you needing to worry about it, but Nawin you said that you can control the weapons to right?" Azazel asks.

Nawin nods raise his right hand and twirl his finger, the weapons start spinning faster, one of the great sword head toward the black haired, Nawin grabs the handle and place the great sword on his shoulder, "Of course I can also send all of this weapons toward your if I wish to" He said making Azazel pale slightly hoping the black haired wasn't serious but he couldn't really tell with Nawin talking in his usual blank tone.

"So you can summon these weapon at anytime and wield them with your hands or mind like some kind of telekinesis, hmmm that's an interesting sacred gear you have Nawin" Azazel commented "You said that like a hundred time already" the Makasha grunts, knowing his godfather is quite obsesses with these Sacred gears.

"But Nawin you still haven't tell me, what this weapon are made of" Azazel looks at the weapons spinning slowly around the black haired, "It's powerful enough to go match to match with my most powerful light lance" Nawin sigh "Well all of this weapon is made by Tairex energy, it's has dark and draconic energy surging through it making it possible to even match with the Excalibur's swords considering his energy is more powerful than the Excalibur's" he reply making Azazel look at him in shock.

"Of course this nowhere nears all the abilities that Tairex have but he said I should master these before he teaches me more" Nawin said making Azazel nod.

"Your sacred gear Demonic Shadow is quite different from other ones, I have to say it makes me want to study it" Azazel start grinning like some kind of crazy scientist making Nawin feel uncomfortable "Stop that you make it sound like you are going to dissect me or something" The black haired said making the older man laugh.

"Hahaha sorry about that kid" Suddenly Azazel summons dozen of light lances and fire it toward the Makasha. Nawin walk forward as the light lance reach him, all of the shadow weapons glows and block all the light lances, Azazel watch in amazement seeing all his light lances being shatter into pieces.

Nawin stop a few meter away from Azazel looking at him blankly "Well I'm sure you can see that this is pretty much impenetrable" he said making the older man nod. "I guess it is…. Now then what about the technique that make you disappear in blackflash Nawin, the first time you use that it took me by surprise and you almost took my head out of my torso" Azazel said shiver a bit remember almost dying when the black haired appear behind him with a great sword ready to cut his head off.

Nawin dispel all the weapons "That technique is called the Death Step though I like to call it Speeding Shadow God, It's a technique that allows me to teleport anyway in an instance" Azazel eyes widen hearing this "Y-your saying you can teleport anyway in an instance, even around the world!?" Nawin shake his head "No I can't teleport to a crazy far distance for example America, it has a limit, there's 3 ways of using this technique one is if I sense a person energy signature then I can teleport there in an instance, the second way is that I place a marker on a location and teleport to where the marker is place," he explain.

"Can you show me" Azazel ask suddenly interrupting the black haired explanation, Nawin disappears in blackflash making the older man look around 'I can't sense him at all it's like his completely vanish' Suddenly Azazel is kick in the back sending him crashing to a tree.

Nawin puts his foot down looking at his godfather blankly, Azazel groans, shaking his head, he gets up and glare at the black haired "You don't have to kick me brat" he mutters walking toward the Makasha. "So what is the third way?" Azazel ask stopping in front of Nawin "The final way is-" Nawin suddenly disappears again and reappear on top of a tree "I can teleport to place that I can see" "So this isn't like pure speed right?" Azazel ask.

Nawin jumps down the tree "No to put it simple it's pretty much Instant teleportation" Azazel nods "That's some scary technique you got there kid, you can pretty much end a fight in a second if you time it right" he said making the black haired nod "Yes but it also have a downside, if I use it to much it will put a strain in my body making me unable to continue a fight" Nawin said making Azazel nod.

Azazel look at the sky to see it's getting dark "Okay kid I think it's time to head back to the camp, tonight I will be cooking some fish" Nawin face palm "We've been having fish for the past 2 days old man"

**End of Dream **

Nawin open his eyes, hearing the carriage is still moving, "It's about time you wake up sleepy head" A soft child voice said making the black haired turn to see the princess looking at him "Sorry about that, may I know how long I've been out" The young girl is quite surprise hearing the black haired voice, it was deep, calm, a little kind, but also powerful like someone you shouldn't mess with.

"You've been sleeping for a 2 hours, so you didn't really miss much" Emily reply making Nawin nod. The princess looks at the black haired face which holds a blank, stoic expression 'Hmm what a strange man' she thought.

**Rias Carriage**

"It's weird I never knew the underworld is this big" Asia look at the widow seeing that they are currently riding through a forest full of trees, Rias smile at the curious girl "The underworld is quite big Asia, it may not be as big and populated as the human world but it have allot of unique places like this waterfall we are heading to" "Asia you want some lollipop" Koneko pass her friend a strawberry flavor "Thank you Koneko-chan" Asia squeak taking the lollipop, Koneko lips twitches up. Rias and Akeno smile seeing this they know that the two have grown closely almost a best friend/sister type relationship similar to theirs.

**Princess Carriage**

While looking out the window Nawin suddenly feel a pain of shock going through his body

Nawin place his hand on his face, his eyes flash red 'Danger is coming' A soft feminine voice whisper, the window start creaking making the princess look at him "What are you doing?" She asks, Nawin eyes widen snapping out of his trance, his eyes turn back to normal "It's nothing" He mutters.

Emily eyes on the black haired for a few second then goes back to reading her book.

**Outside**

Erza drive the carriage while Jellal keeps his eyes on the map guiding her "Erza did you notice him being here" The blue haired turn to his childhood friend, she nods "Yeah I'm quite surprise to see the Infamous BlackFlash here".

Erza notice Jellal wanting to say something but he kept his mouth close "What did you want to say Jellal?" She ask, the blue haired didn't say anything making the scarlet haired a little angry "Tell me" She demand making the blue haired start to sweat "W-well I was wondering who would win against a fight you or him" Jellal finally said.

Erza thinks for a minute "Don't know though I wouldn't mind sparing with him after what I heard about him in the books" She says. Yuuto walks at the side of Rias carriage and spot something catching his attention. The blond walk to the woods and spot a died bear "Who did this?" he mutters seeing the a hole going through the bear stomach.

Suddenly dozen of tree start falling down, heading straight to the carriages, Erza jumps and taking away her cloak showing her wearing a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulder guard with each side being composed of four plate and for the bottom she wear an armor's waist guard which is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt.

Eriza summons a metal sword and slice down three trees in half stopping it from landing on the princess carriage, Xenovia summons her Durandal doing the same for Rias's. Yuuto dash back and appear next to Xenovia "Is it a bandit?" he ask, "No Bandit aren't this smart they would just attack recklessly, this was planned" Erza reply.

Rias and the other walk out from their carriage, "She's right about that, Bandits are dumb they won't plan something like this, it's possible we are dealing with a hired mercenary" Rias said. Nawin walks out of the carriage closing it, he turns to the group "Keep an eye on the princess" he said making the other turn to him "What are you up to Nawin-kun?" Rias ask.

"I sense some energy in the forest, though you guys probably can't because they are keeping it hidden quite well, I'll go check it while you guys stay here and guard" He said "Wait that's stupid what happen if they ambushed you" Issei yells, "Or it could be a distraction, if we all go then who will protect the princess, we could split up but we will lose the element of surprise, so let me go by myself instead, plus I'm the most quiet out of everyone here" Nawin argue.

Erza sigh "Fine then Nawin-san you go and we will wait here but if we sense your power rising then we will send a few member after you understand" she said, Rias massage her temple "Just be careful" She mutters. Nawin nods, he jumps up to the tree branch and start heading toward the destination.

Nawin eyes turn red, he spot a clear area in the middle of the forest, 'There's no footprint or anything' Nawin look down at the ground from the top of the tree "Something isn't right" he mutters "You got that right" A voice said behind the black haired.

Nawin eyes widen he was about to turn but is kick at the back sending him crashing to the ground "I hope you enjoy my present it's quite an explosive one" the voice giggles.

Suddenly a giant explosion erupts in the forest making the group turn seeing it all the way from here, "W-what isn't that the location where Nawin is heading" Issei mutters shock, Akeno eyes widen in horror and shock "NAWINNN-KUN!" She yells, suddenly a sound of laughter erupts, "AHAHAHAHAH Sorry babe but screaming his name won't bring him back" The group turn in front seeing a middle age man, he have silver hair, with green eyes, his attire consist of a high collar brown jacket, white shirt underneath, and long black pants.

Jellal jump down, landing beside Erza "Kazuto Tatzuno" He mutters "I'm surprise someone would hired A-Class Mercenary" Erza says, Kazuto smirk and snap his finger, dozens of bandits appears surround the whole area.

"Well my client is paying quite a good price for that princess head so you can hand her over to me or I can get her pass your dead bodies" he said. Suddenly 10 bandits is shot by lightning, their body is burn into crisps. Everyone turn in shock seeing Akeno body emanate in yellow lightning, She looks at Kazuto, her eye turn yellow.

Kazuto grins seeing this "Oh so the little girl is sad that I killed her boyfriend well then, what are you doing to do about it" he taunt, "Akeno, Erza, Jellal you take care of him, me and the others will take care of the bandits" Rias said making everyone nods.

Kazuto looks up at the sky seeing the cloud darken, suddenly lighting strike down at him, the silver haired dodge it spinning to his right side, Erza appears and slice his stomach with her sword, blood explodes from his side, but it doesn't look like the attack affect him. Kazuto jumps back and points his index finger at Erza and fire a pink small thin laser like beam, it speed toward the scarlet haired, Jellal appears and slap the attack away, his body is cover in yellow aura.

Jellal dash toward Kazuto and deliver an elbow to his stomach sending the silver haired back, Akeno appears a few meters behind Kazuto as he is barreling toward her, the raven haired clench her fist, lighting surrounds her fist. "Take this Lightning punch" She yells and slams her fist to the silver haired face sending him crashing through dozen of trees.

**With the Others**

Rias order everyone to spit up so it wouldn't get to crowded and will make battling them easier. Rias stop in the middle of the forest and turns around to see about 10 bandits following her, "Hehehe, looks like we got a pretty one here ay boys" One of them said making the other laugh, Rias eyes raise her eyebrow unamused.

She cross her arms, red aura start appearing around her body, "Sorry but I really don't feel like playing around" Rias lift her right hand toward the bandits, "Destruction Blast" She whisper, her palm fires a giant blackish red blast toward the bandits. Rias is surprise to see the bandits stand in row and fires a yellow beam toward her attack, working together, their attack clash with Rias's, the ground start to evaporate from the two destruction blast trying to overwhelmed each other.

"Well that's a surprise it seems your boss must have taught you well" Rias commented, then her eyes turn red, her hair lift slightly, "But it's not enough to defeat the Princess of Destruction" Rias points her index finger at her attack and fire a small red ball, the ball goes in the blast suddenly the destruction blast push the bandits yellow beam back "Damn it add more powers boys" One of them yells, the yellow beam gets bigger but Rias blast overpowers it and speeds toward the screaming bandits.

A red explosion erupts a few meters away from Rias, when the dust is clear the red haired opens her eyes seeing nothing is left behind from the bandits all of them are completely annihilated. The Gremory sigh and start walking back to the Carriage.

**Yuuto and Xenovia**

Yuuto summons his Holy Demonic sword and cuts down 5 bandits in an instance, One of the bandits throws a chain wrapping it around the blonde swords "Hey that mine" Yuuto yells pulling it back, Xenovia dash toward the middle and cut the chain in half with her Durandal, the blonde fall down on his butt.

The blue haired look at her partner blankly "Get serious idiot" She said, one of the bandits runs toward her from behind, Xenovia without looking, bring her right fist back punching him in the face, sending him flying away.

Yuuto chuckle and gets back up, he looks around to see they only have 7 bandits left "Well then lets finish this" he said making the blue haired nod, Xenovia grabs her sword handle and slam the blade to the ground with such force it make the ground create a small earthquake making the bandits lose their balance.

Yuuto use his knight speed and finish all of them in a blink of an eye, the bandit's bodies explode in blood and falls down in a giant creak on the ground that Xenovia created, the two Knight fists bump at their teamwork.

**Asia and Koneko**

"Hey look, we got these two little girl as our opponents what a joke hahahahaha" The bandits laugh, Koneko stare blankly at the 12 mans, she start putting on her black glove with red kitten symbol on the middle of it "Koneko-chan where did you get that one" Asia ask her friend "Nawin-sempai actually brought me these" The white haired reply making the blond nod.

"Asia stand back, you know what to do right" The blond nod, she claps her hand together, green aura start surrounding her. Koneko slam her fist down to the ground, shattering the whole ground where the bandits stand, 2 of them falls down the hole while the others were able to jump away in time.

One of the bandits falls straight toward the white haired bringing his great sword down intending to slice her in half, Koneko grabs the blade with her right hand shocking the bandits, she clench her palm, shattering the blade into millions of pieces, as the man is in shock, Koneko deliver a kick to his stomach sending him crashing into a tree.

All the bandits group up deciding to attack the two girls at once, "we will finish this off now" One of the man said walking in front of the group, Koneko stare at him blankly then jump away, the bandits is shock to see Asia holding a giant black lance with green razor outline, "Bye bye Mister bandits" the blond smile and throws the lance toward the group.

The lance multiply into dozen of small lances and start pinning all the bandits to the ground and tree by piercing their hands and legs, Koneko lands next to the blond, the two see all the bandits pass out, Koneko takes out a box of pocky and pass one to the blond "Thank you" Asia reply "You don't seem sad" Koneko said looking at the blond, "Hmm what you mean?" "About Nawin-sempai" Asia giggles a bit "Come on Koneko-chan, it will take allot more than that to kill Onii-chan," The white haired smile, taking a bite of the chocolate pocky.

**Issei**

The brown haired is surrounded by 10 bandits, 'Well partner let's finish this quickly and head back to the others, they already defeated their opponents' Issei nods, red aura surrounds him, his eyes flash green "Promote to Knight" Issei dash toward one of the bandits and punch him in the stomach, immediately knocking him out, One of the man fire a yellow beam toward the brown haired.

Issei turns and punch the beam with his boosted gear sending it back toward the bandits creating an explosion taking out 4 bandits. "5 more this should be easy" Issei grins, one of the bandits appear behind the brown haired and punch him in the face sending Issei crashing into a tree 'Idiot keep focus' Ddraig scolds.

Issei gets up and glare at the man that punch him "You are so going to pay for that" Issei dash toward him and deliver a punch to the chin sending the man up in the air, Issei appear on top of him "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST" the brown haired slam his boosted gear down on the man stomach sending him crashing into the ground, creating a giant crater.

Issei appears behind the bandits "Dragon Blast" Issei open his boosted gear palm and points it at the bandits and fires a red beam, annihilating all of them into dust. 'Next time don't get cocky partner' Ddraig said making Issei nod.

**Back at the Carriage **

A giant pink blast erupt from the ground making the trio turn to see Kazuto getting up and walk toward the them, he creaks his neck and spit out blood from his bruise lips "That was a good punch sweetheart but not enough to kill me".

Kazuto points his index finger at the group and fires dozen of small pink ball shape like blast, Erza curse 'Damn it we won't be able to deflect all of them in time' Jellal body glows yellow once more about to try and deflect as many as he can, but suddenly dozen of shadow weapons appear in front of the group deflecting all the attack, sending all of the blast balls to other direction, dozens of explosion erupt around the forest shocking them 'His attack have that much destructive power in them' Jellal thought shock.

Nawin appears in front of trio making Kazuto smirk, "Nawin-kun" Akeno whisper, her eyes turning back to Violet, "huh I knew that attack wouldn't kill you Black Flash" Nawin looks at the silver haired blankly "You know your head is worth quite allot maybe I should take your head and the princess so I can be get more money out of this and it will raise my reputation up" the silver haired said.

Rias and the others walk back and is surprise to see Nawin, Kazuto click his teeth in annoyance seeing the group return "Hmm looks like all the bandits are killed, what a waste of time giving them that training" he mutter. "Well are you going to attack or what" Nawin ask. "Huh maybe other time kid but for now I'm going to retreat, I'm smart enough to know when it turns out to be a suicide mission" he said.

Nawin eyes flash red "And what makes you think I will let you escape so easily" Kazuto chuckle then blast the ground creating a giant smoke of dust, the Makasha curse, the shadow weapon start spinning, blowing the dust away, showing Kazuto is gone.

Nawin sigh and dispel all the weapons "It seems his escape" Erza said sealing away her sword, Jellal lower his power making the yellow aura disappear, the black haired turn to the others "Seems like you guys took care of those bandits easily" He comments "Hey why are you acting so casual we thought you were dead" Issei yells, Nawin blinks a couple of time "Issei you actually thought that would kill me" He said, Rias sigh "I'm sure some of us thought you were killed mainly Issei and Akeno".

"Well do you mind telling us how you survive that explosion?" Erza turn to the black haired. "Akeno do you mind shooting your lighting magic at me" he request making the others look at him shock while Akeno looks like she wanted to, the raven haired lift her right hand and fires a yellow lighting blast toward the black haired.

"Void Shield" Nawin whisper, a giant light shield appear in front of the black haired, the lightning hits it and dissipate "This shield protect me from the explosion" the shield creak and shatter, Nawin then turns to the raven haired "Akeno, I know that you're always worry but you can't let your emotion get in the way, it will blind you in battle" The raven haired look at the ground.

Nawin walks toward her and brings her right hand up, where she wears the bracelet that he gave her. "Akeno look at this" The raven haired looks up seeing Nawin pointing at the black diamond "If this ever turns white it means I'm in a near death state, so if anything ever happen again and this diamonds is still black it means I'm alive and well okay" Nawin give her a warm smile which he would only give to the people he care the most.

Akeno smile back and nod, "Okay with this lovely moment gone, why is the princess so quiet" Erza ask, Nawin let go of Akeno hand and turn to the scarlet haired "Don't worry I just put her to sleep so she wouldn't come outside and get in the way" Erza sigh in relief "Well then with this clear should we start moving again, we still have a couple of hours until it's night" Rias said, looking up at the sky "We have to, we can't camp with dead bodies laying around here" Jellal said making the group chuckle a bit "That's true so let's get back in the carriage and keep our eyes open, I'm sure Kazuto will be planning to attack again" Erza said making the group nod.

**Time Skip**

Emily opens her eyes and yawn, She looks around to see Nawin staring at her "So did you enjoy your beauty sleep princess" He said passing her a cup of tea, Emily ignore the question and takes a sip of the tea "it's disgusting" she comment, Nawin didn't bother showing his expression at the rude comment, of course he won't be able to make a good tea like his girlfriend 'Brat let me eat her' Tairex growl getting tired of the princess bratty attitude 'Brother you can't eat the girl since doing that will fail the mission' Sairex respond.

"Well sorry if it's disgusting, you can have a better one when we're setting camp" Nawin reply blankly, surprising the blond princess 'Hmm he sure knows how to keep his emotion' She thinks taking another tip of the tea 'It may not be as good as the one at home, but…. It's still quite delicious' She thought.

Nawin catch the princess taking another sip, his lips twitches upwards 'huh well you look at that' "So you said your name is Nawin Makasha am I right" Emily decide to start a conversation, the black haired nod. "Has anything happen while I'm asleep" Nawin decided it's best to tell the truth since it will probably cause problem in the future if she is oblivious about everything.

After ten minute of explaining, Emily nods "Thank you for telling me this" She said in a kind tone shocking the black haired a bit "It's nice to meet someone who doesn't lie to me" Emily can see Nawin looking at her with little confuse in his brown eyes "M-" Suddenly the carriage stop, the door open showing Erza "We spot a nice place to camp for the night" She said, Erza turn to Emily "Will you give us a few minute to set up the camp Princess" the blond princess nod.

Nawin walks out of the carriage, Erza shut the door and turn to the black haired "You okay?" She ask, he nod "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired" "Okay, now then we need to go collect some fire wood, I already assign the others on their task" Nawin blinks a couple of time and turn to see Rias and the others start setting up the tents while Asia and Koneko start gathering some water "You sure know how to take charge" Nawin said making Erza smirk "Come on we should move before it's get dark"

**Mini Time Skip**

"Hey Erza" Nawin said, cutting one of the tree with his sword, "Yes?" Erza turn to the black haired "How does that guy know, I'm the BlackFlash?" Erza hand glows, a book appears on her palm, she start turning pages and pass the book to Nawin, who catch it, what he saw shock him "The BlackFlash, Also known as Nawin Makasha, an High-Class Devil, head worth 1 billion yen" Erza laugh a seeing the black haired shock expression.

"I'm surprise you didn't know this" She collects all the log, "You've been making quite a name for yourself defeating the Phenex, and the Bael heirs, also killing a ten wing Fallen angel" She said, Nawin snap out of his shock 'It feels like I'm following my mother footstep' he thought, closing the book "Do you mind if I keep this?" He asks, Erza shrugs "Sure I have another copy, now then pick up the logs we have enough".

The two begin walking back and sees the other are done setting up camp, Erza puts the logs down "Good with this done Jellal" She turn to the blue haired "You got the food that Lord Berith give us for Emily" "Yes it's right here" Jellal shows her the bag.

"Wait what are we eating?" Issei ask "We will be having fish" Jellal says showing some fresh fish that he caught a few minute ago "So the princess get's to eat the good stuff but we eat fish" the brown haired mutter "Issei you know we can't always have a high-class food like at home so get use to it" Rias said making him nod.

**Time Skip**

The group is currently sitting around the camp fire cooking their fish, Akeno already went to the tent which she share with Nawin and immediately fall asleep after eating her dinner, considering she used allot of her energy with the battle earlier today, Erza looks at the sleeping form of Emily in her tent, then close zipper and walk back to the group, She quickly notice Nawin is missing.

"Where is Nawin?" She ask, Asia points up making the scarlet turn to see the Makasha sitting on a top of the tree branch scanning the area. "He said he will take patrol tonight" Yuuto said.

"By the way who is the person we met earlier today Erza-san?" Issei ask, "I can answer that" Jellal said "His name is Kazuto Tatzuno an A-class Mercenary, there not much known about him and his abilities since his only been up in the Mercenary book just a few months" Jellal show the group picture of him in a book.

"The power he shows today is very destructive" Rias said "Yes he fire a blast that is similar to the Gremory power of destruction though it's pink and instead of disintegrating the opponent it blows up" Jellal says.

"Have Nawin eaten yet?" Erza ask, "I haven't seen him take a bite yet" Xenovia said, Erza sigh then takes one of the cook fish and jumps up landing next to the black haired, she take a seat next to him. Nawin glance at her "What are you doing here" he ask, Erza pass him the fish "Here eat, don't go on an empty stomach idiot, and you don't need to take the whole night patrol, I'll take the other half" Nawin was about to open his mouth "Don't argue" She add making the black haired sigh and nod "Your bossy you know that" Nawin mutters taking the stick on fish from her.

Erza chuckle then jumps down joining the group, Nawin stare at the calm night, he looks up seeing the dark purple sky, 'Let's hope tomorrow will be a smoother journey though something tell me that's not happening'

**Next Chapter: Reaching the Waterfall**


	36. Reaching the Waterfall

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

**Leviathan Estate**

"TWAK" a sound boom through the sky, "Ahhhh" Lucy yells feeling a fist slamming down her stomach, sending the blond crashing to the ground. "Lucy you need to focus on your defense more, your rushing into battle bluntly, leaving yourself full of openings" The blond Makasha stand up looking up seeing Serafall floating up in the air with her wings out.

Lucy release her wings, Serafall look at the blonds wings seeing it different from the normal devil wings, Lucy wings have blue flames outline making it look quite threatening, it looks like her wings can cut through anything. Lucy dash up in the air toward the Leviathan bringing her right fist forward, Serafall block the attack with her right palm, the cloud explode from the shockwave of the attack, Serafall squeezing the blond hand making her wince in pain, She then deliver a punch to the Makasha stomach with her left hand sending the blond down.

Lucy regains her balance mid air and sends a giant blue fire ball toward the Leviathan with her right hand. Serafall summons her magic wand which it's in a full pink color, the tip of the wand turn circle shape with a golden star on the middle, she point it toward the fire ball that is speeding toward her. "Ice wave" The golden star glows and fires a giant blast of ice, the two attack clash, creating a giant explosion, covering the whole estate.

Lucy lands back on the ground holding her bruise stomach, suddenly she feel a presence behind her, Lucy spins kick behind but Serafall block it by bringing her right arm up, The Leviathan tap her wand at Lucy stomach softly, sending the blond away, crashing into a tree.

Suddenly the alarm rings, Serafall dispel her staff and shut the clock "Okay Lucy, it's time to take a break" She said, the blond gets back up wobbly, cursing under her breath, the pink Satan giggles a bit, "Did you have to be that hard in training Sensei?" Lucy asks taking a sit on a chair next to a table which has two glass of water.

Serafall takes her own sit "Well Lucy-chan didn't I told you that I wouldn't go easy if I trained you" the blond nod "Yeah I remember" Serafall grab the glass of water and take a sip "Sensei, may I ask why accept me as your student, Sirzech-sama told me that you never train anyone before and that I'm your first apprentice" The blond takes a drink of her water then turn to the older woman.

"It's true that I never take a apprentice under my wing, being honest with you Lucy, I don't really know why but back then thinking of having one was just not in my interests" "Then why me?" The blond ask again. Serafall turn to Lucy giving her a smile "Hmm maybe there's something special about you, when you came barging in my office asking for training I see allot of determination in your eyes that I couldn't say no, but may I ask why are you doing this Lucy, why are you pushing yourself so hard?" she ask breaking out of her childish character, being more serious.

Lucy looks at her glass of water suddenly a image of Nawin appear in her mind, the mark on his neck start spreading around his body, his red eyes look at her with sinister, venom, evil completely different from the warm, kind, stoic, in those eyes that she is use to, seeing this make her froze in shock. Lucy clench the glass tightly making it crack which Serafall take notice "I want to get stronger to protect someone I care deeply for" The Leviathan smile warmly hearing this "You must really care deeply for this person".

Lucy calm down and nod "I would go through heaven and hell to protect them" She said, Serafall puts her class of water down then stands up, walking toward the field at the back of her estate where the two train, it's a portion of the land on her estate "Well then Lucy lets continue this training" The blond smile, she puts the glass of water down on the table then follow her sensei, Serafall glance behind her looking at the smiling blond 'You will get stronger Lucy, I promise you that'

**Princess Camp**

Nawin open his eyes feeling someone shaking him, he turn to see Erza looking at him "Hey it's my turn to take watch" the black haired yawn and nod "Fine take my place Erza" Nawin place his hand on her shoulder then jumps down, he is surprise to see Koneko is still awake, sitting near the camp fire eating a chocolate pocky stick.

Nawin take a seat next to her, he place his right hand on her head "Why are you staying up so late Koneko?" "I couldn't sleep" She reply taking another bite from the pocky. Nawin suddenly remember something he does with Lucy when she is young and would sometimes at night run into his room scared from either lightning strike or nightmares.

"Koneko lay your head on my lap, it will help you sleep if you want" The white haired is surprise by the request from the black haired, a small tint pink appear on her cheek but she does it. Koneko lay her head down on the black haired lap and find it surprising comfortable more than her tent pillow, Nawin stroke her white lock softly, making the small girl purrs.

Koneko start shutting her eyes, feeling the warmness of the black haired hand around her head, after a few minute, Nawin smile seeing Koneko snoring lightly which he found quite adorable. Suddenly the mark glows purple making the black haired wince, he place his right hand on his neck, trying to calm his body so he wouldn't wake Koneko up.

'Huh I wonder how long can I enjoy this' Nawin release his neck and look up at the sky seeing hundreds of stars. After a few minute the black haired also fall asleep leaning back to the tree, Erza jumps down and smile seeing the cute scene, she walks into her tent that she share with Xenovia and place her blanket around the two, keeping them warm for the night then jumps back to up to keep a look out.

**Time Skip**

Akeno yawn and sit up, she quickly notice the black haired is not present, the raven haired gets out of the tent and see Rias already awake sitting on a log next to a half asleep Issei "Morning Akeno" The red haired greats "Morning, Do you know where Nawin-kun is?" Rias smile and points making Akeno turn to see Nawin sleeping peacefully with Koneko who have her head on his lap, the two are cover in blanket keeping them warm.

Akeno feel two emotions right now one is jealousy that wants her to send a lighting straight at the two and another is adorable seeing the little white haired sleeping in a position like a cat with Nawin right hand on her head which makes her purr occasionally, Akeno can't help but smile at this.

"Ahhhh I wish Onii-chan would do that to me" Asia pouts in envy just as she comes out from her tent, seeing the scene. Yuuto and Jellal came out from their tent and start stretching they sore body "Sleeping on a tent is so different from a bed" Yuuto mutters rubbing his sore back, "Huh you'll get use to it" Jellal said chuckling.

"Here's your breakfast everyone" Erza walk toward the group and start handing everyone some plain rice ball "Someone wake the two up, I'll wake Emily up and give the princess her breakfast" she said then walk into the blond giant tent.

"Issei why don't you wake Nawin-kun up" Akeno says, Rias raise her eyebrow while taking a bite at her rice ball 'She's up to something'. The brown haired shrug and walk toward the black haired, "HEY! TEME TIME TO GET U-" Suddenly Issei is slap in the face, sending him crashing into a tree.

Everyone look to see it was Nawin who did it, the black haired opens his eyes and yawn, he turn to the brown haired who is laying down in the ground, groaning in pain "Next time pervert keep your voice lower" Nawin said. Koneko rubs her eyes, she sits up and yawn making Nawin smile at the cute girl, he ruffles her hair "Good morning Koneko" The white haired give him a small smile "Good morning Sempai".

Suddenly Nawin feels a dark energy directing at him and Koneko making the two turn to see Akeno looking at them, giving them a sweat, evil smile "I hope you two enjoy your sleep, it looks very comfortable" She said in a sickly sweat voice sending shiver down everyone spine, Nawin sweat drop 'Oh god she's picking up mom habit'

"Here Nawin-san, Koneko" Xenovia pass the two their rice ball "Thank Xenovia" The black haired said, Koneko nods, she takes a seat on the black haired laps and start eating while ignoring Akeno murderous stare at her.

Issei gets up and take a sit next to the red haired "Rias-chan remind me to never wake Teme up again" he grumbles making her laugh "Well at least the slap he just gave you have make you fully awake" Issei glare at the red haired making her giggle.

"So Jellal you think we will see Kazuto today" Nawin turns to the blue haired who nod "I'm curtain we will, his not the type of person who give up so easily, he will probably come back with more force this time" He reply. "Then we should head out now, and keep our eyes open" Erza said walking out of the tent with the princess following behind her.

"If my map skills are right we should be at the waterfall of wonders in the next 5 hours" Jellal look at his map, "Then we should hurry" Emily said.

**Time Skip**

"So how was your sleep princess" Nawin breaks the silence, getting bored of it, Emily looks up from her book "…. It was fine though not as good as my bed back home" She reply making Nawin chuckle a bit "Was that your first time camping?" Emily nod "I don't usually go out that often considering my parents are worry for my safely…. It's nice to be out like this instead of staying inside that mansion everyday" The blond said with loneliness in her voice catching Nawin off guard.

'Hmm it does make since why a princess like her doesn't have much friends' Sairex said 'What are you saying Sairex, Rias have Sona, and Akeno as her friend when she is around Emily age' Nawin points out 'True but you need to remember that Emily parents are probably not the same as Rias, since Lord and Lady Gremory allow her to visit the other clans that's how she made friends with Sona Sitri, though it seems Emily have a' 'A annoying ass over protective parents' Tairex finish.

Nawin takes a look back at the blond princess "I see that you don't have much friends" Emily nod looking out the window, seeing they are going pass some kind of dark canyon road. "I don't need any friends, since I have myself" Emily said, crossing her hand, puff her cheek making the black haired chuckle.

He taps his index and middle finger on her forehead making the blond squeak a little "You don't need to act like that Emily, I know that you're just a shy girl inside and acting strong on the outside, maybe when you go home you should ask your parents to allow you to visit the other clans or to one of the towns where you can find some people of your own age to make friends" Nawin said bringing his hand back.

"But they will say no, I once ask and they reply saying it's dangerous for me to go out" Emily said "Then disobey them" Nawin continue making the blond look at him surprise "Emily you can't expect to follow their rules your whole life, sometimes you need to stand up on your own two feet and do things yourself, in your own way, if you continue this way then you'll probably won't have any friends but if you stand up on your own two feet, you can show your parents that you're not a weak girl and that you can take care of yourself" Emily is in deep thought after hearing the black haired words, she nods and the ride continue in a more comfortable silence.

**Outside the Carriage **

"How further is this place Jellal?" Erza ask looking at the dark road full of rocks, boulder, mountain, hills "Hmmm I can't say we've been going at the right direction for a while now" the blue haired look at the map, Erza eyes narrow in suspicious 'Something not right here'.

Suddenly the air start to thicken, mist start dropping on the road, alerting the group "Is it suppose to be this misty here" Issei said "No stay alert everyone" Erza takes out her sword, passing the strap to Jellal. Yuuto and Xenovia summon their sword "I suggest you put those swords down, if you know what's good for you" Suddenly a giant barrier appears surrounding the whole area.

Erza curse she jumps out and strikes the pink barrier but when her sword impact, she is send back crashing down to the ground, Jellal jump down beside her and help the scarlet haired up. Everyone gets out of their carriage "What happening here" Rias ask.

The mist start to clear showing Kazuto standing outside of the barrel smirking at the group "You may not know this but" Kazuto raise his left hand up "If I snap my finger that barrier will explode on the inside, destroying all of you" The group eye widen hearing that "Now then give me the princess" Kazuto said.

Rias look at the barrier and fire the destruction blast, creating an explosion, when the smoke is clear she is surprise to see the barrier is not damage, not a single scratch "It's useless not even your power of destruction can break it Gremory" Kazuto said smirking cockily.

Nawin place his hand on Emily shoulder "Fine then, Erza give Emily to him" Everyone turn to the black haired surprise "What the hell Teme, you're giving up" Issei glares angrily at the Makasha "Just do it" Nawin said, Erza look into the black haired eyes, he look at her, sending her a small smirk which she catch.

Erza smirk and nod "I guess we have no choice then, Emily come here" The blond princess look at Nawin to see him giving her a smile saying that everything is going to be okay, calming the young girl nerve. Emily takes Erza hand, the scarlet haired guide her to the silver haired.

Kazuto smirk widen, he taps the barrier in front of him, making a door way appear "Don't do anything stupid because if this door is close, it will cut you and the princess in half" He said making Erza nod. As the two stop in front of the door, Erza let go of the princess hand but she is surprise to see the blond holding her hand tightly not wanting to let go, Erza give her a smile "Don't worry Emily I promise nothing is going to happen to you" The blond smile back "huh you know you shouldn't make promising you can't KEEP" Kazuto elbow Erza in the stomach sending her back, he grabs Emily wrist tightly making her scream in pain, the silver haired throws the young girl to the ground and close the door.

Xenovia help Erza up, the group turn back to the silver haired "Now then I hope you guys are ready to die" Kazuto smirk, "You sure are pathetic cowering outside of the barrier" Nawin said making the silver haired turn to him "Shut up kid" Kazuto glare him "Do you know I can kill you and your friend with just a flick of my finger" Nawin look at the silver haired blankly.

"Is that so" suddenly Nawin disappear in black flash shocking everyone, before Kazuto could move, he is punch in the face by the Makasha who appears next to him, the silver haired is send slamming into a boulder. "Nawin" Emily runs toward the black haired, Nawin place his hand on the blond haired "Don't worry everything will be fine" Kazuto blast his way out of the rock "That's it your friend is dead" Nawin smirk "I don't think you should do that, look at the barrier" Kazuto turn and his shock to see Emily next to Akeno holding her hand.

"W-" before Kazuto could finish the first word Nawin slam his elbow to the silver haired chin sending him up in the air. Kazuto open his eyes and block the incoming fist aiming for his face by crossing his arm into an X shape, "How did you do that" Kazuto ask glaring at the black haired "I just use my teleportation technique and send Emily back at the barrier with the others, I don't really feel like explaining the full detail to you since, you're going to die soon" "Oh is that so I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY" Kazuto push the black haired back and send a surprise kick to his stomach sending Nawin crashing down to the ground.

Kazuto glare at the black haired in anger then release his devil wings, Kazuto body explode in pink aura that shoots all the way up to the sky making the whole dark cloud scatter, showing a clear sun ray in the dark lands. Nawin stand back up "I knew you were hiding your true power" He said feeling the enormous power coming from the silver haired.

"Nawin are you sure you can take him on" The black haired turn to see Erza looking at him "Don't worry, I won't lose" "Go get him Onii-chan" Asia cheers, the black haired give a thumps up to the group "Teme our next opponent, I will be battling them got it" Issei said making the Makasha chuckle "Fine Pervert"

Nawin release some of his power, black aura surrounds him, the black haired levitate up toward Kazuto, the whole group watch in shock seeing Nawin flying up without using his wings "H-how the hell d-does he do that" Issei stutters "It's really easy" the group turn to see Asia sitting up on the air "Onii-chan create this new technique, though he only teach it to me and maybe Lucy-neechan to" Rias shake her head "Only he can do this" she mutters the black haired always find some way surprise her and everyone.

Nawin stop a few meters away from Kazuto "Huh interesting, you are really something else Black Flash" the silver haired says, grinning in excitement "I'm going to enjoy killing you and ripping your head out from your torso so I can get some extra money" Nawin takes his stance "I like to see you try pinky" "HAAAAA" Kazuto yells, the two begin to clash.

Kazuto send a right hook toward the Makasha who block it with his right palm, the cloud explode from the shockwave, Nawin clench his palm and pulls Kazuto close to deliver a right knee but the silver haired stop it by placing his left hand on Nawin's knee stopping him. Kazuto give the black haired a surprise head-butt sending him back a few meter, the silver haired speed toward Nawin and deliver a hard kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of Nawin.

As Nawin is send back, Kazuto appears on top of him, he clench his hand together and send it down to Nawin stomach making him split out blood, the black haired is send crashing to the ground hard. Nawin stand back up and see Kazuto flying down toward him "Take this" Kazuto send a spin kick at Nawin right side who blocks it in time by bringing his right hand up, the whole ground explode from the impact, creating a giant crater.

Nawin push Kazuto legs back and deliver a hard punch to the chin sending the silver haired up to the air, Nawin speed up and knee Kazuto hard in the stomach making him throw up blood, Nawin then slams both his fist down at silver haired back sending him down to the crater.

"YOU BASTERD TAKE THIS AND DIE" the ground explode showing an enrage Kazuto bringing his right hand back, a pink orb appears in his palm, he aims his hand toward Nawin and thrust his hand forward, firing a gigantic pink energy wave.

"No that attack have enough power to destroy a small city" Rias said, Issei summons his Boosted gear and smash the barrier "COME ON!" Issei add more power, the barrier start creaking slightly. Nawin eyes turn red as he see the energy wave speeding toward him, then it explodes, covering the whole sky as miles away you can see the whole sky turn pink.

"TEME!" Issei slams his fist again making the barrier creak even more, Akeno look at her wristlet seeing the diamond is still black. "AHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME BLACK FLASH!" the silver haired laugh madly, "Was that all you got?" Kazuto stop laughing and his eyes widen in complete shock seeing the smoke clear showing, Nawin looking unharmed with dozens of shadow weapons spinning around him in a slow pace "Don't get me wrong that attack was powerful but it will take allot more than that to beat me" Nawin smirk, he grabs one of the sword and throw it straight down, toward Kazuto.

Kazuto dodge the sword by side stepping to the left, he was about to turn back to the black haired to only feel a giant slash pain in his back "AHHH" he screams, blood explode from his back, Kazuto turn and is shock to see Nawin standing behind him holding the sword he just thrown "Your too slow" The Makasha kick Kazuto at his back sending him crashing into the barrier.

Kazuto was about to stand back up but is suddenly punch in the face by Issei who break the barrier while punching the silver haired along the way. Kazuto barreling back down the ground, Nawin appears on top of him and slams his foot down on the silver haired stomach creating a crater with the now unconscious Kazuto laying in it.

Nawin dispel his sword and turn to see the barrier creak and shatters, setting the group free, he turn at Issei staring at him blankly, Issei catch the look "Hey you were taking too long so I decided to finish it" he reply making Nawin sigh. "Well I say that take cares of our problem for the rest of the journey" Jellal said.

Erza walk toward Kazuto she place her hand on his shoulder, Kazuto body start to light up and disappear "Where did you take him?" Rias ask, "I took him into my pocket dimension, after the mission I will hand him over so I can get some cash, for the road and I've been meaning to hunt him down anyway" Erza reply.

Emily suddenly walk toward Nawin and bow making the other look at her surprise, "I thought she was a spoiled princess Rias-chan" Issei whisper to his girlfriend, Rias turn to him and bonk his head "OW I'm just joking".

"I want to thank you for saving my life Nawin-san and you two Erza-san for promising to protect me" Emily bows to the scarlet haired to, "It's no problem princess, we are just glad you're okay" Erza smile "Hey what about me I did help" Issei said, Emily look at the pervert stoic "Who are you?" Issei was about to walk toward the blond to teach her some lesson but Yuuto hold him back.

"Well then I say we should continue to the waterfall of wonders" Nawin said making everyone nod "Jellal how long will it take us to reach there" He ask the blue haired "Just another hour"

**Time Skip**

"Holy crap" Issei said in awe along with the others seeing the beautiful waterfall, it was in the middle of the forest that took the group longer to arrive since the road to here is like a maze, "It's beautiful, just like what the books said" Emily looks at the 10 meter tall waterfall, the clean water falls down to stream, with rainbow spread across it, rich trees spread around the place with small animal running around "It's like heaven" Rias mutters.

"Last person in the water is a rotten chicken" Issei grins he runs toward the water taking his clothes off along the way "Hey wait up" Yuuto dash forward "I'm so not going to be a rotten chicken" Jellal runs "Come on Koneko-chan" Asia drags the white haired "Hey wait up" Akeno and Rias runs toward the others.

"Well that sure escalated quickly" Xenovia blinks "No kidding" Nawin mutters then turns to the blond princess "Well Emily you should change your clothes since swimming with that expensive dress isn't a good idea" "Don't worry I'll handle that why don't you two join the others while I help Emily change" Erza takes the blond hand and lead her to a more private location.

"Well Xenovia are you going to join them" Nawin looks at all the group that are swimming with their shorts and bikini, Nawin blinks a couple of time 'When in the world did they change into their Bikini' "No I don't really feel like swimming" Xenovia reply.

She was about to turn to the black haired when suddenly Xenovia is lift up from the ground onto someone shoulder, the blue haired look down to see Nawin carrying her "N-nawin-san w-what are you d-doing" the blue haired stutters, the Makasha smirk at her "Everyone is swimming so you should join them, even if I have to throw you there" Nawin start walking toward the stream with Xenovia who struggles to break free from his strong grip.

"Wai-" Nawin throws the blue haired to the water with her Kuoh Academy clothes on, Xenovia pulls her head up from the water, taking some deep breath, she glare at the black haired who smirk at her "Well Xenovia how's the water" "It's fine" she mutters crossing her hand, then looks to the side.

"Otouto aren't you joining" Rias ask wearing red Bikini "No I'm not" Nawin reply, "oh come on Teme stop being such a downer and get in the water it's awesome" Issei said floating around with Yuuto. "Nawin-kun I want to tell you something important" Akeno said wearing a purple bikini that's barely holding her breast.

Nawin blinks "What is it?" "Can you come closer" Akeno said making the black haired move closer to her, Akeno move her head up and suddenly slams her lips to the black haired surprising him, Akeno grab his neck and pulls him down with her into the water. The others laugh seeing this, the water explode showing Nawin standing up glaring playfully at the laughing raven haired.

"Oh you are so going to get it Akeno" Nawin right hand glow in a light black aura, he thrust it forward sending a giant wave of water toward Akeno "TSUNAMI!" Issei yells. Akeno smile and swipe the water in front of her creating a water shield in time to stop the attack from hitting her. As the water is clear, Nawin is surprise to see Akeno disappear from her spot making him turn around "Rias where is she" Nawin turn to the red haired who was next to her "Don't know" Suddenly Akeno appears behind the black haired wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist while placing her head next to his "Seems like the great black flash has been caught" Akeno said making Nawin chuckle.

"Cannon ball" A voice yells making everyone turn to see Emily standing at the edge of the water smiling "Well seems like everyone is enjoying themselves" the group sees Erza wearing only a towel "Erza where is your swim suit" Nawin ask, Jellal sweat drop knowing what coming next.

"I swim naked" She said, Issei nose start to bleed thinking of Erza hot body, Yuuto and Jellal face turn red, Erza was about to pull her towel down "WOMAN PUT SOME SWIM SUIT ON BEFORE COMING IN!" Nawin yells, a pink tint spread around his cheek. Erza look at the Makasha confuse "I don't see what's the big deal" Issei swims next to Nawin and start whispering to him "Teme I think she is lying, there's probably a swim suit, behind those towel" Nawin thinks for a second and nod, I mean no one would swim naked with other people around.

"Fine then Erza take your towel down and join us" Issei smirk, Jellal close his eyes, Erza shrugs and let go of the towel, "…. OH MY GOD LOOK AT THOSE OPPAI" Issei yells, his face turn full red seeing Erza naked body, Blood explode from his nose shooting him out of the water, Yuuto face turn redder than tomato and pass out, floating around the pool, Akeno puts her hand on Nawin eyes blocking the view, Erza jumps in the pool, looking at all the boys confuse "I really don't understand what's the big deal" Rias smirk and pets the scarlet haired back "I respect you allot Erza" She said.

Koneko and Emily look a little jealous seeing Erza big breast "I hate boobs" they mutter. Nawin takes Akeno hand off and look at Issei pass out form "Damn those are some deathly breast".

**Unknown Location**

In a dark hallway, a man wearing all white, white jackets, white shirt, white pants, and white shoes with black outline. He stop in front of a giant door and open it showing a black throne, the throne have red outline around it with red leather, behind the throne there is two giant metal bat like wings spread to each side, at the end of the throne handles there is a bat face having its mouth open with red eyes, He see a person sitting in the middle, though the shadow cover they whole body unable to let the man see they appearance.

"My lady I have brought some news" The man bows respectively, The unknown woman open her eyes showing him her red glowing eyes, "This better be important" "It is my lady, Kazuto Tatzuno has been defeated and captured" The man brings the news "Oh is that so, who defeated him" the woman ask leaning her head on her right hand, "… Nawin Makasha my lady" the woman red eyes glow bright hearing the name "I see…. Is that all" "Yes my Lady" The woman turn her head to the side "Fine then get lost" The man bows his haired though his face turn into a sneer "stupid bitch" he whisper.

**Sound Track: Shiki OST – Silent Night **

The man was about to get up when he suddenly feel a pressure slamming down at him, "Did just say something" The woman turn to him showing her now red slit eyes, glowing brightly "N-No my lady" the man stutters, his green eyes widen in fear "Really now, I could have sworn I heard you said something" The woman release a tiny bit more of her power making the man fall to his knees, finding himself hard to breath.

"No it was nothing My lady" The man is suddenly lift up by some unknown force "I hate when people lie" "NO PLEASE SPARE ME!" He begs "Hmmm no" The man explode in bloods, his dismembered body splatter around the room, the red slit eyes look at all the blood with enjoyment running through them.

**Next Chapter: Getting the Evil Pieces**


	37. Getting the Evil Pieces

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Lucy gets up from her bed, moaning in pain at her sore body "Even though Serafall-sensei said she's only using half of her power at training, she still beat me so easily, I guess it makes sense considering she's a Satan" Lucy grumbles getting up from her bed.

"Sensei said that she lower her power to at least a middle Ultimate class but she still beat me like I'm nothing" Lucy jumps out from her bed and look at her reflection on the mirror "I guess that means I have to train harder than" the blond said then heads down the stair to see her brother at the door way.

"Onii-san" Lucy calls out to Nawin who is putting his shoes on, getting ready for school, the black haired turn. "Hmmm" The blond face hold a nervous expression making the black haired curious "What is it Lucy?" He asks softly.

"Well… I was wondering would you mind sparing with me after school?" Lucy ask since she wants to spend some time with her big brother, Nawin is a little surprise hearing this, ever since he and his sister have become devil's they haven't been close like before since he himself being in Rias peerage and her being in Sona, also with all the crazy event that's been happening lately.

Nawin give the blond a soft smile and raise his hand giving a motion to tell her to come closer, Lucy smile and runs toward the black haired. Lucy stop in front of Nawin, he place his hand on top of her golden lock, giving her a warm smile "Sure I would love that" He reply making Lucy smile brightly.

"Now then go eat your breakfast sleeping pant you woken up quite late today" The blond nod walking back to the kitchen, Nawin smile at his sister then walks out of the house.

**Time Skip**

"Yo Teme" Nawin turn to see Issei is waiting for him, leaning next to a tree in his front yard. Nawin walk pass the brown haired "Hey don't ignore me" Issei said walking beside him, "Good morning Nawin-san" A voice said making the two turn to see Misako standing in front of the two holding a bag on her right hand.

Issei face pale, he then points at the pink haired "What are you doing here?!" Misako look at him blankly "I came here to give Nawin-san some special buns" The pink haired pass a bag full of buns to the black haired who accepts it "Thank Misako and please stop with the san, I don't like formality" Nawin said making the girl nod.

Misako turn to Issei, seeing him glaring at her "What is it pervert" she said in a blank tone, ticking the brown haired off more 'Gezz she sound like the teme' Suddenly an idea pop in Issei mind making him smile which Nawin catch 'His up to something'.

Issei stop his glare and give the pink haired a smile, confusing her "I want to say that I'm sorry for my past actions" Issei bows surprising the two, Nawin eyes narrow slightly while Misako smile at him "Well it's good to know that you learn your mistakes Issei-san" the brown haired nod.

Misako turn back to Nawin and immediately feel her shirt being lift up showing Nawin her pink bra covering her D size cup breast, a pink tint spread around the Makasha cheeks, Misako is in a state of shock and seeing Nawin is in front of her making her face turn completely red, Issei grins then looks at her breast "Wow I guess you really are a girl" He said surprise.

Misako spin kick Issei in the face sending him crashing into a metal pole, the brown haired get up wobbly rubbing his bruise cheek "Sorry but you know th-" Issei is cut off feeling a dozen of hurricane kicks hitting his stomach sending him up in the air "Damn" Nawin whistle seeing Issei flying all the way to the Kuoh academy direction "If I am right he will probably land in the kendo club and get his ass kick again, knowing his luck" the black haired mutters.

Nawin turn and quickly notice Misako is on the ground out of breath making him walk to her, and place his right hand on her shoulder "Hey you okay" Nawin ask worry a red tint spread around her face, her face is paler. Nawin place is hand on her forehead and his eye widens "Misako you're burning up!" The pink haired suddenly pass out falling into the black haired arm.

"Damn it must be her sickness why did she come here if she's sick" Nawin picks her up bridal style and quickly dash to the Ichiru bakery.

**Time Skip**

"Is she going to be okay?" Nawin ask looking at the two parent's, Akira sigh, running his hand through his dark brown hair "She need to rest for now" "She have a slight fever this morning but it died down so we thought it was nothing serious" Moka says, Nawin sigh leaning against a wall "It's her sickness right" he said making the two nod.

"Do you know what this sickness is?" Nawin ask, Akira shake his head "No…. last year we took her to all the hospital in Japan but none of the doctors knows what it is… Nawin I'm going to tell you something that I never want you to say this to Misako understand" Akira said turning serious surprising the black haired a bit but he nod "… The last doctor that we took Misako to brought up some unpleasant news…" Akira takes a deep breath, Moka place her hand on her husband shoulder calming him, Akira look at the black haired "He said that if this sickness get any worse it could threaten Misako life" Hearing this shock Nawin to the core, his eyes widen in complete shock "… You're saying Misako could die".

Nawin slams his fist to the wall creating a hole "THAT CAN'T BE SHE WAS FINE AND HEALTHY THIS PAST MONTH BEFORE THIS!" He yells, "I know what you mean we thought it was a miracle, that our wishes have come true, when we saw her getting out of the bed and walking down the stairs and greet us with a smile, saying that she is fine, but seeing this now I knew it was too good to be true" Nawin clench is hand tightly that blood start dripping from it.

"… Do you think this sickness will go away like the last time or will it get worse" Nawin ask his hair shadow is eyes, Akira look down on the ground "Kid I don't have the answer for that, even the best doctor doesn't, only time will tell but we will do what we can to make her feel better " "I want to see her" Nawin said suddenly surprising the two "She's asleep right now Nawin-san" Moka said "I know but please…. Let me see her" the black haired beg, Akira nod "Fine kid go in"

**Sound Track : Roaring Tides II**

Nawin walks up the stairs and see the door with the name Misako on it, the black haired opens the door and is greeted by the pinkest room he ever seen, he couldn't help but smile seeing this, the bed to the walls are all pink, with Chibi skull and anime characters in their Chibi form spread around the place, the black haired see her collecting all kind of cute anime plush.

Nawin looks at the bed to see Misako lying down with blanket that has a design of Chibi fox, covering her lower body and there a wet tower place on her forehead. Nawin take one of the chairs and place it beside her bed, taking a sit.

'Sairex how is she?' the black haired ask '… her health is quite weak Nawin-kun, I sense it earlier but now it's much worse, I think when Misako used her energy on Issei must have weaken her allot and rises her sickness' Nawin place his hand on Misako cheek caressing it softly, 'I've been sick ever since I was born… I want to be free and be able to stand up on my own two feet so no one will have to worry about me like my parents, I want to be able to make allot of friends and protect them, I don't want to be sick in bed for the rest of my life and being alone' the pink haired words run through the Makasha mind.

"I will not let you suffer like this Misako, I will make your dreams come true that I promise you" Nawin brings his head near Misako and kiss her forehead. The Makasha stands up and walk to the their but then turns back looking at the pink haired sleeping form one last time and walk out the door.

"You should hurry to school kid" Nawin turn to see Akira leaning against the wall, the black haired nod "Yeah, old man call me when she's awake though I plan to visit her again tomorrow before I go to school" Nawin give a piece of paper containing his phone number to Akira who takes it "Sure kid, now hurry up punk before your late" Akira said turning back to his normal self.

**Soundtrack Ends**

**Time Skip: Lunch Time **

"Did you notice that Misako been missing" one of the boys said as Nawin walk pass the school yard "Who's that never heard of her?" "You know the one with the pink hair that never talk" "Oh yeah that weirdo, who cares you shouldn't even bother thinking about someone like her" Nawin eyes flash red hearing this, he walk toward the group that consist of 5 boys and punch the one who said those words.

"Ahhh" the boy scream in pain, falling to the ground with his nose bleeding, the others turn and froze in fear seeing Nawin glaring at them with an image appear behind him showing a black dragon glaring at them with its red slit eyes. "I will say this once, bad mouth about Misako Ichiru again and I will kill you do you hear me" the black haired threaten making the other nods but one of them sneer at him "who do you think you are ordering us around Makasha".

He runs toward Nawin and deliver a fist, the black haired dodge the attack by side step and deliver a hard right knee to the boy stomach, knocking the wind out of him, Nawin then kick him back making the boy land in front of the group "Pick up those two trash and get out of my sight" Nawin said, the group grab their unconscious friends and sprint away.

Nawin bring his hand on his face, calming himself down "Onii-chan?" the black haired turn to see Asia looking at him worry "Are you okay?" the blond walk toward him "Asia did you see that?" She nods making Nawin sigh, he place his hand on the blonds head "Sorry I didn't want you to see me like that but those guys piss me off" Asia nods understanding that her brother can lose his temper sometimes since her Mama is usually like that but more scarier.

"Onii-chan I was wondering where did you get that necklace you're wearing?" Asia asks looking at the silver necklace with red blade on them. Nawin looks at the necklace which is the gift Erza gave to him before they departed from each other.

**Flashback **

Nawin leans against the wall of the Berith mansion and glance behind the window seeing Emily running to her parents happily hugging them, Lord Berith release the hug and thanks Rias with the others. "You're not going in?" a voice said making the black haired turn to see Erza "No I already said my goodbyes to Emily in the carriage" the scarlet haired leans on the wall next to him "So Erza what are you going to do now?" Nawin ask seeing Jellal packing his and her bags.

Erza shrugs "The usual hunting down some bounties and doing contracts" she said making the black haired nod "Erza one thing is there a way I can keep contact with you in the future… since I might need your help for something else" Nawin said turning serious, surprising the scarlet haired a bit "Sure I've been meaning to give this to you anyway" Erza search her pocket and brings out a silver necklace with red blade, she pass it to Nawin who take it.

"If you ever want to contact me, put your power into it and I will be able to talk to you" Erza points at her neck showing the same necklace, Nawin nods putting the necklace in his pocket "Thanks well Erza have a safe journey and don't get killed" the scarlet smile and nod the two shake hands "You to Nawin-kun stay safe"

**End of Flashback**

"It's a present from Erza" Nawin reply making the blond nod "I see well Onii-chan it's lunch do you mind I have it with you" The black haired notice something behind Asia showing Wendy who is sitting on the bench eating her lunch alone "Sorry Asia but I'm a little busy right now, but why don't you have it with Wendy, I saw you two talking with each other this week" Asia turn behind seeing the blue haired.

"She looks a bit lonely why don't you join her in lunch" Nawin said, Asia nods pumping her fist in the air "Nurse Asia is on the rescue Wendy-chan" the blond dash toward her blue haired friend, Nawin chuckle a bit, it always amaze him how much Asia wants to help people.

"Teme" Nawin turn to see Issei, suddenly an image of Misako sick form appear in his mind, Nawin was tempted to beat the brown haired to an inch of his life but deep down he knows that it's not Issei fault for what happen this morning and being honest he doesn't enjoy beating the pervert considering the two are close friends well that's what Issei thinks but the black haired doesn't acknowledge that loudly unlike the pervert.

"Hey Issei is there something you need?" Issei smile walking toward the black haired "Well I thought we could have lunch and I wanted to ask some question" Nawin raise his eyebrow at the last part but shrugs "Sure why not"

**Mini Time Skip **

The two boys sit on the top of the Kuoh Academy roof looking at the yard, eating their lunch "So what do you want to know IsseI?" Nawin ask taking a bit from his tuna sandwich "Well your godfather that we met last week at the party, I was wondering what is he? I know he is a fallen angel but there's more right?" Issei ask looking at the black haired.

"Azazel is the Governor of the Grigori and Fallen angel, to put it short and simple he is the leader of the Fallen Angels" Nawin reply, taking a drink of Orange juice "So his powerful like you?" Issei ask making the black haired chuckle "Issei his more powerful than me, He has enough power to defeat you and me in a matter of seconds" Nawin said shocking the brown haired.

"When I was training with him, getting ready for the rating game, those 7 days I've only been training with his clone which have the power of a low ultimate class devil and it was still hard for me to defeat it, the real Azazel just give me advise and watch the battle from the distance" Nawin finish his drink then throw the orange juice box in the garbage bin "Don't let his appearance fool you Issei and take that as a life lesson for the future, don't judge your opponents by their looks understand" Nawin said turning to Issei who nod.

"Well is there anything else?" Nawin ask finishing his sandwich, "Well I notice that Misako-san isn't here, where is she?" Issei ask, Nawin lower his head, his hair shadow is eyes which the brown haired notice "… She's sick right now just leave it at that okay" Issei nod sensing the black haired doesn't want to talk about it so he decided to change the subject "Oh Teme did you know that your sister Lucy have the third biggest breast out of all the girls, we've seen" There was a silence, the only sound can be heard is the calm wind blowing around the roof.

Sairex, and Tairex facepalm at the brown haired along with Ddraig, the Makasha eyebrow twitches, he takes a deep breath calming his nerve, Nawin walk toward Issei and place his hand on the brown haired shoulder "See you later Issei" Before the brown haired reply, he disappear in black flash.

"AHHHH" Nawin turn toward the Kendo club changing room to see Issei flying down on top of the building then went crash down, what follows next is a dozen of Kendo stick attack sound and girlish pain scream ringing around the Academy.

Suddenly Nawin right hand shines red making him look at it to see the Gremory symbol is glowing 'hmmm wonder why Rias is summoning us now' the black haired start making his way to the occult club.

**Time Skip **

"Alright now that everyone is her- Issei what happen to you?" Rias ask seeing her boyfriend bruise state "Hundred of Kendo stick are dangerous" the brown haired mumbles shivering making the other look at him confuse. "Well Rias what did you want to talk about" Nawin ask sitting on a couch next to Koneko and Asia.

"Well Nawin-kun you and Issei will be getting your Evil piece today" the red haired reply catching the two attentions, "Really? Awesome" Issei yells excitedly, snapping out of the scare mood in a second, Rias turn to see Nawin having a faraway look which made the red haired raise her eyebrow "Otouto is something wrong" she ask snapping Nawin out of his thought, he shakes his head "No everything is fine, so when will we be leaving?"

"I will be the one escorting you Nawin-sama" silver light glow in the middle of the room showing Grayfia "Hello grandma" The black haired greet making the older woman sigh though she have a small smile on her lips "So only me and the Teme will go?" Issei ask. "Yes you two will be doing this by yourself Onii-sama will be there taking you to Ajuka-sama who is a Satan and the creator of the Evil piece so behave" Rias said making Issei not while Nawin look to the side not caring making the red haired sigh massaging her temple.

"We must go now, I don't want to keep Sirzech-sama waiting" Grayfia said, Nawin and Issei walk next to her, the three disappear in silver light leaving the Occult club.

**Underworld**

When the three arrive at their location, Nawin is immediately pull into a giant hug making him look up to see Sirzech "Otouto it's been so long give your Onii-san a big hug" Sirzech hugs the black haired tighter, Nawin look behind Sirzech seeing Issei laughing his ass off while Grayfia look at the scene with amusement clear in her eyes.

Nawin send a look to the silver haired making her sigh and nod, Grayfia walk toward her husband and pull his ears "OW OW OW OW Grayfia-chan that hurts" Sirzech yells releasing the black haired as his wife pull him back "That's enough of that Sirzech-sama, if I let you continue you could have broken Nawin-sama in half" Grayfia scold making the red haired pout.

Nawin gets back up on his feet while taking deep breaths, 'HAHAHAHAH that was funny' Tairex said making the black haired glare at him mentally. "So Sirzech since the greeting is done, you're going to take me and the pervert to the creator of the Evil piece right" Nawin said making red Satan nod "Yes his name is Ajuka Beelzebub, he is my best friend and a Satan" Issei walk next to the black haired "So I'm guessing his some kind of a mad scientist right" the brown haired point out.

"Hahahaah you could say that, he spend most his time at his lab and barely comes out" Sirzech laugh "I hope his nothing like you and Serafall" Nawin mutters making the older red haired sulk in the corner "I thought I was a good big brother" Sirzech mutters making the three sweat drop.

"Ahem Sirzech-sama we should hurry since Ajuka-sama doesn't like you always being late" Grayfia said, in a blink of an eye the red haired appear next to her smiling "I almost forget about that hahaha I haven't seen Ajuka for awhile, it will be fun seeing him again" Nawin and Issei look at each other 'Mood swings?', Sirzech snaps his finger summoning the Gremory teleportation and the four disappears in red light.

**Next Chapter: Meeting Ajuka Beelzebub**


	38. Meeting Ajuka Beelzebub

**Sorry for the late update, the website has been unstable lately**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers**

"Wow this place look like some kind of haunted mansion" Issei says as the four arrive and is greeted by a mansion that have dark clouds swirling above it with lighting striking down every now and then "Hahahaha, Ajuka said that this will keep people away from him since he doesn't like being disturb" Sirzech said as the four begin walking to the mansion door.

When the four reach the large door, Sirzech knocks it "HEY AJUKA YOU THERE?" he yells. "You don't need to yell Sirzech" A voice reply, the group look up to see a speaker on top of the door along with a camera beside it "Hey can you let us in" Sirzech said "Hmmm fine but first tell me are those two brats the one's getting their evil pieces" Ajuka ask making Sirzech nods.

"Hello mister Ajuka" Issei wave at the camera, Nawin give the camera a middle finger for calling him brat which make Grayfia bump him in the head "Ow" the black haired groans in pain, the older woman give him a stern look "Please show some respect Nawin-sama" the black haired rubs his head and shrug "Fine then Let us in Ajuka" Nawin said rudely making Sirzech chuckle while a sigh comes out from the speaker.

A sound of buzz come from the door, Sirzech opens the door and the group walks inside. "Wow it looks awesome in here" Issei said in awe seeing all the room seems to be made in shiny gold "Ajuka has been a little of a clean freak but in his lab well that's a different story" Sirzech says "In other word his lab look like shit right?" Nawin said blankly making the red haired chuckle and nod.

"Please restrain from saying such rude words Makasha" A voice come from the living room making the four turn to see a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green haired that is slicked back, Nawin eyes narrow a bit feeling the man unusual, mysterious aura it's different from others he felt before, Sirzech aura was carefree and laidback but also powerful making his opponent take caution, Grayfia was emotionless, calm, cold, but have warm gentleness in it, Issei is also quite unique his aura is powerful, almost uncontrollable since his power would every now and then spike, it's almost like a powerful bomb ready to be release in full force.

"Ajuka!" Sirzech yells running to his best friend giving him a bone crushing hug, Nawin and Issei sweat drop "Hey teme weren't you in that position a few minute ago" Issei smirk making the black haired glare at him "Shut your face Issei". Grayfia pulls her husband back by his ear making the red haired yip in pain "Please start acting more mature Sirzech-sama" the silver haired said release his ear.

"Seems like your still the same Sirzech" Ajuka mutters making the red haired chuckle "Okay since you two are reunited, you can kiss each other later but for now would you mind telling us about this evil piece" Nawin said making the two turn to him "I didn't know Nawin Makasha would have such a rude manners" Ajuka said looking at the black haired blankly "Hmm did you say something" the black haired reply looking to the side, ticking the Green Satan off.

"Now now Nawin-kun behave" Sirzech said walking to the Makasha putting his hand on Nawin black lock "After all Ajuka will be giving you the Evil Piece so show him some respect" he said in a brotherly tone making the black haired sigh and nod "Fine sorry for my rude manners Ajuka" "Well make sure to not do that again" "No promises" Nawin said making the green haired sigh.

Ajuka lead them to a table where 5 glass of lemon tea is place, they all take a seat, "So tell me how much do you two know about the evil piece" Ajuka ask leaning back on the wooden chair. "Rias already explain the basics to us, with what each roles do and the ability they get" Nawin answer making the older man nod.

Ajuka snaps his finger, a maid come in and carrying two chess board, she place it down on the table and leave. Nawin and Issei look at the board seeing all the white color chess pieces are there "So this is ours?" Issei said looking at his board that is place on the left side. "Yes now what I want you two to do is drip your blood in all the pieces but start with the king first" Ajuka instructs making the two nod.

"Do you have a knife?" Issei ask making Nawin sigh, the black haired brings his thumb near his mouth and bites it "Issei instead of being a wuss using a knife, use your teeth" Nawin said making the brown haired glare at him "Fine" Issei bites his thumb, the two drop their blood on the King piece making it glow.

When the light died down the three older devils see Issei king is now fully vermilion while Nawin is more unique having half color of white and black on each side "Well this is interesting, I never seen the kings in these color I thought it is usually red" Sirzech said, "It's probably from the special power you two posses but Nawin's your one is quite different, it has two color instead of one" Ajuka look at the Makasha king piece with interest.

'Nawin's aura is either black or white' Azazel words run through Sirzech mind as he look at glowing king piece, 'Hmm interesting it's probably Sairex and my power doing' Tairex said 'Well aren't you a genius Tairex' Nawin reply sarcastically 'Hey shut up or I'll eat you kid'. Sirzech look at the black haired face seeing he doesn't want to talk about it so he send Ajuka a look making the green haired sigh in disappointment but nod anyway.

"So you mean our piece color is base on our aura energy?" Issei ask looking at his King piece closely "Not true, Serafall has pink aura but her King piece is still Red, I can't completely answer this I might need to research about this considering it is the first time I ever seen this but my guess is that it have something to do with you two sacred gear" Ajuka reply.

"Now then I want you to do the same with the rest of the pieces" Nawin and Issei did as they are told after a few minute all of their Knight, Rook, Queen, Bishop, Pawn are glowing the same color as their king. Ajuka gasp looking at Nawin set same along with Sirzech and Grayfia "Hey why are you guys looking so shock?" Issei ask.

"Nawin-kun it seems you have a unique set" Sirzech says, "indeed it seems you Makasha-san have 4 mutation pieces" Ajuka said confusing the two new High-class devils "What is a Mutation piece?" Nawin ask. "Mutation Pieces are special, take this for example" Ajuka grab Nawin black/white color Queen "The normal queen piece is already powerful on their own but mutation Queen is easily twice or even 10 times more powerful than the normal one" he explain shocking the two "And it seems you also have one for Bishop, Knight, and Rook that's rare no let me rephrase that, it's next to impossible since no one ever got this not even Sirzech and I who are Satan's" Ajuka replies putting the queen piece down.

"Only 1 out of 10 Devil possess the Mutation Piece, I only got two while Rias got one" Sirzech said "It seems Issei-sama also have two mutation piece" Grayfia point out making the other turn looking at Issei set "Hmm yes it seems he have a Mutation Queen and Knight" Sirzech look at the two glowing piece.

"Well you two are sure special getting these mutation pieces" Ajuka said smiling a bit, Nawin picks up the Mutation Rook looking at it "Hmmm" "So with us knowing what the Mutation piece is, can you explain how we perform these ritual, that Rias-chan used to resurrect us" Issei ask.

"Well it's simple and to let you know if you want to recruit someone to your peerage they don't have to be dead you can do it when they are alive Issei-san, You just have to place the piece you choose for the person, on their chest and remember pick the one that suits the person fighting style or your Peerage will just be a mess, as I was saying place the piece on the person chest and say 'I Issei Hyoudou use this piece to resurrect insert the person name to life as my at this put the name of the piece you are using' Got it?" Ajuka ask making Issei nod.

"Well then why don't you say it Issei" Sirzech said, the brown haired take a deep breath "I Issei Hyoudou" "A complete idiot" Nawin insert "A complete idiot use this piece to resu- Hey WAIT!" Issei turn and glare at the smirking black haired, Sirzech laugh a little along with Ajuka while Grayfia shake her head though her lips form a small smile.

"Well I think you get it and if you ever have a problem, you can come back and I will explain though make Sirzech plan it first since I don't like people barging in my house" Ajuka said "That can't be it?" Nawin glare at the green haired man "There has to be more about the evil piece then just this" Ajuka sigh "Well have you two ever heard of a stray devil" he said.

Nawin eyes narrow as an image of Kuroka appear in his head "I have heard of them, they are Devils who have diverted away from their master, without their master to keep their power in check they can become a great threat if their power go beyond their control, some of them even go so far as killing their master giving them even more power making them even more dangerous" Nawin reply making everyone look at him surprise.

Ajuka cough getting rid of his surprise expression "Well I guess you know about that so a warning if any one of your peerage member ever get unstable you have two options, first is to try and keep them in control using your power but you have to do it early or it will be too late, another option is to kill them before they could do any harm and get your piece back" he said.

"So if any of our members dies we can get our piece back?" Issei ask making Ajuka nod "Yes but there is a time limit, if you don't get it before 1 hour then your piece will disintegrate into dust" "Ajuka" Nawin said in a serious turn catching everyone's attention "I want to know will these Evil piece be able to heal any kind of sickness to the person I'm trying resurrect" The older man raise his eyebrow at the odd question "Yes as you know Evil piece can bring people back to life so any kind of sickness is not a problem" "But they will still become a devil?" Sirzech eyes narrow looking at the black haired "… Yes they will still become a devil" Ajuka reply making Nawin nod.

"So is this everything?" Issei ask turning to the mad scientist "Yes for now, you two already took allot of my time, we will talk later" Ajuka said making the two nod. Nawin grab his chess board making it disappears in black flash "What did you do Teme?" Issei ask picking up his own board "I teleport it back to my place, I hope Akeno doesn't mess around with it" Nawin said suddenly wondering if that move was a good idea.

"Well Otouto, Issei it's time for you two to head back to Kuoh, I have to discuss something's with Ajuka in private" The red haired turn to his wife "Grayfia-chan please take to two boys back" The silver haired nod summoning the teleportation "Thanks for everything Sirzech-sama and Mister mad scientist" Issei said grins "I'm not your Otouto" Nawin says as the three disappear in silver light.

Ajuka blink a couple of time seeing the three have left, he turns and notice Sirzech is not next to him anymore, the green haired look at the corner seeing the red haired sitting there with depress, dark clouds hovering around his head, "Why does my Otouto hate me" He mutters making Ajuka sigh rubbing his forehead "Jezz you haven't changed at all Sirzech"

**Kuoh**

Grayfia, Issei, and Nawin appear at the park which is currently empty with no human around "I have to leave immediately I have other matters to attend, have I nice day Nawin-sama, Issei-sama" Grayfia let go of the two boys shoulder and teleport back to the underworld.

The two begin walking back to their house when Nawin suddenly stop, his eyes narrow slightly feeling something isn't right, "Hey Teme you okay?" Issei ask seeing the black haired look "…. Yeah I'm fine, I thought I sense something a second ago" Nawin shakes his head then resume walking with Issei by his side.

At one of the tree there is a shadowy figure leaning against the tree, crossing their arms, the unknown person turns their head and look and the Makasha back with its red eyes, they then disappear in high speed, causing the leaf to blow away from the trees.

**Time Skip: Makasha Household**

Lucy and Asia giggles sitting on top of the stairs, looking at the front door, Akeno walk out of her and Nawin's room, she sees the two giggling blond making her eyebrow raise "What are you two up to?" she ask, Lucy just point at the door making the raven haired look and see a bucket filled with some kind of pink powder making her blink "Your not?" She turn back to the blond "Yes I am that's what Onii-san get for being late since he promise train with me".

"Lucy you do know Nawin-kun hates the colors pink right?" Akeno said knowing her boyfriend dislike of light color such as white and pink "I know, that's why it's the perfect color for this prank" Lucy said, Akeno takes a seat next to the two blond "Oh I sense Onii-chan at the door" Asia said making the other two turn to see the door open.

Nawin walks in and the bucket fall on his head, covering his whole body in pink along with the Kuoh academy uniform, the three girls start laughing, the black haired grab the bucket and pulls away from his head, "Onii-san have you just come back from searching the pink panther?" Lucy tease. Nawin eyebrow twitches, he can sense his parent's isn't home probably went out shopping, Nawin crush the metal bucket with his hand, black aura start surrounding him.

The three girls stop laughing feeling the sinister aura aiming toward them, they turn and pale seeing Nawin glaring at them, a demon Hindu mask appear behind him, it's red eyes glare at the three "It was her idea!" Akeno grab Asia hand the dash out the window dragging the blond with her, the raven haired may find it sexy when Nawin is angry but even she know staying there is not a good idea "HEY COME BACK HERE YOU TWO BACKSTABBING MONKEYS!" Lucy scream suddenly she hear a knuckle creak, Lucy gulps and shakily turn her head seeing Nawin right behind her, grinning darkly "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Time Skip: Outside of Kuoh**

"Okay this seems like a good place for a spar" Nawin who is now wearing his usual attire and Lucy are currently away from Kuoh, for some sparing, the black haired turn behind seeing Lucy walking in a slowly pace, her right hand is on her bottom "Your the worse Onii-san" Lucy sniff rubbing her butt after being spank ten times, Nawin chuckle a bit, he walks toward the blond and tap her forehead with his index and middle finger "Sorry about that Lucy I may have used more strength then I wanted to" the blond nods letting go of her bum.

Nawin walk back keeping a distance between the blond "Well then Lucy let's begin" He said , the blond smile, she gets into her stance "I hope you're ready Onii-san because I'm going to beat you" Lucy gins making the black haired raise his eyebrow "Don't get too cocky little sister".

The wind blow as the two Makasha sibling stare at each other, Lucy eyes narrow, she knows if she attack head on it won't work considering her brother is a genius when it comes to hand to hand combat though he prefer using weapons such as swords. Lucy look at the black haired seeing him not getting into his fighting stance, the black haired is just standing there looking at her blankly, with his arms cross.

Lucy punch her right fist forward, sending a blue fire blast toward the black haired, Nawin jumps up dodging the attack, Lucy fire another blast making him back flip in the air, narrowly dodging it. Nawin lands back on the ground but suddenly the two fire blasts speed straight back toward him, making his eyes widen slightly.

Nawin turn to his sister seeing her using her hand controlling the flames. "Void Shield" the black haired whisper, a giant light shield appear behind him blocking the attacks, creating an explosion making Lucy close her eyes. When the smoke is clear the blond open her eyes seeing Nawin is gone making her eyes widen.

Suddenly a palm is slam to her back sending the blond flying forward, Lucy spins regaining her balance, sliding back to the ground, she looks up to see Nawin looking at her "Your control over fire is impressive Lucy maybe even better then the Phenex" blue flames explode from the blond, she gets back into her fighting stance.

Lucy speed toward the black haired and throws her right fist forward which Nawin blocks, the ground rumbles from the force, Nawin clench his hand and throws Lucy up intending to slam her back into the ground but the blond stomp her foot at the black haired shoulder, surprising him a bit.

Lucy thrust her left fist toward the black haired face but he block it with his other hand, Lucy suddenly smirk making Nawin eyes widen her left feet burst in flames, she slams it to Nawin right waist sending the black haired crashing to the tree, the blond back flip back on the ground.

Lucy turn to see Nawin getting back up looking at her impressed "Hmm I didn't expect that Lucy, but now I think it's time I kick it up a notch" he said making the blond a little nervous. Nawin disappear in black flash, reappearing beside Lucy giving her a surprise uppercut, sending the blond up in the air.

Lucy regain her balance up in the air, Nawin fly up toward her "Hmm seems like you master the technique I teach you" Nawin said seeing Lucy floating in air without the needs to use her wings. "It took longer for me to learn it but after a few days of nonstop training I got it down" Lucy grins making Nawin smile.

The two flies toward each other exchanging powerful blows causing the sky shake, the clouds explode from the two's powerful punches and kicks. Lucy shoot a fire blast, Nawin kicks the attack away with his feet, Lucy appear in front of her brother giving him a punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, sending him back a few meters.

Lucy flies toward him, but Nawin spins kick her in the face as she was in range, sending her back, yellow lighting spark from Nawin right hand, he points it toward Lucy "Light Rope" Nawin throws the energy rope toward Lucy, it wraps around her waist "Get over here" Nawin pulls her toward him and deliver a punch to her face sending the blond crashing down to the ground.

Nawin release the light rope and heads back to the ground, seeing Lucy getting out of the crater with her face being slightly bruise from the punch, of course the attack could have been more devastating but Nawin didn't want to hurt his sister to badly so he lower the power of the punch.

Lucy stand back up but Nawin notice something is different, her eyes is blank like she's unconscious, her right eyes start shine golden while her left eyes darken changing into electric blue, Nawin eyes widen feeling Lucy power skyrocketed, blue flames explodes from her burning the ground. The blond dash toward Nawin delivering a hard punch to his stomach making the blood sip from the black haired mouth, Nawin swipe her hand away with his left hand and kick her in to stomach sending the blond back.

'Tairex' 'Got it' black aura explode around Nawin, his eyes change into red "I need to knock her out for good before she does any harm" Lucy raise her hand up, Nawin eyes widen seeing a giant fire ball form above her, the blond throws it to her brother 'Damn that attack will cause a huge explosion enough to destroy the whole forest, I can't let it hit the ground' Nawin aim his right hand at the fire ball "Ice Glacier Storm" A giant wave of ice shot from his palm, heading toward the fire ball, the two attack clash making the whole forest shakes, the fireball overpower the ice and speeds toward the black haired.

"Damn it I guess I have no choice" the draconic mark flash purple, Nawin feels the sinister power trying to grip his mind, corrupting it but he push it back, purple aura surrounds him, As the enormous fireball is in front of Nawin, he bring both his hand up holding it back "Damn it" Nawin curse feeling the fireball pushing him back, the mark glows trying to give more power but the black haired stop it before it start taking over him "HAAAAAAAAA" Nawin use all his power, redirect the fireball up to the air, as the fireball is high enough Nawin summons one of his shadow sword and throw it at the fireball making it explodes, the people from Kuoh look up seeing the dark clouds in to distance glow blue.

Nawin didn't waste any time, he dash forward and knee Lucy in the stomach knocking her out making the blond fall, Nawin catch her before she land on the ground, he force the mark to calm down after a minute the mark turn back to normal as the purple aura disappear 'Kid you didn't have to use that you know, why didn't you just take off the restriction seal?' Tairex ask 'Yes but doing that is ignoring the training that I'm pushing myself to, when my body can handle the power I can release it completely, releasing the restriction seal to only half or a quarter of it will just damage my body' the black haired reply.

Nawin was about to stand up but a pain shot through his neck making him clench the mark 'Nawin-kun don't use the marks power again remember what Sirzech said' Sairex warn making the black haired nod. Nawin look down seeing Lucy has fallen asleep probably from exhaustion, she leans her head near his chest making the black haired smile "You sure surprise me back there Lucy, I'm certain one day you will become very strong" Nawin holds her up bridal style and heads back home seeing that it's already night.

**Next Chapter: Weak Health but Strong Heart**


	39. Weak Health but Strong Heart

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers**

Lucy groan, she open her eyes and sit up, the blond look around seeing herself in her room "Hmmm" Lucy rubs her eyes and look out the window to see its morning "What happen yesterday?" She mutters, "You were knock unconscious by my attack yesterday Lucy" A voice said making the blond turn to see her brother leaning against the wall with his arm cross, looking at her.

Lucy pouts "so that means I lost" Nawin smile and walk toward the blond, he tap her forehead with his index and middle finger "You did well Lucy I didn't expect you to be that strong, but you still have a long way to go before you can beat me" Nawin pulls his hand back and heads to the door but he turns back to Lucy for one more time "You will get stronger Lucy, I believe that" the black haired give her one more smile and walk out the door.

Lucy stare at the door in shock, hearing her brother believing in her like that make the blond grin happily "I won't let you down Onii-san"

**Time Skip**

Nawin walk back to his room seeing Akeno is still asleep, he looks at his desk seeing the evil piece, Nawin walk to the desk and bring his right hand onto of the chess board, it glow and disappear in black flash 'It's better if I keep this in my pocket dimension'.

Nawin leans against his desk thinking about Lucy power yesterday 'It seems Lucy have a hidden power inside her waiting to be awaken, her power yesterday was easily at middle ultimate class, her flames got hotter than even Riser's'

"N-nawin-kun" a weak voice whisper snapping Nawin out of his thought, he turn to see it's Akeno the black haired walk to his girlfriend side seeing her red face "Akeno are you sick?" The black haired touch her forehead feeling her heating up making him sigh "Well it seems you a cold, how did you get it" Nawin ask his eyes narrow giving the signal to not joke around.

Akeno smile "Well yesterday one of the fanboy actually sneeze on me as I and Rias walk to the school and I think he have a cold, he actually trying to reach for my breast but Rias slap him in time then the girls start attacking him, if they haven't done that I would have probably fire a thunder blast at him" She reply as her eyes darken a few second imagining torturing the pervert, Nawin sigh knowing his girlfriend is one of the most popular girl in school and it's not hard to see since she have the looks and the brain so it makes sense these thing would happen.

Nawin stand up "I'll be right back let me go get some wet towel and medicine, you aren't going to school today Akeno" the black haired walk out of the room. After a few minute past Nawin walk back with a bowl of corn soup, glass of water, wet towel and some medicine, "Sit up Akeno" the raven haired did what she is told, Nawin bring a chair and take a seat beside the bed.

"Open your mouth" Akeno did, Nawin feeds her a few spoon full of corn soup "Are you still hungry" "No though I feel a little better" the Makasha place the bowl down then bring up a glass of water and one tablet of paracetamol "Here" the black haired pass her the tablet which she takes, Nawin bring the glass water near Akeno, helping her drink.

After finish that, Nawin help the raven haired lay down on the bed and give her a kiss on the forehead "Now then rest, I already told mom that your sick so she will be looking after you until I come back" he said making Akeno nod, Nawin pick up his bag and head to the door "Nawin-kun" the raven haired whisper making the Makasha turn to her "hmm" Akeno give him a smile "Have a nice day at school" Nawin smile back and nod "Thanks"

**Time Skip **

The black haired is currently heading to the Ichiru bakery to check on Misako, he enters the store to see Akira putting the buns in display "Well if it isn't the punk" The older man said, turning to the black haired "Hey old man, how's Misako?" "She's hasn't been getting better well as we would have like but she's awake" Moka reply walking into the room, "I see…. Can I go look at her".

"Sure and don't do anything stupid or I will kill you with this bat" Akira points a metal bat at the black haired who stare back at him blankly and nod, Nawin walks up the stairs and head to Misako room. Nawin open the door and see Misako lying down on her bed, looking out the window with sadness in her blue sapphire eyes.

Misako hear her door open, she turn and is surprise to see the black haired "Nawin-kun!" she mutters, the Makasha smile at her, he takes a chair and seat next to her "Hello Misako, how you feeling?" the pink haired give him a weak smile "A little better, I'm surprise you came and visit me" She said.

"Of course I would, you have me worried yesterday you know that" Nawin said in a soft voice. Misako can see sadness and worry running through his brown eyes making her feel guilty "I'm sorry for making you worry Nawin-kun" the black haired shake his head and place his hand on Misako pink lock "It's okay, just focus on getting better" he said, brining his hand back, Misako look out the window "I wish I could be out there, instead in here laying down in my bed all day" Nawin looks out the window "Hmm is that what you want" the pink haired nod.

Nawin pulls the cover off, surprising the pink haired before she could say anything, the black haired place her in his back, carrying her piggy back style "N-Nawin-kun what are you doing?" Misako stutters, her face turn pink, the Makasha turn back and give her a smile "If you can't stand up then let me help you Misako, by the way nice pajama" Nawin said looking at pink pajama with white cat chibi design spread around the top and bottom.

Nawin jump out the window making Misako hold his neck tightly, laying her head on his right shoulder. Nawin land on the ground "Nawin-kun please don't take me to a populated area, if people see me wearing this I might die in embarrassment" Misako said in her child like voice, the black haired chuckle and nod "Don't worry I'll just take you around the forest for some fresh air" Nawin hold the pink haired tight and start heading deeper in the woods at the back of Ichiru house.

Akira leans at Misako widow looking at the two "Gezz that kid just doesn't give up and let Misako rest" Moka walk beside him and smile "Don't be like that Akira I know you are just as grateful as me with having someone like Nawin-san looking after our daughter" Akira cross his arm and turn to the side making his wife giggle.

**Misako and Nawin**

"Waaaaa" Misako look around the forest in amazement seeing rabbits jumping around the bushes, squirrel running on top of the tree branch, Nawin smile seeing Misako expression, there's something about the pink haired that makes him want to protect her, it could be because of her sickness and past, or it's her sweat and innocence personality, Nawin doesn't know how the pink haired have this effect on him, the only person who ever made him feel like this not counting his family is Akeno.

Nawin suddenly notice that Misako pajama have a hood, he pulls the hood on Misako head "No don't" the pink haired squeak but it was too late, Nawin eyes widen seeing Misako now having a cute pink cat ears on her head making the black haired blush a bit seeing how cute she is especially with her face turning pink.

"My Misako you look adorable with the hood up" Nawin smile making Misako blush increase "Stop embarrassing me Nawin-kun" She whine hiding her face at his shoulder making the black haired chuckle a bit. Nawin look at his watch seeing he is already late to school 'I might as well just head to school at lunch' he thought then continue walking deeper into the woods.

**Soundtrack: Roaring Tides II **

"Nawin-kun I want to try and walk" Misako said suddenly making the black haired look at her a little worry "Are you sure?" The pink haired give him a reassuring smile "Don't worry if I can't you can help me" Nawin nod putting Misako down gently.

Misako feel the soft grass on her feet, it takes her a few second to stand up straight, Nawin hold her right hand supporting her, Misako walk a few shaky step but suddenly she trip but the black haired catch her in time and pull her to his chest, "It seems your still not fully well Misako, your face is turning red" Nawin whisper, he is then met with surprise seeing tears start falling down the pink haired eyes.

"W-why must I be w-weak like this" Misako sniff, she let go of Nawin hand and start walking again but her legs give up after 5 step making her fall down the ground, Nawin rush toward her "Misako!" he kneel down and pull the pink haired up, the black haired sigh seeing no injuries on her.

"Nawin-kun w-why are you h-helping and s-spending your time with a p-person like me?" Misako ask turning to the side not wanting the black haired to look at her face. Nawin hold the pink haired jaw and turn her head facing him "Don't say that about yourself Misako" Nawin wipe away her tears with his hand "Your strong, I can see that" "Please don't lie Nawin-kun" Misako reply not believing his words.

Nawin smile at her "Misako you may have a weak body but" Nawin place his left hand on his chest "You have a strong heart, I can see that, the way you help the others at school, your selfless, and care deeply for your friends even though you have only a few, you smile even though people made fun of you" Nawin remove his hand from his chest "Don't ever think you're a burden Misako, I'm here because I want to help you get over this sickness same with you parents, do you ever see us complain" the pink haired shake her head "That right because we want to help you Misako".

Nawin carry her on his back and make way back to Ichiru bakery, Misako hold the black haired neck, lean her head on his shoulder "Nawin-kun" "Hmmm" the pink haired close her eyes "Thank you" She whisper then falls into slumber, Nawin smile and continues walking.

**Soundtrack End**

**Time Skip**

After taking Misako back to her home then have lunch there with Akira and Moka, the black haired make his way to Kuoh Academy and is greeted by a familiar sight. "What the hell did he do now" Nawin mutter seeing Issei and another two of his trio member running around the school yard with dozen of girls chasing after them.

"Aren't you going to help him Nawin-sempai?" a voice said making the black haired turn to his side seeing Xenovia "don't know if I feel like it right now" he reply seeing Issei and his two friend losing their energy and he then notice that the girls are carrying a kendo stick and some carry a baseball bat "What the hell did he do to make them that angry".

"Well from what I heard he and his other two perverted friends were hiding at the kendo girl locker taking picture of them" Xenovia answer making Nawin sigh, "Here" the black haired throws his bag at the blue haired who catch it "You're going to help him?" She ask a little surprise "If I don't then no one will, plus I think last week Issei got enough beating from them, anymore he will probably be even more of an idiot" Nawin said then dash toward the brown haired.

"Damn it why do you two idiot always drag me into this kind of situation" Issei yells at Matsuda a bald boy with black eyes and Motohama a dark brown haired boy with glasses covering his eyes "Hey it's your fault!" the two yells back at him "Yeah right you two are the one who force me into coming with you when I could be spending my time with Rias-chan" Issei yells back making the two glare at him in jealousy "I don't know how you got yourself a beautiful girlfriend like Rias Gremroy, Issei but we will find out about your secret" Motohama reply.

"Yo" A voice said making the three turn to see Nawin running beside them "Teme!" Issei said in shock, the black haired give him a blank expression "Seems like I have to save your ass again Issei" Nawin said "What about us" the other two said making Makasha look at them "I could give two shits what happen to you two".

Nawin turn at the girls and give them a charming fake smile "Girl I have some things to discuss with Issei right now so please spare him for today but you can go ahead and beat up the other two okay" He said making the girl squeal "AS YOU WISH NAWIN-SAMA!" they yell gleefully. Nawin trip the other two down to the ground then grab Issei arm and take him to the school building "NOOOO YOU BASTARDS" Matsuda and Motohama yells, the girl stand above them grinning darkly gripping their weapons tightly.

"Thanks Teme" Issei said catching his breath, he look out the window seeing his two friend getting beat up by the group of girls brutally "Don't count on me saving your ass again Issei" Nawin reply "those two are sure a shitty friend aren't they" the black haired said throwing a can of soda Issei who catch it "Yeah I notice that they start spreading fake rumors about me doing some disturbing things to Rias-chan" he said opening the can and take a drink "Hmm those two must be jealous well I suggest you don't bother with them anymore, they will probably drag you into more of this mess" Nawin reply making the brown haired nod.

"You two seem out of breath" a voice said making Nawin and Issei turn to see Rias walking toward them with Xenovia behind her "Yeah I have to save your boyfriend again" Nawin reply taking his bag back from Xenovia and thanks her. "Otouto do you know where Akeno is, I haven't seen her this morning" Rias ask "She catch a cold from a student yesterday, I'm pretty sure you know that" He said making Rias sigh and nod "Wait devil can get sick" Issei says surprise.

"Issei-kun we devils aren't invincible, yes we won't be harm by any type of poison in the human world but we can be harm if the poison is from underworld which are more deathly take Nawin's familiar the hydra for example, we are also immune to any kind of deathly diseases but we can still get sick such from a simple cold, it's quite rare that we get sick but we do heal faster than humans, I'm sure Akeno will be fine and healthy tomorrow morning" Rias said making Nawin sigh in relief "That's good to know".

"Oh I almost forgot" Rias clap her hands together making the three turn to her "Have you guys heard this rumor going around the school saying that Nawin-kun is dating me behind Issei's back" she said making them look at her surprise "You know now that I think about it, there's been a lot of weird rumors running around the school lately" Xenovia join in "I heard some girls talking about me and Yuuto are dating which cause allot of girls to hate me though I don't really care, but now it's getting annoying since they start pestering me about how I got him even though we aren't dating".

"Hmm this is weird" Nawin mutters "What are they gaining on doing this anyway" Issei ask not really seeing the point of this "Couldn't it just be your two friend" Nawin said making Issei shake his head "No they are just jealous of me and I don't see the point for them to make a false rumors about Xenovia-san and blondy dating" he reply making the black haired nod.

"I think we should do some investigating" Rias suggest, the red haired suddenly bring out a magnifying glass out of her skirt and look at Nawin face closely with it "I agree, I think it's time we punish the person who did this" Xenovia joins the red haired "Great" Rias grin and pass another magnifying glass to the blue haired making the two boys blinks "Why in the world do you have a magnifying glass under your skirt Rias" Nawin ask.

"It's a secret" the red haired reply "well I'll join you two" Issei grins making Rias pass him another magnifying glass "You three go ahead I need to deal with something first" Nawin said walking out of the building, he spot Wendy in the distance, sitting on a bench under the tree, eating her lunch.

Nawin walk toward the blue haired and take a seat next to her making Wendy turn to him surprise "Nawin-san may I ask why are you here" She reply shyly "Well I saw that you were quite lonely so I decided to keep you company since Misako isn't here" He said giving the shy girl a warm smile making her calm "T-thank you" she said going back eating her sandwich 'Nawin-kun I can feel the sacred gear inside of her growling' 'Yeah and it's starting to piss me off' Tairex growl back releasing some of his power making Nawin eyes flash red but luckily Wendy was too busy enjoying her sandwich to notice 'Tairex stop that!' the black haired said darkly making the dragon sigh 'Fine'.

"So Wendy do you mind telling me a little about yourself?" Nawin ask softly wanting to know more about the shy girl, Wendy look up at him "W-well I guess that's fine" she said finishing her sandwich then close her lunch box "Well before I move here I use to live in America though I was born here, after a terrible event happen I was force to move back here" She said making the black haired raise his eyebrow "If it's not a bother may I ask what kind of event force you to come here" Wendy look down "… My parent were killed in a car accident" she reply making Nawin eyes widen in shock "After that my grandmother from my mother side family came to Los Angeles and take me here but I didn't live with her since my mother family live in a clan up the Kuoh mountain, I told them I want to leave in the city and go to school like I normally do in America, they respect my decision and bought me a house then let me join Kuoh academy" Wendy said as one tear drop from her eyes but she wipe it quick.

Nawin place his hand on top of the girl head "I see, it must be hard losing someone you care deeply for, I know the same pain" he give Wendy a smile "But I can see Misako and her parent treat you like family right" the blue haired nod and smile remember the kind Ichiru family.

Nawin let go of Wendy head and stand up "Don't cling to the past Wendy it will just give you pain, move to the future and Misako and her family might be the answer for that" Nawin give his advise then leave making the blue haired girl look at his retreating form confuse wondering what he means.

**Time Skip**

After school is over Nawin heads to the Occult club, seeing Rias and the others are already there, "Good now that everyone is here, we will begin discussing about the current situation" She said making Yuuto, Koneko and Asia look at her confuse "May I ask what you are talking about Buchou?" Yuuto ask "Someone been spreading false rumor around the school about us and we need to stop them before it get to far" Nawin said taking a seat next to Koneko, "Just as Nawin-kun said we need to stop this but it seems this situation is more dangerous than we ordinarily thought" Rias said, she brings up a paper from her desk and throw it to the table in the middle of the room for everyone to see, the paper said 'Why don't we play a game' "It's written in blood" Nawin grab the paper and catch the smell of blood, Rias nod, her expression turn serious.

"I got that from a student, It seems someone is playing games with us, I notice that some of the students in school have been hypnotize and are being ordered by someone, so whoever this person is they are not human" Rias said making the group nod "do you know where to start Buchou" Xenovia ask.

"Yes I've been able to sense some energy signature around Kuoh this past days" Rias get up of her desk and bring out the map of Kuoh that is place on her desk, she walk to the table and show everyone the map, the group can see 3 markers are place around Kuoh "These are the locations where I felt the energy signatures from, Sona help me pin point the location though it's not accurate but if we head to these location we might be able to pick up a trace of their energy and follow it or give us some kind of clue" Rias explain.

"It's best we spits in teams" Nawin said making Rias nod "I agree Otouto, we can cover more ground quicker" suddenly a hat appear on the red haired right palm "So this is how we will decide the teams" Rias grin "I want everyone of you to pick a piece of color paper, whoever gets the same color will be place in a team together" everyone sweat drop at their king method but comply anyway.

After a minute everyone got they're color papers, Yuuto and Issei got green, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko got blue, while Nawin and Rias got red. "…..Please someone switch with me" the black haired said making Rias sit in the corner as dark depress aura form around her "Am I being a bad big sister" she mutters along with other things.

The other sweat drop seeing their depress king, Issei bump Nawin shoulder "Teme you should apologize or we are going to be here all day, believe me Rias can stay like this for a while" he said making the black haired sigh "Fine, Sorry Rias I'm glad we are place in the same team" immediately Rias in front of the black haired and give him a big hug "I forgive you Otouto" She said, Nawin can feel some of his bone creak making him wince 'when was she ever this strong?'.

Yuuto cough "Umm Buchou shouldn't we begin the mission" Rias release the black haired and nod, turning serious "Yes we should but first" the red haired turn her attention back to the map "Yuuto and Issei I want you two to head to this abandon factory at the west side of Kuoh" the two boys nod "Xenovia, Asia, Koneko I want you three to take the forest location at the south end of Kuoh" the three girls nod "Me and Nawin-kun will head to the mountain, the highest place in Kuoh that's where the last energy signature I picked up".

Rias fold the map back and look at her peerage "Do you think it could be a stray devil Buchou?" Issei ask "It is the most reasonable answer right now so we are going with that, now I want you all to be careful, some stray devil are highly dangerous, I want all of you to watch each other's back and if you spot the enemy alert the other first using the Gremory symbol understand" Rias said making the group nod.

"I want this to be clear quickly since on Friday it will be the school observation day and I don't want anyone to be ruining that understand" Everyone nod making the red haired smile "Good now then let's head out and get to the bottom of this"

**Next Chapter: Search for the Mystery Enemy **


	40. Search for the Mystery Enemy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"… That is one scary place" Issei and Yuuto look in front of them seeing an old dark abandon factory "I have to agree with you on that Issei-kun" the blond reply. "I haven't pick up any magic signature yet" Issei said as the two walk toward the factory "I hope there's no ghost there" the brown haired mutter, chill goes down his spine making the blond chuckle.

When the two reach the front of the factory, Issei kick the rusty metal door down and the two enter, seeing only darkness "Damn I can't see anything" Issei mutter, Suddenly red light shine around the room making the brown haired turn to see Yuuto holding his flaming sword "Will this be of help" he ask making the brown haired grunts "Sure blondy, anyway let's take a look around we might be able to find something here"

The two boys begin searching the place but all they find are rusty tools, empty cold room, and broken offices with creak windows "It seems this use to be a meat factory" Yuuto said looking at the hooks hanging up the ceiling "Yeah those hook look like it use for hanging pigs, gezz this place is giving me the creeps" Issei said looking at the old dry blood on some of the metal tables and tools.

Yuuto see the brown haired walking ahead, he start to follow but suddenly the floor beneath him open "AHHHHH" Issei turn and see the blond fall down into the hole making him run toward it "YUUTO!" Issei yells but he didn't receive an answer "Damn it I need light" Issei summons his boosted gear and fire a blast at the ceiling creating a hole making light shine in, the brown haired turn his attention back to the open floor and his eyes widen seeing nothing but darkness in it while the surface shine "Wait what the hell why isn't the light hitting it, it should've show me something?!".

'Partner there is some kind of spell place on the floor, it's definitely a trap made by the enemy…. Jump down but use your wing just in case and be careful' Ddraig advise making the brown haired nod, Issei jumps down releasing his wings "You better be alright Yuuto" he said speeding down the dark hole.

**Xenovia, Asia, Koneko **

"Huh being around all these trees are confusing me, are we even going in the right direction?" Xenovia ask looking at Asia who has the map "I think so" the blond reply "I can't sense anything, just the animals running around the forest" Asia look up and notice something, she look at the ground, in front of Xenovia there a thin line of string "Xenovia STOP!" but it was too late before the blue haired could react she step through the string, hundreds of light razor sharp senbon shoot out the trees, speeding straight toward the three in all direction.

Asia slam both her hands to the ground, a giant green barrier cover the three, deflecting the senbon "that was close" the blond sigh standing back up "Asia-chan where did you learn that" Koneko blinks, the light barrier shatter "Oh it's just one of the spell Onii-chan thought me, I use my Twilight healing magic to create this light barrier that can block projectile while also healing the people inside of it" Asia reply shocking the two girls.

Xenovia shake her head "You Makasha's are getting too strong" she mutter, the blue haired knows Nawin is already a powerhouse but his two sisters are also getting stronger by the day, it make her think what kind of training did the black haired make them go through. "Anyway I think we should turn our attention back to the trap" Asia said picking up the string, examining it "It's been set up by someone that's for sure" Koneko reply.

"Interesting for a girl who have such a kind and innocent heart she is still this strong though it's probably because of Nawin-kun doing" A voice said making them turn to see a young woman with long, knee-length silver hair, her eyes are full blood red, her attire consist of long ,high collar brown leather coat which she kept unzip showing some of her voluptuous figure, under the coat she wear long white sleeve button shirt, underneath she wear long black jeans and black boots.

"You" Asia glare at the silver haired making her raises an eyebrow in amusement "Oh may I ask why you're glaring at me like that" "It's because of you, Onii-chan life has become harder and all the pain you have cause him" the blond reply making the silver haired laugh "Ahahahahaha how cute you're so worry about your brother but" Sayomi stop laughing and send a dark smirk toward the blond "I think you should be more worry about yourself right now" Xenovia summon Durandal and stand in front of the two girl "Are you the one whose behind this" she ask.

"No I'm here for one thing and it's her" Sayomi point at Asia making Koneko stand in front of the blond "Huh you two want to fight? Fine then" the pureblood vampire yawn "But you better come with me with everything you got or" Sayomi grins, her eyes pupil turn slit "Your all going to die".

**Nawin and Rias **

Rias and Nawin are currently walking up the thousand set of stairs to get up the maintain suddenly the black haired stop and turn behind showing the view of Kuoh, Rias look back seeing the Makasha have stop "Nawin-kun is something wrong?" The black haired turn back to her "No I just had a bad feeling a second ago, it's probably nothing" he reply making the red haired nod "Okay, we should continue on our way there's still allot of more steps to go before we reach the top" she said making him nod.

**Issei **

Issei lands on the ground and look up to see himself in some kind of dark hallway, the brown haired reside his wings "I never know a factory to have a secret under passage" Issei looks at the hallway seeing torch are place at the side leading all the way down "YUUUUTO!" the brown haired call out but he didn't receive any reply.

"Great look like I have no choose" Issei take one of the torch and begin walking through the hallway 'Partner I feel some magic signature at your left' Ddraig inform making Issei turn and is surprise to see a metal door "Hmmm I guess I should just punch my way through" Issei slam his boosted gear, breaking the door down.

"Yo Yuuto you there buddy" Issei call out, "H-help me" A voice plead suddenly a light shine in the middle of the room making the brown haired to turn and he is surprise to see a girl laying on the ground injure.

"Hey miss you alright" Issei runs to the girl side and turn her face to meet with a beautiful young woman, she has long brown hair that she kept loose, she also wears red lipstick and she's completely naked. The woman open her eyes showing Issei her dark blue eyes "Finally someone come to my rescue" She smile hugging the brown haired making Issei blush feeling her bare breast on his chest.

"N-no problem miss let me help you get out of here" Issei stutters, the brown haired was about to stand up but the woman shot her right hand out and grab Issei arm making him turn to her "I think this spot is just fine" she grins.

'SHIT PARTNER GET OUT OF THERE!' Ddraig yell but it was too late suddenly a giant boulder crash down the two burying them completely.

**Yuuto **

"What the hell" the blond suddenly hear a loud boom, he feels the floor shake, Yuuto point his flaming sword to the crash direction seeing another hallway "Could that be where Issei-kun is" he mutter then decide to investigate it.

As the blond make his way down the hallway, he suddenly step past a string making both side of the wall open and fire a dozen sharp, lance "Really another trap!" Yuuto summons another sword on his left hand and deflect the entire lance in time with his two swords.

"Gezz this place remind me of a video game that Nawin-kun and I played, what was it called again?" Yuuto bring his right hand to his chin, trying hard to remember "Oh great I can't remember" the blond sigh, dispelling his left sword then continue down the hallway.

After a few minute the blond notice a broken metal door "Hmm" he walk into and is greeted by a enormous boulder on the ground covering almost the whole room "What the hell?! How did something that big even get in here" Yuuto mutter in shock, shaking his head, the blond walk to the boulder and place his left hand on it, his eyes widen feeling Issei magic in there.

"Damn it I better hurry his energy is fading fast" Yuuto grip his flaming sword tightly, fire explode from the blade, it extend longer, the blond was about to attack but suddenly the boulder explode making Yuuto jump back. When the smoke is clear, the blond look up to see Issei standing in the middle, green aura surrounds him, the brown haired was out of breath.

Yuuto dash toward his friend, placing his hand on Issei shoulder "You okay?" he ask worry, the brown haired turn to him "Y-yeah just need to catch my breath a minute" Yuuto nod taking his hand back "So do you mind telling me how you got into this situation" "I've fallen into my own weakness" Issei reply making the blond look at him questionably "Really what would your weakness be Issei-kun" "… beautiful naked woman" he reply making the blond sweat drop "…Okay I think we should leave this place, there seem to be nothing else here but traps" Yuuto said deciding to change the subject.

Issei take one last deep breath and nod "Yeah I want to get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps and I don't feel like dying today" "I'll agree with you on that Issei-kun"

**Nawin and Rias **

"Finally we reach the top" Rias stretch feeling a little winded, Nawin walk pass her and walk to the edge of the cliff, showing an amazing view of the whole town of Kuoh "Hmm never knew this place was beautiful" he mutter, Rias walk and stop beside him "Maybe one day we and the others can have a picnic here hmm" the red haired turn to the Makasha who smile and nod "I say that would be great, Asia always enjoy seeing new things, that girl just love exploring new places" the Gremory giggle a bit, hearing that.

"Oh how may I help you two couples" a voice said making the two turn to see a middle age black haired woman wearing a blue kimono, smiling at them "Oh we're not couple, we are brother and sister" Rias correct making the older woman laugh "I see I'm sorry for that, so may I ask is there something you need" Nawin look closely into the woman brown eyes, he can see her eyes are blank 'She's being controlled that must mean the stray devil is somewhere near by'

Nawin send Rias a side glance making her nod, "Oh miss I have a question" the black haired ask making the woman turn to him, as her eyes met with Nawin face, his right eye shine red and immediately knocking out the woman, Rias walk to the older woman and place her on the tree in a more comfortable position "We need to find this stray devil and kill it, that's the only way to free the humans from their control" Rias said making Nawin nod, his right eye turn back to brown.

"I think I may know a way to find it quicker" Nawin said making the red haired turn to him. "Hana" he whisper, green light explode beside him showing the hydra in her human form "Master it's been a while" She smile at the black haired "Yeah it's good to see you recovered" Nawin reply "Oh those wound heal weeks ago it's nothing serious, plus I let my guard down back then it won't happen again" she said making the black haired nod.

"So you're going to use her to track down the stray devil" Rias ask with uneasiness in her voice considering the creature standing in front of her have the power to kill devil's easily. "Relax Rias and yes Hana can track the enemy by smell, hearing, and Hana sensing ability exceeds that of a devil" Nawin said making the Gremory nod.

"I already pick up a vile smell" Hana inform "Oh that's a stray devil alright" Rias said a little surprise that the Hydra already pin point the enemy location, Nawin pet the hydra "Good job Hana now then lead the way" The green haired nod and start running to the location guiding the two who follows behind her.

**Xenovia, Asia, Koneko**

Xenovia dash toward the silver haired and jump up, swinging her sword down in full force, Sayomi block the strike with her index finger, the ground beneath her explodes from the force of the attack "I said it before your strength is nowhere near mines" Sayomi push Xenovia back and bring her right hand forward, flicking the blue haired in her foreheads sending her barreling back.

Koneko grab a tree beside her and throw it to the vampire who catch it with ease, the tree glow pink and disintegrate into dust shocking the three. Xenovia stab her Durandal in the ground getting back up shakily, her body is cover in bruises, Koneko isn't as injure but is exhausted, Asia doesn't have any wound since she is healing the two though her energy is cut in half after healing the two multiple times.

Xenovia bring her broadsword up, her body explode in blue magic, she dash toward the silver haired and swing her sword to the side making Sayomi jump in the air, "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends" she said glaring at the vampire who smirk at her "Oh I hope you have the strength to back that claim up" Xenovia brings her sword up but Sayomi stand on Durandal blade shocking the blue haired "Hmm is that all you got" Sayomi kick Xenovia in the face sending the blue haired crashing into a tree.

Asia lift her right hand up aiming at the silver haired "T-thunder roar howl" green lighting orb generate on Asia palm then fire a massive lighting strike, speeding toward the vampire, Sayomi turn her head seeing the attack speeding toward her making the silver haired raise her eyebrow "Well would you look at this" the lighting strike her creating a giant explosion covering the whole forest.

**Nawin, Rias, Hana**

Following Hana lead the two to a village "Hmm looks like some kind of clan" Rias look at the old Japanese style houses "It's too quiet here" Nawin point out seeing humans are home or outside, "Master I sense the stray devil in the middle of the village" Hana reply making him nod , the three enter the village.

When they reach the center they are greeted by a surprising scene, all of the villagers are bowing down to a woman sitting in the center on a throne. The woman have long orange hair, green eyes, and is wearing a orange kimono "I see you three have arrive I expect more of you but I guess you fall for my plan" She said making Rias eyes narrow "Are you saying that the other two locations is a trap" the woman smirk "Of course I wonder if the rest of your peerage survive Gremory" Rias clench her hand tightly while mentally cursing herself for sending her friends into danger.

"Then we don't have time to deal with you, I'm finishing this quick" Nawin summons a shadow pistol at his right hand, aiming it straight at the woman head "Are you sure you want to do that Makasha?" suddenly one of the villager stand in front of the orange haired, blocking the black haired aim making him curse 'Damn it' "I know you wouldn't kill these people" She smirk.

Nawin look around knowing these peoples are Wendy clan members 'How does she know about this' he thought dispelling the shadow pistol "Tell me why are you doing this and who are you?" Rias ask making the orange haired turn back to her "Well my name is Kohaku and the reason to why I'm doing this is simple really, I'm just following orders" She reply making Nawin eye narrow "and who is the one giving you this order, stray devil aren't usually obedient" Kohaku smirk leaning back in her throne "I'm not telling that but I will tell you this my order is to kill you Nawin Makasha!" suddenly plant vines shot up from the ground wrapping around the black haired midsection, immobilizing him.

Rias was about to help the black haired but is interrupted by a vine shooting out from the tree wrapping around her right wrist then lift her up from the ground and slams her back to the ground hard. Hana claw sharpen she speed toward the black haired and slice down the entire vines, setting the black haired free.

More vines shot from the trees heading toward them, Nawin lift his right hand up summoning a sword that has a motorcycle engine for the hilt, the blade have sharp chain wrap around it, there is a motorcycle shift place in front of the handle, Nawin smirk and pulls the shift making the engine start, the chain start spinning around the blade in accelerating speed. Nawin dash toward the vines cutting all of them down with ease, Kohaku eyes widen seeing the sword.

"Hana wake Rias up" The green haired nod and rush toward the red haired. Nawin see one of the villager running toward him "You make me sick using mind control over these innocent people" Nawin knock the man out by chopping his neck, Kohaku smirk "I was born with this power it's only right I use it" suddenly all the villager turn their attention to the black haired.

Nawin stare at the villager blankly, his right eye shine red, all the villagers are suddenly knock unconscious making Kohaku eyes widen in completely shock "H-how did you do that?" Nawin eye change back "To you and the others may think that my eyes changing colors means that I'm releasing my power though that it is half true but these eyes have powers of their own in them" Nawin speed toward Kohaku but is stop when thousand of vines appear in front of him.

He was about to cut it down but a giant red blast appear demolishing all of them completely making him turn to see it was Rias doing "Glad to see your awake princess" Nawin said making the red haired glare at him "Oh be quiet it was a cheap shot, I didn't see it coming" She argue walking next to the Makasha.

'Hana I want you to stay in hiding something tell me this isn't her full power, I want you to sneak attack her in the right time' Nawin said telepathically to the hydra who nod 'Understand Master'. Kohaku sigh looking at the humans "All of you are useless" She points her hand at the villager, red orb form in her palm, Nawin appear in front of her dispelling the attack by swing his sword at her palm, shattering the orb and sending Kohaku away from the village, to a clear field.

Rias fire a destruction blast toward the stray devil who is still in mid air but dozen of vine push the ground up stopping the attack from reaching her. Kohaku land back to the ground, she glare at the two devils in anger "I will make you pay for this" suddenly thousand of vine shot up the ground, wrapping around Kohaku whole body, Nawin and Rias watch in shock seeing Kohaku start taking form in some kind of plant monster resembling a snake that is a size of a house.

The monster have vine as it's skin, it's head shape into a snake like head with sharp teeth and red slit eyes, the body resemble a full snake, the monster look at the devils and slither toward the two in lighting speed, Nawin pick Rias up bridal style and jump to the air dodging the snake mouth but it stop and immediately shot up toward the two.

Nawin curse and bring his right hand down wear he hold his sword, the snake make contact with the blade but it didn't cut through, the tree and grass are push back from the shockwave. Nawin was about to pull the gear shift but is interrupted by a vine shotting from the snake body, it wrap around his leg and sling him and Rias down to the ground.

Rias stand up first and see the snake speed toward her with its mouth open, the sight was enough to scar even the a harden high-class devil but Rias put away her fear and bring both her hand forward, as the snake was about to make contact with the Gremory, A giant red ball form in Rias palm and shot it to the snake enveloping it completely. Hana appear next to the red haired and fire a massive stream of green fire at the red orb making it even more powerful.

Nawin appear behind the two and grab both their shoulders teleporting them away, the green flame surround the red ball making a giant yellow explode, destroying everything in its way, the people of Kuoh can feel the earth shake for a second but they ignore it thinking it was nothing.

The three appear back at the village, Rias fall to her knee breathing hard "That took allot out of me" she pant, "I have to say Rias I'm surprise didn't know you have that kind of destructive move in you" Nawin look at the giant smoke cloud, a dozen meter away from them, the red haired give him a peace sign "I'm full of surprises" she said using the same line as he once did making the black haired chuckle.

Nawin turn and is surprise to see all the villagers disappear, suddenly Hana appear next to him "All of the humans are put back to their home, they will wake up in a couple of hour and probably won't know anything about this event" She said making the black haired nod "Though they will probably wake up with a headache but other than that they won't remember anything since they brain won't remember anything when they aren't controlling it" Rias inform standing back up.

"Yo!" A voice yell making the three turn to see Issei and Yuuto walking toward them "Issei, Yuuto! I'm glad you two are okay" Rias run and hug the brown haired who return it.

"Without counting a giant boulder falling down on Issei then yes we are fine" Yuuto reply, Rias let go of Issei and look at her boyfriend confuse "It's nothing you should worry about, but the place we when didn't have anything except for traps, but we got out alright" Issei explain making the red haired nod "That's good"

"How did you find us so quick" Nawin ask "We were quite close to you guys, when we suddenly felt Buchou magic raising up, we quickly rush over here but I guess the battle is already finish" Yuuto reply "And I'm sure no one can miss that" Issei points at the giant smoke cloud.

"Okay with that clear up I think we should go find Asia and the others, see if they are alright" Nawin said "Master is my task complete?" Hana ask making the black haired turn to her, "Yes thanks for the help Hana" Nawin smile at his familiar who smile back then disappear in green light, the four begin making their way to the south side of Kuoh forest not knowing that Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia need immediate help desperately.

**Next chapter: Nawin Makasha Enrage**


	41. Nawin Makasha Enrage

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Koneko kneel down next to Asia, put her hand on the panting blond shoulder "We need to get out of here" She said making Asia look at her surprise "We can't defeat her, she's too powerful" Koneko hold her stomach, wincing from a kick she received from the vampire.

"What makes you think, I'll let you escape" A voice said making the two turn and see Sayomi walking out from the smoke with no injuries. Xenovia appear at the silver haired side which the vampire see it coming a mile away "Your getting on my nerve" before Xenovia could strike her sword down, Sayomi thrust her right hand forward, going through the Knight stomach "XENOVIA!" the two girl yells, the blue haired throw up blood from her mouth, She lost consciousness from the pain and exhaustion making her drop the Durandal.

Sayomi smirk pulling her hand back and kick the blue haired in the stomach, sending her crashing into a boulder. Koneko and Asia are frozen in fear never seeing such a horrified scene in their life, Sayomi turn her attention to the two girls "Now then I think it's time I get this over with" she said walking toward the two.

Koneko know she have to do something to protect her best friend, the white haired slam her fist down making a ground creak, a giant boulder rise in front of Koneko and she kick the boulder toward the vampire. Sayomi sigh at the foolish attempt at the white haired trying to stop her, the silver haired bring her right fist up, it spark in red and fire a red ball blast, hitting the boulder, destroying it completely making Koneko silently curse.

Sayomi point her index finger at the two, red orb form in the tip of her finger and fire a red beam, Koneko slam both her hand to the ground making a earth wall appear in front of them, protecting the two. The blast hit the earth wall making it explode, sending Koneko back since she was the closest to it "KONEKO!" Asia yells seeing her friend is send flying away.

Asia shakily turn her face back, her expression change to fear seeing the silver haired staring down at her, Sayomi suddenly grab Asia by the neck and slam her into a tree, knocking the blond out of her breath.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this" Asia ask struggling to talk, she grab the vampire left arm trying to push it back but it prove no use since the silver haired is stronger "Your too naïve to understand why I'm doing this" Sayomi eyes flash red with sadist running through them "You Asia are living in the world thinking that everything is happy with rainbow and sunshine, though that's not true, this world is cold and in the future it's going to get even colder" Sayomi let go of Asia neck then grab the blond head "And you going to be the first person to feel it" Sayomi hand glow red suddenly Asia start screaming, feeling the intense pain rushing through her eyes and brain "Let's see how you will feel when I destroy your dream"

**Mountain**

Rias and the other are currently walking down the mountain, the red haired turn back to her peerage "Okay I t-" Suddenly vines shot from the ground piercing the red haired shoulders and stomach, "RIAS" Issei dash toward his girlfriend, he blast the ground, destroying the vines then grab the red haired.

"Did you think that would kill me?" A sinister voice hiss, the other turn to see Kohaku in her snake form shot up from the ground, landing in front of them "How did you survive, I saw you got hit by Rias attack" Nawin ask summoning the Twisted Etcher, he grab the sword and pull the gear shift starting the engine "Huh the one that got hit by that Gremory blast was just a vine clone, I was hiding in underground the whole time" Kohaku reply.

"Rias, Rias are you okay" Issei look at his girlfriend in worry, the Gremory give him a reassure smile "I-It's o-okay I just need a-a little rest" Rias grab her stomach, trying to slow down the bleeding "Issei focus on defeating h-her, I need to heal myself but first take me somewhere that is safe" She said making her pawn nod.

"You don't have to do that Issei" Nawin said walking toward the two, he place his left hand on Rias shoulder and the red haired disappear in black flash "Where did you take her Teme" Issei ask a little shock "Somewhere safe for her to recover, she will be back when she is fully heal".

"I HATE BEING IGNORED!" Kohaku slither toward the three, Yuuto and Issei jump away to a safe spot "AHHHHHHHHH" Nawin suddenly hear Asia pain scream making his eyes widen in complete shock, Kohaku smash her tail at the daze black haired sending him crashing through a tree.

"Teme what the hell" Issei look at the black haired who is on the ground, Nawin stand back up and glare at the snake, he dispel the sword and turn to the two "Issei, Yuuto take care of her, Asia is in trouble I need to help her now" before the two get to say anything, Nawin disappear in black flash.

**Asia **

"AHHHHHAHHHHH" Asia continues screaming in pain while Sayomi smirk, gripping the blond head tighter, "ASIA!" Nawin appear a few meter away from the two. Sayomi turn and smile darkly seeing the black haired "Well what a surprise you came Nawin-kun" The Makasha glare at her, his red eye blazing in rage and anger that could make even the Satan freeze in fear "Sayomi I'll say this once RELEASE ASIA NOW!".

The vampire didn't flinch feeling the sinister, powerful aura directing at her by the black flash "I think you shouldn't be yelling at me Nawin-kun, since I can easily kill this sweat girl at any second that even your teleportation won't reach in time" Nawin clench his fist tightly knowing what the silver haired said is true, he would never forgive himself if that happens.

Nawin look at Asia hearing her screaming in agony, his heartache in pain hearing it "Let her go Sayomi" He said in a much calmer voice though his eyes still glow red in rage. The vampire smirk, "Take her I've already done the damage" her right hand stop glowing red, she throws the unconscious blond at Nawin who catch her.

Nawin place Asia down on the ground and check her pulse, he sigh in relief feeling a beat, Nawin look at Asia closely seeing her pass out from the intense pain he kiss her forehead 'I'll send her back home' the blond disappear in black flash. Nawin stand back up and look at the crush boulder seeing a beat up Xenovia laying in it making him clench his fist "Oh you're looking for your friends, The other one was send flying quite far away though who knows if she survive", Nawin ignore the silver haired and walk toward Xenovia and teleport her back to the Occult club.

Nawin stand back up and turn to the vampire "…. From the very beginning you've been causing me pain, corrupting my mind, tortured me and now you bring my family and friend into this, that is crossing the line, you can do anything you want with me I will just take it but if you bring them into this" The whole forest start to shake, powerful wind blow around the field, Sayomi look at the Makasha seeing black aura start swirling around him "I will kill you" Nawin bring his right hand to his face, he look up and open his right eye, suddenly Sayomi left hand is rip of clean from her body making the silver haired eyes widen in shock.

Nawin summons the Twisted Etcher and dash toward the vampire, Sayomi snap out of her shock, her left hand start regenerate in accelerating speed, she block the strike with her right hand by grabbing the blade. Nawin smirk and pull the gear shift, starting the engine, Sayomi eyes widen seeing the chain on the blade start spinning, she let go of the blade and side step dodging the attack.

"Well it seems you have gotten strong, but don't get cocky" Nawin bring his sword up and was about to turn to the vampire until he receive a hard kick to the face sending him barreling across the field. Nawin rub his cheek, spit out blood and stand back up seeing Sayomi left arm has completely healed "This is nowhere near my true power" Suddenly pink magic explode from Sayomi, surrounding her whole body, Nawin face turn into complete shock feeling the silver haired power skyrocket passing that of the Satan-class, the whole Kuoh begin to shake.

**Makasha Household**

Yao is currently making dinner for her family suddenly she sense a familiar magic making her stop, Yao eyes narrow feeling her house rumble, she untie her black apron and leave the kitchen to check on Asia then plan to head out.

**Issei and Yuuto**

"Issei-kun would you stop shooting at me" Yuuto yell dodging another of Issei dragon shot, "Hey the snake is moving too fast I can't aim accurately" the brown haired yell back. "Instead of arguing with each other, you two should focus on defeating me or you both will die" A two vine shot from the snake and wrap around the two boys ankle then slam them down to the ground.

"Ow that hurts" Issei groan rubbing his head, Yuuto stand back up and see Kohaku speeding toward them, the blond summons his flaming sword, fire ball form on the top of the blade, the blond swing his sword, shooting it toward the snake, hitting it right in the face dazing Kohaku for a few second.

"Issei get up" Yuuto turn to the brown haired who is still on the ground, "Yeah I got it" Issei get's up and charge toward the snake "BOOST,BOOST,BOOST," Issei jump up and smash the boosted gear at snake head, sending it crashing to the ground.

Issei look up and see its tail speed toward him, but he back flip away, dodging the attack. "What the hell does it take to finish this thing" Issei look at the snake getting back up in frustration. "Buchou power of destruction would probably be the best thing on taking it out" Yuuto said appearing next to the brown haired.

"Nothing can stop ME!" Kohaku slither toward the two opening her mouth, freezing the two, suddenly a giant red beam shot at the snake sending it back, crashing to a tree. Yuuto and Issei look behind "Rias-chan" Issei yell happily running to his girlfriend who smiles back at him "Sorry I was late, it took longer to heal my wound than I originally thought".

"Okay I have a plan so first Issei, I want you to start your Rotation" Rias order making the brown haired nod, "Yuuto can the distract Kohaku for a minute, this technique require some preparation" She said making the blond nod, Yuuto grip his flaming sword tightly and dash toward the snake.

Rias turn and see Issei powering up his Rotation "Rias-chan what are you planning?" he ask looking at his girlfriend "Hmm I'm going to make something similar to the Demonic Rotation that you and Nawin-kun created" Rias bring her right hand on top of the rotation, her eyes turn red as she begin adding her power of destruction into the red ball.

Issei looks in shock seeing the Rotation start getting bigger, red flaming rings appear, circling around the dark red ball, Rias fall to her knee feeling exhausted, she look at the brown haired "Go now Issei, we don't know how long it will last so finish this now" Issei nod and dash toward the snake seeing Yuuto slashing its eye out with his sword.

The snake hiss in pain, Issei jumps up heading toward the head, vines shot from the snake body heading toward him but Yuuto appear cutting all of them down with his sword, "TAKE THIS ROTATION OF DESTRUCTION!" Issei slams the rotation down the snake head.

Kohaku is send back, suddenly the rotation start expending, covering the whole snake, the three look in shock seeing the snake body being disintegrated inside the red ball, the rotation then fade leaving nothing behind except for a giant crater.

Yuuto catch Issei midair and take him back to Rias "Great job Issei, that was one hell of a move" She praise, the brown haired give her a thump up "Only Issei Hyoudou can do that" he grins making the other two laugh, suddenly the three are interrupted by a giant rumble "what the hell?" Issei shakily stand up but fall back down "Earthquake?" Yuuto ask, Rias look at the distance seeing the forest glowing pink making her eyes narrow.

**Forest**

**Soundtrack: Stand up Be Strong **

'I-Impossible it feel like the whole town is shaking' Nawin look at the pureblood vampire in front of him in shock, the pink aura disappear, Sayomi smirk seeing the black haired expression, she appear in front of him and punch the Makasha in the stomach making him throw up blood feeling his abdomen being crush, Sayomi remove her hand then spin kick him in the back sending Nawin barreling into a boulder.

Sayomi look at her right hand seeing some of Nawin's blood spatter on it, she lick it, her eye flash red at the delicious taste. Nawin hold his stomach 'D-damn it is she always this strong? H-how far away are we in power?' he shakily gets back up and wipes his mouth getting rid of the blood.

Nawin summons the twisted etcher, "I will kill you for what you did" Sayomi smirk darkly "Oh believe me Nawin-kun there something much worse that is going to happen" "HELL SLASH" Nawin swings his sword, firing a giant red energy wave to the vampire.

Sayomi look at the technique impress but she slap the attack to the air with ease "It will take allot more than that to defeat me" she said pissing the Makasha off "I'LL KILL YOU" purple aura start pouring out of the mark and start swirling around Nawin, he speed toward Sayomi and cut her side clean.

The silver haired didn't wince, she turn around and block another sword strike coming at her by grabbing the blade with both her hand, Nawin glare at her and pull the gear shift making the chain spins "Do you really think that your little sister is fine" Sayomi suddenly said shocking the black haired, Nawin glare are her, his eyes filled with rage "TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sayomi didn't answer, she crush the sword with her hand and kick Nawin to the side sending him flying across the field.

Nawin stand up back up and see Sayomi taunting him by bring her right hand up mentioning him to bring it, Black-Purple aura explode from the Makasha, he fly toward the silver haired and deliver a kick which Sayomi block it with her right arm, the whole ground explode from the shockwave, Sayomi push him back and deliver a right hook making Nawin crouch down dodging it, he then deliver a fast kick to her stomach sending the silver haired sliding back.

Nawin dash forward and give Sayomi an uppercut, sending her up, he then flies up following her and deliver a hard knee to her stomach "TAKE THIS AND GO TO HELL!" The Makasha point both his hand at Sayomi and fire a giant purple blast covering the whole sky.

Nawin pants feeling his reserve weaken, he use all of his power and some from the draconic mark, if he use anymore from the mark it will risk him getting corrupt by it "Is that all?" A voice said making the black haired look up, the smoke clear showing Sayomi standing in front of him with no wound, not even a scratch.

Suddenly an image appear in Nawin mind, it show him when he was much younger running around the park, with a young girl around his age chasing ater him, the two were laughing having fun, Nawin couldn't see her appearance it was like the girl is pure white light, then the image blur out 'What was that? Was it the same image I got when I faced that Akumi member?'

Sayomi smirk and in the speed of light, she tap Nawin's forehead with her index finger, knocking him out. As the black haired was about to crash on the ground, an unknown person catches him in time holding him bridal style. Sayomi land back on the ground, cross her arm and look at the individual seeing a woman, she have a slender but feminine build, fair skin, brown eyes, and black smooth hair that fall down to her waist, her attire consist of black short-sleeve shirt with red long jacket over it, black fingerless glove, and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves and black boots with red soles.

Sayomi clench her arm "Yao" she mutter glaring at the black haired woman. Yao look back at the vampire blankly, she start walking away with her unconscious son "You think I will just let you leave that easily" Yao turn back to the silver haired "I only came here to take my son back, I'm not going to let you continue your plans with him Sayomi".

"Anyway you have more important things to worry about… your life" Suddenly eight black holes with purple outlines surrounds Sayomi, another one appear on her chest, immobilizing her, Sayomi look at the technique in shock and alarm "Nine Blackest Space" Suddenly the black holes start expending and it explode in a shape of a giant black pillar shooting up, reaching the clouds, leaving nothing behind, Yao stare at the explosion for a few more second then teleport away.

**Soundtrack End**

**Time Skip**

"Oh" Nawin groan, he open his eyes and sit up, the black haired find himself at his room "I see you're awake" A voice said softly making him turn to see his mother sitting beside his bed with Akeno next to her.

"You don't need to keep it a secret anymore Nawin, I know everything" Yao said seeing her son face trying to come up with a lie, Nawin sigh and nod, he turn his attention to the raven haired "Akeno you're feeling better?" "Yep, I'm fine now, Ms Makasha give me a special medicine that allow me to heal much faster" She reply smiling.

"Mom what happen to the others" Nawin ask turning back to his mother "Rias and the rest are back at their house, I send them away since they won't be of any help being here" She reply making him nod "What about Asia?" Akeno look to the side, while Yao sigh sadly, Nawin clench his fist knowing something is wrong "Tell me please" he whisper, "its better if you go see her youself" the older woman said making him nod.

Nawin get out of the bed shakily, Akeno walk to his side, helping him up, "It's okay, I can walk" he said making the raven haired nod, the black haired begin to make his way to Asia room, Akeno was about to follow him but Yao stop her by placing her hand on the raven haired shoulder "Don't the two need to be alone" She said making Akeno nod.

Nawin stop and look in front of him seeing Asia room, he open the door and see the blond resting on her bed, Asia hear the door open "Hello?", Nawin take a seat next to her on the bed "Little sister it's me" He said softly, the blond smile "I'm glad you're safe Onii-chan" she said, Nawin quickly notice that Asia isn't opening her eyes.

**Soundtrack: Man of the World **

"Asia why aren't you opening your eyes?" He ask, Asia smile fall slightly "… I can't open them" She reply softly, 'Do you really think that your little sister is fine' Sayomi words rang through Nawin mind, he clench his hand "Asia please don't joke around, open them and show me those beautiful green eyes" Nawin smile not wanting to believe.

Tear start to fall from Asia, she shake her head "I can't Onii-chan, no matter how much I want to it won't, even Mama doesn't know how to fix it" She reply "Y-your saying you've gone blind?" Nawin face turn in complete shock, "I don't completely know, I tried to use my power to heal it but nothing works" the black haired is in a state of shock, Asia dream has been to travel around the world exploring new place with her friends and family, the black haired promise himself that he would help her achieve that sweat, innocent dream after they finish high school, but now it seem that just went crashing down and it's all Sayomi Dracul fault.

Nawin body start to shake, tears fall to his eyes with sadness in them, he couldn't believe that his sister have gone completely blind, Asia turn hearing her brother crying "Oni-" suddenly the black haired hugs her tightly "I'm s-sorry Asia, I-if only I was stronger this could have been avoided, P-please forgive your terrible brother" he hold the blond tightly, Asia return the hug "Don't cry Onii-chan, I don't blame you for this, and how could you say that you're a terrible brother after everything you did for me" Asia pull back and grab Nawin hand "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and have such a loving family looking after me and I have the best brother ever who care deeply for me".

"B-but Asia what about your dream" Nawin ask giving a soft squeeze on Asia hand "Onii-chan my dream has already been complete" She said making the black haired look at her surprise, Asia give him a smile "I now have a family that I always wanted and friends who always keep me company never making me feel alone again, and Onii-chan it was you who give me all of this, You completed my dream" Nawin smile and kiss Asia forehead "You really are one of a kind Asia" he mutter. Nawin wipe away his tears "I will find a way to bring your eyesight back Asia, I promise you" he said making the blond nod "I believe you Onii-chan".

**Soundtrack End**

Yao walk in and smile seeing the scene "I'm glad you didn't blow the house down Sochi" she joke making Asia giggle while Nawin shake his head "Mom what is Asia going to do now, she can't go to school can she?, I'm sure as hell won't allow her to go on missions" Yao nods, Asia smile turn sad "I know that but we can't let her stay at her room all day Nawin" "I know that, I will take her out when I'm free but I will definitely not allow her to go on a mission" He said.

"Onii-chan" Asia call out making the black haired turn to her "I can understand with not going to mission but please don't take away my chance to go to school, I always enjoy going there and visit my friends" Nawin eyes soften hearing that, even though her eyes are close, he can hear pleading in her tone.

The black haired sigh "Okay I understand but how will you be able to see where you're going?" Yao place her hand on her son shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure we can figure something out but Asia you won't be attending school for a couple of day before we know what to do, I have a few ideas but I still need some time to think okay" The blond nod.

Lucy walk into the room, holding a bowl of ramen, she is surprise to see her brother awake "Onii-san?" Nawin smile seeing his other sister "Hey Lucy I see you heard what happened" the blond puts the bowl down and give him a apologetic look "I'm sorry Onii-san, I could have been there with Asia and protect her b-" Nawin place his hand on top of Lucy head "Don't blame yourself for this you, you didn't even know what was happenin-" "THAT'S THE THING!" Lucy yell shocking everyone, Yao look at her daughter "Lucy are you not happy being in the Sitri peerage?".

"No it's fine but" Lucy look at Asia seeing her blind state "Me being there just doesn't seem right now that I see this, I could have been there protecting her if I was in Rias peerage, I feel sick knowing that I was in school writing paperwork's while at that current time, Asia and Onii-san were battling for their live against the enemy!".

"You can join us Lucy" A voice said making them turn to see Akeno "Rias can trade a piece with Sona, she still have some spare piece so it can work but it depends on Sona answer to this" She said, Yao clap her hand gaining everyone's attention "Okay I think it's enough about this for today, it's late and everyone is tired, we will discuss this tomorrow, Lucy since you've finished eating please help Asia with her dinner as you were suppose to do" Yao said making her daughter nod "Nawin, Akeno head to the living room, I want to talk to you two about a few things".

After the three leave the room, Lucy take a sit next to Asia bed, she bring the bowl of ramen on her lap, Asia sniff the smell "Lucy-neechan what is that?" "Its ramen" Lucy reply, she use the chopstick and place some of the noodle on the spoon to make it easier for her sister to eat "Ramen?" Asia said in a confuse tone, tilting her head to the side making Lucy chuckle a bit.

"It's Japanese noodle, they're really good, it's one of Onii-san favorite food, now open your mouth" Asia did what she is told, Lucy feed her some noodle and soup, Asia squeak at the taste "Yummy" Lucy laugh a bit at her sister childish comment "It's good you try some new things, since you baby sister have been eating too much pizza lately" Asia shake her arm around "But Pizza is delicious" "I know it is but be careful you might get fat" Asia pouts "Fine I will start trying new things" Lucy smile and continue feeding her sister.

**Living room**

"Mom how did you get away from Sayomi?" Nawin ask sitting on a couch with Akeno beside him, Yao sit opposite side from the two "I used a powerful spell that immobilizes her for a few minute, giving me time to escape" "Are you sure it's a good idea that you show her your face Ms Makasha?" Akeno ask "You don't need to worry about that, Sayomi is the only person ever to see my face when I was known as the Black wolf" Nawin raise his eyebrow hearing that "How does she know who you are mom" "Sorry but I can't tell you that just yet" she reply making Nawin clench his hand "Why?!".

Yao stare at her son "Nawin… Sayomi is a very dangerous individual as you have found out, You felt her power didn't you" Nawin nod, his body shake a bit remembering the enormous power coming from the pureblood vampire "She's powerful, stronger than anyone you've ever face, probably will be the strongest opponent you will have the face in the future but right now you are nowhere near ready to fight her" Nawin clench his fist tightly, his knuckle turn white "She could have easily end the battle in a blink of an eye if she wishes to" Yao eyes flash with sadness for a few second 'Could you bring yourself to kill him Sayomi?'.

"Nawin I'm sorry but I can't answer your question about her, it's one of the things you have to figure out yourself in the future, right now you need to focus on the summit that will be happening this Saturday" "You know about the summit Ms Makasha?" Akeno ask surprise "Of course old pervert Azazel send the massage a few days ago about it, I won't attend it considering there no point for me to, but I will be there for the observation day".

Yao sees her son tired state, he looks like his about to pass out any second "Nawin go get some sleep, it will clear your mind" "Are you going to get yourself involve in this" Nawin ask ignoring the last comment "huh no I promise myself that I wouldn't get involved in the supernatural world again unless it involve my family and today I came because you were endanger" "You know everything don't you even about the Akumi" Yao nods "Yes Azazel inform me by massaging scroll".

"Come on Nawin-kun it's time for bed we can deal with the rest tomorrow" Akeno grab the tired black haired hand and lead him to their room. Yao sigh, she stand up and head to the bookshelf containing all kind of books from different genres and some Photo books, Yao take one of the photo books and sit back on the couch.

Yao flips through a few pages and stop seeing a beautiful woman with long curly, rich, silver hair that reach down to her knee, pink color eyes which are full of warm and kindness in them, she was smiling with Yao herself next to the silver haired with her arm around the woman neck, grinning. There was another woman on the right side of the silver haired she have long raven hair that is tied into a long pony tail, Hazel eye, she was leaning against the silver haired shoulder grinning, Yao smile at the picture "Oh Satomi, Shuri if you two were here, things would have been so different"

**Next Chapter: Asia Determination **


	42. Asia's Determination

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"197,198,199,200!" Nawin breaths doing his morning exercise, he back flip and land on the ground, the black haired wipe the sweat away with the towel on his neck. Currently the black haired is in his hiding place, so no one can disturb him, the only people who knows this place is Akeno, Azazel and himself. Nawin stand back up and brings his right hand up "Light Beam" a bolt of lightning shot from his index finger, it hits the tree, passing through it cleanly leaving a hole.

Nawin sigh and lay down on the soft grass taking a break, he looks up seeing it's dawn in this place "Funny I feel like I've been here before" an image appear showing a kid Nawin running around with another girl chasing after him, it's the same girl that he saw before but her image is still unclear.

Suddenly the young Makasha run into a tree without looking, he fall back down and start to cry from the bruise on his forehead "Oh Nawin-kun you're always clumsy" a soft loving voice said, Nawin look at the scene and see another girl appear, she seems to be older than the kid Nawin, she kneel down and place a bandage on young Nawin's forehead "Now be careful next time" the other girl hug the young Makasha from behind.

Suddenly the image blur out, Nawin place his hand on his forehead "What are these vision I've been getting lately, is it from the past?" An alarm bell rings starling the black haired "huh I guess my time is up, I should go home and get a shower" Nawin stand up and put his shirt back on and leaves.

**Time Skip**

Nawin arrive at his house and he is greeted by, Lucy helping Asia down the stairs, pain shot through his heart seeing Asia blind state, even though the young blond don't blame him, Nawin can't help but feel like this was his fault, but even after all of this Asia still have a smile on her face and it's not fake, it's real still full of happiness.

"Onii-chan is that you" Asia call out hearing the front door close, "Yes Asia nice to see your awake" "She ask me to help her down the stairs so she can get use to it" Lucy inform making the black haired nod. Asia walk all the way down with Lucy by her side, Asia then give the black haired a hug who returns it "You stink Onii-chan" she comment making him chuckle "Yeah I've been doing my morning exercise" Nawin release the hug, ruffling his sister blond lock "You two should go to the kitchen, I'm sure mom is cooking breakfast right now" the two blond nod, Lucy help her sister to the kitchen while Nawin heads to the bathroom.

After done showering, the black haired heads to his bedroom and see Akeno is still asleep making him sigh "Gezz she can be a sleepyhead sometimes" Nawin decide to get dress first since, when the raven haired see him half naked she can get a little to lusty as he puts it. Now fully dress in the Kuoh School clothes, he walk to the bed side, bringing his head near her ear "Akeno there's another girl who ask me out" suddenly the raven haired stand up, lighting crack from her hands "WHOSE THE BITCH!" she yells.

Nawin look at his naked girlfriend standing on the bed with lighting sparking around her, he have to admit that she looks hot right now well more than usual, the black haired shake his head "Akeno that was a joke to make you get up, and it work" the raven haired turn to him "That was not funny Nawin-kun" She said lowering her power "Well it work that's the main thing, anyway you should shower and head downstairs for breakfast" Nawin said walking out of the room.

**Mini Time Skip**

"Ohhh are we having the American breakfast" Asia squeal smelling a familiar sense "That's right dear enjoy" Yao smile at her daughter, Akeno walk down the stair dress in Kuoh school clothes, everyone except for Asia who is too busy trying to dig in her breakfast, look at the raven haired seeing her holding her stomach "I'm expecting.." Everyone expression turn to complete shock especially Nawin's, Lucy turn to her brother "ONII-SAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The blond appear in front of her brother, grabbing his shirt collar, shaking it crazily "Don't ask me, I'm innocent!?" he replies "I'm becoming a grandmother" Yao mutter in shock "Breakfast" Akeno finish making everyone except for Asia floor palm.

Nawin stand back up "Next time say that first" The raven haired blinks confuse, Yao shake her head and smile 'She's sure allot like her mother' "Well then with that clear why don't everyone take a seat and finish their breakfast" Jonathan said, everyone get back to their seats.

"Dad let me guess you already know everything right" Nawin ask noticing his father isn't asking any question about Asia blindness, the blond man chuckle "Of course I know" "Your father use to be an exorcist, one of the best actually so he knows all about the supernatural world and the situation" Yao said shocking the others "Well more of a retired Exorcist as you can say" Jonathan smile warmly at four "Wow so Papa and Mama are strong then" Asia said "Hahaha you can say that" Yao laugh.

'No wonder why Nawin-kun and Lucy are so strong, their parent are easily at Satan-class in power' Akeno thought, feeling the two adults energy, though they kept it hidden quite well. "Onii-san I want to talk about moving to a different peerage" Lucy said, Nawin turn to her and sigh "Lucy… you have to talk to Sona about that" "She won't be giving up a powerful piece like Lucy easily" Jonathan join in "My thought exactly, for know don't think so much about it, we will solve it later, after the summit meeting okay" Nawin said looking at his sister who nod.

"Well with that clear what will we do with Asia" Akeno said, helping the young blond eat since the first she try it, herself failed "Asia will have to stay home today, so I can help her with this blindness problem" Yao reply. "I will inform Rias and the others about this, I'm sure they are quite worried" Nawin said standing up and put his plate down the dish washer then heads to the front door "Sochi wait, let me take you to school, I like to get a little walk anyway" Yao said following the black haired.

"I'm guessing that I have to do the dishes then?" Jonathan mutter, Yao send her husband a smirk "Don't be lazy" She said closing the door following her son. "Hmm I wonder what's that about" Lucy mutter taking a bite from her bacon "I win!" Asia announce making the other blond turn and her face change into complete shock seeing Asia empty plate "Hey that's not fair" Lucy yells, her sister giggle "Even though I'm blind I still beat you?" Asia send a small smirk to her sister, Lucy hung her head down, dark clouds form on top of her.

"It's amaze me how I small girl like you Asia be able to eat that fast" Akeno said now fully seeing what Asia eats like since she help feed the blond "Huh she may be small but her stomach is big" Lucy mutter going back to eating her breakfast in a much slower and depress pace.

**Yao and Nawin**

"You didn't have to come with me mom, I'm not heading straight to school yet" Nawin said to the woman walking beside him "Oh where are you heading then?" "… to a sick friend" Yao is surprise hearing that "Well I might as well see what's going on then, plus I haven't get to spend much time with you, with all the devils business you have been dealing with".

The two arrive at the Ichiru bakery, "Ichiru?" Yao mutters, the two walk in seeing Moka putting some buns out for show, the pink haired turn, her face turn into shock "YAO!" "MOKA!" the two woman runs and envelope each other in a giant hug, Nawin blinks a couple of time "Oh my god I haven't seen you for so long" Moka said looking at her friend "Yeah I know it's been over 20 years I think".

"What the hell is going on out here" Akira walk in the store "Well if it isn't Mr. hot head" "Only one person would ever call me that, Yao?" The man look at the black haired woman in shock "in the flesh tough guy it's been a while" Yao smirk at her old rival "So it seems you three know it other quite well" Nawin join in the conversation.

"Well Sochi, Moka and Akira are also once a demon hunter like me?" She said shocking the black haired 'Hmm I guess that explain, why we felt such a strong energy in Misako the first day you met her' Sairex comments, "We three used to be one of the most wanted group around the supernatural world Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels all want a piece against the rebellion" Moka said "How's that blondy doing" Akira ask "Jonathan? He's doing fine living a normal life, though I can see he misses the old days" Yao reply making the brown haired chuckle.

"I thought Nawin-kun look familiar I just didn't believe that he is your son, congratulation by the way" Moka said "Thanks, what about you two hmm?" the pink haired blush a bit while Akira laugh "Yes we have a sweat daughter name Misako" "How is she by the way" Nawin ask making everyone turn to him "Huh well she's gotten better, she's currently in her room watching some Anime right now, you can go see her if you want" the black haired nod "Go ahead Sochi, I like to catch up with the two, I will come up to get you when it's time" Yao said, Nawin start making his way upstairs.

**Misako rooms **

The pink haired is currently lying down on her bed, watching black butler, Misako sees Sebastian taking on a whole gang in the mansion with just forks and knife, suddenly the door open making her turn to see its Nawin.

"Nawin-kun" Misako smile trying to sit up, the black haired walk toward the bed and help her "Hey Misako, I see your watching black butler" Nawin takes a seat next to her looking at the TV "It's a good anime" she said making the black haired nod agreeing "How you feeling?" He asks turning to her, "I'm better though not enough to walk just yet" Misako give him a small smile seeing worry running through the Makasha brown eyes.

**Downstairs **

"So your daughter Misako have a rare sickness in her" Yao ask taking a seat down on the living room, looking at her to friend sitting on the other side of the table, Akira sigh and nod "Yes it's something me and Moka have no idea what it is, from what we're seeing she's getting better but very slowly, she can't even stand right now" "You took her to the doctor?" "Yes we took her to every doctor we can find but all of their answers are the same, they have no idea what this is" Moka reply.

Yao is in deep thought, trying to come up with a solutions "… Nawin have an evil piece set, he could use that" The two look at their friend, shock "If he does have that, I'm surprise he hasn't use it yet" Akira says, Yao look up the ceiling "He knows if Misako join his peerage her future will be set in a dark and blooded place, he doesn't want that for her but sooner or later he will have to make a decision" Yao look at the two "But are you fine with it, when the time comes, I will tell you now Akira, Moka, Nawin's future is full of blood and pain, he will have to face it and your daughter joining his peerage will put her in it".

Akira chuckle, sending a smirk at the black haired "You don't seem so worry about your son even though you said that" Yao smile "It's a parents job to believe in their child, I believe my son will be able to overcome anything in the future, and become one of the strongest person to ever step on this earth and the supernatural world" "Just like his mother huh" Moka mutter making the Makasha laugh.

"But Yao on the serious note, we would let Misako join his peerage, I can see Nawin care deeply for Misako, he comes and visit her every day when she is sick, I know he will protect her and even though I hate to say it my daughter seems quite fond of your son" Akira mutters making the two woman laugh.

"But Akira I have to ask does your daughter know about the supernatural world?" Yao ask "Yes but not much, she knows about the three factions, we didn't want her to know but one day when Misako was young feeling better, she went for a short walk around the neighborhood but she got attack by a fallen angel, luckily I heard her scream, I dash to her and killed the fallen angel before he could do any harm" Akira explain "We didn't want to wipe her memory away since you know doing that to your own child isn't right so we told her about the three factions when she calmed down" Moka finish.

"I see, oh my it's almost school time, I need to get Nawin before he is late, take care you two, I'll come by again" Yao said "Sure and bring that blondy with you next time I like to have a few drinks with him" Akira says making the black haired nod.

**Upstairs **

Misako is sitting on her bed, leaning her back against the wall whle holding a plush Pikachu, she is currently in a pink neko pajama, Nawin who sit beside the pink haired look at her, 'I have to say she could give Asia and Koneko a run for their money on the cute department' Suddenly the door open showing Yao walking in.

The older woman smile at the scene, she turn to Misako 'My… she looks allot like her mother' "Nawin it's almost time for school" the black haired sigh and stand back up, grabbing his back "Are you Nawin-kun mother?" Misako blinks "Yes it's nice to finally meet you Misako my name is Yao Makasha, your parents and I are long time friends" Yao said, the two shake hands.

"Well I'll see you later Misako, if you ever need anything call me okay" Nawin smile at the pink haired who return it "Okay have a nice at school Nawin-kun"

**Time Skip**

"You're quite close to Misako aren't you Sochi" Yao ask looking at her son "Yeah she's been bedridden her whole life, and like me doesn't have many friends until I came along" "… So are you going to use your evil piece to heal her" Yao said suddenly making Nawin look at her shock "Don't look so shock Sochi I know you've been promoted to High-class devil after defeating the Bael Heir".

"…Mom you should know what happen if I use my evil piece on her" Nawin said "I'm well aware of that but do you rather let her die then" Yao reply back shocking the black haired "It's only a matter of time Nawin, make your decision" Yao said as the two arrive at Kuoh Academy "Well I have to go now and take care of Asia, see you when you get home Sochi"

Nawin look at his mother retreating form, suddenly a mutation rook piece appear on his right hand, the black haired look at the glowing piece 'I don't want to stay in bed for the rest of my life and be a burden' Misako words run through his mind.

"TEME!" A voice yell, Nawin snap out of his thought and teleport the Rook piece back, a hand sling around his shoulder making the black haired turn to see a grinning Issei "Why are you standing in the middle of the gate?" the brown haired ask "I was just in deep thought" Issei brings his arm back "Your always in deep thought, by the way how's Asia" he ask "Don't worry she's doing fine though she have to stay home for now, I'll explain it when we're in the Occult building with everyone" Issei nod, the two begin making their to class.

**Time Skip : Occult building **

**Soundtrack: Soundscape to Ardor**

"So Asia is alright then" Rias look at Nawin who nod "yes she is fine but her sight is gone, we don't know what Sayomi did to her, even Asia own healing power won't fix it" He explain, Rias nod, sadness run through her blue greenish eyes "Don't blame yourself Rias, you don't know that she would be there, none of us knew, right teme" Issei said trying to cheer his girlfriend up "His right and I should be the one protecting her, after all I'm her brother but Sayomi is too strong".

Xenovia holds her stomach remembering the injury she got "Yeah, even the Durandal did no damage to her, she block all the strike like it was nothing" "But what's her goal, why is she doing this?" Akeno ask "It's me that she wants" Nawin said making everyone turn to him "She's know that attacking my love ones, hurts more than any physical wound that she can inflict in me" "But why is she targeting you then" Rias ask biting her nail, it hurts the red haired to see the Makasha in pain.

"… That I don't know" Nawin place his right hand on his face, 'it's one of the things you have to figure out yourself in the future' Yao words run though his mind, a soft hand is place on Nawin shoulder making him turn to see Akeno giving him a smile "Nawin-kun no matter what happen we're here for you, don't hide all your emotion inside" she said making the black haired look at her surprise, Nawin look at the other seeing them giving him a smile "Like Akeno said Otouto, we will always help you, if Sayomi appears again we will fight her together".

Nawin smile back but suddenly an image appear showing the whole occult member dismembered, blooded body, freezing the black haired 'Do you think you can protect them? Ahahaha" A voice laugh. Nawin stand up and walk out of the occult club.

"Wait Tem-" Rias place her hand on Issei shoulder, stopping him "Don't Issei" "This is the first time I ever seen Nawin-kun scared" Yuuto said looking at the door where the black haired just left with worry. "Come on Yuuto your joking right? We are talking about a guy, who went face to face with Kokabiel and defeat him easily, a guy who can talk smack to a Satan without a care" Issei said not believing the blond word.

"It's nice of you to say those things Issei" Akeno reply making everyone look at her "But even the strongest person can be scared, God, Satan's all of them can be terrified of something, and it seems Sayomi Dracul might be Nawin-kun fear".

**Forest of Kuoh **

'Do you think you can protect them?' 'You're too weak' 'these people you care so deeply for is your weakness' words after words run through the Makasha mind as he walk through the forest. Nawin stop at the field where the yesterday battle takes place against Sayomi.

An image appear in the Makasha head showing Asia blindness 'Do you think she's fine?'. Nawin eyes turn red, the mark glows, purple aura start swirling around the black haired. Nawin sclera start turning black, his eyes glow blood red 'if you want more power you will come to me'.

**Soundtrack End**

**Kuoh Academy**

Lucy sigh walking out of the academy gate "Man what a boring day" she mutter, "Lucy!" a voice yell making the blond turn to see Akeno running toward her. "Akeno-san? Is there something you need" She ask seeing the panting raven haired "Yeah I want to speak with you" after a few second Akeno catch her breath "Let's talk while we walk home".

After a few moment of silence walking, Lucy decide to start "So what is it that you want to talk about Akeno-san" "Well remember what you said yesterday about changing peerage?" the blond nod "I talk to Rias about it, she said that Sona wouldn't give away a powerful piece like you easily Lucy, I'm sure you can understand that" The Makasha sigh and nod "Yeah It seems like the same answer I got from dad, but…".

"I know you want to protect Asi-" "It's not only Asia!" Lucy interrupts making the raven haired look at her surprise "I want to protect Onii-san as well because-" an image appear in the blond head showing Nawin with the Draconic mark spreading around his body, his red eyes look at her with evil in them, it's like he doesn't see her as his sister anymore.

Lucy clench her fist "Akeno-san I can't shake this feeling that at the future something bad going to happen, something that we are not prepare for, not ready to face" Akeno listen to the blond words, she place her hand on Lucy shoulder "Calm down Lucy I'm sure your overacting things too much… right now why don't we focus on helping Asia, we will do everything step by step" The blond sigh and nod.

"How come you're always so calm Akeno-san" Lucy ask looking at the smiling raven haired "Believe me Lucy I'm not always this calm, I can sometime be very…. Deathly" Akeno said in a silk sickening voice that send chills down the blond spine "And please drop the formalities okay Lucy" She said smiling, the blond nod still scared.

**Time Skip**

"We're home!" Lucy yell walking in the house with Akeno behind her "Did you have fun in school Lucy-neechan, Akeno-chan" the two turn and is surprise to see Asia sitting on some kind of high tech wheelchair, "Azazel send this, I told him about Asia situation and he send me this a few hours ago" Yao said walking into the living room "Our Godfather?" Lucy mutter, her mother nod "Yes he said he will come here at the class observation day so he can see his god children do their work".

"It's different from a normal wheelchair" Akeno point out "Yes Azazel made it himself, Asia can use this by adding her magic into it and controls direction she wants to go, also I've been teaching her how to sense people presence to the next level, now she can easily tell who she is talking to just my sensing their energy signature" "And this wheelchair will alert me if I ever run into any obstacle, so I won't be accidently hitting myself anymore" Asia smile.

Lucy look at her little sister in shock, tears form in her eyes 'H-how can she still be smiling even though all this is happening' suddenly some memories arise from the blond.

**Flashback **

Is currently night at Kuoh, at the Makasha household you can see Lucy sitting on the roof looking at the dark sky which are filled with thousand of stars. "Lucy what are you doing up so late" A voice said making the blond turn to see her brother taking a sit next to her. "… I couldn't sleep" she replies. The two siblings feel the cold wind blowing pass them "…. Lucy I can sense you want to say something, it's not good to keep things bottle up inside" Nawin said breaking the silence.

Lucy sigh, she lean her head down on her knees, her blue eyes show sadness "Onii-san do you care for Asia more than me?" she finally said. Nawin chuckle a bit making the blond look at him surprise "You idiot is that what been bothering you?" Lucy turns her around not showing him her face.

"…. Lucy I'm not favoriting Asia over you" Nawin wrap his arm around the blond shoulder, and pull her closer to him "I love the both of you equally, but Lucy unlike you Asia is weak, she needs guidance and help since in all her life she's been alone and been used, She have one of the kindest heart I've seen but that can also be use against her".

Lucy look up seeing Nawin smiling at her "I know that I haven't spend much time with you and I'm sorry for that, but Lucy always remember I will never favor Asia over you, I care for the both of you equally, also the reason why I don't worry about you as much as Asia is because… I believe that you have the power in you to become strong, very strong" tears fall from the blond eyes "But of course you're still not as strong as your brother just yet, so I still have to save you when the time comes" Nawin joke making Lucy laugh "I love you Onii-san" Lucy hug her brother who return it "I love you to Lucy never forget that".

**End Flashback**

"Lucy are you okay?" Yao ask worry seeing tears fall from her daughter eyes, "I-I'm fine it's nothing really" Lucy stutters wiping her tears "Lucy-neechan why are you cry-" Asia is interrupted feeling her sister hugging her "Asia you really are a brave girl, being able to keep that smile, I-I'm so happy to have a sister like you" Lucy said, Asia return the hug and smile "Thank you Lucy-neechan I feel the same way, I'm happy to have a strong sister that I can look up to".

Akeno and Yao smile at the scene. "What with all the noise in here" Everyone turn and see Nawin walking in "Onii-chan/san!" the two blonds slam their brother down to the ground with a giant hug "Woaw calm down you two" Nawin said, the two blond lift their heads, smiling at him.

Nawin couldn't help but smile back seeing his two sister being so happy "I'm glad your home early I was a little worried that you are going to do something stupid" Akeno said to her boyfriend making him chuckle. The two blond let go their brother, allowing him to stand back up "Is that weird looking wheelchair for Asia" Nawin ask noticing it "Yes it will help her for now until we can figure out how to bring her eyesight back" Yao answer making him nod.

"Now then you three go upstairs and take a bath, tonight we are having spaghetti" Lucy grins "Oh my god we haven't have spaghetti in ages!" "What's a spaghetti" Asia ask sitting back on her wheelchair with Akeno's help "It's something better than Pizza" Lucy reply making Asia look at her shock "NOTHING IS BETTER THEN PIZZA!" She argue "I would usually agree with you on that little sister but spaghetti is better!" Lucy reply back "PIZZA!" "SPAGHETTI!" "PIZZA!" "SPAGHETTI!" "LAMP CHOP!" Everyone freeze and turn seeing Jonathan grinning at the door, silence envelope the whole house for a few second before everyone burst into laughter.

Nawin smile seeing this, he ignore the voice from the mark 'I will protect them with my own power'.

**Next Chapter: Old Friend and Issei's Plan**


	43. Old Friend and Issei's Plan

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"So Teme when can we see Asia again?" Issei ask walking beside the black haired, currently is lunch in school and Issei notice the little blond is still missing. "Don't worry you and the others will get to see her at the Observation day, right now my mom is teaching Asia a few techniques to make her get use to this blindness" Nawin answer making the brown haired nod.

"I see I hope she will g-" Suddenly Issei bump into someone, "Hey watch wh-" he stop seeing a girl in front of him, She is little shorter then Issei, she have fire orange color hair with black hair band on it, her eyes are shining blue, white skin and hourglass figure. Allot of Student start taking a step back looking at the scene with fear making Nawin raise his eyebrow. Issei take a few step back, he looks at the girl and see her hair shadowing her eyes "Hey why are you looking all upset this is your fault" he point at the orange haired.

Nawin takes a few steps back, away from the pervert, when he feels the orange haired killer instinct, Issei notice his friend moving away from him "Teme what a-" Suddenly the brown haired feel a hard blow on his stomach sending him up in the air, "Ahhhhh" Issei scream in pain, Nawin watch in amazement seeing the orange haired deliver a dozen of combo kick.

The girl finish it with a spin kick to Issei stomach sending him toward Nawin "Like hell" The Makasha kick Issei in the back, sending him to the orange haired who deliver a dozen of more kick and finish it off with a punch to the chest sending Issei crashing down in front of Nawin.

"So Issei how is that kick compare to Misako's" Nawin ask making the brown haired look up at him showing his bruise and mess up face "ISN'T THERE SOMETHING ELSE YOU SHOULD ASK?!" Issei yells. Nawin think for a minute "Nope there's nothing else" Issei slam his head to the floor and groan in pain while muttering something about the Teme.

"Next time stay away from me pervert" The orange haired said in a soft but strong voice. She walks away with the girls admiring her and complementing her about kicking the pervert ass. "Who is she anyway" Issei ask bringing his head up while still lying on the floor. Nawin turn to one of the girls "Miss do you mind telling me who she is" the girl blush seeing the Dark prince want to talk to her "Y-yes her n-name is Kokoro Matashi, she is the captain for the girls fighting club" Nawin nod and thanks her.

"Hmm a girl fight club I didn't know that existed" Nawin mutter, Issei shakily get back up, and swings his hand around the black haired, "There a girl kendo club in this school so of course there's a fight club here Teme" Issei said. Nawin eyebrow twitches at the pervert invading his personal space.

Nawin look in front seeing Koneko walking toward them holding her lunch box "Koneko-chan do you mind doing me a favor" the white haired blink and nod. Nawin point at the brown haired, making the small girl nod. "Hello Koneko-ch-" before Issei gets to finish his sentence, the white haired punch him in the stomach sending the brown haired flying out the window, landing on a tree branch.

Nawin walk to the window "So Issei tell me which one is stronger", suddenly the branch break making Issei scream falling down to the ground "CURSE YOU TEME!". The black haired chuckle a bit though he does not intent to hurt the pervert but it's always fun messing with him and seeing girl's beating him up.

"Nawin-sempai" Koneko call out making the black haired turn to her "Yeah?" "… How's Asia doing" Nawin is surprise to hear wariness in the white haired tone since it's usually blank. The Makasha smile and pet the white haired "Don't worry she's doing fine you will see her in the class observation day, right now she is getting use to her situation" Nawin said and a soothing voice making the white haired nod her lips form a small smile.

"Are you going to have lunch at the occult building" Nawin ask, the white haired nod "Are you going to come with me?" She reply, the black haired shake his head "Not now, you can go ahead Koneko" the white haired nod, she start making her way to the Occult Club. Nawin sigh and begin to walk wondering what he should do with his spare time 'Akeno is currently with Rias helping her with something, Yuuto is probably running around the school with fangirl chasing after him, Xenovia is probably at the kendo club dueling against Akame' "Hello Master" a voice said "Hello Hana… WAIT!" Nawin turn and is shock to see his familiar in her human form, leaning against one of the class room door, grinning at him.

"Hana what are you doing here?!" Nawin ask glaring at the green haired, "I was getting bored staying in the familiar forest every time, all I do is hunt some animals and sleep" She reply. "U-um Nawin-kun" A voice said making the black haired turn, he see one of the girl student looking for him, Nawin quickly push Hana into the empty classroom with him and close the door, "Mast-" Nawin place his hand on the Hydra mouth. The two hear footstep walking past the door, after a few more second the footstep disappear making the black haired sigh in relief.

Hana grab her master hand and pull it away from her mouth "I didn't know you like me that much Master" She grins, the black haired turn back to her and notice the two are quite close, Nawin take a few step back and glare at her "Hana if one of the students spot you it will cause trouble" "But I'm in my human form they won't notice a thing, pleasssse" Hana begs giving Nawin a puppy eyes.

Nawin look at the green haired blankly 'You're going to give in brat' Tairex said 'Like hell I will' 'We all know you're weakness is cute things' Nawin eyebrow twitches trying to keep a blank expression, Hana lips twitches, one tear drop from her eyes "Fine" Nawin sigh giving in "Gezz and I thought only Asia and Koneko are capable of that" he mutters "YES!" the green haired jumps up in the air grinning.

'She seem different from when I first met her' Nawin thinks looking at the grinning hydra 'Nawin-kun you may be her first master to ever show her kindness, her previous masters treated her badly remember she said that' the black haired nod 'She never been treated this way so I guess for a long time till now she can finally smile and show her true self, thanks to you' Sairex finish making the Makasha sigh, he look up seeing Hana dress in the Kuoh Academy uniform while still keeping her green hair lose.

"…. Where in the world did you get that" Nawin ask, "I can use magic to change my attire at any time" Hana reply "Okay, now then I need to go somewhere are you coming?" "Yes".

**Kendo Building **

The two arrive at the Kendo club and see Xenovia standing in the ring with Akame in front of her, the two are holding a kendo stick "good it seems we made it in time" Nawin leans against the wall and look at the match, Hana sit on a bench.

Akame notice the Makasha, she grip her kendo stick tightly, getting to her stance making Xenovia doing the same. One of the kendo girls walk in the middle of the ring acting as referee "Who ever get strike first loses, Ready….. Start!".

Akame dash and strike forward making Xenovia side step, the blue haired grip her kendo stick tightly and strike it down to the black haired, Akame brings her kendo stick back and push it up stopping the attack in time. The two glares at each other putting in more force but Xenovia have the edge in strength so she push the black haired back and pierce her Kendo stick forward, Akame move her head to the left narrowly dodging the attack.

Akame jumps back, Xenovia bring her kendo stick back getting back to her stance, the black haired glace at Nawin, she can see in his brown stoic eyes, there was disappointment in them, she doesn't know why but she hated that look. Akame get into her stance, determination blaze in her red eyes making her opponent take caution.

Akame dash forward, 'Wait what' Xenovia eyes widen seeing the black haired speed increase, she brings her sword up in time stopping the strike, Xenovia bring her left feet forward intending to kick the black haired back but Akame jumps back in time dodging the attack.

Xenovia jumps up and swing her sword down, Akame stand still 'One, Two, NOW!' the black haired in beyond human speed strike Xenovia Kendo handle making the blue haired lose her grip. Time slow down, Xenovia look in shock seeing her kendo stick in the ground, she turn and see Akame looking at her with determination in her red eyes, before the blue haired could react she feel a kendo stick strike on her stomach as she fall down to the ground.

The members look at the match in shock before all of them start cheering "Winner of this match Akame!" Xenovia sit up, she look up and see the black haired offering her a hand, the blue haired smirk accept her help "That was a good match" Akame said with a small smile "Yeah, that move you use, what was it?" Xenovia ask, she grab her right wrist still feeling the force of a strike "Oh I borrow it from someone" the blue haired nod then make her way to the locker room to take a quick shower.

Akame turn and see Nawin walking toward her "That was some match Akame" He praise making her blush a bit "I-it was nothing" "It is something, you've only seen my move once and you were able to replicate it perfectly, winning the match, that is something not allot of people can do" he said making the girl smile.

"Umm Nawin-kun please accept this" one of the kendo member walk toward the black haired and give him a letter and a rose, Nawin give her a fake smile and accept it "Thank you very much" the girl squeal and run back to her friends, Akame send a dark look to the girl. "Well Akame I must go now" Nawin said making the black haired nod "Okay Nawin-kun I hope we can talk again" the Makasha give her a gentle smile "Sure I wouldn't mind"

Nawin make his way out of the building with Hana following beside him. "Master you want me to take that" Nawin give her the letter, Hana clench the letter making it burst into green flames, Nawin look at the rose, it glow black and whittle away into the air, his eyes flash red 'Everything is going according to plan'.

**Leviathan Estate**

Serafall sits on a wooden chair outside of her training area, she looks at Lucy who is sitting in the middle of the field meditating 'There a hidden power deep inside of her that is lock, with some meditation, she might be able to bring some of that power out' Serafall takes a sip of her orange juice studying the blond.

Suddenly blue flames circle around the blond catching the Leviathan attention. The flames start getting wilder and hotter that even the pink Satan can feel it from her location, Lucy hair glow, the tip of her hair start changing red instead of golden blond. Serafall put her drink down on the table and stand up seeing the blond losing her concentration "Lucy that's enough" she yell out but the blond didn't respond, the flames start getting bigger.

"LUCY I SAID ENOUGH!" Serafall yell turning serious, the blond open her eyes showing the Leviathan her golden right eye while her left eye is electric blue. "That's enough Lucy your power is getting unstable" The blond nod lowering her power, both her eyes turn back to sky blue, her hair stop glowing and change back to golden blond, the flames disappears.

Lucy stand back up and sigh feeling drain, Serafall walk toward her "Your power at that time was easily Low-Ultimate class but your still aren't able to control it completely yet so you could have gone higher but that's unsafe for now" She said to the blond "It's not good enough, Onii-san is stronger than this, I need to be able to control my power completely and unlock balance breaker" Serafall sigh, she place her hand on her student shoulder "Lucy don't rush things, I know you want to be on the same level as Nawin-kun but it will take time, you can't expect to be a full Ultimate class in a matter of seconds".

Serafall smile and pet the blond head "Don't worry you'll reach up with your brother but it will take time, but the important thing is to not give up" Lucy look at the Leviathan with determination in her eyes "I rather die then give up" She said surprising Serafall but her shock quickly turn into a smile "That's what I like to hear now then that's enough of training for today, you should get back to school Lucy I'm sure lunch time is almost over" the blond nod and teleport back to the Academy.

Serafall sigh and shake her head, she can't help but chuckle at her apprentice skipping her lunch to come train here, "You seem to be enjoying this" a voice said making the Leviathan turn and see her childhood friend Sirzech sitting on one of the chairs "what are you saying Sirzech-chan" She ask "When I first suggest you take Lucy under your wings you seem hesitant, why the change of heart?" Sirzech ask "… She remind allot of me when I was young" Serafall reply smiling "Get rid of hyper and childish then I agree" Sirzech said then tilt his head to the side dodging a ice spear aiming for him "Oh shut it Sirzech-chan, Your always mean!"

**Time Skip: Occult Building **

"… So Nawin-kun do you mind telling us why is the hydra here" Rias ask looking at the cheerful green haired sitting next to the Makasha, Rias and the others are a little on the edge with the hydra being in the same room as them, well except for Akeno who seems to be glaring at the green haired "Rias you should know by now that Hana is no threat, she just want to stretch her legs a little since being in the familiar forest all the time is boring for her" The red haired nod and look at the smiling Hydra 'She doesn't look like she's about to eat anyone'.

"Anyway where's Issei?" Nawin ask noticing the brown haired hasn't arrive yet, "Knowing him, his probably peeking on the girls locker" Xenovia said "Why are you so cold to Issei-kun, Xenovia-chan" Yuuto ask, the blue haired just shrugs, suddenly someone knock on the door making everyone turn "Come in" Rias said, the door open showing Irina, everyone turn shock seeing the brown haired girl again.

"Irina" Xenovia whisper she runs toward her friend and give Irina a hug who return it smiling "It's good to see you again Xenovia" She said releasing the hug "It's been a while Irina-san, you just up and disappear after the Kokabiel battle, what happen?" Rias ask "I left Kuoh and plan to go back to the church but I was stop by an angel who said that Micheal-Sama wants to speak to me personally" the others are shock hearing this "Your saying Micheal the leader of the Angel" Nawin ask making the brown haired nod "Yes" "Do you know what he wants with you?" Rias ask "Sorry but that's a secret I can't tell you yet" She reply.

"Well it's nice to know that you're safe I thought something happened to you after hearing the news about Gods passing" Xenovia said "Sorry for that I just have to be alone for a while but I'm happy that Micheal-Sama came and help me" "So your with the angel's know" Akeno ask "Yes, it's funny I see you're a devil now Xenovia" Irina said making the blue haired look away "I'm not mad, I can see your happy, we're still friends" Xenovia look at her surprise before she smile "Thank you" Nawin smile looking at the scene.

"It's good to see you didn't forget my word" Nawin said standing up and walk toward the brown haired "It's nice to see you again Irina" he said extending his, the brown haired smile "It's nice seeing you to Nawin-ku-" Suddenly the door open a figure burst in "TEME I GOT A PLA-" Issei bump into someone making him fall back to the floor.

The room turn complete silent, Issei opens his eyes and is met with a sight that shock him, he sees Irina on top of Nawin in sexual position, both their lips kissing each other. "Did I do that" he mutters, Irina face turn redder then a tomato, while Nawin face contain shock, Rias bring a camera out of nowhere and take a picture "Nice" she said, the red haired look to her side and is surprise to see Akeno expression, instead of a dark and crazy look, her face show more of deep thought as she look at the scene.

Irina quickly gets up "I'm so sorry" she bows a thousand time her face still red, Nawin gets to his feet "It's not your fault" he turn his attention to Issei giving him a dark look, Nawin walk pass Irina giving her one pet on the head "Your lips are soft by the way" he said making Irina blush increase tenfold, Xenovia holds her friend seeing as she was about to pass out.

Issei pale seeing the black haired walking toward him "U-um teme it wasn't my fault I was j-" Nawin grab the pervert shirt and drag him out of the club. "Did that just happen" Yuuto said breaking the silence "It did" Koneko replies eating her bowl of candy. Hana whistle drawing a picture of the event that just happen and show everyone "So what do you think" the whole group turn and is surprise to see a drawing of Irina on top of Nawin though the picture show them making out instead of it being an accident "That's perfect" Rias grin, Akeno eyebrow twitches, lighting creak from her hand finally snapping out of her thought, Hana sigh and throw the drawing up in the air where Akeno shoot her lighting at it making the paper disappear into dust.

Suddenly everyone hear Issei scream "Do you think we should interrupt" Yuuto said a little worry for his brown haired friend "Don't worry so much Yuuto, Issei-kun will be fine and it is his fault" Rias said putting the picture on her photo book for special moments.

**Outside **

"So Issei what were you going to say at the club" Nawin ask looking at the bruise brown haired in front of him, "Well I nee-" the conversation is interrupt when the two hear a weird noise. Nawin and Issei turn to see a orange tail wiggling around the bush "What the hell is that" Issei walk toward it, suddenly it jumps out from the bush showing a orange baby fox "Wonder what is a fox doing here" Nawin said still standing back, seeing the fox giving Issei a growl.

"Hey come on little guy I won't hurt you" Issei said smiling at it, he kneel down and try to pet it but suddenly the fox bite his thump "… AHHHHHHH LET GO!" Issei scream in pain, Nawin chuckle at the hilarious scene, seeing Issei trying to wiggle the baby fox away but it seems the animal have a tight grip in him.

"HEY DON'T MESS WITH MY PET!" A voice yell, Nawin turn to see Kokoro running toward Issei, she jumps and spin kick him in the face, the fox let go of the brown haired as he is send flying, crashing into a tree. The fox jump into Kokoro arm, the orange haired smile and pet the fox "What are you doing out here Lula?" Kokoro ask her pet who just lick her cheek "You do know pets aren't allowed in school ground" Nawin said making the orange haired turn to him "Hmm I know that it's just she like to follow me to school sometimes".

Issei gets up and walk toward Kokoro "Hey what's with the kick!" he yells stopping in front of her "You were messing with Lula and your face seems like a perfect place to practice my kick" She reply making Issei glare at her while Nawin chuckle. "Oh by the way nice panties" Issei grins, Kokoro glare at him her face turn slight red "YOU DAME PERVERT!" She drop Lula and deliver a dozen of kick to the brown haired but Issei decide to actually dodge it this time.

Nawin watch in amusement seeing Issei dodging all the kicks, "It will take allot more than that to hurt me" the brown haired grin, making Kokoro glare at him "OH YEAH TAKE THIS" Kokoro jump in the air and send spin kick but Issei block it with his right arm, surprising the orange haired. 'He will lose focus….. now' Nawin thought seeing Issei look up at Kokoro panties making blood drip from his nose.

Kokoro use the distraction and deliver a hard punch to the pervert face sending him flying into the Occult building window. "Why are you friends with him?" Kokoro ask turning to the black haired who shrugs "He can be an idiot and a pervert sometimes, but he have a kind heart and care deeply for his friend" Nawin said then walks back to the occult building leaving the shock girl.

**Occult Building**

Nawin walk into the room and see Issei lying on the couch with his head resting on Rias lap. The black haired notice that Akeno and Irina are missing "Yuuto where did Akeno and Irina go?" he ask "Oh Akeno said she wants to talk with her in private" the blond reply "You do know you guys just send her to a death sentence" Nawin said making the red haired chuckle "Don't worry Nawin-kun, Akeno would never do something like that".

The Makasha takes a sit next to Hana who seems to be reading a manga "I have made a decision" Issei said making everyone turn to him "What would that be Issei-kun" Rias ask "I will make Kokoro my very first piece" He announce surprising everyone, Nawin smirk "Huh so that's why you actually fight back against her, to see if she was strong" Issei nod "Yep there's that and she has great Oppai" he said making everyone sweat drop "Rias your fine with this" Nawin ask turning to the red haired who shrug "I accept his dream of becoming a harem king though I will be the boss of it, plus I already took his virgini-" "TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Nawin yell making the others laugh.

"So Teme are you jealous" Issei send a smirk at the black haired, who give him a blank look "Why should I be jealous of a guy who is the most hated person in school by all girls, Issei I can have my own harem just by taking a step outside" Nawin said even though he would never do that, Issei immediately sits in the corner with dark depression cloud on top of his head, knowing what the black haired said is true.

"And Issei, Nawin-kun left out one thing" the brown haired turn to see Akeno hugging the Makasha from behind "I have the biggest breast of all the girls in school and Nawin can use them at anytime he wants" She tease, tears fall down from Issei face, black depress aura surrounds him "I think you may have just broken him" Yuuto points out.

"Gezz you two are made for each other" Rias said looking at Nawin and Akeno "Don't blame me Rias, he started it by saying I'm jealous" Nawin argue "And I'm just telling the truth" Akeno said. Irina walk back into the room with a thoughtful look, she send a smile at the black haired, confusing him "Well I have to leave now, it's nice seeing everyone again" Issei snap out of his depression and look at Irina "Wait I almost forgot to ask, your Irina Shidou right?" the brown haired girl nod "Do you know me?, I once have a childhood friend and he have the exact same name as you" Irina facepalm "It seems you're as dense as always Issei, I am Irina Shidou, I didn't tell you to see how long it will take for you to figure it out" "But I thought you were a boy" he said making the room turn complete silent.

Everyone sweatdrop "… Issei how in the world will you be able to mistaken Irina as a boy" Xenovia ask in an irritating tone. "Hey she act like a boy back then and her hair was short" Issei said defending himself, Irina sigh and disappear in bright light making everyone close their eyes. "I think you upset her Issei-kun" Yuuto said opening his eyes, "You know Issei it will be interesting to see how you will recruit Kokoro to your peerage since the two of you aren't really in the best terms" Nawin says, suddenly his right hand glow showing the Gremory symbol.

"It looks like you have a contract Nawin-kun" Rias said, the black haired sigh and stand up "Master can I go with you" Hana ask standing up "Sure plus I don't want you to eat the group while I'm gone" the others shake slightly seeing an image of the hydra eating them. "Good luck Issei with Kokoro" Nawin glance at the brown haired then disappear in red light with Hana.

**Next Chapter: Finding the Missing Boy**


	44. Finding The Missing Boy

**I'm sure you notice the title change, i decide to put the chapter of Kokoro for the next one, since this chapter is long enough **

**But anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter and i want to thanks you all for reading my book it means allot and I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

"Master where are we going exactly?" Hana ask as the two are walking in a populated city of Hong Kong "The mother who child got kidnap said that her son disappear around the Zasichu street which is famous for gambling and bars, we have to go there and find clues that will help us locate the missing boy" Nawin reply.

"Wouldn't all the bars be close at this time of day" The green haired said, looking at all kind of shop "It will be quiet and empty, easy for us to check things out" "But why would the mother take her son to that kind of place?" Nawin looks up and see a sign pointing at the Zasichu street "She said that they were in hurry to get home since it's getting dark so they took a short cut, after getting pass the busy crowd she lose her son and begin searching for him but she didn't succeed, I guess she leave it to us devil to locate him and bring him back home" Nawin reply, after a few minute of walking pass the humans the two arrive at the empty street, with a few people walking around looking half drunk.

Nawin eyes turn red, he begin searching for any clue "The mother said that she lost the boy when they try to walk past the crowded street" Hana looks around "This is quite a long street master" "Well we have to split up and search, find any clues that will help us, the mother said her son was holding a robot toy at the time, theres a chance it drop when he got kidnap" "Can you show me the picture, If we're lucky he might just be lost and waiting for his mother" Nawin bring a picture out showing a 6 year old boy with short brown haired and green eyes, he is smiling holding his new robot toy.

"One more thing Hana act normal, remember there are humans here so don't use your powers" Nawin said making her nod, Hana makes her way to the end of the street, to begin search there. Nawin start searching since he is already in front of the street 'Let's hope we are not too late'.

**Kuoh**

"Akeno-chan your back" The raven haired just got back home and is met with Asia greeting her "Hello Asia, are you home alone?" Akeno ask taking off her shoes and place her bag on the table, Asia move her wheelchair to the living room "Lucy-neechan isn't home yet, Papa and Mama left saying that they want to meet some old friend, Mama was a little hesitant to leave since she doesn't want me to be alone but I told that you and Onii-chan would be home soon, Where is he by the way I can't sense him?" Asia asks.

"Don't worry his doing a contract right now he will be back soon" Akeno reply taking a seat on the couch, the raven haired look at the her bracelet, she look at the black diamond, almost in an instance it turn purple then back to black, Akeno blink couple of time 'It's probably just my imagination'.

"Akeno-chan may I ask you a question" Asia said making the raven haired look at the blond, sitting on her wheelchair "Yeah" "Do you mind taking me to the park, I want to get some fresh air" Akeno smile "Sure let me change first".

After a few minute pass Akeno walk down wearing a blue tight jean, black short sleeve shirt, Akeno notice Asia is waiting at the door way, the raven haired put on simple black shoes then grab the wheelchair holder and takes Asia out of the house while closing the door.

"Thanks for this, I know it can be annoying pushing me around the place" Asia apologize "Don't say that we're family Asia, I wouldn't mind doing this, plus I like to spend some time together anyway" Akeno smile at the blond. Asia smell the fresh air, her eyes remains close but she is getting use to it "It's weird, I thought that I would be sad and depress losing my eye sight, but I was able to look pass it easily" Asia holds her hand out, a petal of rose land on her palm "Not a lot of people can do that Asia, your one strong girl" Akeno said softly.

The two make their journey to the park in calm and comfortable silence, Akeno stop the wheelchair seeing that they arrive at the park "Well we're here" She said pushing the wheelchair in "Yeah I can smell it" Asia reply smiling. "It's weird so much have changed in such a short time" Akeno said looking at the trees, seeing the wind blowing it "I know, 2 months ago I was in the airplane heading here and now, I have a loving family and friends that care for me" Asia reply listening to the calm wind.

"Hey you Akeno!" a voice yell breaking the clam silent, the raven haired turn to see three Kuoh academy girls walking toward them. "It's there something you need" She reply, the three girls stop in front of them, Asia squirm in her seat a little sensing the air around them just got thicker.

"Yeah I want you to stay away from my Nawin-kun" The middle one said who seems to be the boss of the group, she have long, messy blond hair with pink top, purple eyes, and voluptuous figure. Akeno eyes narrow knowing the girl 'Sazumi Iguzai she's been flirting with Nawin-kun ever since he arrive at school… such a nuisance' she thought darkly.

"Your Nawin-kun, I don't remember you owning him" Akeno reply, she can feel Asia being uncomfortable but it seems judging from Sazumi angry expression, she won't be able to get out of this situation without a little violence. "Listen here Bitch, I have my eyes on him before you, so I will say this once, dump him and move on like your current relationship with him never happens or you're going to get it" Sazumi threaten, glaring at the raven haired.

Asia sense Akeno power rising up slightly 'This is not good', "I'll say this once, go back to whatever hole you come from and leave me be" Akeno said, her eyes glint with danger making the other two girl step back in fear but Sazumi ignores it.

"I know you use your body to deceive him and use him like a puppet" Sazumi smirk, that snap the raven haired, lighting crack from her hand, her eyes flash yellow "STOP THIS NOW" Asia yells, she lift her right hand up and draw a triangle like pattern. Suddenly all the three girl pupil went blank, they bow "We're sorry for bothering you" they apologize in a monotone voice and start walking away.

Asia sigh bringing her hand down, Akeno lower her power, her eyes turn back to violet, the raven haired place her hand on her face 'I shouldn't lose control that easily' she curse herself, Akeno look at the bracelet making her calm down, She turn her attention to the blind blond "Asia what was that?".

"It's a mind control spell, Mama taught it to me so I can defend myself, if I ever get into trouble with a bad human, considering I can't really protect myself physically" She reply making the raven haired nod. "But are you okay Akeno-chan, your power got a bit unstable" Asia asks worry, "…. Don't worry about it, those three just make me angry by saying those things" Akeno reply then continue pushing the wheelchair around the park "Well I don't believe them if it make you feel better" Asia said making the raven haired turn to her surprise "I know you love Onii-chan with all your heart, I can easily see it," the blond look up and send a smile, Akeno smile back "Thank you Asia" the two continue to enjoy each other company around the peaceful park.

**Zasichu Street**

"It seems thing are more complicated then I ordinarily thought" Nawin stop at an alleyway, he kneel down and pick up a black feather 'That's a fallen angel alright' Tairex said. "What could a fallen angel want with a human boy?" Nawin mutter, his eye turn red as he begins looking for more clues, the black haired notice the boy footprint 'It seems he was trying to run away as the fallen angel was chasing him from the air since I only see one footprint' Nawin begin to follow the footprint to see where it will lead.

"Hey kid get lost" Nawin stop, seeing himself being surrounded by four man, "I'm just passing by" He said his eye turning back to normal before they could notice it. "This is our territory, I will say it once more get lost" The man said pointing a metal baseball bat at him, Nawin look at all the four man, they are dress in dirty clothes and jacket that pull over their head to cover their faces.

Suddenly green blur appear circling around the four men "What th-" They didn't finish their sentence when all of them are knock out, Hana appear next to Nawin "I'm guessing you didn't find anything at your end" the black haired ask turning to his familiar "Well I found this" Hana give him a robot toy.

"This is the boy toy, so he drops it… where did you find it?" "It was on one of the building roof" Nawin teleport the toy to his pocket dimension where he keeps his evil piece "So it means the kid was caught by the fallen angel and taken up the air" Nawin show the hydra, the black feather, Hana sniff it "Yep that's a fallen angel" "Come on, I still need to follow the track and see where was the boy last location at before he was taken up air" Nawin said, his eye turn back to red.

After a few minute of walking the two stop "Seems like the kid got quite far but he can't keep running forever" Nawin kneel down seeing the boys footprint suddenly stop, he turn behind seeing another foot print "So the fallen angel land in front of him and took him" Nawin eyes turn back to normal, he stand up and sigh "What should we do" Hana ask, the Makasha leans against the wall, deep in thought "…. I say the best places to start right now are the churches, there's a couple in Hong Kong, you will be able to pick up his sense right?" Nawin ask the hydra "Yes, the robot is cover with his sense, if one of the churches has it than he has to be there".

Nawin and Hana make their way out of the Zasichu street but stop when suddenly one of the men grab Hana right wrist, the hydra turn to see a ugly fat man grinning at her "Well aren't you a beauty, why don't we get to know each other a little better… in private" Hana look at the man disgusted, she was about to rip him into bloody pieces but her master place his hand on her shoulder 'Don't Hana, we are not trying to make a scene' he said telepathically, the hydra nod.

"Now sir I will ask you once let go of my friend now" Nawin said in a stoic tone, the man turn and see the black haired right eye flash red, the middle age man nod "Sorry for that, I need to get back to work" he said in a monotone voice, letting go of Hana wrist and walk away.

Nawin takes Hana hand, the two make their way out from the dangerous street, "We need to get out of the city, find the highest point, so we can locate each of the churches and set out for them at night understand" Hana nod "What about your family Nawin-kun won't they be worried about you not being home tonight" The black haired sigh "Yeah I almost forget about that"

**Kuoh: Makasha Household**

Lucy shoots dozen of fireballs, and redirect it toward her, the blond cross her arm ready for impact, each of the fireballs hit creating a small explosion while sending the blond back. Lucy fires a dozen more of fireball up to the air and jumps up, hitting all of them with her fist making it explode.

She lands back on the ground and sigh, "Lucy-neechan are you training?" Asia said coming out of the house "Your training too much you know that" Akeno says walking out. "Well I like to train" Lucy reply "It's a good thing Ms Makasha puts a special barrier around the backyard, so the neighbors wouldn't see and hear this" Akeno said.

Lucy take a drink of her bottle water "Yeah from their standpoint they will only see a normal backyard" She said "Where have you two been anyway, when I got home, no one was here" Lucy ask looking at the two "Oh we just been out to the park, I wanted some fresh air after staying in the house all day" the older blond nod.

"Where's Onii-san?" Lucy ask walking toward the two "His out doing his cont-" Akeno is interrupt when her bracelet glow alerting the others attention, Asia can sense a magic in it "Why is that glowing" Lucy ask taking a look at the black diamond "I-I don't know this never happened before" Akeno reply.

"Akeno" Nawin voice came out from the diamond surprising the three girls "I won't be home tonight tell Lucy and Asia this, the contract is more complicated than I thought, I will be back by tomorrow so don't worry, take care of yourself" After that the diamond stop glowing "Nawin-kun" Akeno call out but didn't receive any answer "It was a massage" Lucy said.

"So Onii-chan won't be back tonight" Asia said a little sad "Well with Nawin being a high-class devil it makes sense that his contract would get harder" a voice said making the three turn to see Jonathan leaning against the door "I guess that make sense, Dad there's something I've been meaning to ask you, what was it like for you being an exorcist?" Lucy asks since she been curious ever since she found out about it.

"Back then I was Gabriel personal knight" he reply shocking the three girls "I would do the hardest and most dangerous mission that heaven have to offer, and protect Gabriel when she visited the human world" "Your father use to be known as the Gold Knight" Yao walk out "So you gave that up to be with mom" Lucy ask "There more to it than that but that's for another time, come on it's almost dinner, go take a shower well to be more precise Lucy go take a shower, you have dirt all over your body" Jonathan said "That's because I'm training!"

**Hong Kong **

"It's beautiful" Hana mutter looking at the city on top of the Tai Mo Shan the highest peak in Hong Kong. Nawin looks at the city "Damn there's too many of them" he curses seeing over dozens of church spread around the big city "There has to be a way to narrow the search" Nawin close his eyes trying to come up with a plan.

"Master look" Hana call out making the black haired turn to see a couple of fallen angel landing on top of on one of the church "Hmm that made our job much easier" Nawin said, he looks up to see the sun is setting down. "Should we go now" The green haired ask "Yes let's move".

Nawin and Hana dash toward the church, as they were about to leave the forest area, the air start getting colder, small snow comes out of nowhere, Nawin turns behind and see four figure dashing toward them, their body move almost inhumanly possible with their arms stretching around in impossible angles.

"What are those?" Hana ask startled, "Hana we have to change path, we can't let human see us if we're going to battle" Nawin said making the green haired nod, the two make a hard turn and dash to a clear field away from the city. Nawin and Hana land on the middle of the clean field, they look at the dark forest, suddenly 4 glowing eyes appear from the darkness looking at them with bloodlust.

The air around them gets colder, suddenly the four figure jumps out of the forest and land a few meters away from the two. "W-what the heck are those thing" Hana stutter, Nawin look at the four creatures, their skin are cold blue ice, no hair, red sinister eyes with no pupil, they teeth are human like but some are missing, they nails are sharp that can tear human skin easily, their body are skinny that your almost able to see their bones.

"Uhaaaa" They moan looking at the two, "Hana get ready and be careful" Nawin said, suddenly one snap their head at the black haired and dash toward him, the way their move is inhuman like and terrifying at the same time, the black haired suddenly feel a hard blow from the right side of his face sending him flying across the field.

Hana turn and deliver are hard kick to the creature sending it crashing through a tree, she was about to turn to deal with the others but one of them appear to her side and punch her stomach making the hydra spit out blood 'T-their fast' Hana punch it in the face sending the creature back, she jumps backward but the creature regain his balance jumps forward to her, opening it mouth.

Hana opens her mouth and split out a purple poison bubble, the bubble envelope the creature, it start trying to tear the bubble with its sharp nail but nothing happen, Hana land back on the ground and smirk looking at the creature trap in her technique "When you're in my Poison Bubble it's over" She snap her finger making the burble glow, the creature whole body start melting, black blood pour on the burble making it look like a horrifying scene after a few more second there was nothing left in the bubble but a pool of blood as the creature whole body was completely disintegrate.

One of the creature that was send crashing into the tree gets up and runs toward Hana, Nawin appear behind it with the Twisted Etcher, he pull the shift starting the engine then slice the creature in half. "That is one scary technique Hana" Nawin said, the green haired smirk and snap her finger again making the bubble pop, the blood splatter to the ground.

"They pack quite a punch, any devil lower than middle class would probably have their head rip off from that punch" Nawin said rubbing his bruise cheek. "We need to finish this quickly, the longer we take the less chance the boy is alive" He said making the hydra nod.

The two remaining creature dash toward the Makasha, completely ignoring the Hydra, Nawin grip his sword tightly and swing it "Hell Slash" the blade glow and fire red energy wave, the two creature dodge jumping to the side, Hana fires a gigantic green fire wave behind the creature which they didn't notice since their attention is completely on the Makasha.

Nawin see the fire wave, he jumps back dodging the slash from the two, he dispel the twisted etcher and points both his index and middle finger at the two "Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six light Rod slam into the creature midsection making them fall to the ground. Nawin see the fire wave speeding toward him, he disappears in black flash, and the whole field explodes in flames.

Nawin appears next to his familiar and look at the flames "Well I say that's the end of them" He said "What were those things?" Hana ask "…. I don't know but their dangerous, anyway right now let's make our way to the church, we can talk about this later" The two dash toward the city.

**Time Skip **

The two lands on the roof "I can smell the boy sense" Hana inform "Hmm along with a dozen of fallen angels" Nawin said. The black haired look down and see some kind of ritual is being held and it seem the fallen angel is using the boy for it 'Sairex don't tell me the boy have a sacred gear or something' Nawin ask seeing the ritual looking similar to what Raynare did to Asia.

'Hmmm I can't really say, I need to take a closer look' he replies. Nawin look at the church seeing some dead bodies litter around the ground "They've been here recently" "They aren't that strong this should be easy" Hana said "Yes but remember we need the boy alive Hana, we can't run in blindly" Nawin reply making the green haired nod.

Nawin close his eyes and concentrate "There ten of them, most of them are weak nothing we can't handle, but one of them is a high-class, he must be the leader" the Makasha open his now red eyes.

**Inside the Church **

"W-what do y-you want with me, I want m-my mommy" the boy cries, as he is currently chain to the wall "Would someone shut the kid up his driving me insane" one of the man mutter. "We can't kill him yet, the boss will be piss" another one reply, "So you want your mommy huh boy" a deep voice said, the rest of the fallen angel stand up respectfully, a man walk out of the shadow, the boy look up and see a middle-age man, he have long black hair that reach to his back, silver eyes, he wears a long black trench jacket, long silver pants, trench boots.

The boy shake in fear seeing the man cold, stoic silver eyes looking at him "Well I have bad news for you boy, you will never get to see your mother again since you'll be dead by them"

**Soundtrack: La distancia para un duelo**

"Not if I have anything to say about it" A voice said making everyone turn and see Nawin sitting on one of the bench "Who the hell are you?!" One of the fallen angels summons his light lance glaring at the Makasha "Me? Well I'm the guy whose getting the boy back to his mother" Nawin reply smirking.

"Your not very smart are you" the leader said seeing how chill and relax the Makasha is "What makes you think a human like you can stop us" He said, 'Man aren't they stupid, even when we hide your power they still can't sense that you're a devil at this close range' Tairex face palm.

The leader summon a light sword and bring it near the boy neck "Well isn't that a cowardly move" Nawin comment "HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR LEADER!" "Yeah yeah shut it" The Makasha reply, he then turns his attention back to the leader "Well if you said that I'm nothing but a weak human then come at me and see if it's true" he said standing up.

"I don't have to, I won't waste my time with you worthless human" The leader raise his hand, the other fallen angel summons their light lance and fire it toward the Makasha. Dozens of shadow weapons appear, surrounding Nawin, the entire light lances hit it and shatter shocking the whole group. As the leader is in a state of shock Hana appear behind the boy and break the chain, the leader snap out of his shock, he turn and receive a punch to the face sending him crashing to the wall.

Hana grab the boy and disappear away from the church, Nawin grab a shadow broadsword and charge toward the group "Kill him" one of them yell, all of them summons more of the light lance and send it toward the Makasha but it did nothing as the shadow weapons around him block all the lance.

Nawin reach one of the fallen angel and slice him in half with his broadsword making the fallen angel burst into black feather signaling his death, The Makasha turn and see fear at the rest of their face "I'm ending this quick" he said, he throw the broadsword at one of the fallen angel, it pierce right through his chest "No Kazuma!" his friend yell but before he could turn Nawin appear next to him and cut his head clean off with his gun blade.

Nawin spins the blade making it change into its gun form, he shoots the rest of the fallen angel in the head in lighting speed, "I will kill you" One of them appear behind the Makasha with a light sword in his hand. Shadow weapons appear behind Nawin, blocking the attack, it then trust the fallen angel back, Nawin grab a shadow axe and bring it down cutting the fallen angel in half.

Nawin turn his attention to the leader who is the last one left "Well you were saying something about me being weak" the black haired said leaning the gun on his shoulder, the leader glare at him "You will pay for that" he summons two giant light spear and throw it at the Makasha. Shadow weapons appear in front of Nawin, the two lance hit and explode covering the whole room in smoke.

When the smoke clear the leader look and is shock to see Nawin still standing in the same place without a scratch "I'll give it to you, that was something" Nawin said "But I think it's time to end this" The black haired lift his right hand then point his index and middle finger up "Black Coffin". A giant black box form around the fallen angel, dozens of dark spear with red outline circle around the box.

Nawin bring both his fingers down making the spears pierce the box "AHHHHHHHHH" a painful scream surrounds the church, after a few more second the scream stop, the box creak and shatters showing nothing but a pile of black feathers. Nawin sit down on the bench to catch his breath, after a minute him teleport away from the church.

**End Soundtrack**

**Time Skip**

Nawin appear at the mother house, he walk in and see the boy hugging his mother crying in happiness "Mommy I-I miss you" he stutters, the mother hug him back tear fall down her green eyes "Mommy miss you to" she said softly. Hana lean against the wall smiling at heartwarming scene.

Nawin smile, he cough gaining the woman attention "Thank you so much for finding my son" she said walking toward the black haired and give him a kiss on the cheek, Hana laugh softly at the Makasha shock expression. Nawin shake his head and smile back "It's nothing I know what it feel like losing someone you care deeply for, I'm just glad I brought him back safely" He kneel down to the boy "mind closing your eyes, I have a present for you" he said softly the boy listen and close his eyes.

After a few second pass "Okay open them" The boy open his eyes and he gasp seeing his robot toy again "Oh Lancer I thought I lost you" Nawin give him the robot the boy hug it "Thank you so much mister" the Makasha smile and pet the boys head "It's no problem" He stand back up 'I can sense a sacred gear in him Nawin-kun' Sairex inform making the black haired nod 'I see' "I don't have much but is there anything I could reward you" The mother ask.

Nawin notice that this family isn't really rich judging by their bland house design, he shakes his head "No you don't need to" he said making the older woman look at him shock but she quickly change it into a smile and bow to him "You're so kind, I'm glad I was able to summon you" "it's no problem you need help and I came, now then I have to go, take care of yourself" Nawin walk toward Hana and grab her shoulder, the green haired wave at family "Bye bye" the boy smile and wave back "Bye beautiful Lady" Hana giggle at the charming boy, the two then disappear in black flash.

**Next Chapter: Challenge against Kokoro **


	45. Challange against Kokoro

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

In the far part of the underworld capital show a bland, dark, cold road with nothing but death trees, broken village, there are two figures wearing black cloak, riding a horse through the empty dirt road. "So this was where one of the Great War battles happen" One of them said in a soft feminine voice, looking at the dark landscape.

"Yes nothing is left behind after the Great War, apart from stray animal and poor devils digging for food or anything to keep themselves alive, Devil's here are different from the ones in the capital, they are nothing but a true devil… a monster" The other reply in a male, deep stoic voice.

"But aren't they weak? They aren't accepted back to the devil society" the female ask "Yes they aren't accept there because are too weak to be of any use also their unstable, they are weaker than low-class, some call them Class-E which means End".

"HELP ME PLEASE" A voice suddenly yell, the two turn and see 4 mans kicking a young woman, "That's what you get for stealing our food bitch!" one of them yell kicking the woman in the stomach. "I need it for my children please" the woman begs but receive a kick to the face.

The two figures stop their horse "Master?" The female ask, "I'll be done in a minute" The teen drop down his horse landing on the ground, the 4 man turn "Mind your own business" one of them said then turn back to the woman and grins "Hey let's have some fun with her before we kill her, what do you say boys" the others grin, the woman crawl back leaning against the tree, she look at the man's terrified.

The teen take of his cloak and throw it to his companion who catch it, the 4 man turn "Do you have a death wish kid" one of them said glaring at Nawin Makasha. The black haired turn to the woman "Close your eyes" the woman did as she was told. "Attack him" one of the devils brings out a club and dash toward the Makasha.

Nawin eye flash red, he grab the man wrist before he could swing the, the black haired take the club and smash it at the man head, breaking the club in the process while the man is send to the ground, the other member come and try to deliver a punch but Nawin side step dodging the attack, he take a knife from the man holster and stab him in the back of his head, killing the man instantly.

"I'll kill you!" the other one comes dashing toward the Makasha with a club, Nawin was about to counter when one of the men that lay on the ground shot up and grab the Makasha from behind. The man bring the club down but Nawin move his head to the side making the club hit the man behind him making him fall to the ground daze, freeing the Makasha.

As the man in front of the black haired is in shock from hitting his own friend, Nawin immediately stab him at the side of his neck with the knife, killing him, the Makasha then turn and throw the blooded knife at the third man head killing him. Nawin turn to the last man, seeing him on the ground looking at the Makasha in fear.

Nawin walk toward him, making the man crawl back, he suddenly grin, his hand glow red, he points his palm at the Makasha and fire a energy ball blast, the blast hit Nawin right in the face "Ahaha that's what you get" he laugh but when the smoke clear the Devil stop his face turn into fear seeing the Makasha looking at him blankly with no damage on his face not even a scratch, Nawin resume walking toward the middle-age man who start crawl back in fear but he is stop when his back hit a boulder, "W-what a-are you doing?" he stutter, Nawin stop and grab the man shirt, pulling him up "…Killing Monsters"

**Kuoh: Makasha Household **

Akeno yawns getting up from her bed, she turn to see the black haired is still missing, she sigh at her lover "Huh I hope he didn't get into trouble" The raven haired turn to a table beside the bed where the bracelet is place, she see the diamond is still black.

After taking a shower, Akeno heads down stairs to see everyone is present in the dining table, "I guess Sochi isn't back yet" Yao said seeing the raven haired walking down alone, "Yeah" Akeno mutter taking a seat next to Asia, "Onii-san, contract must be in a different country or something, I can't sense his power anywhere in Kuoh" Lucy said taking a bite of her pancake.

"I didn't know contract can be held in a different country, I always thought it's at Kuoh" Asia said taking a spoon full of porridge with the help of the raven haired, "Well Asia your still new at this, people like Nawin-kun and Rias take much more harder contract that will take them around the world" Akeno reply.

"I'm not surprise that Nawin got to high-class so quick" Jonathan said taking a sip of tea "I can't imagine him doing babysitting or cleaning other people house" The other chuckle agreeing with the blond man.

**Time Skip**

"Bye Lucy-niichan, Akeno-chan have fun at school" Asia smile at the two who are getting ready to leave for school, Lucy smile at her sister "Thank Asia, stay safe and please don't go out until one of us are back home" The younger blond nod. Akeno said goodbye to the blond and open the door leaving with Lucy.

"HEY! Akeno-Senpai, Lucy" a voice yell making the two turn and see Issei waving at them with Rias beside him. "Hey pervert" Lucy greets making the brown haired eyebrow twitches, "Where's Nawin-kun" Rias ask "His still out doing the contract" Akeno reply making the red haired nod.

The four begin making their way to school "I hope he come back soon, I need his help with something" Issei said making the 3 girl turn to him curious "What would that be Issei" Akeno ask "It's about Kokoro of course, I have a plan and Teme is the perfect person for this" the brown haired grin.

"Well I can't wait to see what you're going to do Issei-kun" Rias said though not entirely convince, as the four continue their way to school.

**Underworld**

"Master where are we going exactly" Hana ask, the two stop their horse in a abandoned town, the building are all broken some of the tower lay next to each other, grass and leaf grows on the building, the sun rise, shining the town brightly, "I need to find a book that contain important information, Azazel told me this and I want to get it" Nawin land down the ground with Hana doing the same "We can let the horse go now, I will teleport us back to Kuoh after this" Hana nod letting go of the horse straps, the two animal runs away.

"This is very different from the Demon Road we just pass, It's beautiful" Hana look at the shining town, "Life dies but nature grow and animal live here there's always beauty in something', you just have to look for it carefully" Nawin said walking toward the town with Hana following.

"Master how are you sure that this book is here?" The green haired ask "This town use to be known for their peaceful welcome environment, all devil are kind here, and there's never violence here, this place is also where Devil keep all their information, also it held the biggest library in all of the underworld containing all kind of books, but one day the great war battle push it to here. Where it destroyed the whole town and it's populace, the people here never been in a battle before so they didn't last long against Angels and Fallen Angels" Nawin explain.

"But that's like centuries ago, you think the book will still be here or even readable?" Hana ask "Well we're about to find out, Azazel said this is the only place it can be, now keep a look out for the library building". Hana look at her master back a few second 'What type of information can this book have to make Master so interested in it?' she shake her head then begin searching not wanting to question her master.

Hana looks around seeing a broken shop, with mirror shatter, door broken, the whole building is cover in leaf, but what catch her attention is the shining green light in front of the store 'What is that?' she walk toward it, as she reach the door suddenly the ground glow showing a weird symbol, Nawin turn feeling a magic spike, the two look in shock seeing plants merge in front of the store, into a monster-human like body.

"Hana get back" Nawin said, the green haired jump back, "What is that?!" she ask, Nawin look at the monster that seems to be made out of wood 'That's a golem' Sairex said catching the black haired attention 'Golem?, never thought those were real' 'Well kid their quite rare these days, Fallen angel originally created them, they intending to make the golem help their battle at the Great war, it did work for a while but soon some of them start defying their master order saying that their tired of fighting which lead to their deaths though some escape and are in hiding for centuries now' Tairex explain.

'Hmm I'm guessing this is another one of my godfather experiments' Nawin said knowing even though Azazel can be an idiot and a lazy head sometimes but the man is a genius when he take things serious. The golem eyes glow green, it smash its hand on the ground sending a torrent of sharp wood toward the two.

Nawin and Hana jump away dodging the attack "Hmm if it's made of wood… Hana do you mind handling this" the black haired ask turning to his familiar, who grin at him "My pleasure Master" Hana turn to the golem blue-greenish aura form around her body, Nawin whistle in impress feeling the hydra power at Ultimate-class, the black haired take a seat on top of a building roof, making himself comfortable as he decide to watch the battle 'Let's see how powerful you are Hana'.

The golem take a step toward the green haired, 'I could easily finish this match by changing into my true form and eat him up but I think master would like to see a show' Hana glance behind seeing her master looking at the battle with a stoic expression. Hana dash toward the Golem and spin kick it in the head, the golem head fly off immediately and its whole body falls to the ground.

Hana blink a couple of time "huh, that was it?" she scratch her head with her right hand while her left hand land on her waist, her expression hold shock, Nawin eyes narrow seeing the Golem body glow, suddenly timbers shot from the ground, it forms into a wood prison, trapping Hana in it. The Golem body stands back up with a new head.

"I see it can regenerate by using the nature and wood around the area, it going to be a challenge defeating it since this whole place is surrounded by nature" Nawin mutter looking at his familiar being trap. "Hmm well shit" Hana mutter looking at the wood prison, suddenly the inner wall form into a sharp spike and start moving toward Hana in the right, left, and top direction.

'This isn't good' The Hydra body blow green, she opens her mouth and fire a wave of green flames but it's different from the ordinary one, this time the flames have red mix in with the green, the flames burn right through the wood and Hana jump out of it in time.

"Hey ugly it will take allot more than that to kill me" Hana yell, the golem body glow red "I think I may just upset him" she said, suddenly dozen of wood shot from the ground trying to grab the hydra but she jumps back and start running on the building wall.

Hana look behind seeing the wood speeding toward her, she jumps from the building and back flip dodging the wood, she lands on the ground and see the golem is wide open, Hana dash toward it, and jump up, she spins forward and kick the golem right on top of its head with so much force that the ground beneath it explode, "Owwwhhhh" the golem moan then it's whole body explode into dozen of pieces.

Hana back flip to the ground looking at the pile of wood and rock, she flick her finger, a small fire blast from index finger burning the whole pile "Just to be safe". Nawin land down beside her "Good job you handle it well" he said making the hydra grin "Thanks you Master".

"That Golem was probably a centuries old trap that the fallen angel made, anyway let's continue looking for the library".

**Kuoh Academy**

"Ahhhh where is the Teme!" Issei yells from the school yard, everyone look at him blankly already use to the pervert antics, thought the girls give the brown haired a deathly glare for calling their dark prince such a rude name. "Issei-kun they don't seem to happy about you calling Nawin-kun that" Yuuto said making the brown haired turn to see all the glares he is receiving from the girls.

Issei sweat drop and bow "Sorry" he turns back to the blond seeing him chuckling "Stop laughing blondy" Issei glare making Yuuto lift his hand up "Sorry sorry". "What are you two up to" a voice said making the boys turn to see Xenovia walking toward them her expression hold blank as usual.

"Issei-kun is waiting for Nawin-kun to return" Yuuto said making the blue haired raise her eyebrow "What are you planning pervert and why do you need Nawin-kun in it?" Xenovia ask turning to Issei.

"I'm trying to find some way to convince Kokoro to join my peerage as you already knew" The blue haired blink a couple of time "Issei what makes you think a girl like her would want to be in your peerage?" Issei head hang down and sigh in depress but he suddenly look up with determination in his eyes "I don't care, I will find some way to convince her to join me".

Xenovia shake her head while Yuuto chuckle "Well Issei-kun I like to help but I don't really have any ideas for this situation" The brown haired turn to Xenvoia "No I got nothing, why don't you just go and talk to her" Issei nod and dash toward the school building.

Yuuto turn to the blue haired "You do know what you just did right?" he ask, Xenovia smirk "AHHHHH!" they hear a scream making them turn to see Issei crashing through the school window and fall to the bush "Well that didn't take long".

**Underworld **

"Dammit" Nawin clench his fist, the two see an enormous crater on the ground, "Do you think this is where the library used to be?" Hana ask the black haired who sigh "We looked everywhere else this has to be the library building…. But I don't understand how can it be destroyed, Azazel wouldn't told me if the library is long gone" Nawin slide down to the bottom of the crater.

The Makasha eyes turn red as he begin to search for some kind of clue 'It doesn't make sense, but if it was destroyed who would do it, no devil from the capitals would step in here and all the devil from these lands are all weak and aren't capable of destroying it and why would they?' Nawin tries to think of other possibility of how this happen.

'… No she can't know about this, it just can't be' Nawin dismiss that thought and look around, he then spot a piece of paper laying on the rubbles "hmm could that be a page from some books" he walks toward it and pick the paper up. He reads it and his eyes widen in rage at what it says 'Sorry Nawin-kun but I can't let you have this ahahaha' suddenly the crater glow "MASTER GET OUT OF THERE!" Hana yell on top.

Nawin disappear in black flash and appear next to Hana, he grab her shoulder and disappears again. The two land at the hill outside the town, showing the full view of it, "BOOOM!" an explosion sound ring through the air, the two turn and see the whole town explode leaving nothing behind. Nawin stand up and clench his fist "SHE KNEW THIS ALL ALONG!" The black haired fires a giant lighting blast at the forest behind him in anger, the lighting obliterating everything in front of it.

Nawin takes a deep breath calming himself down, the mark glow purple making the black haired clench it in pain, he fall into one knee "MASTER!" Hana kneel down and bring the black haired arm around her neck supporting him up. 'Nawin-kun control your emotion, if it gets wild the Mark will activate' Sairex said.

Nawin stand back up fully, brining his arm back "Are you okay?" Hana ask worry, the black haired nod "I'm fine" He stare at the smoking town "Come on Hana there nothing left here". On one of the trees, a bat stand on the branch, looking at Nawin with its red eyes before it flies away.

**Kuoh Academy**

"It's lunch time where is he?!" Issei yells, currently he and the occult members are sitting under the tree, eating their lunch under the shade. "Maybe he knew you have something planned so he took a vacation today" Xenovia said, taking a bite at her tuna sandwich.

"That could be it, Nawin-kun senses are sharper than all of us" Akeno agrees, eating a bento that Yao cook up for her. "Or he probably doesn't want to be near you pervert" Koneko comment blankly, taking a bite at her chocolate croissant. "Gezz all of you are ganging up on me" Issei mutter sadly taking a sit next to Rias who is happily munching down her bento.

Suddenly the group hear a loud commotion coming from the Academy gate "Hmm what's that" Rias stand up along with the others, the group walk closer to take a look they are surprise to see 10 gang members standing in front of the school holding a metal bat and crowbar.

One of the men who seems to be the leader, he have short green hair, silver eye his attire consist of a leather black jacket with a flaming skeleton imprint on the back, white shirt, black jeans, black gloves and long brown boots. "Listen here I am Mayuri Katsuma, I'm the leader of the skull gang, The reason why I'm here is because my boys have been telling me that there's a guy name Nawin Makasha have been beating them non-stop and that he learns here" Mayuri slam his bat down the ground "Now tell me where is this Nawin, bring him and I will personally beat him to a bloody inch of his LIFE!" The students take a step back and whisper to each other.

"Oh boy" Rias mutter, "Never knew Teme fight against these kind of people" Issei shiver a bit seeing the dark look of all the gang member have, "Well someone should take care of them, Nawin-kun isn't here right now" Akeno said.

"I suggest you leave this school and take your business else where" A voice said, walking out from the crowd show Kokoro. Mayuri turn to her "Get lose girl, don't act tough, it will only lead you being beaten" He said but the orange haired didn't flinch, she look at them blankly.

"Would you idiots move!" Suddenly one of the gang member is kick forward, he smash down in front of Kokoro, everyone blinks and turn seeing Nawin behind the gang members with Hana beside him. "B-boss that's him" One of the member said fearfully pointing at the Makasha.

"So that's him huh" Mayuri glare at the black haired who look back at him blankly "I don't feel like dealing with you idiots, so scram" Nawin said making the whole gang glare at him in rage. "I can handle this Makasha!" Kokoro jump and spin kick one of the members in the face sending him flying toward Hana. The hydra kick the member in the side sending him crashing into a metal pole.

"This will be interesting, Issei you should look and see how powerful Kokoro is" Rias advice making the brown haired nod, Issei turn his attention fully on the orange haired. "Fine then Bitch, you want a fight I'll give it to you!" one of the gang members run toward her, bringing his bat up and swing, Kokoro crouch down dodging the attack, she then swipe her feet making the man lose his balance, as he fall to the ground, Kokoro stand up and slam her right feet down on his stomach hard, sending him down to the ground knock out.

Kokoro look up and see 4 more gang member coming toward her, she stretch her arms "Well then let's see what you boys got" She smirk. Nawin sigh seeing the leader walking toward him with 3 more members following behind him. Akame suddenly jump out from the crowd and lands in front of the 3 member with her kendo stick pointing at them.

"I'll take care of these 3 Nawin-kun" Akame said glancing at the Makasha, Nawin smile and nod "Sure go ahead". Akame turn her attention toward the 3, she gets to her stance "Get out of our way girl" The three dash toward her holding their crowbar, Akame dash toward and jump on the front man head, sending her up. She spins and slams her kendo stick down on the right gang member head, knocking him out. "You'll pay for that" The left one swing his crowbar toward the black haired, Akame backs step dodging the attack, She kick him at the stomach sending him back, Akame then dash forward and swing her kendo stick right at his face with so much force that the crowd can hear his nose break.

The last one dash toward Akame from behind and swings his crowbar down, the black haired hear his loud footstep from a mile away, she spins to the right side dodging attack, Akame then strike him at the neck with her kendo strike knocking him out immediately, She sigh looking at the 3 unconscious man, the Student start cheering her.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Kokoro side step another punch aiming toward her, "Stop dodging you stupid bitch" one of them said annoy, all four of them are getting tired "Hmm seems like all of you are out of breath, I guess it's my time to strike" Kokoro dash toward the one who call her a bitch, she move her right fist forward, and slam it to the man stomach, knocking his breath out.

Kokoro then grab him and throw him toward the other member knocking both of them down "Now then two left" She turn to the left seeing them running toward her, Kokoro dash toward them and jump, she bring her left feet forward "Take this Devastation Kick!" The orange haired jump kick right to the man face sending him crashing into his friend the both are then send flying into the metal gate hard.

"Now then Nawin Makasha, I will make you pay for what you did" Mayuri said spinning his metal bat, "Master should I take care of him" Hana whisper to the black haired "No it's okay, I like to let out some steam anyway" he reply, the hydra nod taking a step back.

Nawin bring his right hand up and motion Mayori to bring it, the green haired glare at him and swings his bat forward, Nawin grab the bat with his hand and crush it, surprising the student with his strength. "You know you might be perfect for a technique I've been working on" Nawin said. 'Piledriver?' Tairex ask with excitement 'No! That will kill him' 'Owwwh' the dragon sigh in disappointment.

Nawin dash toward Mayuri and deliver a kick to his chin, sending the green haired up to the air, everyone watch in amazement seeing this. Nawin jump up and deliver a punch to Mayuri back sending him higher up "AHHHH" he screan in pain, Nawin spin up to the green haired side and deliver a punch to Mayuri stomach sending him down "You better hope your back can take the impact, Dragon Combo!" Nawin smirk, as the two are near the ground, Nawin spins and deliver a kick to Mayuri stomach sending him crashing to the ground hard.

Nawin stand back up looking at the now unconscious Mayuri, he look up and see the gang member looking at him in fear, "Now then since some of you have woken up take your leader and get your ass out of here!" Nawin yell the entire member sprint away in fear, carrying their leader with them.

The student cheers, Nawin shiver feeling allot of lust eyes on him, Kokoro walk toward him and surprise everyone when she send a spin kick toward the black haired but Hana come in time stopping it with her hand. Nawin raise his eyebrow at the orange haired action "Mind telling me why you did that" he asks. Kokoro bring her feet back, Hana step beside the Makasha, "I told you I can take care of them!" the orange haired yell "Well I'm sure you could but they were after me not you so It's my responsibility to finish their leader off" Nawin reply.

"I say that's enough" Everyone turn to see Sona walking out from the crowd with Tsubaki beside her "Everyone go back to your class now, lunch time is over, Kokoro, Nawin you two stay" The students mutter in disappointment and make their way back to class.

"Nawin-san can you explain why are the gang members here" Sona ask looking at the black haired who shrug "Don't ask me I just arrived here and see them" "Council President, I know what you're going to say, but I was just protecting the student and this school" Kokoro said making the Sitri nod. "I don't see what's the big fuss is about Sona, no one got hurt" Rias walk toward them with the occult member following behind her, "No one did but what if this happen again and some did get hurt?" Sona ask looking at her childhood friend "I'm sure they got the message of not messing with anyone in Kuoh since three student's just beaten them with ease" Rias reply making the Sitri sigh "Fine I won't do anything but make sure this doesn't happen again, now I need to head back, got some paperwork I have to deal with" Sona walk back to the school building with Tsubaki.

"Well I say that went well" Rias said, Kokoro huff and make her way back to her class "Wait!" Issei yell at the orange haired making her turn to him "What do you want pervert" She ask. "I challenge you in a hand to hand combat" Issei said surprising everyone, Kokoro raise her eyebrow wondering if the pervert have lost his mind, she place her right hand on her hip "Oh mind telling me what this is about, I already beat you a dozen time" She said "It's something important but there a deal, if I win you will have to listen on what I'm going to say and choose to accept it" Kokoro look at Issei in interest wondering what he means.

"…. Hm fine but it better not be anything perverted" She said, Issei nod his face hold complete seriousness "It's something important" "Okay then if you lose, you will have to do anything I say for a whole day got it" Kokoro said grinning in mischief sending chills down the brown haired spine but he nods.

"Good then tomorrow after school we will settle this at the fighting club" Kokoro said then walk back to her class. Rias smile, she walk toward the brown haired and place her hand on his shoulder "Good job Issei, but you better get ready for tomorrow after seeing what she did earlier, you will have a some difficulty since you can't use your power" She said making the brown haired nod.

"Don't worry I've got everything planned…. Teme I need your help" Issei said turning to the black haired making everyone sweat drop, Nawin face palm "First you act all cool and now you're an idiot" he mutter. Akeno walk toward the Makasha and kiss his cheek surprising the black haired "Good show you put out there Nawin-kun" She grab his hand and start taking him to class since both have the same schedule.

"Hey Teme really I need your help!" Issei run toward the two, Akeno giggle and start running, dragging Nawin with her "Sorry Issei but right now I'll be taking Nawin-kun" the two run away from the pervert. Rias shake her head and turn to the hydra "What are you going to do now?" Hana yawn "I'm going back to the familiar forest, it's been a long day and I like to sleep" her body blow brightly and disappear, Rias turn back and see Issei chasing after the two couple "I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" "Buchou I think it's more like, will Issei survive the match against Kokoro tomorrow" Xenovia correct making the group laugh.

**Next Chapter: Issei vs Kokoro**


	46. Issei vs Kokoro

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" Nawin and Issei along with their girlfriends are currently outside of Kuoh, where the brown haired can train peacefully. "Because Lucy told me that you're a genius when it comes to close quarter combat and hand to hand combat so I need your help teme" Issei reply.

Nawin cross his arm leaning back against a tree "Issei I won't teach you any of my fighting style, this is something you have to do by yourself in other words creating your own fighting style, Kokoro is joining your peerage not mines so you'll have to do this yourself" he states. Issei was about to respond but the Makasha cut him off "I won't train you in my fighting style but I will give you some training exercise to get you ready for this afternoon battle alright?" he asks which the brown haired nod.

"Good now then… start running around the field 10 time" Nawin command making Issei blinks since the field they are currently on is around 45 meters long. The Makasha notice the brown haired still hasn't move yet making a Hindu mask appear behind him, it's glowing red eyes glare at the Hyoudou "Didn't I just make myself clear GET A MOVE ON!" Issei pale and immediately dash away.

Rias and Akeno who are having a small picnic laugh at their lover antics "It's nice to have some peace and quiet" The Gremory smile eating a sandwich "Yes… things have been crazy lately so it's nice to finally relax" Akeno agree laying down on the towel.

Rias turn to her best friend "So Akeno is everything okay with you" The raven haired turn her questionably "What do you mean Rias?" The red haired smile "Ever since Nawin came here to Kuoh it seems you've been happier and less well sadistic" Akeno giggle "… I'm fine, I guess Nawin-kun have that effect on me He's probably the first person and maybe the only person who can make me feel this way" the raven haired sits up and look at the black haired who is leaning against the tree arm cross looking at the panting Issei who's tiredly running around the field.

"He's different from anyone I've met, His not your usual typical happy cheerful boyfriend that I see around, his usually emotionless stoic, but I know he care deeply for me and the others I can see him smile and be happy when his with us and his family" the Gremory nod agreeing.

Rias turn and pet the raven haired back "I'm glad your finally happy Akeno, so don't let him go we all know in the future things are only going to get tougher" Akeno nod sending her a smile "Thanks Rias, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here" The red haired shake her head "It's okay, after all that's what family are for we look out for each other no matter what".

"Come on Issei one more lap" Nawin instruct looking at the now sweaty pervert 'Gezz even though his magic stamina is enormous his body stamina is pathetic' Tairex mutter 'That is something interesting about Issei though, his magic stamina surpasses that of a Satan-class being honest I say his magic stamina surpasses even Nawin-kun's' "BAH like hell!' Tairex snarl not believing that 'Well Tairex what Sairex says is true Issei power is like an open tap water, but instead of like mine and others who release their power when they need to Issei's just let his keep flowing, it's like a never ending water coming from the tap since mine will run out if I leave it open for too long but Issei's one just keeps going' Nawin explain.

'Mhm what you say is true Makasha but he can't control this power yet, since sometimes he uses his magic more than he should making him exhaust himself much faster' Ddraig join in 'Hey! Get out of here red, this is a private conversation' Tairex snarl at the welsh dragon.

Nawin snap back to reality seeing Issei lying down in front of him full of sweat while panting "Good you finish your lap now stand up" The brown haired open his eyes to see if the Makasha was joking but he is met with a cold, stoic eyes making him sigh.

Issei shakily stand back up "Okay now what Sensei" he said sarcastically, suddenly he feel a hard punch to the side of his face sending him barreling across the field. The brown haired groan in pain and sits up to see Hana standing next to the Makasha "Your next training will be simple" Nawin place a hand on the hydra head "Land one hit on Hana and you win" Issei stand up summoning his boosted gear "Oh that's easy" he grins.

Nawin smirk letting go of the green haired "Hana don't kill him understand" she grins and nod. Hana turn her attention to the brown haired and disappears making Issei look around, he closes his eyes and start concentrating making Nawin raise his eyebrow 'Huh so he finally starts using his brain for once'.

Issei snap his eyes open and jump to the side as Hana appears sending a drop kick to the ground making it explode. Issei land on the ground and speed toward the hydra "Take this" He send the boosted gear forward, but Hana jumps and place her hand on top of the Boosted gear then push on the sacred gear and land behind Issei to deliver a hard kick at his back sending him crashing to the ground.

"Don't you think this is a bit too much Otouto" Nawin look behind seeing Rias and Akeno having their little picnic "What happen if he gets too injured to even dual this afternoon" Rias said "Don't worry about that Hana is only using close quarter combat, no Magic technique anyway he did ask me to train him" he reply making the red haired nod.

Issei stand back up "Come on now, is that all you got Hyoudou" Hana yawn bored making the brown haired glare at her. Hana eyes widen as she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash green. The hydra shake her head seeing Issei dashing toward her trying to deliver a hard punch but Hana brings her left hand up stopping it with her palm "BOOST, BOOST" Issei send the boosted gear to the hydra head.

Hana bend her body backwards dodging the attack then shot her right hand up grabbing Issei's right elbow "Whaa" Suddenly Hana jump making Issei follow her to since she grips both his arm tightly. As the two are in mid-air Hana spins making Issei back face the ground while she's on top, the hydra smirk and slam both her foot down to Issei stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

Hana black flip and lands on the ground gently "Wow never knew Hana was this good in her human form" Akeno comment "Mhm she is still dangerous in her the current form but of course not as deadly as her hydra form" Nawin reply "It's that the reason why you pick her as your familiar?" Rias ask looking at the black haired "Yes the other reason is that I know she will be a loyal familiar compare to the others but also have the strength, the Familiar master said she is impossible to tame and control but if you know what you're doing, that can be change into having the most loyal familiar you can get" Nawin reply.

'You mean showing her some kindness' Tairex comment sarcastically 'She's been treated badly in the past Tairex and I'm changing that' 'Nawin-kun don't bother explaining to my brother about kindness, he doesn't know what it is' Sairex said 'HEY!'.

Issei lay in the crater deep in thought 'I'm I always this weak?' suddenly an image appears showing Nawin battling against Kokabiel, then another showing Kazuto 'How can I defeat him if I can't even land a single blow to the hydra' another image appears showing the occult club, his girlfriend Rias then the Akumi '…. No I can't be this weak I have to protect them even Nawin from the Akumi, they are coming after me which will put the others in danger and I need to get stronger to prevent that!'.

Issei clench his fist as green aura start leaking out his body and swirl around him. "I WILL GET STRONGER!" Suddenly the ground explode green magic shot to the sky. Everyone turn feeling Issei power skyrocket to an Ultimate class. "What the hell!" Nawin bring his right hand up blocking the strong wind from his eyes.

Issei stand back up and open his eyes showing everyone his now green eyes, "When was he ever this strong?" Rias mutter in shock. Hana gets to her stance seeing the Hyoudou looking at her. Issei lean his body forward and dash toward the hydra making her bring an arm up blocking the fist aiming for her face, the whole ground explodes from the force of the punch. Hana push his hand away and bring her left hand forward aiming to Issei stomach but the brown haired bring his knee up stopping the attack.

Suddenly the two disappears and start battling in high speed, the three spectators look in shock seeing the ground explode around the field, as Hana and Issei deliver blow after blow to each other. Hana lands back on the ground and quickly notice Issei has disappeared making her look around 'I can't sense his energy'.

Nawin eyes widen "HANA BEHIND YOU!" The hydra turns and is shock to see Issei running toward her holding a giant red ball full of dense magic on his right palm 'Damn it' Nawin eyes glow red "TAKE THIS GIANT ROTATION" Issei smash the ball to Hana stomach, the ball start getting bigger and envelope the green haired whole body then fly away with Hana in it before smashing into a boulder and explode.

Rias and Akeno look in shock at the size of the explosion that could easily wipe a whole house "That would kill anyone!" Rias state wondering if the hydra is even alive. Issei pants falling to his knees as his eye turn back to brown, he looks up at the black smoke with worry 'Damn it don't tell me…' 'Idiot! You're lucky the Makasha came in time' Ddraig yell.

Issei look to the right and is surprise to see Nawin holding Hana bridal style in his arms. The Makasha turn to him "Not bad Issei, you complete the training but next time control your power, if that attack hits Hana she would have been in serious condition" Nawin state placing the Hydra back down. Issei nod bringing his head down on the ground "I'm sorry Hana-san, I lost control a bit back there" "It's fine just don't let it happen against" the hydra gives him a murderous smile "If it does I will eat you up got it!" Issei pale and nod as an image appear in his head showing Hana in her true form eating him alive making the Hyoudou shiver.

Nawin shake his head walking toward the brown haired and bring his hand down surprising Issei "You did well pervert now get up" he smiles making Issei grins and takes the Makasha hand making him pull the Hyoudou to his feet. "ISSEI!" Rias run toward him, the brown haired bring his arm up expecting a hug but what he receives is a bonk on the head "OWWW WHAT THE HELL RIAS!" he yell rubbing his bruise head "That's for making me worry, Idiot you weren't yourself" the Gremory said making the brown haired eyes soften "Sorry Rias, I just lost control for a minute there" he apologize.

Rias shake her head and hug Issei who return "Your power skyrocketed to a full ultimate class Issei, that was something but you still need to practice on controlling your magic" Nawin state as Akeno stop beside him, the brown haired nod releasing the hug. "Well since that is clear why don't we have some lunch which was interrupted by your training" Rias said walking back to the picnic.

"Hell yeah I'm starving!" Issei grins following the Gremory "Master is that everything?" Hana ask turning to the black haired "Yes thanks for giving me a hand Hana… but you can stay and have lunch with us" she look at her master surprise, Hana was about to object when her stomach grumbles making her blush.

Akeno giggle and take the hydra hand "Now then Hana don't be shy let's get some lunch" the raven haired drag the hydra to the picnic joining Rias and Issei. Nawin raise his eyebrow seeing this 'I thought she dislike Hana, hmm I wonder what you're up to Akeno' the Makasha shake his head before joining the others.

"Issei you need to remember when dueling against Kokoro this afternoon don't use your power understand" Rias said though with order in her tone making the brown haired nod "I won't, I want it to be a fair dual" Nawin takes a seat next to Akeno and Hana "Well don't get too cocky Issei, Kokoro is not your average girl she's quite good in hand to hand combat from what I've seen at yesterdays" he advise as Akeno pass him a cheese sandwich "Thanks" the raven haired smile and goes back eating her food.

"Huh don't worry teme I got everything under control" the Hyoudou grins "Issei-san if you don't mind me asking why do you call my master teme" Hana ask taking a bite of her ham sandwich. Issei sits still making everyone raise their eyebrows "Issei… Don't tell me you don't know what it means?" Nawin question annoy.

Issei scratch his head and chuckle sheepishly making everyone sweat drop "I thought it sounds funny from watching an anime I'd saw when I was a kid and the character that gets called by that name is quite similar to you teme" Nawin sigh "Issei I have a serious question for you" he said making the air around them thicker as everyone turn to him "Issei… Are you mildly retarded?" the brown haired floor palm while the girls laugh.

"Very funny teme" he mutters sitting back down "So master what does it mean?" Hana ask looking at the black haired "Teme is an anime reference meaning Bastard" he reply making the hydra nod "Issei what about from now on why don't you address Nawin-kun in a better term" Akeno said sending a sweat sickening smile to the brown haired making shiver run down his spine, "Y-yes ma'am".

**Kuoh Academy**

"I'm so bored" Xenovia sigh laying on a tree branch "You said that already" Yuuto reply leaning on the tree at the bottom. "Buchou, Akeno, Nawin-kun skip school so they can train the pervert, huh I wish I could be there" "Buchou said that we occult members skip school to many times, so we all can't do that" Koneko reply sitting on one of the tree branch eating her chocolate cookies.

"That is true after everything that's been happening lately took us away from school for a while, we don't want the students to suspect something" Yuuto comment making the blue haired sigh "Huh I envy you guys" A voice said making the three turn to see Lucy standing in front of the tree looking up at them.

"I can understand that, it must be boring doing paperwork all the time" Xenovia reply "You have no idea" Lucy sigh and jump up taking a sit next to Koneko. "Is the student council club really that boring Lucy-san?" Yuuto ask turning to his fellow blond "Well it's not that boring but it can be when I don't have a contract to do that will give me some fresh air" "Nawin-kun told me that when you met Sona-san you were actually happy to join it change of mind now?" Xenovia send a smirk to the blond Makasha.

"Hey! that was before I knew all about devil's and the three factions stuff okay" Lucy reply defending herself "Lucy-chan!" dozens of voices yell making the four turn to see a group of boys looking at the blond "Oh no" The blond mutter "PLEASE GO OUT WITH US!" all of them show the Makasha tons of flowers and chocolate 'It's not exactly a valentine day' Yuuto said mentally sweat drop.

"Ahahaha seems like you are also popular with the boys like Nawin-kun with the girls, it must run in the family" Xenovia chuckle making Lucy glare at her before turning back to the group of boys "No" she replies blankly. All of the boys smile drop as clouds of depression rain at them, they all start walking away slowly from being rejected.

"Cold" Koneko comment "Gezz it seems I can't get a break for one minute" Lucy mutters "they are annoying" Koneko agree passing a cookie to the blond who thanks her "I'm starving" Lucy take a giant bite at the cookie. "So Lucy tell me have you gotten stronger, I bet you've been training all day" Xenovia state looking at the blond.

"Hmm that's a secret but I will tell you that I have gotten much stronger ever since the Kokabiel battle" Lucy smirk finishing the cookie "Some confident do you have the power to back that up" Xenovia said making the blond look at her "Is that a challenge?" Lucy ask eyes narrow. "Hmm I like to call it passing time since I'm bored so what do you say want to go for a few round?" Xenovia ask.

"Girls we can't fight now we're at the middle of school and with you two this dual will get out of hand in no time" Yuuto said making the two girl sigh "Fine but I'll hold you on that challenge Xenovia" Lucy said jumping down the tree and make her way to the academy building.

"You just love to pick a fight don't you" Yuuto said looking at the blue haired "I'm just bored it was only going to be a friendly dual" Xenovia reply. Suddenly the bell ring signaling lunch time is over "Hmm seems like even if you got the dual, you two won't have enough time" Yuuto start making his way to class along with Koneko, Xenovia sigh jumping down the tree and follow the two.

**Time Skip **

"So Issei are you ready?" Currently all of the occult member are in the fighting club building, there is an arena in the middle where Kokoro is at the other side stretching getting ready for the match, there are no human student attending just in case thing get a little out of hand.

Sona, Tsubaki and Lucy decide to come and look at the match. "I'm ready as I ever be" Issei grins at the group "Make sure you get a few goods hit before she kicks your ass Issei" Xenovia said making the brown haired trip and fall to his face before standing back up "HEY! You're supposed to be encouraging me not saying that I can't win" "I'm just saying what's true" She reply making Issei eyebrow twitches.

"Well Issei just do your best okay?" Rias said making the brown haired smile as he gives her a thump up "I will" "Is it me or is he acting like this is a real life dual?" Nawin whisper at his girlfriend making her giggle "I know and it's entertaining to watch".

"Who will act as the referee?" Sona ask sitting on the bench "Not her!" Issei points at Xenovia making her sweat drop "Well… How about Lucy" Rias suggest turning to the blond who shrug "Sure I don't mind" Issei nods since the blond won't take both side and give a fair match.

"So are we starting this or not!" Kokoro yell standing in the ring, Issei take of his blaze leaving him with a simple red t-shirt "No boxing glove or anything?" Yuuto ask "Kokoro said that she wants a full fist to fist dual" Rias said "Damn she is one hardcore person" Nawin comment.

Issei walk in the ring staring at the orange haired who look back at him blankly. Lucy step in the middle "Okay since we can't have the fight going all day there will be a time limit of 30 minute the person who is knock out or give up will be the loser, now are you ready?" the two nod "Alright start!" Lucy bring her hand down and jump back.

Issei get to his stance making Nawin facepalm seeing such a sloppy stance 'He is so getting his ass kick' Tairex comment. Kokoro get to her stance 'Huh is that what he calls a stance, there practically dozen of opening I can take' she sighs mentally looking at her opponent.

Kokoro decide to make the first move and dash forward delivering a back hand to Issei face sending him a few step back. She kicks him on the side of the head knocking him down. Kokoro walk back to her spot and turn looking at the pervert "Well is that all you got" Issei spit out blood 'Damn she isn't holding back those punches and kicks hurt even with the devil durability'.

Nawin eyes narrow looking at the Matashi closely his eyes flash red 'That can't be…' he sees orange aura swirling around Kokoro's body 'That's magic but how is she able to control it, I sense she have a sacred gear when we first met her but didn't know she can control it, if she really can control it this battle will be much tougher than I expected since Issei won't be using his power' Hana who is sitting next to her master sniff 'Hmm' she turn and spot a orange fox laying beside Kokoro school bag 'Weird' she shake her head and turn attention to the match.

Issei stands back up "Huh I still have a lot left in me" He run toward Kokoro and aim his right feet to her side but she grabs the strike with her right hand and smirk before pulling him toward her to deliver a hard punch right in Issei's face sending him back to the ground.

'That's gotta hurt' Everyone thinks as Issei sit up and rubs his nose as blood leak down from it. He stands back up and runs toward Kokoro again then jumps and bring his right feet down to the Matashi head but she brings both her arm up blocking the attack. Issei smirk and send his left feet to Kokoro side making her eyes widen since both her arm are occupied.

Kokoro did something that shock everyone, she disappears before the kick could connect, Issei land back to ground and look around the arena 'I knew it' he smirks "You also have a sacred gear don't' you Kokoro" Suddenly Issei is send to the air by a kick to the back.

Kokoro appear in front of him in the air "That's true and I will use it to finish you" She then kick Issei in the stomach sending him down. Kokoro disappears again then all the spectators look in shock and awe seeing Kokoro punching Issei to every direction in the air sending him flying around the room after punch by punch.

Kokoro finish it with a roundhouse kick to Issei's stomach sending him crashing to the ground. "Shouldn't we stop this match, it isn't fair now that Issei's can't use his sacred gear against Kokoro now" Rias said "Don't Rias" Nawin reply making everyone turn to him "Let Issei decide that he wants Kokoro to become one of his piece then he needs to fight for that right, plus Kokoro hasn't even brought out her sacred gear yet, she is just using magic to increase her speed and strength" everyone turn their attention back to the match.

'Hmm I wonder if he will be able to move after that' Lucy look at the Hyoudou laying on the ground with bruises cover his whole body and face. Kokoro land back to the ground "Ref I say that's enough" She state though Lucy shake her head "You don't know him Kokoro but Issei doesn't give up that easily".

The Matashi turn and is shock seeing the brown hiared getting back up "Is that all you got?" he mutters, Kokoro appear beside him and deliver another kick but Issei stop it by bringing his arm making her eyes widen. Issei grab her leg tightly and slam her to the ground. Kokoro groan and open her eyes seeing Issei sending a drop kick making her roll to the side dodging the attack.

Kokoro gets back up to her feet and hear Issei coming from behind making her spin kick him to the face sending him back. Kokoro dash forward and deliver a knee to his stomach knocking Issei breath out then slam both her hands to his back sending him face first to the ground.

"Give up, you can't win" Kokoro state looking down at the heavily bruise Hyoudou "I won't give up I have to win, so I can get stronger" Issei start getting back on his feet "Getting stronger? then tell me why are you even battling me when you have no experience in hand to hand combat and next to no fighting style" Kokoro ask crossing her arms.

"I may not have those two things but what I got is guts and determination!" Issei look up showing Kokoro his now glowing green eyes. Issei deliver a right punch but the Matashi stop it with her right palm making him send a left hand to the orange haired face but she lean her head to the side dodging it. Suddenly Kokoro feel a huge blow to her stomach making her lose the grip, she immediately knows that was the Hyoudou knee then he pulls his right hand back to deliver punch to her stomach sending the orange haired back.

Kokoro groan and gets back up holding her stomach, she looks at Issei seeing him panting hard "Huh I'll give you, that caught me by surprise but you look like you're about to pass out at any second". Nawin look at the clock seeing a minute is left before the match is over.

Issei dash toward Kokoro again and bring his right hand forward aiming for her stomach making the Matashi bring her fist forward clashing it with his, the two begin punching each other fists making the ground shake from the force of the punches. Kokoro decide it was enough and push Issei fists to the side to deliver a hard elbow to the stomach sending him flying out of the ring and smash to the wall.

Lucy walk toward the brown haired to check if his still conscious "Hey Issei you awake?" she snaps her finger in front his face. Issei eyes snap open to immediately jumps out of the wall and walk to the ring again. Kokoro look at him in complete shock 'H-how is he even able to stand after all the blow he received!' Issei gets back in the ring and suddenly collapse as the bell rings shocking everyone, Kokoro walk toward the brown haired and turn him around "… That idiot pass out' She mutter seeing Issei unconscious face.

"Huh that idiot just walk back to the ring knowing if the time end and he remain outside it means he lost, so he did the next best thing and use his last remaining strength to make this match a draw" Nawin appear in the ring kneeling down to his friend "Why did he even want to challenge me to begin with?" Kokoro mutter "Because he wants you to join his peerage" Nawin answer shocking the orange haired.

"Kokoro remember what I told you about Issei" Nawin look at her "He can be an idiot and a pervert sometimes, but he also have a kind heart and care deeply for his friends" Kokoro revise making the black haired nod "Issei may seem like a 17 year old pervert who care only for woman body and having a harem but I've seen him fight for his friends countless of time against enemies that can wipe out an entire city he has a kind heart and sometime he would even make a fool of himself to make the others laugh or smile, even if it gets him beaten up in the process" Nawin state carry Issei on his back.

"He could have beaten you easily Kokoro" Nawin state making the orange haired turn to him surprise "He didn't even release his sacred gear I know you have some control over yours but it seems you haven't brought it out completely yet, Issei have the power to easily defeat you but he didn't, because he knew that was cheating and he wants to win fair, even though he knew you might not join his peerage" Nawin start walking to the door.

He turns back to the Matashi one more time "Considering you haven't ask me what a peerage is which make me guess you must know of it, so Kokoro I want you to think of his offer even though the match is a draw, I would like you to join him considering this idiot always gets himself into trouble and you would help him a lot".

"How would I know he would treat me nicely doesn't joining peerage make the king control his pieces to do anything" Kokoro state looking at the black haired, Nawin turn to her his eyes flash red "Tell me does Issei look like that kind of person!" he retort back with anger in his voice shocking everyone "I have met people like that believe me and Issei is nothing like them, ask Rias his girlfriend yourself and see if he treats woman like that, if you blindly think his like that kind of person then don't even bother joining his peerage" He said shocking the Matashi.

Nawin walk out of the building along with the others knowing there's nothing left to be said, Kokoro stand at the middle of the quiet building, the orange fox walks to her and lick her leg making Kokoro kneel down to the small animal "Don't worry Lula I'm fine" Kokoro pick the small fox up and look at the door where everyone left 'Issei Hyoudou…'

**Next Chapter: The Preparation**


	47. The Preparation

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! **

**Soundtrack: Starset - Dark on me**

Currently is mid-night in Kuoh, Nawin walk through the quiet and cold street to get some fresh air, after a few minute of silent's, the black haired find himself at Kuoh academy, Nawin look at the building but something happen that startled him, he spot on the windows a figure running through the hallway, seeing this made him blink a couple of time 'What? There can't be anyone here, I can't sense any energy signature in the area' He thought then decides to investigate.

Nawin jump over the gate and make his way to the building, he can feel the air around the school got colder making his eyes narrow, the black haired body stiffen bringing his guard up. Nawin open the door then enter the building, he sees the dark hallways leading to different classes, suddenly the black haired hear footsteps making him turn to see it's coming from the swimming club.

Nawin walk to the club and stop beside the door, he summons a shadow pistol, readying himself for anything, after a few second of silence he slam the door open and point the pistol forward, "….N-no" Nawin mutter in shock, his eyes widen at what he sees in front of him, there is a girl, she's is around the same age as him, she have long dark violet hair, with bangs falling on her forehead, purple eyes, white skin, slender figure, and she is currently wearing a white dress.

Nawin drop his shadow pistol in shock, "I-it c-can't be y-you" he mutter, the girl smile at him and start making her way toward the Makasha, Nawin take a step back, "Don't get any closer, YOUR NOT REAL!" he yell making the girl smile drop turning into sadness making the Makasha feel like his heart just got stab by thousands of holy swords.

The girl turn her back toward Nawin and make her way to the pool, the Makasha eyes widen seeing her jump in the water, "NO!" he dash to the pool and jump in the cold water, Nawin open his eyes and see the girl falling underneath, with her eyes close.

Nawin swims down and reach for her hand, when the black haired touch her arm the whole swimming pool turn white, Nawin look around at the empty white space, he looks at the girl seeing her eyes are now open with happiness in them but also sadness, she smile "Your all grown up… Nawin-kun" she whisper making the Makasha eyes widen, her body suddenly explode in light, sending the black haired back, when Nawin surface up, he look around to find himself back at the summing club room.

Nawin lean on the edge of the pool, tear start to fall down his eye. Outside the building, there is a figure looking at the crying Makasha from the tree, with sadness in their red glowing eyes before they disappear into the darkness.

**End Soundtrack**

**Time Skip: Makasha Resident **

Everyone in the Makasha family are currently having their breakfast, Lucy look at the raven haired and notice her brother isn't at the table "Akeno where's Onii-san?" She ask, the raven haired expression turn to worry "His upstairs, he said, he doesn't want to eat breakfast, I didn't want to ask why since he looks like he doesn't want to talk to anyone" she reply.

Yao sigh and gets up, "Let me go get him" she said making the girls nod, Yao make her way upstairs, when she reach her son room, she open it to see Nawin laying down on the bed, looking at the picture he have on his right hand, Yao look at it closely and her eyes widen at who it shows, the picture shows a young girl, she has long, wavy black hair that falls down to her knee with messy bang framing her forehead, her skin is white with slender figure, she also have shining purple eyes.

'Nawin…' Yao look at her son with worry but she knows that she can't help him with this kind of situation. The older Makasha close the door gently and head back down to the dining table.

"So will he come down?" Akeno ask seeing Yao walking back to the table, "No he said he isn't hungry" the older woman reply making the raven haired nod, Jonathan send a look at his wife who send him back a look saying, she will explain later making him nod.

**Nawin's Room **

The black haired look at the picture for what seems like an eternity, 'How could it be?... that can't be her last night, she's long gone, I accepted that' Nawin sigh, he close his eyes and put the picture down. After a few minute he opens his eyes and is met with Sayomi grinning at him from above. Nawin eyes widen in shock, he summons the twisted etcher and swing at the vampire but the blade went right through and her body disappears. Nawin pants and place his left on his face "Damn, it's only my imagination" he mutter dispelling the sword.

"Onii-chan" Asia comes in the room with her wheelchair, "Asia you finish your breakfast?" Nawin ask trying to calm his nerve, the blond look at her with worry even though her eyes are close, she can sense anxious in her brother magic, Asia make her way to the black haired and place her right hand on his cheek surprising him.

"Onii-chan please relax" She whisper, her hand glow green, Nawin blink slowly and lean on his sister soft palm, The black haired start feeling more calm like all his stress is depleting. After a few more minute pass Asia bring her hand back and smile "I hope that help you calm down Onii-chan" Nawin shake his head and smile back at the blond "Thanks Asia" he kiss the blond forehead then grab his school bag "How about tomorrow after school, I take you to the park" "YEAHH" Asia cheer happily making the black haired chuckle

**Time Skip: Occult Club **

"So today we have some work to do" Rias said, sitting on her desk with Akeno beside her, the red haired look at her peerage, "What work?" Xenovia ask "Well as you know, the observation day is coming tomorrow so we have to set things up, Sona ask us for help since we can't always relay on the other student and this year will be bigger compare to the past years with all the new students that have joined the school" Rias said leaning her head on her hands "And I want this to be perfect considering my family will attend it".

"Buchou I think I'm still not well, so can I sit this out" Issei mutter holding his right arm in pain, Rias sweat drop since she herself was the one that healed him yesterday with her magic so she knew he was lying "No Issei your helping to and that's final" she said making the brown haired sigh.

"Don't be lazy pervert" Koneko mutter, licking her lollipop, Xenovia who is sitting next to her nod "Hey I'm not lazy!" Issei yell. "Okay why don't we do this, everyone raise your hands up if you think Issei isn't lazy" Nawin said, the only person raise their hand up is Issei himself "Ok one vote, who think Issei is lazy" Nawin and the others raise their hand up making the brown haired floor palm.

"The council has spoken" Xenovia said in an old authority tone making the others chuckle. "So what exactly are we suppose to do Rias?" Nawin ask looking at the red haired "Well we have to decorate and clean the gym considering that's where the event will be held for the parents to come, the other student will be taking care of the classes, while Sona and her group will take care of the special event" she reply "What exactly do we do in this observation day" the Makasha ask considering he doesn't have this in his previous school.

"Well we will take special event and compete with each other while our parents will watch us and also talk to the teachers of our grade and such, there all kind of different event but I like to keep that a secret hehehehe" She giggle in mischief, the group blinks as they could have sworn they saw a small red devil horn appearing on their King head.

**Time Skip: Gym Room **

"Damn this is one big room" Nawin look the gym, he spot tables that are set for drink, snacks and food "What are we suppose to do exactly Buchou" Yuuto ask, Rias point at the box supplies "In there are snacks and drinks, we can set that up for tomorrow but the fresh food will be cook tomorrow early morning so the parents can enjoy them a nice and warm sandwich and allot of more stuff.

"Nawin-kun and Issei-kun you two will handle that, me and Akeno will set the banner and decoration up, Koneko, Yuuto, and Xenovia I want you three to clean the floor and wall spotless, understand" Rias said making everyone nod.

"Gezz not what a expect to be doing today" Nawin mutter walking toward the dozen of box full of snacks and drinks, he grab one of them "Issei catch" The black haired throw it at him "AAHHH" Issei scream as the box crash on his chest making him fall to the ground.

Naiwn walk pass him carrying two boxes "Good catch" Issei stand back up and pick up the box "HEY TEM-" Suddenly Issei is shocked by a lightning strike making him fall to the ground. Everyone blink and turn to see Akeno right hand spark "Issei-kun I'm pretty sure, I told you to stop calling Nawin-kun that" She said smiling sadistically making the brown haired shiver, Issei nods and quickly pick up the box.

The brown haired place the box on one of the table, he open it showing dozen of snack and candies, "How fun is this" he mutter sarcastically placing all the snack in order since there is a paper on the table saying where each snacks should be place.

"I have to agree with the pervert for once, this is borings" Xenovia said mopping the floor along side with Yuuto, the blue haired notice a dozen bag of chips that Nawin have placed, she grab it and smirk, Yuuto notice this and raise his eyebrow wondering what's his fellow knight is up to.

Xenovia turn and see Issei placing drink with his back facing her, She throw it and quickly move back doing her duty, the bag hit Issei at the back of his head "OW!" he yells rubbing his head "Who did that?!" Issei turn looking at the others seeing them doing their duty, "TE-" Issei freeze seeing Akeno glaring at him, he shiver as he can read what her eye mean 'Finish that word and I will rip your guts out', "I-I mean Nawin, did you do this!" Issei grab the chips and point it at the black haired.

Nawin look at him blankly "No I have other things to do then mess with you pervert" he reply placing some chocolate bars on the table. Issei scratch his head then shrug and start going back to his work. Xenovia grab another bag "Really" Yuuto said giving the blue haired a blank stare "It's funny" Xenovia throw another bag hitting the same spot again, but with more force sending the Hyoudou head forward almost hitting the table "OWW!" Issei grab the bag and glare at the other seeing them doing their duty.

"OKAY SEIOUSLY WHO IS DOING THIS!" Issei shout making everyone turn to him, Rias sigh "Issei-kun just focus on your work" "But Rias I can't focus when bags of chips keep hitting me in the back" Nawin sigh and rub his forehead getting tired of this, he walk to Issei and snatch the bag of chips from him.

"Okay I wills say this once" Nawin clench the bag tightly, it start to glow in black aura, suddenly the bag disintegrate into dust "whoever does that again and this will happen to you" He warn sending shiver down everyone spine except for Akeno who giggle loving this side of her boyfriend.

Nawin walk back to his spot and resume his work, Yuuto turns and see Xenovia shaking in fear making him chuckle "That's what you get" he said making the blue haired glare at him "Oh shut it blondy".

**Time Skip **

"Huh finally everything is done" Rias wipe the sweat out of her forehead seeing the now complete gym room, the banner is held up the wall with decoration spread around the room, snacks and drinks are place on the tables "It took all of us to clean the room" Xenovia pants laying on the floor "Yeah I thought 3 people is enough but I guess it required all of us" the red haired said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to place all the snacks and drink so early?" Issei ask "We still have allot to do tomorrow morning, doing this know will take some weights off our shoulder and Issei snacks and drink don't expired over night" Rias said blankly making the brown haired chuckle sheepishly.

"Well I'm gonna go have lunch now" Nawin said who is the only one not out of breath, Rias look at the clock and see it is lunch time "Wait Otouto we are all having lunch at the Occult building" she said making the black haired look at her questionable "May I ask why" "We never eat together that's why" Nawin sigh "Fine but first I need to take care of something, I will meet you guys back at the occult building in a few" He walk out the door before Rias could reply.

**Mini Time Skip**

Nawin walks through the hall, he looks at the classes and see all the student setting up for the observation day, "Nawin-kun" A voice squeak making the black haired turn to see one of the girl student walking toward him, she blush and hand him a coupon "Please take this, we from the bakery club would be delighted to have you come tomorrow and taste some of our cupcake!" She said.

Nawin smile "Sure I wouldn't mind" the girl squeak and run back to the club, the black haired place the coupons at his pocket and continue on walking. After a few minute of walking and turning to different halls Nawin see the swimming club, image of last night appear in his mind making him hesitant to go inside.

Nawin grab the door knob and open it, he is greeted by a silent and empty room considering all the student are preparing for tomorrow events, he walk in and close the door behind him. The Makasha make his way to the edge of the pool and look under the water 'It felt so real, it was like she was really here but it can't be' suddenly an image appear under the water showing the girl making Nawin eyes widen in shock, she looks at him and reach her hand out.

The Makasha shot his right arm underwater trying to grab the girl but when his hand hit the pool, it vibrates making the girl disappear. Nawin pull his hand back and stand up, he glare at the water, his eye flash red making the pool explode, splashing water to the edge and floor.

Nawin take a few deep breath and calm down, he turn then make his way to the door and walk out, "Hey Makasha" Nawin turn to see Matsuda and Motohama, Issei's best friends 'Hmm don't know if their still friends, considering Issei doesn't spend time with them anymore' the black haired thought.

"What do you to want" Nawin ask annoy since he doesn't feel like dealing with these two clowns. "We like to tell you that, we caught Issei and Akeno kissing each other a few days ago" They said making him raise his eyebrow in amusement but also annoyance 'I hate humans' Tairex mutter 'I will have to agree with you in this brother, this is so distasteful for me' Sairex said.

Nawin sigh at such a stupid lie, saying Akeno is cheating on him is like saying Angel's hate holy water, or Serafall will stop hugging him whenever the two meet.

**Underworld: Leviathan Estate**

"La la la la la" The pink Satan hums happily skipping around her manor, suddenly "HACHOO!" Serafall sneeze sending an ice wave, freezing one of her servants. The Leviathan rub her nose "Hmm why do I feel like hugging Nawin-kun right now" She blush and runs back to her room. Leaving the poor male servant trap in ice.

**Kuoh Academy**

Nawin shake his head and look at the two "Really now, where's your proof" He ask, Motohama pass the black haired a picture, Nawin looks at it and sweat drop clearly seeing the picture was Photoshop 'I swear that a 6 year old can do a better job than these idiots' The Makasha crush the picture in his hand and send a dark glare at the two freezing them in fear.

"Nice try but clearly you two are idiots, to think I would fall for such an obvious Photoshop picture" Motohama was about to reply when he is send up in the air by a hard kick to his stomach, Nawin jump up and spin kick him in the face sending the brown haired out of the window, hitting a tree.

Matsuda turn to the black haired who lands back on the ground "What the h-" he is interrupted by a foot slamming at the back of his head bringing him face first to the ground hard knocking him out. Nawin look up to see Kokoro "Hmm you know when I ever spot you it seem you always cause trouble" she said flicking her orange lock, Nawin chuckle a bit "Trouble always seems to follow me but I can't really complain considering it make my days less boring" Kokoro smirk "Huh interesting, Anyway I came to ask you, if you can take me to Issei, Makasha" Nawin raise his eyebrow and nod "Sure I was about to head to the occult club anyway".

**Occult Building **

"He will be here in a few he said" Rias mutter still not seeing her little brother back, She takes a bite of her sandwich "Well Nawin-kun is known for always being late" Yuuto said making everyone nod. Suddenly the door slam open, the group turn and his shock to see Kokoro standing next to the Makasha.

The orange haired walk toward Issei and grab him by the neck, slamming him at the wall. Rias eyebrow twitches getting sick of seeing her lover getting beat around, her eyes glow red but Nawin appear beside her and place his hand on the red haired shoulder making her look at him "Just let it happen this is between them" he said making Rias sigh and nod.

Issei look down seeing Kokoro glaring at him "So do you have an answer" he ask in a serious tone surprising the orange haired and the others. Kokoro eyes narrow, her glare soften "I've been thinking about it all night, I will join your peerage Issei, but the reason it's personal" Kokoro glare at him again her eyes flash in blazing orange "If you ever do something I don't like I will kill you" she threaten bringing the brown haired down.

Issei did something that shock everyone, he drop his right knee and bow to Kokoro shocking her "I promise to myself that I will never ask you to do anything against your will and will treat you like my friend and my queen" He swore, looking up at the orange haired, Kokoro look at Issei face, seeing nothing but seriousness, there were no silliness or lust in it.

Nawin smile seeing this 'Huh seems like his finally growing up' Tairex said. The orange haired laugh lightly "I'm the one who suppose to kneel since you are my king" She smile at the brown haired "I trust you Issei, so I accept the role of a queen just don't make me regret this decision" The Hyoudou smile at her lightly and stand back up "I won't, that I promise" Issei right hand glow vermillion and show a queen piece, he pass it to Kokoro.

"Well congratulation Issei-kun seems like you finally got your first peerage member" Rias smile, the others clap and congratulate him well except for Nawin who doesn't do that. Issei turn to the black haired and smirk "You know I just realize something Nawin" he said making the Makasha look at him curious "Oh what would that be" "I now have the first piece to my peerage while your still don't have a single member" Issei grins.

'Never mind he hasn't grown up at all' Tairex facepalm, Nawin point his index finger at Issei, Kokoro sense something gonna happen so take a few step to the side away from her newly king, Issei pale only Nawin can make something like pointing an index finger look deathly "Thrust" suddenly Issei is send out the door by a invisible force, everyone look at the open door seeing the brown haired crashing into the tree as the door closes.

"I'll give that aim a 10 out of 10" Xenovia said drinking her coke. "Well anyway it's nice of you to join us Kokoro" Rias smile at the orange haired, the two shake hand "Yeah but you know I can't join the occult club right, I'm already the fighting club captain and don't feel like quitting that" She said.

"Don't worry about that, I can talk to Sona and it will be cleared" Rais said making Kokoro blink. "So I'm guessing she's a devil too huh" the Gremory nod "Huh I'm not that surprise considering she always was weird in public" She said making Rias chuckle.

"Kokoro a serious question how do you know about the supernatural world?" Akeno ask making everyone turn to the orange haired along with the bruise Issei walking back to the club "The first time I ever encountered a supernatural being is the day I lost my parents" she said shocking everyone as the room air become heavier.

"When I was 7, me and my parents were going out to have a celebration dinner since it's was my mothers birthday, but half way through the journey, we start to hear a noise coming from the alleyway, my father told me and my mom to ignore it since he got a bad feeling but it was too late, before me and my mom c-can even blink h-" "Stop" Nawin interrupt making everyone turn to him, "You don't have to tell us just yet Kokoro" he said seeing the orange haired about to break down.

Rias give her a smile "Tell us when you're ready Kokoro take your time alright" Kokoro smile back and nod "Now then Issei why don't you finally make her your queen" Nawin said looking at the brown haired who give Kokoro a worry look, Issei shake his head and nod "Yeah".

Kokoro pass him the queen piece and nod to him, telling Issei that she's ready, the Hyoudou take a deep breath, green aura start forming around him, Issei open his eyes showing it turning green "I ISSEI HYOUDOU USE THIS PIECE TO MAKE YOU KOKORO MATASHI AS MY QUEEN!" The queen piece glow vermilion and start moving into Kokoro chest making her body glow bright, everyone close their eyes and open them after a second seeing Issei leaning against the wall panting while Kokoro body glow in blazing orange aura.

'Woah that's some power the Matashi got there' Tairex whistle making Nawin nod 'Yeah her power is easily at High-class, hmm seems like Issei got himself a strong queen, he did have a mutation Queen Piece so that probably boost her power up allot'.

Kokoro help Issei on his feet and place him on the couch "Well since this was your first try at the ritual, it was not bad Issei, though you use more power than you ordinarily should, be careful with that or next time it will blow on your face" Rias advice making the brown haired nod.

Akeno walk next to the black haired and pass him a box of bento "Here since you haven't eaten yet" Nawin smile "Thank Akeno" "Luckily I brought my lunch with me" Kokoro open her school bag and take out her lunch box, the group then start to enjoy their lunch together with their new member.

**Time Skip**

Currently Akeno and Nawin are walking back home from school, the raven haired decide to ask a question that's been on her mind for a while "Nawin-kun" she call making the black haired glance at her, he hums telling that his listening "Why don't you start using some of your pieces, I know you've been having a couple of people in mind for your peerage" Nawin eyes narrow "… There's something I have to do before I make that move, I don't want to rush thing, just leave it at that okay" Akeno nod though still curious.

As the two reach their house, they suddenly hear a window shatter making the two turn and is surprise to see Azazel flying out of the house and landing in front of them. "Ohhh" he groan in pain, Nawin blink a couple of time "Old man what are you doing here?" Azazel opens his eyes to see his godson "I came here to meet you guys but it seems your mother isn't as happy as I thought she would be seeing me again".

Suddenly the door slam open making Nawin and Akeno look up to see Yao who is wearing her usual attire which consist of a high-collared, sleeveless red blouse under a long, loose fitting black dress and a red slippers, she walk out of the house, black sinister aura form around her, a demonic wolf appear behind her glaring at Azazel making the fallen angel shiver in fear "You bastard, did you expect me to be happy to see you when you didn't even pay a visit to us for 17 years" Yao creak her knuckle.

Nawin pale and quickly grab Akeno arm, the two disappear in black flash and reappear on top of the house roof, the raven haired blink a couple of time and notice a bag of popcorn on her hand, she turn to her boyfriend "We might as well enjoy the show" he said looking at his mother approaching his poor godfather.

Akeno giggle and take a few popcorn to her mouth, "Yao p-please you know why I c-couldn't come and visit" Azazel stutters trying to reason the black haired from killing him. Yao stop in front of him "You think I will accept that shit excuse, one fucking visit wouldn't hurt anyone AND IF SOMEONE DID COME FOR MY CHILDREN I WOULD RIP THEIR INTESTINE OUT AND SHOVE THEM TO A PLACE WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!" Azazel pale, he could have swore, he just wet his pants.

Azazel turn to the door seeing Jonathan leaning against it watching the scene with amusement in his blue eyes "HEY ARNE'T YOU GONNA HELP ME JAY!" he yell at the blond man who shake his head "Sorry Azazel but I don't feel like dying today you're on your own in this one" the blond reply giving him a pity smile, Jonathan tap his foot on the ground summoning a giant golden barrier over the house so their neighbors won't see what's going to happen.

Azazel shakily turn back to his former student and pale seeing Yao looking at him with her now blood red slit fox-like eyes, her canine teeth and nails sharpen, her hair hover up "I'm going to enjoy this" she said in a demonic voice, grinning darkly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Azazel girlish scream can be heard around barrier, Asia who was listening to the TV, hear the noise making her tilt her head "Hmm that's weird, I hope the poor girl didn't hurt herself" Asia pray for the poor victim, Lucy who is looking out of the window at the brutal scene, face palm at her naïve but adorable sister.

**Next Chapter: The Observation Day**


	48. The Observation Day

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

Outside of Kuoh you can hear loud clash and fist hitting each other, "BOOM" the field explode in blue flames, two figure land on the ground between the explosion, when the flames died down, it show Nawin and Lucy looking at each other, the blond have fire surround her body, while the black haired stand still with his arm cross "Lucy you may have the destructive power but when dealing with a speed opponent like me, you need to use your brain instead of firing your attack in every direction like an idiot" Nawin explain to his sister.

Lucy glares at the black haired "Onii-san! Your probably the fastest devil in the world right now with your speeding shadow god technique, I can't hit you with that" "Less complaining and more training" Nawin disappear in black flash, the blond turn to her back expecting an attack there but there was nothing "Wrong" Nawin appear above her and kick the blond in the shoulder sending her barreling through the field.

Lucy shot her hand to the ground and push herself up, landing to her feet. "When I disappear, I won't always appear behind Lucy, it will be too predictable wouldn't it" Nawin said landing on the ground, "True but Onii-san you forget something, I'm also known to be the most unpredictable girl in our previous school" Lucy smirk, the black haired look at the ground seeing it lit up in blue making his lips twitch upwards.

Suddenly the ground explode beneath Nawin, Lucy cover her eyes and look at the bright flames, "Not bad" A voice said behind her, Lucy turn and look up seeing her brother floating on the air, he raise his right hand up, suddenly dozens of shadow lance and spear appear making the blond freeze in shock.

Nawin see his sister frozen state 'You need to get rid of fear little sister" He bring his right hand down sending the entire weapons down to the blond. Lucy look at the sharp weapons coming toward her still frozen 'Snap out of it!' a voice yell in her mind, suddenly Lucy eyes change, her right eye shine golden while her left eye darken.

She look at the weapons coming down at her blankly, a giant fire wall shot in front of her burning all the weapons down. Nawin eyes narrow feeling his sister power just skyrocketed, suddenly the flaming wall, shoot out hundreds of fire blast making the black haired eyes widen.

'Shit!, I can't dodge all of that' Nawin start flying back and dodge the fire blasts, one of them hit him in his right shoulder "Ahh" he spins to the side dodging another blast, "Ok enough of this" he looks up seeing dozen of more fire blast heading toward him, Nawin lift his left hand up "Ice Glacier Storm" An enormous ice blast fire from his palm, freezing the whole fire blast along with the forest the two are in, but Nawin is shock when his attack hit the fire wall, it didn't destroy it.

'Damn, that wall must be too hot for even my ice spell to stop it' Nawin turn to Lucy and see her looking at him blankly 'Her eyes changed again, I say that's enough' the black haired point his index and middle finger at the blond "Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six light rod slam at the blond midsection, Nawin disappear in black flash, reappearing behind the blond, he hit her neck knocking her out, the flame wall burst and disappear.

Nawin snap his finger shattering the rods, he grab his sister before she fall down and hold her bridal style. Nawin look at his wound and is shock to find it start healing in accelerating speed, the draconic mark glow making him drop to one knee.

Suddenly the air around the forest get colder, Nawin can see his own breath in the cold air, his eyes widen seeing 3 glowing red eyes appear in the forest, it was still early in the morning for the sun to rise, 'Damn, it's those things again' Nawin grab a hold of Lucy and stand up but he is immediately punch in the face sending him and Lucy across the forest, Nawin crash on the boulder, while Lucy land on the ground further from him.

Nawin gets up and pants "Damn I'm out number, and the mark is weakening me" he fall to his knee and grab his neck in pain 'Why now of all times!'. One of the creature jump a few meter away from him, it look at him moving its head to disturbing angle 'Kid use fire spell' Tairex said 'Why?' 'Just do it!' The creature shriek in a high pitch voice and dash toward Nawin extending both its arm and points it long sharp claws at the Makasha.

Nawin point his right hand up "Red Flame Cannon" a red ball fire from his palm and hit the creature in to chest, sending it back "Kyaaa" it painful scream surrounds the forest as it roll around the ground, red flames surrounds it body, "Die" Nawin snap his finger and the creature explode in red flames burning it's whole body into nothingness.

Nawin stand up and lean against the boulder "So it's weakness is fire.." he pants, the Makasha look up and see the other two came out and look at him "I don't have much reserve left" Nawin curse, he knows his fighting a losing battle 'I need to take Lucy and get out of here or we will be eaten by these things'

Nawin glance behind seeing the blond leaning her back against the tree still unconscious, the two creatures scream and dash toward the Makasha 'Damn it!' Nawin look at the creature 'COME ON THINK OF SOMETHING!' as the creature was about to reach the black haired, a light spear shot from the tree and speared them right through the stomach, one of the creature disburse into glowing dust while the other is pin in the ground.

Nawin look up to see Azazel standing in front of him "Seems like trouble always follow you Nawin" he said, "Tsk!" the black haired stand up and walk toward Lucy, he pick her up and place her on his back "What are those things?" Nawin ask looking at his godfather "Their known as Ghouls, but these are different from the once I've encounter before, their much stronger and instead of brown dead skin, it's blue ice cold, I have to do some test" Azazel walk to the creature and tap it's forehead, the creature is lift from the ground, light chain appear on its hand and leg before it disappear in feathers.

"Now then let's get you back home, it's almost morning" Azazel said turning back to Nawin who look at the sun rising, shining at the town of Kuoh.

**Time Skip **

The two walk in and is greeted by Yao, the black haired woman immediately notice her children condition, she look at Azazel giving him a death glare freezing the fallen angel in place "Mind telling me why my son and daughter is in this condition, it's definitely not training" She ask her eyes flash red.

"W-well they were attacked by ghouls" Azazel reply, Yao look at him surprise, Jonathan walk down hearing the conversation, he leans against the wall looking at the fallen angel "Ghouls, I thought they were extinct, Yao was the one that personally kill all of them after obliterating a whole territory full of it" Nawin eyes widen hearing that 'A territory in the underworlds is like a size of a full city, mom has that much power in her?!'.

"Well I may have killed thousands of them but I'm sure some escape, but why are they attacking Nawin and Lucy, Ghoul are mindless creature and won't know me and my family" Yao said "Well they are different from the Ghouls you've killed, I will give you an answer when I look into it, I capture one of them alive" Lucy blinks her eyes a few time and look around to find herself in Nawin back.

Yao look at her son "Nawin how did it happen before Azazel came" "Well it started when I was force to knock Lucy out after her power went out of control, when I was about to leave the field around us got colder that I can see my own breath and it came from the forest and attack me, I was able to kill one of them but I was low in energy before I could finish the others off" he reply though he keep about the mark activating a secret.

"Have you've been attack by them before?" Azazel ask, Lucy who was leaning against her brother back do no one can see her awake listen to the conversation, "…Yes it happen once, when I was out on a contract with Hana" "Hana?" All three of them ask confuse, Nawin sigh "Hana is my familiar, she's the hydra" All three adult are shock hearing that, "THAT MY SON HAVING SUCH A AWESOME AND POWERFUL FAMILIAR" Yao squeak proud making the other men sweat drop "Well Nawin you can continue" Joanthan said making the black haired nod.

"I was in Hong Kong that time and was heading to the church to deal with the fallen angel that capture a boy, but before we could reach the church, we were attacked by four ghouls but me and Hana took care of them quickly but that's it" Yao nod "It's weird Ghoul wouldn't attack the same person again" she said.

"Well let's worry about that later, we have the observation day coming in Kuoh Academy and we should get ready, Nawin take Lucy to her room, I'm sure she will wake up in a minute and go wake Akeno up, Asia is already awake", Nawin nod and heads upstairs.

"I hope you control your temper, when meeting the Satan and the Gremory Yao" Azazel mutter making the black haired look at him giving a dark smile "Did you say something old man" she ask making the fallen angel pale "U-ummm no it's nothing just happy to go with you guys to the observation day" he reply quickly.

"Well I have to get change, same goes with you Yao, you can't go to the Academy dress like that" Jonathan said making his wife nod "Well I will just be sitting in the living room and wait for breakfast" Azazel lay down on the couch and switch the TV on "Lazy Ass" Yao mutter making her husband chuckle.

**Upstairs **

Nawin walk into Lucy room, he turn to her "I know your awake, Lucy" he said making the blond open her eyes, she look at her brother with worry, Nawin place her down on her bed, he kneel down and look at her "Don't worry, that situation is the least of my problem, anyway what you should be focusing on is controlling your power" Nawin smile and place his hand on her blond lock "I feel bad knocking my sister out every time" Lucy chuckle a bit "You make it sound dirty" she giggle making the black haired lips twitch upwards.

"Lucy close your eyes for a minute" Nawin request, the blond look at him confuse but does it, She feel the black haired holding her right hand, "….Okay open it" Lucy look and see and black ring with red diamond on the middle, place on her index finger "This ring, I want you to wear it and take good care of it understand, it's made by my power" Lucy grin and hug her brother "Thank you Onii-san it looks awesome and I was thinking of wearing some accessories" Nawin smile and release the hug "Good, now then go take a shower, we have the Observation day coming" Lucy nod, when the black haired walk out of her room his expression turn stoic 'I hope you won't ever need to use that ring… Lucy'.

**Time Skip**

Currently everyone is at the dinner table eating their breakfast "Seems like your cooking is good as always Yao" Azazel said gobbling down his plate, same goes with Lucy, though Akeno is helping Asia with hers. 'This feels really weird' the raven haired thought, having Azazel at the same table with them eating breakfast, never in a million years did she thought this would happen.

"So what is this observation day all about anyway?" Yao ask her children "I have no clue, all Rias told me is that we will be doing special events and competing with each other while you guys and the other parents watch" Nawin reply. "I had the chance to be a judge but I decide to compete in these event, to beat Onii-san of course" Lucy smirk, everyone look at her with their eyebrow raise "Well little sister don't get a head of yourself even though I may not want to compete in these events, I won't be planning on losing" Nawin said.

Asia clap her hands together "Well I'm going to cheer for all of you Lucy-neechan, Onii-chan and Akeno-chan" "No no Asia cheer only to your big sister she's the best" Lucy said pointing at herself "She just need to have your arrogance doesn't she Yao" Azazel look at the black haired "Hey it's good having confidants sometime, so don't call it arrogance old man" Yao reply.

"So Nawin" Azazel turn to the black haired "yeah?" "Did you and Akeno do the thing yet" he grins, Nawin look at him blankly while Akneo blush a bit almost dropping her fork. "It's none of your business old man" he reply making the fallen angel chuckle "Hey I'm just saying you have to seal the deal in some point and become a man!" Azazel grins.

"Onii-chan what is godfather talking about" Asia ask, Nawin was about to reply but Azazel beat him "Well my little adorable god daughter, I'm talking about se-" suddenly a fist slam to his face knocking Azazel out of his chair and through the window, Yao bring her hand back and sigh at her perverted surrogate father.

"It's nothing you should worry about Asia" Yao said making the blond nod, Nawin finish his breakfast and stand up, "Well guys I'll be taking Asia to Kuoh first, I'm sure the others are dying to see her, we will meet at the school gym, Akeno, Lucy you two can show mom, dad, and Azazel where it is" He said making everyone nod, "I can't wait to see the others again" Asia smile.

**Time Skip**

"I can't wait!" Issei jumps up pumping his fist in the air, Rias who is beside the brown haired giggle at her exiting boyfriend "You seem pump up for the observation day Issei-kun" she said making the brown haired turn to her, he grins "Hell yeah, me and the Teme will get to compete! I can't wait to beat him" Rias chuckle, luckily Akeno isn't here to electrocute him from calling Nawin a teme.

"Well it's good your full of energy but Issei remember, Nawin-kun isn't someone to take lightly, and I'm sure he won't allow himself to lose against you so easily" She said making him nod, the two continue to walk reaching Kuoh Academy gate, since it's still early it's empty.

"Morning Buchou, Issei-kun" Yuuto greets the two in front of the gate with Xenovia "Hey Yuuto, Xenovia" Issei greets back.

"So this is the Boosted gear user" a voice said making the four turn to see a handsome young man with dark silver hair, ice blue eyes, he is dress in dark green v-neck shirt with high collared black jacket over it, burgundy jean with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, black shoes with black buckles. Rias eyes narrow feeling an enormous power from the person in front of her, as he leans against the gate.

'White Dragon' Ddraig said in disgust, Issei right arm shine green, his eyes flash green, the man smirk at him and point his index finger at Issei, blue orb form on the tip, Xenovia and Yuuto appear on his side with their sword point at his neck, the man look at the two blankly, "Huh, you two think you stand a chance against me?" Blue-white aura explode from him, sending the knights crashing to the wall.

The man fire a blue beam toward Issei who is still frozen in shock, Kokoro appear in front of him and slap it to the side with her flaming hands, she look at Issei and slap his face "Get it together" she yells. Issei blinks and nod, the tension around the air gets thicker as the brown haired start releasing his power "Issei we can't fight in front of the school" Rias mutter making him curse knowing she is right.

The silver haired smirk and lift his right hand up again, Xenovia and Yuuto gets up and was about to strike, Kokoro eyes flash orange, "Enough" a voice state, suddenly Nawin appears in black flash and grab the man wrist "Vali", the silver haired eyes widen in shock along with the others.

Vali sigh and nod making Nawin release his wrist "Didn't know you'd be here" "Well Azazel told me that he was coming here, and since I have nothing else better to do I came here to see what's he up to" he reply making the black haired nod.

Nawin turn back to the other "Put down your weapons and lower your power, we don't want student to accidently see us like this" he said making everyone nod though confuse "Nawin-kun mind telling us who he is" Rias ask looking at the silver haired with distrust since she doesn't take to kindly of anyone attacking her peerage.

"His a friend of mine and Azazel adopted son" he said shocking the group "You know I hate it when you say that" Vali look at the black haired a little annoy "He did sign the paperwork's so it does make you his adopted son Vali" Nawin said with a small smirk.

"Why is the air so tense here" a voice said making the group turn to see Koneko pushing Asia wheelchair, when the group see the blond, the air immediately brighten, "ASIA!" Issei yell forgetting everything and run to the blond along with the others. "It's nice to see everyone again, well more like sense" she laugh, Rias smile and kneel down to the blond, giving her a hug "It's nice to see you again Asia, you have me and the others worried" the blond smile "I'm glad to see you all you again, and don't worry I've gotten use with my blindness" she said making the crimson haired nod, Rias release the hug and stand up.

"It's good having you back Asia" Xenovia smile and pet the blond head, "Yeah things haven't been the same without you, since everyone is mean to me" Issei cries making the group sweat drop.

"Interesting group you have there" Vali comment while he and Nawin look at the others "Hmm, so are you planning to stay?" the black haired ask "Don't know depends what are you doing, anyway it seems the school is holding something" Vali ask looking at the decoration spread around the Academy building. Nawin look around and notice Kokoro has disappear 'Probably getting the events ready' "It's an observation day, there will be a lot of event for students to challenge against each other" he explains to the silver haired.

Vali smirk "Don't tell me you're actually going to compete in those" Nawin looks at him blankly "I'm a student so I have to and plus I find it quite interesting since I've never been in one before", "Well if you going to attend this, I might as well stay to witness this moment since I'm sure it will never happen again" the silver haired said.

"Well seems like everyone is here" A voice said making the group turn to see Yao walking toward them with the others, Azazel raise his eyebrow seeing his adopted son "Vali, what are you doing here?" "Just came to see Nawin since I got nothing else better to do" he reply.

"Oh so you must be the old man adopted son nice to meet you my name Yao, mother of Nawin" Yao smile, Vali nod as the two shake hands "Nice to meet you ma'am, my names Vali". "Since everyone is here why don't we go inside" Jonathan said making everyone nod.

**Time Skip: Gym Building **

"OTOUTO!" A voice boom, when the group walk in. Nawin pale knowing who it is and in a flash he is crush by a giant hug from Sirzech "Y-you h-have g-g-out to be kidding m-me" Nawin breath out, he looks to the side to see the occult member laughing, while Vali smirk "Enough of that" Grayfia appears behind the crimson haired and pull his ears, making him drop the Makasha.

Nawin regain his breathing and gets up "How's the hug?" Vali taunt making the black haired glance at him with annoyance "Shut it Vali" he said making the silver haired chuckle. The black haired look around to see no one is here yet 'Hmm that's weird, I felt a lot of energy signature around the school, maybe Sona don't allow the human to be here yet until us devils get comfortable'.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you, Yao Makasha!" A voice squeak, suddenly a brown blur dash toward Yao, showing Venelana. The black haired woman blinks a couple of time "May I ask who are you?" she questions. Lord Gremory walk toward his wife and sigh, knowing the brunette would act like this when seeing Yao, he knew she has some kind of crush and admiration toward the Lady of Death.

"I'm sorry for my wife behavior, she quite a fan. My name is Lord Gremory and my wife Venelana Gremory" Yao nod and smile at the brunette "Well it's nice to meet you Venelana, and you to Lord Gremory… your daughter been taking good care of my son, you raised her well" the two parents smile since they are already proud of their daughter hearing that just make them even more happier.

"I never knew your mother can act like a fangirl" Issei whisper to the shock Rias "Yeah me too… I've never seen my mom like this before" she reply. Sirzech smile and walk toward Yao "It's nice to finally meet the infamous black wolf, my name is Sirzech Lucifer" The black haired smile back "Well nice to meet you to Sirzech-san, I'm guessing Azazel told you about my identity, huh?" the crimson haired nod.

Sirzech is quite surprise, since the black haired wasn't alarm after hearing his name 'I guess after everything she's been through in her demon hunter years, the rank Satan probably means nothing to her' he though behind his head then smile at the black haired "Don't worry I promise that only me, my wife and my family knows of this and no one else" he reassured making Yao nod.

"I'm quite surprise a Satan would come here" Jonathan said making the crimson haired turn to him, Sirzech can sense the power from the blond 'Hmm interesting so he's not human, his power is definitely strong though it seems he kept it hidden well'. Sirzech smile "Well my Ria-tan and Nawin-kun is attending these event's and I would like to see them compete in it".

"Seems like you're quite fond of my son" Yao ask raising her eyebrow when hearing the way the Lucifer addresses her son "My husband claim Nawin-sama as his little brother… as he likes to put it" Grayfia answer making the black haired look at her confuse which the silver haired notice "Sorry my name is Grayfia Lucifuge his wife, It's a pleasure meeting you Makasha-san" Yao nod and smile, the two shake hand "It's nice to meet you Grayfia-san".

Nawin who is leaning against the wall, looking at the group happily chatting with each other. He releases a long sigh "It's going smoother then I thought" "You expect it to be chaos?" Vali question, leaning against the wall next to him "Hmm, something like that".

"Well, well, well, it seems like this place is already crowded" a new voice speak, making everyone turn to see Riser and Ravel appear in flames. "Riser-kun, it good to see you actually came" Lord Gremory smile. "RISER!" Issei glare at the blond and dash toward him, summoning the boosted gear while the group look on in surprise.

Ravel sigh, seeing her brother dashing toward the brown haired. Riser clench his right fist which burst into flames, the two were about to clash, but Yao appears between them and grab both their wrist then spin the two to a different direction, "Gahhhh!" Riser and Issei crash into the walls.

Yao turns toward the two and place a hand on her hips "I came here to see my children compete in the school event and I don't need idiots to ruin that… got it!" she said glaring at the two as her eyes flash red, making them nod quickly in fear when seeing a demonic fox behind the black haired.

"Otou-sama, may I ask why Riser here" Rias ask with distasteful tone "Well, Lord Phenex want him to get out a bit because ever since the rating game Riser been in his room the whole time, plus the marriage is cancelled now, so be nice Rias, let start anew, okay?" Lord Gremory said making his daughter nod though with hesitant.

"Seems like you're always getting into trouble, Issei" Kokoro enters the gym and pull her king out of the wall, since it was next to the entrance door. "Where have you been?" he asks, dispelling the boosted gear "I'm just setting things up for the event's" she replies.

Riser stand back up and walk back to his sister, "Well it was originally my mother's idea, ever since Lady Gremory told her about this observation day, she thought it would be good for me to attend it… even though I declined the idea, but my mother can be quite persuasive" the blond shivers a bit.

"Well I'll say this just make the competition even more exciting" Sirzech said making the parents nod "Huh, you say that Sirzech but I have a feeling at the end of the day this school will be demolish and the student will find out about them" Azazel mutter.

"You won't have to worry about that" Sona walk toward the group with Tsubaki "I decided to separate the competition now, the human will have a separate event compare to us, considering it won't be fair so all of the people in this room will be challenging against each other" she said surprising everyone.

"Well I say that's make more sense, since Human can't keep up with us devil" Velenana comment. Issei smirk "Hah I will win this easily" Riser cross his arm and glance at the booster gear user "Like hell Hyoudou, you mean I will win this" he reply cockily making the brown haired glare at him.

"LIKE HELL CHICKEN BRAIN, I'LL WIN" the two begin bashing their heads, glaring at each other "I BEAT YOUR ASS IN THE RATING GAMES HYOUDOU! THE ONLY REASON YOU'VE WON IS BECAUSE OF THE MAKASHA WHICH MAKES ME STRONGER!" "I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS WITH BOTH MY HAND TIED AROUND MY BACK!" the two continue to argue making the group sweat drop.

"Well this will be an interesting day" Jonathan said making the parents nod in agreement while Sirzech laughs "I say it's goods having that much energy, this will be entertaining to watch" he comment. "Seems like your boyfriend is as hyper as he ever been Rias-san" the crimson haired look to the side, to see Ravel standing next to her. Rias smile since she didn't have any hard feeling against the youngest Phenex compare to her older brother "Yeah he's always full of energy, So are you going to compete Ravel-chan?" the blond shake her head "No, I came here to watch Onii-sama and keep him out of trouble" she reply with a sigh making Rias chuckle.

"Well this is going to be interesting, hey Nawin?" Vali said, glancing at his friend who looks like he doesn't want to be here anymore making the silver haired find this incredibly amusing. Nawin sigh "I hope no one else will appear, this is getting too much, the last thing I need is another crazy person coming here".

"NAWIN-KUNNNNN!" a voice boom making everyone look up to see Serafall flying straight down toward the black haired. Lucy sighs at her sensei childishness. Nawin glance to the side to see Vali change his location to the other side of the room, causing his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance 'I'm not even going to bother dodging' suddenly he is slam to the ground.

When the dust clears, everyone sees the black haired one the ground with Serafall on top of him giving him a giant hug, "I miss your adorable face" Serafall squeal hugging the black haired tighter making him wince feeling his ribs being crush. Yao elbow Azazel "Told you my boy would be a chick magnet when he grows up" she grins making the fallen angel sweat drop since he actually feel sympathy for his godson, when seeing his pain expression.

Sona rub her forehead at her older sister actions, "Onee-sama please release Nawin-san and restrain yourself, since I want to explain everyone about the event" Serafall nod and stands back up before grinning at her little sister "Fine I will for now, oh and It's nice seeing you again So-tan". Issei laughs at the nickname along with the others making the younger Sitri blush.

Nawin stand back up and dust his shirt, "Okay, as I haven't got to explained the event fully. With the Phenex now joining, I decide to make this a team of two verses another team, now I want you all to pick the color wrist band from the box Tsubaki is holding, the two who gets the same color will be partnered" Sona instructs.

"Sona-chan what exactly are the human doing? Who's dealing with them?" Venelana ask, since she doesn't want one of the student to barge in and see the young devil using their power which she is certain that's gonna happen.

"You won't have to worry about that, the rest of my peerage will handle that, the human will be too focus on their own event to notice their Dark Prince and Two Great Ladies are missing" Sona reply with confidents, then turns to the group "Ok, now everyone come and gather the bands".

Nawin turns to Vali and grab his shirt, then proceeds to drags him to the box "Wait I'm not doing that!" he shouts with surprise, but the black haired didn't listen "You are doing it, I'm not going to let you seat in the sideline, enjoying the show" he reply making the silver haired sigh knowing the Makasha won't change his mind.

Azazel chuckle seeing this 'I don't know why, but Vali is different when he's with Nawin, I may find it weird but it sure as hell entertaining to watch'. "I better not be team up with you" Issei glare at Riser who glare back at him "That's my line Hyoudou" "I rather be team up with a broomstick, then you two idiots" Nawin comments, walking pass the two with Vali, Issei and Riser sweat drop at the Makasha cold comment.

"Koneko-chan aren't you going to compete?" Asia ask noticing the white haired isn't leaving her side, "…No, I rather watch" the blond smile "Don't say that, have fun Koneko-chan don't make me feel like I'm the one forcing you back, so go, I will cheer for you also" Koneko smile and place a box of pocky on the blond laps, before standing up and joins the group.

"Let's hope they don't blow the school up" Jonathan comments making the others nod as they look at their children and sibling.

**Just a little news Readers, I probably won't be updating this book for next week, since I have some family business to take care of, so please be patient. I've been working on this book nonstop ever since the first chapter, so I can get the next chapter out for you guys as fast as possible. Having to deal with this stuff, it will give me a little breath of fresh air, but don't worry, I'll be back the week after. ^^**

**Next Chapter: Crazy Competition**


	49. Crazy Competition

**Well Readers, I'm back and I want to thank you all for being patient, now here's the chapter you all been waiting for.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"Ravel you're also joining this" Riser turn to his little sister seeing her sitting comfortably on the bench next to Venelana "Wha! No I just came here to watch!" she reply but the older blond didn't listen he grab her wrist and drag her to the box "Oh no you don't, Mother said that she also want you to join in this" Ravel look at him shock "No she didn't!, I was not inform of this!" "Well she told me personally considering if you'd knew, you wouldn't come right" Riser glare playfully at his sister who pouts.

"Wow never knew that guy care so much for his sister" Issei said standing next to Rias "Well even though he may seem like a playboy and a arrogant ass, he still care deeply for his sister though he doesn't show it much, even back then when I hate him I can see he still care deeply for his family" she said making the brown haired nod.

"Seem like this is a small group" Nawin said counting all the member joining "DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I THE GREAT SAIRAORG WILL JOIN TO" Everyone turn and is shock to actually see Sairaorg standing on the basketball hoop, he jumps and front flip landing in front of Nawin who sweat drop.

"Nawin Makasha my rival you and I will compete in this challenge and see who is the best" Sairaorg said pointing at the black haired, the room turn silence as everyone stare at the Bael sweat drop, Nawin sigh "Good to have you here Sairaorg it seems one things is clear up" he said, the two shake hands making the Bael grins with excitement.

"What about the other member?" Akeno ask, the Makasha sign "I guess it's time to let my familiar stretch her legs a bit" he said making everyone in the occult group take a step back, Riser, Ravel and Vali look confuse "Hana" Nawin whisper, suddenly green light explode beside him making everyone close their eyes, when the light died down, they see Hana standing next to him.

"Master is there something you need?" she ask looking at the black haired "Yeah we are having some competition and is missing one member do you mind filling up that role?" the green haired smile and nod "Sure I wouldn't mind". "So is this your familiar Nawin" Vali ask looking at the green haired not impress same goes with Riser "huh don't be fooled Vali, Hana here" The black haired place his hand on her green lock "Is the hydra that have killed over hundred of devil, right now she's just in her human form" Vali eyes widen while Riser take a few step back with fear, Hana grin showing her sharp fangs making the group shiver a bit.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN SAIRAORG" Sirzech yell from the other side of the room where all the others are sitting, breaking the tension "GOOD TO SEE YOU TO COUSIN SIRZECH!" The Bael yell back waving at the smiling red haired. Nawin sigh at the two then turn to the Sitri "Sona for the love of god get this thing started and let everyone pick their bands before I explode and destroy the entire school" he mutter rubbing his forehead trying to ease the headache, all he wants is to compete in the event's and let his sisters and family enjoy their time but things is getting a little out of hand for his liking.

Sona gulps knowing the Makasha easily have that kind of power to do so, she nod "Okay everyone line up and come pick your bands" all the young devil did what they are told and after a few minute everyone got their bands "Okay now show me your bands so I can write it down and see who will team up who" Sona said and Tsubaki place down a whiteboard and pass her king a black marker.

After a few minute of writing all the names down, "Okay Rias your with Sairaorg" the red haired shrugs since she's fine with that considering the two are cousin, The bael grin with excitement and make his way next to the Gremory "Yuuto your with Kokoro" The blond smile at the orange haired who look back at him blankly not knowing what to think about that "Lucy your with Vali" the blond look at the silver haired weirdly while Vali look at her with interest.

"Koneko your with Ravel" The white haired eyebrow twitches same goes with the young Phenex, "Xenovia your with Hana" the blue haired shrugs fine though still a little hesitant while Hana just blow her green lock "Issei your with Riser" "WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY!" the two yell, glaring at each other then points "FUCK THAT SHIT!" suddenly the two feel shiver going down their spine, they turn to see Nawin glaring at them his eye flash red as the two see a demon Hindu mask appearing behind the black haired with a giant snake slithering out its mouth making the two almost shit their pants "Shut up and stop cussing got it" he said making the two nod quickly.

"Thanks for that Nawin-san and your partner will be with Akeno" The raven haired smile at her boyfriend who return it, releasing the demon Hindu mask. "So-tan aren't you going to join" Serafall ask her little sister "No Me and Tsubaki are the judge and will be taking scores to see who will be the winner" she reply making the older Sitri nod.

"Okay so what kind of competition are we doing?" Riser ask wanting to get started, Sona raise her left hands up, a box appear on her palm, she place the box on the table "In this box there will be all kind of Challenge now I want someone from the parent side to take a pick" Sona said turning to the bench where all the parent and siblings are sited "Well I think I will start things up" Sirzech grins and walk toward the box, he each his right hand inside and pull out, "Okay, now then Sirzech-sama open the paper and tell us what it says" the red haired nod unfolding the paper "…. Run of hell" he said making the group look at Sona.

"Okay Run of hell, one of your partner have to race against the other member across the gym, run to point A to point B, the gym is 50 meters long and no using your powers, when you reach to the other side you will tag your partner and they will run back to the starting point, who finish first will win" Sona explain "What the hell is this PE!" Issei ask, the Sitri touch her glasses and send a small smirk to the brown haired "Oh believe me Hyoudou-san this is one of the easiest challenge there are much harder one coming up" she said making chills go down Issei spine not liking the sound of that.

'Akeno should start first, considering she isn't as fast compare to the others, when she tag me at the end I can speed through the others and get first, though with Vali and Sairaorg things will be a little harder but not a big problem' Nawin said mentally then turn to the raven haired "Well Akeno you will start first okay, and do the best you can but don't push yourself" he smile "Don't worry I got this" Akeno give him peace sign making the black haired chuckle as he teleport to the other side of the gym.

Sona and Tsubaki seat down on their chair in the middle of the competition, in front of the parents bench who are looking the competition with excitement "WOAW GO RIAS, SAIROARG!" Venelana cheers for her daughter and nephew. Rias face palm at her mother for not acting very noble like anymore compare to when they are at home.

"Okay, Akeno, Lucy, Rias, Riser, Yuuto, Koneko, and Xenovia when you all hear the bell ring you will start and make it to the end to your partner, and to make things clear the First place will get 5 points, Second place 4 points, Third place 3 point, Fourth place 2 points and Fifth place 1 point also I don't want any of you to use your powers since that's cheating and you will automatically lose" Sona speaks on the microphone, she give Tsubaki the signal and the bell brings "CLINK"

Everyone dash forward, Lucy, Riser and Yuuto are taking the first place with the others following behind, "Huh well isn't this interesting" Riser glance at the blond beside him, he puts more strength and take the first place, "Tsk" Lucy smirk and dash forward taking over Riser "WOAW GO LUCY!" Serafall yell, cheering her student. Yuuto puts in more energy passing Riser making the Phenex angry as he adds more power trying to catch up with the two.

Koneko is having a little hard time with being one of the last, as her body isn't completely use to this, "HEY FASTER NUMSKULL" Ravel shout from the other side making the white haired glare at her, Koneko suddenly speed up passing Rias making the red haired sweat drop seeing the look of determination in her Rook, She and Akeno is now two of the lasts, Xenovia is in fourth place with Koneko catching up to her, "T-this is h-harder than I thought" Akeno pants trying to keep up but she was never good with physical exercise.

"Woaw" Lucy tags Vali and the silver haired immediately dash off, along with Issei and Kokoro following behind him "Like hell I will win this" Issei yells but suddenly the orange haired pass by him easily "Sorry Issei but you still suck when it comes to physical activities" She said catching up with Vali, the brown haired sweat drop at his queen comment. Xenovia tags Hana who speed out quickly, Koneko make it barely, panting and tags hard at the Phenex making her squeak, she glare at the white haired before running forward "I-I can't believe a l-lady like me have to compete in this and wearing this type of outfit" Ravel pants already getting tired while looking at the tight PE gear she is wearing.

Rias tags Sairaog who speed forward already passing Ravel and Issei who are one of the lasts, The Bael grins catching up Vali, Kokoro and Hana. Nawin smile softly seeing Akeno finally make it, her body cover in sweat "S-sorry" she apologize and tag him then immediately kneel down the floor "Don't worry take a breather, remind me to train you next time on your physical stamina" Nawin grabs a water bottle and pass it to the raven haired "Here have some drink" He said then speed off.

The entire spectators watch in shock seeing the black haired passing Ravel, Issei, Kokoro, and Hana already "Holy shit!" Azazel mutter seeing the black haired speed, it was like he can see after image appearing behind the Makasha "I know Azazel, Nawin's a stamina and speed freak just like his mother" Jonathan comment making his wife grin "That's my Sochi! WOAH GO NAWIN!".

The Makasha dash forward faster using all his energy on his legs ,"Now this is what I call a challenge" the Bael grins looking at the side seeing Vali keeping up with him, "I'll admit this is quite fun" the silver haired smirk "Hope you two are enjoying the chat, I'll be taking the first place now" The two turn and is shock seeing Nawin running past them 'What the hell?!" both thought as they put more speed trying to catch up with the black haired.

Nawin reach the end first with Sairaog coming second and Vali third, Hana came forth, Kokoro came in fifth, and Issei came sixth with Ravel being last who looks like she about to pass out.

"Winner of this Competition are Nawin and Akeno with being first, coming at Second place is Sairaog and Rias, Third place is Vali and Lucy, Fourth place is Hana and Xenovia, Fifth place is Kokoro and Yuuto all the others your losers" Sona said making the team that lost sweat drop then glare at her, Tsubaki write all the score down on the whiteboard.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucy throws a small fireball toward Valli who dodge it narrowly, "Hey! What's that for!" He yell back glaring at the blond, "I came first place and you came third!, we could have won that with five points!" the blond reply glaring at the silver haired making him scratch his head and sweat drop 'Gezz she's so different compare to Nawin'.

Vali cross his arm and lean against the wall, acting cool "Well as you may have seen Nawin's speed surpasses mine and yours to flame princess" he said seeing blue fire around the blonds hand, Lucy blush a bit at the nickname, she dispel her flames "Hmp!" she cross her arm and look to the other side.

"Well I say that want well, nice job Sairaog and sorry for being slow" Rias scratch her head sheepishly with a light blush forming on her cheeks, the Bael chuckle "It's okay Rias, I know you're not used to these kind of activities but anyway Woah" Sairaog pumps his fist in the air "We're second now so let's get to first place right!" Rias grin and join her cousin, pumping her fist in the air.

"What the fuck Hyoudou, you suck" Riser grab Issei in the shirt and pull him close, glaring at him, Issei sweat drop as he could have sworn he saw the Phenex eyes blazing in flames. Issei shake his head and glare back "Don't blame me Phenex, you also didn't do well too" he said. Riser release his shirt "I WAS ATLEAST IN THE THIRD PLACE DUMBASS, IF YOU WERE IN THRID WE COULD HAVE SCORE A POINT!" the two begin arguing back and forth.

Venelana take a few picture grinning "oh I'm sure Beth would love this" she giggle, Lord Gremory look at his wife "You're going to show that to Lady Phenex?" "Of course, I'm sure she will be happy seeing her son out of his depression" she said making her husband nod agreeing. "Those two may look like they hate each other but something tells me they will become great friend" Yao said sitting next to Venelana, she lean her head near the brown ahried shoulder looking at the picture making Venelana blush a bit.

Jonathan leans next to Lord Gremory "if you don't mind me asking, does your wife like Yao or something" the red haired chuckle and nod "Well Venelana admire your wife allot because of her reputation as the black wolf and lady of the death, I guess you can say she have a little crush on your wife" the blond chuckle and nod.

Nawin leans against the wall and look at the rest, Ravel and Koneko are currently drinking bottles of water while glaring at each other, Kokoro and Yuuto are stretching getting ready for the next event, Xenovia and Hana are chatting making him find it quite amusing but he is glad that the green haired is making some friend.

"Nawin-kun" a voice call making the black haired turn to see Akeno walking toward him, she give him a water bottle "Thank" he smile and takes a drink, the raven haired smile back "You sure are amazing out there, I never knew you were that fast considering you always use your speeding shadow god instead of pure speed" Nawin bring the water bottle down "hmm the reason why I'm using the Speeding Shadow God is because I want to get use to the technique and be able to use it even faster without a thought" he said shocking the raven haired 'He can be even faster than his currently is?!'.

"Okay everyone it's time for the next challenge" Sona said making everyone turn their attention to her "I need another person to pick from the box", Lord Gremory stand up and walk toward it "I hope I get a good one" he said reaching into the box and pull it out, he unwrap the paper "Companion Battle" he announce confuse.

Sona pale slightly "I-I think that may not be a good one" she said glancing at Hana, "What does that mean" Riser ask crossing his arm "Companion battle is to see which team have the strongest Familiar" Rias stare blankly at her childhood friend "Well I'm sure we know who would win that wouldn't we" Everyone turn to Hana and Nawin.

"Tsk" the black haired lean against the wall "Don't blame me on that, unlike you idiots I actually pick a strong familiar" he reply coldly making the whole occult club member drop in depression, especially Issei since he doesn't even have one yet. "But anyway Lord Gremory why don't you pick another one" Sona said making the older man nod.

"Hell Hunt" He said confuse, making everyone turn to Sona, though Nawin have a pretty good idea what that means. "It's simple really, each team will be teleported around the world to find a special stone, The first person to find it and come back here will win the competition"

"So this stone, will we have some kind of clue to find them, or will we just be running everywhere like an idiot to find this and waste time" Riser ask annoy "Don't worry it will be easy just keep your eyes open and follow the clues, and if your trap there will be some help" "Not then the score will be the same as before first place get 5 points, second place 4 points and so on"

The teams were about to ask more question when the Sitri symbol appear beneath them and teleport them away. "This is seriously entertaining as hell" Yao said eating a chocolate ice cream with Venelana, "We can watch from the TV up there since I set a special camera to follow them everywhere" Azazel point out, a giant television appear in front of the parents showing all the contenders in different country. "You really are a mad scientist Azazel" Jonathan comment.

"Well this is more than just a treasure hunt, I've also put some challenge for them, so it will take a while" Sona said, "Shouldn't we be worry about the human student then" Venelana ask "Don't worry if they cause any trouble I will just freeze them" Serafall reply swinging her magic band around making the others sweat drop "You will do no such thing Onee-sama, you won't have to worry about the human, Lady Gremory, my peerage is dealing with that" She reply making the other nod while Serafall pouts in disappointment.

**Rias and Sairaorg**

"Where the hell are we?" Sairaorg look at what seem to be a park, as the two see people laying on their own picnic blanket and kids running around, "I have no clue" Rias said, she look around and spot the entrance from the park, she see a sign "Lumpini park, one of the biggest park in Thailand?!" Rias said shock.

"Well this is interesting so we are at Nawin-san previous home" Sairaorg said walking beside the red haired "Hmm, it is unexpected, well if we are teleport here it means there must be some clue in the park, to find the whereabouts for the stone" Rias look at the sign again "It seems this park is 2.5 kilometer in length, this could be annoying" the red haired sigh.

"Well let's get started then, we need to hurry if we want to be first" Sairaorg grins and sprint away leaving Rias in the dust her eyebrow twitches as she was tempted to fire a destruction blast at her cousin but decide it was a bad idea in such a populated place, so she begin following the bael in a much slower pace.

**Lucy and Vali**

"AHHHH" The two scream seeing a bear running toward them, Vali grab the blond and jump up dodging the sharp mouth coming toward them. He throws Lucy down then kicks the bear on the head knocking it down to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was unexpected" Vali said landing on the ground, suddenly a fire ball shot to his face sending him back, he swipe it from his face before it could burn more, "WHAT THE HELL" he yell glaring at the blond, who glare back at him "That's what you get for throwing me on the ground dumpass!" Lucy reply making the silver haired sweat drop, "Huh whatever" he mutter crossing him arm.

Lucy puff her cheek "I wonder how Onii-san could stand around with a guy like you" she mutter, Vali glare at the blond hearing that, he was tempted to teach her a few lesson but he knew Nawin wouldn't agree with that so he hold himself back. Lucy looks around to find that she and Vali are in a clear gigantic field with mountains spread around the landscape with next to no civilization anywhere she can see "Hmm well we are nowhere near a city or such" She said.

"I think we're in Mongolia" Vali comment making the blond turn to him "What make you think that?" "Well there are no civilization anywhere, just a clear field full of nature and it looks like the description Azazel told me once, when he was heading to Mongolia for some kind of holiday" he reply making the blond nod.

Lucy sighs and rubs her forehead trying to come up with an idea where to start since the two are pretty much in a middle of nowhere "Well we can't go back until we find the stone and we should find it quickly if we want to be first" She said making Vali nod "And I think I may know where to begin" He points at one of the mountain, Lucy turn and see the tallest mountain that they can spot, dark clouds roaming on top of it and the two can see a blue light glowing inside the clouds.

**Kokoro and Yuuto**

Kokoro is currently laughing seeing the blond being chase around by a pack of monkeys "Kokoro any day now would be great" Yuuto yell dodging one of the monkeys hand trying to reach him, "What the hell do they even want?! I didn't do anything" Kokoro wipe the tears from her eyes "I- I say it's because of your shiny blond hair that attract their attention so much".

Kokoro chuckle a bit more then she snap her finger, a giant earth wall appear blocking the monkeys from the blond, Yuuto sigh in relief then appear beside the orange haired, Kokoro snap her finger again creating more earth wall surrounding the animal "That should hold them for a few minute" she said.

"Where are we anyway" Yuuto ask looking at the rich, wet forest the two are at, "Hmm this place seems familiar" Kokoro mutter then start walking straight on seeing a light shining in the distance along with Yuuto following her. "Wow" the two mutter as they reach the end of the forest they are met with a beautiful, empty beach, clean water splash on the shore, sun shine brightly reflecting from the water.

"Seems like we're in Borneo" Kokoro smile a bit, "Borneo isn't that in the Philippine?" Yuuto ask making the orange haired nod "No it's divided into three countries Malaysia, Brunei, and Indonesia…I've been here before with a close friend" she said, the blond look at her curious but knows he shouldn't question her about it since they just recently met.

Yuuto take a few step at the shore, and spot something strange, he see an old, brick laying on the sand which is pretty obvious that it doesn't belong there, he try to pick it up but it budge "Well this is weird" he mutter standing back up. "If Sitri-san said that we need to find the stone it won't be handed to us easily I'm sure we are going to have some kind of trial ahead to get it" Kokoro said walking beside the blond then kick the brick to the side, suddenly the water in front of them explode pushing them back, The two open their eyes and is shock seeing an old temple rising from the water.

Suddenly a giant water shark jump beside the temple and rush down toward the two, Yuuto summons his sword, the blade explode in flames, he jump up and the flaming blade extend "HAAA" Yuuto swing his sword down slashing the shark in half, it's body land on the ground and explode in water. Yuuto land next to the slightly wet Kokoro who glare at him "Hehehe sorry" he apologize scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kokoro shake her head then turn to the temple seeing it floating on the water, she spot the entrance opening "Hmm seems like killing that shark made the door open, well let's go in blondy, I'm sure the stone is in there" she said making Yuuto nod.

**Hana and Xenovia **

"Wow" the two said in awe, seeing three waterfalls in front of them, splashing on the water creating a beautiful view, "Its quiet as hell, I guess is because it's night" Xenovia said, "That will make things easier for us, wouldn't it" Hana said, "True, hmm this waterfall is called the Niagara fall, nice name" Xenovia said looking at the sign showing the information about the water fall.

Suddenly a giant ice serpent shot from the water, and look at the two with its red eyes, a barrier appear covering the whole area "Hmm interesting it seems a Satan must have help the Sitri to create this since I'm sure she isn't capable of this" Hana said looking at the ice serpent with worry, while Xenovia summons the Durandal "Well are you going to start or should I" She said, the hydra just look at her blankly making the blue haired chuckle, Xenovia turn her attention at the ice serpent, blue magic explode from her body "Well then I guess I will take this one"

**Koneko and Ravel **

The two are currently sitting on the bench looking at the Washington monument, "Well I guess that was an easy way to find out where we're are" Ravel mutter, Koneko nods taking a bite of her chocolate cookies, the people who walk by, smile at the two cute girls "Where do we even start?!" Ravel asks turning to the white haired who just give her a blank glance.

The blond sigh and look to her other side seeing a map laying down on the bench, she grab it and look "Hahaha, I may have just found our stone location" Ravel grins making Koneko turn to her, the blond show her the map and see an red X mark on a place called the National Museum, the white haired eyes lit up a bit since she have always want to go to a Museum, "Well then we should get moving and keep the map" Koneko jump out of the bench and make way to the Museum with Ravel following beside her "Wait for me!"

**Issei and Riser **

"WHAT IN THE FUCK, ARE WE IN A VOLCANO?!" Riser yells as he and Issei stand on top of a volcano, they look at the crater and see an empty black hole, "Well the structure look like a volcano…. Thank god it's not active" Issei sigh in relief. "Why the hell would Sona teleport us here, I swear to god when I get my hands on her" Riser clenches his fist tightly.

"Calm yourself Phenex we need to find the stone instead of being an idiot and whining like a child" Issei said "YOU'RE THE IDIOT" "NO YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" the two glare at each other, Issei shake his head and sigh "Okay let's calm down and think, we need to win this so let's not be on each other throats for now" He said, Riser cross his arm "Huh whatever".

Issei look to the side "It's definitely a gigantic volcano, and I see a few island to the side with human there" "We're at the Taal Volcano, in Philippines" Riser said making the brown haired look at him "How do you know that?" "There a sign over there Hyoudou" the blond point showing a giant blue sign at the edge of the shore for welcoming the tourist, making Issei sweat drop "Well that's good to know, now then we need to find this stone, wonder where it could be?".

Suddenly vine shot from the ground and grab the two feet then start dragging them down "AHHH" they yell, Riser summons a flaming sword and cut the vine with ease, he and Issei release their wings and hover up the air "Jezz that was close" the brown haired sigh in relief. "Hmm seems it also just give us a way to where the stone is at" Riser said, the two look down and see a metal door place underneath the volcano "Well shit".

**Nawin and Akeno**

"Huh it's a good thing I wore my jacket" Nawin mutter seeing his own breath from the cold air, Akeno who is beside him is shivering from the snow, the black haired remove his jacket and place it on the raven haired shoulder "That will keep you warm" he said.

Akeno smile and thanks him, "Where are?" "We're in London, you see that giant clock tower?" Nawin points at the golden clock making her nod "That's known as the Big Ben, really famous clock in London" Nawin wrap his arm around her shoulder, giving the raven haired some warmth, "Come on let's find a comfortable place then we can start looking for the stone, something tells me our one will probably be the most challenging, and with this snow we can't do much"

**Next Chapter: Find the Magic Stone**


	50. Find the Magic Stones

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers**

"So… how are we planning on getting up there" Lucy and Vali look at the mountain, and see a strong, wild wind blowing on top of it, "Forget about flying since we will be blown away from that strong current" Vali said. Lucy look closely and see at what seems to be a cave on the side of the mountain where the storm is at "So the storm in guarding that cave, the stone must be there" She said "Now that I think about it what the hell does the stone even look like, the Sitri didn't give us the description of it" Vali said making the blond nod.

**Kuoh Academy**

"Oh right I forgot" Sona facepalm wondering how she could forget such an important information, "Oh So-tan I guess you're not always that smart" Serafall giggle making her younger sister glare at her playfully. "I will need to send all the team a massage then" Sona tap her index finger on the table, 7 water ball appear, floating in front of her, Sona snap her finger and the balls disappear.

**Rias and Sairaog**

"Okay I'm seriously confuse what kind of stone are we suppose to find exactly" Sairaog ask looking around the giant park, while few joggers past by him and Rias, "Let's seat and think of this for a minute Sairaog" The red haired suggest making the Bael nod, the two take a seat on a bench in front of the lake. "The problem is we don't even know what the stone look like" Rias said.

Suddenly a water ball appear in front of the two, startling them, "What the hell?!" Sairaog said, Rias shake her head and look at the ball "Hmm that's Sona's water magic" "Rias, Sairaog as you may know I forgot to give you the description about the stone, so here it is, each stone will be different for each team but their look will be the same, The stone will have magic signature inside them so if your good in sensing you might be able to pick up a signal, each stone will glow in different colors, your one could be red, blue or others, it will be easy to tell that it looks different compare to an ordinary considering it glows and have magic inside it, also one more thing each stones have unique power in them but that's all I can say, I will give this information to the others to, so now continue on your search" The water ball then disappear leaving a blank looking Rias and Sairaog.

"Well that sorta help" Rias mutter, massaging her temple "Hmm" Sairaog look under the lake, he could have sworn he saw a green light underneath it. "Rias I think we should wait a few minute until the park is close" Sairaog said making the red haired turn to him, questionably "Why is that, shouldn't we find it quickly?" "True but we won't be able to do much with people around, anyway just give it a few minute the sun is about to drop anyway" he said looking up at the orange sun.

**Time Skip**

Currently Rias and Sairaog are sitting on the tallest tree in the park, to hide from the guards, the red haired sigh, swinging her legs around, "So Sairaog it's night we should keep moving" she said, the bael nod "Don't worry I think I know where our stone could be at" He said making the Gremory look at him surprise.

Sairaog jump down and look at the lake, "I don't sense any guard nearby so making a little noise won't hurt" He said then slam his right foot on the ground, suddenly the water spit in half and show the bottom of it, Rias jump down and land beside Sairaog, she looks down and is surprise to see a glowing green stone on the muddy ground "Well that was ea-" she is interrupted when a wood vine shot from the tree and warp around her waist "AHHHH" Rias is suddenly pull up and throw into a tree "RIAS!" Sairaog turn and is surprise to see the tree that they were sitting on a few second ago start to mutate into a giant tree troll.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" Sairaog appear beside Rias and help her up, "A tree troll, I've read about them in the books" she said looking at the giant tree monster, it picks up the stone and put it inside it's body, "Seems like it's protecting the stone, so we have to destroy it" Sairaog said then appear above the troll and send a kick to its head, the troll groan then shot it's hand toward the Bael and slam him down to the ground.

As Sairaog lay in the ground, the troll lift its hand up again and was about to slam it down but a giant red beam vaporize it whole hand making it moan in pain and turn to see Rias, with her body envelope in dark red aura, she look at the troll with a deathly expression "You can't win against the two of us".

Sairaog get back to his feet then jump up and slam his fists to the troll stomach making it fly up to the air "Rias now, finish it!" he yell making the gremory nod, Rias point her right hand at the troll and was about to fire the destruction blast but is interrupted when wood vine shot from the ground and grab her wrist then slam her through a tree "RIAS!" Sairaog shout in worry but he is interrupted by the troll slamming its hand to his back, sending him crashing to the ground.

**Kokoro and Yuuto**

"Good thing we got the information about the stone" Kokoro said looking at the, dark, wet, temple room that seems to be made by some special rock "True it will make things easier now that we know what to look for" Yuuto reply holding his flaming sword. "Seems like we have to choose which way to go" The two stop in the middle of the room and see two open passage way.

"I think splitting up will make covering ground faster and find the stone" Kokoro said "True but also it can be more dangerous" Yuuto add making the orange haired nod "Well I say we split up, we want to get the stone as fast as possible, I'll take the left, you take the right okay" She said looking at the blond who nod though hesitant "Sure but be careful we don't know what's in here" Kokoro nod then walk to the left passage while Yuuto take the right.

**Koneko and Ravel**

"I'm sorry you two, but if you don't have a ticket I can't let you in" the man apologize, Ravel glare at the older teenager "Let us in at once, we need to get in there, it's important" she said in a princess like tone, Koneko was too busy looking at the Museum, she see a few people walking it but it wasn't that busy. "As I said before you can't get in unless you have the ticket" Ravel sigh "Fine how much is this ticket for two" "2000 dollars" The blond eyes widen at the price "WHAT THE HELL I WON'T PAY SUCH THINGS".

Koneko blinks turning her attention back, She notice that people are walking in the Museum with no ticket 'It's free, so that means' She turn her attention to the man "You move out of our way" Koneko grab the man wrist and throw him to the side, the man head hit a metal pole, knocking him out of conscious. Ravel freak out and look around hoping no one saw that and thankfully no one did.

"Let's go in" Koneko said and walk toward the entrance with Ravel following beside her, when the two enter they are greeted by a giant skeleton T-Rex, Koenko look it with awe same goes with Ravel "Woaw that's so cool" the blond mutter. Suddenly the map start to vibrate a little making Ravel grab it from her golden purse, "Hmm that's weird" She mutter looking at the map but it show the same picture as before, "I think it's some kind of compass" Koneko said making the Phenex look at her "What do you mean?" She ask, the white haired sigh.

"Take a few step back and see what I mean" Ravel shrugs and did, she is met with a surprise when the map stop vibrating after a few step back "Oh I see so the closer we get to the next clue the more it vibrates" she said making the white haired nod "About time" Koneko mutter making the blond glare at her.

Ravel hold the map up and start walking around with Koneko following her, "Hmm it seems like the signal is coming from the Animal exhibition" The blond said, the two start making their way in to a giant room and see dozen of different animals, there were modern day animal and extinct once. Koneko look at the skeleton of Saber tooth with interest, she walk to its panel that contains information about the animal "Hmm".

Ravel blinks as she feel the air around them get thicker and colder, she looks around and notice that all the human left the room already just leaving her and Koneko, suddenly the doors shuts making the two girl jump in surprise "Umm I think we have a problem" Ravel said "Well aren't you captain obvious" Koneko reply making the Phenex glare at her "BE QUIET!".

Suddenly the animals glow and the two look in shock seeing a ice sapper tooth starting to form beside the skeleton one, "RAWR!" the ice animal roars making the whole room shake, a ice lion jump next to it and look at the two with its red eyes. "This should be easy, after all flame burn ICE!" Ravel swipe her hand forward sending two fire balls toward the animals and explode envelope the two cats.

"You dummy how will we explain the damage you just cause" Koneko said looking at the flames "We don't have to worry about that, don't you see this room is cover in a magic barrier, Sona-san already prepare this room for battling after the fight it will show the real once, since the one we are fighting now is just a spare or a duplicate of the real one" Ravel said pointing at the blue barrier making the white haired look at it.

Koneko look back at the flames, her eyes widen seeing a torrent of ice spike speeding toward them, "JUMP!" She yell, Ravel release her flaming wing and hover up, while Koneko jump up and stand on top of the ceiling, the flames burst showing the two ice animals "W-what is my fire not hot enough to burn them" Ravel said shock.

The lion roars then jump toward the Phenex with its claws pointing at her, Ravel release her wing and fall down to the ground, narrowly dodging the attack but she couldn't sigh in relief when the saber tooth rush toward her immediately after she land, as it was about to claw the Phenex, Koneko jump down and kick it's head to the side sending the saber tooth flying to the wall.

Koneko blinks and see a crack appear on the saber tooth face 'Seems like we need raw strength to win this if Ravel flames can't burn them'. "Look out!" Ravel shout, Koneko look up to see the lion coming down at her with its claw, the lion slash the white haired but she side step and only retrieve a cut to her right arm. Koneko glare at the lion then kick it in the stomach sending it flying up the ceiling, "You made me angry" she jump up, her feet lit up in yellow and she kick the lion with so much force that it shatter in two.

"H-how" Ravel mutter in shock seeing the power of the white haired. Koneko land back on the ground, and hold her right arm seeing blood dripping from the wound. The saber tooth run toward her but Ravel snap out of her shock and send a fire blast between Koneko and the saber tooth making it stop and turn to her.

"RAWR!" the saber tooth dash toward Ravel, the blond slams her hand down creating a giant flaming wall in front of her, the saber tooth stop and look at the wall, Ravel smirk then thrust her right fist forward at the flaming wall, a giant fire with fist like shape blast from the wall and hit the saber tooth fully sending it flying across the room and crash to the wall.

**Hana and Xenovia**

"HISSS!" the serpent dodge another one of Xenovia strike, the blue haired land on the ground creating a giant crater "Okay I'm starting to get annoyed with this dodging" She grunts bringing her sword up. Hana who is currently standing on top of a tree branch look at the dozen of craters that the blue haired created 'Talk about property damage'.

The serpent slither toward the blue haired and slam its tail to her back sending Xenovia through dozen of trees, the blue haired slam the Durandal blade to the ground, stopping her in place, she stand back up and glare at the serpent piss. "THAT IT! TAKE THIS MOON FANG!" Xenovia body explode in blue magic she grip the Durandal handle tightly then slam the blade forward, sending a giant blue energy wave.

The Serpent hiss in pain as the attack hit it completely and sends it flying back to the water, "You can't dodge that can you" Xenovia smirk and place the Durandal on her shoulder, Hana jump down next to her "Seems like you handle it well".

"HISSS!" the two turn and see the serpent shot out from the water glaring at them with its red eyes "Okay I'm tired of you weakling" Hana raise her left hand, green orb form in her palm "Hydra Blast" she fire a gigantic green blast filled with dense magic, Xenovia watch in shock seeing the ice serpent being vaporize by the blast.

After a few second there was nothing left of the ice serpent, "Remind me to never anger or annoy you" Xenovia said and dispel the Durandel, sending it back to her pocket dimension, Hana chuckle and nod, the two suddenly hear a load splash they turn to the water raising up from the edge showing a glowing blue stone on top of it, Hana dash forward and jump grabbing the stone before black flip and land on the ground "Well I guess this is our stone" she said, Xenovia appear beside her and look at the shiny stone "Hm it's definitely not an ordinary stone"

**Issei and Riser **

"Hey Hyoudou open the god damn door already instead of staring at the lava" Riser said seeing the brown haired standing on the edge looking down. Issei turn and nod "Sure" He summons the boosted gear and slam it on the metal door, sending it back "Is there sometime else you need your majesty" Issei said sarcastically walking past the Phenex and in the room "Dick" Riser mutter then follow the brown haired.

"A straight forward path" Issei mutter looking at the metal hallway that just lead on forward "Maybe at the end of this, the stone will be there" Riser said walking beside him. After a few minute of silent walk the two are greeted by a giant metal door "Well Hyoudou do your thing" Riser said "Why don't you do it?" Issei ask "Because I don't feel like it so just shut up and do it already" The brown haired glare at him, his body burst in green aura and Issei slams the Boosted gear at the metal door, blasting it away. The two walk in and are greeted by a hot room, with lava puddle spread around the ground and dripping down the walls "Jezz it's hot in here" Issei wipe away his sweat, he look at the phenex to see him perfectly fine "What the hell Riser why aren't you sweating?!" The phenex look at him blankly "Have you forgotten that the Phenex are known for their healing abilities and for their skill to manipulate fire and wind, this kind of heat is nothing to me in fact it makes me stronger" he reply.

Suddenly the whole room begin to shake, a thunderous roar is heard around the room, the two look up and see a giant Lava Behemoth standing on the top edge of the room, it's glowing orange eyes look at two, it's body is made of rock with lava veins running around the body, in its chest show a giant whole made of lava while it right hand hold a giant lava sword "W-what in the world i-is that thing" Issei stutters "I have no clue" Riser reply, the behemoth jump down landing on the ground creating a rumble, it looks at the two and grunts deeply.

Riser eyes narrow, he looks closely at the lava monster chest and see a orange stone in it "Hyoudou you see that" he points at the behemoth chest, Issei look "So that's our stone, I guess it means we have to defeat this guy before we can get it" he said getting to his stance as green aura start envelope his body. Riser nod, orange aura form around his body "I guess I have to use my wind magic against it since fire won't do much work"

**Nawin and Akeno**

"Well are you warmer now after having a hot chocolate" Nawin said as he and Akeno walk out of star bucks "Yeah I now know why you like going there so much that was a great hot chocolate" Akeno said making the black haired chuckle. "It's a good thing I wore jean today or I would be freezing again" the raven haired said then turn to the Makasha "Nawin-kun don't you want to get yourself a jacket?" She ask worry, the black haired shake his head "It's okay I'm used to this kind of weather after all I'm half British" he reply making her nod.

"Now then we should focus on finding the stone and I might now where to begin" "You do?" "Yes remember what Sona told us is that if we focus hard enough we can sense the stone magic signature and lucky for us my senses are higher compare to ordinary devil" Nawin said making the raven haired nod "So where is the energy signature coming from" The black haired smile and point making Akeno turn to see the Big Ben "There?" she ask looking at the Makasha confuse "Yes that's the only energy signature I can pick up around this area, so let's go" Nawin take her hand and make way to the Big Ben tower.

**Lucy and Vali**

"HAAAAAA" Vali watch the blond speed up to only be send crashing to the mountain by the strong wind "Would you stop that already" He said looking at the blond sliding down to the ground. "It's not going to work the wind current is to strong" Vali look up trying to come up with a plan. Lucy get up and slid her wings back, "Well Mr Cool do you have any plans" she ask putting a hand on her hip waiting.

"I think the stone is actually making this wind" he said looking up at the storm. "Sona said that's the stone have unique powers in them so this stone probably have the power of wind which make sense for this type of strong wind current happening right now" Lucy look at the silver haired surprise by his intelligence "and I thought your just a guy with no brain" she mutter "I can hear you" Vali stare at her blankly "Yeah yeah whatever, now that we know that the stone is creating this wind current, how do we stop it" "…. I don't know" he said making the blond facepalm.

"That's it I'm taking this to the next level" Lucy said, Vali turn and is push back when blue flames explode from the blond body, Lucy release her blue flaming wings surprising the silver haired and she speed up "HAAAA" the wind current push the blond but Lucy shot her hand forward and fire explode from her palm, she start using her hand to control her balance.

Lucy speed up and see the cave, she push both her arm right and shoot out another fire blast sending her in the cave, she crash down the ground, her wings return back and she lays down the ground "Wow that was close" Lucy mutter "I almost lost balance there" "Congrats Flame princess" Vali appear next to the laying blond surprising her "AHHH, h-how are you here?!" Lucy stand up and points at him "Look when you got here the wind current stop, so I was able to come in" Vali points outside showing the now calm wind.

"WHAT THE HELL SO THAT'S MEAN I DID ALL THE WORK WHILE YOU JUST STAND THERE DOING NOTHING!" Lucy yell glaring at the silver haired who smirk "And I thanks you for that really" he said, the blond shot a fire ball at his chest sending Vali crashing to the wall.

"Tsk" Lucy cross her arm and walk past the silver haired, heading deeper into the cave. "I guess I shouldn't anger her to much" Vali jump out of the wall and dust his clothes before following the blond.

**Rias and Sairaog **

"Uhh" Rias groan in pain, she stand back up and see Sairaog being pummel to the ground by the tree troll, Rias eyes glow red, she raise both her arm forward and create a giant ball filled with power of destruction, "Ball of Destruction" She fire the ball and it smash in the troll chest, sending it back before the ball expand and envelope the whole tree troll, disintegrating it's whole body.

Rias run to the crater seeing Sairaog laying down on the bottom, looking at the dark sky with peaceful expression on his face making the red haired confuse as she kneel down next to him "Sairaog are you okay?" she ask worrying that her cousin brain might be damage from all those punches he retrieves.

Sairaog look at her and smile "I'm fine don't worry, hahaha those hits really didn't hurt" He said making the red haired sweat drop "Then why were you laying on the ground getting pummeled then" "Because I knew I can't defeat it unless I release my sacred gear which isn't such good idea with this kind of area, so I leave it to you since you have the power of destruction to finish it, my fist won't do much with a tree troll especially since it can regenerate" Rias flinch hearing that.

Sairoag see the look of guilty running through the red haired face, he smile and sit up then pets Rias head "Hey don't think of that, you know I don't blame you at all for that so stop giving me that look" he said softly, making Rias look at him surprise before she nods and smile, Suddenly a green light flash above the two, making them look up and is surprise to see a green glowing stone descending down, Rias bring her right hand up and take it.

"Ha I guess we got our stone" Sairoag stand up and smile, Rias nod and stand up to her feet, "I hope we are the first" she smile and pass the stone to Sairoag making him take a closer look.

**Yuuto and Kokoro **

Yuuto slash another water shark that jumps out from the water, the blond is currently in a room with dozen of giant water puddles spread around the floor, he sees another water shark jumping out of the puddle making him grip his flaming sword tightly then slash it in half making it explode in water.

Yuuto jump back and is met with a surprise when the water from the ground start levitating up and form into dozen of water spears, it shot to the blond making Yuuto use his speed and dash away, narrowly dodging all of them. "I can't keep going like this, I need to find a way to get out of this room before I have no energy left.

"HAYAA" A giant explosion appear at the side of the room making the blond turn to see Kokoro jumping down the hole, he blinks a couple of time "Kokoro how did you get here?" The orange haired have an annoy expression "My way was a dead end and since I didn't feel like walking back I blast my way through here" she said making the blond chuckle "I wouldn't blame you" Kokoro notice a water shark speed toward her, she place her head on the side of the wall, a giant rock fist form out of the wall and slam at the shark making it explode.

Kokoro jump in the middle of the room, next to Yuuto, she look forward seeing there was just a wall "This room is also a dead end" the blond inform "Maybe it isn't" Kokoro slam her foot down, the room begin to shake then the ground is abruptly rip open by the force of the orange haired technique, Yuuto watch in shock seeing the wall begin to crumble showing another room with a glowing red stone laying on the ground "Seems like that's the room we want to go" Kokoro said looking at the stone.

Yuuto walk in the other room and pick up the red stone "That was much easier than I expected" he admit making the orange haired nod "Yeah to easy, why do I have the feeling it has something to do with me being new to this" Kokoro said annoy, crossing her arms "Well you can be right about that" Yuuto agrees "I am so going to show Sona how powerful I really am".

**Koneko and Ravel **

Koneko pants seeing the saber tooth getting out of the wall, the ice start to regenerate in its body "Why won't it just go down already?!" Ravel yell annoy. "We need to use something powerful if we want to finish it" the white haired said "It's much stronger compare to the lion" "I can see that but even my fire won't burn the two and whatever technique you use with the lion, drained you from your magic so we need to think of something quick".

The Saber tooth roars sending a lightning strike toward the two surprising them, Koneko jump to the side while Ravel hover up with her flaming wings dodging the attack, the blond fire another fire ball toward the saber tooth but it did no damage. Koneko slam her leg down making a giant boulder hover up from the ground, she kick it to the ice animal, the boulder smash into it sending the saber tooth back.

Ravel see the animal is now focus on Koneko "I might as well give this a try, Onii-sama said it will make my fire hotter but I still haven't master it yet, but we have no choice" Ravel land back on the ground behind the saber tooth, her right hand burst in flames while in her left hand wind start to swirl around it, Koneko see what the Phenex is about to do she nods giving her the signal to do it.

"Flaming Wind Burst!" Ravel slam both her hand together creating a gigantic fire wave speeding toward the saber tooth, Koneko jump to the side, the ice animal look behind and is hit fully with the blast, the two see the ice saber tooth start to melt after a few more second nothing is left of it. Ravel fall to the ground and pants feeling her magic reserve almost gone.

Koneko grip her right shoulder and walk toward the water puddle that's left from the ice saber tooth, she sees a glowing yellow stone in the water, she grabs it and walk toward the Phenex "Good job" she mutter sitting next to the blond and pass her the stone "Huh see even though I can't run, I can still battle" Ravel said making the white haired lips twitches into a smirk.

**Issei and Riser**

Issei jump up, dodging another sword swing, "BOOST,BOOST,BOOST,BOOST" He slam the Boosted gear down on the behemoth head making it explode, "Hell yeah" he cheer, landing back to the ground. "Hyoudou look out!" Riser yell, Issei turn and see the behemoth lava sword hover from the ground and speed straight at him, Issei spins to the side narrowly dodging it though he got glaze in the side.

Issei jump back seeing the Behemoth start to regenerate, and grab it sword looking at him "We are fighting in its territory, so we have to think smart" Riser said walking toward the brown haired and stop beside him. Issei nod and look at the Behemoth "And I think I may know where to start" he said making Riser look at him skeptical "Really well come on fill me in".

"That thing on his chest, it's probably act as the heart, well to be more precise I say that the stone is it's heart, we remove that, it will be destroyed" Issei said surprising Riser though he can see that being an option "Well I guess even idiot will have their moments" the Phenex said making Issei glare at him "HEY!" "But let's give it a try hey" Riser smirk surprising the brown haired before he smirk as well.

"You go distract him Issei, I will use my wind attack to make it weak but it will be temporary, you will have just a few second of open opportunity to grab the stone, so be quick" Riser said making Issei nod "Don't worry I got this" The behemoth slam it sword down sending a giant lave wave toward the two.

The two jumps up dodging the attack, Issei release his wings and charge toward the Behemoth while Riser land back on the ground and slam both his palm together. Issei fire up the rotation and slam it at the Behemoth right shoulder, shattering it making the Behemoth drop it's the sword. 'Partner remember you can only use the Rotation a couple of time it use allot of your energy' Ddraig said making the brown haired nod.

Issei land on the ground and fire up another rotation and slam it at the Behemoth stomach giving a clear aiming view for the Phenex to fire at the chest. "ISSEI MOVE" Riser yell, the brown haired promote to knight and dash away. Both of Riser hand have wind swirling around it in a high and dense speed, he bring both his palm forward and fire a gigantic, unstable wind wave toward the behemoth, the blast hit it in the center and push the behemoth back to a wall, the lava veins and it's eyes start to turn black.

Issei appear in front of it and slam a rotation on its chest shattering the whole chest area, he quickly grab the stone and jump back, landing on the ground, panting. Riser sigh seeing the whole behemoth body crumble to the ground, the room start to get warmer, he walk toward the brown haired.

"Nice job Hyoudou" he complement, Issei grins and show the orange stone to the Phenex "Hell yeah, we did it bird brain" Riser eyebrow twitches at the nick name but he could't help but grin after defeating the behemoth.

**Lucy and Vali**

"Well this is something you don't see everyday" Lucy and Vali enters a dark room and is met with a sleeping giant tiger that seems to be made out of wind, the two see an armor in its face with a glowing white stone place on it "That must be the stone" Vali whisper.

"No shit Sherlock" Lucy reply still piss making the silver haired sweat drop, "We need to not make any noise got it" She said, Vali sigh and lean against the wall making a rock that is against the old wall fall to the ground creating noise that echo around the cave, the two eyes widen and turn seeing the tiger yawns, getting up and open it's blue sky slit eyes.

"You idiot!" Lucy yell "You just have to lean against the wall trying to be cool don't you" she berate him, Vali look behind the blond, seeing the tiger slam it's claw down sending three blades of wind toward the two, he grabs the blond bridal style and jump up dodging the attack "You can hit me later for now we need to focus on defeating the tiger" he said landing back on the ground and put the blond on her feet "You got that right" Lucy get into her stance, blue flame start surrounding her body as the tiger roars creating a wind blast sending the two back.

"Take this" Lucy shot a blue fire blast from her palm, the tiger roars sending a wind wave, the two are surprise see the wind mix with the fire making it bigger and redirect back speeding toward them, the two disappear dodging the attack. "Wind make fire stronger, your pretty much making his attack more deathlier Lucy" Vali said reappearing with the Makasha beside him.

"Well that's just great" The blond mutter, dispelling her flames, Vali start running toward the tiger, making it send another wind blast toward him but the silver haired dodge all of them until he reach in front of it and send a kick to its head making the tiger face armor creak, Vali was about to go for another attack but the tiger bring it's claw forward making the silver haired back flip dodging the attack.

Lucy look up top and notice the rocky ceiling are unstable, she smile and shoot a fire ball at the ceiling, Vali was about to go for another attack but he hears a loud rumble making him look up to see dozen of boulder are speeding down making him run away from the area, narrowly dodging some of boulders while all of the other bury the tiger.

"You could have given me a heads up" Vali yell appearing in front of the blond, "Sorry I didn't even bother thinking about that" she reply walking pass the silver haired to the rubbles, Vali eyebrow twitches, he sigh trying to calm his nerve.

Lucy kneel down to the rubble, she throws some rock out and see the armor but no sign of the tiger "hmm weird" she take the armor and stand up "Well I don't know what happen to the tiger but we got the stone" Lucy said then throws the amour to Vali who catch it and take the stone out from it "Well I guess our job here is done" Lucy nod and walk to the silver haired.

"Oh Vali one more thing I almost forget" she said in a softer tone making the silver haired look at her "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so rude at you, I just can't control, my temper sometimes" the blond apologize surprising the silver haired who smile back at her then hands her the stone "It's okay just don't be so rude again" Lucy take the stone then suddenly smirk she throw a punch to Vali stomach sending him flying to the wall "Like hell I'm sorry after what you did, I'll meet you outside of the cave Biaotch" Lucy grins and dash out.

Vali fall to the ground his eyebrow twitches "I swear that girl…." He stands up and grins "Is interesting indeed".

**Next Chapter: Power of Darkness and Race**


	51. Power of Darkness and Race

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Nawin smile seeing Akeno walking around the place with happiness clear in her face as she look at the queens walk, the black haired look in front seeing the Big Ben tower, though he have to find some way to sneak in it, 'There are few guards in the entrance, and a couple more inside, I guess I have to use that to get in without being notice' Nawin place his right hand on his face as his eyes flash red for a few second.

"Nawin-kun!" a voice yell making the black haired turn to see the raven haired waving at him "what is this street that's next to the Big Ben called?" she ask curious looking at the traffic, Nawin walk toward her and lean his back against the rail "It's called Queens Walk" "Why is it called that?" she ask confuse "Well it was created to mark the silver jubilee of Queen Elizabeth the second in 1977" "Have you ever seen the current queen?" Nawin chuckle then shake his head "Other than seeing her in the news no, I never met her in person…. We can explore more later since we don't need to be first in the competition but let's grab the stone first and clear the task okay" Nawin smile and grab her hand.

The two make their way to the Big Ben tower, they spot two guards at the entrance making them hide behind a wall that few meters away from the tower, "Are people allow in here?" Akeno ask "No that's why we need to get in using a quiet method…. Look there some mechanics going in" The two see couple of Mechanics entering the tower, passing the guards "Good timing they will leave that gates open for us to get in" Nawin turn to the raven haired "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them" Akeno look at him questionably "Nawin-kun you're not going to kill them right?" the black haired chuckle "Of course not but this technique if you see it can hurt you so I'm asking you to keep your eyes close, trust me" He smile making the raven haired nod as she shut her eyes.

**Kuoh Academy**

Everyone is currently watching the black haired making his way to the guards when suddenly the Tv when blank making everyone blink "What happen Old man! I was enjoying the show!" Yao shout wanting to see her boy in action "Don't ask me, I think it might be Nawin doing" Azazel said using the remote, trying to get the channel back on.

**London**

Nawin expression turns blank as he makes way toward the two guards, "Kid you're not allow in this area" one of them said raising his hand up, "I know that but there's something important in there that I need to get" Nawin place his hand in front of his right eyes, he spread his index and middle finger open showing the guards his eye glowing red, suddenly the two guards pupil glow green before going back to its normal color, The two guards look at the Makasha blankly "You will let me in understand" "Yes Master" Nawin right eyes turn back to brown and he make his way back to Akeno.

'Nawin-kun don't use that technique so much you know what will happen right' Sairex said with worry in his tone 'I know that'. Nawin grab the raven haired wrist "Okay open your eyes" Akeno snap her eyes open as the black haired take her to the Big Ben, She looks at the two guards seeing them looking blank and daze, she look at the black haired who give her a soft smile "Don't worry they will turn back to normal when we are out of here" Akeno look at him with worry but didn't say anything.

As the two make their way inside the tower, they sense a magic spike making their body stiffen "Akeno shut the door behind us" Nawin said making the raven haired nod, he looks up seeing dozen of stairs leading to the top and all kind of mechanizing running the giant clock. 'It's quiet too quiet, seems like this isn't going as plan like Sona wanted'.

"Naw-" Suddenly a body land between the two, they look to see a bloody torso with legs and head missing, Nawin appear behind Akeno and place his hand over her eyes, he can feel her shaken form "Shooo don't worry, I'm here" he whisper, Akeno nod and take a deep breath "Keep your eyes close for a minute" Nawin let go of her and begin inspecting the body, his eyes glow red 'Claw marks, something very long and sharp,' 'Whatever creature that did this might have killed the thing that we are suppose to fight for the stone if my guess is right, I can't sense its presence anymore' Tairex said 'So there's a chance this creature may have the stone, and I need to kill it before it runs loose in the city'.

Nawin stand back up, his eyes turn back to brown, he grab the raven haired hand and leads her away from the body "Okay open your eyes" Akeno snap her eyes open and see the black haired looking at her "Akeno I want you to go outside and wait, it's to da-" "TWATCH" a sound of slap echoes through the building, Nawin face turn into complete shock feeling a burning sensation on his right cheek.

Akeno glare at him, her eyes flash electric yellow, "I won't let you treat me like someone who can't protect herself Nawin-kun, I hate feeling useless so don't even say that anymore" she clench her hands "I don't want you to be in pain while I just stand in the sideline knowing that I can help you" she said shakily, Nawin eyes soften hearing that, he place his hand on the her head and give the raven haired a soft smile "Sorry I never knew this would frustrate and make you sad so much" he grab her hands "Okay then we will do this together and watch each other's back got it" Akeno smile and squeeze his hand gently "Yeah".

The two start making their way to the top of the tower, Nawin glance at his right seeing a dead body hanging on a steel ledge, 'This is definitely a dangerous creature, could it be the Ghouls?'. Suddenly a cringing, loud shriek echoes around the tower "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Akeno hold her ears trying to block the sound, "Tsk" Nawin look up and see a shadow figure jumping down toward them.

"KYAAAA" The creature speed toward the two and shot its long, sharp claw forward. Nawin bring his right hand forward and point his index finger "Thrust" the creature is sends flying into a steel wall. Nawin and Akeno look and see the creature clearing with the sun light shining on it showing a dead silver skin with thin-long body, it have long sharp claws, red glowing eyes, and monstrous long sharp teeth's, "What in the world is that?" Nawin mutter, the creature jump out of the wall and dash toward the two, Nawin eyes widen seeing it heading toward Akeno, he jump in front of her as the creature hand strike through his stomach clean making blood spatter to the ground, "NAWIN-KUNNN" Akeno scream in horror seeing the creature hand going through the black haired stomach "KYAAAAA" it shrieks then throws Nawin into a steel pole, his body bounce on the metal before falling all the way down.

The creature licks it's bloody hand then turn to Akeno who is in a state of shock, she suddenly grab her head feeling something in her mind just snap, her eyes start to glow yellow "AHHHHHHHHHHH" her body explode in yellow, electric aura sending the creature flying back. The creature land on the ground, standing in all fours and look at the raven haired seeing her body surrounds with yellow lightning, her eyes glow yellow, her hair swirls around freely since the ribbon is burn from the aura.

Akeno glare at the creature making it freeze in fear, she disappear in yellow electric then appear behind it and deliver a hard punch on its back sending the creature to through a metal pole and crash to the wall "You creature just made the biggest mistake in your pathetic life and that's hurting a person I cherish most".

The creature shrieks and disappear into shadow making the raven haired start looking around "You hate the sunlight I see" Akeno grins sadistic then summon a light, electric lance in her right hand, the creature appear behind her and was about to strike when Akeno turns around and stab the light lance right through its stomach, she then kick it away and summons another light lance.

The creature rip the light lance quickly and run away from it like a plague before disappearing into darkness again, Akeno can hear it's pain moan but she didn't care as she start walking toward the top of the tower.

Nawin groan in pain as he lay down the ground, the draconic mark glows, using its power to heal the black haired wounds. Nawin shakily gets up on his feet and hold his stomach 'Damn that hurts like hell' he leans against the wall "Thuck" as the black haired touch the wall a special entrance is open below him "AHH" Nawin scream falling down to a unknown hole.

"Oh for good grief can you give me a bloody break" Nawin mutter as he gets up, he looks around to find himself in a dark room with torches place along a straight hallway "Damn I don't have time for this, I need to get up and help Akeno" he mutter then start levitating up but the door way close making him stop "Oh great…. I could blow it up but that would bring the whole Big Ben down… I need to follow the trail then" Nawin sigh as he land up on the ground then start walking through the hallway.

'Sairex, Tairex do you guys know what was that thing?' Nawin ask the dragons '…. I have a good guess of what it could be a Jikininki' Tairex laugh at such a name 'HAHAHAHA I fucking love that name' the Makasha shakes his head at the black dragon behavior 'So Sairex what is this creature exactly, it definitely have the speed, remind myself that I shouldn't let my guard down so easily' Nawin said holding his now healed stomach.

'Well they are quite rare creature almost unheard of from the three factions and human, Jikininki mean human eating ghost, they are spirits that are cursed individuals who were greedy in life and are now forced to seek out and eat human corpses at night though some of the older and strong one can hunt in the day like the one you just encountered though it's rare' 'How do I kill it?' Nawin ask 'Two ways to kill them one is holy magic and the other burn them alive' 'I know what you're going to say kid, they aren't completely ghost they are half ghost and half human that's why you can hurt it physically Tairex add making the black haired nod.

Nawin continue making his way through the dark hallway, and it lead him into a empty wide room, his eye widen seeing something in front of him, it show a thing that looks almost identical to himself but seems to be made of complete darkness 'What the hell?!' it looks at the Makasha with its glowing red eyes.

'Well now that's something new' Tairex said with interest, suddenly the shadow Makasha summons dozens of shadow lances and fire it toward Nawin "Void Shield" a giant light shield appear blocking all the weapons, Nawin summons the twisted Etcher and appear behind his shadow self who also summons the twisted etcher and block the attack. The two push more force into it trying to overwhelm each other making the room wall creak from the force of their dense magic.

The shadow kick Nawin in the stomach sending him back, it dash forward and slash the Makasha stomach, blood drip from Nawin mouth, he slam the sword down then jump up and summon a shadow axe bringing it down to the shadow who jump back narrowly dodging the attack. The shadow pull the gear shift making the chainsaw move in the twisted etcher, Nawin did the same and two to run to each other and clash, the room lit up from every strike, the black haired is being push back from the power the shadow have from every strike 'Damn how is it that good with using my power'.

Nawin back flip dodging another sword swing, he get on his feet then slash the shadow in half, making its upper body fall down while the lower half fall forward. Nawin pants catching his breath, he grabs his stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

Nawin looks up and his face turn into shock seeing the shadow start forming back, it red eyes look at Makasha as the twisted etcher form on its hand again "So shadow against shadow isn't the way to go, I guess I have to use the opposite of shadow then" Nawin dispel the twisted etcher and point his index and middle finger at his shadow counterpart.

"Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six light beam slam down the shadow Nawin midsection making him scream in pain, "I thought as much, you hate light" Nawin mutter, the black haired widen his right palm, golden electricity start sparkling on it, "Time to test this out, Kaminari!" Nawin lift his right hand up showing a golden electricity current surrounding his whole hand, he straighten his hand to a shape like blade, the shadow see its and start shaking trying to break free from the rod. Nawin speed forward and slam the Kaminari right through the shadow heart making it shriek in pain as the whole room begins to shake.

Nawin notice purple light start shining from the shadow body making him jump back and it explode, he open his eyes and see a purple light stone laying on the ground, the black haired dispel the Kaminari and grab the stone "hmm so it seems like the Jikininki didn't have it" Nawin look up and see a path way open at the end of the room, he run to the door 'Akeno please be alright' he though not knowing the raven haired doesn't even need any help against the Jikininki.

**Big Ben **

Akeno side step, seeing the Jikininki was about to pounce on her, she point her right palm at its face and fire a electricity blast sending it flying to the wall, the two are currently on top of the Big Ben. "This was supposed to be a happy day, a time where I can spend with Nawin-kun but you just have to mess it UP!" Akeno grab the creature by its throat and slam it to the wall, She glare at it with her blazing yellow eyes making the Jikininki shake in fear "p-please" it mutter making her eyes widen before it turn back to sadistic, dark look "Begging to spare your pathetic life….. Not happening".

Akeno throws it to a metal rail, making its head bounce from it and land on the ground, she walk toward it slowly and summons a light lance, she then grab it's neck and point the lance right at its heart "Die" the raven haired thrust the lance right through its heart making it shriek in pain that echoes around the whole tower.

Nawin kick the door open and look up, he start to fly up and reach the top in a matter of second and he is greeted with a shock scene, the black haired land on the floor seeing Akeno standing over the Jikininki, it have a giant whole through its chest and stomach, it's eyes were now pale dead white, Nawin sense the raven haired power and his eyes widen feeling it easily at ultimate class "Nawin-kun" Akeno whisper then turn to the black haired, her face turn to shock as she runs and hug him tightly.

Nawin return the hug and notice her power just lowered back to a high class, but he didn't bother thinking about that right now as he feel tears falling down the raven haired eyes "I-I thought you were hurt even gone" she whisper, Nawin run his hand through her loose, long raven hair "Don't worry I'm here, I was just caught by surprise but I manage to get this" he pull back and show her the stone "H-how" "Seems like the Jikininki didn't find it, so I did the challenge and complete it" Akeno wipe her tears and look at him confuse "Jikininki?" "Yes that's what the creature is called" Nawin reply looking at the now dead Jikininki "There are known as Human eating ghosts…" suddenly the Jikininki body explode in smoke surprising the two.

"I guess it's really gone, you did well Akeno" Nawin smile and peck her on the lips making the raven haired smile though in the back on the black haired mind he was thinking of something else 'How were you able to kill it Akeno….. What are you hiding?'

**Time Skip **

Nawin and Akeno are currently on top on one of the building beside the Big Ben, they see dozen police going in the tower "We cleared everything up now though I wish we were faster to stop the humans from being killed" Nawin mutter leaning against a brick wall, he looks at Akeno seeing her hair blowing from the wind, as she looks at the Big Ben "You look nice" he said making the raven haired turn to him "Hmm?" "I said you look nice with your hair loose" Nawin said making her giggle "Thanks I don't usually let it loose since it can get in the way but I'm glad to know you like it".

"What happen to your ribbon then?" The black haired ask, "It was cut by the creature when I battled with it" She reply with sadness in her voice which Nawin notice 'It must be important to her', he grab her hand then the two disappear in black flash and reappear in a alleyway "Well then let's go buy you a new one" Nawin take Akeno out of the alleyway and the two are greeted in a busy street filled with different kind of shops and restaurant.

"Shouldn't we get back before the others?" Akeno ask "Don't worry about it, we will get there soon, didn't you say you want to explore London some more" he smile making the raven haired eyes spark with excitement.

**Kuoh Academy**

Azazel curse under his breath as he work on the Tv with his tools, "AHH I'm sick of this" he kick the Tv in frustration making it start up again, a electric current spark around the television and hit the fallen angel "AHHHH" Azazel scream as he is send flying across the room, everyone turn back to the Tv showing Akeno and Nawin walking in a crowded area "Oh we're back" Yao grins, "They look so sweat together" Venelana smile "I definitely ship them" Sirzech said grinning "Their already together Sirzech" Grayfia reply "Oh really I didn't know that" "Papa what's happening?" Asia ask "Your brother is taking Akeno shopping from the looks of it" Jonathan reply making the young blond nod.

"Shouldn't they find the stone instead of shopping?" Lord Gremory ask "My guess is that they already got it" Sona said while glancing at her sister who seem to be glaring at the Tv.

**London**

Something catch Akeno eyes as she see a shop selling all kind of accessories, she walk toward the counter seeing different kind of hair ribbon and other stuff, Nawin stop behind her and wait. "Nawin-kun which one is better" Akeno turn around showing him a black, red and blue ribbon, he raise his eyebrow at the colors "Aren't you going to pick the orange one like before" He said spotting an orange color ribbon.

Akeno shake her head "No I like to know that you brought me this one so which one you think is the best?" she smile "These three are your favorite colors after all" Nawin chuckle and look at each of the ribbon and imagine which color would fit well for the raven haired "Hmm how about red, seems to fit you well, black it's similar to you hair color already and blue seems a little out of place" He reply making her nod.

Nawin move to a old lady who is the shopkeeper, she smile at the cute couple "Miss I would like to have this one please" Nawin said making her nod "That will be a hundred pence but I will lower it to fifty" the black haired give her one pound and take the ribbon "Keep the change" he said then lead Akeno to the line of the biggest Ferris wheel in London called the London eye, the raven haired look at it in awe never seeing anything that big before.

Nawin smile seeing the raven haired expression, it was one of the few things that can make him calm and it's enjoying some special time with his girlfriend and make her happy. "Ever been in one of these?" Akeno shake her head "No there was never one in Kuoh" "Well this will be your first time then… one more thing Akeno turn around" he said, the raven haired did as she was told, Nawin grab her hair and tie the ribbon on it to the pony style she used to do.

Nawin grab Akeno shoulder then turn her around, he smile seeing the red ribbon fits her perfectly "You look good with red" he said making the raven haired blush a bit before smiling back at him.

**Kuoh Academy **

Yao and Venelana squeak like a fangirl seeing this "Never knew Nawin have that side in him" Azazel said looking at the Tv surprise since his godson was always a blank, calm, stoic person even though he knew Nawin care deeply for his friends and family but he never show it that much compare to right now.

"Sona when will the next competition start, since the others got their stone already" Lord Gremory said, the young Sitri push her glasses up and look at the television "Let the two finish this Ferris wheel then I will announce their next challenge, I already told the other that they can't teleport back just yet and have to wait"

"Just to let you know the London Eye takes about 30 minute to spin around completely" Jonathan said making Sona sweat drop since she knows a certain Phenex and Makasha would blow up an entire area waiting that long "Okay then I guess when they reach half way top, I will send a message to everyone for the next challenge" She said making the others nod.

"Grayfia remind me to go to London in our next Vacation, it looks like an interesting place for us" Sirzech said making the silver haired nod and smile "Of course Sirzech"

**London **

"Okay the next capsule is coming, only 20 people can enter so don't push!" Nawin and Akeno is in front of the line and enter the capsule, as Akeno enters Nawin look back at the young adult, his right eye flash red "Only me and her will be taking this one understand" the young man nod and told the other people to wait for the next capsule, Nawin walk in as the door close behind him, he hear the people outside start complaining.

"Hmmm aren't more people coming?" Akeno blinks noticing only she and Nawin is here though she isn't complaining about it "I thought it would be better with just the two of us" He reply making the raven haired nod.

"So how long those it takes this….. umm what's it called?" Akeno ask, Nawin make his way beside her and look through the glass seeing them going up slowly "It's called the London Eye and it takes about 30 minute to go a full round" He reply shocking the raven haired "That long wow"

"I wonder how tall this is" Akeno ask looking at the view "Hmm if I remember correctly it would be about 550 feet tall so it's about 167 meters tall" he reply making the raven haired nod.

**Lucy and Vali **

"Where the hell did she disappear to" Vali mutter as he stand at the edge of the mountain, noticing the blond isn't here "Such troublesome girl" he mutter "Hey I'm down here idiot" A voice yell making Vali look below to see Lucy all the way down to the ground looking up at him but what catch his attention the most is that her right hand is blazing in blue flames making him a little nervous wondering what she's planning.

"What are you planning on doing with that Lucy" Vali ask, the blond grins "You know I'm known as the most unpredictable girl, so here" Lucy bring her flaming hand down, Vali blink expecting something to happen but there was nothing "What the hell was t-" Suddenly a fire ball from up top hit the ledge, destroying it making the silver haired falls down.

Vali shake his head seeing him speeding down, he see one of the boulder on his left, so he use it to jump making him hit the mountain, and start running down from it but suddenly the ground explode in front of him in blue explosion making him take a hard right "Lucy! Knock it off!" he yell at the grinning blond "We have sometime left so I might as well have some fun" She snap her finger creating another explosion, Vali jump to his left side dodging another explosion 'This girl is something else!'

Vali notice he is almost at the ground, he jumps and back flip making his foot touch the ground perfectly, Lucy whistle in impress "Great job Mr Cool" Vali pants and move is head up, glaring at the blond "Y-you…. I'm n-not even going to bother" he falls to the ground panting.

**Kokoro and Yuuto**

"Ahhh you know what, I don't care if the challenge was easy, since I can enjoy this a bit longer" currently Kokoro and Yuuto are laying down on a chair at the beach, looking at the calm ocean "I will agree with you on that, we have some time before Sona-san sends us another massage, I never knew laying in the sun like this is so comfortable, it's like the sun isn't too hot just a perfect temperature" Yuuto said, the orange haired chuckle "Told you so blondy, you look a little pale so get some sunlight in you" she said.

**Koneko and Ravel**

"Now That's cool" Ravel mutter looking at the skeleton and picture of the extinct sea dinosaurs, Koneko nod agreeing with the blond, the two are currently in the Ancient seas exhibit, "It's kind of crazy to think these kind of creature used to be alive" Ravel said "They are so different compare to the animals as this current time" Koneko add, licking her lollipop.

"Ok I have to ask where do you get all these candy from" Ravel turn to the white haired, who stare back at her blankly "None of you business bird-brain" she reply walking pass the twitching blond whose trying to calm herself from burning anything.

Ravel sigh and follow the white haired, seeing her looking at the skeleton great white shark, Koneko turn to her "I dare you to put your head in its mouth" Ravel pull her cheek "Like I'm scared, it's death you idiot" she walk towards it's giant mouth and place her head in it, "See" the blond turn to Koneko but she spot the shock expression in the white haired face "GET OUT OF THERE!" Koneko yell "KYAAAAAA" the Phenex shrieks and jump out landing on her butt.

Ravel look up seeing the shark mouth hasn't move an inch, she turn and glare at the smirking white haired "Fooled you" Koneko said then start walking to the next exhibit, Ravel stand up and catch up with the white haired

**Hana and Xenovia **

"Why are we waiting again" Xenovia yawn in boredom "Don't know the Sitri said that we have to wait for our next challenge, so I'm guessing getting the stone isn't the only objective" Hana reply drawing the waterfall in her sketch book, the blue haired sigh and lean her head on the tree where the two are currently sitting at "The next challenge better be good" "Hmmm"

**Rias and Sairaog **

Rias look at her cousin who is running around the park like a lunatic who calls it training "Is the guards sleeping or something?" she ask "Yep" Sairaog reply zipping past her making the red haired blink "You know it says that they are lizards here" "I saw some coming out of the water" the Bael said zipping pass by her blowing some wind.

"Hmm I wonder do they bite" Rias suddenly feel a strong wind blowing to her side, she turn seeing Sairaog standing beside her "Well let's test that's out, there's one in front of us right now" Rias turn and indeed see one coming out from the lake. The Bael start making his way toward it and crotch down in front of the reptile, the lizard look at him curious.

Rias turn to the side seeing a warning sign 'Be careful of the Lizards they have a tendency to bite' "AHHHHH" a pain scream boom making the red haired turn to see Sairaog finger being bitten by the reptile "OW OW WO LET GO!" he yell but the lizard just bite harder making him scream in pain, Rias was on the ground laughing hard at the comical scene in front of her.

**Riser and Issei **

"DOES SONA EXPECT ME TO WAIT THIS LONG IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR!" Riser shoot a fire ball making the ground explode in front of him, Issei who was sitting ontop of the volcano sweat drop at the impatient Phenex "IT"S ONLY BEEN TEN MINUTE PHENEX!" He yell making the blond look up and give him the middle finger.

Issei glare at the Phenex, he jumps down and summon the boosted gear, powering the Rotation in it, Riser smirk and create a flame shield in his hand blocking the attack, the whole ground explode as the two begin battling "Fine then if you're so bored let's have a dual Phenex" Issei send an uppercut to Raisers making him back flip, "Sounds like Fun" the blond shot another fire ball, but Issei deflect it easily with his boosted gear.

Issei fire a dragon blast making Riser spin to the side narrowly dodging it, he shoot out dozen of fire balls making the brown haired slam his fist to the ground creating a earth wall, the fire balls hit it making the wall explode, sending Issei back. Riser release his flaming wings and speed toward the brown haired and deliver a right hook making him fly to the right, as Riser was about to deliver another punch, Issei snap his eyes open and grab the Phenex palm the slam him to the ground.

"I'll be taken the win for this dual" Riser open his eyes and is shock to see a Giant Rotation on Issei right palm, that he is holding up in the air "This attack have more than enough power to annihilate you to oblivion" he said, Riser look at the brown haired face seeing his eyes are now glowing green instead of brown.

Riser sigh and nod "Fine you win this round Hyoudou" he mutter, Issei smile and dispel the rotation, his eyes turn back to normal and bring his left hand down to Riser who hesitantly grab it making him pull the blond up "One day though you and me will have a real fight where we use our full strength Hyoudou" Riser said making the brown haired smirk as he dispel the boosted gear "I'll be looking forward to it but also I have a person who I want to fight the most".

Riser look at him curious "Really, and who would that be" Issei look at him "None other than Nawin of course" The blond face turn into shock before he smirk "Hahaha Nawin Makasha huh I guess you and I have a similar goal, I to will beat him one day" "Well let's see who can beat him in the future how about that" Issei said "Sure who defeat Nawin first will be the winner".

Ddraig who is in the Hyouduo mindscape shake his head at the two idiots 'Beating the Makasha isn't as easy as you think partner' he mutter knowing the power that Tairex and Sairex can give the black haired also with his parents being one of the most powerful peoples to ever step on this planet especially his mother, the brown haired goal may be impossible to reach 'But who knows maybe you can reach that level in the future Partner but not right now'.

**London **

"Wow the view is amazing" Akeno mutter in awe seeing the clear view of London, "would be nice to eat here with this kind of view, I wonder why they never do that, it have enough space for one table at least" Nawin said looking at the gorgeous view. "Is London always this cold?" Akeno ask looking the cloudy and cold weather with little sunlight shining through the cloud "Well there is sunlight in London but not that often, it's usual cold and full of clouds, in the summer it gets a little warm, but this is nothing compare in December, me and my family once came here for Christmas and let's just say we need to wear at least two to three jacket to keep us warm" He said making the raven haired shiver just thinking about it.

"Glad to know you two are enjoying yourself" A voice said making them turn to see the water ball hovering behind them "Sona? Is there something you need" Nawin ask "Yes since you and the others have gotten the stone, it's time for the next challenge" she said making him raise his eyebrow "I thought we are suppose to teleport back to Kuoh and who gets there first wins?" "True but we decide to change it, this will be the last challenge since we can't keep the other students waiting long, the Observation day is still going and we can't miss it"

"I guess that make sense the students will become suspicious since we aren't attending the school events" Akeno said standing beside the black haired "Well then tell us what's the next challenge" Nawin ask crossing his arm. "It's a race, who ever make it first to Kuoh without teleportation wins" she said making Nawin look at the water ball like it lost its mind "Are you kidding me London is about 6000 mile away from Japan even with my speed it will take at least a day or more to reach there, and what about the others what happen if some of them are further then us" he said.

"I didn't say from her now did I, you all will be teleported into one destination and who ever reach here first wins" Suddenly a Sitri teleportation appear beneath the two and teleport them away.

**Outside of Kuoh**

Nawin and Akeno open their eyes to see they are on top of a tall mountain, they look out and spot the city of Kuoh, further away "HEY YOU TWO!" a voice yell making them turn to see some of the team are already here. Issei runs toward the two grinning "Yo Nawin where did you go?" "London" Issei blinks a couple of time surprise "Woah that far, we were in Philippians" he reply.

"Well we were the furthest from here, Washington!" Ravel yell "Stop complaining Ravel, did you get the stone" Riser ask his little sitter while leaning his head to the side dodging fire ball that directed towards him "Yes I have it here, do you think I wouldn't get it" she show him the yellow glowing stone.

"Kokoro where were you at?" Issei ask his queen "We were in the Philippians as well, in Borneo, where were you exactly Issei?" "We were in the Taal volcano" he replies "Volcano? that sounds fun" Xenovia said walking toward the group with Hana beside her.

"We were in Canada fighting a giant ice serpent" Hana said then points at the green haired "And she took it down without a scratch though I would've like to battle a bit longer with it" Xenovia mutter, Nawin smile hearing that "Good to know you can handle yourself well Hana" he said, "Master I don't need to be baby sit every time, anyway I gotten use with staying in my human form now" she reply making him nod.

"Well good to know everyone had fun with their location" Rias walk toward the group with Sairoag, "What the hell happen to your hand Sairoag?" Riser ask noticing the bael hand being bandage "I hate Lizard" he mutter, Hana eyebrow twitches hearing that, "Sairoag watch your mouth you know that lizards are part of the Hydra" Nawin said making the Bael pale seeing Hana glaring at him with her slit red eyes.

"Where did you go Rias?" Akeno ask the red haired "Well we've been to Nawin-kun hometown, Bangkok" she reply making the black haired look at her with a bit shock running through his eyes "…. I see where exactly?" "Umm I think it's called lumpini park" "I'm guessing the lizard did that" Lucy comment walking toward the group with Vali following behind her.

"Yep and they bite hard" Sairoag said removing the bandage seeing the wound is healed, "You guys must have it easy compare to me" Vali mutter making everyone except for Lucy who smirk, look at him. "Okay since the reunion is done I want you all to hear about the last challenge" A water ball appears in front of the group.

"It's simple who make it first to Kuoh by foot wins, of course the score will be the same like before who reach here first will get 5 points" Sona said, "Kuoh academy is in the center of Kuoh, I can't even see it from this view point, I'm guessing we have to find where it's located, when we enter Kuoh?" Rias said "Well you should know where it is Rias considering you live here for a while now" Sona reply in a blank tone "Well the thing is I don't explore that much since I usually stay in Occult building or just head to the closest anime shop and I just use to the teleportation to get there… I'm just joking I know where it is" she reply a little hesitant making everyone sweat drop.

"Anyway you can all begin now" the water ball disappears "Teme don't go too fast got it, make it fair" Everyone turn to see Nawin holding Akeno bridal style who was about to send lightning strike to the brown haired, "See you later" He said then dash off leaving everyone in the dust.

"AHHHH THAT IT, YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS TEME!" Issei promote to knight and dash off with Riser following behind him "WOAW HYOUDOU CALM DOWN I DON'T KNOW THE WAY!" The others speed off as the race begin.

**Next Chapter: Winner and Classes**


	52. Winner and Classes

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers!**

Akeno is currently holding to her dear life on the black haired as the two speeds through the forest, Nawin chuckle seeing the scared and amazement expression in the raven haired face. "TEMEEEE!" A voice yell making the two glance behind seeing Issei speeding toward them with Riser in toe.

"Why are you always shouting" Nawin reply "This is what I call a race!" Another voice yell beside the black haired making him turn to see Sairoag running beside him and holding a blushing Rias in a piggy bag style "Well Rias don't you look adorable" Nawin comment making the Gremory blush increase tenfold to the same color as her hair "S-shut u-up" she stutters.

"Onii-san!" Lucy dash toward his right side with Vali next to her, Nawin glace behind him seeing more people coming though he kind of feel sad seeing Koneko and Ravel lacking behind, obviously struggling to keep up, He smile then snap his finger, Koneko look at her glove and notice the red kitten symbol begin to glow before she and Ravel disappear in black flash 'That should give them a far start considering those two bodies aren't fully develop for this type of race just yet' Nawin though then turn back to the others "Sorry guys but I'll be taking this competition" he said, Akeno grip his body tightly knowing what that means.

Suddenly the black haired legs glow in black aura and he speeds off leaving all the others behind in dust, "Oh no you don't" Lucy legs burst in flames then speed off as well leaving a flaming foot print behind. Vali sweat drop at the hot headed blond before catching up to her.

Rias sweat drop seeing this "The Makasha's really are a speed freaks" She mutter, Sairoag nod agreeing, "Oh boy" Issei reach up to the two and notice a cliff in front of them showing the city view "That's Kouh, I'm guessing we have to jump?" Issei ask, "Of course we do" Sairoag dash off and jump down, "Come on Hyoudou don't chicken out now" Riser speed off and jump along with Issei.

"I'm really starting to get annoy with this" Hana speed off jumping the cliff "No kidding" Xenovia mutter also following behind the green haired "WOAW" Kokoro front flip of the cliff with Yuuto following close behind her.

**Kuoh Academy**

"How sweet, seems like Nawin-kun give Koneko and Ravel a head start" Venelana said seeing the two girl are near Kuoh now with Nawin himself speeding close to them "That's my boy always helping people" Yao grins, "After this we need to head back to the main hall, since the observation classes will start soon" Sona announce "Good thing I brought a camera to take picture of my Rias doing her work" Venelana smile, "A shame this will end soon, well it was entertain while it lasted" Sirzech said looking at his little brother almost reaching the school with Sairaog and Lucy behind him.

"We made it!" Ravel and Koneko appear in flame at the middle of the gym, the two immediately fall down on the floor panting and sweating, "Wait you aren't suppose to teleport" Tsubaki said, Ravel bring her head up and glare at the her "HEY! THERE WERE HUMAN OUTSIDE, WHAT WOULD THEY THINK SEEING ME RUNNING AND LEAVING BEHIND FLAMING FOOTPRINTS!" she yell.

"That must be the parents, well since you did reach the school then teleporting in here is fair and congratulation you two are first" Sona said "Hmm" Nawin and Akeno appear in black flash "Onii-chan!" Asia yell sensing the black haired presence, Nawin smile at his sister as he put Akeno down to her feet.

"WE MADE IT!" Sairoag yell appearing with a slightly daze Rias, Sirzech laugh seeing his sister in a piggy bag ride, Venelana immediately take a picture. Rias shake her head seeing a flash at the camera she immediately blush and shake out and land on the ground "Okaa-sama please tell me you didn't take a picture" she said, Venelana grins "Sorry Rias but I'll be adding this to our picture books, you look adorable" she said making the red haired blush darken.

"Ria-tan why don't you ride at your Onii-san back" Sirzech said, Rias cross her arm and look to the side "No" she reply with a slight blush making Sirzech fall into depression. "WE MADE IT WOAW" Issei appear and land on the ground sliding toward Rias who jump up in time making Issei hit his head to the wall. Riser land on his feet perfectly and sweat drop seeing the brown haired laying on the floor holding his head in pain "What a stupid way to land Hyoudou" He comment "Shut it Phenex!".

"Damn we're Fifth!" Lucy lands on the floor with Vali behind her "Even with your speed, you still lose against the Hyoudou" Vali smirk, receiving him a punch in the face sending him crashing into a wall. Azazel sweat drop seeing this 'Those two sure remind me of Jonathan and Yao when they were young'. "Sixth just fantastic" Xenovia and Hana appear in the room in a gush of leaf, with Kokoro and Yuuto right behind them at the last "Seven" The orange haired mutter a little depress for being last.

"Okay then lets add the scores up" Sona said, Tsubaki write down in the white board "Ok first place is Nawin and Akeno coming up with 9 points, Second place is Rias and Sairoag having 7 points, Third place is Koneko and Ravel with 5 points, Fourth place is Lucy and Vali with 4 points, Sixth place is a tie with Issei team and Hana team both having 2 points and last is Yuuto and Kokoro with 1 point".

"WOAW we are in third place" Ravel shot up in the sky flying around happily, Riser smile seeing this, even though his in the bottom, he is glad his sister is up in the top three, Koneko lips twitches up, Nawin smile and pet her head "Way to go Koneko" he said making the white haired nod. "Seems like you won the competition Nawin-san" Sairoag walks toward him, the two fist bump "Yeah, It was fun having you here Sairoag, as usual you're always full of energy" Nawin said making the Bael chuckle.

"It's good seeing you again Nawin, I hope we can have a match again" the black haired nod as the Bael teleport back to the underworld "OTOUTO! You did it" Suddenly Nawin is slam into a giant hug by Sirzech. Rias look at the scene and sigh, feeling bad for her little brother "I can't believe I lost" she turn to see Issei sulking beside her "Hey don't be depress Issei-kun" the red haired kneel down to him "Me and Sona plan this for everyone to have fun after all look at the others".

Issei looks up and see all the smile in everyone face, Hana and Xenovia are talking happily with Kokoro and Yuuto even though they have lost, Ravel is still flying around the place giggling, with Riser chasing after her, Akeno is sitting on a bench giggling at the black haired who is being hug to death by the red Satan, Koneko is sitting next to Asia talking to her about the museum she just been, Lucy is currently being tease by Serafall while Vali lean against the wall looking at the red face blond with small smirk on his face. Issei smile and stand up "I guess your right everyone is happy well except for Teme since it looks like his about to die by suffocation" Rias giggle and look back at the funny scene.

"Venelana quickly take a picture of that, and send it to me" Yao said looking at her boy and Sirzech having a brotherly moment "I got it" the brown haired snap a picture quickly as Grayfia appear behind her husband and pull his ear making him let go of the black haired.

Nawin fall to the ground and take a deep breath of air "Thanks Grandma" he mutter, Grayfia smile and nod, letting go of the red haired ears "Congratulation on your win Nawin-sama" she said "Yeah thanks" he reply standing back up.

"Nawin-kun you drop this" Akeno walk toward him, and show a necklace that Erza gave him, "Thanks" he take it and put it back on his neck "Where did you get that from anyway?" she ask, "…. I brought it a few days ago" he reply making the raven haired nod. "Kaichou!" Saji run into the room "What is it Saji?" Sona ask seeing her panting pawn "The student is starting to get suspicious, some of them even left to find Nawin-san and the others" he inform making the Sitri sigh.

"KYAAA WHERE'S NAWIN-KUNNNN!" A voice boom "RAVEL, RISER YOU TWO GET DOWN NOW!" Lord Gremory yell making the two Phenex immediately land on the ground, suddenly the doors is slam open showing dozen of girls.

Rias quickly grab a the mic from Sona, as the group were about to advance to them "STOP EVERYONE, RIGHT NOW!" the girls stop and look at Rias "Ok right now you can't touch Nawin but as you all know the observation event us going to begin in a few minute, we will have different prizes for the winner and one of them is getting a kiss from Nawin Makasha himself" "KYAAAAAAA" all of them squeak. Nawin eyebrow twitches, he feel like blowing the whole school up but kept himself calm but barely, he send a dark glare at Rias freezing the red haired still as cold sweat run though her forehead.

Rias shake her head and move back to the mic before the black haired kills her "Okay with that clear I want all of you to go back to the main room, we will be there soon and be patient" all the girls nod and runs out of the room. "AHAHAHAHA" Yao laugh at what just happen "I never knew you were that popular son" Jonathan said surprise, Nawin rub his forehead "Rias give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick you so hard that you will be send to the moon" he ask making the red haired shiver "Well you know what would happen if I didn't do that, it could be much worse for all I know those girl could have gone and rape you if I didn't do that" she said crossing her arm.

Nawin sigh knowing she does have a point though Akeno will probably shocked all of them to death if that did happen. "Well considering that competition is over me and Ravel will be leaving now" Riser said making everyone turn to them, "If that so Riser-kun please tell Beth that I will visit her soon okay" Venelana said making the blond nod "See you later Phenex" Issei smirk making Riser send a smirk back "Sure, later Hyoudou" Koneko give Ravel a blank look but she wave good bye surprising the younger Phenex, she smile a bit and wave back as she and Riser disappear in flames.

"You're staying Vali?" Nawin ask the silver haired "No I'll be going now, I have other things to attend" "See you later Vali!" Azazel yell at him who nod back, "Please don't come back again Mr Cool" Lucy said waving at him, Vali smirk at the blond "Oh don't worry flame princess I will come back" the blond send a fire wave toward the smirking silver haired for calling her flame princess but he teleport away before it could hit him.

**Time Skip**

"Okay everyone, it's time for the observation day to begin, and first I want to thank all the parents here that can attend to this special day to see your children's compete in these special events" Lord Gremory said in the stage as dozens of parents sits down listening.

Nawin and the group are currently standing at the back of the room "I didn't know your father is actually the school owner Rias" Issei said surprise "Hahaha sorry I guess I've forget to mention that, but this area those belong to the Gremory and the Sitri, My dad bought it off the previous owner a few years ago and make it his so me, Sona and our peerage can study here peacefully and take on contracts".

"I wonder how much those it cost buying this" Asia wonders "Knowing you Gremory being one of the great clans in the underworld, you guess are pretty rich right" Nawin said making Rias nod "We have over dozens of territories in the underworld and some of you know one territory is a size of a full city" she explain shocking some of the new devils 'So buying this school is pretty much peanuts for them' Nawin said mentally.

"Now then all of the students will be taking 5 classes today and each class will have a special event for the student that wants to join it, last week we already give each students a paper to know what events they want to attend, each classes will have one winner and I will reveal what the prizes they will get" Lord Gremory explain, he send a small smirk toward Nawin making him shiver wondering what the older Gremory is planning.

"Rias what kind of event will these 5 classes have" Nawin ask noticing the red haired is holding a paper "Well the first is Kendo fight, Second is Cooking, Third is Art, Forth is Physics, and the last is Hand to hand combat" She reply "Which one did all of you sign up for?" Asia ask.

"Mine and Kokoro is Hand to Hand combat" Issei smile while the orange haired blow her hair, "Me and the blondy take Kendo" Xenovia said "Mine is Art" Rias answers "Cooking" Akeno said "Hand to Hand" Koneko reply, "Hand to Hand" Lucy smirk, Everyone turn to look at the black haired who haven't answer yet "Do I really have to answer" he said in a stoic tone, Asia claps her hand and smile "Onii-chan must be Hand to Hand correct" the black haired smile and ruffles Asia blond lock "That's right baby sister".

"Hell yeah, you and me Nawin, we will see who's the best" Issei points at the black haired grinning, "Oh I can't wait" Nawin reply sarcastically, "Now then students that are going to participant in the Kendo event, guide your parents there while the others you have to wait here and enjoy the drinks, food and snacks we have and prepare your child for the other events in a few minute, it will be announce" Lord Gremory says walking down the stage.

"Okay I guess we are up next" The others cheer for Xenovia and Yuuto, Nawin glance at his side seeing Akame leaning against the dark wall at the other side of the room holding a sheath kendo stick 'This will be interesting, let's see what you can do Akame…'.

**Kendo Building **

"Wow not allot of people here" Rias said looking at least a dozen of parents here "Considering Xenovia, Yuuto is joining this I'm sure it will be over quick" Issei said, then turns to the black haired who is looking at the ring, with all the competitors getting ready "Nawin who are you betting on winning?" He ask, Nawin glance at him "Akame" He reply surprising the others "Why is that?!" Issei ask, Hana who is standing beside the black haired, eating some popcorn "Just watch Hyoudou" she reply.

"First Match Xenovia Quarta versus Murayama" The blue haired sigh, jumping in the ring knowing this match will be over quick "Well no offence to Murayama but this is a child's play for Xenovia" Rias said "Let's hope she doesn't go too far, Xenovia have the tendency to do that" Asia says.

Murayama a short pink haired girl with pink-reddish eyes, she is one of a top students in kendo, jumps to the ring with little hesitation as she have seen the way the blue haired fight before. "Okay then the first person to get hit loses" Saji said acting as the referee, Xenovia grip her kendo stick tightly, while Murayama gets to her stance, her face change into determination.

"Ready….. Begin" Saji bring his hand down and immediately Xenovia dash forward and swing her kendo stick surprising the pink haired who narrowly dodge it by jumping back, the blue haired stomp her feet down then spin, making her opponent shoot her kendo stick to her right side blocking the attack, Murayama is send flying back from the force of the strike, she lands back on the ground and hear a loud footstep coming toward her.

She roll to her left dodging a kendo strike coming down to her, The others look at the match sweat drop "I kind of feel sad for Murayama right now even though she have beaten me with a kendo stick before" Issei mutter seeing the pink haired running away from Xenovia "Seems like Xenovia is a little of a battle maniac" Akeno said looking at the ring with amusement.

"Haaa" Xenovia slam her kendo stick down to the pink haired who block it narrowly in time, the blue haired notice Murayama kendo stick is about to snap, She bring her kendo stick up and slam it down one more time breaking the pink haired kendo stick, Xenovia in the last second lower the force in her strike as it hit the girl head lightly "Winner of this Match Xenovia!" Saji announce.

"Good fight" Xenovia comment helping the pink haired up "Yeah thanks, by the way your strength is crazy, my hands is numb as hell" Murayama said making the blue haired chuckle "Sorry about that", "Okay next match Yuuto versus Akame" Saji announce, Nawin perk up hearing the black haired name, he now pay full attention to the match.

"Congratulation Xenovia" Asia said sensing the blue haired walking toward them "Thank Asia" she smile at the blond in the wheelchair "Xenovia you still have allot of other people to fight, we probably won't be here all the way since the other event will begin soon" Rias said making the blue haired nod "You guys still have your own event to compete, wish you guys luck then" She said walking to the bench waiting for her next turn.

Akeno notice the black haired looking at the next match with full interest, confusing her. Yuuto jump in the ring seeing Akame already waiting for him 'So this is the girl that Nawin-kun have his eyes on for a while' the blond think as he have notice the black haired have taken a interest toward the girl in front of him.

Akame get into her stance with Yuuto doing the same, Saji walk between the two "You guys know the rules, now then Ready…. Begin!" the two stay in their place looking at each other, the air around the room get's thicker making some of the parents sweat. Akame take one step forward, Yuuto can sense the black haired body tense 'She's ready for everything, her stance shows no opening at all, all of her side a block solid and ready to be countered'.

Yuuto know he will be the one making the first move so he runs forward then jump up and swings his kendo stick down, Akame slam her kendo stick up, sending the blond back, who is surprise by her strength, the black haired dash forward and swing her sword as the blond is still in mid-air, Yuuto lean his whole body backwards narrowly dodging the strike, he shoot is left hand down and kick Akame in the stomach sending her back as he push his hand up making him land on his feet.

Akame slid back at the end of the ring, she hold her stomach but ignore the pain and get back to her stance seeing the blond doing the same, Akame clench her kendo stick tight, her eyes shine brightly as she dash toward the blond and strike him to the side, Yuuto block the attack in time but he is send to the side from the force, he notice another strike coming but toward his legs making him jump up dodging it, and swing his sword down at the black haired who bring her kendo stick up blocking it in time, she push the blond up in the air and jump up and strike forward but Yuuto block it

The blond push Akame down as the two were about to land, the black haired push the blond kendo stick to the side and back flip as they land creating space between the two 'Damn' Akame pants, she look at the blond seeing him still full of energy, she look at her kendo stick and an image appear showing her and Nawin battling against each other at the kendo building making her eyes widen, she glance to the side seeing the black haired is looking at her with a small smile on his lips "You can do it" he mouth surprising her.

Akame stand up fully, she place her kendo stick back in her sheath and close her eyes surprising everyone "Do you give up?" Saji ask confuse "No" Yuuto look at his opponent confuse, letting his guard down a bit. Akame grab the handle of the kendo stick then suddenly snap her eyes open and before anyone knew what happen the black haired is behind Yuuto with her kendo stick fully out, after a few second of silence everyone see Yuuto clench his stomach feeling a burning pain.

Everyone watch in surprise wondering what just happen, Saji blinks and see look at Yuuto seeing him clenching his stomach "I guess the winner of this round is Akame" the silence quickly turn into cheers around the room, Akame place her kendo stick back and walk toward the kneeling blond "Sorry for hitting so hard" she mutter helping the blond up "No it's okay" Yuuto smile "That was some strike, I didn't even see it coming" he said though in the back of his mind 'That was definitely magic, she just used, I didn't know she have control over it….'.

Nawin eyes flash red before turning back to normal 'Hmm seems like she use magic and concentrate it on her feet giving her a temporary boost, catching Yuuto of guard and strike' he smile 'Huh that's just what I want to see'. "So I'm guessing my son is taken an interest to that girl" Yao said standing next to Azazel "Well after what we just saw, I say his making a right choice, he isn't rushing and is choosing his pieces wisely" he reply "That's good because he will need to strongest peerage" Yao mutter making Azazel look at her a little confuse.

Akame jump out of the ring and notice Nawin is waiting for her, he smile "You always seem to impress me huh" Akame look to the side "Well I'm glad you enjoy the match Nawin-san" she said, the black haired flick her forehead "Don't be so nervous around me, it make me sad, just be your self" he said making her look at him surprise "Well what I want to say, is good luck on this event, a shame I can't look the whole thing since I have my own event to compete, see you later Akame" Nawin said walking back to the group as they make their way out of the building.

**Art Room**

"Honey calm down with taking so much pictures, you're going to run out of space" Lord Gremory said seeing Venelana taking a bunch of picture seeing her girl drawing what looks like to be the whole group having a picnic on top of the Kuoh mountain "Never knew Rias is good at drawing" Issei mutter in awe seeing his girlfriend drawing such a detailed and beautiful picture "It's one of Rias favorite pass time beside watching Anime everyone time" Akeno giggles.

"Woah go Ra-tan!" Sirzech cheers but is immediately hit in the head by Grayfia "Sirzech it's art, they need complete silence" she hiss to the red haired ears, Sirzech look up seeing the teacher glaring at him "I see, sorry" he bows then goes back looking at his little sister.

"Hana aren't you going to compete" Nawin ask knowing the green haired art skills "I'm not a student though master?" she reply, "You are" Lord Gremory said making the green haired turn to him "Nawin-kun already requested you to join Kuoh Academy and I grant it, there's one free spot that you can take it, I will talk to the teacher" he said, Hana turn back to the black haired who give her a soft smile "go on enjoy yourself" Hana grins and walk to her seat and immediately start working.

"Amazing that there's a hydra like that" Jonathan said walking beside the black haired and lean against the wall "What are you saying dad?" "In my time I used to fight a couple of hydras on my mission, Hana is not the only one out there, she may be one of the most powerful and known's because of her poison ability" he said surprising the black haired "So the ones that you have fought what are they like?" "Mindless killing beast that enjoy chaos and blood" Jonathan reply, Nawin nod and look back at the green haired "Well I'm not letting that happen to her, she's been treated badly in the past and she could have turn into something like that but I won't let it happen" Nawin said making his father smile, the blond place his hand on his son shoulder "I'm sure you won't Nawin".

"So-tan give your Onee-chan a smile" Serafall grin as she take picture in front of Sona face as she is working on her picture "Onee-sama control yourself" she said trying to get back to her work "I need to take allot of picture since last year you didn't even tell me about it" Serafall pouts making the younger Sitri sigh knowing that's her fault "Fine take some picture but please take them nicely at least and turn the flash off, it's day light" Sona said making the pink Satan smile.

"Considering this is going to be a while we should head to the next event" Yao suggest "Well I already took allot of picture and the announcement of the winner will be in the main hall, so I'm fine with going to the next event" Venelana said holding her camera "The next one is Cooking" Azazel said looking at the schedule "Well Akeno it's your turn" Nawin said making the raven haired nod.

**Cooking Room**

Everyone blink seeing Akeno in a split second is in a black apron and start cooking the best dish she can make as the teacher begin the time "Wow" Azazel whistle seeing the raven haired start to cut garlic, and onion in lighting speed "Mom have you been teaching her how to cook" Nawin ask "Of course, she actually came and ask me to teach her, she's actually really gifted in cooking" Yao reply "Seems like she might win this easily then" the black haired mutter "Why is that Teme" Issei ask "My mother is the best chef I know, she used have her own restaurant in Bangkok and it's considered the best international food around there" he reply.

"Ashamed I close it after moving here but oh well not everything is meant to last" Yao said, "No wonder why Mama's food is always delicious" Asia said making the older black haired grins and ruffle the blond hair. "Being honest it's probably a good idea you teach her how to cook because" Nawin shiver making everyone look at him curious "Her cooking is awful before"

**Flash Back **

"Nawin-kun!" the door slam open, the black haired is currently reading at his desk before turning to see a smiling Akeno walking in while holding a plate of lamb with gravy sauce spread on it and mash potato for the side, the black haired raise his eyebrow seeing the impressive dish "I didn't know you can cook Akeno" he said as the raven haired place the plate down on his desk "Well this is actually my first time cooking something this complicated, I usually only make a simple noodles really" She confess with a slight blush.

Nawin smile and give her a peck on her cheek "well it looks good" he grab the knife and fork, Akeno sit at the bed and smile seeing the black haired is about to take the first bite, Nawin glance at his book then take a bite of the lamb suddenly his pupil went blank as he drop the knife and fork down on the table.

Akeno blink then quickly stand up and rush in front of the black haired seeing his blank expression "Nawin-kun is it good?" She ask, Nawin lips twitches into a smile "I-its f-fantastic" he said making the raven haired smile "That's good to know try the potatoes to, it took me a while to get it right" 'I guess this is how I die huh, death by my girlfriends food' 'Nice way to go kid' Tairex laugh.

Nawin look at the lamb and see it's burnt making him want to vomit the piece he just swallow, 'Oh god that gravy sauce is awful, I think it isn't even gravy, come on Nawin just one more piece' The black haired sigh and cut another piece of lamb and place some mashed potato in it then quickly put it in his mouth 'OH GOD THEY AREN'T EVEN MASHED COMPLETELY' Nawin throw the fork and knife in the table and immediately disappear in black flash "NAWIN-KUNNN!"

**Somewhere in Kuoh**

"BRAK!" Nawin throws up in the river "Oh god that was awful" he lay on the edge of the river and see his reflection then quickly notice his face is whiter than usual 'HAHAHAHAHA' Tairex laugh, enjoying this too much 'Good thing our healing ability will help you Nawin-kun, don't worry you won't get any stomach ache later' Sairex said with sympathy "Note to self never eat any of Akeno's food again unless I want to die early" Nawin stand up and disappears in black flash.

**End of Flash Back**

Everyone chuckle hearing that "Wow never knew your weakness is your girlfriends food Nawin-kun" Kokoro said "Believe me it was horrible and I had bad food before" "Well don't worry Sochi, I already taught her allot about cooking, try her food the next time she make one" Yao said making the younger black haired nod.

"You have a few minute left to finish your best dish" the teacher yell, "Seems like Akeno is making a grilled moroccan lamb chops, that's quite a hard dish" Venelana said seeing the raven haired cleaning her plate clean showing a good presentation in her dish.

"That is sure quick" Koneko said "Well Cooking event only last 30 minute and the grilled moroccan lamb chops take about the exact same time to make so let's hope the lamb is cooked well" Lord Gremory reply. "Okay time is up, everyone present their dish as our head master will taste it along with his wife, they will judge who the winner is" the teacher yell.

Everyone watch as the two Gremory couple taste all the students plate, the last is Akeno and everyone look at their expression and after taking a bite they are surprise to see the look of amazement in their face especially Nawin, "This is delicious Akeno probably one of the best lamb dish a ever taste" Lord Gremory compliment making the raven haired smile "Thank you Gremory-sama".

The two start writing their score down for all the dishes and hand it over to the teacher "Okay that will be all, we will announce the winner in the main hall later" All the students and parents start to leave, only the group are left in the room "Nawin-kun would you like to try one" Akeno said bringing a plate of left over to the black haired, Nawin look hesitant but grab a fork and take one of the already cut piece then eat it.

After a few second of chewing a smile is place on his lips "Delicious" he said making the raven haired smile "Oh let me try one!" Issei grab a fork, everyone start to take a piece "That's my girl you can finally cook well and not poison Nawin so much" Yao place her hand on Akeno shoulder, grinning "Hey my food wasn't that bad… was it Nawin-kun?" Akeno turn to the black haired who give her a blank look making her sigh "Okay I guess it is that bad".

Akeno take the last piece and feed it to Asia "Yummy" the blond squeak making her smile. "Well with that clear we should head to the fight club, since no one is doing the physical event" Lord Gremory says making everyone nod.

**Fight Club **

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Lucy pump her fist in the air, grinning as the group arrive at the fight club building, "Someone hype" Nawin said looking at his sister with amusement.

Sirzech can't help but sigh seeing the blond is getting some of her sensei personality 'I hope she won't become a second Serafall, one is enough already' he think, "Wow is it me or is there barely anyone in this competition" Kokoro look around seeing barely any parents and students here "Tsubaki is currently handling the physical competition which involve race and such, I got a massage saying over there is populated, I'm guessing most of the parents are there to see their children's doing some activity" "Allot of them must have wuss out on fighting then" Issei said.

"Well with Onii-san being the best fighter in school and show his brutal strength to everyone, I don't really blame them" Lucy said "You just love causing trouble don't you Sochi" Yao grin bumping her shoulder to the black haired "Same can be said to you mom" he reply, "I second that" Azazel said, "I also agree on that" Jonathan join, Yao glare at the two man making them back away and apologize.

"Okay now all the parents please take a seat and all the students that are going to compete take a seat at the bench and wait for your name to be called" Sirzech yells, the group blink just noticing the red haired is missing, "Sirzech will be the referee in this event" Lord Gremory explain.

All the parents take their respective seat and eagerly wait for their children to begin, "Venelana and Lord Gremory I was wondering after the observation day would you like to head to our home for some dinner" Yao said making Jonathan and Azazel look at her surprise, "Sure we wouldn't mind" Lord Gremory said already knowing if he decline his wife would drag him there anyway"You to Grayfia" the silver haired smile "I would love to".

"Okay first match Issei Hyoudou versus Matsuda" the group blinks just noticing the two other perverts are entering the competition "Really…." Kokoro look at them blankly since she herself dealt with the two idiots already "Issei-kun will you be okay fighting your friend" Asia ask worry as Koneko push her toward the group "Don't know if I call them friends anymore after all the headache they cause me" Issei said, stretching his body "He doesn't seem to take you seriously Issei" Nawin said noticing the boldy having full cockiness in his face "Well I guess I just have to show him that I'm not someone who they should mess with" Issei smirk lift his hand up "Five seconds is all I need" "Well I would love to see that Issei-kun" Rias walk toward the group and smile at the brown haired "I did come here to see you battle after all" Issei smile at her and jump into the ring "Oh don't worry Rias-chan, I won't make it so boring".

**Sorry for the cliffhanger readers. I could have written more, but it would take an extra day or two to finish the whole thing, so I cut it in half. Anyway, i want to end the observation day soon to start the Summit soon!**

**Next Chapter: Preparing for the Summit **


	53. Preparing for the Summit

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

Dark red, cloud sky swirl around Kuoh, there are two figures in the courtyard one a woman who is on the ground holding her bleeding stomach, while the other is Nawin wearing all black holding a giant great sword on his shoulder, the mark on his right neck start to spread around his body as he glare down at the woman with his red eyes "N-no p-please I surrender don't kill me" she begs.

Nawin didn't listen as he walk toward her, clenching tightly at the handle then lift the great sword up "Your pleading won't help you" He said in a dark stoic tone, bringing the sword down at the screaming woman and slice her head clean off.

"Uh" Lucy shake her head, her right eye glow golden before turning back to normal, she blinks and look around to notice, she is standing next to Serafall who look at her a little worry "You okay?, you seem to be in a daze for a second there" the blond place her hand on her face 'What was that image?!' she looks at the older woman "..It's nothing, just a little tired that's all' Serafall didn't look convince with her student excuse but decided to ask her later about it.

"Well okay, Issei's match is about to start" she inform making the blond look at the ring seeing the brown haired jumping in, Lucy glance at her brother who is leaning against the wall with Akeno and Rias beside him, she look at his neck and suddenly an image appear showing the mark start spreading around him making her eyes widen, she blinks a couple of time and the image disappear only showing the mark in its usual form, 'Get a grip Lucy' she curse mentally then focus her attention on the match.

"It's been a while Issei" Matsuda grins while the brown haired look at him bored "Yeah it has and to be honest I'm kind of glad of it" he reply making the bold glare at him "You think your better than us after dating Rias Gremory well if I remember currently, last time I beat you in a fight!" Issei get into his stance "The result will be different now boldy"

Sirzech quickly start the match noticing the tension getting thicker between the two "I'll show you!" before Matsuda could take one step Issei runs toward him and deliver a elbow to his face sending him up, Issei jump up and kick his feet down to the boldy head then spins and send another kick to Matsuda face, making him crash to the ground, pass out with blood dripping from his nose. "The winner of this Match Issei Hyoudou" the crowd is in silence of shock especially the students, after a few second of silence they start clapping to the brown haired "That's my boy" Issei trip down seeing his Mother and Father are watching the whole event "huh you guys are here?!" he walk toward his parent's a little nervous after they saw him fight like that.

"Of course we aren't going to miss our son competition, sorry we're a little late" His father apologize, Issei smile "No it's okay I'm just glad you guys could make it I know you two are busy", "I never knew you were this good in fighting Sochi" Ms Hyoudou ask confuse, "The reason for that is because I've been teaching him to defend himself" Nawin said coming to his friend aid "Oh Nawin-san it's nice to see you again" The black haired smile at the parents "Yes It's good seeing you again Mr and Ms Hyoudou, glad that you two can join us, I'm sure my mother and father would enjoy talking to you guys".

The two parents give one last good luck to their son then joins Yao and the others, Issei sigh in relief when his parents leave the hearing distance "Thanks for backing me up Teme" the black haired nod "Sure and congratulation you finish your match in 5 seconds" Rias walk toward the two and show Issei her phone stop watch showing exactly 5 second "HA I told you I can do it!" he smirk.

"A little brutal though Issei" Kokoro comment seeing Matsuda being stretched out of the building "Someone told me that you should use a little more force to give them a clear massage and I'm sure my massage is delivered clearly, telling him to stay away from me" Issei reply making Nawin chuckle ar the brown haired using his line "Seems like you become a little more mature" he said making the brown haired grin.

"Next match is Nawin Makasha versus Motohama" '….. Oh god' every student in the building thought hearing that, even the girls can't help but feel bad for the perverted glasses who is shaking like a leaf wondering how Matsuda was able to convince him to do this. The group sees Nawin taking off his jacket and place it on the bench, he crack his neck then walk toward the ring "3 seconds" he said in his usual stoic tone.

"3 Seconds?!, no way" Issei blinks, Rias shrugs and prepare her watch "Who knows but Nawin-kun is known for accomplishing the impossible". Motohama hesitantly get in the ring, his body already full of sweat making Sirzech and Nawin mentally facepalm "Nawin-kun go easy, this guy looks like his about to pass out" the red haired whisper to his little brother "No promises".

"WOAW GO SOCHI!" Yao scream "He doesn't need cheering you know as well as I do this is a joke match Yao" Azazel comment making the black haired chuckle sheepishly "I guess your right". "Okay the next round will begin now" As Nawin was about to dash forward, cold wind blow across his face, he blinks and notice the whole room turn dark, he turns to the side and see all the group and student disappear into dust making his eyes widen in shock, the room wall start to peel off showing blood dripping from the wall.

"Hehehehe" A playful soft giggle echoes through the room making the black haired look up and is shock to see her sitting on the window, Nawin look at the girl as the wind blow her black hair but with the red moon shining at her fully, it make her hair shine in dark purple, she smile at him with happiness but also devious which is something she always does.

Nawin clench his hand, trying to keep his emotion in control "You always look like a devious person with that smile you know" he said with a soft tone making her giggle "That's why people always misjudge you but not me…. I can see the true you, like a open book" the girl smile at the black haired "The same can be said to you Nawin-kun, always hiding behind that mask but I know the true you…. An-" suddenly the whole place glow bright along with her as Nawin feel a fist slam to his face making him take a few step back.

The whole room change back to normal, showing everyone looking in complete shock seeing Motohama just punch Nawin right in the face, Yao eyes narrow sensing her son magic going in unusual pattern, "Hahaha I punch him that's all you got Dark Prince" Motohama begin taunts after being able to land a hit at the black haired.

'Oh shit' the group thought feeling the black haired power just spike, Nawin lower his head making the bangs shadow his eyes, 'What was she going to say next?…. I won't know because of this pathetic human' he looks up showing Motohama his deathly, dark eyes freezing him in fear "You just made the biggest mistake in your pathetic life" Nawin slam his fist at Motohama stomach making the brown haired throw up blood, the black haired then send a knee to his face, breaking Motohama glasses and nose, Nawin grab the daze brown haired face and slam it down to the floor hard knocking him out of conscious.

The whole room stare in silence seeing a brutal scene "Winner of this match Nawin Makasha" Sirzech announce looking at the black haired worry, Nawin leave the ring immediately and head to the door, "Nawi-" Akeno was about to reach for him as he is near the door but Nawin glare at her clearing telling her to back off making the raven haired freeze in shock as he walk out of the door.

**Outside**

Nawin walk to the side of the building as he can feel his blood boil, it took almost everything for him not to kill Motohama, "Stupid humans" he mutter leaning against the building wall, "Master!" A happy Hana walk toward him and show a beautiful painting of the familiar forest "What do you think" "THUNK" Hana jump a bit and turn seeing one of the tree is cut in half clean by some unknown force, she shakily turn back to her master seeing his eyes glow red, he place his hand on his face "…. Sorry I tend to lose control sometime, anyway"

Nawin remove his hand from his face and look at the drawing "It looks beautiful…. Good job Hana" he pets her head then begin making way back to the building with a slightly shaken hydra following him 'That power….' She glance back at the cut tree 'Could that have been me?'.

**Fight Club**

Lucy stare at her opponent Kokoro, Sirzech walk in the middle seeing the two are ready "Okay then Begin" Kokoro launch at the blond with her right fist forward, Lucy bring her right hand up and stop it easily, the wind on the ground blow from the force.

Lucy grab the orange haired fist tightly then throw it to the side and deliver a punch to her stomach but Kokoro bring her left hand, blocking it in time, she clench her right hand and send it to the blond making her jump back avoiding the punch.

A door open making the group turn to see Nawin coming back with Hana, Lucy glance at her brother who ignore her and lean against a wall, crossing his arms making the blond feel a bit hurt. Kokoro runs toward Lucy and deliver an elbow to her stomach, sending the blond sliding back, holding her stomach in pain, she glare at the orange haired then charge toward her. Kokoro block a fist aiming for her face easily, she grab Lucy arm and throw her over her shoulder, the blond spins in the air regaining her balance but receive a kick to the back sending her crashing to the ground.

Serafall bite her lips wondering why her student isn't taking this seriously 'What is she doing? She can easily win this' The Pink Satan glance at Nawin seeing him leaning on a wall, arm cross and his eyes close 'I see'.

Lucy get's back up and feel blood dripping from her mouth, she wipe it away and get to her stance again, She glance at her brother seeing him not paying attention at all, she turn back to Kokoro who send a flying kick to her making Lucy block it with her hand but she is push back from the force of the kick.

"What is she doing" Jonathan whisper to his wife who is looking at the with anxious "Nawin is the problem" she reply "Lucy love her brother and want him to see her getting better but his ignoring her right now, it's like someone you admire and care deeply for doesn't want to see you anymore" She continue.

"Would you fight already" Kokoro said annoy sending a right hook aiming at Lucy face making the blond stumble back, she spit out blood and send a kick to the orange haired who block it easily and grab the blond feet and throws her to the ground.

Sirzech is getting uncomfortable with how the match is going, he can see the blond isn't fighting back seriously but she doesn't look like she wants to give up either, he can easily see Kokoro wanting to end this match to. The crowd beginning cheering for Lucy but nothing is working, "Why isn't she fighting back" Akeno ask Rias "I not completely sure, Issei don't do anything" the red haired turn seeing the brown haired is about to run in the ring "Why she getting beaten up?!, Kokoro doesn't want to do this anymore, I can see it in her eyes" he reply.

Sirzech open his mouth but Lucy glare at him "Don't" she said then receive a kick to the stomach sending her barreling back. The red haired clench his fist, Hana who is sitting on the bench look at her master seeing him tapping his finger at his arm, he clench his teeth "LUCY!" he yell snapping his eyes open, everyone turn to him "WOULD YOU STOP MESSING AROUND AND END THIS ALREADY, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" the blond look at her brother in shock.

Lucy slowly form a smile, Kokoro turn back to her opponent to only receive a kick to the chin sending her up, She open her eyes and see Lucy above her "I'll be taking this match" the blond said and deliver a punch to Kokoro stomach who block it and send her own punch to the blond who lean her head to the side dodging it, she shoot her hand and grab Kokoro wrist then start spinning her around as the whole spectator watch in shock and awe.

After a minute of spinning Lucy throws the daze Kokoro to the ground but before she reach the ground the blond speed down and delivers a hard kick to the orange haired stomach following by a punch to the chest and another spin kick to the stomach sending her crashing to ring hard leaving a dent on the ground.

Sirzech see Kokoro barely conscious after receiving the combo attack "Winner of this Match Lucy Makasha" The crowd cheers at the grinning blond who raise her right hand up giving them a peace sign, Nawin lips form a small smile at his sister victory 'Just keep getting stronger Lucy'.

Issei jumps into the ring and carry his queen bridal style, he looks up at Lucy and smile "Good match Lucy though I don't think it's completely fair since Koko here just been a devil less than a week" He whisper at the blond, the orange haired punch Issei in the chest making him cough slightly "I lose fair and square Issei, plus I give her some good punches and kicks so don't treat me like I'm a newbie" she said "That's true" Lucy said making Issei sigh and nod "Well congratulation on your win" he said then walk out of the ring.

"I can stand up by myself" Kokoro jumps out of the brown haired arm "You handle yourself quite well out there Kokoro" Rias said "Come on I know that match could have ended quick if she took it seriously" Kokoro said making the red haired nod "I won't lie, that is true" the orange haired nod "Hmm at least I got beaten by a strong opponent not a weak one like him" she points at Issei "HEY! I'm not weak" he yells "Sure, sure".

"Next Match Issei Hyoudou versus Koneko Toujou" The brown haired blink "Woaw what no way, I'm not fighting Koneko-chan" He said "I want to beat your face" Koneko comment walking to the ring, tightening her glove, Issei sweat drop at her comment "Nice to know you love me Koneko-chan" he mutter a little depress "Now now Issei-kun, I'll give you an advice, take this match seriously, if there is one thing Koneko hate is that people underestimating her for her height" Rias said "So don't make her hate you more okay" Issei nod though still hesitant.

Lucy jump out of the ring and walk back to Serafall who sigh at her "What am I going to do with you, you could have ended it quick but ended up being a punching bag" She said then place a bandage at the blond bruise cheek, Sirzech raise his eyebrow seeing how his childhood friend is acting 'Well would you look at that'. Lucy scratches her head sheepishly "Sorry bu-" "I know what you're going to say but Lucy you need to take things seriously, you can't expect your brother to be with you in every battle to help or encourage you" Serafall cut her off, the blond expression turn sad but she nod knowing it's true.

'You did well Lucy' Nawin voice whisper through the blond mind, making her turn in shock to the black haired who send her a soft smile, she smile back and nod, she glance at her ring seeing the red diamond shine 'So that's how he did it' 'Always have full confidents at yourself Lucy, never have any doubts, and stand strong by yourself, I can't be there every time' he said his final word before the red diamond stop glowing.

"Well the next match after this will be interesting" Lord Gremory said "Yeah there only two left and its Nawin and Lucy" Azazel finish "Will Onee-chan be able to fight Onii-chan?" Asia asks a little worry "Don't worry Asia just think of it as a friendly spar" Jonathan said making the smaller blond nod.

"Okay you two ready?" Sirzech said while giving his wife a wink making her sweat drop wondering why a King Satan like him is doing this. The two nods making the red haired begin the match, Koneko tighten her black gloves and get to her stance with Issei doing the same.

"GO EASY ON THE GIRL SOCHI!" Ms Hyoudou yell waving a flag of Issei's face on it making the brown haired sweat drop "Why do they always go to an extreme length" "The next Match Begin now" Koneko immediately run toward the brown haired and deliver a punch to his stomach sending him crashing to the ring post "Ow" Issei groan then here a foot step running toward him making him use the post to jump over Koneko who was about to deliver another punch.

Koneko spin and try to deliver a back hand but Issei grab her arm stopping her movement, "Sorry for this" He pulls her forward to him and deliver a hard punch to the white haired stomach making her spit out air losing her breathing. Issei then throws her to the other post.

Everyone start to cheer for Koneko making Issei sweat drop but the group isn't cheering for either side "Come on pervert is that all you got" Koneko stand up and pet her stomach "Can you just forfeit" Koneko get to her stance "No" Issei really didn't want to continue the match suddenly an idea pop in his brain "If you surrender I will buy a bucket loads of candy and give it to you next week".

"… Okay" Everyone look at the white haired in shock, wonder if what they just heard is correct, Koneko drop her stance "I forfeit" Sirzech chuckle and call the match, Koneko walk toward the sighing brown haired and punch him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the ring "If you don't live up to your promise I will personally kill you" She said in a stoic but dark tone making the brown haired who slide down the wall nod muttering got it.

Koneko walk out of the ring and take a seat next to her blond haired friend who look at her confuse "Why did you forfeit Koneko-chan?" "I don't really feel like fighting and free candy" She reply taking a box of cookies that the blond brought with her "I ate a couple if you don't mind" Asia said making the white haired nod "It's okay".

"Next Match who ever win will go against Issei and will decide who the winner is, now then Nawin Makasha and Lucy Makasha come to the ring for the next match" Serafall pet her student head "Now then go show him how good you've gotten, you may not be able to use your powers but show him your spirit and strength" she said making the blond nod.

Nawin sigh and walk into the ring, he glance at the group seeing them cheering him and Lucy on, "Good luck on the match Nawin-kun" a voice said making the black haired turn seeing Akeno giving him a supporting smile, he smile back and nod "Thank Akeno and sorry for my early action, I was angry" the raven haired shake her head "Don't worry you have to do something much worse to make me angry" the black haired chuckled then jumps into the ring.

Lucy front flip into the ring and get to her stance making the black haired look at her with amusement seeing her adrenaline, "Seems like you two are ready" Sirzech said then start the match, immediately Lucy dash toward the black haired and deliver a fist to his chest, Nawin bring his hand forward stopping her, the spectator feel a sudden wind blown at them, Lucy smirk then send her left leg to her brother side making him block it using his other hand.

Nawin eyes widen noticing her plan, Lucy send her free left hand toward his face making the black haired release his grip and lean back dodging her attack, Nawin kick Lucy in the stomach as she is still in air, sending the blond back. Lucy slid back to the ground and dash toward him again, she send a spin kick making Nawin move his right hand to the side blocking it, the blond then send her left feet above the his head making Nawin use his other arm stopping it.

Lucy smirk and send her fist toward the black haired opening face, but Nawin grab her legs tightly and start spinning the blond making her lose balance, the black haired throw her away, Lucy back flip at the last second and land on her feet "Nice try but you have to do something better than that Lucy" Nawin said.

Lucy take a step back, trying to come up with a tactics 'Even though he isn't even in his stance, I can see he have no opening at all' she looks at the black haired who is standing still with his arm cross looking at her stoic.

Nawin uncross his arm making the blond body tense knowing his going to strike, the black haired dash toward the blond and deliver a punch toward her face which she block into with her fist, Nawin shot his left arm around the blond neck and pull her forward and use his right leg to swipe her feet making the blond lose her balance, Nawin send his right fist to her stomach, sending her to the ground hard.

Lucy cough out air feeling the sudden blow as she lay on the ground, she looks up seeing Nawin looking down at her blankly, "Tsk" Lucy send a kick but the black haired block it with his hand and grip her leg tightly and throw her over his shoulder, slamming her to the ground.

Serafall tap her arm getting anxious 'Nawin-kun close combat ability is amazing, Lucy can't find the right opening at all, even I'm having a hard time to find one' She bite her lips knowing it will be hard for her student to win this if not impossible.

Lucy shakily get back up and send a fist to the black haired in front of her who catch it easily, the blond push herself forward and deliver a surprise punch to the black haired stomach with her other hand making him let go of his grip as he stumble back.

Nawin look up seeing Lucy aiming both her fist to his stomach but he jump and stand her fist for a second before jumping off it, and spin kick the blond at the back sending her crashing to the ground forward. Nawin glance at the clock seeing it's getting late '1:00… the day sure pass fast, I need to end this know, there still another match left' Lucy stand back up, she looks at her brother and could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a second.

Nawin dash toward her but stop when he notice the room start getting colder making his eyes widen, "What the?" Venelana mutter seeing the parents and student start passing out one by one. "This is the same like last time" Hana mutter feeling the familiar cold air, a giant snow cloud appear at the end of the room.

"KYAAAAAA" A shrieking scream echoes through the room making everyone flinch, "That scream" Yao look at the cloud and see a five ghouls crawling out from it, they all look at Nawin ignoring all the human laying in front of them as they crawl toward the ring. Nawin move in front of his sister protecting her "Stand back" he orders making the blond nod.

Nawin summons the Twisted Etcher and start its motor, making the chain spin "Nawin Makasha" One of them said in a deep, cracking tone shocking everyone 'Impossible I thought Ghouls don't have the intelligence to talk' Sirzech said mentally. "What do you want with me?" Nawin ask seeing the one of the ghouls walking in front of group twisting it's neck in disturbing angles.

"Our Master wants you" it said making Azazel, Yao, Jonathan, and Nawin eyes narrow "Is it Sayomi Dracul?" the black haired ask holding his sword up "No no NOOOOOOO" Suddenly it jump toward Nawin making him lift his sword up blocking it's sharp claw aiming toward him.

Nawin push it back out of the ring and jump up in the air, he dispel the twisted etcher, replacing it with a shadow lance, he hold the lance with both his hands and slam it down to one of the Ghouls right through its chest while sending the others back from the force.

One of them quickly regains balance and dash toward the Makasha but Lucy appears in front of it and sends a flaming punch to its face sending it crashing to the wall. Nawin raise the lance up and throw it to another ghoul that was coming toward him, "KYAAA" it scream in pain as the lance pierce through it stomach and pins the two ghouls on the wall.

One of them come running toward the family, specifically to Yao, the black haired look at it stoically as it jump toward her with its claws pointing toward her. Yao eyes glow red as she was about to counter but suddenly a devastating red beam blast the creature to dust making them blink, the others turn to see smoke coming from Venelana right palm, "I want to stretch my arm anyway" she smile making them chuckle.

The last ghoul jump toward the battered Kokoro but Issei appear in front of it with a Rotation ready in his right palm "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" He slam the rotation to the ghoul stomach, sending it flying across the room. Nawin walk toward the two ghouls that is impaled by his lance, "Y-you can't e-escape him" it mutter before all of them disburse in a cloud of snow.

Nawin eyes narrow wondering who this mysterious person is, he pull the lance out of the wall and dispel it. 'It isn't Sayomi so who' Suddenly another image appear showing a girl with long black haired, blank slit silver eyes and pointy ears, suddenly the mark glow making the black haired drop to his knee holding his neck in pain "Onii-san!" Lucy run toward her kneeling brother, she sees the mark glow in purple making her eyes widen.

Azazel and Yao glance at each other before looking back at the black haired, Sirzech make his way toward Nawin as Akeno dash past him to the black haired. "Girls move back so I can look at the mark" Sirzech said in a serious tone making the two nod thought hesitant, as they step back Sirzech kneel down and remove Nawin hand, looking at the glowing mark 'It's getting worse, my seal isn't holding it back anymore' Sirzech touch it and his eyes widen at what he found 'I-Impossible, the mark is actually taking my seal powers and converting it to it's own!'.

Sirzech clench his hand wondering what he could do 'I can't give the seal more of my power, it will do more damage on him if it's getting stronger' Suddenly Nawin slap Sirzech hand away from him shocking the red haired "Get away from me" he mutter standing back up then disappear in black flash.

"Damn" Lucy was about to dash off but Serafall appear beside her and grabbing the blond shoulder "Don't" she said "But I-" Serafall glare at the blond making Lucy shut her mouth "It's getting worse isn't it" Azazel walk toward the red haired who stand back up "Yes and I don't know what will happen if it keeps going like this" Akeno walk toward Azazel and grab him by the shirt, pulling him close to her "YOU SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS, TELL ME WHY CAN'T YOU STOP WHAT EVER THAT MARK IS DOING TO HIM" Akeno yell, her eyes flash yellow in rage.

Azazel look at the raven haired girl blankly, not knowing how to answer "Akeno I don't even fully know what it is but the mark is feeding from Nawin's Magic and try to take control over him, but it's also giving him power" "A dark, uncontrollable power right" Rias said walking toward him, Akeno release the fallen angel, Azazel take a step back and sigh "We don't know much about it yet, I still need sometime" "We don't even know who gave it to him" Sirzech add.

'Draconic Mark' Issei remember one of the Akumi member whisper 'I heard her said that when Nawin was using the Demonic Lightning at her' Issei was about to tell the others but 'No I can't if I tell them that then I will break the promise with Nawin' 'Issei I don't want you to tell anyone about Akeno counterpart we just saw, there's still too many unanswered question' the black haired words run though Issei mind making him clench his fist.

"His doing it well holding it this far" Yao said making everyone turn to her "Just leave him be, his not a child, he can take care of himself" Akeno was about to protest but she knew arguing with the woman in front of her his just a bad idea "Well we should wake the parents and students up then, Issei-san you will be the winner for this event" Lord Gremory said "What I'm not taking the credit of something I didn't even win to get" Issei protest "We need a winner and since Nawin and Lucy battle have been interrupt it's yours to take, with you being in the next round" "Just take it Issei don't make things difficult" Rias said placing her hand on the brown haired shoulder making him sigh "Fine but I'm taking it with a grain of salt"

**Mountain of Kuoh**

Nawin sigh sitting on the bench, looking at the beautiful view showing the whole Kuoh city, 'I was able to calm the mark down Nawin-kun but be careful in the future understand, it seems whatever you were thinking about, activate it or it could be something else' Sairex inform making the black haired nod.

The black haired touch his neck then bring his hand in front of him seeing purple magic swirling around his fingers 'This power….' "Nawin-san?!" a soft child like voice said making the black haired glance behind seeing Wendy standing beside a tree wearing a white sundress with blue blossoms, Nawin raise his eyebrow wondering why the blue haired isn't in school.

"Wendy… what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to me in school" The blue haired hesitantly walk toward him, "U-hmm well I decide to not go since I want to stay and keep Misako company" Nawin eyes widen, he silently curse himself for not visiting the pink haired for a while now 'Don't feel guilty Nawin-kun after all these past few days have been busy for you' Sairex reassure.

Nawin shake his head and stand up "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here then if you aren't in the Ichiru Bakery" The blue haired poke her fingers together "W-well I thought of visiting my grandma since I haven't seen her in a while" She reply, the black haired glance at the village direction 'It's been about a week since the incident, I'm sure everything is back to normal but I should be sure'.

Nawin walk toward the blue haired "Well do you want me to company you there, after that we can head to see Misako" he said making the blue haired look at him surprise before nodding "Okay".

"Nawin-san?" the blue haired call out as the two walking through a forest path "Hmmm" "If you don't mind me asking, are you and Misako close friends?" The black haired glance at her for a second "May I know why you're asking that?" Wendy look at the ground "Umm Well I notice ever since she met you, she's been more happy, even though she sick most of the time, but she seem to have more spirit compare to before".

The wind blow around the two, leaf swirl around them "Hmm I guess you could say that, me and Misako are close, I've been helping her ever since she move to Kuoh Academy as much as I can even though I have allot of other things to take care of, I can't be there everytime" Nawin reply as the two arrive at the village.

Wendy runs in front as the villagers greets her with a warm welcoming smile, Nawin walk behind in a much slower pace, he look at the villagers seeing them returning to normal again 'So the spell that Stray Devil cast if gone, I guess it stop when Issei defeat her, the village sure have a welcoming air'.

"Grandma!" The black haired turn to see Wendy running toward a old woman who looks quite similar to Wendy, her hair is white but with blue strips at the end, brown eyes, but what the Makasha is quite surprise with is that she doesn't look as old as he thought she would, 'She looks like she's in her middle 60s or late 50s, I thought she would be older'.

"Wendy! It's been a while, how's my favorite granddaughter doing" The woman smile hugging the small girl "I'm your only Granddaughter" the blue haired reply grinning making the woman giggle "That is true". Nawin find it surprising to see the usual shy blue haired being so free and happy around her grandmother, the black haired eyes flash red for a second 'Huh Akeno is calling me' he decide to ignore it for now knowing it's nothing important.

"Oh who is this boy you brought with you Wendy" The woman pull the blue haired back, noticing the Makasha "Oh his one of the students in my school and a new friend of mine" She reply making the woman nod "Nice to meet you Mam, My name is Nawin Makasha" the black haired introduce himself "Well aren't you a gentleman hahaha, well it's nice meeting you Makasha-san my name is Midori Marvell" The two shake hand.

"I must admit you look younger than I expected" Nawin said making her laugh a bit "I know, I have Wendy mother very early, and I guess I have been ageing well for all these years" The black haired nod "Why don't you two take a seat" Midori said, Nawin and Wendy take a seat down on the wooden chair, in front of Midori house "So Wendy how have school been for you" she ask turning to her granddaughter "It's going fine, I made a few friend, including Nawin-san and also a girl game Asia Makasha Argendo" Midori raise her eyebrow at the name and turn to Nawin "She's my adopted sister" he reply "Oh I see" as the girl went back to talking with each other, Nawin glance at one of the house roof seeing a green snake looking down at him 'Hana always having my back huh'.

"With all this talking is making me thirsty, let me go make us some tea" Midori smile standing up and head inside her house, "Well if it isn't the traitor" A rough, voice spat making the two turn to see a boy around Wendy age, with dirty messy brown hair and brown eyes, walk toward them with a disgust look, Nawin notice Wendy body tense as the boy walk in front of her. "Garu not now" The boy grab her by the shirt and pull the blue haired close to him "What are you doing in our village outsider!" he yell in her face with disgust tone.

Nawin glance at the boy his eyes glow red, "Ah" the boy let go of the blue haired when a cut wound appear on his right cheek, blood drip down from it "I suggest you leave kid" the boy glare at the black haired, he ignore the Makasha then send a fist toward Wendy face, Nawin eyes flash red in anger as he bring his fist in lightening speed blocking the boy palm from the blue haired face.

"I'll say it again" Nawin squeeze the boys palm making him yelp in pain, he pull the boy to the air and throw him out of the house and to the ground "Leave" the boy stand up and rub his fist, he glare at the black haired then runs away. Nawin sigh and help Wendy up, he kneel down and see fix her messy shirt straight "There all better" he send a warm smile at the blue haired who blush since no one have ever protect her like that, "Thank you for that".

"Well it's nice to know someone is protecting my girl" Midori walk out of the door with a tray of tea, "You two look adorable like brother and sister" she said, Nawin stand back up "I did what's right, what was the boy problem anyway" He ask, Midori sigh as she put the tray down at the table "Garu and Wendy use to be close friends but after she decide to move out of the village and live in the city he felt betrayed and start making the other kids around the village start hating Wendy by spreading false rumors about her betraying the village, luckily all the adult are much smarter and encourage Wendy with her plan but sadly the children believe in him" Midori explain taking a seat.

"I see, I guess he is a retard then" Nawin said taking a sip of tea Midori laugh while Wendy giggle a bit.

**Time Skip **

"Thanks for coming with me Nawin-san" Wendy thank the black haired as the two make their way to the Ichiru Bakery "No problem, your grandma was a delight to talk with anyway". "So how is Misako condition going Wendy" Nawin ask seeing the bakery in the distance "She is getting a bit better day by day but she still can't stand completely, if she put to much strain in her body, she will get a fever" she reply making the black haired nod though inside his head, he is getting more worry for the pink haired 'She's been in bed for almost a month now and is still not able to get back to her feet, now long will this last….'.

After a few more minute the two arrive at the bakery, they see Akira swiping the floor with a broom, he turn to the door hearing the bell "Well if it isn't the punk, been a while" the brown haired said, Nawin nod "Yeah been busy with things, I'm sure you'll understand" the older man nod.

"So how is my second daughter doing" Akira snatch Wendy from the floor and give her a giant hug making the blue haired blush "I-I can't B-breath", Nawin walk pass the two antics and head upstairs, when he reach the upper floor Nawin see Moka walking out of Misako room holding a bowl of half empty soup "Oh Nawin-kun it's been a while" The woman smile "Yeah, I came to visit Misako, is she awake?" "Yes she's awake though she having a fever again but you should still go inside, I'm sure she'll be delighted seeing you again Nawin-kun" Moka said walking pass him, and give his shoulder a soft squeeze before heading down stairs.

Nawin sigh and grab the door handle, after a few second he open it, walking in and is greeted with Misako laying on her bed with a wet tower on her forehead. She open her eyes seeing Nawin getting a chair and sit next to her bed, "Nawin-kun" she whisper turning her head to the side giving him a smile which he return.

"I thought you forgot about me" She said making the black haired chest squeeze in pain, Nawin place his hand over hers "Hey don't say that, I've just been busy lately, but I should apologize for not coming to visit you for a while now" he reply softly giving her hand a soft squeeze. "It's okay I forgive you" Misako smile, "How are you feeling?" "I have my days, one day can be good and the next day bad but with you here I guess it's a good day" she said making the black haired smile warmly

"Why don't I put on an anime for you, so we can watch together" Nawin said softly standing up and look at all the collection the pink haired has 'Woaw I never knew she was that much of a Otaku' he silently chuckle a bit.

"So which one do you want to watch Misako" The pink haired look up and smile "Can you call some of them out, I'm sure I will be able to pick one of them" "Sure, there's Black Butler, Vampire Knight, One Piece, Bleach….. Higurashi" Nawin raise his eyebrow wondering how such a girl like Misako would watch a violent and a little disturbing Anime.

"Hey it's a great Psychological anime" Misako said defending herself, "I have to agree with you one that" Nawin reply and continue looking for more "…. Diabolik Lovers" the Makasha said with surprise in his tone, Misako blush and hide her head under the blanket hoping the black haired didn't see her cherry color face, Nawin chuckle, putting the box back "Why don't we watch Angel beat then since I won't need to embarrass you anymore" He said, the pink haired nod under her blanket.

**Mini Time Skip**

"Do you think it will be like that Nawin-kun" Misako said sitting on the bed with the black haired next to her "What you mean?" "Heaven, where we all pass away, where do you think we will go?, is it like Angel beat, a true Heaven a place we can leave peacefully forever, or a eternal slumber where we never wake up" She said looking at the TV.

Nawin look at the TV and wonder to 'Heaven….. what is it like, huh even if I know I'm positive I'll never go there considering I'm a devil and my heart isn't pure like Asia and Misako's' Nawin pet the pink haired "Who knows Misako, that's something no one have an answer to, I say you just think of heaven as anything you want it to be" he reply making her nod.

"It would be quite cool if heaven is like Angel beat" Misako giggle, Nawin chuckle "I may have to agree with you on that Misako" the two continue to watch the anime, enjoying each other company

**Makasha Household**

"Are you sure we shouldn't go search for Onii-san" Lucy ask as the others are seated at the dining table, while Akeno, Yao, Rias and Venelana are preparing dinner "Don't worry so much about him Lucy" Azazel reassure his goddaughter "His right Nawin is one of the few people who is stronger alone then with others, plus we would have felt his power spike if he is in danger or getting into battle" Jonathan add.

"We left allot of unhappy girls student back there" Lord Gremory mutter "Hahahaha they were all waiting for a kiss from their dark prince" Rias giggle, suddenly she squeak seeing a knife is stab near her hand making Rias shakily turn to see Akeno glaring at her "Sorry" she mutter to her best friend.

"I still can't believe you Xenovia lost to Akame" Issei point out, the blue haired cross her arm "Shut it Hyoudou, she caught me by surprise, and I have to stay at a human level to fight fair".

"I'm so happy my baby girl win the art competition, your drawing is outstanding" Venelana give the red haired a hug who return it thought barely since Rias being squeeze to death by her mother strength "T-thanks Okaa-sama".

"I notice Hana disappear at the same time Nawin-kun did" Sirzech said "She's probably looking after him as we speak, the hydra seem to be a very loyal familiar" Grayfia answer "Which I find quite surprising, Hydras are known to eat their own masters but she is very different" Sirzech reply not knowing there's a blue baby dragon flying around his head making the others chuckle.

Sirzech notice the look everyone is having "What so funny?" "Look up Sirzech-sama" Yuuto said, the red haired move his head up seeing the baby dragon "Why aren't you just the adorable thing" he grabs the dragon and is immediately shocked making him fall off his chair.

"Natsuno please don't hurt Sirzech-sama" Asia walks to the kitchen with Koneko beside her, the blue dragon fly toward the blond who hold him comfortable on her chest. "Sirzech-sama was that a shocking experience" Issei grin, "Very funny" the red haired mutter sitting back up, he turn seeing Grayfia cracking a smile making him smile inside, happy that his wife letting herself free for once.

"Are you sure you don't need any help" Grayfia ask turning back to the four ladies that are cooking, "NOOO!" They all yell making the silver haired sweat drop, "You've already done enough work with everything back home now is time for you to relax Grayfia" Venelana said making the silver haired nod though not use to this.

"Plus when we arrive here you just kick all of us out and start cleaning the whole house just because there was a spec of dust on the table" Yao said making the silver haired blink "Is there a problem with that" "Not at all its kind of you to do that but as Venelana said, you just relax we will handle the cooking".

**Time Skip **

After an hour everyone is seated at the dining table with dozen of food dishes place on the table "Just looking at this is making me hungry" Lucy mutter with a slight droll coming from her mouth, Serafall chuckle knowing her student crazy appetite, "Don't go eating everything Lucy save some for others" Yao said making the blond nod "First" Azazel grab a chicken wing making the black haired eyebrow twitches.

Akeno who is sitting next to the fallen angel was about to punch him in the face but stop when Azazel is lift up from behind and thrown to a couch in the living room, Everyone look seeing Nawin taking a seat "Nice to know everything is prepared" he said, the others blink wondering if the black haired is really here, "Teme your on time" Issei grins waving at the black haired who look back at him blankly.

"Good of you to join us Nawin-san" Lord Gremory smile "Indeed is everything okay Sochi" Yao ask as Azazel take a chair and seat next to her "Yeah don't worry I just need to clear my mind a bit" "The Mark isn't causing any trouble" Sirzehc ask taking a glance at the black haired neck "My Sacred gear stop it with its power so you won't have to worry about that".

Sirzech nod "But Nawin-kun if it ever get any worse I want you to come to me understand" He said with complete seriousness in his tone, the black haired look at the Lucifer for a few second then nod "Fine if it gets any more unstable I will visit you" the red haired smile in relief "Good don't want anything to happen to my dear Otouto" He grins going back to his childish mood.

"Where's Hana?" Xenovia ask noticing the green haired isn't with him "I send her back to the familiar forest" Nawin reply making the blue haired nod. "Where did you go Nawin-kun, I try to call you" Akeno ask with worry "I just head to Kuoh Mountain, and one more thing Akeno I told you before to not use the bracelet unless it's for emergency only understand" The black haired said making the raven haired nod "Sorry" she apologize "It's fine just remember that" Nawin pets her head, "Picture" Yao whisper to the brown haired next to her Venelana take out her camera and take a quick shot "Got one".

"Nawin!" Issei slam his hand down at the table making everyone look at him "What?" "I challenge you to a food contest" The brown haired declared "Oh you sure about that" Nawin ask, rising his eyebrow with amusement "Yeah since we get to compete in the hand to hand competition, we shall do this one" "Oh boy" Lucy mutter feeling quite sad for the brown haired.

Immediately the two start to munch down at their plate with the others chuckling at the their antics.

**Time Skip **

"Uhhhhh I'm dead" Issei groans in pain as he leans against Rias who have her arm around the brown haired torso, "A shame Mr and Ms Hyoudou couldn't join us" Yao said as she stand outside her house saying good bye to everyone "My Parents are usually busy" Issei mutter then burps "What am I going to do with you?" Rias said. "That was a delicious meal" Lord Gremory said, Venelana suddenly hug Yao "It's so nice to meet you Yao, I hope we see each other again" the black haired chuckle returning the hug "Sure I wouldn't mind hanging out with you Venelana, maybe we can go shopping or something" Lord Gremory sweat drop seeing stars going through his wife eyes.

"I've never seen Okaa-san like this before" Sirzech said with amusement "She's like this when it involve with Makasha-san, I guess I can't blame her she look up to her and I can see the reason why, I'm pretty sure you look up to her to right Grayfia" Lord Gremory look at the silver haired who nod "Yes allot of woman even in different factions look up to Yao Makasha since she probably the first person to ever show the 3 factions that woman can be just as powerful as the men's, she have made allot of woman become something else instead of becoming a maid or housewife in the devil society" "Indeed woman soldiers have more recruit than ever, even now that she vanish, her inspiration still grows to this day" Sirzech said.

Azazel look out the window seeing the others, he turn seeing Nawin laying on the couch groaning in pain from his stomach "I guess you eat more then you can chew" Azazel chuckle making the black haired look up and glare at him. "But on a serious note, the summit is beginning tomorrow, I'm sure you know that right" Azazel said turning serious, Nawin sit up and nod "Yeah, and something tells me things aren't going to go as plan right" the older man sigh, crossing his arm "I suggest you keep your guard up tomorrow Nawin, for your sake and the others".

**Somewhere in underworld**

A giant thunder storm hover around the burnt village, black smoke came from the building as you can see hundred of burnt body lay at the ground, up top of the village there is a cave, with a dead body laying near a camp fire, another figure wearing a black cloak with red roses sit next to the fire looking at the dead body "Huh he was such a pain to kill" they said then pull the hood down showing Kitomi, she look at the cave entrance seeing her partner standing outside in the rain "Are you just going to stand there and get wet?" The brown haired ignore her partner as she look up the raining sky with blank violet slit eyes.

**Next Chapter: The Summit Begins **


	54. The Summit Begins

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Uh" Nawin snap his eyes open and sit up seeing himself in his bedroom, late at night, the black haired turn to the side seeing Akeno sleeping peacefully making his lips twitch upwards.

Nawin gently get out of bed and leave the room, he walk downstairs quietly to see Azazel watching TV in the living room, Nawin head to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of cold water then head to the living room and take a seat at one of the couches "Can't sleep" Azazel glance at the black haired "No, have something's on my mind".

"Nawin" The black haired turn catching the seriousness in the older man tone "Hmm" Azazel closes the Tv and cross his arm "Now that it's only us two I need to ask you a question…. You've been keeping allot of secret from the others, such as Sayomi Dracul" The black haired clench the bottle water tightly hearing that name.

"I want an answer, why is she after you, Sirzech and the others are also trying to find out about this pureblood vampire, and why she's targeting you, but there isn't much known about her, no background or anything, it's like she just appear in midair" Azazel look at the black haired, more like a glare telling him to talk. Nawin look at his godfather blankly for a few second before he sigh "…. I don't know why she's attacking me Azazel, that's still a mystery, but I do know one thing" Nawin lean against his hands "She's dangerous and powerful, more powerful than anyone I've ever faced, she's probably someone even you and Sirzech can't face alone" Azazel look skeptical at that claim "If she's as powerful as you are implying, why aren't you dead, she could easily kill you then"

Nawin glare at Azazel his eye flash red "Don't you think, I know that, As I said before, I don't know why she's targeting me and now my family is being dragged into this, I'm sure you know that she's the one that cause Asia blindness" Azazel was about to reply but the black haired cut him off "I should be the one asking you this, Mom seems to know something about Sayomi but she's keeping it a secret, so are you saying you don't know anything about her?".

Azazel sigh not surprise "There's things in your mother past that even I don't know, when I finish training her, she left to become a demon hunter to protect the innocent from the shadows and taking on S-class bounties, I didn't hear from her for a few years, though I did hear about her accomplishment which I made me proud, If your mother really know something and is hiding it from you then she has a good reason for it" Azazel stand up and walk toward the black haired, he places his hand on Nawin shoulder "Don't doubt her, Nawin, Your mother would go through hell and heaven if you were ever in danger, whatever she told you just take it to heart, I'm sure you will figure things out after all you're a Makasha" Azazel give him a smile before walking upstairs to his own room.

Nawin sits in the dark living room alone, deep in thought "Bark!" the black haired look down to see Sairis "Sairis, where have you been lately?" Nawin smile brining the puppy up to his chest "Asia would have gone looking for you if it wasn't for her condition" the small dog barks and cuddle to the black haired chest making him smile "You've grown quite a bit since the last time I seen you" he said noticing the puppy weight.

"You have an ominous future Nawin Makasha" A deep feminine voice whisper, Nawin summons a shadow pistol and point it at the voice direction but, there was no one there "What" he mutter, lowering his pistol. Outside the Makasha Residence, there is a black crow looking at Nawin with its red glowing eyes before flying away.

**Time Skip **

"So the summit is starting today" Yao said as everyone is currently seated at the dining table having their breakfast "You're not coming?" Azazel ask, taking a bite of his waffle, "No as I said, I'm not getting myself involved with the supernatural world unless I'm forced to" she replies making the fallen angel nod.

"Just to give everyone a heads up I want all of you guys to keep your guards up for this summit" Nawin said suddenly making everyone turn to him, The black haired look at Asia whose playing with Sairis "Asia I don't want you to come to the summit understand" The blond give him sad but also confuse look "Why Onii-chan, I like to meet Michael-sama" Nawin sigh "I know you do but, if things go wrong, I don't want you to be in danger especially with your current condition" He said looking at the blond sealed eyes "Okay I understand" she nod.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you later" Nawin said making the small blond smile "You think something's is going to happen Onii-san?" Lucy ask, the black haired turn to her "Not completely sure but its best we keep our guards up, I don't want any of us to be caught with surprises" he said. Azazel chuckle "Always busy trying to protect others, funny I bet your also busy getting with Akeno" the whole room turn silent, Akeno cheeks turn red while Nawin eyes darken.

**Outside**

"AHHHHHH" A window shatters as Azazel is send flying out from the house then, crash to a tree face-first, Lucy whistles walking out of her house with Akeno beside her, Nawin walk out then close the door before following the two "Don't be late Fallen Pervert".

"Why do we have a perverted godfather" Lucy mutter "You may be right about that, but I have to admit that things aren't so bored with him around" Akeno said "HEY!" a voice yell making the two turns to see Issei running toward them with Rias behind him, the brown haired jump but, his foot got stuck at the fence making him fall face-first to the ground, Lucy falls to the ground laughing while the other two girls giggle "Great Jump Issei, I'll give that a 10 out of 10" Nawin said sarcastically, walking toward the group and look at the moaning pervert on the ground.

"C-come on m-mister get up" Rias tries to contain her giggle as she help her boyfriend up "Oh I feel like I got a hangover" Issei rubs his forehead, leaning against the red haired "Hangover from all the food you digest yesterday" Lucy said standing back up "I can't believe I lost that" he mutter a little depress "Don't challenge a Makasha on anything, we never lose" the blond said grinning.

"Says to the girl who lost at the competition yesterday" A voice said making the group turn to see Vali leaning against the signing post "Oh no Mr Cool is back, Everyone scatter quickly" Lucy yell making the silver haired sweat drop. "Hey Vali" Nawin walk toward his friend the two fist bump "I knew you would come to the summit" he smile while the silver haired smirk "Of course I'm quite interested to see how it will turn out, since things have been shaky between the three factions relationship lately".

"What do you mean shaky?" Issei ask, "It probably have something to do with the Kokabiel incident though I'm sure that died down after all its Azazel himself that finish that idiot off" "Could it have something to do with the Akumi" Rias join in, "Akumi huh now that's an interesting subject" Vali smirk, Nawin look at the silver haired stoically before turning back to the three "There's a chance the three faction leaders will be talking about them in the summit, anyway let's not stand around here, talking about this, we should continue to the Academy, we still have school before the summit start" Nawin said then glance back at his house front yard seeing Azazel already left, he turn to the silver haired "What are you going to do?" "I'll join along since I don't want to come all the way back here again" Vali reply.

**Time Skip**

Nawin sighs mentally looking down at his notebook as he tries to copy historic information from the teacher's whiteboard 'This is so boring' he glance to the right side seeing Rias already finish writing everything and give him peace sign, he look at the other side seeing Akeno doing the same making him mentally face palm.

"Talk about boring" A voice said making the black haired look up and is shock to see Vali standing in front of his desk "Vali?! What are you doing here" Nawin whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear it "Got bored and I can see you being the same" the silver haired smirk "Get out of here" "Don't feel like it" "I will throw you out of the window Vali" "Love to see you try pal" suddenly a piece of eraser shot, hitting the two "Makasha-san why don't you and your friend go talk outside instead of in here, since it's disturbing the other students" The teacher said looking at the girls except for Rias and Akeno, looking at Vali and Nawin with hearts in their eyes.

**Mini Time Skip**

"Fantastic" Nawin mutter leaning outside the classroom with Vali next to him smirking "Great job Nawin" the black haired send him an annoy look telling the silver haired to back off which he listen "Fine sorry back there but I wasn't kidding when I said I was bored got nothing to do here" "I don't blame you, you can't spell school without boring in it" Nawin said then walk down the stairs.

"Come on let's head to the gym, we can have a little spar" the black haired said, Vali smirk and follow him.

**Gym Building **

"So a normal spar?" Vali ask leaning against the ring post, he look at the black haired whose doing some pushup, Nawin push himself up and front flip, landing on his feet "Yes no magic, since the others will sense that and be here in a matter of second" He said making the silver haired nod.

"Let's get ready then" Vali gets to his stance with Nawin doing the same "Don't get too cocky like before Vali" the black haired smirk, Vali chuckle a bit "Fine I will admit that I underestimate you back then" the silver haired appear in front of the Makasha sending a right hook, Nawin bring his arm up blocking it, the wind disburses around the two from the force of the attack.

"Even though I beat you I won't lie, you put up a good fight" Nawin grab Vali arm and throw him back, the silver haired back flip and lands gently on the ground, "Hmm" Vali send his right palm forward sending a burst of wind toward the black haired, Nawin spin to his right dodging the attack, but suddenly receive a kick to the face with Vali appear in front of him.

Nawin shake his head and dodge an incoming fist toward his face, the black haired grab Vali wrist, pulling him back then bring his knee up but Vali use his other hand and place it on Nawin knee stopping his motion, The two stare at each, Nawin smirk then let's go of his grip and lean back, he shot his left foot forward and slam it to Vali stomach sending him up in air.

Nawin back flip and jump up bringing his fist forward but the Vali block it with both his arms, the ring shake from the violent air producing from every punch and kick the two make. Nawin shot his other hand up toward Vali shoulder and push himself up, Vali know what the black haired his planning he quickly turn around and block an incoming kick aiming for his back, the silver haired is send down back to the ground from the attack.

Nawin land down a few meter away from Vali and speed toward him, deliver a hard punch to the silver haired stomach, knocking the breath out of him, as Vali is send back, Nawin appear behind him and clench both his hand tightly then slam them down but Vali disappear just in time to escape the attack, Nawin bring his right hand up to his right side blocking a fist aiming toward him.

Nawin glance to the side seeing Vali, "Your close combat skill are always amazing Nawin" the silver haired admit making the Makasha raise his eyebrow "Vali you just complement me, is the world coming to an end?" Vali chuckle before he smirk "I'm just telling the truth, don't expect me to say that again" Nawin smile and release his grip "Sure" the two stare at each other for a minute before dashing toward each other and deliver a punch that connect with each other making the whole building rumble, Vali bring his fist back and send a right kick making Nawin jump and deliver a surprise spin kick to the silver haired face making him stumble back.

Vali rubs his bruise cheek, he glare at the black haired then run toward him but suddenly Lucy appear in front of him and deliver a surprise kick to the chin sending him up, Nawin raise his eyes a bit surprise that he didn't sense the blond presence, Lucy appear in front of the silver haired and deliver a quick punch to the stomach, then spin to his back side and deliver a kick sending Vali crashing down to the ground.

Lucy lands in front of her brother and look at the silver haired laying on the ground, suddenly his body burst into blue light surprising the blond, "Nice combo, flame princess" Vali place his hand on Lucy shoulder, appearing behind her, the blond immediately grab his wrist and pull him over her, slamming him to the ground.

"I have a feeling you like hitting me don't you" Vali mutter laying on the ground and see the blond giving him the middle finger before walking toward her brother "You definitely adopt the Makasha's speed little sister" Nawin smile and ruffle the blond lock making her grin.

Vali stand up and look with amusement seeing the blond personality immediately change when she's with her brother 'Sibling will always have the strongest bond, sometimes even stronger than their love ones, don't forget that Vali' a voice whisper in the silver haired mind making him smile.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Nawin ask, "I came here because I heard a loud noise when I was heading to my next class after finishing some paper work" she reply making him nod "You probably come here to get away from work hmm" Vali smirk walking toward the two, Lucy glare at him "Let me remind you that I'm one of the smartest student in this school" the silver haired raise his eyebrow and look at the black haired.

"It's true, Lucy is quite smart unlike me" Nawin reply making Lucy turn to him "Don't say that Onii-san, you're smart, but, you're sometime too lazy to use your brain" "I will have agree with what the flame princess says, you're a genius when it come to battle and tactics but you're too lazy for your own good at times" Vali adds in "Well thanks guys I appreciate your comment but" Nawin said sarcastically then disappears and before the two know what happen, they find themselves on the ground with their whole body numb.

Nawin appear in front of the two and cross his arm "W-what t-the hell" Lucy mutter trying to get up but couldn't "Nawin what is this?" Vali ask never seeing the black haired use this technique before "Pressure Points" He reply simply then start walking out of the gym "Hey Nawin get back here and undo this!" Vali yell looking up at the black haired "Onii-san don't help him, help me" Lucy said, Nawin smirk leaving the two "Don't worry in an hour you guys will be back on your feet".

**Time Skip**

"Rias-chan, what do we have to do in this summit?" Issei ask taking a bite of a sandwich that his girlfriend made for them "Well, we just have to be there and listen, get some experience and also to make sure the summit ends without a hitch" Rias reply "Sounds simple enough" "Why are you worry that we have to do some hard work, you lazy bum" a voice said making the two look up at the tree they are currently eating under and see Xenovia sitting on one of the branches, "Why are you always mean to me Xenovia?" Issei ask little depress "Don't know" she reply blankly.

"It's nothing new since pretty much all the girls in the school hates you Issei-kun" Yuuto walk toward them with Koneko beside him "Now that I think about it, Issei-san hasn't done any perverted act for a while now" Akeno said walking toward the group, "Hmm your right Akeno" Rias agree, "It probably because of Issei not being friends with those two idiots" Kokoro appear beside Xenovia.

"Kokoro now that we have some free time, I'm wondering if you know what your sacred gear ability is, I know that Issei been training you to unlock it" Rias said looking up at the orange haired "I haven't met my sacred gear yet so I don't know it's name but, my ability is to control earth pretty much and my strength has increase that it give me the strength that match with a rook and with the queen piece my strength is even more powerful" "Yeah I'll give you guys a advise if you see Kokoro hands ever glow orange don't let hands it you, believe me" Issei rubs his jaw while the others look at him curious.

"What happen?" Koneko ask taking a bite of her sweat bread "I hit him with an uppercut which send him high up in the air" Kokoro smirk "I went past the clouds!, luckily I got my wings out before I crash to the ground" Issei said making the other chuckle "Well it's good that your quickly getting to know your ability since the summit is happening this afternoon" Rias said.

"I wonder why Nawin-sempai hasn't start recruiting a member yet" Xenovia said suddenly, making the others wonder as well "Yeah it's kind of weird, I know that he have his eyes on Akame, but other than that he still hasn't make a move yet" Yuuto said, "I train with her a couple of them, I know she have high respect and even admire Nawin-sempai similar to me, I'm positive she will be more than happy to join him" Xenovia add in.

"Maybe I should try and take her and it will force the Teme to make a move" Issei said coming up with a plan, suddenly a shadow lance, spear through the tree, narrowly missing Issei head, the brown haired pale and shiver, he look forward seeing Nawin walking toward the group "Don't even think about it Issei and mind your own business" he said looking at the others.

"But Otouto why aren't you making a move, you can't blame us for being curious" Rias ask looking at the stoic black haired, she can't help but feel the Makasha has been drifting away from the group ever since Asia lose her sight from Sayomi.

"Do all of you trust me?" Nawin ask catching all the group by surprise, "Is that a stupid question Teme, family trust each other" Issei yells, the other smile and nod agreeing with him "We all trust you Nawin-kun" Akeno said, "You've done allot for us already Nawin-kun so we don't have any reason to doubt you" Yuuto adds, "You open my eyes telling me that not all devil are evil like I used to believe" Xenovia said with a smile "You save me from my engagement with Riser, also with Issei's help" Rias says "You made me join this weird club and Issei's peerage which sounds bad but I'll be honest and say things are more fun and unpredictable, plus Issei always get in trouble so I have to pull him out of it which keeps me in my toes and make my day less boring" Kokoro said making the brown haired sweat drop wondering what kind of troubles he cause "You buy me sweets" Koneko said simply making the group chuckle knowing there's more but the white haired is too shy to say it.

"If it wasn't for you I would be consume by revenge and probably wouldn't be here and I would have never been reunited with my friends" Yuuto said "You give me a wonderful place to live with your family and give me the love that I thought I can't ever get" Akeno smile, Nawin look at the group with blank expression but deep inside he smile, but, he knew this happiness can't last forever nothing does. Nawin shake his head and give them a smile "Good, I'm glad to hear that so trust me with this okay" the group nod "Oh Issei are you too shy to say anything nice about Nawin-sempai" Xenovia smirk looking down at the slightly blush brown haired "I have nothing to say!" he yell then munch down his sandwich making the group chuckle.

**At the building**

Lucy grumbles as she walks through the hallway trying to find her brother but there was one problem "Would you stop following me, for that matter WHY!" The blond turn to Vali who's been following her ever since the two were able to move again "I don't know the way so I'm following you since I can't find Nawin anywhere" he reply making Lucy grumble "Stupid silver haired prick" Vali smirk and continues following her.

"Is that Lucy-chan boyfriend?" "Oh She so lucky look at him" "They look so cute together" The student whisper at each other as the two walk pass them, The blond blush with embarrassment and anger while Vali smirk grow, Suddenly Lucy jump out the window and swing on the branch, she let go of her grip and front flip landing on the ground perfectly.

Lucy look up seeing Vali leaning against the window looking at her with amusement "Follow me again and I will kick your ass" She points at him then walk away hoping to find her brother.

After a couple minute of walking she spot the group and her brother eating under the tree together, the blond grins and run toward them "Heeeeeyy!" the group turn but Lucy trip down the ground seeing Vali seating next to Nawin, She pull her head up and glare at the silver haired "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she scream.

"Isn't someone loud today" Xenovia comment eating her salad, "Because of him!" Lucy said walking toward them, she send a kick to Vali head making him lift his arm up blocking the attack but it send him to the side making room for the blond to seat next to her brother since Akeno took the other side.

Nawin sigh and look at the two "Why can't you guys just get along?" Vali shrug "Don't ask me Nawin, I think she started this" he said "No it's you" Lucy argue, "Why don't you two get a room and make up already" Issei suggest, the blond glare at him and snap her finger making fire appear on his crutch "AHHHHHHHHH" Issei immediately start rolling around trying to put the flames out.

"Lucy" Nawin said making the blond sigh and nod, she snap her finger again making the fire disappear, Issei stop screaming and lay on the ground panting hard. 'Vali stop being so cocky around her, Lucy doesn't like that kind of people' Nawin said telepathically to the silver haired who glance at his friend 'Whatever you say Nawin, but I won't lie she is fun to mess with' 'I hope you haven't taken a liking to her Vali' the silver haired blush a bit before glaring at the Makasha 'Don't be ridiculous' 'Good' Nawin cut of the link then goes back eating.

"Have you always been this hot headed?" Rias ask the blond "You were so different when you first came here" Lucy take a bite of her Sushi roll "Because I was worry of Onii-san, me turning to a devil and not knowing what there is for me in the future make me worry that I would put him and my family in danger but, after Onii-san turn into a devil and learning the truth about mom and dad, I was able to stop worrying" Nawin pet his sister head "Out of everyone here, Nawin is probably the person that need the least protecting" Issei said walking back to the group, Vali glance at the black haired hearing that line.

"You really are a blind idiot" Vali said making the group look at him, Issei look at the silver haired confuse and annoy "What do you mean?" Vali glare at him "I mean you're a blind idiot who can't even tell what's really happening even though it's in front of you!" Issei stand up and grab Vali shirt "Oh yeah then tell me what the hell is going on!" Vali swipe the brown haired hand away and kick him in the stomach sending Issei barreling back, he slide down the ground and stand up "Oh you just ask for it!" Issei dash toward Vali, he see the group except for Nawin was about to intervene "Stay Back!" He yell.

Vali raise his right arm up blocking a fist aiming toward him, he grab Issei arm tightly making the brown haired wince then pull him forward and deliver a hard knee to Issei, knocking his breath out. Nawin glance at the two 'Huh What a surprise I never expect Vali to react like that' Tairex said with amusement.

Vali slam his hand on top of Issei head sending him crashing down to the ground hard, Issei curse and jump out quickly dodging an incoming fist. The two glares at each other, Issei summons his sacred gear "Issei stop!" Rias yell but the brown haired ignore her. Vali right hand start to glow in blue with wind swirling around it, the two dash toward each other, as Issei and Vali about to make contact Nawin appear between them and grab both their wrist, Issei watch in shock seeing his boosted gear crack from the pressure Nawin is adding, "Enough you two" he said, Issei shake is head "Hey he started i-" "Twak" everyone look in surprise seeing Issei just got slap by Nawin.

"I thought you've grown a bit Issei but I guess I was wrong" Issei dispel his sacred gear and look hurt hearing that, Nawin turn to the others "I will meet you guys at the Occult club before the summit begins" Rias was about to reply but Nawin and Vali disappear in black flash making her sigh and look at the brown haired seeing his blank expression.

**Outside Kuoh **

"You need to control your emotion sometimes" Nawin throw Vali into a tree as the two appear in a clear field, "I hate blind people, who can't see the truth, I can't believe a powerful sacred gear like the boosted gear would be place in a guy like him" Vali said standing back up. "Don't underestimate him Vali, Issei may not be brain smart but he has his moments, he can even give you a good fight if you aren't careful" the silver haired look skeptical of that which Nawin picks up "Hmm why don't I give you this, The Rotation that Issei learn and pretty much mastered was created by the boosted gear predecessor owner, her name is Elsha do you know how long it took her to master that technique?".

"About a few months?" Vali reply "No it took her almost 1 and a half year but even then she haven't master it completely yet, it took her a complete 2 years to master the technique that she created and for Issei it took him less than a month" Vali look at the black haired shock "Not only that but his been able to add other people element power into it such as my Demonic Lightning and Rias power of Destruction making it even more dangerous, Elsha once tried that but failed" Nawin said.

"How do you know all of this?" Vali ask "I head down the underworld a week ago to search for the secret library, I'm sure you know of it" The silver haired nod "Yeah, but I thought that place would be in ruins, with the great war battle back then" "True, there wasn't much left but, I was able to find the book that have extensive information about the Longinus sacred gears and about its previous wielders" Nawin said remember at the last second he spot the book and teleport it back to his pocket dimension before the whole place exploded.

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it but, I still think his weak" Vali cross his arms, "You and him are on a different level right now, but I'm just telling you not underestimate him Vali or you'll pay the price" Vali sigh and start walking into the forest "Whatever you say Nawin, I'll see you at the summit, I just remember I got something's to take care of" the black haired nod and look up the sky seeing the sun slower descending down 'Only a matter of time, before I can finally begin my plan' Suddenly the ground explodes in front of the black haired, creating a giant crater, dust cloud spread around the field, as you can see two pair of red glowing eyes shining through it.

**Time Skip: Occult Building **

Rias sigh as she look out the window seeing a giant magic barrier covering the whole school, "Are you sure the human won't be alert by this?" Xenovia ask "You won't have to worry about that, at outside human will only see Kuoh in its normal form, the barrier creates a fake image to fool them but, also protect anything that tries to go through it, so if a battle ever broke out no human will be harm" Akeno explain making the blue haired nod.

Rias look at her boyfriend seeing him being silence ever since the lunch incident 'Nawin-kun words must have hit him hard' Rias knew Issei look up to black haired and considering him a rival though he would never admit it out loud. Rias shake her head and look at the others "I want all of you to be on your guards understood" everyone nods.

Suddenly the door slam open showing Nawin, he lean against the door way "Come on I sense Sirzech and the others already at the school" The group nod and start making their way to the main building "It's kind of weird having a summit in a school" Kokoro comment "Well Kuoh Academy isn't a normal school and the room that we're going have been a place where the previous two summits has been held, it's in an area where no students aren't allow to enter" "You mean the teachers meeting room" Xenovia said, Rias nod "Yes".

Akeno look at Nawin back as he walk in front of the group, she notice something isn't right 'His magic' she look closely at his body and her eyes widen slightly seeing purple aura running inside his body instead of usual black, 'Is it the mark?!'.

**Time Skip**

The group arrives at the meeting room seeing a giant table place at the middle with Sirzech, Serafall and Azazel seated, Grayfia stand behind Sirzech, Sona and Lucy stand behind Serafall and Vali stand behind Azazel. Sirzech look at the black haired who lean against the wall away from the table while Rias take a seat with her peerage standing behind her, his eyes widen slightly, feeling the mark power, he glance at Azazel who nod back at him 'After the meeting I need to seal the mark immediately' the red haired thought.

Serafall glance at her sister "Is all of your peerage containing the barrier well" She asks in a unusually serious tone "Yes Onee-sama" Sona reply "Michael is always the last one isn't he" Azazel yawns, Sirzech chuckle "That's true he always take his time". "You know it's probably because of his long hair, he probably need to comb it every time" Azazel jokes making Sirzech laugh while the others chuckle a bit "That was an unkind comment Azazel-san" a soft voice said suddenly a bright, light shine, making everyone close their eyes when it died down, they see Irina standing behind a handsome young man, he has long gold, blond hair and pale green eyes, there is a golden halo hovering on top of his head signaling him being an angel.

All the young devil body tense feeling the power of the Archangel, Michael look around the room, he quickly spot Nawin being quite far away from the table, leaning against the wall with his arm cross, Azazel notice this "About time you arrive Michael" he said quickly making the blond turn his attention to him "Yes sorry for being late, I was talking with my new recruit " He said sending a smile to Irina.

"Well then take a seat so we can begin this summit" Sirzech suggest making the Angel nod, Michael take a seat in front of the table "It's been a while since all of us are in the same room hasn't it" The three nod "So there is one thing I like to start with, the incident that involve Kokabiel, has been dealt with correct?" Michael ask.

"Yes I personally execute him for his crimes" Azazel answers "So you were the one who battled him?" Michael ask, everyone pause and look at Nawin making the blond turn his attention to the black haired Makasha, Azazel mentally curse, "Young man may I ask what's your name" Michael said with curious, Nawin open his eyes and look at the angel stoically "My name is Nawin Makasha, and to answer your coming question, yes I dealt with Kokabiel".

"I see, though I find it quite strange how a young man whose only been a devil for almost 2 months become powerful so quickly that he can go up against Kokabiel a fallen angel that have five pair of wings" The air gets a little tense, Nawin look at the angel blankly "Well I'm not normal compare to other sacred gear users, he hurts my friends and threaten my home, I finish him off simply as that".

"Michael" Sirzech call out making the angel turns to his old friend, "Yes?" "I like to say is that Nawin here has been personally trained by Azazel, so that's why he is able to accomplish the things he did and his sacred gear is unique on its own and very powerful" Michael look slightly surprise with the new information "I see…. Well I guess that explain everything about that" the blond said.

"Now then I'm sure you Michael have notice about a mysterious group that's been popping up around the underworld and the human world" Serafall change the subject, "Yes the Akumi correct" he reply making the other three nod "Yes the Akumi a group that is form by Double S Class Criminals" "I've heard that but they haven't been causing trouble from what I've heard off" Micheal said "Well in our side they have, two of their member come right in front of the school doorstep to capture my little sister peerage member, Issei Hyoudou" Sirzech says surprising the blond.

"Nawin-kun is actually the one that spot them first and begin following them but they caught him on and lead him to the field where they battled" Serafall add in "Not a smart move fighting against a double s class criminal, they have the power that equals to Seraph or Satan class" Michael reply "I didn't have any other options" Nawin said "I guess that's acceptable, do you mind filling me in what they are like, and what's their motive" "I can answer that" Azazel bring out a book from his jacket, he turns through a few pages and throw the book in front of Michael, the blond pick it up showing a picture of Kitomi "One of the member is a Nekomata a rare race of a Youkai, there's only a handful of them left" "Wanted for killing over thousands of Devils and destroyed an entire Devil Territory…" Michael read out.

The Archangel put the book down "You said members so what about the other individual?" "Nawin and Issei were unable to get the other ones identity, we only know it's a she" Sirzech reply, "I see…. Then what's their motive?" Michael question "They were after Issei, my guess is it have something to do with the boosted gear that Issei posses" Nawin join in.

"Boosted Gear is a powerful weapons, it increases their wielder strength by every 10 second, so it make sense on why they would want it, it's also a mid-tier Longinus" Azazel comment 'Hahahaha you hear that Ddraig you're a mid-tier' Tairex mock, Issei right hand glow green making everyone turn to him 'Shut it Tairex, you and me never face before, so don't start thinking that your better than me' the welsh dragon fire back.

"Oh what's this?" Michael sees Issei hand glowing while Nawin eyes flashes red, 'Shut up Tairex your causing a scene' Nawin said making the black dragon huff 'I could care less, all of these creatures are weak' Tairex reply but at the outside allowing everyone to hear it, Azazel sigh knowing what's going to happen next "Well it seems you have a interesting sacred gear Makasha-san, do you mind explaining it" the blond ask in his soft voice but, you can hear it being an order to.

Nawin eyes narrow not liking the tone the Archangel is using, suddenly the table split in half making everyone eyes widen in surprise, Nawin eyes glow bright red in anger "Don't use that tone on me you angel" He said in a dark voice shocking everyone, outside the summit a shadowy figure stand on top of the school building smirking "Let it out Nawin Makasha". The Mark glow, purple magic start pouring out and circle the black haired body, Azazel quickly stand up and was about to run to the black haired but is caught by surprise when Vali punch him in the face sending the fallen angel out from the room and crash to the courtyard.

"Vali?!" Sirzech said standing up, the silver haired smirk "Seems like everything is going according to plan" Lucy body burst in flames, she speed toward the silver haired and grab him by the neck, pushing him out of the building "I knew it all along" She mutter, glaring at him, Vali smirk at her but there was also sadness running through his cold blue eyes shocking the blond for a few second.

Lucy shake her head and was about to deliver a punch to the silver haired but she is interrupted by a kick in the face sending her flying down the ground. "Seems like I always have to save you brother" a light feminine voice said, everyone see a young girl appear beside Vali she have long loose silver hair that reach down to her waist, her hair have loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, ice-cold blue eyes, white skin with hourglass figure, she wears high-collar dark green leather jacket with white button shirt underneath, long tight jean, black buckle boots and finger-less black glove.

"I didn't need your help Valerie" Vali said to his sister, he glance down at Lucy seeing her getting back up "Well I'll be talking care of her, you will go handle the welsh dragon after all that's your job" Valerie said as she descends down "Don't kill her Valerie" the silver haired said to his sister making her look up at him with amusement "Oh now isn't this a surprise someone having a crush" She smirk Vali glare at her "No,it's because that isn't our mission and if you do kill her" Vali look up at Nawin "You don't need me to finish that sentence" Valerie smirks disappear and nod glancing at the unstable black haired.

Rias quickly turn to Nawin seeing him raise his hand aiming toward them, yellow orb form on his palm "Thunder-" "Nawin-kun STOP!" Akeno jump in front of everyone making the black haired eyes widen, He quickly jumps out of the building, and grabs his head regaining some of his conscious 'SAIREX DO SOMETHING' "Nawin-kun there's only so much I can do with you sealing most of my power away' the white dragon reply 'I got this, but kid it's only temporary' suddenly black aura explode around Makasha body.

Nawin shake his head regaining his consciousness, he lands in the ground and is immediately slam by a gigantic ice boulder "Oh great it's Katerea" Valerie lands in front of Lucy and look at the tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure, she have tan skin and long brown haired that is tied into a bun with a headset and purple eyes.

Azazel stand up and see Vali landing in front of him "I knew this was your plan but, I didn't want to believe it" The older man said with a sad tone, Vali look at his foster father blankly "Hmm I'm not surprise you knew about this but it seem your too weak to stop it Azazel" "VALI!" A voice yell making the two turn to see Issei dashing toward the silver haired, his eyes glow green in rage, Vali jump back dodging the attack, Issei crash on the ground creating giant crater.

"I'm surprise you would show your face here Katerea" Sirzech said seeing the woman levitating in front of them, "I came here for one reason and it's to kill you and that despicable Serafall" the brown haired glare at Serafall who look back at her with a sad expression "Seems like you still carry great hatred toward us Katerea" "Yes… AND I WILL USE THIS HATRED TO ANNIHILATE ALL THE CURRENT SATAN'S!".

Azazel appear beside Sirzech "Before you fight these two you should be more worry about Nawin" he said, Katerea laugh "Ahahahaha you mean the Makasha his already dead" "Is that so" A stoic deep voice ring around the air making everyone turn to the ice boulder seeing it creak before explode. Nawin walk out from the smoke holding the twisted etcher in his right hand "You have to do better than that fuck face" he said pissing the brown haired woman "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH MANNER, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I'M KATEREA LEVAITHAN, AND I WILL BRING THE OLD SATAN FACTION BACK TO IT'S GLORY" she yells "Really all I see is an old woman who should have died from old age by now" Nawin reply.

"He sure got balls" Valerie look at the black haired with interest "hmm" the silver haired notice the ground beneath her glow blue making her jump to the side as blue flame explode above the ground. "I don't know who you are but, I'm going to kick your ass" Lucy said, "Oh how rude of me for forgetting to introduce myself, my name is Valerie Lucifer" She smirk shocking the blond and others in the building.

"A-a Lucifer impossible, there's only one man left that posses the Lucifer blood-line" Sirzech mutter "Huh you mean my dear old grandfather Rizevim Livan Lucifer" Vali said in disgust tone "Even though I hate that man, the Lucifer blood-line give me a tremendous power" Vali grins and appear in front of Issei then punch him in the face sending the brown haired flying through the school and crash to the barrier.

"If you do have the Lucifer blood-line in you Vali, the question is have you mastered it yet?" Nawin said suddenly purple magic shot from him, everyone look at the Makasha in surprise seeing his power just skyrocketed "You made a stupid decision joining the Khaos Brigade" he said surprising the three members "You knew?!" the silver haired ask "Yes Azazel and I knew, they aren't the only groups that's been causing trouble, though you guys make more noise than the Akumi, and aren't as secretive as them".

"Khaos Brigade?" Rias mutter confuse, "I'm sure you guys are not familiar with this news" Sirzech said glancing at the young devils "Khaos Brigade is an organization consist of multiple races, there Devils, Fallen angels, Angels, and humans" "Humans?" Irina ask surprise "Yes all of them are either a holder of the Longinus or a Descendants of legendary heroes" Azazel answers "They sound more dangerous than the Akumi" Xenovia said making Azazel shake his head "Don't count the Akumi out they are just as dangerous if not more, considering there so little known about them" "That's also one of the matter that have my interest" Michael said making them turn to him "Some of my warriors have turn away from heaven and join the Khaos Brigade and I want to know why" he said.

"I have enough of this talk" Katerea summon thousand of ice spear above the sky, she aims all of them to Nawin "Since you are in my way Makasha die, I don't care what she says, your dead!" Akeno is about to run toward the black haired but Azazel block her with his arm "Don't you'll only get in his way, Nawin is capable of handling this himself". The draconic mark glow red as all the spears speed down towards Nawin, he dispel the twisted etcher and get to his stance 'It's time to begin the first step'

**Next Chapter: Draconic Mark Awaken **


	55. Draconic Mark Awaken

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"DIE!" Katerea screams as she sends down thousands of ice lance to Nawin, "No the one who is going to die today is you" He smirks, suddenly purplish-shadow weapons appear around the Makasha, blocking the entire ice lance making them shatter into millions of pieces shocking the brown haired.

Nawin grabs a spear and throws it up to Katerea who flap her right wing moving her to the side, narrowly dodging the speeding spear "Is that all yo-" she is stop when a sword suddenly pierce through her stomach, making her eyes widen as blood seep from her mouth "Don't underestimate me" a voice said making her turn behind seeing Nawin holding the sword, his red glowing eyes glare at her.

Nawin pull his sword back and kick the old leviathan down to the ground, "Azazel this can't continue for long" Sirzech said looking at the purple aura swirling around the grinning black haired, his sword that is usual shadow black is now glowing purple "The mark is feeding him it's power, it's only a matter of time before it takes control over him" he said making the fallen angel nod.

"Do you mind filling me in with this Sirzech" Michael said looking at the Makasha with interest, Azazel sigh but decide to answer "Nawin received that mark about a month back, when the Kokabiel incident happened, we don't know who gave it to him but what it does is give him a big power boost but also it corrupts his mind making him go unstable, it's a very dark magic, darker than even the fallen angels magic" he said making the Angel look at him surprise "Has he lost control before?" Sirzech nod "Yes when he was facing Kokabiel, Nawin pretty much annihilate him in gruesome ways, making Kokabiel look like a child" "I guess that's explain how he is able to defeat that Fallen angel easily then" the blond said.

Sirzech turn to his sister and her peerage "You all should stay back for now, Issei and Vali are meant to fight sooner are later after all his the white dragon, right Azazel" The red haired turn to the fallen angel who nod "Yes Vali been searching for the welsh dragon for a long time and want to face it" "You mean the white emperor dragon?!" Rias said surprise "Yes I'm sure you know the history of the two dragons rivalry, it's one of the oldest and famous rivalry in the world" Sirzech said.

"Is Issei even strong enough to face him?" Xenovia ask, "Right now no" Azazel reply surprising the occult club "He hasn't reach balance breaker yet has he?" Rias shake her head "Hmm, I guess it depends on Issei's will if he can go against Vali" Azazel said. "Did you know that Vali has a sister?" Serafall ask the fallen angel "…. No I'm still quite shock myself, I think Valerie must be in Khoas Brigade from the beginning while Vali stay with me" Azazel reply "I see, so we know nothing about her" Serafall bite her lips seeing her student about to battle.

**Lucy and Valerie **

The blond look at her opponent ice-cold blue eyes, her body is surrounds in blue flames while the silver haired just yawn "Well are you going to make a move blondy or should I starts" She said, Lucy slam her fist to the ground creating a giant-wide fire wave speeding toward the silver haired.

Valerie smirk, her body glow in blue aura, she starts to hover up and speed toward the fire wave, Lucy watch in shock seeing the silver haired fly through her attack without retrieving any damage, Valerie speed toward the shock blond and deliver a hard punch to her stomach sending Lucy flying back.

Valerie bring out a silver pistol that is chained to her belt, she fire two rounds making Lucy snap her eyes open and bring up a fire shield but the bullet went past the shield and one of them hit the blond stomach making her wince in pain. "Come on is that all you got?, give me a good fight or this will be over quick" Valerie said spinning the gun around her index finger, Lucy gets back up and hold her stomach 'W-why didn't the shield block the bullets, it's hot enough to burn it' Lucy look at the gun seeing it glow in blue for a second 'Hmm It's probably different from the normal guns then, that's the only explanation I can come up with' "Tsk" the blond get back to her stance.

**Issei and Vali**

"Are you already finished Hyoudou" Vali look at the brown haired who lay on the ground, Issei shakily gets back up, he summons the boosted gear and glare at the silver haired "You have to do more than that to keep me down Vali!".

Issei dash toward the silver haired and send the boosted gear toward his face but, suddenly a white with blue light wings appear on Vali back blocking the attack shocking the brown haired, "This is my Sacred Gear Divine Dividing" the wings push Issei back. Vali jump forward and deliver a hard punch to Issei's stomach sending him crashing to the barrier again, creaking it slightly.

'Partner get a hold of yourself!' Ddraig yell 'Would you stop being all depress, if you want to prove the Makasha wrong then beat the stupid white one ass!' Issei eyes widen suddenly an image appears showing him and Nawin training at the forest 'Teme, I got to ask, how you are so strong?' Issei turn to the black haired who's running around the river, Nawin look at the brown haired a little surprise by the sudden question, he walk back to land and sigh.

'Don't know pervert, I guess it's from my will to protect those I care deeply for' he then looks up the sky 'I can't live with myself if one of them gets hurt or worse so, I train myself to the absolute limit to reach the next level' Nawin smile a little then walk toward the brown haired and place his hand on Issei shoulder 'I'll give you this advise Issei, everyone have something's to fight for, it could be a bad reason or good, some fight for power, some fight to protect those they cherish which is me, some fight for just destruction and Chaos which is someone like Kokabiel' Nawin let go of the brown haired shoulder 'So Issei tell me what are you fighting for?'.

Issei look at the ground wondering the same things 'What am I fighting for? I never thought about it much since things have been crazy for the past few weeks' suddenly an image appear in his mind showing Rias cooking him breakfast as he walk down the stairs, his parents greets him with a smile before rushing to their work, then more image appear showing Asia healing him, when he just got beaten by the kendo club, Akeno giving him some tea as he arrive at the club with Nawin, Yuuto trains him on how to use a sword while Xenovia sit on a tree branch looking at the two, Koneko giving him a piece of cookie if he ever look down, Kokoro helping him in classes and if he ever get in trouble with the fangirl she would help hide him by distracting them, the last image appear showing him entering the Makasha house one time and is smash into a frying pan above the door with a laughing Lucy pointing at him along with Asia and Nawin chucking a bit.

Issei snap is eyes open and see the black haired looking at him with a small smile "And you" Nawin look at him a little confuse "I want to protect our friends, I want to protect all of them but I also" he points at the black haired "Want to beat you Teme and I will that's one of my goals" Nawin eyes widen slightly before he chuckle and send a smirk to the brown haired "Well Issei I'll hold you to that" the two shake hands "When we both reach our fullest potential we will fight and finally see who's the best but" Nawin bring his hand back and chuckle a bit "We will need a whole country for that battle because it will leave a scar on the world" Issei laugh "It will be one hell of a battle I can just imagine it" the two chuckle before going back to their training.

Everyone snaps their eyes to Issei direction they look in shock seeing the brown haired getting up, vermillion aura start surrounding him instead of green, his pupil turn slit and glow green, "What happen?! His powers just went up the roof" Sirzech mutter never feeling this kind of power from the Hyoudou before.

Vali is push back from the violent current releasing from Issei, his eyes widen seeing the Hyoudou looking at him with his slit green eyes. Issei suddenly dash forward in lightning speed and deliver a hard punch to Vali stomach making him slit out blood as he is send flying across the courtyard, Issei run beside the silver haired and deliver a kick to his back sending him up.

Vali snap his eyes open and seeing Issei on top of him, "I'll defeat you" the brown haired mutter then slam the boosted gear down Vali stomach sending him crashing to the ground hard.

**Nawin and Katerea**

Nawin land gently on the ground seeing Katerea getting out from the crater holding her bleeding stomach "You….. y-you….. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She scream suddenly her body glow purple, her eyes start to glow in orange, "That power?!" Sirzech look at the previous Leviathan in shock "Yeah it's similar to Nawin's Mark" Azazel look closely at the sinister purple aura surrounding Katerea.

Nawin lift his right hand up, dozen of shadow lance appear behind him, aiming for the brown haired woman "I don't know what you're planning bu-" Suddenly Nawin freeze, pain shot to his neck making him fall to his knee and hold the mark "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he start to scream in pain shocking everyone.

"Onii-san!" Lucy was about to speed over to her brother but Valerie kick her in the face sending the blond crashing into the school building, She look at the black haired and smirk 'So this was her plan all along, I wonder if you'll be able to survive this Nawin Makasha'.

Katerea watch in shock and slight fear seeing the sinister, dark power coming from the black haired, Nawin clench his neck tightly, he can feel himself losing his conscious 'T-tairex w-what is happening?!' 'I don't know kid, it seems the mark just activate itself!' 'It probably has something to do with Katerea, I sense her power is similar to your mark, when she releases it, the mark must have reacted' Sairex reply,

Suddenly the mark start to spread shocking everyone as they see flaming pattern start spreading from the mark and cover the black haired body, purple aura swirl around him and shot up the air. After a few second the mark stop glowing and show it forming all over Nawin body in a weird flame like pattern with a large dragon wings appear on the outline of the mark.

The whole area turn completely silence as everyone stare at the black haired in shock, Nawin slowly stand back up, he look up showing everyone his blazing red slit eyes, he looks at his hand and clench it "This power…." he suddenly grin "Is just what I need".

"Y-your just an experiment….. YOUR NOTHING COMPARE TO ME!" Katerea fire a dozen of ice lance toward the black haired who look up at her blankly "You know, you're too loud for your own good" as the lance are inches away from Nawin, they all suddenly shatters shocking everyone.

Vali look at the black haired, he clench his fist 'So this is what she was talking about bringing Katerea with us, Nawin…..' Issei look at the Makasha in slight shock 'It's the same power he uses against Kokabiel…. I need to end this quick' The brown haired appear in front of Vali making him turn and block an incoming fist with his arm making the whole ground beneath them explode.

Katerea lift both her hand up as her body glow in purple "TAKE THIS AND DIE MAKASHA!" Suddenly a gigantic ice bolder appear on top of Nawin, almost covering the whole courtyard, "IS SHE CRAZY THE IMPACT WOULD DESTROY THE WHOLE AREA" Valerie yell and was about to intervene when Lucy appear in front of her with both her hand point at the silver haired chest "You have more important things to worry about" Suddenly blue flame blast from the blonds hands hitting the silver haired fully point blank.

Sirzech see Rias and her peerage about to join in the battle but he block them "Don't this battle is over your class Rias" Sirzech then turn his attention to Nawin seeing him looking up at the boulder with blank expression 'Otouto don't let its power corrupt you' in a blank of an eye three fallen angels appear in front of them, Michael turn to Irina "Take care of them would you Irina" The brown haired nod.

The group look in surprise seeing Irina bringing her hand up, a golden light bow form on her right hand while on her left hand a blazing-flaming light arrow appear, she aim the arrow toward the three fallen angel and in a second she fire three arrows hitting all of them in the head, making them burst in light.

"Now die, you along with everyone here!" Katerea throw her hands down making the boulder drop toward the Makasha. "What a pathetic attempt" Nawin fly up toward the boulder and charges the Demonic lightning up but, instead of being black it was purple, he thrust it forward cutting right through the ice boulder. Nawin turn seeing the boulders is still heading down, he dispel the Demonic Lightning then both his hand glow in blue flames, he point both his hands toward the two boulder separately "Blue Flame Burst" he mutter shooting a gigantic double fire balls.

Katerea watch in shock seeing her ice boulders is being disintegrated by the blue fire "I-impossible you need a flame that's even hotter than the Phenex's to burns that!" "Don't let your guard down idiot" Nawin appear in blackflash behind her and thrust the Demonic lighting through her chest.

"He did it" Rias look at the black haired, Azazel eyes narrow not agreeing with the red haired, he look closely and spot some kind of snake slithering through Katerea skin 'What is that?!'.

Nawin smirk darkly then pull his hand out but Katerea suddenly grab his wrist stopping him making the black haired look at her confuse "Hey let go of my wrist you ugly bitch" Katerea grip the black haired wrist tightly making his bone creak though Nawin didn't flinch as the mark start healing the wound immediately "If….. IF I'M GOING DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Katerea body suddenly burst in purple magic, her body start to glow making Nawin eyes wide "Your going to self destruct!..." the black haired suddenly start laughing darkly sending chills down everyone spine "HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY…. BUT I'M NOT PLANNING ON DIEING TODAY, YOU CAN GO TO HELL BY YOURSELF BITCH" Nawin bring his left arm up summoning the twisted etcher, he pull the gear shift starting the engine then slice Katerea head off clean.

Some of the young devil look away from the gruesome scene except for Akeno and Rias, all the factions leaders watch in slight shock seeing Katerea severed head flying out, her body burst in purple magic leaving nothing behind except for her head. Nawin dispel the twisted etcher then swipe his right hand getting rid of the blood.

"Is that all you got" Valerie smirk seeing the blond getting out of the building, "Hmmm I expect more from you Lucy Makasha a sister of Nawin Makasha whose pretty much well known at the underworld for being the strongest devil of this young generation surpassing that of the Bael heir, I expect more from his little sister but now that I'm facing you, I can see why you aren't as well known as him, it's because your weak, I bet his disappointed in you" Valerie smirk, she glance at the black haired seeing him standing there motionless after finishing Katerea off.

Lucy look at the ground blankly listening the silver haired taunting, 'Let it out' a soft voice whisper in her mind. Valerie snap her head to the blond direction, she look in shock seeing Lucy hair start to glow brightly with the tip of her hair turning red, her right eye glow golden while the right darken. Serafall look at her student in light shock 'H-have she lost control again' Sirzech look at his childhood friend "Serafall is that Lucy hidden power?" he ask making the Leviathan nod "Yes though it's not her full power this is just a tip of the ice berg" she reply making the red haired nod.

Lucy lift her hand up summoning a flaming dragon behind her shocking the silver haired "Eat her up" the blond mutter then bring her hand down making the Dragon speed to Valerie who bring out a card, she then snap her finger making the card shatter and a duplicate of Lucy's Dragon appear in front of her and clash with the other dragon.

The ground explode in flames as the two dragons collide making the two teleport away from the area, Valeria appear up the sky releasing her devil wings out but she is interrupted by a foot smashing down her head making her speed to the ground hard. Valerie snap her eyes open seeing her laying on the crater, she looks up seeing Lucy speeding down toward her right her flaming fist thrust forward making the silver haired eyes widen.

Valerie stand up and send her own right fist forward colliding with the blond, the whole ground explode from the two attack. when the dust is cleared everyone see Lucy standing above Valerie who is laying on the ground with scratch and burn mark spread around her body though nothing to serious.

Lucy look down at her opponent blankly then bring her right hand forward, blue flames burst in her palm as she point it down to the silver haired but suddenly Valerie body shatter in crystal shocking the blond "Sorry but your nowhere near my level yet" Suddenly a golden blade is thrust through the blond stomach shocking her and everyone.

Lucy face turn into shock, her eyes start to change back to normal her hair stop glowing and turn back to its usual blond color, She close her mouth refuse to scream in pain as she finally regain her conscious. Lucy shakily look behind seeing Valerie who doesn't have any wounds or injuries, "Your strong I'll give you that but not strong enough" Valerie said then pull the sword back, when she brought the sword out from the blond stomach, a fist is slam at her face sending her crashing to the barrier knock out.

Lucy fall down to the ground and glance up seeing her brother looking down at her with a blank expression, her eyes widen seeing the mark around his body 'I-it's just like the vision I saw!' she thought remember the image that been haunting her for the past few weeks.

"Onii-san" Lucy mutter but she is met with a blank eye looking down at her "You really are pathetic Lucy" Nawin said shocking the blond to the core, Lucy can feel her heartache, tears start to fall from her eyes this pain is worse than any physical pain she ever felt, hearing that from her brother.

Vali dodges another punch from Issei, he glance back seeing Nawin looking down at the tearful blond making his eyes widen "Haaa" Vali look back at Issei, he grab the brown haired wrist and pull him forward, kneeling him at the stomach then kick him in the stomach again sending Issei flying back.

Vali turn around then dash toward Nawin and deliver a punch which the black haired see it coming stopping it with his palm, Nawin glance to the side seeing Vali glaring at him "Don't say anymore things your going to regret Nawin" he mutter but the Makasha just look at him blankly.

"Oh why would I regret something that is true" he reply shocking Vali, he can't believing what's coming out from the black haired mouth, he knew that Nawin would rather kill himself than hurt his sister, he look down at Lucy seeing her tearful eyes, seeing that make something snap inside the silver haired.

Vali body burst in blue-sapphire magic, he glare at Nawin with pure rage "YOU BASTRAD!" He swipe his hand away send a hard knee to Nawin stomach, sending him flying up in air, Vali body start to glow brightly, a white dragon-like armor with blue jewels forms around the silver haired body, with white and blue light wings spread from his back.

Everyone look in shock seeing Vali armored form, Azazel eyes narrow wondering why the silver haired just lose his temper 'Could it be because of Lucy' Vali speed up to the black haired who regain his balance and smirk down to the silver haired.

Serafall teleport next to her student, looking down at her with worry "Calm down Lucy relax" she whisper then tap the blond forehead making her pass out. Serafall carry Lucy behind her back and teleport to the building.

Vali float in front of Nawin, the two stare at each other "Nice armor, looks good on you Vali" Nawin said looking at the white armor covering Vali whole body, though the black haired tone is different now, it's dark and high pitch. Vali see the mark glow around the black haired body 'It's getting worse by the second' the silver haired thought then speed toward the Makasha.

Nawin bring his right arm up creating a blue shield, blocking an incoming fist "Is that all you got" Nawin dispel the shield and quickly grab Vail hand and crush the armor, shocking the silver haired. Nawin slam is left hand to Vali stomach sending him down. Issei appear beneath Vali as he speed down, Issei summons a gigantic Rotation on his Boosted gear and bring it up to the silver haired. Vali regain his balance mid air stopping himself in time "Don't get in my way Hyoudou!" he yell at the brown haired but he is interrupted by a foot slamming to his back from Nawin sending him to the Rotation that hit him fully frontal, Issei jumps up, sending the rotation to the sky with Vali in it before it explode.

Nawin land beside Issei making him look at the black haired "Teme are yo-" Issei is stop when Nawin send a backhand to his face sending the brown haired crashing through a tree. Nawin turn his attention up at the factions leaders, Sirzech clench his fist seeing this and appear in front of the black haired "Nawin stop this now" he order making the black haired laugh as the mark glow "Hahahahaha Am I suppose to be scared, I just killed a member of the old Satan faction a few minute ago and I can do that same to you" He smirk making Sirzech clench his teeth knowing nothing will change the black haired mind.

'It seems I need to stop him using force then' Sirzech body start to glow in red "The King of Satans, the current Strongest Devil in the underworld, now this will be fun" Nawin grins as purple aura swirl around him, he charge up the Demonic lightning making Sizerch eyes glow red. Everyone is surprise when Azazel appear beside Sirzech with dozen of light spears pointing at the Lucifer back, the red haired eyes widen in complete shock and turn to his right seeing Azazel holding a light great sword near his neck "Don't, this is what the enemy wants and I won't allow you to lift a finger against him Sirzech" Azazel said then turn to Nawin whose grinning in excitement.

"LUCY STOP!" Serafall yell making everyone turn to her and see the blond just disappear in blue flames, they turn around and see Lucy appear in front of Nawin, Azazel eyes widen and was about to grab the blond but she hugs Nawin closely and look into his eye "Onii-san p-pleas come b-back" she mutter, the black haired look down and see Lucy right eye glow golden, Nawin mind turn blank then images start appearing.

**Flash Back**

"Wahhhh when will big brother get the popsicle!" a four year old Lucy pouts as she sits on the swing at the now empty park, her short blond hair that is tied into two pony tail blow when a strong wind swirl around her. Lucy look at the ground and notice three shadow figure hover above her making her look up seeing three school students "Umm is there something you need?" She asks a little nervous.

"Yeah, I was wondering are you the sister of that pussy Nawin Makasha" Lucy look at the boy weirdly "My big brother isn't a cat?" she reply making the other two laugh while the leader glare at her "Listen here little girl, I'm asking you a question have you seen your stupid brother" Lucy look at the boy angrily "Hey my big brother isn't stupid your stupid!" "HAHAHAHA she's funny" "Yeah she know how to talk better than you boss" the two laugh making the leader glare at them darkly freezing them.

The oldest boy of the group grab Lucy wrist and throw her to the ground "Oww" Lucy land on the sand luckily instead on the concrete ground "That will teach you to call me stupid you little shit" He spat scaring the small blond as tear start to fall from her eyes "L-leave m-me alone! I d-don't even know you" The older boy smirk and grab the blond yellow sundress and pull her up "Maybe since I can't find your brother, I can show him what will happen to him with his little sister as a demonstration" he smirk making Lucy look at him scared, then start kicking the boy but it did nothing.

"Hahaha what a sissy kick" He laugh then throws the blond down to the ground again, Lucy sits up and start to cry "Oh look sh-" one of the boy is stop when a feet is slam on his back sending him crashing to a metal swing, the two are shock at what just happen then turn seeing a six year old Nawin giving them a dark, blank stare "You guys can come to me anytime you want and I will beat your asses but hurting my sister and making her cry well" Nawin put down the plastic bag containing a dozen of popsicles "Your just asking to get beaten to death".

Nawin runs forward and deliver a hard punch to the second kid stomach sending him flying to the tree face-first, the leader immediately send a kick to the black haired side but Nawin bring his other arm up blocking it in time "You make me sick" Nawin mutter then squeeze the older boy legs making him scream and fall to the ground, the black haired then send his foot down to the boy chest knocking his breath out and freezing him on the ground for a few minute.

Nawin let go of his grip and look at his sister whose wiping away her tears and look at the scene with awe, the black haired smile and walk toward the blond, picking her up in a piggy bag style "Big Bro that was cool, you were like a nincha!" Lucy squeak making the black haired laugh lightly "Its ninja Lucy" he corrects making the blond grin.

Nawin kneel down and grab the plastic bag quickly, "Here, sorry it took a while, the line was busy so I make it up to you by getting lots of them" Nawin smile, Lucy look inside the bag and grab a orange popsicle she quickly taste it "Yummy" she squeak making the black haired smile then start to walk back home.

"Big Brother" Lucy break the silence as the two are half way to their house "Hmm" "Will you ever leave me?!" Nawin look slightly surprise by the sudden question, he glance at his sister "Why are you asking?" Lucy look at him sadly and scared "W-well I had a nightmare last night and I saw you were running away from me, mommy and daddy, you were alone in the dark!" tears start to fall from the blond eyes.

Nawin look up ahead seeing a bench, he walk toward it and place his sister down, the black haired kneel down at her height and poke his index finger at her forehead "Lucy you won't have to worry about that I will always be by your side even if I can't be there physically" Lucy look at him surprise before grinning "you promise?" Nawin nod and wipe away her tears "I promise".

**Present**

Everyone watch in shock seeing the mark start to reside back to Nawin neck, though the purple aura still swirl around him violently as if it trying to stop anyone from getting any closer "Come on Nawin don't let it corrupt you" Azazel mutter look at his godson and goddaughter whose trying her best to bring him back.

Akeno feel the bracelet start to vibrate making her look at it and is surprise to see the stone flashing in purple and black, She turn back to Nawin and run toward him, "AKENO STOP!" Azazel grab the raven haired wrist but she shrug him off and run right through the violent magic current shocking them. Akeno quickly grab Nawin right hand where he held the Demonic lightning and use her own lightning power to disburse the technique.

Akeno hold Nawin hand gently then start releasing her power trying to calm him down "Come back Nawin-kun" she whisper, placing her left hand on his cheek. The purple aura start to slow down, Nawin eyes flash back to brown his body start to calm down, the mark on his neck stop glowing, everyone watch in awe seeing Lucy and Akeno Magic swirling around them, fighting the purple aura away.

Nawin suddenly hold the two girl gently, he smile "Glad to see you two again" He mutter then start to fall but the two girl grab him in time then lay him on the ground gently. Azazel sigh dispelling all the light spears, he notice Grayfia is behind him all this time making him chuckle "Well aren't you quiet one Miss Lucifuge, I didn't even notice you were behind me until now" he said the silver haired just look at him blankly and nod.

Sirzech lower his power and walk toward the three, he kneel down and look at the black haired "You alright" Nawin open his eyes weakly seeing the red haired worry expression "Y-yeah though my mind is quite messed up". "Seems like you were able to control it" a voice said making everyone turn to see Valerie standing a few meter away from them with Vali beside her in his normal form "I would finish you off now bu-" the silver haired is cut off when Issei appear in front of the group with Rias and the others bringing their weapons out.

Vali sigh knowing continuing this will be suicide since his and Valerie energy are low and half his body is badly burnt and injured from the Rotation, Valerie snap her finger, summoning a black portal behind them, Vali look at Issei "Your strong Issei Hyoudou, I underestimated you but the reason why I didn't kill you now is because of Nawin" the silver haired look at his past friend one more time before entering the portal, Valerie smirk at the group "Don't think this is over, it's just the beginning" she said before entering the portal and disappears.

**Next Chapter: Recover and Shocking news**


	56. Recover and Shocking news

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"It seems the Khaos Brigade have made themselves known completely now" Azazel starts, he and the other factions leaders are seated at the Gremory estate meeting room. Sirzech massage his temple and sigh trying to get his mind back to normal after seeing what happened yesterday.

"Michael already left since he has other urgent things to take care of but we need to discuss about the event that happened yesterday and since you're here Irina, you will rally all the information to Michael correct" Sirzech look at the brown haired who is seated in the opposite direction, she nods "Yes that's why I stayed behind".

"Sirzech what we all want to know is how's Nawin-kun condition" Serafall ask looking at the red haired who sigh "His stable, Azazel and I put a special seal on the mark to hold it but like before it's only temporary and we can't just keep doing it since it will do more harm than good for Nawin" "Right now his sleeping trying to get his strength back" Azazel reply "One thing that is still unanswered is who gave the mark to him?" Grayfia join making everyone wonder.

Irina look at the red haired Satan "If you don't mind me asking Sirzech-sama how did Nawin-kun received the mark in the first place?" the red haired cross his arm and lean back "It was when I saved him from a pureblood vampire, I brought him back here and healed him up, he was unconscious the whole time so me and Grayfia left for a meeting then when we came back, we heard him scream making us rush to the room to see Nawin breathing heavily and sweating, that's when I notice the mark is place on his neck".

"Pureblood vampire?" Irina ask confuse never hearing such things, Azazel eyes narrow thinking of the silver haired vampire that's been hunting his godson "That's also one of the mysterious enemy we don't know much about and being honest she may be more dangerous than Khaos brigade or the Akumi" Sirzech said shocking the brown haired.

"Pureblood vampire have the ability to turn humans, Devils, Fallen Angels and even Angels to a vampire, they can create their own army easily, just by one bite and the person will be under their control" Serafall explain "I-I never heard of such creature, I thought there were only normal vampires" Irina said "No there are different type of vampires but the pureblood are the most powerful and unlike normal vampires they aren't weak to holy water, crosses or any holy items, and as Serafall said they can produce their own army easily unlike normal vampire they can only turn humans to one of them not the supernatural creatures" Azazel explain.

"Originally all purebloods were extinct after the fall of Alucard the King of Vampires" Sirzech said "Alucard…. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time" Azazel said with distaste tone "Alucard?" Irina said confuse "Yes Alucard Dracul, the man who force all the two factions to work together for the very first time and was narrowly able to stop him from destroying the entire humanity, he's the very first creature to ever been born and some claim he could be even older than Ophis the Infinite Dragon God" Sirzech explain.

"Some said Alucard is even more powerful than the Infinite dragon it took all the old Satan's, God and thousands of Archangels to stop him, it was so long ago that even Fallen angel haven't existed yet, millennium ago" Azazel said. "Where is Alucard now?" Irina ask "Sealed beneath the earth for the rest of eternity, no one can break the seal some even tried to resurrect Alucard but failed because the seal have the power of all the old Satan's, God, and Archangels in it so anyone that touched it will be destroyed" Sirzech reply.

"I bet someone even as powerful as Ophis won't be able to release the seal even after centuries the seal is as powerful as ever and with Alucard being sealed after all that time he could possibly be dead by now" Azazel said.

"So this Pureblood could just be a survival from the late war and slept for millennium to recover?" Grayfia said trying to put all the pieces together "That is the best answer we can come up with?" Sirzech agrees with his wife

"What's the pureblood name?" Irina ask "Sayomi Dracul" Azazel reply making the brown haired look at him surprise "She have the same last name as Alucard?! Those that mean she's somehow related to him!" Sirzech nod "Yes we thought of that possibility but all the books said that Alucard never had a child so it hard to believe this Sayomi is who she's saying to be" "She could just use that name to scare us" Grayfia says making them nod.

"The name Dracul is still a feared name after what Alucard did, so I can understand why she would use that name but also that doesn't mean she's weak" Azazel said making Sirzech nod.

"Nawin right now is easily at low-Satan class so a person like Sayomi being able to beat him multiple time with little effort just shows how powerful and dangerous she is, she is someone we need to keep our eyes on but she haven't shown herself for a while now, after what she did to Asia" Sirzech said with a sad tone catching Irina attention "What?! Something happen to Asia" "Yes Asia-san is currently blind right now, Sayomi seem to damage her vision or sealed them, we still don't know what happened to her" Grayfia explain shocking the brown haired.

"ONII-SAMA!" Rias burst to the door making everyone look at the panting red haired "Something wrong Rias" Sirzech ask standing up "It Nawin-kun and Lucy their gone!" she said shocking everyone in the room, Azazel immediately disappear in black feathers while Serafall disappear in ice.

**Demon Roads**

Nawin who's currently is wearing a black cloak that cover his whole body with the hood pull up covering half his face. He is walking past a quiet village full of level E's, the black haired look around seeing all the devil here are poor shown by wearing ragged clothes and living in a ruined houses, he spot some fight each other for food or fun.

'All of these level E devil's suffer while the devil in the city gets to live peacefully with wealth' Nawin thought with slight disgust but he knew that what the devil society is doing is also right, 'Level E are true devil if a human ever appear in this village he or she will be eaten alive in a mere second' he thought, Nawin is stop when he feel a small tuck on his cloak making him glance down to see a young 4 year old brown haired girl looking at him, she have a dirty long shirt with scratch and dirt covering her face, she give him a smile "Mister do you have food" Nawin eyes soften slightly at this "Ayame please don't bother the stranger" an older woman come and grab the girl making her pout "But Mommy I'm hungry!" the older woman sigh and give her daughter a small hopefuls smile "Don't worry we can just move to the next town maybe we will have a better chance there".

Nawin kneel down and bring a pack full of different candies and some bread that he kept in his pocket dimension just in case he ever in a mood for some sweats "Here" the black haired pass the small girl all the candies "Wahhh!" Ayame look at the candy with stars in her eyes, the older woman look at Nawin surprise before giving him a smile "Thank you so much, we haven't eaten in days but this will help us for a while" Nawin give the woman some money surprising her "Here's something for you to buy it will last you for a while" the woman nod still shock.

Nawin stand back up and walk past the two "Thank you mister!" the little girl yell making the black haired wave back at her before he disappear in the crowd.

**Time Skip**

'Kid you know those snacks you gave them are only temporarily' Tairex said as the black haired was about to lay down on the ground next to a lake, Nawin place his cloak beside him and lay on it, he look at the calm lake 'What do you mean Tairex?' 'There's a reason why they are called Level E, they have to eat flesh and raw meat to survive unlike the other devils in the society, even though Level E's can eat normal food, it's just to fill their hunger for a few days but that's it, they will snap one day and become true monster that will eat their own kind to survive, male, female, even kids have these monster inside them just waiting to be awaken, if they are starve too long or it can just comes out at anytime' Tairex explain.

'So no matter what the blooded instinct inside them will take over?' Nawin ask 'Yes they can never be normal because one day it will happen, it's unavoidable that why they are called Level E means the End' Tairex reply though with no pity in his tone which the black haired expected. Nawin look up the sky seeing the dark clouds

"The world is full of pain even the underworld and the heavens" Nawin bring his right hand up "No matter how much good someone does there will always be pain it's the same like the shadow and light one can't exists without the other" Nawin clench his fist "Is there ever true peace? Or is it just a dream that can never be accomplish" 'True Peace? Huh what are you going on about kid' Tairex snore 'I never knew you care about true peace, there's no such thing just like you said pain is everywhere, even with these pathetic peace treaties that each factions have there will always be rebellion as you have saw with Kokabiel and the Khaos Brigade'.

"That is true even if someone, somehow was able to create true peace it's only temporarily, there will still always be pain in the coming future it's inevitable….." Nawin look up the sky seeing thunder strike appear in the distance, he can sense energy signature appear in the area 'Seems like someone came looking for me' Nawin thought but decide to just lay in the ground enjoying the calm, peaceful air.

"Onii-san" a weak voice said making the black haired look up seeing his sister sitting beside him with a bandage around her stomach, Nawin sit up and wrap his arm around Lucy shoulder and bring her closer to him "I thought you would notice me going missing first" Nawin smile and ruffle his sister blond lock a little.

Lucy gives him a small smile and lean on his shoulder, Nawin notice his sister sad and depressing aura making him raise his eyebrow "… Lucy is something wrong?" the blond shake her head "No" Nawin smirk then throw Lucy on the ground and immediately start tickling the blond making her burst out in giggle "AHAAHAHA ONII-SAN STOP!" Nawin smile and ignore the blond plea and continue his assault "Not until you tell me what's wrong" The blond tries to teleport away but she couldn't concentrate.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK AHAHAHAHA!" Lucy give up, Nawin stop and wait as the blond try to catch her breath, Lucy sits back up and look at the black haired with with sadness making Nawin concern "What is it Lucy?" he ask in a soft tone bringing his sister close.

"…Onii-san do you think I'm pathetic" Lucy said making the black haired look down at her surprise, wondering what make her say that "Lucy why are you asking such a thing, you're my sister I would never think of you like that" Nawin reply softly then lean his head onto of the blond lock though he can still feel his sister tense body so he decide to try something else "Do you remember the time when I was ganged up and you came to help me" Lucy eyes widen a bit and a image appear in her mind

**Flash Back **

"Ah" Nawin feel a punch to his stomach sending him back to a brick wall "You've been causing my boys some trouble Makasha" The older man walk toward the kneeling black haired holding a metal pipe "Seem like you're not so tough now are you" Nawin glare at the older men and sees 4 other gang member behind him smirking.

'Damn I shouldn't let my guard down' Nawin mentally curse himself for not noticing one of the member was tailing him the whole time when he left school, the black haired stand back up and receive a metal pipe to his stomach making him through up blood and send crashing into a trash bin "Here boys take this" The leader throw the metal pipe at one of his gang member then walk toward the black haired and grab his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"BIG BROTHER!" a 12 year old Lucy run in the alleyway seeing her bruise brother, one of the gang member slap her in the face as she try to run for the black haired. Nawin eyes widen in shock seeing his sister hit to the ground, rage consume his body, he grab the leaders wrist and squeeze it, breakings his wrist "AHHH" he scream in pain then was stop when Nawin smash his right fist to the gang leader face sending him crashing to the brick wall.

The other members rush toward Nawin who speed to the one holding the metal pipe and smash his stomach knocking his breath out, freezing him for a second making Nawin grab the metal pipe and smash it to the other 3 faces in blinding speed, he then turn to the last kneeling one and stomp his face to the ground knocking him out cold.

Nawin drop the metal pipe and look at his sister seeing her getting back up with a bruise on her right cheek as she look at the scene with slight shock. Nawin walk toward her and carry her on his back out of the dark alleyway, Lucy didn't say a word seeing her brother dark expression but she wasn't afraid she knows her brother would never do anything bad or hurt her, the blond wrap her hand around Nawin neck and lean her head on his right shoulder making the black haired smile slightly then continue taking them home.

**Present**

"You may think you've done nothing back then but you being there gave me the strength I need to defeat them" Nawin smile down at the blond who looking up at him surprise and relive as tears fall down her eyes "Lucy I don't know what happen yesterday when I lost control but always remember your never pathetic, worthless or weak, your strong but it may be frustrating for you to see me getting stronger in a faster rate but that's just mean you need to work harder and reach to your older brother level, even if you have to hate me" Nawin said making the blond look at him surprise "I could never hate you Onii-san" she said wiping her tears, the black haired smile hearing that "I guess not…".

Lucy lift her head up feeling her sensei energy signature nearby, Nawin stand up and look back at his sister "Well Lucy I'll see you later, I don't feel like getting caught just yet" He smile then disappear in black flash leaving his sister behind. Lucy stands up quickly and can't believe what just happened "STUPID ONII-SAN NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SENSAI'S WRATH!" she screams.

"Indeed you do" Lucy freeze hearing a calm and piss off voice making her shakily turn and pale seeing the whole lake is freeze and Serafall standing on top of it with arm cross and a dark look place on her face "You just have to be reckless and get out of your bed when your not fully healed…. Fine then if you think you're a hundred percent, let's begin training" Serafall snap her finger creating an ice dragon from the river, the dragon roars cracking the ice lake then rush toward Lucy who smirk and start taking off her bandage, the blond body then burst in blue flame and speed toward the ice dragon.

**Kuoh**

Nawin appear on top of Kuoh Academy and is immediately greeted by a heavy rain pouring down the small city, Nawin wrap his cloak quickly and jump down to the courtyard. Considering its Sunday no one is here, Nawin quickly notice all the destruction from yesterday have already been repaired.

Nawin kneel down and place his hand on the grass, he close his eyes and concentrate suddenly the yesterday event flash through his mind makings him snap his eyes open at the destruction he'd cause. Nawin stand back up and clench his fist 'So that's why Lucy was feeling so sad and I almost use the thunder roar howl on the others' Nawin curse himself for letting the mark take over him so easily.

Nawin clench the mark angrily wishing he could just rip it out "This mark gives me it's dark and humongous power but it's also corrupting me forcing me to hurt anyone who appears in my sight but…." He looks up at the dark clouds feeling the cold rain hitting his skin.

"It seems things are just getting harder for you isn't it Nawin-kun" A voice said making the black haired look up to see Sayomi standing a few meters away from him smirking. Nawin didn't bother getting his guard up, he knew this person in front of him could easily kill him even if he is fully healed. "What do you want Sayomi" he mutter, the silver haired walk toward him making the black haired body tense.

Nawin eyes glows red though the vampire didn't care and stop in front of him "Your future will only get harder Nawin-kun though not from only me but from others" She smirk then place her right palm on the mark "I wonder will this consume you or will you be able to master it" Sayomi grins then flick the black haired forehead sending him barreling across the courtyard.

Nawin summons a shadow sword and stab it on the ground stopping him in place, he look up seeing nothing, it's like Sayomi wasn't even there. The black haired dispel the sword and punch the ground in frustration creating a gigantic crater "Damn why am I always weak, do I have to rely on this mark to get me to the level I want?!" Nawin curse and stand up, he was about to slam his fist down again but a body is slam into him and wraps it's arm around him.

Nawin eyes widen feeling a similar aura, he look down and see Akeno hugging him tightly her whole clothes is completely drench from the rain "You idiot you have me worried when you disappear from your bed and now I find you here causing destruction" She yell, Nawin eyes soften hearing hurt and sadness in the raven haired tone, the black haired return the hug.

**Soundtrack: Blood History Accel World**

Nawin was about to reply but Akeno continues "I-I wish things could be normal, so I wouldn't have to see you suffer like this" She said hugging the black haired tightly, tears start to fall from her violet eyes "Imagine we both being humans living a normal life together and wouldn't have to worry about all of this and the supernatural world" Nawin eyes widen, surprise his hearing all of this "Why can't our lives be easier, there always seems to be an obstacle or someone pushing us apart" Akeno continues.

Nawin look at the crying raven haired blankly, yellow lightning strike down the school though the two didn't pay attention "Akeno….." the black haired whisper stopping the raven haired "Don't say something like that" Akeno look up and was about to reply but Nawin stop her with a sad smile "If it wasn't for the supernatural world you and I wouldn't even be together" he said shocking the raven haired to the core.

"…. Think about it me having a sacred gear and you being a devil is what brings us together from the very start…. If both of us were humans, we could have just walk past each other without a single glance, I wouldn't know who you are and probably wouldn't even cared" Nawin said "Then I would have live a life full of misery and never find true happiness" Akeno reply burying her face to the black haired chest "Akeno….. It doesn't matter how hard things will become in the future as long as we go through any obstacles together we can do it".

The clouds slowly disappears as the bright sun start to shine through, Nawin lift the raven haired head up and give her a smile "We can do anything as long as our love for each other is strong and with you being a little of a yandere I'm sure you and I will never be separate" He jokes making the raven haired laugh lightly before kissing the black haired who return it instantly as the sun shine toward the two with rainbows start to spread over Kouh.

"I love you" Akeno said making the black haired smile "I love you too Akeno" The two hug each other "No matter what happen always remember I will be with you even if I can't be there physically all the time" Nawin whisper making the raven haired nod "I will get stronger as well, I've been in the sideline too often now, I want to stand right next to you Nawin-kun" Akeno said making the black haired smile "I'm positive you will get strong Akeno…. Very strong"

**End Soundtrack **

**Time Skip: Next Day**

Nawin, Akeno and Lucy walk into the Hyoudou resident and notice no one is home, suddenly the three feel the house rumble "He must be training" Nawin walk to the backyard and see Issei fire up a Rotation and slam it to a tree, completely obliterating it, Rias is on a chair, drinking some orange juice.

The red haired notice the three "Oh good morning Nawin, Akeno, Lucy" the black haired lean against the wall while the two girls take a seat beside Rias and greet her "How long has the pervert been going for" Lucy ask "All night" Rias reply shocking the two "When he was completely healed he rush to the backyard and begin training, I guess fighting Vali must have something to do with it".

Nawin cross his arm looking at the brown haired "He knows that Vali was holding more than a half of his power back from that fight, Issei knows he could easily been defeated so I don't blame him on being frustrated" Rias nod and turn to the black haired "Nawin-kun I want to inform you that Onii-sama would like to meet everyone at the Occult building after school" she said making the black haired look at her blankly then nod.

'Pffts Ddraig being honest this is probably your worst owner' Tairex said making the red dragon glare at him 'Shut it Tairex, you know nothing of him, give it some time and he will be on par with the Makasha even surpassing him' the welsh dragon reply making the black dragon laugh 'AHAHAHA That's a good one but that's just a dream, you mid-tier is nothing compare to me' Tairex said with a grins.

Issei start to get annoyed with all the voice in his head, he fires another Rotation and speed toward Nawin shocking the three girls while the black haired raise his eyebrow with amusement. Nawin run toward Issei and grab his boosted gear in lightning speed and pull it to the other side. Nawin look at Issei who's glaring at him with anger and frustration 'I don't blame Issei-san for being so frustrated' Sairex appears after blocking his brother connection 'It must be hard for him not being able to keep up with you Nawin-kun'.

Nawin eyes soften slightly knowing how that feels as the picture of Sayomi appear in his mind. "I know it can be frustrating Issei" He said making the brown haired look at him surprise "But frustration won't help you, it will make you become reckless and get you killed" Nawin let go of his grip and flick the brown haired forehead "Just keep training your hardest and remember why you want to get stronger" the black haired smile.

Issei rub his forehead, dispelling his boosted gear before chuckling "I guess your right about that Nawin…. I can be reckless sometimes" "And a idiot" Lucy add in "and a Pervert" Akeno said making Issei sweat drop "Yeah all of that" Nawin shake his head and chuckle a bit "True you may be all of that but you are also one of the few peoples I know have the most potential to get stronger and also you've got the guts and unrivaled determination to keep fighting even though your opponents may be more powerful, that's something allot of people lack" Nawin said surprising the brown haired and the others.

"Get stronger Issei or you're going to left in the dust" Lucy tease making the brown haired glare at her "Oh I can beat you easily blondy" he reply, Rias snap her finger quickly before things escalate, a Gremory teleportation appear beneath them and all five disappear in red light.

**Time Skip**

"I'm glad that everyones here" Sirzech smile standing in the middle of the room with Grayfia behind him, all of Rias peerage member are sited on the couches while Rias herself is seated on her desk with Akeno standing beside her.

"But also I need one more person here for this to complete" Sirzech said and the door open showing Lucy walking in confuse "You called Sirzech-sama" the red haired nod "Yes please take a seat" the blond nod and sit beside her brother.

"Now then I want to inform everyone why this meeting is happening, it's because in a month from now there will be a tournament held in the underworld" Sirzech starts off surprising the others "Considering how great the last tournament with Nawin and Issei participating we decide it to be an event for every year calling it the Underworld Tournament, where all the young devils who wants to sign in fight each other and the winner will receive a special prize and risen to a higher rank".

The red haired turn to the blond giving her a smile "Lucy I've seen the way you fight at the summit and the hidden power in you so I myself sign you in and if you are able to impress me and the other Satan's, you will be promoted to a High-class Devil" Sirzech said shocking everyone.

Nawin ruffles his sister blond lock, giving her a smile "Well Lucy it seems you will be getting your own peerage soon and catching up with your brother" the blond grins and hug her brother who return, everyone smile at the two sibling. Sirzech cough gaining everyone attention "And also Nawin and Issei I've sign you two in as well so you guys have a chance to risen up the rank of Ultimate Class" he said shocking the two.

"I'm up for it" the black haired said "If Nawin joining I'm going as well" Issei reply grinning. Sirzech turn to the others "I would have more of you to participate but already other clan members have join in so you guys have to wait for next year to risen up the rank, sorry about that" Sirzech apologize.

Xenovia shrugs "I already know my strength is past a low-class so a rank doesn't bother me, I can wait" "Same goes with me" Yuuto agree, Koneko just nod while Kokoro yawn "Next year? By that time I will be more then strong enough to participate" Issei look at his queen without any doubt, giving her a supportive smile "I'm sure you will Kokoro".

"So Onii-sama when does this Tournament starts exactly?" Rias ask making Sirzech turn to her "It around next month don't know the complete date yet but I'll send Grayfia here and tell you" Sirzech then clap his hand "So do your best and train for this the other contenders aren't someone who you three should take lightly all of them are in a High-class and Ultimate-class level" Sirzech said making the three nod.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark room you can see a throne place in the middle with torches places around the room, there is a shadowy figure sitting on the throne, the person looks up showing their silver slit eyes as they look down at a girl wearing all black kneeling "You know what your mission is correct?" the girl looks up showing the person her red slit eyes "Yes I will depart when the time comes mistress" she said then disappears in black smoke.

**Next Arc: Tournament and Recruits**


	57. Arc 5: Tournament and Recruits

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

At the east end of Kuoh, 2 police cars can be seen parking near the alleyway, "My god who could have done this" one of the cops place his hand over his mouth seeing an dismembered female body laying on the end of the alleyway "Seems like the reports wasn't a joke after all" the female cop said seeing a severed legs hanging on a lamp post and a severed head on the ground next to a torso.

**Time Skip**

Nawin yawn loudly making Issei turn to him confuse "Didn't get enough sleep?" "Yeah Akeno force me to play a game with her all night…" the black haired reply then quickly notice his friend perverted face making him bump the brown haired head "Ow!" "Not that kind of game you idiot, I mean video games" Issei rubs his head and nod "Oh cool, I have to deal the same thing with Rias-chan though it's watching anime all night".

"Good morning Nawin-kun, Issei-kun" Yuuto greets walking toward the two "Hey Yuuto/Blondy" the two greet back before all three make their way to school. After a few minute of peaceful walking Issei notice they are near the Academy making him stop.

Nawin and Yuuto turn back to the brown haired looking at him questionably "What's wrong Issei-kun" the blond ask, "I say why don't be ditched school and have a boys day out" Issei suggest grinning "We will be scolded by Buchou if we skip school just for that" Yuuto reply crossing his arms "Oh come on we guys never hang out together before, Skipping school one day won't kill us or anything" Issei encourage trying to convince the two.

Yuuto thought for a minute, then shrugs "I guess it won't be a problem and you're right about us never hanging out so it could be fun" The two then turn to the black haired who just yawn "Whatever I don't care" Issei grins then grab the two wrist and start dragging them away from school.

Kokoro whose leaning on a tree branch in front of the school gate shake her head at her king actions "I would normally kick his ass and bring him back but I'll let it slide this time" The orange haired mutter then jump down the tree and head to the building.

**East of Kuoh**

"Never been in this side of Kuoh before" Yuuto looks at all the different shops they are going pasts, "This area is pretty much were you shop for stuff, clothes, anime, games, furniture and others" Nawin reply blankly, he look forward seeing Issei walking ahead of the two trying to look for something.

"Nawin-kun can I ask you a question that's been bothering me for a while now?" Yuuto ask leaning near the black haired who nod "How were you able to create the Twisted Etcher and the Gun blade?" Nawin look at the blond slightly surprise but decide to answer "As you know my sacred gear allow me to create anything that's made of shadows, in other terms I can create any kind of weapons that's limited to my imagination" the blond look at him surprise.

"S-so you mean you can pretty much create any type of weapons?!" Nawin nod "Yes I can create a metal whip, shotgun, sharp knuckles and others but, things like Twisted Etcher and Gunblade are more special because it's all originally created by me after all I'm sure no one have ever thought of putting a motorbike engine in a blade and chainsaw on the blades" He reply making the blond chuckle "I guess not".

"WE ARE HERE!" Issei yells making the two turns to find themselves in a motorbike shop, Yuuto blinks wondering what they are doing here "Umm Issei-kun why are we in a motorbike shop?" The brown haired grin "Isn't it obvious, we are going to get our own motorbike then we will get all the ladies" Nawin mentally face palm and is now considering going back to school or better yet to his soft comfortable bed.

Yuuto examine all the sports bike "Well I'll admit some of them look cool but what's getting the ladies part mean exactly?" Issei get on one of the bike "Well I heard from the internet that girl always love men on expansive sport bike so if we have one of these dozens of girl will be swarming around us!".

"Issei do you even have a drivers license?" Nawin ask suddenly the brown haired freeze making him sigh "I thought so" Issei get off the bike and cross his arm "Well do you have one?!" "Yes I actually do" Nawin bring out his wallet and pull his driver license out "Same with me" Yuuto show Issei his own one "Wait what the hell, how did you guys get it?!" Issei ask shock "You can get them when you've turn 17 idiot" Nawin reply putting his license back.

"Anyway Issei you don't have to worry, I'm sure I can get you something" Nawin smirk then walk to the counter lady with Yuuto following behind him, Issei suddenly gets chills running down is spine 'Oh no".

**Time Skip**

In the quiet shopping mall at the east side of Kuoh people perk up hearing a loud engine noise zipping past the streets, after a few minute they are surprise to see a red Ducati bike parking at the front of the theater with a green ninja bike beside it.

"Your right Nawin-kun this is fast" Yuuto take off his helmet and look to his right seeing the black haired doing the same "My father is quite a bikes fan so I know these stuff" Nawin reply then gets off the Ducati superbike, he turn around to see allot of middle age woman's and school girls looking at them with hearts in their eyes making him sweat drop 'Well I'll give it to Issei, he is right about that fact'.

The two lean against their bikes and wait for a couple of minute when they hears a slow, old noisy engine coming toward them making the two turn to see Issei riding a white scooter toward them. Yuuto hold his mouth trying to contain his laughter while Nawin chuckle seeing the ridiculous sight, what make it funnier is Issei expression which is full of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Nice bike Issei where did you get that from, your grandma" Nawin smirk as Issei park beside them, the brown haired take of his child like helmet and throw it toward the black haired who catch it easily "SHUT IT TEME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE GIVE ME THE LOOKS WHEN I WAS PASSING BY!" he yell.

"Hey, it's not my fault, they will only allow you to ride a scooter if you don't have a driver's license" Nawin reply then throw the helmet in the scooter basket. "Good thing with all the missions we've done, we were able to get these" Yuuto said sitting on his bike.

"Hey kids!" an old voice yell making the three turn to see a police officer walking toward them making Issei nervous while the other two raise their eyebrows "Is there something wrong officer?" Nawin ask. "Yes this area is going to be close in a few minute so we need to ask you guys to leave for your own safety" the older men said.

"Did something happen here?" Yuuto ask making the officer "Yes but it's still under investigation, we will handle it so don't worry" Nawin look skeptical at that claim, he close his left eyes while his right eye shine red making the police pupil turn blank and glow green "Tell us what happened here to make you secure a populated area" Nawin ask in a monotone voice making the other two slightly nervous.

"There was a gruesome crime reported late last night, couple of officers went to investigate and found a severed woman body spread around the alleyway, it's the most gruesome sight we ever witness" Nawin nod "I see do you have any suspects for this?" "No we can't even determine the woman's identity since her face has been ripped into pieces" Nawin eyes narrow hearing the new information "Where is the crime scene location?" "It's at the end of the east block from here".

Nawin close his right eye then open both showing it now normal brown color, the officer shake his head and look at the three confuse "We will leave right away officer" Nawin said getting on his bike, he turn to the others signaling them to follow him.

**Kuoh Woods**

Rias spins to the side narrowly dodging a lightning strike speeding toward her, the red haired look up seeing Akeno walking toward her with both her hand creak in lightning. Rias lift her right leg up and send it to the ground creating a red demonic wave blast speeding toward the raven haired, who slam both her hand to the ground creating her own lightning wave.

The two blasts hit each other creating a gigantic explosion making the whole forest shake as dark smoke pour up the sky. Rias is caught by surprise when Akeno speed through the smoke and deliver a punch to her face sending the red haired flying through a tree, Akeno land on the ground and reside her wings back.

Rias groan in pain then stand back up and rub her bruise cheek, she snap her eyes open and look up seeing a lightning bolt speeding toward her. Rias eyes flash red turning serious, her whole body explodes in demonic red energy, she lift her right hand up and grab the lightning bolt shocking the raven haired.

Rias spins and throw the lightning bolt back to Akeno who lift her right hand up and dispel attack before it could reach her.

"Woaw, you two should slow down before the whole city hears this" Xenovia and Koneko walk into the area seeing a gigantic crater on the ground and dozens of destroyed trees. Rias sigh, lowering her power "Yeah we got carried away a bit", Akeno breathe out and lower her power making, the lightning around her disburse causing the ground to creak beneath her.

"I wonder were did the boys disappear to?" Xenovia said catching the two attentions "Have they gone missing?" Rias ask not being informed of this since she and Akeno been training all morning and decide to go to school at lunch "Well not missing Kokoro caught them going to the east side of Kuoh saying it has something to do with the pervert" Xenovia reply making the Germory sigh "I see well I'll let this slide considering those 3 can bond more with each other and with Nawin-kun there I'm sure he can keep things in check".

"Speaking of Naiwn-senpai how is he Akeno-chan?" Xenovia ask turning her attention to the raven haired whose taking a drink from her bottle water "His fine, it seem his back to his usual self though it's hard to tell since Nawin-kun is always hard to read sometimes, that even I can't tell what's going on his mind" Akeno admit putting the water bottle down. Rias nod agreeing with her best friend "Yes Nawin-kun is very different compare to all of us, I'll admit that I was first unsure if I'd even revive him back then considering he could turn out to be a dangerous and powerful enemy to us by turning stray".

Akeno finger twitch at that comment but she can understand the red haired concern. Xenovia look surprise hearing that "I guess I can't blame you for thinking that, Nawin-senpai power has skyrocketed to other levels in such a short time same goes with Lucy and Asia" Rias look at her rook "Koneko-chan how's Asia-chan doing" she ask knowing the white haired visits her dear friend often "She's fine and happy as always even with her blindness" Koneko reply making the red haired smile in relief "That's good to know"

"Well considering we're all here let's have lunch" Rias grins then magically a blanket appear in her right palm, the red haired place it down on the ground with dozen of foods already on the blanket making the three blinks a couple of time "Nice trick Rias" Kokoro appear beside Xenovia making the blue haired jump in surprise "Well I'm starve so let's eat now" Akeno take a seat beside Rias and grab a sandwich.

Koneko walk toward the blanket and take her own seat, Xenovia was about to do the same but Kokoro place hand on her shoulder making the blue haired turn looking at her confuse "What?" "I was wondering if you could be my practice partner for a move I've been working on, I tried once on Issei and after that he refused saying it was quite stunning" Kokoro ask making the others turn to her with interest.

The blue haired shrugs "Well let's see it, I'm quite interes-" Xenovia is cut off when Kokoro kick her stomach making the blue haired bend over, Kokoro reach back and grab Xenovia head then place it on her shoulder and fall to the ground making Xenovia head bounce on Kokoro shoulder violently, sending her back flips a couple of time in air out of the orange haired shoulder before landing on the ground.

The three girls look in surprise at the cool move while the orange haired stand back up and dust her skirt "Huh I guess it works quite well" Kokoro smirk looking at the unconscious blue hared. "That is something Kokoro" Rias admit, as the orange haired take a sit down on the blanket "Now I just need to find a good name for it" Kokoro said taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

**East of Kuoh**

"Hmm this is annoying" Nawin mutter seeing dozens of police at the alleyway, the three are currently on top of a building roof looking down at the alleyway seeing the dismembered body parts "Why haven't they taken the body away yet?" Yuuto ask confuse "Probably still looking for some clues, they don't want to touch anything yet just in case they are missing something" the black haired reply.

"This definitely isn't human type of crime, I mean look at all the parts it's like-" Issei is cut off by Nawin "It's been cut clean by something sharp and long, like a claw" the black haired eyes narrow not liking this, he turn to the other "Right now I have an idea of two creatures that could have cause this" "Really what are they?" Yuuto ask "One is a vampire but that's not very likely since vampire rather suck their victims blood then make such a messy scene unless they are just sick and craze that they wouldn't mind or the second one which is the most likely one, the Jikininki".

"Jikininki?" Issei ask confuse along with Yuuto making the black haired sigh not surprise "Jikininki is a creature me and Akeno encountered in London at the Observation day, their name mean human eating ghost, they are half ghost and half human the reason why I think they could be the cause of this is because me and Akeno saw a similar scene like this in London, the Jikininki have long sharp claws that can cut through human flesh like butter and they only hunt at night which is the same time this victim was killed so that's our best culprit right now" Nawin explain.

"I see so do you know where we can find it" Yuuto ask "Not at day time they are only active at night so we pretty much have to wait but for now we should get in there and look for more clues but first we need the police officer to get out of the area" Nawin mutter trying to come up with a plan.

"Why don't we just knock them out?" Issei suggest "I guess that could work, well you two go ahead" Nawin said making them nod, Yuuto disappear in speed with Issei who promote to knight quick. Nawin glance down seeing one by one each police officer are knock unconscious after a few more second all of them are on the ground.

Nawin jumps down the building and land gently on the ground, he start to take a look around and spot a severed head laying next to a torso 'This Jikininki is more violent than the one I encountered' Nawin walk toward the severed head and kneel down to inspect the face "God I feel like throwing up" Issei hold his mouth and nose from the horrible blood stench "It seems like the victim face was clawed out ferociously, this creatures was really in a blood lust mood, her eyes, nose, mouth is completely gone" Nawin said standing back up.

"Look up there" Yuuto said making the other two look up to see two severed arm hanging on a rope of intestine, Nawin eyes narrow at this 'Hmm that's weird a Jikininki would just attack their target not mess around with them like this, this look like they were playing with their victim' the black haired turn and notice Issei sick face making him sigh 'I guess his not used to this kind of gruesome stuff' Nawin walk toward the brown haired and place a hand on his shoulder making Issei look at him "Hold on for a minute okay, we'll be done" Nawin said with a small smile making the brown haired nod.

Nawin bring his hand back and turn around, his eyes glow red and start scanning the area 'The creature was jumping around allot almost like it was pouncing on the victim more than once' Nawin thought seeing claw marks on the walls "It seem like the creature was having fun with this victim" Nawin said making the two turn to him "What do you mean?" Yuuto ask "The way the arms are hanged and the claw marks on the walls indicating it was pouncing on the victim more than once when it doesn't have to prove that this was just a game for it, the creature could easily corner the woman at the end and finish her off but it took it's time… playing with her".

"Gezz this is one sick monster" Issei said shivering a bit making Nawin nod "Yes your right about that, we're dealing with a dangerous creature now my suspect of a Jikininki is lowered considering they don't attack their victims like this they go directly and finish the job before eating them up piece by piece" Nawin mutter as his eye turn back to normal, he sigh wondering what creature could do this "So it's not a vampire or Jikininki" Yuuto sighs trying to think of other suspects.

Nawin shake his head and turn to the two "Let's leave for now, there not much we can do here, so let's rest somewhere and we can come up with a plam" he said making the two nod before they disappear in pure speed.

**Time Skip **

"I feel like a complete idiot" Issei mutter as he and the others are currently seating outside of star bucks, the brown haired glance at his scooter which is parked next to them and sigh "Get a license then you can get a real bike Issei" Nawin reply drinking his ice chocolate.

"Get a license nanana" Issei mutter childishly making the blond chuckle while the Makasha look at him blankly not amuse at all. "Anyway back to the main subject, what sort of creatures could be the cause of this?" Yuuto ask getting to the point "My other guess is the ghouls" Nawin reply making the two look at him surprise "The ghouls you mean the one we dealt with at the observation day?" Issei ask making the black haired nod "Yes they have a violent and bloody instinct, also they are unstable so they could have cause that kind of horrific scene".

Yuuto was about to talk but the Makasha interrupt "But they usually travel in packs and from the crime scene it looks like it was only one creature so I'm not completely sure if it was a ghoul" he said making the two sigh "Great so we're back at step 1" Issei mutter.

Nawin look up the sky seeing the is sun setting down "It will be at least one hour before the sun falls, when it turns dark we will split up and look around Kuoh for this thing understand" the black haired said turning to the two who nods "Yeah we're going to catch this creature and show it to not mess with our home" Issei grin and pump his fist to the air making the blond chuckle while Nawin look at him with amusement.

**Time Skip**

"Huh what a tiring day" Akame mutter walking out of the school gate and quickly notice the dark sky "It's already that late? I must have been so focus on my training to not notice this" the black haired shrug then start making way to her house.

"Kyaaaa" Akame body stiffen suddenly hearing a light shriek from the distance making her turn around but couldn't spot anything, Akame blinks a couple of time "Huh that's probably just my imagination" she sigh then resume walking.

After a few minute Akame suddenly feel a cold breeze blowing past her making her eyes narrow, she grip her kendo stick tightly but continue walking, a shadowing figure start forming from the ground behind her, it's red eyes glow brightly and look directing at the black haired back, Akame suddenly turn and bring her kendo out and hit the creature seeing it being a ghoul making her eyes widen "What in the world?" the ghoul feel the wooden stick on its chest but it did not react, the creature grab the kendo stick and crush it with his hand shocking the black haired.

Akame see the ghoul lifting it's right hand up showing it's sharp claw making her jump back narrowly dodging it, Akame send a quick spin kick to its face but the creature barely react when the kick connect his face shocking the black haired.

The ghouls look at Akame with its red eyes freezing her in fear for a second making it grab the black haired leg and throw her to the metal post knocking the breath out of her.

"Damn whatever that thing is, I can't even hurt it" Akame mutter getting back up shakily feeling her back bones creak making her wince "I don't want to die not know" she said seeing the creature walking toward her with a sinister smile on its face showing her its razor sharp teeth making the black haired take a few step back in fear.

"Shuuu" Suddenly a hand cover Akame eyes, she feel her back pull to a lean muscular body making her feel safe all of the sudden. Akame feel the familiar sense that she could never forget "Nawin-kun?" The Makasha smile and nod "Don't worry Akame I got this just stay still" Nawin whisper softly then look up, his eyes start to glow red staring down at the ghoul though the Makasha quickly notice something about this ghoul, it's skin color was death black instead of ice blue and it has longer hands and legs same goes with its claws but he decide to not pay attention to it for now.

"You try to attack someone I hold dear now you will pay" Nawin said in a blank deathly tone, violent wind start blowing around him as his eyes glow brightly, the lamp posts and trees are suddenly cut in half by some unknown force making the ghoul shriek getting ready for combat.

**Outside of Kuoh**

Dozens of figures speed through the forest making the leaf blow from the trees, the figures stop at the cliff showing the full view of Kuoh, they're red eyes look down at the city, suddenly dozen of shrieks explode from the area making everyone in Kuoh stop their activities for a second and feels chills going down their spine.

**Yuuto**

The blond appear on top of the tallest tower in Kuoh he turn at the direction the shriek came from making his eyes narrow "Seem like there's more coming" the blond mutter then disappear in pure speed.

**Issei **

Issei speed through the air, heading straight to the location where he heard the shrieks, his eyes start to flash green as he summons the boosted gear 'No way I'm letting anything attack my home'.

**Next Chapter: Ghouls Power and Protection **


	58. Ghouls Power and Protection

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Damn there's too many of them" Yuuto curse seeing 4 ghouls looking up at him, standing near the cliff, the blond summons his flaming sword and get in stance "YUUTO WATCH OUT" Issei appear making the blond turn to see another ghoul appear behind him and was about to strike but Issei appear in front of it and slam the rotation to its stomach sending the Ghoul up to the sky before being obliterated by the rotation.

"Now there's 4 left" Issei said turning to the other ghouls "Well let's split I'll take 2 and so do you" Yuuto suggest making the brown haired nod "Sure" Issei turn back and fire a dragon blast making the ghouls split up by jumping away dodging the attack.

Yuuto appear in front of the two ghouls and spins his flaming sword creating a flaming tornado that send the ghouls away to another area with some burnt place in their body, the blond disappear from the area following the two, leaving Issei with the other ghouls.

"Well I might as well use this for some stress relive" Issei mutter and stomp the ground creating a rumble making the ghouls lose their footing, Issei appear behind one of ghouls and deliver a hard punch to its back with his boosted gear making it barreling across the ground before crashing into a boulder.

The other ghouls appear behind the brown haired and strike it's sharp claw to his stomach but green aura explode from Issei body pushing it back. "You're not sneak attacking me" Issei turn around and slam his boosted gear to the ghouls face, shattering some of its fangs and send it back crashing to the ground.

'Partner these are much weaker compare to the one the Makasha is fighting' Ddraig said catching Issei's attention 'Your saying the one Nawin's fighting is the leader?!' 'My guess is yes, these lower ghouls are probably just a decoy for you guys so you couldn't help go the Makasha' 'I think the leader is underestimating Nawin, that guy is probably the last person that needs back up' Issei gets to his stance seeing the two ghouls getting back up, green aura start leaking from his body and swirl around him "Time to get serious and end this".

The ghouls suddenly disappear in black smoke shocking the brown haired "Wait wh-" Issei is stop when one of the ghouls appear beneath him and sending it's claw upwards leaving a long slash wound on Issei chest. The brown haired curse then point his boosted gear right at the ghoul face and fire dragon shot annihilating it to dust, Issei jump forward dodging a incoming attack from the other ghoul at behind.

Issei pants but he didn't have time to catch is breath when the ghoul appear beside him and strike making the brown haired bring his boosted gear to the side using it as shield, the ghouls claws shatter the boosted gear to pieces shocking the brown haired as he is send flying through a tree from the force of the attack.

"Ow that hurts allot" Issei gets up and notice his bleeding right arm "Damn it my hand is completely injured" he curse and look up seeing the ghoul slowly walking toward him moving its head in a disturbing angle.

'Ddraig I want to use the dragon slash' Issei said surprising the welsh dragon a bit 'Hmm it seems like your best option but remember you've still haven't master it yet so you can only use one or you'll risk losing your arm' Issei nods and summons the boosted gear on his left hand.

The ghoul shrieks making the whole forest rumble from the sound wave, Issei eyes glow green, his pupil sharpen into dragon-like slit, the boosted gear claw start to glow vermillion as green-red aura start swirling around him. "This will put you down!" Issei speed toward the ghoul making it doing the same "TAKE THIS DRAGON SLASH!"! He swipe the boosted gear forward with the ghoul doing the same but when the two connect, the ghoul hand is immediately cut off from the boosted gear claw along with its whole body.

Issei slid forward a few meter and pants before turning around seeing the ghoul dismembered body lying on the ground then burst into black smoke. "I-I did it!" Issei grin then falls to the ground from exhaustion, the boosted gear creak and shatters making him wince slightly.

**Yuuto **

"They are sure fast" Yuuto dodge another strike from the Ghoul and kick it in the stomach sending the creature back into a tree, another one appear at the blond side making him summon another sword blocking to claw.

"But I'm faster" Yuuto disappear and reappear behind the ghoul and slice it's head off with his flaming sword making it's whole body burst in flames leaving nothing behind the other ghouls shrieks then charge toward the blond who slam his flaming sword to the ground creating a wide fire wave speeding toward the creature.

Yuuto close his eyes as his attack explode, after a few second he open his eyes and see a burnt crater "That was easy" The blond sigh dispelling his sword but he quickly notice the ground beneath him start to crack his making his eyes widen "Shit!" Yuuto jump back narrowing dodging the ghoul jumping up from the ground with its claw pointing forward.

"Damn if I didn't notice that I would have been impaled by those things" Yuuto mutter looking at the ghoul sharp long claws. "I might as well try something new" Yuuto summons a silver sword with golden blade, the blade start to glow brightly, the blond point it forward at the ghoul and the blade explode in a bright light making the ghoul shriek feeling it's eyes burning and is now temporarily blind.

Yuuto appear behind the ghoul and slice it's in half with the light blade in ease making the ghoul body explode in black smoke. "Piece of cake" Yuuto smile throwing his sword to the air before dispelling it.

**Kuoh**

Nawin's red eyes glare down at the ghoul making it take caution which the black haired notice 'Hmm seems like this ghoul have some intelligence instead of just charging mindlessly' Nawin glance down at Akame 'But my priority right now is to get her away from here, she won't be of any use if she dies before I can recruit her' Nawin look up and notice the ghoul is gone making his eyes widen and quickly carry Akame bridal style and jump forward dodging a slash from the ghoul who appear behind the two.

Nawin land on the ground and lift his right and forward, pointing his index and middle finger "Six Heaven Prison Rod" Six light rod slam into the creature midsection making it shriek. Nawin quickly disappear in black flash and appear behind the creature with Demonic lightning charge in his right hand.

"NAWIN-KUN WATCH OUT!" Akame shout out making the black haired turn to see another ghoul appear next to him and slice his right hand off making his eyes widen. Nawin quickly spin kick the Ghoul in the stomach sending it flying to a light post then jump back. Akame fall to the ground and stand up quickly seeing Nawin kneeling down holding his right wrist trying to stop the bleeding, the black haired look up seeing Akame is running to him but the ghoul behind her broken through the spell and is speeding toward her with its hands thrust forward intending to impale her.

'DAMN I have no choice' Nawin close both his eyes then open his right one showing it shining bright with his pupil turning slit dragon-like, suddenly the second ghoul jump in front of its leader and is rip into bloody pieces, Nawin right eyes start to leak blood making him close it in pain 'NAWIN DON'T USE THAT ANYMORE!' Sairex yell.

Nawin shake his dizzy head and see the leader ghoul appear behind Akame with its claw lift up the air, planning to cut her in half, Nawin open his right eyes again ignoring Sairex warning, his pupil start flashing golden but he is stop when Akame spin kick the ghoul in the face sending it flying into a light post.

Akame start making her way to Nawin and help him up "You okay" she ask with worry clear in her tone, the black haired nod and look at the ghoul seeing it getting back up and immediately charge toward the two but Nawin and Akame disappear in black flash making it stop before it to disappear in black smoke.

**Kuoh Park**

"AH!" the two fall into the park lake, Akame quickly swim up to see Nawin already standing on land making her swim back to the surface and immediately fall to her knees trying to catch her breath. Nawin look at his right missing hand making him clench his teeth hard in anger 'You stupid Mark you better have some USE!' suddenly the Draconic mark glow brightly Nawin watch in surprise seeing his hand start to regenerate in accelerating speed, forming a new one shocking him.

Nawin clench his new right fist tightly, feeling it more durable than his original one, 'A little present from me Nawin Makasha' a deep voice whisper in his mind making him wince, the mark glow for a few second before turning back to normal.

Nawin turn to Akame, he can already sense the ghoul is speeding toward them, 'We have less than 5 minute before it arrive' "Akame" he calls out making the girl stand up and look at him "I know you have allot of question but for now, I want you to hide so I can deal with the ghoul" "No" Nawin eyes widen slightly hearing her response, he can see determination in her red eyes, there was no fear even when she just saw such a bloody scene a few second ago.

Nawin smile inside 'Huh this girl just keeps surprising me' 'She's definitely fitting to join your peerage kid' Tairex said 'and she will' Nawin summon a shadow Katana and throw it to Akame who catches it. "Fine then if you want to help so be it" the black haired look at the katana, she can feel the dark aura swirling around her arm giving its power, Akame look up at Nawin who look at her blankly with his stoic eyes but she can see expectation in them 'That Katana has a time limit since you're not it's user but it will give you the power to fight the ghoul" "5 minute is all I need" she reply making the Makasha chuckle "Don't get so cocky this Ghoul is different from the other one I killed, this is it's leader so it won't go down so easily, I'll handle the final blow, now here's the plan and listen carefully I'll only explain it once…'.

**Time Skip**

The ghoul appear above in air before landing on the ground hard creating a crater, when the smoke clear it can see Akame standing in front of it with the Katana holding in her right hand.

Akame open her eyes meeting the ghoul bright red sinister eyes, it shrieks and charge toward her with its mouth open showing it's sharp long teeth's making Akame get to her stance and block the incoming claw from the ghoul, she push it back and kick the creature in the stomach sending it flying back.

Akame dash forward and try to slice the ghoul in half but it stop her sword with its left claw then bring the other claws down to Akame who let go one of her hands on the sword grip and spin to the side dodging the attack before spinning back then grab the handle tightly and use her full force to slice the ghoul left hand clean making it shriek in pain, the ghoul kick Akame stomach sending it flying back before it could be cut in half.

"With a sword nothing can stop me" Akame said getting in her stance again, the ghoul look at its missing left hand before turning back to the black haired and shriek sending a powerful wind blast pushing her back a bit. Akame body start to glow in red aura, she swipe the katana back making the ground behind her explode, her red glowing eyes glare at the Ghoul then dash toward it and in blink of an eyes she cut another one of its arm off making the creature shriek in pain and send a kick to Akame who stop it easily with her right hand and throw the ghoul to the tree.

Nawin who stand on top of a tree look down at the scene with amazement and pleased "Seems like her sacred gear is being release but not all… it just need one more push before she can finally release it fully and that's where this piece comes into play" Nawin look at the glowing knight piece in his palm.

Akame stop in front of the whimpering ghoul and raise the Katana up "This is the end of you" She said then bring the sword down but the Katana suddenly shatter shocking the black haired, the ghoul quickly notice this and jump toward the shock Akame. Nawin appear in front of the girl with demonic lightning charge in his right hand and he strikes it right through the ghoul chest killing it instantly.

Nawin rip his hand out from the ghoul corpse and throw it to the ground making it burst into black smoke, the black haired swipe his hand getting rid of the blood then turn to Akame who have a shock expression. "As I said that Katana was temporarily but you did good" he smile then ruffle her hair "I know you have allot of question but that will be for later" Akame cross her arm and give a slight glare at the Makasha "Why not now?" "Because you're going to pass out in any second now" Nawin said making Akame look at him surprise, she was about to reply but her image start to darken and start to loss her footing.

Nawin catch the black haired in time before she could fall and carry her in his arms "Forcing the Sacred gear power out will put strain in your body" Nawin mutter at the pass out black haired, he suddenly yawn "Damn I need some bloody sleep after this" the two disappear in black flash leaving the quiet park

**Time Skip**

Akame groan feeling a stinging headache, she sit up and quickly found herself in her bedroom "What I'm I doing here" Akame mutter blinking a couple of time to adjust her vision. Akame was about to get up but stop feeling a hard object leaning on her right arm making her turn to see a black katana with red razor sharp hilt, the black haired grab the sword and look at the beautiful craftsmanship of the black sheath with red dragons imprinted on it.

"Wow" Akame pull the sword out to see a beautiful, sharp black blade suddenly red electric spark around the blade shocking the black haired "Black Thunder" A voice said making the black haired turn quickly to see Nawin leaning against the wall looking at her with his stoic eyes.

"That Katana is called Black Thunder" Akame calm down and look at the Makasha a little suspicious "Is this yours" Nawin nod "Yes I've ask a friend of mine to craft this for me and now I pass it to you since your sword skill is perfect for Katana style" Akame look down at the blade and still can't help but stare at the beautiful, flawless craftsmanship of the blade.

"That Katana right there have its own unique power in it, that you have to master to awake it's full potential, The blade is made from a special and very strong metal from the underworld, it's also sharp enough to cut through titanium like butter" Nawin explain shocking the girl.

Akame put the Katana back in its sheath and turn to the Makasha "Thank you but I can't accept this, I didn't earn it" She bow making Nawin look at her quite surprise but quickly turn back to his usual stoic expression "Akame don't say that just yet because you will need that if you choose the path that I'm giving you" he said making her look up surprise.

"You wanted answer for yesterdays correct?" Akame nod at the question, Nawin take a deep breath then spend the next five minute to explain all the 3 factions and the peerage system to the black haired who listen carefully to every single detail. "I see…. So you want me to join your peerage?" Akame ask making the Makasha nod, he summon the knight piece and throw it to the black haired who catch it and examine the chess piece "Akame I won't force you, you can choose to join with me or you can just continue leaving your life like normal humans but" Akame turn to Nawin noticing his serious tone "I will have to wipe your memory about this and the last night event, I can't let you run around knowing about this" he said surprising the girl a bit but she can understand his reasons.

"Before I give an answer can I ask you one question Nawin-kun" Akame said making the Makasha nod "Why are you really creating a peerage, I have a feeling there's more to it than just you need one" She said looking at his blank brown eyes, Akame notice how different the Makasha is right now compare to when he is with his friends or in school, it's like his a completely different person with those cold emotionless eyes.

"… My reason is something I can't tell you just yet but it's something that require a group to do it, a strong group and that's why I'm creating this peerage" Nawin reply crossing his arm and lean his head to the side a bit "When my peerage is complete I'll tell all of you" Akame eyes narrow at this not liking secrets "So you're trying to convince me and the other future candidates who will probably ask the same question as me right now, to join you when they don't even know your plans for creating the group" she said.

Nawin eyes flash red freezing the black haired for a minute feeling the air around the room just gotten heavier "As I said, I'm not going to force you or the future candidates to join me, it's your decision entirely" Nawin sigh a bit trying to calm himself "Akame do you have some trust in me?" he ask surprising the black haired.

Akame bite her lips remember all the time the Makasha have help her train in the kendo club and would spar with her often on weekends, she sigh and look up at him "I do trust you even though I may not know much about you, my heart says I can trust you Nawin-kun" "Then Akame will you be my knight and stand by my side even with an unknown future ahead of you" Nawin said in a softer tone.

Akame look down at the knight pieces 'There's nothing left for me here, for almost 7 years after that incident, I've been living day by day without knowing what to do with my life, with no purpose of living and now this person is giving me a reason to live again with a purpose" Akame look up and nod "Yes I'll be your knight Nawin-kun" She said with a smile surprising the Makasha a bit since he never sees the black haired ever smile that happily before.

Nawin smile then make his way toward the girl and help her up "Well Akame from this day on out" he grab the knight piece and place it near her chest "You will be known as my knight" Nawin look down at the black haired one more time "This is your last chance Akame are you completely sure with this decision?, there no turning back" he said but all he got is the look of determination blazing in the black haired eyes giving him all the answer he needs.

Nawin eyes glow red, black-whitish aura start swirling around the two, the knight pieces start to glow brightly "Well Akame your new life will begin now" the knight piece levitate and sink into the black haired chest, the room is suddenly envelope by a bright light.

**Time Skip**

"So that's why I've sense a couple of magic signature yesterday" Rias said looking at her Pawn and Knight "What about Nawin-kun, he hasn't come home yet" Akeno ask making the two shake their head "We're not sure after finishing the rest of the ghouls we rush toward Nawin's location and see nothing but a battle definitely happened there since we spot some broken lamp posts and shattered ground" Issei said "We try to locate him but his magic signature also disappear but there's one more thing, I'm positive I sense another signature with him at that location but I'm not completely sure since it was very faint" Yuuto add in.

Rias sigh and look to her right side seeing the Kuoh courtyard, all of them are currently on top of the school roof where no students are allowed to enter. "It's not that surprising that Nawin-kun disappears, he usually does and now has the rights, after all he's already a high-class devil, which means he is his own men" Rias said making the new devil's look at her confuse "What do you mean Buchou?" Xenovia ask.

"When one of a member in a peerage become a high-class it mean they are granted freedom to set out and make their own peerage and won't need to stick by their king side but when ever their king are entering a rating game or call for help they will need to come and aid their king" Rias explain making them nod "I see but, your still in your king's control though, even when you've reach high-class" Kokoro said sitting on top of a chain wall.

"Yes you will still have to answer your king's calling if they ever need help" Rias reply. Suddenly the group here a loud commotion going on the school entrance making them turn and is surprise to see Nawin walking in the courtyard with Akame and Hana behind him "Kyaaa Nawin-kun please go out with me!" "No not her ME!" the fan girls start to louder making the Makasha sigh mentally, Akame start to get annoy but kept a blank expression while Hana just whistle, ignoring all the noise with her headphones in full blast.

Nawin walk pass the crowd then look up seeing the group looking down at them shock, Rias look at Akame and feel a tremendous magic surging through the black haired body making her eyes widen in complete shock 'Did he?!'. Nawin smirk at them before entering the building with both girls.

**Next Chapter: Bloody Case**


	59. Bloody Case

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"What are we doing here master, shouldn't we be in school?" Hana asks confuse as the three are currently in a quiet clear grass field that is a couple of blocks away from the school.

Nawin smile a bit, then pull out two necklaces with black rings hanging on the chain making the girls look at him confuse "You have exactly 20 minutes to get these rings from me and after that we can have lunch" he said.

"What happen if we fail Nawin-sama" Akame ask "You won't get to eat your lunch and watch me throw it in a bin and eat mines" the black haired reply making the two sweat drop feeling their stomach rumble a bit "I just have to skip breakfast this morning" Hana mutters.

"Doesn't this seem a little unfair Nawin-sam-" "I thought I told you not to call me that Akame" Nawin reply making the black haired blink a couple of time before nods "Sorry I mean Nawin-kun, as I was saying, it seems a little unfair considering you can just use the speeding shadow god to escape any kind of attacks" Akame said bringing up a good point as she seen what the technique could do when they were training this early morning "I have to agree with her master" Hana join in.

"Ok then I won't use the Speeding Shadow God to make it fair ok?" Nawin ask making the two nod "Good, now then the rules are not to use any destructive technique understand, we don't need human come rushing here so stick with close quarter combat and close range move… Now then Begin!" he yell and immediately the two disappears making the Makasha raise his eyebrow 'Huh the two didn't attack me out front… smart move' he smile then place the necklace on his pocket and let it dangle out.

Nawin close his eyes, a dark image in his mind showing the whole field area, one light beeps at the far right catching his attention 'Hmm what are you doing all the way over there Akame?' the black haired tries to find Hana but gets no luck making him reopen his eyes to see the ground beneath him start to crack.

Nawin jump back narrowly avoiding a fist aiming for his chin, Hana lands on the ground and immediately send a kick which the black haired block easily with his right palm "Well my familiar is that all you got" Nawin said with a slight smirk making the green haired grin "No I have allot more".

Hana thrust her right fist forward sending an air blast, pushing the black haired back a few meters. Nawin notice Akame magic signature appears at behind making him turn to see her trying to grab the necklace with Hana also on the other side trying to grab the other one.

Nawin eyes flash red, the two suddenly feel an unknown force pushing them back, sending both of them to the forest. Nawin smirk bringing his right hand near his red slit eyes before it turn back to normal.

**Mindscape **

Sairex clench his fist tightly looking at the Television showing the training session, Tairex notice his brother anxious movement "Sairex what's wrong?" He ask yawning "Don't play stupid brother, it's Nawin that's I'm worry about" Sairex said glaring at the black haired "You shouldn't have given him that power so early" Tairex feel a slash mark appear in his right cheek making his eyes glow red.

Tairex glare at his brother who eyes glow golden, glaring back "Well I thought it's power could help him since allot of enemies are targeting him" "It was a stupid decision, you of all people should know what that power will do to him if he keeps using it too much, you should have taught him something else and leave that for last!" Sairex sigh trying to calm himself, leaning his forehead on his fists "The more he uses it, the more he will lose himself" Tairex look at his brother for a few second then back to the television 'You better not fail like the others kid…'

**Training Field **

Nawin stand still with his arm cross waiting for the two next moves 'Seems like they went quiet after the last encounter' the black haired look down at his watch seeing they have 15 minutes left.

Nawin close his eyes and take a deep breath, he move his head to the side narrowly dodging a fire blast aiming for his head. Nawin open his eyes to see Akame appear above him, delivering a drop kick which he blocks easily with his left arm.

Akame wasn't finish sending a fist toward her king face which he block with his right hand. "Nice try you two" Nawin eyes flash red seeing Hana appears beside him trying to grab the necklace. The Makasha quickly move his left hand to the black haired wrist and throw her into Hana, sending the girls back to the ground.

"You two need to work harder to get an opening from me" Nawin said crossing his arm, the two girls get up and charge toward the Makasha making him raise his eyebrow wondering why their acting to reckless. Akame summons the black thunder alerting Nawin who summon the twisted etcher blocking the incoming attack, Hana send a kick to his feet making him jump, "Tsk" Nawin click his tongue then in midair he send a kick to Akame sword sending it the other side freeing the twisted etcher.

Nawin quickly start the engine making the chain spin and send the sword down to Hana seeing her trying to grab the necklace, but Akame quickly appear beside the green haired blocking the attack, Nawin eyes widen slightly seeing Hana's hand are inches away from the necklace.

"I don't think so" Suddenly dozen of shadow weapons appear around Nawin and push the two back barreling to the ground. "Ow" Hana groan rubbing her back from the hard impact then looks up seeing dozen of weapons circling around Nawin who look at them stoically with his red glowing eyes.

"Not yet" Akame dash forward and grab the black thunder that is laid a few feet away from Nawin making his eyes widen 'SHIT!' "LIGHTNING STREAM" the black thunder blade burst in red electric and send a lighting stream toward Nawin shocking him "AHHHH" "HANA NOW" Akame shout making the green haired nod.

The shadow weapons shatter from the black haired losing concentration, Hana appear beside him and reach for the necklace, but she is stop when black lighting sparks around the Makasha body, he extends both his arms "Demonic Stream!" the two girls scream in pain as black electricity strike around their body then both is sent flying back and crash into the ground hard creating a giant crater.

Nawin shake his head getting rid of the dizziness and see the two on the ground moaning in pain. "That was a smart move, I'll admit you guys caught me off guard with that" Nawin says as the two stand back up. Akame grab her sword and run forward in blinding speed, Nawin eyes flash red, he summon a gun blade and block the strike, at the corner of his sight he can spot Hana preparing for an attack.

Nawin push Akame back and kick her in the stomach, then switch his blade into a gun mode and fire at Hana making her move away, "Damn" she curse and was about to turn but is stop when a fist is slam into her face sending her barreling across the field.

Nawin land down on the ground gently, then check his watch seeing it's already past 20 minute, he dispels the gun blade "Okay, you two, the time is up" he announce, reaching for the necklaces and throw them to the two surprising the girls.

"What I thought we failed?" Hana said confuse holding necklace closely "I never said anything about you not getting it if you guys failed did I?" Nawin replies. Akame inspect the ring closely, seeing a beautiful white diamond place in the beautiful craft black ring, "I want you two to wear the ring in any fingers you want, it is a sign that you are on my team, and it will prove useful in the future…" Nawin explain.

"Why don't you have one Nawin-kun?" Akame ask, sliding the ring on her middle finger while Hana puts on her ring finger, Nawin chuckle a bit, then raise his right hand up showing the ring on his index finger but instead of a white diamond it is red. "Only us and the future member of this group will receive these ring and you must keep them in your fingers at all time, I'm sure you've noticed it's extremely comfortable to wear that you don't even feel like anything is on your finger's" Nawin said making the two nods looking at their rings.

"Well I'm fine with wearing it all the time, it looks cool" Hana said looking at the ring closely making Nawin raise his eyebrow with amusement 'Why does she always have to react like that when I buy her stuffs?' the black haired wonders, remembering the other day he bought the hydra a iPod and headphones for listening music so she wouldn't be so bored at the familiar forest.

Nawin shake his head "Anyway since you guys failed, no lunch for you two" he said making the girls head fall, a little depress that they failed. Nawin sense two magic signature appearing in the area making him sigh "You guys can come out now, you should know better to hide from me" he said seeing Rias and Akeno jumping down from the trees.

Nawin sigh knowing he will have to explain though he personality don't want to, Rias look at Akame and now that she is this close to her 'There's no doubt about it she's a devil, the magic radiating from her is powerful higher than most beginners devil' the red haired though then turn to the Makasha.

Nawin turn his attention to Rias but quickly notice Akeno eyes, they were dark almost unstable and she is looking directly at Akame making Nawin eyes narrow knowing what his girlfriend can be like with jealousy, 'She definitely won't be afraid of spilling blood to make a point' Nawin shake his head and decide to deal with that later before turning to the Gramory.

"Is there something you need Rias, though I have an idea why you're here" Nawin said making the red haired nod "Well I'm just curious, it seem you finally start recruiting members correct" she said taking a glance at Akame. Nawin nod "Well that's what the evil piece are for" Rias eye narrow at the way the black haired is talking, it's like he's keeping secrets.

"Well it's good to know you're finally having a peerage member but if you don't mind telling me what happened last night with the ghouls, I got Issei's and Yuuto side but not yours" "I see… well Akame was attacked by the ghouls pack leader but I came in time to stop the creature before it could do any harm and after killing the ghoul, I recruit Akame to my group since she witness the whole thing" Nawin explain "I see… that's all I want to know for now, I have other matters to attend please don't skip school okay" Rias said turning back to her sisterly way making the black haired nod "I got it Rias don't worry" Nawin send a smile to her.

Rias smile back and the two disappear in red light. "… Master is it me or does Akeno look like she have some hate toward Akame" Hana said breaking the silence "I don't even know her" Akame points out confuse on why the raven haired would give her a death look.

"Don't give it so much thought, I'll deal with that" Nawin said looking at the spot the two girls just left then turn to his team "Well you two we're heading back to school" "And eat lunch" Hana ask a little hopeful "No lunch for the two of you" Nawin reply making the green haired sulk though Akame just shrug since she went a day without food before so going without lunch is nothing.

**Time Skip**

"MAASSTERRR can I have some!" Hana whines seeing the Makasha eating his sushi while she is seated on the ground looking at him. Akame is sitting on the ledge reading a book about sword techniques. "No Hana you can't have any" Nawin said for what seem to be the 10th time.

"Nawin-kun!" A voice appear from the stairs as footstep can be heard coming up, "Oh boy" Hana disappear, knowing who the person is, Akame blink a couple of times, then goes back reading but Nawin walk toward her and gently push her shoulder making the black haired fall down to a net that is placed down a few floors as Akeno enter the roof.

Akame blinks a couple of time looking at the sky with a blank expression, she shrugs then grab her book that is on her chest and resume reading while laying on the net comfortably.

Nawin turn to the raven haired whose holding her lunch box, she smile and walk toward him "I was looking for you" "I can see that, you should have just eaten your lunch with the others, lunch time is almost over" Nawin reply as the raven haired start eating her own made sandwich beside him "Well I want to eat with you that's all".

Nawin look at the raven haired eyes closely and see it's now normal well in her way at least, it's now more stable and calm 'Otouto I want to tell you something about Akeno, she's a very different person before she met you, how can I put this correctly well let's say she's a masochistic and sadistic especially when she's engage in battles but it seems ever since she met you, she's been acting more normal I guess you have that effect on her but still there has been a few incident over the years that Akeno's mood has gone completely unstable that she will hurt even her own comrades' Rias words run though the black haired mind.

Nawin look at the courtyard and notice something about the raven haired ever since he start dating her 'I barely know her' Nawin eyes narrow slightly 'her past, her family, the reason why she's unstable, I don't know anything, all I know is the present but something tell me the past is what's cause Akeno to become what she is today and it seems I'm the only one she seems to be complete calm with even more than Rias, a person who Akeno cares for like a sister, and there's her' an image appear in the black haired mind showing one of the Akumi member he encountered that look almost identical to Akeno.

'You can never run away from the past, it's something you have to face eventually, it's unavoidable but Akeno what are you running away from?' Nawin glance at the raven haired whose eating her sandwich happily making his eyes soften, it seems like every time she's alone with him she can be this happy.

'You know this situation remind me a little bit of Raynare' Tairex said making the Makasha eyes flash red in anger 'You're stepping in a thin ice saying that Tairex, Akeno is nothing like her' Nawin said with venomous tone shocking the black dragon a bit.

Tairex suddenly chuckles 'Kid why don't we take a look at the facts, before these two met you they were pretty much a unstable sadistic girls and after they met you they become more stable and be generally happy for once in their life, though for Raynare it was her first happiness but for Akeno she found true happiness that even her friends can't help provide so you can see they are quite similar in a way' Nawin eyes widen in complete shock hearing the dragon comment.

Nawin shake his head and glare mentally at the dragon 'Fine I'll admit they have some similarity, but there is one thing that is different from the two' Tairex raise his eyebrow 'Oh really mind enlighten me in that' 'My love for Akeno is stronger and more real than the love I ever gave to Raynare' Nawin reply surprising the black dragon, the Makasha cut of the link and goes back eating his lunch with Akeno.

**Time Skip**

"What a day" Nawin yawn walking toward his locker with Hana beside him "Master… School is awesome!" she smile making the black haired look at her weirdly "Glad you're enjoying it Hana" "Well awesome is too much, maybe staying in a familiar forest for my whole entirely life was so boring since the only thing I did is sleep or hunt for food so being in school is really a nice change, it's never dull or boring" She explain.

Nawin nod and open his locker to be greeted by a pink letter "Hmm" He picks the paper up and open it "I love letter?" Hana ask with interest. Nawin unfold the paper and read '_Nawin Makasha I like you to meet me at the park around 8pm tonight please accept this invitation, I've been wanting very long to finally talk to you in person' _"Ow Master you seem to have an admirer" Hana laugh a bit.

Nawin sigh unfolding the paper and place it back in the letter "Are you going?" the hydra ask with curiosity clear in her tone "I have to, I would feel uncomfortable leaving a vulnerable girl alone late at night, I'll just decline her confession and take her home safely" Hana grins hearing that, she always knew her master have a kind heart inside.

"Nawin-kun?" Akeno appear beside the two surprising them, the raven haired notice the letter and her eyes narrow. Nawin mentally curse but kept a calm expression "What that letter in your hand Nawin-kun?" She asks. "It's just the letter from one of the teachers, telling me not to skip school so often" The black haired reply while mentally face palm at his excuse, why would a teacher sent a letter to their student especially a pink one.

Akeno look at him for few second then nod "Okay well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be late, since me and Rias have a high-class contract to complete, I'll be coming back late at night" Nawin nod 'Well this will make things easier at night, I won't have to make a stupid excuse to her when I leave to meet this secret admirer' "Okay take care of yourself Akeno" the raven haired smile and kiss his cheek before making her way to the occult club.

"I didn't know there was a dual contract?" Hana ask "Well it's more of the devil decision if they want to have another person assist them in a dangerous contract, of course the reward will be spilt but it will be good practice for their teamwork skills" Nawin reply making her nod "so I'm guessing Akame is doing her own contract right now?" "Yes she got contacted a few minute before lunch ended".

Nawin close his eyes and take a deep breath making the hydra look at him curious "Is there something on your mind master?" Nawin open his eyes "Just thinking about the next step Hana…".

"TEMEE!" A voice boom behind the two making Nawin sigh before turning around to see Issei walking toward them with Kokoro beside him, "Something you need Issei?" "Yep I was wondering can you be a practice partner for Kokoro new move" Nawin raise his eyebrow knowing this is a trap 'You're still too easy to read Issei' "No" the black haired reply closing his locker and walk out of the building with Hana.

"How about this Nawin-senpai" Kokoro call out making the Makasha turn to her "Why don't you just watch as I perform my move on Issei, Maybe you can come up with a cool name for it since I can't think of anything that fits it well" "For someone who named their pet Lula I'm not surprise" Issei mutter making the orange haired smack his head "OW okay sorry!".

"Well fine but let's try this in a different location, don't need unwanted attention" Nawin said making the two nod.

**Time Skip: Training Field **

"Woaw what happened here?" Issei ask looking at the area that is filled craters on the ground and few broken trees.

"We were training here at lunch time, so that's the area is in this state" Nawin reply leaning his back against the tree while Hana sits on top of the branch "Well go ahead Kokoro, I'm quite interest to see this move" the orange nod while Issei shiver a bit "This will be the last time I'll ever be your training dummy" he said to his queen who smirk "Not sure about that".

Issei suddenly shake his head "No I can't, I-it's too sca-" he is cut off by Kokoro kicking him in the gut making him bend down, She reach back grabbing the Hyoudou head then place it on her shoulder and fall to the ground making Issei head bounce on her shoulder so violently that it send him out of her grip and black flip a couple of time in the air before landing on the ground hard leaving him barely conscious.

Nawin raise his eyebrow with interest 'That is one interesting technique, it seems when Kokoro body fall to the ground her opponent head hits her shoulder hard and bounce off it violently sending them up in the air, if she perform that move up air it could break a person neck'.

"Yes" Kokoro mutter pumping her fist up the air for being able to perform the move perfectly now. "That is one hell of a move Kokoro" Nawin said making the orange haired turn to him "Thank that was the same comment I got from the others" she said with a small smile.

"Th-that was terrible" Issei mutter getting back up wobbly, "I bet it does, that move really will hit your neck so don't be surprise that anything below you neck won't respond properly for a couple of minute" the black haired said. "Well Nawin-senpai you thought of any name?" Kokoro ask.

Nawin thinks for a minute "Hmm how about Sutan Akuma?" he suggests "Stun Demon? Now that's a name" Hana comments, Kokoro thinks for a minute before nodding "Hmm sounds cool, I like it".

"Well since that's done, Kokoro you should take Issei back home, it looks like his about to pass out" Nawin said seeing the brown haired daze eyes. "Yeah I can see that well, good night Nawin-senpai" Kokoro said picking the brown haired up and disappear in pure speed.

"You will sure have an interesting night Master" Hana grins the black haired only hums then begin making his way home making the green haired jump down and follow him.

**Time Skip**

"I'm home" Nawin call out walking in his home, "Welcome back Onii-chan" Asia shouts from the living room, Nawin enters the room while Hana head up to his bedroom.

Nawin spot Asia sitting on the couch making some origami's, the black haired take a seat next to her and see about a dozen of other origami's on the table. "Never knew you can make origami's Asia?" the blond smile at him and give her brother a bird origami "Well Mama actually teach me, it took me a while but I was able to do it correctly".

Nawin look at the bird origami seeing it being perfectly make, he pets the blond lock giving her a soft smile even though she can't see, the black haired knows Asia can feel him smiling. "Onii-chan did you know if you have dozens of Origami in place, it may grant you a wish" Asia said catching the black haired attention.

"Really… well then" Nawin place all the origami in row "Why don't' you make a wish Asia" he said making the blond shake her head before turning to him "No it's not for me, I wanted you to make one" Asia said surprising the black haired "That's the reason why I made these so please Onii-chan make a wish" the blond smile bringing her hands together.

Nawin look at the origami's and close his eyes for a few second before opening them again "Let's hope it works" he said turning back to the blond "I hope whatever you wished comes true Onii-chan" Nawin smile the kiss the blond forehead "Me too Asia…".

**Time Skip**

"It's almost time Master" Hana lies on the bed, drawing in her sketch book and kicking her legs around every so often. Nawin who lean against the window look at the shining moon, his eyes narrow 'Something's wrong…' the black haired can't help but shake this uneasy feeling his been getting ever since it turned dark.

Nawin open his window and walk out but before leaving he turn back to his familiar "Hana stay here okay" he order making the green haired nod. Nawin jump down and immediately dash to the park "You seem in a rush… Nawin-kun" the black haired freeze and turn to see her standing next to a lamp post smiling at him.

Nawin stop and was about to reply but a scent of blood blast through his senses making him turn to the park direction, Nawin turn back and to see her gone making him curse and immediately speed toward the park.

'Don't tell me!' Nawin jump over the fences and see one light post is still on, shining in a bloody corpse. Nawin clench his fist and walk toward the body to see it's a girl around his aged wearing a Kuoh academy uniform, the black haired kneel down and begin inspecting her body for any wounds 'She's been killed just recently no more than an hour ago… probably even earlier'.

Nawin place his head on the girl face and turn it around to see her dull death brown eyes, her blond hair is soak in her own blood. The Makasha notice a hole through her stomach making him pull her shirt up a little and see a clean hole going right through her abdomen making his eyes narrow.

'It looks like a size of a hand piercing right through her stomach but it could b some kind of weapon also, whoever did this means business and is not afraid to get dirty… but this doesn't seem to be an injury that killed her because she would still be alive when I arrived here though maybe she'd be unconscious or in a near death state so there must be something else' Nawin looks for other wounds and spot something that shock him.

'Whoever did this is a sick person' Nawin eyes flash with anger and disgust seeing dozens of stab wound on the girl chest "This would kill anyone, she must have been stab over 50 times over the chest same goes with her heart" Nawin stand back up and sigh wondering why would someone kill an innocent girl.

Nawin look at the girl one more time and see her holding something in her right hand making the black haired kneel down and grab it, he stand back up, looking closely to see a small red box. Nawin open it and see a compass, confusing him '… No this can't be right' Nawin notice the compass is pointing at the east direction making him turn to the right and see a tree with blood written on it "You're Mine" Nawin reads out the word.

Nawin look at the girl body with sadness in his usual blank eyes 'So she was killed because of her affection toward me' the black haired kneel down and close the girl eyes to let her rest in peace, he see her bag laying next to her and it shows the girl name "Don't worry Chika I'll find whoever did this to you and make them pay'.

**Somewhere**

In a dark isolated alleyway there is a shadowy figure walking through the road, on their right hand they hold a blooded knife that drips of blood. The person looks at the knife and licks the blood making their violet eyes shine before they disappear into darkness.

**Next Chapter: Finding the Suspect**


	60. Suspect and Past Enemy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"There has been a disturbing crime that happened at one of Kuoh's popular parks, the Fuchikie park, one of the staff that was cleaning the park, alerted the police station this morning saying that he found a corpse at his area, the police officers immediately head there to confirm if it's true and indeed found a dead body of a Kuoh Academy student, who is named Chika Matarashi, right now all we know is that the officers has taken the body of the teen to the hospital to get a biopsy and find out how she is killed while other officers are going to start the investigation to find this suspect and bring them to justice" the whole Makasha family look at the TV listening to the shocking news closely.

"Why would someone kill an innocent student for?" Yao ask confuse, "I hope they find out who did this and stop them" Asia said with a sad tone hearing the bad news. Nawin, who already finished his breakfast, is leaning against the wall looking at the television, deep in thought.

'It can't be a normal murder case that hole that been struck through her abnormal have magic radiating around it so it's definitely a supernatural being… It can't be the ghouls again because they don't use knife and the stabbing wounds are smaller than the size of their claws so I can rule them out, which mean the suspect must be an ordinarily looking being not creatures' Nawin open his eyes and walk to the door but he stop first and turn to his family "Akeno, Lucy I won't be attending school today since I have other matter that needs my most attention so do me a favor and inform the teachers" he said making everyone turn to him.

"Onii-san you already skipped school too often, they might expel you if you continue" Lucy said a little worry, "I have to agree with her on this Nawin-kun, what is it so important that you have to skip school?" Akeno ask. Nawin just give them a blank look "Just inform them, the matter I'm attending is more important than school" he reply and leaves.

Yao sighs and massage her temple, normally she would berate her son for skipping school but she knows he and Lucy life is very different now compare to their lives in their previous home. "Still trying to adjust with the situation" Jonathan ask noticing his wife stress expression, the black haired turn to him "Yeah it used to be a simpler life for all of us especially our kids but things are getting more complicated and tougher" she reply.

"You know as well as I do, we can't keep hiding them from the supernatural world" Jonathan said in a low voice, looking at the three girls trying to beat each other in an eating contest. Yao sigh knowing what her husband says is true "Let's hope their prepared for the future, I have a feeling this is just the beginning" Jonathan look at his wife with amusement going through his blue eyes "Oh Yao don't worry so much they are our children after all, I think the last thing the enemy needs is you going back out there and wiping their asses" Yao laugh lightly "Hahahaha it's been a long time since I've fought, I may be a bit to rusty but I'll leave that to my children, but if the time comes I won't hesitant to get back".

**Time Skip**

Nawin stood on top of a house that is next to the Ichiru bakery, he look through the window seeing Misako sleeping peacefully with a wet towel place on her forehead. 'If this person is attacking people who have affection toward me then my friends could be on their list'. The Makasha appear in front of the pink haired window and place his hand on the glass, the window glows and a small barrier appear covering the whole window "Now if the killer tries to attack her, they will be force to use the front door which mean they have to get past Akira and Moka which I'm sure they won't do and if they try to break through this barrier, I'll be here in a flash" Nawin mutter before disappearing in black flash.

**Hyoudou Resident **

"Haaa!" Issei throws a punch to a tree making it obliterating into pieces, the brown haired back flip and round kick another tree, cutting it in half. "Huh seems like my strength is now equal to a rook without needing to promote to one" Issei smile wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I'm surprise your working so hard Issei" a voice said making the brown haired look up to see Kokoro looking down at him, sitting on the tree.

"Well if I'm not working hard you would have forced me wouldn't you" Issei reply remember the last time the orange haired kick his ass for being lazy "Yes I would since your hand to hand combat is a joke, you don't even have your own fighting style" She said making the brown haired all depress "You don't need to say that" he mutter.

"So Issei what do you think of this morning news?" Kokoro said changing the subject, the brown haired turn serious "Yeah, it's definitely not a normal crime, I've known only little of Chika but she's just an ordinary girl, really she is an innocent girl who is usually quiet that no one even knows her, it's kind of sad that she doesn't have friend but it also points out the question, why would someone targeted her?" Kokoro look a little surprise by the brown haired reply 'huh Nawin-kun right, he is full of surprises'.

Kokoro shake her head and nod "Yeah, I agree, I find it hard to believe someone would attack an innocent girl like her, it just doesn't match up but it could just be a random killer" Issei close his eyes and think for a minute "Hmm maybe we should question some of her friends but the problem is she doesn't have many close friends".

"What about her parents?" Kokoro ask making the brown haired shake his head "No parents won't help that much because they don't know what she does in school, that's why friends are better to ask since the person would always hangout with their friends" "Well I may got us a lead" Kokoro said making Issei look up at her "Really? What is it" "She used to attend the garden club after school so the students there might know something about her" Issei smile "That seems like a solid starting point but before we do that, I need a shower" Kokoro eyebrow twitches finally notice how smelly the brown haired is "Yes you need one, you smell like someone whose been sleeping in a trashcan all night" "HEYYY!".

**Time Skip **

"Chika? Well there isn't much we know about her to be honest but I will answer your question with everything I know" Megumi the president of the garden club reply, Issei sweat drop a bit seeing the others girls are behind their president, holding a baseball bats and other equipment, glaring at him to dare do anything perverted.

Kokoro nod "I see so can you tell me what she is like, from what I heard she is a quiet person and don't have much friends" Megumi smile sadly and nod "Yes it's true, it's a tragic that she is gone, Chika may be weird to some people but she have a kind and caring heart, the problem is she was extremely shy that's why it's so hard for her to make friends, we the garden club try to break her out of her shell and it work when we were able to convince her to confront this crush she told us about" Issei and Kokoro perk up hearing this.

"When was the day she went to confront this person?" Issei ask quickly, "Well it was yesterday actually, the same day she pass away" Megumi said "B-but I doubt this crush of her is the suspect right?!" she ask quickly, Issei face turn serious "Well we aren't sure but we need to question him, do you know his name?" Megumi shake her head "No sorry, Chika never told us" Issei sigh and massage his temple "I see thanks for all your help" Kokoro knows there nothing left and bow "thanks for the help Megumi, we appreciated and sorry for your loss, I'm sure she was important to you and the others" "It's no problem, I hope you aren't trying to play a detective and figure this case out, the police will handle that" she said worry for the two safety.

Kokoro smile "Don't worry we aren't doing anything like that, we are just curious that's all".

Issei walk out of the building with Kokoro following beside him "Well we got something new at least from there though not much" She said "Yeah, so the last person to have seen her must be this crush but we don't know who it is". "Her Dairy!" Kokoro said out, startling the brown haired a bit "a dairy?" "Yes people who are shy usual have a dairy so they can right their true feeling down and keep it a secret, so her crush name must be in there" Issei thinks for a minute a grin "That's actually a solid lead" "Of course it is Issei, I'm more smarter than you dummy" Kokoro reply making the brown haired floor palm before standing back up "Anyway I think we should head to her house after school, I'm sure the dairy must be in her room" after nodding to each other the two take a separate ways to their own classes.

**Fuchikie Park**

"Hana have you picked anything up" Nawin ask standing on top of the tree beside his familiar, the two are looking down at the crime scene, the park is currently closed since the police are investigating the area for clues. "… No master the person must have covered their tracks well, I can't pick anything up" the green haired reply "I see well at least one thing is cleared, this incident wasn't caused by a creature since they don't have the intelligence for this" Nawin mutter.

'There has to be some clues laying around here' Nawin eyes glow red and start scanning the whole area, the black haired stop seeing footprint tracks making his eyes narrow 'No matter what you do there will always be a trail to follow'. "Hana knock out all the cops around here" Nawin order making hydra disappear in blurred speed, in a blink of an eyes all the cops are on the ground as Hana appears in the center.

Nawin jump down and start following the tracks, he also spots blood drop next to the footprint 'Hm it must be the knife that the killer used to stabbed Chika's chest'. After a minute of following the trail it leads the black haired out of the park "Hey kid wha-" the police officer who stood in the back entrance of the park is stop when Hana appear behind him and chops his neck.

Nawin glance at the hydra before resumes following the trail, 'Where was this person going?' he thought seeing the trail leading him into an alleyway. Nawin suddenly stop half way 'What? Why would the footprint stop in the middle of an alleyway' the black haired looks to the side of the brick walls to see if there was any handprint to confirm if the person was climbing.

'Damn nothing' Nawin silently curse "Why would the footprint stop here?" Hana ask following behind him "… Our suspect must have flown up and left, that's the only logical reason for the footprint to just to stop here" Nawin replies, his eyes change back to normal. "What about teleportation?" Hana points out making the black haired shake his head "No because teleportation would leave some magic signature behind and there's no trace of magic here so possibility is out the window".

"Is it a fallen angel?" Hana ask "It is possible though I don't see any black features around here, usually when fallen angel release their wings, black features would fall from them" Nawin reply "It's more likely a devil or…" Hana look at her master a little worry "Or?" "A vampire" the black haired replies with hatred in his tone surprising the green haired a bit.

Nawin shake his head and turn to his familiar "Though what I don't understand is why would a supernatural being use a knife?, it just doesn't make sense when they could just kill the girl with their bare hands" he points out making the green haired nod agreeing "Yes it is strange for them to use a weapons such as knife but not just a knife it look like a kitchen knife".

Nawin sighs and look up the sky seeing it's getting dark "There's nothing left here for us, let's head home and put all the pieces together, maybe after that we can find some answers".

**Time Skip **

Nawin walk into his room to see Akeno sitting on his desk, writing something on a book, he walks toward her while Hana jump on his bed "What are you doing?" he ask leaning on the raven haired shoulder. Akeno suddenly jump away and move back to the corner with a blush spread around her cheeks while holding the book close to her chest.

Nawin raise his eyebrow with amusement seeing this "What are you up to Akeno?" "N-nothing it's my diary!" Hana perk up hearing that and look at the raven haired weirdly "Why would you have a diary?" Akeno shuts the books and walk to the door "I like to write sometimes that's all" she said before leaving the room quickly.

Nawin stare at the close door for a few minutes then looks out his window to see Lucy and Asia playing in the backyard with Sairis making his lips twitch upwards.

**Hyoudou Residents**

"So you couldn't find her diary?" Rias ask after Issei and Kokoro filled her in what they been doing all day "Yeah it's weird, I was positive we would find it in her room but there was nothing" Issei reply.

"This is a problem if there is a supernatural being running around here loose and attacking people" Rias sigh rubbing her forehead "Why can't we ever have a peaceful week" she mutter making the orange haired chuckle "Your right about that Buchou it seems this town is always asking for trouble".

"Yeah… after this case I think we should head out of Kuoh for a while but that discussion is for another time" Rias snap her eyes open and look at the two "We need to find this killer and eliminate them".

"Yeah but how do we begin without much clues to help us" Kokoro said "Well I hate to say it but we won't be able to do much until the killer makes its next move so we have to wait" Rias reply "What! You're saying we can't do anything until the next victim appears" Issei yells not believing what he just heard.

Rias sigh "I know it's hard but Issei what can we do right now?" the brown haired stop not knowing how to answer "Exactly there is next to no clue for us to locate or even figure out who this killer could be, we are dealing with a person who definitely knows what they are doing, we can't do anything until the next clue appears" the brown haired clench his hand then leaves to the backyard.

Kokoro looks at her king who speeds to the forest behind his house before turning back to Rias "Even though I don't like hearing another victim appearing on the news, I have to agree with you Rias, we can't do much right now".

**Makasha Household **

The Makasha family are currently enjoying their dinner together "My hand hurts so much from all the paperwork I have to do today" Lucy mutters "Well that's what a student council suppose to do Lucy" Akeno points out "How come writing paperwork's be more painful than your training Onee-chan? You said you punch boulders and tree for your hand to hand combat training" Asia said making the older blond stupid.

"Hahahaha she does bring up a good point" Yao giggle a bit along with the other two while Lucy face turn red in anger though she couldn't stay angry at her younger sister. Suddenly a knock on the door startled everyone, "Who could it be?" Yao walk to the door and open it "Hello Yao!" Moka happily hugs her friends surprising the black haired as she stumble back by her friend hug attack, "Sweat place you got here Yao" Akira walks in passing the two girl, looking around before spotting his old friend "Yo Jonathan" the blond stare blankly at his friend "What are you two doing here?" "Hey! Don't need to be rude we just came to visit since we ever been here before".

Nawin walk down the stairs and notice Akira and Moka making his eyes widen "What are you two doing here?!" Moka let go of Yao and smile at the boy "We just came to visit you guys" Nawin suddenly wince, feeling like his head just shattered 'No don't tell me MISAKO!' the Makasha tries to teleport but 'What?! Why isn't the speeding shadow god working' Nawin quickly speed to the Ichiru bakery.

'Those idiots!' Nawin puts more magic on his legs, increasing his speed, suddenly two figures jump out from the shadows alerting the Makasha who immediately know what they are from their sharp fangs and slit blood red eyes 'Vampires! SAYOMI!" Nawin eyes glow red in rage "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the black haired pupil turn slit and the two are cut in half by some unknown force.

Nawin make a hard right turn and see more vampires waiting for him "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" the black haired right eyes start to bleed as all the vampire are cut into bloody pieces. Nawin reach to the Ichiru bakery to see a man and a woman standing on the roof, the man have a silk blond hair that falls across the back of his neck with bangs falling down his face, cold green eyes, he is tall and wears a long black cloak, long-sleeve red button shirt, black jeans with a metal knee-cap and long metal boots.

The women beside him have long dark purple hair, styled down wards with two buns on each side of her head, cold sapphire eyes, her attire consist of a long black sleeve shirt with a high collar, black tight shorts, white arm warmers with black line styled, and purple rope wrap around her waist holding a sheath sword, long metal boots.

Nawin glare at the man holding Misako who is currently unconscious "Who are you two!" he yells speeding toward them, the woman appear in front of him and deliver a quick elbow to the stomach sending the black haired back crushing through the lamp post.

The man smile and snap his finger creating a flame-like portal behind him alerting the Makasha. "NOOOO!" he flies past the woman surprising her by his speed, Nawin reaches his hand out "MISAAKOOO!" the man move inside the portal making it shuts as the black haired was inches away.

Nawin land on the roof shock, but in a second he turn to the purple haired with his red slit eyes blazing in fury making the woman take caution "You just made the biggest mistake in YOUR LIFE!" Nawin appear in front of the woman and deliver a hard knee to her chin shooting her up to the sky.

Nawin speed up and deliver a punch but the woman block it with her right arm, the force of the punch make the clouds around them explode. Nawin see the woman sending a left kick making him lift his arm blocking the attack, he headbutt the woman sending her and deliver a hard punch to the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Nawin summons the twisted etcher, he grip the handle tightly, suddenly black-reddish magic explode around the blade alerting the purple haired, "TAKE THIS HELL SLASH" Nawin swing the blade forward sending a gigantic magic wave to the woman. "Seems like your just as powerful as the rumors are told Makasha" the purple haired said, bringing out her sword and in a blink of an eyes she cut the blast in half making it go pass her and explode.

Nawin watch in shock as the woman put her sword back in its sheath 'Kid you do know these guys…' 'Yeah I know they aren't the killer but they took Misako, this is now my first priority' "Onii-san!" Lucy appears beside him along with the others.

The woman sighs seeing the group "It seems like it's my time to leave" "And what make you think I'll let you" Moka appear beside the woman, with her right hand leaning inches away from the purple haired neck. "Moka don't let your emotion get the better of you" Yao said standing on the bakery roof along with Jonathan and Akira, the pink haired look down at her friend "They took my daughter!" "I know but if you act recklessly more enemies will go after her so control yourself" Yao said with force in her tone making the pink haired calm down slightly.

"Unlike her I can fight" Nawin appear in front of the purple haired with dozen of shadow weapons surrounding him that is aimed toward her, he hold the twisted etcher at the side of the woman's neck "I will say it once… Where is Misako and why are you targeting her".

The woman didn't say anything except looking at the black haired blankly "What I also want to know is how you were able to break through the barrier that I placed around the house" Moka said glaring at the purple haired "That barrier have enough power in it that even Satan class would have difficulty getting past it!".

"Your master must be Schnyzel, I can sense his presence all over you" Yao said making the woman look down at her surprise "Schnyzel?!" Moka quickly grab the purple haired neck "THAT MAN HAS TAKEN MY DAUGHTER?!" Pink aura starts to surrounds her "MOKA ENOUGH! IF PEOPLE FIND OUT YOU'RE HERE THAN YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Yao yell snapping the Ichiru back to sense, Moka take a deep breath and calm down making the pink aura dissipate from her body.

"… Yes my master Schnyzel is still alive, when you people thought you have killed him" the woman finally talks "But you don't have to worry about your daughter Ichiru, he's more interested in him" The purple haired points at Nawin "Nawin Makasha the son of Yao Makasha and Jonathan Hatsuji".

"Where is she!?" Nawin ask again "If you want to save her then head to the underworld in Mathara district that's where she will be held and one last thing only you and your peerage members are allow to go, if we see anyone else coming with you, she will be killed without hesitation" The woman inform before her body burst in smoke surprising everyone.

"That was a clone all this time" Yao said "Damn" Nawin mutter dispelling all the weapons and take a deep breath trying to calm himself. 'Wait' the black haired suddenly remember himself putting a seal on Misako just in case anything like this would happen, Nawin tries to concentrate but he couldn't teleport Misako location, it was like something was blocking the signal "Don't try it Nawin, Schnyzel may have probably dispelled your seal or blocked it" Yao appear in front of her son "His a genius and an excellent strategist, there's a reason why people call him the Judgment of Strategist".

"He may be but it seems he only block the teleportation but the tracking seal on Misako is still working" Nawin smirk surprising the adults "He may be an excellent strategist but so am I".

**Time Skip**

"I'm sure everyone know there's a murder case that happened yesterday and to clear everyone's mind I'm positive they didn't have anything to do with it" Nawin inform as he and the others are seated in the living room of the Makasha residents. "Schnyzel isn't a kind of person to attack human that case is completely different from this one, he is targeting you but use Misako as bait" Jonathan join in.

"Mom it seems you and the others know of this Schnyzel, who is he?" Nawin ask turning his attention to his mother who sigh "Schnyzel is one of our most dangerous enemies back in the day, we met each other when the rebellion was given a mission to destroy one of the corrupt territory in the underworld because the Satan's believe that someone is using that location to breed Level E devils".

"Level E! Is it even possible to breed one?" Rias ask surprise "Well it was possible since we enter the factory and see hundreds… no thousands of test tubes full of them and the person behind that is Schnyzel, when we discovered the factory, we immediately destroyed everything leaving nothing behind" "Even the innocents like scientist" Yuuto ask "You can't be kind hearted in that kind of situation Yuuto, if we let them escape what's stopping them from making more and continuing with their plans?" Yao reply make making the blond nod.

"So when Schnyzel heard about his research being destroyed he came after us with his army and it was a tough battle but in the end we were able to kill him…" "How were you able to defeat him?" Akeno ask "Yao came up with a plan for us three to fight his army gaining his full attention while she sneak from behind his castle, but our plan was a failure, since Schnyzel saw this coming and have thousands of his man stationed at the back to so we were force to kill all of them and get to Schnyzel with barely any magic left but with Yao stamina being pretty much endless and us still having half full, we were able to defeat him since he underestimate our power" Akira explain.

"Well I'm going to save her" Nawin said making everyone turn to him "Wait alone!" Issei shouts "I have no choice, I have to play in his games for now but with Akame and Hana, I'll be able to come on top, I just need to find the right moment" Nawin turn to the brown haired "Issei we can't all go because it will put Misako life endanger and you guys still have to find this killer running loose in Kuoh".

Akira stand up and grab Nawin in the neck, slamming him to the wall, immediately Hana appear behind the brown haired along with Akeno and Lucy ready to attack surprising everyone, Nawin look down at the older man who stare blankly at him "Kid if it wasn't for the promise I kept for myself and the others, I would have gone after Schnyzel by now and personally kill him but" Akira bring the black haired down and place his hand on Nawin's shoulder "I'm trusting you to bring my daughter back home, it was stupid of us to leave her alone like that with her current condition so I'm asking you to correct our mistake".

Nawin look at the brown haired blankly and swipe his arm away sending Akira sliding to the side "You should know by now, I would never let anything happen to Misako" he said making the brown haired chuckle "True but if you failed, I'll kill you" Akira said in a dark tone shocking some people, Moka sigh knowing that threat is pointless, even if they are friends, Yao would kill Akira before he could lay a hand on the young Makasha 'Nawin is probably her most treasured thing in the world and I can understand since Misako is just like that to me" Moka look at the black haired and give him a smile "Nawin-kun I know that you won't fail to bring Misako back but please I'll just say it bring our baby girl home".

Nawin eyes soften hearing the pleading tone from the woman, he sends the mother a small smile "Don't worry Moka-san, Misako will be back". "Well Nawin with you getting Misako back we will find this killer in Kuoh and eliminate them" Rias said making him nod.

"Nawin have you've been searching for the killer to?" Issei ask making the black haired nod "Yes" "If that so do you have any clues and information to give us, me and Kokoro been searching all day about the case and haven't got much" Nawin look at the brown haired a little surprise that he would spend time on this, "Well what you guys should be looking out for are girls that have some affection toward me" Nawin reply surprising everyone "Chika actually gave me a love letter that said to meet her at the park in the night but when I arrived she was already killed and there was a word written in the tree saying your mine, she was killed because of me" he said with small guilt in his tone.

Rias steal a glance at Akeno for a second before turning back o the black haired "Your saying there's girls that have affection toward you could be in danger?" "Yes" Issei face palm hearing this, "But pretty much all the girls in school like you Nawin how the hell would we know who is the next victim!". "Well the next girls that will be targeting will be the girl who start making a move to Nawin like Chika did with the love letter so you guys should keep an eye out for that" Jonathan advise in.

"That's right and with Nawin not being in school for a while since he is heading to the underworld, it should be quiet around here but I suggest you still keep your eyes open maybe there's another motive to why the killer murdered Chika" Yao says making the group nod.

"Onii-san can I come with you?" Lucy ask making the black haired look down at her sadly "I'm sorry Lucy but no, if it was my choice I would but I can only take Akame and Hana since they are on my team" the blond nod sadly but understands "Nawin be careful you understand and don't underestimate Schnyzel, I wouldn't allow you to go if I'd think you are unable to defeat him".

"Oh you're not going to give me information about his skill and technique?" Nawin ask with amusement in his tone making his mother chuckle "It's better if you figure that out in the battle and something's tells me you don't want to know" "Just like your mother" Jonathan, Moka, and Akira mutters making the other chuckle.

Nawin shake his head and turn to Hana making her nod "Well guys I'll be going, I'm trusting you to find this killer" Rias punch the black haired shoulder lightly "Don't underestimate us Otouto, you may have gotten much stronger than I could ever imagine but it doesn't mean you're better than me just yet" Nawin raise his eyebrow with amusement, he knows the red haired has her own special hidden power since he felt it when they were escorting Emily to the waterfall.

"Sure I know you're strong Rias but not so sure about your boyfriend" Nawin said walking past her and give Asia a pet in the head "Take care of yourself Asia and make sure Lucy doesn't do anything reckless" he said making the blond smile "I understand Onii-chan" "HEY! I'm not reckless" Lucy argue "Whatever you say little sister".

Nawin walk toward Akeno and pull her into a hug "Take care of yourself Akeno and look after the two girls" he whisper to her making the raven haired nod "You be careful to Nawin-kun" she reply as the black haired pulls out and give her a soft smile "Don't worry I'll will".

Nawin make his way to Hana and place his hand on her shoulder but first he turn to the others "Well I'm off" "Don't do anything stupid kid, knowing your mother, you probably inherit some of it" Akira said with concern, surprising the black haired a bit before he nods back "You sure you don't want to know what Schnyzel abilities and technique are? You're going in pretty much blind Nawin-kun" Moka ask again worry for the young Makasha.

Nawin shakes his head "No I'll be fine… anyway I have a good idea what it could be" he said making the adults raise their eyebrows, "Don't die Nawin, you and I will still have that match to finished" Issei grins making the black haired chuckle "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon" after saying those last words the two disappears in black flash.

**Time Skip**

"You think that was a wise decision on letting him go with only two other companions and without much information about Schnyzel Yao?" Akira asks looking at his long time friend, it's currently late at night, and the others have already left. Akeno, Asia, and Lucy are already in bed.

Yao sighs leaning back on the sofa "It's better this way, he can learn about Schnyzel skills better in battle than just from words" "I guess I can agree with you on that" Jonathan chuckle a bit seeing how anxious Akira is "Why so worried, your never like this" the brown haired glare at the blond "I'm worried because it's my daughter that's being held hostage, if it wasn't for the current situation, I would be there and beat the living shit out of Schnyzel, also this time I would make sure to finish him completely".

"That's what concerns me" Yao said suddenly gaining everyone attentions, Moka nod "Yeah I know what you mean Yao, how is Schnyzel still alive, you killed him clean and make sure of it by burning his body to ashes also how does he know where we lived". "So it means someone must have told him" Jonathan concludes "But who?" Akira question "I may have an idea of who it could be and if I'm correct this may be more dangerous than I originally thought" Yao says catching the others attention.

**Well Readers, I won't be updating for a week or 2 since it's Christmas, anyway I hope all of you enjoy your holidays and have a Happy Merry ****Christmas**.


	61. Judgment of Strategist

**Thank for your patience Readers. I hope all of you have a goo christmas and holiday!**

**Now here's the chapter to continue the Adventure of Black Flash**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

"The fool already made himself comfortable" Sayomi looks at the giant mansion, dark cloud hover around the building, acting as security if any intruders dare enters, they'll be shocked to death by the lightning bolt. The vampire begins making her way to the main door and see two guards station there.

"Hold on Miss, you are not allowed here" one of the guards said lifting his hand up making Sayomi raise her eyebrow with amusement as she stop in front of the two "Is that so by whom" "His Majesty Schnyzel" the silver haired sighs "Seems like he forgot to inform you two idiots about me" "No so you aren't allowed in" the guards said with annoyance in his tone.

Sayomi pupil sharpen hearing the man answer and tone "You dare speak to me that way" the two suddenly feel a heavy and dense pressure pushing them down, "Ah!" They fall to their knees, the two quickly find themselves hard to breath as sweat start to roll from their forehead. Sayomi look at them blankly, her pupil turn slit "Know your place fools" the silver haired said walking past them and enters the mansion.

"W-what was that?!" the two regain their breather, they were about to stand up but both are suddenly rip into bloody pieces. Sayomi who stood in the hallway glance behind at the blooded floor with body parts lingering "I always enjoy a bloody sight" She smirk before continuing down the hallway.

**Mini Time Skip**

Schnyzel sits in his throne a little anxious after sensing a familiar magic signature a few moments ago 'What could she possible want here?' he thinks to himself. Suddenly the door is slam open showing Sayomi walking in, holding a severed head of his guards.

The purple haired appear in front of Schnyzel with her sword out, "Ren put your weapon back, your no match for her" the blond orders making the girl nod, she sheaths her sword back and stand beside her master. "You seem to make yourself comfortable after I revived you Schnyzel" Sayomi said throwing the head away and cross her arms.

"Well I'm positive you told me to do whatever I want until you need me" Schnyzel reply carefully since one wrong move, it could cost him his life 'And I don't feel like dying for the second time' he mutters mentally. Sayomi creak her neck and look at the blond "I've notice your targeting Nawin Makasha" she said making Schnyzel look at her a little surprise but he kept it well hidden "Yes, is there a problem?".

"Depends, what is your plan for him exactly Schnyzel" Sayomi said in a dark tone making the blond take caution "I'm sure you know of my past and how I was killed" "So you want revenge?" "Not exactly, let's just say I want to test this child who is the offspring of the woman who killed me".

Sayomi turns and glance back at the man "Fine but let me make one things clear Schnyzel" she said in a dark tone, pink aura start surrounding her making the two tense "If anything happens to Nawin Makasha, I'll come here and kill you but instead of the quick way like Yao did, I'll make your second death the most painful thing you'll ever experience" suddenly the wall behind Schnyzel explodes shocking the two.

The blond was about to reply but is stop when Ren appear in front of Sayomi with her sword out making him click his teeth 'Fool!'. Sayomi look at the purple haired with amusement and block the incoming strike with her index finger shocking the girl "Do you think a weak girl like you could wound me" the vampire said then flick Ren's forehead sending her barreling across the room and hits the wall.

"If you don't mind me asking Sayomi-san, why are you telling me this, does the Makasha mean something to you?" Schnyzel ask. Sayomi smirk and place a hand on her waist "I have my own special plan for him already" she replies flicking her hair to the side "I'll come by later and make sure your guards are informed about me, don't want things to get messy again" she smirks and glance at the bloody hallway that is filled with corpses.

Sayomi eyes widen slightly feeling a familiar energy signature appear in the town making her smirk 'So you came Nawin-kun' the silver haired turns to Schnyzel who seem to also picked up on the signal "Well Schnyzel I'll let you handle things from here" She said then disappears in a flock of bats.

Schnyzel sighs and turn to Ren "I thought I told you not to attack her" He said with annoyed in his tone, the purple haired bow her head "I'm sorry I thought she was going to attack when she starts releasing her magic". Schnyzel nod then turns to the corpses "Such a bothersome task" the blond snaps his fingers.

All the corpses start to glow in green, all the guards body parts start to reattached and stands up, after a minute all of them are revive and completely healed. Schnyzel lift his right hand making the guards kneel down to him "I want all of you to resume your position, Nawin Makasha just appeared in Mathara district, if my estimation is correct he will be here in less than an hour, you all know your parts correct" "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" All of them yell then head back to their positions.

Schnyzel smirk and look down, his green eyes flash red allowing him to see a chained up Misako at the basement floor, 'You better hurry up Nawin Makasha or Moka and Akira will lose the thing that they hold dearest'

**Mathara District**

Three black cloak figures can be seen walking past the busy streets, "You won't bel-" one of the man bumps into the group making him stumble back, the middle aged looking man turn and glare at the cloak figure "Watch where your going asshole!" the individual just walk pass him making with the other two following behind.

"HEY I'm not done with you!" the man grabs the individual making they turn and he is met with a blazing red eyes looking at him blankly, devoid of any emotions "Shut up and move along" a soft, deep male voice whisper. The man's pupil shine green, he nods moving his hand back and walk away, his friend looks at him confuse before following.

The individual turn and continue on his way with the other two following closely behind him. After a few minute the three reach outside the bustling town and spot a large mansion in front of them, it was so big that it looks like it's covering the small town. "Are you three planning on going in there?" a voice said making the trio turn to see an old lady looking at them.

"Yes, we have some business with the owner of this mansion" the leader of the three answers, "I see but I should warn you that, people who goes in there never returns" the old lady replies catching the trio attention. "How so Miss" one of the clock figures ask "Ever since this mansion appear out of nowhere, people from the town starts complaining, since the mansion eclipse the whole place, and that part" the lady turn to the mansion "It used to be farm where we grow our foods, when the mansion appear it completely destroyed all our food supplies, now the town is in the verge of starvation also there's been unknown killing going around here and we think it's because of the owner of the mansion".

"Wait your saying this mansion just appear out of thin air?!" "Yes it's hard to believe but that's correct". The leader glance at the mansion then turn back to the old lady "Thank you for your warning, don't worry you and the others won't be suffering any longer" he said then jumps over the metal fences with the other two leaving the slightly confuse woman behind.

**Time Skip**

"I wonder why would Schnyzel choose this place?" the individual pull their hoods down showing Hana with the others doing same showing Akame and Nawin. "My guess is this place used to be where his experiment is held" the black haired reply making the two turn to him "It must be decades since mom killed him so the poor devils must have found this place and made it their own home".

"Why would they live here instead of the Capital Vesarima where all the devil society lives?" "Some would like to start their own city or town, plus it's cheaper here compare to the capital, all of these devils are different from the Vesarima once, they don't fight, I'm positive if any of them tries to go back there they will be kicked out and unwelcome" Nawin reply making the two girls look at him surprise "Why?" "Because Devil's from Vesarima are full of pride, they can't stand seeing their own kind living like this even though it's a peaceful time, they want all the devils to be strong, not becoming a peasant as they called these devil".

"Sounds like the devil society are bunch of ignorant peoples" Akame comment making the black haired lips twitch upwards "Allot of them are but there are a few who aren't like that, such as the royals clans like the Gremory, Phenex's, and the Sitri, same can be said with the Satan's like Sirzech and Serafall… the problem is the high council of devils those old bastards does all of this and can overrule the Satan's if all of them come into terms, they make such stupid rules and still believe in the old way" the two girls can see Nawin eyes flash red before he shake his head and turn back to them with a small smile "Anyway right now saving Misako is our main priority so let's move" He said making the two nod.

**Time Skip: Entrance of the Mansion**

The guards spot a cloak figure walking toward them, they look closely but couldn't see the person's face making them lift their spears up as the individual stop in front of them "State your business!" one of them yell but got no reply "We will ask once more or we can do this the hard way" the man said smirking.

"Is that so, well I never like things being too easy" the wind blow making the hood fall back showing Nawin's glowing red eyes, the guard's freezes seeing this "Now do me a favor and kill yourselves" their pupil shine green "Yes Master" the two grab their spears then turn toward each other and pierce their necks, killing each other immediately.

Nawin blinks a couple of time making his eyes flash back to brown, the Makasha makes his way in and is greeted with a hundreds of soldiers dress in light metal armor, all of them are standing in a row holding a gun that looks like a combine of shotgun and rifle. Nawin stop seeing this then take his cloak off showing him wearing his battle attire which consists of a short-sleeve black light leather jacket that reach all to way down to his knee, there are two pockets at the top side of the jacket, black shirt underneath with red dragon like symbol embedded on the right of his chest, a fingerless black glove on his right hand and long black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles.

Nawin take the first step making all of the soldiers raise their gun, aiming directly at him. When the soldiers didn't see the Makasha stop all of them begin to fire thousands of rounds at seconds, Nawin eyes flash red, dozens of shadow weapons surround him blocking all the bullets as he continues walking toward them.

Nawin summons a gunblade and runs toward the soldiers, he cut down the first one and begin moving to the others in lightning speed while the shadow weapons continue to provide him cover and deflect the bullets back.

Nawin sense a magic signature just spike making him turn to see one of the soldiers holding a giant green orb full of dense energy on his palm. "That will obliterate everything in the area, sorry but, I can't let that happen" Nawin throws the gunblade making the soldier jump to the side to only get his head cut off clean as Nawin appear behind him holding the blooded blade.

Nawin turn around and lift his right hand up "Ice Glacier Strom" a gigantic ice blast fires from the black haired palm, the blast covers the whole hallway not allowing the dozens of soldiers to escape. Nawin look at the now freezing hallway with a giant ice dome in front of him that is full of freeze soldiers.

Nawin dispel all the shadow weapons except for the gunblade, he grips the sword tightly and slash the whole ice dome in half, the ice creak and shatters killing all the soldiers inside.

"Seems like you made quite a mess" a soft voice said making the black haired turn to see Ren leaning against the wall looking at the scene with interest. Nawin eyes narrow, he dispels the gunblade and resume walking passing the purple haired surprising her slightly "I have no business with you" Ren smirk and walk pass the black haired "I see well then let me take you to Schnyzel-sama then since it is my order" she said making Nawin raise his eyebrow 'So I was right considering how easy it was entering here, Schnyzel must have just let me in which means there's a high chance this is a trap…'.

**Main Room**

Ren open the large door and let Nawin in to a beautiful room that seems to be made of gold and marble, there is an empty throne in the middle, the black haired turn to the right seeing a table with a chess board place on it and two chairs one of which is already seated by Schnyzel.

Nawin eyes narrow and walk toward the blond who sends him a kind smile "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you in a more appropriate time Nawin-kun" he said as the black haired take a seat at the other side of the table. Nawin rest is right leg over his left leg and lean his head on his right hand, Schnyzel look at the black haired sitting position with interest 'It's like his sitting as a king…'.

"Where is Misako?" Nawin gets straight to the point making the blond chuckle, "How about this Nawin-kun" Schnyzel turn to the chess board and pick up a white king piece "If you can beat me in a chess game, you can have Misako back, I'll even let you go with her freely same goes with your other friend facing my guards right now" he smirk seeing a slight shock look at the black haired face though inside Nawin smirk darkly 'Huh you may be right about that Schnyzel but not all...'.

"And what if I lose?" Nawin ask "Simple Misako will die along with your peerage member" the blond reply. The Makasha look down at his black chess pieces "I let you be black since the color seems to fit you nicely" Schnyzel said seeing the Makasha attire.

"Hmm, Fine I accept your challenge Schnyzel…" Nawin says making the blond smile "Very good now then let's begin".

**Backside of the Mansion **

"CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!" Akame deflect all the bullets and speed past the two soldiers, she sheath her sword making blood explode from the two back as they collapse to the ground, she turn back seeing over a dozen of soldiers lay on the blooded floor either dead or unconscious.

The black haired turns and continue making her way through the hallway but she is stop mid way when a light needles fire from above making Akame sheath her sword out and cut all of them down in blinding speed. "So you must be Akame, Nawin's Knight" Ren appear in front of the black haired.

Akame grab her cloak and throw it away showing her wearing a black tight sleeve-less shirt with red straps going down, short black skirt, black buckled boots with red soles, long black socks and red metal glove that is design almost like a dragon claw place on both of her arm with the left one having a glowing white stone place on the middle.

Ren looks at the glove with interest then turn her attention back to the girl "I suggest you move aside unless you want to be cut down" Akame said placing her right hand on the sheath, the purple haired chuckle before it explode in a fit of laughter shocking the black haired a bit "Hahahaha you who just recently been turn to a knight speak to me like that, sorry girl but your outclass and out experience" Ren suddenly turn serious and grab her sword pulling it out from her sheath "I'm not allowing you to go in any further since mine and your master is already in there and having their own business to take care of".

Akame grab her sword handle, red aura starts swirling around her, in a blink of an eye Ren appear in front with her sword up in the air making the black haired sheath her sword out in blinding speed blocking the attack, the whole hallway rumble from the sword clashing.

Ren bring her left hand back then thrust it forward sending a high pressure air blast at Akame sending her speeding back. The black haired quickly stab her sword to the ground stopping her in place, she looks up to see Ren in front of her with her sword striking down.

Akame is force to let go of her sword and dodge from being cut it half, she was about to turn and grab her sword but is interrupted by kick in the stomach sending her crashing into a wall. "All talk and no bite" Ren said placing the sword on her shoulder.

Akame body falls to the ground barely conscious, Ren look at the fallen black haired with disappointment then start walking back. Akame move her head up seeing the purple haired retreating form, she turn to the side and look at the black thunder seeing the red lightning spark from the black blade 'Akame I entrust this sword to you, I know you'll be able to unlock its power and master it' Nawin's words run through the black haired mind making her eyes widen slightly.

"I can't give u-up just y-yet" Ren turn around hearing a quiet voice and is surprise to see Akame getting back up "You idiot, that kick broke your ribs and damaged your back immensely, just stay down and give up" she said seeing the black haired struggling to even stand up.

"Like hell I will" Akame grabs her sword and pull herself up to her feet then pulls the black thunder from the ground and gets back to her stance. Ren eyes narrow in annoyance "I was planning to spare you for now but if you insist on dying now then it's my PLEASURE TO DO THAT!" Ren take her sword out and speed toward the battered black haired.

Akame close her eyes and grip the sword tightly, red lighting start to spark around the blade, she opens her eyes showing it glowing red and block incoming strike shocking the purple haired, but she didn't have time to react when red lighting explodes from the black haired blade shocking her "AHHHH!" Ren scream in pain feeling her body being strike by the red lightning.

Ren quickly kick the black haired away and jump back getting away from the deathly lightning, "W-what was that?!" she mutters kneeling to the ground as her legs are still shaken from the attack along with her arms forcing the purple haired to let go of her sword.

Akame pants feeling the attack took allot of her magic away, she stabs her sword to the ground and use it to help her stand up. "I'm getting pass you no matter what" Akame said with determination clear in her tone shocking the purple haired.

Ren grab her sword and stand back up on her feet "You have your master to serve and so do I!".

Ren stab her sword to the ground creating a giant air wave, Akame jumps up to the ceiling dodging the violent air wave that could have cut her into pieces. Akame jumps down and slams her sword to the ground creating a lightning stream making Ren jump back but she flinches feeling the lightning touch her right foot before she escapes it completely.

Akame appear behind the purple haired and swing her sword but Ren turn aroud and block it in time, she pushes the black haired back then send her left hand forward but Akame grab her wrist stopping it in time "The same move won't work on me" She said making the purple haired glare at her. The two glare at each other and start releasing their powers, the red and purple aura start surrounding the two, the hallway begins to shake making the pictures, lamps, and glass fall to the ground.

Akame in lightning speed swipe Ren left leg making her fall backwards, the black haired quickly grab her sword and stabs right down the purple haired abdomen. Ren expression turn into shock not even be able to registered what just happen, she looks down to see the black blade stab through her stomach and pins her to the ground.

"It's over" Akame said sliding the sword deeper making the purple haired groan in pain, "I'm surprise that you are able to endure this pain without screaming…" the black haired admits making Ren chuckle "This pain is nothing compare to what I've dealt with before" she said catching the other attention.

**Main Room**

Nawin smirk looking at the chess board 'All you have left is your king and one pawn Schnyzel, but it's too far away to be of any use' the black haired look at his king that stood two squares away from Schnyzel with one pawn at its side and one knight that isn't far behind back, readying to strike 'Nowhere to go Schnyzel, your trap'.

Nawin look up and is a little puzzled seeing the blond expression that show no frustration or worry, just calm and almost happy which makes the black haired eyes narrow wondering what his opponent is planning. Schnyzel grab his king and move it forward shocking the Makasha 'W-what, he just took his king to its death'.

"Well Nawin-kun it's your turn" Schnyzel said smiling, the black haired snap out of his shock and glare mentally at the blond 'His toying with me!'

**Kuoh**

"Rias what is it that you want to talk about?" Akeno ask as the two stop in one of their training fields, outside of Kuoh. The Gremory took a few step away from her friend "Akeno… I want to know the truth did you kill Chika" she asks turning around to see the raven haired blank expression.

Rias clench her fist seeing this "Akeno tell me did you do it…" she asks one more time but doesn't get any reply. "Fine then if you're like that then I'll force it out of you" "By using the piece's power?" Akeno ask with a little amusement "No I promise myself that, I will never use that vile technique on my family, I'll use force to bring it out of you" Rias body explode in red aura making the ground around her explode.

Akeno snap her finger a bolt of lightning shot down to her from the dark thunderous cloud making her body explode in yellow electric aura "I'm sorry Rias but I'll not tell you anything, now is not the right time" she said getting to her stance "I'll have to knock you out so you won't get in my way" Rias eyes glow red as she gets in her own stance "You force my hand Akeno, if you only give me a reason on why you did it then we could come to terms but I have a feeling I already know why".

Akeno sighs "You are still blind as ever Rias" she says before fire a gigantic lightning blast making Rias fire her own destructive blast.

**Underworld: Schnyzel Mansion **

Nawin suddenly smirk catching the blond attention "I see where you're going with this Schnyzel… but unlike others I can play dirty a bit and set my pride a side" he said grabbing his king piece and move it forward taking the blond king away "Though my checkmate is very different compare to others" Nawin lean back at the chair and rest his head on his right hand, "My Checkmate means death…".

Suddenly a hand shot through Schnyzel chest making his expression turn into shock, the blond glance behind to see Hana standing there making his eyes widen 'H-how I n-never sense her presence!'. Schnyzel turn back to the Makasha seeing him smirk darkly "Checkmate…".

**Next Chapter: Despair and the Truth**


	62. Ominous Future

**Sorry for the late update readers, got a little writers block, also i decide to change this chapter a little bit, compare to the original ideas as you can tell by the change of the name for the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers **

"Ah" Akeno jump up narrowly dodging a destruction blast that obliterate a dozens of trees behind her, the raven haired land down and hold her right hand up summoning a lightning bolt, she aims it at the Gremory and fires "Rias I don't want to fight you!".

Rias lift her left hand up creating a red shield with spiky black outline, it blocks the bolt with ease, the red haired bring her hand down making the shield dissipate "I don't want to as well Akeno, so tell me the TRUTH!". The raven haired sigh hearing the Gremory reply "I can't it's something I need to handle by myself" she said summoning a dozens of lightning bolts and fires at her friend.

"Akeno my priority is to protect this town Kuoh that I look at it as my home same with the people, also my most important priority is to protect my peerage who I hold dear, I won't let you go around killing people just because of jealousy and I won't let it eat you up inside, SO I HAVE TO STOP YOU!" Red aura explodes from the Gremory body, the bolts shatter into pieces when it impacts the aura shocking the raven haired feeling her friends power just skyrocketed.

Rias swipe her hand forward making the ground between them explode, when the smoke disappear Akeno is shock to see the once clean cut grass ground is now a bottomless hole shape in a straight line that reach almost to the end of the field.

Akeno look up seeing Rias body being cover by a dark red aura, it swirls around her like a shield, her eyes glows bright red, her hair sharpen and hover slightly up "Give up Akeno, you can't win against me" She said making the raven haired clench her hands 'I can't release that power, Nawin-kun is already getting suspicious and this bracelet may give him the answer if it senses it's power, knowing him, he could have placed a sensor seal in the bracelet, just in case if I ever got attack, he would know who did it… I won't take that chance, I can't let him find out, his the last person I ever want to find the truth'.

"I'm sorry Rias but I have other matter to attend, leave me alone for a day and you will get an answer" Akeno said then lift her hand up making dozens of lightning strike hit the field causing smoke to cover the whole area.

Rias run toward the raven haired location but see that she already disappears, "Damn" she clicks her teeth before lowering her power "Akeno... what are you planning and why can't you tell me?"

**Underworld: Schnyzel Mansion **

"It's over Schnyzel" Nawin look at the blond seeing blood sipping out from his mouth but he still holds a smile. "Why are you smiling?" "Oh nothing, it's just I learn more of what kind of person you are Nawin-kun".

Schnyzel lean back acting like there is no fist going through his chest shocking the two slightly "You are not as brash as your mother but have the intelligence and calmness of your father though you do have some traits of your mother like the violent side and bad temper when it comes to your love once being endanger, I have to say those two make a terrifying and dangerous combination" he said making the Makasha eyes narrow feeling something is wrong.

"I'm sick of hearing you talk" Nawin eyes start to glow red "I order you to tell me where Misako is" Schnyzel chuckle making the black haired expression turn shock "W-what?!" "Nawin-kun I know what those eyes of yours can do and I have to admit it's definitely a terrifying power though everything is going as I planned" suddenly Schnyzel body explode sending Nawin and Hana flying to an opposite direction and crash into the hard wall.

Nawin quickly gets up and see the real Schnyzel sitting on the throne, "H-how?!" he mutters glaring at the blond who send a smirk "It was a smart move making the Hydra silently sneak past all the guards, it was almost impossible to sense your familiar when she was in her snake form but it was still an obvious plan that I can see clearly, you have to do better than that to outsmart me Nawin-kun, there is a reason why they call me the Judgement of Strategist".

Nawin chuckle a bit as his eyes glow red "True but there's is also a reason why they call me the black flash" Schnyzel look a little puzzled until a sword is suddenly stab through his chest from behind making the blond eyes widen in complete shock, he turns behind to see Nawin holding the gunblade "It's over Schnyzel, you should have stayed dead after mother finished you but before you die tell me… How are you alive, I know someone must have revived you?" the black haired didn't get any reply making him thrust the sword deeper into the blond chest.

Schnyzel face didn't show any pain, he just stares blankly at the door seeing his hallway is still cover by frozen ice "… Sayomi Dracul" Nawin expression turn into complete shock hearing the name of the person he most loathe and hates.

"I suggest you have other more important matter to worry about Nawin-kun" Schnyzel advise snapping the Makasha out of his shock, suddenly a door slam open making everyone turn to see a battered Akame flying into the room and crash to the ground hard "She was sure tough for a new devil" Ren sighs walking back in holding a sword on her shoulder, she turn to her master seeing his current state making her eyes widen.

"MOVE ASIDE MAKASHA!" Ren appear behind him and strike her sword down, Nawin bring his other hand up creating a light shield, blocking the attack. Hana appear behind Ren and grab her head "Don't even think about it" Hana said darkly and slam the purple haired face into the wall.

Nawin turn back and notice Schnyzel is no longer there making his eyes widen slightly 'Damn it's another illusion!'. Nawin dispel the gunblade and stand back up, he make his way toward Akame to see her barely conscious, the Makasha kneel down making the black haired turn to him "S-sorry for being defeated so easily" she apologize.

Nawin give her a smile "Don't worry, I see um" "Ren" "Right Ren state, you give her a beating so relax, I'll get Hana to heal you". Nawin stand back up to see the hydra battling against the purple haired "HANA! I'll take care of her, you come and heal Akame" he orders making the green haired nod.

"There won't be needing that" A voice said, Schnyzel appear behind Ren, placing his hand on her shoulder "That's enough, I've already got the things I need" he said making the purple haired nod and sheaths her sword back. Schnyzel turn to the Makasha "I would be more than delighted to continue this battle but I can't though you still have one more thing to worry about and she's right in this mansion which will detonate itself in 20 minute" with those words said the two disappears.

Nawin eyes widen hearing the new info and immediately drop to the floor, he crosses his legs and slam his palms together 'Come on Misako, show me where you are!' the black haired body start to glow in white as he begins searching the Ichiru magic signature.

**Basement**

"Are you going to wake up or sleep all day?" Misako hears a deep, smooth, feminine voice echoes the dark room, she looks up to see Sayomi standing in front of her. "W-who are you?" she asks weakly making the vampire raise her eyebrow with amusement "Seems like that sickness of yours is really killing you from the inside. Hmm, even if Nawin-kun save you, it will only let you live a little longer, if the explosion doesn't kill you then it's the sickness inside" Sayomi said smirking.

"N-Nawin-kun" Misako mutter, the silver haired catch the loving tone the pink haired have when saying the black haired name "Seems like your quite fond of Nawin-kun hmm, hahaha that boy sure make girl falls from him without knowing" she chuckle a bit.

Misako look at the silver haired "You like Nawin-kun…" Sayomi eyes widen slightly hearing that but her eyes glow red with slight anger "Like him? no I rather see him die by my own hands". Misako look at the silver haired and blinks weakly "That's not true, somehow I know that's a lie" she said making Sayomi grab her neck and begin adding pressure "AHH!".

Sayomi glare at the pink haired, her pupil sharpens "Don't talk to me like you know everything little girl, I might as well kill you this instance for speaking to me like that but it will do more harm than good" Sayomi release her grip and snap her finger summoning a black portal behind her, bats fly out from the portal and circle around the silver haired.

"Misako Ichiru you are still naïve as was your parents back when they were young, let's hope for your sake Nawin come here in time" Sayomi smirk then enters the portal making it shut. Misako look at the now empty, quiet room "MISAKO SHOW ME WHERE YOU ARE!" A voice boom from upstairs making the pink haired eyes widen 'Nawin-kun!'.

Misako start to concentrate 'What am I doing?' she thinks for a minute couldn't she just scream so the black haired will know where she is 'There's a better way than that' a voice said in the Ichiru mind. Suddenly pink aura explodes around Misako body, the chain that was holding her broke from the intense wave of magic making the pink haired fall down.

**Main Room**

Nawin eyes snap open feeling a magic signature just skyrocketed 'That must be her' the black haired stands up and slam his fist to the floor creating a giant size hole but before he enters, Nawin turn back to the two "Hana take Akame out of here, I'll join you guys shortly and quickly evacuate all the people in town!" the green haired nod and pick the black haired up before speeding off.

Nawin turn to the hole and jump in, when the Makasha reach the bottom, he is met with darkness "Need light" Nawin shake snap his right finger making blue flames burst on his palm, the black haired begin searching the dark room 'The Magic signature is around here, come on Misako!'.

"N-na-nawin" a weak voice whisper making the black haired turn to a cage room, he immediately run toward and rip the metal door, throwing it away and see Misako laying on the ground, Nawin quickly notice the girl weak state, her skin was almost the color of white and it seems she's gotten thinner 'Nawin-kun… her life force is very weak, you need to take her home quickly, it seems the underworld heavy and dark atmosphere is damaging her body since she's not a devil and with her condition it's getting worse by the minute' Sairex inform.

Nawin quickly carry the pink haired bridal style and disappears in black flash.

**Masorima Town**

Nawin appear in front of the town to see Hana and Akame trying to explain the current situation to the town people but none are listening. "You need to evacuate quickly the mansion is about to explode and the blast could be big enough to wipe the town with it!" Hana yells "What are you trying to play at girl, GO HOME!" one of the man throws a brick at the green haired but the Makasha appear in front of her and catch it.

"LISTEN HERE!" Nawin yells catching everyone's attention, he crushes the brick "IF YOU ALL DON'T MOVE AT THIS MOMENT I WILL PERSONALLY KILL ALL OF YOU ON THE SPOT BEFORE THE EXPLOSION HAVE THE CHANCE TO!" Black aura explodes from the Makasha. The people quickly take a step back in fear seeing the large aura forming into a black dragon, the creature wraps its tail around Nawin protectively and glare at them with its slit red eyes.

"AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" All the hundreds of devil start to evacuate, Nawin quickly give Misako who is currently unconscious to Hana "I need to create a barrier around the town, here Hana take care of her" the hydra nod picking up the pink haired.

Nawin walk out of the town, he turns to the two "I want two to stay in there and be safe, protect Misako if anything come past the barrier understand" he orders making the girls nod. 'Sairex, I need to borrow some of your power, I need it to create a giant size void shield' 'Nawin-kun you haven't even begun training with my power yet, I only been teaching you small spell, it's risky and your chances of losing control is high' 'We have no other choice!' the black haired argue making the dragon sigh 'Fine but I'm giving you just an ounce of it'.

White aura immediately explodes around Nawin shocking the two girls "That's different from his usual aura" Akame said looking at the beautiful sparking white-golden aura swirling around her master instead of the black aura "Yeah it's almost a kind and peaceful aura instead of the dark and sinister black aura that he usually uses" Hana reply.

Nawin open his eyes showing it glowing golden, he slams both his hands down, a golden shield barrier start surrounding the town, the girls look above seeing the barrier envelope the whole town.

"What the hell" the devil's look at the beautiful golden barrier surround their town. Nawin take a deep breath feeling the enormous power surging through his body. "BOOOM!" A thunderous noise speed through the sky making everyone turn to see the mansion just exploded. The explosion is so big that it reaches the clouds, Nawin can see hundreds of gigantic size light lance speed to the city 'What?! That's an angels lance so that means!'.

Nawin is stop seeing the lances hitting the barrier making it creak, the Makasha cuss and add more power to restore the barrier as more lances is about to make an impact. Inside the barrier Hana and Akame hear a loud boom every time a lance impacts the barrier.

Nawin drop to one knee alerting his peerage "Master!" Hana place Misako gently on the ground and rush to the barrier but she couldn't get pass it. Nawin glance back and give the two worry girl a small reassured smile before turning back to the lances seeing dozen of more leave the burning mansion and speed toward the barrier.

"MASTER LOOK OUT!" Hana warn making Nawin look up to see one of the lance is speeding toward him 'I-I can't stop that, if I move or release one of my hands, the barrier will break… Damn it I have no choice!'.

"Well what do we have here" A familiar voice said making Nawin turn and he is met with a shock seeing Kitomi and her partner who is standing next to the silver haired, looking at him blankly.

Kitomi kick the light lance making it shatter into pieces, the brown haired lift her hands up and summon thousands of light spears shocking the three, "I never knew fallen angel can summons that amount of light weapons!" Hana mutter shock, it was like the whole lances is eclipsing the town.

The Akumi member fires her own lances, it completely obliterates the remaining lances after all the lances are destroyed, she snaps her finger to destroy her own remaining lances making it shatter. Nawin sigh and stand back up making the barrier creak and shatter into a beautiful golden sparkles.

Hana and Akame immediately appear in front of their master ready to protect him. Nawin look at the Akumi member 'This isn't good, my stamina is low after creating that barrier, also Hana and Akame is not at the level to face these two… especially her' Nawin look at the brown haired girl that's been haunting his dreams 'She look so much like Akeno, the only different I can see is the shorter brown hair and that slit violet eyes'.

"Why are all of you getting so tense?" Kitomi ask with amusement in her tone, "Well last time we met, it wasn't what I called a pleasant meeting is it" Nawin counters making the silver haired chuckle "We were just passing by and sense your energy signature, it was hard to miss" The brown haired finally speak making Nawin turn to her "Why would you save us then?" "Simple you won't be of any use to us, if your dead".

The brown haired turn around and begin walking surprising the three "Kitomi we have other more important matter to attend, we should continue moving before it become troublesome" She said making the silver haired look at her partner confuse "The Makasha is weak now, shouldn't we just take him to the Leader" she said making the three tense.

The brown haired stop and turn to her partner "No it's not our current objective, you know what happen when we disobey the leader" Kitomi sighs "Fine I guess you right" she turns back to Nawin and wink "A shame I wouldn't mind having some fun with you Makasha-kun" she flirts before following her partner.

Nawin look at the mysterious brown haired and clench his hands "Wait!" he yells making the two turn "Tell me what's your name!" the brown haired look at him blankly before a small smile form on her lips "You will know soon Nawin-kun but in the meantime, keep yourself alive" she said before they disappear in black feathers.

Nawin sigh and fall down, feeling completely exhausted "Hana is she okay?" he asks "Well I was able to heal her but she isn't getting better as I would have thought" 'It must be the underworld air, we need to leave here quickly'. Nawin stands but his leg quickly gives up though before he could fall Akame grab his arm and wrap it around her shoulder, supporting him up.

Nawin look at the black haired girl and smile "Thanks Akame" he said making the girl blush a bit "I-It's nothing Nawin-kun". The three hear dozens of footstep making them turn to see the people from the town stop in front of them, suddenly all of them kneel down surprising the whole group.

One middle age man walks out from the crowd, he have short white hair, blazing green eyes, he have soft white skin that goes well with his appearance which the black haired admits he looks quite handsome. The man smile at the Makasha "My name is Hitsuga, I want to thank you for saving out town, I saw everything in a farther distance since I just got back from an important meeting with the other towns lord but I saw you evacuate the citizen and create that beautiful barrier to protect our town, we are grateful" he said with the people behind him bowing in gratitude.

Nawin lips form a small smile "It's okay, I couldn't sit around and let innocent people get killed. Now that the mansion is gone you guys can start anew again and no one stopping you from things" "May I ask what's your name?" "Nawin… Nawin Makasha".

"Nawin Makasha, so you're the infamous BlackFlash?" Hitsugi ask while the devil's around him whisper with excitement and some fear, Nawin was about to reply but stop when he notices Misako state making his eyes widen "Hitsuga I have to go now since one of my friend is badly injured and need medical care immediately" The black haired said quickly removing his hand from Akame and carry Misako "We have a clinic here" "No this is more serious, she needs to leave the underworld now, I'll come by in a few days. Hana, Akame" the two girls nod and grab Nawin's shoulder, the three immediately disappear in black flash leaving the dumbfounded civilians.

**Kuoh**

"Huh.. huh.. huh" Akeno takes a deep breath and hold her right abdomen, feeling a burning sensation making her flinch 'Damn, Rias attack must have hit me but luckily it was just a scratch compare to what it could have been… I never knew she was that strong, I'm not sure if I can even defeat her with that mode on'.

Akeno drop to her knees and lean against the tree, she closes her eyes and take a few deep breaths. After a minute she opens her eyes to find herself at the park which is currently empty, 'I need to keep moving before things get harder but I can't do anything until it's fully night' Akeno looks up seeing the sun is about to set "An hour before it turns dark" she said getting back up and walk deeper to the woods.

**Makasha Household**

"It's almost been a full day, where the hell is he" Akira walks around the living feeling anxious "That's it I need to g-" Akira was cut off when Yao appear in front and slap him right in the face sending him crashing to the sofa "You're not, so stay still" Yao points her index finger at the brown haired, the tip of her finger glow black, creating a black chain that wraps itself around the brown haired, immobilizing him "Damnit Yao!" he glare at the black haired.

"If it was Nawin or Lucy in Misako situation you would be doing the same!" Akira yell but he is silence when Yao glares back at him, her pupil flash red "If it was me, I wouldn't let my children be captured in the first place!" she retorts back making the brown haired hang his head low, gritting his teeth tightly "You should have known better to leave her alone, especially in her current condition!" Yao continue but is stop when Jonathan place his hand on her shoulder "Enough Yao, I think he gets it" the blond said softly making her sigh and nod.

The door is suddenly slam open making everyone turn to see a panting Rias walking in, "Miss Makasha is Akeno here?!" she quickly asks making the black haired look at her confuse "No she's not home yet, is something wrong?". Rias take a deep breath and look at the Makasha "I believe that Akeno may be involce with killer incident" the four adult are shock hearing the red haired claim.

Yao eyes narrow not liking the new information one bit, ever since the raven haired move in, Yao sees her as her own daughter and welcome her to the family warmly for her dear old friend sake and she will protect the young raven haired girl if need be. "What makes you think that Akeno is the killer Rias?" Jonathan ask "Because of she's is obsess with Nawin-kun and in the past she have the tendency to snap becoming a completely different person, to put it in simple terms a Psychopath, Chika sending a love letter to Nawin-kun is just a death wish waiting to happen and it did" the Gremory reply shocking the adults.

'I guess Akeno inhabits some of her mother personality though her mother was able to control it, I guess with Akeno going through a rough childhood, it must have really broke her in some ways' Yao sighs and rub her temple 'It would be easy for me to just find her but I can't risk being found out and it would be devastating if they know what I look like, I have too many enemies and some of them are at the level that my children aren't ready to face in the long run…'.

"This isn't good... I just sense over a dozens of devils appear in Kuoh" Moka said catching the others attention "No don't tell me, it must be the bounty hunters and I'm positive they are after Akeno!" Rias said "How is that possible! for all we know Akeno may be innocent plus there's not enough evident yet!" Jonathan reply clenching his arms "I… I think it have something to do with the elder devil those old fools hate Akeno and will find any reason to kill her off since they are disgust about her past" Rias said remember the first time they send an assassin after her best friend when they were younger but luckily Sirzech was able to stop them.

"How do they know about the killer activities even?" Yao ask "I haven't informed my brother or others about this so I'm not sure how they know but my guess it must be their spies around Kuoh" Rias reply "I need to head out, I need to find Akeno before they do!".

"What's with all the commotion?" a voice said making everyone turn to see Hana and Akame appearing in the living room with Misako resting on the Hydra's arm. Akira quickly break through Yao's spell and rush to his daughter making Hana past Misako to her father "She's unconscious right now, the underworld atmosphere was to heavy and dark for her" she informs making the brown haired nod as Moka walk toward her daughter and give a kiss to her cold forehead as tears of joy fall from her eyes.

Yao smile at the scene but quickly turn serious noticing her son isn't among the three "Where's Nawin?" she asks making the two girls turn to her "Master said he have other business to attend" Hana reply. Yao turn to see Rias already left making her sigh "This is getting complicated but at least one thing is cleared now" She mutter looking at the Ichiru family.

**Outside of Kuoh**

Akeno burst through the bushes, her clothes have dozens of holes, her hair is a mess but luckily the ribbon hold it in place, her face have some few scratches and bruises. "I made it, stupid high council having to get involve with this" She mutter holding her stomach as she walks to a clear field "COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" the raven haired voice boom around the forest.

A minute was full of silence until a shirking laughter rings around the forest making Akeno cringe slightly, "Hahahaha, you know, your quite stupid coming here in that condition, your just asking to be killed my other self" Akeno look at the figure walking out from the dark forest, showing a person who looks almost identical to her but instead of a normal white sclera, her is black, also the other different between the two is their hair color instead of the normal raven color her was dark night black tied in the same hairstyle with a white ribbon.

"I don't need to be in a healthy condition to beat YOU!" Akeno summons a lightning bolt from the sky and fire it to her other self who deflect the attack easily with her hand, slapping the bolt away. "Your no match for me" Akeno clench her fist 'I don't have much time, the rest of the bounty hunters are on their way here, if she notices them, she will flee'.

Akeno take a deep breath, lightning suddenly strikes down to the raven haired, yellow-electric aura burst around her body. "Well well well, seems like you still have some fighting spirit left" the other Akeno smirk as white lightning aura explode around her pushing the trees back.

The two aura clash with each other, sending multiple lightning's, "What are you?!" Akeno ask surprising her other self "Oh I thought you already know but I guess I can enlighten you about that… I'm the other half you despise and kept away ever since you met that stupid Makasha!" she yells shocking the raven haired.

"YOU USE TO BE STRONG AND FEARLESS, NOW LOOK AT YOU! NOTHING BUT A USELESS GIRL WAITING FOR HER PRINCE CHARMING TO RESCUE HER!" The dark Akeno continue to yell while her other-self listen in shock "You make me sick! you used to be strong, sadistic, showing your enemies no mercy… just looking at your face PISSES ME OFF!" the other raven haired suddenly dash toward her other self.

Akeno bring her arm up but wasn't able to block in time as the dark one appear in front of her, delivering a hard punch sending her flying into a tree hard. "You know I might as well change my name being called Akeno is pathetic now might as well go with Makeno" the now name Makeno smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

Akeno spit out blood and rub her bruise right cheek "I don't know how you got out but you're going back in!" Makeno eyes glow brightly in rage "YOU THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME LIKE THAT, YOUR NOT THE KING ANYMORE!" the black haired lift her right hand up, a ball of electricity explodes on her palm, alarming the raven haired 'I need to move, if that attack hits me, I'm done for'.

Akeno tries to get up but her body isn't listening "So long Akeno, don't worry I'll take great care of the Makasha that you love so much" Makeno smirks and fires the attack. Akeno curse looking at the ball full of condense electricity speeding toward her 'No it can't end like THIS!'.

"Not on my watch" Rias appear in front of Akeno, she swipes her hands deflecting the attack back at the shock Makeno, who get hit by the ball in the abdomen sending her flying through to the forest before it explodes making the dark field glow in white.

Rias turn around and kneel to her friend "You okay?" she ask with worry clear in her tone, Akeno smile and nod "Yeah, I'm honestly surprise you'd be the one to rescue me" the red haired smile back "You should have known me better Akeno, from the very beginning I knew you weren't the one responsible but I knew you had some part in it, but I guess instead of talking to you face to face, I thought it would be easier for you to lead me to this person and I guess it turns out well though I never expect the culprit to be the other you" Akeno look at the Gremory in shock at her plan before chuckling "I guess you're not as blind as you were before Rias" "Well I still have my flows but when it comes to my family I never make mistakes".

"Well what a sweat reunion" a voice said making the two turn to see Makeno walking out from the forest with a burn mark show on her stomach "That actually hurt but nothing to serious" the two watch in shock seeing the black haired injure start to heal in accelerating speed "If you get in my way Gremory, your future is sealed" Makeno said in a dark tone, Rias stand back up "Tell me what is your plan for Akeno?" she asks making the black haired laugh.

"Simple I'm going to devourer her, so I can finally be complete again but the different is that I'll be taking control of the body instead of her, I tired of her being king now it's my turn" Makeno reply smirking "How about this Gremory, if you let me take Akeno, you will have a much stronger queen, stronger than any of your current peerage member" she said making the red haired eyes widen along with Akeno who glance at her best friend.

Rias close her eyes while Makeno smirk crossing her arm waiting for the red haired answer. "No" Suddenly violent crimson aura explodes from the Gremory shocking the two as they felt the red haired power just sky rocketed reaching ultimate class "You think I'm that kind of person who would betray their friends for power and strength, well your wrong… plus I already have a strong peerage" Rias opens her glowing crimson eyes.

Makeno grits her teeth feeling the Gramory power, "Huh fine then, I'll just have to take her by force" she said releasing her own power "You will have to get past me if you want to get her" Rias said getting to her stance. "IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE WALKING PAST YOUR BLOODY CORPSE!" Makeno snap her finger making a lighting strike fire down to the Gremory from the sky.

Rias quickly grab Akeno and speed away from the attack narrowly, the two appear on top of the many trees "You stay here Akeno, I'll take care of this" Rias smile then jumps down seeing the black haired waiting for her "You won't have to worry about her life, I need her alive, she won't be of any use if she's dead" Makeno said.

Rias was about to reply but she is interrupt by a bright yellow light shine on the ground making her eyes widen, 'No!' Makeno smirk "DIE!" a gigantic lighting strike hits the Gremory, creating a giant explosion. Akeno look at her best friend with shock and worry going through her eyes.

"Hahahaha I always love seeing thing get annihilated" Makeno said dreamily looking at the destruction in front of her. "You sure act like the old Akeno" A voice said from the fire shocking the black haired, seeing Rias walking out form the fire without any injuries, crimson aura swirls around her body, her hair hovers upwards "Though that attack was nothing, Akeno's one was deathlier" she said angering the black haired.

"DIE!" Makeno aim her right hand forward while her left hand brings the right's wrist "Thunder God BLAST!" A gigantic yellow beam full of electricity, Rias look at the giant blast speeding toward her, she continues walking toward the blast making Akeno bite her lips 'Rias what are you doing, even with the power you have that attack can injure you, it's the same attack I used to defeat Yubelluna'.

The two are met with shock seeing Rias walking inside the blast without taking any damage, "W-what that's impossible!" Makeno yell enrage looking at the Gremory inside of her attack, walking toward her, what anger her the most is the way the red haired eyes look at her with nothing but blankness.

Makeno start adding more power to the attack making the blast increase in size, the forest behind the Gremory has been completely obliterated from the blast but the black haired can still see the cell-shaded Rias walking toward her "Your weak" the red haired said shocking Makeno "It's simple without your other half your power is cut in half, you thought by escaping from Akeno, you would become stronger but it's the opposite, it makes you weaker" Rias stop a few meter away from the black haired.

"Now then time to finish this and return to where you belong!" Rias lift her right hand up, crimson aura explode around her making Makeno attack disintegrate shocking the black haired "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY TRUE STRENGHT!" Makeno body explode in white-yellow aura, her eyes start to shine golden but suddenly the aura burst and disappear shocking the black haired "W-what, why can't I use it!" she mutters looking at her shacking hands.

"It's simple, Akeno wills of not wanting to use that power is so strong that it doesn't allow you to use it yourself, there is one person she care so much that give her that will to never let him know about it" Rias said making the black haired turn to her "THE MAKASHA!?, he is the reason why I've become this weak!" Makeno fires a lightning strike toward Rias in the fit of rage but the red haired deflect it easily with her aura.

Rias lift her right hand up "Destruction Blast" a red orb appear on the Gremory palm before it fires into a small beam, Makeno didn't have enough time to dodge as the beam hit her fully in the torso, sending her crashing through a dozens of tree, Rias snap her finger making the beam disappear and see the now unconscious Makeno.

Rias sighs, lowering her power, making her hair flow down to normal, her eyes change back to its normal blue-green colors. Akeno jump down to the ground and walk toward her other self, she kneels down "You have so much hate in you, just like I once have, I made a mistake to push you away but what I should have done is accept you… but I was scared that Nawin-kun would see me differently, that's why you force yourself out of me because you are sad and angry at being rejected" Akeno mutter in a sad tone while Rias place her hand on the raven haired shoulder supporting her.

Makeno open her eyes weakly making Rias power herself up again but she is stop by Akeno lifting her hands up "So it finally took you this long to figure it out huh king" the black haired smirk "You and I are the same as you said, you pushing me back actually give me the window of opportunity to get out and finally stretch my legs, to bed I forgot about some important facts" she said chuckling a bit.

Makeno suddenly grab Akeno right arm making Rias eyes flash red ready to protect her friend, "Don't think this is over king even with this new power you receive" Makeno voice suddenly sound high pitch, her smirk darkens almost threatening "If you show a tiny sign of weakness and rejection like before, I'LL COME BACK AND CRUSH YOUR SKULL WITH MY FOOT AND BELIEVE ME I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE LIKE THIS TIME!" Makeno yell as her body start to glow and flow back into the shock Akeno.

Rias eyes narrow at Makeno threat but shakes her head and help the raven haired up "How you feeling Akeno?" she asks "I feel… strong… stronger than before" Akeno said clenching her fist, white lightning spark around her hand.

The two are interrupted when dozens of black cloak figure appear on the field, surrounding them, Rias bite her lips looking at all the mercenaries 'This isn't good, Akeno isn't in any shape to fight and my magic is low after dashing around the city and facing Makeno… I can't call the others, they can't get themselves involve in this'.

"Rias Gremory hand over Akeno Himejima to us" One of the men said walking toward the two, the red haired glare at the man who must be the leader of the group "Not happening, Akeno is my queen and have the protection of the Gremory over her, you can't take her unless you want to go face to face with one of the royal clan!" the man is stop hearing that but then resume walking "Well I doubt that will be much of a trouble if we erase your memories and take the abomination with us" he said shocking the girls.

"Well you have to get pass me first then" suddenly all the mercenary except for the girls and the leader is push down to their knees by a heavy, dense pressure. A figure walks out from the forest showing Nawin surprising the two girls, while the leader of the group took a few step back in slight fear "Y-your Nawin Makasha, the blackflash!".

Nawin stop in front of the two girls and snap his finger making all the mercenary who are on their knees, head rips off shocking the three "I'm in no mood for this, leave now" The Makasha said with dozens of shadow weapons appearing behind him, aiming to the man making him take a few more steps back.

"Like hell!, I'll kill you myself" The man yell speeding toward the blank Makasha who summons a shadow sword, "Fool" Nawin appear in front of the man in a blink of an eyes and slice his head right off his torso. The man body falls to the ground with the head landing a few feet beside it, Nawin dispel the sword and turn to the shock girls.

"Nawin-kun!" Akeno runs toward the black haired and give him a big hug, the Makasha is surprise by the sudden action before he smiles and return the hug "Seems like trouble always follow you Akeno" he whispers "Same can be said with you Nawin-kun" she counters "I guess we are made for each other than" Nawin said chuckling before pulling back.

"Great timing as usual baby brother" Rias grin giving the black haired a quick hug "I wish you stop calling me that" the Makasha mutter making the two girls giggle. Nawin shake his head then grab the girl's shoulders "Come on let's head back" with that said the three disappears in black flash.

**Underworld: Unknown Location**

"It's a shame that we couldn't have fun with the Makasha boy a bit" Kitomi sighs a little depress while hanging upside down on the tree, she looks down at her partner who sits near the fire camp with her eyes close probably a little annoyed by the silver haired interrupting her meditation.

"You will have time to fight with him later, after all the leader assign us to deal with him and the welsh dragon" "True… I wonder if the Ichiru girl survived, she was in quite a critical condition" "That is none of our concern if she lives or dies" Kitomi chuckle a bit "You sure are cold as usual" "Mhm".

Kotimi look forward seeing an unconscious, battered body of Dulio Gesualdo "Dulio Gesualdo also known as the Strongest Exorcist and the Trump Card of Heaven, what a pain he turn out to be wouldn't you say partner" The brown haired look up to see dark clouds that start to form "Indeed he was… Come now Kitomi we have to move, he won't be of any use if he dies and the rain won't help things" she said standing up.

The Neko sighs and lift her legs up making her fall down as she does a front flip landing perfectly on the ground and picks the unconscious blond up "I really hate this part of the mission, especially when our target barely gives us a decent fight, wonder why a Longinus like the Zenith Tempest lies in him, I will never know…" The brown haired glance back at her partner "The title of the Strongest Exorcist wasn't originally held by him, it is originally given to another worthier person" Kitomi perk up hearing this "Oh is that so, you've got my attention, who is this person?" "… The Golden Knight himself Jonathan Hatsuji" After saying that the brown haired pull her hood up and continue to their destination leaving the burning village that is behind them, Kitomi smirk hearing that name before following her partner with Dulio over her shoulder.

**Next Chapter: Hard Decision and Training**


	63. Secrets and Betrayal

**Considering this chapter is long enough, I decide to cut the other half for the next chapter so the title have to change a bit, sorry about that!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Good to see you three back" Yao said seeing Nawin, Akeno, and Rias appear in the Living room, "How's Misako Mom?" Nawin ask immediately making the black haired look up the stairs "She's in the guest room right now, Asia is doing her best to heal her, I suggest you go up there and look it for yourself".

Nawin nod but before leaving he turn back to the girls "Akeno you should take a shower and change into a new clothes and get heal up okay?" "Sure, me and Rias will be in our room then" The raven haired reply.

Nawin quickly make his way upstairs and turn right to the guest room that is down the hall, he quietly opens the door to see Misako laying on a bed with Asia sitting next to the pink haired in her wheelchair while Akira and Moka are sited in the opposite bed looking at the scene with anxious.

Nawin close the door making the three turn to him, "Onii-chan?" Asia call out "Yeah it's me Asia… how's Misako doing" the black haired ask standing beside his little sister and pets her golden lock "… She was in a critical condition, if you have brought her a minute later…" "She would have probably died" Akira finish making the back haired turn to him.

"I knew that old man, it wasn't easy bringing her back, I had to deal with a Satan-class devil and the Akumi member having to appear out of nowhere" Nawin said seeing the brown haired angry expression turn into shock along with Moka.

"Why would they be there?" Moka ask worry for the young black haired safety "They were just passing by until one of them sense my magic and came to investigate, but to tell you the truth they actually saved us" Nawin reply shocking them. "Mind telling us the full detail Nawin" a voice said making the group turn to see Yao leaning against the wall looking at her son.

"Going in the mansion that Schnyzel was staying is a trap the whole time, the place was a detonation the whole time, I knew from the very moment stepping in that something was weird since getting pass the guards was too easy" Nawin start off "That sure sound like Schnyzel, confusing his enemy and playing with their mind" Akira said with hatred in his tone. "Anyway after defeating his guards, I entered with his second in command leading me to the throne room and that's where I was force into playing a game of chess with him".

Akira chuckle a bit "Let me guess you lost" Nawin look at the brown haired with his eyes brow raise in amusement "No I won" he said surprising the two Ichiru's while Yao chuckle "I expected as much, Schnyzel is a genius when it comes to chess, the only person who've been able to beat him in a game of chess was your father and I guess you inherited his chess skills" she said surprising Nawin a bit.

"So what happen next Nawin-kun" Moka ask "After defeating him, he told me where Misako was and that the mansion will exploded in less than 20 minute, so I rush to find Misako while Hana and Akame speed toward the town to alert them, after I found Misako in the basement, we quickly teleport out of the mansion. Immediately I create a barrier to protect the town, since after the mansion explode hundreds… no thousands of light lances speed toward the town".

"I'm going to take a guess, that's when the Akumi members appear" Akira said making the black haired nod "Yes, I was having a hard time holding the barrier up after a couple of hundreds of lances hit it, one of the lance suddenly start speeding toward me but before it could came into contact, Kitomi appear and kick the lance away with her partner appear beside her who summons thousands of light lance and fires it back to Schnyzel's once, the member was able to summon so much light lances that it look like it's eclipsing the whole town and I didn't even spot a single sweat or tiredness on them" Nawin inform making the three adult go into deep thought.

Yao open her eyes and look at her son "Nawin why didn't they capture you then, you are one of their targets along with Issei, it would be a perfect opportunity for them since your stamina must have weaken drastically after creating that kind barrier?" "… You are right, Kitomi actually suggested it but her partner stop the idea saying that it wasn't their current objective, after that they left without a word" Nawin reply "Why did they bother saving you then?" Akira ask "Because I won't be of any used if I'm dead" "That make sense" Moka comments.

"After safely protecting the town, we left and here we are" Nawin finish, Moka stands then walk toward the black haired and gives him a hug surprising Nawin who return in hesitantly, Moka pulls out and smile "Sorry, I'm just glad you were able to return our daughter back, you are just like your mother, protecting your friends and family no matter what" Nawin smile back at the older woman "No problem Moka-san, I would do anything in my power to protect Misako… she and I are kind of the same in some ways" he reply glancing at the sleeping pink haired.

Moka turn back to her husband who have his arm cross and looks to the other side, "Dear don't you have something to say?" she asks kindly, "No… I don't think so honey" he replies. Akira suddenly feel chills going down his spine, he shakily turns to his wife to see her giving him what seem to be a heavenly smile but the smile wasn't saying "I love you" like usual, it was more like "if you don't do what I say, I will kill you in the most painful and slow way possible".

Akira stands up and walk toward the black haired giving him a pet on the shoulder "Good job kid you really pulled through" he said smirking making Nawin look at him with amusement "Sure thing old man" 'Wuss' the black haired mutter in his mind making the two dragons chuckle.

Yao shake her head before turning to her friends "Moka, Akira let's leave the three alone for a few minute, I like to speak with you two in private" she said making them nod, with the three adults leaving the room, Nawin take a chair and sit next to Asia whose been quiet making him curious.

"Something wrong Asia, you've been quiet the whole time?" Nawin ask "… it's nothing Onii-chan" "Asia…" the blond sigh knowing it was hopeless to hide anything from her big brother "Well it seems things are getting more complicated, ever since I lost my sight, things are getting more difficult and dangerous, especially for you Onii-chan, things used to be easier…" Nawin eyes soften hearing the sad tone from the blond speaking those words.

Nawin wrap his arms around the small blond shoulder and pull her to his chest "I know things have been getting hard Asia, it's also not giving me enough time to spend it with you and Lucy but as long as you two are safe, I'll do anything… anything" he said resting his head on the blond soft hair and look at the sleeping Misako making him smile.

"Do you think we will ever have a normal life Onii-chan?" Asia suddenly ask, catching the black haired off guards, '… A normal life…' Nawin eyes turn blank wondering if a thing like that is possible for his family. 'Do you think they will be safe from me?' Sayomi words ring in his mind 'You don't have the power or the will to defeat me, you haven't even had the taste of my true power… the power that can crush you like an insect!'.

'Sayomi… her power is in a whole other level, I'm uncertain if I can ever reach that kind of level, I can almost certainly say that she is more powerful than the deceased God who can take on all the Four Great Satan's head on'.

Nawin glance backwards 'I can't guarantee my family safety until she is killed, taking Asia vision was just a point to deliver and she did, making my little sister suffer through this blindness instead of a quick death, she's trying to anger me almost luring me…'.

Nawin is snap out of his thought feeling Asia hand touching his cheek, he turns back to the blond seeing worriedness in her face "Onii-chan are you okay? you just blank out" The black haired smile, removing her hand "Don't worry I'm fine, just tired".

Nawin kiss Asia head then stands up and place his hand on Misako cheek, feeling the warmness returning making him sigh, the black haired turn back to his sister giving her a soft smile "You can relax now Asia, Misako just need rest, I'm positive she will be awake in a couple of hour. Now then let me take you back to your room" he said making the blond nod.

**Time Skip**

After taking Asia back to her room to rest, Nawin make his way downstairs to see everyone is seated down in the living room with his team there also, "Are you all healed up Akame" the black haired ask taking a seat next to the two girls "Yes, Hana was able to heal all of my wounds Nawin-kun" "That's good to hear".

Yao who is seated next to her husband then turns to the Gremory "Rias, do you mind telling us what happen to the killer? And what's their identity". Rias bite her lips and glance to the raven haired "Well…" "Don't bother lying Rias, Yao-san will catch it easily" Akeno speak out making everyone turn to her.

"The killer… was me" She reveal shocking everyone except Rias, "There better be a good explanation for this you two" Nawin said in a blank, cold tone surprising Rias while Akeno flinch not use to the black haired ever talking to her like this.

"Nawin-kun it's not like what you think, it was someone else!" Rias quickly defend her friend, she of all people knows how much the black haired words could hurt the raven haired, "We don't know how to answer it correctly since me and Akeno barely understand what we saw earlier, The killer appearance look just like Akeno" Nawin eyes widen hearing this, a picture of the brown haired Akumi member appear in his mind 'No… it can't be, she was in underworld at that time, it's physically impossible to teleport to the human world from the underworld in such a short time unless the person uses a special teleportation technique like my Speeding Shadow God'.

"Continue Rias" Yao urge making the red haired nod "The only different I can see between the Killer and Akeno, is that her hair was darker almost pure black and her sclera is black instead of normal white, also her ribbon is white unlike Akeno's red one. I also notice that her power is different from Akeno's, instead of yellow-golden lightning her was pure white and I may have said it being weak, actually it's more dangerous than Akeno usual lightning".

Yao sigh leaning back on the couch 'So it seems like your daughter inherited that power from you Shuri, of all the powers you'd possess that is probably the last one I would have like your daughter to have, but with how everything is turning out that may be the best gift you could have given her to protect herself'.

Jonathan glance at his wife, seeing her in deep thought, he already knows what she is thinking about "So this person that looks identical to Akeno, what was her reason for doing this?" he ask, "From what I could find out she was trying to lure me out alone, also trying to make Rias and the other think that the killer was actually me" Akeno speaks "Her true intention was to devourer me and gain her full power, because she was sick of not being in control as she likes to put it, I myself only figure that this thing even existed today".

"What happen to her?" Hana ask curious "Rias was able to defeat Makeno which is what she named herself, after that she return back to my body which give me some new power since I feel like my power just boost up" Akeno reply clenching her hand seeing white lightning sparking around her palm.

Yao close her eyes before opening them and turn to the raven haired "Akeno, I want to see this new power so I would like you to spar with someone at the backyard" she said making Akeno turn to her "Umm are you sure Miss Yao?" "I can see your all healed up and it will be a good idea to see what this power can do when it's still fresh in your mind, I don't want you to accidently hurting other and yourself if you lose control of this new power" the older woman respond.

"Who will be her opponent then?" Rias ask "I'll be!" everyone turn to see Lucy appear in the living room grinning "Lucy? Do you even know what we've been talking about" Jonathan ask "Well no all I heard is that Akeno-san having new powers and that she needs a sparring partner" Nawin sighs, standing up "Well since that's cleared up let's head back" he said then grab his sister shoulder and drag her out with him.

**Backyard**

"Dear if you would" Moka ask making Akira sigh "Why don't jay do it?" he reply making the blond give him a blank stare "I hope you haven't gotten that rusty to not remember a simple barrier technique Akira" the brown haired glares at his friend before taping the ground with his foot, creating a giant orange barrier around the Makasha resident.

"There, you kids can go all out but since this is a spar keep it normal" Yao said making the two girls nod, Lucy and Akeno walk to the clear glass field and turn toward each other. Nawin who sits on top of roof look at the two girls with calculative eyes.

Lucy tap her foot, blue flames explode around her, she lift her right hand up creating a giant flaming scythe, she spins it around and get to her stance, Akeno look at the scythe with slight shock in her eyes, 'Looks like she's gotten stronger since the Kokabiel incident'.

"Well Akeno-san hope you don't go easy on me, I've always want to fight you" Lucy admits, resting the scythe on her shoulder. Akeno snaps her finger, white lightning burst around her, everyone looks at the raven haired in slight shock feeling her power just skyrocketed to Ultimate class. Lucy eyes narrow feeling her sparring partner power 'I guess I may have to take things a little more serious' the blond thinks getting to her stance with Akeno doing the same.

Lucy take the first step and dash toward the raven haired who fires a lightning blast but Lucy deflects it with her scythe and jump up, bringing the sharp weapon to Akeno who create a shield on her right arm blocking the attack. The ground burst from the force, the other feel the shockwave blow past them.

Akeno grits her teeth seeing the shield starting to creak, her eyes start to flash in golden making her blink a couple of time. She quickly opens her left palm and thrust it forward sending a lightning blast to the blond, forcing her to jump away, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Somethings wrong" Yao mutter making Jonathan turn to her "You've notice?, good I thought I was the only one, it seems the thing inside her is starting to take over" "Her sclera is darkening… just like her mother" Moka whisper so only the adults can hear.

'What the hell was that, if I haven't dodge that in time, I could have lost an arm' Lucy looks at Akeno seeing her grinning 'Something wrong, she looks like she's enjoying this'. Nawin eyes narrow seeing the holy white lightning swirling around Akeno 'I was right… she's a Nephilim', Tairex whistle looking at the spar from Tv in the mindscape 'I haven't seen a Nephilim for over centuries, they have been hunted down to extinction by Devil and Angel, it was one of the things those two faction agrees on that needs to be killed' 'So it means Akeno's parents can either be one of the creatures from the three factions' Sairex joins in.

Akeno slam both her palm together, white and golden lightning start to form around her shocking everyone one, "TAKE THIS AND DIE" she screams in a high pitch voice, a gigantic lightning blast fire toward the surprise blond.

Nawin eyes glow in red, time seems to slow down, Yao body start to glow in black aura same goes with Jonathan, ready to protect their daughter, Lucy cuss seeing the gigantic blast speeding toward her, 'I-I can't dodge that, it's too big and deflecting it will destroy the whole area!'.

Everyone is met with a surprise seeing Nawin appear in front of the blond with his right palm open and his left hand to grip the rights wrist "Teleportation Seal" he mutters, a large portal is rip in front of him, where it shallows the blast.

When the blasts been completely swallow by the portal, Nawin straighten his right hand and swing it down making the portal disappear, everyone suddenly hear a thunderous explosion from the sky making them turn and is surprise to see a giant flame clouds spread above the sky, surly making all the Kuoh people also looking at it.

Akeno grip her head as Makeno take full control and quickly speed toward the Makasha with her right hand cover in lightning readying to kill him, Nawin didn't bother moving and look blankly as the raven haired is near him "Onii-san!" Lucy was about to protect her brother but is stop when Makeno freezes on her track and grip her head "YOU BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY MIND!" she starts stepping back and grip her head tighter "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, HIS THE REASON YOU'VE BECOME SO WEAKK!".

Everyone watch in shock seeing Akeno trying to take control of her body again, Yao turn to her son seeing him looking at the scene blankly not knowing what to do "Nawin she needs your help" the older woman said making him look at her for a few second before turning back to the struggling raven haired.

Nawin slowly make his way toward Makeno who notice this and glare at him "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she fires a lightning bolt toward him, Nawin slap the attack away and continue making his way toward the raven haired. Makeno let go of her head and fire a dozens of more lightning bolts toward the black haired.

Nawin eyes glows red making shadow weapons appear around him, deflecting all the attack to the air "You think that can stop me" he said making Makeno take a step back in slight fear seeing the cold red eyes looking down at her like she's some kind of insect.

Nawin stop in front of the raven haired and surprise Makeno by hugging her, "W-what" she mutters in shock feeling the black haired warm body holding her softly. Everyone is alert seeing Makeno summons light lance and point it straight at Nawin back "Is that what you really want to do?" he asks stopping Makeno at her track "If so then go ahead" the raven haired freezes hearing the Makasha words.

**Akeno's Mindscape**

"You can't kill him, can you?" A voice said making Makeno look back to see Akeno walking toward her "Nawin-kun means something to you just like me" "NO!" the black haired yell glaring at her other self "I hate the Makasha, his the reason I've become weak… The reason we've become weak, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!".

Akeno look down to the ground and smile sadly "You know, I used to think like that, believing love and kindness is nothing but an illusion after what happen to mother but Rias came along and change that, even though I outright decline to ever be her queen and be her friend, she always keeps trying and visit my broken down home everyday to change my mind" The raven haired smile happily remembering the day she met her best friend who she come to care as a sister.

"Even then you were strong, because you were using the Gremory weren't you" Makeno smirk making Akeno nod "Yes you're right, I was first intended to use the Gremory to get stronger then when the time comes I was strong enough I would become a stray devil and kill all the Himejima elders that was responsible for my mother's dead".

Akeno take out a necklace from her shirt showing a black fallen angel wing symbol on the metal chain "But after a whole year spending time with the Gremory's, my thirst revenge starts to weaken and after laying my first glance to a man, I've fallen in love that's when I finally decide to drop it and live a happy life with my family, I know it's something mother would've wanted".

Makeno grits her teeth hearing the raven haired reply but then she smirks making Akeno suddenly feel uneasy "You know people say that friendship and love are hard to build but there is one flaw to it, they are easy to break, I wonder will this ruin your relationship with him? even if a tiny bit I'd feel just fine" Akeno eyes widen in shock and fear seeing Makeno gripping the light lance tightly "NOOO!"

**Outside**

Nawin look down and see a dark smile spread on Makeno face making his eyes widen "Sorry to disappoint you Nawin-kun" she said then pierce the light lance through the black haired back shocking everyone, "But your hug and soft words won't change my mind like the others" Nawin look at Makeno face in complete shock, taking a few step back before collapsing to the ground feeling an unbearable burning pain through his back and abdomen.

Hana and Akame were about to run toward their master along with Rias but they are stop feeling a magic signature just skyrocketed making everyone turn to see Lucy glaring at Makeno with her right eyes shining golden. Makeno take a few step back in fear seeing the blond glaring at her with enrage eyes, blue flames surround her burning everything in sight.

Lucy suddenly appear in front of Makeno in blinding speed and deliver a hard punch to the raven haired face, the punch had so much force in it that everyone could feel a shockwave as it was delivered, Makeno is send flying away and crash through the barrier making it shatter.

"This isn't good" Jonathan said seeing his enrage daughter shoot to the air and speed toward the raven haired, Yao walk toward her son and inspect the wound before turning to Hana who kneel next to the black haired "Heal him quickly, Nawin needs to stop Lucy and Makeno before things get out of hand" Yao said making the hydra nod as she begins healing her master.

"Stop Rias" Yao said noticing the red haired releasing her wing "You're in no condition to fight, your magic is low after the recent battle and healing Akeno up, you will just put yourself in danger" Rias clench her hand before residing her wings back and look up.

**The Sky**

Makeno summons a light sword and swipe the fire blast away, the blond speed toward her from the flames, catching the raven haired by surprise. Lucy grab her face and speed outside of Kuoh 'H-how is she this strong' the raven haired thought shock feeling the blond grip on her face tightly.

Lucy stop outside of Kuoh and throw Makeno to the ground hard making the field beneath explode in dust. Makeno stand back up and dust the dirt away from her clothes, she notices her own shadow is shown and the ground glow in light blue making her look up and is met with complete shock seeing a gigantic blue flaming ball forming on top of Lucy 'N-no she wouldn't, she knows if that attack make contact to this body it will kill me along with Akeno!'.

"YOU FIRE THAT AND YOU'LL NOT ONLY KILL ME BUT YOU WILL ALSO KILL AKENO!" Makeno yell but is met with a blank cold eyes looking down at her "You hurt my brother and betray his trust, the real Akeno would have the will to break through your control and stop that lance" the blond reply coldly.

**Akeno's Minscape**

Makeno click her teeth "Akeno I need your power or we will bot-" the black haired is interrupt by a light lance piercing through her chest making her look behind to see Akeno glaring her with those enrage golden eyes "I'm taking control even if I have to do by force, stay far away from my mind angel" the raven haired said with disgust clear in her tone as she pull out the lance.

Makneo body start to glow in golden "NO!" She yells seeing her legs shatter into golden dust, she turn to Akeno "CURSE YOU!" the black haired speed toward the raven haired who look at the scene with blank expression, as Makeno was inches away from Akeno, her whole body burst into golden dust that swirl around the raven haired before she absorbed it in her.

Akeno open her eyes to see four black and golden wings spread on her back, the right side of the two wings are pure night black while the left side are bright golden wings. Akeno look at her palm feeling the new power 'This power… the power of a Nephilim, the power of an Angel and Devil…'.

**Real Worlds**

Lucy pause seeing a bright light explode from the raven haired, after a minute the light disappear showing the shock blond her new form. "I'm ending this now" Lucy mutter not caring about the new form and throws the flaming ball down, Akeno looks up seeing the gigantic fire ball speeding down to her.

Akeno flap her wings and speed up to the fire ball in lightning speed then kick it, Lucy expression turn into complete shock seeing her attack is redirect by just a single kick 'I-impossible!' She sees the fire ball speeding up toward her 'Damn!'.

Lucy bring her hand out and stop the flaming ball with her palm "Ah" she is push back up from the powerful blast 'Lucy remember that attack can always be countered by numerous ways' Serafall words runs through the blond mind making her eyes widen coming up with a plan 'I don't have any other options' Lucy let go of her grip making Akeno eyes widen finally noticing what she just done "NO!" the raven haired speed up to save the blond but she stop in horror seeing the fire ball envelope Lucy's whole body.

The fire ball glow brightly and stop at its track, Akeno look closely and is shock to see Lucy body inside the flaming ball "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blond body explode in flames and the ball start to reduce in size until, inside the ball, Lucy golden eyes glow brightly as all the flames around her start to get absorbed back into her body.

Akeno lands back on the ground and close her eyes seeing a bright explosion come from the blond, the raven haired reopen her eyes to see some flames swirl around the Makasha before all of them are absorbed back to the panting and tired blond.

Lucy smile slightly at her work as her eyes change back to normal, she suddenly loses consciousness from exhaustion, Akeno was about to catch the blond when Nawin appear midair and grab his sister in time.

Akeno look with anxious and shock seeing the black haired land down holding his sister tightly almost protectively, he finally turn to her with his glowing red eyes glaring at the raven haired making her take a few step back "Get yourself sorted before you even think of returning home Akeno... i don't want to see your face for a while" he says in a stoic tone before disappearing in black flash leaving the blank raven haired.

**Makasha Household**

Everyone is startled seeing Nawin appear in the living room with Lucy in his arms "Nawin… where's Akeno?" Rias ask making the black haired turn to her "In one of the training field outside of Kuoh" He reply then walk up the stairs leaving the slight shock group.

Nawin open the guest room door to see Asia there drawing on the table and Misako still sleeping peacefully on the bed, the youngest of the blonds turn to her brother feeling his magic signature "Onii-chan? Is something wrong" she asks.

Nawin place Lucy on the second bed and turns to his youngest sister "Asia I need you to heal Lucy, she's pretty wounded from a battle" he said looking at the burnt bruises and scratch marks around the blond body.

Asia move near her brother and sense a weak magic signature of her sister "Her stamina is really low" she said then summons the twilight ring and begin healing her sister immediately.

Nawin close the door and fall down to the floor, he sighs feeling tired with all the events that happened today, he turns to Misako seeing her sleeping peacefully making him smile 'I could use some sleep myself'. Nawin look outside the window to see rain starting to pour down, he leans his head to the door and slowly shuts his eyes 'Akeno…'.

**Outside of Kuoh**

Thunder roar from the dark sky as rain pour down at the Himejima who stands in the middle of the once beautiful field, now there are dozens of craters on the rumbled ground, thousands of trees are destroyed and burned grass spread around the field. The raven haired stands still, her wet hair cover her eyes.

"How does it feel having the person you love with all your heart suddenly doesn't trust you anymore" A voice said making Akeno glance to the side to see Schnyzel walking toward her holding an umbrella. "I myself find love nothing but an illusion, it can be used against you and if broken it will cause you more pain then any physical wound could do" the blond stop in front of Akeno giving her a kind smile.

"If love is what you said then why is Nawin-kun is so strong?" Akeno ask giving a blank stare at the blond in front of her "Hmm Nawin-kun, he fooled you and everyone around him. You and the others may think the reason he became so strong in such a short amount of time because of his will and determination of wanting to protect his love ones. That is nothing but a lie that he used to cover up his true intention, his real reason of getting strong is pure revenge and hatred toward a person that I'm sure your familiar with Sayomi… Dracul" Schynzel reply shocking Akeno.

"His been using you and others like puppets, hiding his true intention, it's only a matter of time before he betray all of you" Schynzel was about to continue until he sense a familiar energy signature appear making him turn to see Yao standing a few meters away from the two.

"Well what a lovely surprise, it's been a while hasn't it Yao" Schynzel smile while the black haired give him a dark, blank stare "Still manipulative as ever Schynzel" she said making the blond chuckle "How is it manipulative when it's the honest truth".

Yao uncross her arms and walk past Schynzel to Akeno grabbing the young girl shoulder then turns back to the smiling blond "Leave and don't make me see your face again" Yao said making Schynzel chuckle "Hmm fine, I was not here to fight anyway" with those words said the blond open a portal and disappears in it.

**Soundtrack: Soundscape to Ardor**

Yao sighs and turn back to the blank raven haired "Akeno you need to stop hiding your feelings inside, it will only hurt yourself and others around you, just like you did to Nawin" Akeno just look blankly at the older woman "You don't understand do you? You thought you could hid this secret from Nawin?, you should have known better that he would have figure it out sooner or later. That you're a Nephilim, a hybrid of Devil and Angel, imagine how it feels knowing the person you trust the most hid something like that from you".

Akeno was about to reply but Yao stop her "I know what you are going to say and I can understand your concern about revealing the truth to him but it would have been better if Nawin heard it from you instead of finding it out himself and knowing you've been keeping it a secret for the whole time" "I just don't want to lose him and make him think I'm some kind of an Abomination" Akeno reply as tears start to drip down her eyes "Akeno… after these past months of being with Nawin, do you think his a kind of person who's quick to judge and short sighted? I've seen him help Xenovia, Asia, Yuuto from their suffering and problem with kind words and change their path to something better, he can do the same for you if you open up to him completely".

Yao see Akeno letting her tears flow out freely making her hold the young raven haired body and stroke her hair in a motherly way "H-he already d-done so much for me, giving me his love, a place to stay that I can call home, meeting his family who I've beginning to see as my own and I-I still hide this from him and a-almost killed Lucy a sister he holds so d-dear" Akeno cries holding the older woman tightly.

"Everyone makes mistake Akeno and the only way to redeem is to make it right and don't repeat it" "D-do you t-think he will give me a second chance" Akeno ask with some hope in her tone "… I can't say, he is unreadable just like his mother when she was young" Yao chuckle a bit "But if you tell him the truth, I'm positive that he will forgive you, even though he may not show it, Nawin loves you very much Akeno and he would do anything in the world to keep you happy even if it means sacrificing his own happiness".

After a minute Yao notice Akeno have fallen asleep in her arms making the older woman chuckle as she carefully picks the young girl up in her arms "You can come out now old man" Yao call out making Azazel appear in front of her holding an umbrella, shielding the two girls from the rain "Seems like you still have a way with words Yao" he said smiling making the black haired blush a bit "Oh shut it".

**Soundtrack Ends**

"Seems like she finally unlocks her true power though not completely yet" Azazel said turning his attention to the sleeping Himejima "Azazel… I want you to take Akeno away for a while, take her for a small training trip to clear her mind" Yao said making the older man look at her surprise "Um Yao she doesn't trust me much with the event that happened in past, she still blames some on me" "I know but she will open up just don't let **him** meet her yet, she already got a lot on her mind and doesn't need more drama got it" the black haired said passing Akeno to Azazel and takes his umbrella "Yeah you won't have to worry but you do know she won't want to stay away from home long, I give it a few days before she comes back here herself" Azazel reply "Yeah I know that, all I want you to do is take her somewhere peaceful and out of all the trouble also train her to get use to her new power, if you tell her that I'm sure it will keep her away from Kuoh for a week or so".

"What about Nawin?" Azazel ask making his surrogate daughter sigh "He also needs sometime to clear his mind, I'll come up with something though right now he is focus on Misako whose still unconscious, after that matter is resolve we'll see what happens".

Yao look at the raven haired one more time before turning her attention to Azazel "She's been through a lot, I'm sure you know that so take care of her Azazel, I know she's soften up to you ever sine the observation day so build your trust with her" she said making the fallen angel nod "I know what I'm doing Yao, so don't worry" he replies grinning before disappearing in feathers leaving the sighing Makasha.

**Next Chapter Training Trip and Decisions**


	64. Training Trip and Decisions

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Vroooomm!" A loud engine can be heard in a quiet street of Kuoh late at night, a red Ducati bike speed out of town with a driver wearing a black helmet who glance back at the town for a second before looking forward "Nawin-kun where are we going?" A sleepy soft voice asks making the driver turn to see Misako whose holding on to him tightly, her tired eyes look at bright Kuoh shining at night "… We are going somewhere safe and quiet, I need some time alone after all the events that occurred" the black haired reply switching the gear and drives away from the town in full speed.

"Why did you bring me, if you need time alone?" Misako ask turning forward seeing a dark empty road "Well you always want to explore things outside of Kuoh right?" Nawin reply making the pink haired nod gently "Good then this little trip will kill two birds with one stone, I can have some relaxing time while you can get out of Kuoh a little" "Mhm" the pink haired hums before laying her head on Nawin's back and falls into slumber.

**Time Skip **

"Misako… Misako time to wake up" the pink haired hear a soft voice whisper making her slowly open her eyes to see a bright sun but luckily a hand blocks it before it could hurt her eyes "Sorry about that, anyway we're here" Misako blinks a couple of time and see Nawin who's currently carrying her on his back.

"W-where are we?" The Ichiru ask looking around to see they're in a forest, "Don't worry just a couple of more minutes before we reach our destination" Nawin replies. A random squirrel climbs up the Makasha leg and rest Misako shoulder making her turn to the cute animal "Hello Mr. Squirrel" she smiles making the small animal noise twitches.

"Here we are" Misako turn forward and is surprise to see a small village below, "Wow there's allot of shops here" she said in awe, spotting at least a dozens of stores and food stands "It's a special festival holding in the Nakasaki, that's what the village is called, we are far away from any cities so we won't have to worry about any trouble here" Nawin turn behind giving the pink haired a soft smile which she returns.

"Where are we staying then?" Misako ask as Nawin slides down the cliff toward the village "I'm sure we can find some rental hotel around here, the festival will go on for a couple of days but since we are one day late, it will only stay for two more days before it closes".

**Makasha household **

"That damn brat took my girl without my PERMISSION!, he will pay dearly when he returns!" Akira pace around the Livingroom while the others enjoy their breakfasts, ignoring him. "Will he shut up anytime soon, it's getting on my nerve" Yao clench her hand, breaking the folks and knife in half that was unfortunately in her hands.

Jonathan and Moka open their mouth but quickly shuts knowing they will risk losing an arm with the black haired current mood. After a couple of more minute of Akira berating. Yao stands up and slam the kitchen table making it split in half but luckily Jonathan and Moka catch all the plate in time before it could fall. Akira freezes feeling a dark aura aiming towards him, he turns to see Yao red eyes glaring darkly at him "Akira… I'll say this once, shut up and eat your breakfast before I shove your head to a place where the sun doesn't shine" she snaps making the brown haired pale and immediately sits next to his wife.

Yao sigh before sitting back down to only notice her table is destroyed "Well shit" "As always you and your temper" Jonathan said snapping his finger making the table glow in and start piecing itself together. After a minute the four adult enjoy their breakfast more normally.

"How's Lucy doing Yao?" Moka ask "She's fine, it seems like the battle yesterday took a lot out of her, her body was in quite a bad state when I checked yesterday, she was putting too much strain on it so right now she needs a lot of rest". "Yao on a serious note, are you sure it's a good idea to let Nawin take Misako away from Kuoh, there are too many enemies after him and I hate to think he will get my daughter in danger, she'd just recently regain consciousness and is still not completely well" Akira comment making the black haired sigh.

"I think it's good for the two being away from Kuoh for a while, I'm making Azazel doing the same thing for Akeno, it's been a constant battle here and with Schynzel being alive things are just getting more complicated right now, everyone needs to clear their mind and get rid of their stress, remember all of them are still kids, they aren't like us and for Misako don't worry about her, Nawin will take care of her plus he will have help along the way" She reply "Mhm I guess that explains why I can't sense his two peerage anymore" Moka point out "Yes so the two are in safe hand plus my son is strong enough so he doesn't need to be protected" "Rias and her peerage already left Kuoh to the underworld, so it will be quiet around here for a while" Jonathan inform.

The four suddenly sense an magic signature spike making Yao quickly stand up and rush upstairs to her daughter room, she opens the door to find an empty bed making her sigh "Huh stubborn, even when she's not fully healed, she had to go off somewhere… probably to train" "Hey she's your daughter after all Yao!" Akira voice boom from downstairs making the black haired finger twitch as her power spike slightly "Shit" Akira mutter knowing he's getting one hell of a beating.

**Vesarima**

"Where are we going Buchou?" Yuuto ask as the group are currently walking through one of the market district of Vesarima "Today we are taking a day off, so no school or training" Rias reply smiling "Okay but you still haven't answer the question Buchou" Xenovia adds "Well since you guys are curious we are going to a popular outdoor spa in Vesarima, I've already booked two rooms there for a few days".

"What about Akeno, Asia, and Nawin-senpai Buchou?" Koneko ask making the red haired sigh "I would have brought the three to but Akeno is on a training trip and Nawin-kun location is currently unknown also same with Asia-chan, from what Yao-san told me, Asia may have gone somewhere with Nawin's peerage member, Hana and Akame".

"Akeno-san is on a training trip?" Issei ask surprise "Yes that's what I got from Yao-san" "With who?" everyone ask

**Somewhere in Underworld**

"Where are you taking me Oldman?" Akeno ask with annoyance clear in her tone, Azazel grins looking back at the raven haired seeing her carrying a small backpack which is filled with clothes, her current attire is more normal which consist of a short-sleeve red shirt, over it is a simple black jacket, dark blue jeans and long black combat boots.

"Well we are heading to a close by town called Sutgica" "I'm only asking this once, why am I following you instead of going home?" Akeno ask gripping the backpack straps tightly "Yao thought you could use some relaxation so she assign me for this task" Azazel reply making the raven haired pause for a minute "Why you of all people?" She asks coldly.

Azazel stop and place a hand over his hearth "How could you be so cold to your godfather?" Akeno walk pass by the fallen angel without a glance "You're not my godfather" Azazel floor palm at the young teen cold reply before catching up with her "Akeno, please could you just lighten up a bit" Azazel sigh getting a silent treatment from the raven haired "How about this, if you give me a chance and establish a good term between us, I'll teach you how to control your Nephilim power".

Akeno pause and turn behind seeing Azazel giving her a sad smile hoping she would accept, 'He looks like he really wants to make things right again" Akeno sighs and looks at the old man "Fine, I'll give you a chance Azazel and you'll teach me how to use my Nephilim powers?" "Yes I promise" Akeno give him a blank look but Azazel can see small happiness in her violet eyes "Okay then let's continue on our way" the two resume walking in a much calmer and peaceful atmosphere.

**Nakashi Town**

"How you feeling?" Nawin ask looking down at Misako who's currently laying down on a soft bed that is place on the ground at the living room "I'm fine, it's much more comfortable then it looks" "That good… I thought we could have gotten a bigger room but I guess this will do, though quite an old style place" Nawin said looking around at all the wooden craft walls and floor "Y-yeah it looks like an old traditions Japanese style house, at least we got our own small garden" Misako smile looking outside seeing a beautiful garden with Sakura tree spread around and a small pond on the center.

"Sorry that I took you away from Kuoh without an explanation and right just when you've woken up, I knew you could have used more sleep but now you can relax and won't have to worry about anything for a while" Nawin turn back to the pink haired who yawns for the fifth time now "Na-" "I know you have some questions about what happened, you will get the answer when we go back to Kuoh, from not just me but also Akira and Moka your parents okay?, for now just relax and we can go out when your fully rested" the black haired cut in making Misako nod and begin closing her eyes.

After a minute Nawin notice Misako has fallen asleep making him sigh, he leans at wooden door and takes a deep breath 'Me gone from Kuoh and Rias with the others away to the underworld things will be quiet there' Nawin take out a neckless that Erza given him 'I wonder what she and Jellal are doing, if my guess is right they're probably hunting some A-rank criminal right now… doesn't matter what they're doing now anyway, the two won't be of any use until the time comes'.

Nawin bring his right hand up, a rook piece appears on his palm 'This is the only way to heal her' the black haired glance at the sleeping Misako 'It's inevitable, it's either this or death and I won't allow the last one to happen'. Nawin place the rook piece back to his pocket dimension then turn to look out the window and see Asia flying in the background 'Wait' Nawin blinks and quickly look at the window again to see his little sister is indeed hovering outside.

Nawin quickly gets up and open the window, he notices a blurry image below the blond making his eyes narrow "Hana I know that's you" "Hehe" the green haired chuckle releasing her camouflage technique showing her carrying the blond on the shoulder "Now that makes more sense" Nawin said grabbing his blind sister and place her gently on the ground.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Nawin ask turning back to his familiar "Well actually it was Akame's idea!" "No it wasn't" Nawin looks up seeing the black haired standing on the wall looking down at him blankly "Okay it was Asia's idea!" Hana quickly reply "Umm no I thought it was your idea Hana-san" the blond reply tilting her head.

Nawin cross his arms and give a dark glare at the green haired making her chuckle, scratching her head "Sorry but I thought it was a good idea to follow you master just in case something went wrong" "What about Asia, you know I don't like her bring at risk" "She actually wanted to come with us Nawin-kun" Akame speak out making the black haired turn to his sister "Is that true Asia?" "Yes Onii-chan, I wanted to get out of the house a little so I've asked Hana-san and Akame-san to take me with them… sorry if I made you angry" She apologize.

Nawin smile and pets Asia soft golden lock "Don't worry I'm not mad, as long it's just you three I'm fine though keep it quiet, Misako is currently sleeping" he said making the three girls nod. Hana grins jumping in with Akame following behind.

"When can we go out Master, I want to explore all the foods and stores out there?" Hana ask with stars in her red slit eyes making Nawin and Akame sweat drop "We can go when Misako wakes up, I won't feel comfortable leaving her alone unprotected" He reply making the green haired nod "I guess we'll just have to wait then" Akame make herself comfortable on a couch and gets her book out.

**Outside of Sutgica**

"Are you ever going to lighten up?" Azazel ask turning to his side looking at the raven haired "What you mean?" "I can see that your body is tense showing that your guards are clearly up" he points out "Well excuse me but I still feel uncomfortable since, when I've woken up this morning to not find myself in my room but in a camp which is placed in a middle of nowhere with a person who I don't feel like talking to for a long time, instead of being home with my family" Akeno reply making the old man sweat drop as he can see her logic.

'Her personality sure have change' Azazel glance at the Himejima seeing a colder and stoic expression instead of kind and calm when she's with her friends in the past 'It's probably not just because of me but her new form, after merging with her other self, their personality merges as well… don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing' Azazel sighs before looking forward seeing a small town up ahead "Is that it?" Akeno ask bluntly making Azazel nod "Yes that's Sutgica".

Azazel look up the sky to see it's getting dark "We should find a place to stay" "Better make it a two room old man" Akeno reply coldly making him sweat drop "Gezz I got it, don't need to be so cold, I thought your supposed to give me a chance" "We haven't begun training yet" the raven haired counters making the fallen angel close his mouth since she brought up a good point.

**Leviathan Mansion **

"Lucy are you just going to lay on the couch all day and sigh?" Serafall ask sitting on her desk, writing some paperwork before placing the pen and turn to her student "I'm not going to train you, I can see your injured so don't bother hiding it, plus I'm busy right now". Lucy perk up "Is something wrong?" Serafall sighs, leaning back on her chair "Yes, yesterday we just got word from the Angel's that Dulio Gesualdo has gone missing in the underworld" Lucy sits up surprise "You mean Dulio Gesualdo the trump card of heaven?!" "Yes he was sent on a mission by Michael personally to hunt down a powerful Fallen Angel that has recently fallen from grace, it was supposed to be an easy job for someone of his caliber but he never returned after a full week of hunting the fallen angel, Michael is getting anxious about losing someone as powerful as Dulio and with Heaven having around only a couple of thousands Angels left, this isn't a good news for them losing one of their top warriors".

"How powerful is Dulio exactly sensei?" Lucy ask curious "Well hard to say since I've never met him personally but he have 10 white wings which is a symbol of how powerful he is" "So his easily at near Satan class level! how can someone like him just disappear like that?!" Lucy stands up and walk to Serafall desk "I don't know Lucy, that's why Sirzech sent a search party to the last known location of Dulio, tomorrow we will know more, hopefully"

"Tell me Lucy what cause those injuries" Serafall change the subject seeing bandages covering the blond arms and hands. "Well I got into a battle against Akeno" the older woman raise her eyebrow "Why would you two get into a fight like this, a normal spar shouldn't cause that kind of injury" "It's kind of hard to explain since I didn't get all the detail but Akeno lost control of herself and stab Onii-san, my rage got the better of me and I begin engaging her in battle" Lucy reply.

Serafall lean forward and rest her head on both of her hands "Continue, I know there's more, with Akeno's power level in high-class at best, you should have beaten her quite easily even with your normal form" the blond sigh but answers "I'm not sure what I saw but Akeno start to change form when I was about to finish the battle, she has black devil and golden wings spread on her back, when that happen her power skyrocketed to another level" Serafall eyes widen slightly though not surprise since all of the Satan knows about the Himejima past.

"How many pair of wings does she have?" "I saw two pair so four wings, she was powerful enough to redirect my Nova ball with just a single kick" Serafall sigh now understanding everything "I'm guessing you've did a stupid thing by absorbing the whole Nova ball correct" Lucy chuckle sheepishly and grins "Yep it hurts like hell but luckily I was able to stop it" Serafall smile inwards looking at her grinning student 'She never ceases to amaze me, forcing all of that power back to your body is extremely dangerous, a normal devil would have a risk of losing their limps or even their whole body from doing that, but Lucy was able to contain all of that Magic in her body with sustaining little damage'.

Serafall shake her head turning serious 'If Akeno have unlocked her true power then this could cause trouble, if the elders council find out about Akeno being a Nephilim then they will order an execution, if Akeno is put in that position then I'm positive Nawin-kun will stop at nothing to keep her safe even if he have to go rouge, I'm not hesitate to say that he will go as far as killing the elders to save her which will cause chaos in the underworld and he will be put up as the most wanted criminal which will also put Lucy in danger and the other Makasha members'.

Serafall sighs leaning back on her chair 'The elders can overrule us Satan's if all of them agree, those old bags are arrogant swine, I myself have to hold back to just freeze them to oblivion but half of the people in Vesarima still support them especially some of the old royal clans… but I can't think about that right now, Akeno unlocking her true power will be a problem, Sirzech needs to be inform immediately' the Leviathan tap her index finger on the desk creating an ice cat, "Meow!" it moan cutely making Serafall smile "You know what to do and be quick" she said making the cat nod, it jumps out of the desk and speed away.

'If Nawin-kun goes as far as killing the elders then a civil war could break out in the underworld, the devils that support the Satan's and the devil supporting the elders will battle each other, it will be a bloody massacre but it's clear as day that our side would win since all of the royal noble clans support us and the military division was built by the Satan's… but still if a civil war do break out then it will cripple our population immensely which will give a free opening to the other factions to attack when we are weaken… I can't let that happen, Me, Sirzech, Ajuka, and Falbium have worked hard to establish peace and I won't let anything ruin that'

Serafall shake her head to clear her mind and turn to the blond to see her laying on the floor juggling some fire ball looking bored 'She seems depress, I guess I can't blame her, getting beaten by someone you'd expect to surpassed would hurt your pride and confidence but it's understandable why Lucy lost to a Nephilim' Serafall sighs, standing up making Lucy turn to her "Where are you going Sensei?".

"Backyard… come on let's train" Serafall smiles, Lucy grins hearing that and immediately speed past the Leviathan making her chuckle "Always full of energy" the older woman mutters heading to the training field.

**Vesarima**

"Holy crap this place is huge!" Issei shouts looking at the room that Rias have booked, it's bigger than his whole house combine "You sure go overboard Rias" Kokoro comment making the red haired chuckle "I guess we didn't need it that big but first let's clear the rules".

Rias bring out a white board "Simple the girls room are on the right side while the boys room are on the left, got it?" Everyone sweat drop seeing a small chibi version of themselves on the white board "Simple enough though me and Yuuto will get allot of room since there's only two boys" Issei said a little depress that his rival isn't with them though he would never admit it.

"Don't get all depress Issei-kun, we come here to enjoy ourselves" Rias encourage making the brown haired nod "I'm guessing that's the spa?" Koneko state looking at the two outdoor spa place between the boys and girl's rooms "Good thing there's a wall place between the spas" Xenovia said glancing at Issei which he catches "Hey!" "We know you would Issei though you can't" Kokoro smirk, the girls grab their bags then heads to the room and slide the door shut.

Yuuto blinks a couple of times and turn around to see Issei crouching in the comer all depress making him sweat drop "This sure will be interesting". "I don't know about you Yuuto but something tells me this small vacation will be boring" Issei said standing back up "What makes you think like that?" "Well isn't it obvious?! Not everyone is here, Nawin, Akeno, Asia, Hana, Akame we are missing more people plus I hate to admit it but without the Teme things are a little dull around here" Issei said but doesn't get a response "Yuuto what are you doing?" the brown haired quickly notice the blond having something on his hand, he pales seeing a phone "D-don't tell me, did you just!".

Yuuto smile "Yes I'm positive Nawin-kun will be very amuse hearing this" "YUUTOO!" Issei dash toward the blond who side step making the brown haired crash into a wooden wall "Yuuto give that phone to me!" Issei stands up, rubbing his bruise forehead "Well just to let you know, this wasn't my idea" the blond said making Issei stop on his track and look at him confuse "Then who it is" "Nawin-kun of course!" Issei eyebrow twitches, he clenches his fist tightly "TEEEMEEEEE!"

**Nakashi Town**

Nawin slowly open his eyes and yawns, after a minute of laying down, he sits up to see Hana standing right in his face grinning "Mind telling me why your so close?" "Oh nothing, it's just we found you sleeping extremely adorable especially with cute Asia beside you" Nawin blinks a couple of times and look to his side to find the blond sleeping peacefully making his eyes widen slightly.

"I got some cute pictures" Hana shows the black haired a picture of Asia cuddling next to him, Nawin sigh but can't help but smile at his adorable sister. "How's Misako?" he asks getting up "Akame made some healthy juice for her so now she's able to walk on her feet and is outside the garden somewhere" Nawin nods "That's good now then Hana wake Asia up gently, I'll tell Akame and Misako we're heading out" "To explore!?" Hana ask with excitement making Nawin chuckle softly "Yes exploring plus it's already night, we need to have dinner also".

Nawin walk out to the garden and leans on one of the pillars, he smiles spotting Misako walking near the pond, looking at the beautiful flowers and trees 'I wish things could be different for you Misako, in another world our lives could have been normal but it seems you've been dragged to the supernatural world… just like I have because of our parent's pasts' Nawin said mentally looking at the innocence and wonder running through the Ichiru sapphire eyes.

"Nawin-kun?" a voice snaps the black haired out of this thought and see Misako standing in front of him smiling "Nice to see your awake, you look adorable in your sleep" She comment "Yeah I heard that from Hana… anyway how you feeling?" "Much better, I can finally walk again, that juice Akame-san gave me really helped" Nawin raise his eyebrow hearing this "Oh really what is this special juice?".

"It's my training juice Nawin-kun" Akame walk toward the two holding her kendo stick "I use it after finish my morning and evenings exercise, it helps restore your energy" she reply making the black haired nod "That's helpful, mind making another one for tonight I want Misako to take it before she sleeps, I want her to be in the best condition tomorrow" "Not a problem the Ingredients are simple, if you don't mind me asking Nawin-kun where are we going?, I can see Hana is quite happy" Akame comment noticing the green haired cheerful aura as she walk toward them with Asia on her shoulders.

"We're heading out to explore a bit after that we can find some nice restaurant to eat" Nawin inform "It must feel weird having being away from all the crazy event that happened for the past few days hmm master" Hana ask "Yes… It's good to get away from all of that, now enough about the supernatural world, let's head out before it gets too late".

**Vesarima**

"Issei what are you doing?" Yuuto ask looking at the brown haired blankly, the two are currently in the hot spar, smoke hover around them though the blond can see it clearly thanks to devil's eyes being stronger and sharper than ordinary human eyes.

"Oh nothing" Issei mutter trying to look through the wood wall, "You really are a pervert, you know I always thought the reputation you and your friend hold were a little exaggerating but now I guess they're aren't" Issei sigh and jumps back into the pool "Hey we're teen, it normal for us, but unlike you blondy I'm not afraid to show my interest in girls" "Really? I thought you also have a thing for guys, if I remember correctly Nawin-kun called you something like a homosexual pervert" Yuuto said chuckling.

Issei eyebrow twitches "I'M NOT GAY BLONDY FROM ALL I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY A CLOSET HONOSEXUAL PERVERT!" he yells making the blond sweat drop "Calm down Issei-kun, I'm just joking".

"KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE PERVERT!" Xenovia voice boom through the wall making Issei pale slightly "Well you've made her mad" Yuuto comment. "Is it me or is Xenovia scary sometimes" Issei start after a few minute of silence "You can say that, she's quiet short tempered but if you get to know her, you can see she have a kind heart" Issei suddenly grins "I've notice you two always hang out, I wonder are you guys secretly dating?" The blond blush slightly "N-no we are just partners that's all since me and Xenovia are knights it's good that we practice our teamwork skills" Issei laugh for a minute before calming down "Sure whatever you say pal".

"Though I find it unfair" Issei said a little depress catching the blonds attention "What's unfair?" "That Nawin is getting all the girls, I mean Xenovia is much nicer around him, even Koneko who is completely different when she's near him… wonder why?" Issei mutter slowly sinking to the water.

Yuuto chuckle a bit before answering "Well I personally know that Xenovia holds high respect and admiration toward Nawin-kun since her life is change because of Nawin-kun change her view on us devil's, before she used to think we are nothing but monster and a blight to the human world but when she met Nawin-kun, he change her perspective on us showing that not all devil are evil and dangerous as she ordinarily thought, because of him Xenovia life took a drastic change for the better I guess, she seem happy being where she is" Issei look at the blond surprise.

"… You seem to speak highly of Nawin to?" "Well of course like Xenovia Nawin-kun change my life, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here Issei-kun, I could have been killed at the Kokabiel battle or gone rouge but Nawin-kun broke me away from my thirst of revenge and I own him my life for that, I wouldn't be able to unlock my balance breaker if it wasn't for him and his words" Yuuto reply smiling.

Issei look at the ground blankly thinking how the past months his rival has change but not just that he also changed the people around him while he himself stayed the same 'Feeling weak partner?" Ddraig appear making the brown haired sigh 'No just a little down' 'Why? Because of the Makasha huh? don't be jealous you idiot if it wasn't for him I doubt you'd ever become this strong' the welsh dragon snare shocking the brown haired 'Remember the reason why you've been training nonstop in private, training day and night, pushing yourself to the very limit, you did all of that not just to protect your friends and love one but also to finally be at the Makasha equal or even surpassing him, he give you the determination to get strong, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here and probably gotten killed by those ghouls' Ddraig said his final words then goes back to sleep.

"You boys sure been talking haven't you?" a piss off voice said making the two turn and pale to see Xenovia leaning against the door, wearing a robe covering her body, she clenches her fist tightly smirking "W-wait w-what did we do?" Issei stutter swimming all the way back "Calling me short temper and talking about things that I rather like to be kept quiet" "You mean your admiration for Nawin-kun?" Yuuto ask receiving a shoe to the face "I deserve that" the blond mutter rubbing his forehead.

"Gezz cranky much" Issei mutter making Xenovia glare at him, the brown haired immediately regret his words seeing the blue haired approaching him "K-kokoro h-help!" Issei scream to his queen who looks on behind the door with amusement "Sorry Issei but you deserve that for disrespecting a woman" "KYAAAA!" a woman scream rings around the hotel spar.

"Wonder what's going on there" Rias mutter cleaning Koneko soft white hair "Probably have something to do with your boyfriend Buchou" the young girl reply making the Gremory giggle "Wouldn't be surprise".

**Sutgica Town**

"Finally this is the last room available!" Azazel mutter crashing on the bed after walking in to their room. Akeno sighs throwing her backpack on the bed and massage her sore shoulder "Good thing it's a two bedroom or I would have to kick you outside or you would be sleeping on a coach" she said making Azazel sweat drop "Well I would love to talk more but after that bland dinner, I'm heading to bed, good night Akeno, tomorrow we can begin your training" the old man mutter tired then shuts his door.

Akeno sighs sitting down on her bed and look at the bracelet, she touches the beautiful black diamond 'I wonder if I call you right now will you come here Nawin-kun?' the raven haired shake her head then heads to the bathroom to get a quick bath and afterwards head to bed.

**Nakashi Town**

"I wonder why she's this crazy about exploring the place" Akame said confuse seeing her green haired friend running around the store buying anything that interest her with Asia on her shoulder whose giggling at the ride, Misako is also being dragged around by the hydra who seems to be having fun just as much as her. "Hana used to leave in the familiar forest for pretty much all her life, so being away from that and in the human world must be a huge breath of fresh air for her, that's why she's so excited going to new places" Nawin reply walking next to the black haired "What's familiar forest like?" "To put it in a simple term a spooky forest with red sky and moon, it holds all kinds of dangerous creatures though some of them are harmless… I'll have to take you there in the future but I like to wait for another member to join before we head there".

Nawin notice Akame wanting to say something but keep it quiet making him curious "Is there something you want to say Akame?" the black haired was quiet for a moment "Well I was wondering, are you planning on making Misako a member of your peerage" Nawin sighs knowing this was coming "… Yes, even though she's healthy right now, that sickness inside her will resurface again and I can tell it will kill her one day, I don't want to take chances anymore also with Schnyzel and other enemy appearing and seem to have Misako on their radar, I can't let her go wondering around Kuoh like it's normal because that's just a false dream… I never want her to be drag into this world but it seems I'm force to take action even if it means turning her into a devil to protect her".

Akame smile hearing her master response "I'm glad that you're doing it for the right reason" she mutters making her blush slightly since that was not supposed to come out, Nawin look at the black haired with amusement in his eyes, he smirks and wrap his arm around Akame shoulder bringing her closer "Oh I see, you still have doubt about me, you wound my heart Akame" The Makasha said hurt then let's go of the black haired and walk forward.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that" Akame stutter hearing her king hurt tone, "I trust you Nawin-kun!" the black haired starts to get anxious seeing the Makasha head haning down with the bangs covering his eyes a noticeable frown plastered on his face "Ha ha ha" Nawin looks up with a small smile form on his lips, he chuckle a bit and pets the blushing black haired "It's alright, it's good that you're like that Akame, not everyone is so trusting, I'm definitely one of those people but I'm glad you decided to join my peerage".

"Don't say that!" Akame yell surprising the Makasha "You always talk about yourself like you're not a good person, you've helped so many people Nawin-kun… your one of the kindest person I know so please don't be so harsh on yourself" she said with sadness. Nawin look at the black haired blankly for a few second then suddenly flicks her forehead "Hey... don't look so sad, we're on vacation after all it should be all smiles" Akame snap her eyes open and look up seeing a calm, warm smile spread on Nawin's face.

"HEY! YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS IT'S TIME TO EAT!" A voice boom making the two turn to see Hana, Asia and Misako standing near a fancy Sushi restaurant. "Well there goes my money" Nawin comment dully making Akame giggle.

**Restaurant**

"I'll take this and this and this oh also this and this" Akame and Misako sweat drop seeing Hana grabbing all of the sushi from the moving ship around the kitchen, Nawin who is feeding Asia some salmon sushi roll, sighs at his familiar "I'm going to be poor after this small trip" he mutters.

"How is that possible Onii-chan you have lots of money" Asia tilt her head knowing her brother have done dozens of contracts and small mission from Sirzech "Hana calm down before Nawin-kun have no money left" Akame elbow her friend side "Oh sorry Master I got carried away" Hana grins sheepishly with mountains of Sushi plates place in front of her.

"Hana I swear if you don't finish all of that, I will teleport you to Antarctica and leave you there for a whole night" Nawin threaten, the green haired tilt her head confuses "Antarctica?" "I guess you won't know what Antarctica is, well to put it simple it's the coldest place on earth and you'll be sleeping there tonight with no bed or blanket, if you don't finish all the sushi you'd just picked" the Makasha inform making Hana pale, she immediately starts gobbling down her food making the girls chuckle.

Nawin notice Misako hasn't gotten anything yet, "Here Misako" the pink haired turn to see Nawin handing her a plate tuna sushi making her blush a bit before accepting it with a smile "Thank you" the black haired smile "No problem, I want you to fill yourself Misako because tomorrow you four will need to be in full strength" He said catching the girls attention.

"Wha ar yo planni masher?" Hana ask with food in her mouth "Hana I know your used to eat in your Hydra form but when you're in your human form show some manners especially if other people are around" Nawin reply blankly. Hana blinks and swallow the sushi's in her mouth "Sorry" "So Nawin-kun what is this thing we're doing tomorrow?" Akame ask, "Oh it's a surprise… just enjoy the evening okay" Nawin smile making the girls nod.

"Onii-chan I need to pee" Asia tugs her brother shirt making him blinks a couple of time, Misako giggle and grabs the blond hand "I'll take you to the bathroom Asia-chan, I'm positive Nawin-kun isn't allowed in there" Nawin smile seeing the pink haired take his sister away.

Hana notice her master eyes turning sad for a second making her worry "Master is something wrong?" she asks making the black haired sigh "Yes… It's been a month now since Asia lost her eyes sight, Azazel haven't visit us which means he still haven't found a cure or a way to open her eyes yet" "Your worry for her safety?" Akame joins in "Yes… Asia is defenseless right now, with the passing day it feels like we're facing a stronger enemy and more of them start appearing, Schynzel a person from the past who supposed to be dead, the Akumi an unknown and dangerous organization that is rumored to be full of double S class criminal and probably the most dangerous threat of all… Sayomi Dracul a person who goals are unknown but is targeting me and my family for some reason".

"But… I have a feeling there's more out there, like someone's hiding in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike, someone very powerful" Nawin mutters touching the mark on his neck making Hana and Akame look at their Master with worry.

**Next chapter: Nephilim Power **


	65. Nephilim Power

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers!**

"So she's finally unlock her true heritage" Sirzech sighs looking at his childhood friend Serafall who nods, the two are meeting in Sirzech's own Mansion "This news is troubling… where is she right now?" "Well I've ask Lucy but she doesn't know, saying that Akeno disappear after she'd woken up".

"Have you contact Azazel?" Serafall ask making the Sirzech shake his head "I couldn't reach him, which give me a good idea where he is right now…" "Oh mind sharing" "Well if my guess is right Azazel is currently training Akeno to use her Nephilim power, if that is a fact then she's in a safe hand for now and we won't have to worry about the council for a while" Serafall cross her arms and legs looking at her friend unsure.

"Sirzech I don't know your relationship with Azazel exactly but why do you place so much trust in him… I know that the peace treaty have kept things peaceful but still fallen angel are always like snake they won't have a second thought of stabbing you in the back" Sirzech chuckle leaning on his hand "I know how you feel about this Serafall but what's the point of the peace treaty if the leaders of the factions don't get along, Azazel is a person who have a distaste in the subject war and violence, even though it doesn't look like it he wants to keep the peace between each of the faction strong just like us".

"Also with his godchildren being devils, I say it give him the more reason to keep the peace between the three faction stable, I myself found it surprise to see how much Azazel care for the Makasha's family" Sirzech said catching the Leviathan attention "You mean the black wolf, his surrogate daughter?" "Yes but also Nawin-kun and Lucy, he and Yao-san kept them away from the supernatural world so they could have a normal childhood, it seems to turn out well though I doubt they expect them to turn into a devil… there's still a lot of secrets surrounding the Makasha family…."

**Nakashi Town: Nawin's Mindscape**

"You want to know about Alucard?" Sairex and his brother looks at the Makasha who sits across the table slightly surprise "May I ask what brought this up?" the white haired ask making Nawin sigh "Sayomi… she's been bothering me for a while now and I have a feeling she is somehow connected to Alucard, I want to know his story, from what I heard he's known to be the most powerful being to ever step foot on earth and is every first being to exist".

Tairex cross his arms "Well that fact isn't entirely the truth, the very first being to exist is the infinite dragon, Ophis is the name she or he like to go by these days" "He or she?" Nawin ask "Well Ophis have the ability to transform into anything she want's, an old man, young teenage girl, any type of animals" "I see well continue" "As I was saying Ophis is the very first being to be born, she was born in place called the dimensional gap… it's a world hidden between the human world and the underworld, only us dragon's knowns how to enter it" Tairex explain before Sairex take a turn.

"What people don't know is that Alucard is actually the very first being to have step foot on earth while Ophis was born first in the Dimensional gap and lived there for centuries seeing no point of leaving her home. While Ophis continue to live in peace in the dimensional gap, Alucard begins creating his own civilization, vampires start to rule the world and that's when other monsters came out of hiding and some new monsters are born, over centuries, the nine tailed fox clan, the Nekomata's, the werewolf's… all the other monsters lived in peace together with Alucard being their leader, the father of all monsters and the very first being to be born on earth".

Tairex take a sip of his tea cup and takes over "But of course like any other story's things can't stay peaceful forever, after centuries of hard work and establishing peace to all the monster clans, Alucard decided to went into slumber leaving all the leadership to his people and trusted friends. After centuries of sleeping Alucard woken up and is met with a horrifying sight of his people… his home everything that he builds destroyed by the human, a species that have grown drastically while he was in slumber, Alucard also knows that the other monsters betrayed his people as they went into hiding leaving the vampires to fend for themselves"

Tairex smirk a bit "It's a sight that will even make you kid throw up and break your will, all the vampires were mutilated, first they are tortured to a near death state then after the human's finish having their fun, they skewered the vampires up for Alucard to see"

Sairex continue "Seeing all of that Alucard hurry back to his home, the Purebloods Castle, but what he is greeted by is nothing but ashes and dust, all his closest friends and many other who he hold dear are skewered up, their blooded body was still flesh, seeing this something inside Alucard snap, the feeling of hatred for the humans race and betrayed by the other monster, Alucard transform into a true monster, the monster that is still feared to this very day" Tairex smirk a bit "After that Alucard annihilated the whole village that was build a few miles away from the Pureblood Castle, there the humans who were responsible for the death of many vampires was massacred, woman's, children's, none were spared from Alucard's rage"

"This is when Angels and Devil's appear, after seeing Alucard intension of slaying all humans and monsters, including them, the two factions form the first temporal alliance and fight against the enrage pureblood, it's probably the most blooded war in history, thousands of death from both factions, millions of human lives taken, thousands of villages and towns destroyed from the destruction" Tairex take a deep breath signaling Sariex to explain.

"After a long battle the two faction's leaders sealed Alucard using every bit of their power left also with the help of the leader of each monster's clan, also thousands of Archangel and Pureblood devil's. With Alucard sealed down at the bottom of the earth for the rest of eternity, the two factions along with the monster clans killed all the purebloods, fearing that one of them could unlock the power that had made Alucard so strong and almost succeeded on destroying the whole world" Sairex finish, Nawin leans on the wall, eyes close, taking all the information in.

"Some people said that Ophis is stronger than Alucard because she is older well that's just a moron thinking, age have nothing to do with power, I say Alucard have a possible chance to defeat the infinite dragon because unlike other vampires, Alucard can create purebloods by just a single bite and a pureblood power is already at ultimate-class and some potential one can even reach Satan-class, so imagine millions of purebloods and Alucard himself fought against Ophis…. Even she wouldn't stand a chance against that kind of odds and power" Tairex explain surprising the Makasha "But being realistic if Ophis and Alucard did fight in that time, it would be Armageddon, the world would have been destroyed considering the two are just too strong" Sairex adds.

"Wait if Alucard have that kind of power, how was he not able to win that war then?" Nawin ask "Well brat, Alucard at that time was filled with rage, he just want to destroy the human race and probably didn't think of that, also Alucard is known to be an over confident person, so he probably thought with the new power he gained, he could end everything by himself but he didn't know devil's and angel's existed so he was caught by surprise from the two factions leaders strength, but even then Alucard is still a dangerous foe, he is one of the main reason why Devil and angel population have been weaken dearly, it's not just the great war" Tairex explain

Nawin cross his arm and let out a sigh "Your saying Alucard have the ability to make pureblood by a single bite" "Yes" Sairex answers "Then this could be a problem, if Sayomi is really somehow related to him then it means this terrifying ability could be pass down to her" Nawin said "Indeed that would be scary, she's definitely powerful, beating your ass more times than I could remember" Tairex smirk making the Makasha glare at him.

"Nawin-kun you can't just jump into conclusion thinking that Sayomi is somehow related to Alucard, though it's a good idea to not rule out that chance but in this modern day a lot of people believe that Alucard is nothing but a myth, only the older devils knows that he is real and still to this day sealed under the earth… the name Dracul is still feared among the three factions and that could be the reason why Sayomi is using it".

"Though one thing is clear Sayomi is definitely a pureblood but we don't know who her ancestors are" "What about how she survived the massacred of her people?" Nawin ask "Well my guess is that she went into slumber somewhere safe, while it happened" Tairex reply.

Sairex notice his wielder troubled expression "Nawin-kun… there's still not much we know about this Sayomi, she's still unknown, from what I've known, Alucard has never birth a child before, I'm not sure if he even has a mate" "Yeah so don't piss your pants thinking about that kid, if she really is a Dracul then we along with all the three factions would be dead by now from an army of purebloods, but as you can see we are very much alive" Tairex smirk.

"I could care less about that, I'm more worry about her attacking my family" Nawin clench his fist tightly "There needs to be a reason why she's targeting me, I know that mom is hiding something, she knows something about Sayomi's past but refuses to talk about it!" he slams his fist to the wall from behind making it explode.

"We can't really help you on that Nawin-kun, we haven't even heard of Sayomi until she first introduces herself to you" Sairex said with an apologetic tone, Nawin sighs and takes a deep breath, calming himself down "Where is this Ophis then?" Nawin ask surprising the two dragons "Wow… brat don't even think about it" Tairex spat but the Makasha ignore him.

"If she has lived through the vampire massacred event then she may have the answers I need" Nawin comment, "Nawin-kun, not a lot of people know this but Ophis is no longer resided in the Dimensional Gap, another more powerful dragon-god has taken over that world" Sairex said shocking the Makasha". "S-someone more powerful than Ophis… what's this dragon-god name?" "The Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red, he has taken over the dimensional gap when Ophis left to the human world, when she returns back to her home, it was already taken by great red, she was force to leave Dimensional Gap and now her location is unknown, but brat if you think Ophis will just answer your question like that then you're an idiot, she will kill you with a lift of a finger, if you so much as disrespect her" Tairex warns.

Nawin chuckle a bit and look back at the two dragons with a grin plastered on his face "I've seen things that have scarred me for life from the person I've loathe the most, this Ophis doesn't scare me, it will take a lot more than a power scale to scare me after what I've been through… to me Ophis seems like a person with nothing but a high and over exaggerated reputation, in my mind Sayomi is the current biggest threat because I've seen firsthand what she could do" he said as images appear showing a mutilated bodies of the occult club members and his family.

**Underworld: Sutgica Town**

"Well then since you've dragged me out of my bed, let's begin then" Azazel yawn and look at the raven haired in front of him who have her arms cross with her foot tapping the ground every so often "It's 8am old man" Akeno replies with annoyance clear in her tone. Azazel sighs then snaps his eyes clear open, Akeno expression turn into shock feeling the fallen angel power just risen, Azazel open his right hand and fires a quick light lance.

Akeno in the last second summons a light sword and block the incoming lance but she is push back from the force, sending her flying deeper into the woods. "D-damn" Akeno curse seeing her sword starting to creak, she quickly summons another sword in her left hand and stab it on the ground then push her body up along with the sword in her right hand, redirecting the lance upwards.

Akeno didn't have time to relax when Azazel appear in front of her and deliver a hard punch to the raven haired stomach sending her crashing through dozens of tree and out the forest. Akeno splash into a river, Azazel appear on top of the water with his arms cross.

Water explode showing Akeno getting up and stands on the river, she pant gripping her stomach in pain. "I won't go easy on you Akeno, I can tell that you aren't able to activate your Nephilim mode" Azazel command catching the raven haired by surprise "You have unlocked this power but unable to activate or use it… so I'm going to force you to release it even if I have to risk your life!" Azazel fire a dozens of light lance toward her.

Akeno curse and jump back dodging a few of the lances, one of them graze her while the other smash into the rock a meter away from her. Akeno jumps out of the water and summons her own light lances then fire at Azazel who lift his hands up and swipe all her light lance making it shatter.

Akeno face turn into shock seeing Azazel swiping her attack like it was nothing, "You think, you can survive in the future with this kind of power?" Azazel ask "Tell me do you think Nawin would want a girl to slow him down, to act like a defenseless damsel in distress, needing her prince to always come and rescue her!" Azazel yells.

Akeno eyes glow golden enrage, she speeds toward the fallen angel making the ground with each steps, Azazel get into his stance and block the incoming fist with his right arm making a crater form beneath the two from the force of the attack, Akeno glare at Azazel with fury clear in her eyes, she bring her hand back and deliver a right kick which Azazel block again with his hand "Your too slow and predictable" He said grabbing the raven haired leg tightly making her flinch before Azazel begin to spin her.

Akeno curse feeling herself getting dizzy, she summons a lance and stab it to the ground stopping the motion, Azazel is met with a surprise by a kick to the chest sending him back. Akeno backflip then pulls the light lance up and immediately throw it at the Oldman.

Azazel smirk slightly seeing the raven haired improvement, he grabs the lance and crush it with ease. Akeno slam her foot to the ground crating a gigantic golden electricity wave toward the fallen angel. Azazel was about to jump but is stop by Akeno appearing above him and draws a triangle like shape with her right palm, Azazel watch in shock seeing a lightning generated shape like triangle with three points "Triple Lightning Trap!" Akeno yells firing three lightning bolt.

Each of the bolts slams on each of Azazel wrist and the last one on his midsection, he look below seeing the electricity wave is about to reach him then looks up to see Akeno generating a lightening beam on her palm "Oh you got to be kidding me, is she trying to kill me?!" Azazel mutter sweat drop.

"I'll show you my power!" Akeno fire a lightning blast down to Azazel, both attack from the ground and the air contact simultaneously, creating a giant explosion making Akeno fly back from the smoke and flame swirling around the air.

**Nakashi Town**

"Hana are you trying to get yourself killed?" Akame stare blankly at her friend, seeing the green haired standing on top of Nawin who's currently sleeping peacefully on the floor, Hana is holding a bucket filled with cold ice water "Oh come on Master won't do such thing" "Yes Nawin-kun isn't that mean" Misako agrees making Akame sighs at the pink haired innocence "Um Hana-san I need to warn you, Onii-chan can gets easily annoyed when he just woken up" Asia warn worry for the green haired safety.

"Well this is a vacation right, all of us deserve to have fun" Hana reply "I'm not so sure this will be fun for Nawin-kun though" Akame retort blankly. "Indeed my dear familiar, you think I would enjoy a cold water on my face this early in the morning" Hana pale and shakily look down to see Nawin staring blankly at her, his eyes glow red for a second.

"KYAAAAAAA!" a loud shriek rings around the hotel making the people on the street stop for a minute before continue on with their own activities. Misako giggle seeing the now cold and wet Hana shivering in the comer, Akame tries to suppress the smirk but couldn't while Asia claps with joy "Hehehe I knew that would happen".

Nawin rest his hand on the jean pocket, looking at the shivering green haired unamused "Well tell me my dear hydra how did that feel" "C-c-c-cold!" Hana stutter. Nawin sighs grabbing a towel nearby and wrap it around the shivering girl "There, I hope you've learn your lesson" "Of Crouse next time I won't use cold water!" Hana grins making the three sweat drop.

Nawin shake his head but a small smile form on his lips, he is honestly happy seeing the hydra in such a cheerful mood, being on this small vacation. Nawin stand back up "Well Hana go take a quick shower, I'll also need mine" Hana blinks a couple of time before grinning "Oh ho I see, so you want to share master" the girls in the room blush a bit while Nawin raise his eyebrow "Oh is that what you want my dear" he counters deciding to play along making the green haired blush, she immediately dash to the bathroom and slam the door shut "N-n-no!".

Nawin chuckle a bit "Onii-chan are you becoming a pervert!?" Asia wave her hands around not believing what just happen, Nawin walk toward the frantic blond and pet her head "No Asia, I'm not becoming a pervert, I just decided to play along with Hana's teasing game, and it seems I've won" "Without a sweat, never knew you can smooth talk like that Nawin-kun" Akame comment smiling which the Makasha returns "Well I'm always full of surprises"

**Vesarima**

"Why are we here?" Issei ask looking at the Phenex's Estate in front of him and the group "My mother talk me into the Phenex's for a while" Rias sighs "Anyway, there's never been bad blood between the Phenex and the Gremory, My father and Lord Phenex are close friends back in the day and hold a tight relationship still".

The group enters the large mansion and is greeted with Ravel opening the door, the young blond is surprise to see them "Um I was not informed you and your peerage would be visiting us Rias-san" the Gremory smile at the young Phenex "Really well my mother told me Lady Phenex knows that we're coming" Raven sigh "I see that explain a lot my mother usually forgets to tell us about these things".

"Ahh Lula!" the orange fox speed in the manor making Kokoro dash after her pet, "Oh boy" Xenovia mutter, "Well you guys can come in but don't touch anything that looks valuable" Ravel instruct letting the group in. "Koneko would you mind go searching for Kokoro, she is still new in the underworld and unlike you she's never been here, don't need her to get lost" Rias said making the white haired nod "Well I should come as well don't want you to forget about the task and run to the fridge and steal all my candy" Ravel said making Koneko glare at her "It… was an accident" "Whatever you say!" the two young girl leave the group to find Kokoro.

"Well since it's only the four of us left, let's go greet Lady Phenex, it would be rude that we came here and didn't say hi" Rias said making the three nod and begin making their way to the main room.

**Somewhere in the Phenex Estate**

"Lula there you are!" Kokoro enters the kitchen, she pauses for a minute and look around "Woaw these Royal Clan seem to have everything" she mutters looking at the size of the kitchen then turns her attention back to the small orange fox who's clawing the fridge.

"Your hungry… oh right I haven't fed you this morning have I, sorry about that Lula" Kokoro apologize and picks the small fox up, she places it down on the kitchen table and open the fringe "Yep… I was right they do have everything" Kokoro mutter blankly seeing pretty much all kind of high-class meal, drinks, vegetable, fruits, snacks and many more "I think I can cook up a quick steak… would that be okay girl" Lula barks happily jumping around the table making the orange haired laugh a bit "I guess that's a yes".

After a couple of minutes of speeding cook and cleaning the pan, Lula is able to enjoy her steak happily, munching on it hungrily, Kokoro sigh but smile seeing her little pet enjoin her food "I'll never know why you stay with me after all these years" She mutter scathing the fox ears making with yelp.

"You aren't allowed in here" A stern voice said making Kokoro turn to see Yubelluna standing near the kitchen entrance "Gezz do you have any dignity put some normal clothes on" Kokoro said noticing the purple haired attire which shows almost ninety percent of her breast out. Yubelluna grits her teeth annoy "Well at least I have a voluptuous body and not afraid to show it off, your body have nothing special unlike mine" Kokoro cross her arms not really feeling offended "Well at least I'm not a slut" "Fuck you!" Kokoro chuckle "Sorry I don't swing that way".

Yubelluna reaches her limit and snaps her finger summoning a fire ball then point it straight at the orange haired. Kokoro grab Lula who thankfully already finished her steak and jumps out of the window making the purple haired stop her attack and pursue the Matashi.

Kokoro hear a strange noise coming from the back making her turn to see a fire ball "Huh I guess I have no choice but to fight, Lula run along and hide somewhere in the garden" Kokoro order making the small fox speed off, seeing Lula getting away safely she turn her attention at the fire ball and slam her foot to the ground creating an earth wall.

Kokoro jumps back as the fire ball made contact to the earth walls and explode, She lands on the ground, when the smoke clears, Kokoro see Yubelluna standing a few meters away. "What about this, why don't we just shake hands and forget about that previous conversation" Kokoro suggest not really feeling like fighting right now.

"No!" Yubelluna summons a flaming wand and slam it to the ground creating a wide fire wave speeding toward Kokoro who sighs "It seems like relaxation and me never really match, I wonder if this is how Nawin-kun feels" Kokoro mutter before snapping her finger creating an earth dome around her, as the fire came into contact and surrounds the dome.

**Inside the Phenex Estate **

When Rias and the others enter the garden room after walking around for a whole 10 minute and asking a few maids of where Lady Phenex is. They enter the room to see a beautiful woman with shining golden-blond hair that flows freely down her back, sapphire blue eyes that shines with kindness, soft white skin, red lipstick, her attire is simple but rich looking orange dress with flaming flower design on it.

"Holy crap, and I though Lucy was a beautiful blond!" Issei whisper to Yuuto who nods "Lady Phenex is known to be one of the most beautiful woman in the underworld same goes to Buchou mother, Miss Venelana". Lady Phenex turn hearing the door open, she smiles seeing Rias and the other "It's good that you finally made it Rias-chan, I was afraid you wouldn't come and visit" the lady said as Rias take a seat at the other side of the table with the others sited behind her looking at the beautiful, calm garden which have all kind of vibrant colored flowers.

"Well we got kind of loss here, my apologizes Lady Phenex" Rias reply making the blond chuckle "I can understand that, even I something get lost in the mansion, it's way too big and please don't be so formal, I know you ever since you were little just call me Miss Beth" She said making the crimson haired nod.

"It's nice to see you again Yuuto-san, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you and more handsome" Beth comment making the other blond scratch his head sheepishly with a tint of blush appear on his check "It's great to see you again Lady Phenex" Beth smile then turns her attention to Issei and Xenovia "May I have you two names, you must be new to Rias-chan peerage".

"My name is Xenovia Quarta, Lady Phenex, it's a pleasure to meet you" Xenovia introduce with more respective manner "And my name is Issei Hyoudou, future harem king!" the group face palm at the brown haired.

Beth start to laugh surprising the three "Ahahahaha, well that's was unexpected, you're a funny boy, full of energy" She said smiling making Issei blush slightly, scratching his head and grins sheepishly. "Though I've expected more company, Where's is the Adorable Koneko and sweet Akeno?" Beth ask turning back to Rias "Akeno is currently out on a trip somewhere and Koneko is with Ravel searching for our other member".

"Oh I see how about Nawin Makasha, I've been interested to meet him ever since the nickname Black Flash been spreading around the underworld" Beth said "His also out somewhere, Nawin-kun isn't a kind of person who doesn't follow order and like to do things his own way" Rias reply making the blond chuckle softy "I can tell his that kind of person but you're lucky Rias-chan not everyone can find a peerage member that strong".

**Nakashi Town **

"Aha, I beat you Akame!" Hana grins taking her prize which is a giant brown stuff bear while the black haired look a little depress from losing a game of balloon darts. "Hana… stop winning" Nawin said carrying over a dozens of stuff animal's and toys.

"It's like a mountain of stuff animals" Misako giggle along with Asia, "I can't help it master, I'm just good!" Hana smirk making the black haired raise his eyebrow with slight amusement running through his dark brown eyes "Is that so, well then would you want to challenge me in the next game" he said making the green haired grins "You're on master!".

Nawin smile seeing Hana and the other girls rushing of to find other games, 'I guess it was a good idea to take them to the fair … it sure been a while since I've been in one…' an image appear showing a young Nawin shooting a water gun at his little sister Lucy who giggles before firing back but both of them are attack from behind from her. Nawin shake his head suppressing the memories before following the girls.

**Sutgica Forest**

Akeno lands gently on the ground, her golden eyes scan the smoke closely, a light lance suddeny shots out from the smoke making Akeno summon a barrier on her left hand deflecting it to the sky. "Not bad, I felt that" Azazel walk out from the smoke, his coat is complete destroyed though other than that Akeno couldn't spot any real injuries on the fallen angel.

"It will t-" Azazel is stop by a giant golden hand that seem to be filled with dense magic wrap around him "W-what!" Azazel look up seeing Akeno glaring at him with her right hand stretch out, golden electricity form around her palm.

Akeno begin closing her palm slowly making the hand around Azazel tighten, 'Shit this isn't what I'd expected, what kind of magic technique is this, I've never seen such things'. Akeno close her palm completely making the hand starting to squeeze the life out of Azazel making him groan in pain feeling his bones being crush.

"You dare call me weak!" Akeno spat glaring darkly at the fallen angel who looks back at her with sadness in his eyes 'Her personality really has change… she's no longer the sweat and kind hearted girl like before… I may have to cut this trip shorter, Nawin may be the only one to bring her old self back'.

Azazel take a deep breath, suddenly 12 pair of black feather wings explode from his back, making the magic hand disperse. Akeno expression turn into complete shock never seeing so many pair of wings before. Azazel stands up back and look at the raven haired, his expression hardens "Akeno… you have the potential to become strong, stronger than your father but you have to control your emotions".

Akeno power skyrocketed shocking Azazel as he is push back from the violent current blowing from the raven haired, 2 set of wings explode from Akeno's body. Azazel look with amazement seeing half of the wings having a standard fallen angel pair while the other side have a beautiful golden angel pair.

"Don't you dare mention him at my presence!" Akeno thrust her right hand forward and firing a gigantic electricity blast making Azazel curse 'Shit that attack have enough power to wipe an entirely village, the Sutgica direction is behind me, I can't let blast get past!'.

Azazel summons a light lance, he grabs it tightly making the usual golden lance glow in dark purple, he moves into a low stance seeing the blast speeding toward him '… Now!' Azazel throws the lance into the blast. Akeno look in shock seeing the lance speeding toward her inside the blast forcing her to move to the side making the blast disperse and disappear.

"BOOM!" Akeno eyes widen and look behind seeing the whole forest is destroyed in a straight path, all the trees even the ground is completely obliterated. She turns back to see Azazel in front of her holding a light sword inches away from her neck "You have to much hatred inside of your heart Akeno… tell me where is that hatred directed to?" the fallen angel asks catching Akeno by surprise.

'Why do I have so much hatred?' The Himejima question herself 'Oh isn't it obvious, your hatred is fueled by the Makasha' A sickening high pitch voice whisper in the back of her mind making Akeno grip her head 'No… NO! you may hate Nawin-kun but not me!' 'Mhm' Makeno voice disappear.

Azazel begin to get worry see cold sweat roll down Akeno's face, her expression change from discomforted to shock making him wondering what's going on in her mind 'It must be her other side, she needs to complete her training and take all its power before the thing inside her takes over completely...'

Azazel dispel his sword and chop Akeno's neck, knocking her unconscious "Seems like I have to use a different method… I never wanted to resort to this but with her not having full control over herself, it needs to be done… let's hope this doesn't back fire or we'll lose the Akeno we all know and be replace with a monster inside of her" Azazel mutter and disappears in a flock of black feathers.

**Nakashi Town**

"Uh" Nawin pause feeling a wave of uneasiness rush through his body, making his eyes narrow, 'Akeno…' "Master I found one!" Hana voice snap the black haired out of his thought and made him turn to see the three girls standing near a go kart race track.

Nawin chuckle a bit stopping next to the girls, he turns to Hana "Okay then but Misako you're also joining" the pink haired squeak seeing a racer past them in great speeds "I-I don't know" She replies a little nervous. "Come on Misako, I brought you here to have a fun time" Nawin encourage "Yeah don't wuss out!" Hana join.

Misako shake her head and show determination on her face "I'll do it" her eyes shine like a star making the boys behind the line gasp at the pink haired cuteness while the girls send a jealous look. Nawin smile and nod "Good, Akame do you mind holding all of this" the black haired shrugs and grabs the pile of toys from the Makasha without any struggle "Woaw been working out girl" Hana smirk making the other glare still angry about losing earlier "Shut it".

"Ok next!" The man yell who must be one of the worker for the go kart track, Nawin, Hana, and Misako enter their own karts while the other four more teens enters there's. "Uhmm what I do?" Hana ask making Nawin who's beside her mentally face palm, "Hana listen, I'll only say this once, same goes with you Misako" he said making the girls nod "It's simple the left side is the accelerator while the right side is the brakes, also Hana just for you this is a steering wheel, it allows you to move to different direction such as left and right" Misako giggle a bit seeing a chibi Nawin explaining to chibi Hana like she's a 5 year old.

"Alright is everyone ready?" the man calls out making everyone nod, Nawin and Hana are on the first role with Misako and the others behind them. "Ready, Set, G-" the man is cut off when Hana thrust her foot in the accelerator, immediately speeding her off leaving everyone behind. Nawin sighs before racing off to with everyone following them.

"Woaw!" Hana cheer drifting through corners "No one can beat me, Muhahahah!" She laughs evilly passing the last turn and finish the first lap. "Weeeee!" a gleeful Misako speed past Hana making her look at the pink haired with deadpan expression wondering if this is a form of her imagination or real.

"Don't get left behind Hana" A smirking Nawin pass by the green haired snapping her back into the real world and step on the accelerator hard trying to catch up. "Hey no fair how come Misako one's faster" Hana ask driving closely behind Nawin "I guess she got the faster model than yours" "That's not fair!" "You can't expect everything to be easy Hana" Nawin reply before speeding off leaving the hydra to the dust.

Akame stare blankly at the race and blinks a couple of time feeling the gust of wind blow past her and Asia from Misako speeding by. "Are you not entertain!" Hana yell at the black haired making her just blink "Why does that line sound so familiar" Asia muse holding on to Akame hands so she wouldn't get lost.

"Master do you smell something?" Hana sniff driving beside him, Nawin glance at the green haired unamused since he knows what she's planning "Oh really what do you smell?" "Something stinks and it's coming from you" "Oh is that so, it's probably because I'm cooking something" Hana look surprise by the respond but decide to bite "What is it?" "A bucket of horse shit" Hana burst out in laughter by the unexpected answer.

Nawin smirk seeing the hydra slowing down and speed forward leaving the giggling green haired. "Weeeeee ahahah" Misako giggle drifting pass a corner, Nawin slow down and look at her "Misako open your eyes, I don't want you to accidently hit a post or something" he said "Sorry" she grins, reopening her eyes "It's okay now then this is the last lap so take your kart to the garage, follow me closely I don't want you to hit something" "Okie!".

**Phenex Estate**

"Hey get out of there!" Yubelluna shout in frustration firing another flame wave but the earth dome withstands it easily "Coward!". Kokoro lays down inside the dome, blowing the strand of hair on her face "Pshh I need to think of something, can't stay in here forever".

"Indeed you can't" A voice said making Kokoro look up to see Riser standing on top of the dome, looking down at her with slight annoyance "Now tell me who are you and why you're here, I don't take intruders too kindly". "Well I'm with Rias group that came to visit your mother Lady Phenex" the look of annoyance change to slight shock from Riser "I wasn't inform of this… well whatever release the dome, Yubelluna already stopped her assault".

Kokoro was a little hesitant but snap her finer making the dome crumple showing a piss off Yubelluna waiting. "Always drama" a soft quiet voice appears making the three turn to see Ravel and Koneko walking toward them. "We've been looking everywhere for you" Ravel comment annoy. Lula comes out from the bushes and jumps on Kokoro arms who hold her closely "Sorry Lula was hungry I guess smelling your kitchen must have triggered her to speed off like that".

"Wait aren't you the Hyoudou queen?" Riser ask looking at the orange haired "That would be me bird face" She replies in a stoic tone, ticking the Phenex off "Don't insult my king in my presence you orange haired freak" Yubelluna spat.

"Oh is that so, then I apologize" Kokoro bows to Riser mockingly before standing back up with a smirk on her face "But I say I can still insult you right slut" Yubelluna release her wings and speed toward the smirking orange haired.

When Yubelluna was a meter away from Kokoro, a hand grab her and throws the purple haired back to Riser who catches her in time and turn to see Issei appearing in front of his queen with the boosted gear out "Well, well it's been a while Hyoudou" Riser smirk putting his queen down on her feet, Issei smirk as well "Indeed it has been a while bird-brain".

Suddenly a giant red beam blast between the two, leaving a giant scar on the ground, everyone turns feeling a huge magic signature just spike. When the smoke clear they see Rias standing there with her red eyes glaring at the two "Issei we didn't come here to start a fight and Riser stop trying to provoke things".

Issei pales and immediately dispel his boosted gear while Riser sighs lowering his power making the flaming aura disperse "Fine but next time inform us that your visiting!" "That's actually my fault Sochi" Lady Phenex appear beside Rias "Why am I not surprise" Riser reply blankly crossing his arms.

"Where's the Makasha anyway, I thought he would be with you guys along with your queen Rias" Riser comment noticing the two missing "They have other matters to attend…"

**Sutgica: Forest**

"Uhh" Akeno groan finally regaining conscious, she blinks a couple of time to clear her vision and sits up, "What the?" she looks down to see a light chain wrap around her waist and arms. "W-what's going on… wait am I in a pit!" Akeno look around to only see dirt walls, she looks up to see the sky "How far deep is this pit?!" She mutters looking at the surface which seems to be over a dozens of meters high.

"So you've finally regain consciousness" A voice echoes down making Akeno look up again to see Azazel standing in the surface looking down at her "What's the meaning of this Azazel!" she shouts, Akeno tries to move her arms but quickly notice the bracelet isn't with her making her eyes widen in shock "No! Where is it!?" she starts looking around quickly.

"You're looking for this" Akeno eyes shot up to see Azazel holding the bracelet on his right hand making her glare at him, her usual violet eyes glow golden in a matter of second, golden aura start swirling around her violently "You dare touch that bracelet! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME BUT YOU TOUCH THAT I'LL KILL YOU!".

Azazel eyes widen slightly feeling the raven haired power skyrocketing to a whole other class 'I expected as much, she holds this bracelet very dearly because of you Nawin'. Azazel begins adding pressure to his hand making Akeno eyes-widen in shock and fear "D-don't even!" she mutters turning in rage feeling something inside her is about to snap but Azazel continue adding more pressure making some of the stone creak "Stop!".

Akeno grits her teeth her golden eyes glare darkly at Azazel, if look could kill the fallen angel would be dead a thousand times over. Azazel sighs and crush the bracelet completely and throws it down in front of Akeno who look at the object that she holds so dear in shock "N-no" an image showing Nawin giving the bracelet to her appear, it was the first present she ever got from him and now it's 'Destroyed!'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'LL KILL YOU!" Akeno snap her eyes to Azazel golden aura shot to the sky making the fallen angel jump back. Azazel look and see Akeno already up, "So this is your true form Nephilim" Azazel look at Akeno whose appearance have change, instead of raven haired it's now pure black with some white string, black sclera, shaper nails, four set of wings, the right side being pure black fallen angel while the left is golden angel.

'Eight wings… this is going to be tougher than I thought, I must distract her and buy some time for Akeno to control the Nephilim from the inside'. Makeno smirk looking at her right hand and clench it "Hmm I appreciate the help Fallen Angel, with you destroying that stupid bracelet made my other self-state of mind open, giving me a perfect opportunity to take control".

"But" Makeno lands on the ground and place a hand on her hip "Something tell this was your plan all along isn't it" Azazel smirk uncrossing his arms "Yes it was now I only have to buy sometime" Makeno laugh in a high pitch tone making the whole animal runs away "I'm sorry to break it to you Oldman but Akeno is not going to win" Makeno summons a light lance and speed toward him.

**Mindscape **

"I thought I was done with you" Akeno glare at her other self who smirk "That's why your mistaken, what you just did is bought yourself a little more time, now then let's finish this, I'm getting sick of you" Makeno appear in front of the raven haired and deliver a hard punch to the stomach sending Akeno flying back but Makeno wasn't finish she grabs the raven haired arm and sends a hard kick making blood drip from the other mouth as she is send flying away.

"Your weak and always have been" Makeno creak her neck and yawn "Man I'm tired after dealing with you and that stupid fallen angel outside, I'll be taking a nap". "Bah!" Akeno cough up blood and weakly stands back up holding her stomach "Y-you'll have to kill me!" she shouts firing a light lance which Makeno catch easily and crush it.

"Oh I intend to, I'm going to take all the power from you and make it mine" Makeno rush toward and send a back hand to Akeno face "AH" she scream in pain taking a few step back but before she could counter attack Makeno send a kick to the side then grabs her neck and slams it to the ground hard.

Akeno open her eyes weakly seeing Makeno sitting on top of her smirking darkly "I guess now I'm the king wouldn't you agree my pathetic other half" Akeno spit her blood at Makeno face making the black haired eyes flash in anger. "Is that how to treat your king!" Makeno left her right hand up and slam it to Akeno's face making the ground creak.

Makeno smirk seeing the battered face of Akeno, "Not so pretty now are you, I think even the Makasha wouldn't love you anymore, he's probably enjoying time with other girls who have their heads over heel for him and I hate to break it to you sweetie but a lot of them are better looking than you" Makeno taunts while Akeno listen helplessly "I mean look at how much he care for that Ichiru girl, he visited her when he's free and probably spends more time with her than you plus she's probably more of his type anyway, cute, innocent, kind hearted, which are all the things you seem to lack!".

"…No" Makeno pause hearing a whisper making her look down "Did you say something?" "No…" "No? No what" Makeno smirk at the beaten raven haired "Nawin-kun does care a-about me, very much" "Ohh is that so, then tell me where is he now?" "…." Makeno laugh getting no response "Ahahahaha I thought as much, right at this second, his out somewhere with that Misako girl and leaving you to fend for yourself!".

Makeno let go of the raven haired shirt and jumps out of the crater "What a pathetic person you are… so blinded and in self-denial, I'm not surprise that the Makasha gave up on you, especially with you hurting his sister, you have to admit this whole gap that been created between the two of you is your fault entirely".

Akeno look up at the white sky listening to her other half words '… I don't know what to think anymore… I feel like I just want to die… I don't want to feel this pain anymore!' tears start to drip down the raven haired eyes.

Makeno look at her crying counterpart with amusement before laughing "Ahahahaha Oh lord I can't get enough, you really are pathetic, I at least thought your strong enough to not cry in the middle of battle but I guess, I was wrong, you really are weak" Makeno bend down and pull Akeno by her neck "Oh your poor thing… looks like your will for fighting is broken".

**Real World**

Azazel dodge a light spear aiming from behind and round kick Makeno sending her back a few step. "Huh" Azazel in shock seeing the black haired wipe the blood from her mouth with ease not showing any pain or damage from his kick. 'This isn't good I feel her power growing by the minute... Akeno don't give up… don't let this thing eat you up!'.

"Just give up Oldman" Makeno clench her hand, golden aura swirl around her making the ground explode "Any minute now, Akeno will be swallow up and cease to exist" she smirks and fires a gigantic lightning bolt. 'Seems like I need to kick things up a notch' the bolt hit Azazel creating a giant explosion covering the whole forest.

Makeno appear on a lake seeing a flames swirling above the once beautiful forest "Hm that should do it". "Don't get ahead of yourself Nephilim" Makeno turn back, seeing Azazel walking out from the flaming forest with 4 set of wings out "You have no idea who you're dealing with".

"On the contrary, I do" Azazel was about to reply when a lighting cage form underneath him "Ahhhhhh" he screams feeling a thunderous shocked slam into his body making him fall to his knees, unable to move an inch as his body is currently in shock from the lighting striking him from every direction.

"Zeus Cage" Makeno smirk "I know you have the power to destroy me, darkness blade governor but you don't want to use your full power because of Akeno correct? your afraid hurting me will put her in danger!" Azazel look up and grits his teeth from the pain.

**Mindscape**

"You know maybe when I finally take control over this body, I might have some fun with the Makasha heheh" Makeno laugh tightening her grip on Akeno's neck making her cough. "Then after that when his guards are down right next to me… I can finish him off simple" Akeno eyes widen hearing that, a picture of herself stabbing Nawin in the abdomen appear making her heartbreak.

"Well I say this was fun… well honestly this was boring I expected a better fight from you but oh well, you can't get everything" Makeno summons a light lance "Any last words Akeno?" she asks smirking.

'Giving up already huh' a voice whisper in Akeno mind shocking her 'N-nawin-kun?' 'I said giving up already? Is this how you want things to end, if this is what kind of person you are then I might be wrong about you Akeno… because the Akeno I've met is a strong willed girl who doesn't give up easily even knowing she's weak compare to her other friends, she continues to train non-stop. So tell me are you just going to give up and let this thing swallow you whole?' Akeno doesn't know how to reply, thinking this is just a voice playing in her mind.

'You really are a clueless girl aren't you… don't you remember what I said before' Akeno smile slightly remembering the kind words he said 'Akeno I may not be able to be by your side physically every time but when you're in need of a dire help, I'll still be here helping you without needing to be there physically'.

'Now stop giving up and start fighting, if you fail then I was wrong about you all this time your nothing but a weak girl… prove me wrong Akeno and if you do fail, I'll never forgive you even in death' the Makasha voice disappear leaving a blank mind of the raven haired.

Makeno look with amusement receiving no reply "Well if you have nothing to say… then goodbye weakling!" She smirks thrusting the lance forward. When the lance was inches away, Makeno is shock feeling a strong hand grab her wrist stopping the motion.

"What?!" The black haired look up and see Akeno looking down at her with golden eyes "Before you even think of killing me, let's dance" Makeno is caught by surprise when a violet air blast push her back.

Akeno lands on the ground and immediately dash toward the black haired and deliver a powerful knee to the stomach knocking her opponent breath out, then she clenches both her fists together and slam on Makeno back sending her crashing to the ground hard.

"DAMN YOU!" Makeno standup quickly and deliver a fist which Akeno block in time and throws her over the shoulder but Makeno in midair kick the raven haired to face, setting herself free. "You want to dance then FINE!" Makeno send a drop kick making Akeno bring both her arms up blocking it in time.

Makeno smirk seeing the raven haired struggling but suddenly 8 pair of fallen angel wings shot from Akeno's back shocking her "I still have my own power!" Akeno push the black haired back then flies up and deliver a drop kick to Makeno stomach sending her back to the ground.

"Uh" Makeno open her eyes and is shock to see Akeno firing up a thunder blast but before she could move, Akeno point her left index finger, shooting a quick lightning rope toward the black haired and wrap itself around her. "Now then take this THUNDER GOD BLAST!" "NOOOOO!" Makeno scream seeing the gigantic blast speeding down toward her.

Akeno close her eyes feeling a gust of wind as her attack hits the ground, she opens her eyes to see smoke swirl around the ground "Hahahaha is that all you got" the smoke dissipates showing Makeno standing back up with scratches and burn mark shown on her torso and left arm "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me!".

Makeno is shock to not find the raven haired in the air "What! Where is she?". Makeno suddenly hear lighting creak almost like thousands of lightning bolt constantly striking at a single target, she turns and is shock to see Akeno speeding toward her holding a dense, concentrated lighting shape like a blade on her right palm "Oh no you don't!" Makeno create a shield on her right hand as the raven haired strike it.

Akeno curse feeling the strength of the shield 'I need more power!' she starts using every bit of magic she has left and add them on the lighting in her hand but Makeno is still able to retain the shield "Hahahaha I can sense your magic, it's getting low!" the black haired smirk pushing her counter half back.

'N-no!' Akeno curse feeling herself being push back 'I-I can't, I'm out of magic!'. "Mhm" the two girls are shock when Nawin appear in black flash and place his hand on top of Akeno's "MAKASHA!" Makeno yell in fury adding all of her power toward the shield increasing its size exponentially.

Akeno is push back a little and glance at the black haired who stare back at her blankly "I-I don't need your help" she mutters making the Makasha lips twitch upwards "Mhm I can see that but right now you do… let's finish this Akeno after this you'll become strong very strong" Nawin hold her hand softly and start adding his own power making the golden lighting change into black "Well then shall we finish this dance?" Nawin ask with a small smile on his lips making the raven haired break into a happy smile "Yes!".

The two turn to Makeno and start push back "No, NOO!" the Nephilim scream seeing her shield starting to creak "CURSE YOU MAKASHA, CURSE YOU TO HELLLL!" the shield shatters. The two speed toward the Nephilim "Now Akeno!" Nawin let go of the raven haired hands making her nod "TEN KAMINARI!" Akeno strike her attack right through the black haired abdomen.

Makeno cough out blood, her body start to glow brightly, "It seems like you've won king… huh I never would have thought you still have it in you… you're allow to use my power" Makeno suddenly grab Akeno shoulder tightly and grins darkly "Though I'll warn you it won't be easy hehehe" suddenly her body explode in golden dust and absorb into the Himejima's.

Akeno lands back on the ground and look at her back seeing now 4 set of Nephilim wings instead of usual fallen angel wings which is now only place on the right while the new golden angel wings place on the left. Akeno turn behind seeing Nawin looking at her with his usual stoic eyes making it hard for the raven haired to know what he is thinking looking at her new form "Do you think I'm an Abomination?" Akeno ask hanging her head low.

"Abomination… what an interesting word… No I actually think your new pair of wings are beautiful" Akeno head shot up seeing Nawin right in front of her looking at her wings with a small smile place on his face "No abomination would look this beautiful Akeno…" he said making the raven haired tear up and hugs her boyfriend tightly who return it.

"I-I thought you would hate m-me after what I did to you and discovering my true heritage, also for hurting Lucy!" Akeno cries "I won't lie when I said I wasn't angry finding out what you really are but I forgive you" "M-my parents th-" "Don't" Nawin pull back "It's okay we can talk about that at home for now just focus on learning your new power from Azazel and also when you reach home I want you to apologize to Lucy and make up to her, she's also to blame for her recklessness but you can't blame Lucy since it's understandable for her rage, seeing her brother getting stabbed right in front of her eyes".

Akeno was about to reply "Don't worry I forgive you… just forget about that, I know it wasn't you and it was Makeno… do me a favor and focus on training with Azazel that's all I ask" Akeno eyes darken hearing the fallen angel name "But he destroy the bracelet you gave me Nawin-kun!, I can never forgive him!" Nawin chuckle a bit and flick the raven haired forehead "Don't worry about that, when you're outside everything will be fine".

Nawin kiss Akeno's forehead making her blush "I'm proud of you Akeno, you did good and overcome your fear" he whispers and disappear in black flash.

**Nakashi Town**

Nawin opens his eyes to find himself at a coffee shop, he looks around and see Asia, Akame, and Misako looking at the brooding Hana with amusement. 'How was the trip must be painful sending your inner self out of your body' Tairex ask with amusement 'Shut it Tairex I know you enjoyed it seeing me in pain' 'Oh kid you know me so well'.

Nawin shake his head "Hana get over it, you've lost" Akame said annoy with all the sighing coming from the green haired "I lost" Hana blow a strand of her hair "Well at least you weren't last, you made it to the third" Misako smile trying to cheer the green haired up though it seems to fail seeing the still gloomy aura swarm around Hana.

"Don't be so sad Hana-san, at least all of us had fun!" Asia claps her hand together smiling. "It's true, all it matters is that we have fun" Nawin said making everyone turn to him, he smile at Hana "I can see you were laughing a lot at the track hmm" "Heheh I guess I was having a lot of fun" the green haired chuckle losing all the gloomy aura.

"Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed themselves today, though Akame I've notice you haven't done much" Nawin said turning to his knight who shakes her head "No don't worry Nawin-kun, I'd enjoy myself all day watching Hana making herself look stupid and spending time with everyone" she said with a small smile making the Makasha also smile "I'm glad to hear it" "HEY! Who you calling stupid" Hana yell from the background.

**Real World **

Akeno open her eyes to find herself laying on a bad, back at the hotel, she gets up and open the door to see Azazel eating some ramen, he doesn't seem to notice her since his to occupied on the television. "Another boring channel, nothing good on!" Azazel place the bowl down and grab the remote control though before he could change the channel a light sword is place near his neck "Bored are you maybe I should end your life that would make thing entertaining for a few seconds" A sickening dark voice said making Azazel pale and shiver "Tell me you perverted, despicable Oldman, why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Akeno ask.

"U-um because I did nothing wrong" Azazel reply making the another blade appear pointing at his pelvis making him pale even more "You destroy an object that I hold very dear and is worth to me more than your life!" Azazel quickly bring out the bracelet from his jacket shocking the raven haired "It's here, this is the real one!".

Akeno dispel her weapons then grabs the bracelet and look at it closely to see that it's the real one "H-how?" She asks turning to Azazel who turn serious "I made a replica when you were unconscious, I knew that bracelet meant a lot to you so it was a perfect thing to make you snap if I broke it, I needed you to let all your emotion out and free the Nephilim, so you can battle it in the mindscape while I buy sometime from the outside since the Nephilim take control of your body when your sub-conscious battle in the mindscape".

"I see…" Akeno take a deep breath and calm down, she looks at the bracelet and place it back on her right wrist "So have you finally finish the Nephilim for good" Azazel ask making her nod "Yes she's gone for good, now I need to learn how to use this new power" Akeno reply making the fallen angel smile and nod "Don't worry we'll begin tomorrow it's late now and your body is still strain from early so relax… I already have dinner ready, it's in the kitchen" he comments making the raven haired nod and makes her way to the kitchen but she stops midway "Hey Azazel" "Mhm" he turns and look at her confuse "Thanks… for everything and putting up with me" she said then walk into the kitchen leaving the surprise Azazel, after a few second he shakes his head and chuckles "Just like her mother…".

**Next Chapter: Games and Magic**


	66. Games and Magic

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Misako give a quick right hook…" "Haaa!" "Come on that was pathetic harder!" Nawin looks at the garden seeing Hana and Akame helping Misako with some physical training while he and Asia sat down on a bench looking. "Natsuno seems to enjoy being out of the familiar forest for a while" Asia said making Nawin turn to her seeing the sprite dragon sitting on her lap purring ever so often from the blond pettings.

"Being in Familiar forest for his whole life must be boring, it's good you let him out every now and then. It will allow the two of you bond to grow stronger and the stronger the bonds are the more powerful the familiar become" Nawin reply making the blond turn to him "Is that why Hana-san is so strong and close to you… I can sense she's really loyal to you Onii-chan".

"Yes, though Hana is very difference from Natsuno, she used to have previous masters before me but all of them treated her badly like she's a weapon to be used" "Is that why she killed those man and get a bad reputation?" Asia concludes making Nawin nod "Yes, I treat her differently from other previous master and form a tight and close bond with her, she protects me from danger and I will do the same… Remember these words Asia, bonds are hard to build but easy to severe".

"But Onii-chan if bonds can be easy to break… I believe some bonds must be so strong that it can't be broken by even the person's choice, if the people who they form a bond with care for them so much, I believe it can never be broken!" Asia said surprising her brother a bit, before small smile form on his face, Nawin pets the blond hair "You may be right about that Asia…".

Nawin turn is attention back to the three girls, "Hey come on harder!" Hana order looking at the panting pink haired "I-I'm n-not use to this" Misako said and deliver a right hook which Hana catch with her palm. "That's why we're trying to make you get used to it, you need to be able to protect yourself" Akame explain. Misako fire a quick right and left hook catching Hana by surprise and finish it with a quick kick to the head sending the Hydra toward Nawin and Asia.

Nawin stands up and catches the his familiar, he looks up to see a fade pink aura swirling around Misako but it disappears just as quick as it appears. 'That aura… it's the same feeling I felt at Schnyzel's when I'd rescue her'. Misako suddenly falls to the ground making the Makasha put Hana down and dash toward her. Nawin looks closely and sigh in relief to only see that Misako is exhousted instead of the sickness he feared "Akame you mind taking Misako to the kitchen and make her more of those energy drink" "Of course Nawin-kun, here Misako take my hand" Akame help Misako up the stairs and into the building.

Nawin sighs getting back up and looks at the retreating form of the pink haired with stoic face "That actually hurts a bit" Hana stop beside him rubbing her bruise cheek "Something inside her must not have taken your words very well, that's probably why Misako suddenly got a power up" Nawin place his right hand on the green haired cheek, his palm begins to glow in a sparking golden aura making the bruise heal.

Nawin let go of the Hana's cheek and quickly notice her blush face making him chuckle "Don't need to get all fluttered" he smiles and pets the hydra. Hana grits her teeth and swipe the black haired hands away while moving back a few meters. Nawin look at the fluttered green haired with amusement 'A little bit of a tsundere I see' the Makasha smirk a bit.

"I-I think my wounds are completely healed" Hana cough dusting her attire which is a sleeveless green shirt with a black bra covering her breast, the shirt has a red hydra picture place in the center, blue jeans, and black boots with red soles. "Hana I've just notice your attire is a little too… revealing" Nawin points out noticing it showing a lot of skin.

Hana smirk making Nawin sighs knowing what's coming 'She will never learn I will always win this game' "Oh Master are you going to get jealous of humans seeing my sexiness!". Nawin appear in front of Hana making squeak when he places his arms around her shoulder pulling close in "Oh no, I just don't want anyone to see you like that since it only should be for me" he whispers making the green haired blush deeply.

Nawin chuckle a bit and place his index and middle finger at Hana's forehead "Sorry Hana but I won't be losing at this type of games" "I've never expected you to be good at flirting considering your always so stoic and blank master!" Hana points out.

Nawin bring his hand back and smile softly "I'm just full of surprises" he said before turning to see Asia missing from the bench making his eyes widen. "Um Nawin-kun before you destroy the entire place trying to find your sister, she's up there" Akame walk out and points up.

Nawin looks up seeing Asia flying in the sky with Natsuno guiding her using his voice "Gezz always giving me a heart attack that girl" "I do know one thing clear about you Master is that you're really an overprotective brother" Hana smirk making Nawin sends her a usual blank look making the hydra step back a little.

Nawin sighs and shake his head "Sorry… but with Asia in her current condition, I need to keep my eyes close on her, she's too vulnerable, at back home I can relax knowing she's in mother's care but not here".

"How's Misako, Akame?" Nawin ask turning to his knight "She's relaxing on the couch right now" "Master do you have anything planned today?" Hana ask catching the two attention "Yeah anything cool!" Asia lands on the ground holding Natsuno.

"There a big carnival happening this afternoon, a little way outside of Nakashi, so we can head there in a couple of hours" Nawin said summoning a schedule event that he got from one of the hotel staff.

"Didn't we already went to a carnival yesterday?" Hana ask looking inside the building showing dozen of her prize "That's a fair, the two are alike but the main different are that the carnival is much bigger so they will have much more rides, challenge booth, shows, and fancy restaurant".

"Hell yeah, I will win even more prizes!" Hana cheers "Also I will beat your ass in the games again Akame" She smirk pointing at the annoy black haired "I like to see you try it again" "You're on!".

**Phenex Estate**

Riser groans walking through the long hallway "Why does mother make me wake the stupid Hyoudou up" he mutters and looks at the many doors which hold dozens of rooms "It should be this one I think" The phenex heir stop at the door and knock "Hey! Hyoudou time to get up" he yell but didn't get any respond ticking him off.

Riser slam the door hard "Hey Hyoudou! Get up before I drag your ass out myself!" after a minute of silence the now piss off Phenex kick the door down and stumps his way in the room, to see Rias standing beside the bed looking at the pass out Issei. Riser stop and look at the crimson haired "What the hell is going on?" he asks making Rias turn "Well with you two late last night spar, he pass out in bed and I can't seem to be able to wake him up".

Riser cross his arm and sigh "Well we should hurry everyone is already in the dining room eating their breakfast" "R-rias stop I can't right now" Issei moans making the two sweat drop "Rias… I have to ask why are you dating this guy?" Riser question making the Gremory glare at him "Better than you!" Riser sighs "Don't need to be harsh, I didn't mean it like you would be better off with me, I'm over that and you should to… I just want to know what makes this guy so special to get your affection?".

Rias glare soften "I don't know… something about Issei just draw me, he may be stupid, clumsy, and a pervert but he have a kind heart and care deeply for his friends, I know he will do anything in the world to protect them all, all the stupid things he does something it's was intended to make the others laugh even though I question him about it, he would always dismiss it telling it was not his intention" Riser listen to the Gremory closely and smile a bit "Well I'm glad you found a person that could make you happy Rias".

Rias face turn into shock hearing the Phenex respond, she can tell he meant it by his tone "So I'm guessing we're friends again, like before" She said making the blond chuckle "Sure just like the day we were young, though even back then we were at each other's throat" The two laugh lightly thinking back at past memories.

"No stop, we can't not another round" Issei mutter ticking Riser off, Rias sighs and turn to the Phenex "Why don't I let you handle this, your better in this than me" Riser smirk creaking his hands "It will be my pleasure".

**Kitchen **

"KYAAAAA!" Everyone stop eating when a girlish scream rings from the hallway "I sense someone just got punch in the privates" Xenovia mutter eating her bowl of cereal "What makes you say that Xenovia?" Yuuto turns to her "Because that scream is from a male and the only way a male would scream like that if they got hit there".

"Are you an idiot or something, that's a girl's scream" Ravel reply rudely making Xenovia glare at her "Fine I bet you in a minute the pervert will walk into this room" Ravel smirk and the two shake hand "Deal" "Well this is interesting, what's the price then?" Kokoro ask.

"The feeling of winning" The two reply making others sweat drop "That's not even a prize" Koneko mutter eating her chocolate chip cookies. The group here footstep coming making them turn "Ahhhhh" Issei walks in groaning in pain, holding his crutch.

"And I win" Xenovia smirk while Ravel clench her fist making fire erupt around though she quickly dispels before it could burn the table "Short temper as always" Koneko comment looking at her side making Ravel glare at her "Be quiet and continue eating the cookie" the white haired lips form a small smirk before taking another bite from one of her favorite snacks.

Kokoro look with amusement as her king take a seat next to her "Wake up in the wrong side of the bed I presume" she said "Shush give me peace" he replies making her chuckle. Rias and Riser walk in, the Gremory take a seat next to Issei while Riser seats next to his sister "Bastard!" Issei glare at the smirking Phenex "Next time don't be a heavy sleeper, you should've woken up when Rias did it, her way is more gentle then mines".

"I would love to see the Phenex try to wake Nawin-kun up" Xenovia mutter to Yuuto who chuckle and nod "That would be interesting". "Are we doing anything today?" Kokoro ask "I… have no idea" Rias said sheepishly making everyone face palm "You are still hopeless coming with a plan aren't you" Riser comment "HEY!".

**Sutgica**

In a quiet clean grass field, Akeno can be seen standing in the middle, eyes close, suddenly dozens of light lances shoot down toward her from all direction. Akeno eyes snap open, she thrust both her arms to the side creating a strong air wave blasting all the lances away. Akeno jumps up and grabs one of the lances, "There you are!" She sense Azazel magic signature and fires the lance to the ground making the Fallen angel explode from the earth and back flip dodging the sharp weapon.

Azazel look up seeing Akeno on top delivering a drop kick making him jump backwards so her feet come contact to the ground instead, making it explode leaving a gigantic crater. 'Woah her new strength is incredible, her speed also has increase exponentially after absorbing the Nephilim powers and with the queen piece being a booster her strength and speed has increased more than tenfold' Akeno bring her foot out and get into a stance.

Azazel get into his stance seeing white lighting spark around the raven haired body, she thrust her right hand forward sending a quick white lighting blast shocking him 'Shit it's too fast' Azazel jumps back and flips narrowly dodging the blast, he gets back to his feet to only receive a hard right hook sending him through a tree.

'Goodness she's not kidding around' Azazel groans rubbing his cheek currently laying on the ground, Azazel gets back up and see Akeno smirking, she gets back to her stance and jumps around a bit before stopping then gives a motion to bring it on making the fallen angel raise his eyebrow 'Seems like her personality is fused with the Nephilim… but it doesn't seem to take its bad personality traits, that's good'.

Azazel chuckle "Ok I guess we can take his to the next level" "About time Oldman" Akeno reply as white electric aura explode around her same goes with Azazel release his own aura making a dense purple magic swirl around him.

**Outside of Nakashi**

"Umm Nawin-kun where are the others" Misako ask being carried on the Makasha's back as the two stop by his bike "They already went ahead to the carnival" Nawin reply placing the pink haired down on the back seat.

Nawi feel a sudden gust of wind blowing pass him, heading to the carnivore direction making his eyes narrow. "Hey freeze!" a voice said making the two turn to see a middle age man, wearing all black matching his black hair and craze brown eyes but what's the most noticeable thing is a revolver on his right hand pointing at Nawin.

Misako silently gasp in terror while Nawin look at the man blankly 'Hahaha that stupid equipment those human calls gun is pathetic!' Tairex laughs 'Brother it can still hurt Nawin-kun, his skin isn't made of scales like ours' Sairex reply though was ignored.

Nawin raise his eyebrow looking at the man "So are you just going to stand there all day pointing that gun at me or say something" he said making Misako look at him wide eyes while the man grips the revolver tighter "You know smart asses are the one that usually dies first".

The man snaps the hammer backwards readying to fire "Give me your wallets along with that nice bike… a Ducati superbike huh that's fast and very expensive one" he smirk "P-please don't s-shoot we didn't do anything wrong" Misako stutter making the man point the gun at her "SHUT IT!" he yells making the pink haired flinch.

"Sorry but I don't carry my wallet around" Nawin comment catching the man attention returning his gun to the Makasha range "Huh I might as well just kill you and loot it from your dead body". Nawin sighs and check his watch "Just shot the damn gun already" he said shocking the two.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FINE DIEEE!" The robber fires a bullet, Nawin looks at the bullet though in his vision the bullet was moving slower which gives him plenty of time to dodge 'Or' Nawin catch the bullet using his right hand shocking the two but mostly the human.

"N-no way!" He yells before firing more round until it's empty "I-Impossible!" the man stutter taking a few step back seeing Nawin caught all the bullets. "Misako close your eyes and ears now" Misako notice the serious tone making her complies. Nawin eyes glow red freezing the human on spot "W-what?!" he stutters finding himself hard to talk "You stupid mortal, thinking foolish crime like this is a right thing" Nawin throw the bullets on the ground except for the last one which he holds between the index and middle finger.

"Petty attempt, you've just destroyed your one-time life for participating this crime" Nawin throws the bullet right thought the man's chest narrowly missing his heart "Ahhhhh!" his pain scream echoes the forest. Nawin lift his right hand up making the man start flouting in the air "Be gone and perish!".

"Nawin-kun stop!" Misako shouts freezing the black haired in his movement and turns to see the pink haired looking at him with tears falling down her eyes "Your n-never t-this mean" she stutters.

Nawin eyes widen when he noticing the mark is spreading over half his face, 'No the mark! I didn't even notice it' Nawin quickly release the man making him fall to the ground, he grabs his neck feeling the mark starting to spread "Ahhh!"  
"Nawin-kun!" Misako quickly jump down seeing the black haired collapse to his knees.

'Sairex! What's going on?!' 'I don't know Nawin-kun, I sense something in the area is reacting with the mark' Nawin facial expression turn shock 'Is it her?!' he quickly scans the forest but couldn't spot anything. 'Do you want to help him?' a soft voice whisper in Misako mind startling her 'Huh whose there?' 'Never mind that child, I said do you want to help your friend' Misako look at the black haired in pain gripping his neck tightly 'Yes I'll do anything' 'Mhm that what I like to hear, place your hand over the mark on his neck'.

"Nawin-kun please remove your hand from the mark" Misako said making the black haired turn to him surprise "No Misako this power is too dark and dense, you don't know one thing about it!" "Please!" she begs making the Makasha pause before removing his hand.

Nawin feels Misako hand touch the mark suddenly the pain stop shocking him, he glances back seeing her hand glow in beautiful sparking pink aura, her eyes flash between sapphire and pink. The mark starts to recede back to the main symbol on his neck.

After a minute pass the mark is depressed back to its normal state, Nawin take a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding and turn to Misako seeing her tired state. Nawin stands back up and carry the pink haired on his arms then place her back on his bike, he turns to the man seeing him still laying on the ground 'Mhm he's going to die soon if that wounds aren't treated'.

Nawin made his way toward the barely conscious man and place a hand on his shoulder "I'll teleporting you to a hospital, you will be treated there but" Nawin right eyes begin to shine red "If you ever think of committing a crime again, you will head to jail for life am I clear" the man's pupils glow green and nod "Yes Master" "Good" with that said Nawin teleport the man away to a hospital in Kuoh which he had visited a few time and place a seal there just in case of emergency.

"I…I-I did it" Nawin turn to see Misako smiling surprising him slightly "You idiot, you shouldn't use your power yet, it could bring the sickness back" Nawin mutter kneeling down to the pink haired level "B-but it was worth it, if I could ease your pain I would do it again" she reply surprising the Makasha before a small smile spread on his face "Mhm even in your state, you still have the willpower to help others… you really are something Misako just like Asia" Nawin pets the Ichiru and gets on the bike "Come on we should head out, don't want to get there too late for the carnival do we?" "Yeah!" Misako smile brightly making Nawin laugh lightly seeing the pink haired back to full energy just by mentioning the carnival.

**Phenex Estate **

"WHATTTTT!" A loud shout explodes from the Phenex's mansion, Riser look at the Gremory annoy rubbing his ears "Gezz keep it down, my ears might start bleeding" "Your joking right Phenex?!" Issei ask making the Ravel raise her eyebrow "Why would we joke about that?" "Because… there's already enough devil's in school and we don't need YOU JOINING, TOO MUCH DEVIL'S" Issei shouts.

"It's actually my idea" Lady Phenex walk in the living room making everyone turn to her "Lately all Riser does is train, so I thought putting him in Kuoh Academy may help him relax, plus you guys seem to be getting along just fine, Riser just need more friends that all" she smiles making Issei blush.

"Issei-kun if I remember correctly you used to complained about having less boy's in the occult club, this will solve the problem wouldn't it" Yuuto point out making the brown haired glare at him "I never said that!" "Are you sure because I could have sworn I heard the same thing yesterday?" Xenovia ask raising an eyebrow.

Riser lean in the couch and smirk "Indeed looks like you've got a new boy member Hyoudou" Rias sighs rubbing her forehead "Great more paperwork I have to sign it's getting a little crowded in the club now". "Rias your family is rich, couldn't you oh I don't know build it bigger?" Kokoro said like it was the most obvious answer making the Gremory finger twitch "No I like the current design, but Riser is it only you or also your peerage?" Rias ask turning to her childhood friend.

"Only myself and Ravel, we're not staying there and graduate like you, this is more for social reason and probably to get away from home since Mom always get annoyed with us staying home all the time" Riser reply "One thing I don't understand is why do I have to go, Okaa-sama I already am homeschooled?" Ravel question "Yes but I also want you two to explore the human world a bit, Riser it's been over 5 years since you've last been there not counting visiting Rias a few months ago while Ravel you only been one time and it's when you were just a baby".

"Plus I also want you and Rias to get a long again" Lady Phenex smile clapping her hands together "You two were such good friends before so this will give you two a good opportunity to get a long again, as friends of course don't worry Rias" she said noticing the Gremory look.

"Be careful pervert, the Phenex might steal your girlfriend" Xenovia elbow the brown haired smirking making him glare at her "You always have to agitate me don't you and I don't like that you're picking it up from Nawin".

**Sutgica**

"I think that's enough for today Akeno" Azazel lower himself to the ground, he looks around to see the once normal forest is now nothing but a gigantic death crater and burnt grass, "Why I can keep going?" Akeno lands on the ground as the white aura disperse and disappear.

"Yes but if we continue it will put a huge strain in your body, which means tomorrow you will in a rude awakening of pain and won't be able to get out of bed" Azazel explain making the raven haired nod as she begins stretching her body to keep it warm up.

Azazel look at the raven haired closely 'Unbelievable… in just a one short day absorbing the Nephilim power and turning it to her own, her power skyrocket to Ultimate class… maybe even close to Satan-class but she still need practice before reaching that kind of level'.

Akeno finish her work out and slam her palms together making the ground beneath creak "Control yourself Akeno, that aura around you is dangerous… any human that is a meter close to you will be vaporize" Azazel warn.

Akeno look at her hands seeing white visible aura swirling around "I never knew the Nephilim is this powerful" Azazel chuckle a bit crossing his arms "There was a reason why they were all killed. The Angel's and Devil's were afraid that a hybrid of the two being could become more powerful than them so they killed all the Nephilim population before it could become bigger".

"With this power can I…" Akeno mutters quietly though Azazel didn't hear it "You said something?" she shake her head "No nothing, just hungry" "Good it's lunch time anyway so let's head back to Sutgica" "Mhm".

**Time Skip**

"Thanks for visiting us… your order will be ready in a few minute" the waiter smile at the two but before he leaves, he sends a flirty wink at Akeno who completely ignore him to busy looking at the bracelet. Azazel sweat drop seeing the depress teen walking away probably feeling his ego damage, "You sure order a lot, five bowl of beef ramen" he said turning to the raven haired.

Akeno look up letting go of the bracelet "Don't know… feel hungry all of a sudden" Azazel eyes narrow knowing somethings wrong 'Seems like she has a lot in her mind…'. "Akeno… what's wrong?" "Nothing…" Azazel sighs crossing his arm "It won't help you if you just keep it inside, we need you focus on the training for a couple of days and I don't need you to lose concentration and become unfocused in the middle of training… so tell me what's wrong?".

"It's personal Azazel, I don't need you to butt in my business" Akeno mutters with annoyance making the adult raise his eyebrow "Personal huh so it must involve my godson, Nawin am I right" he said making Akeno look to the side giving Azazel the answer.

"Look Akeno… I may not know what's going on between the two of you but you need to understand Nawin is not a normal person like the others… his huh… he carries a lot of burden on his shoulders more than you can ever realize, his life was not always easy just like yours, it's one of the reasons why you two bonded very well knowing what it feels like losing someone you loved, you need to stop judging him, thinking that he doesn't love you, believe me, he loves you more than words could express the problem is it's hard for him to show it" Azazel look that Akeno seeing her shoulder shaking signaling she must be crying "Don't cry" Azazel smile and place his head on her head giving it a soft rub "I know you and I don't get along completely well because of the past but I will help you on anyway … you just need to ask".

Akeno wipes her tear as a small smile spread on her face "Y-yeah, I'm just so s-scared… so scared that he would stop caring about me… I don't know w-what I would do if that happen". Azazel bring his hand back seeing the waiter comes back and place their food on the table the leaves "Don't worry Akeno, I'm positive something like that would never happen, for now focus on the present and not the what if, you don't know what the future have installed for you and the others, focus on getting stronger that's the important thing right now and it's the reason why I'm here" Akeno takes a chopsticks and break it in two "Yeah I know don't worry I'll focus solely on my training, I know that's what Nawin-kun would want" She smile before devouring her rumens making Azazel chuckle.

**Phenex Estate**

"Ohhhh I just schooled your ass Phenex!" Issei smirk holding his controller up while Riser throws his to the wall causing it to shambles into pieces "You need to sign yourself for an anger management club" Xenovia commend "Shut it woman!" Riser retorts making the blue haired smirk "Onii-sama you've already broken five controllers" Ravel point at the pile of broken controls "Shit… whatever we can buy another one".

Rias who lays on of the couch sighs in boredom 'Need to think of something to spice things up a bit' the red haired thought as her mischievous side starts to kick in. "It's your fault Hyoudou, you cheated!" Riser accuse making Issei slam his forehead to the Phenex's "Hey! It's not my fault that you suck at video games" "I may not be good at video games but I can sure as hell kick your ass in real life" "Love to see you try pal the result will be different this time!".

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE SHUUTTT UPPP!" A voice explodes around the Phenex Manner, scaring everyone to death before they turn to see Lucy standing in front of the living room door "Gezz I came here to relax after a tiresome day but what I'm met with is you two morons bickering like a child".

"You dare call me a child, I'll show you!" Riser speed toward the blond with his fist aim to her face but before it could connect, Lucy send a back hand to Riser's face making him fly out the window. The room turn silent as the group stare at the blond Makasha in shock at her strength which Lucy notice "Oh stop with the look, I don't feel like explaining!" she replies adding a little more force into her tone making everyone quiet.

Rias notice a couple of bandage place on the blonde's arms, hands, and cheek 'Hmm must be some crazy training she's putting herself through, not surprising, Nawin-kun's training session is downright insane so it must go the same for his sister'

"So are you guys doing anything or just sitting here, I came here because I sensed all your magic signatures?" Lucy ask taking a seat next to Xenovia who answers "Nothing… we've just been sitting here for the past hour watching the pervert beating Riser's ass in video games". "You guys should do something then instead of sitting around look miserable, if my brother was here he would spice things up".

Issei stands up "Fine! We shall go to the beach!" he yells catching everyone's attention "No we're not" Rias counters "Why?" Kokoro ask "Because I've already have plans for the future involving that and it's not good we're going there without everyone present, it won't be fun and not fair for Nawin-kun, Akeno and the others not being there". Rias send Lucy a look telling her to go outside, "We will be right back" Rias said walking out of the room with Lucy.

When the two are far away from the hearing range, Rias turn behind to the blond who have her arms backwards relaxing "So you have something planned, I can see mischevious clear in your eyes Rias" Lucy points out making the crimson haired smirk "Yes let's spice things up a bit and I will need your help for this" Lucy smirk "Sure I've been dying to let loss and have some fun anyway".

**Carnival**

"… You have got to be kidding me" Nawin looks blankly at the scene in front of him which shows an annoyed Akame holding a smiling Asia hands who is next to her but what got his attention the most is Hana whose grinning eating a cotton candy with a pile of stuff plush, toys and other stuff behind her.

"I… tried to stop her Nawin-kun" Akame said "Oh I'm sure you did" Nawin reply dully seeing another pile of toys behind the black haired back "Sorry Master but you were taking too long so we decided to go on ahead". Nawin eyes harden, glaring at the green haired making her squeak and hides behind the mountain of stuff prizes.

"Wait!" Hana lift her hands up from the pile "Before you do anything Master, you should know I beat Akame by 68 to 64!" Nawin sweat drop while Akame clench her fist "You… did you two play on all the stands twice?!" Hana pop her head up and grins "We sure did!" Hana pale seeing her master glare and hides back down behind the pile.

Akame blinks a couple of time to see the glare directed to her "Your also in trouble my dear knight, I thought I remembered telling you keep her under control" Nawin said crossing his arm waiting for an explanation. "Busted!" Hana pop her head up and grins before pulling back down.

Akame scratch her head before giving a small smile "Well I was having a lot of fun and forgot about that" Nawin shake his head but smiles since he is glad the girls are having fun. Hana pop out of the pile "Yeah and you see what happen was we got hooked after just one game, it quickly turns into a competition and as you can see I've won" she said proudly.

"Yes I can see that… now then we should head to the magic show that's starting in ten minutes" Nawin said catching the girl's attention "Oh Magic!" Hana smiles with stars in her eyes "But before we can go, I need to teleport all this stuff back to Nakashi, we can't carry them around" Nawin looks around to see no one is in the area probably already at the other shows.

After a minute of teleporting the two pile of prizes back Nawin turn to the Akame and Hana "You two aren't allow to play in anymore booth" 'Whattt!" Hana whines while Akame shrugs "I've already won enough prizes Nawin-kun" "Indeed you have Akame and don't give me that look Hana, Misako haven't played any, also I don't want you to empty all the prizes for other kids" Nawin reply noticing the green haired giving him the poppy eyes but she sighs and nod "I understands… plus I think I've won enough prizes as well" "That's an understatement" Akame comment.

"Come on we should head to the show before there's no seat left" Nawin begin to walk but first he stops beside Akame and takes Asia hands "I'll take Asia now and thanks for looking after her Akame" "Of course Nawin-kun" Akame smiles "Let's hurry up!" Hana dash forward making the others sigh before following the green haired.

**Time Skip**

"May I have a brave person to be my assistance for this dangerous trick!" Nawin sighs looking at the stage seeing a middle age man whose dress in generic magician clothes, he along with a girl are in a fancy restaurant with a magical show happening 'Not what I expected but it's good we have our own table and not needing to share with others'.

"Oh me, me, me!" Hana wave her hand up in the air "Well ok young lady, come on up and stand in this coffin" The man smile holding a saw as Hana enters in making the assistance woman close the door.

"Onii-chan why is Hana participating on getting herself cut in half?" Asia ask with worry making Nawin chuckle a bit while Akame and Misako giggle at the blond innocent question "Don't worry Asia, it's called a magic show for a reason, the magician will do some tricks so Hana will be fine" "Oh ok!".

Nawin turn back at the stage to see Hana waving at them before entering the coffin leaving only her head and feet shown while her whole body is covered in. "Now ladies and gentleman pay attention as I cut this girl in half but the end result is not what you will expect" The man places his saw at the midsection of Hana's body and begin to cut.

A lot of people look in anxious seeing the saw cutting through half way but Hana isn't screaming as they were expecting. "I was hoping she would be cut in half" Akame comment eating her tuna salad "Waaa Akame-san you can't say that about your friend" Misako and Asia reply in union making the black haired sweat drop "It was a joke though it would be more entertaining".

"Tada!" the man spits the coffin in half showing Hana's split body though her toes are still moving while a she grins "That tickles" the people start to claps and cheers while some vomit. Nawin smile a bit seeing how cheerful and free spirit his familiar has come compare to the first time he met her 'She used to be nervous and unsure of things but her upbeat and playful personality always shine through, it's good to see she's finally able to relax around me and the others' 'Ohh ain't that sweet of you kid" Tairex said sarcastically 'You really are an evil dragon who just want to see the world ends don't you?' 'You know me so well kid, maybe one day you would want the similar things' the dragon chuckle darkly before cutting the link off.

"How does he do that?!" Misako look in awe "Ohw I wish I could see it" Asia pouts making Nawin smile sadly and pets the blond haired "Don't worry Asia, I promise when we get your eyesight back we will visit here again" "Really?!" the small girl turns to her brother smiling happily "Of course I'll do anything to make my little sister happy".

Akame smile seeing the two sibling 'It's still unusual seeing Nawin-kun showing this affection toward specific people, his family must really mean a lot to him…'. "And now ladies and gentleman, I shall now put this lady body back together which is very simple" the man grab Hana's lower half and slid it back in with the higher up "And that is it" he opens the coffin allowing Hana to stand back up looking completely fine making the crowd cheers.

"Ah ha did you see that!" Hana jumps back in her seat grinning with excitement "That was amazing Hana-san" Misako claps "Yeah though the outcome is a little bit of a disappointment" Akame comment making the green haired turn to her and smirk "Ohhh is someone still angry about losing the earlier challenges" Hana tease making Akame send a dark glare at her.

Nawin chuckle a bit "Come on girls no fighting and Hana good show, I was half expecting you to break out of that coffin when he starts sawing you in half" Hana smirk and give him a peace sign "Nothing can scare me plus it will take a lot more than cutting my body in half to kill" "So behead you would work better… I'll keep that in mind" Akame comment taking a bite of her salad while Hana sweat drop "Gezz I really upset you didn't I" "Mhm".

Nawin smile at the girls seeing them having fun but suddenly a hand grab his shoulder making him turn to see a cloak figure looking down at him. He can't pinpoint who it is with the hood shadowing the person's face "May I help you" he ask turning blank telling the person to let go of his shoulder which they did "I need to talk to you in private Nawin Makasha" a soft deep feminine voice said.

'That voice… it sounds familiar' Nawin turn back to see the girls happily chatting with each other, they probably won't notice him going missing for a few minute. "Fine let's head outside" Nawin stands up and walk out with the cloak figure following behind him.

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Now that we are in an empty location take down that hood, I don't like talking to people who likes to hide their identity" Nawin said leaning against the wall, arms cross. "Hehehe I guess you don't Nawin-kun" the figure takes off their hood showing Irina surprising the Makasha slightly.

"Well that's a surprise, you did well masking your voce back there Irina" Nawin smile happy to see the brown haired "Yep I have to since my stealth missions would require me to learn a lot of different skills with changing your voice being one of them".

"I see, so I'm curious how's life in heaven like and being an angel?" Nawin ask making Irina chuckle, scratching her head "It was hard, when I first become an angel by Lady Gabriel it was training all day, every day since I need to get my body used to the holy magic but thankfully my Excalibur training that I got from Italy church help me a lot, so I was able to pass that session quiet quickly".

"Yeah I can see you gain some muscle and strength, I bet Xenovia will be proud" Nawin smile making Irina blush a bit form the compliment "Yeah… after finishing that session Lady Gabriel start training me on awaken my angel powers, each angels actually have a unique holy weapons, it can be range to a close quarters weapons like swords and axes or mine a long range weapon which is a bow but also I can use lances since that a standard weapons all angels are able to use".

"I have to say I'm amaze your learning from someone such as Lady Gabriel… if I'm correct isn't she named as the strongest woman in heaven?" Nawin ask in interest "Yes! I was so amaze by how powerful she was, the first time I felt her power she immediately made me feel like an insect, I thought feeling Kokabiel power was crazy but after feeling Lady Gabriel… she makes someone like him look like a new born baby in power" Irina said with admiration which Nawin quickly catch 'Hmm… Lady Gabriel as Irina role model that is sure interesting and quiet a good fitting… Gabriel from what I learn about her she is known to be very kind and gentle almost seem like a person who shouldn't be in a battle… if I remember correctly Azazel said that she was a little naïve and clumsy also… the two definitely have somethings in common'.

Nawin shake his head and turn his attention back at Irina "So I'm guessing your enjoying your time at heaven correct" "Yes though the down side is that I don't really have a lot of friends there, I really only spend most of my time either on training, missions or with Lady Gabriel" Irina reply a little sad "You do know you can come visit me and the others at times" Nawin comment making the brown haired look up a little surprise "Maybe cut the training down a little and spend time with your friends in Kuoh, I don't know if Michaels allow it but it's worth a try hmm" "Yeah I guess your right as usual".

Nawin expression harden a bit "But Irina why are you here exactly? Is there something wrong" Irina nod turning serious "Yes I'm currently on a mission for a rouge angel that have recently fallen from grace. I followed his trial and it lead me here, I was able to catch your magic signature so that how we met" "I see… do you need any help?" Nawin offers though Irina shakes her head "No I'll be fine… it's nothing to serious really, I've been on more dangerous missions".

Nawin notice knows that a lie making his eyes narrow "Irina tell me the truth about this mission?" the brown haired eyes widen slightly but not really surprise since the first time she met the Makasha, she knows he has the ability to read people like a book or at least knows how to catch a lie easily.

Irina sighs "Well the mission is more complicated, it's actually an ongoing mission which have to be pick up since the last person who took it… disappeared". Nawin listen carefully "Who is this angel missing at the assignment?" "Dulio Gesualdo" the expression of shock quickly form on the Makasha face "Wait your taking a mission that dangerous which is ordinarily meant for someone like Dulio… Irina you better give me good reason why Michael is sending you on another suicide mission or I'm going to heaven myself and ask him!" Nawin said with anger clear in his tone as his eyes glow red shocking Irina never knowing the black haired cares this much.

Irina quickly reply before the black haired could move "Nawin-kun please it's not what you think, the mission isn't as dangerous as it would seem, the reason why Master Dulio was assign to it is because at that time he was the closest person to the rouge angel but after a few days Michael-sama didn't get any news and decide to send me to finish the mission while he sends a couple of other angles to find Master Dulio".

Nawin eyes flash back to normal 'A person like Dulio Gesualdo, the heaven trump card just disappeared like that?... somethings wrong it can't have anything to do with the rouge angel who should be no problem for someone as powerful as Dulio, could he have been attack by someone much stronger?'. Nawin turn his attention back at Irina seeing serious expression showing him that she's not nervous for the mission "I see… well Irina take this with you then" Nawin pass a special ring similar to the one he gave to Hana and Akame.

"Wear this ring and if you ever need my help, put some of your power in it and I'll be there in a flash" Irina take the ring and slid it on her index finger, she looks up and smile "Thanks, is nice to know I'll have someone help when I'm in most need but don't worry Nawin-kun, I don't want to feel like a girl who needs help, I've taken over dozens of missions and succeed in all of them without any help".

"I know your strong but be careful understand, I don't want to lose a close friend" Nawin reply making Irina nod as she pulls her hood up "Well I'll hopefully see you again Nawin-kun" "Of course you will just don't forget to visit alright?" Irina smile and give the peace sign "I would never forget… bye" Nawin close his eyes briefly as the brown haired disappear in a bright golden light.

Nawin reopen his eyes to see an empty space where Irina used to be, he sighs and lean out the wall "… Huh things just have to get more and more complicated" Nawin pulls out a black rose from his jacket then spins it a couple of times before suddenly throws it to a tree "Hisss!".

Nawin turn to see a black snake pin to a tree by the rose "Hmm" he looks at the snake darkly and snaps his finger making the rose bloom in black flames, disintegrating the animal into dust, "I hate eavesdroppers".

**Next Chapter: Last day of Vacation**


	67. Last day of Vacation

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Why are you so mad Hyoudou?" Riser ask laying down on a couch seeing the brown haired annoyed expression "He's mad because I mentioned Nawin-kun" Xenovia replies "Jealous much?" Ravel comment amuse. "I'm not jealous of the Teme!" Issei retorts "You know pervert just an advice and I suggest you follow it if you want to live your life to the fullest" Xenovia warn catching him and the others attention.

"What is it?" Issei ask "Well you do know that Nawin-kun, Buchou, and Akeno-senpai are all in a year above us, you should be addressing Nawin-kun as senpai like Koneko and not Teme… you should know what happen if Akeno-senpai caught you doing that" Xenovia reminds making the brown haired quickly pale and shivers.

"Fine I get it, but what about Koneko-chan then, she never calls me senpai and I'm a year above her!" Issei said turning to the white haired whose enjoying some lollipop with Ravel "I think she just doesn't respect you" Xenovia says for the white haired who nod making Issei head dump down depress. "Even after all this time you still haven't earn any of their respect… you suck Hyoudou" Riser comment making the brown haired glare at him "Shut it Phenex!".

"Well I say that's a bit too far, Issei has help us from time to time" Kokoro said "Hate to admit it but true" Xenovia joins making Riser turn to them not fully convince "Oh really mind sharing some of the details then?". "Well let's see he beat you up that's the first one" Yuuto said "Huh I don't count that, the Makasha came and save him and Rias, if he hadn't shown up, I would have won and you guys wouldn't even be here" Riser retorts.

"Fine we'll give you that but Issei has help us against Kokabiel, without him we would have been killed before Nawin-kun would had shown up and stop it completely" Xenovia said while Riser cross his arm "Seems like the Makasha is usually the one saving your asses" "Well there's one thing you don't know though Riser" Lucy walk back in the room catching everyone's attention.

"My brother may have saved us from a lot of events but he has never look down at us or thinks we are a child that needs to be baby sit, I know personally that he has big respect for Issei and even find him inspiring on the way he never gave up, I may not know Issei as much as my brother but for someone to earn my brothers respect is very rare and only few have earned it" She said catching everyone by surprise especially Issei who suddenly have flash back hit him.

**Flashback **

"H-hey Teme" Issei pants making the black haired turn to him "Yeah?" "How in the world are you so strong this quickly?" Issei stands up back dispelling the booster gear "It's been about two months and you're in a completely different level compare to all of us, even surpassing Rias-chan?" Nawin was about to reply but he was cut off "Don't… give me the will of protecting the others… I know that's one of the reason but there must be more on how you're this powerful".

"… I don't know" Nawin reply blankly looking up the sky, Issei is surprise by the answer "W-what?". Nawin sighs and turn to his friend "Issei all of us are born differently, none of us are the same… it would be a boring world if everyone was the same… there are some people out there who may be younger than you and is stronger than me… there may be someone out there who is just the same as my age and is as powerful as gods or even surpassing that".

Nawin smile slightly catching a beautiful black flower petal "Each of us are unique in many ways, some are born to be a prodigy while others are born to become a weakling or a peasant for the rest of their lives… you and me we are completely different".

Issei notice a white petal failing down making him catch it "We are like day and night, yin and yang, we have our differences, different personality, different ways of handling certain things, different powers…". "But a weakling can become a prodigy or at least become stronger if they have the guts and will to train their hardest" Issei said looking at the white petal while a small smile form on the Makasha face.

"Indeed everyone can change their life, there is no such thing as fate… if you believe in fate then you'll just be stuck as a peasant your whole life not doing anything to change that… that's why I'm strong now, I stop believing in fate and create my own way, I trained till my body is at its breaking point and pushed myself to the absolute limit, believe it or not" Nawin chuckle a bit whole Issei look at him surprise "I used to be a weakling who gets push and shove around by everyone, bullied my whole life because of my stoic, cold personality, but one day I had enough, after a tragic event happened that change my whole persona completely, I started training nonstop learning ways to protect myself and more importantly my family, that's how I change my life… that's how I've become stronger… that's how I've become the Black Devil" Nawin finish letting go of the black petal as the wind carry it away.

"Well… Issei do you think you can change, you a person who used to be a normal school student now thrown into a supernatural world without a choice with dark future heading toward you and the others you care deeply for, will you be swallowed up by it or… will you overcome all the hate, fear, feeling of weakness, and betrayal" Nawin turn back to the brown haired seeing his blank expression as he stares at the white metal in his hand.

"Before I answer that… I got to ask Nawin" Issei looks up "What do you think of me?... Do you think I'm an idiot and no good pervert who should have died by now that just got lucky or something else" The Makasha listen surprise hearing doubts in the brown haired tone which is something very rare 'Hmm interesting I never thought he'd have this much doubts on himself'?

"What I think of Issei Hyoudou huh… Well one thing is for sure he is an idiotic pervert" Issei head hung low hearing that "But also Issei Hyoudou is probably the most confident and the most gutsy person I have ever have met" Nawin smile making the brown haired look up surprise "Never gave up once and trained his body to the limit, doing anything to protect his friends and achieving his dreams, not caring if the people around him doesn't accept him or supports his dream, he still move on and does everything he can to make it happen".

"You mean my dream of becoming a harem king?" Issei ask chuckling making Nawin laugh softly "Huh who knows maybe in the future you might have some other more important dreams but Issei I know there is one thing you care more about your dreams" he said catching the brown haired attention "Is the group, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yuuto, Xenovia, Kokoro you want to protect all of them with all your power and might".

Issei looks down at the beautiful white petal before letting it go making the wind take it away along with the black petal "I guess you already know my answer then Nawin" Issei smirk summoning his boosted gear making Nawin smile before summoning the twisted etcher "Indeed and keep following on that path Issei".

**Present **

"Uh!" Issei blinks to find himself back at one of the main room in the Phenex Estate, "Well I prefer hearing it from the man himself instead of his little sister" Riser says crossing his arms making the blond shrugs "Be my guest and go ask him when we head back to Kuoh but for now I hope you guys like the color pink mixed with a bit of red" Lucy grins making everyone look at her confuse before she speed out of them room, they see Rias pop her head out from the door and grins "Enjoy this little present" she fire a small destruction ball which speed up and hit a rope that the group didn't even noticed was there.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rias quickly close the doors to not allow any of them to escape. "Boom!" suddenly a load thump rings out from the door "Ahhhh my eyes!" "Pink!? I hate this color!" "No my hairs gonna turn pink! Curse you Rias!" "Calm down Phenex! This is nothing compare to her other pranks! I should have thought this would happen Lucy and Rias probably the most mischievous in the group, they would pull something like this if their bored!" "Koneko! How are you not covered in colors!" "Table for the win…" "AHHH you saw this coming!?".

"Hahahahaha" Lucy and Rias are on the floor holding their stomach from laughter "Oh that was awesome" Rias wipe her tears "With the combination of your prank ideas and mine we can prank anyone in crazy ways" Lucy grins still chuckling. "We really got to try and prank Nawin-kun next" Rias suggest, quickly making the blond stop and pale remember all the time she tries to prank her big brother which would usually ends in two ways.

It's either he finds out about it and catch her before she could start the prank or she does succeed but ends with a painful consequence "U-um I don't know if that's I good idea" Lucy said catching the Gremory attention "Why is that?" "Well let's just say my big bro don't take prank to kindly… if we do succeed on pranking him then we need to disappear before he could catch us or you will be in a world of pain" Rias grins hearing this "Well I say that just make me more motivated to prank him" 'She have no idea what's she's asking for… oh well might as well help her out'.

**Carnival: Late Night**

"Woaw that magic show was awesome, I mean how did he pull a cute rabbit out of his hat! And how did he cut a wooden stick with just a card!?" Hana ask as the group walk around the carnival though to see if there's any game stands left, it's already late at night so the place is barely populated.

"They say magician should never reveal their secrets Hana so you need to figure it out yourself" Nawin says petting the grinning hydra "I've asked but all he said was its magic and start spraying me with sprinkles from his hands!" "There we go it's magic" Akame reply getting a little annoy by the green haired constant rambling or maybe it's just have to do with her being tired.

"Don't worry Akame we'll be heading back soon, I just like Misako to play on a few stands" Nawin said noticing the black haired tired state "Don't worry Nawin-kun, I'm fine" she replies before a small yawn comes out from her making Hana smirk "Your fine indeed, you look like your about to pass out" "Talk one more time and I will make you pass out".

"Um Nawin-kun can we try that?" Misako point at the BB Gun stand "Of course" the group make their way to the stand to see a young boy playing a DS sitting on top of a box "Little boy do you mind telling me where's the stand owner?" Nawin ask making the kid look up "It would be my father but's his out right now, just drop some money and take a shot" he said not looking away from the screen.

Nawin sighs and place money on the table then turns to the pink haired "Well go ahead Misako give it a shot, If I remember correctly, you need to shot up to five can to win a prize though if you shot up to eight then you'll get a bigger prize" he informs handing the bb rifle to Misako who takes it gently.

"Now put the back on your shoulder and make sure to put strength on your shoulder, wouldn't want you to break it" Nawin said making Misako quickly pale "b-b-b-broken!" "Yep what he means is your shoulder may break in half if you're not careful" Hana grins but immediately got bonk on the head by Nawin "Hana don't scare her… and Misako don't worry a bb gun doesn't have as much force compare to real gun" he replies calming the pink haired down "O-oh okay".

"Now then hold the trigger and start aiming, but remember make all your bullets count, you have ten though it may sound a lot but believe me it runs out faster than you'd realize".

"Give it your best Misako-chan" Asia cheers clapping her hands together making the pink haired smile "Of course". A small smile form on Nawin's face seeing how quickly the two girls have bonded with each other for the past two days 'I guess it isn't that surprising the two have very similar personality'.

"Boom, Boom!" Misako quickly shoot two shots which sadly all of them missed the cans "Awe" she pouts "Mhm Misako concentrate, just focus on the cans and nothing else, ease your surroundings" Nawin advise softly "Take a deep breath…".

Misako close her eyes and take a deep breath then lets it out, she snaps her eyes open and fire another bullet which hit the can making it bounce out from the shelf. Nawin lift his hand up to stop the girls from cheering since it would cause the pink haired to lose concentration.

Misako eyes sharpen feeling determination rush through her body, she fires another two quick bullets hitting both of the cans, "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom…" after a minute all the cans are out of the shelf, Misako sighs and place the rifle down turning to the other "Great job Misako-chan I can hear you hit all the cans" Asia congrats "Indeed I'm surprise you've manage to do that, me and Hana actually failed this stand" Akame comments.

"Well congratulation miss here's your prize" The boy gives Misako a pink cat head band and a giant Pikachu plush "Whao… that's one big plush" Hana look at the toy that is almost the same height as her "Well I say this will fit well with your other plush collection at home, right Misako" Nawin smile as the pink haired wear the headband which goes well with her pink hair "Yeah!".

"She sure has the cuteness to make Master open up hmm" Hana whisper to the black haired seeing how adorable the pink haired is with that headband on, it doesn't help that her face very innocent unlike her being her mature and shapely. Akame turn with amusement going through her eyes "Jealous?" Hana cross her arms "Pshhh no, I'm just commenting about it that's all" "Right…".

Nawin picks up the plush and walk away to a quiet area to teleport it back to their rented room, "Well come on we should head out now, seems like the carnival is about to close, I'm sorry Misako but we can do something else tomorrow" Nawin apologize but the pink haired just shake her head and smile "Don't worry about it Nawin-kun, I've enjoyed my time here as long as I'm with my friends" she said making the others smile.

The group start making their way out of the carnival, after a couple of minute they finally found the exit to only be stop by an unknown voice.

"Ohh what a beautiful woman, soft green hair flow freely down to her waist with bangs falling on her forehead and long smooth bangs falling to the side of her shapely face, onto her shoulder, sharp clean nails, majestic red slit eyes, dress in a hot, revealing attire showing her delicate soft creamy white skin" the group stop hearing a deep male voice talk from nowhere "Did someone just describe my appearance?" Hana blinks "Yeah but maybe a bit too far" Akame reply.

"Show yourself, I'm not in a mood for this" Nawin reply with annoyance since the whole reason for this vacation is to get away from the supernatural world and trouble but it seems the two is always following him. "Oh aren't you a scaring one, trying to act all tough".

Hana and Akame sweat top at the unknown person choice of words 'Do they want to die?' a person starts to walk out of the shadow showing a light blue haired teen boy, he has a cold but attractive golden eyes, long blue hair flow widely with side bangs falling down to his shoulder, two sharp fangs, sharp nails but what catch the four attention is a black tail swirling behind him with a red puff of fur on the end.

"My my what a beautiful creature" the man smile walking toward Hana and place his hand on her chin, bringing her face up. "Wouldn't you come with me and dump these boring people" he said "Oh how could I decline that offer" Hana grins while the group turn shock though Nawin eyes narrow knowing somethings wrong.

The blue haired smirk and put his arms around Hana shoulder but before he could take the first step Nawin appear in front of him and grab his neck tightly sucking the life out of the blue haired as he is slam to the concrete wall hard "I'm getting very and I mean very tired of you supernatural creatures causing me trouble and headache" Nawin said his red blazing eyes glare down to the blue haired souls freezing him in his place.

Hana blinks and glares at the Makasha back "Hey! What do you think you're doing laying your hands on him!" the green haired dash toward her master ready to attack but Akame appear and block the attack with the black thunder. Nawin glance back and notice golden aura swirling around her familiar eyes 'Mind control…' he turns back to the blue haired 'Long black tail, attractive face, revealing clothes, and tone full of flirter… hmm an Incubus 'Interesting usually incubus is quiet rare, they usual find their prey in more secretive area making the girls come to them unlike their counterpart succubus, they just come out at the open and search for the men' Sairex inform.

"I'll make it clear Incubus, I'm in no mood for this so I will say this just once… release your spell from Hana or I will rip that tail out and shove it down your throat" Nawin whisper so Misako and Asia couldn't hear it. The incubus pale, his body shakes in completely fear seeing the blazing blood red eyes glaring to his very being.

"HEY LAY YOUR HANDS OF MY BROTHER!" A voice yell making Nawin turn to only receive a kick to the face sending him sliding back, freeing the shock blue haired. "W-what that kick should have taken his head off!" Nawin rubs his cheek and open his eyes to see a beautiful woman, she have long dark violet hair flowing down to her waist with another length roll down her right shoulder, same gold eyes, soft white skin and wears a black lipstick, her attire consist of revealing purple kimono with black liners.

Nawin turn to Asia and Misako, his eyes flash bright red and the two disappear in black flash, 'They will be safe back at Nakashi'. Nawin stands back up and turn his attention back at the woman as the blue haired is still on the ground paralyze in fear "I don't really appreciate a person who attack my little brother even though he can be an idiot sometimes" the woman said crossing her arms over her voluptuous breast 'Hey if I remember correctly aren't all the succubus beautiful and have pretty bodies that any woman would kill for?" Tairex speaks out making his brother sigh 'Of course brother, that's how they use it to attract the opposite sex'.

"Well I don't appreciate your brother on seducing one of my close friends" Nawin shoot back seeing Akame keeping Hana at bay "Well I can see your no ordinary human, I can just sense your magic and it's intoxicating… but also very powerful" the woman smirk, she was tempted to use her magic on the Makasha but decide against it not knowing he will be able to counter it 'If he does counter it then there's a very good chance he'll kill us… Hmmm black hair, blazing cold red eyes, wears all black, black boots with red soles, black aura… well well well so this is the infamous black flash'.

"I'll say this one more time, tell your brother to release the spell from my friend and you can take him and yourself out of here before I do it with my blade" Nawin summons the twisted etcher and slam it to the ground, sending a clear massage.

"Huh fine, even as powerful as I am, it's stupid of me to go against the black flash" the woman sighs and turn to her brother, she slaps his face a couple of time "Hey Gin snap out of it!" the blue haired blinks a couple of time "Ow! Jezz sister I got it, don't need to slap me so hard" "Well you deserve it for being reckless, if I haven't showed up your head out be at the end of that sword" she said pointing at the twisted etcher making Gin pale seeing the menacing looking sword.

"Now remove your spell from that green haired, you choose the wrong target tonight brother… a friend of the black flash" Gin pale immediately and look at Nawin whose red eyes look down at him like his an insect "ahh!" the blue haired hides behind his sister giving the Makasha a clear answer that his the little brother of the family.

"Hey stop shaking like a leaf and remove your magic from that girl already" the woman order making Gin nod as he turn to Hana, "Akame make Hana face the incubus" Nawin orders making the black haired nod. Akame sheath her sword back as Hana's right fist is meters away from her face.

Akame quickly grab Hana's elbow stopping the motion then twist it around her neck and grab her other arm giving Akame a full control to move the green haired to Gin sight. When Hana is met with the shining golden eyes her pupil widens slightly before turning back to normal, she blinks a couple of time and looks around to see Nawin looking at her "Master… why is your eyes glowing, I thought we're having fun?" she asks then realize her arms is wrap around her neck "Woaw what the hell happen did we have a hang over?".

Akame sighs releasing her grip "Your clueless aren't you" "Oh Akame so it was you, I thought I felt something touching my wrists". "What a weird girl" the succubus comment "Well it's a late night, so all of us aren't in the best mood and it's currently apply to me right now" Nawin reply with tiredness clear in his tone.

"Oh I suggest you guys get out since Master is quite cranky when tired… but before that" Hana speed toward Gin and deliver a crushing punch to his stomach sending him through a concrete wall "Try seducing me again and I will eat you up" she hiss darkly looking down at the now pass out incubus.

"Very welcoming group" The woman comment looking at Nawin with amusement who send her a blank look "Well your brother didn't introduced himself nicely to Hana so he deserve what's coming and I suggest you don't become an enemy of this **group**" "Indeed already having you in the group is dangerous enough but anyway it's getting late and I should go back before the others get worry" the succubus picks up her brother and throws him over her shoulder "Sorry again about that, let's hope the next time we meet it's in a better term" she said turning to Nawin and give him a smile before disappearing in purple flames.

Akame turn to her master and quickly notice his tired state, she appears next to him and wrap his right arm around her shoulder, supporting him "Thanks" He smile down making the black haired nod "You must be exhausted for the past few days planning everything" "Yeah you're the best Master!" Hana grins making the Makasha chuckle "Thanks now come on let's go home, I seriously can't wait to head to bed now".

**Time Skip: Phenex Esatate**

"Oh my… what happen here?" Lady Phenex enter the living room to see the whole place is now covered in pink and crimson but what catch her attention the most is the group laying on the ground center of the room, acting like their body aren't cover in paint.

Beth place a plate of snack down on the table snapping everyone out of their trance "Mother… what are you doing here?" Riser yawns "I think what you should tell me is why are you and the others covered in paint same goes with the room… have you all been sleeping all night like this?".

"YES AND IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Issei shouts pointing at the door "Hey pervert I suggest you clean your eyes, there's nobody there" Xenovia comment making him blink and rubs his eyes "Crap". "Well guessing by this handy work, it's Rias wasn't it" Lady Phenex smile remember the old days that the little mischief crimson haired would prank her and especially Riser and Sona 'Oh those were a simpler time though I guess everything can't always stay the same…'.

"Well Rias-chan now have a new teammate for these prank, Lucy, those two are responsible for this" Issei comment finishing cleaning his eyes and quickly notice someone is missing "Wait where's Kokoro?" he asks looking around for his queen "Up here dum dum" the group look up to see Kokoro standing up on the ceiling, holding Lolu.

"Wait Kokoro-san how did you know this would happen?" Yuuto question "Well unlike you idiot's I actually have a fast reflex, same goes with Koneko" She reply looking at the white haired who is seated at the corner of the room with a table shielding her in front.

"Well guys I think it's time we return to Kuoh since you guys been sleeping here all night covered in paint" A cheerful Rias walk in the room all clean and showered. "You guys stinks by the way though not counting Koneko and Kokoro" Lucy said leaning on the door frame "Yes… please go take a bath and no fighting with Lucy and Rias, I won't want the place to be more of a mess" Lady Phenex orders in a motherly tone making all leave to the showers "Good thing this place have over hundreds of showers" Issei mutter leaving the room with the others.

"Sorry for the mess Miss Beth, me and Lucy will take responsibility" Rias apologize but the older woman just smile "No it's okay, I'm actually glad there's still some childish side of you left, I was worried since when the engagement had been made we never see you that often, you never looked happy or being the little troublemaker that I once knew, but now I'm glad there's still some of that in you still" Lady Phenex said happily petting the surprise Gremory head "Now then why don't you two prepare the others breakfast, I'll let the maid take care of the mess okay?".

Rias nod smiling "Of course thank you for your kindness Miss Beth, I'm sorry that I never visited you often in the past, but now I will though just not as much as when I was a child" "Just a visit every now and then would be lovely, I'm also glad you and Riser are getting along again" "Yeah I'm surprise that he gave up about the engagement so quickly after it's been canceled" Rias admit "Well I say it have to do with the loss of that battle against your boyfriend and the black flash… it must have clicked something in him".

**Nakashi **

"Where are we going to put all of these prizes back at Kuoh?" Akame comment blankly looking at the plush, dolls, toys piles, that take half of the living room space. Hana explode from the pile grinning "I'm sure Master will come up with an idea!".

"Hana-san please don't be loud Nawin-kun is sleeping" Misako whisper sitting next to Asia whose looking over her tired brother "Also Onii-chan is really in a bad mood when someone he wakes up so it's better all of us stay safe and be quiet" she warns.

"It can't be that bad could it?" Hana ask silently hopping toward her sleeping Master "One time, me, Lucy-Onee-chan, and Onii-chan went out camping and one morning, when the two of us head out to get some breakfast at a nearby market, a bunch of gang saw Onee-chan sleeping peacefully near a tree and decide to pick fight and then… well when the two of us came back… those three gang had to eat through a straw for the rest of their lives and had some broken bones" Asia explain making Hana and Misako pale while Akame smirk with amusement.

"Well I guess one thing is clear Master isn't a morning person" Hana whisper taking a seat down next to Asia. After a few minute of silence, the three look blankly seeing Hana fidgeting in her seat probably bored of not doing anything, Akame sighs massaging her temple 'She can't even keep still for five minute, how does Nawin-kun deal with her I'll never know…'.

"That's it I can't just seat here, I need to move" Hana whisper "Well what do you want to do in the meantime then Hana-san?" Misako ask placing down her drawing book "Hmm let's see… why don't w-" "We're not pulling a prank on Nawin-kun" Akame interrupts, "Oh come on Akame lighten up a bit" "Hana I swear you pull a prank on Nawin-kun and I will chop your hands off with my black thunder" the black haired warn darkly making the Hydra pale slightly before taking a seat back down pouting silently.

**Mindscape**

"Come on Brat you need to focus harder!" Tairex yell seeing Nawin charging up another demonic lighting, "Hah!" he thrust it forward shooting a lighting shape of a dragon, it speeds toward a boulder and hit it causing a thunderous explosion, completely obliterating the boulder and the ground beneath. Nawin drops to his knees from exhaustion "Hmm not bad, much better than your first try" Tairex comment looking at the destruction.

Nawin stands back up and charge another demonic lightning then thrust it forward destroying another boulder making Tairex whistle "Nice" "You just love watching things destroy don't you brother" Sairex appear with a cup of tea and a wet tower for the panting Makasha "Mhm".

Nawin take a seat on a chair as Sairex place the plate of tea down on the table "Here take a drink, I say that's enough training for today". Nawin takes the cup and drinks "Thanks, though I want to train for another hour" he replies placing the cup down and grabs the tower, cleaning his face from the sweat "I suggest your attention should be focus elsewhere Nawin-kun" Sairex suggest snapping his finger making an image appear in front of the Makasha showing the girls sitting near his sleeping form, Nawin smile slightly seeing Hana pouting from boredom with Akame glaring at her daring to do anything.

"Huh not surprising, Hana is not a kind of girl to sit still for long… a little like me" Nawin comment standing back up "Huh someone's getting soft lately" Tairex said crossing his arms "Soft huh" Nawin suddenly speed toward the dragon with a demonic lighting charge up.

Tairex smirk and thrust his arms forward, grabbing Nawin's wrist, the two slid back, breaking the group beneath them until Tairex was able to stop the movement, Nawin click his teeth seeing this "Nice try brat but you have to do better than that to hurt me" Tairex mock but he is met with a surprise when the Makasha suddenly smirk "You shouldn't underestimate me" he said changing his hand movement, making the index and middle finger pointing at Tairex stomach making the demonic lighting thrust out a lighting dragon hitting the dark dragon point blank "You damn brat!".

Tairex is thrust back with the lighting nailing his stomach before he came into contact with a tree causing the attack to explode taking it with him. Nawin look at the flaming, lightning ball swirling around the dragon, he turns to Sairex who just casually drinks his tea "Well I'm going now Sairex" "Understood, have fun Nawin-kun this will be your last day at Nakashi" "Mhm".

**Real World**

"Huuuuuh" Akame finger twitches hearing another sigh coming out from the green haired though kept her composure "Huuuuh" twitch "Huuuh" twitch. Misako silently sit back with Asia sited on her lap "Mhm? The blond tilt her head noticing the pink hiared quietly moving back but she keeps quiet.

Akame calm expression starting to twitch now, losing her meditation "Huuuh" "That's it!" her eyes snap opening showing glowing crimson color blazing, the black thunder form in her right hand where she unsheathes it and immediately swing at the surprise green haired but before it could come into contact something blocks it surprising the two.

Akame and Hana turn to see Nawin slowing sitting up, blocking the blade with his right hand, "Akame please calm down, I know Hana can be a headache and childish sometimes but you can't blame her for it… it's just who she is" Nawin reply calmly while the black haired look at her master bleeding hand that just blocked her sword, she quickly rush to the bathroom and grab some bandagse and wet towel then rush back and clean the blood with the towel before wrapping Nawin's hand with a bandage.

The Makasha look at his Knight with slight surprise seeing the guiltiness running through her eyes for hurting him 'Mhm' Nawin turn to Hana who also have guilt running through her face "Stop with that look you two, it's just a little cut, it's not like my hand is cut off or anything" He reply making the girls turn to him "Now wipe that look off, today is our last day here so we should enjoy our every last hour here okay?" he said making everyone nod.

Akame finish cut the bandage and tie it finishing the work making Nawin smile "Thank you Akame, now then let me get change and we can head out for breakfast".

**Time Skip**

"Hah nice to be back home" Lucy sighs looking at her house "Already feeling home sick?" Rias ask with amusement "Hmm maybe a bit though Mom will probably kill me because of my sudden disappearance" "Um Rias-chan you sure it's a good idea to leave the others with Riser?" Issei ask making the crimson haired turn to him "With Akeno not here Yuuto is next in charge so he has to show Riser around the academy a bit and the others are there helping him, Riser won't cause any trouble as long as no one annoys him that is" she reply making him nod.

"You sure we won't come back to a burning Kuoh Academy" Kokoro comment making Rias scratch her head sheepishly "I doubt Riser will go to that extreme" "I wonder when will the teme be back?" Issei wonder loudly making the girls turn to him "Oh missing my brother" Lucy smirk making Issei cross his arms a puff "Like hell, it's just not fair he's still out on where ever he is while we're back here" "Right…".

Kokoro bonk Issei head making him yelp "Ouch, what's that for Kokoro?!" "I thought we all agree you should show respect to Nawin-kun since his a year higher than you" She reply making Issei sighs "Pshh I don't see the different of me calling him senpai and teme" "Issei-kun I have to agree with the others, calling Nawin-kun a teme is rude and also you risking your safety with Akeno, believe me when I say that she doesn't take too kindly of anyone insulting Nawin-kun" Rias warn.

"Same goes with me, call my big bro a Teme one more time and I'll burn your nuts off" Lucy grins darkly making Issei pale and immediately grab his crutch "Fine! Gezz you girls are brutal" "Big bro?" Kokoro ask with amusement, smirking "Hey it's a nice fit and Onii-san doesn't complain about it, he actually found it cute".

"Mom I'm home!" Lucy announce entering the house with the others behind her, but what they are greeted with his a silent and unwelcoming aura running through the dark house. "Mhm Mom, Dad your guys home!" Lucy call out but receive no reply "Are they out?" Rias ask "No I'd expect that dad to be out but Mom would usually be home… plus they would leave a note near the door if their going somewhere" Lucy reply getting a bad feeling all of the sudden.

"Well well well, so your Lucy Makasha, the little sister of Nawin Makasha" A deep, soft voice echoes to the main hall making the four turn to the living room and see Schnyzel sitting on the Victorian style royal chair that the Makasha family purchases a few days after coming to Kuoh.

Lucy eyes narrow raising her aura readying for battle making the blond look at her with interest "Hmm quick to battle, seems like your more of a fist first before planning… a complete opposite to your brother" He comment closing a book that he was reading.

"Well I may not be a genius strategist like my brother but I can still beat your ass with this" Lucy bring her right hand out summing a flaming scythe. "Let's take this outside, because I'm afraid mom will be quite furious if I destroy the house" she says making Schnyzel chuckle "You'll have to make me get out of this chair then darling" Lucy glares and speed toward the blond with her scythe spinning ready to slash his head off "Your far too easy to read" Schnyzel comment as a giant flaming portal appear in front of him making Lucy eyes widen and quickly stop herself but failed and goes in the portal.

"LUCY!" Rias dash forward and narrowly catch the blond's ankle, Kokoro grab Rias waist while Issei grab her and the three begin pulling the blond back but find themselves being drag into the portal. Suddenly chains shot out from the portal and wraps around the three "What the?!" Issei curse feeling himself being pulled in "Damn it we can't keep this up!" Kokoro grits her teeth using all her strength pulling Rias back "It's fruitless you can't break through those chain" Schnyzel comment "Enjoy your way to hell".

Issei look at the blond confuse "Wait we're going to the underworld than what's the point of this?!" Rias eyes widen finally knowing what the blond means "No! you two pull us back quickly we can't enter there!" "Bu-" "ISSEI THAT'S AN ORDER USE YOUR FULL POWER NOWW!" Rias yell surprising the brown haired.

"Like I said, it's pointless" Schnyzel comment as more chain shot out from the portal and wraps around Issei and Kokoro's leg "Shit!" the two lose their balance, "AHHHHH!" the four are suck into the portal making it disperse. Schnyzel chuckle darkly and stands back up "None has ever come back alive from that place, I doubt it would change with those four" he mutters opening another portal and takes his leave.

**Next Chapter: Hollow Hell**


	68. Hollow Hell

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers! ^^**

"Wahhhhhhhh!" the four crash down to the ground creating dust "Ow my head why of all places" Issei groans, laying on the ground rubbing his bruise head. "You need to work on your landing buddy" Lucy comment standing up. "I was afraid we're in this place" Rias worry voice snap everyone attention and look around to find themselves in what seem to be a definition of hell on earth.

The red menacing sky glare down the four with blood blazing full moon shining through the dark clouds. Destroyed houses, burned trees, rocky dark hills, and tall dangerous mountain with violent storm spread around the landscape with dozens of giant volcano with sipping lava rolling down to the burned grounds. "W-where are we" Issei ask scared never seeing such a horrifying place "… The aura in this place is reeking of… uneasy and danger, it's almost like it telling us to get out of here" Kokoro mutter rubbing her right shoulder feeling chills going down her spine.

**Soundtrack: Le chant de Roma**

"Yes this place shows the result of what happened after the great wars and more bloody battle ended" Rias comment making everyone turn to her "Mind explaining to us in full details Rias" Lucy ask though more like demand making the Gremory sigh but complies.

"This place used to be a home for devils… it was called Devil's Realm, this world is the place where the firsts devils were burn and lives in peace for generations, but that soon change when the first great war came, Angels and Devils have a bloody battle that costed half of the heaven's and the whole devil's realm." Rias take a deep breath looking up at the red sky "Devils were losing badly so they were force out of their homeland and found the underworld where they build it as their home and repopulate, the angels were oblivious about this and thought they've won, thinking that all the devils were killed leaving only their ruined home left.

"I'm guessing the devil's came back and give the angel's a surprise attack" Kokoro comment making the crimson haired nod "Yes, the devil's kept themselves hidden for decades and when the time came they attack the angels, but they themselves are caught with surprise seeing a new faction is form, that's where the first fallen angels are born and the three factions created the second great war and it ended with a peace treaty after the three faction saw how much damage the war are causing to their homes and the human world".

"After the peace treaty was made the devil's forgot about the devil realm, the Satan's visited this place but see nothing but destruction and it was almost like the place is telling them to get out after what they did, causing this kind of destruction… a lot of current generation devils don't even know this place existed." Rias finish.

"Is this the place where the previous Satan stayed?" Lucy ask making the Gremory nod "Yes, after seeing the damage this constant war have made the new now named four great Satan's were created as you know consist of my brother Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus, they step in after the underworld was created and heard about the old Satan's wanting to continue the war so they formed a plan" "What plan?" Issei ask.

"A plan to take over the underworld and overrule the old Satan's control over the populace… It happened in the middle of the second great war, the four New Satan's surprise the angel's and fallen angel's when Sirzech, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium attack the previous Satan's and successfully defeated them after knocking all the four out conscious they put a powerful seal on the old Satan's banning them from ever entering the underworld and thrown them away to who knows where… shortly after that the peace treaty was form and the war stopped" Rias explain as everyone listen carefully.

"So they attack the old Satan when they were exhausted from the battle huh" Lucy said crossing her arms "Yes they didn't want to fight the four when they are at full power because not only will it be dangerous but also would take thousands of lives and probably would have destroyed the underworlds, so they plan it smartly and overthrown the previous four easily" Rias reply.

"Amazing to hear how the second great war has ended, what I don't get is how can't there be a civil war after the current Satan overrule the previous ones, I'd expect there must still be some supporters for the old Satan's?" Kokoro ask "There were but after Sirzech and the others show information about the old Satan's actually using mind control on the royal clans for more powerful soldiers and even mind control the people who are against them, all of their supporters stop the raids and join the current Satan finally forming peace in the underworld" Rias answers smiling a bit.

"Sounds like the old Satan's are a bunches of blood thirsty jackasses" Lucy comment making the other chuckle "So Rias-chan there's only been two great wars?" Issei ask making the crimson haired nod "Yes Issei and the good news is that it's very unlikely there will ever be a third one with the peace treaty".

**Soundtrack End**

"Interesting story Rias but now, how do we get out of here?" Lucy ask changing the topic "That's the thing… I have no idea" Rias admit making the three turn to her shock "WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!?"

**Nakashi**

"I'm fulllll" Hana moans, rubbing her stomach "You look like you've gained some weight" Akame comment seeing the bump on the green haired stomach "Pshhhh that'll turn back to normal in a minute" Hana replies like a drunken person. "Ohh my tummy is full… maybe one more chocolate mousse will help" Asia was about to grab one until Misako snatch it away "No Asia, having more chocolate mousse won't help you, now drink some water it will ease your stomach pain" Misako instruct making the blond tires to reach the mousse but she place her index finger at the blond forehead stopping her "Noooo give me" Asia whisper cutely.

Misako sighs and quickly give the chocolate mousse to Hana who shallows it easily "Kyaaa" Asia scream, when hearing her delicious last mousse being gobble down the hydra's mouth then hear her moan heavenly at the taste "Nooo". "Nice to see you can be hard a bit Misako" Akame comment a little surprise "Well I need to be a little to look after my friends, now Asia drink some water" "My mousse" the blond whisper before drinking a whole glass of water.

"You two must have cost Nawin-kun a fortune" Akame state looking at the dozens of plates in front of Hana and Asia 'How can a small girl like Asia have such a big appetite?' she thinks sweat drop. "You don't have to worry about that Akame, it's a brunch so I'll only have to pay per person who attend instead of how much food their eaten" Nawin corrects sitting back down at his chair.

"Master have I ever told you that your awesome" Hana comment making the black haired turn to her, eyebrow raise "Hana why do you sound drunk?... Akame you didn't let her try any alcohol did you?" "No Nawin-kun, I think she's like this because of eating so much".

"Hmm I heard about that, Lucy had that once before and it was entertaining to watch" Nawin reply making the three turn to her while Hana lays her head on the black haired lap "Oh great she's asleep" Akame comment blankly hearing the quiet snooze coming from the hydra. "Let her sleep, it's already late at night and with that much food in her stomach it makes sense she's tired.".

"Sad that we have to leave tomorrow" Asia said sadly making Nawin turn to her "Don't worry little sister, we can come here again and we'll bring the others along how's that?" Asia cheers making him chuckle "Glad to see your excited for that though it will be a while until that since going back I'm going to be busy along with Akame, Hana, and you Misako with handling all of this supernatural world" Nawin said reminding the pink haired about the conversation she had with the others about the supernatural subject.

"Don't worry Misako" Nawin call out seeing the pink haired worry expression "I promise you everything will be fine" he reassures with a soft smile calming the Ichiru down "Thanks you Nawin-kun" "No problem, now then why don't you take Asia outside there's some dessert stands out there, you might as well get some of those chocolate mousse for home" "There's more!" Asia jump off her chair smiling "Yes there's more Asia but please don't eat anymore, I don't want you to get sick, just get them for home ok" "Okie Dokie, come quickly Misako before their gone" "Woaw ok Asia-chan calm down" the pink haired is quickly drag by the blond outside.

Akame knows that something is wrong when the Makasha send the two away, she turns to him seeing his troubled expression, "Is something wrong?" "Yes… I got a bad feeling this afternoon so I'd like us to quickly head to Kuoh tomorrow morning" "Why not now then?" "I don't want to ruin Asia and Misako fun, so I like them to enjoy it for a bit, but we're leaving early in the morning understood?" "Of course".

Akame still notice her master trouble expression "There's something else isn't there?" Nawin sighs and nod "Yes about the day we saved Misako" "Did something catch your attention?" "Yes… when I got to the basement of Schnyzel castle, I saw Misako laying on the ground but something else caught my attention and it was the aura loaming around the room" "Aura?" Akame ask with interest "Yes which make me assume there was someone with Misako before I arrived, someone very powerful, I can't help but think that I know this aura, it feels like I felt it before" "But if someone is there then how is Misako still alive then?" "Indeed, I think that wasn't part of Schnyzel's plan but I know for certain that someone was down there with Misako and could have killed her before I'd arrived".

"Who do you think was it?" Akame ask "… My guess is Sayomi, she's the reason why Schnyzel is back in the world of the living but I doubt that since if it was Sayomi. Misako would have been killed already, I see no point on why she would leave Misako alive… but, huh there's too many unanswered question surrounding this, why did Schnyzel need to kidnap Misako? To test my power, to see my result?" Nawin sighs rubbing his forehead.

"It seems more like a test to me" Akame tells her opinion "Yes I'm also leaning towards that, Schnyzel… he saw my every move and knows my whole plan even countering my attacks… his someone you can't beat with just brute force… he's more dangerous then he lets out to be".

"Is he someone you would have difficulty?" Akame ask "It's not that Akame, I'm worry about Schnyzel attacking others, his different from the others opponents we've been facing so far, we're talking about a man that took four Satan-class people to defeat, though that may be a little over exaggerating since my mother alone was the one who stop him while my father, Moka, and Akira deal with his armies but he's still someone we shouldn't take lightly".

"Your worry about the others?" Akame said coming to conclusion "Yes Rias, Lucy, Issei, Kokoro, Koneko, Xenovia, Yuuto, they aren't ready for this… Sayomi, Schnyzel, these individual are in a whole other class same goes with the Akumi a group filled with individuals who are supposedly Satan-class, I'm worried that in the future all of them will be slaughtered, they aren't in the level to face any of these people not even close…" Nawin explain truthfully.

"What about Akeno?" Akame ask noticing the raven haired missing in his sentence "Right now Akeno is training with Azazel to use her Nephilim powers… I have no doubt when she comes back, her power will skyrocket into another class but still she's too naïve and clueless about the future, she along with the others don't know what's ahead for us…" Akame notice her master calculative eyes, like his thinking of a plan '… Nawin-kun what are you planning?'.

**Hell **

"What the heck is that things!" Issei shouts making the three turn to see a gigantic creature a dozen meters away from them "Everyone down now!" Rias comment pushing Issei to the ground. The giant creature turns to the group location with its glowing yellow eyes scanning the area "That's one scary looking thing" Kokoro mutter examining the creature. It body resembling a human, there are feathers spread around it's long skinny arms with sharp claws on its hands, long skinless legs, bulky black fur torso, with a giant holes place on its no more heart, some flesh on its body are tore off showing it's skeleton and inner parts, it's face have an almost human like features but also mix with a bit of a bat, the creature mouth have human like teeth but with two long fang pointing out, bat like nose while the eyes are complete glowing yellow, pointy sharp ears and its mouth is plastered with a bloodthirsty, sadistically grin the whole time.

The creature turns back and moves on, seeing nothing. Rias sighs and stand back up "That was close, if that thing saw us, we would be in its stomach by now" "What is that thing exactly?" Lucy ask "We don't completely know, that thing just appear one day when the devils left this place… it's been here for hundreds of years, we just call them the guardians of hollow hell".

Kokoro gets up and dust her skirt "Hollow Hell huh? A fitting name for this place" "The guardians aren't the only creature around here, more nightmarish creature have taken over this hellish place, we need to be careful or this might as well be our grave" Rias warn. Lucy click her teeth "Well Rias why don't you just teleport us out of here" the crimson haired sigh and snap her finger.

The Gremory seal appear beneath the four and begin to glow "Hey it's working" Issei smile though that change when the seal burst into red glowing dust "Way the go Issei you just had to open your mouth" Lucy comment annoy making the brown haired chuckle sheepishly.

"The teleportation won't work here, the dark, dense magic is disturbing the signal not allowing the teleportation to take us back home… we need to somehow find a way out of here before we get eaten by the guardians or worst by other more creatures in this place." Rias said.

"Is it possible for us to contact, Sirzech-san or someone from the other side?" Issei suggest. "Of course" Rias snap her finger smiling "For once you've got a good idea Issei-kun" she said and quickly summons her familiar "For once?" Issei mutter depress.

"What are you planning Rias?" Lucy ask "Familiars has their own special teleportation which allow them to pretty much teleport anyway their master are currently at or to the markers where the master would put for them to teleport directly, Luckily I have put two markers, one in the Occult club house and the other one at the Gremory Estate" Rias reply petting her bat familiar "Okay Matsu I want you to go find my brother" the bat look at his master confuse making Rias sweat drop "Oh right you've never met my brother have you… Mhm well it shouldn't be hard just look for a person who looks almost identical to me but in a male form you can't miss him".

Lucy rub her neck unsure about the scene in front of her 'Trust a bat to deliver this massage, I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while' she turns her attention to the ring in her index finger 'If Onii-san was here, he would be able to use the speeding shadow god to get out of here… Mhm' she sighs knowing they'll have to rely on Rias familiar to get out of here.

"Matsu do you understand your mission?" Rias ask, the bat nod making her sigh in relief "Good, please make it quick Matsu we can't be stuck in here longer than 24 hours, I'm sure when Onii-sama hear the world Hollow Hell, he'll knows it's urgent… now GO!" the bat shoot up the sky and disappear in smoke.

"So now all we have to do is stay alive before help comes?" Kokoro ask "Yes but we should keep moving and find someplace where we can stay safe" Rias suggest making the three nod.

Before the group could move they were a shrieking screech noise coming from up top, "What the hell?" Kokoro look up to see a giant skeleton like bird flying down toward them with its glowing yellow eyes, it opens its beak showing hundreds of razor sharp teeth "I got this!" Lucy jumps up and spin kicks firing a giant flaming slash.

The bird flip to the right narrowly dodging the flames and move toward the blond "Oh no you don't" Lucy front flip dodging the bird's sharp beak and lands on top of its head "Say good bye to your head birdy" Lucy summons her flaming scythe and slice the creature head off. "Wahhh!" the three jump away seeing the bird coming down on them.

Lucy back flip as the bird's body crash down, she lands gently on the ground, dispelling the scythe "Brutality" She smirk kicking the skeleton bird head to Issei who scream and summons the boosted gear, thrusting the gauntlet forward shattering the head into hundreds of pieces.

Rias cough "Well since that's cleared, we should continue moving and find a safe place so that won't happen again" "Finding a safe place when we are currently in hell… doesn't sound possible" Kokoro point out "You have a point but we need to get away from open areas like this, a lot of creatures could spot us here from miles away so let's move".

**Nakashi**

"Uh!" Nawin eyes snap open looking at the dark ceiling, he sighs rubbing his face before sitting up "Mhm" he looks around to see the others are still asleep making him turn to the clock '2am…'.

Nawin silently get up and make way to the garden "What's this feeling I'm getting" he mutters looking at the full moon. Suddenly an image appears showing Lucy severed body appear on the ground in front of him freezing the black haired. Nawin quickly blinks seeing the image fade away making him sigh in relief "Damn It's just my imagination".

The Makasha lean against the tree, arms cross feeling the cold soft air flow around him "It must really be annoying having those images appear Mhm" Nawin snap his eyes open to see her again walking around the pond. She smiles and twirl around the rocks "You should be careful, it could distract you in the midst of battle".

Nawin rub his eyes and look at the pond again to see nothing making him sighs "I'm seriously losing my mind…". "Losing your mind?" Nawin snap his eyes opened and is shock to see her standing in front of him smiling teasingly "Why would you say such a cruel thing" she pokes his noise and spin backwards.

Nawin keep his composure not letting his emotion get the better of him "Tell me… who are you and why do you have that face?" he asks making the black haired turn back to him "Hmm interesting question, have you forgotten about me or is it so shocking that I'm here you're not believing this… or maybe this is just your imagination, who knows" She reply playfully twirling around with her white sundress.

"Meow!" A sound of a cat make Nawin look down to see a black cat looking up at him with its golden slit eyes, "Mhm what are you doing down there" Nawin smile always fond with pet animals, he picks the cat softly and place it on his chest. It purrs rubbing its head on his chest. Nawin look up to see she left "Huh" he sighs turning back down to the cat making it lick his chin "Aren't you a playful one" he chuckles rubbing the animal ears making it purr.

The cat eyes snap open seeing a bat looking down at the two with its sharp red slit eyes, the cat pupils sharpen telling the flying creature to back off. The bat eyes sharpen in slight anger before flying off. The cat turns her attention back to the Makasha and notice him placing her gently down on the ground "Go on now and be safe" He smile petting the cat one more time then leaves to the room.

The cat looks at the now close door for a few second before dashing away disappearing into the shadows.

**Time Skip**

"Umm… Huh?" Misako open her eyes and immediately notice she's being carried on someone's back making her look back to see the small town of Nakashi at the distance "Good to see your awake Misako" a voice said making the pink haired turn forward to see Nawin is carrying her "Mhm we're leaving?" She asks with a sad tone, rubbing her eyes "Sadly yes, we need to head back to Kuoh" Nawin reply softly making the pink haired nod.

Nawin gently place the Ichiru on his bike "Where are the others?" She asks putting the helmet on "Hana and Akame are already on their way with Asia to Kuoh". "They are walking to Kuoh by foot that's terrible Nawin-kun" Misako said making the black haired chuckle "Don't worry about them, Hana and Akame are capable of unique skills, they will be there before us" He replies.

"Oh I see… I have one thing to say Nawin-kun is it's thank you for the wonderful days, I'll always treasure these memories" Misako thanks making the black haired smile "Mhm I'm glad you enjoy this short trip… don't worry we'll have a longer one in the future" he replies petting the pink haired before getting on the bike.

Nawin turn the key starting the engine and puts the helmet on "Misako hold on tight, we'll be speeding to Kuoh ok?" "Alright" She wrap her arms around the black haired torso tightly. "We'll be back at Kuoh in an hour" "Wah! really last time it took us 2 and a half?!". Nawin chuckle "I wasn't using full speed at that time" he pulls the clutch making the engine roar "This is a fast bike so we'll be there shortly" "KYAAAA!" Misako scream as the two speed away from the forest.

**Unknown Location **

"Master Schnyzel" Ren bow down then looks up to her master who sits own his throne. The blond opens his cold green eyes "Yes?" "Our spies have informed that Nawin Makasha has finally left the town Nakashi and heading back to Kuoh" Ren bring the news.

Schnyzel place his hands together "Hmm is that so… very well I guess it's time I let that idiot loose" Ren looks up slightly surprise "You mean him?!... my lord I don't mean to judge your decision but are you sure?" Schnyzel chuckle leaning on his right palm "He will do anything to please **her **so if I just said that this mission comes directly from **her** then he'll follow it without question… he may be unstable but he does show results".

Schnyzel takes a sip of red wine that's was place next to his throne, he smirks looking at the reflection of the glass showing his glowing red eyes "Follow with the order Ren" "Of course my lord" the purple haired stands up and make her way out.

**Next chapter: Danger in the Shadows**


	69. Danger in the Shadows

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"This isn't good…" Rias mutter with nervous tone, seeing gigantic snake a few meters away from them. After hours of looking the four finally found a decent shape house and after getting settled in they all took a nap from the tired walk but after an hour of nap they were woken by a loud slithering noise making them looked out the window to find a gigantic, long snake that is a size of a house it's head is no longer covered in flash instead it seems to be covered in white skull with red glow light shining through the eyes hole, it's body is strangely fully skin, it's dark skin has bones covered around it for durability with a long sharp bone like tail on the end able to pierce through anything.

"Sniff" The group see the snake start sniffing around making their heart skip a beat 'Oh no… if it picks up our smell we're in trouble' Rias bite her lips trying to come up with a plan quick.

'I got it!' Rias snap her eyes open and brings her right hand up, she starts to concentrate creating a small destruction orb on the palm. 'Perfect size' The Gremory look up the roof to see a couple of holes making her fire the orb up and start controlling it with her index finger.

The orb float above the house then speeds to the snake, hitting it in the forehead making the reptile hiss in anger as it's red eyes glow in rage. The orb immediately speeds away making the giant snake give chase. Rias sighs releasing her control "Quick thinking Rias" Kokoro comment "You just let go of your control over that orb, are you sure that's wise the snake could come back here any second" Lucy said still in high alert.

Rias shake her head "Don't worry that orb is now just speeding in a straight line, so it will disappear in a couple of minutes or the snake will eat it which would damage it inside out, so we'll be fine".

"We should move then before he comes back" Issei suggest making the three nod "Yeah, we shouldn't take chances… by the way how long have we been here?" Lucy ask making Kokoro check her watch "Three hours, I hope your familiar can get his job done Rias" the orange haired said turning to the Gremory "Don't worry Matsu has never let me down, he will get the job done".

"All we have to do is survive before helps come right?" Issei ask making the crimson haired nod "Yes Issei-kun that's why we have to be very cautious here,". Kokoro have an idea and turn to the blond "Lucy don't your brother give you something to contact him if your ever in danger, since he could just teleport here and take us back with the speeding shadow god?" "No it still wouldn't work" Rias intersect making the three turn to her.

"Like I said the dense dark magic that is radiating around this world is so powerful that it creates a powerful barrier around the world, so Lucy's won't be able to send a signal to Nawin-kun since it won't reach out of here" Rias explain "But wait Rias how did we get in here then?" The blond question "I am wondering that myself, only people who have the power of Ultimate class or higher can enter here without being rip into pieces by the barrier so I have no idea how Schnyzel was able to teleport us here without getting us killed but also how he even has the knowledge and skill to teleport us here…".

"I guess we will have to ask him personally when we get out of here, I wouldn't mind giving him a few punches in the face" Issei said slamming his fist together causing the house to rumble. "Issei control your strength, you could have made the whole house fallen down on us" Rias warn making the brown haired scratch his head sheepishly "Oh sorry".

Suddenly the four froze in shock feeling a powerful, dark, sinister aura explode making chills run down their body. Rias hold her body feeling this sickening emotion, the aura is almost telling her to kill herself before something else worse will, the others are in no better shape still frozen from the sudden aura.

'W-we need to g-get out now!' Rias place a hand on her face looking out the window in shock and fear 'S-something just woken up… something dangerous with unimaginable power'.

**Highway**

Nawin speed up the highway seeing that it's still early that the sun isn't even out yet, there aren't any cars or police around, the Makasha make a hard right and switch to another gear 'What was that?!' he glances at the right side showing an endless green forest 'Hmm I could have sworn I felt a magic signature spiked…'.

The Makasha shakes his head and change into another gear, speeding forward "BOOM!" Nawin move his head to the right to see dozens of light bullets speeding toward him "Hmm". "NAWIN-KUN!" Misako scream in shock seeing him doing nothing but as the bullet are meters away from them, Akame appears beside the bike and deflect all the bullets with her black thunder.

"I thought as much, your still alive Freed" Nawin look up seeing the rouge exorcist standing in the middle of the highway making him stop the bike. "HAHAHA You thought your bimbo of a sister could kill me" the white haired reply in his usual sinister tone.

Nawin gets out of the bike "I don't take too kindly of people insulting my little sister so I'll say this once" He takes off the helmet and throws it to the ground "Watch what you say or I'll cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat" He warn but before doing anything else the black haired turn behind to Akame who carried Misako out of the bike "Akame take her back to Kuoh in full speed, Hana should be waiting for you a few miles ahead with Asia" "Understood don't worry Nawin-kun I will protect her" "Good but also look after yourself Akame, now move!" he order making the black haired nod and jumps out the highway, landing on the tree branches.

"Oh you're not getting away that easy devil!" Freed aim his gun at Akame back but before he could fire Nawin appear beside him and deliver a hard punch to the face sending Freed flying into a the concreate wall. "Ahahaha so you want to die first fine, I'll kill you in just a minute with my new power that mistress was so kindly to bestow to me" Freed laugh standing back up.

Nawin raise an eyebrow dully at the word mistress though didn't care much "You think just with a little power boost you can defeat me, don't be blind Freed the last time I defeated you it was just my first week of being a devils but now after all my trainings for the past couple of months, I'm stronger then you realize and… I can end this in an instant".

Before Freed could reply the Makasha disappear into black flash and reappear behind him "Die for good now" Nawin summons the twisted etcher and in lighting speed cut Freed head off his torso. Nawin hear the severed head fall to the concrete ground along with the body "Speed Shadow God… no one can escape from my grasp" He mutter dispelling the twisted etcher.

Nawin turn to the dismembered corpse "Now to finish you off completely so you won't have an ounce of chance of returning back to life" he mutters bringing his right hand up as red aura swirl around the palm "I'll just blast your body into nothingness".

"Ahahaha that actually hurts" Nawin is surprise hearing the white haired voice, he turns to the severed head and see it's still alive shocking the black haired 'W-what!?' Freed grin seeing the Makasha usual stoic eyes turn into shock "Shocking huh well" Freed's body suddenly gets up and grabs its head then place it back on "Mistress give me some unique power which includes Immortality!" He speeds toward the shock Makasha and deliver a quick right hook sending him flying back smashing into the upcoming car.

Nawin moan in pain sitting up and rubs his bruise cheek 'I felt that one… his strength has definitely gotten more powerful' "KYAAA!" The Makasha blinks and turn back to see two woman looking at him through the shattered window "Oh I see… you two hold each other hands now" Nawin order making the two did what they are told "Good now I'll send you somewhere safe" He grab the one of the woman's shoulder through the broken window and teleport them to Nakashi.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Freed jump toward the Makasha "Your still loud as ever" Nawin state blankly grabbing the car and swing it to the shock white haired who receive a full impact from the vehicle sending him up to the sky "I'll call that a homerun" Nawin smirk throwing the car down.

"He may become immortal but his power is still not that much different from when he battled with Lucy… how is he even alive? Rias said that Lucy completely obliterate him with her fire blast pointblank… his body should be a pile of ashes" Nawin mutter 'He did mention his Mistress being the reason why he is still in the world of the living…' Sairex comment "Yeah and that's what worries me if it's the person who I think" Nawin snap his eyes open seeing Freed coming down with a gun point toward him.

"You think a car would hurt me!" Freed yell firing dozens of bullets, Nawin eyes turn red examining the light bullet 'Hmm it seems the bullets are covered in holy magic, seems like he upgrades his gun instead of using bullets soup in holy water, better not get hit by those' Nawin pick the car back up and move the roof to face the white haired blocking the bullet "Here catch" Nawin kick to car toward Freed who brings out a light great sword and slice the car in half.

"Upgrade that once limp sword to a great sword huh" Nawin summons the gun blade and blocks the incoming sword making the bridge rumble. Freed grins pushing the black haired back "Oh the reason why I decided to use a great sword is so I can cut my opponent into tiny pieces with just a simple swing plus it HAS MORE POWER!" Freed kick Nawin in the stomach sending him back.

Nawin stab the gunblade to the ground and backflip landing back on his feet's, he looks up to see Freed is about to slam the great sword to the ground 'Shit his going to destroy the entire bridge' Nawin dash forward and swing his sword up narrowly stopping the giant sword to impact the ground.

Freed look surprise slightly at the black haired action before smirking "Huh wanting to protect those pathetic humans AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs before aiming the gun right at Nawin's face "Good BYE!".

Nawin smirk and quickly grab the white haired wrist before he got the chance to shoot "Your speed is nothing compare to mine" "AHHHHHH!" Freed pain scream ring around the empty bridge as the black haired crush his wrist forcing the gun to fall to the ground "Just because you have become Immortal doesn't mean your invincible" Nawin grab the gun and aim it straight at Freeds forehead.

"Not so fast!" Freed use his right hand and lift the greatsword up to swing it back down at the Makasha who sigh and lift his gunblade up blocking the strike "Your swings are slow… you don't have the strength to back it up with that kind of sword unlike Xenovia… now then take a nap" Freed look in shock as the black haired pull the trigger firing a bullet which hit right through his forehead sending him back to the ground.

Nawin look at the white haired now lifeless eyes, he kneels down and check Freed's pulse to find it still beating "So just as I expected his just knock out… I guess that's the only way to shut him up damaging the brain" Nawin mutter standing back up "Leaving you like this will only cause more trouble in the future, so I'll end you now" Nawin spin the gunblade making it switch into the gun mode and aim it down on Freed head.

"Obliterating your whole head should put an end to you" Nawin states holding the trigger firmly. "I would love you to pull that trigger but I can't allow him to die just yet" A voice said making Nawin sigh getting very annoyed with interruptions. The Makasha didn't waste anything time and summons hundreds up shadow weapons swirling around the bridge as he glances at the side to see Ren sitting at the edge of the bridge.

"With you here means Schnyzel is behind this" Nawin state making Ren clap her hands tauntingly "Well aren't you just a smartass" Nawin look at the purple haired unamused at her reply. Nawin eyes glow bright red as black aura start swirling around his body, a giant dragon form behind him, top half of its body form complete and glares down at the slight shock purple haired with its red slit eyes "I'm killing the two of you now" Nawin state.

Ren smirk catching the black haired attention "I'm afraid time isn't on your side at this moment Makasha-kun" Nawin look up to see the sun shine on the bridge "Ah!" He close his eyes feeling the stinging burn of the sudden light. The shadow weapons around the bridge suddenly shatters while the dragon disburse along with the black aura.

'Nawin-kun your power has weakened drastically, leave this area now' Sairex warn making the black haired curse mentally. Nawin stands back up and use his hand to cover the sunray from his face, "Wow your power been cut in half, seems like Schnyzel-sama is correct" Ren comment catching the black haired full attention 'How does Schnyzel get a hold of these information's?!' Nawin clench his teeth in anger.

Ren appear in front of Nawin and deliver a hard kick to the stomach sending him sliding back. Nawin switch to blade mode and stab it down to the ground stopping him in place, he looks up to see Ren picking Freed up not gently at all and turn to him "You know I could kill you right now but sadly it isn't my order" She said holding her sword pommel.

Nawin grips the gunblade tightly and throws it to the purple haired in lighting speed forcing her to throw Freed down and bring her sword half way out deflecting the gunblade to the air. Nawin dash forward in blinding speed surprising Ren who receive are hard punch to the face sending her back.

Nawin lift his right hand up grabbing the gunblade and immediately speed toward the purple haired who regain her stance and release her own sword "Before you leave why don't we have a little dance!" Nawin smirk feeling the battle instinct kicking in, Ren looks surprise at the black haired sudden change of personality making her take full defense stance.

Nawin speed toward his opponent who send a quick slash to the ground to only see the black haired image fade away making her eyes widen 'I-Impossible, After image!' before Ren could react she feel a hard slash appears on her back making blood explode from behind following with a hard kick sending her flying into a light pole.

Nawin place the gunblade on his shoulder and make way to the purple haired but he is caught by surprise when her body explode in smoke "A clone" He mutter then lift the gunblade up blocking an incoming attack. Ren curse glaring down at the Makasha who glance up at her blankly 'How is he this strong still? his power should be cut in half with the sunlight!'.

Nawin push Ren back and point his index and middle finger alerting her 'Oh no you don't!' Ren turn her sword forward and throws it down to the Makasha forcing him to move. Ren speed down and quickly grab her sword then in blinding speed dash toward the Makasha giving him a quick slash at the side making him twitch in pain.

Ren turn behind and deliver a whirlwind spin making Nawin jump narrowly dodging the attack. "Wrong move" He mutter. Ren look in shock seeing the Makasha spinning down to the ground with his sword forward, it stabs at the ground at the precise time stopping her sword spin before she could react the black haired deliver a hard kick to the face sending her flying backwards making her lose the grip on the sword.

Nawin lands back on the ground and pulls his sword out "I'm guessing you're asking yourself why I'm still this powerful even with the sunlight out" Nawin state turning to the purple haired "Simple really, I may not be able to use my shadow powers to its fullest potential at this current time but that doesn't mean I'm vulnerable, do you actually think I won't take to account that I would train myself to get use to this situation if it ever happens?" Ren chuckle before standing back up "Huh I guess your smarter than I originally thought, I will admit that I'd underestimate you Nawin Makasha but also I'm nowhere near of being serious".

Nawin eyes narrow at the girl claim "Is that so" He switch the sword into gun mode and aims it at Ren's forehead "I have no interest on continuing this" he says holding the trigger firmly. Ren suddenly smirk making the black haired look at her stoically before pulling the trigger firing five quick rounds.

Ren body explode in purple aura making the bridge rumble, "Wind Burst!" She slams both her hand to the ground sending a powerful wide-wave wind blast destroying everything in its path. Nawin curse seeing the bridge being completely obliterated by the blast 'I can't allow that to get pass me'.

Nawin close his eyes and begin concentrating, dozens of shadow weapons form in front of him but they all quickly get shattered by the light making the black haired curse. "I can't believe I have to use this to stop a weak attack" Nawin mutter holding the mark as it begins to glow softly.

Ren look in interest seeing dark purple aura start swirling around the Makasha 'Hmm this was never informed to me… does that mean even Schnyzel-sama doesn't know about this'. Nawin look up showing Ren his now glowing red slit eyes, what happen next shocked the purple haired seeing the black haired dash toward the wind blast "Is he nuts!".

"Ice Glacier Storm!" Nawin jumps forward and thrust both his palm forward firing a gigantic ice storm. Ren look in shock seeing what's in front of her which shows her once wind blast has turned completely to an ice statue that is a form that looks similar to a tsunami.

Nawin lands back down and quickly suppress the mark before it could take over. "Damn t-that took a lot out of me" He pants looking at the frozen bridge. "Picaboo!" Nawin eyes widen 'Shit!' before he could move a large light blade pierce through his abdomen from behind making blood explode from his stomach.

"Hahahaha finally not so jumpy anymore devil" Nawin curse hearing the now awaken Freeds voice "I should have killed you" he mutters making the white haired laugh "Ahahahah I agree though it seems the tables are turn now, I'll be the one that's KILLING YOU!" Freed rip his sword out and kick the black haired in the back sending him flying to the ground.

Ren sighs sheathing her sword back "We're not killing him Freeds, our order is to distract the Makasha and injure him before he could reach Kuoh" Freeds snot stopping in front of the fallen Makasha and brings his sword down "What's the point of injuring him, might as well kill him now!" "Do you want to disobeyed your mistress orders, she will be very unhappy with your action" Ren said immediately freezing Freeds in his place.

He suddenly starts chuckling before aiming his gun at the purple haired making her raise an eyebrow unamused "Oh you sure about that… you will be losing that hand before that trigger could be pulled" Ren warm holding the pummel of her sword firmly. "Hmm whatever like I care about this piece of trash" Freed turns and kick Nawin in the face sending him crashing into the concretes wall.

"You dare treat me like that!" Nawin eyes snap open showing it glows in bloody red with pure fury shining in them before Freeds even have the chance to blink, his right arm is suddenly rip apart by some unknown force "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screams in pain holding his right shoulder "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freed dash filled with rage toward the battered Makasha with intend to kill.

Ren appear in front of Freed and give a quick upper cut sending him up in the air high where she appears up and spins kick him in the face. "Idiot" she mutters appear back on the ground as Freed unconscious body crash in front of her.

Ren picks the white haired up and throw him over her shoulder "That some damage you sustain Makasha-kun same goes with your right eye, seems like the technique you just used on the idiot have some consequences… let's hope you don't die before help comes" Ren smirk glancing at the black haired, she flicks her finger summoning a portal and leaves.

Nawin curse silently holding his stomach making him wince feeling the stinging burn pain "I need to get out of here before humans comes" He mutter shakily getting back up using the bridge wall to help him. Nawin take a deep breath and takes a few step forward to only fall to his knees again holding his stomach but suddenly his right eye sting of pain making him hold it and start coughing out some blood.

"Don't you look a mess Nawin Makasha" A voice comment making the black haired look up to only see a shadowy figure, his vision start to darken and before Nawin could reply he falls to the ground losing consciousness.

**Underworld**

"Huh it's been five hours already Grayfia-chan is it possible for me to take a break already" Sirzech whine looking up to only find a stack of paperwork on his desk "WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!?". Grayfia pick up the stack of already sighed documents and turn to her husband "Finish that stack and you can take a break, now I have to deliver this documents and I want you to not slack off or else" She warn then leaves the room.

Sirzech sighs in relief and stretch his arms up while leaning back on his chair, he turns his attention to a photo on his desk that was taken after the Kokabiel incident, the occult member along with Sona's group decided to celebrate the victory with a party "Hmm it's been a while since I've saw Ria-tan and Nawin-kun" Sirzech wonders smiling at the picture.

The Crimson Satan stands up and walk to the window showing a full view of the underworld. Sirzech leans on the wall looking at the peaceful place he calls home "Peace… that's what we Satan's want and achieved but… I'm afraid thing can't stay the same forever nothing does" He mutter sadly.

"Matsu, Matsu, Matsu!" Sirzech blinks hearing a weird voice coming from up top making him look to see a bat flying down at him "What is a familiar doing here?" the crimson haired question before taking a step back allowing the bat to enter.

The bat flies in and immediately turn to Sirzech "Matsu!" he shouts making the crimson haired rub the back on his neck confuse "Matsu?... is that your name". The bat nods it's head and quickly move to Sirzech hand and smash into it lightly. "You want me to touch your head?" Sirzech question making the bat nod.

"Umm okay" Sirzech lightly place his right palm on the bat head "Rias-sama is in danger!" his eyes widen hearing the bat voice "What?!" "Rias-sama is in danger and she send me to inform you that she is trap in the Hollow Hell" Sirzech stand there in shock hearing a name he hasn't heard for decades.

"Wait how did she even get there?!" Sirzech ask turning serious "She didn't inform me of that, she just told me to tell you about Hollow Hell and you'll know what to do" Sirzech takes a deep breath trying to calm down and keep a straight mind "I see… is there anyone else with her?" "Yes there's three other people, Issei, Kokoro, and the blond girl whose name I don't quite know".

Sirzech click his teeth knowing that the blond girl could be either Lucy or Asia 'Hmm I would have thought Nawin-kun would barge in here demanding how to get in to hollow hell since Azazel isn't present but there's been no news from him or the others which means they aren't aware of this situation'.

"I understand so please relay this massage back to Rias, I will need some help to get into Hollow Hell so we can get her out of there but it will take some time, so tell her to lay low until then and if she senses any familiar magic signature tell her and the others to raise their magic to full blast so we can find their location, understood?" Sirzech explain which the bats nod "Yes, I'll head back to Rias-sama and tell her the good news".

"Before you go Matsu are you Rias's familiar?" Sirzech ask making the bat nod gently "Yes I'm Rias-sama only Familiar" "That's good to know, I never met you but enough about that I thank you for relaying this situation to me, now head back quickly to Rias, I'm sure she must be waiting anxiously for the news" Sirzech orders before bringing his hand back.

Matsu immediately speed out the window and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sirzech take a deep breath "I never thought I would have to go back there again" he mutters and make way to the door using both his hands to slam it open causing the wall to creak "It's time to visit an old friend…".

**Next Chapter: A Sleeping Beast**


	70. Enemy in Every Corner

**The decided to change this chapter up a bit so the title will be different as you can see**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter readers it's been fun writing for all of you and knowing you guys are enjoying it!**

"Why have you stopped Hana?" Akame lands on the ground seeing the green haired leaning near a tree with Asia sited beside her. "Because of that" she points forward showing a clear field with thousands of soldiers waiting in rows. Akame gently place Misako next to Asia and turn to the situation at hand "Hmm they're the same like the one's in Schnyzel castle" she states making the hydra nod "Yes and that's what worries me".

Akame turn to her teammate "Your worry for Nawin-kun?" she concludes making Hana nod "Yes I'm worry the girl you fought will be there since she's nowhere here… I'm scared Master will be overwhelmed with her and the exorcist" She admit biting her finger making it bleed before turning to Akame "If I'm right her name is Ren correct?" "Yes but Hana I know what you're thinking, we can't just head back to Nawin-kun since he specifically ordered us to take Asia and Misako back to Kuoh safely".

"Onii-chan will be fine it will take a lot more than two people to defeat him" Asia said with full confident "I agree even though I may have not seen how Nawin-kun fight, I know he's a very strong person" Misako state. Hana look back at the two and smile "Yeah I guess you two are right…" Akame look at the green haired even though saying that she can see her teammate is still anxious about their master safety 'Easy to tell since her body movement is just screaming to speed back to Nakashi'.

"Hana just let Nawin-kun deal with those two, our priority now is to get Asia and Misako back and, before you be selfless again Asia no we aren't abandoning you to go back, Nawin-kun would be very angry hearing that so just follow his order" Akame said seeing the blond was about to talk but close it and sigh nodding. Hana sigh knowing the black haired is saying the right things "Fine let's just get this over with so I can rush back to master… I have a bad feeling about this" "Mhm you're not the only one".

"Click" Hana perk up hearing a branch snap from behind making her look to see a small group of soldiers heading toward to their way "Akame grab Misako and jump up!" Hana whisper grabbing Asia and speed up the tree while the black haired jumps up with the pink haired holding on her back.

The four land on a branch, Akame and Hana place the two down "Seems like theirs more swarming around the forest" The hydra informs looking down seeing four soldiers looking around at their previous spot "They're intention seems to be not letting us in Kuoh" Akame state "But why I don't sense any battle going on there?" Asia question making Hana nod "Yeah… we're missing something there must be a reason why they don't want us there".

**Hollow Hell**

"So help will come huh" Lucy sighs sitting on a boulder, Rias who holds Matsu close to her chest petting him nod before looking down to her familiar "Good job I knew you wouldn't let me down Matsu" "Matsu!" the bat chips happily before disappearing in smoke signaling him going back to the familiar forest.

"Well that's good news after feeling that aura early we needed that" Kokoro comment still slightly shaken from the sickening feeling early same goes with the other three. "I was wondering… Rias was that the guardian's power we felt earlier?" Issei ask making the crimson close her eyes thinking "No" Lucy cut in making the three turn to her.

"They're power are different from the one earlier" She state making Rias look at her "Mind informing us what gives you that idea?" Lucy points forward "Because there's one right there" The three snap their head to the location and indeed see a gigantic 30 meter's tall guardian walking in the far distance "Unbelievable that thing is bigger than the one we saw when entering here!" Kokoro mutter in shock.

Lucy examine the giant being closely "Close your eyes and sense it's aura… it's dark and sinister like the other one but it's nowhere near as deathly or powerful miles from it". "… Your right" Rias snap her eyes open "The aura earlier makes that guardians one's look like it's the nicest person around here" Issei comment.

"Being honest I think the chance of us staying away from encounters until help arrives is very unlikely" Lucy admits standing back up and dusts her long black skirt "This place is just filled with creature that want's to eat our flesh". Rias rubs her temple knowing what the blond Makasha saying is true "I'm afraid I have to agree with you there".

The four is stop when they feel the ground beneath them start to rumble, Lucy eyes widen "EVERYONE UP!" She command releasing her flaming wings and shoot up to the sky with the others. The gigantic snake speed up from the ground and hiss at the four glaring at them with its glowing red eyes.

Lucy stop in high up and thrust her right hand forward sending a gigantic fire ball to the reptile monster. "Hiss!" The snake spins its tail which hit's the fire ball causing it to redirect it back to the four. "It's using the tough bone to deflect long range attack" Kokoro comment "I know!" Lucy speed forward and smash the fire ball with her flaming hand sending it back down but with the blond holding on to it.

The three look closely as Lucy flap her flaming wings increasing her speed, the snake sees this and strike with its tail but it was push back "NOW TAKE THIS YOU OVERGROWN REPTILE" the blond release her grip from the fireball to fly back and fire another smaller version of the fire ball which goes in the first one causing it to explode in blue flames burning everything in 10-meter radius.

The three land back on the ground looking closely at the swirling flames "You think that killed it?" Kokoro question finding it way too easy. "Wait a minute" Issei summons the boosted gear and slam it to the ground causing it to rumble. "No it's below us!" Issei snap his eyes open making the three turn to him "H-how you know that?" Lucy ask "Well the thing I just did a minute ago is called Sonar, when I slam my boosted gear down to the ground it cause a vibration which gives me information of life forms with magic signature living underneath… I actually thought it was a useless skill but I guess not" He confess sheepishly making the three sweatdrop.

"Of course you would say that, if the new moves don't involve magic blast you would call it useless" Kokoro mutter already knowing the brown haired attitude since she started training him in close quarter combat and knows his taste. "Well good job Issei but why isn't it attacking us right now?" Rias ask "Well it isn't moving so I'm guessing that Lucy's attack must have still injured it though not killed, so it's probably staying down there to heal".

"Well we can't allow it to take a nap, I'm bringing it out!" Lucy state as blue flames start swirling around her making the three take a few step back feeling the burning heat.

"What are you planning to do Lucy!" Rias yell over the fire "I'm going to destroy the whole ground" she replies shocking the three "Woaw wait you doing that will put us in the radar of that guardian there!" Kokoro shouts "You have a better idea? if we leave this thing alive then it will come back and hunt us and will probably get the job done!" Lucy retorts back releasing her flaming wings.

Rias look at the guardian location to see it's gone surprising her 'W-wait… how did a big thing like that just disappear!' her attention is snap back to the Makasha seeing her speeding up to the sky then holds both her hand in the air "GET OUT OF THE WAY, I'M ENDING THIS!" she yells making the three fly up.

Lucy close her eyes and take a deep breath as the flaming aura start sipping into her 'You must remember to never go overboard Lucy… you have the tendency to use more power in an attack then you ordinary, do which would cost you to waste a ton of magic on one attack instead that much amount of magic you'd waste could have been put on three or four more attacks' Serafall words runs through the blond mind.

Lucy slam both her palm together as flame burst around them "Hope this doesn't explode in my face" she mutters snapping her eyes open showing the right eye shining golden while the left darkens.

Lucy retract her palm showing a small flaming sphere hovering in between, she takes another deep breath "This will destroy the ground along with you overgrown snake… SPHERE OF ANNIHILATION!" Lucy retract her palm wider and lift it to the air.

"N-no way!" Issei shouts seeing the gigantic sphere that the blond created "That is almost a size of Kuoh Academy!" Kokoro comment shock. "One thing is for certain the snake won't be alive after this…" Rias mutter though still getting a bad feeling 'Where did that guardian disappear to' she rubs her right arm feeling shiver going down 'Something wrong…'.

"BEGONE WITH THE FLAMES!" Lucy slam her hands down making the sphere speed to the ground. "BOOOM!" The whole area explode in shockwave as the sphere hits the earth making it explode to a size of a small nuke. The three are push back from the shockwave and look at the huge dust cloud covering the area where the snake was "I think the whole hollow hell can hear that" Issei mutter looking at the smoke "That was over kill if you ask me" Kokoro said snapping her finger creating a thunderous wind blowing from her body making the dust and smoke dissipate.

When the smoke is cleared the three are greeted by a shocking sight, what they saw is a gigantic-wide crater on the ground that looks like it could fit a whole village in. "Yep the snake is dead" Issei comment dryly looking the crater to see nothing but burnt dirt "Not even its bone is left, damn that fire must be as hot as the sun" Kokoro whistle in impress.

The three quickly notice Lucy sitting in the center of the crater making them land down in front of her "Hey you ok that probably took a lot out of you" Issei said kneeling down next to the blond and helps her up. Lucy catches her breath and nod "Y-yeah though the important thing is that the snake is that… I hate snake" She mutter under her breath "Is that why you wanted it killed so badly" Kokoro question making the blond nod "Yeah but also I knew if we leave it, it would just have followed us and probably kill us by surprise it's more dangerous when I found out it can go underground imagine, it's sharp tail shot from the ground and impaled one of us" she said making the brown haired pale while the orange haired nod agreeing "You have a point there".

"Thanks Issei but I can stand up now" Lucy state making the brown haired nod releasing his arm and take a step to the side. Lucy take a deep breath and stand up straightly "You sure got some stamina there" Kokoro comment "Yeah believe me with the training I'd gone through this is nothing but a morning exorcise" She reply making Issei sighs "Just like your brother saying that".

Issei quickly notice his girlfriend being silent the whole time making him turn to see her shock expression with fear running through her eyes making him worry "Rias what's wrong?!" The Gremory didn't reply and just points forward, suddenly a loud lighting blast can be heard, yellow light shine down the four making the three turn to see something that freeze them cold.

A guardian stood above the crater looking down at them with its head meters away from them, it's golden glowing eyes look down at them but what sends fear into the four hearts is its blood thirsty, sadistic, dark giant smile directing down at them "O-oh n-no…"

**Unknown Location**

"Uh…" A groan release from the waking blackflash, he slowing opens his eyes to see only blurry images making him blink a couple of time clearing his vision to show a dark concrete ceiling. Nawin sits up from the comfortable soft bed and look around to find himself in a small but clean house, there's currently a stew being cooked making his stomach rumble "Huh that's what happens when you skip breakfast" he mutters blankly moving his legs on the cold wooden floor and rubs his tired face.

Nawin slowly get up but he is shot back down from the stinging pain at his abdomen area making him look down to see a large bandage warp around his stomach. "Someone been taking care of me… Hmm no magic or anything" He rubs the bandage seeing it's completely done by hand "Looks more like a human that saved me" he states and scan the area to see no one is present.

"So your finally awake" a voice said as purple light shine around the dark lit room making the Makasha glance to the side to see a familiar face "You…" He mutters looking at the violet haired succubus standing in the center of the room looking at him with amusement.

"In all honestly I wasn't expecting to see your face again" Nawin admits leaning his back on the concrete wall while the woman chuckle "Same I was tempted to leave you in the middle of that highway to rot but something tells me that will come back and bite me in the ass since you are a well-known and respected individual in the underworld so if news goes that you died it would cause a ruckus" She reply then takes a sit on a chair to stir the stew.

"Mhm" Nawin hums "Not much of a talker are you" The woman comment with amusement though not surprise "I'm not in the best of moods right now and I need to hurry back to my group" Nawin said getting back up to only be shoot down again by the pain "Stop moving or you're going to start bleeding again" The succubus advise "In your current condition you won't even be able to protect yourself".

Nawin holds his stomach and mentally curse 'Wait…' he quickly grab the mark 'Why isn't it start feeling me… it should have done it while I was asleep'. Nawin let go of the mark and curse at it 'Stupid thing has a mind of its own sometimes…'.

Nawin turn his attention back at the woman who start to pour the stew on three bowls "Are you the one who bandaged me?" He questions making the succubus shake her head "No it t'was my daughter handiwork" Nawin is slightly surprise by the answer he got.

"Mama I got the berries you wanted!" A cheerful high pitch noise ring from the outside, the door slam open showing a young girl who seems to be around 9 or 10 years old, she looks almost identical to her mother though the different are instead of golden eyes hers are ocean blue and her hair is shorter, tied into a short pony tail with long bangs falling to the side of her face.

"Good job Hinoka" The woman smile as her daughter run next to her side placing the bag of berries on the table. Nawin look at the young girl with slight shock 'A little girl like her was able to apply bandage and have the skills to do it perfectly'. The young girl turns her attention to the Makasha to sees him awake making her squeak and hides behind her mother who chuckle "Don't worry Hinoka he won't hurt us".

Nawin lips twitch upwards seeing the adorable girl peeking from her mother's legs looking at him with her big blue curious eyes. "H-hello my name is Hinoka nice to meet you!" she introduces herself loudly before quickly hide behind her mother making Nawin chuckle a bit "Nice to meet you Hinoka my name is Nawin Makasha" he introduces himself softly.

"Ah!" Hinoka quickly peek out and look at him with shock in her eyes but also excitement before turning to her mother "Mommy is he the BlackFlash!?" The woman smile and nod "Yes Hinoka he's the real blackflash" "Wow" the small girl grins in excitement.

"Now Hinoka we're going to eat soon so can you quickly grab some water please, it's outside I left the bag near where we usually sit" "Okay!" the young girl quickly leaves the room. "Sorry about her but you're like her knight in shining armor" The woman said giving the bowl of stew to the Makasha who accepts it.

"Knight in Shining armor huh… never thought myself of someone like that" Nawin reply sitting up "Taking out Kokabiel who have killed for evil purposes and wanted to start a war which he almost succeeded, protecting the heir of Berith clan from an A-Class Mercenary, slaying one of the Anti-Satan's who motivation is nothing but to start war… you're a big inspiration for a lot of the new generation of devils and monsters Nawin Makasha" The woman said taking a sit with a bowl of stew on her lap.

Nawin take a spoon full of stew and finds it surprisingly delicious "I'm nothing more than a human who was dragged into the supernatural world not by choose but force… I never wanted to be a hero and never consider myself a hero or someone children should look up to" He state "You sound like a humble person saying that, I was expecting a cocky respond" she admits.

"For your information I hate cocky and arrogant people" Nawin inform making the succubus look at him with amusement "I see" "With all this talking… I still don't know what your name even… mind introducing yourself?" He asks though more like demands "Hmm your right I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me… well my name is Camilla as you know a succubus".

"Camilla huh… well I got to ask you this then why is a succubus like you not with your other kin but instead here in the human world" Nawin question "We succubus do visit the human world often to hunt our food Makasha-san it's not rare for us to be sighted here" The violet haired reply. Nawin sighs seeing the woman dodging his question "Why don't I rephrase my question… why are you living in the human world instead of your kin lands at the underworld?".

Camilla sighs but decide to answer "The reason why I'm living here is because I was banished from my homeland" Nawin expression turn into slight shock but quickly turn back to stoic "… I'm guessing it has something to do with your daughter?" "You're as sharp as they say Nawin Makasha… yes Hinoka is the reason for my banishment".

Nawin look at the door his eyes flash in red showing a light image of Hinoka chasing a squirrel "I can sense she's human but also succubus… so she's a half-blood that's extremely taboo for monster's clans" Nawin state turning his attention back to the mother who sighs and nod "Yes I'm sure you'd figured out that Hinoka father is human who sadly has passed away from murder when she was just a baby".

Nawin eyes soften slightly hearing this knowing what it feels like to lose someone so dear "Sorry for your loss…" He replies softly making Camilla smile "Thank you… I was able to get over it because of Hinoka, it won't do her any good if her mother falls into depression and no one could take care of her".

"Wait I've just notice where's your brother?" Nawin ask finishing his stew "… His on a mission right now" Camilla reply with a dark tone making the Makasha eyes narrow slightly "Your out for revenge aren't you…" Nawin said making the violet haired shot up looking at him in shock "I know that tone and your hateful eyes just give me all the answers… you're after your husband killer aren't you" Camilla look at the black flash shocked that he got all of these information just by talking.

"Since you figured that much I might as well tell you… my husband has been killed by a succubus" Camilla tells not really catching the black haired by surprise "Figures as much" "Yes but there's more… the succubus that murdered him was my ex-husband whose gone rouge leaving his kin homeland" now that caught the Makasha attention not expecting that.

"What a dirty mess your situation is… so your brother is currently out hunting this person?" "Yes we actually caught his sense near Nakashi that's why we're here but I'm afraid Gin isn't strong enough to defeat him… My ex-husband was known to be one of the strongest soldiers in the succubus homeland... he is a very gifted warrior that was close of becoming a grandmaster there though went rouge before having the chance" Camilla inform.

"Grandmaster? Is that like a title for your homeland" Nawin ask making the violet haired nod "Yes Grandmaster is pretty much the leader of the place… he deals politics situation with the other monster's clan and also protect the citizens from intruders also having control of the army forces and such" Camilla explain.

"I see so he must really be a skilled warrior then… take this Camilla" Nawin pass throws a dagger to the violet haired who catches it "What's this for?" She ask looking up and is surprise to see the black haired getting on his feet but what surprise her the most is the wound on his abdomen started to heal in accelerating speed 'what is that?..." She looks at the Makasha neck seeing the mark glow in bright purple.

"I need to head back… I'm afraid my sister and my friend are in danger" Nawin inform ripping the bandage off showing the now healed stomach. The Makasha grabs his black shirt and put it back on with the black long two-tail coat going over it. "I'll come back and repay you for your kindness" He said finishing dressing up. Camilla look at him surprise "Wait a-are you?" Nawin smile softly "Yes I'll help you hunt down this person who caused you pain, it's unforgivable he took away a young girl father those kind of people make my stomach sick so I'll help you find him and end it so you and your daughter can finally live a peaceful life without needing to worry for him to return… it's the least I could do since you saved my life when you didn't even need to".

Camilla is still shock by what the black haired said making him place a hand on her shoulder snapping her back "Hey snap out of it" Nawin said making the violet haired nod who rub her eye feeling small tears threatening to fall "Being honest I'm surprise the black flash would help us, the wanted books says some unnerving things, being honest I start questioning myself why I helped you but I guess it was the right thing to do" She admits.

Nawin stand back up and chuckle lightly "Well as I said before you wouldn't want to be my enemy… now then I'll come back in a few days also make sure your brother don't engage him or we'll risk him disappearing to another place which will make it harder to find him" he inform then points at the dagger "That will let me know your location and I'll teleport here when I clear some business back home… if you are ever in danger, throw that dagger to the ground and it will send a distress signal, so I'll be here in a flash" Nawin said and disappears in black flash.

**Near Kuoh **

"Yo idiot are you looking for me!" the soldiers turn behind to see Hana standing a few meters away from them waving her hand up "Captain is that the?" "Yes" Hana look closely to see a tall man walking out from the group. He wore full silver heavy armor not allowing her to see his face but what the green haired is caution with is the giant spiky metal sledgehammer that looks to be about 8 feet tall holding on his right hand 'Better not get hit by that or I'll risk breaking bone or even losing a limb Hana said mentally.

"We are to kill anyone who tries to enter Kuoh, now men in formation!" The Captain order making all the soldiers appear before him with other half appearing behind the hydra making her get into stance. "Everyone fire!" The soldiers lift their shotgun-rifles up and fire thousands of rounds from in front and behind the hydra.

Hana turns into her snake form and slither toward the front group "SHIT NOOOO!" both of the front lines got hit by the bullets sending them to their deaths "Damn it, kill her now!" The captain order. The other side of the group are interrupted when a stream of red lighting shoot from behind "AHHHHHH" dozens of pain scream explode from the field.

Akame appear in front of the group with the black thunder out and immediately begins cutting all of them down "You rely on a slow weapon… my sword will finish the job before you have the chance to pull the triggers" Akame mutter stoically cutting one of the soldiers arm off before he had a chance to fire and use her other hand to punch the left one in throat killing him.

"Kill her now!" One of the soldier scream in fear aiming his weapons at the black haired and fires but Akame lift her left hand up, the white stone start to glow brightly creating a golden barrier, deflecting the bullets hitting the other misfortune soldiers that was near her "W-what!?" Akame clench her hand releasing the barrier and speed forward "A little gift from Nawin-kun" she said stoically then cuts the guy down.

Hana speed forward then jumps changing back to her human form and smash her right hand to the ground creating a violent rumble sending some of the soldiers to the ground "Let's get this over with quick" She said looking up grinning with blood lust making a few enemies freeze in fear.

Hana grab one of the soldiers on the ground by their ankle and start spinning the man around using him as a weapons then begin smashing a couple of other enemy in the face sending them flying away "Thanks for being useful" She smirk and pull him close to place a small green orb on his chest before kicking him away to the other group.

The captain sees this and immediately jump away as the soldier crash to the ground creating a giant green explosion destroying all of the other soldiers near him. Hana look at the smoke and stretches her arms "Nice to have a little workout after that wonderful vacation" She mutter grinning darkly letting her animal instinct out a bit.

"Always a destructive way with you" Akame appear beside the hydra arm crossed. Hana look at her teammate before glancing behind to see all the clean corpses laying behind "I'm surprise you aren't frozen after a kill" Hana admits making the black haired glance at her blankly "This isn't my first time taking people's lives… I have no regret killing these people since they work for someone like Schynzel" she replies surprising the green haired slightly.

"YOU BITCHES!" A loud voice boom making the two look forward to the captain slamming his hammer down making the ground explode beside him. "You will pay for this!" He lifts the hammer up and points forward at the two who stare at him blankly not feeling threatened at all.

"Well should you go first or me?" Hana turn to her teammate who just glance back at her blankly holding the pommel of the black thunder softly "Oooky I'll go first then" Hana walk toward the captain spinning her right arm warming it up "Well metal face, give me what you got" She taunt giving the bring it sign.

"You just sentence your own death!" the Captain slam his right foot down sending up a giant lump of ground and smash it with a powerful strike shattering it into hundreds of small earth pieces that speeds toward the hydra. "Can't use my fire that will backfire" Hana smash both her hands to the ground "Uh come on!" She shouts lifting the earth up creating a cover that block all the incoming attack.

The captain jump forward and smash the hammer at the earth wall sending Hana flying back as the wall was completely annihilating by the strike. "Tsk" Hana slam her right hand to the ground and backflip landing on her feet.

Hana decide to go for offence and speed forward making the enemy slam his hammer again but she just speed past him and deliver a spinning kick to his stomach sending him back though barely 'Damn his defense is strong!' Hana backflip seeing the man was trying to grab her but misses.

"Stop jumping around like a rabbit!" The captain yell getting piss, Akame tap her hand getting slightly annoy at the green haired taking her time with this. Hana get back to her stance and see the captain was about to strike down but she appears beneath him and kick up at his wrist forcing him to lose a grip on the hammer.

"I'll be taking this" Hana smirk grabbing the hammer and swing it with full force at the armor man chest making it shatter while also sending him back. Akame appear in front unsheathing the black thunder and pierce through the man's heart in lighting speed killing him instantly.

"Finally what a pain he is" Hana sigh throwing away the hammer while Akame swipe her sword wiping the blood away and sheath it back "You could have finish him faster instead of toying around" Akame comment annoy jumping down to the ground "Hey at least we got the job done" "You two sure did" a voice said making them turn to see Nawin walking toward them with Misako beside him and Asia holding his hand.

"Master!" Hana smile happily dashing toward her master giving him a surprise hug "Woah calm down there" Nawin smile accepting the hug before the green haired releases it "I know you guys want to know what happened but I sense Lucy is in danger so we need to head home right away" Nawin inform turning serious making the girls nod.

"Nawin…" A soothe but serious voice said making the group turn to see Sirzech and Grayfia appear in silver light. Nawin walk toward the crimson haired "I'm guessing you also notice the others in danger?" the older man nod "Yes but it's far worse than you think that's why I came here. I just recently got an emergency massage from Rias informing me of their situation, your sister is also there" Nawin clench his teeth "Tell me where is Lucy?!".

"Nawin-sama calm yourself acting rash won't help us in this situation" Grayfia advise making the black haired sigh rubbing his eyes "Fine just tell me Sirzech where's my sister" "… She along with Rias, Issei, and Kokoro are stuck in Hollow Hell" Nawin eyes shot up to the Satan's shock.

"Y-you don't mean?!" Sirzech wasn't surprise the black haired already have the knowledge about that hellish place 'Azazel has taught him a lot…' "Yes and we are going to meet a person who can help us to enter there… the others are already informed about this and waiting for us at the underworld".

"I see… Akame take Asia and Misako back to my place, I'm sure mom and dad will be there, but if they aren't then stay there with them understand?" Akame nod "Yes don't worry Nawin-kun" "Onii-chan shouldn't I be there as well if Lucy-nee-chan and the others are injured when they're back I'll be there to heal them" Asia ask wanting to help, the black haired pause for a bit but gives in seeing how determine the blond is about this.

"Okay you can come… Misako stay close to Akame, I don't want you in the underworld because I'm worry your body will weaken from the heavy atmosphere there" Nawin inform making the pink haired nod "I understand… please be careful Nawin-kun" She give her farewell as Akame place a hand on her shoulder and the two disappear in high speed.

Sirzech turn his attention back to the older Makasha "Nawin I need to warn you that hollow hell isn't a place you can take lightly, it makes the underworld look like heaven in comparison even you will have a high chance of getting killed there" he warn. A chuckle suddenly comes from the black haired surprising the four, Nawin turn to Sirzech and smirk "You think I would be afraid? … Sirzech you should know by now I would do anything to protect my friends and especially my little sister who I've sworn to protect when she was just a baby…" Nawin look at the crimson haired and smile "You should know how I feel… after all we are both big brothers and our little sisters are in danger so let's go get them back".

Sirzech smile hearing that since he himself would do anything to protect his little sister just like the Makasha "Grayfia prepare the teleportation" he orders making the silver haired nod. Nawin look at his ring as the flow beneath them glow 'Stay strong Lucy… I know you have the strength to survive this, it's time for you to finally release it and show me your true power… only you can protect yourself in the future little sister…' the group disappear in silver light leaving to the underworld.

**Next Chapter: Hidden Powers Awaken**


	71. Hidden Power Awaken

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Sirzech…" A piss off tone comes out from the Makasha as he looks at the smiling crimson haired in front of him "Why are we sitting in a burger joint right this current moment when my sister is in hollow hell in danger… give me a good explanation before I blow this entire place up and find a way there myself" he warns tapping the table lightly.

"I agree with Nawin-sama, Sirzech what are we doing here?" Grayfia who is sited next to her husband giving him a dark look for wasting time "Oh right Grayfia since at that time you were getting the others you weren't informed, well the reason why we're here is because I talked to Hitachi and he said the portal will be ready in half an hour so even if we go there now we can't do anything yet" Sirzech explain as the waitress stop at their table "Here's your five cheese burgers and cokes" she announces placing all the plate down to individual persons.

Grayfia help Asia by cutting the burger into four small pieces "Thank you Grayfia-sama" the blond said in gratitude making the silver haired smile at her motherly "Of course I can't let a girl like you struggle". Nawin opens his burger and grab the fork removing all the lettuce and tomato and pass it to Hana "Thank you Master!" she grins adding it to her burger making it even more bigger since she asks for the extra-large size.

"You know Nawin-kun you really should eat vegetables it will give you energy when entering hollow hell" Sirzech said in a brotherly tone though the black haired ignore him taking a bite of his burger "Mhm". "Is this why you brought us here Sirzech-sama so Onii-chan and Hana-chan can be in full shape when entering hollow hell?" Asia ask making the crimson haired chuckle "Well that is another reason why we're here".

"Burgers… great food to keep us in shape Sirzech" Nawin comment sarcastically "I don't see you complaining?" the Satan counter back seeing the Makasha eating the burger "Mhm I'm not because I myself don't mind having a burger once in a while but next time take us to a healthier restaurant if you want us to get in a better shape".

Grayfia pass her burger to Sirzech plate "You're not eating Grayfia?" The crimson haired ask his wife who shakes her head "No I ordered myself a salad" "Then why did you order the burger first then" the silver haired smack her husband head "OW! What I do?" "You're the one who ordered for her you knucklehead, you didn't give us anytime and just ordered for us all" Nawin comment.

"Hmm I guess I did" Sirzech mutter before taking a bite of his burger "Here's your salad Ms Lucifuge" the waitress pass the plate to her "Thanks you".

"Sirzech on to serious note who's this Hitachi person and more importantly how does he have the ability to open a portal to hollow hell?" Nawin ask finishing his burger and takes a sip from the coke. "Why won't you call me big brother?" Sirzech mutter sadly as cloud of depression form on top of his head.

Grayfia who took a bite from her salad sighs at her husband childishness same goes with Nawin 'Oh goodness fine…' "I mean big brother" Sirzech lift his head up and smile "Of course baby brother…" the black haired eyebrows twitches "Hitachi was one of my old friends, he is similar to Ajuka being a scientist and one of the best in the underworld though unlike Ajuka who specialist in evil pieces and weapons while Hitachi has been studying his whole life on portals and teleportation".

"He is the person who create a special seal that allowed us devil to teleport to the human world and back here, without him Devils would have never been able to step foot in the human world and he played a big part of us devil being here after our previous world was destroyed" Grayfia joins in. Asia tilt her head "Your previous world?" Nawin turn to his sister "Don't worry about that Asia… I'll tell you in due time" he said in a soft tone making the blond nod.

Nawin turn back to Grayfia "Well it's good to know we are having an expert creating this gateway to hollow hell but what about getting back?" "That I'm not sure Nawin-sama you will need to ask Hitachi himself on that, myself and Sirzech don't have much knowledge about teleportation compare to Hitachi league" Nawin sighs expecting this "I see, well I thank you two for helping us".

"Hey that's what family are for little brother" Sirzech grins making the black haired turn to him "Yes indeed grandma is my family though you… who are you?" "WAHHHH!?" Sirzech sits in the end of the table with cloud of depression raining over his head, Grayfia smile seeing how much the black haired has open up to them compare to the first time they met.

"Onii-chan it's rude calling Grayfia-sama grandma" Asia said worry for her brother safety talking bad to people of higher authority "It's alright Asia-chan I've gotten used to it" Grayfia assure "Mhm don't worry Asia when I call Grayfia-san grandma I don't mean it in an insulting way a complete opposite in fact, I say it in a friendly way" Nawin comment making the blond nod.

"I have to say Nawin-kun you have trained your familiar well" Sirzech appear next to Grayfia looking at Hana who just finished her burger "It still amaze me to believe that we are sitting in the same table as the hydra that killed thousands of devils in the past". Nawin pat Hana making her smile "Some of those devils haven't treat her nicely like me and that's why they have gotten themselves killed while others were too weak and recklessly charge into Hana's territory which just get themselves killed".

Sirzech nod before checking the clock "Ok we should head back I'm sure Hitachi has the gateway ready by now" Grayfia place some money bill on the table before snapping her finger summoning the teleportation where all the five leaves in bright silver light.

**Hollow Hell**

All four stood frozen on the ground, their bodies shake in complete fear seeing the guardian looking down at them. Lucy snap back out of the fear state with willpower before turning to Issei and slaps him in the face releasing him from the frozen state "Issei grab Rias and get out of this crater!" She orders making him nod.

The guardian pulls its right arm back readying to attack as Lucy grab Kokoro while Issei take Rias, the two jumps to the side as the fist slams down sending a violent shockwave making the two lose their balance and fall to the ground just outside of the crater with the other two flying further back.

"Such power" Lucy mutter standing back on her feet seeing the guardian bringing its hand out of the crater and slowly turns to Issei. 'We need to retreat!' Lucy turn to Kokoro seeing her getting up "Kokoro! Snap out of it we need to move!" the orange haired rub her head and nod "R-right!".

Issei gets up to quickly notice the guardian turning its attention to him 'Don't just stand there!' Ddraig yell snapping the Hyoudou back who quickly summon the boosted gear "Dragon Blast!" he thrust the gauntlet forward firing a large red magic blast which hit right at the guardian head making it body tilt backward.

"N-no way" Issei mutter in shock seeing the smoke cleared showing the guardian having next to no damage from his blast not even a scratch. The guardian opens its mouth "BAHHHHHH!" A thunderous wind blast from its mouth sending Issei speeding backwards crashing through dozens of boulders before smacking to the ground.

"ISSEI!" Rias look at the brown haired who lay motionless on the ground, she slowly gets up and see the guardian turning its attention to her. "You looking at me now!?" Rias eyes glow crimson in pure rage and thrust her right palm forward to fire a destruction blast at the giant creature right arm.

The destruction blast completely obliterated the guardian arm turning it into nothingness making it roars in pain. Rias smirk seeing this but it quickly changes into shock when the creature glare at her freezing the Gremory in place as it lifts its left hand up to bring it down on her.

"Hey get your head out of your ass!" Lucy appear in front of the guardian and create a wide flaming shield stopping the creature for momentarily. Lucy grits her teeth feeling her arms shaking. Kokoro appear beside Rias and point her right palm forward while using the left hand to grip the right's wrist for support "LUCY MOVE!" she yells making the blond nod.

"HOWLING WIND!" Kokoro palm fire a violent giant wide-range wind blast which hit the fire shield creating large fire tornado covering the whole guardian body "Not down yet, add more power Kokoro!" Lucy release her wings and start circling around the tornado, she points both her hands forward to the tornado and start shooting stream of fire into it making the tornado increase in size.

"HOWLING WIND!" Kokoro fire another powerful wind blast making the tornado speed faster as well increase the size ten-fold. Rias also decide to play the part and flies up to the top of the tornado "DESTRUCTION BALL!" A small orb appears on the Gremory right palm before expending into a larger size "Could use more power" a voice suggests making Rias turn to see her boyfriend "About time you wake up" she smirk making him grin "Hehehe yeah sorry about that but now I'm up" Issei lift the boosted gear up firing a rotation up before smashing it with the destruction ball making it fuse together.

"YOU TWO DO IT NOW WE CAN'T HOLD IT!" Lucy and Kokoro yell making them nod. Issei and Rias lift both their hands up before slamming it down sending the ball speeding into the tornado. The four quickly fly away as the tornado explode in the size of a nuke that reach to the skies. The violent shockwave sends the four crashing to the ground.

Lucy slowly gets up holding her right shoulder "We did it?" she looks at the cloud of smoke coming from the area where the guardian once stood "W-we did it!" she smiles as the others sits up looking at the cloud of smoke "I can't believe we were able to defeat that thing" Kokoro admits smiling.

"When working together perfectly, teamwork can be a powerful weapon" Rias mutter holding her injured stomach she got from the hard landing. Lucy turn to the other grinning "Seems like we four make a pretty good team huh?" the three smile and nod "Yeah no one can defeat when we are all together!" Issei pumps his fist to the air.

Kokoro look at the smoke seeing it cleared now "Wow we completely annihilate the thing!" she points out making the three look to see nothing left of the guardian "Whao talk about overkill" Lucy smirk.

Rias tries to stand up though slip to the ground feeling drained "Hey don't push too much" Issei said softly helping her up "Thanks" the Gremory send a smile before turning to the others "Well we should get out of here, I have no doubt that some of the creatures here must have heard that explosion so there's a chance they could come to investigate".

Kokoro gets up dusting her skirt "You have a point there" she said walking to the two. Lucy look at the empty crater one more time before turning to the three "Yeah we shou-" "BOOM" The three turn and gasp in horror seeing a giant hand just smash down on the blond "N-no!" they look up to see another guardian looking down at them with two others smaller one behind it "LUUUUCYYY!".

**Unnamed Castle **

"Uh" Nawin freeze feeling the sudden dread running through his body, the three stop seeing the black haired shock expression "Nawin-kun you alright?" Sirzech ask worry. Suddenly the whole area darkens into black and white, ceiling and walls start dripping in blood while Sirzech and the others explode in pool of blood.

Nawin look in shock seeing a dead corpse of his sister Lucy laying in front of him "Oh dear oh dear wonder who could have done this?" A voice said as footstep can be heard walking toward the Makasha making him look up to see Sayomi standing in front of him smirking.

Nawin eyes blaze in pure fury turning blood red and glares at the vampire who lift her arms up "Calm yourself Nawin-kun this time it wasn't me I swear!" the black haired clenches his fist at her sick sense of humor. The Makasha speed forward grabbing the vampire neck and slams her into the wall then summons the twisted etcher starting the engine moving it near Sayomi head.

"Well isn't someone feisty today?" Sayomi smirk, Nawin glares darken not in the mood of playing her games, he begins adding pressure to the silver haired neck making her choke slightly. "Get out of my head" He commend making the vampire laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA you ordering me?" she smirk in amusement "I'm sorry my dear but you are nowhere near in power to be ordering me around" Sayomi throw a right hook to Nawin's stomach sending him crashing through the marble pillars before smashing to the ground.

"Damn" Nawin curse pushing the large pillar to the side allowing him to sit up, he looks to see Sayomi walking toward him smirking "You really should know by now that you're no match for me" she appears in front of him and slams her foot to the Makasha chest sending him to the ground.

"You know that corpse right there of you precious sister" Sayomi points out making Nawin glance at it "That isn't just an image to make you angry" the vampire turns back to him smirking darkly "It's just telling you what's happening in the future… or maybe even the present".

Nawin glare at her then lift his right arm up as red orb forms on the palm "RED FLAME CANNON!" He shouts in rage firing a flaming red ball which hits the vampire right in the face. When the smoke clears Nawin eyes widen in shock seeing no damage came from his attack not even a tiny scratch on the vampire white face.

Sayomi smirk grabbing the Makasha by the shirt and pulls him up "How cute of you using that weak attack on me… come now Nawin-kun you should know better than that plus it's rude to hit a lady in the face especially a pretty one" She said. This time Nawin smirk back "Oh you may have the looks but your personality is absolute shit" Sayomi pupils narrow then suddenly throws the black haired all the way to the end of the hallway making him crash into a painting of the underworld before slamming to the ground.

Nawin slowly gets up to only receive a punch in the stomach sending him through the wall entering a garden behind the castle. "Uh!' he groans slamming into a large tree 'That hurts'. Nawin land on his feet and looks up to see Sayomi walking toward him, her eyes clearly filled with rage as pink aura emits around her body.

Nawin charge up the demonic lighting "Tell me Nawin do you think babysitting your sisters will help them?" Sayomi comment stopping a few meter from him. Nawin pause hearing the silver haired words "I know I can't protect them forever… that's the reason why I let Serafall trained Lucy" Nawin smirk "She may want it hidden but it's clear to see those two have gotten closer and I'm grateful that Serafall took my sister under her wings… she needs to get stronger to face someone like you or the Akumi's".

Sayomi smirk crossing her arms "Then why are you rushing down to hollow hell? Why are you trying to save her if you want her to stand on her own two feet" Nawin eyes widen slightly before turning into anger as black aura explode from his body pushing the trees back "I don't need to answer you, She's my sister and if she's in danger I'll be there… I don't expect someone like you to understand considering you have no one you want to protect in that cold heart of yours".

In a blink of an eye Sayomi disappears alarming the black haired but before he could move a hand is thrust out his chest from behind. "Ku…Uh!" Nawin gasp in pain as blood sip from his mouth, the demonic lighting disperses from loss of concentration. The Makasha look behind seeing Sayomi looking at him with a slight sadness running through her red eyes catching him off guard "You're wrong Nawin … I do have someone that I would do anything to protect".

Sayomi bring her right arm back before firing a large pink magic blast with her left hand to the Makasha causing his body to disintegrate into nothingness.

"Uh!" Nawin snaps his eyes open to see the four looking at him with worry "Master you okay!" Hana ask helping him up "You just suddenly collapse on the floor… what happened?" Sirzech asks being serious for once. Nawin shake his head and glance around seeing the room is normal instead covered in dripping blood. "W-we need to get to the hollow hell quickly Sirzech" He said surprising the Satan and his wife "Something's wrong there… I just have this feeling" Sirzech can hear anxious clear in the black haired tone which was rare making him also worry "Ok, Hitachi and the others are underneath the castle we'll be there in a minute".

**Mini Time Skip**

"About time you show up Makasha" Riser comment seeing the five walking down the stairs "Mhm" Nawin hums turning his attention to the place 'how big is this basement?' the black haired mutter mentally looking at the large room which is decorated into almost looking like a mystical forest with soft clean grass and beautiful different colored trees spread around along with ponds and also lake stretch around the place.

Nawin see a man who's working on a devise that's shape similar to a gate with two tall metal pole stretch between each other with a large oval shape portal appearing between the poles. "So is it ready Hitachi… we're in a rush now" Sirzech state looking at the black portal "Yes it's ready though there is some downside when making one in such a short time" the scientist reply catching everyone's attention.

Nawin look at the blond haired scientist, he was lean-built showing it from his white half button shirt with a long dark green coat over it that have white circle pattern at the bottom, long black pants and simple Japanese style wooden sandals. "What's the downside Hitachi?" Grayfia ask making the blond sigh taking out a cigarette from his mouth "Hmm well currently the portal only have enough magic in it to send three people before it closes" he state shocking the group.

"You said closes then how in the hell are we supposed to come back after saving Rias and the others?!" Riser ask piss "That isn't a problem" Hitachi replies "What you mean?" Xenovia question "This portal can only be use twice a week considering it require immense amount of magic and preparation… so the first time will be for three individuals to enter the hollow hell then the second use will be for all of you to get back here with the Gremory princess and the others who are stuck there with her" Hitachi explains.

"I see" Sirzech mutter before turning to the group "Well only the three of you can go, so you guys need to decide among yourself who should go". Nawin uncross his arms and walk toward the portal "I'm going in there and Hana your coming as well… something tells me I'm going to need your help" he said making the hydra nod.

"What the hell Makasha you can't just decide for the group!" Riser comment grabbing Nawin's shoulder and pull to only receive an elbow to the face sending him flying back "Shit!" Riser grab his nose feeling blood dripping down. Nawin turn and glare at the Phenex "I'm in no mood of discussion you guys can decide on the other member joining me and Hana… right now we need to strongest people to join".

"You aren't going?" Hitachi stop next to Sirzech who shakes his head "No it would be far too easy to do that… I'll let the young devil's go first". "Mhm If they die don't blame me" the blond reply making the Satan chuckle "Oh I wouldn't worry about that… I wouldn't allow them to go if I don't have confidents in their abilities".

"Who would you like to bring with you Nawin-kun?" Yuuto ask making the black haired hold his temple sighing "Well we need some long range attacker considering me and Hana are more of a close range person" "So the Phenex" Koneko comment blankly looking at the Phenex who gets up rubbing his nose which already healed "Mhm fine was going in there anyway" he mutter stopping beside Hana.

"Well since you guys decided let's move on" Sirzech announce making everyone turn to him "Now you three, you only have a total of two hours to bring them back… any longer the portal will close and you guys will be trap there for a whole week" he said "Wait couldn't you just open when we get the others?" Xenovia ask making Hitachi shake his head "No because we won't have any contact with the three, we won't know if they found the others or not, so when they enter I will have to open the second way immediately".

"Great what we just need time limit!" Riser groan in frustration "How are we even supposed to know where they are!".

"Don't worry the second you guys enter hollow hell just release your magic, Rias and the others will pick it up and release their own giving you guys the direction of their location" Sirzech reply calming the Phenex down "What about the portal will it be in the same location where we enter?" Nawin ask making Hitachi nod "Yes so my advice Makasha-san is to place your famous teleportation technique at the location where you landed so you all won't get lost".

"Be careful you three, Hollow hell isn't a kind of place like the underworld you'll need to be on high alert at all times" Grayfia advice making them nod "Well with the explanation over let's begin" Hitachi walk into one of the pole and place his hand on it.

The portal glow brightly activating the group feel a strong wind blowing past them "Okay you three can enter" the blond announce. "Well I wish you guys luck, bring Buchou and the others back" Xenovia said "Yes please do be careful hollow hell doesn't sound like a welcoming place" Yuuto waves "Bring buchou and Lucy-neechan back safely Onii-chan, Hana-chan, and Riser-san along with Issei-kun and Kokoro-chan" Asia smile while Koneko whos next to her gives a thumps up "Be careful Hana, Nawin-senpai".

Nawin glance back for one more time before turning to the two "Well let's go" "Yes Master" "Let's go already Makasha" the three jumps into the portal making it glow before turning back to black. Grayfia turn to her husband "Sirzech I have to be honest with you this was a little reckless of you allowing Nawin-sama, Phenex, and the hydra to go in there… you of all people should know how dangerous that place could get".

Sirzech turn to his wife "You've gotten too soft on Nawin, Grayfia… You know as well as I that he wouldn't stand around and let others do this when it involves his friends and especially his sister… this will be a good experience for him" the silver haired sigh knowing there's some truth in her husband words.

**Hollow Hell**

The three look in horror seeing the guardian hand just crushed their friend as the other two guardians surround them. "N-no we're trap" Rias curse trying to come up with a plan. The largest one pull its hand back showing a deep crater though the three can't see the blond body at their current position.

"LUCY!" Issei was about to run but Rias grab his arm "Don't Issei" "WHAT!" he turns back to his girlfriend shocked "We can't do anything rash, our priority now is to get out of here" "ARE YOU CRAZY LUCY COULD, BE ALIVE AND YOU WANT TO ABANDONT HER!" Issei swipe the Gremory hand away shocking her "IMAGINE WHAT NAWIN WOULD DO IF HE FOUNDS OUT WE LEFT HIS SISTER!" he yells before running to the crater making the large guardian bring it's hand down to him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Issei eyes blaze in green "DRAGON BEAM!" he thrust the boosted gear to the creature firing a dense red beam that annihilate the whole guardian right arm. Issei stop at the edge of the crater to see nothing but darkness "H-how deep is that?" he mutters in shock.

"ISSEI!" the brown haired look behind to see the other guardians was about to attack but Kokoro slams her fist to the ground making an earth hand speed up from the ground hitting the guardian wrist making it redirect upwards "Issei we have no choice but to leave or we'll be killed what good will it do if all of us dies here!" Kokoro reasons making the brown haired clench his fist before appearing next to Rias carrying her on his back "Fine then let's move!".

Kokoro take a deep breath feeling her energy is half way drained 'Need to be careful or I'll collapse' she turns to her king "Issei I'm going to create an opening for you to get out!" he turns back "Don't do anything stupid and leave yourself behind, that's an order!" the orange haired smirk finally seeing the Hyoudou taking commend for once "Don't worry I'll be right behind you guys".

Kokoro slam her hands together blazing orange aura start surrounding her. The three guardian turn their attention to the Matashi feeling her magic skyrocketing up 'Good I got their attention' Kokoro slam both her hands to the ground "ISSEI FLY UP NOW!" she shouts making the brown haired releases his wings and speed to the air.

The ground around Kokoro start cut in a circle like shape "Earth Trap" She mutter slamming another punch to the ground making it crumble. Kokoro look around to see the guardians falling down to the hole that she created "Time to get out" the Matashi release her wings and speed up as the ground beneath her completely collapse into the gigantic hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH" The three eyes widen feeling a magic signature skyrocket passing every class possible "W-what the h-hell!" suddenly a powerful gust of wind pushes the three back. "Wait its c-coming from the crater" Kokoro points out making the two turn to see blue light shining in the dark hole.

Suddenly blue flames shoot out of the crater showing the Makasha in the sky before landing on the ground, the three immediately notice something different "I-is that Lucy?!" Kokoro murmur in shock along with the others seeing the blond appearance has completely changed. Now instead of golden blond hair it's now pure light blue just like the flames with red tip at the end of each pony tails, her eyes are now fully shining golden on the right while the left darken, her pupil sharpen in cat like also the Makasha nails sharpen along with her K-nine teeth.

The three floats in air at a loss of words, seeing their friend changed appearance and power abruptly the Makasha attention is turned to the crater hearing the guardian starting to climb out of it using their sharp claws making her release a large blue flaming wings and flies up above the crater. "What is she doing?" Issei mutter Rias look at the once blond haired with caution feeling something is wrong.

Lucy looks down at the three guardians blankly, then brings her right hand pointing at them "Burn" she mutters in a deep, almost hollow voice before firing a stream of fire down to the crater. The three look in shock seeing the flames start shaping into a vortex trapping the guardian inside it along with burning them alive.

The fire was so hot that even from their current distance the three can feel sweat dripping from their foreheads. After a minute the vortex shoots up the sky and disperse, leaving nothing behind but a burnt crater. "S-she just took all three of them out" Issei gasp in shock "She makes it look like a child's play" Kokoro state.

Rias eye the blue haired 'That flames were hotter than even the Phenex's' Lucy slowing turn her attention to the three. Rias gets off of Issei's back summoning her wings and hover in front of the two "Lucy can you hear me?" she questions making the Hyoudou look at her confuse "Rias what are you saying?". The Gremory raise her power as the flaming blue haired look at her dully then in blinding speed she shoots a large flaming ball to the three "What the hell!" Issei yells "She lost control" Kokoro inform finally realize the Gremory caution.

Rias takes a deep, breath seeing the fireball are meters from them 'Seems like I have no choice… can't go easy against a Makasha' crimson aura explode around the Gremory pushing Issei and Kokoro back. Rias open her eyes showing them glowing in crimson, she crutches forward before speeding to the fireball in blinding speed and pass right through it surprising the blue haired slightly.

Rias speed toward the Makasha and deliver an uppercut to her face "Mhm" Lucy look back at the crimson haired rubbing her bruise cheek "That's all" she replies shocking Rias who receive a hard punch to the abdomen sending her back to also receive a kick from behind sending her speeding to the ground. Lucy creak her neck levitating down to the kneeling Gremory.

"Rias!" Issei speed toward his girlfriend aid but the blue haired without looking fires a barrage of fireballs toward him "There's too much!" Issei curse forcing to fly back looking at dozens of fireballs speeding towards him. Kokoro grab the brown haired ankle and flies down to the ground narrowly missing the fireballs.

"Kokoro it's following us!" Issei in form, making the orange haired look up to see the fireballs speeding down toward them. "Earth Dome!" Kokoro slams both her hands to the ground, making the earth around them shape into a dome. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" The two feel the dome shake as each the fireballs impact it one by one "You think this will hold?" Issei ask turning to his queen "Yes as long as she doesn't fire anymore of them".

Lucy glance behind seeing the doom making her lift a right hand up intending to blast it into dust but she is interrupted by a hand grabbing her ankle and slams to the ground. Lucy look up blankly seeing Rias standing on top of her "No emotion huh" the Gremory pulls the Makasha up to deliver a hard punch to the face sending her back down to the ground.

Rias mentally curse seeing the blue haired still looking at her blankly 'My punches aren't even hurting her…' Rias silently curse knowing she have no choice. "Sorry for this Lucy but you've force my hands" Rias mutter pointing her index finger at the blue haired as a small crimson orb form on the tip.

"Destruction blast" Rias mutter firing a concentrated magic blast down at the Makasha. 'That's the weakest I could make possible… she should be unconscious from that' Rias state closing her palm dispelling the blast. Rias take a step back but is stop when a hand shoot from the smoke grabbing her by the neck "That's all?" Rias look in shock seeing the smoke cleared showing Lucy standing up looking at her blankly with barely sustaining any injuries by her attack except for a few small scratches spread around her face and body.

Rias gasp feeling the Makasha grip tighten around her neck "L-Lucy snap o-out of it" the Gremory take a deep breath and tries to reason with the blue haired but goes in deaf ears as she feels the grip tighten even more. Rias take a final deep breath and points her right hand at the Makasha who grabs her wrist and crushes it "AAAAAAAAH!".

**Elsewhere**

"You hear that?" Riser uncross his arms catching a faint noise, Hana perk up "It sounds like a scream…" "A scream filled with pain" The two turn to see Nawin snapping his eyes open "Let's move you two, I'm positive that's them and it seems they got some incoming companies".

"Let's move quick then" Riser shoots up to the sky and immediately flies to the scream direction. Nawin look at his ring seeing it glow in blue making his eyes narrow "Master, we should go" Hana voice snap the black haired out of his thought "Right, well come on climb up" the green haired blush a bit climbing on the Makasha back before they levitate up and speed forward following the Phenex.

**Next Chapter: Makasha vs Makasha**


	72. Makasha vs Makasha

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"AHHHHHHHH" Issei body stiffens hearing his girlfriend pain scream "Kokoro release the dome, Rias in trouble!" he orders making the orange haired flick her finger causing the earth dome to crumble. Issei immediately dash toward the blue haired bringing his right fist forward but it was caught by her right hand.

The ground violently shakes as the two aura start clashing with each other. Issei glare at the Makasha as his eyes glow green, vermillion aura start leaking out instead of the usual green that clashes with the Makasha flaming blue aura. Lucy glance at Issei for the first time while tossing the barely conscious Rias to the ground.

"I'm going to knock some sense back in you Lucy!" Issei said glaring at the blue haired blank eyes "Mhm" Lucy tighten her palm on the brown haired hands and pull him close to deliver a brutal knee to the stomach knocking the wind out of him before receiving a back hand to the face sending him sliding backwards.

Kokoro appear behind Lucy and grab Rias making the blue haired point a right hand backwards and shoots a stream of fire to the two but Kokoro luckily disappear in a nick of time with the Gremory. Lucy turn back and receive a punch to the face sending her sliding back a bit.

"Ignore the two it's only you and me!" Issei shouts and fires a dragon blast toward the Makasha who counters with a fireball causing each attack to explode when collided. The two dash forward engaging in speeding close combat, Issei receive a two quick jab in the stomach making him wince feeling himself being push back. Lucy move her head to the side dodging a fist then deliver an elbow to Issei's face making him take a few steps back panting.

"Shit she got a strong punch… just like her brother" Issei note wiping the blood that is dripping from his noise before sending a right hook to the blue haired making her kneel down dodging it but the brown haired is met with a surprise when she slider backwards and grab him on the waist and lift him up to deliver a devastating suplex which buried half of his body to the ground.

Lucy release the hold and stands up seeing the lower body of the Hyoudou hangs above the ground. She hums grabbing Issei's leg before slamming it to the ground again and again and again. Kokoro curse seeing Issei getting completely pummeled by the Makasha

Lucy stop her assault looking at the battered Hyoudou before tossing him to the ground and immediately turns her attention to the Matashi and start advancing towards them. Kokoro curse seeing this and place her right hand on the ground digging her fingers down the earth then lifts it up throwing a large boulder to the blue haired. Lucy swipe her right hand forward creating sharp flaming blade that cuts the boulder in half and resume advancing.

"I SAID INGORE THEM!" Lucy turn back and receive a rotation in the abdomen, blood sip from the Makasha mouth feeling the red ball grinding in her stomach, then Issei push to rotation up with the Makasha sending her flying toward the sky. Issei fires another rotation while releasing his wing then flies up toward the blue haired "I'm knocking you out!" the Hyoudou yells but before he could slam it down, Lucy eyes snap open and grabs his wrist stopping the motion.

Lucy snap the brown haired wrist with pure strength "Ahhhhhh" Issei screams in pain feeling his right hand going numb making the rotation disperses. Lucy grab a hold of Issei's neck and move him to the bottom as the two are speeding down to the ground. Lucy pull her right hand back opening her hand as fire ball start forming on the palm "Perish with the flames" she mutters.

Issei eyes widen in fear knowing if they hit the ground he'll be burnt alive 'Need to get out!' he slams the boosted gear on the blue haired stomach but it is block by her knee. "ISSEI!" Kokoro shoots up from the ground and push the brown haired away but before she could also escape Lucy grab her hair "KOKOROO!" Issei screams seeing the two crash to the ground causing a fire pillar erupts that shoots up to the skies burning even the dark clouds.

Issei stands up feeling anxious cloud his brain as he looks at the flames start lowering itself. When the fire disappears the Hyoudou is greated by a sight that would scared him for life as his whole body froze in horror and shock seeing Lucy holding a motionless Kokoro by the neck, he can see heavy burn marks spread around her body.

Lucy toss the orange haired to the ground making Issei snap out of his shock and quickly runs to his queen side lifting her up "Kokoro!" he shouts shaking her "Wake up Kokoro!" he begs feeling tears dripping. 'Partner… she's gone' Ddraig mutters feeling the orange haired magic completely diminished. Issei eyes widen 'No… NO SHUT UP! She's still alive!' he argues back at the british dragon who sighs understanding the brown haired denial

Issei hold his queen tightly letting the tears flow down freely as a memory risen from his mind showing how the two finally became friends.

**Flashback **

"Hehehehehe" Issei giggles pervertedly sitting on a tree branch looking at the kendo girls changing to their uniform through the windows. Kokoro who just got out of the girls fighting club which was build next to the Kendo club notice her supposed king sitting on the tree branch staring at the girl's locker room.

A tick mark appears on her forehead "That idiot" she mutters walking toward the tree and kicks it "AHHHHH!" Issei feels a violent vibration causing him to fall down the ground on his behinds "Ouch my butt" "How pathetic can you get?" Kokoro ask crossing her arms glaring down at the brown haired making him cower in fear behind the tree. "What's going on here?" a voice question making the two turn to see Nawin and Akeno walking toward them.

"I caught this idiot spying on the kendo girl's locker room" Kokoro inform pointing at the Hyoudou "I thought you'd stop this antic by now Issei, after abandoning those perverted friends of yours" Nawin said "Hey! At least I don't do it that often!" Issei argue "You were doing well for the past few weeks" Akeno comment "Yeah… I guess old habit dies hard".

"Maybe I should beat that old habit out of you huh" Kokoro creak her knuckles making the brown haired pale. Nawin look at this interaction with an idea popping up "Issei you mind taking Kokoro to do our contract?" he said making the two look at him surprise while Akneo give her boyfriend a curious look wondering what's he's up to.

"I don't mind, but why?" Issei ask "Because it would do you two better than for us since Kokoro should get her first experience quickly and finishing a low rank fallen angel shouldn't be a problem for her with you supervising" Kokoro snarl pointing at the brown haired "Him supervising? sorry but I find that a bit hard to believe" Nawin understand that orange haired still have some doubts about the brown haired "I know you do so this mission will open things up for you Kokoro as I said keep an open mind and he will surprise you… plus Issei you won't let anything bad happen to her will you?".

Issei grins rubbing his noise "Of course not I'll protect Kokoro if she has a problem" "Mhm" Kokoro huff looking at the other side. Nawin nod "Good now then the details are simple… there's two fallen angels near the church where we dealt with Raynare's group before, you two can start there. I'm positive the enemies are looming around there probably looking for some item left of Raynare and her goons".

Issei nod "Ok seems simple enough… Um Akeno-san do you mind summoning the teleportation for us… last time I did it… it didn't go so well" The raven haired smile "Of course" She flicks her finger summoning the Gremory teleportation for the two and they disappear in red sparking light.

Akeno turn to the Makasha immediately when the two left "Nawin-kun may I ask why you did that?" he turn to her "Those two need to build some trust or they won't ever become a group so I saw an opportunity for it and help them… Kokoro still have some doubts about Issei and this will fix that" he responds.

Akeno giggle making the black haired look at her with slight curious "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing it's just sweat you decide to help Issei-san problems" Nawin rest his hands on the pockets of his jeans "Maybe I should blame you that I've gotten more soft lately" he reply.

Akeno giggle grabbing the black haired arm leaning her head on his shoulder "I find it nice that you are helping the other, though I did fall in love with the stoic but kind person that I first met" "Mhm".

**Church**

"That's what you called a church… more like a broken wreck" Kokoro comment looking at the run down building "Yeah we did quite a damage here well to be more precise Nawin did" Issei reply while scanning the area for any enemes. Kokoro lift an eyebrow hearing the seriousness in the brown haired tone though dismiss it.

Kokoro notice a couple of foot prints near the entrance of the church making her kneel down examining it closely "Hmm… Issei these footprints are still fresh" "So it means that they are likely still looming around here" "Mhm, my vision seems to be more powerful compare to before" Kokoro comment noticing she can look at long range distance with crystal clear vision.

"Yep that's one of the traits you get when becoming a devil… long distance vision, can see in the dark, flying, better hearing range, and being able to speak in any language possible also strong durability" Issei respond "Huh neat".

Issei perk up hearing a branch snap making his pupil narrows though decide not to take action instead glance at Kokoro who's still examining the footprint. 'Hmm… we're being watch' the Matashi eyes narrow finally feeling a burning gaze behind her head. Kokoro glance behind to see Issei nodding lightly making her nod back and disappears "Twack!" a clock figure jumps out of the branch with a light lance ready to attack the Hyoudou from behind.

Issei glance behind seeing Kokoro appearing midair and kicks to fallen angel in the side sending them flying to the ground. "Hide your presence better next time" he comments "Even my queen who just became a devils a few days ago was able to caught your sense" he adds as Kokoro land in front of him.

"Well I guess I'll be taking… hey remove the goddamn hood would you" Kokoro comment as the fallen angel stands up and grunts removing the clock showing a grey headed man "Ok I'll be taking him on" she said walking forward "Be careful" Issei adds "Mhm".

The man releases his wings and speed forward summing a light lance, Kokoro side step and grab his wrist pulling it to deliver a hard punch to the face using her other hand sending the fallen angel barreling to the rundown church smashing into the wall making it crumble down onto him.

"Ahhhhh" The fallen angel blasts his way out of the crumble glaring at the orange haired who look back at him stoically "YOU NEW-BORN DEVIL DARE HIT ME!" "You know you sound like you could use some anger management class" Kokoro comment seeing the grey haired personally just change from blank to rage with just one punch. The man summons two light lance using his hands and throw it to the orange haired.

Kokoro get into stance and was about to dodge 'Stump the ground' a deep voice mutter in her mind "Huh" she blinks 'Stump the ground now!' it said with more force. Issei eyes widen seeing Kokoro smashing her feet to the ground creating a large earth wall, the lances smash into it and explode destroying the earth wall though Kokoro was out of harm's way not receiving any damage with the wall protecting her.

The fallen angel looks at the Matashi in shock "Whao" she mutter looking at her hands seeing a faint orange aura emitting out of her body. Issei smile slightly feeling Kokoro energy rising 'I was correct!' 'For once you are partner, that was smart of you to speculate that the secret gear inside of her is close to awakening… was that one of the reason of that dual you had?' 'Yes it was though not at first but after seeing her releasing that power for the first time I thought of that speculation… she just need a bit more push before it finally awakens and be able to use it willingly'.

Kokoro notice another lance speeding toward her which she sides step in a nick of time dodging it then dash toward the fallen angel and lift her right leg planning on kicking him but she is caught with a surprise when the earth beneath her start fusing itself into her leg making it turn into a hard like rock which hit the fallan angel right in the head sending him crashing to the ground. Kokoro smirk creaking her knuckles and proceed to walk toward the grey haired as the earth beneath her feet crumble to the ground "Let's finish this" she announced standing above him.

Suddenly two light lances shoot from the trees speeding toward the Matashi from behind. "KOKORO!" Issei yells making the orange haired turn to him "What?!" she replies but notice he disappear making her look behind to see the lance is meters away from her 'Shit! Not enough time!'.

"SPLASH!" Kokoro gasp in shock seeing Issei appearing behind her stopping one of the lance with his boosted gear while the other pierce in his left shoulder. Issei curse crushing the light lance that was on his boosted gear then pulls out the second one and throw it to the ground before kneeling down grabbing his bleeding shoulder.

Kokoro was about to help but the man summons a light lance and sit up ready to strike "Just goddamn die already" Kokoro turn to him showing her angry vermillion eyes. The fallen angel is shock when the orange haired grab his wrist and snap it immediately making the light lance disperse "AHHHHHH" Kokoro release her grip on his hands and stump her feet to the man chest with such force that surely broke his rips and damage his heart exponentially.

"Kokoro the tree!" Issei comment making the orange haired look up to indeed see a shadow figure on one of the trees 'You may have move but I can see you!' Kokoro smash her right hand to the ground making the ground crumble, tree after trees start collapsing forcing the fallen angel to jump out "W-what!" the cloak figure mutter in shock noticing the orange haired is no longer next to the Hyoudou.

"Behind, you blind fool" a stoic voice said but before the fallen angel could react it was drop kick to the head sending them down crashing to the ground hard. Kokoro thrust her right fist forward speeding down and hits the laying fallen angel making the ground erupt in dust. Issei stands up looking at the crater to see Kokoro walking out of the smoke her eyes glow in vermillion before turning back to normal sky blue.

"Well I guess the jobs over" Issei comment smiling making the orange haired knock him in the head "Ow what that's for, I'm already hurt" "You smile and said that nonchalantly? You could have gotten killed by doing that stupid act!" Kokoro yell. "Hey you're my queen and friend, of course I would take a hit for you!" Issei reply surprising the orange haired "That's the role of a king… to protect his queen and his others comrades" he adds.

Kokoro look at the smiling Hyoudou shock hearing what just came out before a small smile form on her lips then turns into a light chuckle "I think you got it backwards there Issei" the brown haired grins "Maybe but in my group it will be like that I will protect you when you need it along with the other members that will join in the future".

Kokoro grab the Hyoudou arm and help him stand straight "Mhm enough talking let's get you back to Rias" "So did I do a good job of supervising?" "You did a horrible job of protecting yourself" "I'll take that as a good comment" Kokoro share her head and chuckle "Of course you would"

On top of the church building Akeno is sited at the edge looking down at the two with a soft smile "So that was your plan all along Nawin-kun?". The Makasha who leans on a wall glance at the two with a stoic eye "Mhm" "I say it turned out well… Kokoro seems to have soften up to him" "Indeed and now it's up to Issei to build up that bond only then will they grow stronger as a team…".

**End of Flashback **

Lucy look at the crying Hyoudou who's holding the motionless Kokoro in his arms tightly. Issei look at Rias seeing her still pass out on the ground probably from exhaustion, he looks down at his queen with shadows covering his eyes before gently placing her down and stands up.

Vermillion aura start leaking out from the Hyoudou before swirling around him in violent current. Lucy look up and is slightly surprise to see a giant red dragon glaring down at her with its glowing green eyes. Issei slowly glance at her showing his slit green eyes while boosted gear claw glow in red.

Issei dash toward the blue haired with such great force that every step he took destroyed the ground beneath him "AHHHHH!" he roars swinging the boosted gear forward but the Makasha jumps up narrowly dodging from getting slice into bits but she is caught by a surprise when Issei slash the boosted gear up firing four blast that is shape into blades.

Lucy expend her hands forward and start spinning in accelerating speed creating a fire barrier, the blades make impact to the flames and redirect but Issei wasn't finish and speed up to grab one of the blades and with all his strength strike it right through the barrier.

The fire barrier disperses showing a shock Lucy looking at Issei who's holding the blade that just impaled her left shoulder. Issei glare at the Makasha with rage clear in his eyes as he pushes the blade deeper making Lucy wince before shooting a quick fire blast from her left hand forcing Issei to let go of his grip from the blade.

Lucy pull the blade out biting her lips refusing to scream and throws it to the Hyoudou who deflect it using the boosted gear. Issei feel more anger surge through his body 'Partner calm down your losing control' Ddraig warn but it fell to deaf ears when Issei grab his head "RAWR!" Lucy is push back from the suddenly shockwave coming from the Hyoudou roar.

Issei's roars was so powerful that it blows the clouds around them along with creaking the earth beneath them. Issei nails and k-nine teeth sharpen also his ears shape into more pointed look. "RAWR!" Issei release his head and glare at the slightly shock Makasha.

Issei pull the boosted gear back and was about to fire a blast when a hand stops him "Stop… Issei" a stoic voice order making the brown haired turn to see Nawin looking at him with his glowing red eyes that clearly told him to back off. "HAA" Riser appear next to Lucy sending a flaming kick making her jump back but is interrupted when Hana appear behind her and deliver a kick to the back sending the blue haired crashing to the ground.

Nawin let go of the brown haired hand and lean to the side dodging an incoming fist "Seems like I have to knock you out" Issei glare at him and fire a dragon blast point blank range. "Slow" Nawin appear beside the brown haired holding a shadow sword "RAWR!" Issei roars and was about to fire a rotation when blood explode from his chest and abdomen making his eyes widen "Too slow to even see my attack" Nawin comment stoically looking down at the falling Hyoudou before crashing to the ground knockout.

"Hana" Nawin dispel to the sword landing on the ground as the Hydra appear next to him "Yes Master?" "Go check on Kokoro, I still sense some life force in her" "Of course" Hana runs toward the unconscious orange haired. Nawin turn his attention to Riser seeing him going against Lucy though clearly having a tough time.

Nawin make his way toward Rias seeing her gaining conscious "Uh" the Gremory wince trying to get up but falls feeling her broken wrist "Huh" Rias moan feeling herself being picked up "You sure gotten beaten up" a familiar stoic voice comment making the crimson haired eyes open seeing Nawin looking down at her.

"I should have been more serious with Lucy… was holding myself back way too much" She mutter "I'll deal with her… right now all of you are strangers to her" Nawin reply walking toward Issei. "What's happening to her" Rias ask finally regaining full conscious "Her sacred gear has taken over… it's similar to the way my one took over when I fought against Kalawarner though less powerful compares to Lucy".

Nawin place Rias down next to Issei who's still unconscious "I see she got Issei" Rias mutter placing the Hyoudou head on her lap "No I took him down" Nawin correct making the Gremory look at him surprise "He lost control thinking Lucy killed Kokoro… his power skyrocketed to Low-Satan and was still rising, if I didn't step in he could have killed Lucy along with everyone else".

"Shit!" Riser land next to the two with his shirt completely burnt showing injury all over his torso before it heals "Hey Makasha could use some help over here!" the Phenex yell turning to the black haired "Oh Rias glad to see you all better" Riser comment with a smirk looking at the Gremory who smirk back "Glad to see you could make it here Riser".

Nawin turn his attention to the blue haired who also turn her attention to him "Riser stay here… I'll deal with Lucy" he orders making the Phenex turn to him angry "What?! We should finish this quick and the quickest way is to attack her at the same time" he argues "We have plenty off time plus she's my sister… it's my duty to stop her" Riser was about to argue but sigh understanding the black haired feeling since he himself also have a little sister "Fine just take care of it quick Makasha" Riser slap a hand on Nawin's shoulder while dispersing his flaming aura.

Nawin make his way toward the blue haired and stop a few meters away from her 'Need to end this quick before it gets out of hand'. Nawin flash forward delivering a quick right hook to the blue haired face and a spin kick to the stomach sending her back.

Lucy throw up blood feeling her abdomen being heavily damaged from the kick before she could get into stance Nawin appears from beside to deliver a punch to the face sending her barreling away but stop when Nawin appear from behind to grab her wrist and throws her up to the air where he appears above her in black flash to deliver a hard punch to the stomach sending her speeding down to the ground.

"Mhm I guess the reputation wasn't exaggerating as I originally thought… he's probably the fastest person I've ever seen" Riser comment "I've never seen him move like this" Rias admits. Nawin lands back to the ground looking at his sister who's kneeling on the ground coughing up blood making his stoic eyes flash in sadness before hardening knowing he can't be soft at the current situation "Why are you hurting me big brother?" Lucy question shocking the older Makasha to the core.

"You would never hurt Asia, but why me? You don't love me anymore big bro?!" Lucy continue standing up holding her stomach looking at Nawin with sad eyes making him take a few step back as a look of regret form on his face. Lucy took a few step forward to only fall down making Nawin quickly flash toward her kneeling down in front of his sister.

Nawin see tears dripping down to the ground 'Kid… be careful don't let your weakness blind you' Tairex warn "… Lucy" Nawin whisper in regret wondering if the decision he made were right. The younger Makasha head shot up showing the black flash her sclera turning pure black instead of normal white.

"Why… WHY DO YOU IGNORE MEE!" Black flames explode around the blue haired forcing Nawin to jump back but some of the flames got caught on his jacket 'Nawin remove your jacket now!' Sairex yell. The Makasha land on the ground and immediately take off his jacket throwing it to the ground. Nawin is met with a shock to see the flames completely disintegrating the whole thing in less than a minute 'Amaterasu… you Makasha's sure have some crazy powers don't you' Tairex smirk darkly

"Amaterasu… that name sounds familiar" Nawin mumbles 'Well to give you a quick briefing. Amaterasu is the goddess of suns the legend goes that her flames are hotter than even the sun and can't be stop by even water' Sairex inform before Tairex continues 'It's pretty much the hottest thing in existence that black flames right there if anything comes into contact with it, it will be burn for 7 days and 7 nights until nothing is left behind'.

Nawin dust his short-sleeve silver shirt and glance back at the others 'Hana create a flame barrier around you and the others' he orders the hydra telepathically 'Alright but… be careful master' 'Don't worry'. Green flames explode behind Nawin making him look back to see a large fire barrier forming "Good that should keep the others safe from the Amaterasu".

Lucy grab her head catching the black haired attention "B-big brother..." she whispers before letting go of her head and turn attention back to him with a blank expression. 'She's trying to fight it but it seems her sacred gear has gotten more powerful… you have to stop her before it gets any stronger Nawin, the longer this last the more powerful the sacred gear become meaning it has more chance of consuming Lucy' 'Huh she's such a weak willed girl something tells me you're the primal reason for this kid' Tairex comment.

"I know and that why I'll be the one to stop her and make it up to her… I've been so blind to not see how much Lucy have struggled… I'll make it up to her" Nawin promise to himself before getting to his stance. Lucy glare hard at the black haired making his eyes widen slightly "Shit!" Nawin disappear in black flash as flames explode from his previous spot.

Nawin appear at the safe distance looking at the black flame burning even the ground into ashes "Amazing she can summon the Amaterasu just by looking at her opponents" he mutters before turning back to the blue haired. Lucy take a deep breath looking at her brother and runs toward him.

Nawin quickly notice something about the blue haired 'her magic is rapidly depleting… huh the sacred gear think releasing its true power will stop me but what it's really doing is burning itself out, since Lucy haven't mastered the black flames yet' he notes jumping back dodging an incoming fist from Lucy.

Lucy pulls her hand out from the ground and fire another wave of black flames to her brother who was about to flash away when the flame shoots up exploding into four separated blast. Nawin eyes widen seeing the separate flames start forming into a dragon like form in a matter of seconds, all the four dragons turn its attention to him glaring with their glowing golden eyes.

Nawin curse trying to come up with a plan 'If even one of those hits me, I'm done' he mutters. Suddenly all the dragons speed toward the black haired "Damn it!" the black haired fly back making the dragons roar following him in a quicker speed "Ice Glacier Storm!" Nawin thrust his right hand forward firing a large stream of ice which hit all the four dragons.

Nawin click his teeth seeing all the dragons speed past the ice like it was nothing 'Kid stop holding back and get serious before you get killed!' Tairex yell in pure fury. Black aura explodes around Nawin that shoots up the sky "Um" the Makasha mentally thanks the black dragon for releasing its power. Nawin sees the dragon is closing up to him but when they are meters away he thrust both his arms to the side "Lighting stream" a bolt of black lighting shoots from the sky hitting the Makasha causing a large electric current exploding out of his body hitting all the dragons.

The dragons roar in pain before exploding in a stream of flames which comes raining down on Nawin but he disappears in black flash just in time. Lucy fall to her kneels feeling her body start giving up "Lucy" Nawin appear beside her making the blue haired swipe her hand but he blocks it easily "S-stay away!" She yells surprising the black haired "Lucy please" he whispers trying to reason seeing that the blue haired is a state of confusion.

"Lu-" Nawin is stop when the blue haired left hand burst into blue flames and smashed right through his abdomen "Mhm" Nawin expression turn into shock feeling blood sipping from his mouth as he take a few step back before kneeling down in pain.

"L-Lucy… sister listen" Nawin whisper seeing his sister getting up and look down at him blankly "Don't lose control to it… SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH, IS THIS ALL YOU GOT HUH!?" He yells in rage glaring at the blue haired with his glowing red eyes. Lucy gasp as her eyes start flashing between normal blue "Big brother" she opens her eyes showing it being normal sky blue once more, she smiles happily and was about to run toward him but suddenly a stinging pain shot through her head "AHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screams testing her body whole grabbing her head "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER!".

Nawin curse seeing the blue haired eyes changing back to its power form and looks back at him with its once blank eyes void of any emotion. Lucy body explode in blue flames catching the black haired attention 'Damn so the sacred gear is reverting back to its normal power… this isn't good' Nawin curse getting back up on his feet.

'Nawin I know what's going on your head don't even bring that in as opti-!' Sairex is cut off when the black haired block the link. "Better give me power you damn mark" he mutters as purple aura start pouring out from mark. Nawin notice the blue haired forming a flaming sphere in her right palm 'So this is its last attack… I can sense it's putting everything in that sphere.

Nawin eyes harden holding his right hand out as black lighting charge up on the palm while the wound on his stomach starts to heal in accelerating speed. "DEMONIC LIGHTING" "BLUE SPHERE!" The two charge toward each other pushing both their attacks forward colliding it to each other. Inside the flaming barrier everyone has finally awake including Kokoro who is all healed up and look at the green flames "Hana I think we should release this… it's been long enough" she comments "I agree the Makasha is taking too long we need to finish this before the portal closes".

Hana sighs hesitant to defy her master orders but she herself was worry for his wellbeing which heavily outweighs his order "Fine" She flick her finger causing the barrier to dissipate and what everyone is greeted by shock them "What the hell happened!" Issei yell looking at the large magic dome in front of them that's seem to be made of pure flames with lighting that sparks around the dome though hundreds of lighting streaks comes from the bottom causing the ground beneath it to be completely obliterated from hundreds of electric strikes.

**Inside the Dome**

"I have enough of you sacred gear!" Nawin yell glaring at Lucy as his eyes change to golden causing blood start to leak "I NAWIN MAKASHA SUPRESS YOUR POWER AND RELEASE CONTROL OF LUCY MAKASHA!". "NOOOO" Lucy scream though in a lighter, but demonic voice, meaning it's the sacred gear voice. Nawin sees Lucy eyes start turning back to its normal blue while the flames around her body disappear.

Nawin quickly release the demonic lighting and catch his unconscious sister, the black haired wince feeling his eyes burning, crying in tears of blood, making him quickly revert it back to normal brown "Mhm" he hums in pain closing his eyes as the flaming dome disappear. When the Makasha open his eyes, he sees all the group looking at him in shock and relief.

Nawin lands on the ground and look down at his sister feeling the guilt for allowing her to go through this by herself 'I thought Serafall could replace my role for a time, but I guess she still needs me… no I can't blame her this is ultimately my fault for not paying attention to her and use the free time I have to be with her' Nawin sighs carrying the now blond haired in bridal style and make way toward the others.

"Makasha what happened?" Riser ask but all he got was silence which piss him off but before the Phenex could move Rias stops him by grabbing his shoulder "Don't you'll just get yourself hurt" She warn seeing the black haired stoic eyes but she can see there's a large amount of anger and regret going in there.

"Grab my shoulder… we're leaving" Nawin order which all complied and the group disappear in black flash.

**Time Skip: Hitachi Castle **

"They better make it back quick… only thirty minutes left" Hitachi inform nonchalantly while taking a bite from his sandwich looking at the portal "I say that's more than enough, but if they aren't back in twenty minutes is there a chance you could extend the time?" Sirzech ask making the blond shake his head "No I told them there's a time limit… it would be their fault if they can't make it back in time not mine, I did my part on informing them".

Xenovia and the others are sited on the ground playing monopoly "Ha you just landed yourself in jail blondy" the blue haired smirk while Yuuto groan "Why does this keep happening to me?!" "Because the game doesn't like you" Koneko comment blankly moving her cat piece pass Yuuto's car piece. Suddenly the portal glow making everyone stand up seeing it flashing in white and black "So they made it just in time" Hitachi finish his sandwich and throws the plate up making it burst into blue sparkles.

Rias, Issei, Hana, Riser, Kokoro flies out from the portal landing on the ground while Nawin following behind with Lucy in his arms. The others were about to run to their friends but stop when Nawin walk pass them and disappear in black flash. Sirzech turn to his sister "Rias what happened down there?" he asks in a serious tone "Sorry Onii-sama I'm as in the dark as you… we didn't see what happened since Nawin ordered Hana to put a barrier on… when it was down all we saw was this dome made of pure dense magic that suddenly collapsed showing Nawin holding Lucy who went unconscious after the battle" "He was silent pretty much the whole way and have an aura telling us to keep shut so we kept silent" Kokoro inform.

"Nawin was fighting Lucy?" Xenovia question surprise "Well when the guardian smash Lucy we thought she died but she came back with her power skyrocketed to a whole other level… I'm not sure what happened to her but after defeating the guardian she started attacking us…" Kokoro reply "She lost control of her sacred gear that's what happened" a voice informs making everyone turn to see an ice block shoot from the ground and shatters showing Serafall who hold an unusual serious expression.

"Well she could have killed us… I though she killed Kokoro!" Issei yell shocking the others by the new information "Wait w-what you mean Lucy-onee-chan tried to kill Kokoro-chan?!" Asia ask shock but also in denial "Sorry but it's true Asia" Issei responds sadly not wanting to hurt the blond feeling.

Sirzech sighs seeing the tension rising "Enough… Rias you and the others head back to the Gremory Estate and rest up, Serafall I need to have a word with you in private" he said making the others nods. "Grayfia please escort them" Sirzech turn to his wife making her nod "Onii-sama what about Nawin-kun?" Rias ask worry for the black haired current state of mind "I can't do much about that, he just disappeared and if there's one thing Nawin is good at is hiding his presence plus I can't go chase after him… give him sometime that's the best thing we can do for him at the moment" he reply making her nod.

Grayfia flick her finger summoning the teleportation and she along with the group disappears in silver sparking light.

"Well, this just keep getting interesting from here" Hitachi comment pulling the switch down, making the portal start to vacuum pulling everything into it "HITACHI!" Sirzech yell grabbing a tree to keep himself in place "KYAAA" Serafall summons her staff and stab it to the ground.

Since he is standing on the side of the portal Hitachi was able to avoid the vacuum "Hmm wrong switch" he mutters nonchalantly before walking to the other side from behind the portal and pull another switch making the portal explode and disappears.

Sirzech sigh in relief letting go of the tree and dust himself same goes with Serafall but she quickly glares at the blond and tap her staff to the ground sending a spiky ice wave to Hitachi who simply lift his right hand up "Push" he mutters lift his right palm up black aura emits around it and fire a powerful invisible force demolishing the Leviathan ice attack.

"You two enough!" Sirzech yell releasing some of his power making them stop their assault at each other "Serafall follow me to my office and Hitachi do whatever you please and thanks for the help" "Mhm you owe me one Sirzech" "Of course" The crimson haired nod while Serafall walk pass him and up the stairs.

"Seems like things are getting tough for you in the future Sirzech" Hitachi comment taking out a cigarette from his coat and light it up "Want one?" he asks making the crimson haired shake his head, "You know I don't smoke" Hitachi chuckle placing it on his mouth "Sure, now then seems like you have other matters to attend… wish you luck mate" Sirzech nod and proceed to walk up the stairs disappearing in the shadows.

**Next Chapter: Bonding and Promise **


	73. Bonding and Promise

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"Big brother?" A soft voice calls out to the 16-year-old Nawin who just finished tying up his shoes before looking back to see his 14-year-old sister standing near the doorway "Yes Lucy?" he asks in a blank tone making the blond flinch still not used to this new attitude coming from her once kind brother "I-I'm wondering after s-school could we play?" she ask hopeful but that was quickly crush when the black haired shake his head.

"I'm sorry but I have other more important stuff that requires my attention" he replies standing up and grab his bag holstering it to his shoulder "B-b-but!?" Lucy tries to argue "We haven't played together for so long… please big brother!" she begs making Nawin glance back at her before motioning the small blond to come forward making her smile and runs toward the black haired to only be stop by his comforting hand place above her head and rub the blond's lock softly "Sorry Lucy but another time…".

Lucy look sadly as her brother leaves to school "Don't be sad Lucy" the blond feels a soft hand place on her shoulder "But Mama big brother has never been the same after Tomo's death… it's been almost a full month and he's different… he barely talks to me anymore" Lucy reply to her mother sadly making the older woman hug her daughter who let a few tears drop.

After a minute Yao notice the young blond falling asleep making her smile before standing up while carrying the blond gently. "Yao… we can't stay here much longer" a voice comment making the black haired turn behind to see her husband leaning on the doorway looking at her with his usual calm and warm blue eyes.

"Yes… I know that" Yao sighs looking at the door where her son just left "I'm not completely keen with the idea, but I know staying here won't bring us anymore happiness after what just happened Nawin seems to fall into revenge… he's training to the bones now" Jonathan walk toward his wife placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "I don't feel comfortable saying it, but Tomo death has made him stronger in a way… he's training his body to the limit and his personality has gotten stronger same goes with his will… you and I both now he'll need all the strength he can get for the future".

"Azazel has been doing a good job so far… but your right it can't go on forever" Yao mutter. Jonathan notice his wife sad expression "Hey come on don't be thinking about that just yet" he smiles making the black haired look up "We don't have to move out right this moment maybe in a few months or so… Nawin still have some unfinished business to take care of" Yao nod "Yeah I guess your right about that…".

"Kuoh… it's been a while since we were last there" Jonathan comment with fondness while Yao place Lucy on a couch while picking up a blanket and spread it on top of the blond keeping her warm. "Bring back memories?" Yao question "Yes good ones, but… also bad".

**Another Scene**

'What a familiar situation' Nawin comment stoically seeing himself surrounded by a small group of thugs "Well well well if it isn't the Makasha" One of the teen state walking toward the black haired holding a bat. "Are you going to try this feeble attempt again?" Nawin ask making the teen click his teeth and point the bat inches away from the Makasha face intending to make him flinch but failed.

"Huh" The teen grunts in annoyance bringing the bat back "No the boss actually wants to have a word with you" Nawin raise an eyebrow "Is that so?" "Yes after seeing how badly you've beaten our past groups he decided to offer a high position for you in our gang so come on let's get a move on" he said impatiently.

"You think I want to join you clowns?" Nawin ask making the group look at him surprise "W-what?!" the leader of the group asks getting angry "Tell your boss he can shove the offer down his throat, I'm not interested". "Do you have a death wish!?" the teen yell swinging the bat toward the black haired face who catches it with his right hand "I won't join with a group who's responsible for my best friend death" Nawin reply then uses his left hand to chop down the teen wrist making him loss his grip on the bat.

Nawin grabs the bat and point it at the leader "Now then why don't I finish this quick" before the teen could react the Makasha swing the bat smashing it right at his face sending him crashing to the ground knock out. Nawin notes there's four more left and see one of them charging toward him from behind while the other tries to distract him.

Nawin jump back dodging an incoming fist then side step and swing the bat to the right smashing it to the attacker from the back in the face with such force it sends him front flip before crashing to the ground face first.

The other three stand still a second in shock allowing Nawin to throw the bat at the middle person "Ah" the goon scream in pain feeling a huge blow hit his chest knocking the breath out of him as he crashes to the ground. Nawin dash forward as the two other were distracted and knock the right one out by slamming a hand to his neck "YOU BASTARD!" the last one yell throwing a fist toward the Makasha face who easily dodge it and spin to the back of the attacker to grab his head and slam it to the concrete wall knocking him out along with breaking his nose.

"B-big brother" Nawin eyes widen hearing a familiar voice echoing around the dark alleyway. Lucy silently gasp seeing her brother turning to her but what cause the shock is his flashing red eyes, but as she blinks it disappears just like that making the blond rub her eyes to see her brother walking toward her and kneel down looking at her with his normal brown stoic eyes but she can see worry running through them.

"Lucy what are you doing here… did you follow me?" Nawin ask making the blond look down tapping the ground nervously making him sighs "I-I'm sorry… it's just I saw those five guys were ganging up around you s-so I thought I should follow just in case you needed help" she replies. Nawin lips twitch upwards hearing the blond determination on wanting to help him "… I appreciate that, but Lucy I don't want to see you hurt from now on just let me focus on these things while you just focus on school and enjoy your life" he said standing back up.

"Big brother… why do you always do these thing and why do you always decline my help!" Lucy shout not being able to hold these question away anymore. Nawin look at his sister blankly "… You're my little sister which mean it's my duty to protect you, also this is something you shouldn't get involve in Lucy… just let me handle it, you continue living normal".

Nawin takes Lucy hand and make way back home while the blond look sadly at the ground 'But I want to help also… I want to protect you too big brother…'.

**Real World**

"Uh!" Lucy eyes snap open and sits up to immediately scans her surrounding to find herself in a dark but calm house "What the?" she mutters softly feeling her dry throat. "Ohh your awake!" a loud light voice exclaims making the blond turn to see a young girl who appears from another room holding a drawing book while looking at her with excitement but also nervous going through the young girl baby blue eyes.

"W-water" Lucy request hardly able to talk making the girl freak out "Oh right! Of course" the violet haired girl dash to the fridge and grab a quick cup of water before running back to the Makasha side "Flashy-kun told me to give this to you the moment you woke up!" she informs passing the cup to Lucy who immediately gobbles it down.

"Thank you" Lucy said giving the glass back to the girl "No problem!" she smiles walking to the kitchen and place the glass in the sink "What's your name little girl?" Lucy ask "Ah yes I almost forgot about introduction hehehe well my name is Hinoka!" "I see well my name is Lucy Makasha pleasure meeting you Hinoka" "Same!".

"Good to see you two getting along" Camilla enters the room holding a bag of groceries and place it down on the table. Lucy raise her power when feeling the woman's dark aura, the moment she steps in making the whole room even more darken. Camilla look at the Makasha with interest seeing light blue flame emitting around her body "Lucy… stop" a blank voice order making the blond eyes widen and turn to the door way seeing Nawin leaning against it arm cross while looking at her.

Lucy immediately lower her power "I see you've returned, so have you got any news?" Camilla ask turning to the black haired who shakes his head "No, but there is a case going on around Nakashi?" "Case?" she mutters curious "Yes I overheard some police officer talking about a few girls that are aged between 18 and 21 has gone missing, supposedly been abducted… so there's a chance that's him" he informs.

"Umm what's happening?" Lucy ask making the two turn to her while Hinoka is sited on a chair continue drawing on her book. Nawin sighs "Right, sorry about leaving you in the dark Lucy, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so why don't we take a walk" the blond eyes brighten hearing that and quickly gets out of the bed grinning "Yes!" she dashes out the house.

Camilla laugh while Nawin sighs but a small smile spread on his lips "She's sure excited for a simple walk" the mother of one comment making Nawin nod "… Yeah" Camilla turn to him giving a supportive smile "I suggest you use this time to reconnect with her Nawin" she advise making the black haired look at her "Yeah I know… it's my fault by neglecting her for so long. Now I'm going to fix that" he replies before walking out the door.

**Time Skip**

Nawin smile seeing Lucy walking ahead of him grinning the whole way "So Lucy how's your training with Serafall going?" he starts off making the blond turn to him surprise. Nawin chuckle softly seeing this "Come on little sister you think I wouldn't know how you've been improving in skills at such a short amount of time" he questions making Lucy scratch her head.

"Yeah I guess it's hard to hide things from you Onii-san, but to answer your question it's been going great Serafall-sensei is a great teacher it's also an honor to be train by a Satan and she even said I'm her first and last apprentice… so I can't let her down" Nawin listen closely and is surprise to hear how strong the pink Satan help is improving his sister 'She sure speaks highly of Serafall" he notes hearing the tone of the blond when speaking about her sensei.

"I'm glad to hear that… I can see you have improved greatly with her help, but also you in person… I can see you've gain a lot of confident in yourself" Nawin comment making the blond grins "Thank you big bro!". "But wait" Lucy blinks "What happened in Hollow hell?! Is everyone okay" she asks "Yes, don't worry the others are back at the underworld and recovering… it seems you've lost your memory" Nawin state not surprise while the blond look at him confuse.

Lucy was about to say something when a blurry images flash in her mind making her blink "What memory?" "You've lost control Lucy… the sacred gear took control when you lost consciousness" the blond expression turns into shock before cursing herself "D-did I hurt anyone?" she asks hesitantly, but receive silence from the black haired.

"Big brother please tell me" Lucy begs looking at him pleadingly "… Yes Rias tried to stop you, but held back paying the price while Issei seeing this went in rage and tries to stop you but I intervene when he himself start losing control also" Nawin sees the look of regret falling to the blond face.

"Lucy don't blame yourself" the older Makasha said "No! it is my fault, I easily give in to the sacred gear influence allowing it to go wild, putting the other's in danger…" Nawin walk toward the blond and kneel down making her look at him "Lucy these things take time… you will be able to control that power one day" "B-but you already have control of your sacred gear and know it's name!" "I had the help of Azazel for that and also more importantly I was able to overcome the demonic shadows evil influence and tame i-" "and you did it in such a short amount of time!" Lucy reply.

Nawin smile tapping the blond forehead with his index finger making her look at him "Well then you just have to try harder… do you want to know my secret on how I was able to tame my sacred gear so fast?" He asks making the blond nod slowly "It's my will of wanting to protect you" Nawin answer surprising her.

"When I found out that I have a power inside that allows me to protect you, mom, dad, Asia, Akeno and the others I stop at nothing to learn how to control it and with that I was able to tame it because my will of wanting to protect you and others is so strong that it overcome the sacred gear influence".

'Psh bullshit… I could over throne you right now kid' Tairex threaten 'No you can't and Nawin-kun knows that, so don't even speak lies brother… he has full control the moment you decided to train him' 'Mhm'. "Lucy it's been almost three months now since we've became devil's and your learning new things everyday so don't be impatient and just continue training then one day you'll learn the name of your sacred gear and finally tame it" Nawin said.

Lucy listen to every word closely before nodding "You really believe I can do it? … that I can tame this uncontrollable power?" "Yes I have full confidant's that you can… after all you're a Makasha, our parent's has their own secrets and they were powerful peoples in their days and probably still are".

Lucy hugs her brother tightly who returns it, "Feeling much better?" Nawin ask pulling back before flicking his sister in the forehead making her blush while rubbing it "Y-yeah" "Good just remember Lucy always have confidents in yourself and never let anyone and I mean anyone say otherwise… because if you don't believe in yourself than what's the point on continuing fighting" he comment standing back up.

Lucy squeak when the black haired suddenly lift her up "W-what are you doing Onii-san" "Oh if I remember correctly don't you enjoy piggyback ride?" He said glancing back with amusement seeing the blond red face "W-when I was young!" "You are still young" he replies before resume walking.

"We are heading to a small village so enjoy the ride, I'll explain everything on the way" Nawin smiles feeling the blond wrapping her arms around his neck while leaning her head on his shoulder looking at the path ahead with happiness.

**Time skip: Nakashi **

Nawin glance back with amusement seeing Lucy completely pass out on his shoulder snoring lightly with small droll sipping from her mouth making him chuckle lightly. The bystanders look at the two and laugh at cute display 'Since we're at the center of Nakashi I should begin questioning some of the relative of the girls who's gone missing' Nawin note mentally before resume walking trying to find one of the police officers.

The Makasha notice a one officer just finished questioning the civilians "Excuse me" Nawin start off, stopping in front of the middle age man "Something you need boy?" He replies rudely "Yes I would like to know who's the chief here and where can I find him?" "Oh is there something you need to report? Don't tell me another person went missing already… have enough work as it is" he grunts.

Nawin eyes narrow seeing the lazy officer "If person life is in danger you should not be complaining" the black haired state not pleased "Huh whatever you say kid now leave I have to return home" "You still haven't answered my question".

The officer clicks his teeth getting annoyed "Go ask someone else my shift is over already" Nawin eyes narrow before his right pupil shine red making the officer eyes widen as his eyes glow in green "Now then tell me where is the chief of this town" Nawin ask stoically making the man nod "He's currently at one of the missing girl relative house" "Where?" "A couple of blocks from here… You'll see a sign called Isuma which is the relative last name, you can't miss it" "Good, now go back to your home you lazy git".

Nawin shake his head at the officer attitude before making way to the Isuma resident. "Lucy time to wake up" the blond eyes snap open hearing her brother calm voice calling her "You've sleeping for an hour now" he smiles setting her down on a bench. Lucy stretch her arms yawning before rubbing her eyes looking at the black haired "Sorry for passing out like that… guess I was still tired" She grins.

Nawin smiles ruffling the blond's hair making her pout "It's ok, now then on to more serious matter" the black haired said turning to the Isuma resident which is placed right behind them "What are we doing here?". Nawin stands up and point at the Isuma's house.

"The chief of this town is currently in there… I need to speak to him and find some clues for this murder that's been going on" "You mean the incubus? Are you sure it's him big bro" "Yes while your asleep I searched around Nakashi and picked up a magic signature that's similar to Gin's whose Camilla brother and an Incubus as well so it has to be him since it makes sense that incubus would have some familiarity on magic signature" Nawin inform.

The two sibling notice the chief leaving the family house after saying goodbye to the parents and enters his car "Lucy go distract the driver while I have a word with him" Nawin order making the blond nod and start making way to the young teen.

Nawin sees Lucy starting a conversation with the boy 'Good now time for a chat with the chief' he starts making way to the car and opens the door entering in silence. "What are you doing in my car son?" an old but calm voice question making Nawin glance to the side seeing a black haired middle-aged man looking at him curious with his calm silver eyes.

Nawin lay back on the comfy leather seat "Well let's just say I'm a person who wants to stop these kidnapping that's been going on around Nakashi" he begins making the older man raise an eyebrow "Oh a young boy like you want to help… I suggest you go back home kid, it's not the time for you to play hero".

Nawin hums leaning against his right hand "Believe me chief… I'm no ordinary kid" the older man eyes widen slightly seeing a faint red glow in the Makasha pupils. "Do I look like your average teenager?" Nawin ask "No… mhm I really shouldn't but something tells me you may be able to stop this case… fine if telling you can save my town then so be it".

Nawin lips twitch upwards seeing the commitment of the chief of wanting to protect his people "You have my word chief I'll solve this case but I need you answer my questions" "Fine ask away".

**Time Skip**

Nawin gets out of the car and closes the door "Ok Lucy…" "Onii-san help!" the black haired turn quickly to see the teen trying to kiss his sister by force while Lucy push his face away trying at best to keep a distance. Nawin eyes darken and grab the horny teen by the collar and throw him to the concrete wall "Do that again and I will take something away that makes you a boy" Nawin threaten glaring down at the shaking teen who look back at him with fear before speeding to the car and drives off.

Nawin sighs and turn to his sister "You okay?" "Y-yeah just a bit taken back by that creep sudden action" she stutters rubbing her shoulder feeling chills running down. "Sorry for putting you in that position" "No it's okay really, I would have punch him in the face though worried that I may accidently take his head off" the blond said grinning making the black haired chuckle "Nothing ever rattles you do they?" "Hehe nope I'm stone cold!".

Nawin notice the sun is about to fall making him sigh calmly feeling the dark energy start flowing in his body from the shadows "Well let's head back to Camilla place" Nawin said turning to his sister "Huh? Don't we have to search for clues" Lucy question "Sadly the chief doesn't know as much as I'd would hope… for now let's head back to Camilla's and discuss everything out maybe there's some clues and Gin should be back with his own clues" "Ok".

**Time Skip: Camilla's House **

"Gin still hasn't returned yet?" Nawin ask entering the main room while Lucy walk past him and jumps back into bed "No seems like his late… nothing surprising really he always have a habit of being late" Camilla replies while cooking some soup for dinner "Mhm" Nawin hums taking a seat on the couch.

"Um Ms Camilla" Lucy call out making the succubus turn to her "Yes?" the blond suddenly bows her head surprising the older woman while Nawin raise an eyebrow "I just wanted to say thank you… for saving my brother life… I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to him" Lucy said with grateful clear in her tone.

Camilla smile "Well what a sweet girl you are caring for your brother that much" she brings a hand near her mouth before letting out a giggle "It's okay I was glad to have helped your brother, he's such a dear". While the girls giggle Nawin eyes narrow wondering what would happened if Camilla did decide not to save him 'Even gives me chills wondering what could have happened if Lucy found word that I passed away… with that kind of power in her exploding all in once… it would rain chaos'.

'More like entertainment hehehe seeing all the humans burn to their bones… now that's something I wouldn't mind having a popcorn and enjoy' Tairex chuckle darkly making Nawin eyes flash red before turning back to brown 'Stop it Tairex' he demands making the dragon grins darkly before disappearing 'Mhm'.

Nawin look at Lucy helping Hinoka with her drawing while smiling the whole time before looking at him giving that foxy grin she usually does making a calm smile spread on his lips as happiness flash in his usual stoic brown eyes 'That smile… I would do anything to keep it like that'.

The mark suddenly glows lightly as Nawin start feeling his eyes getting heavy 'Mhm… getting tired' he blinks a couple of time but fails to keep himself awake and falls into slumber.

**Mindscape**

"Uh" Nawin blinks in surprise finding himself back at the sakura tree house but he quickly notices the two dragons are missing "Sairex, Tairex!" he calls out but receive no reply "Mhm" Nawin's body stiffen putting his guard up while making way inside the Japanese style house.

Nawin open the door to froze in shock and slight fear seeing a giant black snake greeted him with its slit silver eyes. Nawin gulps never feeling like this before even against Sayomi he never felt this kind of fear but those piercing silver eyes has such power in them that it makes him feel like an insect that could be crush with ease.

"Why so afraid?" A soft but blank voice question snapping Nawin out of his shock state "Your presence… it's different from anything I have ever felt… even almost familiar" he said holding the mark. The snake slither slowly toward the Makasha making him take a step back which cause the snake to stop its movement "Mhm… the great black flash scared? Being honest I'm a little disappointed" the snake state.

"So much potential but wasted in stupid ambition" the snake comment catching Nawin's attention "What are you speaking about snake?" he asks not please at someone insulting his goal even if that someone is stronger than him "Protecting the people you care so much about… pitiful goal, a waste of time and potential" the snake reply stoically.

"You're not the first person to have said that… sorry, but I won't sway away from this path… nothing can make me" Nawin state releasing his power making black aura start emitting out his body and swirl around him. "Are you so sure about that?" the snake question before it erupts in black smoke making Nawin summons the twisted etcher and gets to his stance.

A tall buxom figure could be seen in the smoke before it walks out showing a woman to be at least a few years older than Nawin, she has soft white skin, long dark purple hair that flows down reaching her waist while having some black color in the bottom clashing with the purple, long side bangs falling from the side reaching down her shoulder, bangs falling down in front of her face, her eyes are the same slit silver eyes but there is one thing different and it's that the pupil has soft red color in them instead of black.

The purple haired attire consisted of a black tank top with very thin straps and a button-like piece with multiple holes in the center, there's a black metal neck piece that is connected with the tank top by a thin strap, long shoulder length black gloves with violet snake like design stretch from top to bottom, long black boot that reach past her knees reaching near to almost purple bikini like bottom piece.

The woman blows the front bangs away from her eyes before looking at her nails which is painted violet "Mhm been a while since I've used this form" she comments before turning to the Makasha. Nawin eyes narrow looking at the person in front of him "… so you're the infinite dragon god Ophis" he states making the woman look at him with interest "Mhm, well that was quick mind sharing what gives it away?".

"Your transformation… the first time I saw your appearance it was more like a young girl then you transform to a snake and now this form, what else gives it away is your aura… the powerful aura of a god" Nawin reply. Ophis smirk and put her right hand out then slowly opens her palm.

Black aura form around Ophis's palm suddenly Nawin is pull toward her by some unknown force making him eyes widen and stab the twisted etcher to the ground but the force was to powerful forcing him to let go of the handle. Ophis smirk grabbing the Makasha's neck while he looks at her shock "How observant of you" she comments.

Nawin send a right hand to the dragon's face but to his shock the fist just bounces away from her face like it have no effect at all. Ophis look at the black haired pitiful attempt with slight amusement before letting him go and deliver her own right hook to his stomach making Nawin throw up blood sending him crashing through the house before slamming to the ground creating a gust of smoke.

"Use that power I have bestowed on you" Ophis orders crossing her arms seeing the dust cleared showing the bloody Makasha kneeling on the ground. Blood flow from his mouth even his noise from that one powerful punch "Bahh" Nawin vomit more blood feeling all his abdomen being completely crush from that single punch.

"Ohh I may have put a bit too much power in that fist… it has been a while so I guess it's unavoidable that I go a little overboard" Ophis comment almost sadistically. Nawin pants heavily feeling his whole body giving up on him from the significant damaged he just sustained.

'Come on!' he yells at his body before trying to get up, Ophis look impress seeing the Makasha getting back up to his feet though struggling "If you don't let that power out then I will" Ophis state flicking her finger. Nawin shot to his knees feeling the mark glow brightly as purple aura explode around his body "AHHHHHH" he screams holding the mark.

Ophis smirk seeing Makasha trying to resist "I will comment you for trying to overpower the mark, but" Ophis smirk darken seeing the mark start spreading, covering half of the Makasha body "Feel the power of a god Nawin Makasha".

Nawin looks up showing the dragon god his slit red eyes glaring at her with hatred making Ophis grin before extending her arms "Show me what you got". Nawin disappear in black flash and appear on top of the dragon god striking the demonic lighting down at her, but Ophis grab the black haired wrist "You have to do better" she comments making Nawin throw a kick to her face which she blocks with her other hand causing the ground to erupt.

Ophis smirk seeing the Makasha left hand speeding toward her face 'Expected no less from the son of Yao Makasha and Jonathan Hatsuji' Ophis body emits in purple aura before firing a powerful invisible blast sending Nawin flying back making him back flip landing to the ground.

Ophis smirk crossing her arms "Being a god has a lot of advantages… like controlling the force" she points her right hand at the Makasha "Repulse" she mutters firing a power blast to the Makasha sending him flying back crashing to a giant boulder.

Nawin uses the mark power to heal all the wounds and bones before getting out of the boulder landing on the ground. Ophis smirk seeing the Makasha using the mark 'Good' Nawin flick his finger summoning thousands of shadow weapons before sending all of them to the dragon god.

Ophis raise an eyebrow looking at the impressive amount of different variety of weapons speeding toward her before thrusting her right hand out and fire another powerful repulse blast sending all the weapons away, but she is caught by surprise when Nawin appear in front of her to grab a sword and in blinding speed stab her in the shoulder before receiving a kick in the stomach sending her up in the air.

Nawin summons a sickle and throw it at Ophis wrapping it around her waist and start spinning her around the air before slamming the dragon god down to the ground hard. Nawin shoot up to the air and slam both his palm together as black lighting explodes around each his hands making him spread both hands away before slamming his left hand down firing a large lighting bomb to the ground where Ophis is making it explode in a stream of lighting before firing another lighting bomb from his right hand causing a massive explosion.

"You are shaping up well" a voice from behind comment making Nawin eyes widen but before he could reach Ophis grabs both his arms immobilizing him "Let me give you a little extra present my dear Makasha" Ophis eyes pupil glows red before biting down at Nawin's neck "AHHHHHHHHH" a painful scream erupts around the destroyed area.

**Real World**

"UH!" Nawin eyes snap open and sits up to see the three girls looking at him with worry "You okay? you started sweating all of the sudden and muttering nonsense" Camilla ask kneeling down and wipe the black haired forehead with a wet towel. Nawin take a deep breath trying to calm down and touch the mark 'Tairex, Sairex'.

'Yes we know Nawin-kun… she somehow pulled you into another mindscape and blocking us from entering… probably because she didn't want any interference' Sairex explain 'That bitch! I would love nothing more to impale her with my claw and munch on her bones, I could goddamn careless if she's a dragon god!' Tairex yell piss.

'Nawin-kun did she do anything?' Sairex ask ignoring is brother tantrum '… I don't clearly know her motives, but one thing is clear she was testing me and forced me to use to marks power…' 'A pureblood vampire, the unknown group Akumi and now the infinite dragon god… Kid I wouldn't be surprise if you're going to be killed sooner or later… maybe the others will hehehe' Tairex chuckles darkly making the Makasha cut the link.

'Sorry about him Nawin-kun, though I hate to admit it, but you do have a lot of enemies targeting you and sadly all of them are way out of your league and their motivations are unknown' Sairex inform making the black haired sigh 'I know… I just need some time to get my mind straight… Huh I thought that small vacation would clear my mind but the second that's over I'm already thrown into this situation' Nawin sighs tired.

'You're a strong boy Nawin-kun most people would be crush by all of this pressure and wouldn't be able to make decisions like you… as you said to your sister never loss your confidents and that willpower' '…Thanks Sairex' 'Of course if you ever need to talk just come to me after all we are in this together since if you die we die and I'm positive Tairex isn't so fond of that idea' "Mhm'.

"Big brother!" Lucy voice snap the black haired back making him look up to see Lucy looking down at him with worry "Sorry I just had a bad dream…" he replies rubbing his neck making him stop at the mark direction. "About time you wake up, I'm hungry!" Gin appear next to Camilla grinning.

"It's ok I'm good now" Nawin said to the violet haired making her nod and place the wet towel on the bowl "Well since your up and Gin just returned let's have dinner" She announce and making everyone nod.

After a couple of minute everyone is sited at the kitchen table "Hey Nawin you never told me you got a hot sister" Gin takes a bite of the bread before sending a seductive smile to Lucy making her shiver "I see no point on telling you about that at all plus you already saw her earlier today you dumb idiot" "Nah that's when she's a sleep plus she was all covered in blankets so I couldn't see her full beauty" the incubus reply.

"Hey! Enough with the flirtation before I sock your face!" Lucy stands up bringing her right fist up which burst in flames making Gin grin "Feisty I love those" "Ohhh blue flames it looks pretty" Hinoka gush who is sited next to the blond seeing the flames up close "Hinoka I know it looks beautiful, but be careful that flames is hotter than your ordinary flames" Nawin comment seeing the young girl looking at it closely "Oh ok… your power is so cool Lucy-chan" the small girl comment making the blond blush before dispersing the flames "Thanks Hino-chan!".

"Flashy-kun could you do something like that?!" Hinoka ask turning to the black haired who nod don't mind showing the young girl some cool technique "Sure" Nawin bring his right hand up and open his palm charging up the demonic lighting making everyone look at it with awe "Whoa" the young girl mutter looking at the deathly black lighting surrounding the Makasha right palm.

"That's so cool!" Hinoka said as Nawin release the technique "Uncle Gin could never do something like that" she comments making everyone turn to see the blue haired hanging his head down with cloud of depression appearing on top of him. "Not such a cool uncle are you?" Nawin comment making Gin glare at him "Shut it!" he yells making Camilla smack his head "Don't use that type of language when Hinoka is around" she voices darkly.

**Mini Time Skip**

Hinoka yawn catching Camilla attention who is currently cleaning up the dishes "Gin you mind taking Hinoka to bed" "Sure anything for my cute little niece" the blue haired appear next to the small girl and swipe up to his arms before making way to her bedroom.

Nawin who leans near a window looking at the dark night sky "Now then with Hinoka in bed I suggest we get to business" Camilla said wiping her hand on the towel as Gin walk back into the main room and shuts the door behind him gently. Lucy who lays on the couch sits up while Nawin turn to the two siblings.

"Well we didn't get much from our side… Big brother said he didn't receive any useful information from the chief that runs Nakashi" Lucy starts "That so?" Camilla mutter confuse "It's my exact same reaction" Nawin comment making the others turn to him "Camilla, Gin does either the succubus or incubus have the ability to wipe memories?" he ask surprising the two.

"Of course! That bastard has always brag about that!" Gin exclaim clenching his fist "Camilla?" Nawin ask "Yes though that technique has only been achievable by gifted incubus or succubus… I myself am able to use it though not Gin… it's common for succubus to have it, though quite rare for incubus" She explain.

"So Yahiko must have wiped the memories about the cases or at least clues on how to find him from the chief, but why didn't he just killed him?" Nawin question "Yahiko?" Lucy ask "That's my ex-husband name Yahiko" Camilla inform making the blond nod.

"I guess killing the Chief would case for trouble then good and he has always been person to take things quiet when he's in the mood or knows it's important" Gin comment "I see then what about your side Gin? Anything useful" Nawin ask making the blue haired nod "I actually found an abandon camp site a few miles away from Nakashi and pick up Yahiko stench all over it. I tried to follow it, but it just led me into a cold path" he informs.

"I see… early morning I want you to take me there maybe I can find something else there, but anything else?" "Yes found very small house that's in a middle of the forest which homes about a small family well… let's just say they aren't among the living" Gin inform sadly".

Lucy clench her fists "That monster! Those people don't deserve that" "You can see why I left him… Yahiko is cruel to the bone nothing like that man I first met" "Mhm well back to the main subject, he sucked all the souls out of that family?" "No, only the two adults and killed the other three teens probably for fun and didn't want to leave anyone alive who can give away he's location" Gin reply.

"Big brother why aren't we out now and hunting this monster down!" Lucy jumps out of the couch and storm in front of the black haired who open his eyes looking down at her "Lucy calm down, we can't do much right now considering at night it's succubus time similar to the vampires… going out now will not only be next to impossible to find him, but will also be on his terms" Nawin reply making the blond clench her fist.

"I hate to say it, but Nawin's right even though I would love to go out now and find the monster, it's simply impossible during this time since us Incubus are skilled at night by being able to hide at shadows which allow to be completely hidden and impossible to be spotted" Gin informs.

"Also there a chance and I mean a high one there will be another abduction happening tomorrow and since the case will be fresh Nawin you can go after that and have a better chance on finding him" Camilla state making the black haired nod "My thoughts exactly" "Wait so we are allowing another girl to be abducted?!" Lucy ask "Of course not if she's been abducted that means Yahiko isn't planning on killing her for a while… so that's gives us time to find him and also save the girl" Camilla reply.

"That's a big what if! Maybe he will just take her back to his hideout and swallow their souls before we could even reach him!" Lucy exclaim but stop when she feels a hand rest on top of her head "Lucy calm down" Nawin said making the blond look up at him "Acting like this won't solve anything… tell me you think charging out there now will do what?" he questions causing the blond to freeze "Exactly I know it's a terrible thing to have another girl get abducted, but it will also give us the window to find Yahiko and stop him… sometimes you need to make tough decisions".

Lucy sighs before nodding "I understand, but I won't allow another girl to be killed by this monster… I'm going to find him and put an end to this before he even has a chance to do anymore harm!" she shouts making Nawin smile "That's the spirit" "Hot and great personality… sounds like a jackpot" Gin grins making the blond flip him off.

"Now now enough you two… I say that clear a lot of things and now we have a plan for tomorrow" Camilla claps her hands "Yes early in the morning Gin I want you to take me to that camp site after that all three of us head to the town and I'm sure we will get something soon" Nawin inform "Wait can't I come with you two to the camp site?" Lucy ask "Lucy when I mean early I mean very early… you'll be in bed still and you need the sleep" "Brother you're not a morning person either!" the blond points out.

"True, but I can push myself out of bed when I need to unlike you little sister" he smiles and tap the blond's forehead making her pout. "Don't worry I'll wake you up when we return from the camp site" "I bet you I can wake up early and come with the both do you!" "Oh I like to see that" "Fine!" Lucy walks into the guest bedroom and slams it shut.

Camilla giggle while Gin chuckle "Nice to see you two acting so much like sibling, bring me back to our days when we were younger" Gin comment with a warm smile. "Mhm well I guess it's time for bed since we're getting up early" Nawin reply making the two nod "Yes goodnight Nawin-kun" Camilla says and heads to her room.

"Well my bed is this couch" Gin said jumping on the couch making Nawin turn to him "You sure you can sleep there?" "Yeah I did it before plus if anyone dares come here I'll be the first one to be alerted" "I see… well night Gin" "Yeah night".

Nawin head to the guest room quietly and see Lucy already fast asleep on one of the beds making him smile "Sweet dreams little sister" he mutters pulling a hair string from her face and place it behind her ears. Nawin take of his coat and place it down gently on the table before laying on the bed and take a deep breath then falls into slumber.

**Unknown Location**

"BOOM!" a giant lightning strike from the sky, hitting the ground causing a huge explosion that destroys the whole forest, smoke hover to the skies. Azazel stood at the edge of the massive crater and looks down at the bottom to see Akeno meditating at the center, looking completely unharmed from the lightning strike.

Azazel sees lightning sparking around the raven haired body before exploding in a stream of electric that covers the whole crater before absorbed back into her, "Well… ready to head back?" He said looking at the girl with pride. Akeno slowly gets on her feet and snaps her eyes open showing it glowing in electric yellow "More than ready…".

**Next Chapter: The Unexpected Reunion**


	74. The Unexpected Reunion

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"Slow… too slow to even see my attack" Issei hears the Makasha voice ringing in his head, making him clench the boosted gear tightly while he stares at the destroyed field in front of him. Issei takes a deep breath and thrust his right hand forward, firing a dragon blast and start running beside it, before passing it and swipe the blast with his other hand, to redirect it upwards.

Issei wince feeling his left hand burning, but ignores it and releases his wings, shooting up the air, passing the blast and stop right in front of it where he smashes it down to the ground with the boosted gear. The blast made impact to the ground, causing it to erupt in a large explosion, demolishing the field. Issei looks down to see the smoke clears, showing a deep hole on the once normal grass filled ground.

"He took me down so easily" Issei curses, landing down and punch the earth, creating a wide crater. The boosted gear creak and shatters as the brown haired falls to the ground looking down at the small rubble blankly, 'Why can't I keep up with him… I train to the bones and still I feel so weak…' Issei clench the dirt, gritting his teeth 'Issei Hyoudou you're coming with me'.

Issei eyes widen, when remembering the Akumi member trying to kidnapped him '… I need to get stronger' an image of an injured Kokoro appear in his mind 'I almost lost her because I was weak… I need to get STRONGER!'. Green aura explodes from the field, shooting up to the skies causing the clouds to explode.

Rias smiles seeing Issei getting back on his feet and resume training, as she looks from above the trees 'Keep training Issei… you'll become stronger in no-time'. Rias releases her wings and fly up, but glance back one more time at her boyfriend 'At the tournament you will finally be able to show everyone just how powerful you really are…'.

**Nakashi **

"She's still in bed isn't she" Camilla giggles, seeing Nawin walking out from the guest room "Yes" he replies, smiling a bit when glancing back at his sister who's snoring like a baby while snuggling with her pillow.

Nawin close the door gently then makes way to the kitchen table to take a seat, "Sleep well?" Camilla ask, placing a cup of earl gray tea in front of the black haired "Yeah… it's been a while since I've slept well" he replies, taking a sip of the tea.

Placing the cup down, Nawin notice someone's missing, "Where's Gin?" he ask, noticing the blue haired is nowhere to be seen "Oh I just send him out to get some logs, since we need that for our special camp barbeque" Camilla reply making the black haired nod.

"So how are you and Lucy getting along now?" the mother asks, taking a seat in front of the Makasha "Mhm" Nawin hums with a smile gracing his lips, "It's well… I forgot how nice it feels being with her" he said, taking another sip from the tea.

"Lucy always have this cheerful and welcoming aura around her… she can make anyone smile if she wants, same goes with my other sister Asia who's always want to help others in need and listen to people's problem and help solve them… those two are so similar, but the main different is that Lucy is more energetic and enthusiastic though also hotheaded".

Camilla smile hearing this "Sounds like you have two wonderful sister Nawin-kun though Asia is adopted, correct?" "Yes, for some unknown reasons even to herself, Asia parents left her in front of the church doors when she was just a baby… I wonder myself sometimes why would a parent abandon a sweet girl like Asia…" he mutters.

"Well, it must be a blessing for her to have met you… I'm sure you gave her great happiness, by bringing her to your family" Camilla smile, which Nawin returns. "I'm back!" Gin announces, entering the room, holding a bunch of log on his shoulders "Not so loud you dunce" Camilla hiss making blue haired pale "R-right".

"Now that your back, let's move I want to get this over quick" Nawin comments, standing up causing Gin to groan "Really? I wanted to relax a bit" "No" the other reply blankly, heading out. "Come on Gin, move it" Camilla order making him sigh before following the Makasha.

**Time Skip**

"Hey Nawin you mind me asking a question?" Gin breaks the silence, as the two walk through the peaceful forest "Ask away" "I'm curious, before three months you were just an ordinary human, correct?" Nawin glance at the blue haired for a second before turning back to the path "Yes…" "Hahaha, I'm honestly surprise you haven't gone crazy after the roller coaster rides you had ever since becoming a devil… you sure have one iron will kid, being able to keep your sanity in control" Gin comments before chuckling.

Nawin sighs then looks up at the sun, shining down from the branches "The reason why I'm haven't gone crazy is probably because I've dealt with this kind of situation ever since I was just ten" he replies making the incubus turn to him surprise. "My life was never the easiest, dealing with things that would make other kids cry to their parents, but I did no such thing… I stood up on my own two feet and dealt with those problems myself, giving me bad reputation since it makes me different from other kids" "How so?" Gin asks.

"Mainly my personality is completely different from other students, that's why I got treated like an outcast, pretty much becoming a delinquent at my old school" Nawin explains "Doesn't seem to bother you though" Gin said, not noticing a single emotion coming out from the Makasha's blank tone.

"Mhm, I've always enjoyed being alone, but the main reason why I got criticized by being different is because I was a complete polar opposite compare to my sister, Lucy… she was pretty much the queen of the school, her cheerful personality makes everyone smile and she's pretty much became the most popular person in school, same goes with having a lot of admirer because of her looks and knowledge" Nawin chuckle a bit while Gin look at him surprise "You're… you're not angry?".

Nawin sighs, knowing that question would come up "No… I know my sister blames herself for the way the students treated me" "So in her mind, she thinks she's the reason why you were mistreated?" Gin said, making the black haired nod "Yes, though I never hold a grudge… how could I? she's one of the main reason why I've gotten stronger, I had a lot of enemies back at my hometown and they wouldn't hesitant to used Lucy to get to me, but I was able to sheltered her away from that for the most".

"What about your parents? I would have expected they would have done something about this?" Gin ask making Nawin chuckle a bit "Believe me, my mother would have torn the whole city if she wanted to, but I told her I would dealt with it myself… my mom did of course disagreed, but my dad stepped in agreeing with me" "Bad father…" Gin comment.

Nawin shake his head, "No my dad did the right thing, his intention was at the right place because of that I was able to become stronger and mature… plus when he was able to persuade my mom, he immediately begin training me on ways to protect myself" "I see…".

"Why did you do all of that?" Gin ask, making Nawin glance at him "As I said before, to protect my little sister and a certain friend of mine who is one of the main reason for my changed". Gin notice the Makasha tone harden, clearly telling him not to ask anything further which he caught "I see… you're one interesting person Nawin Makasha" "Mhm".

**Camilla's House**

'He's no longer the brother you once knew!' 'Are you trying to start a war?!' 'After all the deaths and destruction you still want to continue on this path!?' "NAWWINN!" "ISSSEEEIIII!" 'WHAT HAPPEN TO THE BROTHER I ONCE KNEW AND LOVED!', "Huah!" Lucy snaps her eyes open showing it glowing bright golden, she immediately sits up feeling sweat covers her body.

"Uh!" Lucy hold her cheeks feeling tears dripping down her eyes "W-why?" she mutters wiping the tears. "What are those voices!" she questions holding her head, but she is suddenly startled when an image appears showing her brother being covered by the mark, looking at her with those venomous red slit eyes.

A soft hand is place on the blond shoulder making her quickly turn up to see Camilla looking down at her with worry, "Calm yourself Lucy… I can hear your beating heart all the way from another room" she states. Lucy hold her chest and takes a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

Camilla return her hands to pass the blond a cold cup of water "Here drink up, it will help you calm down" Lucy grab the cup and slowly drinks it before passing it back to the older woman "T-thank you" she replies, still feeling spooked from the voices and that horrid imaged.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Camilla ask softly, placing the cup down on the table, beside the bed. "… I don't know it might be a dream or something else… maybe a vision" Lucy tries to explain "Visions?" Camilla question. The Makasga doesn't know why she's telling this to the succubus who she barely knows, but somethings inside tells her she can trust the older woman especially after she saved her brother.

Lucy close her eyes "I-it shows an image… an image of my brother who doesn't look the same… it's almost like he's a different person and he's looking at me with those slit red eyes like I'm a stranger!" Camilla place a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder "Calm down Lucy take a deep breath" she soothes.

Lucy did as tell, before opening her eyes and looks down at her shaken hands "I'm just worried for my brother… ever since I was born he's always been the one to protect me, b-but now I want to be the one to protect him… with my own hands… my own power! that's the reason why I'm training my hardest!" She exclaims.

Camilla can't help, but smile seeing how much the young Makasha wants to help her brother… protecting him 'What a strong bond she and Nawin have…', "Lucy I may not know much about this image you're talking about, but I do know one thing… you want to protect your brother correct?" "Yes".

Camilla smile "Then do that and make sure those vision doesn't happen… those vision may have been just a dream or it could be telling you something, you and your brother have been granted such a unique power and it's up to the both of you to master it and after you mastered it, I know you can protect your brother against any enemy" she states, making the blond look at her.

A small smile form on Lucy's lip "You're right, if these vision is showing me that my brother is in danger then I will do whatever I can to make it not happen and I will use this gift to protect him no matter what!" she swore, making the violet haired smile "Good because I'm sure that's what Nawin-kun would do for you as well" "Yeah I know that… more than anyone else".

**Camp Site**

"It's surprising clean… he must have expected to return back here" Nawin state, examining the standard looking camp that's been made under a large tree to block the sunlight "Yeah it's actually quite nice" Gin sighs, relaxing in a hanging chair making the black haired face palm before snapping his eyes opens showing it glow in red.

"Well you just sit tight while I investigate around here, you lazy git" Nawin comment and begin searching around the camp. The Makasha immediately notice something 'Some of the footprint here is recently fresh' Nawin state, kneeling down and look at one specific footprint 'It's smaller than the usual ones that's been walked through here everywhere which has to Yahiko's… this one's smaller… almost woman like'.

Nawin's pupils narrows before he gets back up 'So we have someone here who's also looking for Yahiko, but who?' Nawin notice one of the trees having a medium size hole going through it making him stop in front of it to and examine closely 'Interesting this hole instead of going through by force it's actually been melted through… and recent as well so it must have been the mysterious woman doing'.

Nawin notice a claw mark beside the trees 'Interesting these claw must be sharp enough to cut through human flesh like butter'. The Makasha close his eyes gathering all these new information 'My first thoughts would be the ghouls, but those footprint is more suited for human shape or any other supernatural creatures that looks like human… so it's not them'.

"You found anything?" Gin call out, making the Makasha walk back and take a sit on a log in front of the extinguish camp fire "Yeah a problem, it seems someone else is looking for Yahiko" Nawin inform making the blue haired sit up "Is that bad news?" "Depends on who's searching for him really… our job is to either kill him or take him back to succubus land and let him face justice… being honest I prefer the latter option" "WHY?!" Gin shoots back and grab the Makasha by the shirt.

Nawin look down at the incubus blankly "Are you that much of an idiot? I'm trying to help your sister and you get back to your homes" he said, shocking Gin "Bringing Yahiko back to custody will surely bring good to you and your sister name… as well for Hinoka life being with her homeland where she can make friends" Nawin reply.

Gin let the Makasha go and sighs "Thank you…" he mutters in gratitude, "Your sister help me so it's my turn to return the favor… now come on let's head back" "What about Yahiko?" Gin ask "I think we might have to face him at night because he's currently using this as his hideout" "It's da-" "I know" Nawin cuts in.

"But I have a plan, I'm going to place some special seal around here to give us an advantage tonight" Nawin said "What kind of an advantage?" Gin ask "Don't worry, you'll find out, but remember this will affect you as well so I hope you can face him without needn't to use that power" Gin smirk, creaking his knuckles "Oh don't worry I prefer a face to face confront anyway".

Nawin smirk "Good I'll explain the plan when we head back" 'Sairex I need to borrow some of your power' 'Yes I know what you're planning, but remember only a small dose, considering you haven't even begun training with it yet… it would be a devastation if you lose control with that kind of power in your disposal' 'I understand, don't worry'.

Nawin turn to the blue haired "Gin you mind going back first while I prepare everything" "Mind me asking why?" "Because I'm setting up a trap and I don't want you to accidently release it when you're here" Gin sighs "Fine, I can see you don't want me here".

Gin begins making way back to his home, after a minute of scanning the whole area, Nawin close his eyes and slams both his hands together, "Sairex now" golden sparkling aura starts leaking out from the Makasha before swirling around him.

Golden pigmentation start forming around his eyes, Nawin takes a deep breath and snap his eyes open showing the iris glow in golden while his pupil turns slit like a dragon.

"Now then let's begin" Nawin open his right palm which burst in golden aura, before slamming it down making the whole area shine brightly, blinding everything.

**Time Skip **

"Hyaa!" "Come on Hinoka you need to be faster than that!" Lucy grins dodging another drop kick coming from the young girl 'Damn for a small girl she sure have some strength' Lucy note, spotting a small crater on the ground crated by the drop kick. Camilla who is sited on a swing look at her daughter and smile peacefully, seeing an image of her late husband next to her little girl 'Just like her father always full of energy and loves to train'.

"Much like him huh" Gin comment leaning on the tree looking at his niece "He always trained… after finding out you're a succubus he stops at nothing to get stronger to protect you and Hinoka even though there's only so much he can do being a human… he was a good man" "Yeah, you got along great with him compare to Yahiko" "Of course because he was humble, loyal… and fun to be around with compare that bastard Yahiko" Gin reply with disgust, making Camilla nod.

"Haaa" Hinoka send a right hook to Lucy's face who dodge it narrowly by side stepping, but the blond is surprise when she feels something dripping from her cheek, "What?" she touches it and look to see it's blood.

"Hehehe" Lucy looks up to see Hinoka grinning while showing her nails has grown long and sharp "Succubus has the ability to grow their nails quite long to get a surprise attack on the enemy, my mama taught me this just in case I ever run into trouble".

Lucy smile wiping the blood away "You sure are one interest girl Hinoka, taking in your first impression I thought you were just a simple girl who don't know the basics of fighting" The violet haired grin bringing up a peace sign "Well Mama and Uncle Gin taught me these things so I could protect myself in any case I ever got in trouble, plus I really enjoy their training sessions, it's fun!".

"I have to admit I didn't expect to see this coming" a voice state making the two girl turn to see Nawin appearing in black flash "Flashy-kun" Hinoka grins hugging the Makasha legs making him ruffle her violet lock. Nawin picks Hinoka up making her squeak before placing her on his shoulder, he is caught by surprise when Lucy hug him.

Nawin look down at the blond "Lucy you okay?" he asks making her look with a smile plastered on her face "Yep, just glad to see you alright big bro" Nawin let out a small chuckle before ruffling the blond lock "You really are random sometimes sister or more like unpredictable" he comment making her grin.

"Unpredictable?" Gin repeat walking toward the three with Camilla in toe "Yeah my sister has a reputation of being quite unpredictable… she shown it from time to time in battles and her crazy pranks" "Is that s-" "Gin what's that smell?" Camilla turn to her brother smelling horrible stench coming from him.

"Ewww, Uncle Gin did you just popo your pants!?" Hinoka yell, holding her noise "Lucy…" Nawin turn to his sister who's laughing on the ground, holding her stomach "Ahahahah sorry, but this morning I notice I have one stink bomb left in my pocket and I didn't want to waste it".

"You little brat!" Gin shouts and was about to grab her, but stop when Lucy flick her finger, creating a small fire ball on the tip of her index finger, "Just to let you know, if this fireball hits you… You go boom" she smirks, making the blue haired pale. "I hope you don't use that as a strategy in your battles" Nawin comment blankly "Oh I did to a pour fallen angel, but it's super effective big bro" "Oh I'm sure, since only you can pull that off" he smiles.

"Gin shower now, before you stink us all" Camilla order her brother like a child who walk slowly to the shower house that's build behind the main house, "I'll gonna get you for this you sexy Makasha!" he yell, slamming the door shut.

"Uh, his flirtation gives me the shivers" Lucy said, rubbing her arms "Well he is an incubus so it makes sense he would flirt to females though I'm surprise you don't do much Camilla, I thought all succubus have that in their personality" Nawin admits turning to the older woman who giggles. "Oh, I'm a mother now, my days of doing that is over though when the time comes I do have to because I need to suck human life force to survive" she said.

"Wait, you have to kill humans?" Lucy ask surprise "No I only take some, not all so my victim will still be alive just extremely tired so they'll be in bed for a week, but we can suck all the life force to stay full for a longer period of time, but that means the victim will die" she inform.

"I see, so you and Gin only take ninety percent of the human's life force to stay full or at least for a couple of weeks?" Nawin ask, trying to understand "Yes and that's when I need to use my seduction to take my victim to some secret location so no one will spot me having my dinner" she said, grinning seductively.

"I guess there's no way out of it considering you need life force to survive" Nawin comment "Yes, but someone like Yahiko just take all of the life force from his victims right" Lucy said making Camilla nod "I lost count of how many humans and other supernatural creature have got their life force sucked dry by him".

"That's why Flashy-kun and Lucy-chan will stop that meanie Yahiko right?" Hinoka ask "Of course!" Lucy gives her a thumps up "We will stop him, so no one else will get hurt". "Lucy you mind playing with Hinoka for a minute, I need to speak with Camilla in private" Nawin state making the blond turn to him.

"Huh?! I don't like you keeping secrets" She pouts, crossing her arms "Don't worry I'll tell you tonight ok" Nawin promise placing Hinoka down while Lucy sigh "Ok, come on Hinoka let's continue on that fighting game back in the house" "Yeah!".

Nawin turn to Camilla when the two girls enter the house "So, did Gin tell you about my plan?" he asks which the older woman nod "Yes and I thank you, but Nawin-kun the chance of them accepting us back is low… very low considering what I did is extremely frown upon".

Carmilla relax a sigh before looking up at the Makasha with a smile "And being honest Nawin-kun… I prefer living here more, I'm actually planning on enrolling Hinoka to a small school in Nakashi so she can make friends with the children her own age… I just need some more money to pay for the enrollment" she informs, catching the black haired off guard by this sudden new information.

"I see… if that's what you want then I support it, but you said you needed money?" Nawin ask "Yes believe it or not I've just opened my own restaurant in town, since I thought it would allow me to do something with my usually bore day and also get money for Hinoka enrollment along for the family. though it's not completely done yet since I need to hire some staff and other stuff to be done".

"So you want to live a normal life?" Nawin ask which Camilla nod "Yes Nawin-kun, ever since Hinoka was born all I wanted for her is to live a normal and happy life… she doesn't need to go out on missions, putting her life in danger which will happen if we returned back to my homeland… living here allows her to have a normal life and most importantly be safe, but it seems my past is coming back to haunt me" She sighs.

"You think Hinoka can fit with the humans? even though she's only half succubus, it still must be hard" Nawin ask, worry that the young girl may fall into a situation similar to he's. "Oh you needn't to worry about that, Hinoka is a delight to be around with, some of my friends from the town, their children's enjoys her company… that girl can put a smile on people's faces just like her father" Camilla reassures, making Nawin take a deep breath in relief not wishing anything that happened to him to fall upon a sweet girl like Hinoka.

"If that's so… take this" Nawin bring his right hand up and a special card appear in black flash "What is it?" Camilla ask, taking the card "It's a special credit card that Sirzech gave me… there's plenty of money in there for you to use" he informs, surprising the mother of one.

"A-are you sure… I can't take something like this" Camilla said with gratefull but also uncertain "Don't worry, my family are wealthy and I usually take missions that directed by Sirzech himself which pays well so I'll be fine… take it Camilla, for your family" Camilla place the card in her pocket before embracing the black haired in a hug who return "You really are a blessing Nawin Makasha" she said in gratitude before pulling back.

Nawin smile "Mhm, I'm just trying to do what's right… and I don't want Hinoka to follow in a similar path as I, she needs to be happy after losing a father, but luckily she has a loving mother with her and a goofy but caring uncle" He said making Camilla giggle.

"Wait a minute mister" Camilla stop, noticing something "Did you just said Sirzech Lucifer? the King Satan of the underworld gave you the card?" She asks, curious clear in her tone.

Nawin nod "Well you see Sirzech gave it to me because I was doing a lot of mission which gave a lot of money that he thought it's a good idea to place it somewhere safe, so he gave me the card and yes he and I have a strange relationship you can say" he informs, rubbing his neck.

"Strange?" the succubus questions, "To put it simple he thinks of me as a little brother… I see that face Camilla, but it's true the king of Satan does not completely act like what you would expect, but he has a good heart probably one of the kindest person I've ever met".

Camilla listen closely with intrigued since she always wonders what the strongest devil would be like "I see, well it's good you have a friendly relationship with someone at that high up rank, you just keep amazing me Nawin-kun" she smiles making the black haired chuckle.

Camilla suddenly bows "Thank you for all your generosity" she said, making Nawin shake his head "You save my life and it's only right I repay you", "Done flirting with my sister" Gin appear with a towel wrap around his wet hair and waist.

"Wasn't flirting and where's your shirt?" Nawin ask "All my clothes stink, thanks to your sister" "Well go get change, I need to start making lunch" Camilla announce, "No let's go out and eat considering you already cooked dinner last night" Nawin suggest "I have no problem with that" Gin shrugs while Camilla nod "Sure, haven't eaten out for a while now".

**Gremory Estate**

"How's everyone feeling?" Sirzech enters Rias room to see veryone relaxing on the large bed "Fine, though still sore" Kokoro reply laying on the bed comfortably. Sirzech notice a member missing "Where's Issei?" "He's out training" Rias reply, walking past him, entering the room and takes a seat on her chair.

"Are you sure that's wise Buchou, he just finished healing, he readlly should be relaxing instead of training right away" Yuuto ask, worry for his friend health "Gotta give it to the pervert, he is sure one determine guy" Xenovia comment.

Rias shakes her head "Just let him train… he has the welsh dragon to heal his wounds in a much faster rate compare to all of us, so he'll be find, also I doubt he'll listen to us right now" She inform.

Kokoro sighs, leaning her head down on her arms "I've trained him and she's right, when Issei gets into it, he won't stop until he himself thinks it's enough".

Sirzech listen with interest, since he himself never tried to get to know the Hyoudou that much, even though the boy is his sister boyfriend, but he was fine with that considering he can see goodness in the Hyoudou's heart and he's love for his sister "How often does Issei-san train?" the Satan ask.

"Crazy amount, one time I was training him on creating his own fighting style though I didn't help too much since he need to make it himself to suits his style, then he spends a full day on it nonstop even when I told him to rest… to put it short the guy stamina is on a whole other level" Kokoro informs, surprising a lot except for Rias who already knows this.

"Psh, my master can do better than that" Hana suddenly speaks, making everyone turn to her, raising their eyebrows, "Oh is that so?" Kokoro replt with not so pleased tone, even though her king can be an idiot, she still doesn't take likely of someone not talking positive about him or especially says his hard efforts is not good enough.

Rias smile seeing Issei's queen defending him 'The stronger the bond, the more powerful the peerage will get' she notes remember the most important lesson she learned when building her own peerage.

"Yeah, my master does things crazier than Issei's" Hana state "Well I like to hear one of them than!" Kokoro sits up "He once climb a mountain with one hand tied behind his back" she said.

"I'll give that to Nawin-kun, but Issei also did a thing similar though with both arms and he claimed the tallest mountain in Kuoh which was 4 thousand meters tall!" Kokoro counters "Oh did I forgot to mention that my master climbs the tallest mountain in the underworld with as I said one hand tied behind his back with also a boulder strap around his feet!" the room went silent as all look at the hydra with eyes widens, wondering if she's joking.

"She's not bluffing me and Akeno had a chance to see Nawin-kun training it's… just crazy… more than that insane" Rias admits, "But the tallest mountain in the underworld is almost 7 thousand meters tall… even Nawin-kun can't accomplish that" Yuuto reply "Well Nawin-senpei is known to be a person who made the impossible possible" Koneko comment.

Sirzech close his eyes hearing these new facts 'Wouldn't be surprise if this is Azazel idea of training to help Nawin get strong in a much faster rate than normal type of training… but it doesn't surprise me that he can accomplish these tasks considering his lineage, same goes with his sister Lucy which Serafall is training to the hardest, pushing the girl to the max which I'm honestly surprise that she's still continues training with her'.

Sirzech open his eyes, "Well It's clear that Nawin-kun and Issei-san are powerful and hardworking individuals, but Hana and Kokoro, you two shouldn't talk about their training like it's some kind of competition, I'm positive neither of them will take it well, but it's good to see you two defending your kings though remember each of them have their own preferred method of training, so don't judge on them it's rude and impolite" he advises making the girls nod.

Sirzech smile and claps his hands, "Well with that cleared, if I'm correct you all don't have any school for the next two days, so you all can do whatever you want, now I need to head back to work before Grayfia chase me down" he said making the group chuckle, before he leaves, closing the door. "What are we gonna do in the meantime Buchou?" Xenovia ask.

"For now relax then head back to Kuoh tomorrow" Rias advise, "Wait where did Hana go?" Yuuto point out making everyone turn to the direction where the hydra used to be "Why did she just disappear?" Kokoro mutter "Probably headed back to the familiar forest" Rias answers.

**Time Skip: Nakashi**

"I hate you Makasha… so much" Gin glare at Nawin who's sited on the other side of the table, arms crossed with Lucy and Hinoka next to him. The blond Makasha smirk "Ha, you're not so popular anymore are you?" she said, glancing at the group of teenage girls staring at her brother with hearts in their eyes.

"Of course Flashy-kun would be more popular than you uncle, he's the black flash!" Hinoka exclaims, making Gin hung his head down in depression that his sweet niece is taking the Makasha side.

"Yep my brother is too awesome for the likes of you who's nothing" Lucy comment making Gin slam the table and glare at her "WHAT YOU SAY!?" "I SAID YOU'RE NOTHING! HEY LOOK MY PHONE IS RINGING" Lucy take her phone out and answer "HEY IT'S NOTHING HE SAID HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" she jokes making Camilla and Hinoka giggle while Gin glare harden.

"Lucy as much as I usually find amusement with your insults please calm down, people are staring" Nawin said which the blond listen and take a seat down while placing her phone back in her pocket. "Same goes with you Gin" Camilla pull the blue haired by the back of his shirt. "You two are funny" Hinoka giggle making Lucy grin as well as Gin.

"Camilla you already order for us?" Nawin ask making the violet haired nod "Yes we come here often and the food is always excellent, so don't worry" "I can't wait I'm starving!" Lucy announce, rubbing her stomach "I hope you order a lot Camilla because Lucy have one big appetite" Nawin smile ruffling the blond lock "Oh don't worry I ordered plenty".

**Time Skip: Night at Nakashi **

"Hinoka's in bed" Camilla walk back into the living room, seeing the three sited at the table "My, my don't you just look delicious my dear Lucy" Gin grins seeing the blond wearing a different attire instead of the Kuoh uniform.

The new attire consists of a long high collar white longs-sleeve jacket that reach down to her knees which is kept unzip, black strap tank top, long tight black jean with a thick belt going around that have a flaming skull buckle, white fingerless glove, and black combat boot with red soles.

Lucy flick the blue haired off which make his grin bigger "Enough Gin… now then the let's focus on the plan which is simple. we are going to ambush Yahiko at his camp" Nawin starts off "Well being honest it's a good idea considering you said you already have a trap ready when arriving there to counter the dark power we possess?" Gin ask which the black haired nod "Yes, you'll see it when we're there".

"Don't you think he will notice someone been at his camp or your trap?" Camilla questions, taking a seat "You won't have to worry about that, it's not like we were messing things up in there and for the trap it's next to impossible for him to see it unless he has these" Nawin points at his eyes which glows bright red while the pupil sharpens "Wish I could do that" Lucy pouts, making her brother chuckle as his eyes returns to normal.

"But back to the plan, if we pull this out right, then it's an easy win considering we outnumbered him, but we also need to remember that there's someone aside from us is tracking him… we need to prepare for the possibility that she could be there" Nawin state making the other nod.

"Do you know who this person could be Onii-san?" Lucy ask making Nawin eyes narrow going in deep thought as a picture of Sayomi appear '… There's a chance it's her, but it's unlikely, considering I see no point of her needing to get involve with this' he state before shaking his head, turning to the blond "No there wasn't much evident there for me to know who it is".

"There's a chance it could just be a bounty hunter, since Yahiko head is in the black book that all bounty hunters carry" Camilla inform making Nawin summons the bingo book that Azazel gave him and start flipping to the page where all the name start with Y "Mhm, there he is, Yahiko no last name, a succubus, wanted for killing a lord's daughter by taking her life force, head worth four million yen" Nawin read out.

"Four Million that's it?" Lucy ask not impress "It's still a lot of money for bounty hunter standard Lucy, you don't need to compare Yahiko's to our mother or mines" Nawin reply making her nod "How much is your head?" Gin ask curious "One Billion Yen!" Lucy replies for her brother.

"Wow, you must have a lot of people after your head Nawin" Gin smirk "Not likely Nawin is put in a S class rank which make him the second most dangerous group at that book, just behind the double S class group who are the worst of the worst" Camilla explain "Double S class huh?" the blue haired mutter.

"A lot of SS class individual's identities are unknown, so only their nicknames are in here that the people gave them and some appearance information…" Nawin said teleporting the book back to his pocket dimension. Lucy look at her brother with slight worry seeing his focus are somewhere else 'He must be thinking about the Akumi…'.

Nawin shake his head and look down his watch "Nine… we'll leave in thirty minutes, now then let's go through the plan more thoroughly alright?" "Yeah let's do this and make the place safer for my little niece" Gin said with determination making the others nod.

**Time Skip: Camp Site**

'Whao, these seals actually work!' Gin said with amazement hiding behind a bush while looking at the camp seeing it's empty. He turns to the right seeing Lucy up top at the branch with her jacket away since it could easily get her spotted. Nawin who's at the opposite side of Gin stands on a branch as well 'He's coming' the black gives a hand signal making the two nod and hide behind their cover completely.

A person walks to the camp fire and sits at a log before taking a deep breath, the man has short indigo hair, strong ripped build body showed by his sleeveless button shirt which he keeps open, long blue jeans and silver combat boots, piercing green eyes. Nawin eyes narrow with annoyance already knowing this person is full of arrogant judging by his aura 'Great just what I need, another Riser' he mumbles.

Gin glare at the man who made his sister life a living hell, but he calms down feeling a hand grab his shoulder making him look behind to see Camilla 'Good she made it' he smiles which she returns. Nawin notice Camilla arrival 'Good, now let's begin' he said, seeing Yahiko sitting by the camp fire, ready to cook some meat.

Nawin signal the other again which make all of them close their eyes 'Now then, Heavenly Light!' the Makasha flick his finger up, making the whole area explode in bright light "What the, AHHHH" Yahiko get up and is immediately blast with bright light that burns his eyes forcing him to close it and falls backwards.

The four jumps out of their hiding spot and land next to the incubus who's rolling around the ground in pain. "Wow that was easy!" Gin exclaims, honestly surprise "Bright though" Camilla look around the area seeing dozens of seals glow brightly making the whole area look like it's morning.

"AHH How? I should have sensed you four!" Yahiko curses, holding his eyes "The seal I placed on the trees disguise their magic, making it impossible for you to sense it while I just hide mine well" Nawin reply. "Ahahahahaahaha!" The four are surprise when Yahiko start laughing like a madman "Hey, why are you laughing you scum!" Gin sneer.

"Oh Gin you have always been blind haven't you" Yahiko said as his body suddenly lit up making Nawin eyes widen "EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He yells disappearing in black flash while the other release their wings and shoots up to the air. Yahiko boy erupts in a giant explosion, "What the hell!" Gin look down at the destroyed camp, with Camilla and Lucy "He just blew himself up?" Camilla comment, wondering if the incubus is even alive.

"As I feared that was too easy" Nawin appear next to Lucy looking down at the ruined area "I sense three people… right behind us!" Lucy inform making the three turn to see Yahiko and two new comers, "Freed" Nawin look at the grinning white haired "W-what it c-can't be I killed him!" Lucy exclaims in completely shock.

"Oh perfect the bitch is here huh!" Freed grins bloodthirsty making Lucy glare at him "Your even more foul mouth than before… don't worry this time I'm going to burn you into nothingness!" Blue flame erupts from the blond making the dark sky glow.

"Go get him Lucy" Nawin said, making the blond nod and speed toward the white haired who smirk flapping his devil-like wings sending him flying back with the blond following. "Been a while, hasn't it Camilla?" Yahiko smirk "Yes and I like to keep it that way, but I guess sometime things don't go as plan" she reply.

"Now come on, don't be so cold after all I came back here because of you" Yahiko hold his hand out "Why don't you return to me after all your husband is dead!" "BECAUSE OF YOU!" Camilla eyes blaze in rage and flies toward the indigo haired, sending a high right kick which he blocks with his hand "Have to do better than that babe" he smirk.

"You forgot someone!" Camilla lean her head to the side as Gin appear behind her, sending a surprise right hook pass her head and right to Yahiko's face causing him to slid back before flapping his wings to stop. "You always annoy me Gin" Yahiko mutters darkly, wiping the blood away and glare at the blue haired who return it with equal amount of rage.

"I'm going to end you so my sister and niece can finally live in peace!" Gin swore. releasing his power making purple aura explode from him pushing Camilla back signaling her that he got this.

Yahiko laugh madly "Ahahahaha, YOU'RE SAYING THAT ABOMINATION IS YOUR NIECE! Ahahaha oh how low you have fallen Gin!" The blue haired aura spiral violently as rage build in his body "YOU FUCKERR!" Gin speed toward the indigo haired with such speed that it cut the wind and deliver a brutal uppercut making the clouds explode.

Yahiko is send flying up passing the clouds with Gin following him. Nawin look at the blue haired slightly shock feeling his power skyrocketed after that venomous comment delivered by Yahiko. 'I guess he will be able to hold on his own while Lucy deal with Freed and I deal with mine' Nawin turn to his opponent, who wears a black cloak with the hood pulled over their face.

'If Freed here, then this is Schynzel's doing… though the individual in front of me can't be Rin considering there's no point for her to hide herself and the magic signature from this person is different from hers' Nawin sighs "You mind removing the hood, I hate people hiding their face" he requests.

"If you want to see my face then pull the hood back yourself" A soft feminine said challenging the Makasha, who raise an eyebrow "Fine I will" he disappears and reappear behind the girl, extending his hand toward the hood, but he stop when the girl summons a light lance and swing it in 360 degree forcing him to flash away.

Nawin is caught by surprise when the girl immediately throws the lance at the direction as he just reappears forcing him to summon the twisted etcher and cut the lance down. "Can't do it?" The girl asks almost in teasing tone, which the black haired find unamused "Mhm, I can go a bit faster" Nawin disappear in black flash and appear in front of the girl to cut the whole hood off with the twisted etcher.

What the Makasha saw shock him to the core '… Curse you SAYOMI!', Nawin red eyes blaze in fury, clashing with Raynare's blood red slit eyes. "Hello Nawin-kun" she greets before firing a dense magic blast from her right hand forcing the black haired to use the speeding shadow god to dodge it.

"How are you alive!" Nawin demands, appearing a meters away from the fallen angel who smirk "Oh my dear, I thought you'd be smarter than that ahahaha the one you killed back then, wasn't even me!" She reveals shocking the black haired.

"… Impossible I killed you with my own hands, stop lying I know Sayomi revived you" Nawin state, making Raynare laugh "Ahahahah that's the problem Nawin-kun you think so lowly of me and it was one of the reason why I was able to fool you from the beginning" She reply. "The person you killed was my pathetic older sister" Raynare reveal, making Nawin click his teeth "Tsk, you expect me to believe that! Dohnaseek told me you killed Ritsu" he counters.

"The idiot just assume I killed her, they didn't even saw me killed her!" Raynare reply, which Nawin can't disclaim considering Dohnaseek never told him that he actually saw Raynare killed her sister. "How is the person I killed was Ritsu? considering it looks identical to you" Nawin ask "Oh you never saw my sister, we look very similar to each other, the only different is that her height is slightly taller same goes with her hair being longer though the big different would be our personality, but just with one tortured session well it was easy to manipulate her to act like me, also I just put a simple illusion on her eyes considering her is brighter than mine's" Raynare replies with smirk.

Nawin clench his fist, can't believe that Raynare was able to fool him 'Huh, not surprising that she was able to trick you kid, after all you were practically weak back then' Tairex comment.

"Never expected to have this reunion, were you?" Raynare smirk, throwing the cloak off showing her new attire which is more simplistic, consist of a short brown crop top leaving her belly expose, short cut blue jeans and long spiky battle metal boots, long black glove that reach up to her elbow.

Nawin notice something that catch him slightly off guard and it's Raynare wearing the necklace he gave her on their date 'She still has that…'. "Well, what do you think of my new attire much better than the first one if you ask me, considering I'm now able to move more freely" She comment stretching her arms.

Nawin sighs and shake his head to get it straight "Why have joined Schynzel Raynare… or to be more specific why have you joined Sayomi?" he asks. The black haired didn't miss the venom coming from the Makasha comment, when mentioning the pureblood vampire "Oh simple really, she gave me strength and promise in giving something I want" she answers "And what would that be?" Nawin ask "Sorry my love, but that's a secret though, I'm surprise you still haven't asked about why we're here… is it that shocking to see me alive that you lost your cool" Raynare smirk with amusement.

Nawin turn serious, getting to his stance holding the twisted etcher tightly "I already have a good idea on why you're here, to recruit Yahiko correct?" "Ohh sharp, you sure have grown nicely for the past few months that good" the Makasha could have swarm he heard relief coming from the fallen angel tone when saying that.

"We were to recruit Yahiko, but he wants to take that succubus with us before joining" Raynare announce "Mhm, figured as much but I'm not allowing that" Nawin state "Expected as much, well then, why don't we have a little dance, for old time sake" Raynare suggest, summoning a light katana and gets to her stance.

"You've change haven't you… you're no longer a fallen angel" Nawin conclude seeing the featherless wings on Raynare's back, now it's only full of muscle, similar to a devil "You've become a vampire" she smirks, showing her two sharp fangs "And it's been a fun experience, also gave me some unique powers".

Raynare appears beside Nawin and wrap her right arm around his neck "I wouldn't mind having a taste of your blood" she whispers, opening her mouth and leans her head near the Makasha neck while he stares forward blankly.

**Freed and Lucy **

"Stop moving blondy!" Freed fires dozens of rounds at Lucy who flies around the air, dodging the bullets "I'm getting sick of this" Lucy spins and shoots a couple of fireballs, forcing Freed to move giving the blond an opening to speed toward him and deliver a hard punch to the ribs, sending him flying back.

"I'm gonna burn that stupid vampire wings of yours… you joining a person who wants nothing, but to hurt my brother already give me enough reason to kill you" Lucy said darkly, feeling rage filling her body while Freed laugh "Ahahahaha, that pathetic brother of yours will die by her hands with ease, but enough about that stay still so I can kill you!" he grins speeding toward the blond.

Lucy shoots two fire blast which Freed jumps to the right and left dodging both of them and stop in front of her bringing his light great sword down. Lucy summons a flaming scythe and block it before kicking the white haired in the stomach sending him stumbling back, "Die" she mutters spinning the scythe and chop Freeds head off clean making his body fall to the ground along with the dismembered head.

Lucy sighs dispelling the scythe "Good riddance" she mutters "Ahahahahah, that's all?!" the blond eyes widen and look down seeing Freed looking up at her grinning sadistically "W-what" she mutters in complete shock 'I cut his head off!'.

"You just fall into my trap blondy!" a blinding white beam shoots beneath the ground, right underneath the blond, "AHHHHH" Lucy screams in pain, feeling her body being burn from the light, "HA!" Freed appear in front of her and stab the great sword right though her chest. "It's over!" he announce with sadistic grin, looking at the blond who looks back at him with shock as blood sip from her mouth.

Nawin turn alert when seeing his sister current situation, "LUCY!" he shouts and tries to move, but Raynare immediately tighten her grip "Sorry, but your battle is with me!" she exclaims, bringing her left palm close to his face as red orb form "DOOM BLAST!", "NO!" Nawin slam his elbow back at Raynare stomach with brutal strength that it forces her to let go, but she still points her palm at the Makasha and fires the blast.

Nawin disappear in black flash and reappear a few meters away, then immediately turn to Freed, seeing him lift the great sword up intending to slice the blond in half. "NOO!" Nawin speed toward them to only be stop by Raynare appearing in front of him with hundreds of light lance behind her acting as barrier "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yell in fury, releasing his powers and summons hundreds of shadow weapons, matching the vampire.

"Goodbye blondy!" Freed smirk "Ha…ha…hahaha" he pauses in shock when hearing a chuckle coming from the blond's blooded mouth, "You think I would fall for that?" she questions suddenly her body emits in bright blue flames before exploding in a giant flaming vortex taking Freed in it. The real Lucy appear in front of the flaming vortex and place her hands on it making it shape into a ball.

"Now then, perish with the flames" she states, bringing her hand back and point the index finger up sending the fire ball higher up to the air. "Ha!" Lucy close her right palm causing the fire ball to explode up the sky.

Raynare eyes widen and turn to the black haired seeing him appear in front of her, holding the twisted etcher that immediately goes through her abdomen before she could react "Déjà vu, wouldn't you say my dear" Nawin claim blankly "I'd say I nailed the acting part quite well" he comments with a small smirk form on his lips.

Raynare shock expression slowly turn into a smirk catching the black haired attention, "What are you smirking for Raynare?" he asks with caution, suddenly having a bad feeling. The vampire suddenly grab his wrist while using the other hand hold his neck pulling him closer to her "Why don't I take you in an explosive ride Nawin-kun" she teases as her body start to glow.

'Shit! I can't teleport since she's touching me!' Nawin curse and eyes widen seeing Raynare whole body glow brighter 'No!'. "BIG BROTHER!" Lucy scream, flying toward the him, "BOOM!" she is send back when Raynare explode, creating a violent shockwave to the forest and sky.

The people of Nakashi look up, seeing a beautiful purple light glowing from the distance "Woah, is there a firework going on out there?" "Probably kids playing around that's all" "Yeah…".

**Next Chapter: Returns Home**


	75. Returns Home

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

"Well someone has gotten stronger" Yahiko state in his monster form which have two black horns appearing on top of his temple along with a long black tail swinging from behind "I've train a lot for the best couple of years since I knew this day would come" Gin reply also in his monster form though his forms instead of having black horns it's dark blue along with the tail.

Gin thrust his right hand forward sending a powerful wind blast causing Yahiko to fly back, Camilla appear from behind and deliver a hard kick to the indigo haired back sending him flying forward to Gin who smirk and deliver a hard knee to the stomach before slamming both hands to Yahiko's back causing him to slam face first into the ground.

"Camilla as much as a appreciate the help you s-" "Don't Gin I can protect myself" she cuts off transforming to her monster form releasing the violet horns from her head which have small tip of purple flame on top of the horns with a black tail spread from behind. "Oh, so you decide to join the battle my dear" the two jumps back as Yahiko gets up from the crater "You looking beautiful as ever in your true form" he comment.

Camilla gets to her stance "Enough with the flirt Yahiko and get ready, I'm ending this today" she states "Mhm since you're like that I might as well wipe your memories when I'm done and then you'll follow my orders like an obedient dog" he said smirking darkly. Camilla face show disgust hearing that while Gin feel his body burst in rage.

"LIKE HELL I'LL ALLOW THAT!" he yells speeding toward Yahiko and deliver a quick right hook which the other catches and grab a hold of the blue haired wrist to slam him over his shoulder and to the ground before delivering a hard stump to Gin's chest "Gah!".

While Yahiko was distracted Camilla appear from behind and send an elbow to the back of his head "AH!" he screams daze "GIN!" Camilla call out making the blue haired nod as he takes a deep breath before stretching his right arm out and jumps forward delivering a devastating clothesline that cause Yahiko to spin a couple of time before crashing to the ground.

"Good teamwork" Camilla comment, but quickly notice her brother kneeling to the ground holding his chest "Damn if he used any more force I could have died" he states taking some deep breaths "You ok?" she asks worry while kneeling down placing a hand on her brother's back "Yeah don't worry just need to take a breather" he pants.

"These lights are pissing me off!" a voice boom making the two get up feeling violent wind current blowing pass them. Yahiko stands back up and creak his neck before turning to one of the seals that is placed on a tree "Stupid thing" he smashes the tree making It fall though the seal still shines brightly.

"Whatever!" Yahiko turn to the two "I'm done playing around!" he announces and speed toward the two "Now then let's really get into this!" he smirks delivering a back hand to Gin face while using the other arm to block Camilla's kick. Gin stumble back before sending a right hook which Yahiko grab and swing him to Camilla knocking the two to the ground.

"Damn" Gin curse standing back up and jump sending a drop kick to Yahiko who block it with his right arm "Nice try" he comments using his other arm to block Camilla incoming kick "Huh?!" the two sibling smirk and send their other hands toward the indigo haired surprise face. "Ahh" Yahiko scream letting go of the two as he is send flying crashing through a couple of trees.

"Teamwork always help" the two sibling fist bump each other as Yahiko gets up glaring at them with fury and grab a tree beside him then throws it at the two. "I got it!" Gin dash forward and flick his hands making the nails sharpen "Ha" he uses it to cut the tree in half while Camilla appear from behind grabbing the top half and throws it back to Yahiko forcing him to jump up dodging the incoming tree.

'Hmph, there's no denying that these two are more powerful when together' Yahiko note landing back to the ground looking at the sibling. 'I need to get rid one of them then everything else will be easy!'. Gin dash forward readying for another round which Yahiko notes and charge toward him "Ha" Gin send a spinning kick making the indigo haired side step dodging it and grab his ankle to pulls him close and deliver a hard punch to the face sending him barreling across the field before slamming to a boulder.

Yahiko turn to Camilla to only be met with shock seeing her pointing her right hand at him when dozens of black hands start slithering out from her sleeves and move toward the indigo haired at lighting speed grabbing his right arm in an iron tight grip.

"What the?!" he mutters trying to grab one of the hands and pull it, but found impossible with the tight grip it has on his arms. "GIN!" Camilla call out making the blue haired nod and quickly gets up dashing toward Yahiko "Oh no you don't!" he yells slamming his feet down making the ground split "Gah!" Gin yell in pain feeling his feet trap beneath the earth as he falls face first to the ground.

"Damn it!" Yahiko turn to see Camilla dashing toward him and deliver a quick hard kick to his stomach sending him flying back "AHHHH" he screams feeling his arm being pulled back. Camilla land on the ground and release her wings "HAA!" she flaps her wings pushing herself back with much strength that it rips Yahiko's right arm off as he is send smashing into a hill making the rubbles fall onto him.

Camilla retract her wings landing on the ground gently and immediately runs to her brother who's on the ground moaning in pain "Hey you ok?" she asks as the black hands drop the dismembered arm and slithers back to her sleeves "Yeah doing great and all if you ignore the painful ankle" he said looking at the stars in the sky "Stop joking around" Camilla reply punching the earth freeing Gin's feet.

"You haven't used that for a while" Gin state a little surprise sitting up and turns to the violet haired who sighs "Yeah and was happy about it, but if we're going up against him I need to use it" she replies "Hmm losing an arm I say you did well with that technique" Gin comment chuckling.

"Oh I agree!" a voice boom making the two turn to see Yahiko standing up looking at them with his glowing red eyes which filled with rage as blue aura swirl around him in violent speed pushing the rubble away. Yahiko hold his right shoulder as blood drips from the missing side "But you have to do better than that to stop me!" he states then picks up the right arm and place it below the shoulder, blood strings shoot to the arm and reattach itself "Better" Yahiko grins moving his right arm.

Gin and Camilla look in shock before turning serious "Why don't we start getting serious" Yahiko suggest smirking and speed toward the two "Seems like we need to do this the hold fashion way… are you ready?" Camilla ask Gin who smirk "Of course who are you talking to?" "Hm ok then" the two speed toward Yahiko "HAA!".

**Lucy**

The blond looks at the blazing fire swirling around the sky with anxious while trying to spot her brother inside 'Damn it at times like this I wish I have water powers like Serafall-sensei' she curse. Lucy immediately turn her attention to a figure falling down from the flames and speeds down toward the ground.

"Big brother!" She calls out as her wings explode in flames and speed down toward the black haired, but she is stop when dozens of light lance appear in front "Now, now you should pay attention elsewhere" a voice suggests from behind making Lucy turn to see Raynare grinning while holding a light katana.

Lucy flies down narrowly dodging the sword strike though it did glaze her forehead "Mhm" Raynare flick her finger sending the lances firing at the blond who extend her wings and speed around the sky dodging all of them before shooting fireballs to destroy the rest.

"How are you even alive?!" Lucy question hovering at a safety distance away from the former fallen angel and wipe the blood from her forehead so it wouldn't blind her. "Someone taught me a technique called explosion clone quite useful if I do say so myself… the one Nawin-kun hold wasn't even the real me" Raynare reply.

Lucy glance down seeing her brother crashed to the ground making anger grow inside of her and glares at the vampire with her eyes changing to its second state glowing golden in the right while left darkens in electric blue.

Raynare look at the blond with interest before extending her arms and smirk tauntingly "Well… let's see what Nawin-kun little sister can do". Lucy speed forward with flames exploding behind her and deliver a spinning flaming kick making Raynare kneel down and grab the blond by the back of the neck to only throw her forward "That's all?" she ask unimpressed.

Lucy curse and fire toward the vampire again delivering a right hook which Raynare catch with her hand and squeeze making the blond wince, but send a left kick to the black haired side forcing her to dispel the katana and use the free hand to block it. Lucy smirk seeing a clear opening and send her free hand toward Raynare's blank face which quickly turn shock seeing the blond plan.

"Uh!" Raynare is send flying back from the punch while letting Lucy go who immediately speed after her and to deliver an elbow at the stomach of the vampire making her speed back even further "Now" Lucy mutter shoots down before speeding straight up from behind and grabs Raynare by the back of her neck "Perish with the flames".

Lucy position the vampire down and flaps her wings making the two speed toward the ground. Raynare glance behind to see Lucy pulling her right hand back and open the palm creating a flaming sphere 'So that's what she warned me about'. Raynare in a blink of an eye fire a quick light lance with her right hand and shove it back piercing through the blond's abdomen who gasp in shock and look down at her eyes widen.

"You're completely open" Raynare state seeing the fire sphere diminish from loss of concentration and feel the blond's hold weaken. Raynare disperse the lance and swipe her hand sending the blond back, freeing herself "Uh huh" Lucy groan holding her bleeding stomach.

"Well is that it for you… you barely wound me" Raynare comment with disappointment clear in her tone. Lucy curse looking at her wound and wince at the burn 'Fool child charging in so blindly' a voice comment catching Lucy's attention 'It's you!' 'Mhm if you mean the sacred gear inside you then yes' 'What do you want? To take control!' 'Huh if I was in control right this moment that vampire in front of you would be in ashes unlike your weak ass not knowing what to do' the voice reply back dully.

Lucy curse feeling her eyes flashing back to normal feeling her magic depleting rapidly 'Big brother' She glance down at the crater seeing black smoke pouring out from it before she turns to Raynare with determination blazing in her eyes as it glows back to its second state 'Listen here you stupid sacred gear you're going to give me your power now!' she commands '… Ahahahahaha you think I would take orders from you?! A pathetic devil' the voice laughs mockingly making the blond clench her teeth.

'Oh don't even say that' The voice interrupt before the blond could counter 'I know if you die I die so really I have no choice considering you're so pathetic that I need to lend you my power… so be it, but don't expect this again brat' it said. Flames explode around the blond covering her whole body as she feels her magic replenishing to the fullest along with her power skyrocketing.

Raynare is force to fly back feeling the heat while looking at the blond with interest 'So the little Makasha decided to use her sacred gear power… though I'm guessing the beast inside of her give it just because it's trying to protect itself' she state summoning a light lance.

Raynare throw the lance straight toward the blond in blinding speed and to her conclusion the flames suddenly slap the lance away and shoots a fireball toward her which she slabs away with her back hand "Expected as much seems like the fire around you has a mind of its own" Raynare state looking at the blue flames swirling around the blond protectively.

Lucy looks at the flames around her 'If I try…' she imagines the flames speeding toward Raynare and to her surprise the flames around her immediately shoots toward the vampire who spread her wings and speed up dodging the flames. 'Mhm don't get too comfortable with this power brat you haven't earn it, this is just temporary' the sacred gear inform.

"So this is where you've been" a voice comment making the two turn and is shock to see Sayomi appearing between them arm cross and with a displease look plastered on her face. "Enough with this ruckus, Raynare I don't remember telling you to be here" the pureblood said turning to the black haired who hover down next to her "Mhm bored and wanted to see how Nawin-kun was after almost four months now" she replies.

Sayomi pupil narrow and glance down to see Nawin laying on the crater unconscious, but she can still hear his heart beat "If you had killed him than you know what would happen right?" Sayomi turn to Raynare showing her pupil turn slit making the black haired take a step back a bit in caution.

"Go grab Yahiko, we're leaving" the silver haired order "Mistress do know he won't join until the succubus come with him" Raynare reply "Say I'll kill him then along with that succubus" Sayomi reply simply which the black haired sigh before descending down to the forest.

Sayomi slowly turn her attention to Lucy who immediately summons the flames in front of her making the vampire raise an eyebrow "Oh did I make you that anxious" she smirk with amusement. 'Brat if I were you I would retreat' the voice advises surprising the blond.

'What you scared?!' Lucy question 'Huh speak for yourself brat I can feel fear inside of you and for the first time I would say it's normal considering you're standing in front of a pureblood vampire a creature that used to be the most feared thing in all of the supernatural world' the voice explains.

'I'm honestly surprise that your pathetic brother is still alive when having someone like her after him which gives me an idea that she wants him alive for some reason though you, well I say she has no problem with killing you brat' the voice comment. Lucy clench her hands to gather up the nerve "Tell me why are you after my brother?" she demands.

Sayomi laugh with amusement clear in her eyes "Oh you sure have guts girl talking to me like that, but to your question well it's simple really" She smirk "I have some surprises for everyone in the future and Nawin-kun will be my guest of honor" she teases but also give some hints "What is your real plan vampire!" Lucy ask with anger now.

Sayomi place a hand on her hip "You think I would tell you that girl?" she asks still amuse, but also interest at the young Makasha 'Hmm Lucy Makasha been a while…'. Lucy gets to her stance ready to battle, but is stop when Nawin appear in front of her though not fully healed 'Oh no' her eyes widen seeing the mark glow.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm fine the mark is just healing me" Nawin inform looking at Sayomi who smirk at him "Glad to see you awake from your slumber, but I'm not here to fight Nawin-kun" she states though it didn't stop the black haired from being in full guard.

Raynare suddenly appear next to Sayomi "Where's Yahiko?' the pureblood ask displease noticing the incubus is not next to the black haired "He's dead got his head ripped off" Raynare inform making the silver haired sigh rubbing her temple "Pathetic, well it's not a loss if he was that weak to be defeated by those sibling".

Raynare cross her arms and sigh looking at the silver haired blankly "Mistress you would probably kill him if he joined anyway so it's not a loss and as you said he's pathetically weak" Sayomi laugh before turning serious and glance to the side at her fellow vampire "But this better not happen again I don't like wasting time on peasants understood Raynare?" the black haired nod.

Sayomi turn back to the Makasha and is catch by surprise seeing him completely healed from the damage he sustained. "Uh!" Nawin look at his hands in shock seeing all the burn marks are gone 'T-the mark never healed my wounds this fast before?!' he exclaims 'I'll leave you with a little present' Ophis words ring in his mind '… So that's what she meant'.

Nawin get to his stance as black aura explode around him making Sayomi raise her hand "As I said Nawin-kun I'm in no mood for fighting right now so don't force my hands or I'll humiliate you in front of your precious sister" she said with a smirk.

"Raynare you actually join with her?" Nawin ask turning to the black haired who look back at him blankly crossing her arms. "Yes as I said she promise me something… something I want" "You know she's going to betray you right?" he said not knowing why he's trying to reason the formal fallen angel, but it just comes out.

Raynare sighs summoning a light lance and fire at the Makasha's "You know too little Nawin" she states before opening the portal "Where's Freed?" Raynare ask Sayomi "He's back at the base" "Hard to kill that idiot… well the portals ready we can leave" "Mhm" the two enters the portal making it close.

Nawin was about to create a void shield, but is stop when Lucy appear in front of him "I got this!" she said when suddenly the lances multiply by hundreds making the black haired eyes widen and quickly grab his sister pulling her close.

"Void shield" A giant golden barrier appears in front of the two. The lances smash into the barrier making it shattered with dozens of more incoming constantly causing the barrier to start creaking.

Nawin lift his right index and middle finger up making the barrier glow brightly before sending a powerful vibration blast making all the other lances shatter into pieces. Nawin sighs and stand back up flicking his finger causing the barrier to shatter in golden sparkles. "Lucy never do that again got it" he turns back to the blond looking at her sternly "You could have been impaled by all of those lances if I didn't react in time".

Lucy look down knowing it was a stupid decision and mentally curse herself, Nawin place his hand on the blond's lock "Listen I know you want to help me, but doing something reckless like that isn't helping… you think if I saw you got killed in front of me would make me happy?" he ask.

"Nawin" the two turn to see Camilla appear holding an unconscious Gin "What happen?" he asks walking toward her and pick Gin up hurling him over his shoulder "That vampire came out of nowhere and of course Gin charge in recklessly and got beaten flat since we used up all our magic after just taking Yahiko out" she informs holding her bruise stomach.

"How did you defeat Yahiko?" Lucy ask "Wasn't easy he was tough, but his downfall was underestimating us" Camilla reply.

**Flash Back **

"That all you got ha!" Yahiko laugh dodging and countering a bunch of kicks and punches the sibling are delivering, Gin send a right hook while Camilla send a spin kick from each sides making Yahiko extend both his arms blocking the attack making the ground beneath them erupt.

The three quickly disappear in high speed and clash around the forest with each blow it causes the earth to shake and trees to fall, then Gin appears on top of Yahiko and send a down kick, but the indigo bring his hands up ready to block it though he is caught by surprise when Camilla appear beside him and swipe kick his feet causing him to fall "Damn it!" "HAA!" Gin deliver a hard spinning drop kick at Yahiko stomach causing the ground to erupt.

Gin back flip out of the crater landing next to his sister "You think you can do it?" he asks turning to the violet haired who look at him confuse "What?" "Kill him" Camilla sighs "I've no longer held that feelings toward him… I lost that the day he killed my husband and putting my child in danger, I'll kill him if it means keeping her safe" Gin nod "Ok I don't want you to hesitate for the final blow because that may be the death of us… well me more precisely" "Oh shut it little brother" Camilla reply annoys while the blue haired chuckle.

Yahiko suddenly appear in front of the two who gasps in shock before they could do anything he send a hard right hook to Gin's face sending him blasting away deeper into the forest while grabbing Camilla by the neck "You are getting on my nerve Camilla, but you have always been stubborn which I like though not right now" he mutters with anger clear in his tone.

Camilla grab his wrist and start to pull, but it proves no use since the indigo haired strength is clearly more than hers. "Now then let's head back now" Yahiko announce catching her attention 'Like hell'. Camilla grab his wrist tightly as dozens of black-shadow hands slither out from her sleeve and speed down to the indigo haired legs then pulls on it making him fall down while freeing Camilla who jumps along with delivering a drop kick to his stomach allowing her to boost up and back flip on the ground.

The black hands slither back to Camilla's sleeve while Yahiko gets up and glare at her "That's it if you want to do the hard way then fine!" he yells and was about to run toward her, but is interrupted when Gin appear from behind and grab both his arms pulling it back "What th-?!" Yahiko is cut off when the blue haired kick the back of his legs forcing him to kneel down.

"Camilla now I can't hold it for long!" Gin yells at the surprise violet haired who shakes her head and nod turning serious "Right!" she dashes forward and look at the indigo haired face one more time 'Goodbye Yahiko…' Camilla jumps up and front flip grabbing Yahiko's head and twist it before ripping it off as she lands on the ground from behind.

Gin let go making the body collapse to the ground and quickly turn to his sister seeing her throw the severed head down and look up the sky "Y-you ok" he asks softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "… Yeah I'm fine" she reply touching her chest.

"It hurts doesn't it… it's normal Camilla even though he has changed you still care for him even if it's only a little" Gin said "Well, well ain't this a disappointment" a voice state making the two turn to see Raynare landing down in front of Yahiko corpse looking at it "Huh pathetic getting killed by you two and he actually expected to join us" she snarls before turning to the siblings.

Gin dash toward Raynare "Wait stop Gin!" Camilla shouts, but fell to deaf ears as the blue haired send a spin kick which Raynare block easily with her left hand while pulling her right hand back and send it forward to deliver a brutal punch to Gin's stomach "BAHHH!" he coughs out feeling the wind knock out of him while is send to the ground knock out.

"I'm in a whole other level compare to the weakling you just defeated" Raynare state before releasing her wings and fly off as Camilla run to her brother side.

**Present**

"And that's what happened" Camilla explain laying on the couch to Nawin who is sited beside her "I see…" he pulls his right hand back seeing the bruise on stomach is gone "Thanks for that Nawin-kun" she said with gratitude "No problem…" Camilla quickly notice the black haired is in deep thought.

Nawin suddenly stands up "I'll be back Camilla I need to go check on Yahiko corpse" he announces walking to the door "W-why?" she asks sitting up, but immediately lay back down from the pain "I need to check on something" "Can I come?" Lucy walk out of the room where she placed Gin who's currently asleep "No Lucy stay here, it's not wise to leave Camilla and the others here defenseless" he replies making the blond nod though hesitant.

Nawin walks out closing the door behind him before speeding off into the shadows. 'Kid what are you trying to accomplish by checking a corpse?' Tairex question deciding to talk since he's getting bored.

"It seems strange to me that Sayomi would just leave Yahiko like that… somethings not right and I will not feel comfortable leaving Nakashi when there's a chance Camilla and the other are still in danger" Nawin reply stopping at the grounds where Camilla and Gin finished Yahiko.

"As I suspected… he's not here" Nawin looks at the dried bloody ground with no corpse of Yahiko in sight. The Makasha eyes glow red and begin scanning the area 'Reeks of blood here, but it will help me pinpoint his location' the black haired begin following the blood trial.

'How is the incubus even still alive after getting his head ripped off?' Tairex question 'You do have a point brother I doubt Sayomi would give him the power of immortality like Freed if he isn't useful so the question is how is he still alive?' Sairex joins in. 'That doesn't mean Sayomi didn't give him some kind of power boost or did something to him…' Nawin suddenly hear a branch snap making his pupil narrow '… Something lurking in the shadows'.

Out of nowhere Nawin is strike from behind when blood explode from his back making him turn to see a weird figure speeding back to the shadows before he could see its appearance. 'What the' he mutters as the wound start healing with help of the mark while he begins scanning the area 'So… I'm dealing with a creature of the night great I'm in its territory'.

The Makasha close his eyes and begin listening closely "Twack" Nawin snaps his eyes open and turn to only be met with shock seeing some kind of creature in front of him "Shit!" he bends back dodging the razor sharp claws and kick the creature in the stomach while back flipping creating some distance.

'What the hell is that thing?!' Nawin mutter looking at the wing creature, it's face has no eyes just smooth dry looking skin, it's nostril is similarly shape like a bat, razor sharp mouth with two bloody fangs pointing out, long thin arms with razor sharp claws, it's feet's have who long crab like claws while it's gray wings have some holes on it, it's skin is red and orange while it's face is almost white with orange tint.

Nawin look at the creature with caution knowing it's dangerous just judging by its appearance 'That… that can't be Yahiko can it?' he mutters. "KYAAA!" the creature shriek making Nawin cover his ears as the creature speed toward him and swipe it's claw forward.

Shadow weapons appear in front of Nawin and blocks the attack before pushing the creature back, the Makasha shake his head releasing his ears "Your environment may be at night, but my power also grows at night" Nawin state flicking his finger making one of the lances hover toward him.

He grabs the lance and charge toward the beast clashing with its sharp claws Nawin sees it striking him with another claw from the side making him summons a shadow sword to block it 'Sairex is this thing Yahiko?' Nawin ask as black aura explode around him and begins pushing the creature back before sending a kick to the stomach sending it crashing through a tree.

'… I believe so I can feel some of his aura in it I mean it's small, but I can sense it' the white dragon reply catching the Makasha with surprise 'How in the world did he become this thing… what have Sayomi done to him?'. Nawin curse looking at the creature getting back up 'Just how dangerous can you get Sayomi...'.

Nawin throws the lance at the monster making it flap it's wing ascending to the skies dodging the sharp weapon. Nawin appear in black flash as the lance stab on the ground, quickly pulling the weapon back and throws it up hitting straight through the creature's wings making it shriek in pain as it come crashing down.

Nawin fire up the demonic lighting and charge toward the creature ready to end it, but he is stop when the creature just suddenly burst into mist making his eyes widen "W-what where did h-" suddenly Nawin feel his right arm being rip off "Uh!' he turn to the side to see the creature grinning at him as it's bloody claw just cut his arm off.

Nawin curse biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming knowing there's a chance that will bring Lucy come rushing here, he quickly jumps back making the creature immediately launch at him 'No you don't!' Nawin thrust his left hand forward as red magic ball form on his palm "Red Flame Cannon!" the creature is strike with a red flaming ball sending it back to the ground before the ball combust into red flames.

Nawin lands to the ground and kneel down holding his right shoulder 'Nawin-kun you're losing a lot of blood! If this continue you'll pass out!' Sairex inform. The Makasha curse and wince feeling the mark glow 'Damn even if this mark is trying to heal me it will take some time' he notes seeing the mark regenerating his right arm slowly.

A crow stood on one of the branches looking at the battle with its red glowing eyes and sees the creature gets up and immediately crawl toward Nawin in blinding speed bringing its claw up. Nawin lift his left hand up summoning a small golden barrier blocking the attack, but what he didn't see is the creature bringing its other claw from his right striking him in the side.

"Ahh!" Nawin coughs up blood seeing the claw pierce through his ribs "I won't be kill by some monster!" he shouts glaring at the creature as his pupil turn slit suddenly the monster is push back by some unknown force. Nawin kneel down before glaring at the creature with his red slit eyes "You're pissing me off" he mutters and look at the creature's right arm "Since you took mine I'll take yours" "KYAAA!" the creature shriek when it's right arm is suddenly rip off.

Nawin hold his right eyes when bloods start to bleed from the socket 'You won't die' a voice whisper making the black haired look up to see the crow flying towards the creature and explode in lighting rope that straps itself around the creature immobilizing it while also shocking it.

Nawin eyes harden seeing this and immediately charge up the demonic lighting appearing in front of the creature in black flash then strikes it right through its heart. "Kyaaaaa!" it's painful shriek can be heard around the dark forest. Nawin pull the demonic lighting out then straighten his hands into blade like shape making the black lighting change shape into a long sword made of pure electricity.

"I'm finishing you for good Yahiko… might as well end this curse that Sayomi has place on you" Nawin mutter and swipe the blade right through the creature's head cutting it off as it's body and head falls to the grass.

Nawin dispel the lighting sword and slowly collapse to the ground next to the dead creature "Uhh" he glances at his dismembered right arm to only see Lucy picking it up looking at it with horror making his eyes widen. "L-lucy!" he mutters trying to sit up, but fails while the blond turn to him and quickly rush to his side "Big brother!".

Lucy kneel down next to the black haired and help him sit up, she looks at his right arm and is shock to see there's a new one "W-what?!" she stutters in shock. Nawin glance at his new right arm and lift it up examining it closely before opening his palm as a sudden black lighting sparks around it.

Nawin looks around the forest trying to find the crow, but sees nothing 'It's gone…' "Big brother!" Lucy yell snapping him back and turn to her "Sorry Lucy… the battle just took a lot out of me don't worry I can get up by myself just burn that thing" he said making her nod. Nawin slowly stands up and take a few step back as Lucy summons a blue fire ball and send it down to the creature's body melting it to nothingness along with the head.

Nawin look at the blue flames with his now blank brown eyes 'Sairex are you going to keep the kid in the dark?' Tairex question bored catching the Makasha attention 'What are you talking about Tairex?' 'Nawin-kun that thing you just fought is a vampire that's what the lowest of the rank of vampires look like nothing but a mindless beast that suck the bloods of any lifeform' Sairex explain.

'… Similar to level E for the devils huh' Nawin state 'Yes nothing, but a mindless monster though the mystery is how did Sayomi change him into one… it shouldn't even be possible considering no one has ever spot one for over a century'. Nawin hold the mark 'Sairex is it possible she bites him and turn him into that thing?'.

'Well that is a possibility, though when we first saw him I didn't see any vampire features on him… long k-nine fangs, cold white skin, and blood red slit eyes nothing like what Raynare turn out to be since she has all those features proving she's a vampire' the white dragon reply.

Nawin shake his eyes seeing Lucy walking toward him and bring his arm around her shoulder supporting him up "I heard a loud shriek and came here as I quick as I can" she informs "Yeah that creature was noisy when I strike it with the demonic lighting" "What is it?" "Yahiko…" Nawin answer shocking the blond "Let's head back Lucy I will explain everything when we're at Camilla's place".

**Time Skip**

"I can't believe it" Camilla mutter in shock after hearing the Makasha words about the recent battle against the vampire "A-are you sure it was Yahiko?" Gin ask sited next to his sister "Yes I sense his aura inside the creature no doubt that's him" Nawin replies sitting on the couch with Lucy next to him.

"I may not be able to forgive him for what he's done, b-but I never wanted something like that to be curse upon him" Camilla whisper leaning on her hand before turning to Nawin "D-did you finish him for good?" "Yes he's gone I told Lucy to burn the remaining just to be sure… he'll stay dead this time" he replies.

Nawin sighs leaning back on the soft couch "But the main thing is you two and importantly Hinoka can finally live in peace" he said looking at the bedroom of the young girl. Gin look at the Makasha curious "Nawin… why do you do so much for us? It can't just be for repaying a favor" he asks catching the two girls attention too.

Nawin open his eyes and glance at Lucy "Hinoka… she reminds me a lot of my sister and…" abruptly a burry images appear in his mind showing a young girl cover in pure white extending her arms smiling, but the image quickly disappears as he blinks. Nawin shakes his head "She reminds me a lot like my sisters and I want her to live a normal peaceful life that's why I did this… she already suffered enough with not having a father to raise her" he answers.

"All I can say is thank you Nawin… for everything" Gin bows "No problem I'm glad to help, but now we need to head back" Nawin announce getting up "Oh are you sure it's like 4 am you sure you don't want to rest for a bit?" Camilla ask standing up "No I like to head back now been away from Kuoh for too long and positive there's thing for me to do there as well" he mutter rubbing his eyes tired.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Hinoka?" Camilla ask making the black haired pause before he reached into his jacket pocket and pull out a beautiful looking silver neckless with black sword insignia "Give this to her when she awake… it's my goodbye present" he said passing it to the mother.

"I see… well goodbye Nawin-kun and once again thank you" Camilla hugs the teen who return it before giving one to Lucy as well "Look after your brother Lucy he can be reckless sometimes" she said making the blond smile and nod.

Gin walk toward Nawin and the two shakes hand "See you… and be careful if anything happens to you I'm sure Hinoka would be sad same with us two and if you ever need any help never hesitant to ask" he said making the black haired smile "I'll keep that in mind… goodbye Gin, Camilla".

Gin turn to Lucy and smirks "Stay safe Lucy don't want anything happen to a beautiful girl like you" he said making the blond sweat drop "Yeah sure you take care as well you blue haired clown".

Nawin and Lucy exits the house "I don't have enough magic to take us all the way back to Kuoh, but I can get us half way there, then we have to walk ok?" Nawin turn to his sister bringing his right hand up which she takes "Sure I don't mind walking a bit" "Good" the two disappear in black flash.

**Time Skip: Early Morning **

The sun shines brightly on the peaceful city of Kuoh as the soft wind blow pass the small town there in the tallest hills stood Nawin and Lucy who looks down at the place they call home. "Huh that took longer than I thought" Lucy pants lightly while Nawin smile a bit looking at the peaceful town remember the conversation he had with Rias here 'Would be a wonderful place to have a picnic… the view here is definitely breathtaking'.

"Let's go Lucy… I'm sure mom and dad must be getting worry about us" Nawin said and start making way down the steps "I think they're more worry about you Big bro since you've been gone longer than I have" Lucy reply resting her arms behind her head and follow beside the black haired "Mhm".

"Hello we're back!" Lucy announce entering her home with Nawin following behind "Oh Lucy glad to see you back!" Yao appear beside the startled blond before she turning to her son "Nawin good to see you again you got me worried a bit" she smiles and kiss her son's forehead. "Mhm where's Misako?" Nawin ask making the woman point up "She's still in the guest room with Akira and Moka there, I thought it was best for her to stay here until you return" Yao reply.

"I see where is Asia? I don't sense her in the house" "Don't worry she's with Rias and the others at the occult building for the time probably been sleeping there" Yao inform making the black haired nod before turning to his sister "Lucy go take a shower and get ready, the school will open in an hour" Lucy nod "Ok".

When Lucy leaves to her room Nawin turn to his mother "How's Misako doing?" Yao sighs "Well she's back in bed though still can walk, but only so much". Nawin nod and looks up the stairs "I'm need to chat with her in private, so I need Akira and Moka to leave" he said "Nawin if you're talking about her joinin-" "No it's not about that it's something else more personal" the young Makasha interrupt making Yao look at him confuse, but nod "Ok I'll go fetch them".

Nawin leans on the wall arms cross as Yao walk up the stairs to get the two parents. "You!" in a matter of seconds Akira appear in front of the black haired and grab his shoulder lifting him up "Tell me why shouldn't I beat the living hell out of you for taking my girl away withkout ASKING MY PERMISSION!" he yells glaring at Nawin with his furious sapphire eyes.

Nawin look down at the furious father with blank eyes before swiping his right hand sending Akira crashing to the other side of the wall then make his way up the stairs passing Moka who look at him with worry. "Is he ok?" the pink haired turning to her best friend Yao who sighs "Something's be bothering him that's probably why he requests you two to leave them alone and Akira stop being childish you know Nawin intention was pure" Jonathan walk in the living room giving his friend a displease look.

Nawin enters the guest room and to see Misako lying in bed while watching some anime. "Nawin-kun your back!" she turns happily and quickly sits up as the black haired take a sit beside her. "Yeah, sorry for taking so long just had some things to deal with… how you feeling?" he asks softly.

Misako smile "Oh I'm ok Akame comes by here after school and give me some of those energy drink and take me out on a walk to keep me company" Nawin lips twitch upwards glad to hear that his knight is getting along with Misako "Good to hear… Misako I don't have much time so I need to ask you something" Nawin suddenly turns serious making the girl a bit nervous.

"W-what is it?" "You remember the day I came to rescue you from Schnyzel?" Nawin starts off making the pink haired nod "Yes" "Was there anyone there with you before I arrived at the cellar?" Misako eyes widen slightly as a picture of Sayomi appear "U-um…" Nawin sighs looking at her with his eyes soften "Please Misako I need to know… it's been bothering me and I know this person could have killed you before I'd even arrived" he said.

Misako nod "Well I don't know her name, but it was a girl she has long silver hair reaching down her waist, cold white skin, and red slit eyes" Nawin momentarily freeze and the house begin to shake as his eyes glow blood red. The Makasha stand up and punch the wall making it explode showing the view of their backyard.

"What the hell?" Akira was about to run upstairs, but Jonathan appear in front of him blocking it "Don't Akira let them talk" "This house is goddamn shaking Jay! Move out of the way" "Akira shut up and calm down let Nawin deal with it" Yao order as her pupil start to sharpen making the brown haired stop and sigh "Fine".

Misako gasp looking at the black haired who as his back turn on her and look at the forest with blank eyes "… Did she do anything to you?" he suddenly asks in a blank tone, but the pink haired can hear worry in them. "N-no she just said somethings" "Please… tell me" "Um it was sort of weird Nawin-kun" Misako said.

"How so?" Nawin ask still have his back turn "The way she talked to me it's almost like she knows you very well… almost like friends" Misako starts "… Continue" "I ask her if she like you and suddenly she grab me by the throat and said she wanted to kill you with her own hands, b-but… I don't know it feels like the- there's something she's hiding".

Nawin stand still trying to take in all the information '… Sayomi Dracul just who are you and why are you so content on putting all the people I care for in danger…' he mutters getting tired off all the mystery that surrounds the pureblood vampire. 'From the very beginning she talked to me like she knows me… very well matter of fact and this new info just adds to it even more if so then why can't I remember a bloody thing about her!'.

"N-Nawin-kun are you ok?" Misako ask nervously seeing black aura start leaking out from the Makasha. Nawin snap out of his mind and calm down before turning to the pink haired and smile at her "Sorry for scaring you… it's just the person you've met is very dangerous and I'm honestly surprise and relief that she didn't killed you" he admits "Well she said killing me would cause more trouble than it's worth" Misako reply catching Nawin's attention "That so…".

Nawin glance at the clock seeing it's almost time for school "Nice breeze" Misako smile looking at the giant hole feeling the refreshing wind blowing around the room. Nawin smile and place a hand on the girl pink lock "Thanks for telling me this Misako it helps ease my mind a bit now I need to head to school" he informs.

"Umm what about the wall even though I like the fresh air I don't want people to see it" Misako ask "Don't worry my dad will fix that now rest, I'll go get him" Nawin lay her down and heads to the door "Have fun in school Nawin-kun" Misako comment "Thanks Misako" the black haired smile before leaving the room.

**Time Skip**

"Was it really necessary for you to destroy the wall big bro we're lucky none of the neighbors saw that… being honest they should have heard that explosion" Lucy comment walking alongside her brother "Dad probably place a barrier to stop anyone from hearing you know him, he always come prepared" Nawin reply.

"Mhm, happy to be back here big bro? it's been a while since you're in Kuoh" Lucy ask "Am I supposed to be?" Nawin ask blankly glancing at her "Yes!" "Then no I'm not happy to be back" "Huuuuuh! Why not?" the blond exclaim surprise.

"Because I have to deal with those fangirls" Nawin reply making Lucy giggle "Hehehe you can be funny at times big bro why don't you bring that side out more often" she pouts.

Nawin flick the blond's forehead "I need to act mature at time like these Lucy… I don't have time for funny business" he answers then notice the academy at the distance. The two Makasha stop in front of the school catching everyone's attention 'Oh no…' the two sibling are immediately swarm by their fans.

Lucy didn't mind and says good morning to all her admirers while Nawin tries his best to not explode and ignore his side, but he is more focus at what's in front of him which shows Rias and the others looking at him with surprise plastered on all their faces.

Nawin make his way toward them with Lucy "What's with that face?" he asks blankly "Nothing… it's just good to see you back normal Nawin-kun" Rias smile "Where have you been we were getting a bit worried?" Yuuto ask "Stayed in a small town called Nakashi and spend some time with Lucy there… she needed a break and you can see she's back to her normal self" He said petting the blond.

"I've always been normal!" Lucy pouts "Not so normal in hollow hell though" Issei comment making the whole mood turn down. Lucy flinch while Nawin eyes narrow and look at the brown haired who send an annoy look at the blond. "Issei… drop it" Nawin said though more like demand "No I won't Nawin she could have killed all of us and almost killed Kokoro!" he yells back.

"Issei stop we're in the middle of school" Rias hiss, but is ignore as the brown haired glare at Lucy with rage slowly building in "Do you see Kokoro anywhere? Huh no of course you don't because she's home still recovering from some of those burn marks!". 'Not good he's losing it' Rias notice the students looking at them confuse and curious.

Sona and Tsubaki appear behind the students "Tsubaki" "Right" the Shinra slam her right hand down summoning a large barrier around the student. Sona look at all the frozen students then turn to Rias who sigh in relief. Issei take one step forward making Nawin push him back.

"Uh!" Issei shout slamming into the building and lands down on his feet before glaring at the Makasha "Issei I'll say this one's stop" Nawin order standing in front of his sister. Issei feel a surge of unknown rage start to build up in him and glare harder at the black haired as his eyes glow green.

Issei fire up the rotation making Nawin charge up the demonic lighting "Uh!" Lucy gasp seeing blurry images hitting her when looking at the two 'T-this?!' she holds her head as her eyes flashes between blue and golden.

"Enough" thunder strike down between the two before dispersing showing Akeno surprising everyone. Issei is immediately send down feeling the gravity pushing him to the ground and start to find himself hard to breath making him disperse the rotation and hold his neck while the others look at the raven haired with shock by her power.

Akeno walk toward Issei and lift him up by his shirt "Calm down" she taps his forehead making yellow aura surge around the two. Issei suddenly take a deep breath and coughs making Akeno remove her grip causing him fall to the ground.

"*cough* w-what the hell happen?" Issei ask standing back up "You must have snap when seeing Lucy… don't know why it would have triggered that rage suddenly, but I guess you still haven't forgiven her about the Kokoro incident have you?" Nawin comment not please while releasing the demonic lighting. Lucy shake her head and sigh glad no one saw her before walking toward the brown haired and bow to him "I'm sorry for hurting Kokoro Issei… it also hurts me since she's also my friend".

The group look silently at this while Issei look at the blond surprise not knowing how to react "Idiot say something she just apologize!" Nawin comment "R-right it's ok Lucy I know you didn't mean it and lost control of your sacred gear seems like we both have the similar problem with that" Issei reply chuckling making the blond look up and also chuckle "Yeah that's for sure!".

Nawin turn to Akeno who also turn to him making their eyes clash which the others slowly back away knowing the two need space. "It's been a while Akeno" Nawin starts off "Yeah it's good to see you again Nawin-kun" she replies stoically not knowing how to react.

Nawin tilt his head as a small smile break from his blank face "Oh are you going to keep impersonating me Akeno or you're gonna give me a hug since it's been a while" he ask surprising the raven haired before a big smile broke out from her face as she jumps on the black haired giving him a tight hug who return.

"It's good to see you again Akeno" Nawin whisper feeling the raven haired shaken body "Hey come on don't cry… what you expected me to be angry seeing you?" he asks curious pulling back and wipe the tears away "You dimwit always over thinking things at time" he smile and peck Akeno's on the lips making her blush a bit.

"Sorry for interrupting Nawin-san, but your forgetting about the students… Tsubaki can't hold the barrier forever" Sona comment making the two turn to the students are still frozen inside the dome "Mhm I guess you have a point, fine then we'll be heading to class now" Nawin reply walking into the building with Akeno.

"Well seems like everyone is finally back" Rias smile then turn to the others "We should all go to our classes, then Sona you can release the barrier" the Sitri push her glasses "Sure, well move along you all should have been in class by now".

**Unknown Location **

Schnyzel open his eyes hearing the large door of his throne room smash open showing Sayomi walking in with Raynare behind her "We need to talk" she demands not in a pleasant mood. "What about?" the blond ask sitting forward leaning on his hands "That information you send to Raynare about the incubus called Yahiko… why did you send it to her when the men is pathetically weak answer me now before I rip your head out and shove it down your throat".

Schnyzel raise an eyebrow in surprise "Was he weak… well my spy told me otherwise saying he fought the man and saw potential plus having an incubus would be useful to our cause" "Where's this spy of yours?" Sayomi ask crossing her arms. A figure appear from the shadow showing a men wearing a black cloak covering his whole body "That wou-" suddenly the men is lift up and explode in a bloody mess as his dismembered body parts fall to the ground.

Ren who stood beneath Schnyzel throne grip her sword tightly looking at the pureblood with caution "I don't take mistake lightly same goes to you Schnyzel made a stupid mistake like that again and your next" Sayomi said darkly making the blond nod "Of course sorry for the mislead information I'll find someone more reliable and well train… but may I ask what happen to Yahiko?".

"Got his head rip off while fighting a succubus and another incubus… the fool said he won't join us until he took the succubus with us which lead to his downfall" Raynare explain "I see… and how's Nawin-kun doing you two have a happy reunion?" Schynzel ask in a stoic tone, but the black haired can hear taunt in it making her glare at him.

"That's another thing I need to discuss with you Raynare" Sayomi turn to the vampire with her pupil turning slit "That stunt you did could have killed him… if wasn't for that mark then he would have died from blood lost" Raynare was about to reply, but is interrupt when the silver haired slap her sending her flying to the wall "I'm saying this one's Nawin Makasha needs to stay alive".

Schnyzel perk up hearing that "We understand that, but you do know the boy has a lot of other group and individuals targeting his back… beings like Ophis already made her mark on him" Sayomi smirk "I could care less what she does to him, I just need him alive for the plan to complete and if Ophis makes him stronger then it could benefit us greatly so I'll let the dragon continue to have her fun with him".

Raynare lands to her feet and glares at Sayomi with her pupils turning slit, but quickly turn back to normal. "Now I have other matters to attend and Schnyzel don't fuck it up again" she warns and leaves the room with Raynare following behind.

"Before you leave Sayomi may I asked what did you to Yahiko?" Schnyzel question making the silver haired glance back at him with a dark smirk spread on her lips "A curse that's worse than death, but I'm sure Nawin already finished him off so it doesn't matter" she replies before disappearing in a swarm of bats with Raynare.

**Next Chapter: School Life with Surprises **


	76. School Life and Surprises

**So I like to clear on thing out, I know there's a few people asking if Gasper is going to be in this and the answer is yes. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

Lucy snap her eyes open feeling sweat dripping down her forehead "W-what is that?!" she mutters looking at the eclipse covering the sun making it turn red that shines over the broken town "W-wait is t-this Kuoh!?" she looks around to see a ruined area filled with dead bodies and blood that covers the whole area "AHHH!" she looks down to find herself laying in a pool of blood "KYAA!" a head surface from the pool making the blond jump back.

"Tap… Tap… Tap" Lucy hear a load footsteps making its way towards her as each step becomes louder "The world will fall into darkness this is just the example of the chaos that I will bring!" a deep voice boom around the area making the blood look around in fright. "All of your friends are dead little girl Ahahahahaha you devil and your stupid mind thinking you can overcome me" the unknown individual laugh.

Suddenly the scene changes and the Makasha find herself sitting in a dark space looking at the black void "Uh!" she gasps seeing a dark figure walking toward her making her crawl back "Only a matter of time before the king will be awaken ahahaha! The age of darkness will arise!" the figure laugh. 'You betrayed us!' 'He's not the person we once knew!' 'No he'd never used us!' 'Say that one's more and I will kill every one of you, I could careless that you all are my friends, but if you insult him again your all dead!' 'NAWINNN!' 'ISSSEIII!' 'RISE UP KING!'.

Lucy hold her ears trying to stop all the voices racing through her brain 'S-stop it I can't take this!' she whispers hurt. "HUH?!" Lucy snap her eyes open showing it glowing golden as she is suddenly get assault with a blurry images showing her in some kind of hollowed dark place filled with skulls and dead bodies and in front of her show a giant hand made of human corpse and stood on top is a figure wearing full black looking down at her with its venomous red slit eyes "Lucy…".

"KYAAAA!" Lucy snap her eyes open finding herself back in class with all of the students looking at her worry same goes with the teacher "Lucy you ok?" one of the girl student ask touching her shoulder. Lucy gasp feeling tears rolling down her eyes "Excuse me!" she stands up and run out of the class then jumps out of the window at the end of the hall to land on a tree branch.

"Stupid, crying in front of people like that" the Makasha mutter using her sleeve to wipe the tears away 'What are those vision?!' she questions holding her head as chills slither down her spine 'That last image… it was so dark that I could feel it'. "You ok?" a voice asks making the blond turn to see Koneko taking a sit next to her looking at the courtyard stoically "Y-yeah just some bad dreams that's all" she reply not wanting to worry the small girl.

"Koneko I always wanted to ask you this… why do you always hide your emotions?" Lucy ask changing the subject "… Sometimes it's best to hide your feelings" Koneko reply "But it can't be healthy doing it every time" "I don't… not anymore… I'm talking to you now aren't I?" she states making the blond nod "Well I guess you have become more social though your tone is still as stoic as it can get just like my brother".

"Speaking of my brother, you and him have grown quite close almost brother and sister like" Lucy comment smiling "Nawin-senpai is a good person that's why I get along with him also well, he's… different from other people I've met" Koneko reply making the blond nod "Yeah I know what you mean by that… I'm glad he's helping you getting out of your shell Koneko you should open up more for other people instead of just him and Rias" she advises making the white haired slowly nod.

**Time Skip: Lunch**

"Tell me… why am I sitting with you guys when I can just eat lunch myself peacefully without all these stares" Nawin mutter darkly looking at the occult members sitting next to him and in front "Come now Nawin-kun you don't need to eat by yourself" Rias reply smiling "You sure like to be alone don't you?" Issei comment dryly "Yes so I don't have to see your stupid face" "What was that!".

"Now you two let's not draw too much attention" Yuuto said trying to calm the two down "Yuuto there's already too much attention when all four of us are sited in the same table" Nawin reply which the blond nod knowing he's right "The two most popular girls in the school sited at the same table with the two most popular boys in the school yeah too much attention" Xenovia comment blankly seeing two girl's student stopping behind the Makasha.

"N-Nawin-kun can we uh!" they stop when Nawin pick his lunch bag up and walk out of the lunch room "… Pardon him girls he's just having a bad day" Yuuto excuse his friend and smile at the two making them blush and nod walking back to their table.

"He must be tired… he doesn't usually just walk out like this" Akeno comment looking at the door "Um Akeno-san may I ask you something" Issei ask making her turn to him "Yes?" "This morning when I lost control what did you do to make me well calm down?" he asks catching the others attention.

"I kick start your magic pathways to get you to regain your conscious back using my thunder magic" she explains "So that's how you did it… that require a lot of concentration Akeno or you'll risk sending your lighting to his brain or heart" Rias comment surprise.

"Wait my brain and heart?!" Issei ask surprise and fear "Well it was a risky move, but it's better than having him and Nawin-kun brawling at school ground… if those two fight it would cost millions of lives and a city" Akeno reply surprising Rias who quickly notice how mature her friends has gotten "You do have a point…".

Lucy who is sited at Sona's table which is place beside the Gremory heard that making her clench the can of coke "Woah Lucy calm down!" Saji shouts seeing the coke dripping to the table. Lucy blinks and place the can down "Sorry…" "Something upsetting you?" Sona ask turning to her friend "It's nothing just have a lot on my mind…".

**Courtyard**

"Thanks for looking after Misako…" Akame who is sited up a tree eating her lunch peacefully is startled a bit hearing that and look down to see Nawin leaning on the tree. "I-it's no problem Nawin-kun… you did tell me to look after her while you're away" she replies "I know, but still I thank you".

Akame smile a bit "I enjoy her company Misako… she's a delight to be around with, I don't think I ever met a kinder and free spirit soul as her" Nawin nod "Yeah she's very innocent and selfless though can be sensitive at times… it makes me mad wondering why someone like her have to suffer with a deathly sickness" he mutters clenching his arms.

Nawin shake his head and still notice he needs to eat his lunch "Well Akame enjoy your lunch I have other place to be" he said leaning away from the tree "Um should I do anything?" Akame blinks "No just be yourself and continue with school while also doing contracts to get some experience and power, but if you ever have any question just come ask me ok" he said looking at her "Of course and thanks for the help Nawin-kun" "I'm your king it only make sense that I will help you if not then I shouldn't be king in the first place" he comments then leaves.

**Occult Club**

"Koneko why have you stopped eating?" Asia ask sited on her wheelchair noticing her friend beside her not eating "It's nothing just a bit bored with these" she said placing her bowl of candy on the table "You're bored of candies!?" Asia gasp shock making the white haired sweat drop at her over exaggerate friend.

"Well then have some buns Koneko" the two girls squeak when Nawin appear in front of them in black flash "Sorry to scare you two" he smiles and pass a bag filled with sweet and honey buns to Koneko who accepts it "Thank you Senpai" "No problem just fills your stomach up".

Nawin take a seat on a couch at the opposite of the two and begin eating his own lunch which consist of salmon don "Onii-chan I'm glad you're here, but weren't you suppose to eat with Buchou and Akeno-chan?" Asia ask turning to her brother "Too crowded for me preferred eating with you two in a much quieter place" he respond making her nod.

"Did Hana return to the familiar forest Asia?" Nawin ask glancing at the hydra insignia that is place at the bottom of his wrist "Oh yes she said she needs some rest and left to the familiar forest" "I see". Koneko glance at the hydra insignia with curious "Senpai what does that insignia do?" Nawin turn to her and smile.

"Well first it shows everyone that me and Hana made a blood pack which is a contract that's tighter than even normal familiar one's and our bond is much stronger as well-meaning we work together perfectly, also the other thing this insignia allows me to do… well let's keep that a secret for now". Asia perk up feeling another energy signature appear in the room while Koneko just sighs and continue eating her buns.

Nawin disappear in black flash as Issei appear on top of the couch "Damn it!" he curses, landing on the couch and looks up to see Nawin sitting on the ledge eating his lunch while looking down at him blankly "What are you up to pervert?" "I'm gonna tag you!" Issei announce standing up.

Koneko look at the brown haired blankly "I like to see if you can" she comments blankly while Asia smile at him sadly "Um Issei-kun I think the chance of you catching Onii-chan is really low" "Don't worry Asia I will catch him if it's the last thing I do" Issei promise smiling at the blond before turning to the older Makasha and smirk.

'Why do I have a feeling this is Rias doing' Nawin note finishing his lunch and throws the lunch box down on the Hyoudou head "Ouch hey!" "Sorry my hand slip" Nawin comment and lands in front of the door and see Issei immediately launch at him 'Too easy' he steps aside as the door opens showing the others "AHHHHH" Issei scream and crash at them making all fall to the ground.

"What the hell pervert!" Xenovia gets up and grab the pale brown haired by the collar of his shirt before pulling him up "S-sorry I didn't d-do that on purpose" he stutters looking at the blue haired piercing glare "Xenovia you mind letting him go" Nawin request making her sigh "Fine" she releases Issei making him fall to the ground.

"So, this your idea Rias?" Nawin ask turning to the crimson haired who nod "Well if that's so then why don't we make things more interesting" he said catching everyone's attention "How about instead of Issei all of you try to tag me" 'What in the world are you doing kid?' Tairex comment unpleased with the black haired behavior 'Actually this will allow Nawin-kun to train with the speeding shadow god and his speed so I see no harm in this game' Sairex reply 'Huh foolish if you ask me'.

"Nawin-kun don't you think that's too much?" Rias said "No because I can beat all of you with a hand tied behind my back… you know what not even that" Nawin said aggravating all of them making him smirk "So let's begin we have 10 minutes before lunch ends" "What do we get if one of us catches you Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask intrigue seeing her boyfriend playful side showing "The person who is able to catch me will get a special training lesson from me where I will teach them one of my move set" he said catching their attention "And if you fail to catch me you will get a kiss from Issei".

"HEY! What's wrong with that!" Issei yell "Oh sorry about that, it just slips" Nawin smirk making the other chuckle while the brown haired groan "But if you fail well it proves you guys aren't strong enough and need more training!" he comments turning serious surprising all of them "I like to see if you guys can catch me and prove yourself that you are actually strong… strength is not just about power I'm positive you know what I'm talking about right Rias?" Nawin said turning to the crimson haired who nods "Good now then let's begin!".

Everyone immediately launch toward the Makasha who sighs and disappear in black flash making all of them fall to the ground "Oh lord at this rate they won't even have the chance to glaze me" Nawin mutter appearing next to Koneko and Asia who are sited up the roof "You aren't going to partake in this Koneko?" he asks "No I'm ok… still need to eat" Nawin chuckle ruffling the young girl hair "I see".

Yuuto appear behind the Makasha sending a spinning kick to aiming for his head, but Nawin crouch down and grab the blond by the collar "Well I guess instead of tag you all need to land a single blow at me then!" he smirks before throwing Yuuto to the incoming Xenovia making the two crash down to the ground.

"Crack!" Nawin look up to see lighting cracking from the sky and suddenly Akeno appear right in front of the Makasha who eyes widen slightly at her speed and quickly disappear in black flash just in a nick of time to reappear at the clear grass field behind the occult building to see Issei in the air coming down at him with the boosted gear activated "Take this!" "Mhm using your sacred gear then I will use this little spell of mine".

Nawin point his index finger at the Hyoudou who is a meter away from him "Push" he mutters "W-what ahhhh!" Issei is send back barreling on the ground before slamming to a tree. Nawin side step dodging an incoming fist from behind and grab the person wrist "Good try Rias" he comments glancing from behind seeing the smiling Gremory "Oh you like being this close to your Onee-chan?" she comments making him sweat drop.

"You will never stop will you?" Nawin throw Rias over his shoulder making her smash at the incoming Issei making them crash to the ground daze. Nawin jump to the side dodging a drop kick from Xenovia and lean backwards missing the spinning kick from Yuuto "You two are great at working together, but it still needs more work" Nawin comment.

The two knights begin delivering dozens of punches and kick, but the Makasha is able to dodge all of them and then grab the two's wrist and spins throwing them away. Nawin jumps up dodging a tackling Akeno from behind to only be met with Issei coming down toward him. Nawin was about to move when Rias appear in front of him with her fist stretch out "Wrong move Rias" he comment before disappearing in black flash "crap!" Issei quickly dispel his boosted gear and grab a hold of his girlfriend.

"I don't feel good saying this, but Onii-chan is making everyone look weak" Asia said worry "Don't worry Asia all of them can take care of themselves… beside Buchou and the others aren't even using half of their power since it's a game also they don't want to risk the humans seeing" Koneko said reassuring her friend while analyzing the others "Hmm I guess your right after all this is for fun".

"Issei don't use the boosted gear knowing you, you will probably accidently fire a dragon blast" Nawin comment before looking at his watch "Also 5 more minutes you guys better hurry" he said then suddenly Akeno appear behind him and send a spinning kick making Nawin duck down and grab her leg "Nice try babe" he smirks before throwing her at Rias who appear in front of him planning to deliver a punch.

The two girls crash to the ground while Nawin notice a shadow figure appear behind the dust smoke making him jump back as Issei appear from the smoke and deliver a drop kick missing it "Nice try" Nawin mutter as the brown haired remove his feet and send a right hook which the other catch "You are really annoying to hit!" the Hyoudou mutter before sending another hand to the Makasha who lift his left hand up catching it.

"Don't blame me that your fighting style is easy to read… Kokoro may have trained you well since I can see some improvements, but still not good enough" Nawin knee to Hyoudou in the stomach knocking the air out of him "At the rate you are currently going… our dual may be one sided" Nawin mutter sending a back hand at the brown haired face sending him crashing to the ground.

Nawin sighs seeing there's still no injury on him or even a scratch 'Is this what they really got?... something has to change' 'Hahahaha oh kid I have to say if this is their skills they won't be lasting long hehe probably be a corpse in a year or less' Tairex laugh darkly.

Nawin ignore the evil dragon and turn his attention to the other seeing all of them getting up 'They are relying on their powers too much and not their physical or mental abilities, they aren't working as a team like I wanted to… huh they have a long way to go and Rias needs to take charge',

'Did your girlfriend waste her time with training? because she looks weak' Tairex question not seeing the Himejima doing anything that surprising 'Huh I know her well… she's hiding her power, I already caught a glimpse of it this morning and that already give me enough information that she has gotten stronger, probably at Rias equal or more' Nawin reply.

"Akeno you and I should go" Rias whisper to her friend who nod "Glad to see you finally taking charge" "Mhm sorry didn't really take it seriously at first, though I can see now that Nawin-kun is also testing us not just having fun" "Glad you picked up… well you lead?" Akeno ask "Yes just follow my lead" "Hmph".

Rias lift her right hand up making the other back away while she and Akeno make way toward the Makasha who raise an eyebrow with interest. The two girls rush toward the black haired making him take his stance and block an incoming fist from Akeno with his hand while using the other to block Rias kick.

Rias send a speeding right hook toward the Makasha face making his eyes widen slightly as his pupil shine red, he moves his head to the side narrowly dodging the fist and swipe his feet to Akeno's making her fall to the ground freeing his arm and use it to send a palm to the Gremory stomach making her fly back.

Nawin back flips keeping a distance before a small smile form on his face seeing the two girls pushing him back 'Those two sure works well together, I guess it's because of their strong bond and years of knowing each other' he notes. Rias glance at Akeno who nod and begin speeding toward the Makasha and deliver a spinning kick making him lift his right hand blocking the attack through it had more force then he expected causing him to be send back a bit where Rias appear from behind.

"Haaa!" The Gremory swipe Nawin's feet making him lose his balance and fall while Akeno jump and bring her fist down at the Makasha who eyes widen 'Shit!' "HYAAA!" The group close their eyes when Akeno fists impact creating shockwave while cloud of dust explodes. Yuuto summon one of his swords and spin it creating a torrent of wind blasting away the smoke.

Everyone gasp in shock seeing Akeno holding the Makasha down with her arms pined on his hands while Rias have her feet rested on his chest. "Whao" Xenovia mutter while Yuuto whistle in impress, Asia face hold shock surprise that her brother was able to be caught same goes with Koneko.

Nawin for once had shock clear in his face looking at the two girl who smirk down at him "So seems like we finally caught the famous black flash ah Akeno?" Rias said making the raven haired nod "Indeed he may not be as fast as we thought". Nawin suddenly smirk catching the two attention "I'll give it to you girls… you did well but there's one problem" suddenly the Makasha body falls to the shadow.

'Shadow?!' Rias eyes widen and looks up to see they are underneath a tree "Damn so that's how" she looks up to see Nawin sitting on the branch looking down at them while giving a slow clap "Not bad, you two worked perfectly with each other and would create quite a dangerous team" The two girls were about to reply when Issei appear behind the Makasha with the boosted gear firing at his back.

Nawin sighs and lift his right arm up blocking the attack "Not enough Teme" Issei whisper "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" Nawin eyes widen feeling his hand struggling before it flies to the side and the boosted gear smash right to his face sending him flying out of the branch and into the ground hard causing a gust of dust explode covering the field.

Akeno quickly make way toward her fallen lover "Yuuto clear the smoke" she orders glancing at the blond who nod sending another wind blast. Akeno look around and is surprise to see Nawin laying on the ground unconscious with blood leaking from his mouth "Nawin-kun!" She shouts kneeling down and pulls him on her lap.

"Koneko-chan can you help me!" Asia said making the white haired nod and pick up the blond then quickly make way to the Makasha. Asia quickly sit down beside her brother and summons the twilight ring to immediately begin healing him "Uh! his magic is really low that's why he couldn't blocked that attack and protect himself" Asia explain with worriedness clear in her tone.

Issie take a step forward while holding a shock expression with regret, but after one more step he is stop when he felt a dark aura striking him "Uh!" he turns to see Akeno glaring at him darkly with her golden electric eyes "You" she mutters in a dark, blank tone sending shiver down everyone's spine.

Rias take a step forward blocking Issei and look at her friend "Akeno please calm down you know he didn't mean on purpose" The raven haired grits her teeth "I'm positive we weren't supposed to use our magic in this… he could have killed Nawin-kun with that idiotic stunt!".

Tension quickly risen when Akeno glare harden clearly telling the Gremory to move "Enough!" Asia shouts surprising everyone "This heavy atmosphere is not helping my brother, now if you two want to fight then do it somewhere else, so I can heal him!" she orders shocking everyone even more seeing a completely side from the usual shy and sweet blond.

Koneko make a motion for everyone to move which they all did though Akeno was a bit reluctant looking at the black haired pale face before standing up and walk to the class seeing it's almost time for school. When Akeno past Issei, she stops and sends a dark glare causing him to take a few step back with fear shown on his face, before she continues on her way with the others.

Rias stop beside the Hyoudou giving his shoulder a soft squeeze "… Come on it's almost time for class I'll need to tell the teacher that Nawin isn't feeling well" "Rias… I" "I know you didn't do on purpose, but even I have to agree with Akeno that what you did was rash though we also didn't know Nawin was that weak at this current time… for now keep your distance from Akeno just until Nawin gain conscious… ok?" Issei glance back seeing Asia sitting next to the black haired healing him with Koneko sitting beside her "… Sure".

**Time Skip**

Rias sighs looking down at a quiz note she just finished, she glances at Akeno seeing her also done and looks at the bracelet that the Makasha have given her 'It's amaze me how much she has changed in just a few months… even with this much change we can still work with each other perfectly so I guess there's still some of the old Akeno inside there…'.

Rias let out another sigh though this time with relief 'I'm glad Hana wasn't with us when that event happened… I'm afraid to think what would have happened to Issei if she saw that… her loyalty for Nawin is unquestionable and probably would kill herself before even thinking of harming him'.

Rias suddenly feel a stinging pain on her palm making her open it to see the Gremory sign appear 'A massage?' the sign slowly change into words 'Rias I need you at underworld after you're done with school, bring Nawin along with you this situation require the both of you… only the two of you come'.

Rias read the massage that came from her brother and find it strange wondering why he only requests herself and the Makasha 'He must have a good reason' she shake her head before turning attention back to class.

**Time Skip: Occult Building **

"Uhh" Nawin slowly open his eyes to be greeted by a dark ceiling before slowly getting up and rub his cold face "Onii-chan!" Asia move her wheelchair in front of him and smile "Asia?" Nawin mutter rubbing his eyes to clear the blurry vision "Where am I?" "You're back at occult building, I asked Koneko-chan to carry you here" Koneko who is sited on a couch nod "I see thanks Koneko and also you Asia my face sure feels much better".

Asia place her hand on the right side of the Makasha face just double checking "Yep I fix all the damaged bones… does anything hurt?" Nawin smile removing the blond hand softly "No don't worry I'm fine" 'The mark will heal the wounds anyway…'. Nawin look around to find that it's only the three of them present "Where's the others?" Asia move her wheelchair to the table and pick up a cup of chocolate milk "They are still in class… it's almost over so they'll be back in a few" She reply taking a few sip.

"You've been out for a few hours senpai… you must really be tired" Koneko comment making the black haired nod "Yes didn't really have any time to rest today though that slept sure helped already feeling my magic restoring and it especially help that we are in the dark now" he replies.

Nawin lean on his arms and look down as images of Issei delivering that punch causing him to lose conscious appears making his eyes flash in red before turning back to normal. "Are you sure you're ok Onii-chan?" Asia ask a little worry making him move up and look at her close eyes "Don't worry I'm fine so wipe that look and show me a smile" he said making the blond smile which he return.

The door open showing the others entering "Ah Nawin-kun you awake!" Yuuto walk toward his friend and place a hand on his shoulder "Don't sound so surprise I took worst punch" he smiles making the blond chuckle "I wouldn't be surprise". Xenovia take a seat next to Koneko and smile at the Makasha "Hard to keep you down for even a day hey senpai?" "I can say the same to you Xenovia your just like me a training freak" the blue haired blush a bit "H-how did you know?" "A little birdy told me".

Xenovia glare at her fellow knight who chuckle sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I'm flattered you are following like me in training though don't push yourself too hard ok Xenovia?" Nawin advise making her nod "Ok". Akeno walk in making everyone go silent and look at her as she makes way toward the Makasha sitting beside him.

Nawin turn and feel her hand grabbing his face examining it closely "… Good to see your face haven't change would be a shame if something changed" she said smiling making the other chuckle along with Nawin "Don't worry my face will be fine nothing can harm it" he replies making her smile widen releasing his face.

"Indeed the dark price of Kuoh would need to keep his face nice unharmed or the girls will be disappointed" Rias smile walking in and ruffle the Makasha hair before leaning on her desk "I'm glad you're up and ready Nawin-kun we have some business to attend" she announces catching everyone's attention "But before I get into that… you have anything to say Issei?".

Everyone turn to the door way seeing the Hyoudou standing there looking at them with a blank expression. The group look at Issei curious on what he has to say while Akeno hold a blank face not really bother looking at his direction 'Partner instead of standing there like a log apologize for being reckless' Ddraig comment trying to give his partner some advice.

Nawin sighs and look at the Hyoudou stoically "Don't apologize Issei" he starts catching everyone by surprise "After all the whole plan was to see if one of you were able to land a blow on me and you succeeded … yes it did get a bit overboard, but you did win and it was probably my fault for suggesting that kind of game at the time when I was quite weak".

Issei was about to say something, but Nawin cuts him off "Though really you should consider yourself lucky… if Akame or Hana saw that you would either be eaten alive or beheaded by one of them before you could say sorry" He said making the other chuckle while the Hyoudou pale picturing both of those possibility "Well Nawin-kun I'm glad to say that your dear Akeno was planning on killing him though she was somehow able to kept her cool" Rias comment catching the Makasha attention.

Nawin turn to Akeno smirking a bit making her blush "Oh you worry for me that's so sweet I feel more comfortable now" he said teasingly bringing the blushing raven haired closer "O-of course I was worried s-someone need to look after you since you have the tendency of being reckless and get yourself hurt" she stutters not being used of getting tease since it's usually the other way around.

Nawin smile before turning to the Hyoudou "Don't worry Issei mistakes happened and I can see clear in your eyes that there's regret and that's all I need to see" he said making the brown haired smile "Thanks Nawin and again sorry won't happen again" "Mhm you will need that strength if we ever come to terms" The Makasha said catching the Hyoudou attention before he smirks "Oh I will bring that strength".

The other are curious wondering what the two were talking about, but Rias clap her hands gaining everyone's attention. "Now back to business earlier today I got a massage from my brother Sirzech requesting me and Nawin-kun to visit him in underworld" "Only the two of you?" Koneko ask "Yes" "This is new usually it's all of us?" Yuuto comment surprise "I'm also surprise, but it's his order so we have to follow… Akeno I want you to take care of everything while I'm gone ok?" Rias said turning to the raven haired who nod "Sure…" she replies though reluctant

Nawin sighs "Geez am I allow to get any rest at all" he mutter getting up while Rias smile at him apologetic "I know Nawin-kun if it was me I wouldn't want you to come, but if Onii-sama request only the two of us then it means something important" she reply making him nod "Yeah… well then let's go and get this over with, oh and Koneko take Asia back home ok she's been here long enough and with Akeno back there along with dad and mom she will be safe" he said making the white haired nod.

Rias flick her finger summoning the portal as Nawin turn to Akeno "You need more rest then me… after training with Azazel I'm sure your body must be very overload so take a long rest to calm it down, so you won't accidently fire a lighting strike at someone" he said making her giggle "You jest" she replies as the two disappear in crimson light.

**Underworld: Lucifer Castle**

"So what is this about Sirzech?" Nawin ask slamming the door open walking in with Rias beside him who sighs at the Makasha rude attitude "I was expecting a nice hi or good to see you, but it was too much hope huh" Sirzech reply hanging his head down before looking at the two turning serious.

"There's a contract I want you and Rias to handle" he reveals the news catching the two attention "Needing me and Rias the strongest individual in the group… meaning this is no simple contract am I right?" Nawin ask making the Satan nod "Yes, to put it simple there's a city at down south of the underworld called Shigemi asking for help".

Nawin tilt his head "Shigemi… if my Japanese is right doesn't that mean beauty?" Rias smile "Well almost correct Nawin-kun Shigemi means luxuriant beauty" "I see well sounds like a beautiful place filled with snotty nobles" he replies. "Well Nawin-Sama you're half right" Grayfia walk in the room holding a try of tea and place it down on the table before turning to him.

"Shigemi is a magical place surrounds with beauty that is untouched from war… it is said that it's beauty rivals that of heaven's" Grayfia explain as the two young devil listen closely with interest "Shigemi is the only place in the underworld that us Satan don't have control over… it is run by a queen who is said to be the most beautiful woman of the underworld and have a golden heart that match her looks though she distrusts outside devils and never allowing us to visit excluding me" Sirzech inform.

Nawin cross his arms "Why are you excluded?" "Well because I'm the Lucifer, King of all Satan's so she has to invite me in and sign the treaties which goes well since she only wants peace on one condition… that devils from the capital and especially the councils do not step foot on their land" "You accept the terms Onii-sama?" Rias ask never hearing this before "Yes because at those time I see it as a right thing and really it's a city filled with peace and only want peace like us also I'm sure you two are curious on why peoples or mercenary never head there to see for themselves is because there's only a handful of people even know that Shigemi exist and even fewer know how to enter there because it's protected by a special barrier that hides the city in a whole other dimension and you can't get past it unless you have this".

Sirzech bring out a box from his desk and opens it showing a beautiful golden necklace made of pure gold with a white tiger insignia "Beautiful… can I touch it?" "Of course just be careful" Sirzech smile passing it to his sister who examine the necklace closely. "So are people in Shigemi devils?" Nawin ask trying to get all the information "Yes they are devils though different from us… Hmm how to put it in a term that make sense well they talk differently from us, dress differently, and act differently. It's easier if you two see for yourselves" Sirzech reply.

"Fine, but why do they want themselves to be hidden so badly?" Nawin question "Well Nawin-kun think of it we don't exactly have the best reputation thanks to our ancestors the previous Satan's… the Queen is worry that we might cause trouble in her city and she immensely distrust the council which is the prime reason why she wants her city to be kept secret".

"Because the stupid farts might do something horrible like stealing all their golds or raid the place right" Nawin comment surprising the three by how he addresses the higher councils. Sirzech fake a cough trying to hide his grin "I guess that's a-another way to say it, but also she worries that the council will think of her people as peasant since they don't battle and will take all their gold and resources like you said to use it for their own purpose" he informs.

"If the Queen want Shigemi to be kept that secretive then this contract must be really dangerous since it forces her hands to ask the capital for aid" Rias conclude placing the necklace down gently "Not entirely the treaties we signed allow them to ask us for help when they in need though this is the first time actually that we got this so yes it must be important and dangerous that's why I'm relying this to you two" Sirzech reply.

Nawin looks around the room and notice a couple of seal is place at the ceiling and walls 'Mhm he's keeping it really tight lips… Sairex you know of this place?' 'Sadly no this is the first time I've heard of such a place'. "Now then let's go through the detail, Grayfia if you don't mind" "Of course" the maid brings out a scroll and open it.

"Lord Lucifer, It has been a while since we have met and I'm positive you must be surprise by this letter after so many decades of not asking for anything, but now is the time… a dangerous creature roams through my peaceful lands and have been killing many innocents in such gruesome ways that I cannot explained, many of my men's has fallen to this creature so we have need to ask for your help… we have supplied you with resources when you asked and I hope you return the favor by slaying this creature before any more of my people become it's next prey" Grayfia finish closing the scroll.

"A dangerous creature?" Nawin mutter with interest "Not mean to disrespect the Queen, but there must be some soldiers or mercenary there that can get the job done?" Rias question making Sirzech turn to her "Believe me if they had a chance in killing the beast she wouldn't have send this letter so it must mean it's a very dangerous creature and probably a hard one to track since there's little information about it in the scroll".

Nawin ask for the scroll which Grayfia compiles "Many of my men's has fallen by this creature… I can see why they need our help" he reads out while Sirzech nod "Yes that's why I've asked for you Nawin I know of your exception tracking skill from Azazel along with being a great strategist and Rias you have the brain to read into people minds and think of the best solution and situation to take in the midst of battle and conversations that's why I ask for you two".

"Also the Queen doesn't want too much people coming to her lands so the two of you should suffice" Grayfia inform "I would bring Hana along since she would be useful for this sort of contract" Nawin said "Well you can always summon her when you two arrive there so that won't be a problem" Sirzech reply.

"Now with all of this will you two accept the contract?" Sirzech ask leaning on his hands looking at the two. Nawin sighs "I honestly rather go home and sleep for a whole day, but this Shigemi place has piqued my interest so I'll take it" "Same goes with me this Shigemi sounds too good to be true and I want to see it with my very own eyes" Rias said making the Lucifer smile happy with the two's answer.

"Ok now then let's get everything straight Nawin and Rias you two will be heading to Shigemi to find this mysterious beast and slay it bringing its head to the Queen and receive your reward also in doing this it will straightened the tied between Shigemi and us" Sirzech inform making the two nod "Also with this contract being from a person like the Queen of Shigemi you two will gain a lot more power and experience compare to the usual contracts you'd get from humans same goes with the reward" Grayfia adds in.

"I know there's not much information about the mysterious creature, but that's why you two have to head there and find out about it and slay understand?" Sirzech ask "Of course, we're not rookies Sirzech" Nawin reply "Good just wanted to make sure now then take these, you two will need them to enter Shigemi" The Lucifer past the two a golden necklace similar to his one "Wear that and the both of you will be able to enter past the barrier and also here's a map that will take you to Shigemi".

The two put on the necklace "How far is the place?" Rias ask picking up the map "It will be a few days away from here by horse" "What?!" Nawin ask slamming his hand on the desk making it creak "I'm was hoping this contract would take us two days' top not a few days to even get there!". Sirzech gasp at his poor desk before turning to the Makasha curious "Is there a problem? I told you it's at the far end south from here" Nawin sighs rubbing his temple "I just came back home and now I have to be away from it for days again" he mutters under his breath.

Sirzech stands up and place a hand on the black haired shoulder "I know your annoyed and if there's other options I would take it, but I need you for this contract ok? You're one of the few people I trust that can finish this contract" Sirzech said in a brotherly tone catching the Makasha by surprise rarely seeing this kind of personality shown from the Lucifer "Huh… fine, but after this I better have a holiday, feels like I already need another one".

Sirzech chuckle and said thanks before turning to Rias and wink at her who grins "I'm sure something will be planned when you return, but now let's focus on the current situation… do you two understand your mission?" he asks which they nod "Good, Grayfia please escort them to the horses and Nawin, Rias good luck and be careful understand?" "Don't worry Onii-sama we got this".

Nawin pause and turn to the Satan "Wait, Sirzech I know you preferred having smaller group going on this mission, but I say bring two more people to even things out and get the job done quicker" Nawin suggest catching the crimson haired attention "This is gonna be pushing the queens request Nawin-kun… huh 4 person I guess that's fine though no more! Now who do you want to bring along?" Sirzech ask.

"Well first is Akeno since she's currently white hot just out of training she got from Azazel, first I though having her rest would be a good idea, but she needs to let out some steam also it would be good to put all her training to the test and there's Issei who out of everyone needs more experience and with this contract it'll help him" Nawin comment making the Lucifer sighs.

"I guess that won't hurt, but I want you two to know that when in Shigemi I want all of you to act respectful and don't cause any trouble understand?" he said with forceful tone meaning he's completely serious "Don't worry Onii-sama I will make sure all of us including myself won't do anything reckless and such" Rias promise making him nod.

"Ok I will go fetch the two and meet you guys at the stable and Grandma am I supposed to keep this scroll?" Nawin ask to the silver haired who nod "Yes it's best you give that back to the queen then she knows why you all are there… don't lose that and keep it safe" she advise making Makasha nod before he disappear in black flash.

**Time Skip **

"Wow this Shigemi place sounds too good to be true!" Issei exclaim looking at his girlfriend who just inform him and Akeno about the mission "Don't lift your expectation too high or you'll be met with disappointment" Nawin advise sitting on his horse. "I'm quite excited considering I've never got this kind of contract especially from a Queen" Akeno said intrigued already sited on her horse.

"Wait a moment Grayfia-Sama only myself and Nawin-kun wear this necklaces, so how will Akeno and Issei get in Shigemi?" Rias ask getting on her horse "You will have to ask one of the captains for that, so my advice is first you and Nawin-Sama enter Shigemi and find the captains then ask them to bring the rest of you in" Grayfia inform making the four nod.

"A few days on the road huh... why don't we just fly there?" Issei ask making the silver haired shake her head "As my husband said this mission is to be kept secret and only the four Satan's and a handful of others have knowledge about this, so we need you four to not look suspicious or catch unwanted attention so it's best you all go on a horse and keep an open eye got it?" "We understand grandma and being honest flying that far will probably burn out you guys wings so it's best we go by horse and set camp a few times on the way" Nawin comment.

Grayfia points at the bags place behind the horses "All of those equipment in there are for that along with lots of food that'll keep you all feed for the trip there" "Clack!" Nawin snap the straps making his horse jump up warming up the animal "Well we should start moving then if it's gonna take a few days to get there… is there anything else you need to say grandma?" he ask looking at the woman.

Grayfia sighs and look at the four with slight worry in her usual steel cold silver eyes "I know you four are capable, but do be careful ok?... I along with Sirzech have a feeling that this contract is going to be hard not only that but also tricky so keep an open mind and take care of each other" The four nod and say goodbye to her before riding off.

"This is quite awesome us four riding out on our horses to a magical land by the request from a Queen… it's almost something out of a fairy tale or some fantasy book" Issei grins making Rias giggle "I have to agree with you on that Issei-kun, it's quite exciting oh I just can't wait to see this Shigemi it sounds like one of those places we always read about when we were a child hey Akeno?" the Gremory turn to her best friend who smile and nod "Yes I myself find this Shigemi place rather intrigued".

Nawin who is in front of the group glance back smiling before looking forward turning serious 'Shigemi a land that hasn't been touch by war and now all of a sudden request for help at a time when all of these other event have transpired such as Sayomi, the Akumi, Schnyzel, and Ophis… huh it seems like the day no the minute I've become a devil things have become an utter hell makes me wonder what would have happened if I've stayed dead…'.

Nawin perk up hearing another horse walking beside his making him look to see a smiling Akeno "Why are you here all alone?" he smiles back "Just thinking of a plan for when we get there" Akeno sigh and tap his shoulder "Come on Nawin-kun enough with thinking so much and enjoy the peaceful ride". The Makasha chuckle "I can see you're clearly excited about this journey" Akeno smile holding her face "Is it obvious?" "With your eyes sparkling like that yeah it's obvious".

Akeno giggle "Well aren't you a bit excited of seeing this Shigemi? "Of course I am, but more curious then excitement since we'll have to see if it's really what it said to be, a beautiful place that match even the heaven's" Nawin reply and looks up the sky "Mhm seems like we have a few more hours before sun set" "Yes we should go full gallop and cover as much ground as possible before setting up camp" Rias said "My thoughts exactly, now let's move".

**Next Chapter: Shigemi The City Of Peace**


	77. Shigemi The City Of Peace

**Sorry for the late updates been a busy summer for me, but here is the next chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying their summer ^-^ **

"Why so goddamn quiet here?" The door slams open showing Riser and Ravel entering the occult building "Where's Makasha and Rias?" he asks leaning against the wall whilst his sister proceeds to take a seat on the couch.

Yuuto who is sited at Rias's desk places the pencil down and looks up "Nawin-kun, Issei-kun, Akeno-san, and Buchou are currently out on a mission" Xenovia turns to the Phenex blankly "Where have you been lately? You disappeared after leaving from hollow hell".

"Had a few things that needed my attention and after finishing that my mother ordered me to head back to this human place and learn… like there's anything for me to learn here" Riser replies crossing his arms in annoyance. "Bad time to come back, doubt anything interesting will happen for a while" Xenovia replies lying on the couch with noticeable boredom.

Riser grunts turning his head to the side "What? just because the Makasha isn't here to shake things up you guys are just gonna sit here being bored huh it's like all of you can't do anything without him or Rias present" he comments. Yuuto stop his writing and look at the Phenex "You do have a point Riser-san, but there's nothing to do right now… Kuoh is in a peaceful time and being honest it's best that way after the Kokabiel incident along with the Ghouls" "And you coming here" Koneko adds.

Riser smirks "When I came here, I shook things up and honestly helped you guys get stronger, by forcing all of you to train for a week" Yuuto raises an eyebrow hearing that "I'll give you that Riser-san you did in some way helped us get stronger".

Ravel sighs "Great I was expecting to have something to do here, but I guess that's just too good to be true" Riser stretch his head and turn to the door "If there's nothing to do here then we'll be leavin-" he is cut off when feeling a presence from behind "If your so bored then why don't we spar for a bit then".

Riser glances behind to see Xenovia pointing the Excalibur destruction at him with her right hand looking bored as well "Sure why not just don't get roasted in the first round mongrel". "Tsk" Xenovia grinds her teeth in annoyance and sends a right hook at the blond's head sending him literally flying out of the door "You just ask for it" she mutters dramatically exiting the room.

Yuuto notices Koneko and Ravel also making their way out which he sighs looking down at the paperwork's "Huh as much as I like peaceful time it can sure be plain at times" he mutters picking up the pan and resumes writing "I hate paperwork's it never ends…".

**Outside**

"Ouf!" Riser crashes into a tree as Xenovia stop a few meter away from him resting the destruction blade on her shoulder. "You know I always wanted to ask you this, but why are you only using the Excalibur destruction instead of others and with that being said where are the others?" Ravel asks leaning on a pillar.

Xenovia glances back "I use destruction because it's the best one out of the others that fits my fighting style and the others are rested in a pocket dimension where I keep the durandal at" Riser rubs his jaw getting back up "Then why don't you just fuse all the Excalibur's and create the true Excalibur already? You will be a force to reckon with that… a holy blade that even strike fear to Satan's".

"That's the very reason why we haven't helped her with that" Yuuto inform leaning at the window as the others turn to him "If word got out that true Excalibur has been reform then the churches and angels will immediately be asking question and try to get their hands on it".

"Enough with asking question and give me a fight Phenex, my body has been itching for it lately" Xenovia said stabbing the great sword to the ground and rub her sleeping shoulder. Koneko perk up slightly and sniff 'Hmmm' Riser smirk "Fine then let's see what the newest member of Rias group got!" he said sending a fire ball to the blue haired.

Xenovia look at the incoming attack blankly and lift the giant sword from the ground to bring it forward as the fire ball smash into it before splitting in half going pass her. Riser raise an eyebrow wondering why the fireball didn't explode instead it splits in half 'Interesting' he mutters before walking forward then speed toward the blue haired.

Xenovia send the sword down making the ground explode forcing the Phenex to jump up and deliver a spinning kick which she blocks using her left arm "I have to say your strength is incredible being able to swing a sword of that size with one hand" Riser comments.

Xenovia grip the handle tightly and swing to the Phenex forcing him to move back, but is stop when Xenovia grabs his leg tightly 'Shit!'. Riser look at the incoming blade and summons a flaming shield blocking the incoming strike, but with more force behind it then he expected the shield break and send him flying across the field, crashing to the ground.

"Your brother is weak" Kokoro comment plainly at the Ravel who glare at her "He's not even using his full strength surely if he wanted to, this whole place could be set in flames and this battle would be over in a second" "Mhm" Koneko eyes narrow and glance at the many trees.

Riser gets up and spit the blood "Not bad I actually felt that one" he comments as Xenovia stop a few meters away from him holding the sword with both hands. Yuuto who is back at the desk just finishing the paperwork pause feeling something watching him 'No not just me… the others!'.

"Stop you two!" Yuuto appear between them "Someone's here… watching us" he informs making everyone go on full guard "Is that so… COME OUT WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Riser order. "Oh dear I must have been a bit clumsy there" a light feminine voice comment making everyone look up at the tree branch to see Ren leaning on the tree looking down at them.

Yuuto eyes narrow looking at the purple haired 'Schnyzel's servant… what is she doing here and more importantly what does she want?'. Riser cross his arms looking at the girl unimpressed "You dare come here to our territory with that pathetic excuse of magic level" he mutters as a small fireball appear behind the purple haired "Be gone weakling" the fireball expands then explode.

Everyone look at the flaming tree falling down and see no sign of the enemy anywhere "That was that" Riser comment "No it's not… Riser look out!" Yuuto yell seeing Ren appear behind the Phenex holding her sword out which she lunches it forward piercing right through the blond's heart.

"Uh" Riser eyes widen seeing his vision blur as blood drip down his mouth "A little advice… some unique individual can conceal their power to tricked people like you" Ren state pulling her sword back and kick the Phenex to the ground. "Riser!" Yuuto shouts seeing the light in the blond's eyes fading "Mhm you do know he can't die even if I had just pierce his heart" Ren said surprising the other while Ravel hold the most shock 'H-how does she know this?!'.

Ren smirks seeing Ravel shock face "It's not a joke saying that the Phenex's are immortal… there's a few ways to kill them one is dismembering their head, the other one is shower them with holy water that will even extinguish their famous flames and the last one" Ren pulls out a double barrel shotgun and aims it down at Riser's chest "Is to destroy their heart with a silver bullets cover in holy water" she smirks holding the trigger firmly.

Ravel immediately shot towards the purple haired and fire a powerful wind blast knocking her away from Riser "How predictable" Ren mutter backflip and fire the double barrel sending dozens of bullets toward the young Phenex who lands next to her brother.

Yuuto appear in front of Ravel and deflect all the bullets with his flaming sword, as Xenovia appears next to him "What do you want servant of Schnyzel?" Yuuto question turning serious "Simple I'm here because of my master orders" she reply simply while placing the shotgun back to the holster which is strapped behind her thick leather belt.

Ren grab her sword and slowly sheaths it out "A simple looking Katana? What happen to the previous one huh?" Xenovia ask staring at the long six feet katana with have silver sharp guard, black with white strip handle, and strong silver spiky pummel "A bit of an upgrade from my previous one" Ren reply simply.

'This has to be planned...' Yuuto note holding his sword tightly 'Schnyzel send her at the time when Buchou and the others are away' Ren take one step forward and disappear alerting the two knight "Behind you!" Ravel warn seeing Ren appear behind the two and swing her long sword.

Xenovia bring her blade back blocking the attack while Yuuto spin behind the enemy and lunch his sword at her, but he is caught by surprise seeing Ren holding the double barrel right at his chest using her other arm while smirking "Wrong move" she pulls the trigger "BOOM!" Yuuto quickly speed back dodging some of the bullets but a few glaze and hit him.

"D-damn" the blond mutter kneeling down feeling the stinging pain at his abdomen and leg "Bastard!" Xenovia kick Ren in the stomach sending her back then dispel the Excalibur destruction replacing it with the durandal. "MOON SLASH!" Xenovia shouts slamming the sword down firing a large blue magic blast.

Ren smirk "Your human emotion never ceases to amaze me, but it's also easy to be used against you" she states and was about to dodge the blast when blood explode from behind her back "Uh!" Ren eyes widen and glance back seeing Akame looking at her blankly holding the black thunder "You should watch your back more" the black haired replies and kick her into the blast before disappearing.

"BOOM!" The blast explodes when it came into contact with Ren "Akame!" Xenovia call out as she appears beside her "Felt her magic signature, so I came here at once" "Good since we need all the help we can get" Xenovia comment holding the durandal tightly.

"Indeed, but I say it's over for you" A blue portal suddenly opens almost looking like it's cut from reality and Ren walk out from it, Xenovia before she would do anything feel her bottom wrist explode in blood causing her to lose the grip on Durandal 'S-shit!'.

Ren grab the durandal and kick the blue haired to Akame who caught her and place her to the ground gently, before shooting toward the purple haired who block the strike with durandal "So the durandal that was what you're after" Akame state finally figuring it out "Mhm a pathetic half devil doesn't deserve to hold such a holy blade, now I shall take it" Ren hold the katana backwards and send it to the black haired.

Akame jump and kicks the durandal large blade making her fly back narrowly missing the strike "Lighting Stream!" she shouts slamming the black thunder to the ground sending a red lighting stream speeding toward the purple haired who sheath the katana back and hold the durandal with two hands as it's blade explode in golden aura "King's Slash!" she fires a golden slash filled with magic to the Makasha knight.

Akame curse seeing the magic attack speeding toward her 'Time to use the gift that Nawin-kun has bestow to me' Akame clench her left hand making it glow, forming a special red metal glove with dragon claw like design on it covering her left hand completely making it look like a dragon hands, there is a white stone placed in the middle which glows brightly forming a large white magic barrier.

The magic slash collides with the barrier and to Ren shock it bounce back and redirect to her "Mhm that's no ordinary barrier!" Ren slams the durandal down as the blast came contact to it making it fuse back into the blade. Akame clench her fist making the barrier shatter "I will give it to you Akame, knight of Nawin Makasha you are a worthy opponent, but we shall not settle this today".

Ren lift the durandal up as a portal appear behind her making Akame dash toward her "You're not getting away that easily!" Koneko run behind the portal sending a power flying punch making it shatter from existence. Ren click her teeth as she brings the durandal up blocking Akame's attack while using her other hand to grab the double barrel and point it straight at the surprise white haired.

Akame eyes widens seeing Ren pulling the trigger "NO!" "Say goodnight cat!" "Boom!" "AH UH!" Koneko eyes snap open which quickly turn into complete shock seeing Yuuto in front of her stopping the bullets with his back. Ren jumps away dodging an incoming strike from Akame who curse missing.

Yuuto smile down at the shock little girl "Y-you o-ok Koneko?" he asks before coughing up blood "Oh sorry about t-that… I-I have b-blood all over yo-you n-now" he mutters before collapsing to the ground "Yuuto!" Koneko snap out of her shock and turn the blond over trying to stop the bleeding.

Akame glance behind seeing Yuuto's critical condition "YOU BITCH!" an enrage Xenovia pass her and runs toward Ren with blue aura exploding around her while holds the Excalibur of destruction. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUT YOU IN HALF AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Xenovia swear glaring at the amuse Ren who smirk "My, my such rage you have in those eyes".

Xenovia slam the great sword at Ren making the ground explode in smoke "But your rage blinds you" Xenovia gasp seeing Ren appear behind her with a katana going through her abdomen "You and him are weak… perfect for each other" Ren smirk pulling her sword out as the blue haired collapse to the ground.

Ren sheath her katana back and turn to Akame who look at her blankly gripping the black thunder handle tightly making her eyes flash in amusement "Oh… is that fear running through your body" Ren suddenly burst in laughter "AHAHAHAHA even with those blank eyes off yours there's no denying in your body language that you feel fear right now".

"Tell me… just who are you and why are you so different from the time we first met?" Akame ask "Oh, you see I was allowed to let loose of my true self thanks to my master" Ren reply "Deception… it's one of his expertise and why he's been toying with all of you without any of you noticing a thing, but enough of that, now it's my time to return" she announce opening the portal.

Ren was about to enter when the black thunder speed past her hitting the portal making it shatter "You think I will let you walk away that easily?" Ren grins turning to the Makasha knight who stood strong looking at her blankly though rage can be seen in her red eyes as well "I could have sworn a second ago you stood frozen in fear… what's with the drastic change?" Ren ask curious.

Akame walk toward Schnyzel servant "Simple if I am to be the blade for my master I won't be afraid of you or anyone… I won't disappoint him with the trust he placed on me" Ren smirk as the black haired stop beside her, grabbing the black thunder "Seems like we can relate in one thing… our loyalty to our masters is without question, so that's why I must kill you" Ren grip the durandal tightly "If you are to interfere with my master's order".

Akame glance at her opponent "I won't allow you to take that holy sword… it will not fall into your master's hands" Ren sighs and flick her right finger at the black haired sending a wind bullet that hits her right in the torso breaking her chest bones as she is send into a tree "When we fight it shall be when you are ready Akame… right now I could crush you like an insect if I wanted to" Ren state.

Akame fall down from the tree landing on her knees while she holds her bruise stomach and use the black thunder as support to get herself up "We are knights… we should have honors like a knight, so I shall not kill you when you haven't reached your fullest potential yet and when that the day come we shall fight… after all our masters are destined to fight, so we shall cross paths again Akame" Ren said summoning a portal behind her.

Ren glance back at the black haired "Find the meaning of being a knight… your loyalty for him is splendid, but you are missing something critical about being a knight and when you find it only, then will you become strong this is the word of advice I leave you" she said then enters the portal.

Akame curse feeling her vision blurs, the black thunder disappears making her drops to the ground 'N-nawin-kun… can I really get that strong… someone like me who couldn't even pr-protect her f-family' Akame eyes shuts falling into slumber.

**Underworld**

"Uhm!" Nawin sits up feeling cold sweat dripping down his face "Damn" he mutters rubbing his eyes and turn to the right seeing Akeno sleeping peacefully making him smile "Her peaceful sight sure keeps me calm" he mutters before getting up and puts on a plain silver shirt.

The black flash exits his tent to be met with a cold night sky "Huh purple sky sure is a different view compare to home" he mutters taking a sit near the camp fire "Mhm" Nawin flick his finger shooting a small red fire which hit the logs making it burst in flames again.

Nawin sighs and leans his back on a tree "Awake?" he opens his eyes to see Rias taking a seat opposite from him "Yeah… just got some bad dreams that all, plus I don't mind getting up at this time… always enjoy the cold night air". Rias smile looking up at the sky "Nawin-kun I've been wanting to ask something… I think this is a good time" she starts making him glance at her "Go ahead".

Rias turn to him "Are you happy with the life you are currently in or do you still hate me for what I have done to you?" Nawin close his eyes releasing a sigh "Mhm you still worried about that?" "Yes… Nawin-kun you have become a close person in my life" Rias hold her hands up a bit and smile at him "I wasn't joking when I said that I saw you as my trouble making little brother… it would make me sad knowing you still hate me for what I'd done…".

"… I don't hate you Rias sure it took some time to accept the situation, though I myself wonder if you'd left me to die that day… maybe this world would have been a better place for you, Akeno, Lucy, Asia, and the others" Nawin said looking up the sky while Rias look at him shock "Why would you say such a thing!" She quietly shouts in anger.

Nawin tilt his head looking at the Gremory who seems furious by the comment he just made "Huh… Rias there's no denying that a lot of the individuals we have faced and are going to face have one thing all in common" "Hmph" Rias clench her fist "They are all after me and want something from me… I don't know why, but it's clear as day and it puts you along with the other in danger…" Nawin reply softly though also stoically making the Gremory look at him worry 'Why… why do I feel like you're keeping something from me Nawin…'.

"Nawin-kun… you do know me along with the others will fight by your side no matter what right? We won't abandon you just because there's powerful enemy after you that will put us in danger… all of us will fight to the death by your side… all of us will and I'm sure you know that, you have done so much for us all, so me along with the other won't second thought about jumping into battle alongside you" Rias said making Nawin slowly smile "I know Rias… I know" he whispers.

Rias smile a bit seeing the black haired being a bit more open now just like before 'Before Asia became blind' "You should smile more Nawin-kun it sure suits you better" she comments making him chuckle lightly "That's what Akeno always says". Rias place her index finger on her chin trying to think of something "You know Nawin-kun I always found this interesting" she starts making the black haired turn to her curious "That is?".

"You ever wonder how much things would have changed if instead of you waking up with Akeno by your side, it's me" Rias smile "I find it rather intrigued what would have happened if the past was set like that". Nawin who raise an eyebrow at the odd question out of nowhere "Well I always imagine changing the tiniest thing in the past can alter the future in many ways… who knows maybe our lives may be very different from the one right now in good or bad no one can say".

Nawin sighs looking back up at the sky "Why you asking this Rias? You think if that happened I would have fallen in love with you instead of Akeno?" he asks "Could be as you said who knows" "Mhm my love for Akeno begin before I'd turned into a devil… I know she was special at the day I met her, so if that event you said happened, I say my love for her will still be present the only real different will be I see you naked instead of her" he joke making the Gremory giggle.

Rias smile "I'm glad your love for her is strong since I know her love for you is very strong even much stronger than yours to her" she states making Nawin open his eyes slightly glancing at her "Mhm…" "Are you embarrass that it's true!" Rias grin seeing a light blush appear on the black haired cheek "Heheh you don't need to be embarrass Nawin-kun I know you love her immensely, but Akeno's love for you is stronger because… well of her slight obsession or protective she can get for you".

Nawin holds his hands out grabbing a piece of leaf falling from the tree "I don't mind the slight protectiveness she has for me… she never been loved that kind of way and hasn't felt that kind of love in a long time because of her past, so it's understandable why she's like that… also I sometimes find it adorable" he said while Rias raise an eyebrow "You know of her past?" "Being a student of Azazel has some advantages also it's only right he would tell me since he's my godfather and he did have a part to play in her past" "I see…".

Nawin throw the leaf up making the wind pick it and flies away as he stands up "Now to make things clear Rias, I don't hate or resent you about reviving me into a devil… you gave me another chance to live and prove that you are a kind and good king, by treating me along with the others like family, so get rid of that thought" he said walking toward her and kneel down "Now then why don't you go rest while I take the next shift" he smiles and flick her forehead.

Rias rub her forehead and pouts "I'm supposed to do that not you little brother" Nawin gets up and chuckle "Go to bed already sis" he said then jump up to the trees leaving a shock Gremory who slowly smile before heading to her tent.

Nawin lands on a branch looking at the long dirt road that's awaits them to travel for Shigemi "Huh, a day more and we will reach there" he mutters taking a sit and looks up at the sky "…" Nawin sighs leaning back on the tree while just looking at the dark sky in silence.

"I'm curious Nawin-kun" A voice speaks out breaking the silent night as the black haired slowly open his eyes to see her again swirling around the air, before stopping and look at him smiling "The most important thing for you is protecting your love ones right?" "…" She walk toward him and kneel down "Tell me which would you choose to save Nawin-kun… seven billion people or your love ones?".

"Why are you asking such stupid questions?" Nawin mutter not paying much attention while the girl just sighs and stand up "You're still naïve as always Nawin-kun… I thought you would have learned the lesson by now… after all it was because of you that Tomo was killed… because you decided to save someone else… you can't save all, because saving someone means you are not saving someone else…'

Nawin eyes slowly widen "I…" an image appears showing himself looking down at the blooded Akeno who looks up at sadly with tear dripping down her eyes, but what is most interesting is that there is some kind of weird glowing yellow pattern flowing around her body and face. Nawin holds the gun looking down at her blankly with tears flowing down his eyes "N-nawin-kun…" "I'm sorry, but you're not worth the entire HUMANITY!" she reaches her hands up "Bang!" The black haired empty his last bullet which pierce right through her head.

"UH!" Nawin eyes snap open and quickly look around to find himself up at the tree "Huh, huh, huh… it was just a dream" He mutter to himself taking a couple of deep breath. Nawin looks at his hand and clench it "I-it was just a d-dream…" he mutters again before slowly falling into slumber.

**Time Skip: Morning**

"Awwwwh!" Issei yawn loudly sitting on a log while taking a sip of hot tea "Thanks for the tea Akeno-san" "Mhm" She hums passing one to Rias who also thanks her then takes a seat opposite of the two. "What a nice morning not to hot or cold… just perfect" Akeno sighs peacefully while taking a sip of her own cup. "Seems like everyone is up" Nawin walk out from the bushes looking a bit dirty making him quickly dust his jacket "Where were you Nawin?" Issei ask "Just scanning the area don't want one of the mongrel's spies following us" he reply taking a seat next to Akeno.

"Why would they be following us?" Issei ask which no one reply making him even more curious, but a squeeze by the arm from Rias stop him. Nawin eyes narrow sensing a presence 'Behind' Akeno explode in golden lighting that speed into the bushes "Ahhh!" a figure wearing brown cloak fly out from the bushes.

The spy gets up and is greeted by dozens of shadow weapons pointing at him with Nawin standing in front of it arm cross looking at them displease "Mongrels like you aren't even worth a talk" he said firing a long sword at the spy's chest killing him instantly.

"Nawin!" Rias call out loud surprise at the black haired sudden action "Mhm" he dispels all the weapons and make way to the horses "We don't have time to stand here and chat, for all we know they may be more following him" he states. Akeno walk out from the bushes looking at her love with worry '… anything that relates to council seems to really make his blood boil, but why…'.

**Time skip: On the Road**

"Rias how far are we from Shigemi?" Issei ask bored looking at the endless road with lots of maintain spreading in the distance as they are currently passing through a forest "From what I'm seeing we have cover more than half of the grounds to Shigemi, so we will be there either midnight depending if you all want to keep traveling or tomorrow so we can set camp for tonight and rest" Rias reply staring at the map before looking up at the tall tress seeing small sunlight's shining down at them.

The three turn to Nawin who rides in front of them for the most of the journey "We keep moving… setting camp will just slow us down and gets us into more trouble than its worth" he replies without looking back. Rias place the map back in her chest making Issei look at her surprise "You've been keeping the map in your breast the whole time?!" he yells with a full blown blush appearing while Rias blinks "Yeah is there something wrong?" "Nope… not at all find it pretty attractive and cool" he comments shyly making her giggle "You can be adorable at times Issei" she grins pinching his cheek "Ow not so hard!".

Akeno smile at the two interaction then turn back to the Makasha "Huh" she sighs which he picks up and glance back at her "Akeno" Nawin calls out softly making the raven haired perk up and move her horse next to his "What's wrong?" he ask sending a glance at her, before looking back at the road "It's nothing just tired from the long journey" she reply not wanting to stress the black haired anymore.

Nawin didn't buy her reply "Akeno I'll say once more, what's wrong?" he asks though still in the usual soft tone making the Himejima know that he cares and in the mood to listen "… Well I'm just a bit sad we couldn't spend much time together again you know" she bring out then looks down a bit embarrass.

"I guess I can't blame you for feeling that after all you've been away for a while… huh I'm sorry for not spending time with you, but also that is one of the reason why I bought you here with me and Rias" Nawin said making Akeno perk up "I know we have a mission, but" he turns to her and smile "When we reach Shigemi and finished the mission, we can spend a day there and do whatever you want and I'll be there with you for a whole day… how does that sound?".

Akeno face break into a smile before nodding happily like a child making Nawin chuckle "Glad you like the plan" "Of course spending time with you and also exploring this so called magical place why wouldn't I love that" she replies with excitement. Nawin smile "You always know how to cheer me up Nawin-kun, I feel bad that I can't cheer you up as often as you do with me" she pouts.

Nawin place his hand on top of Akeno's head "You always cheer me up Akeno" he said making her look at him surprise "Spending time with you always brings me joy same goes with seeing that smile of yours" he replies making her smile "Like this?" Nawin brings his hand back and laugh lightly "Haha, yes like that though not too much it gets a bit creepy" he replies making Akeno giggle.

Rias smile seeing the two getting along great even after the past issues "Oh Nawin-kun I forgot to ask you something" she said making the black haired glance back at her "Go ahead" "Is your magic reserve replenish yet? Are you back to normal fighting condition even though we saw you took the spy down easily. I saw you were heavily breathing for a few minutes" she state a bit worry.

Nawin sighs "You notice huh… well truth be told for some strange reason my magic is taking a while to recharge probably because I've been using it way too much for a special spell that I had to use when I was out with Lucy" he comments "Spell?" Issei ask "Not right now Issei… it's a long story".

Nawin eyes narrow thinking about the mark 'It's been way too long now… my magic reserve is pathetic compare to, before when it equally matches a Satan, now it's only around high-class… could it be Ophis doing?' he notes before shaking his head 'Whatever I'll figure it out when arriving at Shigemi'.

**Time Skip **

"Umm Rias are you sure we took the right turn?" Issei question looking at an empty field cover in plain land that stretch for miles away where at the end is a gigantic extinct volcano that is so tall that it nearly reaches the clouds. Rias look at the map thoroughly "I'm positive this is the place" "Well a mile back there were two passaged and we took the left one… so is there a chance it could have been the right?" Akeno reply.

The three pause seeing Nawin get out of his horse "Yo Nawin what are you up to?" Issei ask, but receive no reply as the Makasha takes the necklace off and hold it in his right hand "This is supposed to be the key to enter Shigemi, so it can also show us the entrance!" Nawin hand burst in black aura then he throws the necklace to the air.

The three look in amaze seeing the necklace glow in a beautiful golden aura before firing a golden beam in front of the Makasha "Woah!" they whisper in awe seeing a golden door form as the necklace slowly fall down which Nawin catches and place it back around his neck "There we go" he states looking at the sparking golden door made of pure magic.

The three get off their horses and stop beside the Makasha "If I'm correct Issei you wouldn't be able to enter this… give it a try" he comments making the brown haired take a step forward to the door and reach his hand out. As the tip of Issei's finger touch the door he is immediately blast back by a powerful force coming from the door "I thought as much… from now on only myself and Rias can continue on, Issei and Akeno you two have to wait here for a while" Nawin state.

"Seriously? man this is annoying!" Issei gets up rubbing his right shoulder "That blast may have dislocated my shoulder" he winces making Nawin sighs who walk toward him and send a powerful palm to the Hyoudou shoulder "AHHH!" Issei scream falling to the ground holding his shoulder tightly "WHAT THE HELL TEME!".

Nawin ignores the Hyoudou and make his way back to the door "Stop being such a baby Issei, he just fixed your shoulder" Akeno comment annoy with all the yelling and not being grateful for the help the Makasha provide. Rias sighs seeing her best friend not getting along well with Issei at all 'Not much I can do right now might as well wait when we are done with the mission then I will resolve this' she notes.

Nawin turn to the Gremory "Come on Rias" "Right!" he then turns to the raven haired "Akeno be careful you hear? I don't know how long it will take us to open a gateway from the other side for you two, so be patient and watch out for any spies or enemy in the meantime" Akeno nod "I understand don't worry Nawin-kun" "Good and if there's a spy then kill them, we can't take risks" he replies though more like ordered.

"And Issei make sure you do your job instead of standing around like an idiot you hear" Nawin said making the brown haired glare at him "What makes you think I would do that!" "Mhm then show us that you aren't worthless in this mission then… that's the reason why I requested Sirzech to bring you along with us" Nawin reply surprising the Hyoudou.

"Nawin-kun we should move" Rias said making him nod "Let's enter at the same time Rias we don't want to risk getting lost" He said holding his hands up which she takes "Ok now" The two enter the portal at the same time making it compress into a small golden ball before shooting up the sky and vanish.

**Unknown Location **

"Ahhhh crap!" The two crash to the ground as a golden portal close in midair "Gezz Rias you're heavier than you look" Nawin comment looking at the crimson haired who is sitting on his stomach "Funny" Rias reply blankly getting up and helps him up as well.

The two feel a warm breeze passing by making them turn to see an amazing sight that shock the two to the core "U-unbelievable!" Rias mutter eyes widen same with the Makasha who is at a loss of words.

The two see a beautiful rich green field filled with vegetation and all kind of colorful flowers spreading beside the main dirt clean road, tall cloudy mountain with blue light shining on it making it looks like something out of a fantasy movie, small villages spread around the lands, clean crystal almost holy like river is place between the lands and the mountains with whales swimming up frequently, but the most shocking sight is in the center of the land there is a majestic large castle almost an old style kingdom place there taking about twenty percent of the medium size land.

"This is a-amazing… Onii-sama and Grayfia-sama wasn't exaggerating one bit… this place is breathtaking" Rias mutter then looks up the sky "Such a beautiful color sun… blue and it feel not too hot or cold just about the right temperature and instead of the sometime moody feel that Vesarima give, because of its purple sky this place is just so welcoming and colorful" she smiles looking at the beautiful blue clean sky.

"I have to agree with you… there's no word to describe the beauty of this land, hard to believe there could be trouble here" Nawin finally comment making the Gremory nod. After a minute of just starting at the beautiful view Nawin shake his head "Ok we should find the nearest town and ask around a bit, before we head to the castle" he said making Rias nod in agreement "Yes, it's not a good idea to just barge in to the queen palace and there may be a good chance we run into one of the castle knight that will escort us there".

Nawin smile "My thoughts exactly… now then let's move out of this hill and head down to a village right there" he points forward making Rias look to see a fairly large size village build above a lake "Seems like a peaceful and welcoming place" Rias comment "Mhm well let's move" "Right".

"But, before we go I should be dressed more appropriately!" Rias announce making Nawin turn to her "Yeah… I'm getting tired of seeing those Kuoh uniform" "That why you bought Akeno new clothes?" Rias ask blinking "Yes seeing her wearing that all the time quickly became dull" "Not sure if I would trust you with fashion advise" Rias comment dryly seeing the Makasha attire which is his usual combat clothes.

"I'm not dressing to look flashy, just what looks appropriate and allows me to move easily" Nawin reply "A jacket?" "Does it looks like it's made out of leather or any other heavy material?" "No" "Exactly I had Azazel custom made it for me from a friend of his, this medium length jacket is made of a special material that absorbs magic blast making its impact less painful and allows me to move freely like it's not even present" Nawin explain while the Gremory listen with interest.

"That why it's short sleeves?" "Yes" "Why do there need to be a skull buttons" Nawin eyebrow twitches he wouldn't admit it, but it feels like them two are arguing like siblings "Rias… just change already and stop commenting about my jacket" he sighs while Rias grins and flick her finger making her whole body glow brightly.

Nawin open his eyes to see Rias attire now consist of a white shirt with a red Gremory symbol necklace hanging on her neck, a black skirt that reach to her knees with a long black socks, long brown combat boots and to finish is a long red coat that is kept unbutton. Nawin raise an eyebrow "Not bad you actually look a bit more threatening and can be taken seriously now" he comments making Rias smile "Glad you like it you are one of the few peoples to see me in this attire only Akeno seen me worn this".

Nawin turn to his attention back to the village "Well then let's get a move on now that we're ready" he said begin walking down the grass hill with Rias following beside him "Nawin-kun if you don't mind me asking why are you being so tough on Issei?" she ask not being able to hold the question back "Huh simple I'm being tough on him, so he can get stronger… he out of everyone needs to gets stronger and become the strongest… if I have to make him hate me to reach that level then so be it" Nawin said in such an ominous way that it makes the Gremory heart freeze for a second making her stop and look at the Makasha with worry 'Nawin…'.

Nawin pause and turn back seeing Rias gripping her chest tightly making him a bit worry "You ok?" Rias blinks seeing the calm brown eyes of Nawin making her worry go away "Yeah, sorry about that" she replies releasing her grip and wipe the sweat from her forehead while the black haired nod "Well then let's move we shouldn't keep the other two waiting for too long" "Yeah alright…".

**Next Chapter: The Beast of Shigemi**


	78. Unknown Warning and Dangers

**I decided to change this chapter a bit after seeing how long it has gotten, so I need to cut it in half.**

**The chapter "The Beast of Shigemi" will be the next chapter since I don't want this chapter to be longer than it is now.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter Readers!**

"How is he Asia?" Koneko ask the blond who is sited next to the unconscious Yuuto with her arm placed behind his back creating a green aura that surrounded his whole body "… Seems like he has lady luck on his side" Asia replies after a few silent minutes making Koneko look at her confuse "What do you mean?" "You said that he got hit by a double barrel shotgun correct?" "Yes… though her one looked special made and can fire up to 10 rounds from both sides" she informs then uses a towel to wipe the sweats from Asia's forehead.

The Makasha smile "Thanks and it seems from what I'm sensing on the wounds he'd only gotten hit with five rounds… my guess is that she fills the other side more than the side she fired at him for some strange reason, but it saved him if Yuuto gotten hit with ten bullets then he would be dead, before you all can reached here" she explains then pulls her right hand out making Koneko look with amaze seeing the blond pulling the bullets out.

"There… Um Koneko can you place a bowl at the button of my hand don't want to drop this on the floor" Asia said making the white haired nod and pick up the bowl then place it down beneath the blond's hand "Ok you can release them" Asia drop the bullet down at the hot water bowl then goes back to heal the wound completely.

After a few minute Asia release a heavy sigh and smile "There we go he's out of danger now" she announces before being pick up by Koneko who place her on the bed "How long will he regain conscious?" Koneko ask kneeling back down next to Yuuto and pull a blanket over him.

Asia lay down on her bed "Give a few days and he'll regain conscious… if it was a normal bullet he would be up by the next morning, but that was no ordinary bullets he got hit with, so it will take some time… his magic is extremely weak at the moment" she informs making Koneko nod.

A door suddenly open making Koneko turn to see Akame walking in with bandages wrapped around her stomach and left hand "How is he?" she asks simply while leaning back at the door, arms cross "Asia said he's out of danger… he should regain conscious in a few days" Koneko reply blankly looking down at her dear longtime friend.

"How's everyone else Akame-san?" Asia ask tiredly after healing everyone that was injured "Riser is back at the Phenex manor with Ravel to fully recover while Xenovia ran off to the woods to probably release some anger, saw her obliterating forests outside of Kuoh… not that I blame her after what happened" The knight inform stoically.

Koneko look at Akame a bit irritated "Why do you act like none of this bothers you?" she asks making the black haired turn to her "Why should it?... the only thing I'm concern about is that the Durandal has fallen into enemy hands" "What about Yuuto?! Or even Riser!" "… I tried to help them when they were in need of aid, but worrying about them is not my duty… I'm not here to hold their hands and care for them like they are a bunch of child's" "You cold hearted…" Koneko stop herself not wanting her best friend to hear anything vile.

Akame sighs and look at the white haired with stoic eyes "The reason why I helped Yuuto and the others is because they are my master friends…" she comments then leaves the room. Koneko grip her skirt tightly "Don't let it bother you Koneko-chan we just don't much about her yet and why she acts like that, but I'm glad that my Onii-chan have a loyal knight to protect him" Asia said.

Koneko turn to her friend "You're not bothered by her coldness?" Asia smile "Well look at you Koneko, you are opening up, but I guess it's because of what has happened… No I'm not bothered it's just Akame-san has a lot on her mind, so I'm positive she doesn't mean that, but also you need to understand why she doesn't care much about Yuuto-kun or Riser it's because she doesn't know them and only helped them because like she said they are friends with Onii-chan".

"Still… what she said was cold Asia" Koneko said making the blond nod "I agree, but remember we don't know much about her or her past there may be a reason why she is like this, though I do know one thing when I had the time to spend with her is that her loyalty for my brother is absolute" "Hmm".

**Shigemi**

"What's going on here?" Rias question out seeing peoples looking down at the edge of a stone bridge showing a beautiful clean lake having a small taint of blood around the right edge "Seems like this may be our monster doing… stay here Rias or better yet head to the pub there and find some information about what happened" Nawin suggest making her nod.

Nawin sighs jumping over the bridge to land down at the bank stream "Let's take a look at our monster handy work" he mutters as his eyes turns glowing red "Reeks of blood here, so it's quite recent… maybe a few hours or so" Nawin notes then looks at the water to see something flowing at the bottom "Hmm… great I have to dive down".

Nawin takes his jacket off and teleport it to the pocket dimension 'Enjoy the bloody water kid' 'Shut it Tairex' The Makasha jumps into the lake and swim down '… What the hell?!' he mutters with slight shock spotting a blooded fishing net laying at the bottom of the lake, but what caught he's the most attention is the dismembered body parts stuck in it 'Need to get this out of the water'.

"Splash!" Nawin walk out of the lake holding the net with his right arm "Need a shower after this!" he throws the net forward making it land on a now bloody sand ground "Seems like everyone is ignoring this… huh they must have thought it was some kind of dead fish that cause the blood" Nawin comment seeing the people continue back to their activities.

The Makasha turns back to the net seeing two arms and legs stuck at the sides while the head which looks like it's been mauled into pieces is placed in the center "Or even chewed into pieces… completely unrecognizable" Nawin mutter then notice something "Wait the torso is missing… Hmm strange could it have floated out of the net?".

Nawin stands back up and scan the area "Clak… claakks!" he pauses hearing a weird noise like something is hungrily feasting on its food "Wait… is that a Kappa?!" Nawin turn towards the raddling bushes to see two weird looking creatures.

The creature have a human like shape face, blank white eyes with red outlines, sharp noise, long pointing ears, wet long black hair, but what weird about it is that there's a giant hole on the center of its head where there's no hair and instead just a flat white surface looking like it's skull, it's body looks like a turtle because of its back having a turtle like shell on it, it's skin is have sharp green scale that covers whole body, it's arms and legs look like humans, but with green scale skin and long sharp dirty claws.

"Interesting… from what I read in the books is that they are supposed to be extinct, but I guess some of them must have fled to Shigemi from the Cetus's that's been killing their small population one by one… though I doubt they are the one that killed this person" Nawin glance at the net "This is too brutal for their style… they prefer a quick clean kill or immobilizing their prey then feast on them while they're still conscious… quite a painful and horrible way to go seeing yourself being eaten alive no less feeling it as well".

'It's a good thing that Azazel taught you a vast knowledge of bestiary to you… like I said, before it would come in handy in the future' Sairex said pleased 'Mhm I can't deny that it hasn't been useful' Nawin reply while making his way toward the two creatures. 'They will easily get aggressive seeing another creature disturbing their feast… so' Nawin summons up the gun blade and switch it to blade mode 'I need to use force to draw them away'.

"Hey fuckfaces" Nawin shoots a bullet up the air making the two creature turn to him and shrieks "Like I thought they immediately get aggressive when someone is disturbing their feast" he notes seeing the kappa's running toward him quite slowly 'It's probably those shells that cause their speed to be this slow'.

"Kaaaaa!" They shriek a meter away from the Makasha who pull his left hand back before pushing it forward sending a powerful basic wind blast magic causing the creature to slid back though only by little "Huh those shells are sure heavy gotta give them credit for being able to walk around with that kind of weight on their back".

Nawin quickly notice they are standing on a shallow water, so he dispels the gun blade and move his right hand up as black lighting creak around it "Lighting magic sure comes in handy" Nawin swipe his hand forward sending the lighting strike at the water electrocuting the Kappa's "KAAA!" they shriek in pain and immediately retreats to the bushes where the Makasha sees them jumping back to the lake from the other side.

Nawin walk forward and is quickly met with a disturbing sight "Huh, so that's where it is" he looks at the half eaten torso that reeks of stench "Fuck I'm gonna be sick" he mutters kneeling down coughing up a bit 'Stop acting all tough brat of course you would get sick at this kind of sight' Tairex comment.

"*Cough* *cough*..." Nawin wipe his mouth and walk back to the net "Not going to touch th-" he pause seeing something that catches his attention on the net "… Is that a ring?" Nawin take the blue accessory out from the net to inspect it closely "Made of pure saphrite… that's some rich magic material though the design is plain nothing special" Nawin notes before placing it in the back pocket.

"Well that's all I can find now let's go through all the details… this creature is very violent and love to kill in brutal style almost… almost like it has it's on conscious and not just some wild monster" Nawin analyze the net "Cutting body parts like this… it almost looks like it's showing us just how dangerous it is and not to mess with it… so we're dealing with a high intelligent creature".

Nawin scratches his head trying to think of any creature he knows that could do this "The creature needs to have sharp claws to accomplish this with long vicious teeth, but" Nawin sighs slicking his wet hair back "Pretty much more than half creature in the supernatural world possess those traits, so it doesn't really help".

Nawin decide to leave the net behind along with the body parts, so the guards can come and clear it later when they inform this to the queen "Now then let's see if Rias found anything useful". Nawin make his way back to the village and enters the wooden door to be greeted by a dark pub that's only lighten by candles 'Feel's like I just step back in time' he notes seeing lots of devils sited on their own tables chatting, drinking, or playing cards while the waitresses serves them though others were teasing the mans for some tips 'No television, music box, or anything that a modern pub would have'.

"Psh Nawin over here" The Makasha hears his name being called making him turn to a corner seeing Rias sited at the shadows "Good spot" he comments taking a sit in front of her "Hmm, so found anything down there?" "Yes a dismembered corpse left behind by our beast and this" he places the ring at the table.

Rias picks the object up and examine it closely "Saphrite? That's some rare material only the royal clan's or royal families can get these type of stuff with… well less difficulties" she said before turning back to the Makasha "Anything else?" "Sadly no that's all I can dig up" "I see… what about the corpse can you explain to me what exactly happened to it?" Rias ask placing the ring down.

Nawin lean on his hands and close his eyes "Well the corpse is a man though can't tell his age, such since his face have been completely mauled leaving just chewed out flesh" "That bad?!" Rias ask surprise though also relief for not seeing such horrifying scene "Yes even a relative wouldn't recognize him, then there's his body which has been dismembered to pretty much every way possible, his arms, legs, torso, waist, has been completely butchered and must have been thrown to a river then somehow flowed down to this lake here where it's been caught by a fishing net" Nawin lays out his thoughts.

Rias taps her finger down at the wooden table after hearing everything "So the beast didn't murder the man here?" Nawin open his eyes "Yes and I'm glad that's the case or we would had been walking past a broken down village that's filled with bloody corpses" he replies making her nod "Yeah th-" "BUM!" the two are startled hearing a fist slam down on their table.

"Well, well, well what a beautiful crimson haired maiden we have here boys" a deep and clearly drunk voice comment making the two turn to see a group of middle age men looking at Rias with lustful eyes. Nawin sighs rubbing his temple not really in the mood for peasants' business same goes with Rias who's trying to keep her cool.

Rias looks up and gives a fake smile "I'm flattered by your comment gentleman's, but right now my friend and I are on an important business for that we must be on our way" she said getting up along with Nawin. One of the men turns to the Makasha giving him a dark look "Oh is this your boyfriend?" Nawin sighs seeing the person reaching a hand out and was about to grab his shirt "I'm not in the mood for a low life scum such as you" the black haired comment lifting his right hand up and point his index finger at the person "Push".

"AHHH!" The men are send flying out the door making everyone turn to the Makasha "Huh!" Rias gasp seeing all the devil's magic spike and it was aiming straight at Nawin who raise an eyebrow with amusement "That all you guys got?... pathetic even my youngest sister can obliterate all of you with ease" he insults all the devils in the room making Rias look at him in shock 'What are you thinking Nawin?!'.

"W-wait! Stop everyone!" one of the devil's shouts making everyone turn to the person seeing him holding a wanted book "Long black hair, cold brown eyes that glow in red when engage in battle, wears all black, and stoic face, also that infamous black aura, he- he's the black flash!" The guy exclaims making everyone turn back to the Makasha with a lot backing away in fear while other look with amazement.

"Shit! We need to get out of here he'll kill all of us in a blink of an eye!" one of them yell and immediately everyone begins exiting the pub. After less than a minute no one was left "… Well, I guess that's another way to get rid of peasant's situation" Nawin mutter while Rias look at the now empty pub with seriousness feeling uneasy "Wait something is wrong here…" Rias eyes narrow "How do they know you? Shigemi is pretty much cut out from our world, so your reputation and name shouldn't even be able to reach here…" she said out.

"You do bring up an interesting point my dear these lands hold many secrets" A mysterious voice reply making the two turn behind to see a man wearing a dark hooded cloak covering his whole body and face. Nawin eyes narrow seeing a glowing yellow eyes shine through the shadow of the man's face '… Weird I can feel his magic which is normal almost civilian level, but the aura he gives out is… ominous'.

"Who are you? and what do you mean by secrets in these lands" Rias ask looking at the strange man who chuckle deeply "That is something you must find out yourself, but right now I have a few words for you… dark future awaits you Princess Gremory… you along with your friends are walking to your worst nightmare day by day, but can it be change?... if the person who helped you create a strong bond with others can be change… then maybe you have a chance of salvation or" the man turns to her "Maybe it's too late and the very person who helped you and your friends become close almost like family will be the one who ends it with his own hands".

Rias feels her right hand shaking making her grab it using the other 'W-what is this?!' she shakily mutters feeling her whole body shake from a dark feeling washing over her body. Nawin eyes narrow looking at the strange man "What are you babbling on about?" The man turns to him and grin "I have given the Princess some advice for the future… and for her sake and yours she will figure out what that means soon or it will be too late" he reply before his body start to vibrate intensively and disappear from plain reality shocking the Makasha.

Nawin shake his head and turn to Rias seeing her shaken body "Rias calm down" he soothes placing a hand on her shoulder "Don't let that man words scare you… for all we know it's just nonsense to frighten us" "No… no it's not" Rias respond back quietly holding her hands together "It's not…" she repeats with bangs covering her eyes.

"What happened here?" a gentle voice question making the Makasha turn to see three golden knights enter. Nawin sighs rubbing his forehead 'Great…' "Just some pub fight that's all" he replies making the middle one who is the shortest of the three walk forward a bit and tilt his head "Fight huh… and who are you outsider?" he asks as the two other knights rest their hand on the pummel of their swords ready for action.

Nawin lift his right hand up making the two knights sheath their swords out "Huh thanks for taking me with such seriousness since I can kill you with just one of my hand, but that's not what I'm planning right now" a scroll that Grayfia given appear on the palm "This scroll contains an invitation from your queen… she sent it to our leader Sirzech Lucifer the King of Satan's… we are here because you have some monster problem correct?" He asks making the two knight tense while the middle one who the Makasha assume is the leader nod "Yes… so you are the Vesarima devils?" "Yes my name is Nawin Makasha and the girl next to me is Rias Gremory" Nawin introduce himself and Rias.

"Nawin Makasha… the black flash!" one of the knight whisper shock "And the princess of the royal Gremory clan… the Queen must have really wanted this monster to be found quick if she requested these two!" the other mutters back. "Quiet back there" The middle one order "Y-yes Captain!".

"May I take a look at the scroll" The captain asks kindly in his soft spoken voice making Nawin throw it to him "Go ahead read it for yourself" he said as the other catches it and begin analyzing it thoroughly. "… No doubt about it this is her majesty hand writing" he responds closing the scroll and throws it back to Nawin who catch it and place it in his jacket.

"Good now that we got that out of the way would you mind taking us to meet the Queen" Nawin said making the captain nod "Yes you will have an audience with the queen, but not at this moment as her majesty is currently heading to a tourney to watch our young recruit knights battle".

Nawin glance back annoy with the Gremory being silence for so long "Hey snap out of it!" he whacks her head "OOWW!" Rias rub her back head as small tears form around her eyes "You meanie that hurts!" "Well it helped you snap out of the depressing mood, now talk!" he yells back.

Rias stick her tongue out at the Makasha before turning to the knight captain "Um, so if her majesty is heading to this tourney do you mind escorting us there?" The captain shrugs his shoulder "Of course you are our guest and you are on an important mission from her majesty, so we shall take you to her, now then follow me" The captain comment leaving the pub with the other two knight sheathing their swords back and follows him.

Nawin sighs and turn to the Gremory "Glad we ran into the knights, now then let's move this place already lost its use" he said walking toward the exit with Rias following close behind "I wonder what this tourney is going to be like… it's been a while since I've been in one" "I'm guessing it's very crowded?" "Of course it's like a tournament so there will be a huge amount of audience there to watch the knights show their skills in a large circle arena" "Great just what I need being surrounded by people…" Nawin sighs making Rias giggle as the two leaves the empty pub.

When the two exited the building they are greeted with beautiful white horses wearing golden plated armor on them "Gorgeous!" Rias gushes petting one of them "Seems like everything in this land holds beauty well ignoring this place" Nawin point behind meaning the pub they just exited "This old pub isn't meant to hold beauty plus the village we're currently standing on is more of a fish town, so you shouldn't be expecting such exquisite look here" The captain replies.

Nawin looks at the Gremory with amusement seeing her rubbing her face on the horse's white soft looking hair 'Seems like she's in a daze' "One more thing, we still don't know your name yet" Nawin point out making the man chuckle "Oh yes how rude of me to not introduce myself, well my name is Emyr Anwen, Captain of Division Five" he introduces himself.

"Captain of Division five?" Rias repeat coming back to reality after hearing that "Yeah! Our captain is one of the strongest man in Shigemi, stronger than the other captains!" the two tall knights exclaim proudly. Nawin lift an eyebrow intrigue by the title this man holds.

"So are the captains like the highest rank in these lands?" he ask "In a way yes, there's a total of ten captains in Shigemi all of us take orders directly from her queen majesty, we captains have our own lands spread around Shigemi for us to train our subordinates and handle missions, each divisions have different occupations and duties, for example division two are usually full of healers while division four are full of assassins in training while my group are knights that watch over these lands though we all have one main duty and it's to defend Shigemi and our Queen" Emyr explain.

"How many troops are in each division?" Rias ask "Total of five thousand though some operate in a much smaller size like division four they have around two thousand members" Emyr answers "Ok I need to ask after hearing this why do you need our help" Nawin cross his arm staring at the captain "The Queen have these powerful captains and thousands of troops in her comment, but they can't find this one creature? Are you all weak or just pathetic" he questions boldly

"What did you call our captain!" the two knights were about to sheath their swords out making Nawin lift his index finger up creating a fierce wind blast pushing the two knights back while the captain just stood still not feeling any effect "Nawin please control yourself" Rias whisper placing her hand on the black haired arm who glance at her and sighs "Fine" he lowers the index finger making the wind dissipate.

The two knights were about to charge, but their captain raise his hand stopping them "Don't… you two are no match for this person" Emyr said staring at the Makasha then suddenly takes his helmet off showing a beautiful young pale skin man, he has long curly pale blue hair and striking blue eyes "Don't make such remarks Nawin when you don't even know much about these lands and the creature" he said calmly looking at Nawin's stoic brown eyes with his cold blue eyes.

Rias who quickly feel the tension rising, so she tries to break it by asking a question "May I ask why it's hard for you to find this creature Sir Emyr?" she ask respectively while Nawin looks to the side still feeling Emyr strong gaze on him before it turn to Rais "This creature first kill happened a little over a month ago and none of us has even laid eyes on it… it a creature of the night and sadly none of us are vastly skilled in tracking and aren't equipped to deal with such a monster, slaying giants, trolls, and griffin we can do, but this is a completely different matter".

Emyr turn back to Nawin "That's why we need an expert tracker and to our luck he is here" 'Nawin-kun why are you so tense?' Sairex ask concern 'This guy the moment he took the helmet off and our eyes connect… he gives me a bad vibe just like Schynzel… also how does he know I'm an expert in tracking only a handful of people know this and the scroll doesn't mention anything about needing an expert tracker… he's hiding something' 'Mhm a classy devil wearing golden armor is already making you shake in your boots huh pathetic' Tairex snarl.

"You're saying that this creature kills innocents and just disappear like that?" Rias ask surprise "That's exactly what I'm saying… I don't know how, but it just disappears in the night before we could even lay an eye on it, all is left is a bloody scene with corpses" Emyr replies sadly. Nawin uncross his arms and turn to the blue haired "Well we can discuss more of this with the queen, but before we head to the tourney we request your help to open a passage way for our friends to enter here" he ask changing the subject.

Emyr raise an eyebrow "There's more of you? If I'm correct there should be only two of you" he states "True, though four people allows us to search the land quicker and cover more grounds also after hearing the difficulty you all are having with this creature I say it was a wise decision to bring two more members with us since they are no push over" Nawin said a bit annoy since he want to start moving already.

Emyr sighs strapping the helmet to his belt "I see… well I'm don't approve of this decision, but you can discuss to the Queen about that, now which side did you two arrived from?" he ask "The south" Rias answers "I see well then get on the horses we shall head there" Emyr said before turning to his knights "You two I want you to head back to the barracks understand?" "Yes Captain!" they shout and immediately begin marching away.

Nawin and Rias got on the horses and turn it around as Emyr ride in front of them "We shall go full gallop since the tourney is going to start soon" "Understood" Rias comment holding the strap tightly while Nawin eyes narrow looking at the blond back 'Mhm Emyr such a strange name it has some welsh sound in it… wonder if my father know the meaning behind it'.

**Time Skip**

"What are you doing exactly?" Nawin question laying on the horse and glance at Emyr who sheath his golden handle sabre out showing a beautifully design curved, single-edged blade with a large, thick golden hand guard to cover the knuckle of his hand "I can open a pathway by using my sword as a key" he replies bringing the sword up and to surprise of the two half of the blade suddenly thrust through the plain existence "Open" Emyr mutter twisting his blade to the side.

A golden door open showing Akeno and Issei standing in front of it surprise "W-what the hell?!" Issei shout blinking and looks down at his body "That golden light must have teleported us here" Akeno state looking around before it landed on the Makasha who lazily wave at her "Nawin!" she smiles and immediately pounce on him making the two fell down the horse.

Emyr sheaths the sword back and turn to the four "With that done we shall now move to the tourney" he announce calmly "Who are you?" Issei ask rudely making Rias pinch his cheek "Issei a bit respect remember we aren't back home!" she hiss quietly making him nod "I mean what is your name… Sir?" Issei ask again more respectively making the blue haired chuckle softly "My name is Emyr Anwen and what is yours?" "Issei Hyoudou, Sir Anwen" Emyr smile and turn to Akeno who's too busy hugging the Makasha "Akeno you mind introducing yourself, you and Nawin-kun can have some privacy later" Rias cough making the raven haired blinks and gets up from the Makasha.

"Oh yes excuse my rudeness, my name is Akeno Himejima lover of Nawin Makasha" she states proudly making Emyr raise an eyebrow before he smiles and bow a bit "Pleasure meeting a beautiful maiden such as yourself lady Akeno" he replies making her giggle "You flatter me". Issei look at Nawin expecting some kind of reaction, but he is surprise to find none seeing the black haired just laying down staring silently at the clouds like he's in a daze.

Issei take a sit beside the black haired as the two girls start asking question to Emyr "Yo Nawin aren't you a bit worry that the good looking blue haired there is flirting a bit with Akeno" he grins making Nawin glance at him for a second before turning back to the clouds "You expect me to worry with such things?" Issei was a bit surprise by the reply "Um aren't you worried that he might…" Nawin sighs "I have faith that Akeno won't do such things like that unlike you I'm not that sacred of my lover doing that kind of horrible deeds and being honest out of the two of us I would be the more likely one to stray… Akeno is too faithful" he replies before getting up and dust the grass from his pants.

"I see you have come back to us Nawin... shall we head out" Emyr ask seeing the black haired snap out of daze, Nawin grunts and gets on his horse "Yes… I like to speak to the queen as fast as possible" he replies before pulling Akeno up allowing her to seat behind him.

"Issei you can take a seat behind Rias and don't do anything stupid" Nawin comment returning to his usual self. Rias and Akeno giggle at the comment knowing the meaning behind it while Issei groan "Shut it you, I will be the one controlling the horse!" he exclaims getting on the beautiful animal then pull Rias up "Come now my princess" he grins making the crimson haired blush a bit taking a sit behind him and wraps her arm around his waist.

Emyr gets on his horse and snap the straps "Let's make way to the tourney in full speed and follow closely" he commends speeding down the hills with Issei and Rias following behind. Akeno blinks seeing them not moving yet making her glance up at the Makasha face who look at the far distance castle calmly "Something wrong?" she ask making him blink a couple of time "No it's nothing" he let go of the straps and jump down the horse "Um Nawin-kun?" "I need to change clothes wait a sec".

Nawin proceed to takes his shirt off showing his well lean build body making Akeno blush which he raises an eyebrow with amusement "So all I have to do is take my shirt off and it will cause you to blush?" he smirks making her blush deepen. Nawin chuckle tossing the shirt down and flick his finger summoning a plain silver shirt "What about your jeans?" Akeno ask trying to get a one up with the Makasha "You're playing a losing game Akeno" he reply putting the shirt on and flick his finger again changing the wet jean into a medium length black cropped trouser also the combat boots have been replaced with a long black buckled boots with same red soles and black socks.

Nawin sigh and flick his finger one more time summoning his jacket and put it on "Looking good handsome" Akeno winks making him smile "Need to look good if I want to impress this beautiful queen" Nawin respond bowing then looks back up to see death in Akeno eyes making him chuckle "Just kidding babe you know that your my queen" he said getting back up on the horse "Sure am" Akeno reply grumbly wrapping her arms around the Makasha waist tightly making him smile with amusement as he grab the straps "Ready?" "Yes let's go see this tourney!".

**Kuoh **

"You idiots are pissing me off go bother someone else you sluts, I'm not telling you a single thing about my brother, so get lost!" Lucy said with venom to the three school girls who's blocking her way to home. "What did you call us!" They all shouts glaring darkly at the blond who look back at them bored.

"I said you three are a bunch of filthy, stupid, disgusting, useless, trash bag hos" Lucy said making the three girls eyes widen in shock can't believing those words just came out from the blond's mouth while the people beside the street either gasp or whisper burn looking at the scene. 'Hmm seems like someone has finally found herself after being lost in limbo for so long' a voice state with amusement inside Lucy's mind who push past the shock girls and make way home.

'Shut your mouth you stupid sacred gear' Lucy retorts making the voice chuckle 'Mhm fine, since I find sleeping to be a much more welcoming then talking to a weakling such as yourself' with that said the voice disappear leaving the even now more annoyed blond. "Dealing with goddamn sluts asking stupid questions, being my class president doing tedious task and now the enemy has taken durandal and my brother disappearing without telling anything huh I'm just about to had it!" Lucy in a fit of anger was about to stump the ground when a hand suddenly grabs her ankle stopping it.

"Whao that was close!" Lucy blinks and look up to see her father sighing in relief then turns to her and smile softly "Lucy please be careful if I hadn't stop you then this place would have been set in flames with the magic you were unconsciously putting into that stomp" he said releasing her leg. Lucy pouts hanging her head down "Sorry… I was just so mad that's all" Jonathan chuckle placing a hand on her head "You sure have your mothers temper".

Lucy look down at the pavement making her father raise an eyebrow as he brings his hand back "Something's bothering you isn't it?" "Hmm!" "Well is it something that I can help with?" "Hmm!" Jonathan sighs scratching the back of his head seeing his daughter being stubborn "Why don't I walk you home and we can solve this mood of yours" he said turning around and begin making way back to their house with Lucy following beside.

"So, what's up why are you in a bad mood?" Jonathan ask calmly making Lucy sighs crossing her arms "I'm just frustrated… when the others were attack I was away from Kuoh doing a contract with Sona-san huh, if I was there maybe we could have stop the durandal from falling into the enemy hands" she explain "Also brother again disappeared without telling anyone, so I have to hear it from Koneko… sorry I know I'm complaining and acting like a child, but it's just been a crazy few days for me, dad" she finish while deciding to keep all the visions she's been getting a secret for now.

"A lot of things has happened lately I can understand why you are frustrated, but there's gonna be more coming won't there?" Jonathan said leaning his chin on his right hand in a thinking posture while Lucy turn to him confuse "Huh?" "If I'm right next week is the clubs event isn't it?" he informs making the blond pause in her track as a look of realization appear on her face.

Jonathan stop and chuckle seeing this "I guess you forgot about that" "Yeah… uhh great I'm gonna be busy looking at all the club's activities and be one of the judge on the competitions. I'm seriously starting to hate being a student council, I rather spend those time training" she said crossing her arms in annoyance.

Jonathan chuckle softly before turning to face his daughter "Well how about this why don't we have some father and daughter bonding time, it's been a while" he suggests making Lucy perk up and grins "Ok!". Jonathan smile glad that he could spend some time with his daughter "Well then why don't I take you to an ice cream place I recently discovered" "Awesome! It's been a while since I had one".

**Shigemi: The Tourney**

"Whoa!" Issei along with the others look at the large festival filled with giant balloons in the air, lots of different variety of shops going from foods, candies, toys, to all the way from armors, weapons, and magic stones while in the center there is a large arena. The five are currently slowly riding pass the busy crowd "Oh it's Captain Emyr!" "Captain Emyr how are you!" "He look so dreamy!".

Nawin look at the blue haired who's in front of the line with him being second 'Mhm popular I guess it's no surprise with having a title Captain and also the looks' he grunts annoy being in the center of attention right now. The five stop beside the entrance of the stadium that is already closed.

Emyr gets off his horse and turn to the four "I will speak to the guide that will take you all to your seats, for now just wait a few minutes the main battle won't start yet" he informs making Nawin cross his arms with annoyance shown on his usual stoic face "Are we going to meet the Queen today or tomorrow?" he ask making the blue haired chuckle softly "Don't worry black flash you will meet her after the battle, now then I must be on my way" he state and disappear behind the giant wooden door before the guards closes it.

The black haired sighs rubbing his forehead "Nawin, Issei can you two wait here for a few minutes? Me and Akeno need to pick some stuff up for the mission" Rias inform making the Makasha nod "Um sure just be quick ok" Issei said making her smile and nod "Yeah, now then let's move Akeno" the two girls disappear in the busy crowd.

Issei turns to Nawin and decide to ask a question that's been bothering him "Hey Nawin why are you so uneasy when that Captain is with us?" the black haired open his eyes and glance at the Hyoudou "Don't know… the guy gives out a bad vibe, Issei be careful around him just in case" he advise surprising him a bit "Um ok I'll keep that in mind".

Nawin look around and spot a weapon shop at the other side "Hmm" "Whao Nawin where you going we were told to stay here!" Issei exclaim seeing the black haired walking to the shop "We're both kings Issei, we don't need to follow Rias orders like a lost puppy also it's not far so stop complaining" Nawin retorts back "Gezz, fine I'll come as well then" Issei sighs following his friend.

When the two reach the store they are met with a surprise "Whao! That's a lot of weapons!" Issei look in awe at all the shiny and rich style design weapons while Nawin was focus more in a special looking gun that is sealed in a case 'Hmm looks like a hand cannon… that's some old gun, but this one seems to be different from the human world one'.

Nawin look up to see the owner currently forging a large broadsword "Hey old man!" "Ayee!" the large bearded man places the heated sword in a barrel filled with water and turn to the two "Oh customers, something you need me boy?" he asks in a weird accent. Nawin raise an eyebrow 'I guess that's what Sirzech means by some of them speaking differently from us' "Yes I am interested in this gun" he points at the case.

"Oh that's my prize possession" the man said with pride pounding his chest "It's been made by me old man back in the day, it's a special fire arm because it doesn't need them little bullets instead it uses magic to create its own mighty bullets!" Nawin face change into intrigue while Issei was too busy looking at other equipment's.

"Though looking at the barrel… the bullets must be huge" Nawin points out examining the pistol large single barrel closely "Yes! And that's one of the reason why no one is able to use it" the blacksmith said catching the Makasha attention "Mind explaining?" "Like I said this beautiful gun needs magic to create its own bullets and with the amount of magic it needs to take from the user it tires themselves out quite mighty quickly!" he states stroking his bread looking down at the case "It's previous owners been killed for those reasons, so now I only leave it as a showcase".

Nawin tilt his head looking at the firearm stoically "Is it for sale?" he asks surprising the old man "Does the lad want this?" Nawin nod "Yeah, it may actually come in handy for me in the future". The blacksmith strokes his black beard looking at the Makasha seriously.

"No… this gun is responsible for so many youngins death and I do not wish to see another one" he said crossing his arms. Nawin sighs and looks up at the tall man "What about we make a deal?" he suggests catching the blacksmith attention "What is this deal exactly lad?".

Before Nawin could continue a hand slams down the table making the two turn to see a weird looking young man who have a long green Mohawk style hair, sharp brown eyes, tan skin, and is wearing a white cloak covering a light silver armor he wears underneath with an interesting golden hawk insignia place in the middle of his chest plate and the back of the cloak 'I could have sworn I saw that kind of insignia somewhere' Nawin notes.

"Hey Smither! My guns?" The new individual asks rudely making the blacksmith sighs "You're talking about my special piece correct?" he ask pointing at the gun place in a case "What else do you think!" "We discuss about this days ago lad, It's not for sale" "I am Cain Gux! the third rank of division five! Making me a sergeant, so I order you to give me that gun or I will take it by force and destroy this shop!" the now name Cain shouts slamming his other hand down on the table making it creak.

Nawin look at the old man seeing him sweating with worry slowly shown in his grey eyes making the Makasha turn to the sergeant "Instead of yelling and making threat why don't you calm down" he suggests making the green haired turn his striking eyes at the him and snarl "And who are you peasant, what brings you here?" "To hopefully get my hands on that beauty" Nawin reply looking at the cannon gun.

Cain laugh loudly "Ahaha a peasant like you holding that powerful gun, you will get yourself killed just by firing one round!" he mock making Nawin sigh seeing were this is going 'I guess even in a beautiful land like Shigemi there will always be some cocky assholes'.

Nawin glance behind the table seeing Issei deep in the shop where is filled with all kind of variety weapons, he turns to him looking confuse making Nawin shake his head telling the Hyoudou not to worry who shrugs and go back looking for whatever things he is trying to find.

"Now why don't you get lost kid" Cain smirk and poke the Makasha head making him receive a backhand to the face sending him flying back crashing into a wagon. Everyone stop and take a few steps back looking at the two silently "How dare you!" an enrage Cain explode out from the wooden wagon and glares at the Makasha.

Nawin sighs turning to the blacksmith who have a shock expression place on his face "What about this" Nawin point back at the green haired "If I get rid of him, you give me that gun it will also show that I'm capable of being the gun's owner" the Smither looks down at him with worry "Lad that is a sergeant he's too powerful don't throw your life away for this".

Nawin shake his head smiling "I appreciate your concern old man, but I can take care of myself, so is it a deal?" the blacksmith looks at him for a few second before nodding slowly "Ok lad you got yourself a deal". Nawin nod and turn to Cain turning stoic "Well let's have a dual then… who wins gets that gun" he said making the green haired click his teeth with annoyance "A peasant like you dare issue me a challenge… HOW DARE YOU!".

Cain send a right hook forward firing a lighting fast red magic blast to the Makasha who slaps the attack away to the air "Uh!" Cain eyes widen surprise seeing a lowly peasant being able to swipe his magic attack with ease. Nawin raise an eyebrow and look down at his right hand seeing smoke swirling around it 'Shouldn't do that again or my hand will be burnt'.

Nawin look around seeing the people looking at them with interest along with children's who are hiding behind their parents looking at him with curiosity and excitement 'Not wise to use anything destructive… so it will be hand to hand then' Nawin lean toward and dash toward the green haired who gets on guard seeing this.

Nawin throw a right hook "Ha! That's it your easy to read!" Cain mock bring his right hand up ready to block, but he is caught by surprise when Nawin just disappear in black flash and before he could blink Cain feel a hard fist slam to the side of his face sending him crash to the ground and slid back.

"What was that!" Cain spit out blood, but he is interrupt when Nawin appear from the right a deliver a hard knee sending him back "Bastard!" Cain extend both his arms and legs creating a powerful blast close range blast causing Nawin to appear a few meter in front of him. Cain smirk and stump the ground making the earth beneath Nawin explode causing him to fall 'Shit!'.

Cain runs forward and deliver a hard right hand smashing right on the Makasha's face sending him sliding back a bit, before he disappears in black flash again and reappear in front of Cain and deliver a hard close line sending the other to the ground. Nawin stop and send a right foot down at Cain's stomach making him gasp for air while the ground beneath them creaks.

Cain lift his right arm up ready to fire a magic blast making Nawin disappear back, but the green haired just fire the blast anyway and to the Makashha surprise the blast immediately switch its position and is now speeding toward him "Void Shield" he mutters making a golden magic shield appear that blocks the blast before absorbing it.

Nawin dispel the shield and immediately hold his chest suddenly finding himself out of breath 'What's going on?' he mutters taking some deep breaths 'Just a few speeding shadow god and magic spells is already tiring me?!'. Cain slowly gets up catching Nawin attention who quickly run toward him and deliver a hard curb stomp on his head.

Nawin hear a few gasp seeing such a brutal move while Tairex was laughing darkly inside "Now go to sleep" he states looking down at Cain's head seeing it bury deep down the dirt. Nawin make way to the shop, but is stop when a hand suddenly grabs his ankle making him turn to see Cain's bringing his head up and glare at him "You little shit!".

Cain body explode in green aura sending the Makasha back a few meter then turns to look at the third rank, he is caught by surprise seeing Cain flying toward him and deliver a flying forearm right on his head. Nawin is knock back and quickly back flip dodging a drop kick "Looking a bit bloody there" Cain smirk landing down making Nawin wipe his forehead seeing it bleeding down getting to his eyes 'Damn he sure has a hard elbow, it cut right through…'.

Nawin wipe his eyes giving Cain time to appear in front of him and deliver a brutal elbow to the stomach "Ouf!" Nawin vomit out air feeling the powerful blow that send him flying up the air and away from the area. "Nawin!" Issei runs out of the store seeing his friend speeding away from the tourney "Bastard!" he turns and glare at the sergeant with rage who smirk back at him "Oh you're a friend of that idiot?".

'Shit! What the hell is going on why can't I fly!' Nawin who is still in midair is now speeding down to a hard rocky ground 'Nawin your magic is dangerously low to protect yourselves from the upcoming impact and with the current speed your falling it will cause severe damage!' Sairex warn. Nawin close his eyes and concentrate before reopening them with panic quickly setting in 'I-it isn't working'.

Nawin glance back seeing the ground coming closer 'Brat! If you don't want to end up having broken bones do something!' Tairex yell. Nawin grip his right wrist and concentrate magic to the hydra insignia "HANA!". Nawin close his eyes and brace himself for impact, but Hana appears below and grab him just in time then immediately jumps straight back to the tourney.

Issei dodge an uppercut and sent a round kick to Cain side making him slide back "You little shit!" he curses holding his hip in pain feeling his pelvis bruise. Issei eyes narrow getting to his stance making him lowering the left hand while moving his right backwards a bit making the knight look at him weirdly "What in green earth is that fighting stance?". Issei smirk "My own that's what it is stupid" he replies ticking the older man off.

"Sergeant please stop this commotion you are aggravating the civilian and scaring the children's" a group of knights walk out from the crowd, but they are immediately push down by Cain's powerful aura "Know your place you idiots, I can do whatever I want!" he yells then turns back to Issei who grits his teeth with anger seeing how the green haired is treating his subordinate.

"Issei!" Rias run out from the crowd with Akeno following closely behind "What's going on?" "Oh great even more outsiders" Cains mutter glaring at the two girls then lift his finger pointing at them "I'm done playing around" he states as a green orb form on the tip of his index.

Everyone is caught by surprise seeing Hana landing in the center holding Nawin closely, she slowly turns to Cain and glare darkly with her vicious red slit eyes making the third rank take a few step back feeling cold sweat break down his forehead.

Nawin grabs Hana's wrist making her look down at him "Master?" she mutters calmly though still rage clear in her voice "Don't do anything stupid Hana… you transforming here will get lives killed" he said and slowly gets back up with her help.

Cain curse and was about to fire his attack when Emyr appear in front and slams his wrist tightly causing the spell to disrupt "Cain" the blue haired turn to the frozen sergeant who lost all the color in his face when seeing his captain piercing cold blue eyes staring at him. "Your reckless behavior just causes you your rank" Emyr state coldly causing Cain to quickly rage "WHAT! I was just teaching these outsiders a lesson plus no outsiders are even allowed here, so I don't see the problem!" he yells.

"These outsiders are here by our queen behalf. They are here to help us with the nightwalker case" Emyr retorts back which only made Cain even more angry before pointing at the four "Her majesty require help from outsider for that creature instead of her very own force! We can find that beast easily!". Cain is immediately drop to his knees as white aura emits around Emyr "Uh!" Cain look up with complete utter fear seeing the captain glaring down at him calmly "You dare speak at me with such manner for that you are to be executed personally by me".

Emyr hold his sabre handle and slowly sheaths it out making Cain quickly cower back in fear "Captain p-please I a-apologize!" "Today you showed that you aren't worthy of being in my division along with the rest, so you ar-" Emyr is stop feeling a hand squeezing his shoulder making him turn to see Nawin looking at him dead in the eye "Killing him in public will cause bloodshed that I'm positive you don't need… let me deal with him out of here" he said making the blue haired sighs sheathing his sword back "Alright I'll leave it to you and after you're done meet me and the rest at the gate" "Fine".

Emyr turn to his now ex-subordinate "Follow Nawin, Cain and sort things out after that head back here" he said making the green haired shakily nod and follow the Makasha. The three looks seeing Nawin leading Cain out of the tourney while Hana just disappear from the area "Miss Gremory please follow me" Emyr said stopping in front of them "What about Nawin?" Akeno ask a bit worry "You needn't to worry about that, he will meet us at the gate now come" the Captain begin making way to the gates as he's knights tells the civilian to go back to their activities and enjoy the festival.

**Field**

"Now leave" The two stop in the middle of a calm grass field a few dozen meters away from the tourney that can be seen in the distance. "What!?" Cain shouts out surprise looking at the Makasha's back "I said leave and I suggest you go somewhere far, so Emyr won't see you" Nawin replies turning around and walk pass him "You piece of shit I thoug-" "There's nothing to talk about, I just bought you out here, so Emyr wouldn't kill you in front of those innocent crowds and children's".

Cain clench his hands can't believing this "You really think Emyr would forgive you? Huh foolish now get out of my sights and run… run far away" Nawin glance back at him before resuming back to the tourney. Cain face slowly turn into rage then green aura explodes around him destroying the ground and blowing the grass away.

"YOU BASTARD BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY RANK!" Cain shouts with rage and speed toward the Makasha who sighs "You're too easy to read…" "UHAHHH!" Cain scream in agony feeling a hand shot through his chest from behind making him turn to see Hana looking at him with her menacing red slit eyes. Cain turn back to Nawin to see him glance back with his eyes glowing red "W-who ar-are you?" Cain mutter as the aura around him slowly retreat.

Nawin eyes lower to half lid as the iris turn back to normal brown "You don't need to know my name after all you're already dead" he replies turning his head forward and begin making way back to the tourney "Y-you bastard! the w-whole time you w-were intending f-for me to never leave this p-place!" Cain struggle to say the words as blood flow down his mouth.

"Hana" Nawin said simply making the hydra rips her hand out from Cain's torso making him stagger trying to keep himself standing straight "BASTARD!" Cain shouts in fury catching the Makasha attention who glance back in interesting. Green aura explodes from Cain then he slams both hands together creating a giant metal gloves that was chain going down to the metal boots "DESTROY ALL!" Cain call out causing Hana to be push back from the violent current "DIE!" he yells speeding toward the Makasha.

The mark flash purple as Nawin lift his right hand and point both index and middle finger up "Black Coffin" a dark purple orb form on the tip of the two fingers.

Cain is stop seeing a black box made of pure magic start forming around him causing him to turn towards Nawin seeing in the last second his menacing brown eyes looking at him before the box completely form. Dozens of black spears appear outside of the box. Nawin close his hand half way making the spears pierce right into the box in all directions "AHHHHHHH HYAAA NOOOO AHHHHHH!" A bloody scream explodes from the box.

Nawin close his hand all the way causing the box expend before decrease back in sudden speed causing the ground to explode and a sudden splash noise was made inside the box as the scream abruptly stop "Mhm" Nawin lower his hand making the box creak and shatters showing nothing, but a pool of blood on the now red grass. Nawin turn to Hana seeing her looking back at him blankly "You know what to do correct?" "Yes" Hana bows and disappear into the forest.

**Kuoh**

"Why does our family gain unnecessary attention" Lucy grumbles taking a spoon full of chocolate mint ice cream while Jonathan chuckle calmly and takes a spoon fill with vanilla "I guess it's because of our looks in some ways" he smiles making the girls sited in the next table gush and squeal casing Lucy eyebrows to twitch.

"Back in the day it was worse for me and your mother when we started living a normal life" Jonathan starts off catching the blond attention "How so?" "Well at school we were very popular to the point where it's hard for us to even be together with all the girls and boys chasing after us" he chuckles a bit while Lucy face shown surprise "Wait you and mom go to school?!".

Jonathan nod "Of course don't forget Lucy we aged very slowly compare to humans, so back then your mother and my appearances resemble our teenager years even though we were older, plus it was a way for us to get the feel of human social after living in supernatural world for all those times" "Wow what did it feel like leaving in the human world in those times?" Lucy ask "It was hard for the first year since we left all our friends like Akira and Moka, but we knew it was the right decision. Yao found it very tough since she's so used of living as a demon hunter, but after some time she was able to live a normal life especially after learning she was pregnant with your brother".

"So you and mom tried your hardest to live a normal life, but way Dad?" Lucy ask making Jonathan lean back at his seat "After years of being demon hunters, I thought it was time we stopped… we wanted to start a family, me and your mother was thinking about it, but both of us never admitted it up front worrying that we could lose each other" Jonathan smile reminiscing one of the happiest part of his life "Then one day I proposed to her and told her to stop living that bloody life and start a new life as a normal human with me… she agree whole heartedly and we spend our honey moon in the human world".

Lucy listen closely with a smile "Wow your quite the romantic person Dad" she points out making Jonathan chuckle "Being the romantic did get me into a few trouble with girls, one time it actually got me in quite a bad position when a girl just straight up and kiss me after out little conversation and your mother was downright enrage and almost killed the poor girl though she was saved after being passed out by your mother killer intent aiming full blast at her" "AHAHAHAHA" Lucy laugh holding her stomach "Served her right!"

Jonathan smile then quickly notice their surrounding "Calm down now young lady your gaining us more attention" he said making Lucy look around to see even more people staring at them which quickly annoys her "HEY! INSTEAD OF STARING AT US MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES!" she yells startling everyone before they go back to their own activities.

Jonathan raise an eyebrow as Lucy take her sit again "You sure inherit your mother's personality" "Have a problem with that!" she asks darkly making him sweat drop "Nope it's one of the things I love about your mother, so I'm sure your future lover will hopefully feel the same way". Lucy blush a bit hearing the word future lover before she crossing her arms and turn to the side "Psh, I don't have time for that dad" she said making the older man sweat drop at hearing that familiar line 'Mhm I don't have time to date you blondy!' 'Those days was sure rough' Jonathan chuckle softly.

Lucy turn back to her father "Um Dad you do mind me asking you a question?" "Of course" "Well I was wondering do you use your wings to fly or do you do it like big bro and used magic" she asks curiously. Jonathan raise an eyebrow not expecting that kind of question "Well I'm not a supernatural being like your mother, so I use magic… I'm the one who created flying magic, only a few even knows about it" he explains as the younger blond listens with surprise shown on her face.

"So you taught big bro?!" "No I didn't, I showed Azazel the technique in the past, so I guess he taught it to Nawin" "Oh I see, because it's cool being able to fly like that without using wings" she said grinning making Jonathan smile.

"Well when I first discovered the technique it was hard to control, since I was constantly having a hard time controlling my direction" Jonathan chuckles a bit "One day I was testing it and was able to fly right above the clouds with quite ease, then suddenly I was so busy taking in the amazing view that I lost control and smash right through a mountain" Lucy gasp "Whao! Were you ok?!" Jonathan laugh "Hahaha broken my ribs, pelvis, right arm, and legs causing me to be stuck in bed for two weeks…".

Lucy giggle "I have such an awesome father!" she exclaims proudly making Jonathan smile warmly "That's something any father would love to hear from their children… thanks Lucy" he said with happiness and ruffle the young girl golden lock

**Time Skip **

"Oh ye back lad!" The blacksmith exclaims happily seeing Nawin stopping in front of his stores and nod "Yes, sorry for causing more trouble that guy was a hand full" he said making the man chuckle "Well, lad I did say he was a sergeant, by the way where is he?" "He's off somewhere after getting scolded by his captain" "I see, well you have me thanks, now you want to talk about the gun am I right?" the blacksmith question looking at the case "Yes, so can I become its next owner?".

"Hmm" the blacksmith strokes his beard looking at the gun before turning to the Makasha who looks at him stoically "Well, lad you've proven that you are capable to become its owner and also we did make the deal and I for one never back down from a deal". The old man pulls out a key from his pocket and use it to unlock the case "Now bring your hands up lad" Nawin did as he is told and the blacksmith slowly pass the gun to him.

"Heavier then I thought" Nawin mutter holding the gun in his right hand and aim it "Remember this gun takes a lot of magic just to fire one bullet, so use it when you need to my boy" the smither said clapping the Makasha shoulder who send him a small smile of gratitude.

"Don't worry I won't be reckless with it" "Glad to hear that lad, oh by the way do you want some strap for that after all it's quite heavy" Nawin shake his head and teleport the gun to his pocket dimension surprising the blacksmith "It's ok I prefer to be kept light weighted and I can always summon the gun when I need it" he inform making the man chuckle "You sure are on interesting lad" "Mhm well thank you for the gun old man, now I need to head out take care" Nawin waves his hand before making way to the front gate.

"Good your back" Emyr open his eyes seeing Nawin walking towards them "You ok?" Rias ask with worry "Yeah don't worry I'm fine… now let's head to our sits" Nawin replies blankly telling the others to not ask any further question. Suddenly a bold man wearing black round glasses appear next to Emyr "Are these our four guest Master Emyr?" he bows at the captain "Yes please guide them to their seats" "Of course" he stands back up and turns to the four "Please follow me closely and don't get lost in the crowds" he said.

Emyr turn to the group "Enjoy the show and please don't do anything rash" he said making Issei raise an eyebrow "Why would we do anything rash?" "This show will hold some surprises that's all I'm going to say, now then I must go" "Thank you for guiding us here Sir Emyr" Rias said with gratitude placing her hand on the chest and bow her head a bit making the blue haired smile "It's my pleasure, also take care of yourselves since I'm sure we will meet again" he said and take glance at Nawin one more time who eyes narrow before he disappears into the crowds.

**Next Chapter: The Beast of Shigemi**


	79. The Beast Of Shigemi

**Sorry for the late update readers this chapter went through lots of phases ;p.**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Tourney Arena**

"Really Issei?" Nawin stare blankly at the brown haired who's holding a large box of popcorn's same goes with Rias "You two are perfect for each other" he mutters turning to the side while Akeno who is sited beside him take a few bites of popcorn from Rias's box. "Say ahhh" Nawin turns back seeing Akeno holding a couple of popcorns in her hand "Akeno…" "Ahhhh" he sighs and open his mouth allowing her feed him "There tasty and sweet your favorite".

Nawin chew and glance at her curious "How did you know that?" "I know of your secret sweet tooth Nawin-kun" she grins making him blush a bit "Oh ho! The ever stoic Makasha has a sweet tooth aye!" Issei chuckle with Rias and Akeno giggling.

Nawin cross his arms staring at the battlefield to see bloods are already splattered on the dirt ground and wooden walls from the previous battles. "NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT! THE CHALLENGER ELISE THE BLOODY WILL FACE AGAINST BRONWEN ESCALO THE THIRD SEAT OF DIVISION NINE!" The announcer shouts causing the crowds to erupt in exciting cheers for the most anticipating match on the card.

"Elise the Bloody quite the name… wonder what she did to earn the title bloody?" Issei questions "It can either be because of her fighting style or reputations" Rias replies taking a few popcorns "It's sounds like a bloody good name aye Nawin!" Issei jest.

The Makasha gives Issei the blankest stare possible hearing his ridiculous British accent while the two girls just sweat drop "Issei… you really are mildly retorted aren't you?" Nawin respond making the girls burst in giggles while Issei whole body twitches "Fine, I deserve that now that I think about what I just said" he retreats his previous comment in a cool way.

"Bronwen Escalo interesting names they have here" Akeno comments out "Onii-sama did say this place devil is different in somewhere compare to us. I already catch their accents is much fancier and old compare to ours which is more relatable to the human's" Rias replies "Also Shigemi has older age style architecture compare to Vesarima. Looking at the buildings it feels like we're in an old medieval fantasy kingdom or something" Issei utter looking at the distance seeing couple of small villages spread on the clean color filled land.

Nawin looks at the civilian's clothes style seeing it having rich designs that is far from simplistic compare to the human world or even Vesarima 'I guess only the richest are present here or just can afford to come here… a lot of them sure wears rich almost Victorian style clothes'. "When is this main event going to start?" Issei groan already bored making Rias pets his shoulder "They probably got some delays, so stop complaining it will begin in a few".

Nawin sighs leaning back on the wooden chair "Should have brought a manga or a book… Rias you got any?" he asks turning to the crimson haired who shakes her head "Sadly no since we left in such a hurry I didn't have time to pack much" Nawin sighs hearing the answer and turn to the battleground 'Hope these two are more entertaining than that letdown Cain…'.

To the right Nawin notice something catching his attention and it's a large platform floating at the end of the arena with four golden knights guarding at all end directions and at the center shows two thrones underneath a rich design shade cloth roof and sited on them are two individuals 'That must be the queen… though not sure about the other woman' and not to surprise by the Makasha, he sees Emyr standing beside the two woman's, looking down at the battlefield with a calm expression 'Mhm'.

"I wonder why they would allow someone new who just graduate from the academy to go up against a third seat soldiers… if you ask me it seems a bit extreme" Rias utter out looking at the fighting card showing some information about the two individual "Mhm, say that to your brother putting Issei against one of the strongest pawn in the world and me against Sairaorg" Nawin shoot back.

Rias rub the back of her head while sticking her tongue out cutely "Look at the bright side though, you and Sairaorg pulled out a match of the year contender" Nawin raise an eyebrow "Oh we did?" "Yep! Lots of people love the match and it's considered one of the best and chaotic match the judges have ever seen" Rias inform happily.

"And hey we did pass our match" Issei respond "I didn't saw your match and being honest I find it hard to believe you could actually beaten Beowulf back then… my guess is that he let his guard down and went easy on you which led to his defeat" Nawin replies making Issei gets up and glare at him "What! You think I couldn't take him down?!".

"Issei calm down your drawing attention" Rias orders making the brown haired sighs sitting back down. Nawin glance at the Hyoudou "Issei don't get the wrong idea, but back then you were weak and still couldn't control your power… it's hard to believe a novice like you could take down an experience and powerful pawn such as Beowulf" "Well I'm sorry that I'm not a prodigy such as yourself Nawin" Issei replies sarcastically.

Akeno sighs deciding to the join the conversation "Issei you know as well as us that the win you got from Beowulf was a fluke. He either underestimated you or went easy because of Sirzech-sama orders" she said making Issei look at her with surprise, but they can see in his eyes that he also agrees.

"Beowolf is known as one of strongest pawn in the underworld… a person at that caliber losing to a new devil like you, it's very hard to believe though if you went against him now then there's a chance you could defeat him, but back then… no way" Nawin state making Isssei look at him surprise and a bit happy 'He actually believe that I could defeat someone like Beowulf…'.

Rias smile and poke Issei's nose making him turn to her "All better?" She asks teasingly making him blush turning to the side "Yeah" he replies in a cool way making her giggle "You're adorable as always Issei" she kiss his cheek before turning back to the battleground while Issei blush take a handful of popcorn and gobbles it down.

"You know I think Rias might be the dominate one in that relationship" Nawin whispers to Akeno who laugh softly hearing that and turn to him smiling "I say you may be right Nawin-kun" she giggles laying her head on his shoulder making him smile wrapping an arm around her.

"NOW TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT TO BEGINNN!" The announcer shouts "YEAHHH!" "GO BLOODY YOU BETTER WIN!" "LIKE HELL! MY MONEY IS ON THE THIRD SEAT!" different comments explode from the loud crowds. "NOW FIRST SHOWING IS THE THIRD SEAT OF DIVISION NINE… BRONWEN ESCALO!".

Half of the crowd cheers as a figure walk in the arena from the gate showing a young handsome man with slender and fairly muscular body, average height with quite a melancholic appearance. The man has a fairly short silky black hair, pale white skin, grey eyes with small slit-shape pupils, his facial expression is void of any emotions and it seems like it rarely changes. He wears a long white jacket that looks like it's been made with a special flexible materiel instead of a usually heavy leather like, the design of the jacket has two coattails below and a high collar, behind a jacket shows an interesting design of nine black shape diamonds going from up all the way down, since he keeps the jacket zip means he doesn't wear anything beneath that and for below he wears a long loose black shorts with black combat boots that is cover with silver metal armor.

"Oh he's so handsome" "Yeah he's dreamy" Nawin sighs hearing these comments coming from gushing teen girls who are seated with their families. "AND THE CHALLANGER ELISE THE BLOODYYY!" "YEAHH GO GET HIM GIRL!" "I'M BETTING MY MONEY ON YOUR SWEET CHEEKS!". 'Oh' Nawin raise an eyebrow seeing a breathtaking beautiful teen girl walking out from the shadows.

The girl has long dark brown hair that is tied into a pony tail with long bangs falling down from the sides of her shapely face with a long bang falling down to her nose, soft tan skin, fierce maroon color eyes, slender hourglass figure. She wears a long high collar red cape, tight white tank top with a metal breast plate covering her bust and the top of her back, on the right arm she wears a two-piece armor one is on her hand that goes up to the elbow while the other is on the shoulder that goes down above the elbow, the glove have spiky hand design making it look like a dragon's claw.

On the left arm she wears a silver arm warmers and white finger-less glove, for the bottom she wears a long silver light leg-plate armor that goes all the way up to her knees where there's a red short skirt with a thick leather belt wrap around to keep it in place.

"Damn she looks hot" Issei comments making the three nod "I'll say this… she does look badass and have a great sense of style" Nawin says looking at the girl who's looking at her opponent with anticipation. "THE BATTLE RULES IS SIMPLE THE FIRST TO BE KNOCK OUT OR FORCE THEIR OPPONENT TO SURRENDER WILL WIN… NOW… READYY!... FIGHTTTT!" the announcer shoots a pistol signaling the battle has begun.

The whole arena goes quiet looking at the two individual closely. "I must win this!" Elise announce holding a crimson scabbard that's straps around the belt and pulls out a rather plain looking short broad sword. "What in the world..." "Is she actually going against Bronwen with that pathetic plain sword?" "The girls asking for a death wish… hope the Queen won't get mad".

Nawin glance behind at all the whispers and comments before turning back to the match seeing the determine girl holding the sword tightly and slowly getting into her stance. "Well… are we starting?" Bronwen comments impassively. Elise charge toward the black haired and swings the sword making the other lift his hand up ready to block it, but suddenly Elise disappear and reappear on top of him striking her sword down.

Bronwen in a blink of an eye redirect his hand upwards and grabs the brown haired wrist surprising her along with the crowd seeing his speed. "The results will still be the same Elise, but I guess no matter how many times I say this an imbecile like you won't get it" he comments throwing Elise to the ground "Uh!" she rolls back and send her left hand down to push it up making her backflip landing on feet.

Elise eyes narrow looking at the stoic Bronwen 'I need to find a way to get through his defense even though he's in a normal stance I can clearly see his defense are well up… like always'. Elise smirk and hold her sword up pointing at the third seat "You call me an imbecilic Bronwen… I don't know what's your problem and why you've distance this much, but I will get your respect maybe then you will start acting normal" she said making the other raise an eyebrow "You always expect everything to be so simple and easy like it can be handed to you in a silver plate" he retorts.

"Hmm" Elise turn serious "If I have to start all over again to earn your respect then, so be it I've train my hardest to finally unlock this and it's going to help me show you and everyone just how powerful I really am!" Bronwen pupils widen a slight bit hearing that.

"… Scream Blood Queen!" Elise command making the sword glow bight crimson and start to change shape. When the glow dies down it shows a sleek medium size sword, the hilt grip has a gentle black and red wrapping while at the end it bends backwards, with a pommel shape overlap two times and there's a crimson crystal dangling from its base. The guard is shape like a V covering three inches of the blade, with blood splatter design and at the base of the guards there is a long red string wrap around the hilt. The blade is straight, colored black with a crimson edge.

"Whao! How did a normal sword change into that weird looking one?" Issei question with surprise "Yeah and I can sense powerful magic aura around the blade compare to the previous one which had none" Rias comment. Nawin pupil's narrow examining the sword closely 'Almost similar to Cain's when he tried to attack me with those gloves that appeared out of nowhere'.

"Well… seems like an imbecile like you can reach that level… but the question is can you control it?" Bronwen question impassively. "Uhm" Elise gets to her stance seeing fade green aura surrounding the man. "Blood… Slash!" Elise swings her sword firing a destructive crimson energy blast that flows out of the blade. Everyone in the crowd are completely glued at the battle and see Bronwen lift his right hands while the left is still resting in the pocket.

The crowd either gasp in shock or grins seeing Bronwen stopping the energy blast with only his right hands. "Tsk" Elise click her teeth seeing this before firing another one that speed straight to the first one making it blend with each other causing the blast size to expend.

Bronwen eyebrow twitch slightly feeling himself sliding back. 'I got it!' Elise smirk and fires another one that slam into the main one making it even more bigger "Um" Bronwen eyes widen and bring his other hand out to try and push the violent blast back.

"Wide open!" a voice erupts from behind making Bronwen turn to see Elise standing there with the blade pouring in crimson magic "Blood…" she smirks making the black haired eyes widen "Slash" Elise fires a large energy blast that hits full force to the Escalo's back and clash with the other blast in front causing a massive crimson explosion.

The wooden arena shook, the dirt ground creak, the birds flies out from the pine trees from the sonic boom the explosion created, while the audience stares at the cloud of smoke swirling in the middle of the battleground with shock and awe. "Damn is he still alive after that?" Issei question wide eyed at the sudden massive explosion "Likely" Nawin respond making the three turn to him "That Bronwen... he's very powerful being able to stop that kind of magic blast with just using his hands".

"You have grown much stronger since the last we battled… I have to say that was impressive" a stoic voice ring around the arena as the smoke cloud suddenly swirl and dissipate showing Bronwen standing in the same position with the front of his jacket being cut all the way showing his lean-build body which was barely damaged.

"No way" Elise utter in complete shock seeing only a light cut scratch on the black haired chest that goes down to his stomach. Bronwen look at her unfazed from the attack "My turn" he states making the girl go on full defense. Bronwen take one step forward and disappears leaving a static noise "Kau!" Elise cough up feeling a winding impact on her stomach "You're slow" she looks up seeing Bronwen looking down at her blankly.

Bronwen brought his hand back making the brown haired falls to the ground shocking the whole audience. "You're still weak… nothing has change and it never will" Bronwen mutter with disappoint dripping in his stoic tone.

The third seat turn and begin making way out of the arena. "That's harsh" Issei comments hearing the Escalo words "Feel sad for the girl… she looks like she really wanted to prove to him and every one here of her skills" Rias said sadly looking at the unconscious girl with pity "I guess even third seats are powerful though I hope the girl can face herself after this hard to admit, but an embarrassing defeat" Akeno state with sympathy toward the girl.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH BRONWEN ESCA- WHAT?!" The announcer gasps in shock making everyone turn and is met with wide eyes seeing Elise slowly getting up, using the sword as support. Bronwen stop and slowly turn seeing Elise on her feet again looking at him with fire of determination in her eyes "I-I'm not going down t-that easily!" she exclaims letting go of her stomach and gets back in stance.

"Mhm" Nawin leans back on the chair examining the brown haired girl closely 'Interesting…'. Bronwen let out a deep sigh "You are like a fly not knowing when to get lost, but you can be crush easily" green aura slowly forms around the black haired while crimson aura explodes around the brown haired.

Elise suddenly grin making Bronwen raise an eyebrow "What are you smiling about Elise?" "Nothing… just this!" suddenly beneath Bronwen the ground glows crimson making him look down "Fooled you!" Elise speed forward and deliver a surprise clothesline knocking the black haired to the ground.

"I'm not done!" Elise yell stopping and jumps back, over Bronwen and swipe the sword making the blade glow crimson and launches a condense magic that form into a tangible blood crimson net. Bronwen eyes widen feeling the net fall down on him and sticks at the end of each sides restricting him to the ground.

Elise kneel down at the right end and stabs the net with the tip of her blade "Blood Fire… Eruption" with those words leaving her mouth. The blade from the sword suddenly glow crimson creating fire orbs along the outside length of the net from both ends. When the orbs finally reach Bronwen the crowd are met and felt a devastating fire explosion that shoots up to the clouds.

"Holy shit!" Issei shouts, but nobody could hear him as the explosion noise booms around the arena with everyone looking at the flames with awe while some starts to sweat from the heat. "My, my, she sure has grown a lot for the past few months" Emyr glance back hearing the Queen soft spoken words that have happiness clear in that comment "Yes… she has gotten much stronger and was able to achieve this all by herself" he responds before turning back to the battle.

"Huh… Huh… Huh" Elise take a couple of large breaths while resting at the far end of the arena. "Damn t-that took a-a lot out of me" she mutters leaning against the stone wall while looking at the flame slowly raining back down to the ground causing it to burn the dirt though luckily none of it reached the crowd.

'She's done for' Tairex suddenly state with a bored tone causing the Makasha to raise an eyebrow 'Well that was clear from the very beginning… though she did show some potential' 'Were you planning on recruiting her Nawin-kun?' Sairex questions 'Perhaps… but she doesn't have what I need, though she may be a good recruit for Issei, but that depends entirely on his decision and if he has the eyes to see a good talent'.

Elise stab the sword to the ground and slowly slid up the wall to stand on her feet "Come on Elise" she mutters to herself and use all her strength to stand up still, before taking the sword out from the ground and slowly walk toward the depleting smoke.

"That all?" a familiar voice rings around the arena shocking Elise and the crowd, suddenly green outline can be seen inside the smoke before a violent wind explode inside of it causing the dust and smoke to blow away showing Bronwen standing up with hands in the pocket while the jacket has been completely destroyed leaving his upper half expose causing lots of ladies and the girls from the crowd squeals or blush.

Elise is completely shock seeing only some bruises and small burn marks is shown on the Escalo's torso and back 'T-that's it?... something isn't right! That last attack should have burnt his whole body, but he only receives a pathetic small burn marks! What is going on?!'.

Bronwen grab his right shoulder and move his head to the left to crack his neck "If you're done, then it's my turn" he state calmly causing Elise to go on full offense. "This single move will put you to the ground" Bronwen state bringing his right up and points the index finger at her.

A green orb form on the tip of Bronwen's fingertip making Elise along with all the knights and Emyr eyes widen 'What is he thinking of releasing that here?!' the captain thinks ready to stop the battle. Elise curse and quickly throw her sword to the air and when it falls down to her view, she kicks it at the pummel sending the sword straight toward the Escalo at accelerating speed.

Bronwen pause and dispel the blast to swipe the sword to the right direction causing it to go straight toward the crowds. "Nawin!" Issei, Rias, and Akeno shout out seeing the sword speeding toward the Makasha who eyes slowly widen. Emyr lean forward ready to speed toward the black haired, but he along with everyone is met with astonish seeing dozens of shadow weapons appear in front of Nawin, blocking Elise sword causing it to fall down which he caught.

Nawin sighs dispelling the shadow weapons and feeling the whole arena eyes are now on him 'Great… I just revealed one of my main abilities' 'It's better showing that then the alternative Nawin-kun and you know it' Sairex reply calmly while taking a sip of green tea from the mindscape.

Emyr eyes flash with interest seeing the Makasha standing up, holding Elise sword tightly in his right hand 'You just keep getting more and more intriguing… Nawin'. "You should watch where you deflecting… Bronwen" Nawin state with clear displeasure before throwing the sword back to Elise who jumps up catching the sharp weapon just in time before landing down on her bottom.

Bronwen eyes narrow not please by taking insults from anyone especially from an outsider. Nawin take a sit back down and glance at Elise 'Really kid?' 'Mhm just trying to make things a bit more interesting… plus I don't mind seeing the Escalo receiving some cuts'.

Elise gets back up and grabs a hold of the sword handle causing a large surge of magic coursing through her body "W-what?!" she mutters surprise feeling her magic stamina has increase back to almost full.

Bronwen immediately turn to Elise feeling her magic increased back 'Impossible…' he notes before glancing at the Makasha seeing a smirk form on his lips 'So… an outsider decided to help the imbecile'.

Elise gets to stance as crimson aura start pouring from the blade and surrounds her "Awaken" Bronwen eyes shoot up full hearing that word along with the Queen and Emyr who immediately disappear "Blo-" Elise is stop when Emyr appear in front gripping her right wrist tightly "Elise… I say that's enough" he states smiling down at the girl who look up surprise before turning angry and yells at the captain "What?! I'm not even done yet!".

"I say you are… you have showed me and everyone here just how powerful you are just look around" Emyr said making the girl turn to see the crowds cheering for her "Well done Elise!" "That was sure one hell of a battle" "You are amazing!" "You make a fine princess!". Emyr turn back to her "You have proven yourself fitting to be my new third seat… so you don't need to use that around here understand?" he states with slight seriousness making Elise nod hesitantly still not very pleased at how the battle has ended.

Emyr turn to the Escalo and smile "Good battle Bronwen… I can see why your captain praises you so much, I'm honestly surprise why you haven't been made a lieutenant yet" Bronwen glance blankly at the captain "He has his reasons… if that is all captain I'll be on my way" with that said the black haired disappear in high-speed leaving a static noise.

Emyr sighs rubbing his forehead "Didn't even bother shaking your hand to end the battle in a positive note" Elise tap the sword handle making it glow in crimson and reverts back to a plain looking short broad sword "Why do you guys never get along?" Emyr ask turning to the brown haired who shrugs sheathing her sword to its beautiful crimson leather design scabbard.

"You two used to be best friends back in the academy days" Elise click her teeth turning to the side "I don't know ok!" she shouts back making the captain look at her with worry "Sorry… but like I said I don't know ever since he's been promoted to the third seat and I've been adopted by her majesty, things have gone downhill for us" she replies calmly.

"Sir you can't enter the arena!" The two turn to see the guards stopping Nawin and the others from entering the battleground. Nawin sighs not in the mood to deal with annoyance "Get lost" The two guards are suddenly sent flying back crashing to the other side of the arena wall causing them to slid down the wall unconscious.

"Emyr I'm done waiting around, create an audience with the Queen, so we can finally discuss with her about our task" Nawin stop in front of the captain who raise an eyebrow a bit surprise by the sudden request. Rias walk in front of the group and bows "Sorry about Nawin sudden request, but we've been here almost half a day and would like to begin the search for the creature soon" she said respectively.

Emyr smile "I see, don't worry I can understand why Nawin is getting annoyed since I have been dragging the meeting with the queen for a bit too long, but don't worry. I spoke to her majesty earlier and have fresh news to give" he informs. "What news Sir Emyr?" Akeno ask tilting her head. The Captain passes four special invitations to Rias who takes it and examine "We've been invited to have dinner with her majesty?!" she reads out surprise.

"Yes, so for the rest of the evening you can spend exploring around Shigemi and get something more suitable to wear for tonight's dinner" Emyr advise "Also behind the invitation there's a map leading to the Queen's Castle or as we all call it Grand Castle where the Queen and her family lives".

Nawin notice the strange floating platform has left 'Great…' "I see, well it will be an honor having dinner with the Queen and her family" Rias replies with gratitude. Elise look at the group confuse "May I ask who are you four and what's your business here in Shigemi?".

"Is our arrival that secretive Emyr? Seems like no one here is informed a single thing about us" Nawin ask getting annoyed with the same question they've been getting from people. "Only us captains are aware of your arrival Nawin and the reason behind this is probably because if words got out that the Queen has request help from outsiders the noble families will start an uproar which her majesty doesn't feel like dealing with" Emyr answers calmly.

"Does the Nobles have something against devil's from Vesarima?" Akeno questions "It's nothing personal like that it's more like the sake of their overgrown pride… the nobles fund their resources and gold to all the Division's, so if they see outsider's doing a task that should be given to the division" Emyr respond.

"I guess that make sense, I would be quite angry having someone I don't know doing a task that my group would be able to handle, but I'm guessing they are too stubborn to see why the Queen needs our help correct?" Rias cut in making the blue haired nod.

"What exactly are you guy's specialties that will help us in catching the Nightwalker?" Elise ask curiously crossing her arms "I'm the leader of this group Rias Gremory nice to meet you also almost forgot to say this, but that was an impressive match you had" Rias smile bringing her hand up which Elise takes and shakes, smiling with gratitude "Nice to meet you Rias and I'm glad you enjoyed it".

"I'm Issei Hyoudou I guess you can say I'm more of the brawler of the group" Issei said rubbing his head while grinning sheepishly making Elise giggle "I see". Akeno smile "I'm Akeno Himejima a second commend of this group and specialize in lighting magic" "Pleasure meeting you Akeno" the two shake hands.

Everyone turn to Nawin seeing him a few meters away from the group and is looking up the sky with a serious expression plastered on his face "Nawin" Akeno calls out making him turn to them "Yes?" "Introduce yourself to Elise" Rias said a bit confuse wondering what's going through the Makasha mind. Nawin walk back and shake the brown haired hands "Pleasure meeting you and good battle you put up… names Nawin Makasha" he said simply making Elise nod normally and smile.

"With the introductions out of the way, I will need to head out now with Elise since she's now the new third seat for my division I will need to show her the barracks and meet the other members" Emyr state making everyone turn to him while the brown haired nod "I see… well then I guess we will start exploring the grand castle" Rias said "Um you can't just explore the Grand Castle Rias it's very guarded and a handful people have free passage to it" Elise replies sweat dropping making the Gremory blinks.

Emyr chuckle softly "I think you mean our capital city that surrounds the Grand Castle. It has a name Rias… Lilios" he informs making her nod "Oh I see Lilios… nice name and with it being a capital the in Shigemi I'm positive there will be lots of shops and Inn's for us to look at?" she questions "Don't worry there's plenty of that and you still have plenty of time before the dinner, so go enjoy yourselves and explore… now we must move I'll see you all later" Emyr and Elise leaves the now empty arena.

"So what now Rias?" Issei ask casually with arms behind his head "I guess we should first book into an Inn and take a short rest then we should find some tailor shop that sells clothes suited for tonight's dinner with the Queen" Rias replies making the brown haired grins "Hehe Rias you really are incredible already having everything laid out for us to do… you make a great leader" he compliment making her look at him surprise and blushes "T-thanks Issei".

Akeno turn to the Makasha "Nawin-kun do you like the plan?" she asks seeing him looking back up the skies "Hmm… yeah it's fine seems like Rias got everything figured out" he said casually not really listening making her look at him a bit confuse. "Well let's head back to our horses and make way to Lilios!" Rias said energetically making Issei pump his fist in the air "Yeah let's move!" Akeno giggles "Ufufu aren't you two just full of energy!" Nawin glance at the three before looking down at the hydra seal.

**Shigemi: One of the Main Roads**

"Well… this is some disturbing sight" Hana blocks her noise and take a deep breath of the rich smell on her green short-legged kimono instead of the blood stench coming from two mutilated corpses in front of her. "Hmm, so the creature must have killed them when they were passing through this deep forest… perfect place for an ambush and there won't be any witnesses" Hana looks to the right end seeing a bright light shining at the exit from the deep forest.

"Poor sods they stood no chance at all… looks like the creature attack them from behind and sliced their heads off like butter" Hana examine the bloody corpse closely seeing the head laying inside the carriage while the body is laid on a bloody grass. "Why would the creature just attack civilians randomly? It must have an agenda or these two were just at the wrong place at the wrong time".

"Gark!" Hana hears a teeth cringing shriek explode above the forest "Oh great there must be a harpy nest nearby, this blood stench would get their attention". Suddenly three harpies shot down the leaves from above and proceed to attack the hydra.

"Really?" Hana comment blankly before softly blows her lips causing a narrow stream of green flame envelope the whole harpies making it shrieks in pain and falls to the ground leaving nothing but a burn corpse "Idiots you are way below the food chain to me" Hana state looking at the ugly face woman's with long black hair in a large brown feathered bird body with freakishly large claws on their feet's, long wings, and there's a long feather tail shooting out from their tail bone.

Hana rub her hair and slid it down making it flow down to the back gently "There's next to no clue here… the creature didn't bother feasting on them, it's more like a hit and run situation" she sighs looking around the road hoping to find some kind of trace or clues.

"Graa for Satan sake!" Hana in frustration slash one of the trees down with her sharp claw "I swear when Master find that creature I'm going to eat it up" she mutters before taking a deep breath. "Hmm?" Hana look through her palm seeing dried blood stain on one of the tree trunks.

"Well looks like I do have a trail to follow" Hana kneel down examining the stain closely and see it leads all the way up to the tree's branch "So it must have travel through branches… Huh the cretin just made things much easier for me" Hana smirk and jumps up the trees then proceeds to follow the trail stain.

**Time Skip**

"Interesting…" Hana notes looking at the dark cave sticking out on a small land in the middle of a large clean lake "Looks like one of those sacred lakes that no one knows" she jumps down landing on the grassy land.

"Well with the lake being this clean and pure I doubt there will be any topielec or other creature looming in the bottom" Hana notes taking a slow step to the water "Ah, what a comfortable water to walk on compare to the familiar forest ones, probably because those were always filled with those damn topielec" she mutters then proceeds to walk slowly on the water.

Hana jumps out of the water and walk forward the rocky entrance "Well, well, well, looks like I just found my trail again" she stops in front of the cave and spot some blood stain at the right side of the dart stone wall. "Damn it's sure dark in there" Hana blinks and lean forward inside the cave seeing it complete pitch black making her sighs "Well one of the benefit of being a hydra is that you can see in the dark" Hana's red eyes glow brightly as she proceeds entering the dark cave.

Water drips down from the spiky ceiling falling down to the cold hard stone ground. The chilling air softly breeze fast Hana who shivers and pulls the Kimono arm sleeve fully down covering her whole arms. "Shit" Hana curse making a cold cloud flow out from her mouth. It seems the further the hydra step into the cave the colder it gets.

Suddenly a harsh cold breeze blast past Hana making her stop and lift a right hand up to block the cold from her face "T-that's too cold!" after the breeze stop Hana take a deep breath and blows a fire stream around her making the temperature immediately increase up. The green haired release a happy sigh "Much better… goodness why is this cave so cold" she fires another flame stream forward showing a dead end making her blinks "What? That's it!".

Hana fires another flame up top allowing her to look at the surroundings, which only shows rocky walls and small pond filled with cold water and some dead fishes. "No…" Hana's slit pupils narrow and quickly turn behind and is met with a gigantic dark figure stuck on the wall looking down at her with its glowing crimson eyes.

"RAAAARW!" The creature let out an earth shattering roar sending the hydra flying back smashing into the rock wall causing some of the spikes from above to fall down. Hana throw a right hook making the rubbles explodes out allowing herself to be set free "Cheap shot" Hana looks up seeing the creature climbing through the upper wall heading the exit "Like I'll let you escape!".

Hana runs toward the creature and jumps up delivering a high kick hitting the creature right at the back sending it flying out of the cave and crash at the lake. "Ha!" Hana jumps up from the cave and take a large deep breath "Flame bomb!" she shouts releasing a gigantic fire ball down at the water.

Hana slowly lands on the edge of the land, when suddenly a large hand with long black claws grab her face. Hana face was fully covered, so she was unable to see what the creature appearance looks like, then she felt herself flying up and is thrown down to the ground with such force that the impact creates a massive crater causing the land critters to scatter away.

When the dirt smoke clears it shows a groaning Hana laying in the crater in an uncomfortable position "Uhhh" she moans in pain which turn into a scream when a fist is slam down to her stomach "GAHH!". Hana felt a barrage of hard fists pummeling down her body. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM," the land shake with every punch delivered "RAAAARW!" the unknown creature roars and for the final blow slams both its hand to the hydra making the whole small land crumble to the lake with Hana on it.

The lake ripples as the crumble land slowly descend down underwater while in the middle of all the crumble earth and trees show a heavily bruise Hana who shakily open her eyes to see the blue light shining down 'N-need to get out of h-here!'.

Hana tries to move her bruise body, every inches she move the pain worsen 'Need to move!' she grabs a half cut tree branch and dig her nails onto it crutching back before shooting herself up. A large splash explodes from the water showing Hana flying up before crashing to a tree and hangs on the branch which snaps causing her to crash to the ground.

Hana cough out some water and lean back on a tree trunk "Shit…" she cusses seeing the creature is long gone "Lost it… damn it was fast" Hana grips her heavily bruise stomach wincing in pain "Strong too, but I wonder why it didn't want to get the job done".

Hana look forward seeing some fallen trees "It was in a hurry… so it didn't want to risk me finding out what it looks like, huh" she smirks slowly leaning up against the tree and stands on her feet "It will take lots more than a simple barrage of punches to kill me...".

Hana looks at the ring her master gave which she wore in the ring finger "Master…" she whispers causing the white diamond on the ring to glow brightly as golden aura start pouring out from it and flows around her body. After a minute Hana looks down seeing all the bruises are healed.

"… I'm sorry master, but I will make it up by completing this mission and bring you the monsters head" Hana clench her right hand tightly looking at the ring before turning forward at the broken trees "You're not getting away from me beast!" Hana take one step forward and disappear in green blur.

**Lilios: At The Entrance**

"Ugh!" Akeno along with Rias and Issei are startled seeing Nawin suddenly gripping his head tightly. The Makasha quickly move his right hand up making the three unable to see his glowing golden eyes. 'Hana…' 'Huh so the hydra used it… she must have gotten into a tough fight' Tairex comment dully.

"Nawin-kun!" Akeno was about to get off the horse and help, but the Makasha raise his left hand up stopping her "No… it's fine Akeno don't worry just a sudden headache" he lifts his head up and turn behind giving her a smile with his eyes already turned back too normal.

"Are you sure? You sounded really hurt Nawin" Rias question with worry tone "Yes I'm fine it's just I've been pushing myself too much lately" he replies and look forward "You can drop it after all we're here" hearing that make the three turn forward seeing a large concrete gateway that's is place in front of a beautiful white bridge build of a sleek, but tough material with the railing built in pure gold.

"How rich is this place!... looks like everything is made of gold" Issei exclaim as the four ride their horses through the bridge with some guards nodding and welcoming them in warmly. "I can see why Vesarima needed resources from here, looks like Shigemi people have plenty for themselves" Nawin comment.

"Wait why is this area so rich looking unlike the area we just passed?" Issei ask turning behind seeing a grim looking small town that is built in the bottom. "I think that's the poor district… no that's too harsh it's more like the normal district where devils who aren't rich or poor lives" Nawin replies before Akeno continue "I'm sure you notice the houses there aren't built in these type of rich materiel or even look the part".

Issei nods "Yeah it was more simplistic like wood and sturdy plain concretes though there was a boat port" "Well the richer and royal family lives in the higher hill here, so there can't be a port build that's why it's built on the ground where the peasant lives… I did spot some expensive looking ship which must belong to the riches up here" Akeno respond.

"Explain why we have to cross a lot of brides to get here" Issei said looking up to see the tallest building in the center of all the rich houses and markets is the Grand castle looking like it's been built by gold and hard orange tiles acting as the roof which seems to glow in bright white for a few second making him blink 'Huh?'.

Nawin stop the horse seeing heavily armored and armed guards stopping them making him get off the horse "What is your business here lad?" one of them ask "We're the Queen guest here's the invitation for proof" Nawin hands it to the guard "We're going to be staying in one of the inn's here for a couple of days".

"Hmm" the guard examine the invitation closely then look at the Makasha "I see well then you may enter, but don't go causing any trouble understand lad?" Nawin nod taking the invitation placing it in his jacket pocket before getting back on the horse "We're here to solve problem not cause it" he responds passing the tall gateway that is heavily defended with archers on top keeping an eye on them.

"First we should find an Inn" Rias suggest looking around "I'm sure there will be some good one's in the heart of Lilios" Nawin replies. "What a lively place" Issei utter with intrigue seeing lots of kids wearing fancy dresses running around laughing, painters drawing couples or the beautiful sunset, shops having merchant advertising their newest equipment.

"Vesarima is way more populated compare to here though not as beauty… not even in the same league" Issei comment looking at the beautiful building designs "You've only been in one district at Vesarima Issei, so really you only have explored five percent of what is to shown there" Rias informs "Oh, so there's a side in Vesarima like this?" he ask a bit surprise "Well, it's kind of similar to here, the district we visited for the spa was at the bottom where all the normal devil's lives, you haven't really explored the location where my family lives… it may not hold a beauty like Shigemi, but it's much cleaner and richer compare to the other districts" "Oh I see".

Nawin sighs rubbing his tired eyes "Nawin-kun are you alright?" Akeno his current state "Yeah… just need some sleep hopefully I can get some after finding an inn" he replies. "Hmm, look like lady luck is on our side… look there" Rias point to the right making the three turn to see a written Inn sign "That… looks way more welcoming compare to the other district inn's" Issei comment.

"I don't care what it looks like, if it has a bed I'm all for it" Nawin stop the horse in front of the Inn and place the straps around a pole "We will need to buy some food for these guy's" Akeno smiles petting the beautiful creature making it softly purr "Yeah they will be in our care until we complete the nightwalker task" Rias said petting her horse.

While the girls were busy petting the horses, Nawin and Issei enters the Inn to be greeted with a candle lit lobby room that have couple of couches spread around each ends and a big bar at the right with some business dress devil drinking, then there's a long staircase leading up to where the rooms are at "Refreshing scent" Issei comment breathing in the wonderful smell "Good evening gentleman's" A cute blond girl who looks like to be an early teen greeted them at the reception desk.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, so we like to book two sweets room please" Nawin gets straight to the point leaning his elbow on the desk looking at the girl intensely making her blush a bit "Um of course just for the two of you?" "No we have our girlfriends outside" Issei inform making the girl nod "Ok… um how long are you four planning to stay?" she asks "Around four days" Nawin replies making her nod looking down at the booking list to see the available rooms "That would cost you around four thousand gold" "What!" Issei exclaim at the crazy amount of gold.

Nawin raise an eyebrow 'What is this London price?' "May I ask why it cost, so much" he ask the girl kindly "Well the sweets are 500 per night sir, it's the highest and riches room we have" "It comes with an added bonus such as free room service, free breakfast, free laundry cleaning?" Issei question "Yes all of that and a free spar!" she adds in happily.

'Just seduce her brat' Tairex said smirking the whole time 'Back off Tairex, I'm not in the mood'. Nawin sighs and place his right hand above the wooden desk and in a blink of an eye a pouch full of gold coins appear surprising the girl and Issei "There that should pay for everything" he states.

The girl nods taking the pouch and begin counting the coins "Do you always have that much money Nawin?" Issei ask curious making the other glance at him "My family is very wealthy even though we don't look like it. My mother likes to live a normal and doesn't really spend the pile of money's she has, so she gave a wealthy amount to me and some to my little sisters".

"Man your father is lucky to have her! She got the looks, cooking skill, personality, and wealth" Issei said a bit dreamily making Nawin turn to him giving a dark glare "If you ever fantasize about my mother then I will send an electric current to your head powerful enough to make your eyes and brain explode" Issei immediately shiver and backs away "N-no I-I would n-never" "Mhm good".

"Ok Mister can I have your name sign here same goes for you" The girl passes the two sheets of paper which Nawin and Issei signed "And that is all your room number is 101 and 102 also here's your keys" she places the keys down at the desk and collect the papers "Thank you" the two replies taking the keys.

"Issei go get the girls while I go find our room" Nawin advise making the other nod "Sure". The Makasha makes his way up the stairs and when reaching to the end is greeted with sign "Left to the sweets… alright" he takes a left turn to see couple of doors "Mhm these doors are well spread out from each other's, must be missives rooms the sweet".

The further Nawin walk down the hallway the darker it gets and quickly he notices something causing him to stop and looks at his hands seeing dark aura creeping from the shadows and flow around the fingers of his hands "Weird" he mutters clenching his hand making the aura swirl around it smoothly "My power… it's rising back up again".

The shadows around the hallway start forming into dragons that stare at the Makasha with its glowing red eyes. Nawin shake his head residing all the dark, shadow aura back to him "So… that's the reason why I'm so weak here". Nawin turn to the right seeing the door numbered 101 and beside it at the right is 102 "Right at the end of the hallway" he comments putting the key in and twist it.

"Nawin-kun!" a voice ring about the hallway making Nawin turn to see Akeno stopping beside him "Did you seriously payed 4000 gold for this room!" she asks a bit angry "That's a bit too much Nawin" Rias stop crossing her arms "In Vesarima you could booked one of the most popular and famous Inn for a lower prized".

Nawin raise an eyebrow pushing the door open making the three turn and gasp seeing how humongous and spacious the room is, the decor is rich fashion, the living room have large space with couple of comfortable looking sofa and chairs with dining tables that fits for whole family place outside the large kitchen, golden chandelier place above the living room, and there's an spectacular view at the end of the living room which instead of concrete is made of pure glass showing a lengthy view of Shigemi colorful land and the lower district.

"I say this was worth the price" Nawin comments a bit surprise himself by the exquisite room. Akeno walks in with Issei and Rias doing the same, but the two are stop by Nawin blocking the doorway giving them a stern look "You two have your own rooms, so go there" he states then shuts the door at their faces.

Akeno burst in giggles seeing that "Ufufuf, Nawin-kun that was so mean" "Mhm, it's been a long trip getting here, need some quietness and not annoyance already dealt with that for the past few days" he said taking off his boots and falls down on one of the couches "Oh why didn't you kicked me out?" Akeno ask leaning at the side of the couch smiling down at him "Hmm, you're an exception" Nawin respond calmly and poke Akeno's noise making her giggle "I'm glad".

Akeno peck the Makasha lips and leans back up to take a look at the view "Never thought a place like this would exist… such beauty this land holds" she mumbles with slight fascination. "I'm guessing you're one of those girls who once have a dream about being saved by their prince charming in a wonderland like this?" Nawin utter out making her turn to see him getting comfortable at the couch eyes close.

"A lot of us girls would have one of those dream when their young" Akeno hold her cheek fondly remembering how she and Rias would read fantasy books and dream about being in those world and story. Akeno shake her head and smile "But I already found my prince charming" Nawin open his right eye to look at her with amusement "Oh really… being honest I don't really see myself as prince charming, I don't really have that stunning look, you would see in the movies".

"You may not be my prince charming" Akeno stop beside the Makasha and sits herself down on him straddling on his hips, leaning down near his face "But you are my dark prince" she states sexually with a slight twisted smirk. Nawin raise an eyebrow at this behavior and start seeing the obsession side of the Himejima creeping out a bit 'Her personality has change a bit after returning from Azazel's training… she's definitely have a tougher and more violent persona compare to before'.

Akeno slowly bring her hands on Nawin's face and hold it softly "Hmm" she hums leans down right in front of the Makasha face and licks her lip. Nawin notice the raven haired eyes glowing bright yellow, before slamming her lips to his with passion and aggression.

Nawin deepens the kiss and push the raven haired back making her squeak and quickly smirk seeing her on the bottom and the Makasha on top who smirk back at her "I'm the dominate one here Akeno" he said and bites her neck causing a loud moan to ring around the room.

Nawin eyes glow red and lock it with Akeno's yellow ones "Mhm" he smirks and kiss her one more time before pulling back "Now's not the time and" suddenly a knock came from the door. "Huh" Akeno sighs before sending a dark look to the door causing Nawin to chuckle as he stands up "Don't blow up the door Akeno remember we aren't here to cause trouble" he said "Yeah I know Nawin-kun it's just…" "Yes I know" he smiles lightly then walks to the door.

The person knocks again "Yes, yes, we heard it the first time" Nawin call out with annoyance walking toward the door and opens showing the girl from reception who immediately blushes causing Nawin to raise an eyebrow and look down to see the shirt is cut wide open showing his lean build body.

Nawin eyebrow twitches and glance back at Akeno seeing her giggle sending him a seductive smile 'Sneaky girl'. Nawin turn back to the blond "Is there something you need Miss?" he asks causing her nod "Y-yes I just received a mail from division five knights" she pass the envelope to him "They said I need to give it to you urgently" "I see… thank you" Nawin smile making the girl nod and leaves.

Nawin sighs closing the door "Emyr sent you a letter?" Akeno ask "Yeah wonder what it could be now" he respond opening the envelope and unfold the letter. "Mhm" Akeno tilt her head seeing the Makasha reading the latter twice "Something wrong?" "No it's just our dinner with the Queen will be around nine at the night, so he just wanted to warn us about the thugs that comes out at those times" Nawin replies crushing the latter and throws it up making it burst in red flames.

Akeno yawns stretching her arms up "Sleepy?" Nawin ask taking his jacket and shirt off "Not sleepy just a bit tired from that long journey" she replies rubbing her eyes. Nawin nod tossing the clothes to the king size bed "What are you doing?" Akeno ask tilting her head to the side "We're gonna go out soon to get you three clothes for tonight".

Nawin walk to the sparking clean bathroom "I don't need to get one like you three. Grandma bought me my own suit for these special occasion". Akeno sees bright light shine from the bathroom making her sit up curious then it quickly changes to surprise seeing Nawin walk out wearing a black suit, there is a special custom made design like a higher collar and red skull button design which is kept open, showing a dark blue button shirt, black long pants and black oxford shoes with red soles.

"Oh my, Nawin-kun… you look stunning" Akeno comment with a slight blush making the him chuckle "Thanks Akeno glad you like it". Suddenly a loud knock boom from the door "Hey you two it's time to go out! It's almost seven!" Issei voice ring from the outside. Akeno stands up "Well I guess it's time to move" she comment making the Makasha nod.

**Time Skip**

"So only you girls need to get dresses I see" Issei grins as the four are currently walking down a quiet street trying to find some tailor store "I'm surprise you actually packed the suit you wore for party we had after defeating Riser" Nawin comments looking at the Hyoudou wearing a brown and white suit.

"I just saw it and thought it was a good idea to packed it" Issei reply dusting the jacket "Being honest I'm glad I didn't bring any of my elegant clothes since it gives me an excuse to buy some new ones" Rias grin looking around trying to spot some tailor shop.

"You do have the money for that" Nawin comment blankly making Issei also turn to him "So, do you Nawin" "Mhm your dating her Issei, I'm positive when you marry her the Gremory wealth will pass down to you" Nawin shoot back making the two suddenly blush at the word marry. Akeno giggle seeing this "Oh I hope I be your maid of honor Rias" she comments making the crimson haired grin at her gleefully "Of course I would like no one else, but you to be my maid of honor Akeno" the two girls hug each other before speeding forward to find a tailor shop.

"Yeah Nawin do you want to be my best man in the wedding" Issei ask with a devilry grin which he seems to be getting from Rias mischief personality. "Hell no" Nawin reply simply making cloud of depression rain down on the Hyoudou. "Oh I see!" Issei shake his head and point at the Makasha with fire in his eyes "You are acting like a protected brother to Rias!" he accuses.

Nawin turn to Issei giving him a weird look "I honestly wonder what goes through that brain of yours sometimes" "Admit it!" the brown haired shouts. Nawin sighs "Fine what about this" he starts catching Issei attention "If you beat me in the battle we promise to have… then I'll be your best man at the wedding".

Issei expression turn surprise hearing that before it quickly turns into a smirk "Fine… I'm not planning on thinking that kind of future yet with her until I know it will be a safe future, that is rid of Akumi's, Khaos Brigade, and Sayomi" Nawin smile hearing that "Seems like you're not so ignorant anymore" "I know the dangers that's lurking in the shadows Nawin… even an idiot like me would notice it" Issei replies being unusually serious.

"All of the group knows, but we all enjoy our time together as much as possible and don't let it affect us, it gives us strength… being together and fighting by each other sides like family is what keeps us strong!" Issei exclaim making Nawin eyes widen a bit before a small smile grace his lip. "Keep believing in that Issei… no matter what" he replies before turning around and resume walking trying to catch up with the girls while Issei grins following beside.

**Next Chapter: Meeting The Queen**


	80. Meeting The Queen

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers**

**Tailor Store**

"How long has it been since they're in there and guy stop peeking!" Nawin order seeing the young assistance who's around their age trying to peek through a curtains that the other girls are currently using. "I was not!" the brown haired replies with a blush.

"Hey Issei, I may have found your long lost brother" Nawin points out seeing some similarity, making the Hyoudou next to him groan "Hardy har… very funny teme". "We're almost done!" Rias voice shouts from the curtain "Ok kid we need some privacy" Nawin picks the boy up by the back of his collar and throws him back to the counter while Issei close the curtain.

Nawin sees excitement on the Hyoudou's face as he stares at Rias side causing him to chuckle lightly "Calm down there Issei and don't try to pounce on her" he said with slight jest making the other turn and smirk "What about you huh?" Nawin gives a blank stare "Can you honestly picture me doing that?" Issei pause and imagine it to quickly find it hilarious, but impossible "Fine… you got a point, you're too elegant and prideful to do such a thing" "Mhm".

Suddenly the curtains open making the two boys turn to see Rias and Akeno wearing sparkling, long, rich, elegant dresses. Rias dress is similar designed with her friend, but the different is the colors her is crimson while Akeno wears black. Issei whistle elbowing his friend "Getting hot in here Nawin!" he jokes making the girls giggle.

Nawin smile and open his right palm causing a beautiful purple rose to appear "Here this will match well with your dress" he states placing the flower at the right of Akeno's breast. "It matches with the bracelet quite well" she responds happily making the black haired look down towards her right hand "You ever take that off?" he asks curiously "Nope only when showering or heading to bed" she replies faithfully making him smile "I see".

"Hey don't be so lovey dovey we need to head to the party" Issei jest making the Makasha turn to him "Rias, I'm wondering have this guy given you some accessory or present to show your love for each other?". Rias grins and point at the new necklace that the black haired have never seen before, the necklace is made of pure gold with beautiful master craft design shown on the thin chain with a red dragon head that have glow emerald eyes insignia being the base "He gave me this a few days ago" she replies happily while Issei rubs the back of his head with a slight blush appears.

"The welsh dragon? how romantic of you Issei" Nawin teases a bit with a smirk "Oh shut it you!". Rias clap her hand catching everyone's attention "We really should start get moving, it would be rude and a bad first impression if we show up late" she said making the three nod.

"But before that, go pay for the dresses Rias, don't pull a Akeno" Nawin said causing the raven haired to giggle sheepishly while the other two looks at him confuse "A Akeno?" Issei ask "Let's just say Akeno here have a tendency to forget to pay the things she wants" Nawin answers petting the Himejima's head.

**Time Skip: Grand Castle Entrance**

"Welcome Sir Makasha, Sir Hyoudou, and Madam Gremory, Madam Himejima" the two golden knights bow at the four "We've been informed of your arrivals, please follow us as we take you to the dining room where her majesty and her family awaits".

"There won't be needing that, I will personally take them there" a familiar voice interrupts showing Emyr appearing in the entrance room wearing a long sleeve white tunic shirt, blue long pants, black dress shoe. Emyr stand in front of the group and smile "You ladies look beautiful in those dress" he complements nobly making the two smile "Thank you very much Sir Emyr, you don't look half bad yourself" Rias replies.

Emyr turn to the boys "You two are looking good as well and all black Nawin? Fits you well" he said with a smile. Issei return the gesture and thanks him though the Makasha just simply nod "Can we get moving?" he said making the older man chuckle "Of course follow me". Emyr opens the front large door leading to a long hallway that have different variety type of armors and weapons showcase with lots of them being made in gold or silverite, for wall decorations there are some amazing, breathtaking pictures spread around the walls that looks to be all hand painted by master skilled artists.

Emyr stop in front of a black marble wall confusing the four "Um have we taken a wrong turn?" Issei ask making the blue haired shake his head and smile "No just walk through here" he replies then disappears into the wall surprising the three.

Nawin sighs walking pass the group and into the wall "Come on" his voice boom from the wall. "Last person in is a rotten egg!" Issei grins and quickly run forward to only be pull back by Rias who gives him a stern look "Issei behave remember" "Oh… right sorry" he replies sheepishly. Akeno enters with Rias next "Oh great I just made myself a rotten egg" Issei grumbles before entering.

"I'm glad you all finally arrive" a sweet voice filled with welcome and kindness greets the four making them look up at the golden throne to see a stunning slender young woman with fair smooth tan skin, maroon color eyes, long beautiful golden hair that reaches down her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both side of her face and a black clip that she use to part her hair to the right showing her shapely face.

The Queen is dress in a beautiful green Victorian style dress that fits perfectly for the evening and clearly shows she's at the upper class to all with different jewels wears around the neck and rings on her hands. The four are clearly blast away from such beauty from the Queen who's standing in front of the throne smiling at them while two tall armored knight stands tall and strong beside the throne, holding large halberds.

Rias, Akeno, and Issei quickly bows down "Thank you for inviting us here your ladyship" Rias thanks with respect and gratitude clear in her tone. Emyr who's currently leaning at the side smile seeing this "I think Nawin may have forgotten his respects" he comments making the three turn to see the Makasha standing tall staring at the Queen stoically.

"Nawin!" Rias hiss glaring at him "I don't bow to anyone unless they earn my respect… I don't care if you're the Queen of Shigemi, King of Satans, or any of the higher" he shoots back and immediately is pin down by the two knights with one of them placing the halberd sharp blade at the back of his neck.

Akeno immediately stand up seeing this with lighting creaking around her hands making Rias about to interrupt, but "Don't Akeno" Nawin call out from the ground and look up at her with a surprising calm expression like being pinned down didn't affect him "I got this" suddenly the lights from the chandleries and candies goes out and everyone can hear bodies drop down to the marble floor.

When the light comes back on everyone is greeted with the knights laying on the floor unconscious while Nawin stood between them rubbing his shoulder while he's sight is completely focus on the Queen who looks at the display with interest "Are you impress your highness?" he asks boldly making Emyr shake his head and sighs.

The Queen clap her hand one's causing the room to shake from the sudden magic exploding out from a single clap surprising the four. "I'm impress… seems like the black flash reputation is not over exaggerate like I thought, you are incredibly fast and a terrifying person to go against at full dark" she states with a smile.

"Wait what's happening?" Issei ask standing back up "It just a test to show her highness that we can handle the task and ease her headache with this nightwalker we're going up against" Nawin replies. "I asked Nawin to demonstrate his power in front of the Queen, after seeing what he did at the arena earlier today" Emyr adds in.

"The nightwalker has killed lots of my people… I need to be sure that Sirzech has sent he's strongest soldiers, but after hearing from Emyr that he sent the Black flash and he's younger sister Princess Gremory then my nerve slightly eases, though I'd expected only two, but there's four of you why is that?" She asks walking down the stairs and stop in front of a long dining table.

"It was going to be just myself and Rias, but I thought it would be a better idea to bring these two since this girl my lover Akeno just gotten back from harsh training and is currently white hot and ready to battle" Nawin ruffles Akeno's raven lock then points at the Hyoudou "Issei here contain a powerful sacred gear inside of him like me that is called Boosted gear a weapon that doubles its user power by every ten seconds" he states surprising the Queen and Emyr.

Nawin seeing the looks on the two faces "Don't go overthinking that it grants its user unlimited power that reaches to the god stage… Issei hasn't mastered it yet and sadly still is a bit of a novice on it, that's why I bought him here, so he can gain more experience" he adds making the Queen look a bit disappointed, but nods along with Emyr.

"Well, you four won't be alone in this task since I've assigned division five to help you including Captain Emyr" the Queen inform taking a seat down, making herself comfortable in a beautifully crafted wooden chair at the end of the dining table "I want this monster to be found and killed… it's been living among us and killing my people for long enough".

The four including Emyr take their own seats, Rias and Issei seated next to each other with Nawin and Akeno at the other side while Emyr makes himself comfortable at the other end of the table. "How exactly long has the beast been terrorizing Shigemi?" Nawin ask getting down to business.

The Queen picks up a silver chalice filled with crystal water and take a sip before answering "It's first appearance was around a month from now… it's only been striking the riches, like its first victim is a duke that owns one of the biggest wine business in Shigemi and a close friend of mine". "It's next kill was the second daughter of the Bantiz family, they are one of the richest and most successful painters in these lands, which doesn't really make sense, since the girl was innocent and sadly just gotten married a few days before her passing" Emyr said sadly.

"If you don't mind, I like to have the documents on all the victim's deaths at what time and place, I also want information about their past, and family relatives" Nawin request which the Queen nod "I'll grant you those access, it will be given after dinner" she said then summons one of the maid with just a flick of a finger "Please go fetch what Sir Makasha asked" the blue haired maid kneel down "Yes my Queen" the maid replies before disappearing in a cloud of ice.

Rias, Akeno, and Issei stare at the Makasha surprise seeing him completely taking over and asking all the questions. Rias hung her head down in depression 'Huh, even in leadership my little brother has a knack for it… is there anything he can't do or is it I even need to start improving my question and leader skills'. "So the beast appearance is a complete mystery? There must be at least an ounce of source that has seen or caught a glimpse of this Nightwalker" Nawin push needing to know more details on this mysterious beast.

"We aren't holding any information back Nawin" Emyr reassure "I know it's hard to believe, but we have never caught sight of the beast and witnesses would be killed alongside the victims, so no one is alive to give us the crucial information about its appearance". Nawin sighs leaning on his right hand "I see…" "Wait Nawin!" Rias suddenly burst in the conversation making everyone turn to her "Something you want to insert Rias?" the Queen inquire.

Rias nod "Yes we forgot to mention thi-" "It's already been done Rias" Nawin interrupt making her turn to him "I informed that to Emyr… the body is already taken and currently being examined for any clues we can find" he respond making the Gremory falls back down to her seat depress "Oh, I see" she mutter quietly making her voice squeak causing everyone chuckle.

Suddenly the door burst startling everyone except the Queen and Emyr. Four chefs speed into the room and goes around the table placing numbers amount of different kind of food down on the master craft golden table. "Dinner is served!" they said in union before speeding back to the door causing it to shut by itself.

"Well, we can discuss more later, for now enjoy the food everyone" the Queen utters happily "Look at all this food!" Issei comments looking at the variety of foods like Peking duck and full set of roast pig going down to pumpkin soup and fried rice's "There will be more joining us" Emyr inform reaching for some bread buns.

Nawin cuts up some parts of Peking duck and pass it to Akeno before cutting some more for himself "I almost forgot to ask" he call out making the Queen who's enjoying some tomato soup turn to him "Pardon?" "What is your highness name?". The Queen place the spoon down and bring a hand near her mouth giggling "Oh, how rude of me to forget such important thing like that" she said embarrassingly before smiling at the four "To answer your question my name is Roseral Redmoon".

Suddenly a knock at the door catch everyone's attention "Who is it?" Roseral calls out "I-It's me, mother" a familiar voice answer. Roseral smile "You can come in Elise" the door swings open showing the brown haired entering still wearing her armor, but what catches the group attention is there's another girl standing beside her. The odd looking white pale skin, petite, young girl have a very distinct appearance with her long straight silver hair and crystal color ruby eyes. The attire she's wearing consist of a silver armor with blue dress underneath and at her head she wears a special made silver metal headband on top of her forehead with some silver bangs falling down behind it landing on her forehead.

"Sorry for being late, I had to take Ceri to bath" Elise explains holding the shorter girl hand. Roseral smile "It's ok you arrived just in time, now come take a seat you two" she replies. Nawin examine the young silver haired girl seeing her holding an expressionless face 'Hmm she's very different from the rest of her family wonder if she's adopted like Elise…'.

"I'm sure you all met Elise" Roseral pets the brown haired next to her "She's my adopted daughter while to the right is my daughter Ceri Redmoon". Elise send the four a foxy grin "Hope you guys are enjoying the food" Rias smile "Yes it's very delicious, by the way how is your assignment for the division five going Elise?" "Oh Captain Emyr didn't gave me any massive work, all he did is showed me around, so I can get use to the barracks and the other knights".

Emyr finish the pumpkin soup and looks up "I don't have to give you any work for a while, since it seems your mother has grant you your request" he smile making Elise turn to her mother surprise "Is what he said true?!" Roseral smile "Yes I'm assigning the division five to aid the Vesarima devil on hunting down the nightwalker".

Elise grins pumping her fist in the air "Hell yeah!" she exclaims making Emyr and the Queen chuckle "I'm guessing you want this thing to be found just as much as her majesty?" Nawin question making the brown haired nod "Yes it was one of the reasons why I wanted to join division five since they are the main division who are assigned on the nightwalker task".

"Um why isn't she speaking?" Issei ask noticing Ceri been eating a bowl of fried rice quietly the whole time "Oh I'm sorry, but she can't speak… ever since she turned ten her voice abruptly stop, causing her to become mute" Roseral explain with heartbreaking tone making the group flinch while Nawin raise an eyebrow glancing at the small girl.

Suddenly Ceri reaches inside her breast plate and pulls out a notebook that have a pen attached to the side, she slides the pen up and proceeds to write on the blank paper, before showing it to her mother who looks at it and smile "Ok… I understand" she said wiping the small tears from her eyes before turning to the four "Sorry, remembering those days is very painful, but Ceri was able to look pass it" Roseral rubs the silver haired girl head affectionately "She's a very strong girl and was able to find a way to communicate with people by using these notebooks which for the past few years she's been doing well with it".

"Princess Ceri is a very special girl, since she inherited our late king famous ability" Emyr speaks out making the group turn to him "Ability?" Akeno repeats "Yes… my husband is well known for he's prowess of being able to see the future which sadly led to his demise and… change" Roseral suddenly clench her hands "Having such power can turn good man… cruel".

Issei and Akeno look confuse by that statement while Rias and Nawin eyes narrow hearing it 'These lands hold lots of secrets' the mysterious hooded man voice rings in their head. "Um, if you don't mind me asking what happened to the late king?" Issei ask "He was killed by a Manticore, a very dangerous and rare creature" Nawin perks up hearing the name "Manticore? I thought they were wiped out".

"Not completely extinct there's still a handful of them roaming these lands and I'm sure at your land as well, some of them probably went into hiding after the devils start to band up and hunt each of them down… it actually took two captains to take one down after our king death… that Manticore was very ancient judging by its appearance we saw" Emyr said "Interesting, it must be one hell of a battle then" Nawin comment then takes a sip of orange juice "The battle obliterated an entire forest, before we could take it down".

"I still haven't felt a captain's power yet, so I'm not going to be impress with that statement" Nawin voice his opinion making Elise nod "Oh, if you ever see a captain getting ready to battle then you will feel what they can do Sir Makasha" she replies. "Is Ceri assign to one of the divisions?" Akeno ask changing the subject.

Roseral was about to answer, but stop when seeing her daughter started writing and face the notes toward Akeno "No?" she reads out "Princess Ceri doesn't condone violence, so field work doesn't suit her, but if I'm correct princess are you still thinking of joining the division two?" Emyr ask turning to the silver haired who nods lightly "I see, well I'm positive you will suit there greatly if you decide to join".

"If you can really see the future Princess Ceri, then can you read my future!" Issei ask grinning with excitement and anticipation while everyone quickly turn to the silver haired who stare blankly at the Hyoudou when her eyes suddenly flash in purple before turning back to ruby red.

Ceri holds her notebook up and writes on it, before showing it to everyone the sentence 'You will die'. Issei falls down the chair seeing the comment before getting up glaring at her "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL DIE?!" he yells. Ceri blinks innocently and rips the written page to write on a new one 'You will die in a painful and gruesome way, by the nightwalker' the note says making Issei pale causing Rias to rub his shoulder gently "Don't worry Issei-kun I won't let that happen" she reassures her lover who smile and nod "Thanks and I will protect you as well".

Roseral smile with glee seeing the couple "Looking at young kids love make me feel so old, oh how I wish I could go back to those old and simpler days" she sighs dreamily making Rias and Issei blush while Nawin and Akeno smirk with amusement.

"What about you Elise found anyone special?" Roseral turns to her daughter teasingly "W-what n-no of course not!" Elise exclaim with a bright blush before crossing her arms and snap her head to the side "I don't have time for that mother" Roseral giggles "I know darling anyway it's too early for you, for now just do what makes you happy" Elise grins "I always do". "Please your majesty… don't encourage her so much" Emyr advise with a sigh.

Elise stick her tongue out at the captain "Oh dear what has she done?" Roseral ask curious "Well I originally didn't want to inform you this, but some part of our barracks could use repainting" Emyr inform with slight irritation. Roseral turn to her daughter sternly "Elise" "I thought Captain Emyr barracks could use some more coloring considering it's all plain white" she replies in defense lifting her hands up to an X shape.

Nawin mentally face palm seeing how childish the Queen adopted daughter can be 'She and Lucy would sure become quick friends' he states mentally. "Still you got some paint on the new recruits and knights, if it wasn't for your status they would have been less forgiving" Emyr point out making Elise cross her arms and puff "I said sorry to all of them didn't I? that was an accident!".

Ceri writes on her notebook and shows it to Elise who reads it and sweat drop while the others chuckle seeing what it said 'Sometime you can be a clown sis' words written down on the page. "I love you too little sister" Elise comment blankly ignoring the comment while Ceri blinks innocently and writes 'Love you too'.

Nawin glance to the side seeing the two large knights are gone and is back to their previous position 'Must be very well trained standing there still like a stone and hiding their magic signature… if I wasn't this close I would have thought they are just armor stands'.

"Oh yes" The Queen claps her hand making everyone turn "I want to give you something that will help you four with the task, so Nawin you mind accompanying me since it's in my room" she asks "Sure I don't mind" The Makasha shrugs standing up.

The two leaves the room and begin walking down the hallway which at the right side haves long line of mirrors showing other side of the beautiful Shigemi land. "Is there a hidden reason why you wanted to bring me along your highness?" Nawin turns to Roseral who nod "I wanted to be certain… can I trust you to complete this mission?".

Nawin stop when the Queen pause and turn to him fully with serious expression shown on her face "There's more going on isn't there?" he starts crossing arms giving a slight stern look at the blond "What are you hiding?... It will make the task easier if I have the full details your highness".

The Queen walk to the windows and place her hands down on the golden handle "These lands have seen some dark times in the past… Shigemi wasn't always this peaceful or hold beauty. My parents spend their whole life to make this land to what it is today… they were once devil's from the capitals, but was banish because of false accusations".

Nawin leans on the wall listening to every word "So they along with their whole family and peoples that supported them and believe in their ideas of building a place like Shigemi… A land that hold peace and no corruptions" "There's no such place like that" The Makasha cuts in making the Queen glance back at him surprise "A place where there's no corruption… where everyone is treated fair and no evil creeps around the shadows" Nawin clench his arms and turn his head to the side in annoyance.

"That's fairy tales only kids or naïve people would believe in… there will always be corruption and evil their like parasites… kill one and another will be born, kill them all then give it some time and dozens more will show up, it's just how this world works". Roseral looks down at a special sapphire ring that is being worn on her index finger "Do you truly believe that black flash?" "I have experience what this world has to offer… my life may has only begin, but I have experience corruption, hatred, revenge, and killed them, but more appear… stronger than the last and more evil".

"I see you have your ways in looking at the world and I have mine… I believe this world can be a better place" Roseral said making Nawin turn to her and click his teeth "You mean Shigemi don't you and not the world outside of this fantasy land your parents created" "My priority will always be for my people… I don't own the outside world a thing and same goes to Vesarima" Roseral shoot back sharply making Nawin chuckle softly "I don't blame you… I can understand you in that regard of looking after something or someone that you hold dear".

"Though let me ask you this… if you don't care about Vesarima then why did you request our aid? Why even bother signing an alliance with Sirzech?" Nawin question "I did it for the best of my people" Roseral answers calmly "You talk about wanting this land to have no hatred, but how is that possible when the Queen of this land can't even stop the hatred in her and refuse to push aside an old mistake" Nawin fire back causing the blond to eyes widen in shock.

"You see what I mean?... a place without hatred and corruptions is impossible everyone has them, it's just some knows how to not be consumed by it and fight it back or learn how to forgive and start anew" Nawin sighs looking at the shock Queen "It seems like you still have to learn that last part your highness… for your sake and your people".

Nawin stare up at the ceiling for a minute to let the Queen get back to her bearings "Anyway let's not stray and get back to business about your details on this nightwalker, do you have any idea what it could be?" Nawin ask wanting to get back to business making the Queen slowly nods and turn her back against him to face the mirrors "My apologize on going off track and yes I may have an idea what it could be… an ancient beast that once hunts Shigemi in my parents time, hundreds of years ago… a Lycanthropes".

'Wait…' Nawin's pupils narrow hearing that name "Isn't that another name for a Werewolf?" he mutters making Roseral look at him confuse "Were…wolf?". 'Sairex am I correct?' 'Well yes in this modern day you would know them as werewolf's, but centuries ago people known them as Lycanthropes' 'Probably because human found it hard to say Lycanthropes and just called them as simply werewolf's' Tairex insults 'You're always helpful aren't you Tairex' Nawin replies blankly before cutting off.

"It's what we call them these days a werewolf" Nawin explain to the Queen "Oh I see, so you must know what they are correct?" she asks "Yes and I know they are supposed to be extinct… from what I red about its history, is that the werewolf's population was growing exponentially fast that it once over populate the devil's even… which forced the devil's to ask aid to the other faction's to help get rid of all the werewolf's".

"Though the Fallen angel's and Angel's didn't aid because of the devil's asking, it was because they knew if the Lycanthropes birth more then it could cause danger to the whole faction's and the human world" Roseral adds "Though lots of those are half-blood right? Considering one of the main reason why they were able to grow so quickly is because they use humans to birth, then when the baby is born they abandons their human mate's and return back to their people with a new number to be added in" Nawin mutter remembering reading this from the dozens of books Azazel provided him.

"They are vulgar creatures and wild especially the half-blood one's… they have the tendency to loss control and attack randomly if the parents don't train them correctly" Roseral repeats her father words. "Though the one's that leaded the army was the purebloods correct?" Nawin ask receiving a nod from the Queen "And even back then werewolf's purebloods are rare considering a large amount of them were slain by Alucard when he awaken… the werewolf's and vampire never gotten along considering both of them were the strongest creature's back in the day, now there's none of them if you ignore the half-bloods".

"You sure have a vast knowledge about ancient history and creature's Makasha" Roseral compliment "That would be my godfather handiwork… well maybe not it's probably my mother who's behind this, she probably forced him to train me not only in fighting, but also knowledge in stuff like this" Nawin replies with a slight smile mentioning his mother.

"You have a wise mother" Roseral said happily "Oh she is… my mother is one of a kind and someone no one want to pick a fight with, but any let's not stray from the subject… so you think this nightwalker can be a werewolf?" Nawin ask.

"I have my reason on believing that it could be a Lycanthropes, because these lands used to have dozens of them roaming and making it it's home" Roseral adds surprising the Makasha "My parents and others were forced to drive them away though ended up killing most, some were able to escape and I believe their back for revenge… I've seen one of the victim's corpse and the way they were dealt with… it's possible to say it could be their handy work".

Nawin close his eyes thinking of the new info he is given before reopening them looking at the Queen questionably "If you strongly believe that this could be a werewolf work, then why haven't you inform this to your captain's?" he asks. "I worry that if words spread out that a Lycanthropes has surface it will cause panic everywhere and especially to the nobles who will just bring more headache which I don't feel or currently in right mind to deal with" Roseral inform rubbing her forehead and sighs.

"I'm guessing the nobles must know how dangerous the werewolf's can be right?" Nawin question "Yes they are the few people who helped my father build this place and is still alive to talk about it, though they have become too stubborn and prideful after all these years, but I guess it's life" The Bloodmoon reply.

"For now I suggest you keep this theory quiet, since it could be wrong… let me and the others handle this your highness" Nawin place his right hand on top of his chest and bow slightly surprising the Queen "I promise that I will do all I can to stop this creature from causing any more harm".

Roseral smile and nod "Thank you Makasha, it really eases my mind hearing that and I know you mean it" Nawin chuckle leaning back up "I can see you have some trust issues" The Queen blushes and laugh "Yes I have that bad habit, but it's useful when people sometimes try to use you and such" Nawin nod.

"Yes you need to be careful of those, well I'm glad we clear things up Lady Roseral… is it ok if I call you that?" he asks making the blond smile "Yes I'm fine believe it or not, but I'm not so fond of formalities, so Lady Roseral sounds much better than your highness or majesty… it gets old!".

"I can see that, so I'm guessing this stuff you wanted to show me is just an excuse?" Nawin ask "Not exactly… I do have something that will aid you and the others on this task, but it's in my room so please wait here for a minute ok?" "Of course". Roseral makes her way down the hallway while Nawin walk forward and leans on the golden handle bar staring at the beautiful night sky that shine from the dozens of stars.

"Hmm" Nawin pupil's slowly narrows thinking of a possibility of the mysterious nightwalker being a werewolf 'This could cause problems... with what Roseral said about her family droving the werewolf away centuries ago, meaning there's a good chance they have time to repopulate and plan to strike back…'.

Nawin looks at the trees 'If there's a chance of that being true, then we may need a backup or the whole captain's and soldiers may need to join the hunt'. "Meow" The Makasha snap his head down to see behind the window sits a black cat looking at him with its golden slit eyes.

Nawin look down at the adorable feline with calmness, but also slight caution feeling an unusual amount of aura flowing around it "Meow" The cat place it's right paw on the window looking at him with an unreadable expression 'Be careful' "Uh!" Nawin eyes widen slightly hearing a soft voice whispering in his head causing him to look around to find nothing, before he gazes back to the cat to see it has already left.

"This will prove useful for the task at hand, considering it will require you to search the vast lands in Shigemi" Nawin turns to see the Queen holding up a special golden ring with a moonstone place in the center that glows in variety of colors.

"What would this be for?" Nawin ask examining the colorful stone "Shigemi is a very wide land, there's tribes that lives outside the borders and special hidden passages my family placed magic illusions around the land for lots of reasons" Roseral brings the ring up looking at it fondly "This ring will give you the permission and authority to enter places that others aren't allowed and people will answer your question without hesitant considering this ring symbols you as one of my highest rank soldier similar to the captain's" she inform passing the ring to the Makasha who accepts.

"Glad to hear that" Nawin slide the ring to his middle finger "I was getting sick of guards questioning us left and right for the whole day" Roseral giggles hearing that "I bet, I know it can be annoying, but they do take their jobs seriously, so please if they ever annoy you just be calm, though with that ring they won't be questioning you anymore, but just a warning if you do anything suspicious they will take action, so please don't go thinking that having this ring will allow you to do drastic thing like breaking the law understand?".

"I prefer to deal this situation with much more quiet methods Lady Roseral" Nawin reassure "You won't see me barging through the victim's family house and demanding questions, so please don't worry" The Queen giggles "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but I'm glad you say that it eases my mind that you are open minded in this situation and won't act bashfully".

'This Queen is sure naïve… she seems insecure and overthinking stuff way too much' Tairex comment 'Clearly she has trust issues even with those people that are close to her… I wonder if that may have something to do with her past which we don't really know much off' Sairex replies intrigue with the whole situation.

Nawin hearing the two dragon conversation can't help but agree wondering what the Queen past is like 'Hmm the way she speaks about her husband back then' 'Having such power can turn good man… cruel'. "Well" Roseral claps her hand and smile "I feel much at ease leaving this task at your hands Makasha… please find the Nightwalker and end it" she said though with like beg tone in it making the Makasha raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Lady Roseral" Nawin reassure place a hand on his chest "I and the others are more than equip to take care of this Nightwalker, give us a day tops and I'm positive we will find something" he promises making the Queen smile with relief finding herself believing the Makasha words "I'll hold you to that".

Nawin turns around ready to head back to the throne room "Makasha…" he stops and turns around seeing the Queen holding her hands together looking down at it "About hatred… how do you dealt with them?" she asks catching him off guard not expecting this conversation would pop up again.

Nawin chuckle looking at her with slight amuse "You are asking the wrong person Lady Roseral… I have too much hatred in me, the different is that I know how to not let it affect my decisions, but at times I do lose control on certain stuff" The Queen notice the Makasha eyes darken for a few second before turning back to its normal stoic.

"But the different between your hatred and mine is simple really" Nawin states then turns around to resume walking down the hall "You have the choice of forgiveness to diminish that small hatred… after all when you really think about it, if your parents hadn't been banished from Vesarima then there would never be a Shigemi" Roseral stood still listening to each words carefully "Let that patty grudge go… I may not know the whole story, but I would think your parents has let that go since they found this wonderful place as their true home… for you to rule it to the right direction"

Nawin at the door and glance back seeing the Queen standing still in the same place clearly thinking over his words 'Huh… it's up to her now' he mutters mentally before entering back to the throne room.

**Time Skip: Late Night**

After finishing dinner, the Queen and her daughters retired to their chambers while Emyr lead the others out of the castle and stop in front of the entrance gate that is now sealed shut with knights standing guard.

"I hope you all enjoy this evening… it's rare for Queen to invite guest to have dinner with her, only a few worthy hand picks individual and captain have the privilege to have a meeting with the Queen like that" Emyr said turning around to the tired group. "It was awesome… I've never been so full in my life" Issei moans leaning onto Rias who pulls his arms around her neck supporting him up "You always go overboard with food Issei-kun" she states.

Nawin yawns "Is there anything else you want to discuss Emyr or can we leave" he comments boldly "No, I can see all of you tired so that will be all for today, for tomorrow I will leave you four to yourselves to search around Shigemi for clues on the nightwalker since you have all the information in that folder" Emyr replies glancing at the documents in the hands of the Makasha.

"What would you and your squad be doing Sir Emyr?" Akeno ask "I have some lead myself that I will be following with Elise, also I still have to teach her a few things about the squad, so I won't be free much tomorrow" he replies sadly before smiling and waves to the four "Anyway, I wish all of you a goodnight and please be careful on tomorrow search, there's lots of dangerous creatures in this land" with that said Emyr disappears in a gust of wind.

"Man meeting the Queen, staying in this unbelievable magnificent land, going on a dangerous quest to protect the innocent… it feels like we are in a movie!" Issei exclaim with a grin "You were great by the way in brokeback mountain Issei" Nawin comments "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rias and Akeno both drop to the ground laughing while holding their stomach tightly.

Issei glares at the smirking Makasha with a full blush appear on his cheek in embarrassment "Shut it Teme!" "Oh I thought you would appreciate it since all day we've been hearing you commenting nonstop about us being in some kind of a fantasy movie" Nawin reply with slight jest in his blank tone. "Anyway when you two are done laughing, we should head back to the Inn after all we need plenty of sleep for tomorrow".

"R-right" Rias giggles getting up with Akeno "We need to get as much sleep as possible after that long journey" she said before yawning making Nawin nod "Yeah". The four begin making way back to the Inn.

**Magi Village**

Hana sighs stumbling into a small village "Lost its trail… damn!" she suddenly with frustration remembering losing the monster trail at the forest "Guess I'll have to pick it back up tomorrow" she mutters calming herself and makes way to a decent looking Inn that's at the end of the village.

"What are you doing out alone at this time of night beautiful!" "Hey maybe she's looking for a good time!" "Bahahahaha!" a bunch of middle age drunks man laugh sited in front of their houses porch. Hana decided to ignore the comment and enters the Inn to be greeted by a busy bar filled with men and women seated on tables drinking away with others playing a game of cards or darts.

'Oh lord' Hana sniff and quickly form a disgust expression from the smell 'I hate my senses at times… oh how I wish I'm back at the human world' she thinks with slight depression, before making way to the reception which is place up at the upper floor.

"Hello Miss… oh my, please don't dress so revealing, you don't want to draw unwanted attention at this time of night" the young man receptionist advises seeing the green haired stop in front of the desk and quickly look down at her attire "I guess you do have a point and thanks for your concern… anyway I want to book a room" Hana ask making the brown haired nod "Of course, though can I ask what type of room?" "The best one".

"That would be a suite… Hmm it will cost a 1000 gold for a night" The young man informs looking down at the book that's filled with different room number and their prices "Here" Hana reaches inside her kimono and drop a pouch full of gold on top of the desk "Thank you very much, hope you enjoy your stay" the man said happily passing her the key which she thanks and leaves down the hallway.

Hana stop in front of the door "106" she uses the key and swings the door open showing a dark living room with the white moon shining through the windows. Hana steps in and close the door behind her "Huh" she sighs in tiresome removing her sandals and make way towards the bedroom to see a queen size bed "Might as well take a quick shower" she mutters sliding her kimono down and make way to the large bathroom.

After drying herself, Hana falls to the bed and pull the blanket over her "Huh" she brings her right hand up looking at the ring "I hope you're doing better in your end master" she mutters before falling into slumber.

**Time Skip: Midnight**

"Huuh" a long sigh release from the Makasha as he's currently seated at the balcony rubbing his tired face. Nawin glance behind through the window seeing Akeno sleeping peacefully hugging the bolster pillow thinking it's him "There must be some clues here" he examines pages that holds information about the victim's information, how they were killed, where they were found, their families, and their past.

Nawin takes a sip of hot earl gray tea and turns a page "Hmm" he pauses placing the cup down "Wait… The victims are usually found mutilated, but their blood also seem to be taken a massive loss" Nawin eyes slowly widen and turn to a page to the second victim.

"The victim was mutilated in legs and arms, by what looks like to be a sharp long claws, the scene was so gruesome that even veteran knights couldn't stench it, but what I found weird is that this victim like the first lost has lost a lot of blood… almost a full gallon considering what blood left in the crime scene is way less than what it should be… instead of a pool of blood with all the mutilation it was much smaller and from what we tested it seems the victim lost the blood before being mutilated" Nawin reads out the report.

"… It would take more than 2 liters of blood loss for humans to go unconscious though normal devils can withstand more probably around 3 liters… but the victim losing as much as a gallon of blood would send them into shock or death" Nawin close his eyes "So it means the victims must have been killed already before they were mutilated or they were unconscious the whole time while the creature was sucking their blood before cutting them into pieces".

Nawin grips the report tightly "This has vampire written all over it… but it doesn't make sense why would there be one here and Sayomi wouldn't be wasting her time terrorizing this place since it wouldn't benefit anything to her" he said leaning back at the chair and sighs "She could destroy this whole place if she wanted to, so it can't be her… then what? Another stray mindless vampire… No that makes no sense, a mindless low-level vampire should be no problem for the captains here to handle".

Nawin throws the report down with the bunch of others "This is a much more intelligent creature… but maybe it's not even a vampire there are other creature out there that sucks blood. Vampires are just more well known for their folklore and infamous past of Alucard".

"Hmm… wait" Nawin glance down at the shining ring "There was also Roseral theory… a werewolf" The Makasha looks through the papers a bit more then suddenly stops "Something's not right here…" he's pupil narrows remembering the last corpse he found on the bank of a lake "That corpse didn't suffer blood loss like the other two's… there was lots of blood flowing around the lake and the ground, the only similar traits that corpse had with the previous two is being mutilated".

Nawin close his eyes and clench his hands together "What in the world are we dealing with here?!" reopening his eyes with frustration clearly shown in them, Nawin stares back down at the documents "Is it possible the last victim was killed by something else?... no it can't be, since the way he got mutilated was similar style to the other two victims"

"Nawin-kun?" a soft clearly tired voice whisper out making him turn to see Akeno opening the glass door "You should be asleep" he replies sternly. Akeno smile and hug him from the behind while leaning her head on his shoulder "You should be sleeping next to me" she counters "Yeah… I know, but I wanted to look through these reports" Nawin respond rubbing the raven haired hands softly.

Akeno yawns "Come now Nawin-kun you can do that later" she pulls him up gently "Come to bed with me, I always sleep better with you next to me" she pouts. Nawin smile softly "Ok you win" he mutters causing Akeno to smile releasing her hug allowing him to stand up fully.

Nawin place his hand on top of the files and teleports them back to the pocket dimension "Whao there" the Makasha smile feeling Akeno pulling him back into the room and shuts the door using her leg. "There, go to bed" she yawns pushing the black haired down onto the large bed.

Nawin takes his shirt off and throws them to the ground as Akeno crawls back to her side of the bed and lays her head on his chest holding him tightly. Nawin lay his head down on the soft pillow and wrap his right arm around the raven haired waist "Good night Akeno" he mutters, slowly closing his eyes "Sweet dreams Nawin-kun".

**Next Chapter: Hunt for the Nightwalker**


	81. Hunt For The Nightwalker

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"Ahhho!" A loud yawn escape from the Hyoudou's mouth as he along with the others are seated in a club lounge at the Inn where they're currently having breakfasts. "Some yawn there Issei" Nawin comments walking back to the table and place a plate that's filled with two sunny side up eggs and a couple of toast.

"Too early!" a loud complain release from Issei making Rias, who's seated next to him sigh "We have lots of work to do today Issei, so drink your tea and go fetch yourself some food" she instructs making him nod "Understood Ma'am" he replies taking a cup of lemon tea and drinks it all in one sip before getting up.

"Having an exclusive lounge like this, sure makes me glad for the price I paid" Nawin comments taking a seat while Rias nod in agreement "Yeah, we can basically have free breakfast, lunch, and dinner here without spending a gold".

"Good selections they have" Akeno praise taking seat next to the Makasha while placing a bowl of pork porridge on the table "Gonna be a busy day for us" Nawin switch the subject while digging in his breakfast. "You are certainly correct Otouto" Rias replies earning a groan from the Makasha at the last part making her and Akeno giggle softly.

"So, do you have any plan on how we are approaching the search Rias?" Akeno ask making the crimson haired turn to her "Yes, I'm thinking we should be split into two grou-" "No" Nawin cuts in making the two turn to him "Rias, it would be better if all of us search and investigate around individually… it will cover more grounds and waste less time" he said.

"Are you sure? What happen if one of us runs into the nightwalker?" Issei comment coming back to the table and takes a seat next to Rias. "That is a very low possibility since this creature is very skilled on making itself disappear, but if one of us do somehow come into contact with it, then signal the others" Nawin replies "So just releaser our magic as high as possible?" Issei ask making the Makasha nod "Yes, though don't go too crazy, since if you release too much then this whole land will begin to shake".

"Like how you and Sairaorg battled?" Rias comment dully "Yeah the whole underworld was shaking when you two got ready for the final blow" Issei adds "Shows everyone that me and Sairaorg can put on a good match and I still consider it to by my favorite battle still" Nawin replies.

"Can't really complain about that, like I said before you two did put on the match of the year contender" Rias said with slight proudness in her tone. "So, we going with the plan?" Nawin ask getting a nod from all three "Good, though there's a downside of us not sticking together in this" he lift his right hand up showing the ring the Queen has given him.

"I was going to speak about that" Rias state "Mhm, what I suggest is that you three don't go outside of Shigemi borders, that will be my job to search deeper and further from Shigemi while you three focus on the villages and this town to find clues and other stuff that will help us" Nawin replies "But you going outside of the border means more danger" Issei points out making the Makasha stare at him blankly "So?" Issei sweat drop "O-ok".

Nawin sighs and pulls out the documents from his jacket then hands it over to Rias "There are three victims, so the way I see is" Nawin glance at all three of his teammates "You three go investigate about the victims, like talking to their family, friends, people who last saw them, or anything else that relates to them" Rias smile and nod "Good idea".

Nawin cross his arms and leans back on the comfy chair "All you three will have a solid lead to follow, while I will take the chance and danger to travel deeper into Shigemi to find clues" "But Nawin-kun isn't that a waste of time going through those trouble without a lead?" Akeno ask.

"I'm not going to go search around aimlessly Akeno" Nawin reply "I have some solid lead myself from the help of a certain someone" Rias raise an eyebrow hearing this "Hana?" she speaks making the Makasha chuckle "Glad to see you getting sharp Rias and yes, I send Hana out to find some clues and luckily she has though seemed to be having some trouble, so I will be there helping her"

Rias hides her giggles seeing a bit of jealousy running through her best friend violet eyes "So all four of us have solid lead to follow and starting off in the right path" Nawin said with a slight smile "By the sound of it, looks like we might catch the nightwalker soon" Issei said with a grin "For our sake, I hope you're right Issei" Nawin replies.

"Well with Hana on your side it will make things much easier" Rias comment making the Makasha nod "Yeah and with her senses, we should we able to pick something up quickly and with my tracking experience also adding to that… we will be able to come back with something and with luck the beast head" he responds.

**Time Skip**

"Seems like the Bantiz family lives close by the grand castle" Rias mutters looking at the map then stops in front of a water fountain that is placed in the center of a busy market. Rias folds the map and place it back in the folder, her eyes suddenly flinch seeing a picture showing the young Bantiz daughter mutilated body, before closing the folder completely.

"I hope the family are in the right state of mind to answer my questions" Rias sighs and begin walking out of the market district to enter a long narrow quiet street "Excuse me sir" she calls out seeing a knight patrolling the street "Something you need Madam?" he stops and respond politely.

"Yes I was wondering, where is the Bantiz family estate?" Rias ask "Oh just go down this street and turn right, you can't miss it" the knight reply "Thanks you!" she smile making the knight nod and continue marching down the street. Rias follow the directions and stop in front of a large estate "Wow, that whole land belongs to them!?" Rias mutter in amaze when seeing a large golden gate and behind it was a long, wide garden with the back being where the huge estate is built.

Rias takes a few step toward the golden gate and is immediately stop when a sharp blade is press on her neck "What's your business here?" a deep stoic voice question. Rias sighs while bringing both her hands up slowly showing no intention of doing anything drastic "I'm here by the order of the Queen" she state "Let me repeat one more time… what is your **business** here" the man demands.

Rias can feel the sharp knife touching her neck "I'm here to talk with Sir Bantiz and his wife regarding their daughter" she answers "Lord Bantiz and Lady Bantiz are still recovering from the loss of their precious daughter and the last thing they need is a nobody marching in and ask meaningless questions, so leave" the man respond.

Rias's finger twitches getting annoyed with how this conversation is going "Look I'm not going to trust a servant's words, now step aside or I will enter by force" she states in a superior tone causing the knife to pull back onto the Gremory neck, but she in a nick of time crouch down and elbow the guard sending him sliding back.

"You little!" he curses and runs forward to only be stop in shock seeing Rias pointing her right hand forward with a mediums size destruction orb forming in front of her palm. Rias face show annoyance "You really pushed my nerves… I will say it once more, let me in servant".

"Guard" A calm voice suddenly calls out causing the man to fall to his knee's while Rias turn toward the gate to see a handsome young man who looks to be around in he's mid-twenties, he has short brown hair with long front bangs falling to the right hand of his face, hard golden eyes, brown tan skin, he is dress in a simple black shirt and long blue jeans with simple black shoes.

"My Lord!" the man yells while the brown haired send him a stern look "Why are you harassing this lady?" he asks clearly unpleased. "This woman was trying to bypass the gate sir!" the guard answers. Rias sighs dispelling the orb and turn to the young brown haired "I'm here to discuss about the Bantiz deceased daughter… I know it must be hard, but I need to ask questions, so I will be able to stop this nightwalker from killing anymore victims" she inform.

The brown haired close his eyes before reopening them and nods "Let her in" "But my lord! Your father has o-" the guard is stop with the brown haired eyes flash red "You also answer to me… now open the door or I will do it myself" he demand calmly causing the guard to nod and walk toward the gate and swing it open allowing Rias to enter "Now close the gate and go back to your business" The brown haired orders causing the guard to bow his head and closed to gate before disappearing.

Rias gives a short bow "Thank you for that, sorry if I cause any trouble" she said making the man shake his head "No, it's ok though you asking question toward my parents won't be happening since they are not in the right state of mind and aren't wanting any visitors" Rias raise an eyebrow looking at the man closely "So, you must be the brother of Heather Bantiz?" the man smile sadly "Yes… I'm her older brother".

"I know you must have been getting a lot of this, but I like to say sorry for your lose, it must be hard" Rias state sadly making the man smile "Being honest I only got a few of those not counting the ones that are clearly fake" he respond causing Rias to look at him surprise "What do you mean?" the man shake his head "Just some stuff you have to deal with when you are a son of a rich and famous family" "Ahahaha" the crimson haired laugh before sending a devilish grin "Oh I know how you feel".

"Princess of the Gremory Clan I presume?" the man question catching Rias by surprise "Yes… how did you know?" he chuckles "I've traveled around the world in my earlier days, visiting Vesarima was one of them and the Gremory family are well spoken there, also I picked up that their daughter has long beautiful crimson hair and blue-greenish eyes… I have never met a girl with that kind of description… until now, so it's only right for me to assume that you are her".

Rias nod "You will be right, um may I ask your name?" "I'm Van… Van Bantiz" he answers "I see, it's a pleasure meeting you Sir Van" Rias smile offering a handshake which the other accepts "The pleasure is mine, now then I'm sorry for being rude, but if you have questions then please ask away since if my parents or their loyal guard spot you then there will be problem" Van warns bringing his hand back while Rias nod turning serious.

Van turns and begin walking close to the gates that surrounds the whole land, he turns his head back to the Gremory "You can ask question while we take a walk" Rias nod and begin following the brown haired in a steady pace "What I like to know first is that your family, the Bantiz are famous and made their fortune by being a master skilled painters correct?" Rias ask causing the man to nod "Yes our family painting skills is known for generations and the fortune we have now is thanks to all of our ancestors and their accomplished painting and ways of dealing with politics".

Rias nod making mental notes to all of this "You aren't thinking that the reason the nightwalker killed my sister is because of our family history do you?" Van ask surprise "Not exactly, but what about you? What do you think is the reason of the nightwalker killing your sister?" Rias respond "Simple… it's a wild beast and would kill anything in sight and sadly my sister was misfortune to cross pass with it" Van answers with slight venom in his calm tone.

"I'm sorry to say this Sir Van, but the nightwalker isn't an ordinary mindless beast like you think, if it was then the captains would have dealt with it by know and there would have been more killing" Rias state making the brown haired turn to her still a bit skeptical "Looks at the facts, three people were murdered with its first victims being over a month ago… at that kind of time it could have gone for more killing, but it decided to only go for three and with each kills no one has spotted it, so it's clear that this beast is highly intelligent and plans it's attack very well like a skilled assassin would, so I believe there's a reason why your sister has become its victims".

"What would be its reason?!" Van suddenly slam his fist to the gate causing it to bend backwards "My sister was an innocent girl! Who wanted nothing but to live a peaceful life and she was going to get that after being married, but the next day she turned up dead! What could possibly be the reason?! She has done no wrong!" Rias keeps her composure listen to the Bantiz angry rant that he must have kept to himself for a while.

"That is one of the reason why I'm here to solve the mystery of the nightwalker" Rias said making the Bantiz turn to her while he takes a deep breath calming himself down before he sends her a curious look "You alone came here from Vesarima to hunt down the nightwalker?" "No I have a few of my peerage and the black flash" she responds catching the Bantiz attention.

"The infamous black flash is here?!" Van said out with shock while Rias send him a confuse look "He may be popular, but he isn't infamous Sir Van… he's one of Vesarima strongest young devil and a personally close friend of mine" she corrects though not very pleased at the word infamous being used toward a person she sees as a younger brother "Yes I've heard that, but reading and hearing of what he has done and the way he has done it raises some questions... clearly he isn't the kindest or soft hearted devil" Van respond.

Rias decided to drop the subject before it gets on her nerve "Anyway we are halfway through the exit, we should get back to the main subject" she inserts making the brown haired nod "Ask away if there's any information that I have knowledge of which will help the case then I'll answer…".

**Fish Town**

Issei stop in the town where Nawin and Rias first arrived and begin looking around "Whao, this place doesn't have any elegant people walking around, now it's more normal" he smiles and stop in the middle of the stone bridge "Now then I should first read the reports the knight handed to me" Issei reach behind his jeans and pulls out a sealed document that one of the Emyr knights has given him before he left Lilios.

"Ben Vaminos, a simple fisherman who lives at the end of the lake around the fish town" Issei reads small information out of the papers before turning to the town "So he doesn't live here though prefer living away from the town" the Hyoudou slid the paper back into the envelope and jumps over the bridge to land on the sand ground at the edge of the lake "Might as well start walking then" he mutters.

After a couple of minute straight path walking Issei spot a large cabin build beside the lake "Whao, for a fisherman he sure was able to own a great looking house" Issei mutter seeing the beautiful handcrafted house "Hmm someone's living there?" he mutters seeing the chimney having smoke blowing out from it.

"Might as well go introduce myself to the family!" Issei state jumping up to land on a neatly trimmed grass ground and makes way to the door. He takes a deep breath and knocks. Only a few seconds later the door swings open showing a cute young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes "Hello there" Issei smile at the girl who looks to be around five or six years old.

"Ember! Please don't open the door so recklessly, what happen if it was a thief or bandits on the other side" A middle aged woman who looks similar to the girls except for a brown hair hers is black, she picks the young girl up and turns to Issei. "May I ask what's your business here?" she ask with tiredness clear in her voice and a heavy bag around her eyes clearly showing her lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to discuss about your husband" Issei respond quickly "Huh" a long sigh release from the woman while the young girl flinch causing the Hyoudou to feel a bit guilty saying that in front of a kid who just recently lost her father. "Ember you mind going to the other room and look after your little sister" the mother said placing the girl down who nods and glance at Issei one more time before walking quietly to another room and shuts the door.

"I was expecting sooner or later there would be knights from Lilios knocking on my door though you… I wasn't expecting, so my I ask who you are and what is your purpose of coming here to ask about my husband?" the woman ask with a sudden energy and life returning to her eyes.

The woman motion Issei inside and the two sits at the dining table "Go on" she said making the brown haired nod "I along with my friends were requested to help them deal with this Nightwalker case" "You aren't from here?" the woman ask slightly surprise "Yes I'm from Vesarima" "So the Queen is finally being serious about this creature, huh if only she ask for help sooner than my husband may have still been alive" the mother clench her hands tightly before calming down and looks at Issei "Though how is the Queen so sure you and your friends can track down this nightwalker? The Knights are already struggling".

"One of my friends is highly skilled in tracking and if anyone can find the nightwalker it would be him" Issei said with confidents "I see… well go on ahead, you give me enough reason to show that you are being serious about catching the nightwalker, since our knights haven't been able to do much" the woman reply making the brown haired nod in gratitude and brings a note book down with a pen ready.

"What I like to know first is when was the last time you saw your husband?" Issei ask turning serious while the woman think back "I only found out about his death yesterday… I saw him the day before that" "Where was he going?" "He was heading to a barber store to get his hair cut, he goes there often since he's best friend works there" Issei writes down everything and looks up "He never returned home?" "No that was the last time I saw him" the mother said sadly "Where is this barber shop at?" "At the under-town beneath Lilios, if you are currently staying in the upper-town then you must know where I'm talking about right?" Issei nod "Yes".

"Can you give me the precise direction?" the Hyoudou ask receiving nod from the woman "It's around the boat dock in the holom street… you won't be able to miss it with a sign called Sami's Barber" she respond making Issei look at her confuse "Sami… is that your husband friends name?" the woman nod "Yes… I'm positive he will be more than happy to answer your question, he and my husband are longtime friends, so if you are hunting down the nightwalker he will do anything to help".

Issei smile "Thanks you, you just give me a solid next lead" the woman shakes her head and return the smile "I'm feel like it's a good idea to put my trust on you and your friends to being down the nightwalker… I don't know why, but you give off this trusting aura" she said causing the brown haired to blush a bit not used to being complimented.

The woman suddenly gets up and walk to the living room then stop in front of a drawer "This will show Sami that you are a friend of me and will definitely won't give him any hesitant to answer your question, just in case since he is still shaken from the news" the mother opens the top drawer and picks up a necklace with simple cloth string with a blue pearl hanging out it.

The woman walks back to the table and pass this to Issei who accepts it "This is a special necklace that me, my husband, Sami, and his wife wore to show a symbol of our friendship… take this with you" Issei hold the necklace close and nod "I will keep it safe and return it with the nightwalker head" he promises making her smile "Thank you".

**Roadway**

In a long dirt road there's a large carriage moving with two horses strapped in front of it, the driver snap the straps and looks front center to see two heavily armed bodyguards riding their own horses while checking each sides for any bandits with another two guarding from behind the carriage.

Inside a carriage seats a beautiful black haired middle aged woman who's staring down at a picture of herself holding a handsome brown haired man who's around her aged and the two are surrounded with three kids in front. The woman releases a sigh while placing the picture frame back into her bag "Lady Darmes" a voice calls out as yellow light flashes inside the carriage making the black haired look up to see Akeno seated at the opposite end.

The high-class woman relaxes in her seat and look at the raven haired seeing her violet eyes shining with seriousness, but also comfort "Something you need young lady" the black haired ask calmly knowing the girl means no harm judging by the calm aura flowing around her. Akeno nod "Yes… I'm sorry for bringing this up abruptly, but I wanted to ask some questions involving your husband".

Akeno notice the older woman finger twitches "I guarantee you I'm doing this for a good reason" she quickly inserts with a whole hearted smile "My group are currently under investigation on the nightwalker and any information will help us greatly, but if you are uncomfortable then I shall not force you".

"Under investigation?" Lady Darmes said intrigue before realization shown on her face "I see… you are one of the Vesarima devil's the Queen asked aid for" Akeno shows surprise making the older lady chuckle softly "My dear, you shouldn't act surprise with the power the Darmes family hold, we have lots of ways to get information though don't worry unlike other royal families we don't have ill feelings with outsiders" she informs kindly allowing Akeno to relax "I'm glad to hear that".

Lady Darmes sighs before nodding "Knowing your task is to hunt down the nightwalker gives me enough reason to trust you, so please go ahead and ask question… if it helps you find the creature that killed my husband then I shall do anything within my power to help you" Akeno smile in relief hearing the respond she was hoping "Thank you for being cooperative, now let's begin"

**Magi Village**

The moment the Makasha step into the Inn, he sighs seeing the scene in front of him, "Ahhh!" a middle aged man is sent playing crashing into a table. Hana walk toward him and gasp in worry while place both hand on between her face "Uhhh, oh my god!... I'm so sorry" the man groan and looks up with his half lit eyes "Oh wait" Hana expression turn deathly with her eyes glaring down at the man "I shouldn't be sorry since you touched me!".

Hana grabs the man by the collar of his shirt, but stop sensing a familiar mana making her turn to see Nawin leaning against a wooden pillar looking at her blankly "You finish enjoying yourself?" he asks. Hana grins letting go of the man and make way toward the Makasha "Yep, glad you could make it Master!" "Mhm, let's not waste any time and move" Hana nod "So should I take you to where I last spotted it?" "Yes, that will be the best start for now".

The two leaves Magi village and disappear into the lush forest. "How's everything going on your end Master?" Hana ask jumping through branches with the black haired following from the right "Met the Queen and got some interesting information from her" "Like?" "She thinks that this nightwalker could be a werewolf, but I think that may be incorrect" Hana gives him a curious glance "Why would you say that?".

"The first two victims suffered from blood lost, big enough that they were in deaths bed until they got mutilated by the beast, so tell me why would a werewolf need that much blood and also how does it even take the victim's blood?" Nawin question the hydra who thinks about it for a few seconds "You do have a point, though you brought up the victims losing blood? It sounds like a vampire works" the Makasha nods "Exactly, though I thought of every possible way of why the nightwalker could be a vampire, but I think otherwise".

Hana blinks "Why would you say that? It sounds pretty obvious to me that it's their handiwork" Nawin sighs "There is the last victim that me and Rias discovered when arriving here shortly… that victim didn't suffer from blood lost like the other two and he was killed by the same creature since the way he was mutilated was in a similar fashion like the two".

The Makasha jump to the right dodging a large tree trunk before joining back with Hana "So this bring me to my doubts of why it couldn't be a vampire, also why would a vampire be here? If it was a low-level vampire, then the captains shouldn't be having difficulty with that and we can rule a pureblood out since they don't need to be meddling with this kind of stuff" "And the only pureblood vampire alive is Sayomi" Hana adds making Nawin nod "Exactly".

"Also let's not forget vampires are almost extinct, there's barely any of them left with a handful of them are in hiding after the Alucard incident, so having a vampire here is a very low possibility and I think they wouldn't risk exposing themselves by doing these acts" Nawin adds making Hana nod "Well with all the points you bring up Master I guess you are right" she suddenly grins "Aren't you observant!".

Nawin close his eyes trying to think of anything else that could help put the pieces in order "Hana" he snaps his eyes open and glace at the girl "Yes?" "You said that you encountered the creature correct?" "Yeah, it was fast, very fast and large from what I saw, but for the whole encounter I couldn't get a look at its appearance clearly" she informs.

"What are you saying?" Nawin respond with annoyance causing Hana to slightly flinch not like being scolded by her master or getting him in a negative mood "How can't you see the creature appearance the whole time battling it?" "W-well you see I was fighting it in the dark cave where I first encounter it, then after spotting it I kicked it into a lake, so I couldn't see it there and when I was about to dive in to look, it grabbed me by the face and then pummeled me to the ground causing me to lose conscious" she explains quickly, but carefully.

Nawin eyes narrows "Wait… you being a hydra should have allowed you to look in the dark like devil's, so why couldn't you see its appearance after spotting it in the cave?" he ask causing Hana pause as a stroke of realization hits her "Satan! How could I forgotten that!" she stops making the Makasha to also do the same landing on the branch and turn to her.

"Explain" Nawin orders crossing his arms "Well, the thing is Master after thinking about it now… I just couldn't see its appearance" Hana scratch her head and close her eyes to concentrate back "I-it's like it's whole body was cover in shadows and the only thing I can see was its red glowing eyes that had no pupils, i-it was quite a frightening sight…".

Nawin expression soften hearing slight fear in his familiar tone "I understand" he walks toward the hydra and pets her head causing her to look up "Clearly you were unprepared facing that thing" he states pulling his hand back "Seems like this creature has an ability to hides its appearance in darkness, but Hana you said you also fought it outside right?".

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of its large claw I think" Hana knocks her head trying to remember before her eyes snap open "Black long claws" she said catching the Makasha attention "Black claws? Interesting…" he closes his eyes trying to think of monsters that possess that trait, but only an annoyed sighs come out from this "Huh, there's still too much gap for guesses, lots of creatures possess those traits such as Griffins, Manticore, Bukavac, Rakuna, and so on" Nawin respond rubbing his eyes.

Nawin turn to Hana seeing her eyeing the mark "Something wrong?" he asks making her turn to him "Oh!... Um, I was wondering has the mark been bothering you lately?" she asks causing the Makasha pupils to narrow thinking back at the encounter he head with the dragon god in the mindscape "I'm fine" he smile making the hydra nod though reluctantly.

Nawin turn serious "We need to keep moving before it gets dark" Hana nods "Ok, it's not far now" she said and jumps to the other branches then speed forward with the Makasha following closely beside.

**Outside of Fish Town**

"Uh, maybe I should have brought the horse with me" Issei groans walking alongside the dirt roadway seeing some traders riding on their horses passing by him. "There's guards and knights everywhere" he mutters seeing some knights riding on their horse surveying the land while group of knight's marches through the neatly cut green field.

"Greetings Issei" a light and energetic voice greets the Hyoudou surprising him "Ahh!" he turns around readying his stance to only see a giggling Elise "Gahaha, sorry about that" she apologizes. "Gezz don't startle me like that" Issei let go his guard and hold his chest "You almost gave me a heart attack" "Hehe, again sorry".

"It's fine" Issei sighs and turn to her with confusion "Aren't you supposed to be doing something with Sir Emyr?" Elise snort "Psh, I already cleaned all the barracks and repainted it back to its normal color, so I'm done for the day" she replies quickly before grinning "Any who's, what are you up to, if it's about the nightwalker then count me onboard!".

Issei thinks for a minute 'With Elise it could make things much easier' "Well I'm heading to Sami's Barber, do you know where that is?" he ask receiving a nod from the princess making him grin "Awesome! Now I won't have to worry about wondering around the under-town" he said with relief making the other chuckle "Well I've gotten my hair cut there a couple of time, so I'm very familiar with it and the owner of that place, he's one of the kindness people I've met".

"Glad to hear that, will you lead the way?" Issei ask receiving a nod "Sure, but it's better to go by horse" Elsie reply making the brown haired look around to see no horse nearby "There's nothing around here…". Elise chuckle before bringing an index and middle finger near her mouth and whistle loudly.

"Neighhh!" a loud noise erupts from the forest making Issei turn to see a beautiful brown horse jumps out from the bushes and speed toward them. "Stop!" Elise yell lifting her right hand up making the horse pause stopping right in front of her. "Hehe, good girl!" Elise grins petting the horse making it lick her cheek causing a giggle to erupt from the girl.

Elise jumps on her horse and turn to Issei "Well getting on today or tomorrow lad!" she grins snapping the brown haired out of his shock of the horse sudden appearance and shocking speed "R-right". Elise bring her right hand down which the Hyoudou take allowing her to pull him up "I suggest you hold on tight, this girl is really fast" the brown haired inform petting the horse softly. Issei blushes a bit before slowly wrapping his arms around Elise slender waist "Alright, let's move Sable!".

The horse roars and speed forward leaving a gust of dirt "Whao!" Issei immediately tighten his hold on the brown haired before he could fall off "Told you to hold tight!" Elise yell glancing back "I never seen a horse move this fast!" Issei replies trying to open his eyes but the violent wind keeps smashing to his face "Hehe, Sable is one unique horse… anyway we should be there in a few" "A-alright".

**Somewhere in Pam Forest**

"This was where you battled it?" a question came from the Makasha who is currently kneeled on the ground inspecting the crater before standing up and looks at the broken trees. Hana who is a few step away trying to not disturb him nods "Yeah, after healing myself using the ring. I tried to go chase after it, but end up with a cold trail" she responds.

Nawin's iris change to bloody red and begin scanning the whole area with his pupil sharpen into a slit like shape "Hmm". The Makasha looks at one of the broken branches and spot something on it "Oh what's this?" he picks up what looks like to be a patch of white fur "A fur?" Hana stop beside to inspect the thing closely.

"This is from the creature… I'm guessing it was rushing away from you and one of the tree's sharp branches cut this out" Nawin eyes flash with relief then turns to Hana "Can you bring the jar out" "Yep!". Hana reach into her sling bag and pulls out a small jar, opening the wooden lid allowing her master to place the fur in before sealing it close.

"There we go… it took me only a few minutes to find the first clue while you couldn't even find one thing yesterday" Nawin cross his arms looking at the embarrass hydra with an unamused expression. "W-well you see… I-I actually just head to Magi village after losing the trail aaannd sort of didn't come back here to look…" Hana inform sheepishly causing the Makasha to face palm.

"Of course" Nawin mutter under his breath before opening his eyes which quickly turn into shock when seeing the whole forest around him became black and white with the sky glowing in blood red. "Uh, Hana!" he turns to see nothing, but a puddle of blood. "Nawin…" a familiar voice echoes around the forest making the Makasha turn around to see nothing until the puddle of blood slowly take form into.

"You…" Nawin pupil's narrow seeing her looking at him blankly wearing the usual white sundress "You shouldn't be here" she said surprising him, her expression change into anger "You should run far away from here... now". Nawin suddenly feel anxiety washing over him as his hands begin to shake "I'm giving you a warning… leave Shigemi at once or death will be facing you soon…".

Nawin clench his hands and look at her brown eyes "What are you trying to say… is the nightwalker going to kill me?" he asks receiving a shake head from the girl "No… something much worse is sleeping in this land" she said as her pupils narrows "Don't let Shigemi deceived you… there's dark history in this land and it's about to be awaken…".

Nawin eyes widen in realization remembering him and Rias hearing those similar words from the mysterious hooded man. "Nawin" the Makasha snaps out of his thought hearing his name called making him turn to violet haired girl seeing her giving him a strict look "You have to stay alive… if you die then the underworld along with the human world will perish" she starts walking into the woods before turning to him one more time "Guide them… Nawin".

Nawin start running toward her reaching his hand out "No, wait!" she smiles "Don't worry, remember what I said long ago?...I will always be with you" she said as Nawin hand came into contact with hers causing her to explode in red petals.

"Master!" a voice shouts causing Nawin to sit up seeing Hana sitting in front of him with worry shown in her face "Are you ok?" she asks making the black haired turn to her and nod "Y-yeah… what happened?" he question standing back up with a help "You collapsed all of the sudden, I tried waking you up, but you didn't respond".

Nawin let go of the hydra shoulder and wipe the sweat from his forehead "I see…" he takes a deep breath before looking around the area "Let move… there's nothing else left here" "Uh, but what about you Master?! Are you ok, we sh-" "It doesn't matter Hana" Nawin stern voice stop the green haired "We need to focus on the current task… now let's move"

The Makasha start walking deeper into the forest while Hana looks at him from behind with worry before following closely.

**Lilios **

"Uh" Rias head shoot up making the hood fly up showing her full face "Huh, it's nothing" she mutters pulling the hood back and wrap the cloak tightly around her body. The Gremory look down at her hot chocolate milk and taps the wooden mug.

"What's taking Matsu so long?" she clenches her teeth getting tired of sitting in this loud bar then what seems to be her wish come true, Matsu speed into the bar and lands on the table looking at her with a grin. Rias smile "You found what I ask for?" "Yesh! An old man with an ugly scar on the right side of his yellow eyes?" she nods "Yes that's the one… you found him?" "Yesh! He's hiding in a warehouse near a wine shop called Rose Wine".

Rias stands up and throws a couple of gold coins next to the half empty mug "Great work Matsu, now take me to him" "Yesh! Ms. Rias!". The crimson haired walk out of the bar and immediately speed into the alleyway in front following Matsu who's guiding her from up top.

**Flashback**

"Huh nothing really helpful" Rias sighs walking down the quiet street after questioning Van Bantiz "Damn hell!" she clenches the paper that holds information from Van. "Nothing, but useless" Rias look at the paper as her hand glow in crimson aura vaporizing the paper.

"Are you sure that was a wise move?" a familiar voice comment making Rias look up to see Emyr looking at her with a calm expression "Yes, it didn't hold any valuable information" Rias sighs rubbing her forehead "The Bantiz didn't provide one good information, they just think the nightwalker is any other ordinary beast and blames the knights for not doing their job right".

Emyr leans against the concrete wall and sighs "Not surprising, this situation we are dealing with is very new, so not a lot of people especially the higher up understand the difficulty of this task" Rias cross her arms in annoyance "I'm going to take a guess that they think this beast is like a Goblin or Giants that can be dealt with swords and brute force" she said receiving a nod from the captain.

"I thought as much" Rias sighs "I know you are annoyed, but I'm here to deliver some interesting news" Emyr said changing he subject and catches the Gremory attention "News?" "Kaz Osif a leader of a criminal group that deals with illegal trades" Emyr pulls out a folder and throws it to the Rias who catches it "One of my spy who was assigned to go undercover was killed recently".

Rias pulls a page to see a picture of a middle aged bold man with a scar on his left yellow eyes "May I ask why I'm hearing this Sir Emyr? This doesn't seem to be relating to the nightwalker" she questions. "Looks like that way, but you haven't heard the full story yet" the paled blue haired respond "Oh sorry, can you continue".

Emyr chuckles "Yes, like I was saying one of my knights was killed and the reason of his death was not because of his inexperience of letting himself be exposed since he's been in undercover for over a month" "For that long?! He must be really skilled" Rias state making the captain nod "He was one of my best men and the reason he was murdered because he spoke about the nightwalker in front of Kaz"

"Couldn't Kaz just be afraid of the nightwalker? Killing henchmen seems like something he would do judging by what I'm reading here" Rias said looking at the page filled with information about the criminal boss past deeds.

"Listen to this" Emyr pulls out a special sphere device "Hey boss with us delivering this stuff late at night aren't you worry the nightwalker mi- Gahh!" Rias eyes widen hearing a sound of blood exploding and the agony whimpering coming from Emyr's spy "The nightwalker won't attack us since this shipment is meant for it!" suddenly the sound of a body sitting the floor came from the device "You should keep your mouth shut with things that doesn't' involve you, you little cocksucker"

Rias stare at the device in shock "I was just as shock when hearing this" Emyr speaks out with sadness in his tone for his lost friend while Rias snap back "I'm sorry for your lost Sir Emyr" "It's ok… his death wasn't for nothing" the captain place the device back into a pouch that's tied behind his waist.

"So my next lead is having a chat with Kaz" Rias state receiving a nod from Emyr "In that folder has the location of where Kaz is currently at though it's not a direct location, you'll have to find where he is exactly, but I've heard he's around that area" "I've got ways to help me find him quickly" Rias reply "Glad to hear it and be careful Rias, I would go along, but I've some other matters that needs my attention".

Rias walk pass the captain "It's fine, I'm more than capable to handle a common thug" she smirks getting a smile from Emyr "Alright, also Rias you should check what's inside those containers" he reminds making the Gremory nod "Yeah… he said to your spy about something inside those containers was going to be delivered for the nightwalker" "Yes, so if he's getting ready to do another delivery then you should check what's inside" Rias nod "Right"

**Warehouse **

"Everything is set Boss" one of the henchmen said after putting a large barrel into a wagon that hold a dozen of more other barrels. "Everything is in place Kaz" a tall man wearing a plain black mask said to the bold man while pulling the clothe to cover the barrels "Good, now let's get a move on you all!" Kaz yell to his henchmen's making three of them get in the main wagon with two others getting into the second wagon which is also filled with barrels.

All of them are interrupted by when the wooden roof explodes and a cloak figure crash on top of the second wagon "What the!" Kaz shouts as the henchmen pull out their weapons consist of swords and mace. "Kaz you get out of here!" the black mask man picks his boss up and throws him inside the main wagon "Move!" he yells at the driver who nods and snap the ropes causing the horse to speed forward toward the exit.

Rias jumps to the ground and speed toward the other carriage "Not so fast!" one of the henchmen swing a mace toward her, but she dodges it while grabbing his head and slams it to the ground before resuming toward moving wagon without losing speed. "Stay away!" Kaz pops out from the curtains holding a rifle alerting the crimson haired.

Kaz pull the trigger firing a speeding bullet causing Rias swipe her hand forward firing a small wave of destruction blast that disintegrate the bullet completely, after that she was about to resume the persuade to only be stop when a large fist slam to her side sending her flying into a pile of crates. The man in the mask turn to see the exit door open and the wagon exiting safely "Good…" he turns to Rias seeing her getting up "I don't know who you are cloak person, but you're messing with the wrong people" he said cracking his hands.

Rias spot both henchmen's holding broad swords coming from her sides "Those weapon won't help you" she comments lifting both her hands to each side and fire a destruction blast on its lowest level making the two suffer a third-degree burn mark all over their bodies and sent crashing to the walls, leaving them immobilize and unconscious.

Rias see the one of the henchmen getting in the second wagon making her dash toward him, but she stops feeling a wind cutting sound coming from her right forcing her to turn and see a spinning axe flying toward her. Rias curse seeing the other wagon speeding toward the exit 'I can't let another one leave here'.

The Gremory jumps back dodging the axe while aiming her right hand at the wagon as a red orb form on top of her palm "Destruction ball" she mutters firing it to the wagon's wheel. "Wahhhh" the driver screams when the wagon falls over, crashing to the ground.

"You swine!" the mask man yell making Rias turn to see him behind her, before she could do react, he grabs her by the arm and start smashing her to the ground a few times before tossing her to the wooden wall causing it to shatter. "Uah!" Rias groan feeling her body slamming into the outside concrete wall before sliding down.

"You're gonna pay for that" the large man swore smashing through the broken wall and send his large fist into Rias stomach causing her to gasp out for air while the concrate wall creak from the force of the punch. "Who in the world are you anyway" he grabs the cloak hood and tears it off and is surprise to see a beautiful crimson haired girl.

Rias smirk looking up at him with her eyes slowly flashing crimson "Surprise?" she asks and use the stunned moment by blasting away from the wall and deliver a knee to the chin sending the mask man a few step back. Rias lands on the ground and spins to send a powerful backhand to the man's stomach sending him flying back into the warehouse.

"Fighting hand to hand sure feels satisfying, Nawin-kun was right" Rias looks at her right hand and clench it before entering the warehouse again to see what's in the wagon or to be more precise what's inside the barrels. When entering the warehouse Rias is greeted with two henchmen's clinging from the ceiling logs "Die!" the both yell jumping down and bring their sword forward intending to impale the crimson haired.

Rias glance up with her crimson eyes which shine with dull "You just gave away your position, fools" crimson aura explodes around the Gremory causing the two thugs to crash into the upper wall before landing smack down the ground. Rias makes way to the wagon "Woosh" she stops hearing something speeding through air making her turn to the right to be smash with a crate sending her flying back, but she backflips mid-air and lands down gently.

"Shit" The Gremory curse feeling blood leaking from the side of her forehead "You're not leaving here alive young lady" the mask man said. Rias glare at the large man with rage "I have no time for you!" she shouts and fires a large destruction ball making the man about to dodge it, but he pauses when the ball stops in front of him "Already out of Mana?" he asks unimpressed.

Rias smirk "Not in the slightest" the large ball suddenly explodes into hundreds of smaller destruction balls which start surrounding the shaken man. "Be annihilate by my destruction" she said closing her right hand causing the dozen balls to envelope the man. Rias look at the now large ball hovering above the ground "Don't mess with a Gremory" she states flicking her fingers causing the ball to explode into a flow of aura and disappear leaving nothing behind.

After dealing with the last henchmen Rias finally makes way to the fallen wagon "Hpmh!" she grabs the backdoor and rips it out tossing it to the ground then proceeds to carry one of the barrels to the ground. "There you are" Rias find a crowbar laying on the ground probably fallen off from the wagon.

She stabs the barrel's top with the crowbar bottom then hold the upper handle tightly and push it down making the lid fly up, Rias tosses the crowbar down and looks inside causing her facial expression to turn into horror "W-what is t-this?!".

**Next Chapter: Terror At Night!**


	82. Terror At Night!

**Sorry for the long update readers, been busy lately. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

"Not much to learn from Lady Dermes" Akeno sighs sited on a bench outside of a small village "Though there was something interesting she brought up" 'My husband before the day he passes away, in his sleep he would mutter "beautiful woman… I must see her" I thought that was weird and was planning on questioning him, but sadly I was too late for that'.

Akeno eyes narrow "The nightwalker can't have a human like appearance, can it?" she mutters before shaking her head "Unlikely, but I shouldn't rule out the possibility". Akeno stands up and begin making way back to Lilios "Help, help, anyone!" a sudden cry for help cause the raven haired to turn and see a middle age woman running toward the village "A giant kidnap my son! Please anyone help me get him back!" she informs the guards that are stationed there.

"Where did the giant go madam!" one of the guard ask getting on his horse "It ran into the abandon windmill there!" she points at the distance showing a tall hill where the old windmill placed. Akeno sees the guards speeding toward the destination on their horses "Might as well follow, just in case".

**Time Skip: WindMill**

"Ah ahhh help me please!" a nine year old boy scream at the top of his lungs while being swang around in the giant right hand. "Let him go monster!" one of the two guards speed toward the giant and slash its large muscular leg causing the monster to roar in fury.

"Fredis look out!" the other yell seeing the giant send its left hand down on the guard who just cut it "Shit!" Fredis jumps out of his horse as the giant's fist slam inches from behind them causing him and the horse to fly away. "Oh boy" Akeno stop a few meters away from the battle, examining the tall muscular monster, it has rusty red eyes, long wild green hair with a messy beard, cold blue color skin, long strong arms and legs "That's a full mature giant judging by its height which is probably around ten foot tall.

"Help mister!" the boy screams finally noticing the knights after wiping the tears from his eyes "Don't worry lad, we will get you back home" the other guards promise jumping out of his horse and dash toward the giant making it slam its right leg down intending to squish the man. "Hah!" the guard jumps up dodging the stump and grabs the clothe that's wrap around the giant's waist.

"Take this!" the man yell stabbing his sword into the giant leg making it roar in pain "Kahh ahh!" the guard is send down when the monster lifts it's leg up and slams it back down. "Bran!" Fradis yell seeing the giant lifting its feet up again ready to step his friend "Take this!" Fradis lift his right hand up thrusting it forward, firing a simple fire ball that hits right on the giant face making it stumble back.

"Wah ahhhh!" the giant release the boy from its grasp to rub its face "No!" Fradis scream running toward the boy, but he stops when a lighting current speed toward the boy then to his shock the lighting morph into a beautiful raven haired girl.

"You're safe now" the boy opens his eyes hearing a gentle soothing voice "A-are you an angle?" he asks seeing the beautiful woman smiling down at him which got a bit wider hearing his compliment "Sort of". Akeno lands on the ground gently and place the boy down "Now" she kneels down to the boy's height "Do me a favor, close your eyes and start counting to 10 slowly" "W-what about the giant!" he asks scared, but is calm down when Akeno place her hand on top of his head giving a soft smile "Don't worry I won't let it hurt you, now close your eyes" she said which the boy does by having his hands covering his eyes.

Akeno stands up hearing the giant stumping towards them, she turns facing the large monster with her kind expression turned harden and serious. The giant stop in front of Akeno glaring down at her with its red eyes "Madam watch out!" Fradis warn rushing toward the two seeing the giant pulling its right hand back ready to smash it down.

The giant gives out a mighty roar and send its fists down, what happens next shock the guards when Akeno lift her right hand up stopping the giants hand with ease "Uha!" the giant eyes widen itself in confusion while Akeno eyes flash yellow "Ufufuf… it's unfortunate for you that I'm your enemy" she states with a sadistic smirk spreading around her face as she lifts her other hand up, aiming it at the giant's chest "Say goodnight beast" Akeno utters then fires a wide range lighting blast to the giant's chest completely obliterating it, leaving a large size gap where it's chest and heart used to be.

The giant stumbles backwards before collapsing to the ground dead. Akeno lower her arms and turn around to see the boy opening his eyes and look at the fallen giant in shock before turning back to her "Ouf!" Akeno is send back a bit when the boy slams into her hugging her tightly around the waist "Thank you Miss!" he cries out in gratitude making the raven haired smile and softly ruffles the boy's dark hair "It's ok, I'm just glad I was at the right place in the right time to save you".

"Madam" Akeno look up seeing the two guards waiting patiently "We thanks for your help, but I think it's time for the boy to head back to his mother" Fradis said making the boy turn to him "Mama?" he asks making the man smile "Yes young lad, your mother is waiting for your return desperately".

The boy turns back to Akeno seeing her smile down at him "It's time for you to return back to your mother young one" she kneel down and ruffles his hair "O-ok" he said with slight hesitation and pouts making the three chuckle. Bran picks the boy up and make way to his house while Fradis stop in front of Akeno and place the right hand on his chest "I wanted to say thank you again, if it wasn't for your timely aid, I would be afraid to think what would happened".

Akeno shake her head "It's fine, I couldn't stand around seeing what was happening… it would be terrible to the mother if she lost her son" she said with slight coldness. Fradis nod "Mind if I ask who you are?" he question not being able to keep the question down, Akeno chuckles "Sorry, but I prefer keeping my identity a secret for now… just think I'm some girl passing by" "A very powerful and mysterious girl" Fradis add with a smile before turning around and make way to the two "Safe travel's" he said one last time before leaving.

Akeno sees the boy waving at her before the horse whisk them away, she lifts her hands and waves farewell as they ride down the hill. "Huh" Akeno sighs glancing back at the dead giant and quickly notice something strange "Is that a wound?" she looks at its left leg to see at the back of it, there's a big portion of a skin and muscle had been chewed off "Hmm" she glances at the other leg to see the slash wound the knight made.

"It looks like this leg was bitten off by another creature" Akeno examines the gruesome wound "The giant must have been in a lot of pain… now that I think about it, it did move very wobbly and was barely able to stand straight". "The creature that attacked it much have a large mouth and sharp teeth to ripped a giant thick skin off like that" the Himejima stands up and dust her tight black jeans.

Akeno reach down the pocket in her jeans to pull out a smartphone "Might as well take a picture of it" she snaps a few pictures of the giant's half bitten leg "This could prove useful, if it's the nightwalker doings".

**Warehouse **

"Harh… harh… s-satan's" Rias hurls before quickly retreating away from the barrel and falls to the ground holding her mouth trying to stop herself from vomiting. After a few minutes Rias takes a deep breath and stands up "I'm going to find you Kaz… and when I do, I will kill you slowly" she mutters with venom filling her tone as she walks back to the barrels and looks inside it while holding her breath.

The barrel holds gallons of blood with severed heads and other body parts floating in the surface "Oh no…" Rias eyes tears up a bit seeing a young-looking arm floating in there "That bastard" she silently curse wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Rias picks up the crowbar and stump toward the next barrel, with anger fueling inside her she opens the barrel in full strength causing the top to fly off "Garh!" she clenches her teeth and hands causing the crowbar to snap as she looks inside the barrel to see even more blood and decompose body parts, this time a young ladies head float up staring at Rias with her dead misty white eyes.

Rias eyes glow crimson showing clear rage "You" she calls out quietly aiming at one of the henchman who was trying to slip out "Gah!" he screams when Rias in a blink of an eye appear in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and slams him through the warehouse wall and into the outside concrete wall probably breaking his back.

"I'll say this one's and you will answer truthfully… I'm in no mood of bullshits" Rias state darkly as the man looks down at her with absolute fear "Where is Kaz" she asks with each word being said slowly and clearly. "H-he was planning on delivering the order" the man answers quickly to only gag when Rias tighten her grip on his neck "Fool! You don't think I know that, TELL ME THE DELIVERY LOCATION!"

"AHHH, OK, ok! It's at the Leycon hill! Around there are some ancient looking buildings, that's where they will meet at around midnight!" he screams in terror making Rias loosen her grip "The meeting isn't happening now?!" "N-no and I don't know where he is now since Kaz has hideout all over Shigemi since he has good connection with the underworld gangs!".

Rias lower the man to his feet though keep a tight hold on his neck "P-please d-don't kill me!" he starts begging with tears falling freely down his eyes "Tell me… do you know what was inside those barrels from the beginning… don't lie, it will only make things worse" Rias state still glaring at the man with her crimson eyes.

"N-no! I don't know what's inside those barrels, I was simply to deliver the barrels that's it!" the henchmen reply in all honesty. Rias listen to the man words carefully trying to spot a hint of lie "I see… You're telling the truth" "Y-yes… I never wanted to work for Kaz, but my family needed money!".

Rias click her teeth and closes her eyes to only see those horrible images of what's inside those barrels, "N-no, no, please!" the man scream in fear seeing the Gremory eyes reopen showing it glowing bloody crimson. Rias lift her right hand up making the man close his eyes accepting his end "Clak!".

"….. Harh!" the man open his eyes and quickly glance at the right side to see a large hole shown on the concrete wall "You're lucky it was me who discovered this… if it was someone else from my group, you would be killed on the spot before getting the chance to say anything" Rias let go of the man making him fall on his behinds as he looks up at her in shock.

Rias rub her eyes and reopen them showing it turning back to the shiny greenish blue color "Get out of my sight… don't make me see you doing these kinds of things again, get a real job to support your family and not this because if I see you in this kind of act again, I'll end you" "Y-yes, I will take your word to heart and do the right way to support my family" the man stands up and bow to the Gremory "Thank you for your kind forgiving heart madam" with that said the man runs out of the alley to probably return home.

After seeing the man disappear, Rias looks down at her shaken hands and clench them 'I almost killed him' she clenches her teeth 'When was I ever this menacing?... have I change that much over the past months?'. Rias leans on the wall and looks up the sky 'I need to stay strong for my team and be the one to help guide them through this tough and ominous time'.

Rias stand back up and look inside the warehouse or more specifically the dozens of barrels "… I need Emyr's help for this".

**Sami's Barber**

Elise and Issei enter the quiet barber store with only few customers taken sit to get their hairs cuts "Oh Elise, what can I do for you" "Ah, Yen you mind fetching your father for me?" Elise turn to the young brown haired girl who is seated behind the counter "Sure, just give me a moment" she walks to the backdoor where only employees can enter.

"That girl is Sami's daughter?" Issei ask taking a seat on the waiting bench while Elise remain standing "Yep, she would help her father around the place from time to time" "I see". "How often do you come here?" Issei ask deciding to start a conversation "Hmm, twice a week or so, sometime I come here just to chat with Sami's family since I'm very close to them… they are one of the few people I can freely talk with" she said with a slight sad tone which the Hyoudou catch and was about to ask when a loud clearly joyful voice interrupts them.

"Elise my girl! How have you been?!" a handsome middle age man walks toward them and hug the princess who grins returning it "Good to see you again Sami". Issei look at the black haired individual and smile "Nice to meet you sir Sami" he greets making the barber turn to him after releasing Elise "Pleasure is mine boy, so you are Elise new friend I see" he said with a giant smile "Y-yeah" Issei reply without thinking though his answer made the princess smile a bit.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you two visiting us?" he asks making Issei turn serious "If you don't mind can we speak to you in a more private area?" Sami raise an eyebrow at the request before shrugging it off "Sure, we can talk in the back, follow me please" he turns and enter the private room which leads to the kitchen where Yen is currently preparing tea for them.

"You here about Ben, right?" Sami ask turning serious while taking a seat down at the kitchen table with Issei and Elise sited on the other side "Yes" Issei reply with a nod. "Sorry to bring this up Sami, I know it must be hard knowing how close you two are, but the information you give us could help find the nightwalker" Elise said already being filled in by Issei on the way here.

Sami looks down at his hand and clench it "Father" Yen place the cups of tea down on the table then place her right hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. Sami takes a deep breath and turn to the two "What do you want to know?" he asks looking directly at Issei "Did you notice anything weird about him when he last visited here?" the Hyoudou question.

Sami close his eyes remember back "No, he was acting as his normal self… happy, free spirit, down to earth guy" he responds with a slight smile. "Did Ben told you where he was off to before leaving here Sami?" Elise picks up "Yeah, he told me he was going to go get his new shoes polished, don't know what he would do afterwards though".

Elise bite her lips a bit worried "There's lots of local shoe polish here… please tell me you know which one he goes to" Sami chuckle "Calm down Elise, I know which one he goes to… it's the one where we usually meet up and chat while getting our shoes polish" he adds making the princess sighs in relief "Glad to hear that… huh last thing I need is walking around the lower city to find the right shoe polish store".

Sami smile and hand over a small note to the two "This will give you the location of the shoe polish, the one we go to is different from others and it's run by a young charming boy" he informs as Issei picks up the paper seeing a small pencil written map "Thank you" the Hyoudou reply with gratitude, giving the older man a smile "I promise you like I did to Ben's wife, that I will find the nightwalker and stop it!" he said with full determination surprising Sami, Yen, and Elise who turns to the side looking at him with interest 'Hmm'.

"Mother will be very happy to hear that" Yen comment with a smile "I'm glad to hear that boy, though do be careful it would sadden me to hear a nice young man like yourself falling in the same way as my friend" Sami said making Issei nod "Don't worry I'm with people who are no push over… I believe all of us together along with Elise will be able to take down the nightwalker!" he exclaims.

Elise smile at Issei before turning to the shop owner "Well old man, we should start moving before it gets dark, thanks for cooperating" "Gah, girl you know I would do anything for you" Sami ruffles the brown haired head making her groan while he grins "Now go out there with the boy and find this nightwalker" "Please be careful you two, we will pray for your safety" Yen said holding her hands together.

**Shigemi: Urlom Village **

"Crak!" a window glass shatters from a tavern "Arg!" a man scream being send to the ground as dozens of sharp glasses falls around him. The middle-aged man gets up quickly and start bolting to the village gates "Where do you think you're going?" "AHHH" the man scream in surprise seeing the Makasha leaning beside the wooden fence "We aren't done yet" he comments not pleased at the man's action.

"H-how!" the gray haired mutter in fear while slowly backing away "Y-you were just in the tavern!" "Hehe, my master is very fast" a giggling voice reply from behind making the man turn to see Hana standing right behind him grinning playfully. "Hana" Nawin said making the green haired nod "Ah!" the man scream in panic being pick up by the collar "Stay still, we aren't going to hurt you unless you cooperate" Hana respond holding the man with her right hand.

Nawin uncross his hands and stand up to turn his attention fully at the man hanging in front of him "Now tell me did the nightwalker came by this village?" he asks "N-no" the man answer hesitantly. "Huh" Nawin sighs while Hana quickly turn annoyed "Don't lie to me" the Makasha comment reopening his eyes showing it flashing red causing the man to shiver sensing dark power running in them.

Nawin lift his right hand up showing the moonstone ring "You know what this ring is right?" he questions causing the man to nod "Then tell me… why aren't you cooperating with us?" he ask "We are trying to solve your nightwalker problem here, so a bit of help would be nice!" Hana adds.

"T-they would kill me!" the man exclaims catching the two attention "They?" Nawin repeats causing the man to nod clearly terrified. Hana looks around to see people start staring at the scene with curious and caution "What do you mean they? Answer him!" Hana orders shaking the man lightly.

"N-no I will die!" the man respond back making Nawin even more determine to get the information out of him "I need you to tell me about the nightwalker" the Makasha state with order in his tone "You saw it didn't you! The guards here said you witness the beast a few nights ago, but you refused to tell them the details" Nawin cross his arms sending a dark glare at the frighten man "I'm not so soft hearted as them, so I'll say it once more… tell me what did you see or I will be force to used more drastic measure".

"O-ok… Ok!" the man yell giving in "I'll tell you" Hana lower the man to his feet though keeps a firm hold around his collar shirt. Nawin nods "Good, now speak" "I-it was late at night… almost midnight when I left the bar and ready to head home" the man takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerve "Then when half way to my house I heard loud footsteps, the ground shock a bit at each step and it was coming closer to me. I-I turned and saw a he-".

"Poush!" "Ugh!" Nawin and Hana eyes widen when the man's head suddenly explode in a shower of blood "Urg!" Hana toss the body away and wipe the blood from her eyes while Nawin just stare at the corpse in utter shock. The civilian scream at the sudden death causing the guards to run toward the two "What happened here!" one of them ask the Makasha.

Nawin glance at the two guard "Nightwalker…" he mutter simply before turning around and leaves the village. "Wait!" the guard was about to give chase, but Hana stop them by raising her hand "The man was cursed… it seems like someone placed it on him to stop him from talking about the nightwalker" she explains then turns around to follow up with her master "I suggest you get rid of the body, somewhere far away from the village" she advise then leaves the shocked guards and villagers.

"Master wait!" Hana call out seeing Nawin speeding through tree branches "W-where are we heading?" she asks when able to catch up with him "To a witch" he replies shocking her "W-what! Are you sure Master?!" Hana ask worrying for their safety.

Nawin didn't glance back and continue forward "How are we even going to find one in Shigemi?" Hana ask "We are going to the outer borders of Shigemi… look for a large swamp and there's sure to be one resting there" "Master, a retired witch means a very powerful and knowledgeable witch… it will be risky for even you to meet them" Hana respond.

Nawin sighs and glance back at the hydra "Then you tell me what else can we do?" he asks causing Hana to be silent for a minute "Exactly… that patch of fur we picked up is the only key and the magic from a witch can help us locate or at least get us a lead to the nightwalker location".

"What about a Sorcerer or even Sorceresses!" Hana suggest only to be shot down when the Makasha shake his head "I don't know how to find the mages…. They are rare and very well hidden, so enough complaining Hana. We are going to need witches help" Nawin state as final making the hydra sigh and nod 'I guess the only thing I can do now is protecting him, in case the witch we meet is not willing to help'.

**Lilios: Lower city**

"So this place is just called the lower city?" Issei ask walking beside Elise who nod "A little harsh don't you think?" he said "Huh, believe me the lower city is a better name since one of the royal family once suggested naming it the city of peasant" she inform making Issei turn to her shock "Whao, that's just evil!" "No kidding, my mother also thought the same thing and suggested the name lower city to satisfied everyone" "I see… your mother is very kind" "Mhm".

"He should be right here on the right" Elise inform looking at the map "Oh there it is, near the straits" Issei points at the two shoeshines stand that is placed underneath a blanket roof. "It's near an Inn, huh smart place to build a shoe polish place" Elise said taking a seat on the chair.

Issei look around the small spacious area "Not a bad spot either and at the end there's a stair leading to a small stream from the looks of it" he said leaning on the wooden fence staring at the crystal-clear water stream "This place beauty still amazes me" he mutters though Elise still hear it and chuckle in amusement.

"A customer!" an exciting voice shouts making the two turn to see a boy jumping down from the Inn's roof and lands on the ground safely holding a big grin on his face "Whao he's young" Issei blurt out in shock looking at the boy's small appearance 'he has to be between ten or twelve years old!'.

"I may be young, but I'm more than capable of taking care of meself!" the boy retorts in a weird accent "It's not unusual to have a young fellow like him doing these kind of work Issei, some of them have to support their family somehow" Elise inform making the brown-haired nod "I see".

"Well then, stop standing there and take a seat sir!" the boy said pushing Issei toward the chair next to Elise "Um, ok" the Hyoudou takes a seat and place his feet down at the bottom stall. "Oh, miss your shoe is spotless!" the boy said looking down at Elise shiny leg plate armor that reaches all the way to her feet "Hehe, my maid polish them every morning, so please move on to my companion" she said making the boy nod.

"Wow, your shoe is dirty sir!" the boy exclaims seeing the Hyoudou boots is covered in some sand and dirt "Hehehe" Elise giggle making Issei blush "H-hey I walked through wet sand and some dirty alleyway earlier" he quickly interjects.

The boy begins scrubbing the Hyoudou shoes "While you are cleaning his shoes, you mind answering some question from us?" Elise ask making the boy stop for a few second before resuming his work "Depends on the question miss". "I see… well then let me begin with asking you this, do you know a person name Ben Vaminos?".

"Ben? Did something happened to him" the boy asks turning to Elise with curious running through his brown eyes "He would usually come here at least once a day to get his shoe polish… he's been absent for two days now" "Sadly he passed away" Elise respond shocking the boy "I-I see… bless him, he was a kind gentleman… we always have good conversations when he's here" the boy said with slight sadness in his tone.

"You two must be close" Issei said to the boy "Not really… he's just a good customer and was easy to chat with, that's all" "Well, we need your help to find the creature that killed him" Elise continues making the boy turn to her "A creature?" "Nightwalker" "Oh, I see". "So will you help us kid?" Issei ask as the boy move to his next shoes "I'll have to charge you for information's" the boy reply.

Elise sighs expecting this "I guess people don't only come here to get their shoes polished huh?" "Ahaha, most do though some can get valuable information for a certain price" the boy respond with a grin 'Sneaky kid'. "Huh, I thought you would be helping us willingly… how much are you thinking?" Issei ask "Four hundred gold" "What!".

"That's way too much!" the Hyoudou exclaims "You won't have to pay for the shoe polish" the kid adds in with a grin. Elise raise an eyebrow "How about three hundred, four hundred is a bit much" she tries to negotiate "Hmm… ok, three hundred it's a deal" the boy brings his free hand up and shakes it with Elise.

Elise pulls out a pouch of gold and throws it to the ground next to the boy "Three hundred gold coins in there, it's your lucky day kid" she said knowing that kind of money is worth immensely for the peasants compare to the higher-class nobles 'After all… I was once a peasant'.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" the boy said happily taking the pouch and stuff it in his trousers pocket "Ready to answer our questions?" Issei ask receiving a confirm nod from the kid "Ask away!".

"When Ben was last here, did you notice anything different from him?" Elise ask making the boy think for a minute "No, not really… he was his usual self, always the happy and high spirit mood chap" "Anything interesting he bring up while talking with you?" Issei joins in "Well, he was rambling on about an anniversary he was planning for his wife, that was pretty much our whole conversation".

Issei clench the chair tightly with his hands when hearing that 'I promise you Ben that I will stop this beast for you and your family'. Elise eyes sadden for the man, but knows the best thing they can do for him now is to find the nightwalker and slay it "I see, please tell me you know where he was planning to go after finishing up here?" she asks praying for the boy to know something that will help them.

"Oh, he said he was heading to the Bargoed river to catch some fish for his family" the boy answers catching the twos attention immediately "Elise" Issei said making her nod "Yeah… it's possible for his body to float all the way down to the fish town, it's connected by a long stream reaching all the way to the skard ocean that surrounds the front of Shigemi".

Issei nod and turns to the boy seeing him done with his shoes which is now shining clean "Thanks for the lead kid and the shoe!" he said with a grin before getting up "We should move immediately Elise" "Yeah, it's almost dusk so we should get moving and thanks little guy" she smile and ruffles the boy making him grin with a small blush spreading on his cheeks "Take care of yourselves" he waves farewell as the two jump up the roof of the inn and turn to the boy giving him a nod then speeds off.

**Abandoned Swarm **

"Do not enter" Hana reads out the old sign that's stump to the ground "We are at the right place" Nawin state looking at the dirty ponds and disgusting, dirt mud ground, green mist surrounds some part of the area and it seems to be pouring out from the holes on the ground. "Master, the sun is going to fall soon… are you sure it's wise to go hunt for a witch now?" Hana ask looking at the orange light shining through the silver leaf trees that surrounds the swarm.

"Perfect, when it's night my power truly awakens, so if the witch causes trouble I won't have any problem dealing with it" Nawin respond simply then kick's the wooden gate down that was preventing them from entering the murky swarm.

"Uh, wondering around the swarm when I'm wearing my beautiful kimono" Hana groans making Nawin turn to her "You won't have to worry about wondering around" he states causing the hydra to look at him with skeptical which slowly turn to intrigue when the Makasha kneel his right knee down and slams his hand to the ground.

"There's one magic signature right at the center of the swarm… at least three hundred meters forward from here" Nawin snap his eyes open and stands back up while Hana look at him surprise "How did you do that!?" "Luckily for us these tall old trees create lots of shadows around this swarm and where there's shadow I can use it to my advantages in numerous ways and one of them include tracking a magic signature or life form that are surrounded in shadows".

Hana whistles in impress after hearing the black haired explanation "You are just full of surprises Master" "Mhm" Nawin suddenly picks up Hana in bridal style making her squeak "Ah, what are you doing?!" Nawin begin entering the swarm and slowly levitate up from the muddy ground by a few meters "Oh" he looks down at the slight blush hydra with amusement "You want me to put you down then?" he ask making Hana look down at the murky pond making her quickly shake her head "Nope! I'm good here" she replies quick and cross her arms getting comfortable making the Makasha shake his head and smile.

Nawin looks up and his eyes sharpen sensing lots of different life form slithering around the swarm and under the ponds 'Hmm… lots of creatures loom around here' "Hana be on guard and use your fire when I say so" he command making the hydra nod. "Ga… ga… gah" Nawin eyes snap to the far right to see a disgusting dwarf size creature with green skin, white dead eyes, sharp rotten teeth, and a long tongue peaking its long black haired head out from the trees looking at them.

"An old godun is looming around here" Nawin state making Hana sniff the air "Urg" her expression turn into disgust "Yeah, that vile stench gives it away" "Hmm, well they are afraid of fire, so we won't have to worry much except for its poisonous spit".

'Not such a wise idea entering this swarm so mindlessly kid… these creatures can still give you challenge' Tairex speak up clearly sounding bored 'I like to get this over before night arrives, so there's no time for being discreet' 'A wise decision, the night will be the most likely time the nightwalker will show up… from what we seen so far this creature doesn't like the light so it's possible for us to presume at the day it's likely resting in its hideout' Sairex comment 'Always having to be a smartass don't you Sairex' 'I have to since you're the reckless one here brother' 'Grr'.

Nawin takes a right turn to walk past a large tree "Master!" Hana shouts when a human size creature with cold blue skin, eyes like a fish, fin's like a hand, and sharp teeth's, jumps up from the muddy water with its mouth wide open intending to bite the Makasha legs "Calm down Hana" a sparking shadow form beneath Nawin creating a sword which shoot down piercing right through the creature mouth going all the way down through its rectum killing it instantly.

Hana watches as the creature splash back down into the muddy water making black blood spread on the surface "Drowners" she mutters with distaste "There's sure to be more of them" Nawin state continuing onwards.

**Division Five's Barracks: Emyr's Office**

"I see… I'll send my men to the warehouse and get rid of those barrels and take in the men's that were involve" Emyr said after hearing the Gremory explained what she saw at the warehouse. Rias who's sited in front of his desk resting her forehead on her hands before looking up at the captain "I need your help to find this Leycon hill, the meeting is happening around midnight…I'm going to find Kaz and bring him into custody" she said turning serious.

Emyr rest his chin on the top of his hand looking at the Gremory with a calm expression "You do know he will be sentence to torture if you bring him alive, right?" "Good… that kind of man doesn't deserve a quick painless death, let him suffer" Rias respond with venom.

"Honestly I'm surprise to hear that from you" Emyr reply honestly making Rias look down at her clenching hands "… If you saw what I saw inside those barrels, then you would feel the same way" she looks up staring at Emyr pale blue eyes "I'm not going to stop, until I find the bastard and make him pay… also the person he's delivering to is connected to the nightwalker in some way".

Rias shake her head and takes a deep breath returning to her soft, calm behavior "The night is coming soon, so please tell me where's this Leycon hill, so I can be on my way and plan an ambush ahead" she said making Emyr leans back to open a drawer from his desk "I'm afraid to say that it may be harder than you would think of getting there" he states pulling out an old looking map and throws it to the Gremory who catches it.

Rias slid the map open and examines it "It's at the upper north… what it can't be that far!" her eyes widen in shock and grips the map tightly "It's quite the distances, but you should be able to make it in time if you go full gallop on a horse" Emyr respond while taking a sip of a hot cup of tea. Rias bite her lower lips "If Nawin was here… he would be able to get me there at half a time then in a horse" she said catching Emyr's attention.

"Can he now?" the captain asks in curious, but also intrigue making Rias nod as she close the scroll and turn to the pale blue haired "Yes, he has a technique that allows him to teleport to places in an instantaneous speed, with that I should be able to get there in minutes" she explains "But, he's currently out of Shigemi borders, so I can't reach him in time or even know where to begin to look".

Emyr clearly seeing the frustration building up on the Gremory decided to voice his opinion "There's not much we can do at this point, but to ride our horses there" Rias perk up "Us?... you coming too Sir Emyr" "Yes, I will accompany you there… I think it's best since we don't know much about this person Kaz is delivering to, so I don't think it's wise on you going alone".

Rias nod in agreement hearing the captain explanation "Yeah, better safe than sorry and I don't mind having a backup" Emyr smile and gets up "Shall we make haste?" Rias stands up and nod "Yes, if we move now, we should be able to get there in time".

**Bargoed Riverbank**

"It's almost turning night" Issei said with slight nervous seeing the half-lit sun slowly descending from the far distant hills. Elise pets the Hyoudou by his shoulder for comfort "Don't worry Issei, let's just search around here for a bit then we can return to Lilios" she said with a soothing tone calming down the booster gear user a bit.

Elise walks around the grass field while Issei jumps down to the bank of the river "Oh fantastic when I just gotten my shoes polished… Hey don't want to get your shinny boots dirty huh?" the Hyoudou make a joke causing the princess giggle softly while looking around "You can say that, it's a hassle getting sand out of these".

Issei smile before turning serious and start scanning the area "Hmm nothing so far" he mutters and keep searching forward, until something stop him on his track "Woaw…. Uhhh Elise I may have stumble upon something" he calls out "Yeah… I also found something interesting".

Issei stare at the large footprint in shock while Elise eyes narrow at the giant claw marks made from one of the large tree trunk "This nightwalker must be huge" she mutters placing her hand on the claw marks and it just barely fit "Goodness…. Its claw alone is almost the size of my hand" Elise whisper in shock.

Issei place his foot at the center of the nightwalker's footprint "Oh we're so doomed" he mutters with a hint of fear seeing footprint is probably seven times the size of his feet. "The nightwalker size may match around the giants!" Elise inform out loud "You think it will be as tall as a giant?!" Issei shouts back "I don't think so, the nightwalker is a very fast beast from what the reports said. Hmm no let's not say giants they're a bad example, it's more close to a griffin size and length!".

Elise close her eyes and think for a minute before turning to the Hyoudou "Issei how many footprints those the nightwalker make with each step?" "Umm, two" "I see, so it can walk on two legs". Issei scratch his head "Wait… where's the blood? There should be a sign showing that the nightwalker killed Ben here" he points out making Elise nod in agreement "Yeah, we should keep looking".

After a few minutes of searching Elise pause when a stench of blood hits her sense "Of course it would be here" she looks at the small dock build beside the bank of the river. "Issei I found it" Elise calls out making the Hyoudou run towards her "Oh god" Issei use his hand to block his noise from the awful smell as he stops beside the princess to see dry blood sprayed around the dock's wooden floor.

"The nightwalker must have gotten him from behind when he was about to enter the boat" Elise concludes seeing the boat still floating on the water with a rope keeping it at bay "Huh… Ben was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Issei respond with a sighs making the princess nod "Yeah, from what I saw of the body, the nightwalker didn't feast on it instead just killed and mutilate him" Elise rub her forehead and stare at the river "After doing that, the nightwalker must have tossed the body parts down the river causing the current to carries it all the way down to the fish town".

Elise looks up seeing the sun is about to set "We should head back Issei" she said with slight anxious in her tone making the Hyoudou turn to her "Something wrong?" "… Just getting the feeling that tonight is going to be… dangerous". Elise walks out of the dock where Sable is waiting "Gotta get home fast girl" she pats the horse making it purr before she gets up on the saddle.

Issei walk back "Hmm" he looks at the dark forest and keeps starting at it feeling something ion there "Ahh!" Elise looks seeing Issei fallen to the ground with shock and fear shown in his face "What's wrong?" "E-elise behind you!" the brown haired turn and immediately her expression change into full alert when she is met with dozen of glowing red eyes staring back at her.

Elise turn quickly turn to Issei "MOVE IT!" the Hyoudou gets up and rush toward the horse then jumps on the saddle "Sable gets us out of here now!" Elise command making the horse immediately sprint away.

Issei looks back and his heart froze seeing a group of rotten corpses walking out of the shadows with some of them even crawling from the absent of their legs "W-what is that!" he shouts. Elise didn't look back as cold sweat roll down her forehead "Shigemi may be beautiful in the day… But at night it turns into something else".

**Next Chapter: Nightwalker Strikes**


	83. Nightwalker Strikes

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

**Grand Castle**

"My Queen is there something you need?" a tall bald man with yellow eyes, dress in a marron robe with white cuirass, black sash and black high-heeled shoes stop in front of the Queen. Roseral who is sited on her thrown turn to her personal mage "Yes, I called you because I want to know more of Nawin Makasha" she requests.

The mage nod summoning his scepter that have a large red gem floating above it "As you wish" he taps the scepter at the floor summoning a large footage above the gem. The Queen watch with interest seeing a full power Nawin going against Sairaorg "Who's the person he's up against?" she asks "That would be Sairaog Bael, he was known as the strongest youth, until was defeated by the Makasha, who now owns that title".

The footage change showing the end of the battle making the Queen see Nawin defeating Sairoarg before he himself collapse to the ground to only be caught by Sirzech "Sirzech… he hasn't change a bit since we last met, though by the looks of it he seems to be very close with the Makasha?" "Yes, the two have an interesting close relationship you can say" "Hmm… show me when he's at his best" Roseral orders making the mage nod tapping the scepter down again.

"Ahhh" Roseral murmur out in fascination seeing Nawin powered up by the draconic marks, glaring at the frighten Katerea Leviathan "He was able to put fear on even the former Satan Katerea "And defeated her too" the mage adds showing the footage of the Makasha severing the descendant of the original Leviathan head.

Roseral stare long at the violent purple aura flowing around the Makasha as he looks down at the corpse of Katerea "May I say something your majesty?" the mage speaks out making the blond nod "I believe you picked the right choice bringing Nawin Makasha here, he will get the job down, also Princess Gremory is no push over too, so the situation should be in safe hands" he said letting go of the specter causing it to fade away.

"Can he transformed?" the Queen ask catching the mage attention "Transformed?" "Yes, the unique ability that allows the devils to transcend to another level, like Sirzech" "Ah, yes I know what you mean now and the answer is no… young Makasha hasn't reach that level yet and let's not forget there's only one in a hundred devil's that has the capability and potential to tap into that kind of power" the mage reply.

Roseral leans back on her throne "Sirzech is the only devil right now that has the ability to transcend to that state correct?" "Not exactly, there's another Satan that can" "Who?" "That would be Serafall Leviathan, your majesty".

The mage glance at his queen "But your majesty for your information Nawin Makasha is only half devil" he informs making Roseral turn to him "I'm aware of that" "So the chance of him getting to such a level is not possible, only gifted pureblood devil ever got the grace to achieve that transformation seeing by the history" "I see… oh well I'm positive now he is strong enough to hunt down the nightwalker and slay it without needing that".

**Outer Borders: Swarm**

"M-maste-" "Shhh" Hana shivers seeing what's in front of them, just a couple of meters away 'Out of all the creature you had to run into… that is one of the most dangerous' Tairex comment dully, as Nawin clench his teeth staring at the large serpent like creature sleeping on a pond.

'A Bulach… Nawin whatever you do don't get anxious, the thing can hear it's pray heart beatings and if it's loud enough it will catch it same goes with a drop of blood which will make it go on a bloodthirst frenzy' Sairex inform in a serious tone while looking at the huge and long creature from inside the mindscape.

'Never heard of a Bulach before' Nawin reply to his sacred gears as he slowly move behind a tree 'Bulach is a very old almost ancient creature, they are very rare and would usually live in a large swamp or oceans, they are very aggressive creature and has incredible speed to for its large size' 'Only ultimate class or Satan's themselves would stand a chance with that creature, so my advice kid be quiet and do not wake it up or your dead… unless your pretty hydra there transform into her real form, only then will you stand a chance with such a creature' Tairex said with the last part being a hint for the Makasha who easily catches it.

Nawin looks down seeing Hana shaken a bit by the creature appearance 'It's appearance is terrifying' he comments 'Bulach is infamous for that, it's appearance alone can even scare the mightiest warriors' Sairex respond. The Makasha examine the creature appearance closely, it's large abomination like head have six long sharp teeths sticking out from its unclosed mouth, five eyes spread around its head in all angles which is currently closed, it's body looks like a long serpent with sharp fins spreading out from its dirty green color thick skin.

'Those long teeth also allow the creature to suck blood from a larger prey like a leach… Nawin get out of there' Sairex said surprising the Makasha 'I need to find the witch!' 'What good will it do if you are killed before even finding the witch, you aren't in a state to fight such a creature and I can see poor Hana there shaking in fear'.

Nawin snap his head down seeing Hana looking uncomfortable in their current situation judging by her holding onto the sleeve of his shirt tightly clearly, showing how nervous she is. "Hana are you really scared?" he whispers to her in a soft tone "N-no I'm fine really ehehehe" she reassures.

Clearly seeing through her lie the Makasha takes a deep breath and reopening his eyes showing it glowing blood red 'Nawin if you use the speeding shadow god it will startle the Bulach causing it to awaken!' Sairex warn. 'I'm running out of time Sairex, it's going to turn night soon' Nawin hold Hana tightly and glance forward at a tree a few meters past the sleeping creature 'There… now concentrate' he stares hard at the branch then the two suddenly disappear in black flash.

"Thud" Nawin land gently at the branch and glance back "Urg!" he's eyes widen seeing the Bulach opening its many slit yellow eyes which immediately sets sight at the two. "MASTER!" Hana scream seeing the creature immediately spring toward them while widening its terrifying mouth.

"Void Shield" a golden barrier appears in front of the two "Clak!" the creature crash into the barrier causing it to bounce back though the barrier also sustained some large creaks 'That won't survive another assault'. Nawin bring his right hand up "Demonic lighting" a black lighting charge around his palm "You're currently covered in water" Nawin state placing the demonic lighting on the barrier causing the lighting to discharge from it blasting a powerful electric current toward the Bulach.

"Scaaah!" the creature hiss in pain and in a fit of rage use its tail to smash the void shield causing it to shatter into pieces while also sending the two flying back. "Hana, there's a lot of trees here to stand up now! I can't fight seriously while carrying you" Nawin shouts making the hydra nod jumping out of his arms to land one of the branches.

"Master watch out!" Hana shouts seeing the Bulach launching at the black haired "Uh" Nawin tries to turn, but it was too late "NOOOOO!" Hana scream in terror seeing her Master getting swallowed up by the giant creature. The Bulach closed it's mouth causing blood to explode which leaks down it's long teeth.

"M-master" Hana slides down the tree sitting down the branch as she stare at the blood leaking down from the Bulach's teeth with utter shock. "Guh" "Tuk… Tuk… Tuk" Hana's chest start pulsing, as she starts finding herself hard to move "Gyaa" she groan in pain as the beating noise start getting louder.

"Tuk... Tuk... Tuk... Tuk…" Hana's chest pulse at every heart beats, then slowly her muscle starts growing bigger, her shock expression change into rage while her face slowly shape into shapelier look, her eyes glow blood red, the slit pupils starts sharpening, while her fangs grow longer and sharper.

"You" Hana slowly gets up and look up with her hair covering most of her face giving her a menacing look "Took my Master…" the heart beats faster as Hana's claw grows sharper "You think your fearsome… I'll SHOW YOU TRUE TERROR AND WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER TOUCH THE PERSON I CARE FORRRR!" Hana's body suddenly explode in blinding light that covers the whole swarm.

"SCWARRRRR!" a booming bellow erupts when the swarm explodes in a gust of wind causing the trees to fly into the air, while the small inhabitant creature flees from the sudden disaster. The Bulach slithers away dodging a gigantic green scaled two arms that stump the ground causing the whole swarm to erupt in destruction.

The Bulach slither farther back seeing a large hydra head pop out from the smoke following by another and another until it's all nine "SCAAARRRRRRRRRR!" all the heads roar causing the large section of the swarm to be vaporize into nothing both a crater ground while the clouds above them are push back into nothingness.

The hydra's heads slowly snap down to the Bulach glaring at it with their red slit eyes causing the smaller creature to slither in caution while trying to match the glare with the bigger creature. Hana's currently filled with rage which slowly start letting go of her conscious and only care of destroying the Bulach causing the inner hydra instinct inside her to take over "Scaaar!" the hydra hiss and one of its head suddenly shoots toward the Bulach biting at its neck.

The Bulach hiss and use its sharp tail to slash the hydra neck which it succeeds seeing as the blood explode underneath the hydra head making it roar in pain, but it wasn't then when it starts lifting the Bulach up and throws it away. The hydra open all its mouth as a large green fire ball start forming, the Bulach shake it's head getting rid of the dizziness and immediately speed toward the larger creature.

The hydra fires all the fireballs "Scaaa!" the Bulach hiss slithering pass the all fireballs and strike the creature's left arm causing the hydra to roar in pain feeling the Bulach multiple long teeth's sink into it's flesh. The hydra use its other arm to crush the Bulach tail forcing it remove its teeth to hiss in pain, but before it could escape all the hydra heads suddenly shoot down and chomp on its head all the way down to its tail making the creature bellow in clear agony from the dozens of razor sharp teeth piercing through its thick skin.

The Bulach wiggles hard trying to escape, but all it does is force the hydra to clench its jaw even tighter making the pain worsen for the creature. The hydra release one of the head and slowly move it in front of the Bulach's face, the head slowly open its mouth forming a large fireball.

The hydra pause hearing a loud engine noise making it turn to see "Vpee!" the twisted etcher blade impales out from the Bulach's stomach and slowly cut down creating an opening where Nawin escape, covered in disgusting blood and guts "Never going to do that again" he mutters resting the sword on his shoulder while using his other hand to unwrapped the intestine from his neck and wipe the blood from his face.

'Never do that again Nawin-kun… you almost gave me a heart attack' a distress Sairex mumbles 'AHAHAHAHAH, don't listen to that wimp kid, that took balls to execute, so I applaud you!' Tairex laugh in menacing style clearly enjoying the blood and guts splattering all over the ground.

"Mhm" Nawin turn back to be met with one of the hydra head staring right at him "… Hydra?" he calls out confuse though quickly turn alarmed when it releases the fireball right at him. "Shit!" Nawin jumps back and quickly throw the twisted etcher to the right, stabbing into the ground allowing him to disappear in black flash narrowly dodging the attack.

"Damn, she's lost it" Nawin appear beside the twisted etcher and quickly grabs it back 'Woah, the hydra sure did some damaged to the Bulach' Tairex whistle clearly impress at the bloody display. "I need to kill the Bulach then deal with Hana" Nawin quickly jumps back when the hydra head slams down to the ground intending to squash.

"It's pinned down, so all I need is one move" Nawin levitate up and start spinning the twisted etcher, slowly lighting start charging around the razor-sharp chains blade "Now!" the Makasha speeds down bringing the sword forward "Haa!". The Bulach hiss in immense pain when the Makasha pierce right at its head making it quickly fall to the ground "Still alive I see" Nawin state seeing the creature still moving "You are one tough creature to kill" he lift the twisted etcher up and stab even deeper into the Bulach head, after a few seconds it's body lie motionless.

Nawin dispel the twisted etcher and stand back up 'Kid, watch out!' Tairex shouts making the Makasha look up seeing the hydra bringing its large arm down. "Boom!" the whole forest rumble, when the dust cleared it shows the Bulach's squished head laying bloody on the ground. All the hydra heads release their grip and turn to a tall tree next to it where the Makasha is currently standing.

Nawin release a sigh and cross his arms behind his back waiting patiently for the hydra next move as he stares at the large creature blankly. Suddenly all the hydra heads shoot toward him "You wouldn't really hurt me would you… Hana" when inches away from the Makasha, the hydra pause and slowly stare closely at the black haired and to his surprise he sees tears slowly run down the creature's eyes.

The hydra slowly backs away "Return to your human form Hana" Nawin command bringing his right hand up showing the hydra insignia glowing brightly then immediately the hydra body explode in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, the Makasha sees a figure sitting at the center of a enormous creator where the large hydra once stood "Huh" he jumps down the tree and slowly descents.

Hana stare down at the ground blankly until a light footstep snap her back and make her look up to see her Master looking down at her with his concern eyes "You ok?" he asks making the green haired eyes waters and quickly she hugs him crying freely. Nawin accept the hug and softly brush her soft green hair "It's ok, everything is fine" he mutters soothingly calming her down.

After a minute Hana slowly release the hug and wipe the tears away before turning to her Master "… You stink" she states turning back to her jovial self, the Makasha sweat drop remembering all the blood covered around his body "Well you got it too" he points out making the green haired to look down and to her horror she sees her once beautiful kimono is now covered in blood.

"MASTER!" Hana scream sending a barrage of soft punches which the Makasha block all using his right hand "You were the one to hug me" he states stopping the assault by grabbing her wrist gently. "What an interesting sight, Mhhh" a mysterious voice speaks before creaking a laugh out making the two turn "Uuh!".

**Shigemi: Far North**

"Hiyaa!" Rias snap the strap making the house sprint into full gallop "We should be there soon and have some little time left to spare" Emyr state riding beside the Gremory, currently is checking his pocket watch. "Rahhh" suddenly a dead looking hand pop up from the ground in front of the two "What the?!" Rias snap the straps again making the horse jump up narrowly dodging the hand.

Emyr eyes narrow "We honestly shouldn't be out here at this kind of time" he states making the Gremory turn to him "What do you mean by that?" "It happened a decade ago, out of nowhere at night Shigemi was surrounded by monsters and spirits. We don't know where they come from, but it's clear there's a vile magic running down at the root of Shigemi" he explains making Rias look at him shock.

"Even after a decade you still haven't found the answer?" Rias ask making the captain nod "Yes, Division 3 has been investigating this phenomenon for a long time and still found little to no answer for its sudden appearance, that's why at night all of the civilians are ordered to stay in their houses with their family while my knights and the guards roam the land to slay the monsters, keeping them away from the villagers".

Rias notice a black figure speeding out of the forest and toward them in terrifying speed "Destruction!" she blasts a destruction ball making the creature jump up and fly down toward her "Hm" Rias pull her right hand, making the ball speed back smashing right behind the creature causing it to be completely vaporize.

"We're almost there" Emyr said staring at the tall hill in the distance and see couple of ancient looking building emerging when they get closer. "Rias look forward" the captain points out making the crimson haired turn to see a couple of carriages already parked at the center of the hill "No time to waste then" she said speeding forward.

"Rias wait" Emyr call out but falls to deaf ears when the Gremory jumps out of the horse and release her wings "Oh dear" he jumps out of his house and rush toward the buildings. Rias glare down at all the henchman "I won't kill them… but I will make them feel pain" she said as dozens of crimson destruction balls appear behind her.

Kaz leans on the wagon tapping his feet impatiently "Where are they?" he mutters out before taking a glance back seeing his henchmen's loading out the barrels from the wagon. "What's that?" one of the men place the barrel down and points up making everyone else look up as well seeing dozens of crimson balls speeding down toward them.

"Shit!" Kaz curse and immediately roll down the wagon as the balls speed toward all the henchmen, smashing right at their face's and necks causing all of them to collapse down the ground, knock out. Kaz can hear his teeth chattering as cold sweat start rolling down his forehead.

"Psh" a foot land on the ground making the bold man look forward seeing a long brown combat boot standing in front of the wagon "Gaaahhhh!" Kaz screams when the wagon is lifted up, showing Rias glaring down at him with her crimson eyes "You" she clenches the wagon tightly causing it to in glow crimson then in a blink of an eye it extinguishes into small crimson particles causing the bold man to shiver in utter fear.

Rias walk toward the frozen man and grabs him by the collar then slams him into a stone pillar "Gah!" Kaz cry out in pain, feeling one of his ribs just broke from the impact "W-when they come you'll be sorry!" he yells trying to sound threatening which failed quickly when he sees a smirk plastered on the Gremory face "When they come… I will annihilate them" she retorts in such confidents that it broke Kaz hope entirely.

Emyr who stood a few steps away looks at the Gremory with slight surprise expression 'Her power… it's amazing, I never expected her to be that strong'. Emyr shake his head and look at the distance "Rias, I'm sensing two magic signature making its way here" he informs making her nod before her attention is turn back to Kaz "Move even an inch and I will annihilate you from existence" she mutters clearly daring the man to move which will give her the excuse to kill him.

Kaz shakily nod back making Rias release her grip making him slowly slid down the pillar and sits on the ground. "Hmm" the Gremory glance to the right at the broken-down entrance seeing two figure wearing black cloaks causing her eyes to widen in alarm, but she quickly calms down when there's no red rose insignia shown around the cloak. 'Huh… if it was the Akumi's, things would have gotten complicated'. Emyr stop beside the Gremory as the two cloak figures stop a few meters away from them to examine the scene in front of them.

"This wasn't what I was expecting" the one on the left said with a soft calm voice clearly not bothered by the event that has unfold "Huh expected that idiot to fail at some point" the other said in a deep rugged voice showing annoyance. Emyr perk up slightly hearing the last person voice 'It can't be him… can it?' "Not expecting a captain to be here" the right one said staring at Emyr "Good to see you again… Zen" "Huh… I expected nothing less of you Captain Emyr, you were always a sharp individual".

The right figure pulls the hood back showing a wild and aggressive looking man, he has a long face with a few scars shown on the forehead and right cheek. He has sturdy brown eyes and long spiky brown hair, he's very tall and clearly packing a muscular built behind the cloak. "Who is he?" Rias whisper to Emyr "Zen, a former lieutenant of Division nine, but left after Bronwen join as third seat and soon to be taking the lieutenant spot".

"You gone rouge for such simple reason Zen, it's a shame what you have gotten yourself into" Emyr state causing the former lieutenant magic to skyrocketed up when yellow aura explodes around him causing the ground erupt and the buildings crumble. Rias examine the power of a lieutenant closely 'Amazing, his power is reaching to full ultimate-class… that means' she glances toward Emyr 'The captain must be near Satan-level in power'.

"That bastard Bronwen doesn't deserve to be there!" Zen shouts with pure hatred shown toward the third seat "He defeated you in a battle, you just couldn't accept it could you" Emyr retort back causing Zen to scream in rage and immediately charge toward the two.

"I got this Rias, you take care of the other one" Emyr said running toward Zen, the two draw their swords and clash causing the ground to rumble "Think you are a match against me?" Emyr takes a step forward pushing his blade forcing Zen to step back "I always hated you, I'll take pleasure of beating that good-looking face of yours!" Zen send a quick upper cut using his free hand sending Emyr flying to the air. "Haah!" Zen appear up top and slams both his hands down at the captain's stomach sending him shooting straight to the ground, down the hill.

Rias stare at the individual who hasn't move a muscle since the battle began "If you would be so kind to move out of the way, so I can receive those barrels and be on my way" he said kindly making Rias clench her hands "And what are you planning to do with it?!" "It's for my master" he replies simply making the Gremory eyes narrow "The nightwalker?" she responds making him laugh "Ohohohoh, I won't say much more".

The individual stop laughing and sighs when seeing the crimson haired is not planning to move "I really don't want to fight, but you have forced my hands" Rias gets into her fighting stance as crimson aura start swirling her "You will have to go through my corpse to even think about touching those barrels" she utters.

"I hate to kill such a beautiful girl like yourself, but fin-" the cloak figure pause when Rias dash forward and bring her fist down making him jump away "Boom!" the ground shatters when Rias fist lands down "Ha!" she sends a right kick which the individual caught with his hand then proceed to throw her back.

Rias backflip and was about to get into stance "Ah" a sudden knee to the chin send her flying up, she snaps her eyes open seeing the person appearing on top of her bringing his right fist down "You'll have to do better than that!" in the last second she brings both arms up blocking the attack just in time and returns a quick knee to the person stomach making him groan in pain.

Rias quickly release her wings and flaps it making her spine behind the person "Take a technique from my little brother!" she shouts smashing her right fist down on the individual back sending him downward, speeding toward the ground "Ha!" Rias slam another fist making the two of them speed closer to the ground 'Now for the finisher' Rias spins and sends a dropkick to the back of the man when they are just at the surface of the ground.

Rias back flip landing on the ground safely before looking up to see the person is completely buried face first in the earth 'All though Nawin does it in front of his opponents, I decided to do from behind… hope he doesn't mind I use it'. "Very interesting combo there" Rias turns seeing the person slowly getting up and dust their cloak "You must have a very skilled brother to create such a dangerous technique" Rias eyes narrow hearing the tone the person used when talking about the Makasha 'It's like they know that Nawin-kun is the person who created that technique…'.

"Haa!" Zen slam his long sword down causing the ground to erupt "Still have that freakish strength I see" Emyr state appearing beside the surprise brown haired "Uarh!" the captain deliver a quick right hook sending Zen sliding back. "It's a shame, you could have made a good captain for division nine in a few hundred years' time, but you just let your personal tedious feeling get in the way".

Zen glare at the captain with rage ten charges toward him with full intent to kill "Not good enough" Emyr side step dodging the downward slash and send a backhand to Zen face then finish it with a kick to the face sending him staggering back. "You're a hundred years too early to be facing me" Emyr state blankly, crossing his arms.

"You think so… well luckily I have gotten a boost of my power!" suddenly Zen magic shoots up the roof blasting the field of grass into crater "Uuh" Emyr eyes widen slightly feeling the brown haired power getting higher and higher "Ha!" Zen appear in front of Emyr and send a blinding powerful jab to his stomach, knocking the wind out of the captain "Now we're even!" while Emyr is bend over holding his bruise stomach, Zen send an elbow to the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Look who's eating the dirt now!" Zen state with a cocky smirk then slams a foot down Emyr's head. "That so" a voice said from behind shocking the brown haired "W-what!" he mutters seeing Emyr's body shatters in glass "Gahh!" a gush of blood explodes when a rapier blade is thrust out from Zen's abdomen.

Zen quickly thrust his sword back forcing Emyr to pull his weapon and jump away "Urgh!" the brown haired stagger forward "That little power boost won't help you" Zen looks up seeing Emyr staring at him with his cold blue eyes that shows hidden menace in them.

"Hmm" Rias gets into her stance readying her opponent to make a move "I say this has gone on long enough" he announces suddenly before gently lifting the hood up "Ah?!" the Gremory eyes widen in shock seeing herself staring at a glowing red slit eyes.

"Rias!" "Huh?!" Rias snap her head up seeing Issei coming down from above "Haaaah!" he slams the boosted gear down at the enemy causing a large explosion. When the dust is cleared, she sees Issei standing over the enemy corpse "Well that was easy" he comments a bit disappointed before turning to her and send his trademark grin.

Rias smile and run toward her boyfriend "Issei!" she gives him a big hug "I could have taken him, but I'm glad to see you" she comments with a big smile "Hehehe, sorry about that, but no one hurts my girlfriend!" he states making her giggle. "… Except for me" Rias look up at him confuse "Hmm?" "Spush!" a sudden sound of blood explodes "I…I-Issei…" blood sip down the Gremory's mouth as her face slowly change into utter shock "Urg-gu" she looks down seeing the boosted gear penetrating through her chest.

Rias looks up to see Issei looking down at her with his menace glowing emerald eyes "You have run out of your uses" he said with a venomous dark tone before ripping the boosted gear out making the Gremory fall to the ground as blood gush down her chest.

Issei stand over the prone Gremory looking down at her with a sadistic grin "I-Issei" Rias mutter looking at him with heartbroken and pain expression "W-w-why?" "As I said you've ran out of your uses, there's nothing left for you to give me" he retorts back before lifting the boosted gear up and start forming a rotation "Good bye… Rias" he said then slams the rotation down at the Gremory head "Gush!".

"Kyaaaa, NOOOOOO!" "RIAS, SNAP OUT OF IT!" the Gremory opens her eyes showing Nawin shaking her shoulder, waking her up "N-nawin!" she embraces the Makasha tightly and start tearing up "Your power shot up, so I immediately teleported here using your magic signature" he explains "W-what about" Rias looks behind seeing the enemy is lied on the ground "I got rid of him before he could even move" Nawin state blankly then helps her up.

Rias thanks the Makasha and wipe her tears before making way toward the enemy "Who could this be?" she mutters grabbing the hood and rips it "U-urgh, n-no!" Rias stumble back with shock shown on her face "A…A-akeno!" she shouts seeing the raven haired lying dead in the creator, Rias quickly look back to see Nawin staring at her with his menacing blood red eyes.

"N-no, no, no, no!" Rias looks around seeing corpses start appearing showing Yuuto, Xenovia, Issei, Kokoro, Asia, Lucy, Sona, Koneko, "NOOOOO!" Rias close her eyes unable to look anymore before turning to the Makasha "N-nawin" she cries out at him, seeing him holding a bloody twisted etcher "W-why did you do this… No!" Rias grab her head and start shaking "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" she shouts glaring at the stoic Makasha.

"THIS ISN'T REEEAALLL!" She screams as her crimson eyes glow brightly, glaring at the dark sky "AHHHHHHHHH!" crimson aura explodes around the Gremory and shoots up to the skies making it slowly creak "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rias scream releasing all her power causing the world around her to crumble showing a bright light shining through the dark skies before everything envelope in white.

"Hah!" Rias snap her eyes open seeing herself back at Leycon hill "Damn it!" she curses turning behind to see the barrels have all gone "He must have placed a powerful illusion on me" "Boom!" large explosions can be heard down the hill "Garh!" Rias slam her right fist down causing a crater to form "I let them get away with the barrels" she mutters in anger directing at herself.

"Ha!" Zen launch his sword forward intending to pierce through the captain's armor "Huh" Emyr's sigh bringing his right hand up grabbing the blade causing it to stop "Now take this!" Zen grins letting go of his sword and appear behind Emyr to send a heavy kick, but it is block with Emyr bringing his left arm up "Not good enough" he states in a dull tone.

Zen smirk "Is that so" he suddenly disappears and reappear in front of Emyr "Is this good enough!" Emyr gets on full alert seeing Zen about to punch his sword pummel which would shoot the blade right through the armor and his heart. "Puh!" the two are surprise when Rias appear in front of Emyr and catch Zen right hand "Urgh" the brown haired clench his teeth in pain when the Gremory hold onto his hand tightly and pull it to the side "You will come back with us to Lilios and answer all our question" Rias state darkly clearly in a foul mood.

"Ha… Haha… HAHAHAHAHA" Zen burst into laughter "AHAHAHAHA, oh girl that's funny, I would rather kill myself then head back to that retched city and like I would tell you anything, I'm just a hired thug!" he retorts making the Gremory eyes sharpen.

"I see… so you are just a useless thug" she states extending her right hand at Zen's face and slowly opens her palm that start glowing in crimson aura "… Annihilate" "HARRHAAAAAA" Zen let out an agonizing scream as his whole body starts disintegrate into small crimson particles that dissipate into nothingness.

When Zen whole body is completely erased from existence the scream stopped leaving only silence "Urh" Emyr stare at the Gremory's back with utter shock seeing her just killed a former lieutenant with such ease 'Not killed… more like extinguished him from existence' Emyr stare at the Gremory with slight caution 'She may be even more powerful than Nawin Makasha, even though her magic strength may not be at the same league as his, her destruction techniques well makes up for it…'.

"The other one escaped with the barrels" Rias explain turning to Emyr and grabs the sword out from his hand "I see, he may have been the mastermind behind this" he said making the Gremory shake her head as she clench Zen's sword tightly making it disintegrate "He's just a servant that was sent to deal with the task" "Can you explain to me how he was able to escape… after seeing that display, I find hard to believe you could have allowed him to escape" Emyr questioned.

Rias shake her head and rub her eyes, reopening them showing it'd turn back to normal color "He placed a powerful illusion on me, while I was trapped in it he must have teleported the wagon's out of here and to their hideout" Emyr raises an eyebrow 'Now her tone is back to normal… when she was talking to Zen, her tone was much more mature and commanding, like her personally completely change' he release a tired sigh deciding to think about this later and should focus on the current task now.

"At least we didn't come out of this empty handed, we now know that someone is behind the nightwalker incident" Emyr speaks out then make his way up the hill with Rias following closely behind "I want to question Kaz since there may be other group of thugs that are supplying those… stuff to them" she requests "Of course, let's take him back to Lilios and we can start interrogating him tomorrow" "Thank you".

Walking behind the captain, Rias look at her right hand and slowly clench it '… what was that power?' she mutters mentally while thinking back at the scene that happened a few moments ago 'Annihilate… I remember Onii-sama saying those exact words once' Rias close her eyes trying to remember, but only blank is shown causing her to sigh 'I'm just too tired now, I'll have to wait tomorrow when my head is straight'.

**Shigemi: Main Road**

"Elise! There's a few of them following us!" Issei shouts looking back seeing some dark figures speeding toward them "Then deal with them!" she yells back trying to focus on the road. Issei summons the boosted gear and fires a dragon blast making all of them scatter from the group formation "Damn, they keep dodging my attack!".

"Issei!" Elise shouts making the Hyoudou turn to the side "Oh crap" another large figure slams into the horse causing all of them to fall on the ground "Urrr" Issei groan and slowly open his eyes to see a large figure standing in front of him holding a large club which is coming down right at him 'Partner!' Ddraig yell making the Hyoudou snap out of it and quickly lift his arms up in defense.

"Scream Blood Queen!" a crimson blast cut the club in half making the figure stop its motion and look at it in confusion "Issei strike!" Elise yell "Right!" he shouts back and jumps forward slamming the boosted gear at the figure stomach sending it flying back.

"What's that?!" Issei ask as Elise stop beside him "A Cyclops" she answers lifting her sword up "Let's make this place brighter" she said as the blade of her sword shine in bright crimson around the area showing the creature appearance. The Cyclops stands about 11 feet tall, it has thick brown skin, large muscular figure with strong arms and legs, it wears a simple hide made of animal that is wrapped around it's pelvis.

The Cyclops stand back up then glares at the two with its single brown eye "Watch out!" Elise push Issei back and swing her sword firing a close-range crimson blast showing three normal ghouls staring at them with their misty white eyes. "Urh, ghouls…I hate them" Issei comments getting to his fighting stance "Dealt with them before?" Elise ask bringing her sword up "Yeah, though the ghouls that invaded my town is a bit different from these and more powerful" he respond "Hmm, there are several kinds of Ghouls out there".

Elise gets to her stance staring down at the ghouls as they crawl around slowly trying to find an opening "Issei deal with the cyclops, I'll deal with them" "Alright". Elise glance back at the Hyoudou "Go all out Issei, we need to finish this quickly before more monsters start showing up" she advises making him look at her surprise "All out you say?" "Yes, before more monsters start showing up" she repeats.

'Just do it partner, what is there to hide' Ddraig said making the brown haired sigh 'Alright'. Issei cross his arms into an X shape in front of his face "Ha!" "Huh?!" Elise glance back in shock seeing red aura explode around the Hyoudou, surrounding him completely causing the earth beneath them to be demolish, making the ghouls jump back while the cyclops stare at the brown haired with confuse expression.

When the light dies down it shows Issei standing strong with emerald light emitting around his outline body, he glares at the cyclops with serious expression shown in his face and eyes, gone with the childish and goofy behavior. "One hit is all I need" he states clenching the boosted gear gauntlet tightly.

"RAAAAAAHH!" the cyclops let out a powerful roar and immediately stump toward the Hyoudou "RAAH!" the monster brings both its hand down at the Hyoudou "Psh!" the ground explodes from the force, when the dust clears "That all you got?" Issei ask blocking the attack with his left hand 'Good job promoting to rook at the last second partner' Ddriag praise with a smile liking how his owner is serious for once.

Issei push the cyclops back and send a devastating right hook at its stomach knocking the monster far back, seeing it bounces across the land before disappearing into the forest. "Kyaaar!" Elise turn to see the three ghouls jumps toward her, bringing their sharp claw forward "Low-level ghouls such as yourselves should know when they are clearly overpowered" the princess state, simply slashing her shining crimson blade forward firing a large blast which disintegrates the ghouls into oblivion.

"I guess that's all!" a cheerful voice comment making Elise turn to see Issei resting his arms behind his head and have that goofy smile back on his face. Elise look at the Hyoudou weirdly though it slowly turns into a smile "Hahaha, you are sure weird at times Issei" she reply as her sword turn back to its base form.

"Um, where's Saber Elise?" Issei ask looking around for the horse with worry "Don't worry, I ordered her to run back to Lilios herself so she wouldn't be in danger" Elise said sheathing her sword back.

Issei scratch his head then sends the princess a confuse look "Then how are we supposed to get back?" Elise chuckle "Hahahaha, don't worry there's an easier and much faster way back, now hold my hand" she said extending her left hand forward.

Elise close her eyes and start to concentrate '…Ok there you are… why hasn't he grab my hand yet?' Elise open her eyes seeing Issei looking at her hand with a tint of pink spread around his cheek clearly showing slight embarrass and hesitation "Issei it's just holding hands" she comments simply, as sweat drop roll down behind her head, seeing how the Hyoudou is making such a big deal over something like this 'He's sure faithful to the Gremory, I'll say that much'.

Issei chuckle and bring his left hand up to hold Elise's "Ok and we're off" the two instantly disappear from the field.

**Grand Castle**

"Waah!" the two crash into an unexpected soft ground "Oh, this feels comfortable" Issei smile not intending to get up and just lay on this surface for a while "Issei get up please" Elise whisper making him groan then looks up causing his facial expression to turn into shock when seeing Ceri looking at both of them blankly while dressed in a cute purple pajama clearly ready to head to bed.

Ceri grab a notebook from the drawer and writes on it before showing it to him 'My bed… get off now' "Ahehehe" Issei laugh sheepishly and jumps out of the comfortable bed "Sorry" he bows at the princess who's giving him the blank stare causing him to sweat drop 'She can give Teme a run for his money on giving the blankest stare possible'.

Elise chuckle scratching her head and send her little sister a nervous smile "Sorry for just appearing like that Ceri" the silver haired girl writes on her notepad and show it to her older sister 'Why do you always pick my magic signature?' "Because yours is the most noticeable and powerful enough for me to sense it from a great distance" Ceri continues to write 'Why not Mom's?' Elise shivers "Not such a wise idea teleporting to Mom, last time I did it I appear in a… bad time and got… well you know".

Ceri sighs and turn to the Hyoudou seeing him leaning on a wall staying in the background "Eh!" he yips when the silver haired girl point at him, even though she may be small and cute, something about her blank face makes her a bit intimidating.

"You want me to come over?" Issei ask pointing himself then to Ceri "Spou!" "ISSEI!" Elise shouts seeing the Hyoudou still hasn't dispel the boosted gear and just accidently fired a small dragon blast toward her sister. "GAAAH!" Issei scream seeing the blast is inches away from the small girl "…" Ceri blinks causing the blast to stop then suddenly disperse.

Issei eyes widen in utter shock seeing the young princess just stop one of his main technique by doing nothing 'I-I mean it may not be in full power, but still!' 'That girl is sure interesting' Ddraig comment studying the girl from the mindscape.

Ceri eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance then sends a glare toward the Hyoudou making him shiver "S-sorry about that" he bows, dispelling the boosted gear making it shatter into pieces and disappear.

Ceri writes on the notepad and shows it to the two 'Get out of my bedroom now, before I do something bad' Elise sweat drop "Alright we will leave, but first!" she grins and pick up the cute girl and give her a big kiss on the cheeks "Good night little sis and have a sweet dream!" after saying that Elise quickly grab Issei and bolt out of the room.

**Time Skip**

After running away from a moody Ceri, Elise and Issei head to the large living room "Ahhh!" Issei moan out happily jumping down onto a comfortable couch while Elise take a seat on another set of couch beside him. "By the way, why did we just bolt out of your sister room?" he asks the princess after getting comfortable at the couch "Oh she can be a bit embarrass by my affection toward her, especially if other people witness it, so for our wellbeing it's best we got out of there after I said goodnight to her" Elise reply with a smile.

Issei chuckle "Ahaha, you sure are a good sister to her" he comments making the girl smile "Thanks, I'd do anything to protect her" she said causing the Hyoudou to chuckle "You sound just like Teme" Elise turn to him confuse "Teme?" "I mean Nawin, he has two sisters that he would do anything to protect them, even risking his own life… I don't think I've ever met a person who cares so much for their sibling like him".

Elise raise an eyebrow in interest after hearing this new information "I've never thought him to be that kind of people… my first impression of him is a bit bland like I thought he just come here get down to business, take care of the nightwalker, get the reward then head back" she admits making Issei look at her with amusement "That's nothing like him, the last thing on his mind is money since he has plenty of that because of his parent's".

"Great, I feel kind of guilty thinking him as just a mere mercenary" Elise comments a bit depress "I'm just glad you didn't say all of that in front of Akeno or you'd be dead right now" Issei response with slight fear picturing the obsessive Himejima. Elise turn to him confuse "Why would she be mad? "Nawin is her lover and she herself is a bit… overprotective with him".

Elise sweat drop hearing that before letting out a weak chuckle "You guys sure are a strange bunch, but in a good way" she smiles with slight envy "I can see all of you care for each other very much… almost like a family". Issei grins "Hehehe yeah, you can say that" "Though I'm kind of bum out that we can't bring everyone, it would be cool to introduce you to the rest of the group" he said scratching his cheek while Elise smile "Maybe one day".

'Partner… please tell me you aren't that blind?' Issei blinks at the welsh dragon sudden comment 'Huh?' Ddraig let out a long sigh 'I'm saying that you might just have a new piece sitting right in front of you' Issei blinks staring at Elise who's taking a sip from a cup of tea 'You think Elise would accept it?' 'Yes, she seems to have taken a liken to you and I can see she's a bit envious about you having this big family relationship with the others'.

Issei face shows doubts 'Why would she be envious? She has her own family here' 'You've been spending almost all day with her, have you seen how much little friends she has?' '… I guess you do have a point' 'She seems like a person who doesn't have much friend and is secretly craving for one' Issei looks at Elise who's still drinking the tea quietly, staring at the ground with a confuse expression like she's trying to come up with something to say.

'You can be her first real friend if you want to Issei, I believe it will benefit both of you' Ddraig said '… I'm not going to be her friend just so she can join my peerage, I'll do it because I just want to' Issei reply making the welsh dragon secretly smile seeing how kind the Hyoudou heart is.

"So Elise how long have you been training to join Sir Emyr's squad?" Issei decide to strike a conversation "Oh… it took me about five years" she respond happily, glad that the Hyoudou start a conversation before things could get awkward. Issei look at her surprise "Wow! Really five years it took you to be strong enough to join a division".

"Well, it would usually take even longer like twice as long since you would have to go to the Academy to train to become one of the knights, but I got a private tutor who thought me everything I need to know, so I took a shortcut… I didn't want to do that way, but my mother was kind enough to find me a tutor and I couldn't simply refuse her offer" Elise explain placing the tea down.

Issei grins "I can see the training paid off, you were amazing at the arena. I've never seen such a devastating move before!" he exclaims making the brown haired girl blush a bit while rubbing her head "Ahahah, thank you Issei".

The two continues to chat for another hour before Elise said it's late and decide to go to bed, but before that she leads the Hyoudou out of the castle "Thanks for the talk Issei… it was really fun" she said with a bright smile causing the brown haired boy to blush a bit before giving her a goofy grin "Ahaha, no problem it's nice to get to know you better Elise".

"Well, goodnight I'm getting a bit tired myself" Issei said then a sudden yawn escape from his mouth making the girl giggle "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Issei, goodnight" Elise wave as the guard shuts the gates causing a barrier to activate around the castle.

Issei waves back then turns around and head back to the Inn "Issei" a voice calls out making the Hyoudou turn to the right seeing Rias walking out of the shadows holding a serious expression "Rias!" he exclaims happily running toward his girlfriend giving her a big hug.

Issei smile waver feeling the crimson haired didn't return his hug making him pull back and look at her with worry seeing her expression turn to troubled "Something wrong?" he asks soothingly "… It's been a rough day and I've seen somethings I'd wish I never would" she mumbles with clear sadness.

"You want to talk about it?" the Hyoudou ask softly giving her shoulder a comfort squeeze, Rias look up and give him a small smile "No, there's too much on my mind at this moment, so let's just head to bed then I can explain it tomorrow morning with everyone" "I understand" Issei reply then suddenly scoops the Gremory up on his arms making her yip in surprise "I shall carry you back then!" he proclaims with a big grin.

Rias can't help but smile at her lover bright personality shining even when hers is down at the moment "Thanks" she mumbles laying her head on his chest before slowly closing her eyes.

**Swamp **

"Who are you?" Hana ask getting in front of her master and stare hard at the short individual wearing a brown cloak that covers their full body and face. Nawin grab Hana's shoulder and pulls her to the side allowing him to step forward "I presume you're the witch who resides here?" he comment making the person give up a deep wicket chuckle "Ahhh, such a handsome boy and smart too… You are correct, I am the witch who been living in these swamps for decades and it seems your pet has made a mess here" the witch comment looking at the dozens of large craters spread about the swamp.

"But I guess when fighting a Bulach this kind of destruction is inevitable" the witch comment as Nawin stare at her closely while keeping on full guard "Yes, the Bulach wasn't an easy opponent, but there's a reason why we're here" he said catching the witch attention "I had figure… what is thee reason of being here?".

"Show her Hana" Nawin command making the green haired nod and bring her right hand up where the jar appears showing the nightwalker's fur "Ohh" the witch looks at the fur with interest "Have you heard of a creature that's been roaming in Shigemi? Nightwalker it's called" Nawin explain.

"I already know of it boy, the birds have told me" the witch respond "Ok, now the reason why I came here is to ask you to use your magic and help us locate the nightwalker whereabouts" Nawin said, crossing his arms. "Heheheheh, you think I would waste my time and mana to help you child? You obviously don't know about us witches well" the woman crack a laugh making Hana wince at the high pitch voice while the Makasha's eyes narrow.

'Nawin I will only say this once don't use that on her' Sairex said clearly angry reading what the Makasha is currently thinking 'Do what she says and if you use that, I will lock my power away from you!' he warns causing Nawin to eyes widen slightly never thinking the holy dragon would take such drastic degree from stopping him to use that power.

Nawin click his teeth in annoyance, glaring at the ground before taking a deep breath and looks up at the witch "What do you want us to do?" "Oh" the witch mutter amaze by the Makasha choice of words "Simple, we help you and you help us" he responds making the witch laugh causing Hana eyebrow to twitch in annoyance getting sick of that laugh since for her it's ten times louder because of her enhanced six senses.

"Be careful of your choice of word boy, what happen if my wish is for you to kill the hydra for causing this much devastation on my swamp" the witch said making Hana clench her teeth and glance back at her master 'Then I would tell you to go fuck yourself' the Makasha retorts in his mind, but decide to reply in a more formal manner

"Sorry, but that would be an impossible request, she's my familiar and I need her alive to solve this nightwalker case" Nawin respond making Hana flinch a bit as her heart clench in slight pain 'Those he really think I'm just a tool to use to solve this case...'.

The witch let out a deep chuckle "Even though you show darkness and cold outside there's pure inside of you boy… But lucky for you, I'm one of the more generous witch here and you already do me a favor by getting rid of that pesky beast Bulach since it's been destroying my crops and taken my animal's" Nawin sigh in relief "I'm glad to hear that since we really need to know the nightwalker location now" he looks up at the sky "It's already dark and the beast is currently loaming around the land as we speak".

"Hmm, bring me the jar hydra" the witch said motioning Hana to come forth making her glance back at her master who nods "Alright" she said jumping up the large stone where the witch is stood. "Open the jar and pass me the fur" she orders irking the hydra but decide to do as she was told and pass the fur to the witch.

Hana eyes widen a bit seeing the witch bringing her hand up to grab the fur showing her thin and clearly old hands which is tint with green on her brownish skin 'This is a powerful witch…'.

Nawin's pupils narrow also seeing the witch slight appearance 'Watch your words carefully Nawin-kun, this witch is very powerful that even you will have trouble' Sairex warn sensing powerful magic looming around the mysterious witch. The witch hold the patch of fur and slowly it starts to glow in blue magic then floats up above her palm.

A few moments of silent pass the fur slowly lands back on the witch's palm "It's already on the move and it may be too late for you two to get there" she said making Nawin eyes narrow "Just tell us, I can get us there in a flash" he responds. The witch chuckle "I see, the beast is making way toward a small village called Urlom" she annouce causing Nawin and Hana eyes to widen.

"That's the village we left before coming here" Nawin mumbles and turn to Hana who nods at him "Is its destination to the village or it's just passing by" "From what I have seen it's passing by, you better hurry and catch up" the witch advises passing the fur back to Hana who place it back in the jar.

The witch turn to the two "Well be on your way, the beast is already at the village" Nawin motion Hana to grab his shoulder which she complies "Thanks for the help" he said glancing back at the witch seeing her smiling a bit underneath the hood "Hehehe, do be careful boy" with that said the two disappear in black flash leaving the chuckling witch.

**Urlom Vllage **

"Zid!" a black flash appears in front of the village where the two lands, Nawin quickly turns around "No, no, NO!" he shouts seeing what's in front of him, showing a destroyed village "Huh!" Hana holds her mouth seeing dozens of dead bodies lied on the ground, the corpses range from a man, woman, to even children's. All the houses are either destroyed or have bodies hanging out from the walls and windows showing the full display of the massacre.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!" Nawin shouts to the skies in anger, he looks back down seeing all the dead bodies making him turn to the side after seeing too many woman and children being slaughtered "Nightwalker!" he said those words through his gritting teeth before, slowly the dark aura inside of him start releasing out and swirl around him.

"M-master" Hana is send sliding back when the shadow aura explodes and speed around the Makasha in a violent speed causing the ground to rumble. "M-master?!" Hana shouts in shock seeing the black haired charging up the demonic shadow and slowly turn to her "Lighting… Dragon!" he thrust his right hands forward firing a lighting blast in a shape of a large dragon size.

Hana stood still in shock seeing the attack speeding toward her "Uarh!" her eyes widen even more when the attack pass her by the shoulders "RAAAAWRRR!" a loud roar boom from behind making her turn to see the nightwalker howling in pain.

"HANA DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Nawin shouts snapping her out of the shock and shakily nod back "Hydra flame!" Hana takes a deep breath and blows out a wide range fire blast enveloping the large creature completely. "Move back" the Makasha orders making the hydra jump back landing on his right "Remember the combo?" he ask making Hana look at him surprise "What about getting its appearance or its head back" "I could care less about that, we are obliterating it this instance, now get ready" "R-right".

Nawin takes a deep breath and slowly lift both his hands forward connecting them to each other the glance at Hana "Go!" she nods and speed toward the flames and start circling around it "Hydra flame!" she starts blowing more fire into it causing the flames to grow bigger. "Red flame cannon!" Nawin announce causing a large red ball to form on his palms "Bigger" he starts adding more magic into it causing the size of the destructive magic ball to grow even larger then it's usual normal size.

"Now!" Nawin shouts firing the ball toward the flame "Do it Hana!" "Right!" the hydra stop and speed toward the ball "Poison Web!" she claps her hands together before expanding it creating a venomous poison net "Hyu!" she slid down dodging the ball, but lifts her hands up making the net envelope the ball causing the two attack to merge, changing the ball's appearance, now the outline is dark corrupt purple while the inside shine in deathly looking blood red.

The ball goes straight into the flames and a second later the whole thing explodes in a gigantic scale, sending the two flying back as well does the village with buildings start crumbling to the ground by the intense shockwave.

"Uh" Nawin slowly sits up to see a cloud of smoke surrounding the area, "Master" he turns to see Hana laying on the ground in an uncomfortable position "You added more power than I would have thought" she groans sitting back up "Didn't want to take any chances" he replies standing up.

"RAAAAAAWHH!" a loud roar explode causing the smoke to blow away showing a large, muscular creature standing tall on its two large legs, it has grey tough skin, large size hands and muscular arms, built monstrous body figure, it has glowing red eyes with no pupils, large wide mouth that have hundreds of razor sharp teeth's, it's nose resembles of a bat with a sharp bone peeling out from the tip, it's feet have sharp black nails, similar to its hands nails, there's also some long strand of grey hair falling down from the top of its head.

The creature has some grey furs covering parts of its body such on its chest, arms, legs, pelvis, though not at its face "Hana…" Nawin speaks making the hydra nod "Yes, it's the nightwalker". 'It took the attack without a flinch… what in the world is it' the Makasha thought staring at the creature.

The nightwalker glare at the black flash "RAAORR!" it screams, slamming both its hands down creating an earth current speeding toward him. Nawin summons a lance and throws it down right in front of the creature "Poush!" he disappears in black flash to appear right next to the lance and summons a great sword "Ha!" he swings it forward to only be block by the nightwalker hand which caught the large blade easily.

Nawin glares at the nightwalker as black aura explode around him "Grrr" the nightwalker growls feeling itself being pushback by the Makasha "Huh" Nawin smirk bringing its left hand up, aiming it right at the creature's face.

"Thunder Roar… Howl!" "BOOM!" a large explosion erupts and a glowing yellow light shine brightly in the night with electric current rippling through the ground from where the Makasha stood. "W-what!" Nawin mutter "It can't be" Hana mumbles in shock when the dust cleared showing the nightwalker standing there still with no wound to be shown.

Nawin eyes widen seeing it opening its mouth showing an electric yellow glowing inside it's throat 'Shit!' 'GET OUT OF THERE KID!' "MASTER!" Hana dash forward, but it was too late when the creature release the blast right back at the Makasha in point blank range. "No!" Hana sees the Makasha battered body flying out from the blast "I got you" she said jumping up and catches her master before landing back on the ground gently.

"Master" Hana mutter in worry seeing how wounded the black haired is 'I need to heal him immediately' she presses both her hands down on his chest and start adding her magic in it causing her hands to glow in green aura. The burn marks slowly start to heal "RAAWRR!" "No" Hana look up seeing the nightwalker is slowly stomping toward them.

Hana's face start twitching "I'll eat you alive!" she states darkly as her teeth and ears starts to sharpen. "You won't have to, I'll kill it" a voice state making Hana turn to see Akeno walking past her and stop in front of them, she stares darkly at the beast with her electric yellow eyes which glows in hidden anger. "A-akeno" Hana whisper in shock, the raven-haired glance back at her "I sense Nawin's magic signature and quickly hurried here, luckily I was close by" Akeno turn back to the beast "Stay here and focus on healing Nawin-kun" she orders.

The nightwalker let out a powerful roar causing a violent purple aura to explode around it making the earth creak "Killed innocents and now hurt my lover" Akeno glare darkly at the beast though her expression shows calm anger "I'll end you before you can even make the next move".

"RAAWWR-" the nightwalker pause in shock seeing Akeno zooming toward it without even moving her legs, "HAAARRR" the beast scream in pain when dozen of invisible lighting strike connect to its body when the Himejima move pass it, the beast staggers back as black smoke pour out from its chest showing the burnt wound.

"Dare hurt my lover" the beast turn seeing Akeno is right behind it "I will eradicate you" she lifts her right arm up aiming at the beast's back "Lighting bomb" she fires a small yellow orb "RAAAAHH!" the nightwalker is send forward by the orb and when it crashes the ground the orb erupt in an electric explosion.

"W-wow!" Hana stare at the fight in utter shock seeing the Himejima completely dominating the battle "H-how is she this strong?!". Akeno stare hard at the smoke knowing the creature is well alive though heavily wounded "This attack will finish you off" she lifts her right arm up causing the skies to darken "Clak!" yellow lighting creak around the sky before a strike is shot down at the Himejima palm forming a large lighting lance "Lance of Zeus".

"RAAWWRHHHH!" the smoke disperses showing an enrage nightwalker "Be gone by my lighting" Akeno fires the lance toward the beast and when it impact an destructive explosion erupt dwarfing the size of a village, it's size was big enough that even the people of Shigemi could see a large yellow light glowing in the far distance.

Hana stare at shock at the destruction that the lance displayed "Incredible" she mutters 'No way the nightwalker is alive after that'. When the smoke is cleared the only thing, they can see is an enormous crater "Tsk" Akeno click her teeth "It got away".

"Y-you did it" Hana smile seeing the Himejima making her way here "Sadly no, it got away" "What! How could that be?!" Akeno kneel down looking at the now sleeping Makasha "It disappear in the last second when my attack impact the around… I'm certain someone must have used a special teleportation to allow the beast to escape" she respond.

Akeno turns to Hana "I sense its magic signature just vanish when by attack was about to impact, clearly the person who teleported away intended to make us believe I killed the nightwalker, so they want to time it right but I guess they got nervous when they saw my attack" "So the nightwalker magic signature disappear before your attack could even hit it?" Hana said trying to get things right "Yes".

"Come on get up, I need to take Nawin-kun back to Lilios where he can rest" Akeno said picking the black haired up from the hydra hands "You can head back to the familiar forest now and rest up too" Hana finger twitches hearing the orders she was given by the Himejima, but decide not to say anything other than to nod "Yeah, I'm exhausted" she glance at her master one more time before disappear in a bright light.

Akeno look down at the Makasha peaceful face making her smile abit before she starts making way back to Lilios.

**Next Chapter: Sleeping God**


	84. Sleeping God

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"What is going on?!" a voice boom, outside the small Japanese style house, where Sairex and Tairex are currently rested "What's with all the noise kid?" the black dragon speaks out, rubbing his ear. Nawin enters the room clearly not in a good mood "Ever since the last battle I had with Raynare, my power has been dwindled, I can't even take a full blast to the face!" the Makasha turn to the white dragon, seeing he looking calmly at his direction "Tell me Sairex! What's happening to me!?".

Sairex take a sip from his tea and release a sigh "You should be asking the dragon god, not me" he answers, making the Makasha clenches his hands and glance down at the mark on his neck "Ever since that encountered you had with her, something has changed" Tairex comment lazily, lying on the floor.

Nawin rub his nose and take a deep breath, before looking at Sairex in his now usual stoic expression "You're saying you don't know what's happening at all?" "Sadly no, that mark has been causing some disturbance in your magic, though it could also be that restriction seal that Sirzech has placed around it".

"So, weak that your girlfriend had to save your ass" Tairex comment pointing at the large screen hovering in front, "Uh!" Nawin eyes widen seeing Akeno speeding toward the Nightwalker and inflicted dozens of blinding lighting strike by just passing by it. Nawin stare in astonish, when seeing how the Himejima completely dominated the nightwalker in less than a minute after releasing the Lance of Zeus, "That girl has already surpassed you" Tairex state with a dark grin.

Sairex glance at the screen "Indeed, it's not surprising she's gotten this strong after training, with a powerful and experience fallen angel like Azazel, though I'd say if she'd train with her father then she may become even stronger" he states, "Oh" Tairex murmur in amusement seeing the Makasha clenching his hands after finish looking the battle.

"Are you jealous of your lover kid?" the dark dragon asks, chuckling deeply causing Nawin glare to at him before looking down at his shaking hands. Sairex stare at the young Makasha with worry clouding his golden eyes 'Nawin…', "Oh how weak you have fallen kid, after all the stuff I've taught you, such a disappointment you turn out to be" Tairex utters making his brother send a glare "Tairex" he mutters in warning but it falls on deaf ears as the black dragon continues.

"I'm embarrassed that our first owner is you, chu! I bet the Hyoudou would be a better owner than you since he seems to be improving a lot lately" Tairex said while the Makasha just stood still with bangs covering his eyes. "What? Not gonna say anything, Ha! Expected as muc-" Tairex is cut off, when he is grab by the face and is thrown through the house.

"Guh!" Tairex groan crashing into a large boulder, he gets up to see Sairex standing in front of him; giving him a stern look "I'll say it once more be silent brother" he commands making the other growl before turning to the side giving a tsk noise "Whatever".

Sairex turns to see the Makasha has already left "Huh… I hope things will turn out alright" he mutters, which his brother caught "I rather it be the other way" Tairex interject causing the white haired to turn toward him, clearly showing full annoyance "I wonder at times why I don't just kill you, it will probably do good for the future and Nawin-kun sake" "You've already tried, remember".

**Inn**

"Nawin-kun!" Akeno smile seeing the black haired slowly getting up "Glad to see you back up, breakfast is already over so I brought some of the food back here" she said, thought it seems that her words fall in deaf ears as the Makasha just stare down at the blanket with blanks expression.

The Himejima tries to smile and lifts a bowl of pork porridge on her lap "I got this from the club lounge, since you must be a bit hungry" she brings a spoon up, "Posh!" "Huh?!" Akeno's eyes widen when Nawin slaps her hand away causing the spoon to fly back landing on the now messy marble floor.

Akeno shock expression slowly turn to sadness seeing the Makasha staring down with calm rage expression while clenching the blanket tightly clearly showing frustration. "You know… no matter what I will always love you" Nawin's eyes widen a bit hearing her words. Akeno looks up at him and smile "Know that the reason I got strong is to be able to stand next to you… to not let myself be a burden to you and most importantly to protect you since you've protected me so many times already".

Nawin eyes soften as small tears start dripping down his usual blank eyes when hearing how heartfelt the Himejima is on those comment, he knows she said all those words from the very bottom of her heart "You're too much Akeno" he mutters staring down, unable to look at the raven haired after what he just did.

Akeno place the bowl down and turn back to the Makasha, "No matter what you do, you can't sever the love I have for you" her smile widen, when looking down at the beautiful bracelet "You've made me find love… the one feeling I thought I would never get or even had after what I've experienced in the past" she looks up at him "I'm eternally grateful to you for giving me such love even though I know it's hard for you at time expressing it, but I hope our love will continue forever, even through tough times".

Akeno was about to continue, but stop when she is suddenly pull into a hug from the Makasha causing her to smile and wholeheartedly returns it "I'm sorry" she hears him mutter "It's ok, I forgive you just please don't hold all these emotions in Nawin-kun, use me as a pillar of support" she replies.

Akeno pulls back and smile brightly seeing the Makasha is returning back to normal seeing a small smile grace his lips "Thanks, you really have grown Akeno… I'm glad" he plants a kiss on her lips before getting out of bed.

"You're ok now?" Akeno ask turning around facing him "Yeah don't worry… yesterday was a crazy day, so my mind needed rest and it didn't help that Tairex won't shut up in the mindscape and kept aggravating me" he reply with a sigh.

"Your sacred gear?" the raven haired ask receiving a nod "Nawin-kun… I don't mean to invade your privacy, but why are you so exclusive when it comes to your sacred gear?" she question causing the Makasha stare forward; blankly before turning back, giving her a smile "Because I don't really know that much about him myself, he's a bit of a enigma and grumpy dragon" he answers making Akeno slowly nod "Oh, I see" "Anyway, let me take a quick shower then we can meet up with the other" Nawin said, entering the bathroom while Akeno jumps out of the bed "Ok".

**Time Skip: Inn Tavern **

"Yo Akeno-san, Nawin!" Issei waves at the two when they enter the tavern, "How you feeling little brother?" Rias ask "Yeah, I'm good" he reply, taking a seat "Sorry for bring a bit late, took him a while to get up and I didn't want to wake him up" Akeno inform, taking a seat next to the Makasha.

Rias shake her head "It's fine, we all had a rough day… yesterday it seems like all of us has seen a lot of stuff" she said turning serious "Huh, is that why we're seated in a VIP area, so we can discuss stuff" Nawin respond making her nod "I prefer we don't have ears listening".

"Miss, would you like to order now?!" the waitress ask through the curtains, "You all hungry?" Rias turn to her team "I'm starving" Nawin state "I too!" Issei grins "Well it is almost lunch, so we should fetch some food before heading out" Akeno advise making her close friend nod. Rias turn to the lady "Alright, can we have the menu please" "Of course" the waitress pass the menu through the curtains "I will be back in a minute to get your order" she said then leaves.

"So, what happened Nawin?" Issei start off while looking through the menu with Rias "What do you mean?" "Nawin-kun what do you want?" Akeno interject reading through the menu "Anything with protein is fine love" he replies before turning back to the Hyoudou "So, what are you talking about?" "The nightwalker of course! You fought it, right?!" Issei exclaims making Rias pinch his cheek "Ow, ow, ow, ow, what's that for Rias" he whines rubbing his sore cheek when she releases it, before sending him a stern look "Lower your volume".

"Got caught by my own blast" Nawin reply making the three turn to him "Can you elaborate" Rias said making him nod "I charged up the thunder roar howl and the next time I know it shoot back at me from its mouth, which make me think, it either shallowed my attack or absorbed it through its body then fired it back" he explains "You got beaten by one attack" Issei comment with unimpressed tone, which quickly receive him a dark glare from Akeno causing him shrink down in fear and apologize "S-sorry".

Nawin sighs rubbing his forehead, "I've been weak lately" he mumbles making Rias nod looking at him with serious expression "And I want to know why Nawin, you aren't at the same level compare to back then... I'm worry you're going to be burden", "Rias!" Akeno snaps back surprising the Gremory "He won't be a burden, he's still strong and is able to handle himself, don't forgot the enemies he has faced to get here… not everyone can say they defeated a former Satan and a ten winged fallen angle!".

"It's ok" Nawin smile place his hand over hers before turning to Rias "I know you're worried Rias, but I am as clueless as you, to why my power has been severely cut for a while now… hopefully I will figure it out soon and get back to my top shape" he said. Rias stare at him for a moment before releasing a sigh "… Ok, just please be careful and don't push yourself, alright?" "Got it".

**Time Skip**

"Ahhhh, that was delicious!" Issei moans, rubbing his belly while the girls stare at the mountain of plates in front of him "I have to agree with you on that" they turn to see Nawin using a toothpick to clean his teeth from all the meats he's eaten with equally amount of empty plate in front of him.

"Goodness, both of your appetite are scary" Rias comment with sweat drop rolling down her head, "You're paying this Rias" Akeno state "Whaaa?!" she turns to the raven haired in shock, "I already paid for the rooms" Nawin interject "I paid for all the ingrediencies and potions we've bought" Akeno inform "Umm… you love me?" Issei add in sheepishly making the Gremory head hung down "Fine, I'll pay… hope we have some money left for the rest of the stay" she mutters.

Issei suddenly stand up, holding his crouch "Oh right! I need to pee" he informs making the rest sweat drop "Then go you idiot, we aren't your parents" Nawin retorts making the Hyoudou glare at him before rushing to the restroom. "You mind paying the bill Akeno" Rias passes her purse to her friend who nod, grabbing it and gets up "Be right back".

Seeing now it's only the two of them, Rias turn to the Makasha and rest her head above her hands "I'm going to say this once more Nawin… what happened to you" she asks "….", Nawin stare down at the table holding his usual stoic look. Rias clench her hands "Tell me" she demand with a clear tone that shows she's not messing around.

Nawin looks up at her "… Infinite Dragon God, Ophis" he slowly mutters out every single word, with each word causing the Gremory eyes to widen, "Urhg" she looks down not expecting that answer, out of everything she was prepared to hear that was probably the last or the least of what she wanted to hear. Rias stare at her palm with clear worriedness shown in her eyes "I-is Ophis the one that gave you the mark?" she asks hoping the answer is no "… Yes".

Rias clench her hands tightly causing her knuckle to turn white "Why… why in the world would you attract that kind of person's attention" she mutters as her body begin to shake. Nawin stare at the Gremory knowing this was the outcome when he said that infamous name "Huh… do I have to really tell you Rias" he said causing her to look up "My name is Nawin Makasha, a boy four months ago was just an ordinary human living his normal life, until he was killed by a fallen angle then got a second chance at life by becoming revived thanks to the Princess of the Gremory clan, after that he gained enough power to kill a ten winged angle and end the former ruler of the underworld… he did all that in just a couple of months of being a devil".

Nawin leans back and crosses his arms "With all of the things I've achieved in such a short amount of time, it's inevitable I would gained lots of attention… even from a god" Rias click to her teeth knowing what the Makasha said is true "So she gave you that cursed mark?" she ask, wanting to be sure which she got when receiving a nod, making her mood quickly turn to anger "Then why haven't you told this to my brother or Azazel?!".

"It's my own busines-" "They can help you!" Rias cuts in, slamming her hands down the table while glaring at the Makasha in frustration "Stop hiding things from us Nawin!". The black haired stare at her "… Sometimes it's better off not saying anything to protect the ones you care for" he reply making Rias immediately calm down and lean back to her seat.

Rias rest her head down on her hand before releasing a long sigh, "Can you at least promise me, you will talk to either my brother or Azazel about this" she ask "… Ok" Nawin reply making her smile, "I won't force you to tell me everything Nawin, but please remember we are family and we look out for each other, so if you ever need to talk to someone just come to me or the others alright?" she said giving him a warm smile reach he returns.

"Thanks for understanding… Sis" he replies, Rais give a toothy grin when hearing the word sis, "Otouto!" she jumps out of her seat and slam down at the shock Makasha, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you so much!" Rias gushes, nuzzling at Nawin's chest who just lay there knowing it's impossible to get out of her tight grip at his current state 'At least she isn't crushing my bones'. Suddenly the two feel a blast of killer intent wash over them, 'Oh boy' Nawin glance up to see Akeno staring down at them with murder shown in her violet eyes while Issei is behind her, shivering in fear and takes a few steps back.

Rias feel sweat rolling down the back of her head when feeling most of the killing intent was aimed at her "Hehehe, I'm just showing Nawin-kun my sisterly love Akeno" she reassured, smiling nervously then sits up causing the position she is now in even more sexual making Nawin mentally facepalm and Akeno's mood worsen.

"Oops" Rias finally sees what she has just done "I'll give the count of three to get out of my Nawin… one… two" "Get up Rias!" Nawin hushes, snapping the Gremory out of her thoughts and jumps back. When Rias lands on her seat, Akeno's moods immediately turns back to normal and smile at her "Thank you for moving Rias" she state, sitting back next to the Makasha.

Rias sweat drop and hung her head down "I remember the days where she would call me Buchou, same goes with Issei" she mutters in depress tone before turning up, giving a stern glare to the Makasha "You are a bad influence, because of your disregards of formality others started picking it up too!".

Issei chuckles, taking a sit back next to the crimson haired "If Nawin here doesn't even show formality to Sirzech-sama, then I doubt he will ever show it to you Rias" he comments, "You also stop calling me Buchou!" Rias whine, pointing at him.

"B-but I thought since we are dating it would be nice if I call you by your name!" Issei quickly interject making Rias blinks a couple of time before a tint of blush appear on her cheeks "S-sure that's fine then" she stutters, turning to the other side with a small smile form on her lips, making the other couple smirk in amusement.

Nawin leans forward placing both his arms on the table "Now that we got lunch out of the way, let's get back to business shall we" he said making everyone nod, turning serious "Well I guess I will start off on what I've found yesterday" Rias starts, catching everyone's attention.

**Mini Time Skip**

"So, all three of us encountered the monsters that appears around Shigemi at night" Rias state after hearing Issei and Akeno stories, she turns to the Makasha "No I haven't seen anything like that since its mostly part due to me being out of Shigemi to hunt down a witch" he replies surprising everyone.

"You went to search for a witch?!" Rias said in shock before sending a glare at the black haired "What's your reason for going to meet such dangerous race!?", "Huh, because I needed a witch's magic to track the nightwalker and as you can see by me being alive and fought the nightwalker, everything turned out fine" Nawin reply in slight annoyance.

Rias sighs and relax back down on her seat "I rather not go into full details, but after giving a fur of a nightwalker, which I found from a battlefield where Hana encountered it, the witch used her magic and was able to track the nightwalker's location" Nawin takes a calm deep breath "I and Hana teleported to a village called Urlom, but…. We were too late when arriving to see the sight of a completely destroyed village and mutilated corpses".

Akeno place her hand on the Makasha shoulder giving a comfort squeeze making him glance at her and sends a small smile before turning to Rias, "Luckily for us it was still there and I fought it before gotten hit by a surprise attack causing me to substance quite a damaged, but before the nightwalker could finish the job, Akeno appeared and was able to fought the beast back" Nawin inform, though Rias and Issei were surprise at the last part.

Rias turns to Akeno since she hasn't heard this part of the story until now "You were able to go toe to toe with it?" she asks with surprise tone. Akeno nod "Yes, I was able to force it to retreat… in all honesty the creature wasn't as powerful as we were led to believe".

Nawin cross his arms and think for a second before opening his eyes "Akeno is right about that, I got beaten because my magic is low at that time from all the teleporting I had to do and because of my current state. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but if I was in full power, it would have been an easy fight" he said making everyone turn to him.

"Seriously?" Issei speak, with some doubts on his face "Come on, from what we have heard from the people's and the Queen this beast should be dangerous and powerful", he then points at the Makasha "Are you sure that beast you encountered was really the nightwalker?". Rias nod in agreement with her lover and turns to Nawin "He does have a point, could you be mistaken, also you said it slaughtered a whole village which doesn't really make sense, why would it just randomly kill dozen of villagers while before, it was killing high nobles one by one" she adds.

Nawin's eyes widen slightly hearing this and looks toward the two "… You do bring some good points, I haven't thought about that before" he admits. "… No" Nawin shakes his head, "It will bring the question up on why the witch would have told me that the beast yesterday was the nightwalker, after all the fur did belong to it so the mistaken of it not being the nightwalker is impossible" he counters.

Rias sighs and stand up "Well I guess the next best idea is to return back to the witch, but personally I think the fur belonged to another creature, also there is one more thing that makes me think that the creature wasn't the nightwalker", Nawin looks at her "It's appearance" she nods "Yes… you saied it's a large creature with huge humanoid like body shape similar to the giants though not as tall, I find hard to believe the size of that kind of creature could gain the ability to disappear at night and from what we know, has tremendous speed that the captains here haven't even lied eyes on it yet, same goes with the folks".

Nawin looks down and clench his hands in frustration "God damn it!" the others are startled when he slams the table causing it to split in half, "Calm down Nawin-kun" Akeno ushers rubbing his shoulder. Nawin stands up and turn to Issei "Come on, you and I are heading to the witch" "M-me?" the Hyoudou points himself causing Nawin to tick it slight annoyance "Yes, pervert you!" "Oh ok!" he grins jumping up.

"Then it's settled" Rias turn to Akeno "Me and Akeno will go have a chat with Kaz and see what we can learn and continue from there, while you and Issei can head to the witch to get more answers" she instructs, as the raven haired stop beside her. Nawin rub his neck and nod "Sure, let's just clear this stuff before it turns night… I want to discuss this weird phenomenon with the Queen later" he states making the Gremory nod.

"Ready?" Rias ask turning to her friend, receiving a nods back "Ok, we'll be seeing you guys and be careful" she said glancing back at the two "Don't worry, me and Nawin are a good team" Issei grins giving a thumb up making the Gremory chuckle softly. Akeno stare at the Makasha and send him a smile which he returns "See you later Akeno" "You too".

Issei watch the girls walk out of the Inn before turning to the Makasha "So, lets head out teme!" Nawin sweat drop hearing that nickname again after Akeno just happen to left the building "Fine, grab my shoulder" he instructs making the other look confuse "Huh?" Nawin send a glare showing annoyance, "So you can also teleport there, you dimwit!" "Oh right" Issei place a hand on the Makasha shoulder and the two disappear in black flash.

**Swamp**

The two appear at the entrance of the swamp "Urgh, stinks here!" Issei let go of the Makasha and cover his noise "Don't be a wuss" the other reply blankly before making his way in "Come on". Issei looks around the murky swamp and spot some old skeletons lied either under the mud or some hanging on the branches by ropes, at the far distance he can see some drowners crawling around the ground or swimming in the pond causing shivers to run down his spin 'No wonder why there's so many dead bodies here'.

Issei look at front to see the Makasha walking straight forward looking like he's not even effective by all the skeletons and corpses they are walking past 'I don't know is because he's cold hearted or he just isn't bothered by it because he already saw them' Issei mutter in his mind before shaking his head and start walking strong, changing his expression into a serious one.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Nawin glance back in curious to see the Hyoudou bored face 'Surprise he's been quiet this long without complaints'. After a minute, "Teme are we there yet?" Issei mutter out making the black haired chuckle knowing that was coming "Yeah, we're almost there just a few more minutes" "Why aren't we running instead of slow walking" Issei question "Simple, less noise less attention, which means no monster will be pouncing on us like they did with those poor fella's we've been walking past" Nawin respond.

When reaching at the heart of the swamp, the two starts smelling smoke "We're close know" Nawin inform "Hey! There's a hut over there" Issei points at the right showing a medium size hut place at the center of the swamp "Good catch" the Makasha praise causing Issei to grin "Let's knock on the door… and Issei don't do anything reckless, this witch is powerful" "Got it".

Nawin knock the wooden door a couple of time, Issei who was behind is in full guard just in case. The door suddenly opens showing beautiful tall woman with long jet-black haired that is styled in a straight fringe cut just above her eyebrow, sleek hourglass body, warm green eyes, soft cold white skin, black painted nails, her attire consist of a black dress with violet flower patterns.

Issei and especially Nawin stand there in shock expecting a cloak witch, instead of a beautiful woman living in the middle of a swamp. The lady raises her eyebrow "May I ask why you knocked on my door" she ask in an intoxicating deep voice sending shivers down Issei spine.

The Makasha snap out of his shock "We're looking for a witch that lives in this swamp" he answers making the woman turn to him "Ah, you two must be speaking of my mother, I'll call her" she turns behind "Mother there's someone here to meet you" "Yes I got it girl, I can sense their presence" a familiar old voice respond.

Nawin eyes narrow seeing the witch stop beside her daughter holding an ominous smile when she spots him "Didn't expect so see ye back boy, how was the hunt?" she asks. "That's the reason why I came here, I'm going to get straight to the point" "I'm happy to hear that" "… Was that the nightwalker yesterday" he questions.

The witch remains silent for a minute staring at the Makasha before releasing a deep chuckle "What you see is what you believe in boy… do you believe that was the nightwalker?" "… No" "Then there's your answer" Nawin clench his teeth getting annoy by the witch games "I gave you a fur that belongs to the nightwalker, so tell me why did you lie to me!" "Oh, I did no such things, I did give you the right locations, the fur did belong to the beast you fought" the witch respond.

Nawin eyes widen slightly "W-wait, your saying that the fur doesn't belong to the real nightwalker?!" "Hehehe, tis what I say boy… it seems someone is playing you all for a fool" she utters. 'Someone is behind these attacks and I believe that person is the one controlling the nightwalker' Rias words run through the Makasha mind 'So Rias is right… the possibility of the beast having its own motive is scarp aside… someone is behind the shadows pulling the strings'.

"So, Rias is right?" Issei whisper behind the Makasha who glance back at him, giving a stiff nod before turning back to the two witches "Do you know who's behind all of this" Nawin question making the witch chuckle "I do not, this person is skilled enough to even hide from myself" "Not much help we can give, now will tis be all?" the daughter asks showing some impatient.

"Don't be rude dear" the witch urge her daughter before turning back to the two "It seems you are stuck in another dead end… what will you do now boy?" she ask with curious in her tone "… I guess we just have to start from scratch again" Nawin said, clearly frustrated by the situation.

"You won't find anything doing that, it will only be a waste of that precious time you have" the witch state making the Makasha glare at her "Then tell us what we should do!" he shouts causing the daughter to step up and send a stern glare at him "Watch your tone young man".

Nawin face twitches trying to contain his anger "Why don't you take a breather and start going through all the leads and clues you have discovered… it might help more than you think" the witch advises. Nawin slowly close his eyes and start resting his mind '… The beast that attacked Hana could still be the nightwalker, but the fur that I picked up is wrong… or there are actually two different beasts that's looming this land. Rias is right about that beast yesterday not being the nightwalker, but it must be connected to the nightwalker somehow'.

'... Urlom! there must be some clues there for sure and I need to get there fast before the knight's step on something' Nawin snap his eyes open and nod to the witch causing her to crack a deep smile "Good, now you know where your next destination is?" "Yes… thanks again for your help" "Hehehe, you can repay me later".

The witch turn to her daughter "I would like you to accompany them in this journey girl" she said surprising the boys along with the woman "Pardon mother?!" "You heard me, it's best you to get out of this swamp a little since a few weeks ago you kept complaining about it, also your magic will serve good for them" the witch said before turning to the Makasha "Now you owe me twice young man" she inform making him nod back.

"I don't have a say in this?" the daughter question crossing her hand in annoyance "No" her mother reply simply causing the younger woman to sigh "As you wish mother, but first let me go fetch some things before heading out" she said entering back into the hut. "May I ask why you are doing this?" Nawin question making the witch chuckle "I'm doing this for her own sake since it's true that most of her life she's been stuck in these swamps, so being out of here a bit might help her, also like I said her magic will prove very useful for your search".

Issei grins and bow down to the witch "We thank you for your help madam, I never thought a witch to be so kind!" he said causing the older woman to turn to him and laugh lightly "Ahaha, aren't you an interesting man with manners. Like I said to the other man, I'm different from the other witches that you will surely meet in the futures, so my advice is to always be on guard or yur'll be killed" she warns making the Hyoudou nod.

The witch stare at the boys for a moment "You two are friends?" she questions making the Makasha cross his arms and move his head to the side "Don't know I would go that far" he responds making the Hyoudou grin and warp an arm around the black haired neck "Hehehe, he doesn't want to admit it, but we're close!" he boast.

"I can see a strong bond building around you two and it seems as days goes by, it will only keep growing" the witch state making the two turn to her "I wonder will you two become brother in arms to fight the greater evil… or will it turn out to be brother killing another brother to stop the evil".

Issei let go of the Makasha and stare at the witch in shock while Nawin eyes narrow "Wha-" "I'm ready" the daughter walk out and stop in front of the two "The stew is ready for you mother" she informs making the witch chuckle "Thank you dear and do have fun".

The witch turn to the boys "I suggest you all hurry, my daughter can guide you out of the forest in a much faster and safer route" "Follow me" the woman command walking past the two. Issei start walking behind the woman while Nawin stay in place and glance at the smiling witch for a few second before following suit.

**Division 5 Barracks**

"I hope you slept well" Emyr comment, glancing back at the two girls following him "As much as I could get" Rias reply while Akeno just simply nod. "I see, well we're here" Emyr stop in front of a metal door which slide to the side to open allowing them to enter.

Rias looks around at the interrogation room seeing a room behind a large one-way glass, through the glass shows a large steel room where Kaz seated in front of a metal table "Seems like your knights has given him some hard times" Akeno comment when spotting several bruises around the bold man face "The cocksucker deserves it" one of the knights reply, standing in front of the mirror.

"Calm down Knight, Kaz will be punished for what he has done" Emyr state before turning to the girls "Well you can enter the room and interrogate him yourself or would you like me to accompany you?" he ask "I got this one" Rias said, entering the room with Akeno following closely behind.

"I'm starting to pity Kaz a bit" Emyr comments, leaning his back on the wall while the knight turn to him surprise "Really captain?!" "Haha, oh not really but we will be having a show on our hands" he states when seeing, the dark expression shown on the Gremory as she standing a at opposite end of the table with Akeno right beside her.

"Hello… Kaz" Rias greets sitting down on the chair, crossing her arms and resting her right leg over the left. The bold man stare at her with fear as sweat start dripping down his head "Y-yo-" "Let's get to the point" Rias cuts off, "Who are the people you'd been delivering those… barrels to" she questions.

"I-I don't know" Kaz replies "Do you really want to go there?" Rias ask trying to keep her cool "I will say it once more… who are they" "…" hearing silence the Gremory turn to her queen "Akeno" she call making the raven haired smile and nod "Understood".

Kaz watch in fear seeing the Himejima slowly walking towards him with a sadistic gleam shown in her violet eyes "W-who a-are you?" he stutters making her smile widen "Just someone who's going to give you pain if you don't answer my king's question" she replies stopping in front of him.

"Well!" Rias shouts causing the man to flinch and turn back to her "Like I sa-" "GAHH" Kaz is cut off, by his own scream when Akeno grab him by the arm and start adding holy electric into his body causing the man to be shock by hundreds of volt. Akeno grins sadistically "Ara, Ara, the screams of pain always enlightens me".

Rias glance at the Himejima with surprise shown in her eyes '… It's been a long time since she said those words and act this way' "Stop Akeno" she commands when seeing the man was about to lose conscious. The raven haired release her grip allowing Kaz to catch his breath "Now will you spit it out!" Rias gets up and slams her hand down causing that side of the table to bend down.

Kaz is now shaking in his boots seeing the Gremory's crimson eyes glaring at him "I suggest you answer her or" he suddenly feel a soft hand holding his head "I will eradicate your tiny brain" Akeno voice whisper from behind sending chills down the man's spine.

"Now" Rias grip the table tightly causing it to glow in crimson before it extinguishes into small glowing red particles "Answer!" she demand making the man to finally nod as tears roll down his eyes "I WILL!" he shouts back making Akeno release her grip and Rias to lower her power allowing the air in the room to become lighter "Ghoo" Kaz breath out when the air finally died down.

Rias sits back down with Akeno returning to her original position beside the Gremory "Now… talk" she orders making the man nod "I-I don't exactly know who he is, but the first time I met him was around a-a month ago,".

**Flashback: Bar**

"All the drinks are on me boys!" Kaz announce, slamming a wooden mug filled with beer down "YEAHHH!" "THANKS BOSS!" the henchmen shouts in celebration "That last deliverer made us a small fortune! hey fill me!" Kaz turns to the frighten bartender who nods and quickly pour a barrel of beer down to the mug.

Suddenly the entrance door is slam open making all the commotion pause and everyone turn to see a cloak figure walking in "Aye?!" one of the henchmen who is clearly drunk stare at the person "What do you want?! We are having a party here" he shouts, stopping in front of the person.

"I'm here to speak with Kaz" the cloak individual reply in a well-mannered tone "The boss?", Kaz turns to the person with an annoyed expression plastered on his face "I'm not interested in any other jobs, so piss off while I enjoy the party" he states making the henchmen roar and cheers each other. "This job is rather important, so I would like to have your attention" the person speaks out making everyone turn back to him.

Kaz finish the mug and slam it down on the table before turning to the henchman that's standing in front of the person "Get rid of him would you" "With pleasure boss!" the man turn to the cloak individual "Get lost!" he sends a right fist forward.

"A lowly devil like you shouldn't touch me" the person state in a dark tone, losing all the calm civil. "Urh!" everyone gasp in shock when the henchman disburses into dust when his fist was a meter away from the person's face. "I've just awoke, so I'm not in the best of mood" suddenly violet aura emits around the person's body causing the room gravity to get heavy "Gah!" all the henchmen screams in pain then they are all force down on their knees, same with Kaz who's finding it hard to breath all of a sudden.

Kaz start sweating profusely and shakily move his head up to see the person slowly making he's way towards him "I've heard you can get a delivering job done and I've in need of your service" he stop right in front of the bold head man "Will you cooperate?" he question receiving a quick nod from the thug leader "Good, then follow this address where we will discuss what I want to be delivered".

**Present**

"Corpses, right?" Rias speaks while clenching her hands tightly "N-no" Kaz reply surprising the two "Then what is it he wants?" Akeno ask "Blood, lots of blood and mutilated body parts of woman a-and children" he reply and immediately the room's air gets heavier causing the metal walls to be push back.

Kaz looks up in fear seeing Rias clenching her hands tightly, gritting her teeth as crimson aura start pouring out from her, Akeno too was clenching her hand but refuse to let her aura go out of control since it would cause devastation with two powerful auras wreaking havoc.

"Do you know he's name?" Rias ask through her gritting teeth "N-no he never told me his name! he was a very s-secretive c-client" Kaz quickly answers. "Rias" Akeno place her hand on the Gremory shoulder giving it a soft squeeze "You need to calm down… you can take this anger out on the person who is responsible for this and I'll personally help you with that" she promises with a smile making Rias slowly lower her power and take a deep breath "… Alright".

Rias glance back at the frighten man "Tell me right now, is there another thug groups like you that does business with that person" she questions receiving a quick nod "Y-yes my brother Tez is working with him too a-and the next deliver is happening tomorrow!" he answers making the two girls eyes widen in shock and relief, finally finding a solid next lead "Where!" Rias stand up making Kaz flinch "N-near Yennies Mountain!" he blurts out, clearly meant to be a huge secret.

Rias hung her head down and release a long sigh 'Finally… we found a lead to help us end this nightmare once and for all' she turns back to Akeno who smile and nod. Rias smile and nod back before turning to Kaz making her expression turn harden again, "Tell me… did you and your henchmen killed all those innocent people?" she questions making Kaz shaking in his boots with utter fear expression shown on his ugly face "Y-yes".

When hearing the answer, Rias start walking toward the man "N-no, stay away!" Kaz shouts in utter fear and start moving the chair back to only serve him to fall back down "N-noo!" he looks up to see Rias glaring down at him with those terrifying crimson eye "… Bastard" she mutter grabbing the man's neck and slams him to the wall with such force the metal bend back.

Akeno just stare at the scene with slight surprise shown in her eyes when seeing how her usually calm and caring master is acting right now 'Who could blame her after she had saw'. Rias push Kaz deeper into the wall making him scream in pain when feeling his back is being crush "For once in my life… I have never felt so much hatred aimed toward one man… this hatred makes me want to just kill you right now!" she swore, bringing her right arm up and aim it at the terrified man face.

"Rias" the door opens showing Emyr walking in, the Gremory glance back at the captain before turning back to the frighten man "What time is that tomorrow delivery?" she asks "M-midnight, I-it's always midnight!" Kaz reply with tears running down his eyes.

Rias clenches her teeth, then tosses the man to the other side of the room "Gah!" Kaz scream in pain when he is slam into the hard wall before sliding down, losing conscious. "What's your next step?" Emyr ask turning his gaze back at the Gremory "I'm putting an end to this tomorrow, we four will head to Yennies Mountain and bring that person to justice… We're gonna ambush them and if need be full assault".

Emyr sighs and nod "Understood, do you want some help?", Rias glance back at him "Just give us the way to that place and we will handle the rest… after all that's the reason why we're even here in the first place" the Gremory look at her right hand and clench it "Before this was just a quest, but after what I saw this is personal and the person who's behind this will pay tenfold" she swears.

Rias leaves the room, walking pass Emyr with Akeno following closely behind her, '… Rias' the raven haired looks at her friend with slight worry.

**Urlom Village **

"Sooo, what's your name?" Issei finally ask after walking in complete silence for an hour straight, the woman who is leading from front, glance back at him "Irene" she answers simply, before turning her attention back to the path "Irene?" he mutter the name.

"Zeep, zeep, zeep" Issei glance back when hearing a phone ring "Someone calling you teme?" he asks as the black haired bring his phone up "Yeah" he looks at the screen to see the name 'Little Sis Asia'. Nawin taps accept and place the phone near his ear "Asia?" "Onii-chan! It's good to hear your voice again" an ecstatic voice reply making him smile, happy to hear his sister voice again.

"Hey Asia, I've miss your sweet voice too… you doing ok?" Nawin ask "Yes! I'm doing fine just sitting down in my room with Sairis" "Oh, she decided to come back?" "Hehe, yeah she visit at times" "Sairis is quite an adventures dog, though she knows we are her home that's why she comes back often for food" he respond making the blond giggle "True".

Nawin notice the silence making his eyes narrow slightly "Asia… are you sure everything is ok there?" he ask "Y-yeah everything is good Onii-chan just please don't worry about us and focus on your current task, so you can come home quickly!" Aisa reply at once "… Ok, but if anything is wrong just give me a call ok and I will rush back" "I know, I just call to check if you're ok, also Lucy-nee-chan would like to talk to you, but I'm afraid she's currently out training".

Nawin chuckle a bit hearing that "Sounds like Lucy, I'm glad she has you looking after her, since you heal her every time she gets back from training" he said "Hehe, but after training she would spend time with me, so everything works out" Asia reply happily. "I'm glad you two have gotten along well… Listen Asia I have to go know Asia, alright?" "Ok, please take care of yourself Onii-chan and return home soon" she said with slight sadness in her tone "Don't worry I will, bye" "Bye, bye!" Nawin hang the phone up and stare at it for a moment before placing it back in his pocket.

"Everything ok?" the Makasha looks up seeing Issei staring at him "Yeah, Asia just gave me a call and it seems everything is fine there" Nawin reply and resume walking "Come on, before Irene abandon us" he said seeing the black haired girl hasn't stop "R-right".

"Waow" after another hour of silent walk the three finally reached the broken-down village, Issei wince a bit seeing the dozens of body bags laid outside the village "You guys shouldn't be here" one of the guard said stopping in front of the three. "I'm here by the order of the Queen" Nawin step forward and lift his right hand showing the moonstone ring "I would like all of your men to step out of the village for a minute, so me and my team can search for clues that might help us find the monster that did this".

The old guard click his teeth glaring at the Makasha like he's trying to intimidated him which quickly failed when he is met with only stoic eyes "Is that a yes" he ask blankly making the man click his tongue before turning to his men's "Boys I would like all of you to stop what you are currently doing and move away from the village, there's some people who wants to investigate the place".

The guard tur back to the Makasha "You have five minute, I like to get this work done before night arrive" he said receiving a nod "Fine, five minutes is more than enough" Nawin said then turns to the two "Let's spread out and look for clues… Irene will you be fine?" he asks not really knowing if the woman have the experience for these kind of task.

Irene click her tongue and send a disapprove look at the Makasha "I know what to do pretty boy, you just focus on your side while I do mine" the two watch her enter the alleyway at the right. Issei turn to the black haired seeing him sigh "Alright then… well Issei you take the left end while I take look at the exit side of the village" "Right" "Good, we will meet back here in four minutes… hopefully with some leads".

Nawin make his way deeper into the ruined village and got a closer look at the destruction the monster had cost 'This mission is getting more and more dangerous' he stare at some of the dead corpse that still hasn't been collected yet 'Dark secrets roam these lands' 'Get out of here before it's too late' voices ring through the Makasha mind causing him to stop and look up seeing the clouds starts darkening showing a sign of rain forming 'Ever since we step in Shigemi there's already an ominous sign shown to us…'.

"Clak" a noise creak causing the Makasha to freeze and snap to the right to see a small box lied in a dark alleyway "Hmm" he examines it closely to see the box shaking ever so lightly. Nawin walks toward the box and when inches away from grabbing it, the box pop up hitting him in the face "Wait!" he shouts out slapping the box away to see a small figure running down the alleyway "I won't hurt you!" he yells giving chase.

When seeing, the small child isn't stopping, the Makasha summons a sword and throws it forward, landing right in front of the kid who yips when seeing the sharp weapon. Nawin disappears in black flash and reappear right in front to see a small girl cowering in fear looking at him with terror in her tearing brown eyes causing his expression to soften as he dispels the sword.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Nawin said in a gentle tone, kneeling to the child's height "M-monster i-i-is here!" she stutter out "Don't worry the monster has already left" he replies making the girl look around, "Here" Nawin bring his hand up making the girl look at it for a few second before accepting where she is pull into a hug "It's ok… I won't let the monster hurt you" Nawin whisper, rubbing the girl back gently as she buries her face at his shoulder letting her tears flow down freely.

Nawin pull the back, giving her a kind smile "Tell me, is your parents around here?" the girl expression turn sadden and slowly, she points forward making the Makasha glance back to see a completely ruined house showed at the exit of the alleyway. Nawin clench his teeth tightly and pull the girl back into a hug while he glares darkly at sky 'I'll end you… monster'.

After a few minutes of silence, "Tell me did you see anything beside the monster yesterday" Nawin ask pulling the girl back and wipe her tears "I need to know what you saw, so I can find the person who is behind this". The girl slowly nod "I-I saw a tall man… wearing a black cloak" Nawin eyes slowly widen "Did the cloak have red roses on it?" "N-no it's just a plain black cloak covering the man appearance completely… the only reason I know he's a man because of his voice" the girl reply.

"Did he say anything?" the Makasha push on making the girl close her eyes trying to remember "Still weak, my master would be unpleased" she repeats the words. Nawin click his tongue in annoyance, seeing now there's even a more mysterious individual pulling the strings 'This is getting more complicated by the day…'.

"That's all?" he asks receiving a nod from the girl "Sorry, b-but that's all I could pick up, b-before" the girl start to tear up again making the Makasha pull her into a hug "It's ok, you don't have to think back anymore".

When four minutes has past, Issei is already waiting near the entrance for the two to arrive, "Didn't find anything?" a voice ask making him turn to see Irene stopping beside him "Yeah, no luck on my end, Ho-" "Clake!" a sudden lightning strike down at the middle of the village surprising the two "What? Raining!" Issei looks up seeing it starting to pour down.

"Raining at this time of day?" Irene stare at the sky with suspicion, feeling something wrong here "Seems like we have a problem" a serious voice state making the two turn forward seeing Nawin holding a young girl on his arms and stare straight past them "Look behind" he comment.

The two turn back to see the guards are all pass out on the ground "What the hell?!" Issei exclaim in shock "We have company" Irene state, looking down seeing shadows covering the whole village. "Clearly someone has planned this" Nawin speaks out "Probably wasn't meant for us, but the guards" Irene adds, "We ne- Urh" the other turn to see the Makasha looking forward with shock expression shown on his face "What's wrong?!" Issei ask, but didn't receive an answer.

Irene look at the same direction to see nothing, "W-what in the world?" Nawin mutter taking a few steps back when seeing two large slit red eyes staring at him, "Snap out of it!" Irene slap the Makasha in the face snapping him back to reality "What the?" "You were seeing illusions" she states. Nawin eyes slowly narrows "No… someone just saw us" "W-what's THAT!" Issei's scream made the two turn to see a purple mist start forming at the center of the village.

Nawin stare at the figure emerging out from the mist "What in the world?", a giant size figure made of full metal crawl out from the portal and stands tall in almost ten foot tell, it has heavy armor placed all over its body, it's helmet is open and the insides of it only shows two blazing red eyes shining out of it. Irene examine the metal giant with intrigue "Didn't expect someone to summon a dark knight" she comment.

Issei turn to the woman "Dark Knight?" he asks, wanting to know more "Later, first it's best we kill that thing" she said, bringing her right hand up where green fire erupts before dissipating to show a wooden wand with a small green gem placed on the tip of it.

"Stay back Teme" Issei said making the other raise his eyebrow in amusement "Even if my power has been cut in half doesn't mean I'm useless Issei" Nawin reply then turns to the child "Stay in this spot alright" he said making her look at him with slight fear "B-but" she is stop when Nawin place his hand on her head and ruffles her soft black hair "Don't worry, I'll place a powerful barrier around you" he said releasing his hand and tap the air above the girl causing a golden barrier to form around her.

Nawin gets up and walk forward, but stop and glance back at the girl "I won't let it come near you" he promises making her slowly nods before her expression change into awe seeing dozens of sparking shadow weapons appear around the Makasha. "Go Issei" Irene order making the Hyoudou speed forward summoning the boosted gear "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" Issei jumps up and slam the boosted gear at the dark knight stomach sending it sliding back only by little.

"What the?!" Issei mutter in shock seeing the metal giant barely flinch at his attack "It's body is made of heavy, durable armor! You need more than that to penetrate it!" Irene inform. The dark knight summons a gigantic broadsword made of the same metal from its body "Watch out!" she warns making the Hyoudou look up to see the sword coming down at him.

"Don't stand there in fear!" a stern voice state "Clank!" Issei open his eyes to see Nawin blocking the attack with his own greatsword "Get your head together" he shouts and push the giant sword back "HA!" Nawin pull the blade back and swing it forward with tremendous force to the knight's sword causing it to lose its balance and trip backwards while it's broadsword falls to the ground.

"Here!" Nawin pass a shadow pistol "Follow my lead" he said to the Hyoudou who looks at him surprise before nodding "Got it". Nawin seeing the knight picking its sword back up making him speed toward it and jumps up "Take this" he slams his greatsword down at the knight's wrist forcing it down "Now" Nawin summons a lance and release the greatsword to jump up by using the knight's arm.

"Dragon launch!" Nawin speed up toward the dark knight's face and slam the lance right through its helmet causing it to drop to its knees in daze "Issei!" Nawin shouts making the brown haired nod "BOOST, BOOST…" "Forget it!" Issei shouts in annoyance and lift the boosted gear up as the emerald gem on it glow brightly "BOOST TIMES TEN!", Issei sees the knight shooting its hand toward him making him bring the pistol up and fire a couple of round at the knight's head making it pause "NOW!" Issei shouts slamming the boosted gear at the knight's abdomen with such force that he went right through its body leaving a large size hole.

Irene watch in shock seeing how the two are able to defeat a powerful summon such as a dark knight with such ease and without needing her help 'If these two know how to work in perfect sync … they could make one dangerous team. 'If they are watching this right now, then I'll show what's awaiting them' Nawin takes a deep breath and charge toward the kneeling knight in blinding speed "The final blow!" he summons the twisted etcher and pull the clutch making the engine start.

"RAAAARH!" the metal knight let out a low pain roar feeling the sword pierce through its torso causing it to fall on its back. Nawin standing on its chest, walking towards its face to pull out the lance "I'm coming for you fuckers next" he swore looking at the knight's helmet seeing the glowing red eyes staring back at him.

Nawin lifts both his hands up, summoning a large broadsword and immediately brings it down at the knight's head with all of his strength causing the helmet to fly up air while the rest of its body explode in dark mist and disappears.

"Was that all?" Issei dispel the boosted gear making it shatter in green sparkles "I thought it would be tougher than that" he admits with little disappointment then turns to Irene who send him a blank look "Says the guy who almost body squashed by its large sword" she retorts making the Hyoudou laugh sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Irene shake her head and look up seeing the clouds slowly turning back to its usual position allowing light to again shine down the destroyed village.

"The Dark Knight is a summon that's gets power from night, so the one you two were facing was severely cut away from its true power" Irene inform surprising Issei "Explains why the cloud suddenly overshadowed the village, so the knight could at least be summoned right?" Nawin said making way to the child while Irene nod "Indeed".

"So, the dark knight original plans were to kill those guards?" Issei ask staring at the dozens of passed out guards. "No" Nawin interject, breaking the barrier and picks up the girl "I think the dark knight was an insurance when we arrived here, clearly the person who was behind this had plans for those guards".

Irene nod dispelling her wand, making it combust in green flames "Probably kidnapping them, since I don't see the reason for just killing them" she said making the Makasha nod in agreement. "The person behind this must be involve with the nightwalker" Issei comment "Yes" Nawin reply, "Interesting" Irene speaks out making the two turn to see her picking up the broken helmet of the dark knight.

Nawin raise an eyebrow seeing that "Why didn't that disappear with the body?", Irene smirk "Because it's no longer attached to it, since the next time it's summoned there will be a new helmet replacing it" she answers. Issei stare at the helmet for a minute before an idea pop in his head "Wait, can't we use that to track down the summoner location?!" he said surprising the two.

Irene look back at the helmet and slowly nod "It's possible, by using my magic" she states making Issei grins while Nawin smirk glancing at the him "You finally came up with a good idea for once… I'm surprised" he admits making the Hyoudou turn to him and points "What's that supposed to mean Teme!" "Oh, nothing at all".

The girl giggles seeing this making the two boys turn to her "Oh by the way, where did you find her?" Issei ask now noticing the child "Found her hiding under the box, she's our one lucky survivor" Nawin reply, rubbing the girl's hair softly making her lean on his touch. Issei smile at the scene, seeing how caring the Makasha can be to kids "We should move on to our next destination" Irene state stopping in front of the two.

"Wait, what about the child and we can't just leave the guards laying here?!" Issei exclaims looking at the witch in shock who send him an annoyed look "I'm not moving an inch from this spot, if you two wish to waste time by monkeying around with lowly devils, then be my guest" she retorts, shocking the Hyoudou at the coldness of her tone while Nawin eyes narrow 'Expected of a witch, only care about themselves'.

"Issei pile the guards up so I can teleport them back to Lilios" Nawin said making the Hyoudou nod "Sure". "M-mister" the girl speaks out making the Makasha turn to her "What will happen to me?" she asks nervously, tapping her index finger together causing Nawin to smile seeing the same habit happens to Asia.

"I'll teleport you back to Lilios, so you can stay at the Inn where I'm currently resting at for a while" "A-alone?" she asks a bit worry "Yes… sorry, but I have to find the monster that is responsible for this, so I need you to be strong and stay there by yourself just for a while ok?" Nawin mutter, giving her comforting smile making the girl slowly nod.

"It's done Nawin!" Issei announce, making the Makasha turn to see all the guards are piled up "Good". "Where exactly are, you going to teleport them?" Issei ask as the black haired stop in front "Just somewhere in Lilios" he said causing the Hyoudou to sweat drop "Not really treating them nicely hey?" "Nope, but they will be safe when in the capital and surely some knights there will find them" Nawin reply, placing his hand on one of the guard's chest plate and with that all of them disappear in black flash making the small girl squeak in surprise while Irene stare at the technique with intrigue.

"Woaw! Nawin you alright?" Issei ask with worry when seeing the Makasha is out of breath "Y-yeah I'm fine, just need a breather" he reassure and takes a deep breath 'Damn it, using the speeding shadow god is depleting my magic much faster' Nawin glance down at the girl, seeing her looking up at him with those big brown worried eyes.

"Irene" Nawin call out making the witch sighs before sending a glance at him "What?" she answers rudely, "Start finding the summoner with your magic, I'll be back when you are done" he states causing the witch to sigh in annoyance before replying "Fine, just hurry up, I hate having my time being wasted".

Nawin turns to the Hyoudou "Issei you stay here and help Irene if she needs anything alright?" "Yeah, sure". The two look as the Makasha picks the girl up and takes a deep breath before disappearing in black flash, "… Come on, I'll need your help collecting some stuff" Irene state making way out of the village "R-right".

**Inn: Akeno and Nawin's Room**

"M-mister!" the girl shouts out seeing the Makasha immediately collapses to the ground when they appear in the living room. "Ghou, hou, hou" Nawin tries to breath some air, feeling his body is dangerously low in magic "Gah!" he screams in pain feeling the mark activating trying to take control "S-stay back!" he warns the child making her shake her head "N-no you need help!" she counters and tries to grab his right arm and help him up.

"Hehe" Nawin expression froze, when hearing a familiar chuckle making him look up to seeing Ophis standing above him, currently in her child form, she stares down at him with a sadistic smile "Such a caring child" she speaks moving her gaze to the small girl causing the Makasha to use all his energy to push the girl behind him.

Ophis gaze turns back to the Makasha with surprise shown in her dull gray eyes "Still protecting the weakling even in such a state" she states with slight distaste in her monotone voice. Nawin glares at the deity "What have you done to me?!" he demands "I have done nothing to you" she reply "Bullshit! Then explain why my power has been crippled" he retorts back.

The dragon god pupil's narrow in annoyance at the Makasha outburst "Listen, mortal" she snatches Nawin by the collar and lifts him up "N-no!" the girl shouts making Ophis glare down at the child as purple aura start emitting around her. Nawin seeing this immediately rips his shirt and fall right in front of the girl "Uh!" Ophis eyes widen ever slightly before the aura around her hovers away.

Nawin shield the girl with his body before sending a glare back at the god "Harm her and I will kill you!" he swears causing Ophis to smirk in slight amusement "Do say?" suddenly the mark glow brightly causing the Makasha to scream in pain and grab his neck. Ophis picks the black haired up by the back of his neck and throws him.

Nawin groan when he crashes at the wall and slowly slide down "You say such things like killing me to be an easy task" Ophis slowly make her way towards him "Remember who you are talking to Makasha" she states, stopping in front of him "If I so much as wish to destroy this land, I can do with little to no effort" she whispers into his ear.

Ophis lean back up and stare down at the heavily bruised Makasha "I came here to warn you" she said making Nawin open his eyes and look up at her "W-warn me?" he murmurs. "A powerful foe is about to awake in this land and it's inevitable that you will face him" Ophis mutter and place her right hand above the mark to see the restriction seal "A weak seal like this… Expected better from a King Satan" she comments as her palm glow in purple aura making the restriction seal vanish.

Nawin eyes widen in pain feeling the mark aura flow right through his body "GAAAAAH!" he screams, holding the mark "Hm" Ophis retreat her hand and smirk. The mark slowly died down making the pain go away "Y-you" Nawin mumbles, glaring hard at the deity.

Ophis contains her dark smirk before taking a few steps back "You now have the power to survive a battle with him… though only if you really wish to use that power" she turns her back on him and start walking, but pause midway and glance back.

"Keep yourself alive, because if I hear some unfortunate news of your death" Ophis expression suddenly turn blank as her slit pupils sharpen "I will slaughter all those you hold dear and annihilate the earth" she states, shocking the Makasha to the core as he watches her disappear in black mist.

Nawin stare at the ground feeling his magic slowly returning back '… Sairex' 'Yes, your magic is back to normal… it seems the restrictive sealed must have crippled your magic stamina to stop the mark from activating since it feasts on your magic to be fully activate' the dragon explains.

The child make her way toward the Makasha "A-are you ok?" she asks making him look up and smile "I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me… are you ok?" he ask "W-well the lady was scary, b-but she didn't hurt me… thanks to you mister" she reply with a happy smile.

Nawin stare back, remembering Ophis glaring at the girl 'If I haven't moved in time… she would have killed the child by just leveling her aura'. "Give me some space" he speaks making the girl nod and takes a few steps back "Now" Nawin stands up and look at his hands "Hah!", "Ooh" the girl mumbles in amaze seeing sparkling black aura flowing around the Makasha.

Nawin examines the dark aura surrounding him with a smile slowly forming on his lips 'Finally... I got my powers back' he stares at his right hand and clench it 'I can finally put an end to this… but' the Makasha eyes narrow remembering the deity's words 'A powerful foe is about to awake in this land and it's inevitable that you will face him'.

'… Someone powerful that I will face in Shigemi, it couldn't be the nightwalker… no it has to be the person who's behind all of this' Nawin close his eyes to think, 'Why would she warned me about this… does she really need me alive and for what reason?', 'If I hear some unfortunate news of your death, I will kill all you hold dear and annihilate the earth' those terrifying words run through the Makasha mind.

'Sairex… could she really destroy a planet?' Nawin ask '… I-it's possible, I hate to say this but Ophis is one of the few beings that has enough power to destroy an entire planet, if she is given enough time to concentrate all her magic into one devastating attack' 'The title of a deity is given to her for a reason kid' Tairex adds.

'Is there anyone who can stand a chance against her?' the Makasha ask letting curiosity get the better of him 'Well… there's only one individual who could go head to head with her and that's the great red, though he's in another dimension right now' Sairex answers '… What about you two?' Nawin question, causing the dragons to go silent.

'Sairex, Tairex' the Makasha repeats feeling the two are hiding something 'That's something we can't discuss at the moment Nawin-kun, for now you should focus on the current task and head back to Urlom, since with your powers back now you shouldn't have much problem' Sairex reply then cuts the link before the black haired got the chance to respond.

Nawin snap his eyes open and stare at the ground "What are they trying to hide?" he mutters, "M-mister" a voice call out causing the Makasha to look up and see the girl looking at him with tired eyes "Oh, I'm sorry" he smiles and picks the girl up "I'm so focus on what just happened, I forgot about you".

"For now, I would like you to take a long rest" Nawin said, lying the girl down on the soft bed then pick the blanket up and pull it over her "When you are awake, hopefully I'll be done with the good news". The girl clench the blanket "W-what if she comes back?" she murmurs with slight fear "Don't worry" Nawin gives a soft smile and bend down to peck the child's forehead "She won't return since there's no reason for her to return".

Nawin stand back up "I promise she won't come back, now get some sleep" he said seeing dark bags under the girl's eyes 'She probably didn't get any sleep all night when hiding in that box'. Nawin think for a second before glancing back at the girl "Before you go head sleep… you said that you saw a man wearing black cloak that night when the beast attack right?" he asks receiving a nod "Yes… and he said, still weak, my master would be disappointed".

'So, that person isn't the one Ophis is talking about, but this master of his could be' Nawin thinks for a minute, but shake his head, deciding to think about that later. "Alright, I got to go now" he said making the girl nod "B-before you go, can I have your name?" she asks, "Oh that's right, we still haven't introduced ourselves" Nawin turn to her and smile "My name is Nawin Makasha" the girl smile softly back "And my name is Faye"

"Well Faye, it's a pleasure to meet you" The Makasha said walking back to her and ruffles her hair "It's nice to meet you too Mister Nawin and thanks for saving me" she replies with a sleepy smile. Nawin gently tug the girl in bed nicely "Get a good rest, I'll be back soon" he whispers making the girl nod and slowly closes her eyes.

Nawin smile seeing the girl immediately fall into slumber, "Huh" he sighs standing back up and walk out of the room. The Makasha quietly slide the door shut, then disappears in black flash.

**Lilios: Shopping Market**

"Do we really need all these ingredients?" Akeno looks down at two pouch filled with different stuff ranging from crystals to animal parts and potions, Rias glance at her queen before moving her gaze back forward, to see the busy crowd "I like to set some traps for tomorrow ambush, so it's wise we get lots" she state.

"I would like to get two pack of bat's blood please" Rias request stopping in one of the stand, Akeno who is behind shake her head when smelling the disgust scent of blood "Here you go miss" the man pass the plastic bag containing two blood pack "Thanks" Rias said and turns back to the raven haired seeing her slight disgust expression.

"For a person who loves torturing her opponents, I at least thought you might like the scent of blood" the Gremory commend "Not animals Rias and I do enjoy giving pain to the enemy, but it doesn't mean I love blood" Akeno retorts "Huh, you are much more kind hearted after meeting Nawin-kun hmm?" Rias tease with a smile causing her friend to blush slightly and turn to the side.

"Speaking of blood" Akeno move her head up and sniff the air "You smell that?", Rias eyes narrow and slowly nod "Come on" the two quickly head out of the market and begin following the scent.

"Striking at night?" Akeno looks up to see the dark clouds "You think it's the nightwalker?" Rias click her tongue "We can't be sure until we reach there!". The two add magic into their legs, boosting their speed "Take the right! It's at that alleyway!" Akeno inform making Rias nod "Good job Akeno".

The two girls stop in front of the alley to see a scene that freeze them in their track, "Y-you" Rias speak out through her shock tone seeing a familiar face "YOU!" she shouts with rage, seeing Kaz henchman, the exact one she spared. "Oh no" Akeno gasp seeing behind the man is a corpse of a young teenage girl with a bloody cleaver stuck in her chest.

The man stare at the Gremory with anger in his tint red eyes "Ahhhh!" he howls and charge toward her, "Bastard" Rias catch the man's wrist before he could swing his fist down, she glares at him with her crimson eyes "I gave you a chance to redeem yourself and this is what you do… unforgivable!".

"AHHHHHHH!" the man scream in pain, feeling the Gremory just crushing his wrist "Joy, you done?!" a voice call out from the end of the alley making the two turn to see a short fat man walking out of the shadow, also holding a bloody clever "I just got done with a child" he states before noticing the Gremory and Akeno.

Rias power shoot up hearing what the man did with a child "You!" she calls out through her gritting teeth, before turning back to the man in front of her "Go… to… hell" she mutters lifting her right hand up at the man's face and slowly open her palm "Destruction blast!".

"Gah!" the fat man stumbles back in fear seeing his partner got completely vaporize by a deathly crimson blast, "W-who are you?!" he stutters in fear. Rias slowly move toward him while Akeno just stood there, looking at her best friend with a stoic expression, trying to contain herself from killing the fat man, knowing that will displease her king.

Rias walk pass the corpse and stop in front of the fearful man "Lowly scum like you, I have no problem killing" she states glaring with her menacing eyes, down at the man. "Ahhha!" the man scream in fear when he is pick up by the collar and slam into the concrete wall "Think anyone will miss you when I erase you from existence? Think any would give a damn about you! Certainly not your boss since you're just a worthless pawn to him" Rias state trying to get into the man's head.

"You choose this path and this is where you will end… by my hands" Rias grip the collar tightly and throws him back "Arhhh!" the man scream when he is bounce back from the concrete wall before falling to the ground, groaning in pain. Akeno eyes widen slightly when seeing Rias pointing her index and middle finger down at the crouch man.

Rias body start producing crimson aura as she stares down at the shaking man "Know that your deaths will go by as nix, no one will remember you, no one will know you died, and no one will certainly give a damn" she states in a deathly but convincing tone that made the man start to cry. Rias glance at the corpse of a teenage girl making her grit her teeth and turn back to the man "Destruction… Extinguish" she utters.

A small crimson ball releases from the Gremory finger tips and smash down into the man's chest "W-waah-ahhhhhH!" an agonizing scream explode, when the man's chest start disintegrating into small crimson particles. Akeno watch in shock seeing the man whole being disappear in front of her very own eyes 'It's been a long time since she used that…'.

Silence falls when the man agony scream stop, his whole body had been completely disintegrated, "… Let's go Akeno" Rias look up showing her dull eyes "What about the child?" the raven haired ask looking at the far end of the alleyway.

Rias shake her head "I don't sense any magic there… I-I can't look at it anymore or else I'll snap… We will inform one of the knights to clear this place", Akeno watch the Gremory pass her and leaves the alleyway. "Huh… instead of finding ease in this beautiful land, it's changing us for the worse" Akeno mutter under her breath then looks down at the corpse, "I'll end this tomorrow, Rias, Issei, Nawin-kun, then we can get out of here" she swore.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark cave where the entrance is sealed by a gigantic rock, there's a figure stood at the center of the room, next to him lied a stone coffin that is covered in complex seals with hundreds of patterns spread around the lid. The person summons a scepter and tap it down causing a large statue to erupt from the ground, "Vlontitru" the tall man mutter a strange incantation making the scepter red gem glow brightly, lighting up the whole room.

The man was about to tap the scepter down until a flicker on the gem interrupts him "Oh" he mutters in surprise before lifting the scepter up, creating a large red screen showing Rias vaporizing the henchman "Ohh-hohoho, seems like Princess Gremory is very upset… just as I expected" the unknown person lift his left hand up, above his mouth and laugh.

The video changes, showing Nawin staring down at the dark knight "I'm coming for you fuckers next" he swore before bringing the large sword done on the dark knight's head. "Oooh" the man mutter in fascination examining the Makasha face closely before letting out a feminine like giggle "Aside from using such a vile word, he sure has the look" the mysterious person comment with a dark before turning his gaze to the coffin.

"Nap time is almost over… Master" he states, tapping the scepter done causing tubes to erupt from the statue and shoots down at the coffin's each side. The statue has a terrifying humanoid appearance with decayed like color, it's slit earth eyes radiant bright red as the tubes start producing blood, which slowly flows into the coffin.

The man stare at the two picture of Nawin and Rias hovering above the scepter "The two would be a perfect sparring partner for my master awakening, he must be quite rusty after centuries of sleep" he states before letting out a dark chuckle.**  
**

**Next Chapter: Declaration of War **


	85. Declaration of War

**Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! ^^**

**This chapter was honestly a hard one to write since it went through a lot of changes, but hopefully you'll all like it!**

**Wish you all a happy new year and hope 2017 will be a good year for us all!**

Loud footsteps can be heard walking through a dark hallway, that is lit with only small candles, since dozens of red curtains are placed in front of the windows to cover any sunlight from entering. Raynare stop in front of a large door while holding a file, "Huh" she releases a tire sighs and glance down at the file before her gaze move back up at the door then proceeds to knocks it.

It took a minute before a voice answers, "Come in and dispose of him… Raynare" Sayomi voice orders through the door, the black haired enters to see a scared messenger crawling on the ground, he turn to her, holding a frantic expression. "As you wish, Lady Sayomi" Raynare walk toward the scared man and to his surprise, she walks past him "Wipe that relief expression off your face" she state and turn around, holding her left hand up with a small red orb form on the top of her index finger, "Doom blast".

"Ahhhh" the ex-messenger scream seeing the red beam speeding toward him, Sayomi smirk seeing the attack completely vaporize the man, "You are getting better with the technique I see" she states, turning to the black haired. Raynare retract her hands and nod "Took a while, but I finally am able to control it properly" she reply "Glad to hear… if you weren't able to control a simple doom blast, then I would have to kill you and find another servant" Sayomi state with a dark smirk.

Raynare stop in front of the skull made throne where her master is sited, "If I couldn't learn such a technique, then I do deserve to be killed" she replies in a monotone voice making the pureblood smirk, "So tell me, why are you here… judging by what you are holding, it has something to do with what's in there" she states, glancing at the file hold in the black haired right hand.

"Our spies have picked some interesting information up… involving Nawin Makasha", the moment Raynare says that name, Sayomi eyes peak in interest and lift her right hand up, telling the black haired to hand it over, which she did. "Is he in danger?" Sayomi questions, opening the file "Possible…" Raynare answers and wait for the silver haired to go through the papers and pictures.

Sayomi stop at one page and slowly glance at Raynare before turning back to the paper, "Shigemi… Why would he be there?" she ask "A mission given by the Queen there to hunt down a beast called Nightwalker… Nawin and the Gremory along with two others of their friends are tasked to deal with it" Raynare inform.

"Huh… how pathetic of them, I would have thought the captains would be equipped enough to handle a simple monster, after all if I'm correct they should roughly be around Satan level", Sayomi leans on her right hand and think for a minute then her eyes snap open in realization, "I see now… so they are relaying on Nawin's tracking skills, aren't they?" she said, turning to Raynare who nod "I still don't see why you brought this to me Raynare… Nawin is more than capable enough to handle a beast and the Gremory is no slouch either" she reply sharply, throwing the files and turn back to the former fallen angle.

Raynare look at the paper gently falling down before turning her gaze back to her master, "You said if anything is to happen to Nawin Makasha, I would need to inform directly to you, yes?" she questions, "Yes… are you saying Nawin's life is in danger?" Sayomi questions, leaning forward and rest her head on her hands. Raynare slowly nods her head "I've personally went to Shigemi to investigate this nightwalker and I found something rather interesting there" she said catching Sayomi's attention "Speak".

"I sensed powerful aura beneath Shigemi… It's gathered into one specific place and will soon explode… like someone or something is about to be awaken" Raynare state causing Sayomi eyes to widen at the last part, "L-lady Sayomi?" the black haired mutters in surprise, when seeing her master abruptly stand up and make way to the door, "We're leaving Raynare" she state, making her nod "Understood".

**Urlom Village**

Nawin appears in black flash, landing at the center of the village to see Issei sited at one of the houses roof, looking at Irene preparing her magic, "She didn't give you hard time?" "Eek!" Issei gasp seeing the Makasha appear beside him.

"Geezuz, don't scare me teme!" the Hyoudou shouts "Then don't let your guard down, seriously you need to focus on training your magic senses" Nawin comments dully, before turning to the witch. "What is she doing?" he ask, examining the witch to see her sited down in the middle of a special, magic circle which looks like to be written in blood, "Hope that's an animal blood" he comments "Yeah it is, a rabbit to be exact" Issei replies with slight disgust making the Makasha glance at him "You threw up, didn't you?" "Yep".

Nawin turn back toward the circle and see the helmet placed in front of Irene, he scans closely to faint green aura surrounding it. "Warning to you two" Irene suddenly speaks, catching their attention "I'm using dark magic that will most definitely attract some attention from spirits like wraiths, so be prepared for that and whatever you do, don't let them interrupt me or this whole place will explode along with us all" she warn.

"What!" Issei shouts, before being blast back by a sudden powerful wind current, "Looks like she's beginning" Nawin state, seeing green aura hovering up from the circle outlines and the helmet starts to float up, while Irene remain in her sited position. "She did not inform me of this" Issei said, after getting back up "Not surprised" the other reply in his usual stoic tone.

"Hey Teme, you once said you were a delinquent in your old school?" Issei speaks out, causing the Makasha to raise an eyebrow at the sudden question and subject about his past "Yeah, I was mostly an outsider" "While your sister was popular?" "Yes". After a minute past, Nawin glance at the Hyoudou when hearing him go silent all the sudden, "What are you getting at?" he questions making the other look at him and smile "You never were jealous of her?".

"Of course not, not when she was always worried sick about me and kept wanting me to open, how can I hate my sister when she cares about me that much and being honest I could honestly give a crap about getting attention Issei" Nawin reply, before letting out a sigh "I prefer peace and quiet honestly, but it seems troubles and bad luck just keep following me, especially ever since I've moved to Kuoh".

Nawin turn to the Hyoudou, "Like I said before Issei, to put an end of this discussion, I've never once blamed Lucy for the attention she gets while I was the loner in the school" he state "I know, I just found hard to believe you were an outsider with how popular you are now in Kuoh!" Issei reply with a grin.

"Huh" the Makasha cross his arms "Because I decided it's time for me to change, my personality now wasn't as mute compare to back then and my appearance took a drastic change after the intense training I put myself through" he states, before leaning back to his usual position, "Work hard enough Issei and you can achieve anything, as long as you have the determination and passion to do it", Issei listen to those words closely and nod.

'Huh, Makasha… just what are you planning" Ddraig ask himself, listening in the conversation 'It's like he's teaching Issei and preparing him for something…'. "OAHHHHH!" suddenly out of nowhere a loud, high pitch shrieks cuts through the two conversation, "Looks like the wraith has awaken" Nawin state, seeing a couple of spirit figure forming behind Irene.

"W-what the hell?" Issei mutter, when seeing the village start getting darker, the cloud from above start darkening and form in a position to block the sun. "These are no ordinary wraiths" Nawin inform, examining the spirit appearance, showing a flouting figure that wears all black cloak which seems to be made of shadows by the way it flows unnaturally around it's body, their arms are long and very bony with scary sharp black claws, it's lower half is missing with only the cloak hanging down from it, it's face was cover by the hood though there wasn't much to see in there except for the glowing red eyes and mouth.

Nawin turns to see the Hyoudou shaking in his boots, "Wimp" he comments which cause the other to immediately snap his head to him and glares "OH YEAH!". The black harried smirk when seeing Issei abruptly jumps up, summoning the boosted gear and bring it right down on one of the wraith.

When the dust clears, it shows the Hyoudou standing in a large crater with the wraith disintegrate into the air, "Hah! How do you like that Makasha?!" he shouts, pointing at the stoic black haired, "Look behind you" he warn making the other turn and gasp to see another wraith looking at him and lunch it's sharp right hand forward, but before it could strike, a shadow sword speed pass Issei's head and pierce through the wraith head.

"One to one" a voice state making Issei glance to see Nawin standing behind him, back to back "Why don't we have a bit of a competition" he suggest making him smile "Oh you are so on" Issei reply making the black haired smirk, "Alright then, who kills the most wraith wins".

The two see dozens of wraiths start appearing from the ground when the clouds completely hover above the village, blocking all the sunlight. "Oaahhhhh!" all of them release a loud shriek causing the boys to wince. Issei shake his head and smirk seeing the wraiths start circling around them "You sure you can handle this?" he asks glancing back at the black haired who smirk back in response "Oh, this will be a piece of cake".

"Oah!" all the wraith charge forward at the boys at once, with their claws launch, "Easy!" Issei jumps up and fire a dragon blast down at the center causing the earth to erupt, sending the wraiths flying back. "W-wah!?" the Hyoudou yell in shock, seeing three wraiths screaming in pain before disbursing away.

"Too slow, pervert" Nawin appears in black flash, right beside another wraith and shoots it in the head with a shadow pistol, "That makes five" he state with a smirk. Issei clench his hands "Not fair! You are way faster!" he complains, pointing at the black haired "Less whining and more killing" the Makasha reply sharply, "Also there's one behind you".

Issei turns behind and slam the boosted gear forward on instinct "Two!" he exclaims, adding more power causing the boosted gear to go right through the wraiths body, making it disperse. 'Stop holding back too much partner! Get it together' Ddraig barks out making the brown haired nods 'Fine, I'll take this a bit more serious'.

Nawin watch with interest when seeing intense red aura explode around the Hyoudou, 'Someone's hiding their true strength'. Issei snaps his eyes open showing it glowing in emerald. "Oaah!" two wraiths drop down from above, readying to cut the Hyoudou in half "Dragon slash!" the boosted gear's claw glow in bright red and Issei slash it upwards to firing a four-concentrated claw shape like blast that completely cut through the wraiths, making it disperse in black mist.

'Huh, well would you look at that, the Hyoudou is getting better and better and this isn't even his full power' Tairex said with a taunting tone clearly aim to tick the Makasha off, who ignore it's before a small smile grace his lips as he sees Issei eliminating another wraith with the dragon blast 'Keep getting stronger Issei'.

Nawin sees a group of five wraiths surrounding him, "Huh" he sighs and bring out his hands out from the pockets and move each of them to the side, "Clink!" dozens of sharp, sparking lances appear around him "Shoot" he mutters, flicking both hands, causing the lances to speed toward the wraiths, launching straight through their heads making all of them disperse.

"Done!" Irene announce, slamming both her hands down causing the dense green aura surround the circle to burst back in a violent wind blast, causing the ground and houses to shake. After a minute, everything died down, the clouds slowly form back to their usual position which allows the sun to once again shine down the village. "That's all" Issei state, landing down beside the Makasha and glance at him "How many?" he asks "Ten, you?" "Seven" Issei answers with a groan making the other chuckle "Better luck next time".

"Hope you two had your fun" Irene voice interrupts, making them turn forward to see her holding the helmet that is fuming in smoke, "Whao, that's burnt to hell!" Issei exclaims "Yes, but I got everything I need from it" she replies, throwing the helmet away.

"You got the location of the summoner?" Nawin ask, receiving a nod, "I saw a vision that shows a dark cave, where the entrance is sealed by a large rock. After feeling the summoner magic around the helmet, I can now pinpoint their location by sensing their magic... even if they try to hide it, I will find it" she states.

"Oahh!" Nawin and Issei quickly turn behind, when hearing a familiar shriek "Shit!" the brown haired curse seeing the wraiths lunching at him with its claw. "Idiot, don't let your guard down so carelessly", wood shoots up from the earth and violently wraps around the wraiths then starts squeezing the life out of it, causing it to disperse away.

The two turn back to the witch, seeing her holding up a wand "That's the last time I'm saving your ass" she states, dispelling her wand, causing the wood to slowly crumble back into the ground. Issei release a relief sighs and thanks the witch, who click her tongue in annoyance "You're too careless, letting your guard down like that, if I weren't here" she points at herself, "You would be lying on the ground right now, impaled through the heart" she inform, causing the Hyoudou face to pale and shivers.

"As expected from a clown like you, Issei" Nawin states, crossing his arms while the Hyoudou turn to him with a glare "Hey! You were caught by surprise too!" he counters. Irene turn to the Makasha "He's right, you pretty boy would have been in the same position if the wraiths decided to strike you" she states making Nawin click his tongue and turn his head to the side "I don't need your lecture, witch" he shoots back.

Issei quickly feel the tension rising between the two, so he decided to intervene "S-so Irene, is the location of the summoner far from here" he ask making the woman turn to him and slowly shakes her head "Not that far, we shall be able to make it before dusk" she reply, "Then let's move" Nawin state, and start making his way out of the village.

The Hyoudou see the witch staring at the Makasha with a harden expression, clearly thinking of something 'Those two really don't get along' he comment, as the witch slowly begin following the black haired. 'I'll would keep my eyes close on her partner, we don't really know much about her and her true motive' Ddraig gives an advice 'You really think she's evil?' 'I can't be sure, but witches don't have the most spotless reputation and from what I just saw, she's a very powerful witch, so take caution understood?' 'Right' Issei nods, before catching up with the two.

**Shigemi**

A few dozen meters away from the Capital Lilios is a beautiful, clean-cut grass field and at the center sits Rias Gremory, who's currently meditating, fade crimson aura swirl around her in a calming pace. "Ghoooo…wooooo" Rias takes a deep breath before releasing it in a steady pace, 'Remember Rias, don't let your emotions get the better of you' Sirzech voice rings through her head as she start going through the past training she had with her brother.

'I know you have the tendency to snap at certain stuff, like one of your peerage member getting hurt, but you need to know that you hold the power of destruction in you and if you let that go out of control… you might even hurt the people you are trying to protect'.

'Power of destruction… a technique that's been pass down by my family for centuries, the Baels… remember Rias that this power is very dangerous and the wielder hold great responsibility and weight when wielding it, but me and your father are positive that you will be able to master it and become strong' Venelana kind voice state in the Gremory mind.

Rias snap her crimson eyes open causing the aura around her to pause and suddenly absorb back into her body, she looks down at her right hand and clench it, seeing crimson aura flowing at the outline of her skin.

"Feeling better?" a voice asks, making the Gremory turn to see Akeno standing there, waiting patiently for her "Yeah… I just need to calm down again, I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Akeno" Rias said, holding an apologetic expression.

Akeno walk toward her friend and stop in front of her before giving a comfort squeeze on the shoulder "It's fine… after everything you've seen, I don't blame you a single bit and I promise you that I will end this tomorrow, you already did enough work by catching Kaz" she states, making the crimson haired look at her surprise.

'Akeno…' Rias stare at her friend, seeing her smile calmly at her 'Have you become so strong that you are this confident?'. Rias shakes her head before returning a smile "Don't forget who's king Akeno… I won't let you do all the work" she said making the Himejima smile widen before she lets out a giggle "Of course and I shall be your shield and fight alongside with you, after all that is a job of the Queen" she states, then helps the Gremory up.

"What are you girls doing here?" a rugged, deep voice questions the two, causing them to turn behind and see a tall, muscular man standing a few feet away from them, his wild steel grey eyes stare at them with impatient, he has long wild black hair that is grown pass down his shoulder, tan skin, a large scar crossed horizontal from his nose. The man's attire consists of a large white coat, grey button shirt, black sash belt wrap over the coat, long metal plate pants with a grey combat boots to go with it.

"Wait a minute" the man's pupil narrows when closely examines the two girls, "You aren't from here are you?" he questions, receiving a nod from Rias "We are the devil's from Vesarima" she answers. The two are startled when the man suddenly sheaths out his gigantic, bulky blade "What are you doing?" Rias question, staring at the terrifying large sword that looks like it's been bathed in lots of blood and had went through hundreds of battles, judging by all the scratch, dent, and even small rips it has.

The man has a berserk like grin plastered on his face "I heard you two are pretty tough, so I like to test it out myself!" he shouts and suddenly slams the giant sword down causing the whole area to erupt in dust. "H-he's strength!", Rias and Akeno appear outside the dust "I know, to be able to wield that kind of sword with such ease… his strength must be enormous" Akeno states with slight shock tone.

"Hyaa!" the giant sword burst out from the dust and is heading straight down toward the Gremory, "Rias!" Akeno jumps and kick the blade away from her friend. The man stumble out from the dust, seeing an opening Akeno send a hard spinning kick to the man's side causing him to slide back.

The large man stabs the sword to the ground making him stop, "Not bad" he comments with a blood thirsty smirk causing the girls to get into their stance "Let's kick things up a notch!" he shouts, causing a violent yellow aura explodes around him making earth to rumble.

"N-no way, his power just shot up to Satan-class!" Rias exclaims, bringing her hands up to block the thundering wind from her eyes, "Akeno!" she shouts seeing the man running toward the raven haired with intend to kill. Akeno curse seeing as the wind has temporary blurred her vision, "Haaa!" the man brings his sword to the side and swing it with both his arms, clearly intending to cut the Himejima in half.

"No!" Rias firing a destruction blast toward the sword, but instead of being completely annihilated, the sword withstand and start pushing through the blast, "W-what!" the Gremory mutter in shock seeing yellow aura emits around the blade.

Akeno blinks finally getting her vision clear and see the sword is inches away from her, "Lightning bomb" she utters and disappears in a lightning bolt, to appear behind the man "Get lost" she said, lifting her right hand up and fire a condense lighting orb that fires right at the man's back, lifting him up and flies him a meter away, before crashing down the ground to explode in a deathly lightning current.

"Thanks Rias, if you hadn't done that, I would have been cut in half" Akeno thanks which the Gremory responds with a smile "We're a team remember" she reminds making the other nod "Right".

"Not bad, that actually hurt me", yellow aura glow inside the dust before it burst, showing the man standing tall, he crack his neck "But it will take a whole lot more than that to really hurt me" he states with a wide animalistic grin.

The man dash toward the two and lift the giant sword up "Show me more of your power!" he shouts bringing to sword down, "Enough, Yorath" a familiar light voice orders. Rias and Akeno are taken aback in shock when Emyr appears in front of them and grab the blade by the hand, stopping it "Is that a way for a captain to act" he states, before placing his left palm on the other man chest to send him flying away.

Emyr send a look of displease to his fellow captain, "These two girls are trying to solve the nightwalker case and they can't do that with you trying to kill them" he states as the other man lift the large boulder up with just one of his arms and toss it away like it's a feather, "I'm testing their power Emyr, now move!" he shouts, lifting the sword up and points at the pale blue haired.

"Killing them will displease her majesty… do you want that?" Emyr questions, raising an eyebrow. Rias and Akeno is surprise when Yorath harden expression turn into shock before quickly change into annoyance as he lowers the sword down and click his tongue, "Whatever Anwen" he retorts placing the sword back in its sheaths which is strapped behind his back.

Yorath glance at the two girls "If her majesty is putting her trust on these two on finishing the task… she may have lost her touch because those two wouldn't stand a chance" he states. Rias was tempted to say something but decide to be quiet so there wouldn't be any more drama, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Yorath" Emyr response with a smile causing the taller man to click his tongue in annoyance.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" Yorath hollers, releasing his powerful aura, causing the ground beneath him to dent down while Emyr's expression turn blank. The two girls quickly feel the tension raises as the two captains tries to stare each other down, "I always hated you and your bullshit nice attitude!" Yorath shouts pointing at the other man "Pisses me off every time we cross path, I should kill you! You always give me this disgusting, bad vibe, Emyr!".

"That's your point of view on me then, well as a matter of fact" Emyr piercing blue eyes glares calmly at the tall man "I can't stand you either, I am still flabbergasted on why her majesty would place a high and respectful rank such as captains to an animalistic, violent, and naïve person such as yourself Yorath".

Yorath glare back at the blue haired with yellow aura start building up around him while Emyr also emits sapphire color aura around him. The earth slowly begins to rumble and creak as the captain's aura start clashing with each other, "You want to go, bastard?" Yorath said, moving his right arm back to grab the handle of his sword, which Emyr respond by resting his hand on top of his sabre handle.

"What is all this ruckus?" a light, kindhearted voice asks, making everyone turn to see the Queen standing behind, with the same two guards stood at both her sides. The captains immediately lower their magic and appear in front of the Queen, with their one knee rested down, to show full respect.

"Captains shouldn't fight each other or this land would be in grave danger" Roseral reminds with slight stern in her tone, making the two captain sweat a bit which surprises Rias and Akeno greatly, now they are wondering just how powerful the Queen is to make even a captains nervous like this.

Emyr place his right hand on his chest and bows his head down "I apologize my Queen, it was my fault for saying crude words to Yorath" he said, making the other captain clench his teeth in annoyance and send a side glare at the blue haired 'That bastard'.

Roseral stare at her captains for a minute before releasing a sigh, "Just don't let it happens again… or else I will have to take drastic measures, understood?" she said, which the two nod back "Of course, your majesty" they reply.

"Causing trouble I see, Anwen, Kowin" another voice comment in a taunting tone, making everyone turn to see a tall handsome young man, he has golden hair which is styled up, blue sapphire eyes. The mysterious man wears an elegant looking golden armor that protects his whole body except his head, making him almost look like king.

The man wears a cocky smirk in his face and emits out an aura that show that he is superior to all, "Meurig" Yorath spat out, glaring at the smirking man. "This much captains together when not in a meeting, quite rare gentleman" Meurig state before turning his sight to the Queen, "Your majesty" he said with a surprise sudden kind smile and bows down in respect to the woman who nod back.

"Why are you here, Meurig?" Emyr ask, standing back up "I happen to be in the area, when sensing you two's magic risen I decided to investigate" the blond reply, crossing his arms. "How goes the hunting for the nightwalker Anwen?" Meurig questions with a cocky smirk build back in his face "I heard that devils from Vesorima had to come and help you, since you barely made any progress" he taunts.

Yorath send a disgust look at Emyr "Relaying on an outsider devil, another reason to add in my list of hating you" he comments. "My duty is to protect the people of Shigemi and if I must need aid of on an outsider help… then so be it" Emyr comment bakc, opening his eyes and stare back at the slightly surprise captains.

Roseral smiles hearing this, while Meurig smirk widen and Yorath click his tongue and turn to the side, "Sometimes we need help you two, and there's one member in the Vesorima devil group that is specialist in tracking, so I have no doubt they will succeed" the Queen said making Meurig sigh and nod "Whatever you say my Queen" he replies.

Yorath turn to the Queen with interest shown in his steel-grey eyes "I thought those two are the group" he said pointing at the Rias and Akeno, "There are two more and this specialist that I'm sure you have taken interest in is the black flash, positive you heard of him" Emyr informs.

Meurig yawn clearly showing boredom "A mongrel from Vesarima doesn't interest me, he is below me" he states, causing Akeno to clench her head and glare at the blond captain who immediately take notice and send a smirk in her way "Touch a nerve have I? A shame a beautiful girl such as yourself is mating with a mongrel" he adds.

Before the situation could escalate the Queen steps in "Meurig that is enough" she orders making the man pause and nod "Of course, your majesty" he reply, letting it go. "To add at what Emyr is saying, Nawin Makasha is capable of handling the situation, he was the person I personally requested, so are you questioning my judgment?" she ask turning to the two captains, Meurig shake his head, "If her majesty think this person can get the job done, then I will give him the benefit of a doubt" "I shall see how he fairs, by my own hands" Yorath state with a blood thirsty grin.

The Queen sends a displease look at the tall captain "I prefer you to not interrupt the investigation Yorath, Nawin Makasha was brought here to hunt the nightwalker, not to dual with you" she states "Huh, understood your majesty, I'll be returning to my barracks then since there's nothing left here" Yorath reply with slight disappointment heard in his rough tone.

"Is all your warriors so weak that you need an outsider to entertaining yourself?!" Meurig exclaims, then lets out a laugh. The ground suddenly shakes, making everyone turn to see yellow aura swirling around Yorath as he stops in his track and turn around to the blond, glaring at him with fury shown in his grey eyes, "Say one more word Meurig and I will cut you down!" he warns, drawing his sword out and points at the smirking blond.

"You dare draw that disgusting sword at me? You got the nerve Kowin" Meurig lift his right arm up and point both his index and middle fingers up, as blazing orange aura explodes around him. "I should kill you right now" he said, staring at the tall man with slight disgust.

Roseral sighs in annoyance causing the guards to stiff, which Rias quickly take notice 'Just how powerful is the Queen?' she thought. "En-" Roseral pause feeling another magic signature gaining speed towards here, sensing who it was, she decided to not say anything.

"Bring it mongrel!" Meurig taunt, bringing his right arm up and send a gesture to tell the tall man to come forth. Yorath smirk and charge toward the blond, with each step he makes, the ground explodes "I'll cut your annoying tongue out!" he swore. Meurig smirk, crossing his arms "Like to see you try" he retorts as the other is just a few feet away from him.

Yorath bring the sword back at his side and swings it with all his might, causing smoke to erupt when it come into contact, rendering everyone unable to see what happened. Suddenly white aura shines through the dust before it send a powerful wind blast, knocking all the dust away. Rias and Akeno were surprise to see a woman stood between the men, she has one of her swords placed at the back to block Yorath's sword strike while the other sword is leaned near Meurig's neck.

"Did you two forget that it's taboo for us captain to fight among each other" the woman state staring at the two shock men with her steel cold silver eyes. "L-Lucia" Yorath speak out, still in shock from the black haired woman sudden appearance.

Lucia tighten her grip on the handles, causing the blades to glow in white aura before a violent wind explode around the blades, sending the two captains flying back. Yorath and Meurig lands on their feet gently and stare at the woman.

"Enough you two or I'll personally step in" Roseral states, causing the two man's head to shot toward her, showing shock in their expression before they bow down "Understood, your majesty" they apologize.

Roseral turn to the woman, seeing her placing the swords back on the two sheath that are strapped behind her back, "Thanks for stepping in, Lucia" she said with a smile making the other woman place her right hand above her chest and bow "It was no problem your highness".

"Now that ove-" Roseral is interrupt when the bright sky of Shigemi suddenly darkens, clouds starts to swirl around in a violent pace, lightning strikes start to rain down at a random locations. Everyone feel the violent breeze blowing past them, forcing them to bring their hands up to block it from their eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" Yurath shouts, "Whatever it is… it's annoying me!" Meurig state and stump his golden boots down causing orange aura to explode around him and the air, making the violent current immediately pause and returns to normal.

"Lots of mana flowing around the air all of a sudden" Emyr state, staring up at the dark, ominous sky. The whole people of Shigemi looks up at the sky as well, wondering what's going on and to their surprise and shock when a hazy image appears in the skies, showing a man wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

Rias eyes widen seeing the mysterious person, "Emyr" she turns to the captain who nod back "Yeah, it's the same person that escaped" he reply before turning back to the large image. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, people of Shigemi" the man starts of in a respected tone as he bows down slightly before leaning back up.

"I have lots of names over my long existence, but for now, you all can call by the name Eifion" the man introduce himself with a smile which for some reason set everyone with uneasiness. "Enough with the shitty introduction! What do you want mongrel!" Meurig shouts at the man, with clear annoyance.

"It's not important of what I want, but what's important is what my master wants" the man speaks, looking down at the captains "And what does he want?" Lucia reply in a stoic tone. "He wants a war", everyone is shock when hearing the reply. The captains quickly turn, when hearing Roseral take a step forward and glare up at the smiling man "You dare throw a word such as war around so easily?" she said with anger shown in her voice.

"I do dare, because I have the power to do it" the man retorts, "Just who do you think you are?" Yorath points his sword up at the man "You dare go to war with us and in what army?!" he shouts. "Oh, there won't be need of any army… it will only be my master" the man reply, surprising everyone.

Emyr cross his arms, holding a doubt expression in his face "Is that some kind of naïve joke? One man take on ten captains and lieutenants, along with thousands of troops… you are clearly walking into suicidal territory" he states. "I do hope what you say is true, because my master will need a good workout after being in slumber for so long" the man replies.

"This master of yours wouldn't happen to be the nightwalker?" Emyr ask receiving a laugh from the man "Ahahaha, that's insulting… no, this is the nightwalker". "Gahh!" everyone turn toward the sound of the scream and see the Queens guards collapse to the ground, covered in blood.

"Your Majesty!" Lucia appear in front of Roseral while the other captains gets in their stance, "A little present for you" the man said with a dark smirk shown underneath the hood. Roseral looks up "You just made a huge mistake" she states in a calm but threatening tone, making the man turn to her "I'll warn you once… dare step foot in Lilios or even harm my people and I will end you and this master of yours" she promise and release a powerful magic wave that cause the whole land to shake.

The man look around the cave and feel it rumble 'Incredible… from even hear I can feel it' he thought before turning back to the Queen "I know how dangerous you can be Queen of Shigemi, but… Can you stand against a being that has reached a level of a god?" with those words said the image disappears. "Where is this thing!" Yorath shouts in annoyance, scanning the area for the nightwalker.

"The clouds haven't been lifted yet, clearly the man is using magic to give nightwalker the upper edge" Emyr informs, "We got it smartass" Meurig retorts glancing at the pale blue haired, before extending both his arms "Shockwave!" he exclaims and fires off a powerful invisible blast.

"… There it is!" Yorath grin when seeing a hazy figure standing behind Emyr, "Watch out!" Rias warns to the captain, as the creature was about to strike, a lightning strike speed towards it and explode in contact before wrapping around the creature making it scream in pain while giving Emyr time to jump back and was about to strike, but stop when Akeno appear in front of the creature and points her right hand in front of its torso, ready to blow it to oblivion.

"Akeno behind!" Rias shouts making the raven haired turn to see the same creature she fought before appear with its mouth open, ready to fire a dense magic blast. "Damn" Akeno swipe her hand toward the beast and fire a quick lightning blast which clash with the creature own's blast causing a large explosion, sending the two flying back.

Yorath dash toward the nightwalker before it could disappear "Show yourself beast!" he shouts and bring the large blade down which connect right at the creature's torso as blood explode from in front.

Slowly the camouflage start to fade and shows a creature standing in all four, it has wild black fur covering it's whole body, black claw grow on its legs and hands though weirdly it's legs resembles that of a wolf's while the hand is more closely resembles to humans but more muscular, but what's weird the most about the beast is it's face, it's covered in a red thick skin with a wide toothless mouth with only there being two long canine teeth, no eyes, it's face is quite long almost resembling a wolf in shape structure, two long horns sticks on top of its head though it is bend a bit down, hovering above the creature's back.

"What in the world?" Yorath mutters out, after examine the beast weird appearance, "RAAAAAH!" the nightwalker let out a mighty roar that's so powerful that it sends Yorath flying back. The creature immediately rush toward the captain in blinding speed and deliver a devastation down blow to his stomach, sending him crashing through the ground

Nightwalker let out another roar and was about to send another strike at the captain lied on the ground, "Your opponent is with me, you shit face!" a loud voice proclaims, making the creature turn to only get kick in the face, causing it to go barreling back.

Rias sees Meurig ready to fight the beast, but her attention quickly turn to Akeno, seeing her getting up and glare at the other beast. "This creature is mine Rias" the Himejima announce making Rias sighs but decided to let her friend do as she pleased "Alright, just be careful" "It will be over quick" she replies, with lightning begin cracking around her body, as she make way toward the beast.

"BACK OFF MEURIG!" Yorath shoots up from the ground and swings the sword down at the golden armored captain, who glance up lazily "Bugger off Yorath" Meurig replies, catching the blade with his right hand. Roseral sighs when seeing the two captain are about to break into another fight.

"… Enough!" the Queen raise her voice along with her aura causing the two to immediately halt and turn toward her "As your queen, I order you, Meurig and Yorath to kill the nightwalker and bring its head to me" she said, making the two slowly nod "Understood".

Yorath bring his sword back and points at the nightwalker "I'll slice you in half" he swore, "I'll take a step back… for now, but if you aren't done in three minutes then I'm finishing it Kowin" Meurig said, making the other click his tongue and glance back at him in annoyance "Three minute is plenty for me" he replies, turning back to the creature with a wide grin shown on his face.

Akeno stop a few feet away from the beast, then gets to her stance, the monster glare at her with clear rage in its eyes, showing that it remembers her "You may have escape the last time, but now" she speeds toward it and appears in front "I'm ending you" she thrust her right hand forward and fire a lightning strike right though the creature abdomen.

The creature stagger back as the hole in its stomach quickly regenerate back, "Instant regeneration I see… well I guess I'll just have to completely obliterate you!" Akeno zoom towards the beast and deliver a back hand to its torso, causing it to stumble back "Raauhh!" the creature roar in pain and in a fit of rage send it's huge right hand down to the Himejima who jumps up and land on top of its fist.

Akeno stare cold at the beast with her violet eyes "That all?" she asks, before jumping up and send a spinning kick to the beast face. Akeno quickly send another kick to the beast's chin, causing it to fly up "Haaaa!" the Himejima deliver a barrage of fast punches to the beast's face then finish it by grabbing the creature on the side of its face and speed down to smash it to the ground.

Roseral looks at the ground to see it glow in faint red making her look up, "… By the gods" she mutters in a shock tone, making the others look up and quickly gasp in shock to see a large eclipse appear in the now crimson sky.

The undead start crawling from the earth, ghouls speed out from the forest, wraith start appearing around the lands, some of the monsters start surrounding them, while others are crawling/running toward the nearby villages.

"Eifion must be doing this… he's really trying to start a war" Emyr state, feeling an immense amount of aura surrounding the sky "I thought he said, there won't be any army" Lucia states, swinging one of her sword forward, causing the area around them to explode in a power wind blast, knocking all the undead back.

"This is just warning to show he's actually serious" Emyr comment, bringing out his sabre and stab one of the undead through its head. "Your Majesty, allow us to go find this Eifion and kill him" Lucia request, stopping in front of the Queen.

"No, right now we need to focus on stopping all the monsters from reaching the capital and villages" Roseral interject while watching Yorath battling the nightwalker. "You're leaving Eifion to Nawin Makasha?" Emyr question, finally seeing the Queen motive, she nods and turn him and Lucia "Yes… now Emyr and Lucia, I want you two to get in contact with your lieutenant and start creating barriers for all the villages, before retreating back to the capital and warn the guards" she orders.

Emyr and Lucia bows, ready to follow out the order, "Wouldn't it be better if you summon the rest?" Emyr suggest, "I already ordered them to protect the villages that is near their lands… for now you two focus on the current task and let me worry about the rest" Roseral reply.

"Will you be alright here your majesty? Wouldn't it be better for you to return to the capital where the walls are at" Lucia ask, worry for the Queen safety. Roseral smile which eases send to her, "I have Rias Gremory by my side, I'm positive she will be able to aid me if I'm in need, correct?" she asks turning to the crimson haired who nod back "Yes, your highness".

Roseral nod, then turns back to the two with serious shown in her eyes "Now then, move!" she said, swiping her hand and immediately the two captains speed through the land.

"Your highness… how do you know that Nawin is heading toward Eifion?" Rias ask, stopping beside the blond, "Because of this" Roseral lift her right hand up to show the same moonstone ring that she has given to the Makasha, "This ring allows me to see where he's currently at and right now he and other two are making way toward the location where most magic are gathered, which has to be where Eifion is at" she explains.

"I see… don't know who the third person is, but I hope Issei and Nawin will be able to handle him" Rias said while staring at the undead surrounding them. "I have faith they will be able to stop him, but Rias if things turn out for the worst, then I'm afraid Shigemi will be in great danger" she said.

Rias glance at the Queen "You really think he's serious about this god?" she questions "It could be a lie, but a man this powerful" Roseral stare at the eclipse that seems to be glaring down at this land "Clearly this was planned and we have failed to see it coming… I don't see any reason why the man would go through this much length without a proper motive"

Roseral turn to Rias, giving her a sad smile "I'm afraid this lands holds lots of secrets that even I don't know of", 'These lands hold lots of dark secrets' those words from the mysterious cloak man runs through the Gremory mind. Rias turn toward the undead while clenching her hands 'Is this what he meant?".

The two see the undead are about to strike, "Scream Blood Queen!" crimson blast fall from the skies and annihilate dozens of the undead. Roseral smile seeing her daughter land in front of them "I see you are safe Elise" she said with relief in her tone, the brunette glance back and send a grin "Yeah, I just finished a quest from a village nearby, luckily Captain Emyr just arrived there and ordered me to come here to help you" she inform.

Rias walk toward the princess and stop beside her, "I didn't really need help, but an extra hand will get the job done quicker" she said making the brunette smirk before getting to her stance, beside the Gremory "Let's get this over quick" "Sure".

Roseral smile seeing the two girls speed toward the horde of undead and completely decimating them one by one, "God speed to you, Makasha" she said looking down at the moonstone ring, seeing Nawin and the others speeding through the forest.

Roseral looks up at the hellish crimson sky that seems to be pouring out dark mana, spreading it to the land "All this happen in less than an hour… none of us were prepared for this" she looks down at her hand to find herself shaken.

'A place where there's no corruption… where everyone is treated fair and no evil that creeps behind shadows, that's just fairy tales only kids or naïve people would believe… there will always be evil, they are like parasites' Nawin words runs through the Queen head.

Roseral looks at her land and slowly her body calm down, her expression hardens in determination "Evil has once again rain down my land… but as the Queen of Shigemi I will erase it… Be that a god, anyone who dare harms my home will die"

**Next Chapter: Devastation Rains**


	86. Power of Captain, God Awake!

**I decided to change the name of this chapter a bit to fit the story better ^^**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers!**

"Talking about starting a war?! Is that guy nuts?" Issei exclaims, jumping through branches, following closely behind the witch and Makasha. "Such a sudden move that even I can't think of a reason" Nawin admits, gritting his teeth and wondering what kind of people are they dealing and most importantly just who is this person that the man mention as god.

"Teme, you think he's actually serious? This one man can take on a whole kingdom!" Issei ask the Makasha, for once he doesn't know why but he feels ominous and dread running through his body after hearing the news. Nawin didn't say anything, which didn't help the Hyoudou case, "Look up at the sky, Issei" Irene said, which the Hyoudou did to see the eclipse glaring down at him.

"The man used that to summon out all the undead and evil spirits that roam this land… do you think he would go through all that just for fun? The man isn't fooling" she states, making the Issei gulps down, staring at the ominous looking eclipse.

Nawin continue straight, but something caught his attention, sweat, he starts feeling small drips of sweat dropping down his forehead 'A-am I scared?' he mutters in shock in disbelief. The Makasha takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerve then proceeds to close his eyes and reopens them to show it glowing in bright red with the pupils sharpen 'I can't be scared now… I need to stop that thing from being awaken'.

After a few minutes of going through the dense forest full speed, the three stop at the end to be greeted by a stream that is circled around a land that's hovers above the water and there seems to be a cave formed in front of the land, but there was a large rock blocking the entrance. "That's where he is" Irene informs, feeling the man's mana emitting around the rock, "Then let's move" Nawin reply, jumping down the branch and land in front of the rock with the other two following suit.

"Seems like there's a seal place on this boulder" Irene state, stopping in front of it and taps it causing an invisible ripple to produce at where she touched. "We don't have time to decipher the seal, I'm going to blow it up" Nawin announce, making the witch turn to him "Are you an idiot? There's a good chance that it will backfire" she retorts.

Nawin click his tongue, "We don't have time to waste, every minute we spend wasting time to release the seal, there's more chance of that thing waking up" he starts levitating up whole black aura start charging up around him. "I'm blowing it up, move or be killed".

"W-wait, are you serious?!" Issei asking surprise and shock, since it's rare to see the Makasha acting this rashly, "Move Issei" Nawin orders, which gives the Hyoudou a full signal that he's serious. Issei release his wings and shoots up to the sky while Irene just sigh, deciding to give up reasoning, "Do as you wish" she state before being envelope to the ground.

Nawin bring his right hand to the side, opening the palm as a dense black electric sphere start forming, "Final Lightning!" he shouts, bringing his hand forward and fires a gigantic black electric energy wave. The blast hit the boulder which erupts in a large explosion with electric current cutting through the water and earth.

"Holy crap!" Issei exclaims, looking down at the large smoke covering the whole place, he can still see deadly black electric shining through the smoke, 'Seems like the Makasha is always a few step ahead of you partner' Ddraig state, even he was impressed by the destructive power of that blast.

'Huh, not bad kid though still need more improvement' Tairex comment dully, 'I'm not in the mood to listen to your opinion' Nawin retorts back, levitating down to the ground. "A bit too far, don't you think" Issei comments, landing next to the black haired, "Huh" Irene shoots up from the ground, startling the Hyoudou "Well… at least you open the entrance" she state, looking forward to see a large cave greeting them, "Then we enter" Nawin reply simply and make way toward the entrance with the two following closely behind.

**Field Merri**

"Clink", Yorath grin, clashing his sword with the nightwalker sharp claws, "That all you got beast!" he shouts, bringing the blade back and send a kick to the beast's stomach, causing it to slide back. Yorath runs forward and lift the large sword up "Show me more of your power! This can't be it!" he exclaims, slamming the sword down, but the nightwalker jumps to the side to dodge it and strike the captain at his side with its claw.

Blood gush out from Yorath right side, but instead of screaming in pain, he suddenly let out a laughter, "Ahahaha, that's it!" he yells and opens his eyes to show it glowing yellow. "Give me some entertainment!" he said, then powerful aura explode around him, forcing the creature to jump back while the ground beneath Yorath was decimated by his dense aura.

Yorath lift his sword up and place it on his shoulder as a blood thirsty grin spread on his face "Time for the real fight to begin" he states, with the spiraling yellow aura flowing around him. "Tsk" Meurig click his tongue in annoyance, as he taps his armor is slight frustration "That buffoon fighting style always have disgusted me… what an unpleasing sight to look at".

Meurig turn his sight on Akeno and quickly interest run in his blue sharp eyes "Hmm". "Rarrh!" the beast roars and send another magic blast from its mouth toward the raven haired who just lift her right arm and stop it, "You know… it's been a while since I've taken my time to… hurt my opponent" Akeno state as a sadistic smile slowly form on her lips while her eyes sharpen and flash in electric yellow.

The beast was about to lift its hand, but suddenly it's right hand falls to the round as blood explode on its missing limp, making it scream in pain. "Hurts doesn't it" the beast turn around to see Akeno standing right behind, "You made one mistake in your pathetic existence… and it's hurting my lover" she states, before lifting her right hand to fire a lightning bolt which hits the beast right in the chest and envelope its entire body causing it to roar out in pain.

Akeno stare at the pitiful beast with a blank gaze "Is this really all your strength? I'm actually disappointed, since I would enjoy inflicting more pain into you, but you bore me" she states and slowly lift her right hand up "Heavenly Thunder" she utters and fire a gigantic electric beam that completely envelopes the beast and obliterate it from existence.

The Queen as well as Meurig stare at the display in slight shock, "Akeno…" Rias mutter in surprise, seeing her friend just killed the beast in such easiness and also shock at the new technique, that leaves a huge scar on the once beautiful field.

Akeno slowly extends both her hands to the side and look up at the sky, clouds start forming around the field, yellow lightning creaks inside it, before hundreds of lightning strike rains down at the undead and ghouls. Everyone watch in shock seeing the horde of undead being completely massacred by the hundreds of lightning strike, "Guhh" Akeno takes a deep breath feeling her mana being cut in half, but she remains strong, keeping her posture and after another minute the whole area is wipe away from the undead and other monsters, only leaving the nightwalker left.

Rias turn to her friend, seeing her let go of that posture and slowly drop to her knees, clearly out of breath. Akeno takes a deep breath as her eyes slowly turn back to its violet color, "You ok?" a voice said making her look up to see Rias smiling down at her "Yeah" she smiles back and slowly gets up.

"You really have grown Akeno… if I don't watch myself, you might surpass me" Rias state with a grin making the other giggle "Then train harder Rias, because I'm not stopping on getting stronger anytime soon" Akeno replies. "Splendid work Akeno, I'm sorry to admit this, but I never thought you were capable at this kind of level" Roseral comment, stopping in front of the two.

Akeno shake her head "It's fine, I've only gained this kind of power recently, so it's understandable that my background won't be that impressive, compares to Rias and Nawin's" she said, taking no offence on the Queen underestimating her ability.

Yorath lift his sword up to block a strike from the nightwalker, though underestimating its strength, he is send sliding back, "Uh!" the captain curse, feeling the nightwalker speed toward him and was about to strike, to only disappear and reappear behind him where it launches its sharp claw forward.

The nightwalker was surprise when Yorath release one of his hand from the sword's handle and grab its wrist, stopping it, the ground beneath them creak from the powerful force the attack had. Yorath smirk at the beast "Think you caught me off guard!" he yells before bringing the blade up and chop off the beast's arm.

"Raaooooh!" the creature scream in pain and quickly send a surprise kick to the captains, sending him flying back though he regains his balance by backflipping and landing gently on the ground while holding the beast's dislocated arm.

"Well done Yorath, now you anger the beast… hopefully it decides to finally get serious" Meurig comments, looking at the blood gushing down the ground from the beast missing limp. "Seems like the battle is coming to a close soon" Elise state, stopping beside her mother, "Yes, the beast will meet its end after causing much suffer to my people" Roseral reply, staring at the screaming beast with blank eyes.

The nightwalker suddenly let out a loud roar causing pink aura to explode around it, everyone brings their hands up to cover their eyes from the violent wind, the earth beneath them start to creak from the pressure of the aura coming from the beast. Finally, everything died down and everyone turn to see the beast still looking the same though it's power has risen considerably.

"Hah!" Yorath drop the arm and points his sword at the beast, grinning in excitement "You finally decide to get serious, ey?". "It's my turn now Yorath, you had your fun" Meurig state, walking past the tall man "Back off!" the Kowin shouts, bringing his hand up and pull the blond back by his shoulder.

Immediately the air around them thickens, "You dare touch me with that filthy hands" Meurig slowly turn his head back at the smirking captain, "I do dare" Yorath returns glaring back at the blond's piercing blue eyes.

Before the two were about trade blows, the nightwalker speed toward them and was about to strike "Destro Beam" a monotone voice comment and a large dense magic beam shoots at the creature from its side, sending it flying back with the beam before it hit the ground causing the technique to erupt in a large explosion.

"Huh" the two captains turn to see Bronwen standing a few feet away from them with his right arm raised. "What do you think you're doing? Intervening my battle! I should kill you for that boy!" Immediately the third seat is blast to his knees when the blond release his magic to another level.

"Stop!" Elise appear in front of Browen and was immediately hit by the powerful magic causing her leg to shake while she starts finding herself hard to breathe. Meurig quickly lowers his power when the Queen's daughter is in his view, he click his tongue and glare at the third seat "Lucky day for you boy… do anything like that again and I will kill you" he states then makes way to the smoke where the nightwalker is.

Yorath turn to Bronwen, seeing him getting up and still hold that blank expression "I thought I taught you better than to intervene a captain's battle, Bronwen "The creature was about to strike captain… I did what I should and protect you" he reply to only get a slap in the face by Yorath.

"Hey!" Elise shouts making the captains glance at her before back at his subordinate "We can handle ourselves… there's a reason why the captain rank is bestowed on us, remember that" with that said Yorath sheaths his sword and walk back to where the Queen is.

Roseral glance at the scene and see her daughter helping the Escalo up "Huh" she releases a sighs, "Something wrong your highness?" Yorath ask, stopping beside her. "Do you really have to be that hard on him?" she said to receive a nod from the captain "He decided to join my squad, he should know what he would be up for and I'm not like the other soft hearted captains like Emyr, so yes your highness… I have to be tough on him so he can get stronger and learn, also he's going to be my new lieutenant soon" he replies.

"You ok?" Elise ask with worry and was about to help him up, but Bronwen ignores her and gets up by himself, "Don't patronize me" he state causing the brown haired to get angry "I'm not! For hell sake, will you ever…" Elise stop herself and take a deep breath "Whatever, do whatever you want Bronwen" she replies before making way back to the others.

"I sense a lot of bad history with you two, Elise" Rias comment as the brown haired stop beside her and Akeno, "It's a long story… it happened all the way back when I was adopted to the Redmoon family, he… he didn't take it so well and ever since then out friendship has been strained" she reply with sadness and guilt dripping in her tone.

Akeno place a hand on the princess shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze making her turn "No matter what, you can always build those bonds back, you just need to not be afraid to start rebuilding it Elise… the longer you leave it, the more wider the gap" she said with a smile, making the brown haired look at her surprise before nodding and smile back.

Rias glance at her friend slightly surprise hearing those wise words from her before a smile form in her lips 'Nawin' she thought before shaking her head and turn to the battle with serious expression shown on her face.

"Meurig" the Queen calls out the captain name, causing him to turn back to her "Yes?" "End it… now" she orders making him smirk and place a hand on his chest and bows gracefully "Of course… your majesty".

Meurig slowly turns toward the beast, seeing it crawling out from the crater, the side on the right of the beast body had smoke coming out, it's fur was burnt off and leaving some heavily burnt skin, 'Huh, the kid actually did some damaged' the blond comment, slightly impressed.

"You have lived long enough nightwalker, terrorizing my home and most importantly giving my Queen sadness and stress by killing innocent people… you deserve to die by my hands!" Meurig exclaims and fires up his magic causing orange aura to erupt around him. The whole earth beneath he captains explode and the violent wind cause the boulder and rubble to fly into the air "This is the end for you" he states.

Nightwalker dash forward and disappear in highspeed, to appear beside the captain with its arm risen up ready to strike, but before it could bring it down, a orange blade suddenly pierce through its chest. Meurig smirk, hearing the beast groaning in pain, "I've seen the way you move when you battled Yorath… your easy to read" he reveals.

Rias look at the blade with great interest, she looks at where it comes from and her sight lands on the captain's right hand, 'So he used his own mana to create a dense long blade… that kind of technique requires immense control over your magic and natural talent'.

Meurig smirk and clench his right hand, causing the blade to widen in size making the beast release a pain roar, "It's over for you" he states and bring his left arm up and points it straight at the nightwalker's head. The captains shape his hand into a blade and slowly it glows in orange aura before another blade extend from it, piercing through the beast's skull, silencing it.

"And so the terror of nightwalker ends" Meurig utters, dispelling the swords causing the nightwalker's corpse to collapse back to the ground, dead. Rias stare at the scene with slight shock, 'So… this is a power of a captains and he wasn't even taking it seriously'.

Roseral claps her hand and send a smile at the blond captain "Well done Meurig, you have my thanks" she said with a smile which he returns before bowing "Your wish is my command, your majesty". 'Clearly the man respect and have some fondness for the Queen' Rias thought, seeing how the cocky and arrogant captain attitudes changes when addressing to the Redmoon.

"Huh, you analyze the battle and found it weak spot… cheap way to win" Yorath states with distasteful tone, "I'm not like you… a berserk" Meurig fires back, before they got in to a glare battle again. "Don't start you two" Roseral orders causing the two captain to turn to the side, facing away from each other.

Rias and Akeno sweat drop seeing this "They can be this childish?" the raven haired mutter to her friends who shrugs "Guess so". "What's next your highness?" Elise ask, turning to her mother. Roseral close her eyes before reopening them, to look at the eclipse, "Meurig return to your barracks and same goes to go Yorath" she said making the captains turn to her "and?" Yorath ask.

Roseral turn to the two "Prepare for a battle… this is far from over" "Why aren't we heading to the location where the outsider devils are at? Shouldn't we be there stopping this" Meurig said. Roseral shake her head "No, I won't allow you two to head that far, if Eifion succeed on awaken the thing then I'll need all of you captains together… I won't take any chance, leave Nawin Makasha to deal with it" he states, which the two captains nod before disappears in highspeed.

"Your highness… you are putting Nawin and Issei on a very dangerous place, I don't really appreciate this move from you" Rias said, stepping up to Queen, Roseral release a sigh before turning to the Gremory, "My priority will always be protecting my land Rias… I cannot send my most powerful soldiers out there" "The way you are saying it, sounds like you believe that Nawin-kun won't be able to stop Eifion" Akeno state, joining in.

"I'm getting ready for that possibility and if I have to be completely honest, yes I do think Nawin will fail to stop Eifion from awakening this thing" she admits, Akeno clench her hands "…" Rias was silent not knowing what to really say, even in the back of her mind she has doubts that Nawin and Issei will be able to stop this 'And if they fail… they will be the first to see that thing…'.

"You are planning on going there?" Roseral questions, looking at the Gremory, Rias close her eyes for a few second before shaking her head, surprising everyone, "Rias?" Akeno utters, confuse on this decision making her friend glance back at her. "Going there won't do any good Akeno, I sense Nawin is very far away, almost at the border of Shigemi, so we will only be wasting time going there… we won't make it in time, so the best thing to do right now is stay here and get ready if they do fail" she said.

Akeno grits her teeth then looks down at the bracelet, seeing the diamond color is still black, "… Fine, what do you need us to do" she looks up at the Queen who sends her a sad smile "I'm sorry, it must be tough… I never thought we would be in this kind of situation" Akeno shakes her head "It's fine… we all never expected things to turn out like this as well".

Roseral nod before turning toward Lilios direction, "It's best we return back to the capital, I've receive no massage from the other captains, so it means they must have handle all the undead and other monster with no issue…", "So we just head back to the capital and wait?" Rias ask, receiving a nod "There's not much we can do right now until Eifion plan either succeeds or fail…".

"I guess there's not much for us to do until then…" Akeno looks up at the crimson sky until she feels a hand is place on her shoulder, making her turn to see Rias smiling at her "Don't worry, let's just head back to the capital and start planning things, also don't forget that Nawin has the speeding shadow god… if he and Issei can't win then they will teleport back here" she said, making the raven haired calm down though still worry "Alright".

"We should head back then" Elise said making everyone nod, "Oh, did Bronwen left with Yorath?" Roseral said, noticing the young man is missing, "Yeah…" the brown haired reply. Akeno start following the two while Rias glance back at the far distance with worry shown in her eyes 'Nawin, Issei… please be safe'.

**Borders of Shigemi: Cave**

"Damn, it's so dark in here" Issei complains, the moment they enter the cave, darkness immediately greets them "Huh, if it stops you from complaining, here" Irene summons her wand and point it up, the tip glow brightly before releasing a ball of light that floats up, to brightens the whole cave.

"What in the world" Nawin along with the other are greeted by a gigantic humanoid statue, "W-what is that?!" Issei exclaims, nervous by the statue terrifying appearance. Irene study the tubes that's connected from behind the statue and right to "Look, a coffin" she points out, making the two turn to see a stone coffin laid in front of the statue

"I don't like the air around here" Issei said, shivering from the ominous and cold feeling flowing around this cave. Irene stop in front of the coffin and see it's just a plain one "No writings or carving of anything… huh" she states out with disappointment dripping in her tone. "Whatever, I'm killing it now, before it gets the chance to wake up" Nawin summons the twisted etcher and lifts it up.

Irene glance at the Makasha and suddenly wood explode from the ground and warps around him, immobilizing him, "Nawin!" Issei was about to help but he is stop when wooden pillars shoots from the ground and traps him in it. "Damn it!" Issei strike the wood with his hand, but it did no effect.

"Irene" Nawin spat out with anger, glaring at the smirking woman "Such a handsome face, so sad we are just not on the same term" she said, grabbing the Makasha face and lick his cheeks. "Hey! Knock it off, you creep!" Issei shouts from the cage, making the witch turn to him with disgust shown in her face "And then there's you, holding such bland looks and that aura… stink" she comments which cause the Hyoudou to flinch a bit at the harsh words.

"You used us..." Nawin utters, making the witch turn back to him and grin "Yes I did, to draw you here… you are our final piece Nawin" Irene state, but her eyes quickly narrows seeing how calm the Makasha is, in his current position.

"Why are you so calm?" she asks, flicking her wand up causing the wood to tighten around the Makasha, a smirk slowly form on his lips, "Stop smiling!" she shouts in annoyance. "It seems you have miscalculated… my power" Nawin said and his right hand immediately shoot out from the wood, showing the demonic lighting which pierce right thought the witch chest.

The wood around the Makasha slowly crumbles, as Irene stare at the Makasha with shock shown all over her face, "Think that pathetic trap would hold me?" he states blankly, before releasing his hand from her chest, causing the witch to stumble back before collapsing to the ground.

Issei watch in shock before the wood prison crumbles down, "U-um Nawin, was that really necessary?" he ask, looking at the grueling hole on the witch's chest, "I hate traitors and backstabbers" Nawin state, not looking even an ounce of guilty by what he just did. Issei sees the Makash turn back to the coffin and summons the twisted etcher "I'm ending it here" he states, jumping on the coffin and lift's the blade up. "Haaa!" Nawin eyes glow brightly and send the sword down with all his strength "Clink!" the two eyes widen in shock when the twisted etcher blade snap in half when hitting the coffin.

"It's really disrespectful standing on coffins like that" a voice said making the two turn to the entrance to see a tall and thin looking man, he has a strange appearance with soft purple skin and he holds a rather feminine looking features like wearing a violet lipstick and painted purple nails, green eyes, long flowing dark navy blue hair that is tied into a pony tail with long bangs falling at the side of his face and forehead, his attire is quite similar to a mage, crimson robe, a black cuirass with some white hexagon decoration, black sash and for his feet, he wears a black high-heeled shoes with white soles.

"You must be this Eifion character" Nawin state, glaring at the smiling man "Yes, I am Eifion, it's a pleasure to finally meet face to face with you… Nawin Makasha" the man bow and send a creepy looking smile at the black haired. "This has been your whole plan? Nightwalker, bringing us here… this whole thing?" Nawin state making the man smile and nod "I'm feeling you have it all figured out" he replies.

Nawin dispel the broken twisted etcher and cross his arms, "You used the nightwalker to collect all those blood didn't you?" he said, glancing back at the tube seeing gallons of blood flowing into the coffin, "It make sense because what's in that coffin… is a vampire", Issei eyes widen while Eifion smile widen.

"It make sense that a vampire that's been in slumber for so long would be mighty thirsty, it all goes well together and why the reports shows that the nightwalker victims suffer a huge amount of blood lost, but those blood are royal's so it's more rich… another word for delicious and will quench the thirst more, those barrels Rias found are just to fill the rest of its appetite or help speed up its sleeping body" Nawin explains, staring at the smiling man.

The Makasha eyes sharpen as he continues "And that last victim was just to throw us off… it was the other beast that killed him, so it would buy you time because you knew I was getting closer to finding you… and then there's the part where you send that beast to destroy the village of Urlom, to strain our attention elsewhere and to question if that creature really was the nightwalker and Irene… you did something to her and used her to guide us here… we've been walking through your plans from the very beginning" he states with anger clear in his tone.

Eifion slowly claps his hand and let out a lough "Splendid! I'd expect no less from you Nawin Makasha, you are just as brilliant as the reports says" he comments. "I do have you thank you for killing her, since she did her part, I would have no further use of her" Eifion said, directing his gaze to the corpse of Irene.

Issei clench his hand and glare at the man "You sick bastard! You used her like that, just a pawn to bring us here!" he exclaims, summoning the boosted gear. "Issei wait!" Nawin shouts, seeing the brown haired rushing forward and strike Eifion with the boosted gear, but the two are shock to see the tall man stop the sacred gear with just his index finger.

"I-impossible!" Issei looks at his boosted gear "You shouldn't rush in a battle… especially when you don't know what your opponent is capable off" Eifion advise before using his other hand and flick the Hyoudou in the forehead, sending him barreling back to the Makasha.

Nawin stare at the man, 'I can't sense his mana… it's impossible for him to hide it, since I'm this close and by just what I've seen he did, he must be strong', "Damn" Issei curse and gets up "Don't do that again Issei… that man is in a whole other league" Nawin states.

"The final step will begin" Eifion starts, making the two get to their stance "Now", "Uh!" the two are stun when he suddenly appears in front of Nawin and gently placing a right hand on his chest. Issei fires up a rotation, but before he could even move it, he was blast away by the man just simply glancing at him.

"Gah!" Issei shouts, being slam into the hard wall, before sliding down to the ground in daze. Eifion glaze slowly turn back to the frozen Makasha, who couldn't find himself able to move 'T-this power… I-I can't move… it feels like it's crushing my body in every directions' Nawin curse mentally and tries to move his body.

Eifion smile down at the Makasha "I'll need your power" he states and slowly the he starts pushing his hand forward, "AHHHHHH!" Nawin scream erupt, when feeling the man's hand slowly sink into his chest. The Makasha feels the hand cutting into his flesh, as blood flow down his body, "Ahhh, Haaa!".

Eifion smile widen hearing the pain scream before stopping his hand midway "Now then", slowly black aura start swirling out from the Makasha's chest and into Eifion, "Amazing… such rich and dark mana you have Nawin, I knew you were the right person" he states, grinning down at the screaming boy.

"Nawin!" Issei gets up and immediately dash toward his friend, "This should be enough" Eifion state, then pulls his hand back before tossing the Makasha to Issei who caught his friend. "Hey Nawin! You alright!?" the Hyoudou ask with worry, the black haired shakily open his eyes and stare at the brown haired "R-run" he mutter before passing out, "Nawin!".

Eifion make way to the coffin and gently place his hand down on top of it "It's time to wake up, Lord Keizen" he said and start pouring the Makasha's mana into the coffin. Eifion remove his hand and smile seeing pink aura start pouring out from the coffin lid, "Finally" he utters, taking a few steps back.

"Boom!" pink aura shoots out from the coffin and through the cave, going right up to the skies. Everyone in Shigemi immediately pause and look up at the large pink beam from the far distance, clouds swirl above the area, lightning creak around the sky, the eclipse slowly fades away. The beam begins to grow bigger, cutting right through the crimson sky, spreading back the beautiful blue crystal clear sky.

The beam slowly shoots back down to the coffin and everything turn silent, Eifion smile hearing a groan coming from the coffin. The lid of the coffin is suddenly blast away, then a hand sticks out and grab the side before the person jumps right out and land in front.

Issei stare in shock at the new person, who is a handsome young man, he has short spiky silver hair that is slick back with a couple of black strand falling down his face, his height is similar as the Hyoudou with lean-built body, soft white skin, blood red eyes with slit sharp pupils, the man is only currently wearing a long black jean, leaving his top half exposed.

"Glad to see you awake, Lord Keizen" Eifion said, giving a quick bow down, "Hmm… yeah, good to see you as well Eifion… you woken up early?" the silver haired ask in a deep voice, rubbing his eyes to adjust the blurry images. "Yes, it took me a couple of months of planning, so I hope you can forgive for the slight delay… it seems this land you pick to slumber, has change exponentially".

"A couple of months of delay is fine, though I am a bit disappointment that my power is not fully back… Huh guess with the centuries of sleeping, it makes sense" Keizen said, finally fully awake and look down at his hands. "You'll just have to wait a while until it all comes back my lord" Eifion reply.

"Ah, I hate waiting" Kaizen spat before crossing his arms behind his back and look around the cave "You moved me?" he ask, turning to his servant "Yes, I needed a place to keep you well hidden" "Hmm… alright, so who are they?", Issei immediately starts to sweat seeing the silver haired turning his attention to him.

Eifion turn to the two and smile widely, almost like a fox, creeping the Hyoudou out even more, "The one pass out is Nawin Makasha, I used his mana to wake you up and the other one is Issei Hyoudou, the wielder of the boosted gear" he informs. Kaizen scratch his head "Boosted what? What kind of name is that… some kind of weapon?"

"I guess it's understandable that you don't know what it is, the sacred gears weren't even created back then, to give you a brief explanation now, it's a powerful weapon that's been created by the bible gods, there are different rank of sacred gears and Issei here holds the strongest rank of sacred gear" Eifion explains with Kaizen listening closely with some interest.

"Continue" the silver haired ushers, "The sacred gear has different tiers, ranging from the low-tiers being the weakest to the top-tiers being the strongest, they also have another name for the top-tiers sacred gears called the Longinus, meaning tools that destroy god" Eifion finish.

Kaizen opens his eyes and nod lazily "I see… sounds weird that the god would create a weapon that could potentially be used to kill them, but whatever… what's his sacred gear ability do… the, the boosted gear was it?" he ask, glancing to the blue haired, "Well, all the Longinus have different abilities from each other, and the boosted gear ability is to double its user's physical and magical power by every ten seconds!" Eifion said which quickly catch Kaizen attention as he turns to the Hyoudou.

"Interesting… Hey you!" Kaizen directs to Issei "Yes?" he replies, trying to act calm as he gently place the Makasha down and stand in front of him "You have this boosted gear, I like to see it in action, so show me!" he orders, eyeing the red gauntlet. Eifion giggles at the Hyoudou shock expression, clearly he wasn't expecting this kind of scenario, seeing the brown haired isn't moving, Kaizen start getting annoy "Are you deaf! I just ordered you to come and hit me or should I just kill that friend of yours to motivate you!" he shouts.

Issei eyes sharpen hearing the threat, "Dare touch him and I'll beat you down!" he shouts, making the silver haired smirk "That's the attitude, then show me!" he challenges. 'Partner… you need to pick up the Makasha and run' Ddraig said, surprising the Hyoudou 'W-what? Is he that strong?!' 'Yes… you won't last a minute with him… his magic may only be around ultimate class level right now, but I felt his true power when he woke up… it's frightening' the dragon reply.

'I can't run, I'm not fast enough and with carrying Nawin, it will only make things harder, even if I promoted to knight' Issei said, then turns his attention to the smirking vampire. 'I'm going all out', Issei brings the boosted gear up "Boost… times ten!" the Hyoudou exclaims, as the green jewel shine brightly.

Issei promote to knight and speed toward the vampire, "Haah!" he stop in front and send a speeding uppercut, to only be block when Kaizen bring his right hand up. The whole place rumble from the clash, "That all?" he ask with disappointment clear in his tone, "No" Issei opens the boosted gear palm and fire a dragon blast which hits the vampire right in his stomach and sends him sliding back.

"Huh" Kaizen sighs and swipe the blast away, allowing him to land gently on the ground, "Really kid? That was more like a fly landing on my skin than an attack" he comments with bore. Issei was in shock 'Times ten was nothing to him!', he shakes his head, deciding to not give up "Hah!" he cross his arms into an x shape, red aura explodes around him, his power shoots up to another level, reaching ultimate class.

"Oh, you still got some tricks?" Kaizen said with a smirk, 'Partner don't! you're going to strain your body going any higher!' Ddraig warns, but was ignored. "Boost… times fifteen!" Issei shouts and immediately speed toward the vampire in blinding speed even surprising him.

"Hah!" Issei send a right hook when in front, "Re-" Kaizen was surprise when the Hyoudou disappear and to reappear from the right side and send a hard punch to the face, sending the vampire sliding back. "Oh" Eifion mutters out, a bit surprise the Hyoudou was able to land punch on his Lord 'Well it's not that surprising, Lord Kaizen power is still crippled and he just woken up, with centuries of sleeping even he gets rusty'.

Kaizen snap his eyes open and block the incoming fist "Nice punch boy, but still weak" he states, then pull the Hyoudou back to deliver a brutal knee to the gut, knocking the wind out of Issei. "Hah, that all?" Kaizen smirk, releasing the brown haired wrist, making him collapse to the ground.

The boosted gear slow and shatters while Issei's pupils start to get hazy, showing him slowly losing conscious. Kaizen sighs and look at his cheek to not even see a scratch "This Longinus sounds like a load of bullshit Eifion, the power to destroy gods" Kaizen laughs "It can't even give me a scratch!".

"Not satisfied I see" Eifion comments with a smile, "No" Kaizen turns to him with clear annoyance "That didn't even allow me to fix this annoying pain in my back" he said. "Well if you want more challenge then we can head to the capital of this land, there are soldiers here that are rank as captains… I've seen their powers and they can surely give you some fight and allow you to stretch your muscles" he informs.

Kaizen creak his neck and sighs "Fine, this better not be a disappointment Eifion" he said, sending a sharp glaze to the smiling blue haired "Of course not my lord… shall we go?" "Fine, these captains better be good or I'll blow this entire land up" the vampire states, placing his hand on Eifion shoulder and the two shoot up, through the cave in blinding light.

**Soundtrack: The Darkness Theme**

"Ku..ah" Issei move his head up and look at the unconscious Makasha "W-we need t-to g-get back… e-everyone is i-in danger" he mutters, but couldn't find the strength to move, "D-damn it" he curse before passing out. Nawin brown eyes slowly fades it's color, as blood continue to pour down his chest.

"Huh!" Akeno eyes widen, when seeing the black diamond on her bracelet start flashing in white, "N-no… Nawin!" she clenches her hand and look at the distance from the balcony on the grand castle. Rias pause in the hallway, feeling shivers running down her spine, making her grips the necklace Issei's has given her '… This feeling… no'.

A dark grin spread on the vampire's face, when he spots the Capital Lilios in the distances, "Is that the place?" he asks, receiving a nod from Eifion "Yes" "Wonderful… it's time for the people of this world to know who I am" he state, then lets out a deep chuckle.

**Next Chapter: Destruction of Shigemi?!**


	87. Destruction of Shigemi?

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

A loud footstep echoes around the silent cave, a slender figure enters the dark place where their slit glowing yellow eye scans the room before it sights falls on the Makasha, who's lied on his own pool of blood. The person gracefully makes their way toward him and kneels down beside him.

The light from the large hole created by Eifion shines down at the person's face, showing it's Kuroka who looks down at the Makasha with worry, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time" she utters cupping the black haired cold face with her right hand.

Slowly her hands start to glow in purple aura as her gaze is set at the large wound on the Makasha's chest, her eyes sharpen in determination "You won't die today… I won't allow it".

**Shigemi: Lilios**

"Huh… never expected this place to turn into such a beauty, last I saw of it, it was just full of rubbles and a whole lot of nothing" Kaizen state, looking around the lush land of Shigemi. "Indeed, this land sure has changed a lot… it would be a shame if you destroy it" Eifion tease, making the silver haired smirk "We shall see".

"Oh, it seems they are ready for your arrival my lord" Eifion state making Kaizen look up, pass the tall man shoulders to see hundreds of soldiers standing in front of the entrance. "Let's not keep them waiting then" Kaizen reply with an excitement grin spreading on his face.

The two man shoots down to the ground, right in front of the soldiers, startling them, "Greetings to you all" Eifion said with a happy smile, taking everyone by surprise by the unexpected greeting. "Are you this god?" a soft calm voice state, making Eifion look in the middle to see a beautiful woman stepping out from the army.

The woman has short shoulder-length lush black hair that is styled, so the right side is longer than the left, causing the hair to cover her right eye, her dull eyes shine in silver, soft touch white skin, slender built hourglass figure, she wears earring with a dagger shape emblem hanging on the silver chains, her attire is a light-weighted black armor which allows her more agility instead of defense, with two silver metal sheaths strapped on each sides of her waist.

"No and who may you be?" Eifion ask, smiling at the stoic woman "Lucia Daygul, Captain of Division six" she introduce herself, making the man smile widen. "Perfect, glad I don't have to go searching around to find a captain" a sudden deep voice speaks, making the woman look and see Kaizen stepping away from the tall man's back.

"And I'm this god you ask for" Kaizen said with a smirk before bowing his head down "Pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman yourself Lady Lucia" he comments, catching the captain off guard a bit though she doesn't show it.

Lucia study the silver haired appearance 'Not what I expect to hear such manners from him', "Why have you come here?" she questions "Getting straight to the point? I like that since I hate having my time wasted" Kaizen reply as a cold breeze blow past them making him shiver a bit.

Eifion notices something "My lord, you are still half naked" he said, making the silver haired look down "Oh right!" "A god shouldn't display such manners" the attendant state "Yeah, yeah, got it" Kaizen reply nonchalantly, before snapping his fingers, causing his whole body to glow brightly.

When the light dies down, Kaizen is wearing a silver vest with a loosely red tie, long black coat that is kept unbutton, same pair of long black jeans just cleaner, and tall black combat boots. "Ah, feel good to be back in my attire again" Kaizen sighs in happiness before reaching for the coat pocket and pull out a cigarette, "My lord" Eifion flick his finger to summon a small fire which he used to ignite the cigarette.

Kaizen take a deep puff from the cigarette the blows out the smoke "Ahhh, feeling much better already" he moans. Lucia was getting slightly annoyed at the man's non caring attitude. "I'll say once more, what is your business here" she asks with more force in her tone, causing the vampire to glance at her "You dare used such a tone on me?" he question with venom ringing in his calm tone.

Lucia sighs and immediately speed forward in a gust of wind, "Oh?" Kaizen lift is right hand up to block an incoming fist aimed to his face "I don't care if you claim yourself as god… hurt my home and you pay" she states. "Very honorable of you, but I won't take such disrespect aimed towards me" Kaizen said and in blinding speed send a knee to the captain's stomach, sending her sliding back to her man.

"Captain!" one of the men catch her "You ok?" they ask, as the woman kneel down and clench her stomach, 'Such strength' Lucia notes, looking up at the smirking man. "You'll pay for that!" suddenly a group of men and woman speeds toward the vampire, "Don't!" Lucia shouts but it fall on deaf ears by army screaming and sheathing out their weapons.

Kaizen puffs out another smoke before dropping the cigarette down to the ground and stump it "I didn't come here to fight with weakling" he states, taking a step to the side blocking a sword swing "You all won't be able to even land a hit" he taunts and send a gentle right back hand to the man with the sword "AHH!" he scream in agony, feeling his chest explode in pain as he is send flying back.

"Though… a warm up would be nice to get my muscle stretching" Kaizen comments out, grinning at the shock soldiers before he runs full-speed into the army and completely massacring through them, then he stops in front of a man holding a large great sword. "Bastard!" he shouts and swing the heavy sword down, but Kaizen just thrust his hand forward, breaking through the sword and grabs the man head to throw him to the crowd.

Kaizen extends both his hands to the side "Universal Push" he mutters and everyone is blast away from an unknown force. "Has this new age of soldiers this weak!" he exclaims, speeding toward one of the men getting up and thrust his hand right through the man's chest.

"Quite disappointing really, I knew the peace time would cause people to go soft, but this weak…. Pathetic!" Kaizen shouts and throws the corpse away. The vampire looks at his bloody hand and lick the blood to only spit it out out "Disgusting" he utters and swipe his hand, making the blood splatter to the ground.

"Come on man! We need to work together!" the general of the group shouts, making all the remaining soldiers nod and they start circling around the vampire, "Give it everything you got!" he shouts. Kaizen smirk seeing all the soldiers bringing their swords up, their blades shining in bright blue "Fire!" all of them swing their swords down and fire a blue beam at the silver haired from all directions.

Kaizen cross his arms and close his eyes, then slowly reopens them show it glow in bright crimson "Fools", "N-no way!" all the soldiers stare at shock seeing their attack stop, just inches away from the vampire. Kaizen smirk and look back at them with his glowing slit eyes "Take the useless blast back" he said and immediately the beams speed back at the scream soldiers.

The area around Kaizen erupts in an explosion, wiping all the soldiers away. "Y-you", "…Oh?" a sudden wind blasts away the smoke showing the vampire smirking with satisfaction before he lands his sight on the captain. "Your soldiers are quite pathetic… captain" Kaizen state, looking at the kneeling woman who has her head look to the ground while she clenches the dirt tightly.

**Grand Castle**

"Your highness, why aren't you sending the other captains in yet? Lucia can't stand a chance against him" Rias state, looking up at the large screen showing the whole battle before turning back to the Queen, who is sited on the throne. Roseral shake her head and turn to Rias "You are underestimating Lucia… she will be fine" she state "But the rest of the soldier's death could have been avoided" Akeno retorts, clearly showing she's not in a good mood.

"… I can't say anything, they charge in mindlessly and got themselves in that situation, I can understand why they did it, but they should have listen to Lucia" Roseral reply, staring at the screen with sharp steel eyes. Rias take notice of the Queen new attitude 'I hope she knows what she is doing… and' Rias glance at her friend seeing her looking down on the bracelet 'Nawin, Issei…. Where are you two?'.

**Lilios: Entrance**

"Is that all the power of a captain is?" Kaizen comments out with annoyance in his tone, before turning around to his attendant who's standing in the distance smiling in jovial. "Eifion! Is this joke? Has people become this pathetic after centuries?!". "

She isn't a normal human my lord" Eifion points out, making the vampire raise an eyebrow "That so? Then what is she? She looks human to me" "She's a devil" "What?!" Kaizen turns to Lucia "Devil's don't look anything like that!" "Back then yes, but they have evolved over the centuries and gain a lot of intelligent along with their change in appearance… this is their full evolution pretty much" Eifion states.

"Interesting, always thought they would stay as a mindless beast… well whatever, let's enter this Lilios already" Kaizen said, taking a step toward the entrance seeing it sealed by a large wooden bridge that was risen up. Kaizen pause midway, when feeling a sudden sharp wind blast, pass his face "Hmm?" he brings his right hand up and touch his cheek to see blood dripping down. "Oh?" Kaizen slowly turn to see Lucia getting up and glaring him with her steel silver eye "You want to see the power of a captain?" she question, lifting both of her swords forward, above her chest.

"Watch out my lord" Eifion warn which made the vampire glance back at him before turning to the captain with a smirk formed on his face "So you finally going to release your full power?". Lucia clench the handles tightly, white aura explodes around her causing the whole ground beneath her to erupts as the aura keep getting more violent and denser.

Kaizen eyes widen a bit when feeling the captain power shooting up through the roof and it keeps getting stronger, 'Devils are able to concentrate this much magic?!' he thought, never feeling such power released from the devil race. Suddenly all the aura disappears, wind current blast around the black haired, "Heavenly Wind… Roar" Lucia utters, causing her whole body to glow brightly, blinding the whole area.

**Elsewhere **

"She's really going for it, huh" Yorath state, feeling his fellow captain magic signature skyrocket to near Satan-class "It's been almost a hundred years since she last used that" Emyr said, leaning on the concrete wall. "The question is… will it be enough? That guy was able to push her back in her base level with such ease" Meurig comments, looking at the screen, showing the whole battle which right now only shows dust swirling around the area.

"Just follow the plan, Lucia will be able to push him back" Emyr reply, making the blond click his tongue "I got it already Emyr, don't need you to repeat it" he retorts.

**Lilios: Entrance**

The dust is suddenly blast up the sky, allowing the vampire to see the captain and he is surprise by what he saw. Lucia now stand tall, her once short black hair now has grown down to her waist, flowing beautifully through the wind, the two blades are now gone replace with bladeless white handle with red strap wrap around it, a white cross guard that has four sharp red fangs pointing up.

Kaizen stare at the captain with shock before bursting out in laughter "Ahahaha, all that concentration in magic and that is what you got!" he points at the bladeless sword "Oh dear, thanks for the laugh sweetheart, but can we get serious before you really get on my ne-" Kaizen is cut off when in blink of an eye Lucia appear in front of him and simply swing her sword to the right.

"Uh?!" Kaizen eyes widen when blood explode on his chest, showing a large horizontal cut "Don't underestimate the power of a captain" Lucia state blankly, before sending a kick to the stomach, causing the vampire to slid back. "He… hehe.. ahahaha!" Lucia eyes narrow seeing the vampire clenching his chest and let out a deep chuckle "It's been a while since I've felt this… the thirst for BATTLE!" he exclaims as pink aura explodes around him.

The whole land begins to shake, as the wound on his chest starts to regenerate back. Lucia glance back at Lilios and is relief to see it's not affected being affected by earthquake 'As long as her majesty sits on the throne, the wall should be powerful enough to reject this kind of destruction'.

Kaizen grins feeling his battle instinct kicking in "Keep me entertain!" he shouts and rush toward the black haired who also speed toward him, "Hah!" Lucia swings her sword down which the vampire block with his long sharp nails 'So he's able to extend his nails and make it was a weapon' the captains notes. "I see now" Kaizen comment making the black haired turn to him "That sword does have a blade, but it's made out of your own wind magic, you can't see wind so it makes a perfect camouflage" he state.

Lucia didn't say anything and clench the handle, causing the blade to explode in a violent wind current that is aim straight at the vampire, sending him sliding back, allowing a wide open. "That all?" Lucia state, pointing her sword forward and lower her leg, getting into her stance, "You do know I'm just using about ten percent of my power, right?" Kaizen state with amusement in his tone while shocking the black haired, along with everyone else watching.

Kaizen sighs, leaning back and rub his shoulder "Buuut, if you want me to kick it up a notch" he said, crossing his arms behind his back and take a step forward before disappearing. Lucia immediately look up to see the vampire appearing from above and sends a down kick, making her jump back to dodge it though he wasn't done as he jumps towards her and start sending a barrage of kick, while still having his arms cross from behind.

Lucia curse feeling herself being push back from dodging all the lighting speed kicks, "Wind Roar!" she dodges another kick and swing her sword forward to fire a powerful wind blast, but the vampire disappear in the last second and appear behind her where he send a hard kick to her back.

The captain is send barreling forward through the ground, but she quickly regains her balance and jumps to the side to dodge another drop kick that completely obliterate the ground. "Huh… huh… huh" Lucia takes a deep breath while wincing in pain from her back 'That kick really did a number on me… a few more of those and I'm done for'.

Kaizen smirk darkly as he walks out from the crater "Don't dare take a god lightly mortal… if there's one thing I hate more than being disrespected is that they dare question my power" he states and bring his right hand forward to fire off a small magic ball that flies past Lucia head by just a few inches. A loud thunderous explosion sound boom, making the captain turn and her blank face turn into shock seeing in the far distance, a whole mountain just been completely obliterated by the vampire's attack.

'I-impossible… he destroyed a mountain of that size with such ease!' Lucia notes in shock, never seeing such a destructive power 'He's destructive power makes Yorath's looks like a child's play!' she utters in disbelief, before turning back to the deity to only see him gone making her eyes widen in alert. Kaizen appears behind the captain with his right hand up, he smiles looking down at her neck "Good bye… captain" he comments and brings his hand down.

"Clink!" Kaizen eyes narrow seeing a huge blade block his hand from delivering the final blow, blood slowly flow down the blade, but the vampire show no pain in his face, instead it shows more of an annoyance, "Sorry for ruining your fun, but the person that's dying today will be you… Mr God" a deep voice state, making Kaizen turn to see Yorath standing from the side, grinning at him.

Before the vampire could reply a blade is launch through his chest from behind making his eyes widen in shock, "Don't underestimate us captains" a gentle voice comment, making the deity glance back to see Emyr holding his sabre.

Lucia notice a smirk forming on the vampire's face making her quickly get up and pull the two man back, "What the hell are you doing?!" Yorath shouts "That's not him!" Lucia retorts, then the three are send flying away when Kaizen's body erupts in a large swarm of bats.

The real Kaizen lands gently on the ground and retract his wings as the bats are absorbed back into his body, "This better be good… I'm starting to get very bored right now" he utters and turn to the three captains, seeing them getting back up. "Oh, it will be good" a cocky voice state by Meurig who appears from behind with his right hand pointed at the vampire's hip and fires off a large orange magic ball that completely envelopes the vampire and sends him forward.

Yorath appears a few meters in front of the ball and slam his feet down with such force, a boulder erupts from the ground which he kicks it, to send it flying toward the ball. When the two collide, it erupts in a large explosion. "That won't kill him" Lucia state, appearing beside the blond "I know… you ok?", the black haired was a bit surprise hearing worry in the blond tone, even if it was little she can still pick it up "I'm fine, don't worry about me" she replies with the usual stoic tone before getting to her stance.

"Aren't you three going to release your full powers?" Kaizen question, walking out of the fire "That's up to us!" Yorath runs toward the vampire and swing the large blade down which the silver haired dodge by side stepping then sends a kick to the face. Yorath bring his other hand up and catch it "Nice try" he grins and start spinning the vampire before throwing him to Emyr.

Emyr's sabre blade start to cracking in white lightning "Heavens Light Slash" he utters and swing his sword forward to fire of a large lightning slash. Kaizen is caught by surprise at speed of the attack and got hit right in the chest causing a massive electric explosion to erupt.

**Cave**

Boom, boom, boom, thunderous blows after blows echoes around the cave, with each strike cause the place shake. "Why are we doing this?! The others need our help!" Issei exclaims, appearing midair and bring both his arms up to block an incoming fist from the Makasha "And what? Get our ass kick!" Nawin retorts back, slinging his left arm around the Hyoudou neck and pull him to deliver a knee to the gut, knocking the wind out of the brown haired.

Nawin lift both of his hands up and slam them down to the Hyoudou's head, sending him crashing to the ground, "We have six hours Issei, that seal I put on the wall only last sixty minute" Nawin lands in front of the kneeling brown haired "Every ten minute out there is an hour for us in here, so we need to make it count!" he state grabbing the Hyoudou hair and lift him up "I'm not going easy on you!" he exclaims and slam his palm to Issei's face, sending him barreling through the ground.

Nawin look down at his right hand and clench it before turning his sight on his chest to see it fully healed 'I don't know who did it, but I hope I get to meet them and give them my thanks' he mutters, before turning back to the Hyoudou, seeing him wobbly getting up.

"From this moment Issei" Nawin start powering up, causing black aura to swirl around him "I'm fighting with intend to kill! If you slip once you're dead… I'm going to push you pass your limits!" he states and charge toward the Hyoudou.

'Partner! Is time to get serious, this is what you wanted right? Show the Makasha just how powerful you have gotten! You two needs this if you ever want to stand a chance against Kaizen! Going out now will only get yourselves killed, so stop moping around!' Ddraig berates his holder. Nawin click his tongue seeing Issei not concentrating, clearly still showing he's worry about the others, "Snap the hell out Hyoudou!" he yells and send a right hook.

A loud shattering noise echoes around the quiet cave, Nawin eyes widen seeing the Hyoudou stop his fist by lifting his left arm "… Alright, we will do it your way" Issei lift his head up, showing he's blazing, glowing emerald eyes burning with determination. Nawin smirk and lift his left arm up to block the boosted gear strike "About time, let's get started" "Right!" the two immediately disappears in high speed and continue training.

**Lilios: Entrance**

The four captains stand strong by each other sides, looking at the wild flames surrounding the crater, slowly dust start to disappear to show Kaizen standing in the middle with a sinister smirk shown on his face. The vampire extends both his arms and take a deep breath of Shigemi fresh air "It seems like you devil's has gotten considerably stronger over centuries of my slumber, but" pink aura slowly swirl around the silver haired as he opens his eyes "You devil's should still know your place, mortals should bow down to gods, that is a rule of nature" he states.

"You consider yourself god? You may have the power and ego to be one, but the title of a deity was never placed on you" Emyr respond back sharply, making Kaizen smirk widen "The strongest can do whatever they pleased and I have a blood of a god flowing through my veins mortal, so don't you dare". Everyone is shock when seeing Kaizen appear right in front of Emyr "Question my standing" he said and send a brutal fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of the blue haired who is send barreling across the field.

"Bastard!" Yorath swing his sword to the vampire side who sees it coming and kick the blade causing the tall man to stagger back, leaving a wide opening for the silver haired to send a round kick to his chest, sending the Kowin flying away.

Lucia jumps back to keep a distance then swings her sword to fire a wind hurricane, blasting the vampire back where Meurig is waiting for him to deliver a knee to the back with such force that ground beneath them shatter.

Kaizen groans and is send flying up where Lucia appear in front and swing her sword down, but she is stop when he catches the blade, shocking the woman, "H-how?" she utters in shock, no one has ever been able to touch her blade up until now. Kaizen smirk, not bothered that his hand is leaking blood "My race eyes are more unique compares to yours… devil" he reply, then sends a left hook to the black haired face, knocking her back.

Lucia crashes to the ground, creating a large crater where her battered body is lied. Kaizen smirk and look down to see Meurig below, arms crossed and looking at him with monotone expression. "You aren't going to do anything?" the vampire questions with amusement, "Oh?... you want me to do something, fine" Meurig lift his right hand up and points it right at the vampire "Black Hole" he utters and a small black sphere shoots out of his hand and speed straight to the vampire.

Kaizen was about to insult the captain for creating something so pathetic, but before he got the chance, the ground start breaking down and hovering up toward him along with trees and large boulders, "What?!" he looks to see the sphere right above him and before he got the chance to move, layers upon layers of earth, trees, and boulders are slam into him. "Meurig, we can't hold on much longer!" Yorath shouts, holding his sword that is stabbed to the ground, stopping himself from being pulled up by the sphere.

Meurig flick his finger to stop the gravity pull, then he proceeds to stare at the marvelous display his power has made, "Such a magnificent sight!" he exclaims, extending both his hands and stare at the small size moon floating above the air.

Meurig smirk before turning to the three "I got him" he comments, "Yeah… we can see it blondy" Yorath grunts back and lift his sword from the ground, then proceeds to power up, causing yellow aura to explode around him with Emyr and Lucia doing the same. The whole field rumble, grounds creak and shatter from the dense pressure. "Give everything you got! Meurig push the sphere further away, we can't risk the explosion even near Lilios!" Emyr orders and for once the blond decide to listen to blue haired.

Meurig tap his right feet to move the moon further up, just above the cloud, making quite a magnificent view that all Shigemi people are looking at in awe and cheering for their captains. Yorath blade explode in yellow magic, obliterating the ground behind him, Lucia blade start becoming more visible because of the dense wind it's producing, Emyr saber glow in bright white as lightning current charge around the sharp blade.

"Now!" Emyr shouts, "Berserk Slash!" Yorath fire a gigantic yellow magic slash, "Heaven Wind Sphere!" Lucia swing her sword horizontally and produce a large wind sphere that is spinning in a supersonic speed, "Devastation Lightning Hawk!" Emyr holds the saber backwards and swing it up to fire a spread lightning blast that is a shape of a hawk.

The three attacks speed toward the large sphere shape moon and the second those magic technique hit the earth sphere, it denotate in a gigantic explosion that covers the whole sky and rains down fire. When died down, smokes start covering around s large portion of the land, clouds dissipate from the booming shockwave, leaving the people of Shigemi to either gasp in shock or stare in awe at the destructive sight.

"It's over" Meurig state, stopping beside his fellow captains "Not even the heaven's god would survive that" Yorath adds in, agreeing with the blond statement. Emyr however has some doubts as he stares hard at the dark clouds with his cold blue eyes 'This feeling…' he turn to his comrades and was about to speak "Kloack!".

Everyone snap their head to the right when hearing blood splatter to the ground and they are shock to see Kaizen standing behind Emyr with his hand pierce through the blue haired chest, "G-guh" Emyr cough out blood and let go of his sabre.

"Emyr!" Lucia jumps toward the vampire, glaring at him with rage, "Lucia don't!" Meurig shouts, reaching for the woman's hand but before he could, he and Yorath are blast away by an invisible force when Kaizen glance at them.

"Bastard!" Lucia shouts in utter rage and swing her sword down, but Kaizen catch it by using his free hand while tossing Emyr a side, then point his blooded hand right in front of the black haired shock face "A shame having to kill such a beautiful woman" he state and fire off a pink magic blast in point blank range, completely vaporizing the female captain.

"LUCIA!" Meurig shouts while Yorath stare at the scene in utter shock and disbelief.

**Grand Castle **

A sound of a door slammed open booms around the room, "Akeno!" Rias shouts, seeing the raven haired dashed out of the room. "… Go" Rias turn around to see Roseral having her head hung down, tears gently dropping down to her knee "Go with her" she repeats. The Gremory stare at the Queen for a few second before bolting out of the castle to follow her friend.

**Lilios: Entrance**

"How, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Yorath yell in fury, glaring at the smirking vampire "You definitely caught me by surprise with that attack and it would have severely damaged me if I was hit by it, but" the two were surprise when Kaizen body explode in a flock of bats and speed toward them, to stop only a several feet away from them, "You bastard! you time it perfectly and escaped before the rocks could trap you" Meurig conclude, clenching his hands tightly.

"Such a pity I had to kill such a wonderful looking woman, but she was unable to entertain me much, so I found it a reason to do it" Kaizen said, causing the two captains magic power to spike. Even though the captains may not all like each other and get along with one another, they still respect each other and few do care for one another, just some less than other.

"I'll fucking castrate you FUCKING BASTARD!" Yorath swears and gets to his stance "And I'll help you as well... for Lucia, we will kill you!" Meurig state with anger and hatred, as he stands beside the tall man. Kaizen sighs and cross his arms behind his back, "You mortals just don't know when to give up, I sense your magic stamina is pathetically low… I say it's time for me to destroy this land" he informs, alerting the two captains.

Meurig and Yorath was surprise when lightning spark behind Kaizen, showing Akeno who's eyes glow in furious electric yellow, her right hand is charged with lightning. "Zeus Fist!" she exclaims, swinging her right hand at the vampire face, knocking him out of his feet, sending him barreling across the land. But it's not over, Rias appear above him and fire off a large destruction ball which hit him right at the abdomen causing a gigantic crimson explosion to erupt, destroying everything that it touches.

Akeno kneel down beside Emyr and pull his head up "Drink this, it will heal your wounds up" she said, holding up a blue potion she already prepared, "Uh" Emyr nod and slowly sip down the potion until it's completely empty. Akeno lay the blue haired down "It should take effect in a couple of minute" she informs, tossing the bottle away before getting back up.

"Here's some potion, it will restore your magic" Rias stop in front of the two captains and throws them two bottle which they catch and immediately gobbles it down. "Her majesty send you out now?" Yorath question, receiving a nod "After seeing Lucia…" Rias pause seeing a look of anger on the captain's face "We understand… for once I don't care if you are an outsider, all I care now is avenging Lucia" Meurig utters.

Rias nod in relief, glad there won't be any conflict if they team up, 'We all will need to work together if we want to stand a chance' she notes and turns Akeno, seeing her looking at the right end, making her turn to that direction to see Kaizen getting out of the wide crater, looking closely she can see that they were able to inflict some real damage at the vampire, judging by the large burn mark on his chest and Akeno's lightning punch did some affect, seeing the right side of his face is heavily bruised.

"Huuh" Kaizen let out a long sigh of relief and moves his right hand on his neck to rub it "Thanks for that sweetheart, that punch really help that cramp on my neck" he commend with a wide grin, making Akeno's fingers twitch in annoyance. The wounds on the vampire quickly regenerates back "Ah, so the real party is about to begin!" he claps his hands together, eyeing Rias and Akeno "And both are beautiful maidens, well aren't I just a lucky man".

"Sorry, but these two beautiful maidens are already taken" Rias speaks out, stopping beside Akeno "Could it be those two men that I met in the cave?" Kaizen ask, surprising the two "Y-you!" Akeno mutter with rage slowly building inside her when seeing the vampire grin darkens "Sorry to give you the bad news, but I have already killed them".

The whole place went silent, Rias eyes widen in shock and disbelief, then quickly turn to Akeno seeing her head hung down low, with the raven bangs covering her eyes. "He's not dead" the Himejima state in a blank but venomous tone "But saying that, you just earn your ticket to death!" she exclaims, bringing her head up, showing her electric yellow eyes glow in rage.

Rias look down at the bracelet to see the diamond color has return to black, 'I see' she notes before a gust of wind roll pass her, making her look to see Akeno powering up. "Oh" Kaizen mutter out in fascination, seeing the Himejima power skyrocketing to a whole other level.

Akeno clench both her hands and let out a scream "Ahhhhhhh!" the usual yellow electric aura suddenly start glowing in a lighter color, turning it to golden which explodes around her, destroying the whole ground beneath her, forcing Rias to jump back. "Ahhhh, Haaa!" Akeno grits her teeth, clenching her hands tightly, and kneel a bit forward, her eyes shine brightly, her hair outline start to glow bright golden.

The whole area is blinded by the golden light and after a minute it slowly died down and everyone is shock to see Akeno standing tall, with golden lightning creaking around her body, her eyes glow bright yellow, but what really change the most is her power, "A-amazing, she's easily on Medium-Satan class!" Rias exclaims, staring at her friend in utter shock.

Kaizen lets out a low chuckle before it burst into a fit of laughter "Ahahahah, finally someon-" he interrupt by Akeno appearing from the side and send a hard right punch to his gut "Guuoh!" Kaizen chokes out air, but before he could even move, a right backhand is send to his face which follow by a kick to the side and an elbow to the nose, knocking him straight down.

Everyone watch the Himejima in shock, when seeing her just completely dominating the deity. Akeno stop in front of the lied out, groaning man and grab him by the feet to pulls him up. "You hurt him… didn't you?" Akeno finally speak, hearing the question made the vampire chuckle which receive him a kick to the face before the Himejima let him go and send a spinning kick to the gut, causing the vampire to slide across the destroyed field.

Kaizen gets up and chuckle which quickly irritate the Himejima, seeing her attacks aren't affecting him "Can you pull a better punch then that?" he taunts, making Akeno blast her killer intend on him. Akeno was about to move, but she pause in surprise when seeing Rias appearing behind the vampire, holding a destruction ball on her right hand though before she could fire it, Kaizen catch her wrist and glance back at her "I can hear your heart beating loudly" he state, then twist the Gremory hand causing her to scream in pain and drop to her knees.

"RIAS!" Akeno shouts and speed to her friend aid. Meurig and Yorath was also about to rush in, feeling their magic is finally refilled, but they were stop when Eifion appear in front of them, "My apologize, but I can't let you two interrupt this" he said with a smile, "Tsk, fine" Yorath points his sword at the man "I'll just have to cut you down then".

Kaizen smirk and toss the Gremory away to catch the incoming fist from the Himejima, "Now" he speaks, and what happen next shock Akeno, she suddenly feels her power quickly declining down "W-what?!" she stutters in utter shock as her eyes turn back to its violet cover and the golden electric aura dissipates. "H-ho-how?" Akeno pants heavily, dropping to her knees when the vampire let her fist go.

"Look at your elbow" the vampire advises, making the Himejima immediately turn to her right elbow and is shock to see two holes punctured on her smooth skin. "When delivering that elbow to my face… I quickly inject my venom into your body" Kaizen explains and grin when seeing the raven haired shock face.

"The venom won't kill you, but you won't be using your mana anytime soon… it blocks all your magic pathways, so you are nothing but a peasant right now!" Kaizen exclaims at the last part, sending a kick to the Himejima chin, knocking her backwards before she crashes to the ground.

'H-how, how can someone be this strong?!' Rias curse while holding her injured left arm 'Every wound we inflict it get regenerated back… if only I knew how to use that technique!' she shouts mentally in frustration, thinking back to that power she used to get rid of Zen.

"It ends here" Kaizen spread his wings and levitates up in the air with both his arms cross behind his back "Eifion!" he calls out nonchalantly. The tall man smile, looking at the battered captains "What the hell are you?" Meurig mutters out "Sorry, but I have to be elsewhere" he replies and appears next to the vampire. "You had your fun?" the Eifion asks, to receive a nod "Yes, but this land has run out of fun" Kaizen reply.

Everyone watch in distress and rage, when seeing a large sun like aura form behind the vampire, "You have my thanks captains for providing some fun, same goes to you two beautiful ladies" he said with a smirk, looking down at the battered and defeat devils "You have been able to entertain me for a whole hour, but sadly all good things come to an end… and I like to end it with destruction!".

People either fall to their knees in sorrow or hug their love ones wishing goodbye, as they stare at the large screen that is showing Kaizen's horrifying power. Roseral clench her throne and look at the other screen to see her people terrified face, causing her heart to ache. "Mother" a voice speak out, making the blond look up to see her daughter Elise bowing down in front of her "Let me go… please, give me permission to use it!" she shouts looking at her mother's teary eyes.

"I'll buy time enough time until Issei and Nawin arrive… I know they are out there! I just can feel it, so please! Let me use it, release the seal!" Elise begs, bowing her head down. Roseral look at her daughter with great sadness "Elise… please be careful" she said making the brown haired look up and grin "Don't worry mother, I'm not planning on dying!" she replies before getting up and speed out of the castle.

Kaizen points his right hand down at the group while have his left arm lean on his waist "It's over devi-" he pause, seeing Elise appear in front of the group. Kaizen sighs "Huh… really? How many of you are going to keep appearing?!" he shouts in annoyance, "My lord, that's the Queen's daughter" Eifion whisper to the vampire ears "If you want to force the Queen herself to come out, then killing her daughter would make a good statement" he adds.

"Hmmm... Mhhhm" Kaizen move his head around to think for a minute before opening his eyes and grin "Fine, if you speak this highly of the Queen then my interest has been peeked, also let's see what this girl got" he said and start retreating the large aura back to his body, before levitating back to the ground and recedes his wings.

Emyr stop beside the group with the deep wound finally finished healing, 'Elise…' he mutters, staring at his student. "Well, let's see what you got little girl" Kaizen speaks, lifting his right hand up and motion her to bring it, "Fine" Elise reply with harden expression form on her face, she slowly sheaths out her sword and points it straight at the vampire, the blade lightly glow in crimson "Scream… Blood Queen!", crimson aura explode around the princess as her magic level shoots up to another class, making the vampire smirk.

When the dust disappears, it shows a completely different sword hold by the brunette, "Huh" a deep voice sighs, "Uh?!" Elise snap her head to the right to see Bronwen appearing beside her. "B-bronwen" she mutters with shock but also happiness, the male glance at her with his monotone eye "I can't let the princess go into a suicidal battle alone…" he replies blankly, though Elise grins before whispering thanks to him.

"Bronwen!? I thought I told him to stay in the barracks!" Yorath clench his teeth, seeing one of his subordinate ignoring his order, "Elise and Bronwen has a complex history with each other, even though he may not show it, he still cares for her… he won't let her fight this kind of battle alone" Emyr reply, looking at the two prodigy soldiers of Shigemi.

"Why are we standing here?! Shouldn't we be there helping them!" Yorath exclaims, ready to run in to only be stop by Emyr raising his hand "I don't think we are allowed to" the blue haired reply, seeing Eifion glancing down at them with a smile.

"N-no" a voice speaks, making everyone turn to see the Himejima wobbly getting back up "All of us charging in will just be stupid… we should be the backup, if those makes an opening, we should all strike to finish Kaizen" she advice.

"Even though I hate to admit it… I have to agree with her, all of us going in will guarantee all of us getting beaten up again, that guy was able to take on four captains… and killed one" Meurig said with venom at the last past while Yorath clench the handle of his sword tightly and Emyr turning to the side, hiding his guilty expression from the others.

Rias grab her shoulder and force it to pop right back in the socket making her bite her lips hard to stop herself from screaming, "You o-ok?" Akeno ask, still feeling out of breath by how low her mana reserve is. "Y-yeah, just not used to doing this" Rias admits, then gets back on her feet "Where are they?" she utters with anxious "Don't worry" Akeno reply, making the Gremory look at her "They will come… we just have to wait a bit longer".

"Do you have a plan?" Elise utters to her longtime friend "From what I've studied from the earlier battle… I figured we are dealing with a vampire" Bronwen states, surprising the brown haired "But they're extinct!?" "Didn't you listen? he already said so himself on how he is still alive, he has been in slumber for centuries, which means he must have escaped the massacred".

"I'm useless when it comes to history, so do you know what we have to do to put him down" Elise ask sheepishly making the stoic boy sighs "Your stupidity exceeds anybody I have ever met" "Hey!" "On to the main matters… there is two ways to kill a vampire, one is to destroy their heart with fire, second is to sever their head" Bronwen explains.

Elise gets into her stance and nod "Go with the less messy option two then, you always were the brains of the group" she states with a grin "Don't make it sound like we are back Elise" Bronwen retorts, resting his hands on the pocket of his long shorts, "Huh, whatever you say Bronwen".

"You take the right, I'll take the left" the third seat advice "Got it" Elise reply and immediately speed toward the vampire. "Haah!" Elise send her left hook forward which made Kaizen bring his left hand up ready to dodge it "Wrong move" Elise comment and twist her sword backwards and swing it up in blinding speed, cutting the vampire's left arm off.

"Sneaky girl" Kaizen state with annoyance, then sends a kick to the brown haired, but she sends the pummel of her sword to him which cancel each other out. Elise pull the pummel back and replace it with her left hand "Blood Slash" Elise utters with a smirk as the blade of the sword blow bright crimson and she swing it right at the vampire's chest, sending him flying back with the crimson blast.

Bronwen appear in front of the blast and lift his right hand out of the pocket "Destro Beam" he mutters, firing a dark green beam from the tip of his index finger. The beam clashes with Elise's own attack causing the two to erupt in a large explosion. Bronwen stare hard at the smoke 'I just need to time this right' he notes, resting his right hand on the handle of his sword.

When the smoke slowly died down, Bronwen see Kaizen dark figure through the smoke, 'Now!' he disappears, leaving a static noise. A loud noise boom inside the smoke making Elise quickly worry for her friend, the smoke is suddenly blast away, showing Kaizen holding the black haired by the neck "Think you can catch me off guard?" he states with a smirk then thrust his hand through Bronwen's stomach.

Eifion who is still levitating up in the air, without needing wings, he suddenly smiles when sensing two powerful magic signature just appear and is heading this way in blinding speed. 'The real battle is about to begin' he states, glancing back at the large forest area before turning back to the current battle.

"Let go of him!" Elise roar in fury making Kaizen glance at her "I think not" he replies and point his new regenerate hand right in front of Bronwen face, a red orb form on the palm. Kaizen was surprise when Elise appear beside and slam her sword at the orb, shattering it "Blood Slash!" she exclaims, firing a large crimson blast which it the vampire head full, sending him flying back with the blast before it ignites into a large flame explosion.

Elise grab her friend and quickly teleport back to the others "Bronwen!" Yorath run to his underling as Elise place him down gently, "Here, this is the last one" Rias reach into her coat to pull out a vial of potion and throws it to the captain who catches it and mutters thanks.

"I'm going to use it Captain Emyr" Elise announce, looking at her fallen friend before standing back up "And I say you aren't allowed to" he retorts with stern tone in his usual calm voice. Elise turn to her captain with anger in her eyes "Then what am I supposed to do!?" she shouts back, "D-don't Elise" the brown haired look down to see Bronwen shakily open one of his eyes "You a-aren't in the level of u-using that… t-there's a good chance y-you'll die" he said.

"B-Bronwen" Elise mutter out with guilt for letting her friend getting hurt "D-don't risk your life away" he utters out before falling into slumber due to blood lost. "What is she trying to do?" Rias ask, looking at Elise moving out of the way to allow Yorath to give the potion to his subordinate.

"Rias, I'm sure you've notice how on a special command called by Elise would have her sword transform into another form along with her power increasing exponentially" Emyr said which the crimson haired nod "Yeah, I've never got a chance to ask you about that" she replies.

"You see Rias, very few devils that's born here in Shigemi has the rare chance of gaining power that reach to ultimate-class, it's very rare that after a century there's only been ten captains" Emyr explains, "What are you getting at?" Rias ask, urging him to continue "In the past there used to be one person who was lost in the thirst of power that he unleash it on the innocent and destroyed a whole village, until the Queen eliminated him… after that event the Queen ordered that if there's another people who was gifted with such power should immediately come to her where she would use her magic to seal their power into a weapon"

Emyr take a deep breath before continuing "It's to allow that person to master it's power by training with the weapon and if they have the determination to do good and potential, they will unlock their true power and that's where we got first release which is what Elise does we she says "Scream Blood Queen" it's her activation command for the weapon" "Wait, you are saying that the Queen locks your powers away into a physical object?! How is that even possible?!" she asks in complete shock.

"Her highness is the Queen for nothing girl, she is a master when it comes to sealing magic, her family is known for that and thanks to them, it's one of the reason Shigemi is still being hidden to this day from the outside world" Meurig join in "Before you ask Rias, she did it for a good cause, it may sound like a punishment, but the Queen did the right thing and ever since then, there hasn't been an incident… she sealed the power away to a weapon so we can master it step by step, allowing us to become much more powerful when we reach to our fullest potential" Emyr adds.

"So only the captains and lieutenant receive that kind of treatment?" Akeno questions, "Yes, though lieutenants aren't as powerful as us, some who is born with mediocre magic can train to become a level of a lieutenant and even captain if they have the talents, that's why there's a school here that focus on training people on controlling their powers" Meurig replies.

"Then what about Elise… what are you trying to stop her from doing?" Rias ask "There's a reason why captains are the most powerful warriors here" Emyr starts, catching the two girl's attention. "It's because we have the power to… go beyond the first release, there's one level above that called Final Release and when released, it gives us an immense power that could rivals that with the Four Satan's" he states, shocking the two girls.

"There's a reason why it's called Final Release" Meurig said, glancing back at the girls "It's only for last resort, if one of us captain releases it, it could put the whole Shigemi in danger, each of our final release is different, like first release" "And only by the Queen permission are we allowed to use it" Emyr adds.

"The reason why Emyr doesn't want her to use it" Yorath gets up and glance at Elise who's clenching her sword tightly "Is because she still has not mastered it and if she loses control then it could put all of us in danger, along with getting herself killed". Emyr sighs before turning his gaze on Elise who's glaring on the ground, feeling completely useless.

"Are you all done yapping!" a voice interrupts, making everyone turn to see the fire died down, showing Kaizen walking out of it and looking perfectly fine. "I'm getting sick of tired now, you all came and you all have disappointed me!" he shouts with annoyance and anger as he points his right hand at them "For that I'll kill you along with this land!".

"Speaking of final release… I think it's time I use it" Yorath said abruptly, walking front of the group "Are you out of your mind!" Emyr exclaims and place a hand on the tall man's shoulder "You releasing it here will put Lilios in great risk with even the walls protecting it!". Yorath swipe the blue haired hands away "I got that, that's why I'm going to drag him else way" he replies.

"That's not happening" Kaizen speaks making everyone turn and before they can respond, a red beam shoots through Yorath's shoulders and legs, "Guh" he groans in pain and collapse to his knees. Kaizen points his index finger at Emyr next "I'm not in the mood to see another trick coming from you captains, it will be a disappointment anyway… none of you were able to entertain me for long".

Akeno grits her teeth and glare at the vampire "You think this is some kind of twisted game?! Destroying land and killing innocents for your own entertainment?!" she shouts with rage in her tone. "And what if I said that's a fact huh?" Kaizen reply back with a smirk and aim his index finger at the raven haired "A god can do whatever he's pleased and you mortals shouldn't question that! You ought to know your place!".

"… Issei" "Right!" a hand fires up a rotation while the other charge up the demonic lightning. Kaizen turn to the right when feeling a magic signature spiked, but before he even realized, a large red blast and black lightning bomb smashes right onto his chest and sends him flying back. The two attacks merge and ignites in a violent lightning hurricane with the center showing a large explosion erupting.

"Sorry for being late" a familiar monotone voice said. When the dust clears, it shows Nawin and Issei standing in front of the group, their clothes have cuts and holes, light bruises cover all over their bodies. Eifion look in fascination when seeing the Makasha's and Hyoudou's pupils are slit, just like a dragon "We will take it from here guys, you already did enough" Issei said glancing back at the surprise Rias and gives her his signature grin.

"Ahhhh!" a loud roar fill with rage explodes, making the whole land shake as the violent wind explode from where the two-attack exploded. The heavy smoke clears to show a slightly winded Kaizen with a huge gruesome burn marks shown on his chest. "Y-you annoying insects!" Kaizen yells, glaring at the two teenage, who just stares back at him blankly.

Issei turns to his friend "So who's going first?" he asks, making the whole group look at him as if he has lost his mind "I-Issei! You are planning on fighting him alone?!" Elise exclaims in disbelief, "Just because you just got out of training, you shouldn't get overconfident" Akeno retorts in slight annoyance.

"You guys just sit back and let us handle this" Nawin reply, surprising Rias and Akeno since they would have expected him to lecture the Hyoudou rash decision. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Issei suggest "Sure, why not". Everyone stare at the two in utter disbelief and dumbfounded, seeing them start a game in the middle of a battle, even Kaizen who lost his temper stare at the two with mild interest and shock.

"Rock paper scissors shot!" the two shouts, Nawin's hand form a scissors while Issei's form a rock, "Ah ha! I win" the Hyoudou exclaims with a wide grin while the Makasha pull his hand back and turn to the side "Tsk, fine you go on ahead".

Issei stretch out his right shoulder and takes a few steps forward, "Issei" Rias calls out with worry making the brown haired glance back at her "Don't worry Rias" he said, giving her a reassuring thumbs up before resuming towards the vampire.

"The brat I already defeated… are you an idiot to challenge me again?" Kaizen chuckles in amusement as the Hyoudou stop a few feet away from him. Issei smirk and points at himself "This idiot still has some surprises left in his sleeves and his going to be the one to finish you" he retorts back making the vampire stop chuckling and look at him with pure amusement before he smirks back "Huh, I'm honestly curious to see if you have improved in such a short time or will a simple knee to the gut be the end of it" he said tauntingly.

"Then give it a try" Issei retorts and activates the sacred gear, causing the boosted gear to form around his right hand. "Hmph" Kaizen appears in front of the Hyoudou and sends a right hand forward to only be move a side when the brown haired leans back and shoot his hand to the vampire's elbow and redirected it.

Issei send an elbow to the vampire chest, staggering him back and send the boosted gear forward to only be block by Kaizen left hand, "Hmm" he smirks and pulls the Hyoudou close to him and lift his right knee, ready to aim it at the boy's stomach. "Uh?!" Kaizen is met with surprise when the Hyoudou use his free hand down to block the attack "I won't fall for the same move twice!" Issei shouts, pushing the knee down and send a quick punch to the vampire gut.

When separated, Issei bring the boosted gear back then swing it forward with all his strength, "Hah!" he shouts, punching the vampire right in the face causing him to be send barreling back. Nawin who's standing in the sideline, smirk seeing the Hyoudou comeback. "Nawin" a voice speaks making the black haired glance back to see Rias, Akeno, and Elise stopping behind him.

"Is it wise to let him this battle by himself?" Rias ask with worry causing the Makasha to raise an eyebrow in his stoic face "He's your boyfriend Rias… give him some credit" he reply. Rias look at the Hyoudou back to see his posture showing full determination and importantly confidents 'Issei… you've grown' she smiles seeing how serious the brown haired is.

"Are you confident that you two can beat him?" Akeno ask, stopping beside her lover "… No" he reply shocking the girls "W-what do you mean no?!" Elise reply. "I'm not here to give you all false hopes… even with the training me and Issei did before arriving here, we are still nowhere near match to him" Nawin answer in honesty.

The Makasha slowly reaches for the mark "The only way I can see defeating him is usi-" Nawin is interrupt when Akeno swipe his hand away from the mark "No!" she intercept with full venom while gripping his wrist tightly. "I won't let you use that" she swore, making the black haired look at her with slight surprise "Same" Rias step in and grab the Makasha arm "I won't allow you to use that Nawin… with Azazel and my brother not being here, you will be just as big of a threat if you loss control"

Elise hold a confuse expression while Nawin stare at the two girls impassively "… Fine, but if worst turn to worst I will use it" he said then bring his arms back, "Then why don't you just charge in there with Issei and fight!" Elise reply sharply "We have our prides, I'll only step in if he is overwhelmed, also" he glances at her "I'm studying his moves to find a strategic way to beat him… you yourself need to think of that instead of charging in blindly" he retorts sharply, silencing the princess.

"Now head back to the captains you three, it's our battle now" Nawin state, Elise was about to retort back but she is silence when Rias grabs her arm and start dragging her back. Akeno look at her lover "Be careful and there's one thing" she leans in the Makasha's ear and whispers, "… I see, thanks" Nawin smile and top the Himejima forehead with his index and middle finger "Now head back to the others… you've done enough already Akeno" he said making her smile and nod "Alright".

"Guuh!" the ground explodes showing Kaizen getting up with a large grin plastered on his face "Finally some real punch! You just got my blood pumping again kid!" he shouts and dash toward the Hyoudou who gets in guard. Issei move his head to the side to dodge punch then side step to knee the vampire but it was caught, "Hah!" Kaizen slam his hand down on the brown haired forehead, sending him barreling back to the Makasha.

"Don't disappoint me boy! When you just gotten me in the mood!" Kaizen exclaims before smirking and motion the Hyoudou to bring it. "Ow" Issei groan in pain before slowly getting up, "I say it's about time to take it seriously Issei" Nawin comment, making the brown haired glance at him "Hah… alright" he smirk.

Nawin smirk "Just don't push yourself, there's no shame if you want to tag me in" "Bah! Like hell Nawin!" Issei reply and begin walking back to the vampire. "Ready to battle?" Kaizen ask with a large grin, showing his two sharp fangs, "Oh I'm ready… to knock those fangs out" Issei reply.

"Like to see you try boy… let's see if this age does have worthy warrior, because from what I've been seeing, it's pathetic!" Kaizen exclaims as pink aura explodes around him making the whole sky darken while the whole Shigemi begins to shake. Issei gets to his owns stance as red aura explodes around him, he stares hard at the vampire with serious expression forming on his face, "Well you are about to witness the power of the new generation of devils!" Issei shouts.

"Then show me the new generation's power!" Kaizen dash to the Hyoudou who also does the same, the two charge at one another in great speed, with each step they take the whole earth beneath them explodes. "Haaaah!" they yell and send their fists forwards, signaling that the true battle has begun.

**Next Chapter: Explode! Welsh Dragon!**


	88. Unforeseen Proposal

**I've decided to change this chapter up a bit, due to some stuff I like to save for the future so the title has also been change.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter Readers! ^^**

Loud clashing noise erupts over and over again, each time causing the ground to rumble as Issei and Kaizen traded blows. "Hah!" the vampire send a right kick which the Hyoudou grab and start spinning him around before getting him go, "You have certainly improved, though I do wonder how an hour of training would do that much?" Kaizen questions, landing gently back on the ground.

Issei smirk and gets back to his stance "Sorry, but that's Nawin's secret and I promise not to tell anyone" he retorts, making the vampire glance back at the Makasha who's standing a few feet away from them, with interest. "Don't look away!" Kaizen looks forward, to be greeted with a uppercut to the chin, sending him up.

Issei shoots his wings out and flies up to sends a up right hand which got block by Kaizen sending his own right fist, shockwave erupts when the two's fists connected. "I say it's time to take it up a notch" Kaizen state and suddenly grab the Hyoudou wrist and pull him, to send a left hook at his face, sending him flying down.

Issei flap his wing to stop himself before spinning to the right to dodge an incoming kick, "Hah!" Issei react in an instance and send a spinning kick to the vampires back, causing him to fly forward towards the ground. "Rotation!" Issei speed forward and slam the rotation on the vampire's back before he pushes it down, send Kaizen spiraling to the ground in high speed then crash hard to the earth.

"Amazing, Issei close combat has improve significantly, he's more faster and fluent now that he has his own fighting style completed" Rias said with a small smile gracing her lips, seeing how powerful her lover has become. Nawin was tapping his arms while an impatient scowl start spread in his lips.

Issei lands on the ground and recedes his wings back, he smirks and looks at the vampire slowly getting back up "Is this all the power of a god?" he taunts, getting clearly over confident. Kaizen chuckle and creak his neck "Oh kid… you have no idea how wrong you are", Issei is shock when the vampire take a step forward and all of the sudden he appears right in front and send a fist to his stomach "Baawh!" Issei cough out air and is thrown back.

Kaizen smirk and flick his noise and jumps a bit before speeding toward the Hyoudou and quickly reach up to him by the right side where he send a knee to the back then an elbow to the stomach while the Hyoudou is still in midair. "Gahh, Ahh!" Issei scream out in pain as blood flow down his lips while Kaizen finish it off with a kick to the side that send the Hyoudou barreling across the land before crashing to the ground.

"Tsk!" Nawin click his tongue at the Hyoudou's overconfident attitude 'The idiot, I told him to not underestimate the vampire'. Kaizen stop in front of the Hyoudou and grab him by the feet before pulling him up, Issei groans and open his eyes to be met with a kick to the face, sending him sliding back "Am I taking it serious enough for you! Welsh dragon!" Kaizen exclaims.

'Kinda funny that your half welsh and Issei has the welsh dragon instead of you, aye?' Tairex mock making the Makaha click his tongue 'Shut it' he retorts back making then dragon chuckle darkly. Issei slowly gets up but was interrupted when a knee hit his chin, sending him up to only be shot down again by a fist to the head, causing him to crash face-first into the ground.

"Nawin!" Rias shouts, seeing the black haired doing nothing as the Hyoudou is getting pummeled. "Aren't you going to do something?!" she continues, Elise was ready to strike. Nawin release a long sighs and mutter something under his breath before a gigantic black aura explode around him, causing the whole ground to erupt from the explosive aura.

Everyone snap their head to the Makasha and stare at awe at his large and dense aura, shooting up to the sky and feeling it almost trying to claw into heaven's itself. Rias and Akeno are utter shock when feeling the black haired power shooting up to almost full Satan-class. Kaizen smirk and turn his attention to the stoic Makasha "Ohh, never thought you to be powerful since when I was awakening, you were already lied near dead in the ground" he said then lets out a chuckle with excitement slowly glowing in his blood-red eyes, clashing with the Makasha own's red eyes eyes.

"N-no Nawin!" Issei voice interrupts, making everyone turn to see him getting up "It's still my turn!" he yells, glaring at the Makasha with his emerald slit eyes. Nawin raise an eyebrow and stare at the Hyoudou for a few second, "Mhm" suddenly the dark aura disperses as his eyes return back to normal brown "Then go ahead and take it seriously… or I will step him" he state, making the brown haired grin "Alright".

Kaizen turn to Issei with annoyance "You should learn when to shut up, I've already grown bored of you!" he said then send a right hook, but he is caught by surprise, when seeing Issei grab his fist with ease. Issei smirk and start power up, causing red aura to explode around him "The battle has only begun Mister God, if you want to face my friend over there… then you'll have to get past me!" he exclaims.

Issei surprise everyone when he let go of the vampire and did not attack back "What in the world is he doing?!" Elise shouts out, while a smirk slowly form on the Makasha face. Kaizen click his tongue and was about to strike again before a fist to the mouth, interrupt him.

"Boost… time ten!" Issei exclaims, causing huge aura to explode around him, as the boosted gear glow right emerald. "Let's get this started!" Issei shouts with a large grin spread on his face. Kaizen rub his mouth and was about to get into his stance when he is blast away by a devastation punch to the stomach.

Issei dash forward in sound speed and jumps up, lifting the boosted gear high and bring it down but Kaizen bring his hand up to block it and send a kick to the stomach, sending the Hyoudou flying up. Kaizen backflips to land on the ground before jumping up to shoot up to the sky "I have to say, impressive for a half devil!" he admits, and send a spinning kick to the Hyoudou side who was able to block it in the last second but wince when feeling his left arm bones creaking.

Issei descend down to block another kick and send his right feet forward, that hit the vampire's back, allowing space between the two. Kaizen spins around to stop himself and turn to see Issei grabbing his left arm, panting lightly. 'What is going on?! It's like every time I have the upper hand, he would just become more powerful' Issei thought as Ddraig use it's magic to heal his arm.

'It's a simple answer partner… he hasn't even use his real power yet' Ddraig reply, after finishing healing the Hyoudou's arm. Issei clench his hands 'So he's still toying with me?!' 'Yes… the only way to make him serious, if you actually pushed him hard' the dragon answers.

Ddraig sighs when feeling the frustration coming from his partner 'You are dealing with a god, partner, what do you expect? This opponent in front of you is more powerful then all of your past adversaries combine'. Issei clench his left hand and look down at the Makasha, seeing him looking back with stoic eyes. 'Do… it' Issei suddenly said, catching the dragon by surprise a bit 'You sure? What happen to saving it for the tournament' Ddraig said with slight amusement, remembering when the Hyoudou childishly said he would save it for the tournament.

'Alright then, Dragoon force seal… Release!', Everyone are force to close their eyes when a blinding light erupt from the Hyoudou. When the lights died down, every spot Issei in the same place he floats but quickly notice raw aura swirling around him, his facial feature hold all seriousness and determination.

'That power' Nawin's eyes narrow when feeling the Hyoudou's magic level reaching near his own 'Huh, that Ddraig must have did something similar with what Sairex did with you, he sealed some of the Hyoudou powers away' Tairex comment with bore. 'You've been hiding this power the whole time… Issei?' the Makasha thought with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Kaizen slowly opens his eyes and stare at the beautiful sun, seeing it descending down behind the hills 'It's almost night' he releases a long relaxing sighs, getting excited to see the dark peaceful night again after being in slumber for so long.

Another peaceful sigh release from the vampire, before he turns to the Hyoudou "Well… are you ready now?" he asks nonchalantly, which irks Issei when seeing the vampire didn't care nor show alarmed by his power. "He won't last long" Emyr speaks out, catching everyone's attention "It doesn't matter how much mana you have… you can have up to Satan-class of magic, that kind of power won't do any good if you don't have the experience and talent to use it properly or to the fullest" he said, which no one could deny knowing he was right.

"Look at Kaizen" Yorath spat, clenching his arms as he stares hatefully at the deity "He doesn't even feel threaten or anxious at all, it's like the guy knows he can wipe away this land if he wishes to!". Meurig click his tongue before walking off, making the other captains look at him "Where are you going?" Emyr ask "To her majesty, I've got some stuff to discuss with her… there's no use for us to be here right now anyway" he reply.

"Enough!" a thunderous voice explode from up top making everyone look up to see Issei glaring hard at the vampire. "I'm sick of you not taking me seriously!" he shouts, pointing at Kaizen, "Why should I take serious on a person who isn't even a threat to me?" the vampire retorts which quickly piss the Hyoudou off, causing him to immediately flies toward the silver haired.

Kaizen bring his right hand up to block the boosted gear strike from the side but he missed a right knee, kneeling him in the gut causing him to groan and loss his stance. Issei thrust his left hand up to the vampire chin, following by a kick to send the silver haired even further up.

Issei shouts up and send the boosted gear to the vampire's stomach before sending a barrage of speeding punches all over the deity's face and body. "Ahhhhhh!" Issei scream and end it with a final blow to the vampire's face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Giant Rotation!" Issei exclaims and lift the boosted gear up to form a rotation which start getting bigger and bigger when he start adding more magic.

"Amazing, Issei has only used it once and it seems he has finally mastered it" Rias comment with astonish, "I knew he was hiding his true strength, but… I never thought he was this strong" Elise admits, looking at the brown haired fondly.

"It ends here!" Issei speed beneath and slam the giant rotation down to the ground where the vampire is lied. Everyone watch in marvel, seeing the large red orb spinning in supersonic speed, completely tearing everything it touch. Issei wince, unable to keep concentration any longer, causing the rotation to disperse.

Issei lands on the ground then suddenly falls to his knees, when feeling his reserve weaken. Nawin seeing this sighs deeply 'The idiot is still useless in magic control… he's wasting more magic than he ever should, Rias need to take time and teach him this' he thought to remind himself to talk to the Gremory about this.

"Huh… disappointment after disappointment" a familiar voice said from the dust making Issei turn to only be grab by the right arm "Issei Hyoudou… you are a disappointment as well" he states with bore before sending his elbow down at the Hyoudou's own elbow joint.

A sickening crack erupt around the quiet field before following by a painful scream coming from the Hyoudou as his right hand is bend in two sickening wrong way. The boosted gear shatters as the vampire let go of its wielder's arm, "Issei!" Rias and Elise immediately dash toward the Hyoudou aid.

Rias fire of a destruction blast making the vampire jump back and bring his right hand forward to slap the attack away, "Interesting" he muses, seeing smoke covering his brunt flesh 'That's some unique power the girl holds'. Elise grab Issei and speed back toward the other, "Don't worry Issei, we'll fix that" the princess promise, glancing down at the agonizing painful expression form on the Hyoudou.

Nawin stare at the whole scene with monotone expression, 'Nawin-kun… please be careful… one wrong move and you'll be in a similar situation' Sairex warn with worry and seriousness heard in his tone.

Eifion who's sited on a large boulder in a good distance away, allowing him to have the full view of the battle without being in the way of his lord. "Oh my… it seems I have underestimate the handsome Makasha" he state with glee and intrigue when reading through the young Makasha heritage in his scepter's gem.

"Yao Makasha… the first female and outside devil to ever be placed in the bingo book as "Flee on Sight" order, amazing only a handful of being has ever been placed in that section… and Jonathan Hetsuji… Hmm interesting, there's barely any information on him" Eifion decided to investigate more later so he retracts his sight from the scepter and turn to the battle.

Instead of using full body contact to heal, Rias concentrate all her magic into her hands, making it glow light crimson "Elise, snap Issei's bone back together… Issei this is going to hurt, but please bear it" Rias warn. Issei grab onto his girlfriend shoulder and look behind her so he won't see the process. Elise mutters sorry before sending her right palm down "GAHHHHHH!" a pained scream erupt from Issei's mouth as he clenches onto Rias coat tightly.

Rias immediately place her hand on Issei's elbow to begin the healing process 'In a few minute the pain should go away' she thought and glance at her lover who's groaning in pain while still clutching onto her tightly, using his left hand. "Nawin" she mutter, looking up to see the Makasha stopping a few feet away from the grinning vampire.

Emyr has his full attention on the battle along with Yorath and the now awaken Bronwen who's sited down beside his captain who ordered him not to move so he's injury can be fully healed. Akeno examines her lover closely and she couldn't see fear or nervous in his cold stoic eyes 'Nawin-kun… are you confident enough to beat him or… are you hiding those feelings away?'.

Issei slowly release the crimson haired coat and lean back to look at her "Thank you" he said with a smile which Rias return "No problem… this is as much as I can do now, the rest Ddraig should handle it" she said, bringing her hand back. Issei feel the pain gone and slowly gets up "N-no it's fine" he said, when seeing Elise was about to help.

Rias gets up and turn to the battle, "Can Nawin win?" she asks turning to her lover who's attention is now fully turn to the battle "… I don't know Rias" he utters in honest. Everyone in Shigemi stare at the Makasha as if he's their last hope, "With everyone out of the way, let's see what you got for me, boy!" Kaizen exclaims with an excitement grin spreading on his face.

Nawin grab his jacket and remove it, leaving only a plain silver tattered shirt "Guess it's my turn" he said and drop the jacket. Time seems to slow down as the jacket slowly falls down and before it could even land on the ground, Nawin appears in front of Kaizen in black flash and send a hard elbow to the chest, follow by a spin kick to the face and a back hand to the end of the vampire's head.

Everyone blink seeing Kaizen suddenly knock face-first to the ground while Nawin stood behind him. "W-what just happened?!" Elise blinks her eyes "One second he was dropping the jacket, then next he's behind Kaizen and knocked him down?!". The two captains were also in a state of shock when seeing the monstrous speed of the young Makasha, "There's a reason why he is nicknamed The Black Flash, Nawin-kun is the fastest being in the supernatural world" Akeno comments.

Nawin jumps up to dodge a spinning kick from the vampire and backflips to dodge another air punch "I can see you becoming an annoyance to fight!" Kaizen shouts as the Makasha lands a few feet from him. Nawin raise an eyebrow "Want me to pull no punches? Fine" just like that he disappears in back flash and reappear beside the vampire to send a back hand to the face then follow by a back kick to the stomach, sending the silver haired sliding backwards.

"Flash combo" Nawin utters and immediately disappear in black flash once again, to appear in front of Kaizen and deliver a devastation elbow to the side of his face the disappears again and appear from behind to send a right hook to the back of his neck. Everyone start to see dozens of black flashes appearing all around the vampire as he continues to get punch and kick in every direction possible, "A-amazing" Elise utters, never expecting the Makasha to be this powerful or skilled.

Kaizen tries to concentrate, to catch the boy but the barrage of punches keep messing him up, "Grrr" he growls in annoyance before it erupts in a loud roar "ENOOOUGGHHH!". Nawin is send flying back by the sudden wind force, exploding from the deity, "WATCH OUT!" Issei warns, making the Makasha look forward to see Kaizen speeding toward him with his hand thrust in front.

Nawin not needing wings just fly to the right, narrowly dodging from getting impaled before bringing both his hand up to his face to block a foot. Nawin drop to the ground and use his hand to push himself off the ground to dodge a drop kick from Kaizen before sending his own roundhouse kick which the other block with his arm.

Kaizen smirk before turning into a full-blown grin "You are much more fun to fight compare to others, I've always been more of a person who prefer fist to fist then magic" he admits then grab the Makasha leg and pulls him back to send a right hook towards his face, but Nawin bend his upper body back and send an elbow to Kaizen's stomach.

"Guh!" Kaizen groan out in pain but still keep a tight grip on the Makashas leg, making the other send his other feet to the vampire's face. The god immediately is send flying back as he lost his grip on the Makasha. Nawin lands on his knees before standing back up and lift his right arm up to block Kaizen's incoming left arm.

Everyone watch in amazement as the ground beneath the two exploded into a gigantic crater as the two continue to push each other back. "Incredible!" Elise said with star in her eyes making Rias chuckle a bit "Guess you like watching battles?" she said which the brown haired nod childishly "It's one of my favorite things to do, I used to watch captains spar with their subordinate all the time, when I was young I would usually sneak into one of the barracks and watch them train" the princess admits with a sheepish grin.

Yorath click his tongue and cross his arms "Huh, the kid isn't half bad… I can see why her majesty spoke highly of him" he comment which Emyr who's standing next to him nod "Indeed… I find him very interesting". Nawin send a high right kick, aiming to the vampire's head which force him to fly back "Devil's Flame Ball!" Nawin holds his breath and breath out a gigantic crimson fire ball, surprising everyone along with Kaizen who didn't had much time to dodge it and receive heavy burn all over his body.

"He just keeps amazing me" Rias smile, looking at the black haired fondly "When it comes to using spell, Nawin is a prodigy at it, Devil's Flame Ball is around an A-rank spell" Akeno comments. Issei clench him hands as he sees his friend battling against the deity and holding himself well 'Just shows you how much stronger you have to become partner… if you want to keep up with him' Ddraig said.

The welsh dragon knew how much his partner wants to stand equal to the prodigy Makasha and he himself think it's good to have a motivation reason to push the Hyoudou to train harder, 'That's where you Nawin Makasha come in, you are one of the main reasons for Issei to keep getting more and more powerful… huh one day he will surpass you, and I will do everything in my power to make it so'.

Nawin sees a speeding pink beam shoot towards him, through the smoke but he's eyes glow bright red and was able to slap the attack away in time. "Not bad… no bad at all boy" the dust is push away by the sudden wind, showing Kaizen still having half his body burnt and is panting very lightly. "There's only been a handful of people who can block my Icarus Beam like that" he said, "Well, I am just honored" Nawin reply with full sarcasm which annoy the god heavily and charge toward him immediately after his wounds are healed.

Nawin suddenly bend back to dodge the coming fist and send his left leg up which knee the vampire in the stomach, knocking him up. Nawin stands back up and immediately jumps up, reaching Kaizen in time and clench both his hands together to send it down at the silver haired face.

Kaizen is slam to the ground on his back, he opens his eyes to see Nawin standing above him and brings his right foot down at his face, but he rolls to the side just in time to dodge it. Nawin smirk and get back to his stance while Kaizen click his tongue in slight annoyance before getting back to his own stance.

"I'm honestly surprise a half devil is this powerful" a voice admits, making the four turn to see Bronwen stopping beside them, as he stare at the battle with calculative eyes "What? You think just because he and I are half-devil that we would be weak?" Issei ask with slight annoyance which quickly increase when the third-seat nod "Yes, half-devil shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as a pureblood devil" Bronwen reply simply.

"What was that!" Issei was about to give the stoic black haired a piece of his mind until Elise grab him by the shoulder "Come on Issei, you shouldn't go wasting your magic on something so childish" she said sternly to the brown haired who turn to the side and click his tongue "And you Bronwen don't start a fight, we have more important stuff to worry about" she said to her friend who rolls his eyes and turn back to the battle.

'Elise would make a perfect candidate for Issei's peerage, she and Kokoro will keep Issei on his toes and help train him' Rias thought, looking at the princess and she can clearly see that the brown haired as some fondness towards her boyfriend. Akeno seeing her best friend eyes moving from Elise to Issei knows exactly what she was thinking, "Huh" she ignores it since it doesn't involve her and stare back at the battle.

Nawin dodge another kick and send a back elbow to Kaizen's face, causing him stagger back. "What are you playing at?" Nawin ask in a slightly out of breath tone "Whatever do you mean, boy?" Kaizen reply, playing stupid which quickly aggravate the Makasha.

"Lord Kaizen" Eifion calls out, catching everyone's attention "What is it Eifion? I don't like when people disturb me in a battle!" Kaizen shouts back with annoyance. Eifion just smiles "I would advise you to take this seriously… since someone is currently heading here to meet you, personally" he inform, it took a moment for Kaizen to understand what his attendant mean before he's eyes widen slightly and stiffly nod back.

"W-wait, he hasn't taken the fight that serious?!" Issei shouts in shock along with others who can't believe what the attendant just said. Nawin cuss mentally, knowing that it's been too easy 'The question is… how much is he holding back?'.

"Yorath" Emyr utters out softly so only the two of them could hear "What?" the taller man look to the side "If things turn out for the worst, I want you to take Kaizen away from Lilios and we both will try to finish him" he said, catching the Kowin by surprise a bit. "Huh, I'm down to kill the guy… alright, I'll follow your plan Emyr" he replies.

Kaizen let out a long sighs and stretch his hands casually making the Makasha get his guard up "Well… it's a shame but I guess our fun is over boy, I have a person to meet" Kaizen said, crossing his arms behind his back.

Kaizen suddenly release his wings to slowly levitates up and speed toward Nawin before stopping right in front of him, causing dusts and wind to blow past the black haired. "Let's finish this, shall we" Kaizen starts off and before Nawin get to say anything, a punch to the chest knock the wind out of him before follow by round house kick to the side of his face.

Nawin is send spiraling across mid-air but he quickly regain his balance and push his right hand on the ground to move himself to the right, allow him to dodge a drop kick. Nawin quickly send a spinning kick but Kaizen caught it before grabbing the black haired ankle tightly and pulling him over his shoulder to slam him into the ground.

"Nawin!" Akeno shouts in worry, while the others are shock to see the battle has completely turn around. Issei summons the boosted gear to get himself ready for the right moment to strike with Elise awakening her sword. Nawin groans in pain and opens his eyes to see the vampire's sharp claw coming down at his face.

Nawin eyes widen seeing the sharp claw coming down just inches from his eyes, 'NAWIN USE IT!' Sairex roars out and unblock his power, allowing the Makasha access to it. Nawin eye's flash in golden as the claw is just an inch away. Golden pigmentation form around Nawin's eyes as he's slit pupil widen before sharpen straight.

"W-what!?" Kaizen utters out in utter surprise when he feels his body suddenly stop, he looks at the Makasha and is shock to see his new eyes. Nawin lift his right hand up and send a punch but in the last second, Kaizen was able to move his head out of the way, successfully dodging it but before he could counter, a huge blow hit from his right cheek, sending him barreling away to the side.

Nawin eyes start bleeding a bit making him close it 'No more' Sairex state, blocking all his power from the Makasha, making the pigmentation disappear with his eyes slowly turning back to red. The dust block the view from everyone, so they didn't see what just happen which the Makasha was glad. "Shit" Nawin cuss and wipe the blood away from his eyes so it wouldn't blind him while trying to keep his body still from the immense pain shooting around his eyes.

'Moron! You are still relaying on Sairex's power to get out of trouble?!' Tairex roar in rage 'With all the power I granted you and this is the best you fucking got!' he continues to berate the boy. 'Enough Tairex!' Sairex silence his brother 'Nawin is still getting use to your power and he still hasn't mastered it yet! So, stop berating him and let's not forget what kind of being he is facing!' 'Grr' Tairex growl before cutting off the link.

"Nawin!" a voice shout out making the Makasha glance to the right to see the group looking at him with worry in their face "I'm fine" he response back before getting back up. Issei appear beside his friend "Guess is plan B?" he said making the teen beside him nod "Yeah…".

"Are you going to be ok?" Issei ask, receiving a nod from the Makasha "I'm fine, still have enough mana to go on for a few rounds… Issei I'm going to be frank with you… I have no plans" Nawin admits, freezing the Hyoudou on his track as fear slowly start peaking in his mind.

Kaizen grins darkly when seeing the look of fear spreading around the Hyoudou's eyes "Ahaha, the look of hopeless" he suddenly burst into sickening laughter that send chills down everyone spine. The ominous feeling start spreading around the land as the sun has fully fallen, leaving only the dark night to fall upon the land.

Cold, shivering air blow past everyone as they all stare at Kaizen who's stopped laughing and has his eyes closed before snapping them open, show it glow bright red that shines easily at night. "It's almost time" Kaizen take a deep breath of the night's air before releasing it "For the destruction of this land" he said and then flick his finger.

A booming voice erupt form the distance making everyone turn and they are shock to see one of the village is engulf in a tall explosion. The large spreading flames luminous brightly at the night "Isn't that just a beautiful sight" Kaizen comment staring at the explosion with a large satisfying grin.

"Bastard!" everyone feel a huge magic spike, making them turn to see Elise charging toward the vampire with her sword in hand. "Elise don't!" Emyr speed toward his student but curses when seeing Kaizen bringing his hand up and ready to strike "Go dead" he utters as his nails glow bright pink.

Kaizen was about to bring his hand down when another hand snatch it. Everyone turn and is shock to see the Queen is the one to stop it. "Oh" Kaizen muses and stare at the stunning woman, wearing a tight golden armor that's wrapped around her curve, allowing full flexibility and protection while she doesn't wear a helmet to allow her shining golden hair flow down freely.

Kaizen was about to speak, but is stop when another hand from Queen is pointed towards his face "Great Fire Tsunami" she utters with seething rage tone.

Roseral clench her palm and send a close-range punch to Kaizen in the face that has enough force to send him flying back, but he is able to regain his balance mid-air and lands to the ground. Roseral take a deep breath before firing a massive and wide range fire blast from her mouth, "W-what the?!" Kaizen look at the tall and massive fire tsunami coming down at him. Everyone watch in astonish, seeing the vampire was unable to get away in time and is completely envelope and crush from the blazing flame.

"Y-your majesty!" Emyr and Yorath bows down in front of their Queen, surprise by her appearance since they know how much she hates fighting and violence. Roseral nods to her captain's before turning her attention to Nawin and Issei "You two, I'll hold back Kaizen while you" she takes off her owned moonstone ring and toss it to Issei who catches it.

"I want the both of you to put those on your ring fingers, both of you need to put on different sides" Roseral explains, making everyone look at her confuse, wondering what she's talking about. "What exactly will it do when we put those on?" Issei question "… What are you planning?" Nawin adds in, narrowing his eyes at the Queen.

Roseral was silent for a few minutes before looking at the two teen's eyes with serious expression "The moment you two put on those rings… both of you will become one being… a single being that will have both your powers combine into one" she said, utterly shocking everyone.

Eifion raise an eyebrow hearing this 'Hmm, the amalgamation… that's a hidden and forbidden technique that's been created centuries ago, I would have thought it would have been long forgotten with the kind of danger that power holds'.

"It's a hidden technique that my family had discovered when they arrived to this land, a scroll hidden in a dungeon below Lilios. Originally you would have to do a ritual to prepare it but my father's family was a sealing masters so he figured a way to make it possible by using a physical object".

"Your father placed a special seal in these moonstone rings to make it possible to merge with one another, without needing to use the ritual" Nawin finish off which the Queen nod "Yes, he studied the scroll for months, trying to find a loophole around it and he did by using a special seal that he created with the diagram in the scroll and that's how the moonstone ring was made. It's not only a royal ring but also ring that holds that power" she replies.

"H-have you ever used it?" Issei ask, still in shock at such a thing to exist inside of a ring "No" Roseral reply honestly which set the two with uneasiness, though Nawin didn't show it unlike his friend "Then there's a good chance that me and Issei could turn into some kind of abomination" the Makasha retorts.

Rias step in and send a stern look at the Queen "I don't like having my friends take such risk your highness, can they even turn back?" she asks, receiving shake head from the blond "I… don't know, there's a good chance they will be stuck as a one single being for life or maybe they might turn back in a day… I can't say since I've never tried it and the scroll never mentioned about that".

"I won't do it" Nawin state, taking the ring out of his index finger, making the Queen clench her teeth "It's our only hope! If not then we all die here, along with Shigemi!" Roseral reasons while raising her voice, causing a powerful wind to explode, pushing the group back lightly.

"Bring out the rest of the captains from their little hideout and let them fight alongside with you… I'm done" Nawin announce, shocking everyone when he drops the ring on the grassy ground and start making way back to Lilios.

"N-Nawin!" Rias call out to the black haired then turn to the Queen who has her head hung low, clenching her hands tightly. 'You die and I will obliterate the earth' Ophis words ring through the Makasha mind making him grit his teeth, as he continues making way back to Lilios.

Issei suddenly appear in front of the Makasha and grab him by the collar. Nawin look at the Issei blankly while the other glare back with anger "You're just gonna give up?!" the brown haired questions "In saving this land… Yes" Nawin replies making the Hyoudou stare at him in disbelief. "Y-y-you… BASTARD!" Issei send a right hook at the black haired, causing him to stagger back while the others stare at the scene with shock and some interest.

Nawin move his head back up and nonchalantly spit the blood out, before turning around and resume walking. Issei stare at his friend in shock before clenching his hand and glare at him. "We're not leaving… Nawin" Rias step in his field of view, already deciding her mind.

"We have a contract to complete… can you honestly let thousands of lives die?" the Gremory heir question. 'Thousands of lives aren't worth seven billion…' Nawin adds in mentally and to the shock of the crimson haired, he continually walks past her.

With his hands in his pocket, Nawin continue his way back with everyone staring at him, until a loud slap erupts the quiet field. Everyone is shock to see Akeno standing beside the boy and is panting lightly from running to him "W-who are you!" she shouts, staring at the Makasha who's shock at the sudden slap.

"I don't know what going on in your mind right now! But the Nawin Makasha I know wouldn't leave innocents lives behind, no matter what and would definitely not quit!" Akeno yells at the stoic Makasha. "If you leave… I-I'll stay here and fight Kaizen" she said making Nawin look at her in surprise. "I can't abandon the people here… I won't walk away from the innocent peoples here" Akeno said as a memory of the boy she saved appear in her mind.

Akeno calm down when seeing a lot of emotions running through the Makasha's brown eyes. The Himejima smiles and gently reach Nawin's right hand and wrap her fingers around it, "I know you are strong enough to win this, I know you want to save this land just as much as us three… don't let fear change that, don't let it change who you are, don't let it change the man I've fallen in love with" she said with a smile full of reassure and love.

"Akeno, Nawin!" Rias scream when seeing a pink beam speeding toward the two. Issei speed toward the beam but swears when seeing he won't make it in time. Akeno in the last second push the Makasha to the ground as the beam shoot right through her abdomen. When the beam disperses, it leaves a large size gap hole on the Himejima's stomach, "AKENO!" Rias run toward her friend, who collapse backwards to the ground.

Nawin is currently in a state of shock as he stares at his lover's wide eyes that's filled with pain. He's heart clench tightly in agony before he's blazing red eyes glare at the vampire who walked out of the flames. Kaizen lower his right hand and grin "Getting tired of hearing those rubbish words" he states then looks down to see his shirt is burnt away only leaving him with pants and shoes "Huh, fantastic".

"Y-you" Kaizen turn to Nawin to see him kneeling on the ground, gripping the grass tightly in his hands. "Y-you… you" Nawin mutters out in a dark tone as black aura start swirling around him before he stands up with bangs covering his eyes. "You… YOU DARE HURT MY LOVEEEEEE!" Nawin scream as black aura explode around him, making the ground creak and implode.

"No!" Rias who has Akeno rested in her knee, sees the mark slowly start spreading around the Makasha. The usual black aura start to taint in purple as everyone look at the black haired in shock when sensing the amount of killing intent and dark aura releasing from him that even got the captains to sweat.

Kaizen and Eifion look towards the Makasha in fascination when seeing the mark covering half his body. When it's flaming, pattern died down, it leaves a dragon shape like tooth tattoos spread to half of the boy's body. "I'm going to kill you" he utters in a menacing tone, "S-stop" Akeno weak voice pleads, freezing the Makasha on his track.

"P-please don't u-use i-it, I-I can't bear seeing y-you like this" Akeno whisper out from her blooded lips as Rias heals her friend before turning to the Makasha. "Don't use it Nawin… listen to her, please" she begs and stare at the cold red slit eyes of the black haired.

'Use it' a soft voice whisper inside the Makasha's mind making him wince, then he starts suppressing the mark's power 'No… I won't let you tempt me!' he shouts back. Everyone watch as the tattoo once again glow in flaming like color and start receding back to the mark on the neck.

When the mark is fully compress, Nawin kneels down beside Akeno who smile at him in relief. It always hurt the Himejima to see the Makasha using that power, it felt like that power changes him for the worse. "Now go save Shigemi… you and Issei" she whispers softly, indicating the Makasha to use moonstone ring.

Nawin stare sadly down at the raven haired "Even with the risk it holds… you still want me to do it?" he asks, in all honesty the Makasha was surprise that Akeno would want him to, since she never liked him doing something so reckless. "I have a good feeling about this" Akeno reply with a soft smile "If what the Queen says is true, that when merge into a single being, yours and Issei's power will be combine… I have no doubt you two will be able to defeat him" Rias adds in.

Nawin stare at Akeno who still hold that smile "…" he stays silent and gently place his hand above the exhausted Gremory and adds his mana in making the crimson aura around Rias's hands grow bigger and speeding up the healing process, "Protect her" Nawin whispers, removing his hand "Of course" Rias reply with a smile.

Kaizen was already getting annoy and bored "If there's nothing else for you all to entertain me" he slowly lift his right hand up "It's ti-" "So you want to dance?" Nawin state getting back up and glare at the smirking vampire "If you can dance long enough to entertain me, then yes" Kaizen shoots back.

"Nawin?" Issei who's kneel down beside his girlfriend also stand up and look at his friend with confuse expression, wondering if he is willing to merge together. "Your majesty" Nawin calls out, turning to the blond who looks at him "Yes?" "… Pass me the ring" he replies making the faint smile grace her lips as she toss the ring to the Makasha.

"You might actually have trouble my lord… I would advise you not to allow them to fuse" Eifion who appears beside the silver haired advise which only serve to make the vampire more intrigue. "What, you think they can beat me?" Kaizen ask with a large grin of excitement "No… but they will have a good chance to if they fuse" Eifion reply simply.

Nawin look down at the ring knowing the moment he put this on, there's a good chance there's no returning to himself, "Everyone get out of here and return to Lilios" he speak out, earning a surprise and curious look from the group. "Why would you want us to do that?! We can still help!" Elise shouts back, "It's our fight now" Nawin retorts and glance at Issei who grins at him and nod.

Roseral stare hard at the two boys, it hurts her heart to suggest such a risky and dangerous technique to them but she is the Queen of Shigemi and she will do anything to protect it. 'Nawin Makasha and Issei Hyoudou… if you two succeed then I will forever be in your debt' she promises to reward the two heavily if they all get to live another day.

"We are heading back to Lilios, Elise please help Rias take Akeno back" Roseral order which her daughter reluctantly follows. "You are leaving it up to them?" Yorath ask with amusement as he stare at the two teens back, "Yes… I have faith that they will succeed" Roseral said as she is willing to place her full support and confident in the two brave boys.

One by one, everyone speed back to the capital with the last being Rias, Akeno, and Elise. Rias turn around to the two with worry in her eyes before it turn into confidents "You two! Do your best, show them the power of devil's and be careful!" she shouts "Yeah, kick his ass!" Elise adds.

Issei turn around and send them a grin with a thump up while Nawin glance back to see Akeno smiling at him while holding her now healed stomach "Please be careful and show them just how powerful you are" she said softly though loud enough for him to hear.

The two girls grab onto Elise and they disappear instantaneous "Damn, I really got to ask Elise how she does that" Issei utters, looking at the spot where the girl used to stand. "Stop acting like an idiot Issei… I can clearly see you are shaking in your boots" Nawin state, seeing through the brown haired façade.

Issei drop his act and proceed to glare at the black haired "Well yeah! Why wouldn't I be nervous?! Merging with you sounds weird and creepy!" he rants making the Makasha sweat drop before turning serious "Look, I don't like the idea as much as you do, but if what the Queen says is true then we might be able to defeat him when merged" Nawin retorts back sharply making Issei turn serious.

"But you were doing well with him! And you didn't even start using all your powers… if we work together then we should stand a chance on beating him!" Issei suggest, thinking of others ways they can defeat the deity. Nawin sighs and shake his head "No… he's been toying with us all this time Issei, I'm afraid even working together and going all out will just resolve in our deaths" he reply, shooting down the idea.

"This man is strong Issei… I'm starting to think he really is a god" Nawin said which cause the Hyoudou to be even more nervous. Kaizen click his teeth in annoyance and glare at the two causing a booming wind current to blast past them "You two going to fuse or not?! I'm getting tired of waiting!" he howls out making the earth beneath him creak.

Nawin stare down at the ring and slowly slide it on his right ring finger "Well Issei, you ready?" he asks seeing the brown haired looking down at the moonstone ring before turning to him. "Yeah… if it means protecting Rias and everyone else, then I will do it… I will do anything" he swears making a faint smile grace the Makasha's lips.

"… Hey Nawin" Issei calls out softly making the black haired glance at him "Mhm?" "If we don't return back to normal or we fail… I just want to let you know… you've been a good frien- no, the best friend and for that I thank you" he said with a wide grateful smile, breaking the stoic face of the Makasha who now stare at him in shock.

"You waste your time on a pervert like me and change me to someone better… it's been fun meeting you" Issei finish with his trademark wide grin. A soft but genuine smile form on the Makasha's lips "It's been one hell of a good time being friends with you Issei… I can truly say you are… my best friend" he said.

Issei expression change into shock when hearing the word best friend from the Makasha but inside he was very happy. "Though don't make it sound like this is the end… I'm not planning on making this the end, we are going to be back to normal and see Rias and Akeno again" Nawin said which the Hyoudou immediately nod in agreement "You bet we will!".

The two friends fist bumps as their aura explodes around them. Issei looks down at the ring and slowly slide it into his left ring finger but stop half way and stares up at the Makasha one more time who nod. Issei nod back and fully slide the ring in causing the two's bodies to glow in bright golden before they are smash together.

Eifion stare at the blinding, large golden aura exploding around the boy's and upheave to the dark skies, 'This technique was created by two boys, twin angels that was famed for their teamwork abilities. Make sense since they are twin and would work in a perfect sync together' he thought before staring closely at red gem 'They created a technique that allows them to fuse together to make them become a one single being that has unimaginable power that rivals up to the archangels and they played a big part of allowing the angels to push the devils in retreat at the first great war'.

The gem glows bright to show more information 'After that, it seems the twin had grown cocky, when knowing they were one of the big reasons for the angel's victory and that they created such a powerful technique… they've grown greedy and was on the verge of falling from grace, so the other archangels and seraphs took action and killed the twin before they could become a big threat'

Eifion leans back from the gem 'After that the angels raided the twins house and destroy everything in it, including burning the blueprint of the ritual for the merging technique, but it seems the twin kept another one hidden in a scroll and toss it out, away from heaven in case of this kind of situation should arise' the man finish reading and turn his gaze to overwhelming golden aura.

'The twin figured a way to return back to normal, but I do wonder if they can? With the Queen's father changing it so much with seals, it may not be possible, also there's the question of how an angel's technique is able to be use by devil's. Hmm, the Queen's father must have altered so it can be use by devil's... turning it to their own technique'.

**Theme: United We Stand - Divided We Fall**

Everyone freezes when feeling an immense of mana exploded. The people inside Lilios and the rest of Shigemi stare at the screen to see a figure shown inside the blinding golden light. When the light dies down, everyone see a handsome, tall, young man, he has soft white skin with leaned built body, dark brown eyes, long shoulder-length spiky brown hair that is wildly styled back with strands of black sharp bangs falling down his face.

The boy's attire consist of a black leather vest that is unbutton showing his well-built body, there was also a red padding stitched around the collar, for the bottom he wears a long black jeans with a brown belt wrapped around it to keep it in place, the belt has a black buckle with a red dragon engrave on it, the jeans has a light golden leg armor strapped around it to add protection with a gold made combat boots to go with it, in his right hand he wears a black glove with a white dragon insignia etched in the middle.

**Vesarima**

Sirzech who's currently reading through some files, pause when feeling a powerful mana signature wash over him. Everyone in Vesarima freezes also, when sensing the same mana, making all of them move their heads to the south.

"Hmm" Serafall pause making Lucy stop her assault and lands in front of her teacher, "Something wrong?" she asks making the older woman nod and turn to her "Do you feel that aura?"

Lucy close her eyes and start concentrating and immediately feel a large surge of mana wash past her, causing her eyes to snap open in shock "W-what was that?! It's so powerful!" she exclaims. Serafall nod and turn to the south "It must be… exponentially huge for us to be able to sense it from this kind of distance" she explains, turning her head to the south.

"Grayfia" Sirzech call out as the silver haired finish pouring tea for him "Yes… I sense it as well, it feels like I know this aura but can't really place it" she replies in the usual stoic tone. "I feel the same way… I hope this power is not from an evil source" Sirzech said before taking a sip of the tea.

**Shigemi**

Large golden aura shoots up to the sky from the man, dust rolls down from the ground by the booming wind that the powerful aura was producing. The man stare hard at the shock vampire with a fierce expression plastered in his face, "It ends here Kaizen, I'm finishing this dance once and for all" the boy state with two deep voices of Nawin and Issei combine.

Eifion drop his jovial look and stare at the single being in serious expression 'This could cause trouble' he thought when sensing the immense aura from the brown haired. Kaizen was grinning with excitement "The dance is over?! No, it's only just begun!" he exclaims and charge toward the brown haired with pink aura exploding around his body.

When he was right in front, Kaizen disappears and reappear behind the brown haired and strike with his right hand which is caught easily without the other needing to look back. The ground beneath them creak and erupts, Kaizen grit his teeth feeling his hand being crush "You dar-" he was interrupt by the brown haired letting go of his hand and send a backhand to his face.

Kaizen was send spiraling across the air where he is then send to the ground by kick from above. The brown haired slowly lands gently to the ground and stare at the kneeling vampire with a cocky smirk "Is that all you got… mister self-proclaimed god" he taunts making the silver haired shoot up and was about to strike when a huge blow to the face interrupts him, sending him sliding back.

"What?!" Kaizen exclaims in shock and wipes away the blood dripping from his nose "Oh I'm sorry, was that too fast for you?" the brown haired ask with amusement as sparking golden aura surrounds him. "I'll do you a favor and slow down my punches then, it will help you see them clearer" he said with a taunting smirk.

**Grand Castle**

"A-amazing, that power it's so… overwhelming" Rias utters out in shock while looking at the screen along with others. "We still don't know if Kaizen is trying his all… don't forget he has toyed with all of us before" Bronwen adds though he stares at the brown haired with great interest.

Roseral smile seeing her father's seal has work but also worry by what Bronwen said since there is some truth in it. "They will win" Akeno said, catching everyone's attention "No way they'll lose" she state. "Huh you might be right about that girl" Yorath adds his opinion before staring back at the screen and look at the brown haired as an exciting grin spread being his face, wondering if he gets the chance to fight with him.

Akeno stare closely at the brown haired "Looks a lot like those two, huh" Rias comments, stopping beside her friend who smile and nod "Yeah, the body type is the same as Nawin's while he as Issei's brown hair with it being wildly styled back and the black bangs falling down his face is definitely from Nawin's" "He's face is like a combination of the two, he definitely has a softer jawline from Issei while his eyes are way sharper like Nawin's… overall good looking" Rias comments cheekily making the raven haired chuckle and nod in agreement.

"There's no way that arrogant god will win, Nawin and Issei will beat his ass!" Elise exclaims making a few people chuckle. Roseral smile at her daughter before her gaze harden as she turns back to the screen as the final showdown begins.

**Next Chapter: Final Showdown! Ascending Devil**


	89. Final Showdown! Ascending Devil

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, been busy lately ^^;**

**Anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

**Shigemi**

Kaizen gets to his stance with an amuse smirk slowly forming on his lips "So tell me, what is your name?" he asks, curious to see what this person in front of him will answer. "Hmm, you bring up an interesting topic" suddenly the brown haired place his hand on his chin and start thinking "What would a Nawin and Issei be…" he mutters before snapping his finger "Ah ha! Got it" he smirks "Let's go with Nasei" the now named Nasei reply.

"Well Nasei, even when fusing you are n-" Kaizen is interrupted by a fist to the mouth, sending him barreling back before slamming to the ground. "Sorry about that, you were wide open and I was getting sick of hearing you talk" Nasei state with a smirk.

"You imbecile… YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME!" Kaizen roar out, as pink aura explodes around him and he shoots up from the ground to speed toward the brown haired. Nasei gets to his stance "I do dare" he retorts and catch an incoming fist causing the ground behind him to erupts. Kaizen send his other hand which is also caught by the brown haired, the two glare at each other and start pushing forward as their aura flares brightly, clashing with one another.

"Grrrrahhh!" the two continue to push each other as their aura become more fierce and large, causing the pebble and boulder to hover up while the land began to rumble. "How does it feel… having a devil match a god" Nasei state with a familiar grin, which really push the silver haired buttons "Know your place mortal!" Kaizen roar and suddenly push the brown haired back slowly.

Nasei chuckle, "Hah!" he let out a shout and abruptly push the vampire back "You're no match for me… the moment I appear already resolve in your defeat!" he state and begin pushing the silver haired further who grits his teeth and glare hard at the brown haired.

"A devil shouldn't have this kind of power!" he shouts making Nasei smirk "I'm not a devil… I'm a devil that has ascend to something greater!" he replies. Nasei clench his hand and let out a loud scream as golden aura explode around him "I'll be the one to end you! All the senseless death you've caused and misery you rained!" he shouts and immediately flash toward the vampire.

"Owhhh!" Kaizen cough out blood when feeling a devastation blow to his stomach, making him look down to see the brown haired right fist punch right in his abdomen. Nasei smirk and retract his hand making the vampire kneel to the ground to cough up more blood and trying to get his breather in.

"It ends here" Nasei aim his right hand down at the vampire has a yellow orb form on the palm with black lighting cracking around it "You think just because your god that you are free to step on us mortal? Huh such arrogant which is expected from a god I guess… one will always arise to kill those who are evil and for you" Nasei smirk "It's me who arise to finish you off".

"Ahahaha" a quiet chuckle release from the vampire as he moves his head up to the brown haired "Well, it's clear that you can dance" he said as his eyes flash bright red, sending an invisible force to the brown haired. Nasei curse when he is send flying back "Gahh!" he screams when feeling a huge blow to his right cheek that send him barreling across the land.

Kaizen powers up, making pink aura explode around him before he speeds toward the brown haired and send a brutal air kick to the stomach. Nasei hold his stomach in pain but quickly recovers to block an incoming right hook with his right hand "You better not disappoint me" Kaizen state and send a right knee which the brown haired counter with bringing his own right knee, clashing with the vampire's one causing a huge booming shockwave to erupt.

Nasei send an unexpected uppercut to the vampire which sends him flying up "Haaah!" he speeds toward the silver haired and fire a barrage of high-speed kick to the face before grabbing his head "Take this!" he shouts and speed down to the ground and slam's Kaizen head right down.

When the dust clears, it shows Kaizen upper body buried into the ground while his lower body hung back lazily. Nasei smirk when seeing this "Quite refreshing to not need to see that ugly face of yours" he comments, crossing his arms. "Hmm?" Nasei lean to the right to dodge a pink magic blade that just shot from the ground.

"Well isn't' that neat!" Nasei comment then grabs the blade and pull it, to shoot Kaizen out from the ground where a fist to the face greats him, sending him sliding back to the ground. Nasei smirk and bring his right hand up and motion the vampire to bring it "Come on mister god, I don't like when a dance gets boring".

**Grand Castle**

"A-amazing, he's totally overpowering Kaizen" Elise mutters in shock while everyone's eyes are glued toward the screen in disbelief and relief seeing how the tied of the battle has turn to their favor.

"Nawin and Issei are one of the most promising devil in our generation… with their power combine, it makes them almost unstoppable" Rias state with a smile 'It's truly amazing how power this Nasei is… he probably could go toe to toe with Onii-sama and survive'.

"Huh, you honestly trust those two that much to let them use the moonstone ring… your highness?" Meurig who's been silently watching the battle while leaning next to the Queen throne. Yorath glance at the blond and smirk "Jealous because her highness share this new information to them before you?" he said with a slight tease heard in his deep tone.

Emyr not wanting to another fight to break out, interject in "Your Highness, I'm curious to why you choose to have those two use the ring instead of us… not that I'm complaining or anything, just curious" he asks in honest with his usually cool, calm tone.

Roseral who's sited comfortably on the throne, leans her head on her right hand and smile when looking at the screen "I have faith on those two boys and I can clearly see they have the will to protect Shigemi, also those two have close bond with one another, which does help the merging technique to be more of a success… and I did request them to handle this so they should be the one to defeat Kaizen" she explains calmly, making Emyr nod "I can see your point" he reply before turning back to the screen.

Meurig and Yorath stare at the Queen after hearing her explanation, before glaring back at each other and turn to the screen. "An ascending devil… I wonder what he means by that?" Akeno mutters quietly but Rias was able to catch it since she was standing next to her and also thought the exact same thing 'Hmm… why do I feel like I heard something similar before' she thought before turning her gaze back to the screen.

**Far Outside Lilios **

"Hey! Are you napping?" Nasei ask with arm crossed and look forward to see Kaizen laying down on a crater. "A moment ago, this guy wants to dance and now he's lying around in cloud cuckoo land" Nasei comment in deadpan tone. "Oh I wasn't napping" Kaizen finally speak which catch the brown haired.

"Then wha-" Nasei stop when Kaizen shoot out from the ground and speed toward him. "Hah!" the vampire send a spinning kick which the other block easily by lift his right hand before grabbing onto it and pull the silver haired close while bringing his left hand forward to punch the other's face.

Kaizen lift his right hand and catch the fist, then points his free left hand at the brown haired face "Huh" he grins while Nasei eyes widen and quickly he duck down and swipe the vampires feet. "Haah!" Nasei slam his right foot down at the vampire's stomach in mid-air which cause him to crash right down to the ground.

Eifion who is standing a few meters away, stares at the battle with expressionless face 'This is getting to be a problem… Lord Kaizen already used too much mana for previous battles and he just awaken so half of his power is still asleep until he starts drinking some rich-blood'.

Nasei stare blankly at the heavily bruised vampire with clear disappoint shown in his brown eyes "Huh, this was a pathetic dance" he comments then uncross his arms and point his right hand down at the vampire. A red rotation start forming on the palm with black lightning creaking in the center of the sphere, the faster the sphere spin it colors start changing into a dark blood red with the lightning creaking around it.

"This attack will obliterate you" Nasei state dully, aiming the sphere right on the vampire's head. Kaizen chuckle and looks up to see the sphere pointing right at his face "It's actually a shame that I am not at my best currently… something tells me if I was, this battle would be one to remember" he said with a grin.

"You're saying you aren't at your best right now?" Nasei question with narrowed eyes "Yes, when being in slumber for centuries… it's only natural that your body and power is still asleep for a while, though I got my body back into its fighting shape with the pervious battle, my power is still cut back around forty percent and let's not forget I already used a lot of my mana in the previous battle" Kaizen reply.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if you and I fight each other at our strongest" Kaizen suggest with a smirk. Nasei stop for a second and think before snapping his eyes open and chuckle before a smirk form on his lips "Nahhh" he replies and was about to fire the blast when Kaizen's whole body erupt into a swarm of bats.

Nasei is send staggering back when the bat's start scratching his face, blinding him temporarily then suddenly he feels a hand grabs his wrist and redirect the sphere to himself, in the last second the brown haired lower the attacks power. "Ahhhhh!" Nasei let out a painful scream and is send flying back by his own attack before being erupted in a large black explosion.

"Hehehe" a chuckle came from the swarm of bats as they start circle around before Kaizen walk out of it with a few bats finally absorbed back into him. "Thought you won the battle boy!" Kaizen shouts out before laughing sinisterly "Don't get a head of yourself!".

"Ahaha, I say I have an excuse to get a head of myself!" Nasei voice boom out from the smoke before golden aura explode to show the brown haired standing in the center of the crater with a gruesome wound on his abdomen, showing the rip flesh. Kaizen is shock when he sees the wound start healing in accelerating speed, it may not match his speed, but it was doing the job well.

Nasei smirk and hover out of the crater to land on the ground "Nawin's and Issei's sacred gear has healing abilities and with both combine, well…" he gets in stance and grin "I also have obtained instant regeneration! You see Kaizen" the golden aura around the brown haired gets large, causing the already destroyed field to shake violently.

"That's why you have no chance of defeating me!" Nasei yell and charge toward vampire who also powers up and follow suit. The two begin sending barrages of punches to each other, each causing the land to shake and boulders to levitate "Don't get cocky!" Kaizen dodge a right hand and send an elbow to the brown haired face, which stagger him back.

Nasei duck to dodge a kick and send his own spin kick to the vampire's stomach, sending him flying back. Kaizen swing his right hand to fire a large pink magic ball, which the brown haired counter by firing his own magic orb. The two orb collide and explode, "Ahhh!" Kaizen and Nasei fist meets again inside the explosion. When receiving another punch to the face, in a fit of rage Kaizen let out a roar which blast away the brown haired "I HAD ENOUGHHHHH!" he screams and extend both his arms and legs to fire off a dozen of pink orb in all directions.

Nasei begin to get alert when seeing one of the orb hitting in a quiet field which erupt in a gigantic explosion, destroying everything. "Damn!" he curses when seeing a few orbs speeding toward Lilios. Nasei disappears in black flash and reappear in front of the city "Hahhhh!" he clenches his arms and start firing up his mana which explodes in a large scale, covering the whole city's front.

Everyone inside the city stare in awe at the beautiful golden aura protecting them. The orbs speed toward the aura and bounce back, redirecting to the oceans. Kaizen appears in front of Nasei and sends another orb right at his stomach "Gahhh!" the brown haired scream when the orb explode right in front of him, sending him flying back into the barrier wall that surrounds Lilios.

The barrier creak from Nasei's impact, "Ahhhhh!" Kaizen appear in front and start sending a barrage of punches at the brown haired stomach as he is leaned on the barrier. The wall start to creak more from the force of the punches "Ahahaha! What you going to do now!" Kaizen taunts as he continues his relentless assault, "… Huh" Nasei suddenly smirk which alert the silver haired.

Nasei swipe his hand that send a powerful wind blast which force the vampire back "Hah!" he flies toward the open silver haired and deliver a brutal fist to the stomach which send to other smashing right down to the ground. "ENOUGHH!" pink aura explode from the ground which made Nasei nonchalantly glance down to see Kaizen start powering up a pink sphere in his right hand "I'm ending it here!" he announce.

"About time, I'm getting very bored of this dance" Nasei state and start powering up then pull his right hand to the side "This attack will end this battle" he said as a yellow magic sphere form above the palm while black lightning creak around it.

The two glare at each other with matching fierce as they charge up their attack, "VAMPO BLAST!" "FINAL DRAGON LIGHT!" the two exclaims and thrust their hands out to release a giant magic blast which collide with each other at the center. Boulders, rubbles, trees, grass start levitating from the power of the blast while people of Shigemi stare with anxious to see the outcome. Kaizen grits his teeth when feeling himself being push back "AHHHHH!" he shouts and adds in more magic, causing the pink blast to push back the other.

Nasei click his tongue when seeing himself being push back "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Kaizen yells "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT A GOD, DEVIL!". Nasei glare down at the vampire "YOU FOOOL!" he shouts and adds more of his power, causing black lightning to shoot around the blast which immediately pushes back Kaizen's one.

"NOOOOO!" Kaizen shouts seeing the final dragon light spearing right through his attack before completely enveloping him "CURSE YOUUU DEVIIIL!" he screams, before disappears into the blast which erupts in a gigantic explosion that shake the whole land.

The huge explosion reach up the dark clouds and light up the whole area from the night. Nasei slowly levitates to the ground and drop to his knees to catch a breather "Huh, huh, huh, It's over" he state with a faint smile before getting up and make way to the smoke.

Nasei swipe his hand to make the smoke blow away, allowing him to see a heavily battered and blooded corpse of Kaizen. Nasei blank expression turn to shock when he sees Kaizen eyes snap open showing it glowing red, 'Shit' the brown haired jumps away when the whole crater explode in red blast.

"You just won't die" Nasei comment in annoyance when seeing Kaizen stumble out from the blast and glare in rage and hatred towards him. "You'll have to cut every part of my body and destroy all my organs before you can even think of killing me!" Kaizen retorts back.

"You are heavily wounded and you are almost out of mana… you aren't even a threat anymore" Nasei state and make way toward the vampire, then stops a few feet away from him. "I'll just blast you to oblivion" Nasei state as black lightning creak around his right hand, 'Hmm' the brown haired eyes narrow when seeing the vampire didn't make a move.

Nasei didn't give it a thought and thrust his right hand forward to only have another hand grab it. "Oh?!" Nasei eyes widen when seeing Sayomi appears right in front of him. "Hmm" Sayomi's slit eyes narrow when looking at the brown haired appearance as she tighten her grip and force Nasei's hand to the side, overpowering him.

"Disgusting" Sayomi state, when looking at Nasei's appearance with distaste before slowing, pointing her left hand in front of the brown haired face. "Get out of my sight" she comments and points both her index and middle fingers forward, "Erase" "Gahhhahhh!" Nasei lets out a painful scream when his whole-body rumbles in pain, like it's melting away.

Everyone in Shigemi watch in disbelief and horror when seeing Nasei's entire body being completely eradicate, leaving nothing but sparkling golden aura that hovers above the air. Slowly the aura shoot down to the ground and split into two, the auras took form on a body before it disperses to show Nawin and Issei who crash down the ground.

"Kuh, arg" Nawin shakily bring his head up to see Sayomi smirking down at him "Hello my dear Nawin, I much rather prefer your looks instead of that thing" she comment before grabbing him by the shirt and lift him up. "Let me have him!" Kaizen summons the sword on his right arm and was about to attack the Makasha when Sayomi send a backhand to his face, sending him barreling away.

Sayomi glance back at Kaizen "I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you back… Brother" she said as the man get up and hiss at her. "Know your place little sister!" Kaizen retorts and was about to strike when Sayomi move her lift hand to him and point both her index and middle finger at him, freezing the silver haired on his track.

Sayomi grin widely "Don't think I'm the same baby sister you looked after all the way back then… I have no problem at all killing you, especially if you try to attack Makasha" she states which make Kaizen grit his teeth of not being able to kill the boy who disrespected him "Why do you care!... don't tell me you have some attachment to the boy?" Kaizen mock.

"My lord, it isn't wise for you to run your mouth at this moment" Eifion step between the two before he turns to Sayomi and offers her an apologetic smile "Apologies for my Lord's behavior Lady Sayomi" he said before looking up at her and smile widely "I see you've grown into a beautiful and powerful woman, I am glad" he said.

Sayomi turn her glaze to Eifion and nod "Thanks Eifion, glad to see you still the same after all these centuries" she replies, "Tell me what you are going to do with that boy… and why I can't kill him" Kaizen ask in a much more calmer tone. Sayomi turn back to Nawin who's struggling to get out of her grip but due to extremely low magic reserved he couldn't.

"He's a major piece for my plan" Sayomi inform which catch Kaizen attention "What plan?" he asks curiously though had some kind of idea of what it is "I'll inform you once we're out of here" she reply. "Let him go!" the three turn to see Issei getting up, glaring at them with his slit emerald colored eyes.

"You already caused him too much pain, I'm stopping that" Issei swears and summons the boosted gear on his right arm making Sayomi chuckle and look at him with amusement "Big words though you are way out of your league Issei, at your current state I can beat you with just one hand" she states.

"Let go!" Nawin suddenly shouts and send his right foot down to the silver haired stomach and kick himself out of her grip by forcefully ripping his shirt. Issei fires up the rotation with the last bit of his mana left and speed toward the silver haired while Nawin flies past him and land on the ground.

"ROTATION!" Issei exclaims and thrust his hand forward, "Urgh!" his eyes widen when feeling another hand snatch his wrist and stop the attack just inches away from the vampire's stomach. Issei turn his head to the right and is shock to see it was Raynare who caught his attack "R-raynare" he utters in disbelief while the other stare down at him with bore "It's been a while Issei" she states blankly before adding pressure in her grip.

"AHHH!" Issei scream when feeling his wrist creak causing the rotation to disperse before he is toss away, landing next to the Makasha. "Scream Blood Queen!" Elise appear in midair and swing the sword down to only be block when Raynare summons a light lance.

Sayomi smirk when seeing Rias and Akeno appearing in front of the boys while the three captains surrounds them. "I won't let you cause any more damage to my home!" Elise swore, glaring at Raynare who lazily turn her gaze at her, "Ugh!" Elise suddenly cough out blood when feeling a sharp object pierce through her abdomen from behind.

Everyone look in shock to see another Raynare standing behind the princess while holding a light sword "Stand aside little girl" the clone said, dispelling the sword and toss the brown haired away.

"S-stop you all!" Nawin shouts out, making everyone turn to him while Sayomi smirk when seeing him staring at her with full hatred in his brown eyes "L-let them leave, continue then you all will just throw away your lives… you all are no match against her" he informs.

Yorath click his tongue and point his blade at Sayomi "I'm not one to back down from a fight and my business with him isn't over yet!" he shouts, glaring at Kaizen. "Want to give up then go ahead kid, but we aren't" Meurig reply, dismissing the Makasha's warning.

Nawin clench his hand and cuss at the foolish captains, "I only came here just to pick up a person and my work is done" Sayomi said nonchalantly, not looking a bit of worry at the captains surrounding them. "But" Sayomi's eyes sharpen "If you three dare get in my way, then I'll show you true terror and destruction" she state which gets everyone on full-guard.

"Stop" a familiar voice speaks, making everyone turn to see the Queen appearing in front of Nawin and the others "Captains, stand down" she orders making the three look at her shock before hesitantly place their weapons away. Roseral turn to Sayomi "I don't need any more destruction in my land… my people already suffered enough and if you got what you want, then leave" she said with forceful tone.

Sayomi eyes narrow at the tone the Queen was using on her. Everyone immediately goes on alert when the vampire points her right hand to the Queen and points both her index and middle fingers out at the blond. "Watch your tone, I don't care if you are a Queen of this land… I hate people who don't know their place" Sayomi state.

The captains were about to strike when Nawin stumble in front of the Queen which cause Sayomi to widen her eyes ever so slightly "I-if you want t-to kill the Queen, then you'll have to kill me" Nawin state with exhausting tone. Sayomi grits her teeth and glare at the Makasha before slowly lowering her right arm "Raynare" she speaks making the black haired nod.

The clone disappears in bright light while the main one lift her right hand and draw her index finger down to summon a large black portal that split from existence, behind the four. Kaizen walk in front and send a dark smirk at everyone "It was most definitely a fitting battle for my awakening and you two" he turns his gaze at Issei and Nawin "You may have won by fusing… but don't rely on that the next time we battle because" he suddenly grins widely "The next battle will be when I'm at my best and full power! Even fusing won't stop me from killing you!".

Kaizen enters the portal with Eifion following closely behind. Sayomi smile as she stares at the exhausted and bruise Makasha "J-just how powerful are you?" Nawin ask, glaring at the silver haired "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he shouts with rage and confusion as he glare fiercely at the woman who's cause him so much pain and misery.

"You aren't powerful enough to even be a threat to me… so why should I waste my breath to tell you anything" Sayomi retorts which cause the Makasha glare to become fiercer "I'll tell you when I see you deem worthy, for now you are nothing but a little boy who has no idea what the world is like" Sayomi turns to the portal and enters it.

Raynare was the last one and she move her gaze at the clearly frustrated Makasha "Y-you" Nawin look up and glare at Raynare's violet slit eyes "How does it feel Nawin-kun? To be so weak and so confuse on what to do… will you continue on walking this path or will you steer away from it and find a new path" Raynare said in an ominous tone that send chills down the Gremory group.

Akeno suddenly step in front of Nawin and glare at the ex-fallen angel who raise an eyebrow seeing this "I won't let you or her! Corrupt him and most definitely hurt him… I'll kill you all one way or another!" Akeno swore as her eyes flicker to electric yellow.

Raynare smirk and turns around but gently glance back at the raven haired "Big words from such a weak girl who couldn't even protect her own family… I do wonder will you be able to protect your new family from the same pain that destroyed your real family?" she said before disappearing into the portal that shuts from existence.

Nawin glare hard at the ground as he clenches the grass tightly 'Why! After everything I've done and the training I've endured that pushed me to the brink of death! Nothing has change!'. With so much emotion running, the Makasha quickly lose consciousness from exhaustion physically and mentally.

**Time Skip**

It's been two days since Kaizen's awakening and destruction, the people of Shigemi are still shaken by the horrendous battle that has left their beautiful land scarred. The Queen has used her magic to rebuild most of the broken field and land, the captains also helped her while also clearing corpses away from the village that Kaizen destroyed.

One thing the Queen and captains notice is that now at night there's no more monsters or wraiths appearing, at least not at the large amount compare to before. It makes them figure out now that Kaizen's dark mana must have aggravate the monsters and make them appear out in such large amount and faster rate and made them more vicious.

After being fully healed, Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Elise also help with the reconstruction of the village and helping on mission that will benefit the villager's health like gathering supplies, along with helping them with other simpler tasks.

The only person who still is in bed is Nawin who's been soundly asleep for the past two days from clear exhaustion and mental stress. The people of Shigemi wish for one of their heroes to get better soon while the group visited their dear friend every night.

**Present**

Currently Akeno is walking through a quiet hallway inside the Grand palace, making way to a room where they placed Nawin. The Himejima slowly walk while her eyes are focus on the ground, after being able to have free time to gather her thoughts, her mind start racing through things, specifically the words Raynare said.

'I do wonder will you be able to protect your new family from the same pain that destroyed your real family', Akeno clench her right hand and slam it to the marble wall which create a large dent. The picture of the Makasha family appears in her mind, the family that welcomed her with opened arms and treat her like their own, giving her a home to stay with the person she most love, the very person who brought her to the family she begun to love like her own.

"I will not let it happen again" Akeno mutter as a picture of her mother corpse flash in her mind "Never…" she whispers, before leaning out of the wall and resumes down the hall.

**Room**

Nawin who just woken up a few minutes ago, stare blankly at the white ceiling, 'Weak' that word Sayomi said keep repeating in his mind 'Why should I waste my breath on you'. Nawin clench his hand tightly that his knuckles turn white while gritting his teeth in frustration "I'll kill you… I will do whatever it takes to get the power to kill you… after everything you have done" he swears as a picture of Asia blind smiling face appear in his mind.

Nawin slowly sits up and throws the blanket away "I told you to leave this land" a familiar voice said making the black haired turn to see her leaning against a wall, looking at him with monotone eyes "But you never listen and now… the path you are walking in will take a drastic turn".

"Shut up… you expected me to leave these people to their deaths!" Nawin swing his arms and glare hard at the dark violet haired girl. "I don't care about their lives… I care for only your life" she states, which shock the Makasha.

Nawin clench his hand "Said the girl who once helped a wounded puppy on the side of the street and spend a whole day trying to find it's mother or the girl who put aside her own health to help a young kid back home after stopping the bully from hurting him… you aren't her! You are just a fragment of my imagination playing with me!".

The girl simply stare at the black haired with blank face "Keep telling yourself that… have you forgotten our promise? That we will always be to-" "Together even in death" Nawin cuts off as he stares to the ground.

"Is… is that why you are here? Because of that promise I made to you before your death?" Nawin ask, looking up at the girl. "It doesn't explain it! How can you be here by me making that promise?! You should be dead!" he exclaims, "The time hasn't come for you to know that" the girl reply simply.

Nawin appear in front of the girl and slam his right hand behind the wall, just narrowly missing her head "Don't give me that bullshit!" he said with anger risen in his tone "Why, why, are you here?!" Nawin shouts, almost pleading for an answer.

The girls stare at the black haired as a sad smile slowly form on her lips "You have so much burden to carry, and I added more because of my selfishness… forgive me Nawin but you must stay strong headed and move forward… stop looking back to the past or it will take you on a road that will cause pain for not only yourself but everyone around you".

Nawin see the girl's body start fading away "Seems like my time is up… I need to rest" she states sadly looking at her hand fading away before she turns back to the black haired "I'll always be looking out for you… no matter what, stay strong my dear Nawin" with those words said the girl's entire being fades away.

Nawin take a step back to stare at the ground where the girl once stood "… So much unanswered questions, why does it feel like it's in my head, but" Nawin's right hand hold his head as he tries to dig deep into his mind, trying to find something but all turn up blank. The Makasha clench his hands tightly that the nails pierce his skin, causing blood to flow down his palm and drop to the once cleaned marble floor.

Suddenly a door click open making the Makasha snap his eyes to the right to see Ceri walking in. The two stare at each other in a moment of silence, blank eyes clashing with each other's until the little girl move her gaze to the black haired bleeding hands.

Ceri walk toward Nawin and to his surprise, grabs his two bleeding hands and hold it together with her own hands wrapping gently around them. Slowly the princess's hands glow bright green and the cut wound heals itself, after a minute she let go showing the wound completely healed.

"… Thanks" Nawin said with a faint smile making the girl nod before she pulls out a notebook and writes on it then shows it to the black haired 'Mother send me to let you know that she and the captains are awaiting in the throne room along with your friends'. Nawin read the note to see it's beautifully written and clear before something in the sentence catch his attention "All the captains are there?" he asks, to receive a shake head from the young girl before writing 'Not all could make it' the note shows.

The Makasha sigh, not really in the mood for a meeting but he is one of the people who stood center in that event "Alright… lead the way then" he speak making the girl nod and the two walk out of the room to see Akeno standing right in front looking surprise. "Nawin-kun" Akeno call out when her violet eyes clash with the same stoic brown eyes "Hey Akeno, expected you to be waiting for me at the throne room" he replies.

"That was one of the reason of me coming to visit you but I guess the Queen already send someone else to fetch you" Akeno said and take a glance at the young silver haired girl "Yeah, well we should be going… don't want to keep them waiting" Nawin respond and start following Ceri with Akeno slowly following beside him.

**Grand Castle: Throne Room**

Issei who was currently seated at the large table where six of the captains are also seated with the Queen at the front end while the other side was empty, reserve for Nawin who's still no yet arrive. The Hyoudou was sweating a bit by some of the captains glaring at him with some sending an either murderous grin or tease which send chills down his spine 'Hurry up Nawin!'.

"Where is this kid!" a large hand slam down on the wooden table, "He will be hear shortly, so keep calm… even though I know you're not a person who likes to be sited… Arto Lucas" Emyr reply.

Arto Lucas is a short dwarf size man, he has short black messy, muscular built even though for his size, sharp yellow eyes and thick eyebrow, tan rough skin tone. Arto attire consist of a long white coat that every captain is currently wearing but the different is that his have the number ten etched on the back, for under the coat he wears a rugged brown button shirt with few button being loose to show his hairy chest, black cargo pants and brown boots.

"Be quiet old man, you giving a headache!" a young soft voice comment in annoyance making Arto turn his head forward "Then you dare do something about it Carys Embler!" he retorts.

Carys Embler is a beautiful young woman, she has pale blond hair that is tied neatly into two short pony tails, soft white skin, slender figure, sharp and shapely face with shining olive green eyes. Carys wears the same coat but with a number four shown on the back, for the rest she wears a tight skin armor made of special leather that hugs her curves, sleeveless metal breast plate and large grey billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area, to go with that she wears a long silver metal boots that reach up to her ankle.

"I've no interest or energy to start arguing with you" Carys reply with a clear tiredness in her tone before she turns to the person to her right "Such a pain, aye Wynfor?" she said to the quiet man.

Wynfor Crowl is a handsome young man, he has sharp red eyes with jet-back hair that is pull back into a low pony tail with bangs framed around his face, his nails are painted black and he wears a silver chain necklace that has a black half-moon emblem hanging on it. Wynfor wears the same white coat though his one has a higher collar and the number one etched on the back, in addition of the standard captain coat, he wears a plain dark blue shirt that match with his pants and black sandal.

Wynfor stayed silent and glance at the blond before closing his eyes again, "Huh" Yorath leans both his hand behind his head and smirk "Always the silence for you Wynfor" he comments looking over his side to the black haired. "I speak when I feel like it Yorath" Wynfor state in his deep, soothing, calm tone while the taller man smirk widens when hearing a reply.

Meurig slowly opens his eyes "He's here" he speaks making everyone turn to the door to see it open to show Ceri, Nawin, and Akeno entering. Ceri look at her mother who smile and nod which she returns before leaving the room while Nawin take a sit at the other end of the table with Akeno taking a seat on the right, next to him with Rias and Issei already sited beside her.

Roseral clap her hands and offer a smile towards the Makasha "I'm glad to see you looking better Nawin, after that grueling battle I'm glad you are able to make it out with minimum injuries" she said. Nawin nod "Thanks for your concern, so how's everything in Shigemi and the people while I've been bedridden?" he ask, "Her majesty have already repaired most of the destroyed land with some earth magic, my knights along with Lucia's-" Yorath, Meurig tighten their hands when hearing the name of the deceased captain while Carys flinch "Soldiers have buried the people of Benwick Village that's been destroyed by Kaizen" Emyr informs.

"The people are still shaken from the event but I'm doing my best to calm them down and with the night not being filled with monsters anymore… it has ease them a lot" Roseral adds in which catch the Makasha attention "The night is now safe?... so, it was Kaizen's doing then" he said which receive the nod from the Queen and Emyr.

"While he was in slumber, Kaizen must have released his dark mana to aggravate the monsters and spirits which made them appear more often and the undead must have been Eifion's using some sort of death magic to summon them" Emyr informs "So now the night is safer for the people of Shigemi to travel, correct?" Rias ask, "I'm happy to say yes… it will be much safer, though wraiths do still roam in these lands but now it will be more uncommon for the people to get attack by them" Roseral reply.

"Why don't we get into the interesting part!" Carys exclaims with a wicked grin "That merging you two did" she points at Issei then to Nawin "Tell me! How did it feel?" she questions which caught everyone's attention as they all turn to the two boys.

"U-um well i-it's like" Issei stutter a bit when suddenly feeling himself being in the center of attention, "It's like we both become one entire new being" Nawin interject, saving his friend from embarrassment. "One entire being?" Arto mutters, "It's like Nasei is a combination of mines and Issei personality form into one… our powers, persona, moves, mindset became one being and that being is Nasei"

"Though you still remember everything?" Meurig ask to receive a nod from Issei "When we returned back to normal, all of Nasei's memories transmit back to us" he answers. "Speaking of returning back… how did you two?" Carys ask. Nawin clench his hands when the picture of Sayomi appears "That second vampire appeared and killed this Nasei which cause you two become yourselves again" Arto state.

"That second vampire is Sayomi… another enemy of mine who's as you saw how easy she took down Nasei is very powerful… even more than her brother Kaizen" Nawin said through gritting teeth "I say the outcome could have been different… she did after all attack Nasei when he has already used up most of his mana against Kaizen" Roseral comment.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself kid… Nasei wiped the floor with Kaizen, an opponent that three of the captains couldn't defeat, even though they didn't used their full powers, it was still quite an achievement" Carys comment nonchalantly while leaning back in the chair.

Nawin glare at the blond "Don't underestimate her!" he spat which catch surprise by some of the captains and the Queen while Rias, Issei, and Akeno look at their comrade with concern. "Even with Nasei in full power… she could defeat him without much effort, be glad her objective wasn't destroying Shigemi… if it was then Shigemi would be no more" Nawin state as his dull eyes stare in the center of the table.

"Sayomi is a very dangerous individual that we all have fought in a few occasions and it always ended with us losing… she was also responsible for blinding Nawin's little sister Asia and she survived a battle against both Grayfia Lucifuge and even my brother Sirzech Lucifer" Rias inform which shock a lot of the captains and the Queen greatly.

"Being able to survive an encounter with Strongest Queen and King Satan, guess this Sayomi is not one to mess with" Emyr comment out now seeing the full threat that woman can be. "You shouldn't worry about her appearing anytime soon… she was here to get her brother… I see no reason for her returning back here" Nawin said which made the Queen ease a bit.

Nawin turn to Roseral "What did you do with the moonstone rings?" he questions "It's here" she replies and pulls out the two rings from her pocket, Nawin quickly notice a creak in the moonstone "It's… broken?" he asks, receiving a confirm nod.

"When Sayomi destroyed Nasei and you two returned back, the ring had been creak so now it's impossible for the merge to work… unless I studied the scroll and fix it, but right now there's more important matters that needs my attention" Roseral said and place the rings back.

"So, with your mission complete, you should head back to your home" Arto said, clearly showing that he doesn't want the group to be here any longer "Yeah, not much for you four to do here anymore, we will take care of the rest of the reconstruction… you kids can head back now while us adult take care of the rest" Carys said not really caring the other way though secretly hope to ignite something.

Nawin glares at Arto since he knew that the old man meant it by judging his tone which had distaste and hidden venom in them "I'll leave when I feel like it… there's somethings I like to do here with my lover" he retorts bluntly which tick the short man off "You may get away by being rude at your home boy, but here it's different" Arto state and start unleashing his mana causing a heavy pressure to fall upon the room.

The captains and the queen easily overcome it along with Rias, Akeno, and Issei, "Hmm" Arto's pupils narrow seeing the Makasha not even flinching at the pressure. A smirk slowly form its way on Nawin "That's cute" he comments and immediately blast his aura out causing the whole room to rumble.

Arto is shock when he feels sweat start rolling down his face and his hands start getting wet 'A-am I scared?' he thought in utter disbelief. Nawin eyes shine red and his steel gaze bore into Arto's yellow eyes "Don't make me show you why they call me the Black Flash" he said "We are staying here for one more day so I can enjoy Shigemi with my love".

Akeno smile a bit even though in a tense moment right now, it's good to know the Makasha never forgets his promise. Wynfor opens his eyes which made Yorath and Carys smirk a bit, seeing as things were about to get interesting "Refrain yourself Nawin Makasha, you are in a throne room with her majesty and captains… show some respect and stop acting childish, this isn't Vesarima" he said calmly.

Nawin turn his head and is immediately clash with stoic red eyes "Then you do something about it" he said, daring the quiet captain to make a move. Wynfor stare at the Makasha without expression shown in his dull red eyes "… Very Well".

"Enough" Roseral interject and send a stern glare at Arto "It is not your position to say that they should leave Arto, I have the final say to that and they deserve to stay as long as they like! If it wasn't for their brilliant effort then Shigemi would be no more, so show some respect to them" she orders making the old man grit his teeth but bows his head "Understood your majesty".

Wynfor close his eyes and went quiet again while Nawin eye at him for a sec before turning back to the Queen "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you" he said making the blond nod and ushers him to continue "When Sayomi finished off Nasei, how is it that me and Issei are still alive? We both are part of him and we should have been killed as well" he said.

Roseral close her eyes for a minute before reopening them "Nasei was his own being so to speak… I think him getting killed just mean you and Issei are set free and back to your own being… my guess is that Nasei was like a seal that kept you two in before it broke allowing you two to be set free again, that's why when he's gone you two aren't" she speak out her own theory since it was also something she had wonder.

Nawin thinks about that theory for a minute and it kind of make sense 'But how did Sayomi knew that' his eyes narrow 'She wouldn't take that kind of risk since she clearly needs me for her plan, so… she must have known killing Nasei would set me and Issei free'.

"So, you four planning on staying here for another day?" Roseral ask, changing to subject "Seems like Nawin wants to so yes, we like to be here another day if it's not an issue for you" Rias reply respectively. Roseral shake her head and smile "You are all welcome here, so do stay as long as you like and spend some time enjoying Shigemi now" she said before turning to her captains "The meeting is over, you all can return to your barracks and continue reconstruction and your duties captains".

"One more thing, what are you doing with the deceased captain?" Nawin ask which made the Queen eyes flash in sadness while some of the captains stiff "I've already discussed that with the other captains and we will be holding her memorial tomorrow night, do come if you wish" Roseral answers "Will do" Nawin said making her smile and nod.

**Time Skip**

All the six captains are currently making their way through the hall to exit the Grand Castle, "If only Lucia was here" Carys suddenly speak making Yorath glance at her before turning his gaze forward "Even though we didn't avenge her… at least the Vesarima devil beat the living shit out of Kaizen, but one day I will find him and kill him with my blade" he swears making the woman look at him surprise "Even if it means leaving Shigemi?!" "Something tells me this isn't over yet and if it is then one day I will leave and find him".

Meurig clench his hands tightly, making the armor glove click which made the two turn to him "If so then tell me Yorath" the blond said through gritting teeth "I'll also join you and kill the bastard… it was my fault that I couldn't stop her in time… if only I grabbed her hand and things would have turn out differently".

Arto snort hearing the conversation "Huh, you three sad that a weakling like her died? She was new and inexperience yet she wanted to face Kaizen in a full-frontal assault… a fool she is" he said and immediately Meurig appear in front of short man and grab him by the throat then proceeds to slam him to the wall.

"I dare you!" Meurig summons a bright orange orb on his right hand "Say that again to my face! You heartless, rotten old man, you never took the time to know Lucia and just how goddamn determined she wanted to prove us captains wrong about her and just how much she wanted to protect Shigemi! She even hides her own emotion to make herself look stronger! Compare to you she's a saint that deserve all of our respect!" the blond yell while Yorath, Carys stare at the golden armored man in slight shock since he rarely makes an outburst like this.

Wynfor let out a silent sigh before turning around "Enough Meurig, and Arto show some respect to a fellow captain who gave her life to protecting Shigemi… speak badly of her again and there will be one more funeral set for tomorrow" he warns which send chills down the old man's spine.

Meurig grits his teeth wanting to punch the shorter man in the face but held himself back knowing it's something Lucia wouldn't want, "Piece of shit!" he utters to Arto before dropping him to the ground and walk off. The rest resume their way out of the castle though Arto now walk behind the group to keep a distance from the three angry captains.

**Time Skip: Inn**

"I'm tired!" Issei groans and plop down the comfy bed making Rias giggle as she just got out of the bathroom dress in her nightgown. "Hmm" Issei move his head to the side to look at his girlfriend "I've just notice you've been wearing nightgown to bed more lately instead of sleeping naked… why the change? Not that I'm complaining or anything!" he quickly interjects the last part making the crimson haired laugh lightly.

"I wear it so your friend down there would stop poking me during my sleep" Rias said teasingly making the brown haired blush brightly "Sorry but I can't control it! I'm a teenager after all!" Issei reply quickly making Rias giggle "I understand, that's why I haven't complained!" she told before getting into bed properly and get out a long yawn "It's been a tiresome day so let's head to bed".

Issei takes his shirt off and soon join his lover "Huh… so tomorrow we get to spend a whole day exploring?" he asks making the girl beside him nod "Yep, I like to go to some shop and get stuff for the others back at home also I like to take a picture of all four of us to serve a nice memory" she comment making Issei nod with excitement "That sounds good! Finally, we get to enjoy this beautiful place!" he said with a grin making the other giggle "Yeah, now let's get some sleep… good night Issei" "Night Rias".

**Other Room**

Nawin release a long sigh as he looks at all the files in front of him relating to the nightwalker "It's finally done then" he mutters, closing the folder. "Yep, after a long search it's finally over" Akeno said after spending a few minutes of explaining what happen at their side while he and Issei were training in the cave.

"Um… Nawin-kun" Akeno starts off making the Makasha remove his gaze from the beautiful balcony view and turn to her "Mhm?" "Thank you for spending another day here" she said with a smile making him look at her weirdly before letting out a light chuckle "I did promise you, didn't I? no matter the event that just transpired, I still promised to spend time with you" he replies.

Another moment of silence and Akeno can't help but ask a question that's been bothering her "Nawin-kun… are you ok after encountering with Sayomi?" she ask with a bit hesitant. Nawin stay silent for a few moment which start to worry the raven haired "I'm fine Akeno… I won't stop until I find a way to defeat her since I know you and the others won't be safe until I do so" he reply.

Akeno look down at her bracelet before looking up at the Makasha "Then I will also be there to help you succeed" she said with determine tone clearly not caring for his answer since she will do it which Nawin picked up and chuckle "Of course… you and I will defeat her, you've grown strong Akeno, I can tell just by sensing your power and you still have a lot of untapped potential".

"I haven't fully mastered my Nephilim powers yet" Akeno said which catch the Makasha attention "Azazel placed a suppression seal on my stomach so I could train more and take it slow to master it's power completely… hopefully one day I can fully release the seal and control it" she explains. Nawin nod "Good idea from him, wouldn't want you to accidently obliterate a village or maybe a city with that uncontrollable power".

"I did release around fifteen percent of the seal when trying to hold Kaizen back which gave me an advantage until he injected the poison into me" Akeno said making Nawin nod before asking another question "So how much are you allowed to release from the suppression seal?" "Only a quarter much… right now I have forty percent of the Nephilim mana in me that I can control… it used to be only fallen angel and devil mana which work perfectly with each other since because of the Queen piece, but now after unlocking my Nephilim power, the two mana merge into one special mana" Akeno explains.

Nawin listen in fascination "Amazing… so right now you have forty percent of Nephilim mana running inside you and you are already standing at ultimate-class… I'm honestly a little terrified just how powerful you will be when you are able to use it to the fullest and control it masterfully" he admits making the raven haired giggle.

"You should be careful Nawin-kun since I could be the one leading this relationship" Akeno said teasingly and licks her lift seductively making the Makasha blush faintly. Nawin shake his head and smirk "Gonna take more training before you reach my level, love" he said then before Akeno could blink she feel herself being carried bridal style by Nawin.

The Makasha takes his way back into the room while Akeno smile and lay her head on his chest, finding his warmth welcoming and making her sleepy "You'll have my full attention tomorrow" Nawin said making her smile widen and look up "Can't wait".

The two quickly change into their night clothes and get comfortable on the bed "Good night Nawin-kun" Akeno whispers as she gets comfortable in the Makasha's chest. There was something running through Nawin's mind, more like a word that has caught his attention 'Ascending Devil' he utters mentally.

Nawin shake his head and smile down at the raven haired as he wraps his right arm around her before giving a kiss on the forehead "Sweet dreams Akeno".

**Next Chapter: Last Day in Shigemi**


	90. Last Day in Shigemi

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

"So what's the plan for today?" Issei ask the three, all of them are currently having breakfast in the club lounge "Up to Akeno" Nawin answers "Well I like to get some good picture of this place and need to buy some stuff for others… Hmm we can meet up together here again at the evening since I want to take a nice picture of us all" Rias lays out her plan.

"I was planning on spending my day with Nawin-kun only, so sounds good for me and I like the idea of taking a picture together" Akeno said as she takes a bite of a chocolate croissant. Rias nod and smile, understanding her friend wanting to spend alone time with the Makasha "Then it's settled, me and Issei will go sightseeing and get some souvenirs while you two go enjoy yourselves".

Nawin finish the food on his plate then turns to Issei "You going to do anything about Elise?" he questions, grabbing a glass of water while the Hyoudou turn to him, holding a confuse expression "What you mean?". Nawin take a sip and send the brown haired a dull glance "Recruiting her to your peerage" he said out like it's the most obvious thing.

Rias and Akeno also listens in and see the look of hesitant and conflict in Issei's face "I-I mean… I got a chance to get to know her well and she's a very humble, modest, confident, and a bit of a tomboy person, also she's definitely strong but with her being the Queen's daughter… I think I won't be allowed to recruit her" he said in a honest tone, clearly the other sees how much the Hyoudou have thought about this.

Nawin sighs as he places the glass down and turn his gaze to the brown haired "Have you ask her?" "No" "Have you talked to her mother?" "… No" "Grow some balls and talk to Elise and her mother instead of sitting there and overthinking it" Nawin state making Issei glare at him "Fine! I will later today!".

Rias send a grateful glance to the Makasha for pushing Issei to talk with Elise, "Alright then, Issei you can do that before we meet up back here… seems like we got everything plan so let's enjoy our day in Shigemi" she said with a large smile full of excitement.

**Time Skip: With Akeno and Nawin**

"You want to head to the Zoo?" Nawin ask with hands in pocket, glancing to the side to look at his lover who nods "I didn't even know there's one here" he admits "I was surprise at first but I took this guide book from the Inn and there's seems to be one just outside of Lilios" Akeno said and pulls out the book from her purse. Nawin take notice at the brown leather purse that he bought for the raven haired at their date.

"Brought that along huh… I'm honestly glad that we made time to get you some clothes" he comments and take a look at Akeno's attire which consist of a violet short sleeve blouse, tight black jeans that match with the black boots. Akeno send a curious look to the black haired "You really don't like Kuoh uniform?" "It's not that but I had to see you wear it all the time, even on the weekends or just going out so I was getting a bit sick of it" he reply.

Akeno giggles before grabbing the Makasha's hand and start dragging him to the entrance of Lilios "Thanks again for buying me clothes, now I can repay that by buying you a ticket and other stuff today" she said making Nawin look down at her "You sure? I don't mind payi-" "Nope! I'm paying!" she said in a darker tone while a sadistic smile form on her mind making the black haired sweat a bit before nodding "A-alright".

The couple make their way out of the gate and head to the horse stand that is built at the right side of the entrance. "Renting a horse?" the owner of the stand asks to receive a nod from the two "Well go ahead and take your pick! No need to pay" he said with a big smile and look at Nawin "Glad to see you fully recovered Sir Nawin, I get to say thank you for protecting our home! We all owe you and Sir Issei" he said and gives a bow.

Nawin was a bit surprise at the sudden comment and gesture but nod back "It's fine… I did what I thought was right and no way will I allow myself to let Shigemi and its innocent people fall" he said making the elderly man look at him and smile "You are a kind soul Sir Nawin".

The man turn to Akeno and grin "You are lucky to have a man like him Miss Akeno" he said making her giggle a bit while Nawin chuckles "It's usually the other way around" the Makasha replies making the man laugh "Indeed! Well I'll not take more of your time, please enjoy your day" he said and head back indoors.

Akeno release the Makasha's hand and make her way to a beautiful brown horse, "Aren't you sweet!" she smiles and pat the stallion making it purrs and leans into her hand. Nawin jumps right on the leather saddle placed on a strong black horse, "Easy there, fella" he said in a soothing tone when feeling it tense before it slowly eases when he gently stroke it's soft brown hair.

"You ready?" Nawin turn to the side and see Akeno sited comfortably on the saddle "Yep, follow me" she said with clear excitement in her tone making him chuckle and slowly his horse follow alongside hers.

The two ride on quietly and stare at the beautiful scenery that Shigemi have to offer "This place beauty still takes my breath away… look at all those beautiful field! Full of colorful flowers and vibrant grass" she points to the right making Nawin look and nod in agreement "Yeah… Grandma wasn't exaggerating when she said this place would be majestic" he reply.

Akeno turns her head to the Makasha, holding an amuse but also confuse expression, "I've never got the time to ask you this but why do you refer Grayfia-sama as Grandma?" she ask which earns a chuckle from the other. "Because she treats me like me, always telling me to be polite, taking care of me when I was sick, and forcing me into an uncomfortable suit to a party, so I find it fitting" he said which made Akeno think for a few second before giggling since she can see the logic in that.

"You look up to Grandma?" Nawin ask which gets a nod from the Himejima "Yes, she's also a Queen and is consider the most powerful and respected one… I always kind of look up to her and she's also the many people who took care of me when I joined the Gremory Clan" Akeno said and quickly the Makasha attention lift when hearing the last part.

Nawin knows that the Himejima is hesitant on talking about her past even after being in a relationship with him about two months now and he knows she trust him wholeheartedly, but something is stopping her from telling him. 'From little details Azazel told me is that it isn't a pleasant memory… Akeno when will you tell me? What is stopping you from telling me?', Nawin shake his head and decides to drop it for now and enjoy the day with his lover.

After a five minute of quiet riding, the two notice a large wooden building at the distance, they were surprise when a head of a giraffe pointed out from the tall walls. "Guess that's the place" Nawin comment making Akeno nod "Short line… guess lots of people are too busy with the recent event to come to the zoo" she states.

Nawin and Akeno stop in front of the horse stand and tie the straps around the poles, then the two make way to the ticket booth and wait behind the short line. "Wah! Black Flash!" a young voice squeaks making the two look down to see a cute seven-year-old girl staring at Nawin with her big blue exciting eyes.

The Makasha smiles and kneel down to the child's level "That would be me, something you need little one?" he asks kindly making the girl grin and nod "Kella what are y- oh my" a middle-aged man who's carrying a ticket pause when seeing Nawin kneeled in front of his daughter.

"S-Sir Nawin" he stutters, not expecting to see someone like him in places like this "You the girl's father?" Nawin ask which earn a nod from the older man as he picks the young girl up "Yes, sorry if she's bothering you, though she did say she wanted to meet you after that battle" the father said with a sheepish grin.

"Papa can you take a picture of me and Black Flash! Pwease!" the child pleads giving puppy eyes to her father who easily gives in and turns to Nawin, who smiles "I don't mind at all". The father got out a big old fashion camera that prints out the picture "Mind I get in the picture" Akeno ask which the girl nod "Of course! You were so cool when beating that bad vampire!" she exclaims.

Nawin and Akeno kneel beside the girl and they all smile as the father took the picture "Done" he said and slowly the picture slide out to show a nice photo of the three. The father hand it down to the girl who smile happily seeing it before turning to the two "Thank you very much! I will cherish this and I hope to be as strong as you two one day!" she said making the couple smile "I'm sure you will" Akeno said.

The father smile then lift his daughter up "Come on now, mommy is waiting inside" he speaks before turning to the two "Thank you very much" he said with gratitude, then enters the through the gate as Kella wave goodbye to the two who returns it.

"You are really getting famous Nawin" Akeno state, turning to the black haired who shrugs and take a step forward as the line shortens "I'm just happy to see smiles on kids face when they see me… it shows the stuff I'm doing are right" he replies. Akeno smile happily when hearing the Makasha response, even though he may be cold and stoic outside, inside he has a big kind heart.

A few minutes past and they are next in line "Two tickets please" Nawin said and drop a few gold coins that Akeno has given him, "Hope you enjoy the animals Sir Nawin" the woman said with a bright smile and hands the tickets "Thanks". The two walk pass the opened large doors and pass the ticket to the entrance stand-man.

Akeno took a guide map from the entrance stand "Hmm, let's go see some tigers since we're near them" she said "Sure, I've always been fond of tigers" Nawin reply which catch the raven haired attention "Really? Is it like your favorite animal?" Akeno ask, always interested on learning more about her lover.

"You can say that, you have any favorite animals?" Nawin ask making the Himejima think for a minute "Hmm… Wolves" she answers which makes Nawin chuckle a bit "Wolves huh, gets violet and extremely protective when predator get near their cubs or love ones… sounds very familiar" he said teasingly making Akeno giggles.

"Any animals you dislike or hate?" Nawin ask and immediately Akeno's features darken slightly as her eyes sharpen in almost hatred "Crows… I hate crows" she mutters with venom dripping in her tone. Nawin raise an eyebrow at this until Akeno's feature brighten again and turns to him with a smile "What about you?" "Snakes, I really hate snakes" he replies.

Akeno quickly notice the slight tension in the air but quickly she spot a large glass door on the right and smile when seeing couple of beautiful tigers walking around in the spacious and neatly cut grass field with a large pond at the center "Nawin-kun look!" she points.

Nawin turns and is surprise to see the tigers, slowly a smile form on his lips when he sees one of the tigers staring at him with its dark amber eyes, "Oh look! She's sheltering her small cubs!" Akeno points and gushes when seeing two cute baby tigers sleeping on their mother's arms.

The Makasha smile when seeing one of the cups opening their eyes and stare at them, he turns around when hearing a loud footstep and is surprise to see what it is. "Akeno… look at that one" Nawin said and point to the right making the raven haired look at the end and is shock to see a beautiful adult tiger but what's special about it is that it's fur is pure black with gray stripes and bright yellow eyes "Wow".

"I've never seen a tiger like that one before" Nawin comments while looking at the creature with fascination as it walks to the pond to take a drink from it "Same here… it must be a really rare breed" Akeno reply. "It sure is" a thick accent voice comment making the two turn to see a beautiful short haired blonde lady stopping in front of them "We caught that beauty a few months ago, when two large bears were ganging up on her, luckily we came in time before any serious injuries could be inflicted" she informs then turns to the glass to look at the tiger.

"So, it's like a new breed of tigers? We never seen them in Veserima" Nawin said and he also recalls never seeing that kind of tiger back at the human world "Yes, there has been some reports from people from several villages caught sightings of these animals, but we all thought it was a black bear or something, until we caught her" the woman answers.

"Any differences that tiger has compare to the others?" Akeno questions "Oh there certainly is, she's a good girl… always calm and rarely gets violent unless you do something to annoy her, she's a very peaceful one compare to the others, though when aggravated she's very deathly, once she almost broke this glass when one of those snotty brats start yelling at it and slamming the glass to provoke her while she was sleeping" the blonde said with clear annoyance shown in her tone at the kid's actions.

Nawin smile when hearing that tone "I see the animal have a very smart and kind caretaker, I'm glad to see that" he comments clearly seeing how much the young woman care for these animals. The blonde giggles and grin "Me and the other caretaker care greatly for these animals, we all give them big spaces where they can settle at easily and comfortably, feeding them a healthy amount everyday while also caring for them, it's our jobs after all" she said before looking down at her watch "Seems like my break is over, well you two enjoy the rest of the zoo" she said and runs ahead.

Akeno look down at her map to see the next animals is hippos "Shall we continue?" she asks, turning to the Makasha to see him staring at the black tiger with a faint smile plastered on his face "Mhm… sure" he reply. Akeno smiles, happy to see her idea of going to the zoo have made her lover happy and finally have fun and relax for once, "Then let's go" she announces and grabs his hand to lead him forward.

**Lilios**

Rias watch in amusement at her boyfriend nervousness as they are currently walking through the town, lots of people are greeting them and especially him with warm smiles, they already got stop a couples of time by nobles so they can offer their thanks to the Hyoudou for protecting them and Shigemi.

It's clear to Rias that Issei isn't used to this kind of attention and clearly feels out of his element but she thinks this will be a good way to get him used to it, so she just silently watches as he waves back at the people and give them his trademark wide grin.

Rias smiles warmly when thinking of how much Issei has grown when she first met him, 'You've gain much confidents in yourself and become very strong Issei… I wish I could say it was me who played a big role on that but someone may have helped you more than even I" she thought as a picture of her dear friend Nawin appears in her mind.

The Gremory decide to look around and luckily spot a fancy looking store that have lots of interesting accessories in the display glass at front, "Issei" she calls out making the boy turn around "Yeah?" "Let's go check that store out" she said and walk toward the medium size building with the Hyoudou following closely behind.

The couple enter the store and is greeted by hundreds of items going from simple accessories to a master crafted swords and expensive looking rings or sparkling dress "Woah! This place seems to have everything" Issei said while looking at the shelves filled with items and there's even suit of armor to display the amazing looking armory.

"Seems like I picked the right place" Rias smile and start looking through each items carefully "Hmm, Issei I'm going to need your help here, also you should pick something up for Kokoro" she advise making the brown haired nod "Good idea, so you want me to pick blondeie something also" he said with sarcastic tone making the crimson haired chuckle and turn to him "Pick something nice for him, you two have gotten along well and I'm sure he will really appreciate it" "Alright".

Rias walk deeper into the store, looking through the shelves and quickly something catch her attention "Oh?" she picks up a beautifully hand crafted two, silver, cat hair clip"Amazing, these looks so premium and made of some tough metal" she said in awe looking at the hair clip placed then place it back in the nice looking glass box "Perfect for Koneko" Rias smile when seeing the crafted cat is silver colored with shining slit yellow eyes just like her close-friend.

"What could Kokoro like, hmm" Issei looks at all of the items in front of him 'She's a bit of a tomboy and not your average girl so think carefully' Ddraig advise "She certainly is different from other girls" Issei commend dully, knowing how tough his Queen can be.

"… Whao!" Issei's sight stop onto a unique looking knuckle knife "Hmm, this might be something she likes" he picks up the deathly looking weapon and examines it. The blade and knuckle seems to be made of pure gold 'Not pure gold, it just layered on top of it to make it look premium… Hmm from the smell of it, it seems to be made from Saphrite, a rare metal and one of the strongest out there, also it's a metal that can infuse with magic to create some surprising results' Ddraig inform.

Issei grins after hearing the dragon's explanation "Sounds like a perfect gift for her and it's a close range weapon which she's good at" he said and place the knuckle knife back in its brown leather scabbard 'Good choice there partner, I'm sure she'll love it'.

"Now to get something for blondeie" Issei said and start scanning through for items. "What would Xenovia like?" Rias mutter out while tapping her lip, before letting out a sigh "Huh, sad that we never had the time to get to know each other better, though that will be fix soon enough".

The Gremory's gaze pause at a pair of nice looking fingerless gloves "Hmm" she picks it up and examines it, it has black, hard leather on the front and the back, with double leather on the palm for better protection, silver metal knuckle for protection and neoprene on the wrist, "This seems like something that will help her for sword wielding and hand to hand combat" Rias smile and pick the pair of gloves up.

**Zoo**

"Awwww, SO CUTE!" Akeno gush at the baby wolf that she's currently hugging to death, Nawin watch with a smile seeing this while surprisingly the mother wolf, who's watching behind the cage just stare at the scene with no problem, 'Animals here must be more intelligent compare to our world' Nawin notes.

Akeno stroke the soft, white fur of the cub wolf before turning to Nawin "Can we keep it?" she asks making him sweat drop while the mother wolf immediately stands up and glare at the raven haired "Don't worry, we're not going to take your baby" Nawin reassures, which eases the large wolf a bit then he turns his attention back to Akeno "We can't take the cub away from the mother and we already got a pet".

Akeno pouts a bit while still stroking the wolf soft hair making it purrs at the gently touch, making him look even cuter "Sairis is never home" she complains childishly making Nawin chuckle a bit "True, she likes to run off but that's just her… she's a very adventurous dog, but her home is still with us, that's why she always returns" he explains.

"I guess, well little guy, it's time for you to return to your mommy" Akeno said, picking the little wolf up and place it back in the cage with the mother. The two watch as one of the worker open the other side of the cage to set the two free into their large home with the other wolves.

"Let's continue on, we still got a few animals to see" Nawin said, making the raven haired nod and the two begin walking forward the straight path. "What's next for you when returning back home Nawin-kun?" Akeno ask "The Tournament is coming up isn't it? I'll probably be training for that… something tells me I'm gonna need it since the last one with Sairaorg, I had a tough time with him".

"You really think you'll have a hard time? I think you'll just flash through it" Akeno comment with the pun clearly intended making Nawin chuckle lightly "I might, but I'm positive Sirzech will place some of the strongest fighter in Veserima against us, so it's best I be prepared, having the title 'strongest youth' doesn't really mean there's no young fighters out there that can be as strong or even stronger than me"

Akeno thinks for a minute "Well, I guess there's a good chance of that being true, there are other villages spread through the underworld and I bet some of them house strong fighters" she said which catch the Makasha attention "I thought most villages outside from Veserima are for exiles or devil's that wants to live in harmony"

"Not true, there's four major village spread around the underworld and those village are ruled by the Four Satans, those four villages are different from the ones you must have encountered, these villages are more like a smaller version of Shigemi with their own forces and civilians, each have a leader that is assigned by the Satans and they are called Emperor, their jobs is to protect the village and send information to the Satans if there's ever something important" Akeno explains this new information that the Makasha is listening to closely.

"To put it simply, the four Emperors are like the Satan's right-hand men?" Nawin comment, receiving a nod from Akeno "In a way yes, these villages were created because Veserima was getting over populated so some lower clans moved to those village to keep the population stable, the higher clan like the Phenex and Gremory stayed in Veserima since it is the main capital of the underworld" she reply.

"Interesting" Nawin comment with intrigue to learn more about the underworld, "So Nawin-kun, with Issei trying to recruit Elise… are you planning on getting anyone here?" Akeno asks "I've seen no one that has caught my attention" Nawin answers simply.

The next stop for the two is the giraffe section, "Aren't you a sweetie" Akeno smile and pet one of the older giraffe who has its head lower and look at the Himejima with its wise brown eyes. "Here's some food for her" Nawin comes back with a bucket full of large leaves which Akeno takes and feeds the animal with it.

"Quite hungry" Nawin comment when seeing the giraffe chewing on the first leaf quickly before taking the second one. Another smaller giraffe stop in front of Nawin and bought its head toward him "I see you're hungry too, little fella" he smiles and takes some leaves from the bucket and feeds the younger one.

When the two giraffes are full, they slowly return back to their own group. Akeno smile happily when seeing the peaceful sight of the giraffes "I like this" she mutters and lean her head on the Makasha's shoulder. Nawin smile and leans his head above the raven haired as they stare at the giraffes eating from the trees while the younger ones are running circles around their parents.

"Do you thi-" Akeno pause but continues "Do you think we will ever be able to live peacefully Nawin-kun?" she ask which made Nawin heartache but he respond by bringing the Himejima closely to him, "I'll make it happen Akeno… one day we will be able to live in peace without enemy loaming in the shadows… that I promise".

The peaceful silence is suddenly interrupted by a stomach growl making Akeno blinks and look up to the slightly flustered Makasha "Hungry?" she said with a smile making the other chuckle "Indeed, it's almost lunch" "Then let's go find some restaurant" Akeno state, grabbing a hold of Nawin's hand and make way out of the Zoo.

**Time Skip: Grand Castle**

"Issei?... is there something you need?" Roseral ask, surprise by the Hyoudou sudden appearance. Issei stop in front of the throne as the guard that escort him shuts the door to leave only the Queen, her guards and Issei in the room.

"Yes, your highness, there's something I want to discuss with you… it's about Elise" Issei said while gathering enough courage inside to say it. Even though right now the Queen may look calm and collective, also she doesn't seem like a person to snap but even now the Hyoudou can feel just the power the Queen is producing that made his skin shiver and his hair raise 'I can see why even captains are intimidated by her and follow her orders without hesitation' Issei notes in his mind.

Roseral raise an eyebrow at hearing her daughter's name and gently leans forward to give the Hyoudou her full attention "Go on" she ushers. "I should have probably talked to her about this first but I thought addressing this to you first will be better… I want Elise to be part of my peerage" Issei said and immediately the room air tense.

The two guards grip their weapons tightly while Roseral eyes widen ever slightly at what she just heard, before she could reply, Issei continues "I may not know her well but I've got the chance to have a nice and long talk with her, I've seen she's secretly craving for friends and how she's hiding that sadness away to not let it bother others… I want to be that friend that she wants… I may not know much about her past and why she's like this but It's been a blast for me to get to know her and I want to help her".

Roseral stare long at the Hyoudou which unsettling him "Do you want to know why Elise is like that Issei?" she asks, making the brown haired look up at her surprise then slowly nod "If it's not too much to ask… yes" he reply.

A sad and regretful smile form on the Queen's face "As you know Elise is adopted, she isn't my biological child… before I found her, she was nothing more than a peasant orphan girl" "W-what happened to her parents?" Issei ask "Her mother died when giving birth and her father… he was an abusive and blamed the poor girl for his lover death, he start acting like that when Elise turned six and her face start resembling a lot like her mother's, Elise was abused in so many ways and one time when she was just ten… he almost did something unspeakable to her" Roseral said which froze the Hyoudou heart knowing what the Queen mean.

Issei grits his teeth and clench his hand tightly, wishing to beat the living hell out of that bastard "Elise was able to escape and ran away from home, her father died shortly over heart failure with all amount of alcohol drunk and the pills he'd taken" 'Good Riddance' Issei thought, before the Queen continues "Elise ran into a group of other young kids who either lost their parents or were abandoned by them… they greeted Elise in with open arm and together they become a small family that steal food and protect each other and the leader of that group is Bronwen Escalo".

Issei is surprise to hear Bronwen was involve with Elise that far back 'I wonder what happened to sour their relationship if they were that close for so long', "So what happen next?" he asks. Roseral takes a deep breath "The peaceful life didn't last long, over the years… one by one the group start losing their family members, either by starving to death or getting beaten too severally when caught stealing or killed by monsters… when Elise was thirteen there were only two left… herself and Bronwen" she said which shock the Hyoudou.

"Elise and Bronwen care for each other like brother and sister… they fight, eat, live, survive alongside each other, then one day Bronwen came back to their hideout heavily injured by an attack from a wraith but he luckily manages to escape alive" Roseral takes a deep breath and look to the right to see a large window showing parts of Lilios.

"Since there wasn't any medical kit lied around, Elise did the only thing she could and speed toward a hospital to steal a medical kit to help Bronwen… she did a good job infiltrating in and with it being night, it helped her a lot but before she could escape with the kit, I caught her since I was there to do a checkup since at that time I was pregnant with Ceri" Roseral smile a bit at the memory "She was such a mess, dirt covering her whole rugged clothes, I knew she was an orphan but it was rare to find one trying to steal from the hospital since most get caught before they could even enter the building".

"Elise struggle hard and scream at the top of her lungs before losing conscious from the raw emotion and exhaustion… I took her back here and heal her, after an hour she woke up and immediately tried to escape but I stop her and told her what's wrong, after hearing about why she wanted to steal the kit and begging me to help her…" "So, you send your men to save Bronwen?" Issei said making the Queen nod.

"Luckily Bronwen was strong enough to make it and from that on… a lot changed, I adopted Elise as my own which was hugely frown upon by the clan nobles and some of the people, having a Queen adopt a peasant, but I followed through it and my husband offered his support as well, after hearing the heartbreaking story of Elise's past" Roseral release wavering sigh before continuing.

"Elise was overjoyed and happy but that soon dwindle when Bronwen turn cold on her… he saw her as a traitor for just abandoning the family that saved her and came to us, Elise tried her hardest to explain but nothing goes through Bronwen stubborn mind as in his eyes he sees Elise abandon the family that helped her… the family that has been killed because he couldn't protect them… I can't blame him since it must be very hard for him to see Elise move into another family in joy and left him on his own" Roseral said with tone full of sadness.

'Wow… I never thought he would have it that rough… I guess it explains why he is so cold to Elise and in all around a stoic guy' Issei thought, feeling pity for the man. "Bronwen is a good man, it took him a while but he personally did thank me for taking Elise in and never held a grudge" Roseral said which made Issei look at her confuse "Then why is he still so cold to Elise?" "To make her stronger" she replies which surprise the Hyoudou as he did not expect that kind of answer.

"He gave Elise the motivation to train stronger because she was slacking off when joining us… of course me and my husband showered all our love to her but everyone in Shigemi, especially the captains and higher up clans leader wanted to see that Elise can earned the name bloodmoon, after my husband passed away, Elise started training to her hardest on wanting to protect her family and to show Bronwen that she isn't trash".

A smile slowly grace Roseral's face "With strong motivation you can achieve almost anything and Bronwen was a big motivation piece for Elise, he loves her dearly but I'm afraid he's just become so cold over the years of brutal training to risen up the rank and losing his family that he finds it hard to express it to her again".

Roseral seeing Issei deep in thought by all this information, she smiles elegantly before speaking again "It's up to Elise herself if she wants to become part of your peerage Issei, she's a big girl now and it's her life but if you want my opinion… I like the idea of what you are proposing since it will give her a chance to explore the world outside of Shigemi and have a chance to make friends that she's secretly crave, I know you have your heart in the right place for her and want to help her so I don't see why I shouldn't be against it" she said.

Issei bows down and place a hand over his chest "Thank you, your highness for having faith in me… I'll go ask Elise and if she says yes then I will help her out of her shell and she will be welcome open arms to our group… we all are like a family and we will treat her like one… I want her to feel that kind of happiness and warmness again, and not live in loneliness" Issei swears making the Queen smile warmly "Thank you Issei, I have given all my love possible to Elise and it helped her but only so far, I leave it up to you".

**Time Skip: Division Five Barracks**

Elise is currently training in the clear training ground that is built in the middle of the barracks, there's plenty of training equipments for disposal and dummies to practice your sword swing or close combat with.

Elise is currently swinging her sword vertically "Hundred and ninety eight" she mutter with sweat profusely dripping down her face and body as she lift her sword up one more time and swing it down "Hundred and ninety nine" she lift her aching arms one more time and swing it down with all her force that cause the ground in front of her to be slice by in an invisible force, leaving a large sword slash in the ground "Two hundred!".

"Practicing hard… princess" a snotty voice comment which immediately made Elise sighs and turn around "What is it that you need, forth-seat" she asks staring at the curly blonde haired man with sharp green eyes that is glowing with arrogant.

Issei just arrived and is standing on the branch, on one of the few trees planted around the training ground, he stares at the scene with annoyance and is ready to step in. "Oh nothing, just seeing you training hard and wanted to say Hi" the blonde said making Elise sigh and turn her back on him "Well, now that you said your hi, I can go back to my training" she retorts.

The forth seat didn't take the disrespect lightly and immediately stump toward the girl and grab her shoulder tightly to twist her around to face him "Show some respect girl! I'm a higher rank than you" he shouts and suddenly bring his hand up and about to bring it down on the princess's face. "Don't even" another hand snatch the blonde's wrist, "Uh!" Elise eyes widen to see Issei appearing beside them and glare harshly at the shock forth-seat "With her being a princess, she stands well above you!" Issei retorts and push the blonde back.

Issei stand in front of the Elise "Get lost or I'll kick your ass" he states, the forth-seat curse when seeing it's one of the heroes that faced Kaizen and he knows the Hyoudou holds a higher rank than his "Tsk, whatever" he spat and leaves the training grounds.

Elise get rid of her shock expression that turns into a teasing smile "You know I could have handled him, right?' she asks. Issei turn around with his trademark grin plastered on his face "I know, but I thought the way he treated you was wrong so I decide to step in" he reply which made Elise blush a bit, since it rare for people to step in and help her.

"Um… I see you've been training?" Issei decides to strike up a normal conversation first, "Yep!" Elise grin and sheaths her sword back "I want to practice my sword swing speed, since Captain Emyr said my swings are a bit slow, he said something like 'You need to stop thinking so much and just swing your blade Elise'" Issei chuckle at Elise attempt of talking like Emyr.

Elise chuckle along before turning fully to the Hyoudou "I'm glad you came here to visit but is there something you need Issei?" she asks making the brown haired pause a bit, finding it quite hard to find the right words. "U-uhm, y-yeah there's something I w-wanted to talk about" Issei said and immediately Elise raise an eyebrow when hearing the stutter and nervous tone.

"Issei, whatever you want to talk about I'll listen, so don't be so nervous… it's not like you" Elise said with a chuckle which eases the Hyoudou nerve a lot seeing that she's open minded and ready to hear what he is about to say "Alright then, can you listen on what I'm about to say and please don't say anything until I'm done" he said which catch the princess off guard, but she slowly nod back, now she's really curious on what the Hyoudou has to say.

Issei takes a deep breath and look Elise in the eyes "Elise… I want you to be a member of my peerage" he said which immediately catch the brown haired girl completely off guard as her facial expression turn into shock but she keeps quiet "I'll be lying if I said I didn't make this decision because of your powers but another reason is that I want to help you, to break you out of your shell and become your friend… I felt a similar pain like you of not having any friends or had friends that did nothing but used you… but after a turn of event in my life, I've been able to make a lot of great friends" Issei said with a smile as a picture of the entire occult club member appear in his mind.

"I know you had such a hard life and I want to help you out of that pain… the pain of loneliness, the pain of not having a friend to help you through it or have a shoulder to lean on… I want to be that friend to help you through it, I not only want you to join my peerage because of your powers but to join it so I can help you stop that pain and join a family that has helped me heal that pain" Issei said then looks up and is surprise to see tears dripping down Elise's shock face.

Elise herself didn't know tears were dripping down her eyes and quickly she wipes it away but it only keeps dripping. The princess was about to wipe it away again until two arms pulls her into hug, "It's ok… you can cry on my shoulder" Issei whispers making the brown haired openly cries out and hug him back while burying her face into his shoulder.

"… D-do you r-really mean it" Elise choke out as she brings her head up and stare at the background from across the Hyoudou's shoulder "Yes, I mean it with all my heart, I won't claim I know all of your pain but I can relate on not having friends that watch your backs and offer you a shoulder to cry on or ears to listen… I know that pain well and I don't want you to suffer through it anymore Elise" Issei pulls her back and offer her a genuine smile "I may not know you well, but I can't help wanting to help you and it's not because of pity I felt about your past but because I really want to".

Elise carefully look into the Hyoudou's eyes and find nothing but warmness and most importantly, honest "Y-you heard about my past?" she asks while wiping the last tears from her eyes. Issei nod "I went to your mother first and she told me about it… I'm truly sorry you had to go through such rough past Elise" he reply "It's ok" Elise shake her head and smile faintly "It's all in the past now and I have a new life when her majesty adopted me".

Elise shake her head and release the Hyoudou to look at him, face to face "Issei, if I do join your peerage then it means leaving Shigemi, my mother and Ceri, also my duty of being division five knights… I don't know if I can throw all of that away" she said sadly, Issei nod in understanding but he decides to ask one question "I won't push you Elise, but I have to ask… Are you truly happy here?" he questions which made the princess freeze still and start going in deep thought.

'Am I truly happy here?' Elise ask herself and searching keep down her heart, all of the loneliness, all of the whispers of insults behind her back because she a pheasant adopted by the Queen, nobles spatting on her, 'I've spend so long getting stronger to prove to Bronwen I'm not trash and to gain acceptance from the people that I never thought of myself and my own happiness…' Elise glance at Issei 'I'll always love Shigemi, Bronwen, Mother, and Ceri, but… maybe… just maybe I need a fresh start to get my mind sorted and finally think of what's good for me'.

Elise looks down at her sword 'I've gain some acceptance from the people because I stood up to fight Kaizen but I was still weak… going out there will give me more knowledge and opportunity to get stronger… Issei give me the opportunity to finally find something I've been craving for so long after losing them…'.

Issei was getting a bit worry when seeing the princess being silent for so long, when he was about to speak "Will I be able to return back here?" she asks which made him blinks a couple of time since that wasn't a question he was expecting "Well duh!" Issei grins "Being part of my peerage doesn't mean you are trap in Veserima or having to be near me! You are still your own person, so if want to visit Shigemi every once in a while, there's no problem" he said.

Issei look at her with expectation "Are you considering it?" he asks "… Yes, for so long I've been focus on getting acknowledgement from others and a close friend of mine, that I never thought of my own happiness… it's time for me to move on and I know if I leave Shigemi, I will become more powerful and get the opportunity to live out my life in a way that will make me happy… I can't say it will be forever or not, since Shigemi will always be my home" Elise said.

"Are you positive of this decision Elise?" a voice questions, making the two turn to see Roseral stopping in front of them with Emyr beside her "Mother?!" Elise utters out, in surprise. "I support you fully if that is your choice but I want you to be fully committed to it… there's no regret afterwards" the Queen state.

"Elise as your captain I have to warn you since I want what's best for your wellbeing, You deciding on this decision will cause some effects, people of Shigemi will heavily frown upon your departure of this land or to be more direct, the high clans council won't take it lightly, they will go as far as placing you as an exile" Emyr inform, which immediately froze the princess. Roseral lift her right hand up "I won't allow that to happen Emyr, I've found a loophole for that" she said which catch everyone's attention.

Roseral send a reassure smile to her daughter "One of the reason why I hired a special trainer to help you grow faster in combat is because I wanted you out of the high noble's hands… you being a civilian means they have more authority over you so if you become a knight under Emyr's care, means you are now to address to him directly or me your Queen who all the ten division serve with their lives" she said.

"You were doing that to protect me from their grasp the whole time?" Elise ask with shock, when she sees Roseral nod she wanted to go and hug her mother but refrain herself from showing that kind of affection out of the Grand castle. Emyr look at his Queen with slight shock, now knowing what she's planning "Your highness… are you?" he mutters and receive a nod.

Roseral expression turn serious "Elise Bloodmoon, I have assign you an S-Rank mission and your mission is to find Kaizen and eliminate him… you will be allowed to leave Shigemi and take as much time as needed to complete the mission, as long as you bring back his corpse or evident to show that he's been eliminated" she orders.

Elise stare at her mother in utter shock at hearing this, but she knew deep down, this was the only way for her to get out of Shigemi without suffering lots of consequences from the nobles. Elise lips slowly form a faint smile before she drops on one knee to bow down in front of her Queen "Understood your highness, I'll shall do whatever it takes to complete the mission" she swore making Roseral smile.

"Issei Hyoudou" Roseral calls out making the brown haired stand tall, in respect "Yes, your majesty?" "Treat my daughter right" she said and immediately her whole feature darkens while her soft kind eyes sharpen into seriousness "If I ever hear a word of something I don't like then I'll personally have you executed by my own hands" she states.

Everyone feels the shivering chills going through their spine, Issei usually sees these as a joke but from seeing the Queen's eyes he knew she was serious. "I promise with my own life that I will treat your daughter right and take care of her" he swears and bows down while in the back of his head, he wonders 'Is there still stuff she hasn't told me?'.

"Don't worry Mother" Elise speaks out, making the Queen turn to her "Issei is a kind person, I'm positive of it". Roseral was surprise to hear Elise having that much faith on the Hyoudou already, she smile and nod "If that's what you say then I'll take your word, well I'll leave you two alone now, there's some stuff that needs my attention" she said and start making way out of the training ground with Emyr beside her.

"Are you sure about this your highness?" Emyr ask "It will do Elise good being away from here, how can she get truly strong in a time of peace? She needs experience and to fight strong opponents and with her going with Issei will give her that opportunity, also I just want her to be truly happy and this path will hopefully help her" Roseral reply.

The two stop in the entrance of the barracks, dozens of knights line up to bow down and bid farewell to the Queen. "You sending her in this mission has stop the high nobles from getting in the way, but that won't stop them from disagreeing with your decision" Emyr state making Roseral sighs and turn around to face him "By the time they know, Elise will be long gone and I won't put up being push around anymore… they dare do a thing to harm my girl one more time and I will show them why I'm the Queen and why I'm a Bloodmoon" she retorts back sharply, shocking the captain.

Emyr bows as the Queen enter the carriage, the guard close the door and jump up to the front seat and swing the strap, the horse slowly pulls the carriage forward and head to Lilios.

**Bafus Village**

"Ahhhh… that was delicious!" Akeno moan, rubbing her stomach "Agreed, good pick Akeno" Nawin praise and throws a toothpick down the empty plate before looking over the window to see a beautiful, peaceful village. Children are playing, adults are working, and animals such as dogs and cats are running around.

"It seems like everything is slowly returning back to normal, after Kaizen" Akeno comment, also looking at the peaceful view. Nawin smile when seeing the sun shines pass the window and onto the raven haired "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful" he said which immediately made Akeno look at him in shock as a light blush form on her cheeks "Not enough" she smiles sultry and tease back making the black haired chuckle.

Nawin suddenly stand up and turn to a waiter that's walking by "Can we have the check" he said making the woman nod "A moment, sir". Nawin walk behind Akeno's chair and gently untie the red ribbon he had bought her, "I really like your hair Akeno, it's so smooth and elegant looking… suits you perfectly" he mutters and pulls out a black comb from Akeno's purse and gently use it to comb down the raven hair.

Akeno blush increase tenfold from the compliment before a smile fill with happiness and love form on her lips, as she feels the gentle comb strokes down her hair. The Himejima always loves her hair and the way it looks, but one of the reason why she loves her hair is because 'You have such a lovely hair my dear Akeno, do keep it beautiful and look after it, I'm sure your future lover will love it just as much as me' a loving voice of her mother state.

Nawin puts the comb away and ties the ribbon back on, in the usual single long ponytail style, "Ufufuf, you really love my hair?" Akeno ask with giggle though holds a happy but elegant smile as she watch the Makasha take a sit back. Nawin smile at her "Of course I do, it's a lovely hair and one of the many reasons of what I love about you, always keep it beautiful like that Akeno" he said making her smile widen as she holds a piece of her long hair and nod.

"Here's your bill sir" the waiter said and pass it to Nawin to only get it snatch away by Akeno "I'll be paying" she said making the black haired sweat drop but chuckles "Alright then". Akeno summons an elegant, purple leather wallet which made Nawin raise an eyebrow at the expensive look accessories "Rias?" he said making the other giggle and nod as she pulls out a few gold coins.

Akeno place the coins on the silver plate making the waiter bow and takes it, "She bought it for me as a present for my birthday, last year" she informs "When is your birthday?" Nawin ask "July twenty one". The Makasha pause when realizing something 'Hmm, so it's a month away' he smiles and gets up "Well then, let's head out" he said making Akeno nod as she teleports the wallet back into her pocket dimension and picks up the purse.

"So what's next?" Nawin ask as the two walk down the wooden stairs and stop in front of the restaurant, Akeno thinks for a minute while having her left arm wrap around Makasha's one. "Hmm, we have time to do one more thing…" Nawin look down and smile when seeing the cute concentrated face of Akeno as she tries to come up with some perfect idea for them to spend it together.

"How about we go set sail in the beautiful Skard ocean!" Akeno exclaims and points at the far east where there's a small harbor built, "Sounds lovely, positive we can get a breathtaking view out there and be interesting to see Shigemi at that view since it's surrounded by the ocean" Nawin reply with a smile, liking the idea.

"Let head back to the horses and be on our way" Akeno said and start dragging the Makasha with her to the entrance of the village where their horse is resting.

**Lilios**

"Thanks, you sir" Rias said as she exited the old book store "Advance Potion Making, A Hundred Beasts, and… Ancient Mastery Seals" she reads out the last one with serious tone and clench the old book tightly 'I know the draconic mark is some sort of seal… hopefully this books will give me some sort of idea on it' Rias notes and place the book back inside the plastic bag.

Rias currently deep in then suddenly feel a hand grab her shoulder, "Hm!" she grabs the stranger hand and throws them over the shoulder, then summons a destruction orb on the other hand to point it straight in their face. "Gah! Rias!" the Gremory blinks to see it's Issei who's laid on the ground "Sorry" she replies and let go of the brown haired wrist.

"Something wrong?" Issei ask with worry as he gets back up on his feet, Rias shake her head and send him a faint smile "I'm fine, just deep in thoughts that's all… so how did things go with Elise?" she ask, changing the subject. Issei nod with a grin forming on his lips "Yes, with some complication but I'll explain about that to you later" he replies making Rias raise an eyebrow but shrug "Alright, what piece did you use?" "The Mutation Knight".

Rias look surprise before sending an uncertain glance "So you pretty much already used two of your only mutation piece" she state making Issei look at her with confusion "Is that bad? I thought Elise is more than worthy and powerful enough for it". Rias open her mouth but immediately close it and shake her head "It's your peerage, if you think she's worthy of it then I support you but usually other devils would keep their mutation piece for last to find a worthy person, don't forget mutation piece are extremely rare, Issei".

"I understand… I know Kokoro and Elise will be extremely strong in the future and they will sure get along with each other" Issei said with a grin of confidents making Rias smile "I see, also with Kokoro teaching you on close-combat, Elise can start teaching you on swordsmanship while I need to start training you on how to use your magic control properly" she informs.

"My magic control?" Issei repeats while scratching his head "Am I bad at it?" he asks, earning a sigh from the crimson haired 'He doesn't even realize it'. Rias shake her head and look at him "Yes, it's very bad… a child would have better magic control than you, Issei" she states and immediately the Hyoudou hung his head down in depression.

Rias chuckle at bit "The only reason why you never drop in exhaustion from using a technique like Giant Rotation is because you have a humongous amount of magic reserve" she said before lifting Issei's head up and peck his lips, immediately breaking the depression mood out of him and replace with a blushing face making Rias giggle before she smiles "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to control it properly".

Rias suddenly smirk "You got to thanks Nawin-kun for this, since he was the one who told me of your horrible magic control" she informs which made Issei pause then slowly his eyebrow twitches "Did he?" Rias's smirk replace with a childish smile "Yep! Isn't he nice to look out for you" she teases making Issei cross his arms and turn to the side "Hmm, that guy should mind his own business" he reply in a cool tone.

Rias watch with amusement at the Hyoudou's behavior before shaking her head "Well let's go do some scouting for a nice place where we can take some pictures" she said with a smile and pass the plastic bag to Issei. Rias open both her palms to summon a camera. "I've spot some cool places while making way back here, let me show you" Issei exclaims and gently grab Rias's hand and the two start moving through the densely populated street.

**Harbor**

"I got the clearance" Nawin call out as he walks down the stairs and looks up to see Akeno staring at one of the canoes, she turns to him and smile "Nice, let's head out!" she exclaims, clearly excited for this making the Makasha chuckle as he stops in front of her and grab a hold of her right hand.

"Don't want you to fall now" Nawin said with a teasing tone making the Himejima blush bashfully before nodding as she holds his hand tightly and slowly sits on the front row of the canoes that's built for only two people. Nawin couldn't help but let out a laughter when seeing Akeno letting go of his hand and immediately grip the edges of the boat to stop it from rumbling, clearly showing slight fear of falling into the water.

Akeno quickly snap her sight to the laughing Nawin, a large smile form on her lips when hearing it, she was glad that she could make the stoic Makasha laugh out like that, in a genuine way since it's so rare for him to let out that kind of laughter except for some few chuckles. Nawin quickly compose himself and send a smile at the raven haired "You sure about this?" he asks which the Himejima response with a nod "Of course! Now get in here mister" she replies, teasingly motioning her index finger, telling the Makasha to join her.

Nawin smirk and levitates gently down the boat, making Akeno pouts "You cheat" she mutters making him chuckle. Nawin grabs the paddle and start rowing, making the canoe gently moving forward "Off we go" he state. Akeno stare forward to look at the beautiful, clear water in the ocean while at the distance there's huge snow maintains, making the view look breathtaking.

"You know Nawin-kun, I find it funny how with all the powers you've gained, you never once stop and play around with it" Akeno comment out, turning to him and giggle "A few months ago you were just a normal human then you are reborn into a half-devil and gain all these powers, normal person would be amaze at the power they wield" she said making the Makasha smirk "I guess I never had the time to think about it since the moment I turn into devil, my life has been one dangerous events after another, though… yeah it's amazing at how many stuff I can do and the power I wield" he reply.

"Though I used this powers to protect you and the others, not showing off" Nawin state, which form a smile on Akeno's lip "Always playing the protector" she teases making the black haired chuckle "Until you guys can protect yourselves yes, I have to look after you all" he retorts which cause Akeno to groan a bit since she hates being seen as helpless, especially to her lover's eyes.

A calm, peaceful silence falls on the two as the only sound being made is the gentle rowing, the couple stare at the beautiful scenario of Shigemi in the distance and they were surprise to see dolphins darting out of the water before shooting straight down.

The silence is broken by a thunderous splash "Nawin-kun!" Akeno exclaims and point to the right, which immediately Nawin's sight follows and his eyes widen at what he sees "Goodness" he mutters, seeing a gigantic whale exploding out of the water, not so far from them.

The humongous mammal slam down to the water, creating a huge current which is speeding toward the two, "I got it" Nawin state and point his right hand at the large current "Ice Glacier Storm" he utters and fire an ice blast which freezes the mini-size tsunami.

Akeno sighs in relief since she doesn't feel like getting wet, especially on the new clothes she's wearing. "This ocean is just full of life" Nawin comments and resumes rowing the boat out of the tsunami way. "This should be a safe distance" he snaps his fingers and unfreeze the tsunami, causing it to continue it's current at a safe distance away from the canoe.

"Nawin-kun, you can stop rowing now, I like this view" Akeno comment making the black haired nod and lower the paddles to lock it in place. "Shigemi is really a land of beauty" Nawin comments as he leans on the edge of the canoe to get the full view of the rich land "Yeah, it's really a one of a kind place" Akeno agrees as she move next to the black haired and leans back on his arm.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Nawin gently push Akeno away and stands up "My legs getting tired, I need to walk a bit" he said which earn a confuse look from the raven haired since the canoe isn't big enough to walk about. Akeno was about to speak when Nawin suddenly jumps out of the canoe and land in the water and to her shock, she sees him stand above the water.

Nawin sighs in relief and start walking around the canoe to get his legs awake, then turns to face Akeno, he quickly is met with amuse when seeing her shock expression. "Y-you walking on w-water?!" she points out making him look at her with further amusement "Azazel haven't taught you how to walk on water yet?" he asks to see the Himejima shaking her head.

'Expected no less from my lazy godfather… he probably forgot about these kinds of stuff and instead focus on getting Akeno to control her Nephilim powers' Nawin shake his head and focus back on the raven haired "Take my hand, I'll teach you how to do this" he states. Akeno stands up and holds a hesitant expression "I really don't feel like getting wet Nawin-kun" she reply "Then do your best, complaining won't help" he retorts sharply in that usual blank tone which made the Himejima flinch at the sudden change of attitude.

Nawin frown a bit when seeing the raven haired flinch "Sorry about that Akeno, but I want to teach you this basic technique since it will be one of those things that will help you in the future to survive or be use as an advantage" he said in a much calmer and kind tone. Akeno nod when seeing the reason behind this is because the Makasha is looking after her wellbeing "Alright, I'll try my best" she said with a smile which the other returns.

"Now, it's simple really and you need great control over your magic which I know you are good at" Nawin said making the raven haired nod "You need to add the right amount of mana underneath your feet, too much the water will explode and you'll fall, too little then you'll just sink down" he explains.

Nawin still seeing slight hesitation make him sighs though quickly a faint smirk form on his lips, "Hana got the hang of it quite quickly, same goes with Akame" he mutters out and look up at skies. When hearing that, Akeno moods darken and quickly determination build inside her 'Oh I'll show him!' she thoughts and start concentrating mana downwards to her feet.

The Makasha glance to the right and quickly his eyes widen when seeing Akeno jumps out of the boat 'That dummy!' he quickly reacts and was about to catch the raven haired but is inches away when she lands to the water and stand. "…" Nawin look in silence while Akeno stare at him and giggle at his funny posture of trying to catch her "Well… did I do good?" she asks with a victorious smirk.

Nawin stand back up straight and regain is calm demeanor "Good job Akeno, all you need was just a little push" he said with a smirk making the raven haired pouts and cross her arms "You're mean" she pouts. Nawin smile and walk toward the raven haired and poke his index and middle finger to her forehead "If it gets you stronger then I will be a bit mean… as long as it keeps you alive" he states.

"You do know, no matter how mean you are to me, it will never stop me from loving you" Akeno reply and wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly "Is that so?" Nawin reply with amusement and wraps his arms around the raven haired waist. Akeno suddenly smile sadistically and almost with lust "You can even hit me and I'll find it very… arousing" she said seductively, making Nawin blinks and pause before looking down at her with curious expression "Akeno… are you a bit of a masochist?" he asks.

Akeno smile innocently and peck the Makasha on the lip "Just a bit" she said, pulling away from the slightly flustered black haired. Nawin shakes his head and smile while holding the Himejima tightly "Huh, so I have an obsessive and a masochist of a girlfriend… oh how lucky me" he said teasingly making Akeno giggle.

**Time Skip: Inn**

"Hey you two!" Issei waves at the couple from the booth he and Rias are currently seated in the Inn's bar. "Stop shouting Issei, we can see you flapping your hands around like a chicken" Nawin throws an insult and takes a seat at the other end of the table with Akeno beside him.

Issei eyebrow twitches at the insult but decide to let it slide since he was in a good mood and he is also a bit scared with throwing back an insult since Akeno is so nearby. "You got to take some pictures?" Akeno ask her close-friend "Yep! I took plenty and thanks to Issei, I've found a perfect spot for us to take a group picture" Rias said and send the brown hared a grateful smile which he returns with a grin.

"Don't forget we got a funeral to attend tonight, so we should get this picture done now since we need time to get prepared for it" Nawin points out making Rias nod "Yeah I remember, we should all dress respectfully and pay our respect to the captain that gave her life away to save Shigemi".

Issei look down at the table with a grim look "You got to respect a person who cares so much for her home that she would give her life away for it" he said making the other nod in agreement "It shows she's a very special person and her courageous and determination is very admirable, I'm glad we were able to stop Kaizen so her sacrifice wasn't in vain" Nawin reply with a rare respective tone.

Rias nod and take a look at the clock "We have two hours to get ready… the day sure past fast but we should be able to get a nice lighting about now so let's move out team!" she said with much enthusiastic and excitement that it deletes the dark mood away and the two nod in agreement and smile while Nawin just hums in response.

**Outside of Lilios**

"Wow… what a beautiful view!" Akeno mutters out as she and the other stood on a tall hill that shows the full spectacle of Lilios "Good job Issei" Nawin said making the brown haired grin bashfully and scratch his head "Yeah, found this while on the way back from the division five barracks" he said proudly.

Rias is setting up her camera and gently place it on the tripod "Alright, twenty second should be good enough" she whispers to herself and touch the screen for the timer to start. "We're good to go!" Rias announce with a smile and turn to the three "Let's get in position everyone!".

Akeno wraps her arms around Nawin's neck to pull her face close to his and smile happily, the Makasha wraps his right arm around her waist to bring her closer and form a gentle smile. Rias swing her left arm around Issei's neck while having her right hand form a peace sign and she stick her tongue out cutely, Issei gives his trademark grin and wraps his right arm around Rias's waist and use his other hand to also form a peace sign.

The camera clicks signally the picture has been taken, Rias immediately speed toward it and wait for the picture to slide out."Ohh!" she mutters which catch the three's attention "So what's it looks like! Don't keep us in the dark" Issei exclaims, Rias grins and turn the photo around to show a perfect picture of the four with a breathtaking background showing the lush land of Shigemi and full scale of Lilios.

"That looks amazing Rias" Akeno praise, stopping beside her friend to look at the photo closely "A perfect one to keep in your album" she comments making Rias grin and nod "Indeed, a treasured memory for sure". Nawin smile at the girls before turning around to look at Lilios "So you got Elise to join your peerage?" he asks when hearing Issei stop next to him "Yeah, took some convincing and promises but she decided to join… I promise her mother I'll do good by her side, she will be ecstatic of joining our family" Issei said with a grin.

Nawin smile faintly as he stares at the far distance and see the sun slowly fallen behind the high mountains "I see…", Issei turn to his friend with slight curious expression shown on his face "What about you Nawin? You have any other people in mind for your peerage?" he ask.

The Makasha stay silent for a few second "Misako is my next priority and there's another person I have in mind" he replies making Issei nod, not surprise why the black haired would go for the Ichiru considering her current condition. "Well boys, if you're done chatting, we should head back and get ready" Rias said stepping in the middle of the two "Alright!" Issei grins while Nawin just nod.

**Time Skip: Grand Castle**

"I'm glad you four made it in time" Roseral greeted the group with a warm smile as they step into the throne room. Nawin and Issei are dress in the same suit they wore when first meeting the Queen and same goes with Rias and Akeno wearing their elegant dress. The Queen wears a beautiful green victorian style dress with Elise wearing a more tradition black dress and Ceri oddly wears her usual armor attire.

Elise give a foxy grin and wave at Issei who returns it, Nawin seeing this interaction, watch in amusement when seeing how the two act quite similar to each other 'Those two will get along well'. "The ceremony will be held in the memorial ground" Roseral inform which raises eyebrow from the group "Memorial Ground?" Issei ask "Memorial Ground is where all the past captains are rested, we built statues of them to honor their sacrifices and that's also where they are buried" Elise explains.

"There's carriages waiting for us outside" Roseral inform making everyone turn to her "We along with the other captains will be there first to pay our respects before the people arrive" she informs. Nawin release a faint sigh of relief, glad he doesn't have to be in crowded place.

Everyone make their way out of the castle and split into groups for the two carriages waiting outside the entrance. When they all get in, the driver guide the horses outside of Lilios and start turning east.

**Memorial Ground**

"Be respectful everyone… especially you Nawin and Issei don't be loud" Rias lecture the boys, Issei nod obediently while Nawin just ignores it and stare outside to see a shining golden fence at the distance 'Hmm, that must be it'.

The carriages stop in front of a special golden gate which two beautiful Sakura tree are planted on each side of it, and there's one large old tree living in the center of the Memorial Ground. The place is protected by a golden magical fence that is built around the ground, "Very protective, this place" Nawin comment when stepping out of the carriage.

"These fences create a special barrier dome that surrounds and protect the Memorial Ground, only captains and myself are allowed access in here" Roseral state as she gracefully step out of her carriage. "What happen if someone tries to sneak in?" Issei ask in curiosity "The guardians I've sealed underground will appear and deal with them but not before they get shock to near unconscious state by the barrier" the Queen answers.

"It's treated as a very sacred ground, I can see why you want it to be so protected" Rias comment as the group makes their way into the Memorial ground. The Gremory group are greeted by five statues, including the newest one of Lucia built right beside the other four captains.

Nawin examines the appearance of the other four statues and sees the first one is of an old man who has a very wise appearance, the second one shows a beautiful middle-aged woman, the third is a rather young man grinning with excitement, the forth is another old man who looks very grumpy. Lucia statue shows her standing strong with both her hands holding the dual sword respectively, there's already beautiful looking flowers placed on the basket in front of the statue.

"You four can go first" Roseral said with a smile though it is slightly lesson in the kindness that is replace with sadness. Each of the member already bought a flower for the deceased captains. Rias is first to go and whispers some words of gratitude before kneeling down and place the beautiful crimson rose down into the basket, Akeno does the same and place a special violet flower down, Issei is next to go and he said more words than the other two before kneeling down to place a unique looking green flower in the basket.

Nawin is the last, he stops in front of the statue and close his eyes "I may not know you but I can say I respect you… you gave your life away to protect the things you love, I admire that and I hope you will be able to rest easily in the afterlife, Lucia" he mutters out softly so no one can hear, then kneels to place a beautiful black flowers down.

Nawin walk back to the other and stand beside the Hyoudou, "Hey… Nawin" Issei utters as he's looks on at the Queen saying goodbye to her dear subordinate "Yeah?" "… Think we'll ever be in another funeral?" he ask which catch the Makasha's attention and send a side glance to the Hyoudou to see his troubling and anger face. "This is my first ever and I already hate it… I hate not being able to save people, if only we came earlier…" Issei utters and hung his head to the ground.

Nawin sighs and fully turn his head to the brown haired then place a hand on his shoulder "Issei… you can't blame yourself for not being there in time, we both had to train, to find a way to stand a chance against Kaizen… don't blame yourself, blame him, also don't forget because of our afford, we beat Kaizen and save Shigemi so her sacrifice wasn't for nothing" he said softly to comfort his friend.

Issei looks at the Makasha and slowly nod as a faint smile form on his lips "Yeah… I guess you're right, her sacrifice wasn't in vain as we stop Kaizen from destroying Shigemi… she should be able to rest easy in the afterlife" he replies making Nawin smile and nod "Indeed, it's inevitable that we'll be attending another funeral Issei".

Nawin sighs sadly then brings his hand back and turn to see Elise now speaking, with Ceri standing beside her, "It's life… some people will die and we won't be able to save everyone… it's just the harsh reality of it". Issei clench his hand and stare at Rias who's standing beside Akeno a few feet in front of them "Then I'll use all of my power to stop that… I won't let my friends and family be in Lucia's place… I don't want attend their funeral, ever" he swears.

"When will you all be setting off tomorrow?" Roseral ask, stopping in front of the group with her daughters behind. "We are planning on leaving around lunch time your highness, so Elise will have time to get pack and say her goodbyes" Rias reply "I'll be ready by then" Elise said with a smile which Rias, Akeno, and Issei returns.

"There's one thing I like to say to you, Elise" Rias starts and walk in front of the brown haired "Welcome to the group" she said and brings her hand up making Elise look at her surprise before smiling and shakes the Gremory hand "Thanks Rias".

Roseral smile at this, glad that her daughter can finally break out of her shell and move out of the past to find happiness 'Hopefully this group of friends can heal her'. "We'll be there before you leave Elise, so if you want to say goodbye to others tomorrow then set time for it" the Queen said making the brown haired nod "Understood".

"Since we are all here and dressed" Roseral claps her hand and smile "Would you four want to join us for dinner? Since you all will be leaving tomorrow it's only right to have you enjoy an exquisite dinner" she said which made everyone's stomach rumble a bit. "I'm so in!" Issei exclaims with the others nodding in agreement "Is it ok to leave now?" Rias ask, looking forward to see Carys placing a lily flower down.

"As you see, most of the captains has already paid their respect and left, the opening for the public will begin shortly so they can pay respect to Lucia along with the other previous captains" Roseral inform then turns to them "It's best we take our leave before it gets too crowded".

The group slowly make their way back to the carriages "So you also buried her sword?" Nawin ask making the Queen nod "Yes, all the captains that have passed away are buried with their weapons… we couldn't recover Lucia body because of what happened, but at least we can bury the weapons that had made her captain" she replies.

The Queen and her daughters gets in their carriage while the group gets on theirs, slowly the horses turn around and sets off to Lilios. Nawin stare out of the window to look at Lucia statue one more time and sees Wynfor standing in front of it to say his words.

The mood inside the carriage has become a bit more heavy and grim, Nawin feels Akeno holding his right hand and gently lean her head on his shoulder, Rias is also doing the same to Issei. Nawin eyes lower to half-lit and wraps his arm around the Himejima to comfort her '… I hate funerals'.

Issei feeling the mood decide to lift it up "Hey you are guys hungry!? Because I am!" he exclaims and immediately the girls stomach growl in hunger making them blush while Issei and Nawin smirk "Guess that answers the question! Hope the food will be good like last time" he said with a wide grin.

Nawin smile faintly, grateful to the Hyoudou for lifting the mood up "Yeah, we should eat to our fullest since it's going to be one of our last meals here" he said and look down to Akeno who nods in agreement "Yep" she reply happily.

Issei grins and points at the black haired "Nawin, I challenge you to another food competit- ow!" Issei is stop at his track when Rias bonks his head and give him a stern look "We aren't home Issei, so eat with manners!" she instructs making the brown haired nod sadly.

Akeno giggles at the scene while Nawin chuckle lightly "Yeah Issei, you don't want to scare Elise away from your horrible manners" he comments making the brown haired glare at him "Oh you be quiet Nawin, at least I recruited another member on my peerage unlike you" he retorts.

The girl's eyes widen when hearing a smart retort from the Hyoudou and slowly turn to Nawin who still holds a blank expression "Speaking of recruiting… how's your familiar going Issei?" the Makasha retorts back sharply. Issei body twitch at the response "Also, you have two peerage… well good for you but I have a Hydra" Nawin adds in which made Issei even more annoy before he huffs and turn to the side childishly.

The girls giggle at their lover's antic and hugs them lovingly as the carriage continues the ride to Lilios but now in a much more lighter and joyful mood.

**Next Chapter: Contract Complete, Tournament Date Sets!**


	91. Contract Complete, Tournament Date Sets!

**Hope you enjoy the chapter Readers! ^^**

"Well, this tournament is sure turning into something bigger then I originally intended it to be" Sirzech comment out in slight frustration before a sigh release from him. Grayfia stand beside her husband, turn to him "The high council selected warriors from the other villages? What's their motive for this… it's originally planned to focus on Nawin and Issei, to see if their worthy of becoming Ultimate-Class and Lucy to promote to High-class" she states.

Sirzech frown slightly as he rereads through the letter from the council "They want to see if the four villages are producing worthy warriors and aren't slacking off… I guess you can see their point, ever since the peace treaties has been negotiated, things have been peaceful here for a long time" he mutters out and place the letter down.

Grayfia stare down at the envelope "They should be happy that it's a time of peace… they live in the pass for so long that their mindset rivals the old satans" she states making Sirzech nod in agreement "Indeed, they still have a foul taste on the treaty sign… well there's not much we can do, right now the Four Village are going to have a preliminary tournament that's beginning tomorrow to see who's the strongest devil of their respective village".

"Nawin, Issei, and Lucy will be represented Vesarima, though we are missing one more competitor to create an evenly numbered match" Grayfia points out but it fell in deaf ears when she sees Sirzech is in deep thought. Suddenly a smirk slowly spread on the Lucifer's face which troubled his wife a bit, feeling like whatever idea is running in his mind is something she won't like "I may have found a way to solve that and make things even more interesting".

**Vesarima: ****Leviathan Mansion**

Serafall quietly sips the straw from her strawberry juice glass, while staring forward at Lucy, who's currently sited in a meditation position in the center of the training field. Lucy snap her eyes open showing each eyes glowing in dark blue and the other side bright golden, blue flames explodes and smoothly swirl around her body.

Serafall smile when feeling her student's magic signature spike from just medium-class to all the way near ultimate-class, "The tournament will begin soon Lucy, you think you're ready?" she questions. Lucy smirk and looks up to her sensei "I'm confident I'll manage just fine… I still have time to train and perfect some techniques" she replies.

Serafall smile and place the glass down before standing up "Normally I would scold you for being too confident, but I think now you have the power to back it up" she states with a smile, but quickly it changes into a frown. Lucy sees this and shoot her right hand back to block an incoming fist, the whole area rumble from the shockwave, "Hehehe" Lucy grins and glance behind to see Serafall having a matching grin "Well done, your senses have improved substantially" she states and retreats her hand.

The Serafall in front shatter into ice, "After getting punch through the field a few times, I really start focusing on that" Lucy reply dully, remembering a few flashbacks of her sensei sneaking from behind and send a hard-right hook that sends her flying miles away.

Serafall place a hand on her hip and send a stern look at her student "You'll need your senses sharpen for the upcoming tournament Lucy, you can never let an opponent out of your sight, and sometimes you need to use your senses more than just your eyes to fight them… Someone like Nawin-kun can just appear behind you in a blink of an eye and finish it" she states making Lucy pause and slowly nod.

"You need to be prepared Lucy… you, Nawin-kun, and Issei will be representing Vesarima in the tournament, the Four Villages fighters will fight for their own village reputation, and if one of them wins, it will bring quite shame and embarrassment on Vesarima, the capital of the underworld" Serafall state then slowly her expression change into seriousness "Also the council will be unhappy and there's a chance they won't promote you to high-class and demote Nawin and Issei to a medium-class or maybe even low-class".

Lucy immediately shoots up to her feet, making the flames disperse "What!? They can't do that!" she exclaims in anger "If all of them agree in something then they can overrule even us Lucy" Serafall tells the sad truth. "The council consist of the royal clans lords and the old bats that helped built Vesarima when the Old Four Satan were still in command, most of the royal clans lords are good like the Gremory, Phenex, and the Sitri but the old bats are the problem, their old minds sees things different from others and they only care for their on motive" Serafall explains.

The Leviathan shoots a warning glance at her student "Lucy, I want you to stay away from them, if they ever make contact with you just take their words with little care… they are like snakes, manipulative and dirty" she warns making Lucy nod though throws a question "If they are like that, then why aren't they kicked out from the council stand already?".

Serafall shake her head and sighs "Because they created the council and we can't just kick them out or there will be an uproar in the civilian side of Verserima, then we'll risk a chance of a civil war, the civilians are closer associate with the old bats while most of the royal clans sees things in us Satan's way, it's always like two sides fighting each other" she explains.

"But at the end of the day, the Four Satan are still the leader, right?" Lucy ask making Serafall nod "Yes, we are the leaders and we can overrule the council in most thing if all of us agree in something, with the royal clans backing up, but sometimes other royal clans don't see it in our way" she reply.

"Brother won't like hearing this, I know he secretly hates the councils or specifically the old clowns as he likes to call them" Lucy said making Serafall look at her with amusement "He really hates the old bats?" she asks with intrigue and receive a confirm nod from the blonde "Every time Lord Sirzech or someone bring it up in his presence, he doesn't even hide the disgust in his eyes and of course since he isn't afraid of anything, he throws some insult along the way" Lucy said with a slight giggle.

Serafall giggles in amusement "Well, the chance of him getting demoted is very low since I know the old bats have their eyes on him ever since he's battle with Sairaorg Bael, they aren't going to demote one of the most promising devil in the underworld and he's fame has spread wild, so he's highly look up to and if they do demote him, they shall be face with some public backlash" she inform making Lucy sigh in relief "That's good to hear".

"You already told me about this Four Village sensei, though I never got their names?" Lucy ask making Serafall snap her finger in realization "Right! sorry about that, the village that I'm in command of is called Varuna, Ajuka commands village Drupada, Falbium commands the village Manoja, and Sirzech commands village Shiva, each of the villages name have meaning to us, Varuna is god of water, Drupada means wooden pillar, Manoja means born of the mind, and Shiva means god of destruction and restoration" she explains.

Lucy listen in intrigue and nod "So each of you gave the name of your commanding village that has meaning related to you?" she asks and receive a nod "Yes, it's a way to show that we are the leader of those villages, the Emperors answers to us and us only".

After explaining that, Serafall release a tired sigh and looks up to see the white sun shining up from the purple skies, it slowly descending down to alert the night is coming, "Let's call it a day Lucy and this will be your last training session until I return from some business" she states making the blonde look at her surprise "Are you busy?" Lucy ask and receive a nod "Yeah, there's some stuff that I'll need to deal with Sirzech, the tournament is much bigger then what it originally meant to be".

Serafall turn fully to her student with serious expression plastered on her face "Train hard until you are informed of the date, I'm telling you this because there will be strong competitors in there Lucy, you are not only representing Vesarima but you are also representing me, Serafall Leviathan so if you do something embarrassing like losing in a first round because of stupid mistake that will hurt my reputation… You are my first and only student so live up to it" she said with authorial tone that holds no ounce of jovial in it.

Lucy is surprise by the sudden comment but slowly turns serious and nod "I promise I won't let you down sensei, I'll get to the finals and win this" she said with upmost confident and determination making Serafall smile though that wanes a little "You do know there's a good chance you'll be facing your brother, correct?" she asks making the blonde pause a minute.

A picture of Nawin appears in Lucy's mind and she clench her hands while a smile form on her lips "Then I'll defeat him" she states, surprising the Leviathan. Lucy turn to her sensei with an exciting grin "My brother wouldn't want me to be second thinking if we step in the arena, he would want me to fight him at my fullest and I won't disappoint him!" Lucy exclaims, then teleport away in blue flames.

"Glad to see you haven't corrupted her" a dull voice state, causing Serafall to turn around and sees Ajuka leaning on one of the marble pillars, "Aju-chan! Good to see you out of your lab!" Serafall exclaims with joyous making the green haired sweat drop "Still the same as always I see" he replies, leaning out of the pillar and make way toward his old friend.

Serafall grins and jumps up to give her friend a big hug, but Ajuka lift his index finger up and pause the Pink Satan up in midair "Please contain your excitement, Serafall" he sighs and lower his finger, making the girl drop to the ground gently.

Serafall pouts, but quickly sends a curious look at the green haired "Why are you here? You rarely come out from that lab of yours, unless it's something important" she ask and sees Ajuka rubbing his neck and release a tiresome sigh "It's about this tournament, I've heard your student is participating it, along with the black flash and welsh dragon user" "Why am I not surprised you only just heard this" Serafall reply in a dull tone, not amuse or surprise at all.

Ajuka ignore the comment and continues "The council has sent me a letter, suggesting me to visit Drupada to analyze the fighter that is worthy enough to step into the tournament" he inform making Serafall scowl "That old bats don't trust the Emperor we place charged on the villages at all!" "Because we were the one to hand pick them and not the council, so you can see why they act this way and let's not forget we have full control over our villages which puts them off even more" Ajuka reply.

Serafall release a long sigh to calm herself then sends a curious glance at the Green Satan "You're going?" she ask "I wasn't… until Sirzech rings over and informed me about his plan for the tournament and that he thought it was a good idea for myself to look into the fighters personally to see who's best for the tournament… he's very excited about this and clearly wants it to be a huge event… hearing his excitement I can't… decline it" Ajuka reply with slight annoyance of needing to be away from his mansion or more specifically his lab.

Serafall giggles a bit, knowing Ajuka has a soft spot for his close childhood friend Sirzech "The preliminary is going to begin tomorrow, so you can grace your appearance there to see for yourself, and hand-pick the worthy fighter from your village, even though you don't care much about this, but having a fighter from your village showing their power and potential will give them a good reputation and also it will be a slap to the face to the old bats who doesn't have much trust or care for them" she said making Ajuka nod in agreement.

"I know that, so I'll take this seriously and I won't stand by on letting a fighter from my village to fall in the beginning rounds" Ajuka state "Though, you're in an interesting position" he comment making Serafall look at him in curious "You have your student and a fighter of your village competing, would be quite interesting if they get the chance to face each other".

Serafall nod in agreement "That's true, I'll also head to Varuna to see the preliminary… I wonder if Falbium will be heading to Manoja" she mutters which Ajuka respond with a snort "He'll definitely leave it to the Emperor… the guy laziness disgust me at times" he comments making Serafall giggle.

"Hmm… didn't you say that Sirzech have changed the tournament" Serafall question making Ajuka nod though a bit hesitantly "Yes… there's going to be more fighters then just eight… you won't be happy hearing this, but Sirzech has already set the plan in motion" he said making the Leviathan's eyes narrow dangerously "What did he do?".

**Kuoh**

Dozens of loud booming noises exploded in a middle of a forest just outside of Kuoh. Xenovia and Kokoro appears in midair and both send a roundhouse kick, colliding with each other making the trees rustle. The two bring their legs back and start sending a barrage of punches toward one another as they slowly land on the ground and recede their wings, the two speed up their punches causing the whole ground to shake with the rocks and leaves start to hover up.

The two continue the onslaught of punches and kicks, until Kokoro grab Xenovia's right arm and kneels down to dodge the other incoming punch before slamming her left hand to the ground and send her right foot up that smash right into the knight's stomach. Xenovia cough out air and is send up the air, but she quickly regains her balance and slam her feet onto a tree to use it to maneuver across the air, avoiding the incoming fist from Kokoro.

Xenovia lands on the ground and gets back to her stance with Kokoro doing the same "Seems like you are fully recovered" the knight state making the other nod "Almost, took a while for the burn marks to fully heal, but I'm close to hundred percent", "Why are you training so hard?" Kokoro ask, remembering Xenovia visiting and ask her to be a training partner.

"I couldn't stop the durandal from being stolen and also I couldn't protect Yuuto… it almost cost him his life… I can't be slacking off even in a time of peace!" Xenovia exclaims and charge up her magic, causing blue aura to explode around her.

"You're not slacking off… Xenovia" a calm voice state, making the two turn to see Yuuto walking slowly towards them with a crutch to support his legs with Koneko who's pushing the wheelchaired Asia. "Y-Yuuto?!" Xenovia quickly runs toward the blonde, holding a worried expression that quickly change into anger "What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" she berates him.

Kokoro chuckle when seeing the scared look from Yuuto, "I-I wanted to get some fresh air that all, also I've heard from Koneko that you've been training non-stop, so I liked to check how you've been improving" he said with a gentle smile making Xenovia sigh though returns the smile "Alright I get it, I guess being cramped into a room all day can drive you mad" she said getting a nod from the blonde.

"Asia, have you been in contact with Nawin-san?" Kokoro question making everyone turn to the blind blonde who nods in response "Yes, I just talked with Onii-chan this morning and they'll be back by either late tonight or early tomorrow" she informs.

"It's going to be tough telling Rias about us losing Durandal" Xenovia comment out in guilt making Yuuto place his hand on her shoulder and sends a smile "Don't blame yourself Xenovia, you did your best and that's all we could asked for, I'm positive Buchou will say the same thing"

"It's not your fault that the opponent is stronger than us" Koneko starts making everyone turn to her "Instead of sulking and feeling guilty, get back up and start training to get stronger, then redeem yourself". Everyone is surprise by the wise words coming from the quiet girl, even though she said it in a usual blank tone "Hehe" Asia giggles and turn her head to face her friend "Sounds like something Onii-chan would say" she comments making the other chuckle, while the white haired blush a bit but smile faintly.

Everyone pause when they feel a crushing killing intend slam down on them, making all shiver in fright, "I thought I sense some devils around here" a gentle but light voice state with hidden venom in the tone. Everyone turn around and is completely caught off guard by seeing a young child being the one producing that kind of killer intend.

The child looks to be around either eleven or thirteen years old and is a few centimeters below Asia's height, the young girl has short black hair that is styled in two short pony tails with red ribbons to keep them in place, soft white skin, her eyes shine in silver but there's something weird about them, instead of normal pupils, they are replace with a strange emblem. The girl attire consists of a long black and red overcoat that wears warmly around her petite body, what catches everyone's attention is a doll that she's holding gently around her right hand, the doll has an eerie resembles of Nawin.

The group have their guards up when sensing the dense mana being release from the child, "I don't like devils" the girl state darkly in an ominous monotone. At a matter of second, dozens of crimson rifts appear from existence and cover the group in all direction, from the sides and top.

Kokoro and Xenovia sweat and silently curse when seeing this, currently they are low in magic to go fully out in combat, Yuuto is still too injured to fight and Asia is not equipped to fight in her current condition, leaving only Koneko being the one in full health and power.

"Koneko" Asia whispers to her friend who nod in response, "What are you doing her little girl?" Yuuto smile kindly, trying to buy some time when hearing Asia is planning something. The child raise an eyebrow at unexpected question and tone "Killing devils" she states simply and tilt her head to the of crimson shards rain down from the rifts.

The rift glows brightly and rains down dozens of crimson shards from all directions, Asia quickly summons the twilight rings and immediately, a green barrier surrounds the group just in time to protect them from the razer-sharp shards. "Koneko, now" Asia mutters, when hearing the barrier start to creak from the relentless number of shards attacking from all sides. Koneko opens her eyes and above her right-hand glows the Gremory family symbol, she slams her hand down and the group disappear in crimson sparkling light.

"Mhmm?" the child tilt her head in confusion seeing the dust cleared, showing nothing but a numbers of holes on the ground with the shards stabbed to the earth, "They left… cowards" she states with displease as the shards shatters into pieces and the rift close.

The girl hold the doll closely on her chest, before turning around and make her way out of the forest.

**Shigemi**

"You got everything packed, Akeno?" Nawin ask, picking his bag up and place it on the bed, "Almost!" the raven haired yells from the bathroom. Nawin notice the photo that Rias took of all of them on the hill from yesterdays, he smiles and pick up the extra copy.

Nawin chuckle a bit when examine the photo more closely "Something funny?" Akeno ask, walking back from the bathroom, holding some used clothes that the two have worn. "Don't we look lovely while Rias and Issei look like a pair of clowns" he jests and turn the picture around.

Akeno look at it carefully and giggles at seeing what he means, they look more like a couple together with the posture, expression and the way they held close to each other while at the other side, Rias and Issei smile widely and held up the peace sign "I guess you are right" she comments and toss the clothes down the bag and zip it close.

"I heard that!" Rias jumps in from the window and pouts, before glaring at the Makasha "You got to stop jumping in windows Rias… I can see where Akeno get that habit from" Nawin comment. "Hey, it looks cool! Right Akeno?" Rias grin at her best friend who giggles and nod "I agree, much better than using a door" Akeno reply.

"And we don't look like clowns, Nawin!" Issei appears beside the Makasha and snatch the photo away to examine it himself, a wide grin spread on his face "We look awesome and cute!" he exclaims making Rias grin in agreement while Akeno giggle and Nawin sighs.

"You two got everything packed?" Nawin ask, snatching away the photo from Issei's grasp before he could even blink "Yep, we got everything packed, thank satan for pocket dimension technique or we would be carrying all of them" Rias sighs in relief.

Issei scratch his head "I've still have no idea how to use this pocket dimension stuff" he comments making everyone pause and slowly they turn to him holding a disbelief look on their face. "Issei…" Nawin pause and just decide to not say another word then goes back on teleporting the bags to his own dimension pocket.

"Issei… I thought you already learnt this" Rias mutter out while having her face press on her right palm, "It's one of the most basic technique… your sacred gear should had taught you that" Akeno said out with annoyance.

"Seems like the welsh dragon is lazy" Nawin comment after teleporting the last bag and turn to the Hyoudou to see red aura flares around him, "Be silent Makasha! You can insult my partner as much as you want, but I will not stand you insulting me!" Ddraig voice roars out.

"He can insult you as much as he likes!", everyone except for Nawin was surprise when Tairex voice booms around the room while black aura emits around the Makasha, "Know your standing! Mid-tier!" he adds making Ddraig growl in anger.

"Calm down Ddraig!" Issei shouts making the dragon growl lesson and slowly the red aura flow back into the Hyoudou's body, "Settle down Tairex" Nawin comments dully making the dragon recede back to his slumber. Rias and Akeno stare at Nawin in shock since it's rare for his sacred gear to let itself out like that, it didn't help their curiosity that the Makasha like to keep it close lips about the sacred gear.

"Anyway, Rias you should take some time not only teaching him magic control but also pocket dimension… it's a useful technique that will help him in the future" Nawin advise making Rias nod while Issei look depress "Geez, do I really need that much help?" he asks.

Nawin cross his arms "Yes you do, when it comes to the basics, your useless… I bet you don't even know how to walk on water" he comments, making Issei look at him with confusion "You can walk on water?" he asks, causing everyone to facepalm. Nawin remove his hand from his face and turn to the Gremory "Rias" "Yeah, noted" she mutters back.

"When heading back, you're going to be busy Issei" Rias state with seriousness "I'll not only need to teach you magic control but also the basics… I honestly should have taught this to you myself back then, but I'll fix that" she said with a smile which the Hyoudou returns with grateful "Thanks, Rias".

"The tournament is coming up soon" Nawin speaks, catching everyone's attention "You'll need to train hard for that, I have no doubt there will be some strong fighters participating", "But we haven't even gotten any news about that, you really think it's going to begin soon?" Issei ask "Yes, it's been long enough and let's just say I have the feeling it's starting soon" Nawin reply.

Akeno looks at the clock "We have an hour before departing, let's go have lunch now and fill ourselves" she suggests making the others nod in agreement "Yeah! I rather not leave in an empty stomach" Issei exclaims, rubbing his stomach.

"There should be some nice restaurants around the Inn" Nawin said and makes his way to the door, but pause when hearing something slide open, he turns around to see the three missing and the wind blowing the curtains from the opened window. "Huh" Nawin release a long sigh "Those three monkeys" he utters and disappears in black flash.

**Occult Club**

The large Gremory crest glows brightly in the middle of the room, sparkling crimson lights slowly morph together and the group lands gently on the large carpet. "Woah" Kokoro release her breath that she subconsciously holds "Thanks for saving us back there, Asia" Xenovia thanks the blonde with a smile who returns it "No problem, though it was weird of that girl just attacking us out of nowhere" she replies, making the group nod in agreement.

Yuuto carefully walks toward one of the couch and falls onto them "Clearly she dislikes devils" he states, placing the crutch down beside "Yes, she's also human" Koneko adds in. Kokoro opens her eyes and turn to the blonde knight "So she's a sacred gear user as well?" she asks and receive a nod "Yes, that's the only way for a human to wield that kind of power" Yuuto confirms.

"Don't you have to turn into a devil to awaken the sacred gears within you?" Xenovia ask with confusion "Not exactly" Yuuto comments "Sure being turn into a half-devil does kickstart your sacred gear to activate like Nawin-kun, Issei-kun, Kokoro-san, and myself but others in occasion can activate it themselves if they are emotionally strong enough to do so… some activated in a moment of desperation or the user activate them by just raw emotions of anger and rage" he explains.

"People can activate their sacred gears in many ways… you just need a strong will and determination to awaken it" Koneko mutters out quietly "Some people don't even awaken their sacred gear for their whole entire life since they were lucky enough to live a normal life" Yuuto informs catching intrigue from Xenovia, Kokoro, and Asia.

"So, something clearly happened to the child to have her awaken a sacred gear… and with her hatred for devils, it's clear it has something to do with them" Kokoro state "Sad to hear a young girl like her having to deal with something terrible that force her to awaken her sacred gear" Asia said sadly making the others nod slowly in agreement.

"It would be nice to help her, but it's clear she wouldn't be willing to talk after what she just displayed" Yuuto comment before releasing a tired sigh, "There's one more thing though" Kokoro starts, making everyone turn to her "That doll she holds… it looks eerily similar to Nawin-san" she said making everyone pause.

"I thought I was the only one who notice that!" Xenovia comment while Yuuto nod "I've noticed it too, but didn't give it much thought, it could just be a coincidence that the doll looks like him" the blonde response. Koneko tilt her head "In the underworld they do sell different variety merchandises of Nawin-senpai, including dolls since he's become quite a popular figure, but that's only exclusive to the underworld" she comment.

Kokoro nod "Yeah, so it's impossible for her to even get it, since the only way to get to the underworld is if you have the approval and special teleportation technique to get there" she states "Correct… well it's something worth keeping in mind, but I think it's just a coincidence… probably a doll from some anime characters" Yuuto reply making the other nod in agreement.

Koneko jumps up from the couch and lands behind the wheelchair where her blonde friend is sited "It's getting late, I should take Asia home" she informs making Yuuto nod "Of course, be careful on the way back Koneko and goodnight you two" he smiles which the young girls returns.

The three watch Koneko push the wheelchair out of the occult club and shuts the door, "Those two are the cutest friends ever" Kokoro comments with a smile making the other two chuckle and nod in agreement. Xenovia shakes her head and turn serious once again "Do you think that child will cause trouble?" she ask, turning to Yuuto who close his eyes to think for a moment "I'm not sure" he admits, opening his eyes "As long as we don't run into her again, then everything should be fine".

"It's something we should report to Rias when she's back" Kokoro advice making Yuuto nod "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind". Xenovia stands up and grab the crutch "Well come on blondie, it's time for you to head back home" she states, turning to him. Yuuto smile and sweat drop "I can walk back home myself, Xenovia" he said not wanting to trouble the blue haired "Nope, I don't want you tripping down or worse, running into that child" Xenovia retorts back in a forceful tone, leaving no room for arguments.

Kokoro chuckle seeing Xenovia helping Yuuto up and hands the crutch over to him "Well, you seem to be in great hands" she comments, noticing a slight blush on the blonde's face "I'll lock up the club, you two can go on ahead". Xenovia smile and nod in thanks before leading Yuuto out of the building "Good night Kokoro-san" he said "Night Yuuto and you too Xenovia" "Back at you Kokoro".

When the two left the building, Kokoro release a sigh and grab her right shoulder, wincing in pain "Still feeling sore" she mutters to herself and looks up to see a small orange blur speed into the room and stop on top of Rias's desk. "Lula" Kokoro smile and pick up the small fox "Good to see you back" she said and rub the fox big orange ears making it purrs and nuzzle in her touch.

Lula lick the area of the shoulder where it's still sore making Kokoro chuckle and smile "Don't worry, it should be fully healed soon enough… I can't just lay around in bed doing nothing" she replies. Kokoro takes the key from the desk and make her way out of the building and locks the door when outside "There, let's head back home".

**Shigemi**

Akeno smile peacefully as she stares at the wonderful view at the land of Shigemi for the last time "I'm honestly going to miss this place" she utters out "We can come back in the future and hopefully for vacation reason" Nawin reply making Akeno turn around to him standing still with his arms cross and eyes close.

Currently the two are waiting at the department point, Issei and Rias headed to the grand castle to help Elise with packing and escorting her and the Queen here. "It's going to be a long trip getting back to Vesarima" Akeno pouts, not looking forward to the long, brutal trip back "We're got wasting time on horseback" Nawin comment, catching the raven haired attention.

The Makasha open his left eyes and glance back at her "I'll be teleporting us back to Vesarima" he informs, shocking Akeno who quickly throw a worry look "Will you be fine doing that? It's quite the distance, also your mana hasn't fully recovered yet" she states. Nawin release a sigh "I will be very exhausted teleporting that kind of distance, but I want to get back quick, and not spend days on horseback... I need to relay on you taking me back home since I won't be in a condition to probably even walk" he said truthfully.

Akeno still holds a look of worry, but she nods along with the plan "Alright, I'll take good care of you!" she said with bright smile making the Makasha smile in return. All of a sudden the group appears in front of them, Nawin raise an eyebrow seeing Emyr, Issei, Rias, Roseral, and Ceri having their hand's place on Elise's shoulders and back.

'Some kind of teleportation technique' Nawin notes, studying Elise concentrated expression before she snaps her eyes open that is filled with excitement as a big grin spread around her face "We are here!" she announce. Everyone release their grip from the princess and create spaces from themselves "A very useful technique when used right, Elise" Roseral praise her daughter who smile in glee "Thanks mom!".

"Hey! you two" Issei waves at the couple making everyone turn to Nawin and Akeno "Good to see you all make it, now Elise say your goodbyes and we can start moving" the Makasha advise making the brown haired look at him "What's the rush?" she ask but didn't receive an answers as Nawin goes back to closing his eyes.

Roseral smile and gently pull her daughter into a warm embrace "It's almost time, I wish you luck Elise and I hope you find happiness in this journey" she whispers as the brown haired return the embrace and nod gently "I hope so too mom, and I will also complete the mission… I will never forgive for what Kaizen did".

The Queen nods and pulls back "I know you will succeed… after all you are my child" she states making the child grin and nod. Elise turn to her younger sister who still holds the stoic expression, but she can see sadness in those red eyes "I'm gonna miss you" she whispers, kneeling down and hugs her sister tightly.

Ceri returns the hug and nod slowly in sadness "Be strong baby sister… I promise I will visit soon and tell you about all the crazy adventure I will be having" Elise promises with a smile, knowing the silver haired enjoys adventurous stories.

Ceri pulls from the hug and writes in the notebook 'Please be safe and come back to visit from time' Elise reads the note and nod "Of course, when I have free time, I will come and visit" 'Bring some presents too' Ceri writes making Elise giggle and nod "Anything to make you happy" she replies and give a peck on the young girl's forehead.

Emyr smiles as Elise stop in front of him "Thank you for accepting me to your ranks, Captain Emyr. It's been an honor being able to be trained by you" she said and bows down in respect. "You are still part of my division Elise, it's been fun having you as my student. You are an excellent student and I'm proud of how much you've grown… though please do be careful out there… you have the tendency to get reckless at times" Emyr state with a teasing smile as he gently ruffles the young girl's hair.

Elise grins and nod "Of course, I will practice controlling my emotion like you said" she promises making the captain smile and nod "Good, do well out there, Elise". Nawin half-open his eyes "Elise" he calls out making the brown haired turn to him "Yes?" "Over there" he utters and gently cock his head to the right.

Elise turns her sight to the right and her eyes widen when she spot Bronwen leaning underneath a large tree, hands in his pockets. Roseral smile and gently push her daughter forward "It's your only chance to say goodbye to him" she mutters, encouraging her daughter. Elise nod back nervously, ever since her mother told the truth behind Bronwen's intension, she doesn't really know how to react when meeting again with him.

Everyone watch silently as Elise slowly make her way toward the Escalo, "H-hey" she utters out making the black haired opens his eyes and stare back at her with impassive look. "Captain Emyr already filled me in the details… you really leaving?" he asks, wanting to hear it from the brown haired herself "Yes… It's something I feel like I need to do… I want to go out there" Elise reply truthfully while looking down at her feet, unable to stare long at her longtime friend intimidating gaze.

Bronwen leans away from the tree to takes a few step forward and stop in front of Elise, he gently brings his right hand out the pocket and grabs a necklace that's hiding behind the armor. Bronwen pulls it out to show a beautiful emerald stone, specially crafts to hang on a simple black string. Elise smile and does the same to pulls out a ruby stone necklace from the Escalo.

"A simple of our friendship" Elise comments with a bright smile "I always wear it… even when you've changed" she states while Bronwen continue to stare at her, impassively before his lips twitch upwards "I'm glad to hear that… no matter how much I treated you like trash… you always find a way to forgive me" he replies.

Elise abruptly pulls her friend into a hug, surprising him greatly, before he hesitantly returns it "I owe you so much for taking me in… it's because of you that I'm even alive and is here! I could never hate you… no matter what you do… big brother" she whispers with tears dripping down her eyes.

Bronwen impassive look shatters when hearing the word big brother, it's been so long since he heard that and dearly misses it. The Escalo smile and kiss the top of Elise's head "You will always be my little sister… you've made me proud and you have grown up perfectly with the help of her majesty… keep growing strong Elise and promise me one thing…" he whispers.

Bronwen pulls back and gently wipe away the tears from Elise's face "I can no longer carry you on forward… you must train hard and find a new reason to become strong" he glances at the Gremory group before turning back to the princess "Open your heart Elise, no more barriers… promise me that you will open up and let people in, that's what the others would want and it's what I want" he said with full confidents.

Elise nod "I-I will… I will do that, I promise" she replies making Bronwen smile "That's all I ask, good bye Elise" he said and immediately feels her grip tighten around his shirt "Go Elise… I now know staying here won't allow you to grow out of your shell and get stronger… this land holds a lot of dark past that still chains you" Bronwen state wisely and gently push the brown haired back "It's time for you to move forward and stop living in the pass… only then will you find true happiness".

Elise looks at her longtime friend in the eyes and slowly nod back "Understood… goodbye Bronwen", suddenly a grin form on her face as she wipes the remaining tears away "When I'm back, I'm going to beat you in a dual!" she exclaims making the other let out a deep chuckle "You're gonna have to train extra hard if you ever want to stand against me" Bronwen replies.

The two walk back to the group and Bronwen immediately turn his attention to Issei "You, Elise's king" he calls out making Issei hesitantly nod back at the intimidating guy "Take good care of her… If I ever hear a word of something I don't like" suddenly a green aura emits once around the Escalo, causing a powerful wind to blast around the area though not strong enough to send everyone flying "I will come to Vesarima and hunt you done" he promises.

Issei nod back hastily and sweat drop at bit at how many warnings and death threatens he's gotten when recruiting Elise, 'She's a special case, so take good care of her if you want to live, partner' Ddraig speaks out 'Yeah I know, she's now part of my peerage, I'll protect her and Kokoro with my life' Issei response back.

The Queen snap her fingers, causing a large golden light door to form in front of them "This will be your way out" she informs making the group nod "Do you want to take back these necklaces?" Rias questions, pointing at the gold necklace that has allowed her and the Makasha to enter Shigemi.

Roseral shake her head and smile "You can keep it, like I said before, you all are free to come back anytime" she informs, then turns to Nawin and Issei "I will be sending some rewards to you two in the later dates. I've been so focus on Shigemi recovery that I didn't have much time" she apologizes "It's fine your highness!" Issei reply with a grin making the Queen smile.

"Farewell, your majesty" Nawin bid goodbye and walk into the golden door "I hope Shigemi and the people makes a full recover since we'll sure be back" Akeno state with a smile and follows her lover. Rias raise an eyebrow at the Makasha hurriedness "It's been fun here, I bid you farewell your majesty and Sir Emyr" she said with a bow.

Issei turn to Elise and see her giving him a nod, "Like Rias said, it's been a blast here" he exclaims with a grin before waving "Goodbye your majesty, Sir Emyr, Ceri, and Bronwen!". The group sees the three walk towards the golden door, Rias and Issei first enter, but Elise stop for a second and glance back to see all of them giving her a smile "Goodbye Elise, I know you'll do me proud" Roseral said making the brown haired smile and nod before entering the door, causing it to shut and shoot up to the skies.

**Kuoh Academy **

"What's with you, Lucy?!" a loud voice shouts in the quiet and currently closed Kuoh since it's the weekends "What do you mean?" the blonde impassively reply, turning around to face Genshirou. The two are currently standing in the middle of the field school that's space between the main building to the entrance, that the Makasha was about to be heading.

Some of Sona's peerage member are present such as Momo, Ruruko, Tsunaba, and Reya are standing a few distances away from this, holding a worry expression. "You've been missing out our meetings and barely talk to us anymore! You've been in your own world lately!" Genshirou state, pointing at the blonde with clear annoyance and frustration ringing from his tone.

Lucy sighs in annoyance, after a long day of training with her sensei and just completing another contract, she just wanted to go home and have a long bath and spend some time with her little sister. "Look, I do my job and complete contracts, I do the papers works when Sona-Kaichou requested me to do… what else do you want from me?" Lucy ask, crossing her hands.

Genshirou stomps toward the blonde and glare at her "To act like we are friends! You barely talk to us anymore! You only come into the room to do work and leaves, what's with the sudden change in attitude?" he questions, standing face to face with the blond.

"I have little free time as it is, so I resort using that for training or spending time with my family… they are more important to me than spending time with you" Lucy state in fact. Genshirou is shock and hurt when hearing this, he clenches his hands tightly "You sound just like that brother of yours" he spat, clearly in an insult way.

The girls gasp while Lucy eyes sharpen dangerously and takes a step forward closer to the pawn "You don't understand a thing about him, Gen" she utters in seething tone "I DO UNDERSTAND!" Genshirou retorts and immediately, he is send flying back when the blonde blast him away with both her hands in sheer force.

"Gen-chan!" Momo shouts as the blonde slide down in front of them, "Lucy-san calm down, he didn't mean it" Tsubasa reason to her blonde teammate while Momo and Ruruko help Genshirou up. Lucy turns around and begin walking back to her home while the others watch at her with worry, wondering what's going on to their friend.

Sona watch all of this unfolds from the window of the student council room, she releases a tiresome sigh and massage her forehead "Looks like I need to have a little chat with Onee-sama" she utters.

**Vesarima: Lucifer Manors **

Sirzech slams his head to the wooden table and release a groan, when seeing a new stack of paperwork slammed onto his disk, courtesy from his lovely but very strict wife. "No more… please" Sirzech begs making Grayfia sweat drops a bit, seeing the strongest devil in the whole world begging for no more paperwork.

"This is the last stack of today" Grayfia state with a faint smile making Sirzech slowly bring his head up and look at her "Really?" he asks, not quite trusting her words "Do I ever lie?" the silver haired questions making the Satan shake his head "No".

Sirzech stretch his arms to loosen up the muscle before grabbing the pen "Well le-" he is stop when a black flash appears in front of his desk, causing a gentle burst of wind to erupt, sending the papers flying all over the room. Grayfia eyebrow twitches while Sirzech grins when seeing the group in his view as the papers slowly falls to the ground.

Though everyone is immediately startled when the Makasha collapse to the ground "Nawin/Nawin-kun!" everyone rush to the black haired side, Akeno gently turn him around and sees him breathing heavily. "Let me handle this" Sirzech gently push the Himejima to the side and quickly glance at the mark to see if it will take advantage of Nawin's current state.

"Gah!" Nawin start screaming when the mark glow purple and quickly it starts to spread, alerting everyone. Sirzech act quickly and place his right hand above the mark "Contain!" he shouts as his hand glow crimson, then slowly the flaming pattern shape of a dragon's teeth slowly recedes back to the main mark where the dragon's wing pattern close, making it returns to its original state.

'When it activates, wings would open up from the inner flaming circle and extend past the outer circle before the pattern start to spread' Sirzech notes the way the mark changed when activated. "He should be fine, what happened?" Sirzech question as he gently picks the Makasha up "He wanted to get back here quick, so instead of coming back in horseback, he wanted to teleport us here" Rias inform.

Grayfia stare at the black haired and sigh "Always reckless, teleporting from there to here is like teleporting to another country… such distance would heavily drain your mana" she utters and takes the boy away from Sirzech, then lays him down on a couch.

Sirzech chuckle a bit at how much his wife cares about the stoic Makasha, he personally knew she has a soft spot for him. The Satan shake his head and turn to the group and raise an eyebrow at a new face among them "Who might you be?" he asks, directing his gaze to Elise.

Elise step forward and bow respectively "My name is Elise Bloodmoon, I'm the Queen's daughter from Shigemi" she introduces herself and slowly leans back up to see Sirzech's surprise expression. "Issei recruited her as his knight" Rias adds in making her older brother nod, "Good job Issei, don't know how you got the Queen to agree to this, but anyway, welcome to Vesarima Elise" Sirzech smile, lifting his right hand and the two shake hands.

After laying the Makasha down gently, Grayfia walk back to her husband side and turn to the group "Was the contract a success?" she questions and receive nod from Rias, Akeno, and Issei "It gotten much more complicated, but we finished it… though there's some bad news I have to bring up" Rias said with slight anxious making the older couple raise their eyebrow "Go on" Sirzech ushers.

Rias and the rest spend the next ten minutes explaining the event that has transpired in Shigemi, from the nightwalker attacks, to Kaizen's awakening, also how Nawin and Issei are forced to fused to defeat the pureblood vampire and the last about Sayomi appearing to save her brother.

Sirzech and Grayfia are both shocked when finish hearing the story from the four, "So… there's another pureblood vampire awaken" the crimson haired state with eyes close, trying to think of this news. "He was very strong, that Nawin and Issei were struggling to defeat him, even four captains didn't last long and one of them ended up dead" Rias adds in "And you said that Issei-sama and Nawin-sama fused to defeat Kaizen… how exactly did that work?" Grayfia question which catch Sirzech attention, he sees what's she's trying to confirm 'Could that sudden mana signature be from them?'.

"It's a special seal ring that my mother's father created when he discovered a sealed scroll at Shigemi, the ring when wore by two people, will allow them to fuse into one unique being" Elise explains before Rias adds in more "Nawin and Issei became a single being that called himself Nasei, he was able to go toe to toe with Kaizen and even overpowering him, completely turning the tide of the battle… but before he could finish it, Sayomi appeared and somehow erase him out of existence" she said, shocking the two.

Sirzech expression harden in seriousness "Number of days back, we felt a humongous of raw mana exploding that froze everyone in Vesarima and it was coming from the south, this Nasei must be the person behind it, so I know how powerful he is… and you're saying he was defeated that easily by Sayomi?" he asks and receive a hesitant nod from his little sister.

"Nasei was already low in mana after the battle and before he could finish Kaizen off, Sayomi step in and simply raised her left hand towarsd his face and utter the word 'Erase' and Nasei's whole body explode into golden aura which slowly form back to Nawin and Issei" Rias said and sees her brother troubled face.

Sirzech open his eyes "This Sayomi is showing herself to be more dangerous and now that this brother is reunited with her… they could become a huge threat in the future, also" he turns his gaze to the sleeping Makasha "Sayomi is targeting Nawin, but with what you said… she's clearly also keeping him alive" the crimson haired release a sigh "It's still a mystery on why she is torturing Nawin like this, just what is her motive…".

The room turn uncomfortably silent as everyone mind wonders what the enigma, dangerous vampire motive is. Sirzech shake his head and smile in a positive way "Anyway, even with this bad news, you guys succeeded on completing this contract, I'm glad to see you all got along with the Queen greatly, we are able to build a better trusting relationship" he said making the other nod, glad he drop that subject.

"Your council isn't aware of this?" Elise questions since she knew about her mother distrust with Vesarima's older councils "You won't have to worry about them, this is just between everyone in this room" Sirzech reassures making the brown haired sigh in relief.

Rias pass the Queen's note back to Sirzech "The contract has been completely" he states and the Gremory family symbol appear beneath Rias, Akeno, and Issei to show their power increases when the contract is done. "Woah! That's some power" Issei exclaims, clenching his hand "This contract was more dangerous and requested from a person of great power, so you will gain more power compare to human ones" Sirzech state and place the note on the desk.

"Now" Sirzech starts, catching everyone's attention "To another pressing matter, the tournament has already been officially announced and the date is set" he state, surprising the group. "Grayfia" Sirzech calls making the silver haired nod and summons a scroll "This is the scroll that the Four Satan sent to the Great Villages about the tournament" she informs, rolling it open and begin reading it.

"Emperors, we know you all are excited about this tournament to showcase your warrior's strength, we are glad to announce that the tournament will begin in the July of first. The preliminary winner will be the one participating and it's up to you to get them as prepared as possible for the tournament with the days you got, winner will receive the price of raising the rank to Ultimate-Class and earn a huge sum of gold along with another special prize, also it will be a perfect opportunity to showcase the power of your villages" Grayfia reads out the crucial part and close the scroll.

Rias along with the rest eyes widen when hearing the reward is gaining a rank of a ultimate-class which is the highest rank that devils can climb, the only rank or standing higher than that would be becoming a Satan. "If you are giving out that kind of prizes… am I safe to assume that the other participate aren't the people Issei and Nawin should take lightly?" Rias ask though more of a statement.

Sirzech nod at his little sister, then turns to Issei "I suggest you train hard Issei… hardest you ever train or you'll be embarrassing yourself in front of everyone in the underworld… this tournament is the biggest one ever, with eyes all over the underworlds are watching, also you along with Nawin and Lucy are representing Vesarima" he advise making the Hyoudou slowly nod.

"Isn't there something else you are forgetting" Grayfia speaks up, startling the Lucifer who hears an anger tone coming from his wife, "Umm, yes" Sirzech cough and smile. "There's been a slight change of stuff with the tournament, ordinarily this was supposed to just be a simple tournament like before to see who's worthy of the ultimate rank, Issei or Nawin, but" Sirzech release a sigh "The council decides to get into this and made lots of changes, and now it's becoming much bigger such as you know with all these candidate coming from the Four Village".

Rias lift her eyebrows, knowing her brother is holding something back "Could you please just say it Onii-sama… what is this other change?" she questions making Sirzech smile nervously "I saw this a opportunity to build a better trust with the other factions, so I invited the Fallen angels and Angels to participate!" he exclaims with excitement.

The whole room goes silent when hearing the sentence coming out from Sirzech mouth, "… Onii-sama… why… why do you always take things a step too far" Rias utters with palm resting on her forehead as she releases a long sigh, not even sure what to think anymore.

Grayfia sighs and send an annoying glance at her husband "The councils still haven't sent a letter back yet, so there's a chance of this decision will decl-" "I'm not allowing it" Sirzech interrupts, surprising everyone.

Sirzech eyes sharpen showing his seriousness "It's time we stop this conflict and start taking a step forward of getting along with other factions… it would make all sides lives easier if we built some trust in each other, we need to stop looking in the past now, the peace treaty has stopped the war, but it hasn't change the relation of each factions, and that's what I want to change the most" he said with such passion that it catches everyone by surprise.

Grayfia looks at her husband with shock but faintly a smile grace her face and her eyes shows happiness rushing in 'Sirzech…'. Rias smile since she always knew that her brother wants the three faction to get along in harmony, but she forgot just how serious and passionate he is about it "I understand Onii-sama" she speaks making everyone turn to her.

Rias smile widely "If that is what you want and think is right, then I support you, also it gives Nawin, Lucy, and Issei the opportunity to really push themselves to the limit and gain the experience at fighting all these new fighters from the other factions" she said making Sirzech smile warmly at her "I'm glad you support it Rias".

"You have convinced Serafall and Ajuka to go along with this. Falbium will agree along since you all have and with you being so hard press on this decision, I say the council won't have much say into it" Grayfia state which Sirzech nod in agreement before he turn back to the group "Azazel was able to convince the Grigori council to go along with this, though we still haven't heard from the Angles yet" he informs.

"So, us three have only three weeks to get prepared for this tournament" Issei comment with anxious heard in his tone while Sirzech send a conform nod "It's a short notice and three weeks isn't that long, but you along with Nawin and Lucy are one of the brightest devil in this current generation, I have faith you three will do splendid" he said with full confidents making the Hyoudou stutter a bit before thanking the Satan for a vote of confident.

"Three weeks is more than enough" a voice state making everyone turn around to see the Makasha slowly sitting up "Nawin-kun!" Akeno sprint toward her lover's side. Nawin send a faint smile at the raven haired before turning back to the other with sharpened eyes "Compare to the last tournament and the Rating games, this is the longest time we have to train to get prepared" he states, then turns his gaze towards the Hyoudou.

"If I were you, I suggest you start to really master the basics, Issei" Nawin advise, standing back up "These devils along with the other faction fighters won't be holding back since they are fighting for their faction and village reputation… losing will be a big blow to their pride, so don't expect this to be like the last tournament, Issei".

"Killing is forbidden, Nawin-kun… anyone who does will immediately be disqualified" Sirzech informs making the Makasha crack a chuckle "Yes, but it doesn't stop them from fighting with intent to kill, if your opponent is half-dead, then they can get away with it" he retorts back.

"I'm not afraid, Nawin" Issei speaks causing everyone to look at him "I will not lose to any of them, I'll fight through everyone until I reach the main event finals, which will be Nawin Makasha versus Issei Hyoudou… The Black Flash against The Welsh Dragon!" he exclaims with his trademark grin.

Nawin eyes widen ever so lightly when seeing a fierce fire of determination shining in the Hyoudou's brown eyes "Mhm… we all should be more worry about facing Lucy, I have no doubt Serafall will be training her to the bones" Nawin state with a faint smile.

The group went silent and stare at the Makasha in shock "W-what you say?" Issei stutter out, wondering if he heard that sentence right. Sirzech chuckle broke the group out of their shock "Lucy has been training under Serafall for quite a while, she is Serafall first and only student and I have no doubt Serafall will be training her to be ready for this tournament" he states.

"Nawin, who are you going to be training under for tournament?!" Issei ask in anxious while the black haired raise an eyebrow "Azazel of course, he's my teacher" "You don't have any teacher, Issei?" Elise ask to receive a negative head gesture from the Hyoudou.

Issei scratch the back of his head "I got Ddraig and I know Rias will be helping me with the basics… but I don't really have a teacher" he said in slight depression. "You need to start looking for one then, Issei" Rias state, before turning to her brother "Do you have anyone qualify for being Issei's teacher? Even if it's only temporary" she asks. Sirzech thinks for a minute "I might, but it's going to take some time… for now focus on helping Issei yourself, Rias" he replies, getting a nod.

"There will be a total of fifteen contenders correct?" Nawin ask "Not exactly, Azazel said he can only have two fighters participating since the rest are currently either out on a mission or still aren't ready, but my guess the true reason has something to do with the Grigori council's, so I asked the angle to have two of their fighters to participate as well. There will be four counting the three of you representing Vesarima, I'm still trying to find another fighter, so the total will be twelve, an evenly number" Sirzech informs.

Nawin nod "Alright then, I got all the information I need for the tournament. I'll be heading back home now" he states, grabbing Akeno's hand and the two disappear in black flash.

"With how big this tournament is going to be, which stadium are we using?" Rias questions her brother "We're currently building a new one right now, it's going to be able to pack a total of two hundred thousand attendants, it will be broadcast all over the underworld, so the four villages will be able to experience their home fighter participating, we're also going to let the Angle and Fallen angle use it, so they can watch along" Sirzech informs.

"W-wow, so pretty much the whole supernatural world will be watching this" Issei said in surprise and a bit nervous at the all the eyes that will be watching the tournament. "It's going to be an experience Issei, also it's a chance to show the world just how powerful you are!" Rias exclaims with encouragement making the Hyoudou grin back "You're right!".

Sirzech smile "Indeed, this tournament is also to showcase the power of all the fighters, there will be big names in the tournament which will put lots of butts on seats" he states making Rias look at him "After his last performance, I'm sure a lot of people and nobles would want to see Nawin-kun in actions, and Black Flash has become a popular name around the underworld" she comments.

Elise tilt her head and listen to all these news in interest 'Never knew Nawin is such a big shot' she thought and turn to her king to see him clenching his hands 'Seems like Issei is over shadowed by him…'. Rias sensing the frustration coming from her lover, gently she places her hand on his shoulder while offering him a smile "Come on, we should head back, before we begin training… there's a special surprise I like to tell you all" she said making Issei look at her with curious "What is it?".

Rias grins and snap her finger to summon the teleportation "That's a secret, you'll know tomorrow with the rest of the group" she replies, before they disappear in crimson sparkling light.

"Nawin-sama is right about the other contenders… are you sure they will be ready for this, Sirzech?" Grayfia question with slight worry heard in her tone "Issei should be fine, though in honestly… I am worried about Nawin… with the reputation he's gained, there will be people who wants to make a name for themselves and show how strong their village or factions are".

Sirzech heads back to his desk and takes a seat "The easiest way would be to defeat a big name such as Black Flash, but we shouldn't worry too much. Azazel will know this and will prepare him" he voices in confident making the silver haired nod "I guess you are right… now back to work" "… I was really hoping you'd forgotten about that".

**Next Chapter: Rias's Secret Plan! Family Picnic?**


	92. Rias Secret Plan? Family Picnic!

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers! ^^**

"Onii-chan!" Asia jumps out of her wheelchair immediately when she sensed her brother's mana signature entering the front door. Nawin stoic face breaks into a smile and opens his arms to welcome the young blonde's embrace "I miss you!" she exclaims with a smile as few tears drips down her close-eyes.

Nawin hugs the petite blonde tightly "I miss you too… so dearly" he whispers, even though it's been roughly a week he's been away, it felt like forever since he saw his little sister again. "Big Brother?!" Lucy rush down the stairs, clearly looking like she just got out of the shower with how wet her hair looks "Hello Lucy" Nawin smile and extend his other hand which the older blonde jumps into and hugs him tightly.

Akeno, who's standing beside the black haired, smiles at the family reunion and decide to not disturb it, so she quietly she head to the bedroom to unpack everything. Nawin pulls back the two gently and set them down "Good to see you two again" he smiles and poke the two's forehead with both his index and middle fingers to show his own affection that the sisters grown to know.

"How did the contract go?" Lucy ask with a wide grin "It went well, though with few complications, but we got the job done" Nawin reply, deciding to explain the full story later since he's currently don't have the energy to do so. "You were gone for so long, I was expecting it to be shorter" Asia pouts cutely, making the black haired smile and ruffles her soft golden lock "Sorry, like I said there were some complication that took us some extra days… anyway, enough about me".

Nawin stand back up "How have you two been?" he asks and make way to the living room to take a seat on one of the couches, with the sisters sitting next to him on each side. "I've been training nonstop!" Lucy informs, ponding her hand to the chest and smirk "Gotta be fully ready for the tournament coming up".

"A lot of healing I have to do when she returns" Asia state out making Nawin chuckle while Lucy scratch the back of her head sheepishly "Ahaha, thank you Asia, for looking after me" the older sister said making the other smile and nod "It's ok, I know how serious you take with training".

Nawin examines his sister and indeed sees the result of the training, Serafall must have put on her 'Her body is more sturdy and built, not too muscular, but a right balance between strength and agility… similar to Serafall's own body though a bit more built'. "Ohh!" Lucy gasp, coming up with an idea, she turns to her brother with excitement "Can we have a spar, big brother?" she ask, but receive a wane smile from the black haired.

"Sorry Lucy, but I think it's best you save that for the tournament… don't forget there's a chance that you and I will fight and…" Nawin's smile widen "I want to see your full strength in the battle… surprise me by just how strong you have gotten and how strong you will get when it's time" he replies. Lucy's eyes widen a bit, but a faint smile form on her lips and nods "I understand… I won't disappoint you!" she promises.

"Glad to see you back, Nawin" a voice speaks, making everyone turn to the right, to see Yao entering the room with Akeno beside her "Mom… good to see you again" Nawin reply with a smile. Yao walk toward her son and gives him a hug, but pulls him up to stand "Why don't we go for a walk" she suddenly suggests which made all four look at her with confusion.

Yao turn to the Himejima "Akeno dear, why don't you tell Asia and Lucy about what happened in Shigemi, they will enjoy the story and it's also something they need to know" she comments. Akeno decide not to question the mother and nod in comply "Of course" she replies making Yao smile, then the two Makasha leaves the house.

**Shumie Park**

The walk was silent the whole time as the mother and son reach to an empty park. Yao takes a seat on the bench while Nawin decides to make himself comfortable by sitting on the grass, beneath a large tree. "Akeno already filled me in on what happened in Shigemi" Yao starts off making Nawin opens his eyes and stare at her.

"I'm shocked to hear that Sayomi had a brother… another pureblood out there… that's not good news at all and I'm sure you know that. You've experienced what kind of power purebloods hold… what they are capable of" Yao state, looking at the small pond where there's a family of ducks swimming peacefully.

**Soundtrack: Persona 5 - Regret**

"Nawin, I w-" "Just how much do you know, mom?" the younger Makasha cuts in, "What is stopping you from telling me?!" Nawin breaks his composure and yell, all the frustration from mystery of Sayomi, to the girl from the past he cared so deeply, appearing in his life starts to overwhelm him. Yao smile sadly and looks up at her son "There's just some stuff you aren't ready to know… it will hurt you even more than it's worth hearing… it's something you have to figure out yourself".

All the emotion ranging from tiredness to frustration start getting to Nawin and now hearing his mother reply, he gets up in anger and glares at her "I'm being hunted down by beings who are at god-level! I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT WHY THEY ARE AFTER! I'M LIVING IN A WORLD WHERE EMEMIES ARE HIDING IN THE SHADOWS! READY TO STRIKE ME AND HURT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND NOW YOU'RE SAY YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME A DAMN THING!" "I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE FOR YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Yao yells back with even more force, freezing the younger Makasha in shock, as a roaring wind blast past him.

Yao's body begin to shake, as tears flows down her brown eyes, "A-all I ever wanted was a normal family… I normal, loving family… I wanted you and Lucy to have that, to live a normal life! the things I couldn't had experience! But this stupid world along with the supernatural world just won't allow it! Your father's past along with mine's just keeps haunting us!" she shouts in sorrow and rage.

Nawin continue to listen in shock "I know it's hard Nawin… my precious boy… I never wanted you to be thrust in this kind of life. I know it's hard feeling lost… I've been there, but please don't expect me to know everything, there's some stuff that I'm just hearing now from you and Akeno" she tells truthfully while wiping tears from her eyes.

"There's stuff in my past that I wish to forget… the regret I hold… the hard choices I had to made and live with… it's not an easy life and it breaks my heart to know that you will be experiencing all of this" Yao mutters out. Nawin couldn't take the state of his mother crying, so he walks towards her and kneel down to give her a hug "I'm sorry" he whispers and feels his mother returning the hug "I forgotten how hard it must be for you to be force on the sideline to only watch… I'm sorry for saying those stuff to you, I know you would do anything to come out of retirement and help me and Lucy, but it's alright… I'll handle this, you've done enough already, mom".

"It's very hard to leave that life, but I never regret it" Yao pulls back and smile at her son "Seeing you born and holding you in my arms… I knew I made the right choice. I wish I could be there to fight with you, to train you, but I can't… the moment I do…. Things will change forever and our family would be in far greater danger… a danger you and Lucy aren't ready to face" she utters.

Yao gives a sad smile "All I can say to you right now, Nawin… is that please be strong, never let anyone break your will… It sets my heart at ease a bit since I know you'll have lots of friends and love ones backing you up" she said and slowly the sad smile turn into a happy one "I see the bonds you all hold when I watched how you all interacted at the observation day and the dinner we had later. They will always be there for you, you've done so much for each of them, that they will trust you with their lives… I'm so proud of you, Nawin" Yao said.

Nawin lets out a single tear drop and smile "Thank you mom… I won't stop until I know my family and friends will be safe… nothing will stop me" he whispers and wraps his arms around the older woman who returns the affections whole-heartedly "You are my child… I know you'll do good and nothing is going to stop you from achieving your ambition… I love you so much" she utters making the younger black haired smile widen "I love you too".

In a far distance at one of the houses roof, stood Jonathan, who stare at the scene of his wife and son with sadness running through his blue eyes. Jonathan clench his hands in frustration and anger, before redirecting his fury gaze to the sky, as he feels two eyes looking down at him, from the heavens.

**End Soundtrack**

**Hyoudou Residence**

"Ooh, am I tired!" Issei grunts, when entering his house with Rias and Elise following from behind. "So Issei got killed by a fallen angle and you resurrected him with all of your pawns!" Elise said with shock tone "Yes, he was very powerful, so it required all of my pawn" Rias reply.

"What's this about Issei getting killed?" the three freeze and slowly turn their heads to the living room to see Issei's parent sitting comfortable on the couch, watching television. Issei and Rias start sweating "I-it's a game mom!" Issei quickly reply with a grin though his eyebrow twitches making Rias join in since she knows her lover is bad at lying.

"It's this new game me and Issei are enjoying, he once got killed by a group of fallen angles in the game and it took all of my healing items called health pawns to revive him!" Rias explain, with a convincing, bright smile. The parent blinks a couple of time before smiling "I see, sounds like one interesting game"

Ms Hyoudou turns to Elise "Who might your new friend be?" she asks with a welcoming smile. Elise not wanting to be rude, step forward and bow "My name is Elise Bloodmoon, I'm a friend of Issei from school. It's nice to finally meet his parents!" she finishes it with a wide grin.

Issei's dad laugh and send a similar grin to his son "You're making quite a lot of friends lately Issei, and pretty ones at that!" he teases making the girls blush a bit, along with Issei in embarrassment. "Well, it's good seeing you two home, but me and the two need to work on a project, so we will head to my room!" Issei quickly gives hugs to the two and drag Rias and Elise up to his room.

**Issei's Room**

"Well, your parents seem delightful" Elise smile while taking sit on the Hyoudou's bed with Rias, the two look forward in amusement, seeing Issei sited down on the floor, leaning on the door. "Huh" he sighs in relief and looks up at them "That was too close! Next time we need to be careful".

"I could always alter their memory!" Rias said with too much enthusiastic that makes Issei send her an uncertain look "I rather not… let's just be extra safe from now on" he replies and gets back up. Issei turn to Elise "Well, we have one stuff to discuss and it's involving where you'll be staying" he starts off making the princess nod "Is here a problem?" she suggests.

Issei shrugs and about to approve until Rias cut in "Didn't you say you don't want your parents to get suspicious? And don't forget they just know now that Elise is a friend from your class… so, suddenly saying she will be staying with us will be strange" she states making the Hyoudou pause and nod "I guess you're right" he utters and goes back to thinking.

"Ah ha!" Issei snaps his eyes open and flick his fingers, gaining the girls attention "Kokoro lives alone! So having Elise there would be no problem and it would give you guys a great chance to get to know each other" he exclaims with a grin. "For once you actually came up with a good idea, Issei!" Rias praise though it seems to bum her lover out "For once?" he utters depressively making the girls giggle.

Elise smile and claps her hands "Well, Kokoro is in your peerage and the Queen, so it would be nice to get along with her and being honest I do prefer staying with another girl" she said making the two nod. Issei grins and points to the window "Let's head to Kokoro's then!".

"Why are you pointing at the window?" Elise question and in a blur, Rias and Issei jumps out of the window. Silence fall to the room as Elise blinks a couple of time and turn to the window "Alright…"

**Training Field**

In a quiet, clean-cut grass field, behind Kuoh Academy stood Akame who's panting heavily with sweat drenched all over her body, in her hands she holds the Black Thunder Sword. Akame clench the handle tightly before start swinging in lightning fast combinations, up, right, jump, downward slash, spins, back-thrust, and finish off with a full three-sixty degree swing.

"Guh!" Akame gasp for air and falls to her knees, already she lost counts on how many swings she did today 'Last I really counted was hundred and fifty-four'. After taking a deep breath and stab the blade to the ground, she slowly raise up to her feet and use her other hand to wipe away the sweat from her forehead though that proven fruitless as more sweat just keeps dripping.

Akame is suddenly startled when seeing a hand appear in her vision, offering a cold, wet towel, making her look up to see Nawin smiling down at her "Training hard, I see" he comments. Akame nod and graciously takes the towel and use it to wipe all the sweat from her face "Was the contract a success?" she questions, slinging the towel around her neck and turn to her king.

Nawin sighs and takes a seat down on the grass making Akame looks at him with confuse expression "Take a seat, it's a long story" he state, patting the ground next to him. Akame nods and take a seat beside the Makasha, who spend the next ten minute explaining everything that happened in Shigemi.

Akame has her eyes close and listen to every word, she takes a few minute to digest everything before opening her eyes and look at her king "I see… I'm glad to see you return safely, Nawin-kun" she said with a faint smile which the Makasha returns with his owns "Thanks, it's a troubling thought, knowing that there's another pureblood vampire walking out there now" he utters.

"You think there'll be more?" Akame questions though she sees uncertainty shown on the Makasha's face "I can't say… there could be more purebloods slumbering somewhere, either here in the human world or the underworld… I hope Kaizen is the last, because if it turns out there's even more purebloods asleep… we can have a huge threat in the future" Nawin state in an honest tone.

Akame sees her friend being quiet again, clearly having lots of thoughts running around his mind. An idea pop in her head, she smiles and gets up making the Makasha turn to see the black thunder pointed right at his face. "Why don't we have a little spar" Akame suggest, making Nawin's lips twitch upwards and slowly he gets up "Alright then, let's see how good you've gotten".

The two create an evenly space between each other. Akame gets to her stance and holds the black thunder tightly. She stares forward to see the Makasha isn't summoning any weapons and just stand tall with hands in his pockets, but she knew well that he's fully has his defense up.

Akame feels her heart pounding of exhilaration and fear, she knows this person in front of her could kill her before she could even blink and that somehow also excites her. Akame takes one step forward and burst forward in blazing sprint "Hah!" she swings the sword to the right which is block when Nawin summons twisted etcher.

Akame sends a surprise left kick that smash right into the Makasha's other side, sending him sliding away. Nawin quickly regain his footing and slam his left leg to the ground and bolt to the side to dodge an incoming downward slash from the knight, the ground explodes from the impact.

Nawin's eyes flash red and quickly, he speeds toward the dust and send a right hand and feels it connect to a flesh. Akame is send bursting out from the dust and crash to the ground. "Guh!" she groans, sitting up and touch her bruise cheeks before getting back up.

"It's over" Akame eyes widen in complete shock when she feels the sharp chains on the twisted etcher close on her neck. The knight glance back and is even more surprise to see that no one was there, she quickly looks forward and see Nawin standing in front of her with a faint smile plastered on his lips "I can control the weapons freely" he state and flick his fingers to shatter the twisted etcher.

Akame smile, not surprise by the outcome, she was facing her king after all. "Hmm, Nawin-kun… you've never fully explained to me just how your power works?" she utters out in curiosity. Nawin close his eyes to think for a minute before opening them once more "I guess you're right, well let's take a seat so I can explain the abilities of my sacred gear properly".

After getting comfortably sited on the ground, Akame has her back leaned on Nawin's, which something she was hesitant to do until the Makasha reassures her, when seeing how tired she is. "To start off, my sacred gear is called Demonic Shadow, it allows me to do a lot of things, like creating weapons from the thought of my imagination with using its own dark aura, speeding shadow god that gives me ability to teleport anyway as long as I can see it or mark it, and with some other help… I'm able to create the demonic lightning and use magic spells" Nawin explains while having his view gaze on the beautiful afternoon sky which is tainted in nice orange, as the sun starts to set.

Akame smile and lie her head fully on the Makasha's back to find it very comforting "I'm amaze by you, Nawin-kun… you were once an ordinary human number of months ago and now… you're name, the black flash, has spread around the underworld. I got the chance to go exploring the underworld a bit with the help of Yuuto, and I can see people selling merchandise of you and kids waiting in line for them… you've really helped inspire people with your success and achievement" she comments.

Nawin's eyes widen a bit at this new information, he never realize his popularity has reach that kind of height "I've never wanted to be a hero or a figure of inspiration… I'm just a guy who died and got the chance of a second life… a guy who's suddenly thrusted into this dangerous world, but I don't really regret how everything's turned out, really" he said which catch the knight's attention as she glances back with half-open eyes.

"We have fought dangerous enemies and more is lurking in the shadows… but I've been able to meet a lot of good people, made friends, and found a person that I've grown to love deeply… those stuffs outweigh the bad. Also, what's the point of complaining… not like you could go back in time and I rather much be here instead of lying dead in the park, surrounded by my blood" Nawin comments with slight jest in his tone.

Akame smile when hearing the Makasha's words "A normal human would probably be so overwhelmed by all the stuff that happened, they probably would have lost their mind and kill themselves or been killed by a fallen angle or some other monsters… you were able to push through those and still keep going even when the situation looks dire… that's something I admire about you, Nawin-kun… you find a way to push forward instead… of being stuck in the past" she said while gently clenching her hands and stare hard at the ground as regret start showing in her red eyes.

Akame shakes her head and a faint smile grace her lips "You helped give me a purpose in life again and it's to serve you as your knight… I been stuck in a bleak world for so long and just… lived like a dead soul for so long. I'm very grateful that I've met you Nawin-kun, you made my life more bearable and… happy" she said making the Makasha smile "I'm glad, I may not know about your past that much, and I have no intension on forcing you to talk about it, but remember… if you are ready and need a person to listen, then I'm all ears" he states.

A smile widens on Akame's face as she nods in gratitude "Of course, thank you" she whispers, and slowly her eyes start to draft close, as exhaustion start taking over her body. Akame tries to keep it open since there was more she wants to talk with the Makasha about, but after hours of training, she quickly falls into slumber.

Nawin lightly chuckle when hearing the light snore coming from his knight 'Very dedicated girl she is, you picked a fine person to be your knight, Nawin-kun' Sairex praise. The Makasha nod in agreement, before gently picks the girl up to his arms and disappear in black flash.

**Kokoro House**

Issei, Rias, and Elise stop in front of a standard looking, two-storied house "Not a bad house for a student" the Gremory comments "Her parents are quite rich, but they travel a lot since their business is world-wide, so they aren't really home often" Issei informs and knocks on the door.

It took a minute until the door open to show Kokoro, dress in a plain green t-shirt and white shorts. "Hey Kokoro!" Issei grins, happy to see his Queen in healthy condition "Hello Issei, I see that you're back" Kokoro reply with a faint smile before turning to the other two visitors "Good to see you, Rias" "Likewise Kokoro, I'm glad to see you have fully recovered" Rias said, offering a gentle smile.

"Can you let us in?" Issei ask with hands cross behind his head while grinning sheepishly. Kokoro glance at the new face before nodding "Sure, take off your shoes" she instructs, opening the door wide to let the three in.

The three make themselves comfortable on the luxurious coach, "Wow, the inside looks fancier compare to the outside" Rias comment, looking at all the expensive looking interior such as the clean marble wall, shiny wooden floor, a large chandelier hooked on top of the living room, sixty-inch television, and more.

Issei nod "Yeah, it's up there with Nawin's place, though it's a bit smaller, but I guess that makes sense since it is only Kokoro living here" he comments, then turns to Elise "I say this place fits perfectly for a princess, right Elise!" he state with a grin making the Bloodmoon turn to him after looking around, a gentle smile form on her lips "Yeah, this place would suit me perfectly, though I still wouldn't mind the more simpler look of your place" she adds, not wanting to insult the Hyoudou's more simplistic home.

Kokoro walk into the living room, holding a tray that carries four cold, glass of water "So, who might you be?" she questions, setting the glasses down to the couple and sets her sight on the brown haired "My name is Elise Bloodmoon, Princess of Shigemi and the new knight to Issei" Elise answers.

Kokoro eyes widen a bit at the last part as she takes a seat on the other couch, opposite from the others. "Being able to recruit a Princess… that contract must have turned out more complicated then what you told me" Kokoro comment with amusement which is further added when she sees the sheepish look grow on Issei's face while Rias just chuckles.

"Well, Elise can explain that to you later. The reason why we are here is to not only check on you, but also… can you do me a one big favor!" Issei said the last part quickly and claps his hands together in front of his face to hide his nervous expression.

Kokoro sighs and place the glass of water down "Go ahead, Issei" she ushers, staring back up at him with her striking sapphire, blue eyes. "Since Elise doesn't have a place to stay and my place isn't really the best idea since my parents does come home from time to time… I was wondering if it's ok for her to stay here with you!" Issei finally blurts it out and look up to his Queen, to see her looking at Elise who squirm a bit at the intimating gaze from the orange haired.

It took a minute of tense silence until Kokoro shrug her shoulders and turn to Issei "Fine, I don't see a problem, and she seems like a well-mannered person who won't trash the place up and she's part of your peerage, so I can't decline" she answers making Issei grins while Elise release a relief sigh.

"Thank you for your kindness, I won't do anything reckless to damage your house" Elise reassure and bows in gratitude which amuse Kokoro "No problem Elise, you seem like a nice girl and have good manners… unlike someone I know" she states and throws a glance at Issei who pick it up "Hey!".

Rias looks on in silence and slowly a smile form around her lips 'These two will get along well. Issei peerage is already looking very promising'. The Gremory gets up and turn to Kokoro "Do you mind showing me her room, Kokoro? There's some of her stuff I need to drop off from my pocket dimension" she said making the Queen nod "Sure, follow me upstairs".

The two girls head upstairs, leaving only Issei and Elise on the couch, "So… you fine with staying here?" Issei ask, turning to his knight who smile and nod "Yeah, Kokoro seems like a nice person and being honest, I'm glad I will not be living alone" she admits.

Issei gives a grin to reassure her "Kokoro is a good person, though a bit strict, you two will get along great" he said with full confident which calm Elise's nerve. Issei place a comforting hand on Elise's shoulder and sends her a genuine smile "If you ever need help, then just call me… I'm your king and more importantly your friend. I'll drop everything and come to your aid, understand?" he said with such maturity and seriousness, that it catches the princess off-guard, but she slowly nods and smile "Thanks, Issei".

**Makasha Residence**

"I see… that's troubling news" Nawin utter out, sitting on his desk chair with it turned to face the bed side. Akeno place a cup of her special tea down and nod in agreement "Durandal is a very powerful holy blade… to be taken by a group that's associate with Sayomi… that can only be bad news" Akeno state, turning around to face Asia and Lucy as they are currently sited on Nawin's bed, explaining the event about Ren appearing at Occult building and stole the Durandal.

Nawin takes a sip of the tea and turn to his sisters "How's Yuuto, Asia?" he questions "Yuuto-kun recovery is going well, though his leg is currently weak, so he's currently using crutches as support. His leg took some damage from the holy-bullets, but a few more days, he should be back in full health" she answers making the black haired nod "I see, good job healing him, Asia" he praise, which receive a happy smile from the blonde.

Nawin place the hot cup down and slowly clench his hands "Sayomi has gain a new powerful ally in her brother and now… the Durandal" he mutters with venom that makes the girls look at their brother/lover with worry, knowing his hatred and obsession to defeating the pureblood vampire runs deep.

The Makasha takes a deep breath to calm himself and look up "I don't sense Misako here… is she back home?" he asks, changing the subject. Asia smile and nod "Yes, she was able to get her health back with Akame's help! Right now, she's attending school again" she informs, making Nawin smile "Glad to hear that".

"Oh right!" the girls turns to Nawin to see him flick his finger like he just remembered something "While I was out with mom, she told me that we'll be having a family picnic tomorrow, so" Nawin turns to Akeno "You should inform Rias that we won't be going to any meeting tomorrow, I'm sure she would like to discuss about this Durandal event, but my mom has plan this for a while… also it's unwise to decline now since I agree to it" he inform with the last part being more fearful tone.

Akeno nod in understatement and smile "I'll inform her, this picnic sounds fun… just all of us going out and have a family picnic" she said with excitement, happy that she's part of this wonderful family. Asia and Lucy looks at each other and smile in excitement "Awesome! It's been so long since we had a family picnic!" Lucy shouts with excitement with Asia nod in agreement "I can't wait, this will be my first time experiencing picnic!" she beams with glee.

Nawin can't help but smile when seeing the happiness shown on his sister's and lover's face "You're going to need to help mom prepare the food, Akeno" he comments, turning to the raven haired and see her nod "Of course, she and I will pack delicious sandwiches, pies, and more" she replies, looking forward to helping the Makasha's mother with the picnic planning.

Nawin turns to his sisters "I'm going to take a shower before dinner, so you two mind giving us privacy" he said making the blondes nod. Lucy safely leads her little sister out of the room by holding her hands "See you at dinner!" Asia shout cheerfully before the door's close.

Akeno notice the Makasha pain and sad eyes as he stare at the door "It still hurts…" he starts, before she could get the chance to talk, he turns to face her "Seeing Asia in that state… she's happy, but I just can't ignore the fact… she is blind, it pains my heart so much to see people needing to help her walk around, hell she even needs help to go to the bathroom" Nawin shakes his head and turn to the window to see the night sky.

Nawin eyes glow in blazing red that shows steady rage "It gives me more reason to kill her… I won't rest until she is killed…" he slowly turns to Akeno "We won't be able to have a peaceful life… as long as Sayomi Dracul lives".

Akeno walks behind the chair and lovingly wraps her arms around the black haired neck "We'll stop her Nawin-kun… after the fight with Kaizen, it shows us that they're not unstoppable" "Yes, but he wasn't even in full power and it wasn't me… it was Nasei, a person born from me and Issei fusing… I can't rely on that kind of power" Nawin retorts back.

"Even in my full power… I couldn't beat Kaizen when he was in a weak state. That shows just how weak I am, there's enemy like those out there and they are targeting me" Nawin said, staring at the white wall of his room with stoic eyes. Akeno was silent the whole time, not knowing what to say and just lay her head on the Makasha's shoulder "Please don't be like that Nawin-kun… you have always found a way around things like this… you defeated Kokabiel and Katerea, you overcome strong enemies that this generation devil's wouldn't even be able to stand against them" she said in soothingly tone.

Nawin lips twitch upwards and he kiss her arms "Yeah… I always do find a way" he said making Akeno smile and nod "Now then, let's go shower and get ready for dinner" she said happily and head to the bathroom. Nawin expression darkens again in grim when, when the Himejima disappears into the bathroom 'Kokabiel, Katerea… both of them were defeated, but it wasn't by my power… it was…' he touches the mark 'Power of a god… use it' an intoxicating voice whispers through the Makasha's mind.

**Hyoudou Residence: Issei's Room**

"You're going through paperwork's right now?" Issei ask dully, sweat dripping down the back of his head as he stare at his girlfriend who's using his desk as her current office to work.

Rias tap the end of the pen cutely on her lips and glance back to her lover who's currently unpacking everything "I've been away, so I need to deal with these paperwork's on school. Instead of sending these to my office… Sona decided to have her familiar send it here" Rias grunts in annoyance, but quickly regain her serious composure and gets to work though she pause and glance back at the Hyoudou once more "By the way… you forgot to give Kokoro your present" she reminds and goes back to work.

Issei pause and slam a palm to his face and groan "Goddamn it! I knew I forgot something!" he shouts, and reach to the back of his jean's pocket to pull out the knuckle knife that's protected around a leather scabbard "Guess I'll give it to her on Monday after school" he mutters to himself and place the knife on a table next to the bed.

"Hey Rias… there's something I always wanted to ask" Issei speaks up while placing their bags into a closet "Go on" Rias reply, not losing sight on the paperwork's. "Humans don't really know of our existence, do they? I mean like normal humans, not exorcist and the churches" Issei question, turning to the crimson haired.

"They don't, except for the clients that take on the contract, they have to make an oath on never speaking of meeting the devil's that have helped them, and if they break that oath… well, nasty consequences will fall upon them" Rias explains and place another paper on the finish stack.

"So, is there like a law for us not to reveal ourselves to the normal humans?" Issei ask and receive a light nod "Yes, our existence should be kept a secret. We have to always be careful of how we act in the human world and not to show our powers in such a populated area… also never decide to have such battle or confrontation with another faction at mornings" Rias reply.

The Gremory finish the last paper and turn the chair around to face the Hyoudou "That's why barrier magic was created, every time we battle here in human world, we would place those around the area" Rias informs and stretch her tired arms before releasing a yawn "If humans did unfortunately witness our true form, we will have t-" "Kill them" Issei finish with a horrified expression.

Rias sweat drops at the comment "N-no, we would just erase their memory" she finishes. "Oh! Alright, I thought you only leave the erasing memory to specific people like my parents!" Issei reply, happy to hear that they needn't to kill human. Rias giggle a bit "No, we don't kill humans, unless they are dangerous and are targeting us. You needn't worry about Humans ever finding out about us. All the faction do share the same mindset of keeping their existence oblivious to Human, even the churches, as they only recruit humans that have sacred gears or potential to fight devil's, so only few will get the knowledge of the supernatural world".

"I see, being honest" Issei grins and scratch the back of his head, sheepishly "I would have never thought my first true girlfriend would be a devil" he admits with a laugh which Rias join in and smile "Indeed, though it shows that life is just full of surprises" she replies, with the other nodding in agreement.

Rias smile and walk toward the Hyoudou and gently cup his face, surprising him by the sudden action. "I haven't got the chance to say this to you... Issei I'm very proud of you" she said, surprising the boosted gear user. Rias smile widen, lovely staring at Issei "You've grown so much this past number of months… once a pervert that people step on, now a high-devil and the person who saved me from my forced marriage… you saved me and the group so many time and always been the light to help the group smile and laugh" she said.

Issei smile widely "Thanks Rias, it really means a lot hearing that from you!" he replies and wraps the Gremory tightly in his arms before giving a loving peck on top of her head "I'll always be grateful of you… you gave me a second chance in this amazing life… I would not change the past in any other way" he whispers with full honest that Rias couldn't detect any lie at all, making her smile and snuggle her head against his chest "I'm glad to hear that, Issei".

As the two were about to pull away, a sudden knock on the window catches their attention. The couple turn to see Akeno standing outside. Rias raise an eyebrow but makes her way to the window and let her friend in "Hello Akeno… I see you just got out of the shower" she points out, seeing the loose wet hair falling down on the Himejima's back with a fresh towel wrapped around her neck.

Issei blush a bit seeing the raven haired current attire, wearing a comfortable though very short purple pants that shows some of her behind and shapely legs, for the top she wears a simple short-sleeve black top that isn't hiding the large size of her bust.

Akeno leans on the wall, next to the window "We've learned some troubling news from Asia and Lucy" she said, which immediately catches the two's attention "Go on" Rias ushers to continue. Akeno inform them about Durandal being stolen and Yuuto's current injury. "Damn!" Rias mutters out in anger while biting her nails in frustration, but quickly regain her calm composure "How's Yuuto?" she asks, looking up to her longtime friend.

"Asia says Yuuto's health is steadily regaining back, though he's currently in crutches since his legs is still weak, but other than that, he's making a fine recovery" Akeno inform making the Gremory sigh in relief, glad to hear that her knight is well. "Nawin-kun isn't taking the news well" Akeno inform which catches the two's attention.

"Now Sayomi have Durandal in her possession along with a new ally in her brother and we all know just how powerful he is… she can become a serious threat in the future... and" Akeno sighs in frustration and glance down at the floor "As much as I and you two hate to admit it… we aren't at the level to fight them… even a subordinate like Ren was able to take on the rest without much problem and succeeded on taking the Durandal" she speaks her mind.

"I know Akeno… but that's where training comes in. After the tournament, we all will be training together, I'll ask Nawin-kun to join us, even though I know he prefers training alone, but his insane training method will help us greatly and I'll get help from other people I have in mind" Rias lays out the future plan. "Good plan, we can discuss about that more after the tournament, also I need to inform you that me and Nawin-kun won't be attending the Occult meeting tomorrow" Akeno inform, which quickly gets a curious look from the couple.

"Something wrong?" Issei ask in concern "It's nothing serious, we're just going out for a family picnic" Akeno reply with smile. Rias smile when seeing the excitement and happiness in the raven haired eyes "I'm glad to hear that for you, Akeno, but we really need have a meeting… Hmm". Rias thinks for a minute of an idea to resolve this problem since she doesn't want to ruin Akeno's time with the Makasha family since she knew how important it is for her. The Gremory opens her eyes "We'll have a short meeting tonight, there's also an important announcement I have to tell you all".

Akeno nod along with the plan "Alright" she replies simply, and leaves through the window, jumping back to the Makasha's house.

**Time Skip**

A Ducati bike speed through the street of Kuoh, it's loud engine cuts through the silent neighborhood, making its way to Kuoh Academy. Nawin pulls the clutch, increasing the acceleration in the hyper-speed bike "You ok?" he speaks out from the helmet "Y-yeah… can you slow down a bit?" a slightly frighten voice, request making him chuckle "Never been in these kind of bikes before, Akeno?" "Never!".

Nawin takes a hard-right turn, making the raven haired holds tight to her lover's waist "Too fast!" she shouts through the helmet. "I want to get back quick Akeno, I'm slightly annoyed that Rias want to have a meeting now… I'm exhausted as it is" Nawin grunts and turn his sight forward to see the Kuoh Academy getting closer.

The Makasha slows down the bike by gently pressing the breaks, the crimson bike park right in front of the closed gate "Alright, we're here" he states, pulling off the black helmet with Akeno doing the same and immediately takes a deep breath of the fresh, cold air.

Nawin gets off the bike and chuckle a bit at the mess of Akeno's hair "Sorry for driving so fast, I just want to get this over quickly. I don't want to use the speeding shadow god because there's a good chance I'll pass out" he said and comb the Himejima's hair down with his hand.

Akeno shake her head "It's ok, I wouldn't suggest you to use the speeding shadow god in the first place, with your current condition" she gets off the bike and turn to face Nawin "Why didn't you want me to teleport us here?" "I want to ride the bike since it's been a while, need to warm up the engine every now and then" he answers, simply.

The two hang their helmet on the handlebars and proceeds to jump over the gate, entering the Academy's ground. "Feels like a while since we're back here" Akeno comments, staring the Academy building "I know what you mean, it's good to be back home, even though Shigemi was an incredible place" Nawin said, walking toward the Occult building with the Himejima next to him.

"I hope those chocolate mousse will be done by the time we get back" Nawin muse while his sight is set on the upcoming occult building. Akeno giggles "It should be done soon, hopefully the meeting won't last long… we don't want to keep poor Asia waiting for us to munch down those mousse" she jests, making the Makasha chuckle in amusement "Indeed".

The two stop in front of the wooden door of the occult building "Seems like everyone is here" Nawin notes, sensing the other's magic signature from the other end "Well, we should wrap this up quick" Akeno opens the door and enters with the Makasha following behind her.

Nawin looks around to see the familiar dark lit, victorian style room "Glad you came, Nawin-kun" Rias greats the two with a smile as she seated behind her desk while the others are sat comfortably on the brown, leather couches.

"Yuuto" Nawin utters, when seeing his blonde friend current state, a white cast cover his whole right leg and there's a bandage wrap around his stomach "You look like shit" he comments making the knight chuckle "Good to see you too, Nawin-kun".

Nawin smile and stop in front of the blonde, the two exchange fist bumps "Glad to see you make it out alive, got to thank Asia" "Yeah, if it wasn't for her… well I wouldn't be here" Yuuto reply in honest tone. "Don't say things like that Yuuto" Xenovia scold, before turning to the black haired and smile "Good to see you back, Nawin-senpai" "You too Xenovia, I see Yuuto is in good hands" Nawin reply with slight tease in his tone, making the blue haired blush.

Nawin takes a seat next to Koneko while Akeno head to her usual place, which is standing at Rias's side. "Hey Koneko" Nawin smile and ruffles the young girl's white hair, making her smile and moves in to his touch "Happy to have you back, Senpai" she mutters with happiness heard in her usual monotone.

Issei who seated next to Xenovia turn to Rias "Soooo, what is this announcement?!" he asks with excitement shown in his grin. The others turn to their king, holding curious look "What is he talking about?" Nawin questions with danger dripping from his stoic tone, knowing the devious plans the Gremory can conjure up.

Rias sweat a bit at the Makasha's glaring eyes "I-it's nothing crazy Nawin-kun, I can assure you that" she quickly promises, with a bright smile. "Then what is this announcement? Does it involve with the tournament?" Xenovia questions "No, nothing like that".

Rias claps her hands together, smiles widen "We are going to a magnificent beach, outside of Kuoh!" she reveals "My parents rented a large mansion where the beach is and we're going to be staying there for a few days! Since all of us had been through tough times, I thought we all deserve a nice few days on the beach and bond more!".

Issei grins and pump his fists to the air with excitement "Woooo! Sounds awesome and I-I… hehe get to see you all in bikini!" he mutters the last sentence, but the other can still hear it with their enhance senses. "Ignoring that… I like the sound of this beach" Xenovia said after shooting a glare at the giggling pervert. Yuuto chuckle at his friend's antic "He sure is excited, I also am looking forward to this" he voices his opinion.

Koneko just nod along with the plan, though one person is not completely onboard with the plan, and it's the Makasha who's currently holding an annoyance expression on his face. "You do remember we have a tournament in the coming weeks? we should be training instead of fooling around at the beach" with that single comment from him, everyone's excitement drops.

The others didn't reply since they see the logic of his comment, "N-now Nawin-kun" Rias start with a heartful smile "I know you and Issei should start training for the tournament, but this short vacation can help you two ease your bodies and mind, it will surely replenish all your energy to get ready for the training!" she tries to reason the Makasha to get onboard with the plan.

'I highly suggest you take this opportunity, Nawin-kun" Sairex advise 'Understandable that you hate to admit this, but your current health is weak, your body is aching, your mana is low and it's going to take a while to replenish… I'm sensing this from Issei as well, so it makes me believe that this is the side effect of the fusion back in Shigemi. Taking a few days off will allow your body to rest and it'll steadily build back, and your mana will replenish naturally'.

Nawin click his teeth in frustration and turn his head to the side, staring at the bookshelf "Fine, do as you please" he replies, making the other break out in cheers. "Glad to have you onboard, Nawin-kun" Rias smile, then turns to the others "We will leave the day after tomorrow, so you all have time to get packing and go buy your swimming attire or whatever else you like to bring".

"I should be fully healed by then, I can already start moving my right leg with minor pain" Yuuto inform, looking down at the cast "I'm relieve to hear that, Yuuto… by the way, what about your stomach?" Rias question, fixing her gaze to the bandage wrap tightly around the blonde's abdomen "The gunshot wounds has fully healed, I just rub some special ointment in there since the holy bullets still leave a burning sensation, though two days should give it time to get rid of that healing" Yuuto replies with reassuring tone so the others won't have to worry.

"Why didn't you bring Asia with you?" Issei questions the Makasha "I had a feeling this announcement wasn't something too serious that needs her here, plus she wants to stay home to wait for something… sweet" he replies making everyone looks at him with confusion while Akeno giggles, knowing the reason behind his words.

Seeing no more reason to be here, Nawin gets up and make way to the door "We should be leaving now" he informs "We got a family picnic tomorrow, so we'll need much sleep" Akeno adds in, stopping beside the black haired. The group nod in understanding and bid the couple goodnight "Night" Nawin utters and opens the door to make his exit "Goodnight everyone" Akeno smile and leaves with her lover.

**Time Skip**

"Hmmmm!" Lucy giggles in the background, sited on the stairs as she stare forward to see Asia sited on her wheelchair just in a safe distance away from the front door. Yao finish cleaning up the dinner plates, with the help of her husband. The mother of three turn to look at her daughter waiting calmly at the door for her brother and Akeno to return so they can finally dig in the chocolate mousse, that is ready in the fridge.

"A wonderful girl she turns out to be" Jonathan speaks, placing the last clean plate in the drawer "The parents had no idea what kind of special child they abandoned" he states making Yao nod in agreement as she smile fondly at her adopted daughter "I know and I'll never give her back to them… she's a Makasha now" she comment and takes off the washing gloves.

Yao turns to her husband with slight anger shown in her brown eyes "A parent that abandoned their child… no less a baby is not worth to even being a parent to begin with. I don't care what their reasons are… a good parent would find a way to solve it and protect their child" she said, passionately. Jonathan chuckle at his wife being fired up at this subject, but he can understand since they both did just that, they had a tough time having a child but no matter what, they made it work, even with all the dangers and risks that comes with having a child, because of their of pasts.

The door suddenly open making Asia face break out in a squeak and grin, before she jumps out of the wheelchair "Onii-chan's back!" she exclaims. Nawin use his quick reflects and catch his little sister just in time. The older Makasha chuckle and sits the blonde on his arms "I'll be getting the mousse ready" Akeno state with a giggle while Asia turn to her and nod "Thank you Akeno-san!".

Akeno walk toward the kitchen but pause and smile at the girl "No need to be formal, Asia, just call me Akeno" she insists making the blonde nod "Ok! Thank you Akeno" she corrects making the raven haired smile widen before heading to the kitchen to prepare the dessert.

"I hope you clear your schedule for tomorrow, big bro" Nawin looks up to Lucy who spoke out "We don't want you to disappear somewhere" she said with a grin, knowing her brother at times is busy. Nawin smile and walk toward her while still carrying Asia "Don't worry about that, tomorrow I'll be with you two for a whole day" he promises, making both blondes smile in glee and excitement.

"Goodness… you two love your brother more than your papa" Jonathan pouts at his daughters' affection over their brother. Lucy and Asia grins at their father "We love you too papa, but Onii-chan holds a special place in our hearts" Asia state, leaning her head, on top of Nawin's.

"Yeah, don't worry dad" Lucy grins and jumps towards her father, to sit on his shoulders "You are the best dad… but! Big bro is special" she states proudly and happily. Yao giggles at her husband's depress expression.

Jonathan discard the depress look and replace it with a kind smile as he turns his attention to his son "How's that Ducati, Nawin? It looks like a bloody beast!" he exclaims with a wide grin. Nawin chuckle, knowing his father fondness on fast and luxurious vehicles. "It's great and it's a beast, alright" "It's the Multistrada, right?" "Yeah, though I was planning on getting the superbike ones… but their only one seated so I decided to go with Multistrada for now" Nawin reply making the older blonde nod "Good choice, it's a beautiful bike and certainly fast".

"It's going to take a few minutes preparing the mousse and other snacks, I'll be helping Akeno, you all just go relax in the living room and put something good on the television" Yao instruct the four before heading to the kitchen. "Let's go pick some movies!" Lucy exclaims, jumping down and dash to the living room.

"W-wait for me! I want to pick one! No horror!" Asia shouts "Go get her" Nawin smile and gently place the blonde down, allowing her to carefully make her way to the living room. "Remember this feeling, Nawin" Jonathan speaks abruptly making the Makasha turn to him "The swelling of happiness and peace… isn't this what you are fighting for? To see their smiles and living a normal life?" he questions in his usual calm tone.

Nawin looks forward, to the living room and see Lucy moving through movies on Netflix while informing all the individual films to the younger blonde. Nawin turn around to take a glance towards the kitchen and see Akeno and his mother happily chatting with each other as they decorate the mousse with other sweets.

"Yes… this is what I'm fighting for… to see their smiles and see them safe, but this moment won't last forever" Nawin turns back to his father "Tomorrow, all of them could be in danger, I don't want that kind of life for them and that's why I'm training to get strong, that's why I'm so motivated to get strong… at any cost" he said, with hands clench tightly.

Jonathan eyes flash in worry at the last part, before a gentle smile form on his lips, and he takes steps toward the boy "It's good you have the motivation and reason to get strong, Nawin… but don't let greed and frustration take over. You will get strong, but you also need patients… you can't expect to gain the power equivalent of a god overnight" he said wisely and place a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry, there's not much me and your mother can do, it hurts us dearly that this responsibility and burden is place on your shoulder, but" Jonathan smiles brighten "I believe you will succeed in whatever challenge is set in the future… after all, you are my son, and what kind of father would I be if I don't believe in my son".

Nawin smile and nod "Thanks dad, I won't let you down. I said to mom the same thing, you guys have done enough for us… I may not know the full explanation of you two's hesitant of returning back, but I know you must have a good reason for it, and if it really will put us in more danger, then I trust you made the right decision" he reply in a tone that held no frustration or even grudge.

Jonathan chuckle, his smile widens "You've grown mature, my son! And thank you, for understanding" he said with grateful and relief hear in his tone. "I have to, to protect them" Nawin said and moves his sight to Akeno, then the two blondes.

"Big brother! Help us pick a movie" Lucy begs out in annoyance, Asia who is sited alongside her nod in agreement, "We can't come to a decision on a good movie" she pouts. Jonathan chuckle and gently push his son to the blondes' direction "Go help them, I will get the plates and drinks ready" he states, making the black haired nod.

**Time Skip**

"Wahh! These are delicious! Thank you Akeno, Mama!" Asia squeak in delight, at the spoonful of mousse melting away in her mouth, showering her taste bud with its sweet delight. "You're cooking has improve drastically compare to before, you must have really taken mom's lesson seriously, Akeno" Lucy grins and take another spoonful of the delicious mousse to her mouth.

"Oh, don't be harsh Lucy" Yao speaks, and gives motherly tap on Akeno's shoulder, before pulling her close "Akeno here was a fine cook even before she met me… she just needed some right pointers that's all" she insists. The raven haired smile happily "It's very kind of you to say that Yao, but my cooking wasn't that good until you start torturing me" she state in honest, then digs into the cup of mousse with a spoon "Hmm!" Akeno moans in delight at the sweetness and smile, happy to know she made this.

Akeno glance at her lover who just took the first spoonful of it. Nawin was about to go for the second but pause, his lips twitches upwards when feeling a familiar eye looking at his direction "It's delicious Akeno, the best mousse I've tasted" he praise, truthfully with a smile making the raven haired smile widen in happiness "I'm glad you like it, Nawin-kun".

"You ok with the television, Asia?" Jonathan asks, looking forward to his adopted daughter, who is sited next to his son. Asia smile and nod "It's ok papa, I may not be able to see what's happening, but I can still hear…. Lots of pew, pew, pew!". Everyone laughs at Asia's adorable imitation of a laser gun.

"Nawin" Yao turns to her son who is quietly eating the mousse, sited in the middle of the blondes "Yes?" he looks up to face his mother. "I just got word from Akeno that your match with the Bael's son was a match of the year candidate?" she questions "Yes, Sairaorg Bael is his name… he's a good guy, if not a bit over positive and hype, but we carried ourselves to a great match" he replies.

"Why do you ask?" Nawin ask with peaking interest which is lifted more when he sees his mother grin excitingly "Well, we're going to be there to watch and cheer for you at the tournament, it's good to hear that you'll put up some must see matches!" she informs with Jonathan nodding, to confirm it's the truth.

Nawin in shock, drops the spoon down the cup "P-pardon?" he utters out while the others chuckle and giggles at expression shown on his face. "Azazel will come as well, of course, and don't worry, we will blend in with the crowd and no one's knows our identity, we'll just be like any other civilians" Yao reassures with a smile.

Akeno turns to the older woman in curious "How did you get the seats? It should be booked full by now, with all the hype surrounding it" she inquires "Venelana helped us get a seat in the front row, with her and Zeoticus" she informs. "Zeoticus? Who's that?" Lucy questions at the weird naming person "He's Lord Gremory, Rias's Father" Jonathan answers "Ohhh, I see".

"Seems like Venelana and mom are really getting close… be careful dad or she might steal mom away from you" Nawin jokes with a smirk, making the girls giggles while Jonathan pouts, before a grin replace it "No way that'll happen, your mom had to catch me, back in the day" he boasts.

"The other way around" Yao corrects, calmly making the blonde man chuckle sheepishly "I can't give up on a beautiful and amazing woman" he said making the other giggle and quickly give him a peck on the lips "Still have that charm" Yao comments with a smirk, before pulling back.

Akeno smile at the husband and wife, even after decades of being together, it seems their love for each other hasn't waned at all. 'I hope…' she glances at Nawin, seeing him manneredly eating the mousse alongside his sisters with a faint smile on his lips 'We can be like that… live happily for all eternity' she thought with a smile.

"I'm curious about something" Lucy starts, turning to Akeno "How does this match of the year stuff works?" she questions. "It's simple really, there are three judges that would watch these matches. There's always a tournament every year to show some friendly competition for the young, new devils to battle it out with one another and winner gets some prize and ranking. Though this is the first time that the four village are competing in it" Akeno giggles a bit "Sorry for going off topic, but how it works is these experience judges, who are retired leaders or high rank soldiers from the military force would watch the match and review it. They have plenty experience over their centuries of battles, so they are perfect for the role and they would rate the match by one to five stars. One being a bad match and five being a classic".

"So Onii-chan match got a full five stars?" Asia ask, tilting her head to the side "Not exactly… the match got four and a half stars and the judges agree with one another that the match is worthy enough to be a candidate for match of the year, the numbers of stars already speak for itself. Also, that is just the first tournament this year. By the end of the year, the judges would replay the match and come to a decision to crown which match is worthy of being called the best match of the year" Akeno explains. "How did Issei's match faired?" Nawin ask simply "He and Beowulf match made it to three and a half… a standard above average match, which is still a good accomplishment since it was his first tournament match… some people have turned out worst match" Akeno answers.

"Heh! I'm gonna have a match of the year there then!" Lucy exclaims with a wide grin "Easier said than done, Lucy" Nawin adds in, making the blonde and others turn to him. "You will really need to learn fight psychology and tactics" he informs. "Fight psychology?" Lucy repeats, confuse along with Akeno and Asia while Jonathan's and Yao's lips twitch upwards as they listen closely to their son.

Nawin place the empty cup down the table and turn to the blonde "You can't have a mindset of going out there and flash all of your new moves, then expect a match of the year material. The reason why I and Sairaorg were able to achieve that kind of match is because we both told a story in the battle and both of us had great battle chemistry, both of us fight to see how's the strongest youth, both of us give it everything we got and our fighting style clash perfectly together".

"I and Sairaorg fought beat by beat and our fight psychology worked well together, we just had an excellent match and it's thanks to our good battle chemistry and tactics" Nawin finish explaining. Lucy and Asia looked kind of lost while Akeno silently thought about it for a minute and can kind off get the sense of what he means. "Nawin does have a point" Jonathan decides to speak up, catching everyone's attention.

"Very few people get or as a matter of fact even understand this fight psychology, since it's only seen in sports, like boxing or wrestling, but in these tournaments, the judges will examine these things. Fighters sometimes forgets that tournament is battling to entertain the audience, and of course for their own gain, though if you want to get a classic match, then that psychology is what you need to get experience on" Jonathan explains.

"Don't waste your moves on flashy technique or do something that is unnecessary, instead use your brain while you ready for battle and in battle… study your opponent, find weaknesses, watch for open spot, watch their mistakes and take advantage of it. if your opponent does the same and have a good amount of fight psychology, then you two could craft a classic match at the end" Nawin finish the explanation.

Lucy takes all these advice from her brother and father to heart and nod "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" she said, making the two smile. "Wonder if Issei will ever get this psychology stuff" Akeno comment with slight amuse and skeptic, hard to picture the clueless Hyoudou getting this complicated stuff.

Nawin chuckles a bit at the raven haired words "Now, now, don't need to be so harsh Akeno. Issei has his own ways of battling" "Pulling a three and a half star match is still impressive, he must have done something right" Yao points out while finishing the mousse and place the empty cup on the table.

"Though for this tournament, I won't go in there with the mindset of having a classic match, since it's clear that this one will be far more dangerous compare to the last. Other contenders will be there for their own gain and reason, and they sure will do anything to succeed their goals" Nawin comments and turn to his sister "Keep that in mind, Lucy… this won't be a friendly competition, understand?" "Yes, I'll take it seriously" she promises.

"There will be a press conference the day before the tournament" Akeno informs, which made everyone turn their gaze to her, signaling her to continue. "It's a way for the audience to get to know the fighters more and ask them some questions, it's still a sportsmanship no matter what, and people will place bets, so getting to know the fighters will also help that".

"Interesting… though I rather skip that and just appear for the figh-" "I advise you to attend Nawin-kun" Akeno interrupts the Makasha, staring at him "Whether you like it or not, you are one of the big names entering there. The nobles and public will be there to ask you questions, also it will look bad for you image if you don't show up" she advise.

"Wow… a press conference where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels are all sited together in one room… could be huge trouble if egos start clashing" Jonathan state wisely "Yeah, even though the faction's leaders agree in the peace treaty. It doesn't mean the rest are onboard, I hope they have full control over the situation" Yao add. "They usually do have someone to keep things in line, but… with how much bigger this tournament is compare to the previous ones. The other factions contender and stronger they will be… hopefully someone like Grayfia-sama will be there to keep things in charge" Akeno said, mentally hope it will be the silver haired maid so there won't be chaos "She will be perfect for the job" Nawin agrees.

"Anyway" Nawin gets up and turn to the clock to see it's already strike nine "I'm heading to bed, it's been a tiresome day for me" "I'll come too" Akeno stand up and was about to pick up the tray of empty cups, but stops when Yao raise her hand "I'll take care of the dishes, you two must be exhausted. Just remember to help me preparing for the picnic tomorrow".

Akeno smile and nod "Of course, goodnight everyone" she said and follow the Makasha who's waiting by the hallway "Goodnight Mom, Dad, Asia, and Lucy" he said and heads up the stairs with the raven haired.

"You feel confident with the tournament, Lucy?" Yao ask, turning to her daughter, who nod "I won't lie… I am a little nervous, but hopefully when I step into the arena, things should be better" "I'm positive you will do well, it's time you show the world just who Lucy Makasha is!" Yao exclaims with encouragement.

Lucy looks a bit surprise by the comment and think for a minute "Show the world who I am… I never really thought of making a name for myself" she utters and shake her head "I guess it's because I don't really give a damn of what people think of me" "That's a good attitude, don't waste time being worried about other people opinions about you" Jonathan said.

"Even though you may not be as popular or well known as Onii-chan, I still think you're cool, Onee-chan!" Asia said, holding the forth empty cup of pudding. Lucy smile at her little sister "Thanks Asia" "That may change soon" Yao state, catching everyone's attention.

"The tournament will be broadcast all over the supernatural world and Nawin has made the name Makasha famous. The moment people hear your name and knows that you are his sister, you will be in the spot light, and expect a lot of expectation raise" Yao informs "I totally forgot about that!" Lucy slam her right palm to her forehead and release a groan "Well, I just have to deal with it".

"Don't hide your emotions, Lucy" Jonathan said, which catch the young blonde by surprise "Why don't you take Asia to bed" Yao cuts in before Lucy could reply "But think about what he said, Lucy" she said to her daughter.

Lucy's face turn troubled then blank, but slowly she nods in comply and gets up, to pick the sleeping Asia, who's pass out from all the mousse she had ate. "Goodnight" Lucy utters and head upstairs. "Think I should have said that?" Jonathan ask, looking at his wife who picks up the tray full of empty cups "We're not in Bangkok anymore and Lucy can now defend herself… it's time she let go of that mindset of always trying to act perfect to protect Nawin. It's time for her to start breaking that mask and release her true self" Yao replies.

"It's creaking, I've witnessed her verbally smacked a girl that is high over heel for Nawin the other day… a lot of you in her" Jonathan shudders, remembering the horrible words that came out from his precious daughter's mouth. Yao chuckles a bit "Although I don't condone her using that kind of language that I used to, I'm glad to see she's breaking through that mask. Only when she finally does break through it, she will have nothing holding her back from becoming strong… and when that time comes, she will surpass Nawin in power".

Jonathan rest his elbow on the couch side and slowly raise an eyebrow "You think she can surpass Nawin?" "At one point, yes, I think she will surpass him, but Nawin has the most potential out of the two to become the strongest… and you know why" Yao said with a grim tone.

Jonathan stand up and place a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze "Let's not worry about that, we've done all we could" he reassures "… Yeah, let's go to bed… I don't feel like clea-" "I'll do it then, you get ready to bed" Jonathan smile and takes the tray "Thanks" Yao smile and give a loving peck on the blonde's cheek before heading upstairs.

Jonathan release a long, tire sigh, then steadily makes his way to the hallway where he suddenly stops in his tracks and turn to the right to face a photo hanging on the wall. This photo was one of the very first picture they ever took as a family, the photo shows himself and Yao standing side by side, he was wearing a bright smile while carrying a week-old Lucy who's sleeping peacefully in his arms while the two-year-old Nawin is being held by Yao and gave a bright smile, matching the same smile with his mother.

"…" Jonathan didn't say a word and just stare at the happy family picture for a whole minute before disappearing into the kitchen.

**Next Chapter: Makasha Family Picnic **


	93. Makasha Family Picnic

**Sorry for the slow update, Readers! .**

**There's been a bug on the site that prevented me from updating, but it seems to be fixed now.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^**

"Todays the day for picnic! Picnic day!" Asia sings in the living room, jumping front and back on the couch. In the kitchen, Akeno and Yao giggle at the cheery blonde "Amazing that she is that hype at this time of morning" Akeno comment, letting out another yawn, while finishing packing another sandwich in a plastic wrapper and place it in the large basket.

Yao smile "It's her first picnic, so you can't really blame her. Is Nawin awake yet?" "No, I decided to leave him in bed for a little while longer, he immediately passed out in bed last night" Akeno reply, grabbing a fresh sausage and throw it in the hot oil pan. "Moorning" Lucy stumble to the kitchen, clearly still half-asleep "Morning sleepy head" Yao said, smiling lovely to her daughter who send a half smile back and turn to Akeno who waves, since her attention is focus on cooking "Morning, Lucy".

"Morning, Onee-chan!" Lucy flinch a bit at the sudden loud voice, she turns around to see the young blonde bouncing around the coach. Lucy sight follow her little sister movement, up and down, up and down.

Suddenly, out from the shadows in the hallway, a dark figure slowly approach her from behind, silence, its footstep move and when within reach. "Hah!" the figure let out a growl and snatch the blonde up, "KYAAAA!" Lucy is immediately awake and scream on top of her lungs, but quickly pause when hearing a familiar chuckle.

Lucy turns her head and see Nawin smiling down at her, while holding her close to his chest "Big Brother!" she whines and gently punch his chest. "Goodness, don't scare us like that again, Lucy" Yao scold, as her and Akeno's head stick out from the kitchen before returning to cooking.

"Is it a problem to show a bit of brotherly affection?" Nawin question with amusement, and immediately Lucy lighten up and hugs him "No! I like it, it's just I was half asleep! So, it's no fair" she pouts, then suddenly a grin spread around her face which only serve to amuse the older Makasha more, knowing what's coming.

"I am going to get you back, soon!" Lucy proclaims, pointing straight towards Nawin's nose "I like to see you try, baby sister" he reply and give a light peck on the blonde's cheek, making her blush from the sudden gesture, since it's rare for him to show this kind of affection to her and even Asia.

Speaking of the young blonde "Onee-chan! Are you alright?!" Asia runs out of the living room, but suddenly trips and fall to the fortunate soft carpet "Ouf!". "Asia" Nawin sets Lucy down and makes his way to the other blonde who is groaning on the ground "Even when you weren't blind… you were always clumsy" he states with a smile and pick the girl up to her feet.

"Morning, Onii-chan!" Asia greets with a bright smile, luckily the carpet stop any bruise or injury to inflict the blind girl. Nawin smile and rub the blonde's hair affectionally "Good morning, Asia" he utters. Nawin pause when feeling a hand grab his hair "How is your hair so soft and silky?! At morning!" Lucy question with astonish while moving her hand up and down on her brother's hair.

"Really?" Asia move her hand forward, to only grab the Makasha's cheek "Here" Nawin smile and guide the blonde's hand to his hair "Woah! You are right, Onee-chan!" Asia smile and runs her hand down the silky black hair. Akeno enters the living room, drying her hands with a towel and turns to be met with a highly amusing sight, which cause an erupt giggle to release from her.

Akeno quickly take this opportunity to bring her phone out and take a picture in secret before making herself known after placing the phone back into her back-jean pocket "The secret is that Nawin-kun wash his hair every day and never blow-dry it". Lucy and Asia turn to the raven haired girl with surprise before turning back to their brother "Really?" they ask and receive a confirm nod "Yes, the secret is to not blow-dry it after washing your hair".

"I got to do that!" Lucy exclaims and dash upstairs to shower "You showered, Asia?" Nawin ask, picking the girl up "Not yet, I just woke up with excitement and kind of forgot" she answers, bashfully and stick her tongue out cutely.

Before Nawin could response, Lucy dash back down, wrapped in towel and grab Asia before speeding back up to the bathroom. Nawin and Akeno blinks a couple of time before they let out a chuckle of amusement. "Clearly today is going to be full of entertainment and luckily… peacefulness" Nawin comment with a smile.

Akeno nod in agreement, then turn to face him, holding a curious though also amusement expression on her face "You are awfully affectionate today? Not that I'm complaining" she smiles and walks forward, closing the distance between the them by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nawin smile widen and captures Akeno's kiss for a minute before pulling back to see her faint blush face "You and the girls are excited for this picnic… I should let myself lose a bit, so we can all enjoy it" he states. Akeno smile and lay her head on the Makasha's chest, but quickly she is pull back "Now, now" Nawin sniffs "Before you grab anymore of me, go take a shower" he states, making the raven-haired girl pouts, but suddenly grins deviously and hug tighter, to only feel her arms slam against each other.

"There's no hold I can't escape" Akeno turn around and see Nawin leaning on the wall, holding an amusing smirk "Now go take a shower, after all the sweat and food you've helped mom cooked… you stink" he comments, making the Himejima pouts, before heading upstairs.

"Glad to see you more expressive, it's been a while" Yao walks in the hallway, wiping her wet hands with a cloth. The younger Makasha smile "Yeah… well it's a family day out… I shouldn't be so passive and ruined the mood" he said, making the mother smile and place her right hand on his cheek "Not every day is dangerous, Nawin… you can't live thinking like that" Yao suddenly grins "Or you'll end up getting old faster, with all the stress and worry. I don't need my baby boy looking like that".

Nawin chuckle and pull his mother hands away before squeezing it gently "Being a devil now… we're going to be living for a very long time compare to humans" he comments "True, so we really wouldn't need to worry about that, though please keep that in mind" Yao takes her hand back and smile "Since me and Akeno woke up early to prepare lunch, we haven't showered, so I'm off to do that".

"Where's dad?" Nawin questions, not seeing the older man around "He is out getting beverages, he should be back soon. For the meantime, why don't you just relax or play games while all of us get ready" Yao suggest and heads upstairs.

**Time Skip**

"Are we ready?!" Asia jumps up and down beside the red wine colored Bentley "Calm down, Asia" Nawin smile and place the bags of beverage in the trunk "Don't want you falling down with that clumsy habit of yours".

"Never knew you would be hiding a car like this in the garage!" Akeno said, staring at the luxurious Bentley and take a look inside, to see the comfortable and royal like interior "Only drive this for family trips or long distance traveling, also the reason why I hide this is because, well… it's an expensive car and showing it off outside will just create unwanted attention" Jonathan speaks out from the driving seat.

"Smart that you have one car for family and another one for normal uses… wait I take that back… Ferrari F430 is not a normal use car" Lucy state, looking at the red car parked inside the garage, as the door of it closes to protect and hide the expensive car. "He always goes overboard with cars" Yao sighs and place the bags of food inside the trunk, before her son slam it shut.

"How far is this place?" Akeno question, lifting Asia up and place her in the center of the backseat before getting in herself. "It's outside of Kuoh, in a nearby small town called Yoshima" Jonathan informs and turn his head to the left, to see his wife getting in and shuts the door.

Lucy gets in the car from the right side and sits next Asia while Nawin gets in the left and sits beside Akeno "Let get this trip moving" he comments, closing the door.

The Bentley drives back and turn to the drive way "Indeed, let's g-" "GO!" Asia shouts in excitement making everyone chuckle. It didn't take long for the Bentley to finally leave Kuoh and set north to Yoshima.

**Time Skip: Yoshima**

"Are we there yet?" Asia ask in boredom "Almost, just a few more minute" Jonathan answers with a smile "Don't be so impatient, Asia!" Lucy grins and poke the younger girl's sides, causing her to scoot up. "Hey! I'm ticklish!" Asia reply, then sense another assault coming, so she brings her right hand to catch it.

"Wow! Your senses are getting better" Lucy comment with amaze "Mama has taught me well" "How exactly does this thing work?" "Simple really" Yao speaks up, deciding to explain. "Asia would release an invisible field create by her mana, it would surround her from each sides, this field would get wider the more mana she uses. When something comes into contact inside the dome or make sudden movement, Asia would get knowledge of it and know which direction it's coming from… to put it simple, the mana would send a small touch of vibration to her nerve in the direction the opponent will strike, so Asia will be able to feel where they are coming and counter it".

"It's usually used in a situation when visibility are low, like if you're hunting strays or monsters at night, but it proofs useful for Asia's current state" Jonathan informs, and turns the car right, to enter a large, populated park "Insoma Park" Akeno reads out the entrance sign.

"You can park there, honey, don't want to be near all those shop stand" Yao points at the free parking space. "Quite busy here" Lucy state, looking at all the parked car. "Onii-chan! Wake up!" Asia reach over Akeno and tap the sleeping black haired boy, who has been asleep the whole trip with earphone on.

Nawin snap his eyes open and looks out the window to see the car just park, "Wake up sleepy head" Jonathan call out, unfasten his seatbelt and gets out of the car, along with Yao. Lucy grabs Asia's hand and escort her out of the car safely "Come now, Nawin-kun" Akeno giggle at the still daze Makasha who looks like he's ready to pass out again.

Yao slam the window and shouts "Get up, young man!" immediately, Nawin shoots up and reappear beside his mother in black flash. "Yao! That's a two-hundred-thousand-dollar car you just hit!" Jonathan shouts in horror, but quickly he is silence when Yao redirect her glare at him "Said something?!" "N-no… nothing, honey".

"That's what I thought" Yao turns to her son who already walking to the park with Asia and Lucy "That boy… he's a handful". Akeno giggle after getting out of the car "A handful he may be, but he always has his handful when looking out for us" she replies, which catch the older woman by surprise, before she smiles and nod in agreement "Yeah…".

"Calm down you two" Nawin smile, looking at the two blonde running ahead, holding hands as they seek to find a perfect, free spot. The Makasha body tense, when he spots a soccer ball speeding toward Asia. The black-haired boy, immediately dash forward and swing his right foot to smash the ball away.

The strength behind the kick was more than Nawin intended to add, so the ball went flying away the park and disappear in the large forest from the distance. "Wow! Sweet, dude!" three teenage boys run toward him, but quickly stop their pace, when Nawin slowly turn to him and send a dark glare "Get… lost" he utters in venom tone that promise pain.

The boys immediately scatter away in fear "And Nawin Makasha wins the best brother award of the year!" Lucy laughs while Asia tilt her head in confusion "Why did Onii-chan scared away those three?". Yao and Akeno giggle when they saw what just transpired, before stopping beside the three "Oh you won't have to worry about that, Asia. Anyway, this seems like a nice spot, just under the tree" Yao comments and turn around to her husband, who's carrying the blanket "Lay it down here, honey" "Alright".

Jonathan skillfully throws the blanket and place it neatly on the short-cut, clean grass ground. Akeno and Yao sets down the bags containing food and beverage "There we go, now everyone can take a seat" the mother said and others comply, taking a sit in a form of a circle with the foods and drinks place in the center.

Nawin sited on the front, in his right has Akeno and left is Lucy. Asia takes the other end, in front of her brother and in each of her sides sits Yao and Jonathan. Yao, Akeno, and Lucy lays plastic plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, then foods while Nawin and Jonathan place the cokes, sprites, and water bottles down, beside the foods.

"Urgh, my muscle is aching from morning exercises" Nawin groans in annoyance at his arms and legs screaming in pain at every little movements he makes "Pushed yourself too far, Nawin-kun" Akeno state, placing a plate down in front of him with a swiss steak sandwich on it.

"What is your workout routine, big bro?" Lucy question, taking a big chomp down her tuna sandwich "Each day I work on different body parts, Monday will be my arms and shoulder, Tuesday legs and back, Wednesday abs and chest, etcetera… though, before working out and pumping iron, I would spend thirty minute on the cardio machine" "Explains how he got these glorious abs" Akeno licks her lips seductively, and throws the Makasha's shirt up to show his six-pack, making Lucy blush faintly while Yao whistle in impress and grin proudly at her boy.

Nawin send an annoy glance at the Himejima and pulls his shirt back down "Calm your pants, Akeno" he utters making the other giggle and send him a wink. Lucy coughs "My workout is a bit more focus on agility and cardio… lots of running and ropes" she said with a groan, "Serafall seems to be building you to be a very agile and long stamina fighter… it would suit your body structure" Jonathan comments, before taking a few potato chips to his mouth.

"Speaking of working out" Nawin throws a stern glance at Akeno "You got to start going to the gym Akeno, your stamina is still pathetic… it's clear that Azazel only focus his time to help you control your Nephilim powers and not built your body up" "I'm not even fat, how can my stamina be that low?" Akeno reply, feeling a bit offended.

"I'm not calling you fat… sure you have a body that most girl would kill for and there's no fat in your stomach, but you don't have muscles… tell me the truth, have you ever seriously workout?" Nawin questions and quickly gets silence which is all the answer he need "Thought so, after the tournament, I'm gonna take you to a gym I go and whip you into shape".

Akeno's uncertain expression turn into realization "Does that mean I get to spend more time with you?" she utters to herself, but Nawin hears it and chuckle amusingly "Yes… I'll be training you how to use all the equipment's and teach you other exercises that will train your core, stamina, and other areas" he replies, "Sounds like fun!" Akeno smile, not minding going through tough work if it means spending time with her beloved.

"I bought some stuff that we can play after eating… soccer, dodgeball, badminton" Jonathan announce and points at the sport bag next to him "Wow, you two really plan this in advance" Lucy smile "I wouldn't mind… just give us some time to rest or we'll just throw up this food" Nawin comments.

"I'm happy that we all get to spend time together, also it's like a welcome picnic to official announce that we have two new members of the family" Yao smile, staring at Akeno and Asia. The two girls smile at the older lady "Thank you, Mama! I would never want to think what my life would be life if I have never met Onii-chan" Asia said and send a wide smile of gratitude and happiness to Nawin, who returns the smile with his own's "Same goes with me, Asia… I never would want to think what would happened if I haven't met you. You made our family and the group day's brighter".

Akeno smile, her eyes shine in loving and appreciation "Thanks you for welcoming me with open arms, Yao and Jonathan, you two are so kind… I can see where, Nawin-kun get his golden heart from" "Ahaha, you're too kind Akeno, also how can't I welcome you with open arms? You are going to be my daughter-in-law soon!" Yao exclaims with a teasing grin.

A noticeable blush form on the Himejima's cheek, she glances at her lover to see him quietly finishing his sandwich and didn't looked troubled or shock at his mother's word which surprise her and also somehow reliefs her 'Is he fine with the idea? Is that why he isn't acting shock?'.

"Speaking of relationships, anything going on with you, Lucy?" Nawin questions his sister "Psh, No! I don't have time for that kind of thing, big bro, plus there's no one that had caught my interest yet" Lucy reply honestly, with faint blush form on her face.

Akeno giggle and send a teasing smirk towards the blonde "A lot of boys in school wouldn't give a second thought going out with you… maybe you should give one of them a shot" "I rather not… all of them only care for my looks, I'd rather have someone like Big bro, he loves you because of who you are, not because of your body. The boys in school are so simple minded and consumed with lust" Lucy reply.

Akeno smile and kiss Nawin's cheek "You won't be finding another person who's like Nawin-kun… he's one of a kind" she states lovingly, which the black-haired boy response with an amusing smile "Same goes with you, Akeno" he said, which cause the raven-haired girl's smile to widen.

"A family picnic I see! I'm a little hurt that you guys didn't invite me" a familiar voice shouts from the sky. Everyone looks up at the tree branches to see Azazel sitting on top. Yao crush the plastic wrap after finishing her sandwich, and turn to her surrogate father "I sent you a mail about this last week" "Did you? Mah, must have been lost with all the other letters and paperwork in my office".

Azazel falls down from the branch, and lands behind Nawin and Akeno "How are my two-favorite student doing?!" he grins, slinging his arms around the two, pulling them back to a hug. Nawin and Akeno glance at each other and nod. "Bah!" Azazel shouts in surprise, when the couple send their fists back to his face. They were caught off-guard, when the Azazel they punched burst into black feathers. "Nice welcome" the real Azazel comment with sarcasm, as he takes a sit next to Asia and Yao.

"You eaten?" Jonathan ask and throws a bag of sandwich to the fallen angel "Not yet, thanks" Azazel catch the bag and quickly devours the food. "Well" Nawin gets up and throws his custom-made jacket down, leaving only a plain grey shirt "I'm going to explore the park a bit before we start playing games" he announces, "I want to come too!" Asia shoots up to her feet, "I'll also go" Lucy joins.

Nawin with Asia holding his hand and Lucy standing at the other side, the three set forward down the park. Akeno stare at the three in the distance, wanting to go with them, but she had a few questions that need answers.

"Azazel" Akeno call out, making the man pause halfway through his sandwich, and turn to her "Yes, Akeno?" "I know you said that Makeno is now one with me, after I conquered her… but I'm still getting this… feeling that she's inside… trying to crawl out and escape". The whole air thickens and mood darkens when the three adults hear this, their carefree expression change to serious.

Akeno place the right hand on her chest and glares down at the blanket "I am trying hard not to be that person anymore… the person who killed with joy, who enjoyed and marveled from others suffering, and who puts her friends in danger. Nawin made me want to stop being that person… and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way" she said, before looking up to Azazel.

"If she's still there… then it means you still want to be that person, Akeno" Azazel state, greatly shocking the Himejima "I-I-, No!" she shouts back with anger "I don't want that! I hate that side of me!". "Be honest with yourself, Akeno, did you start showing signs of that personality when in Shigemi?" Yao questions softly.

Akeno thinks back for a minute, and slowly, her eyes widen 'You know… it's been a while since I've taken my time to… hurt my opponent' she hears her own voice state, in such sickening tone, then she sees her own sadistic grin shown when battling the beast that hurt Nawin.

Releasing her hand from her chest, Akeno moves it on her right eye, and suddenly another image flash, showing her face, but now her sclera is black and the pupils glow in electric yellow, her lips hold a horrifying, sadistic grin. "Akeno" Jonathan speaks up, gaining the raven-haired girl's attention "Maybe the reason you still have that persona in you is because it's a part of you… it's not something you can just get rid of, the only thing you can do is control it. Azazel has taught you how to do that and it's up to you to deal with it… you can't get rid of your fallen angel side, you were born as one".

This time, Yao speaks out, to aid the girl's troubling mind "You can't just decide that the person you used to be wasn't you… that persona was you, Akeno, you can't make up excuses and blame that to Makeno. Makeno is that persona, manifested by the Nephilim power that had been hidden inside you, ever since you were born. You tried to block away that side of you and it manifested into its own being, so don't make the same mistake… accept who you are".

Akeno stare down at her hands and sees it covers in countless of strays and monsters blood, the lives she'd taken with no mercy. Suddenly a memory start to erupt her vision, the memory of when she first set sight to the man she's grown to love with all her heart.

**Flashback **

"Ouuhhh!" Rias release a long yawn, which earn a giggle from her best friend who's walking along side "Didn't sleep well, Buchou?" Akeno questions with amusing smile "Yeah, that contract really kept me out late".

The two girls walk through the hallways, on the second floor of Kuoh Academy. "Well, it's lunch time, so you can eat your lunch and build your strength back for the rest of the day" Akeno state simply, making Rias turn to her with a blank stare "You must have had a lovely sleep… no contract?" "Yes, peaceful night for me".

The girls reach the stairway and was about to descend to the first floor, when a loud commotion erupts from the entrance gate. Rias and Akeno turn to the window that shows the view of the courtyard and they see two figures entering the Academy ground.

Akeno calm expression slowly change into surprise, when her sight set on Nawin Makasha passing through the crowd of student with his sister. Akeno's for the first time in her life, felt her heart stop, then it suddenly start beating in a violent pace. She clenches her shirt, this feeling only usually happen when she tortures the enemy and loving it every second, but this was much more better and different.

A blush form on her cheeks, her breath shortens, her eyes falls to half-lid and shows variety of emotions running wild in the violet eyes, lust, intrigue, obsess, and even love. Rias shivers a bit, when seeing the Himejima's eyes 'I hope she won't do anything to harm, him' she notes and turn to face the Makasha sibling with her own intrigue 'Hmm, they might prove useful…'.

**Present**

Akeno snap back to reality and look back at her hand to see the blood has disappear "… I know I'm not perfect… I should stop trying to be someone I'm not. Nawin-kun fall in love with me even with all my flaws, he loves me for who I am and it's something I should never change" she said, and everyone smile at her answer "After accepting that, you are going to become even stronger" Azazel state, and pats the girl's shoulder in proudness.

A questionable glance is thrown to the fallen angel way from the raven-haired girl, which he catches "With those kind of thought constantly going through your mind, it created a mental barrier, stopping you from reaching to higher heights. Now you aren't afraid of taking a step forward" Azazel state on wisely.

Yao moves to the Himejima side and sling her hand around the girls shoulder to pull her into a hug "I'm glad my son has such a caring girlfriend, I have no doubt you will do good right by him" she said, placing her full trust on the Himejima to looking out for her son. Akeno smile and nod "I became stronger so I can stand at his side and help him, I won't ever let you feel regret from trusting me to look after Nawin-kun and loving him".

**Elsewhere in the Park **

Nawin let out a relaxing sigh while leaning on a tree, he stares forward to see Lucy and Asia playing on the large playground with the other kids. The kids seem to notice Asia's current condition and fortunately still welcomes her with open arms to play, but is also careful.

"Swing harder, Onee-chan!" Asia shouts, riding the swing "Alright!" Lucy use more strength and push the blonde's back, sending her higher up in the air, when swing forward. "Ok Asia! Jump, I'll catch you" a brown-haired boy, around the blonde's age said with a big smile. Lucy expression quickly replace with a worry "Are you sure you'll catch her?" she asks in unconvincing tone.

Asia lets go of the rope, just as the boy turn to the older sister, to reply. "Idiot! CATCH HER!" Lucy shouts, seeing her little sister about to impact the ground. The boy looks up and jumps, but completely misses, causing Asia slams face-first to the sand.

Immediately, Nawin rush to his sister aid, he quickly picks her up from the sand and dust away the sand from her clothes and face. "You ok?" he asks with worry, gently cupping her face and wipe the small tears away from her scratched face "Y-yeah, my leg hurt" she reply. Nawin looks done to see blood tripping down from her heavily bruise right knee 'Some sharp rocks must have cut her…' "Let's get you back, we can heal that up" he said softly and gently picks her up.

Lucy walks toward the boy and send him a hard-right swing to the face, knocking him to the ground, he starts weeping in tears "Be glad I don't give you a full ass whooping, you moron!" she snarls, causing the other kid to back off in hear. Lucy sends one last glare to the weeping boy, before turning around and follow her brother.

**Picnic Site**

"What happen?!" Yao gets up, when seeing her son carrying Asia on his arms, blood can be seen dripping down her left knee. "Stupid kid didn't catch her" Nawin gives a short reply and gently lay Asia down "I'll heal this up" he said and place his right hand above Asia's knee, golden aura surrounds the knee and slowly the wounds start to close, pushing away the remaining sand and pebble to the ground.

'Her body is frailer now… with her eyes being blind, she isn't going out more often to exercise her body and keep it in working shape. Even having a body of a devil, this wound still cause her some pain…' Nawin notes and brings his hand back "There, all better" he smile and give a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Asia smile "Thank you, Onee-chan" "That jerk should have caught you, he did ask you to jump" Lucy utters, sitting next to the blonde and give her a comforting pat on the shoulder "It's not his fault, I must have announce it too early for h-" "Don't be so nice, Asia… the boy ask you to jump, so it's his responsibility to catch you and he failed" Akeno interject, kneeling down beside Nawin and give the girl a gentle pat on the head "Anyway, I'm glad you are alright" she said with a smile.

Azazel looks at his adopted goddaughter, holding a worry expression, "You've found nothing… have you?" Yao questions "About her blindness" "No… I think it's a curse, Asia used to be able to open her eyes, but now it's permanently close, isn't it?" "Yes, she can't open them anymore… a sickening curse, Sayomi placed on her" Yao state, clenching her hands in anger.

"Would angel's holy magic be able to heal her?" Jonathan question, catching the two's attention "Curses are weakened to Angel's magic… it's clear that this is a very powerful curse that is placed on her" "You are banished from heaven, Jonathan" Azazel inserts, which cause the blonde to wince ever so lightly.

"The only sure way to release this curse is for the caster to reverse it" Yao said slowly "Easier said than done… Sayomi will have no intention of reversing it" Azazel reply "You don't think I know that?". "All we can do know is to get Asia body back to shape" Jonathan advise "It's best you, Yao take her for a regular jog in the morning and help her workout in the afternoon, so her body should be able to build up more durable… it's unwise to have her become any more fragile" "I know, leave it to me. I'll take care of her".

"Come on" Nawin speaks up, gaining everyone's attention "Let's start playing some games, let's decide what we're going to play". Lucy gets to her feet and pulls Asia up with her "What you wanna play, Asia?" she asks softly, and everyone's eyes shift to the youngest blonde.

Asia thinks for a minute and slowly a smile form on her face "How about dodgeball? I've never played that before and it looked fun when I first saw a group of people playing it!".

Yao smile "You'll love it, though you do know this will require you to be quite agile and quick to reach to dodge the ball… you sure you want to play iy?" "Don't worry, I'll be more careful and use my senses to the max… please don't worry too much about me, I want everyone to enjoy this family time" she begs, and gets a nod out of everyone "Alright, just be careful, Asia" Akeno said, and receive a firm nod.

Jonathan grabs the dodgeball from the bag and throws it up the air a few times, "Before we start, we are uneven number" Nawin points out, counting a total of seven people current "You want to get Hana here?" Lucy ask "Yeah, after all the work she helped us in Shigemi, she deserve some fun time" Nawin reply, and take a few paces back from others.

Nawin glance at the hydra insignia and whispers out her name. A smoke cloud explode next to the Makasha, "Master" Hana utters, walking out from the cloud and stop in front of the black flash. Nawin send a smile to his familiar "Don't be so uptight, Hana, we're about to play dodgeball and we have one person short" he informs.

Hana tilt her head in confusion and turns around to look at everyone before turning back to her master "Dodgeball?" "I'll explain it to her, you go set up the field" Yao sling her hand around the hydra's shoulder. Hana tense a bit since she doesn't like anyone making contact to her unless she knows them well, but quickly calm down since this woman was her master's mother "Come on, Miss Hydra" Yao send a smile to the girl when she felt how tense she is and take her to the picnic blanket "I will also need your help with something else".

**Time Skip**

"Alright, everyone!" Yao shouts, walking toward the group, all of them stood in the freshy drawn dodgeball rectangle. Hana stop beside the mother, holding a basket "I want all of you to reach inside this basket and grab a piece of paper, each paper has two colors that will decide who are going to which group" Yao said.

One by one, everyone grab a small piece of paper from the basket with the lasts being Hana and Yao themselves. "Alright! Open them" Yao shouts and everyone did as tell "Read out your color". "Blue" "Red" "Red" "Blue" "Red" "Blue" "Blue" "Red" "… Red team consist of Nawin, Asia, Hana, and myself" Yao said "Azazel, Jonathan, Akeno, and Lucy, you guys are blue… there we go".

Yao smirk and throws the paper away "Since I'm the self-position judge, our team starts first!" she said, making the other team sweat drop, but goes along with it. "Remember to not use your powers, we're at the public eyes" Yao reminds, holding a dodgeball in her right hand, with Nawin standing beside her, while Hana and Asia are positioned on the other end.

Akeno, Azazel, Jonathan, and Lucy all stood inside the rectangle, keeping a dozen paces distance from each other. "This is different from the traditional dodgeball" Azazel comments, seeing his team are standing inside the rectangle, while Yao's team have two people standing on each of the ends "I prefer playing this way, plus it makes things more challenging" Yao reply "Since our team start with all the balls, you guys will have to catch it and throw it back to us to win, get us all before we get you, also just a reminder, don't leave the rectangle or you'll be eliminated immediately" Nawin state

Nawin glance at his mother, who send him a wink, "Mhm" he smirks and throws the ball up in the air. When the ball falls within the right height, Nawin slam his right hand at it, shooting the ball forward to Akeno in great speed.

Akeno jumps up, narrowly dodging the ball, but she is caught by surprise when another ball thrown by Yao speed toward her. "Got ya!" Azazel shouts, grabbing the Himejima's ankle and pulls her down. Akeno catch the ball and throws it to Yao, though Nawin speed to his mother and catch the ball, the immediately fires it to Azazel, in great speed.

Jonathan runs toward the fallen angel and extend his right hand to catch the ball, before he starts spinning and fire the ball to Asia. The young girl, sensing the ball entering her field range, bring her ball forward and lower it slightly. The speeding ball bounce from Asia's one and flies up. Hana jumps up and slam the ball down, smashing right to Jonathan's chest.

"Out!" Yao announce with a smirk, while her husband pouts "Good job, Hana… I'm getting rusty" he utters the last one in slight anger and depress, before leaving the drawn rectangle. Lucy grabs the ball that eliminated her father and turn to Hana's side "Want some of me?" the Hydra ask with a teasing smirk "Oh you bet!" Lucy dash toward the green haired woman.

Seeing the blonde speeding toward her, Hana glance at her teammate "Asia…" she whispers "Yes… I know what to do" "Good… now!" Hana throws the ball to Lucy, and Azazel runs in front of her to catch it, but he is caught by surprise when Asia suddenly throws her ball to him, hitting him in the leg.

Akeno grabs the two ball, "Wide open" Nawin state and throws the ball to his lover, but she senses it and lower her body to the ground, having the ball fly over her. "Wait… he planned this, Lucy!" Akeno shouts, looking up to see the ball speeding toward the blonde's back, but it was too late when the ball smash to her back, eliminating her.

"Whaaat?!" Lucy shouts out in surprise and turn around to glare at Akeno and Azazel "You guys were supposed to have my cover!" "He planned this well" Azazel speaks, glancing to Nawin, who smirk. "Well done Hana, and good job Asia… you followed your instinct and made the right choice" he praises, making the girls smile.

"You were using telepathic to speak to Hana, didn't you!" Lucy shouts, pointing to her brother who nod in response "Of course, not really cheatin-" Nawin is interrupt when a ball is slam to his face. Everyone eyes snap to Akeno who smirks in victories "And the brain's of the team red is out, remember to always keep your guard up, Nawin-kun" she tease and sends a loving wink.

Nawin blank face breaks into a chuckle and smiles "Good job, Akeno… well, I'll leave it to you guys" he said to his teammate, before heading to the picnic site with Azazel and Lucy. "Didn't expect yourself to be eliminated first, aye, big bro" Lucy tease and lightly jab the black-haired boy's side "It's all about having fun, Lucy" Nawin smile and wrap his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pull her close.

Yao grabs the ball and turn to Akeno, to see she has the rest "Let's see what you got, Akeno" she said with a challenging smirk which the other returns "Bring it". Yao slide her left foot forward and extend her right hand back "Hah!" she fires the ball forward in sounding speed.

Akeno eyes flash yellow and side step to dodge the ball, but she is catch by surprise when Hana, instead of catching it, slaps the ball back to her direction. 'I see' Akeno drops to a ground like a werewolf to let the ball go over her. She looks up to see Yao kicking the ball back to her, 'Now!' Akeno grabs one of the balls and push herself into the air and spins her body to Hana's directions "Haah!" she throws the ball, and not seeing it coming since her focus is on the incoming ball from Yao.

Hana is hit on the chest, before catching the other one "Ahh!" she lets out a shout in frustration and glare at the smirking raven haired girl "You're out, Hana". The Hydra click her tongue and stump her way back to the rest. "Now it's getting more even" Akeno comments out in confidents "Don't get cocky now" Yao warns and turn to Asia "Asia, baby, you mind throwing one of the balls to me?" "Okie!".

Akeno blinks, before her eyes narrows, wondering what the black-haired woman have plan 'Better keep on guard'. Asia throws the ball up, but Akeno interjects by jumping to the air and catch it 'Now what will she do' she notes, landing on the ground and looks up to only be hit in the face by the speeding ball "Gah!" she shouts, tumbling down to the ground.

"You are out" Yao announce with a smirk "The first ball was a distraction… Asia must have rolled the other one to you, right under my radar" "You figured it out". Akeno sigh at the lost, but smile at the fun game. "Well done, Mom, Asia" Nawin comment, as the three walk back and take a seat down on the blanket.

"Good game" Akeno smile and bring her hand up to the mother who smile back and accepts the handshake gesture "You did good, Akeno" "Thank you". "The leader of fallen angel got eliminated… that's just sad" Lucy tease her godfather "It's my day off… that's all" Azazel reply quite convincingly "Indeed it is" Yao smirk and lightly elbow her father.

As the others continue chatting, while Yao, Akeno, and Lucy start laying out lunch. Nawin notice Hana being silent the whole time and sees her other fidgeting, showing her discomfort, "I'll go fetch some desserts in those foods stand we saw when arriving" he announces, getting up "Sounds good, we actually forgotten to buy those" Yao informs, looking through the mini fridge.

"Mind accompanying me, Hana?" Nawin ask "N-no, I don't mind" Hana agrees quickly and gets up. Akeno glance at the two walking away, before returning to laying out plates for everyone.

**Outside the Park **

Just out from the Insoma park, there's dozens of lined up shopping stand selling a verity of stuff, from toys to food. Nawin and Hana walk through the crowd and luckily was able to spot a small stand that sells all sort of dessert. "I'd like to get three chocolate mousse cup, one medium bucket of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream, please" Nawin request from a middle-aged man "That's a lot of order! Alright, wait a moment young man while I go fetch them".

When the man goes inside the store, Nawin turns to the Hydra "What's wrong, Hana?" he ask "I-I'm sorry, it's just I felt really out of place, back there" she apologizes, rubbing her right arm in embarrassment, her sight sets on the ground. "Hana" Nawin whispers in sadness, which made the Hydra snap her eyes to him, her heart clench when she felt the sorrow in his tone.

"You still have doubts on your mind… don't you? About being used as a tool" "I-I…" Hana tries to speak 'She's my familiar and I need her alive to solve this nightwalker case' those words from the Makasha runs through her mind. "Is it because of what I said in the swamp? During our encounter with the witch?" "…. Yes… you spoke to her like I'm some kind of… useful tool" Hana admits, lowering her head.

Doing something that surprise, the Hydra, Nawin pulls her into a comforting hug "Idiot" he lets out a gentle chuckle and stroke her smooth green hair "I didn't know you would this sensitive about the subject… I will never be able to imagine just now much cruelty you must have gone through with your previous Masters. Hana, I only said that because I didn't want the witch to know just how precious you were to me… it could have given her an advantage if she was hostile. Do you know what I said in my mind, when she asks me if I would have to kill you?" Nawin ask and feel the Hydra shake her head in his embrace.

Nawin chuckle and speak "I told her to go fuck herself", Hana couldn't help but let out a giggle and slowly, she return the embrace. "Please trust me more, Hana… I never will see you as a tool, sure, first I did, but you've slowly grown on me and you have become one of my closest friend and most trusted allies. I would trust you with my life" Nawin said, making tears drips from the Hydra's eyes, when she hears how honest his words are, every word came from his heart.

"I know I have a long and dangerous journey ahead of me, but I am glad to know that I will have someone like you with me, helping me through it and watching my back. Let me ask you once more… do you trust me, Hana?" "Yes" she answers, holding onto the Makasha tightly "Yes, I trust you, with all my heart I trust you, Master! You are the first person I could call my friend and my most important person in the world" she utters, burying her face into his shoulder.

Nawin smile and softly rubs the girl's back "I'm relive to hear" he whispers, pulling back and wipe the remaining tears away from Hana's face. "Here's the ice creams and mousses for you two love birds!" the man place two bags down the counter and laugh. Hana gets fluster a bit from the comment while Nawin just chuckle and lay out the money on the counter "Thank you, sir" he said, picking up the bags and turn to Hana "Let's go" "R-right!" she shakes away the blush and smile.

**Insoma Park**

"Wahh! I never knew a simple sticky rice and grill chicken would be so good!" Asia moans, taking another bite from the chicken leg that is skewered in a stick for easy hold. "That's a classic street Thai food, for ya" Lucy grins "Simple but bursting with flavor" "You are probably better at cooking then fighting" Azazel comment with chicken and rice full in his mouth, he yips when Yao bonk him in the head "I'm good with both, Old man! don't make me show you" she warns, causing shivers to rain down Azazel's spine "S-sorry, my sweet girl" he said lovingly, making the other sighs, but giggle at her father's silly antics.

"One of the reason that make her such a lovely woman" Jonathan give a kiss on his wife's cheek, making her blush a bit "Thank, honey… now, it's my time to eat!" Yao exclaims and start digging in her own plate. "Hey, dad" Lucy speaks up "Yes?" "Since, Azazel is our godfather… do we have a godmother?" she questions, which quickly gain the rest attention.

Jonathan scratch his head and take a glance at Yao who shake her head "Sorry, Lucy, but I can't tell you yet… you'll have to wait until she shows up" he answers, giving an apologetic smile to the pouting blonde "But I can tell you that she's a lovely woman! She looked after your brother a couple of times when he was just a baby and was there to see you born".

Azazel let out a silent chuckle, while the young girls interest peak at this person. "She sounds cool! I hope we get to meet her soon" Asia smile with excitement, making Jonathan chuckle and ruffles her hair "I'm positive you will in the future".

"So, Akeno" Yao turns to the Himejima who just finish her food "Yes?" "What is this going to the beach thing that Rias is planning? Doesn't she know that Nawin, Lucy, and Issei has the tournament coming?" Akeno giggles "That's exactly what, Nawin-kun said, but this beach visit isn't only for fun, it's also to give Nawin-kun and Issei a chance to heal up and get their strength back after Shigemi".

Azazel place his plate down and nod "I say that is a perfect opportunity for Nawin to take, I'm sure you sensed it as well… he's mana is currently really low, right now he will just collapse in exhaustion if I start training him. This trip to the beach for a couple of days will bring him back up to shape and also give me time to prepare for his training" "I guess you're right, well it's nice that Rias is doing this… go enjoy yourselves alright Asia, Lucy" Yao said to her daughters.

"I'm allowed to go?" Lucy question with confusion "I thought it was more like a club thing only" "No, you are invited. I'm positive Sona will also show up, and others I am planning on inviting" Nawin answers, stopping next to the blonde and place the bags down.

"Where's, Hana?" Akeno ask, noticing the green haired woman isn't beside him "She was still exhausted from the time in Shigemi, Hydra's require lots of sleep to fully recover their stamina back. I summoned her while she was still asleep, so she's back in familiar forest to rest" Nawin answers, unwrapping the bag and pull out a plastic cup of mousse, "Here, Asia" he smiles, passing it to the younger girl who breaks out in a squeal and thank her brother with a kiss in the cheek, before taking the cup "Thank you, Onii-chan! You're the best" "Don't forget your spoon" he chuckles and pass the plastic spoon to the blonde.

A smile form on Azazel's lip when he sees a strong bond that's been built between his godson and Asia 'She's becoming a strong pillar to this family… I promise myself that I will protect this family with my life, and I will do the same for her' he promises himself and glance to the side to see Yao smiling as she watches the two interaction.

"Azazel" Nawin calls out, snapping the man out of his thought and turn "Yes?" "You have clear schedule to train me for the next three weeks?" "Of course, the moment you are back from this trip from beach, we'll set off" "Sounds good". Nawin turns Akeno "You mind getting some plastic plates? We don't really have anything else to place these ice cream" "One moment".

The Himejima moves next to her lover and place the plates down, then helps him scoop up all the three-flavor ice cream to each plate. "You two look so sweet together" Yao comment with a wide grin while accepting a plate from Akeno, who blush lightly at the comment and smile "Thanks" she replies, leaning back and give a kiss to Nawin's cheek, as he hands over a plate to his father, who thanks him. "A kiss from you is always welcome" Nawin comment and sends a smile to the raven-haired girl.

After everyone gets their plate of ice cream, excluding Asia since she's currently munching down her second mousse. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon, Akeno?" Azazel ask "Oh! Is that so, when is it?" Lucy turns to the raven-haired girl with intrigue "July twenty-one" "Roughly a month away, well" Yao claps her hand and smile "We will sure make it's a good one, after all, it will be your first birthday celebrate with us".

Akeno smile in delight and nod "Thank you, but please, you don't need to go overboard for me. I've already got all the stuff I ever dreamed… here" she said, looking at everyone and finally stops at Nawin, who smile back at her "We're still going to get you something, it wouldn't be a full birthday if you don't have any presents" he states. "Going to turn eighteen! Amazing" Azazel said and turn to Nawin "She's going to be older than you! Might have to listen to her until you hit eighteen as well" he teases.

Nawin snort "She may be older, but clearly the more immature one" "Aww, that's mean" Akeno pouts playfully, though don't deny it. "Gonna have to wait until September twenty-seven, bro" Lucy state with a grin "When is your birthday, Onee-chan?" Asia ask "October seventeen… quite a far way off" Lucy reply, with slight depressive tone.

"Hey, Azazel" Jonathan calls out his longtime friend "Yeah?" "Have you chosen the fighters representing the fallen angels' faction in the tournament yet?" "Oh yeah! You are the leader, so who are they?" Lucy questions, wanting to know if they are strong.

Azazel takes spoonful of the chocolate ice cream and shrugs "I left that decision to my second in command, all I did was accept the invitation and the rest is up to him" he answers, causing everyone, but Nawin, Yao, and Jonathan to sweat drop. Azazel seeing the looks he was getting "Hey! The reason why I did that is because of him" he points the spoon to Nawin "I would have personally go through all my young fighters and see which is best, but I take my days off to train him to get ready… be grateful since I'm training him to beat my own fighters" he retorts.

Lucy, Akeno, and Asia flinch a bit when hearing the truth and recede their looks "Now, now, don't need to be harsh on them. And thanks for looking out for my son, old man" Yao said with gratitude, Azazel grunts "Sure, I just hope he does a good job and recruit a worthy fighter.

"Michael will definitely recruit his strongest and brightest young fighters, the tournament will be a perfect showcase to show his young warrior strength" Azazel comment "Huh, I don't like that guy" Nawin state out, making everyone turn to him with interest.

Especially Jonathan is intrigue by this new fact "Why is that, son?" Nawin shrugs "I don't know… just hate the vibe he gives, sure he seems like an extremely nice guy, but there's something I just don't like about him" "Not surprising, your interaction with him at the summit speaks for itself… though he shouldn't give you trouble, but you have definitely caught his attention" Azazel reply, unsure if that is good or bad thing.

The peaceful moment come to a pause when dozens of black cloaks individual surrounds the family. The whole park scenery change into a purple, liquid like materiel that start merging around the area and shape into a large dome, it slowly behinds solid to show a barrier being form. "Azazel…" Yao sighs and glance at the smiling fallen angel "I'll deal with it" he replies nonchalantly, getting up.

"Is this one of your friends?" Akeno question knowingly, already dealt with these kinds of sudden situation when they were out on training trip. "Sort off… I disguised myself to join their silly cult, so they can take me to their secret hideout where I stole a special possession from them" Azazel informs and stop in front, to face the leader of the group.

Azazel cough and raise his left hand up, his thumb close "Greetings brother… how you do?" he said in a jest tone, which amuses the group though the cult members roar in anger at the fallen angel disrespecting their greeting gesture. "How dare you, traitor!" "We will kill you for deceiving us!" "Return the stone of chaos!" each of the cult member howl in rage. "Well, sorry to tell you this" Azazel raise both his hands up, sheepishly "I already fused your stone of chaos with an invention of mine, though! Before you attack in anger, it was a success and here it is!".

In a speed that the cult member couldn't register, Azazel pulls out a golden machine pistol with purple swirls engravings. A red mana start building up in the barrel, Azazel pulls the trigger and fires off a lightning fast red beam, which ram right through the cult leader's chest, like bullet shoots through water.

The leader cough up blood and staggers back, before exploding into black feathers, signaling is death, leaving the other members in utter speechless. "Hey, it works… that chaos stone energy is no joke" Azazel smile, before it turns into a smirk as he faces the rest "You still want to continue this?".

In an act of fright, one of the cult members summons a light lance and points behind Asia's back, which prove to be a big mistake when Azazel expression darkens, his eyes sharpen in menace, losing all the jest and carefree. "I was going to give you the chance to give up this foolish attempt and leave, but you dare point your weapons at my family?" a familiar red mana form around the barrel.

"I-I'll kill her!" the member scream and launch the spear, "Ugh?!" when the spear was inches away from Asia's back, another hand shoot out and grab the lance, making the man turn to see Jonathan looking at him with blank gaze "Don't… even" he utters and crush the lance.

Azazel pull the trigger and proceeds to hold it, raining down beams to all the cult members, each of them explodes in black feathers as individual beams strike through their hearts and heads. When the last one explodes away, Azazel release the trigger, smoke pouring out from the barrel. "Annoying Cult" he utters slowly, placing the gun back in his trench coat's pocket, and sits down.

"That's what happens" Yao start nonchalantly, like the event that just transpired didn't happen "Steal something from them and they will chase after you like werewolves". "Thank you for protecting me, godfather" Asia smile "I was sweating a bit when I felt the lance inches away from me, oh and thanks to you too, papa".

Azazel lips twitch upwards and shake his head "Don't mention it, Asia" "I'll always protect my little girl" Jonathan grins and ruffles the blonde's lock. Yao watch her father with a soft smile form on her lips 'Seems like Asia is growing on him… I can see why; the girl's heart is so pure that it makes you want to protect her'.

A grin form on Azazel's face as he faces his godson "So what do you think about it, Nawin? Cool, right?" he asks expectantly "Meh" Nawin yawns and lie his head down on Akeno's lap, feeling sleepy from all the food and dessert he's ate. "Meh! I was going to actually give this to you! Show some gratitude! You brat!" Azazel scold, pulling the gun out and hand it to the black-haired boy.

Nawin opens his right eye and accepts the gun "Thanks, but I don't need it" he states and toss the gun to Lucy, who catches it and looks at him with surprise expression "T-this is meant for you, big bro!" "I already got myself a unique gun in Shigemi" Nawin reply and turn to Azazel "I'm really thankful for the gift, but I don't need it. It's alright for Lucy to have it?"

Azazel nod and turn to the blonde with a smile "Alright, it's now yours, Lucy… take good care of it" he said and immediately is hug by the grinning blonde "Thanks, godfather! It looks amazing". Azazel smile widen and slowly, he returns the hug "Glad you like it".

Yao and Jonathan glance at each other, before a smile form on their lips as they stare at two. Lucy pulls back and examines the premium looking pistol "Hehe" she snickers darkly, making everyone feel a little pity for the unfortunate souls that will face her in the future.

Nawin pulls a strand of Akeno's hair and twirl it around his finger, he breaths in to smell the lovely scent of wisteria, her favorite flower, and a fitting scent for her if he thinks about it. He enjoys the veracity of scent that each people have, it gives them their own uniqueness and also allow him to detect who they are, Lucy's scent is like a wild jasmine since she loves drinking jasmine tea every morning, Asia ironic enough, give a scent of chocolate cosmos that we have growing in a small garden in the back of our yard, his father scent varies, but usually it's a rose since he loves the flower and their bright red color, his mother gives a wonderful scent of orchid, her favorite flower, he grown to love ever since he was a young, being carried around by her, he grown use to that scent and will never forget it.

Rias's scent has become frequent to him, considering the way she interacts with him, it's easy to smell the scent of Akeno's special tea and mint on her. Issei's scent is quite easy to figure out, he wears a fairly good aftershave that has a rich but also unforgettable scent which if he is honest, kind of suit the hyperactive and perverted friend of his.

Akeno smile down lovingly at her boyfriend and gently strokes his soft hair. The peaceful moment was sadly ruin when a loud footstep, slam down in front of their picnic. "So you are the one who hurt my little brother?!" a seething rage voice said, making everyone look at the tall and rough looking teenage girl.

The girl has piercing grey eyes, black painted nails, and a wild styled haircut, the bright and clearly dyed blue hair is style back to the right while at the left's front and a little on side is fully shaved, giving her a real punk look. Her attire also justified her rebel look, it consist of a loose white tank top while a black bra hide her breast from showing, tight blue jeans that has some chain wrap on the right which dangles at every movement she makes.

Lucy notice the girl is clearly indicating to her, judging by the raging glare being sent to her way. "You can go handle it, Lucy" Nawin speaks "I rather not hit girls unless it's something serious" "Alright, you are looking comfortable right now, so it's a shame to have you get up" Lucy comment with a smirk, as she gets up. The adults just decide to watch and not say a word since by looking at the punk girl, its clear reasoning with her would be a waste of time.

The blonde step stop right in front of the punk girl, standing her ground and stare up at the taller girl "I punched your brother because he didn't catch my younger sister, he suggested her to jump off of the swing and have her plummet to the ground, heavily bruising her bleeding knee" Lucy retorts in a sharpening tone.

"I could care less about your sister, it's her own damn fault for not even landing a proper jump in the first place. You have no right to give my brother a bleeding nose!" the punk girl shouts back. Asia wanted to speak up, but a hand gently place on her knee stops her "Don't Asia, it's not worth it… not everyone can be reason with" Nawin utters softly, making her nod slowly and listen on.

Lucy sighs and bring her hands out "I see where this is going, well go ahead… take a shot" she said nonchalantly. The punk girl is slightly taken aback by the blonde's guts and forwardness, but quickly it turns into a smirk, and she sends a quick right jab. Lucy leans to the left and use her hand to push the blue haired girl's back, causing her to stumble forward to the other direction, while the blonde stop right behind her. "That all?" Lucy questions, having her back face to the other girl's back. The punk girl turn around and send a high kick, which is dodge when Lucy kneel down and send her own kick to the girl's leg, causing her to fall face first to the ground.

"Just to hurt your pride… you're getting push around by a fifteen year old" Lucy comment "What?!" the punk girl shoots up and looks at the blonde in shock "I may look a bit older and more develop for my age, but yeah… you suck so bad that a fifteen yeah old can beat you" she insult with a familiar cocky smirk, which catch Jonathan, Yao, and Nawin-kun attention, and they don't know if they like it or not.

"That's it, you arrogant brat!" the punk girl stump her way toward the blonde and swing her right which is dodge when Lucy side step, then send her right leg up, her sport shoe slams right to the girl's jaw. "Kah!" the girl cough in pain and is send up to the air before crashing to the ground, knock out.

Seeing the matter has been resolve, Yao gets up and announce "We should start packing up" "Now? Just as I was about to sleep… comfortably no less" Nawin groans, wanting some shut eye. Akeno giggle and leans down to give him a kiss "You can take a nap back home" she states "Fine" he replies, slowly getting up.

Nawin picks up the equally tired Asia and give her a comfortable piggyback ride. Everyone else start getting up and move away from the blanket, so Yao can wrap it up and place it in the basket, Akeno throws all the used plates and other plastic utensils in a bag.

"I'll throw the bag in a trashcan, Akeno" Jonathan said, "Thank you" she smiles and toss wrap bag to the older man. "Well" Azazel stretch his back and turn to his daughter "I'll be heading out" he announces, Yao nod "Alright, take care" she smiles, which the other returns "Right, I'll visit back soon".

Azazel turn to Nawin "I will pick you up the moment you return back to Kuoh from the beach, so be ready" he advises "Got it, see you later" "Bye, Azazel and thanks for the gift!" "Bye, bye, godfather!" Asia and Lucy bid farewell to the fallen angel "Take care, you two" Azazel smile and returns the waves, but before leaving, he turns to Akeno, who gives him a small smile and nod.

Azazel chuckle, knowing it will still take time for the raven-haired girl to truly forgive him 'Well… there is one person that is stopping her from fully forgiving me, and let that grudge end' he notes, but shake his head to get rid of that thought for now. "Take care all of you, this was fun" Azazel admits, as black feathers form from existence and swarm around him before it disburses, leaving nothing behind.

"Always showing off" Yao shake her head and sighs "No kidding, anyway we can leave now" Jonathan state, returning to his wife's side. "Urhhh, that kick was a pain to perform… those countless miles of running from Serafall-sensei is a pain" Lucy groans, and before she could take the first step forward, she is swipe from the ground by Akeno.

Lucy squeal when she is sited on top of the raven-haired girl's shoulder "That better?" Akeno ask, smiling at the blushing blonde, who didn't expect this kind of action from the Himejima. "I-I'm fine you know, I can walk myself" Lucy reassures "I applaud you for acting like a mature girl, Lucy… but don't forget, like you said, you are still fifteen, so enjoy being young… you don't need to act mature every time and be hard on yourself" Akeno reply caringly.

"U-um… ok, thanks" Lucy smile slowly and relax her body "No problem" Akeno said and looks at Nawin who send her a grateful smile, which she returns. Yao chuckle at this "Well, let's head back home everyone, tonight we can order pizza, I'm too exhausted to cook". Asia eyes snap open "Pizza!" she exclaims, causing everyone to chuckle "It has been a while, so I second that!" Lucy agrees with her sister.

Yao sighs, but chuckle at the happy girls "Good, it make things easy, let's go home".

**Next Chapter: Preparation for Beach! Sealed Vampire?!**


	94. Preparation for Beach! Sealed Vampire!

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers!**

"Owuhh!" Nawin lets out a long yawn and grunts "Rias dare waked me up this early… I'll make her pay later" he utters, remembering how the crimson haired with the help of Akeno, electrocuted him out of bed. "Anyway" Nawin shake his head to get rid of that thought and look forward to see the Ichiru bakery sigh "Time to pick up my first guest".

"Hell-" Nawin pause and catch the incoming baseball "Nice try" he comment and look front to see the smirking Akira. "Long time no see, kid" Akira said and bring his hand up where he catches the ball that the Makasha just thrown "Indeed, a long contract kept me away for a while" Nawin reply, fully entering the store and close the door behind him.

"Let me cut to the chase" Nawin said, looking at Akira in the eyes "Before I tell you why I'm here… have you fully informed her about the supernatural world? I was planning on telling her, but as you know, lots of stuff kept me away" "Don't worry" Akira reply in a calm tone "I and Moka already told her everything and answer most of her questions, there were some question brought up about you, but we decided you should answer those" "How has she taken it?" "Fine… it took a while, but in the past, she has been attacked by fallen angels, so she had some knowledge, but kept it quiet since we always told her it's just a hallucination because of her sickness" Akira said.

"We know what you are planning to do, Nawin-kun" Moka walk down the stairs and stop beside her husband, she send a heartwarming smile at the Makasha who returns it faintly "You are hesitant because of us and her" Moka turn to her husband who sighs and nod "You have our blessing to turn Misako into a devil using your peerage piece, but" "I still need her permission" Nawin finish "Yes" Moka nod "I know you have good intention, kid, but if Misako does not wish to become a devil, then you shall not cross that path" Akira said with hiding threat.

Silence fill the room for a minute, "… Alright" Nawin opens his eyes "If she does not wish to become a devil, then I will forget about turning her into one… you have my word" he promise the parent. Moka smile "Now that we got that heavy stuff out of the way. What brings you here today, Nawin-kun?"

"One of my friend is planning a beach trip that is happening today… I thought bringing Misako along would be good. School is close for a couple of days, so she must have nothing else to do" Nawin said "How sweet" Moka holds her cheek and gushes "You always look out for Misako don't you… you are one kind soul Nawin-kun" she said happily. The Makasha shake his head and smile "She's a dear friend of mine, of course I would look out for her" "She's upstairs in her room" Akira comment and cock his head to the stairs.

Nawin nod in thanks and make his way up, he takes a right turn and face Misako's room. Nawin gently knock on the door "Come in!" a familiar light voice shouts, causing the Makasha's lips to twitch upwards when hearing the happy and clearly healthy voice full of energy.

The door opens slowly and the Makasha step into the wonderful smell and neat room, he turns around to spot Misako sitting on a large bean bag, wearing a familiar adorable Pikachu pajamas. "Nawin-kun?!" the young Ichiru utters out in surprise, when she turns around to see her friend "Hey… Misako" Nawin smile and takes a sit on the floor, beside her.

"It's good to see you again!" Misako suddenly crush the Makasha with a hug "I was worried that something happened, but mom and dad told me you were out on a mission". Nawin slowly returns the hug and pull back "It was a long mission, that's why I was away for a while. Anyway, to a more important matter, I heard from Akame that you've been getting better? Seeing you right now, I can happily confirm it" he said with a relief smile.

Misako nod and smile "Akame visits after school if she got the chance, we talk and she brought those special energy drink that she makes, it really helped me. My sickness has died down and I'm feeling better than ever!" she exclaims and to be more convincing, she cutely flexes her right arm, causing the Pikachu ears on the hood to wiggle.

"I'm very glad to hear that, now I didn't only come here to see how you are doing, but I also came here to ask… do you want to come to the beach?" Nawin question and immediately he sees a spark glow on the pink haired girl's sapphire blue eyes "To the beach! I never had the chance to experience swimming in the ocean and built send castles, I would love to go if it isn't a problem!" she said with excitement.

Nawin mentally flinch at the new fact that the Ichiru never even went to the beach, most luckily because of her sickness 'Well, that's about to change'. Nawin smile "Of course it isn't a problem, I personally came here to invite you to come with us, this trip is organized by Rias Gremory… you never got the chance to meet her have you?" "Hmm… no, though she is popular in school, I heard her name being thrown around a lot" "Not surprising, anyway she is the person who's planned this trip" "A-are you sure it's ok I come along? I mean… I barely know her and she might not be ha-" "It's fine, Misako" Nawin reassures the nervous girl "When she knows that I personally invited you, she won't say a word and she's a nice person and will welcome you with open arms" "Alright".

Misako gets up and fling her hand up "Let's go!" she shouts, "Not in that pajama you don't, even though it's adorable" Nawin comment, standing back up. "Pika!" Misako smile cutely like a cat and imaginatively act sending a lightning strike toward the amusing Makasha.

"Cute… so you have things for the beach?" Nawin ask making the Ichiru look at him with confuse expression "Um, what do I need to bring?" "Well the main stuff is a towel, sandals, bikini; other stuff is already taken care of by Rias and the others".

Misako rub her right arm sheepishly, as a faint blush form on her cheeks "I… don't really have a… bikini" she admits making the Makasha sighs and nod in understanding "Not surprising… alright, for now let's get a bag to place sandals, towel, extra shirt and pants for a three-day trip. Hmm, that's it, umbrellas, blankets, drinks, snacks, and toys are all covered".

Misako pause "It will be three days? Where are we staying?" "Rias's parent have a house there that we will be staying… you have no problem being away that long?" "No that's fine!" she grins and dash out of the room "I'll go get those stuffs the my clothes!" she shouts, clearly fill with excitement which gets an amusing chuckle out of the Makasha.

**Elsewhere in Kuoh: Store**

"Gahh! Do you really need this much stuff!" Issei shout in annoyance, carrying five umbrellas on his right shoulder while on the left he carries two beach ball "Stop complaining, Issei" Xenovia retorts, carrying fifteen folded chair in both her arms "Why are you always rude to me?" "Because you are annoying at times" "…".

Yuuto who is standing alongside the welsh dragon user, chuckles while carrying two bags in each of his hand, the bags contain bottles of sunscreen, skin lotions, variety of beverages, lots of snacks, and everyone's extra clothes, bikinis, swimming trunks "Now, now, you two don't fight" he said with a bright smile. Xenovia turn to her fellow knight with a dull expression "Why aren't you just happy… is it because of the beach or that you finally gotten rid of that crutch" "I have to say both, it feels great to walk properly again and now we get to have fun in the beach… what's not to be happy!" Yuuto said with a charming smile.

Xenovia hums and turn to the side to hide her faint blushing face, "I say we've got everything" Rias walk out of the store with Akeno beside her "You think we're missing anything, Akeno?" she asks, turning to her friend "Hmm… I say we got everything needed, we all have our bikinis correct?" "Yep, Yuuto's carrying them" Xenovia answers.

"Alright!" Rias smile happily and claps her hand "We got everything set, all the foods that we will be having for the next three days are already delivered to the house" "Sweet! Let's make this the best trip ever!" Issei said, pumping his fist to the air with others joining as well.

"Wait a moment" Rias eyes narrow and turn to her lover "Issei… you forgotten to invite Kokoro and Elise, didn't you?" she comments, not seeing the two girls anywhere. Issei grin breaks into a shock of realization before facepalming himself "Right…" "You are hopeless" Xenovia sigh and shake her head.

"Go invite them" Koneko, who's been quiet the whole time said and take the umbrellas and beach balls away from the Hyoudou's grasp, easily carrying it in her arms. "We'll be waiting for you in at the occult building, now hurry up" Rias said "Alright! Be right back!" Issei grins and dash away.

Rias shake her head, but smile at her adorable lover. "Hmm, where's Asia-chan?" Yuuto ask, turning to Akeno "She's at home, I'll head out now to get her and meet you all back at the Occult building" she reply, and her body disburse into yellow lightning that shoots up to the sky and head east.

"That's… new" Yuuto comment slowly, still a bit surprise by the sudden departure of the Himejima. "Must have been one of the new technique she learned when training with the fallen angel leader" Xenovia state "She has gotten much stronger, I have seen her power in display at Shigemi" Rias informs, before shaking her head and turn to the others, with a smile gracing her lips "Anyway, let's head to Occult building and set everything up".

**Tatzumi Street**

"Umm… Nawin-kun, why are we here?" Misako ask, with Wendy hiding behind her and looks around at the rather gloomy and dark neighborhood. Nawin eyes narrow at this '… Does she really live here?' he looks up and see the clouds completely covering up this district from sunlight, leaving a very uncomfortable air around here and dim light. Houses looks old and some even looks abandoned.

"Stay near me you two, I promise we'll be out of here quickly… just need to pick up a friend" Nawin reassures the girls and motion them to scoop closer to him which they did without hesitant. Nawin start walking forward, following the magic signature. "Heyy!", Misako and Wendy squeak at the sudden burst of shout.

Nawin turn to the right to see a hobo rushing toward them with a knife, he was about to counter, when a black blur speed toward the hooded man's back and chop his neck, sending him crashing face first to the ground. Nawin stare at the unconscious man before focusing his sight up to see Akame standing there, wearing a simple attire consist of a red sleeveless shirt that match with the black jeans and brown boots.

"… Nawin-kun… Misako" Akame said monotonously, tilting her head to the right slightly, wondering why her king and friend is here. Wendy squeak a bit at the cold red eyes moving toward her, and hide behind Misako's back. "Akame…" Nawin call out in a serious tone which immediately made the black-haired girl turn to him "Yes?" "… You live here?" he questions, looking around at the dangerous and ominous district.

Akame shakes her head "No, I was just walking through here to go to a grocery store to buy some dinner for myself" she replies. Nawin release a sigh in relief "I see… I'm glad you aren't living around here, I sensed your mana in this street for a while and though you'd live here" "Sorry for giving you that thought, but you have no need to worry. I live in Dasuma Street, not far from the school and a kind neighborhood, the store there I usually go to buy food is closed because the owner is sick, so I am force to walk pass here to find another one." Akame reply.

Nawin nod in understanding "Good, now the reason why I'm searching for you is because, Rias is holding a trip to the beach for three days and I decided to invite Misako, Wendy, and also you… if you want to of course" he inform. Akame eyes widen slightly, didn't expect that kind of announcement and thinks about it for a minute, she glance at Misako, to see her blue eyes beaming with anticipation for her answers, then she turns to her king who smiles faintly.

Akame slowly nod "Sounds… fun, but I don't really have any requirements for a beach trip" she inform, Nawin chuckle and nod in understanding "Same with Misako and Wendy, we are planning to go for a quick shopping, but need to get you first".

The black-haired boy turn around and smile at the twelve year old blue haired "Don't be so shy, Wendy… Akame is a lovely girl, just a bit cold a time" he comment and send a teasing glance at his blushing knight. Wendy gulps and move away from Misako and politely bow to the taller girl "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akame! My name is Wendy Marvell" the young girl introduce herself.

Akame can't help but slip a smile on her expressionless face at the shy girl "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Wendy" she reply and a more kinder tone which seems to ease the blue haired girl a bit.

'Huh, I have to give you credit, kid… you are building quite an interesting peerage. All you have to do now is recruit the two' Tairex state in his usual grumpy tone 'I'll cross that bridge when it's time, I don't need to rush' 'Keep telling yourself that'.

Nawin shake his head and smile at the three girls "Let's head out then, I know a perfect place to get all the stuff you girls need" he said making the girls nod and follows the Makasha out of the dark streets.

**Kokoro's House**

"You forgot to mention this to us?!" Issei shriek fearfully at Kokoro's glare and booming voice, "S-sorry!" the Hyoudou slaps his hands together in apologetic gesture and bow his head. Elise who is calmly sited on a couch, place hrt cup of tea down and smile "This beach trip sounds lovely, I wouldn't mind attending it" she said "Alright! I knew you would be onboard, Elise!" Issei grins at his knight.

Kokoro sighs "Next time don't forget such things and I'll also go along… we didn't really have plans for today and the next few days anyway" she said, Issei grins widen "Awesome! Well then! All you guys need to bring is some towel, bikini, sandals, and extra clothes since it is a three-day trip". "I don't have this… bikini" Elise said out, a little confuse by the unusually named item.

Issei pause and look at his knight in surprise "Clearly she's from a different place that is far less advance compare to our world, so let's try another simpler word" Kokoro said to her king before turning to the princess "He means swim attire, you are going to swim at the beach after all" "Ah! I see… I'm sorry to inform this, but I didn't bring any of those" "Don't worry, I have a few of them myself that you can borrow, we do have similar body shape, so there shouldn't be any problem" "You have my thanks, Kokoro" "No problem, Elise".

Issei smile at the two interaction, he can already see a bond building between them and it was what he wanted 'I'm sure they will become great friends'. Kokoro walk up the stairs with Elise, she pauses for a second and glance at the Hyoudou "Wait a second, we'll pack the stuff we need, and Elise needs to try the attires on to see if it perfectly fit… do not peak" she warns darkly, making the brown-haired boy nod and sweat at the vicious glare "R-right, I'll just make myself comfortable on the couch" "Good boy".

After a few minutes pass, Issei turn around when hearing footstep coming from the stairs, he is surprise to see the girls clothes is completely change. Kokoro now wears a sleeveless black collar shirt, the collar is bright orange and she leaves some buttons unclip to show a glimpse of her orange bikini bra, for under she wears a short blue jean that shows off her shapely legs. Misako wears a blue short-sleeve shirt that is kept unbutton, that shows her tone stomach and red bikini bra covering her breast, a red skirt is worn underneath, that reach down to her knee.

"If you are done goggling us… we should move" Kokoro comment with dull tone seeing Issei staring at their body "R-right, sorry" he apologize and scratch his head sheepishly. "You two do look beautiful though" Issei said in an unexpectedly honest tone that didn't have any perversion in it which surprise Kokoro while Elise blush a bit at the compliment "T-thank you, Issei!".

Kokoro smirk and throws the gym bag, containing all their stuff, at the Hyoudou, which he catch "Since you are such a gentleman, carry that for me" Issei chuckle and nod down "Of course, my Queen" he play along and open the door for the girls "Let's head to the Occult Building".

**Mall **

Nawin leans on a wall, laying on the ground beside him is a plastic bag that contain towels, sandals, extra clothes and some bikinis they already picked themselves while he was out to get himself some swimming trunks. The black haired wanted calmly, as the three girls are currently in the dressing room, trying out their last swim attire.

The Makasha hear a curtain swipe open, making him turn to see Akame walking out, wearing a red bikini that has black strips going to the side, a thin black string that looks like it could snap and cause the whole bra to fall, the color of the bra match with the black underwear that has the same thin string and it looks a little tight, that it shows of the knight's backside a bit too much.

Akame rubs her right arm and look down with a faint blush covering her face "Is… is this good?" she asks for opinion from her king. Nawin smile and nod "You look wonderful in them, the color really brings out your shining red eyes" he said, which cause the girl to smile shyly and nod "Thanks, Nawin-kun".

Another curtain open to show Misako slowly walk out and Nawin turn to her to see she's wearing a pink bikini bra with a bowtie that is tied in front to add extra tightness it, for under she wears a pink bikini skirt that falls under the underwear, narrowly shielding it. Misako have her hands down, unconsciously without knowing that her action cost her large bust to pop out more which makes the black-haired boy to be a little worry if the bra is going to burst snap, but it seems the Ichiru pick the right one with the bowtie to add extra restriction.

"Don't need to be shy, Misako" Nawin smile at the nervous girl "That swimwear suits you perfectly" "U-um, t-thank you, Nawin-kun! It's just I n-never wore these kind of stuff before… i-it's a bit embarrassing" Misako admits and twiddling her index fingers together.

"Understandable, but it's part of going to the beach, you don't want heavy clothes restraining you from swimming freely" Nawin comment and receive a nod from the pink haired girl "Yeah, I get it". "I-I… I don't want to do this!" Wendy shouts from the curtains "Oh boy" Nawin mutters, expecting this from the incredibly shy girl.

Misako was about to speak, but Nawin raise his hand "I'll handle this" he state and walk toward the curtain and stop in front of it. The Makasha kneels down "Wendy, please don't be so nervous, I invited you also so you can have fun in the beach with your friends and hopefully make more there" he said in a gentle tone "W-why do you invite me even? W-we aren't close f-friends!" the girl question in confusing tone.

"True, but I like to change that and that's why I invited you to this trip, Wendy" Nawin reply "Now please, don't be shy, me, Misako, and Akame will be by your side during the trip if you are scared, after all… that's what friends would do, look out for each other" he states. It takes a minute before the curtain swipe open to show Wendy standing in a nervous posture with both her hands behind and her head facing the ground.

Wendy wears a cute an orange bra that has a white cat design all around it, the bra is wrap around with a clip at the end and to hold it properly there's a white strip that goes over her shoulder connecting to the front and the back of the bra, for the bottom she wears an equally shiny orange bikini skirt that cover her whole thighs.

Nawin smile and gently place his right hand on the girl's soft blue hair "You look adorable, now then… you ready?" he ask and Wendy slowly looks up and stare at the black haired boy's eyes to see warmth, kindness running through them that make her calm down and slowly smile back and nod "Yes" "Glad to hear".

Nawin stand back up and turn to the rest "Why don't you guys wear a button shirt to hide your swimwear, you don't want to show them until reaching the beach" he advises. The girls nod in agreement "Here, I picked some up for you all already" Nawin throws the shirts to the girls.

The three quickly put on the large shirt and button them up "Alright, now hold my han-" Nawin stop himself from saying anymore when he remembers that Wendy has no knowledge of the supernatural world and his true identity.

"S-she knows, Nawin-kun" Misako announce and greatly surprising the black-haired boy, who turn to Wendy and see her tapping the ground nervously. "She walked in during when Mom and Dad explain the whole supernatural world to me, and they let Wendy in since in her position… there's a chance she will be involve in it" Misako explains.

"I see… was that why you've been so nervous around me?" Nawin question the blue haired girl who nod back "Y-yes… but you are awfully nice to be a devil" she admits. Misako giggle while Nawin and Akame smile at the comment "Not all devils are bad like the churches and bible would say" the Makasha comment and affectionately ruffles the young girl's hair.

"Now I want you all to hold my hand" Nawin request, bringing his right arm up, and Akame hesitantly hold his hand while Wendy grab onto the wrist and Misako on the shoulder. Nawin close his eyes and start to concentrate onto a magic signature he can find 'Hmm… I sense Rias and the others walking to the Occult building, but... wait… there's another magic signature in… no, under the building. Is there someone thieving around there? And I never knew there's a basement'.

Nawin glance at Akame who immediately gets the massage and nods while holding onto his hand tighter. Nawin close his eyes and focus on the magic signature, then all of them disappear in black flash.

**Occult Building: Basement**

The four land in a dark room, Nawin take a step forward while Akame cover the two girls at the front. The Makasha scan the surrounding and he is surprise to see the room tidy, there's a normal size television sitting on a table, a comfortable cushions laid around the place, a PlayStation and Xbox console is place under the table with some stack of games beside it.

Nawin move his head to the right, and what he saw cause his whole body to freeze like a stone. There's a brown, wooden coffin leaned on the wall, facing him. Nawin eyes flash in red and he can see pink mana flowing inside it '… It just awake'.

Suddenly the coffin's door creak open, mist flows from the opening, and slowly a figure step out of the coffin. Nawin body tense while Akame summons the black thunder. The mist clears to show a rather short androgynous looking person, they have light platinum blonde hair that is style to a short bob cut with several small fringes over their forehead, and another weird thing is that instead of normal ear, theirs is pointy like elves, Nawin also notes that the unknown person wears the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform.

Slowly the person open their eyes to show a similar red slit eyes, Nawin eyes blaze in rage when seeing Sayomi's smirking face and staring at him with those very same eyes.

"VAMPIRE!", the girls are shock when black aura explodes around the Makasha and he speed forward the short blonde with demonic lightning charge up. The vampire gasp and scream in fright while stumbling back. "STOP!" a familiar voice shouts.

Just as Nawin was about to thrust the demonic lightning through the vampire's chest, he is stop by numbers of hands grabbing onto him. The vampire opens its eyes and is shock to see Rias holding the Makasha's right hand that's producing the deathly lightning magic, Yuuto grab onto his right leg, while Koneko take the left one, and lastly Akeno hold onto his waist with her right arm slung around it.

Xenovia, along with Issei, Elise, and Kokoro stood in the entrance, looks at the scene in speechless shock.

Nawin set his red eyes to the Gremory "What is this?!" he said with venomous tone that cause all the four to flinch but still hold their grips on him tight "That is my Bishop, Nawin" Rias explain. "… Been keeping secrets like this from us?... holding a vampire right beneath our feet!" he shouts and hatred is added when he said the world vampire which cause the platinum haired bishop to flinch and take a few steps back to hide behind the coffin.

The demonic lightning discharge and disappear "Let go of me… now" Nawin said with warning tone, promising pain would come if they don't. The four slowly release their grasp, and Nawin turns around and barge through them "Go to the beach yourselves, I am not going with you untrustworthy people" he said with venom that it stings all the four members heart like salt on a fresh wound.

Akeno runs toward the Makasha and grab his hand when he was about to exit up the stairs "Nawin-kun, ple-" she is stop when Nawin lift his left index finger and a powerful wind explode around his body, pushing the raven haired girl away. "Don't touch me" Nawin utters and exit the basement, leaving the heartbreaking Akeno sitting on the floor.

Nawin silently cuss, slamming the door of the occult building entrance and exit out of the building to only be stop by Asia, who's slowly coming forward to the building with her wheelchair. Nawin anger expression quickly change into calm and worry "Asia… what are you doing out here?" "Ah! Hi Onii-chan! And I was out here because Akeno quickly rush into the building along with the other and told me to stay here… did something happen?" she asks, tilting her head "No… nothing happen" "Oh thank goodness! Anyway, are you excited for the beach? I can't wait for all of us to have fun!" she said with a bright smile.

Nawin flinch ever so lightly when he hears the excitement in his sister's voice, he knew if she found out that he isn't going then it will ruin the whole trip for her. Nawin clench his teeth and glance back at the Occult building 'She deserve this fun trip… after being stuck at home for so long' "Yeah… let's head in".

**Occult Building**

"You're saying that he is a vampire?!" Issei question in astonish as he along with the rest stare at the box that the vampire is currently receded in "Looks more like a girl… stop mistaken the vampire like you did with Irina, Issei" Xenovia comment in slight annoyance making the brown-haired boy chuckle sheepishly "Actually… Issei is right this time, Gasper is a male, he just has more feminine traits and prefer dressing in girl's clothes" Rias reply.

"I-I think we should be leaving" Misako speaks out as she along with Wendy are awkwardly standing in the corner, feeling completely out of place now that their friend isn't here. Rias looks up and force a smile "I-" she is interrupt when the door slams open to show the Makasha entering in.

Everyone is surprise seeing Nawin return "Let me make it clear, I'm not doing this for you… I'm doing this for her" he said and slowly Asia enters the room and greet everyone with a smile "Hello everyone!" she waves, "By the way" the blonde pouts "That was rude to just leave me out there! You made me worry". Akeno and the others quickly apologize "Sorry about that, Asia… we thought there's a magic signature inside and quickly gone to investigate it… Luckily it was nothing" Rias convincingly lie, not wanting the blonde to worry "It's ok, mistakes happen".

Nawin stop in front of Misako and place a comfort hand on her shoulder and offers a smile "Sorry about that, both of you shouldn't have seen that" he said "It's ok, I-I'm glad you're back… it was getting a bit awkward" Misako reply shyly with Wendy, behind her nodding in agreement. "Are we going to the beach still?" Akame questions, standing beside the girls "Yes, I want you three to enjoy this, so I'll come along" he said making the girls smile.

Akeno take a step forward but pause and hold her head down in sadness and hurt, she knew the Makasha must feel hurt from them hiding such secret, she can even see Issei is in deep thought, unsure how to feel, while Xenovia seems uneven though she could just be hiding it under those cold expressions.

The trust that Nawin has with them have waned, 'I will fix this' Akeno promise herself and turn to Rias who seems to have a similar thought, judging by her blank expression, signaling that she's deep in thought. Rias release a sigh and stand up "Gasper, you mind coming out of that box and properly introduce yourself to everyone?" she asks the introvert vampire in a soft tone.

The box raddles for a second before Gasper's head pop out and immediately his sight is on Nawin, and sees his stoic brown eyes gazing at him with coldness that cause him to squeak and hide back into the box "N-no!" he shouts in the box.

Nawin sigh in annoyance and make way to the door "I'll be waiting outside while that vampire introduce himself, clearly I bring fear to him" he states and walk out of the door. "Nawin-kun, please don't leave! He's just very shy" Rias reasons, not wanting anymore wedge being driven in her peerage.

Asia tilt her head in confusion and control her wheelchair to stop in front of the box "Hello Gasper-san! My name is Asia Makasha Argento, please don't be afraid of my big brother, he may look a bit scary on the outside, but he is really kind!" she said. Everyone look on in interest while Nawin pause and glance back.

Slowly Gasper pop his head out of the box and look at the blonde who resonates a kind and caring aura that quickly calms his nerve, "W-why is your name so long?" he questions "Argento is my original name from my family who abandoned me in church when I was a baby, my life has been lonely for a long time until big brother took me in his family and that's where I get the name Makasha from… if it wasn't for him… I might not even be here" Asia said.

Gasper is surprise by the new fact and quickly glance at the older Makasha before turning back to the blind blonde "H-he tried to kill me" he speaks, and everyone flinch wondering what the blonde girl reaction will be. Asia expression shows deep thought before it changes into a smile "Are you… perhaps a vampire? I can sense a familiar aura in you" she questions "K-kind of, I'm a Dhampir… half-vampire and half-human".

"I see… I may not be able to fully justify my brother's action, but know that a certain vampire has cause him lots of pain… cause all of us pain. I told you that I felt a familiar aura in you, it's hers that I felt because I guess you both are vampires" Asia said in a calm and mature tone, Gasper look at her in surprise "W-why is she doing that?" "We don't know, perhaps for her amusement… she is responsible for my blindness and she has tortured my brother endlessly… not only her but there's others" "I-is that why he tried to attack me? Because he has hate in vampires?" Gasper question, now putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I know he wouldn't attack you out of his own will… my guess is that seeing you first time could have just brought those bad memories back and blinded him into doing what he did" "Asia… stop" Nawin gently place his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Gasper quickly hide back into his box "You said enough… plus, it's not him that I'm angry with" Nawin said and glance at the four consist of Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno, and especially Rias "And if you're listening to me… Gasper, I apologize for my actions, those eyes of yours have reminded me of some unpleasant memory" he said, looking at the box.

"Now…" Nawin release the blonde's shoulder and fully turn to his king "Are we heading out or not?" Rias slowly nod "I'll get the teleportation ready, all of us need to be close together" "You all go first, I'll take Asia, Akame, Misako, and Wendy afterwards" "Wh-" "None of your business, just go" Nawin cuts off and push Asia back to the three girls.

Issei was about to say something, getting tired of Nawin being so rude, but a hand slam on his shoulder making him look back to see Kokoro shaking her head "Don't… it's between them" she whispers, making him slowly nod. Everyone gathers around in the center of the room, Koneko carry the box that Gasper is still hiding in. Akeno stare at the Makasha and see him completely ignoring her, having his back face toward them, which cause her head to hung down.

Rias sees the state of her friend and wince 'We'll get this fix' she promises herself, then flick her finger to summon the teleportation that. The group disappear in red sparkle, signaling they have teleported to the beach. "A-are you ok, Nawin-kun?" Misako ask, seeing the stone expression on the Makasha's face.

Akame cross her arms, looking cross "They didn't trust you enough to reveal this information… they probably didn't have faith enough to think you could control your hatred, Nawin-kun" she said. Wendy step fully out and nod in agreement "They are your friends… why wouldn't they trust you with secrets?" she ask "They must have a good reason, we shouldn't just blindly put things into place" Asia state calmly.

"Let's stop talking about it" Nawin clears out, catching all their attention "It's my problem and theirs… we'll sort it out, but yes… I've grown to mistrust them a little. Like I said that is my problem, I want you all to enjoy this beach trip since I certainly will try to relax there… so do me a favor and get rid of this situation out of your mind and enjoy your time with the others".

"They aren't bad people?" Wendy ask, poking her index finger together "No they aren't… they are good people, it's just that their leader is still inexperience and clueless at times. You'll make friends with them, Wendy, so please be open and like I said before, if you need any help all of us are here with you… you already made friends with Asia and she's part of their group" Nawin said with a smile.

Wendy turn to Asia who smile at her "Y-yeah, I guess your right" she replies with her own smile. "Misako, will you be ok?" Nawin ask "Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you're ok with going to beach. I'll have fun for your sake, you did invite us so it's an insult to you if we don't fully enjoy it" she said "Although I'm a bit angry at them for hiding this from you… I'll as well try and enjoy this opportunity, for your sake, Nawin-kun" Akame agrees.

The Makasha chuckles "Don't make it sound like it's a mission to enjoy the beach you two, just let loss and have fun!" he said, "Fun in the beach!" Asia agrees, pumping her fist in the air with Wendy and Misako joining. Nawin smile and tell all the girls to hold his hand before they disappear in black flash.

**Underworld **

"Can I say something and you won't take it to heart?" "Sure, go ahead" "Your little sister is naïve at times, she really needs to grow up" "She's young… it will take time" Sirzech sighs, as he along with Azazel and Grayfia stare at the crystal sphere that showed the event that have just transpired in the Occult building.

Azazel scowl "She clearly still is oblivious with everything… the future for them is going to be tough and she can't even keep her peerage stable. Rias should have informed Nawin and the others about Gasper, especially Nawin because of his hatred for vampires, if she did so, then this situation could have been avoided… instead she was too spineless to do so" "Enough!" Grayfia orders, not liking the tone the fallen angel use when speaking about her sister-in-law.

Sirzech leans back on his chair and stare at the now plain crystal sphere "I agree with you in certain degree, and it's now her job to rebuild that trust back… I know you are upset that her actions cause some turbulent toward Nawin and Akeno relationship and I'm positive she knows that, so let her fix it".

Azazel just hums and look at the other side of the room "Where is he?" he mutters in annoyance and right on que, a blinding golden light emerge in the center of the room. Slowly and gracefully Michael walk out of the light and greet the three with a smile "Sorry for being late" "You're always late" Azazel grumbles as the blonde stop beside him and chuckle softly "I just gotten done with an important meeting".

Michael turn to Sirzech "I agree to allow my selected Angel warrior to participate in this tournament" he announce, "I'm glad to hear" Sirzech smile "Is the Black Flash participating?" the angel ask, "What is it to you?" Azazel ask with narrow eyes in suspicion.

Michael turn to the Fallen Angel leader, holding an amusing look in his green eyes "Quite protective of him" he said with a chuckle before smiling "Have no worry, I just wanted to know, since he will be a fine person to test my warrior". Sirzech eye the blonde angel for a new minute before slowly nod "Yes, he is in the tournament, representing Shigemi".

"I'm glad to hear that, I've got good news to bring back then!" Michael said happily making Sirzech and Grayfia look at him with slight confusion, while Azazel finally understand what the angel is up to and roll his eyes 'Of course…'. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have other things that needs to be taken care of, I shall see you all at the day of the tournament" Michael said and walk back to the center of the room.

"Make sure they are prepared" Azazel jest nonchalantly as Michael turn around to face them "I will assign my sister to personally get them ready" he said, which catch Sirzech attention and his eyes narrow. Michael smile and golden aura envelope him before shooting through the ceiling, "If Gabriel is going to train those three warriors… I may need to up Nawin's training even more" Azazel mutters to himself, then turns to the two devil "Since this meeting is over, I'm heading out".

Azazel take a few paces away from the Satan's desk "Very well and don't worry about Nawin, I'm sure the matter will be resolve by the end of their beach trip" Sirzech reassures. Azazel turns around and shrug "If Rias own up to it, realize her mistakes and apologize to him, then everything will be resolve… I'm sure it will be, but it better be done before the trip ends".

Black feathers start surrounding Azazel "I need Nawin to have a clear mind without distractions, and I don't want Akeno to get anymore hurt" he said before the feathers completely envelope him and disburse into nothingness.

**Next Chapter: Beach Time Begins! Surprise Visitors?**


	95. Beach Time Begins! Surprise Visitor?

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers!**

Nawin sigh heavily as he takes a sit on the king size bed, which was also supposed to be a bed for a certain raven-haired girl, but he couldn't stay in a same room with her with the current situation. 'Nawin-kun… I know your reason for being angry, but don't you think it's unfair to put the blame onto, Akeno?' 'I know that most of the blame is place on Rias, but Akeno didn't protest and go along with it like a puppy… she out of everyone know my feelings toward vampires, and it once never crossed her mind to tell me this detail. I could have killed that vampire if the four didn't stop me, so she is still to be blame on some level'.

'Get some revenge on her by flirting with that Misako or Akame! That will teach her' Tairex suggest with a menacing grin, showing his sharp teeth 'I am not doing such thing, even if I wanted to… that will put Akame and Misako in immense danger, Akeno is dangerous when she snaps and with her current power, even I will have a hard time holding her back' Nawin retorts back.

'You're boring, kid… don't you just want to see her reaction! It will be highly amusing' Tairex adds in, pushing the Makasha to the idea 'No, Tairex, I am not doing it, so drop it' Nawin reply with stern making the dragon grunt and cuss at him before going back to slumber. Nawin slowly gets up, and was about to take a step forward, when a knock on the door stop him "Who is it?" "It's me… Teme".

The Makasha sigh and turn his back facing the door to look out at the amazing view from the open window, showing an endless blue sea, soft wave wash to the shore where kids running around and adults relaxing in the sun, eating, or just chatting with each other. "Come in" Issei enters the room and shut the door behind him, he turns to the black-haired boy with an annoy expression plaster in his face "What is your deal, dude?! Your shitty attitude is making Rias sad! Akeno looks like she's about to cry, while Yuuto and Koneko looks down".

"You aren't upset about this new information that Rias has been hiding behind your back?" Nawin questions, still facing away from the Hyoudou. "I mean… I am shock, but at least I'm not acting like a child about it!" "I almost killed an innocent person because of Rias's gutless!" Nawin shouts back, causing Issei to shut his mouth in shock.

"I may have… mix feeling toward this Gasper, but I could have shoved my demonic lightning through his chest if it wasn't for the four stopping me" "So they stopped you, why are you still mad?" Issei question in a more calmer tone "This whole situation could have been avoided if Rias just been cleared with us from the start… she still hasn't proved herself to be a strong leader and clearly lacking in experience" "Then what do you want her to do? She is still new to this, Nawin! You can't expect her to be a charismatic and prodigal leader like you!" Issei retorts.

"Let her own up to it! She knows she made a mistake, now get the guts to come and face me to apologize and admit her mistakes" Nawin said "Fine! I'l-" "You're not helping her, she isn't going to grow up with you are carrying her around like a princess" "So you want me to just sit around and watch Rias struggle? She is deeply sorry! I can see it in her face" "Then why hasn't she come here and apologize to me?" "…" "Huh, I can see even you have some trust lost in her… it's right in your eyes" Nawin state.

"Rias has three days to own it to us, stop sucking up to her, Issei, you know she's in the wrong, now leave… I have to change my attire for the beach and you should too" Nawin said, and hear Issei hasn't move from the spot, probably deep in thought.

"Akame" Nawin call out and immediately the knight speed to the room and push the Hyoudou out before shutting the door. "I hope you didn't call me just to throw him out, Nawin-kun" Akame said, turning to face her king, who chuckle a bit and turn to her "There is another thing I want to talk to you about" "Yes?" "I see the way you are hostile to the others, not counting Asia, Misako, and Wendy… I understand your reasons, but please don't act like that since I want you to enjoy the beach with all of them" "… I understand, what about Rias?" "Ignore her if you wish, I'm won't command you to do either way, but the rest are innocent, they were just following an order from a gutless leader" "Understood".

**Time Skip**

Xenovia whistle and smirk "Looking good, blondie" she comments, looking at Yuuto walking down the wooden stairs after existing the large, luxurious beach style house. The ex-exorcist looks at the blonde lean muscular body shown freely as he only wears a knee-high dark blue trunk. Yuuto blushes a bit and examine his fellow knight to see her wearing a thin orange bikini "You picked a nice one, Xenovia-chan… you look great" Yuuto comment with a smile, making the blue haired girl blush a bit and playfully jab his shoulder "Thanks!" she shouts and turn around.

"Y-you don't really have to this, Koneko-chan!" "You can't bring your wheelchair on the sand", the knights look at the front door to see Koneko carrying Asia in a piggyback style. The rook wears an adorable white off the shoulder bikini top and for under there's a black color bikini bottoms that has a cute white kitten face in front. Asia wears a similar style bikini but it's all green and instead of a standard bikini bottom, hers is a short swimming skirt.

Koneko make her way down the stairs and stop in front of the knights "Ready" she comments ever dully, while Asia move her head and greet the two with a bright smile "I hope you two are ready! Xenovia-chan, Yuuto-kun!". The knights smile and nod "Indeed we are, do be careful out there, Asia" the blue haired teen said, "I'll look out for her" Koneko adds.

"I can finally get some tan on my body" Kokoro comment, walking out of the front door and look up at the shining sun "Don't just lie in the sun, Kokoro! The sea looks very inviting!" Elise said energetically. "I agree! Don't waste all the time laying down, Kokoro!" Issei joins his knight with a bright grin "It's scaring at times how similar you two acts" the Matashi comment with unnerving tone.

"Where's Gasper?" Yuuto ask, turning to Koneko who shrugs "Buchou took him to change" "He's going to wear trunks like us, right?" Issei ask looking down at his green trunks before turning to Yuuto who chuckles "I'm not completely sure, Issei-kun".

"Wahh! I don't want to go outside, Buchou!" "You are half-blood! You can walk outside without getting burnt!" "It still doesn't change the fact I don't like it!" Rias and Gasper argument boom from inside, before the door slam open to show the Gremory holding the shorter boys hand. Gasper wears low cut magenta top that shows off his feminine and petite figure, for the bottom he wears a knee-high black bikini skirt.

Rias wears a white bikini top with golden rings being used to tie up the strap to the bra, for under she wears a thing bikini bottom with the same golden rings use as a strap instead of a usual clothe ones to hold it in place. "Wow… he really does look like a girl" Issei utters to Yuuto who nod "You get used to it" "I see, I wonder if he's into boys or girls?" "That I don't know".

Rias walk down the stairs, still holding onto the reluctant Gasper arms like a mother taking a child to the dentist. "You look lovely in those, Rias!" Issei compliment with a big grin "Thank you, Issei" she replies with a delightful smile though some of them can tell it's a bit force. The doorbell rings again causing everyone to turn to see Akeno slowly walking out, wearing a violet color bikini top that have red straps which is tie down to the middle where a single golden ring close the bra in the middle front with the rest clipping at the back, underneath she wears a multicolor bikini bottom that have violet color on the right side while the left holds red, all of this is hold on with a thin stab and a golden ring at each side wear the straps are tie to hold it tightly in place.

Akeno looks up and smile at the group though clearly, worse than Rias's, her one is completely force "Everyone looks lovely in their swimwear" she comments, stepping down the stairs and stop beside Rias. Misako and Wendy exit the house, already dress in their bikini, and join the group "H-hey everyone" the Ichiru smile nervously while Wendy hides behind her.

Rias smile at the shy girls "Please don't be so shy, Misako, Wendy" she said with reassure tone "A friend of Nawin-kun is a friend of ours, so please let us all enjoy the fun of a beach together". Misako was a bit surprise by the crimson haired kindness and nod back with more confident and smile "Thank you for allowing us to this trip" "Y-yeah, thank you" Wendy poke her head out and smile nervously "It's no problem at all" Rias reply.

The group turn around when the door opens once more, they see Akame walk out, dress in her swimwear and beside her is Nawin who's wearing a black trunks and loose white shirt that is kept unbutton that shows off his body that makes the girls blush for the first time ever seeing the Makasha's built physique. The king and knight walk down the stairs and stop in front of everyone "Well… what's the plan?" Nawin questions, tilting his head to the side and stare at Rias.

The Gremory smile "Everything has been set for us already, I found a wonderful spot for us all, so follow me" she said with excitement and lead the group forward. Everyone follows, though in two groups, Nawin create more of a distance from Rias's group by being on the right and more behind. Misako, Wendy, and Akame is with the Makasha "It's so hot!" the pink haired girl comments out, which quickly worry Nawin "You're going to be ok? I don't want you passing out" he asks.

Akame push energy bottle, containing her special medicine juice from out of nowhere, "Here" she offers and the Ichiru, who thanks and immediately drink it, like a baby with a bottle milk. "Ahh!" Misako moan and pull the bottle out "This taste so good! Did you add something new in it, Akame-chan?" "Strawberries" "Ohhh! I love them and now I'm back in a hundred percent!" Misako shouts in a burst of energy.

"What do you put in those?" Wendy ask in great curious, never seeing her best friend this energetic before "That's a secret" Akame said with a slight smile "A delicious secret!" Misako smile and place the half empty bottle to a handbag that's she carries along.

Akeno glance back and see the four engaging in conversation, smiling, it hurts her heart that she isn't right beside the Makasha, but she knows if she forces herself in, it will only cause more distance. "I will fix it, Akeno… I promise" the Gremory who's walking alongside her promise "By the end of the day, I'll have a one on one chat with him, it's my fault… I was just too afraid and worry about how he would have reacted… I didn't trust him enough to tell him about Gasper" she said regret "You better fix it, Rias" Akeno reply with dark tone before focusing her attention forward.

Rias sigh and can't really scold the raven-haired girl speaking to her like that 'It's my fault, she has all the right to be mad at me… yesterday she was having a lovely time with the Makasha family, and all in one day the person she cares most is now ignoring her and lose trust in her.

"Huh, have been working out, pervert?" Xenovia comment with interest, looking at the Hyoudou's tone and built body, it's not up to the Makasha's six-pack, but it's definitely a big improvement compare to the first time she saw him. "Yep!" Issei grin broadly "Kokoro has whipped me up to shape with all kind of exercises while Rias has change my diet to something healthier… took a while but I was able to adjust" "First time I had him do pushups… he barely made it to fifty reps before almost passing out" Kokoro informs.

Xenovia laughs "Ahahaha, oh you can't even make fifty pushups!" she said with full amusement while Issei glares at her "Oh shush! I bet you can't do that much!" he said and quickly gets a chuckle from Yuuto while Xenovai stop laughing and give him a blank state "Dude, really? I do a hundred and fifty pushups every morning before shower and the same amount at night before relaxing myself in a hot tub" "… No way… I know you're strong, b-" "I'm afraid it's true, Issei-kun" Yuuto adds in "Xenovia-chan trains her body every day, let's not forget she was able to swing a legendary holy swords like the Excalibur Destruction and Durandal with ease… she may be the strongest individual in our group judge by strength... maybe even equal to Koneko-chan".

Kokoro elbow her king, gaining his attention "Ow! what's that for?" "You are forgetting something… again" she whispers to him and point at the quiet Elise who's silently listening to their conversation. "Oh right! Guys, since we kind of had a rough start earlier! I forgot to properly introduce you all to my new knight! Elise Bloodmoon" Issei grins and runs beside the princess, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and push her forward to the group.

"About time… was wondering when you were going to introduce her" Koneko comment with unimpressed tone at the Hyoudou forgetful mind "Why you gotta be so rude!" "That's a song, you know?" Yuuto comment with a smile "I know it's a song, blondie! And it was not my intention!" Issei shouts back in annoyance before turning back to the petite girl who shrugs and move her shoulder up to carry the blonde on her back more safely.

"Koneko-chan wasn't intentionally meant to say it in a negative way, Issei-kun, she has trouble expressing her true e-" Asia squeak in fright when Koneko suddenly squad down and stand back up "Quiet you" the rook scold softly "Hehe… sorry".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elise-san" Yuuto smile and bring his right hand up "My name is Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory knight" Elise smile and shake his head though she tilts her head in curious "Why do you add this "San" in my name? is it some sort of formality?".

"Elise is from Shigemi, so she's very foreign with our culture" Issei inform the group "I see, well, yes it's a formality!" Yuuto answers "Understood, then please drop it… I hate formality… dealt with it for a large part of my life" Elise request. Issei seeing some curious look "She's a princess, her mother is the Queen of Shigemi" "Wow… you were able to get a princess in your peerage, got to give you props, Issei" Xenovia comment before stopping in front of Elise, offering her a smile and the two shake hands "It's good to meet a fellow knight, my name is Xenovia Quarta" "It's a delight to meet you, Xenovia" Elise smile.

Asia points her head to the side and smile "My name is Asia Makasha Argento! It's a great pleasure to meet you, Elise" she said happily. Elise turn to the blonde and her eyes soften seeing the blonde's blind eyes "It's wonderful to meet you, Asia… judging by your last name, you are Nawin's sister?" she questions softly almost a sisterly tone which surprise Issei a bit, before he smiles 'Those two will get along well'.

"Yep! He's my dearest big brother!" Asia beam with a bright smile, which surprise the princess of Shigemi a bit 'Hmm…. Nawin seems to be a really great brother to her' Elise thinks and glance back at the Makasha as the event from earlier play in her mind 'He's such a mystery…'. "Names Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory… be careful of your king… he's an unpredictable pervert" Koneko comments which cause Elise to giggle while Issei cries in depression.

Rias glance back and smile, seeing her group getting along so well before she faces forward and see their location in the distance. Numbers of relaxing beach chair are already set on the sand, couple of large towels lied on the sand with couple of mini fridge, bags of snacks and food are placed in the center, alongside all the sunscreen lotions and beach toys.

As the group gain closer distance, they are stop by a voice "About time you got here!" the voice exclaims from one of the chairs, the group close and see its Riser, grinning at them while holding a glass of lemonade. "Riser!" Rias shouts out in surprise, seeing her childhood friend in full health "Glad to see you're back, Rias" the Phenex comments, getting up and he's already dress for the beach with an orange trunks and a sleeveless black hoody that is unzipped, to show his toned body.

"Glad to see you recovered, Phenex" Xenovia comment with a smirk "Huh, takes a lot to kill us Phenex" Riser reply with his trademark cocky smirk "I hate to admit it, but this guy just refuses to go down" Issei comment begrudgingly "Haha, took you and the Makasha to take me completely down, I take that as a nice achievement!".

"No way, both Nawin and Issei to take him down" Elise mutter in astonish "Don't get so cocky, Riser" Nawin comment out, catching everyone's attention "Back then, me and Issei were still novice, now… it's a different story" "I have been training nonstop as well, Makasha" Riser state, still holding the smirk "Wo, wo, wo, wo! Wait a minute!" Issei stop between the two, then glares at the Phenex "If anyone is going to fight you again, it's going to be me! I'm still not done kicking your ass!" "Psh, I would roast you, again" Riser comment and emphasis the word 'again'.

The Hyoudou and Phenex glare at each other and were about to clash when Rias appears in between and push the two, sending them flying back and lands on the sand "No fighting, this is supposed to be vacation, so get along, you two" she orders with blazing crimson eyes, glaring at the two boys, who quickly nod "And you idiots should be reminded that there's humans here" Akeno adds in harshly.

Nawin sees some of the group members start setting out the snacks and drinks while others take a seat on the chairs, he sighs in annoyance when feeling the high tension. "Misako, Akame, Wendy, you three go get yourselves comfortable, I'm going to take a walk around the beach" Nawin said and receive nod from the girls. "Nawin-kun… you mind picking up some ice creams? I couldn't let the servants buy it since it would melt and the mini fridge are full already" Rias ask with hopeful tone.

Nawin didn't spare the Gremory a glance and just simply nod before turning to Asia, to see Koneko setting her down on a chair "You want any chocolate mousse, Asia?" "Yes please!" She replies with a smile making the black-haired teen chuckle, before he turns to Koneko "You want anything specific, Koneko?" he asks softly "Ice cream sandwich, Senpai" the girl asks with a faint smile "Alright".

Akeno stand up and was about to speak "I'll go for a walk then get the desserts… alone" Nawin adds the last part directly to the raven-haired girl, who hung her head down and sits back at the towel while others gave her a sympathy look, but didn't say anything. Nawin sighs and start making way to the bustling food fair in the distance, that's happening in front of the beach.

"Akeno" Asia softly utters, placing a comforting hand on the older girl's shoulder "Please don't be so down, everything will be ok… I don't like saying this, but your current mood is putting everyone down and I know for certain that Onii-chan wouldn't want that, he wants us all to enjoy this beach trip and that includes you too… he's just a bit upset". Akeno slowly smile "You really are an amazing girl, Asia… thank you, I'll try" she said and give the blonde a sisterly hug "Always glad to help" Asia smile and returns the hug.

"That girl is quite special…" Elise comments as she sets her chair next to Kokoro, who smile and nod as she glances at the scene "Asia is a very unique girl, you can't help but want to protect her and be her friend… she is the bright light in the group, everyone adores her, especially her brother".

"Where's your sister?" Issei questions the Phenex who's comfortable laying down on the towel, next to his chair "Getting ready, she takes forever to pick the right clothes to wear and that goes the same with swimsuit" "Glad Ravel-chan will be joining, she's a sweet girl" Rias smile and throws a bottle of lotion to the boys who thanks in return "Yeah, she's just very shy… the only person that's really consider friends with her would be your Rook, over there" Riser points.

Rias turn to the right, to see Koneko chatting with Asia as they are sited next to each other, in front of their newly positioned chair "Huh… interesting, I guess they must have bonded a bit during that around the world competition we did at the observation day" "Yep, those two may look like they hate each other… but you know what they say" Riser takes a sip of his lemonade and smirk "Sometimes opposite attracts" "Surprising hearing those wise words coming from you" Issei comments amusingly "Indeed" Rias smile, making the blonde turn his head to the side and click his tongue "Oh shut it! I can be wise when I want to!".

"Mind getting the lotion on my back?" Xenovia ask, handing the sunscreen to Yuuto who nod while taking it. The blonde knight squeeze some of the liquid substance on his right hand and slowly rub it around his friend's back. Yuuto blush a bit when feeling Xenovia's soft, smooth back, which he found quite surprising since he seen just how powerful her strength is and with all those training, he expects her skin to be tough and rough instead of smooth and creamy feeling.

"I ship them" Koneko comment lightly, as she stares at her longtime friend rubbing the sunscreen on Xenovia's back. Asia giggles and nod "I can picture them being a cute couple, also dangerous! They work wonderfully together" Koneko nod in agreement "Here" she turn to the blonde and pass her a cup of cold water "Thank you, Koneko-chan, I was getting a bit thirsty!" Asia smile and gobble down the water, while the white-haired girl looks at her with a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"Wahh! This feels nice" Misako moan and lie down on the chair that she has it decline all the way down like a bed "I agree… going to lay here for a few minutes before jumping to the water" Wendy yawns a bit as she lay down on the chair while Akame set her chair away from the umbrella to get the full sun and gets her book out to continue her reading, not before opening a bag of potato chips and lay it beside her.

**Food Fair**

Nawin walk through the crowd, while ignoring the many teenage girl trying to call for him 'Sometimes I wonder if I should just go back looking average…' he utters mentally and looks around for a dessert stand. "Ehh!" Nawin pause when he bumps into someone and look down to see average height girl, wearing a blue swim suit, her black hair is tied into a bun with a blue cloth "I'm sorry!" she bows her head politely, unable the Makasha to see her face, before she dashes away in a hurry.

Nawin glance back and see the girl disappear into the crowd 'Must be looking for someone…' he thinks, then turn back forward and sigh at the bustling and loud crowd, lines among lines of people are built to wait at some of the popular food stands. Nawin sniff and suddenly feel his mouth watering "Are those buffalo wings" he mutters turning to the right to see a chicken wing stand, slowly a smirk form on his lips "It's been a while and I am in no hurry getting back".

After ordering the wings he wants, Nawin take a seat down on the last available table "Luck is on my side today" he utters with a smile and proceeds to relax by laying both his elbow on the table and rest his chin on his knuckle while staring out at the wonderful scene that the beach has to offer.

The sun glisters the ocean, in the distance there are boats and people gliding up the sky, while near the shore are countless of people swimming around. "Such a lovely, scene… isn't it" a familiar voice comment that cause Nawin's body to freeze and glance forward to see Raynare taking a seat on the other side.

The vampire smiles innocently, she is dress in a black blouse that is unbutton halfway, showing her black bikini inside, for the bottom she wears a half-cut blue denim jeans. Nawin slowly relax, knowing she won't do anything at such a populated place, neither will he, "Raynare…" "Hello… Nawin-kun" she replies back, still smiling.

"Here's your buffalo wing, you two!" the waitress smile and place a box of fresh and steamy buffalo wings at the center of the table, along with one glass of coke "Do you want any drinks, ma'am?" she asks the vampire, who shakes her head "I'm good, thank you" Raynare reply, still not taking her eyes away from the Makasha's.

The young waitress smile "Very well, you two enjoy the wings!" she said and leaves to serve another table. "What are you doing here?" Nawin ask calmly, placing a plate down in front of him and grab a fork to pick up a wing and place it down on the plate to allow it to cool down.

Raynare takes another spare plate and grab a fork, before she could reach for the wings, "Did I give you my permission to have them?" Nawin ask calmly "Oh come now, Nawin-kun" Raynare pouts "Don't need to be so stingy, after I come all this way to catch up with you" "There's nothing to catch up with you…" "You may think that, but not me" Raynare reply and takes one of the wings.

Nawin didn't bother saying anything and dig in his wings by cutting it with a knife, even though it's not how he would usually eat wings, he didn't feel like getting his hands all dirty and then try to find the bathroom afterwards. "You act awfully different now compare to when you are with your mistress… I find that… highly amusing" Nawin comment, and place a fork full of wings meat in his mouth and slowly chews it.

Raynare smirk "I am her attendant, I need to act like one and help her in whatever she needs" "Is that what you wanted all along? To become someone's servant… like you did with your older sister" Nawin reply and quickly Raynare eyes sharpen, her slit pupils narrow "Don't go there, Nawin-kun… be happy I tricked you to kill her, I helped you get your revenge on her" "I should be thankful? You are still the person who stabbed a light spear through my abdomen" "And I regret doing so" Raynare reply, which greatly surprise the Makasha when he hears how truthful her tone was.

Nawin sighs and take another wing from the box "What are you doing, Raynare? Why are you with someone like Sayomi?" "Like I said before, my personal reason. Why do you even care? You had no hesitation killing me back then, even though it was my dull-witted sister" "What you did to Asia was unforgivable" "Oh poor little Asia" Raynare said pitifully and sadly, clearly an act "Tell me, if you succeeded on your plan and took me with you, what would you do?" Nawin question with curious while ignoring the previous act.

"I would have stolen you from the Gremory and we would live a peaceful life" Raynare answers nonchalantly, which greatly amuses the Makasha, expecting that kind of answer. "Wouldn't that be great for you… you could have succeeded with that plan if only you kept me alive and just captured me, instead you followed your big sister's order like a spineless girl" "I don't take insults well, Nawin-kun… you are stepping on thin ice right now" Raynare warns with her eyes shining bright red just for a moment.

Nawin decide to stop the insults, not wanting the vampire to loss her cool and cause a scene "… why are you here?" Nawin ask, placing the knife and fork down after finishing his second wings, then proceeds to take a sip of the can coke. Raynare regains her smile "Like I said, just catching up… I was around the area and I see no harm on making a stop when I sensed your mana" "You're spying on us" "Believe or not, no I wasn't, just handling one of the task that my mistress has assigned to me".

"You think this may be civil, but when we meet in battle, I will kill you" Nawin promise making Raynare smile widen ever slightly. Nawin is shock when the vampire brings a knife to her throat, pointing the tip right at her vocal cord area, "Do it… just thrust your right hand forward and pierce this knife through my throat, you will have one less vampire to deal with" Raynare said, looking at the Makasha in the eyes.

Nawin's hands start to shake as he looks at the knife "Do it" Raynare utters again and see hesitation in the Makasha "Even though you want it to not be true, you still hold a soft stop for me, don't you?" Raynare said with a smirk as she lowers the knife to the table. The vampire stands up "Why do you still have that necklace?" Nawin questions, not facing the black-haired girl, instead looks down at his hands.

Raynare smile and hold the golden locket on her right hand "Because it was the first gift I have ever gotten… from the first person I ever really cared for" she said softly. Nawin looks up and see she already disappear, he grips his hands tightly and cuss at himself for not having the will to kill the former fallen angel.

The Makasha look at the remaining wings and didn't have the appetite for it anymore. Nawin gets up and once again enter to the sea of crowd to begin searching for a dessert shop. Making it to the center of the food fair, Nawin hears a lot of commotion going on "What is she doing!" "Having a death wish, maybe" "Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her and she lost it" "Why are you taking this so casually!?".

With the enhance hearing of devil's, Nawin listen to all the comment and look up to see a girl walking on one of the overhead wires 'Does that girl have a death wish? Falling down in that height guarantees death…' Nawin thinks and continue to watch the surprisingly well balance girl as she gets halfway to the wire.

The Makasha was about to continue on his way after spotting a dessert store in the distance until a number of scream erupts from the crowd, causing him to wince at the noise and look up to see the girl falling down when the sudden wind current blast from the north. Nawin curse and barge through the crowd "I just can't catch a bloody break!" he utters in annoyance and look up to see the girl falling close to the ground.

Nawin jumps from the ground and catch the girl "Are you a moron or what?" he utters out, looking down at the girl in his arms. The girl has long navy blue hair that flows freely down, large amber color eyes, fair skin complexion and hold a voluptuous figure "I didn't need saving you know!" the girl retorts in surprisingly annoy tone.

Nawin sighs and drop the girl to the ground "Ouch! Hey!" "Didn't need my saving… you were falling from a height that would either broke your legs or worse, killed you" "I wou-" the girl stop herself from saying anymore which cause Nawin to look at her with slight interest "You were saying?" "N-nothing! T-thanks" the girl stands up and bow slightly.

"Finally, some manners… well, whatever, go back doing your own thing and don't expect me to help you again" Nawin said and makes way to the dessert store "W-wait! I request another assistance!" the girl said, running toward the Makasha and grab his shirt.

Nawin sighs at the way the girl asks for his help, it's clear that she's a noble of some sort or came from a rich family. "What do you want?" "I am currently lost, the reason why I did that risky stunt is to survey the area to find my sister" the girl explains. "Doesn't explain why I should waste my time… non-the less my rare relax day to waste helping you" Nawin questions, sure he wouldn't second thought to help people, but the current problem isn't life threaten and needs his immediate attention.

"Because I ask! And you can't leave a girl missing, can you?" she asks and makes a puppy face to get sympathy from the Makasha. Nawin raise an eyebrow, completely unfazed from the blue haired girl's cute face since he has dealt with the four cutest person he knows in Asia, Koneko, Misako, and Lucy. Those four-girl's cute face would beat this girl's one by a landslide, "Nice try" he comments and turns around to resume the destination to the dessert stand.

Nawin reach the store and quickly orders six large buckets of ice cream in variety of flavors, ten ice cream sandwiches, and ten chocolate mousse 'Sona's group will soon be joining, so this should be enough for all'. "Big group you must be traveling", Nawin snap his head to the right to see the girl standing beside him, smiling innocently "Following me won't help you find your sister, little girl" "I am not little! I am the same age as you… probably even older!" "Good for you… now scram" "Nope, gonna follow you, getting tired of wandering around in a crowd of stranger and you seem like a good enough guy".

The Makasha release a long sigh and turn forward to see the man placing at the counter, two large plastic bag that holds three bucket of ice cream in each and other desserts are placed on a smaller bag. "Thanks" Nawin said, placing the money down on the counter, before picking up the three plastic bags and turn around to face the girl.

"Can I have one of those!" the girl asks, looking down at the ice cream sandwich with sparkles in her amber color eyes "They look super yummy! What are they?" she asks which catch the Makasha's attention. Nawin's pupils narrow looking at the rather spontaneous girl 'She acts like any ordinary girl and quite open about her weirdly low knowledge of stuff… she keeps darting her eyes to different stands in great curious… just where have she been living?'.

"You never seen an ice cream sandwich?" Nawin gently place the other bags to the counter to pick up one of the ice sandwich wrapped in plastic "I tried regular ice cream! But never this kind" the girl said with a big smile and looks up "Can I have one?". Seeing the girl is very curious, the Makasha see no harm and pass the dessert to her, and immediately she rips the wrapper and chump down the vanilla and chocolate mix sandwich.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" the blue haired girl moan heavenly "This is amazing! This place does not disappoint!" she comments with a bright smile. "Mind I ask where you live?" Nawin start with a simple question, wanting to get a bit of background on the hyper girl. "Kuoh! Me and my family just moved there recently" the girl answers without hesitation as she takes another bite of the sandwich "Where were you previously resided?" "Lived at Kyoto before, my family started to get tired of living in the city life and decided to move to Kuoh, I haven't been there yet since me and my sister decided to stop here for a few days before meeting the folks at Kuoh, when hopefully our house is done, I'm told that unpacking and buying furnitures can take some time".

Nawin tilt his head ever slightly and can't detect any lies 'Her life seems to be normal… unless there's more to it, but I shouldn't push anymore or she'll get uncomfortable', "Since you're going to follow me around, mind giving me your name?" Nawin questions, grabbing the other bags, then begin making way back to the others.

"My name is Senna! Yours?" "Names Nawin Makasha, so tell me, Senna, how long are you intending to follow me?" "Don't know" she answers and takes another bite from the sandwich "Like I said, you seem like a nice guy and you saved me a moment ago, so sticking with you will be safest for me and you are going to help me find my sister!" "No, I will not" "Hey everyone! This man right here is kidna- mouff!" Nawin shuts the girl mouth by wrapping his right arm around her mouth "You little devil! Be quite!" "Moufuo! Myough!".

Nawin gently release his hold to allow the girl to speak "So will you help me?" She asks, wearing mischievous smirk "…" Nawin's eyebrow twitch in annoyance "Fine, just let me deliver these desserts to my group, then I'll help you" "I thank you, kind sir" she said with winning smile and slide down from the Makasha's grasp and resume her position by standing beside him.

Nawin sighs and resume walking until he stops a short ledge that they have to jump and land on the beach's sand, "We're close?" Senna ask while looking down and use her feet to play with the sand a little before catching up with the black-haired boy, "Not far, might as well introduce you to them, and with luck, your sister might stumble upon there and find you" "Hehe, you never know with these things!".

**Gremory Beach Spot**

"Riser, Issei! You two got the net set yet?" Rias shouts, looking at the two boys testing the large poles stabbed on the ground "Yeah! It's all set" the Phenex shouts back and knock the pole gently with his knuckles. "Good job, boys! Now it's time to get the game started" Kokoro smirk, spinning a volleyball at the tip of her index finger and beside her is Elise who's holding another ball closely at her stomach "What is this volleyball? Some kind of sportsmanship?" "Oh boy, here let me explain it to yo,u before you accidently cause your own team a loss" Kokoro sighs and start laying out all the rules to the princess.

"Are we allowed to use our powers?" Xenovia question, stopping in front of the Gremory and Himejima "In a certain extent, just don't go firing the Moon Fang" Akeno reply, making the blue haired girl chuckle "Oh I won't, so our strength and speed can be use?" "Go ahead, we can get a bit wild" Rias smile.

"So, you just smash the ball up to the other side of the net?" "Yes, and it has to hit down inside the box and you win your team a score" Kokoro answers, then grins "Just don't go crazy with fancy move like this" she throws the ball up and when it falls right in range, Kokoro smack her hand back, without looking and perfectly the ball.

The Queen was about to dash back to get the ball, but is stop when she hears a sound of flash being smahs, follow by a painful squeak. "Oh crap!" Kokoro turn around and see a young girl laying on the ground "Goodness, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that stupid stunt" the orange haired girl is immediately by the girl's side and apologize. "And you call me reckless!" Issei chuckles and quickly eats another volleyball to the face, sending him flying backwards and crash on his front.

Elise blinks and look down to see her ball gone, she gasps and quickly rush to her king side while Kokoro kneel back down and help the girl sit up. "Are you ok?" Rias ask with concern and kneels at the other side, while Xenovia and Akeno stood behind her. The girl rubs her noise and groan lightly "I'm fine, luckily my nose isn't broken" "Again, apologize" Kokoro said "It's ok, accidents happen and I wasn't really paying attention to my surrounding".

Kokoro help the girl up and Rias stand back up, she examines the girl's appearance, she is an average height girl, almost the same height as herself, petite slender figure, black hair that is style into a bun by a blue cloth while sharp bangs fall down from the sides of her face, for attire she wears a blue bikini with white stars designs. "Are you looking for someone?" Rias ask, seeing the girl taking lots of breath and stress clearly shows from her body language.

"Yes, my little sister has run off somewhere and I've been looking all around the beach for her… she's really a handful" the girl utters and groan in annoyance, but also concern. "We can help you find her?" Kokoro offers "No, it's fine, I don't want to interrupt you… I can clearly see you all are about to play volleyball" "Nonsense, it's the least I could do after smacking a ball to your face" the Matashi said, making the girl giggle and nod "Thank you".

"Well, since one of our friend is currently… Elise is he knocked out?" Rias glance at back and see Elise poking the Hyoudou's cheek with a stick "Yep… he's unconscious" "There, we can help you look for your little sister in the meantime, by the way, what is your name?" "Momo Hinamori" "Nice to meet you, Momo, my name is Rias Gremory" the crimson haired girl said and bring her right hand up to shake hands.

"And mine is Kokoro Matashi, now let's go find your sister!", "You won't have to look far" a familiar voice state, causing everyone to turn around and see Nawin and Senna standing a few paces away from them. "Senna!" Momo shouts and immediately dash toward the slightly shorter girl, who squeak and hides behind the Makasha.

Momo stop in front of Nawin and lean to the right, to only have Senna pop her head out from the other side "Stop playing around, young lady! You gave me a heart attack!" Momo shouts and turn to the left to only see nothing when Senna pop her head to the right "I was just exploring, sis! Being kept on your watchful eyes can get a bit tiring at times" Senna reply with honest.

Momo pause and looks apologetic before releasing a sigh "… Sorry for being too strict, it's just I worry for you at times" "I understand, big sis, but I can take care of myself" "Says the girl who almost fall to her death not long ago" Nawin reveal. Momo immediately turn to the Senna who laugh nervously and scratch her head "What! Why were you putting yourself at that kind of risk!" "I was just walking on the cables to find you, it gave me a whole view of the beach, but the sudden wind just pushed me off and well… this guy right here helped me!".

Momo turn to the Makasha and bow "Thanks for saving her, she can really be a handful at times" she apologizes and smile up "I can certainly believe that, but it's fine… not like I can ignore her" he replies with cool tone and turn around to face Rias.

"Here's the desserts" Nawin comment in complete blank tone making her flinch a bit "Xenovia, you mind taking this to the shade, even a dry ice won't last in this heat long" "No problem, leave it to me". Xenovia easily takes the three bag and head to the umbrellas. "Where's Gasper?" Nawin ask, noticing the shy vampire is nowhere to be seen "He's in his box, next to Koneko" Rias answers "No, he's not".

Koneko lift the box up and turn it over and nothing fall out, Rias eyes widen in fright along with Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko, while Nawin just grunts in annoyance "I'll go find him, before he wonders off too far" he said and turns around "W-wait, Nawin-kun I'll come along" Rias quickly said, "You don't trust me enough to go find him?".

The Gremory pause in shock, she bits her bottom lip "No, no, I trust you, please find him before he gets in trouble, he's very shy and vulnerable" she begs. Nawin glance back and slowly nod "I'll find him, now why don't you introduce our new friends to the rest of the group" he said, which surprise her 'He's thinking of recruiting them?'.

Momo and Senna watch the Makasha walk away "You don't really have to worry about that, we don't want to interrupt your game" Momo said kindly "No, it's fine" Rias reply with her won smile "It's the beach after all! We should all enjoy ourselves and our game could use more people" she said.

The Gremory is determined to have the two girls stay if it mean helping the Makasha, and hopefully slowly regains his trust. Senna grins "Why not! It's not like we have much plan to do for the rest of the day and you guys seem friendly enough" she exclaims, Momo sighs but smile "Alright, if it's no problem, then we would happily join you guys for a volleyball game".

**Time Skip: Elsewhere at the Beach**

"G-get back here, k-kitty!" Gasper shouts, chasing after a brown cat "That bracelet is really important! P-please give it back" the Dhampir shouts in his high pitch voice. The cat suddenly jumps when a wave of water suddenly splash on its feet, and Gasper quickly catch the feline and snatch the bracelet from the cat's open mouth.

"T-that was not nice, kitty" Gasper softly scold the fluffy young cat and it start licking his soft cheek which cause him to let out a soft giggle "A-alright, you are forgiven!" he said with a bright smile, showing his sharp fang. "What are you doing with my cat!" a voice shriek and before Gasper could turn, he feels a hand slap to his right cheek, sending him crashing to the sand.

"O-ouch" Gasper whimpers as small tears drip down his eyes, he looks up to see three girls who looks like sisters, glaring at him while the youngest one holds the cat. The feline tries to struggle out, but it's owner iron grip kept it in place, then it sends almost apologetic look to the whimpering Dhampir.

"What the heck?" the oldest sister said out with slight disgust when clearly examined Gasper "Are you a boy or girl? Oh, you must be one of those weirdos who cross dress!" she starts laughing "That's disturbing! Who the hell would want to be near a weirdo like you!" the other one state with taunting tone while the other two laugh to add insult.

More tears start to build around Gasper's eyes as the girls keep throwing insults and harsh words in his way. "Get rid of that top! And stop acting like a girl!" the older one sneer and walk toward the Dhampir, "S-stay away!" he shouts and crawl back, but he is stop by hard obstacle.

Gasper looks up to see Nawin looking down at him with those blank eyes, but when he looks closely, Gasper is surprise to see hidden concern and warmth in them, before anger start seeping into them. The girl pauses and blush at the handsome stranger "Oh my, aren't you just the hottest one I've seen in this beach" her personality completely switches to flirtation.

Nawin hid the disgust in his eyes and looks up at the blonde girl "Coming from a vile woman… I take that as a full insult" he said with a venomous tone that shock the girls and most certainly Gasper, who is taken aback that the Makasha would defend him. "W-wha? Y-you would defend that thing!" the girl point at Gasper who still kneels on the ground "Look at his ears even! What a freak! Some kind of a mutation cross-dress freak!" she said with a nasty grin.

Gasper flinch and unconsciously move behind the Makasha and hold his right leg, Nawin eyes narrow dangerous 'Such a freak you are! Look at her evil face!' 'Hey! Back away from her, you bully!' young voices play in his minds. Nawin release a shaky sigh and relax his muscle before he does something that he will regret "Freak you say? All I see from him is a shy and kind-hearted boy while you… you are a heartless freak in heart with a bimbo look" he said, completely verbal smacking the girl who has an expression utter shock, like a dear caught in a headlight.

Nawin turn around and give a faint smile at Gasper "Let's go, the others are worry about you" he said softly and lower his right hand, the Dhampir looks at the hand before nodding lightly and takes it. Nawin pull the smaller boy up to his feet, then the two start walking back, but in completely rage, the oldest of the sister grab a large rock and throws it to Gasper.

The Dhampir gasp when hearing the solid object speed through the wind making him turn and see it, but before it could hit him, Nawin shoots his free hand out and catch the rock. "Leave!" the Makasha shouts and crush the rock, causing the girls to squeak and cower away "… T-thank you" Gasper whispers, looking up to Nawin, who lift his head up, allowing his eyes to be shown and looks down at the Dhampir, he smile ever so gently and faintly "It's alright… lets go back" Gasper smile back and slowly nod, holding onto the Makasha's hand a bit tighter, showing trust slowly being built between the two.

As the two walks on, Nawin glance down at Gasper and look at his eyes, it's full of wonders, curious, soft heart, but also shy and insecure. An image of a young boy with blonde hair, flash in the Makasha's mind, replacing Gasper's place for just a second before vanishing. Nawin's eyes soften, his heart beat in pain just for a few second before returning to normal, he looks back up and gently tighten his grip on the Dhampir's hand.

**Time Skip: Gremory Beach Spot**

"Haaa yaaa!" Senna shoot up from the ground and spin kick the volleyball to the other side "Waoh!" Issei shouts and dodge the speeding ball that slam right to the ground, creating a dust of sand. "Stop!" Rias shouts, sitting on a tall chair, acting as referee "No kicking, Senna! That's against the rules" she informs, causing the blue haired girl to pout before grinning sheepishly "Right! Sorry about that, was getting too excited! This game is highly entertaining!" she exclaims.

"You really never played this?" Xenovia ask in slight disbelief, when heading to a beach, people would very occasionally whip out a volleyball and start playing with their friends or family, even if it's only once. "My earlier life has been very… how do I put this… very productive and busy, so I never really had much time to go outside and enjoy this!" Senna said with a wide grin, clearly showing her excitement and happiness at being here.

"Are you some kind of a noble child?" Yuuto ask, standing beside Issei who holds the ball "You can say that" Momo answers and stop beside her sister in a protective manner, which catch the other's attention. "I see you all have made yourselves comfortable" a familiar voice interjects, making everyone turn to see Sona and the rest of her peerage arrive, already dressed in their swimsuits.

"Sona, glad to see you arrive" Rias smile and jumps down from the chair to greet her friend in a handshake "Just finishing some work… and some people take forever to pick their swimsuit" the Sitri heir said and glance back sternly at Tomoe and Ruruko, the two grin sheepishly.

"Well, well, well, been a while… Sona" Riser stop beside Rias, holding a bottle of water in his right hand "Riser…" the Sitri reply in her dull tone, not knowing how to feel about having the Phenex here. "It's quite amusing for me that us three are all here, together… almost like the good old days" Riser said with a surprising ge genuine smile which catch the Sitri off-guard completely, while Rias smile fondly "Indeed… it felt like ages since us three hangouts like this" she comment.

Not believing the Gremory's words on the change that the Phenex has gone to, finally seeing it with her own eyes, Sona slowly smile and nod "Yes… it feels refreshing and… nice that us three can now gather together without tension". "How close were those three?" Issei ask Yuuto, as he stare at the scene and strangely he finds it fitting, seeing the three talking and smiling, it kind of look right and the way it supposed to be, clearly there's a close bond between them.

"I never really asked Buchou about her past relationship with Riser, I suggest you asked Akeno" Yuuto reply. "If you must know, Issei" over hearing the conversation, Akeno stop beside the two boys and look at the scene "Rias, Riser, and Sona are close childhood friends, they got to know each other because their parents were very close friends. The three were inseparable when they were young, they play, learn, hangout, and take care of each other".

"Wow, they were that close!" Issei said in astonish "Then, how did that relationship change?" "When Riser started becoming greedy and arrogant, his vile thoughts on woman and lust for them quickly shown and it cause Rias and Sona to greatly distance themselves from him after a few unpleasant encounters. When the arrange marriage was made, Rias, of course protest and was also expecting Riser to do so since they have known each other as close friend, almost brother and sister, but to her shock, he agree and encouraged the decision and ever since then their relationship plunged down" Akeno finish explaining.

"Wow, must be tough for Buchou and Sona to see Riser get devoured by his lust and greed" Yuuto utters, before turning to Issei "But everything turned out well, you and Nawin-kun knocked some sense back into Riser and hopefully the three can get along once again" he said, making the Hyoudou nod in agreement "Yeah, even though I can't stand Riser at times, it would be good for Rias-chan to have her old friend back".

"I see you have arrive… Sona Sitri" a familiar blank voice state out, making everyone turns to see Nawin walking towards them with Gasper, holding his hand. The Dhampir smile and runs off to Koneko who stand up and as the boy was in range, she smacks his head "Oww! W-what was t-that for Kone-chan!" he stutter with tears forming on his eyes "That's for getting lost, you wondering off made me and everyone worry… you dummy" Koneko said with the last one in softer tone and gently rub the Dhampir head to ease the pain "S-sorry".

Nawin look over and smile in amusement when seeing Misako and Wendy building a large sand castle while Akame is lied comfortably on her chair, reading a book while popping some cut dried squid to her mouth. "Greeting, Nawin-san" Sona said, making the Makasha turn to her and stop beside Rias "Greeting to you too, Sona… your peerage seems quite tense" he comments with amusing tone.

"Woaw" Riser chuckle "What the hell did you do to them, Makasha? They look spook!" "Some past counter, though all should really look past that… I see your king has" Nawin comment, looking at the girls and see they slowly relax their body though still have their guards up "Please, do relax you all, Nawin-kun isn't in harm and trust me, if he wanted to end you all, it would have been done already" Rias said with hidden disapproval at the distrust they have towards the Makasha, she can see their reasons, but with all her friend has done since then, it should have given them a clear picture of where he stands.

"Where's Lucy? and I see your pawn is missing as well" Nawin questions, noticing his sister is missing among the group "Do not worry, Lucy and Genshirou are out to deal with a bounty" Sona informs. Rias raise an eyebrow "Did something happen between the two? I know you have the tendency to send peoples out on those kinds of mission to reconcile" she asks and gets a chuckle out of the Sitri "You are correct, those two had a little fight, that's all. They will surely join us shortly".

**Underworld: Abandoned Warehouse**

A large explosion erupts from the wide dirty windows of the warehouse, a dark brown cloak individual jumps out from the smoke, "Get back here!" Lucy erupts from the smoke and lands down on the dirt ground and give chase toward the cloak figure.

Genshirou explode from the warehouse and crash through an old carriage before sliding to the ground, "Gah! that hurts" he utters and slowly gets up "A low-class devil like you don't stand a chance against the Great Zenka!" a tall, lanky green haired smile comment with a nasty grin that shows his razor-sharp teeth.

"I may be low class" Genshirou said and wipe blood away from his mouth and grin "But at least I look better than you, clown face" he said and summons his sacred gear, the Absorption line that form on his right hand, it appearance is a small black chameleon lizard with violet flowing eyes and a deform face that's latch on top of his hand.

Zenka roars in anger at the insult and charge toward the blonde, who also charge forward. Zenka swing his right hand forward, his fist blow in bright red, but Genshirou slide underneath "Release!" he shouts and the chameleon sacred gear opens its mouth, firing a blue line that wraps around Zenka's right ankle.

"Haaaaa!" Genshirou scream and with all his strength, he lifts the criminal up to midair, the cloak figure came hurdling by and slam right at Zenka's back, causing them to crash to the ground in a painful landing. "Took you long enough to catch that one" Genshirou comment as Lucy stop beside him "Shut it, he or she was quick" "Hmm, so are we finishing this?" "I want to get this over with, now" Lucy state, looking at the two criminal getting back up "They did some nasty crime… woman trafficking, homicide… I rather not get into others".

Lucy's right eyes glows bright golden "People like these won't change… they aren't worth delivering back alive just for the money" she said with hatred lingers in her tone, which send slight shivers down Genshirou spine, but he slowly nods in agreement "Y-yeah, anyway they are going to be killed even if we deliver them to the client".

The two criminal shivers when blue aura explodes around the Makasha, her cold eyes bore into theirs "Genshi" "Got them", before the two could move, a blue line shoot from the ground, right between them, and the line split in half to wrap around their arms and stomach.

"Crap! We need to get ou-" Zenka couldn't finish his sentence when a flaming hand thrust through the middle of his face, killing him affectively and his body burst into blue flames. The cloak figure gasp in shock and look back to see Lucy standing there, with her eyes glancing back "It's people like you that make this world bleed in pain" with those words said, Lucy lift her right hand up and blast the individual with blue flames, incinerating them into nothingness.

Genshirou dispel the sacred gear, causing it to shatter into purple sparkles "You ok, Lucy?" he asks in concern, walking toward the blonde. The young Makasha right eye flash back to sky blue, matching color with her left eye "Yeah, I'm good" Lucy face twitches a bit before she sighs and turn around to face the other blonde.

"By the way" Genshirou smile apologetically "I-I'm not good with apologize… sorry about before… I was totally crossing the line when insulting your brother like that… I know how much you care for him, i-it's just that you've been so focus on your training and stuff that you barely hung out with us now… I don't know… it just felt like you aren't part our group anymore" he admits looking a bit fluster.

Lucy release a sigh and dust her denim pants "I can understand how you feel… trust me I know that feeling very well, and sorry for being so distant lately. I've just been so focus on training and helping my little sister, since my brother and Akeno was away on a contract, also my parents left town for an important business" "O-oh… I guess it kind of make me a selfless prick for complaining about you not hanging out with us, when you are clearly had your hands full" Genshirou said and mentally cuss at himself.

Lucy chuckle and shake her head "It's fine, I didn't really inform you guys of anything so it's still partly my fault… anyway let's head out" she said and give a friendly tap on Genshirou's shoulder. "Yeah, let's" the Saji smile and flick his finger to summon the Sitri family teleportation that takes the two away, leaving blue sparkle swirl around at where they once stood.

**Underworld: Dead Eyes Forest**

"R-run, quickly men, before she finds us!" a group of bandits on horses ride through the murky, dark forest "W-where are we?!" one of the men said in fear, looking around at the grey trees, dirty lakes that has outline of slithering creature swimming underneath, unnerving silence produce from the forest that send shivers down the dozen of men's spine.

"I don't know! But we can lose her here! Keep moving men and hold the treasure well, Bandamere!" the boss yell, looking at the fat man who nod while holding a medium size wooden chest in his right arm. The bandits slowly ride through the dark pathway, "W-what was that!?" one of the men yell when hearing a twig snap and rustle in the bushes "Probably squirrels, keep calm!" the boss scold and continue onwards.

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone is startle by one of the men's horrifying scream, making all of them turn to see one of their member is headless, blood gush from his neck as his body slowly falls down from the horse and to the ground. "What the hell!? What happened?" the boss questions the men that screamed "I-I-I don't know! I turn to him and s-saw his head is gone" he replies with fright.

"RAGGGRWWW!" "DEVIIILLLLS!" a deep moaning voice shouts and one by one, grey hands shoot from the ground and grab the horse's legs, causing the animal to jump in fright and start hurdling around, forcing all the men to fall down from the saddle.

"No! come back here, you stupid animal!" the boss shouts when seeing the horses running away, leaving all of them behind in the middle of a dark forest. "B-boss what are we going to do!" all the men scream in fear and holster their weapons out, but the men pause when they didn't get any answer, they turn to their boss and immediately their blood goes cold as they see what he is currently looking in terror.

Countless of undead stood in front of the pathway, with more crawling from the ground, their glowing, pupiless red eyes shines in the dark and strike fear in all the men's heart. "W-we're DEAD!" one of the men scream and turn around to run, but he stops "No… y-you!" he shouts in horror making everyone turn around.

The bandits see Irina standing there, wearing a white cloak that glows dimly in golden, she holds a golden bow made of pure holy mana with a large arrow pull by her right hand, ready to fire and release its devastating power. "It seems you all picked the wrong place to loss me" Irina state with obvious tone "I'll ask you once more… hand over that treasure you unholy stolen from a family that needs it more than you, and if you don't, then this arrow will decimate you all… last chance" she said with seriousness now shown on her face and heard in her tone.

The bandit's boss cuss and look back to see the undead is suddenly gone "The moment my cloak glow in golden, I released my holy aura around the area, the undead has crawled back to the ground since they hate anything that is holy" Irina informs, but quickly adds in "If you think you can escape now, then try… but I'll tell you now that this arrow move as fast as the speed of sound, if you want to test it, then be my guest".

"Bandamere… give the angel the chest" the boss orders with great difficulty "Understood" the big man replies and walk towards Irina, after a few paces away from her, he drops the chest down. "I appreciate it" Irina said, dispelling the bow, and immediately the tall man takes out his club from behind and bring it down to the angel's head.

Irina sigh and send her right hand up, smashing right through the wooden club and hit the man in the face with so much force that it sends him flying back to the group of bandits, crashing in front of them. Irina picks up the chest and turn around, she glances back at the bandits "I suggest you make haste out of this forest, the undead will raise again when I no longer am here" she said before disappearing in golden light.

**Outside of the Forest **

Irina appears beside her white stallion that is waiting patiently by a tree, a few meters away at north is the huge dark entrance to the dead eyes forest that just scream danger "And they blindly went in there" Irina shake her head and place the chest on a bag that is strapped on the saddle. "Thanks for waiting for me, girl" Irina smile and rub her horse golden hair, making it purrs and lean into her touch. "Hmm?" the angel pauses and bring her hand away from the fluffy hair of the horse to look at the black ring that the Makasha has given her.

Irina looks at the white diamond and see it flash in red "Hmm" she hesitantly taps the diamond "Irina" Nawin's voice ring through her mind, surprising her "I know you must be slightly confuse by this, but it's one of the ways I communicate with people who wears the ring, this isn't live, it's only prerecorded. Anyway, I send you this because I wanted to invite you to a beach party that Rias is holding, Xenovia wanted to invite you, but she didn't know how to get into contact with you, so luckily, I know how to. Everyone will be there, so I hope you can make it, it's been a while since we last seen each other, and Xenovia along with Asia and Issei misses you" with that said the message ends.

Irina smile softly "Looks like I got the rest of my day plan out" she said and gets on the horse "Lets head back to the village and return to treasure, girl" the angel pets the horse "I can't wait to see Xenovia-chan, Asia-chan, Issei, and Nawin-kun" she grins, grabbing the rein and ushers the horse to go full gallop down the hill.

**Next Chapter: Fierce Competition! Heartfelt Reconcile **


	96. Fierce Competition! Heartfelt Reconcile

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers!**

Misako, Wendy, and Asia giggle at each other before Koneko hush them to be quiet, though she herself holds a faint smile. The four continue grabbing more sand while Akame, who's sitting on the other side, glance at them with slight amusement shown in her red eyes, as she stare at her king, who is soundly taking a nap not knowing the four girls are burying him in sand.

"Isn't that a bit too much sand?" Xenovia whispers, stopping beside Akame, "You should put a bit of water on top to make it denser!" Senna grins walking toward them and start dripping some water on the sand with a water bottle. "H-how is he not up yet?" Gasper poke his head out of the box that is set next to Koneko, he stares at the peaceful expression on the Makasha's face with disbelief.

"Onii-chan is quite a heavy sleeper" Asia answers with a smile and quietly claps her hand together to clean the sand off. "He is going to be so piss when he wakes up" Kokoro comment, smirking at the funny sight while Elise giggle "Just hope he won't kill us all in a, flash!" she said, and immediately Kokoro cups her friend's mouth and push her away.

Senna and Momo look at the two weirdly "What was that?" the younger sister asks, turning to the others who just shake their head "Don't know, probably something she said" Xenovia answers, quite convincingly. "Issei! You didn't inform her yet about keeping tight lips of supernatural world to humans!" Kokoro hiss in annoyance, stopping in front of Issei, Yuuto, and Riser, as the three are currently chatting.

"Oh… hehehe, sorry I kind of forgot about that" Issei answers sheepishly, rubbing his head to only get smack on it by Kokoro's iron hard fist "Ghaa! That hurts!" he screams, holding his head in agony. "Goodness, I just have to handle everything for you" Kokoro sigh and turn to the princess "Elise, you should never bring up the supernatural world or our true identity to humans, it's the most important rule to all of the faction, that we keep the supernatural world knowledge away from humans" "Oh… I see, why are we hiding it from them, exactly?".

"I'll answer that and good words there, Kokoro. I can clearly see you've study hard on the books I have you borrowed" Rias stop in front of them, holding a smile "I took my time to read through all the rules and knowledge of the supernatural world and Vesarima, it's important I know all of it since I am a devil now" Kokoro reply simply. "Ha, you seem to have a well-equipped Queen, Hyoudou… she will definitely keep you in line and drill some useful knowledge in that empty brain of yours" Riser comment with a smirk, Yuuto quietly chuckle in the background, though Issei is fuming "Shut it, Phenex!".

Rias sigh and ignore the two boys bickering, turning to Elise "It would be a disaster if humans found out about the supernatural world, the whole earth would plunged into shock and it's inevitable that there will be bloodshed" "And our side would win, not trying to sound as arrogant as I usually do, but it's a fact… human are weak, fragile" "Not the nicest way to put it, but, Riser is right and it will be a situation where the other faction will get involve, so with three factions banding together… to put it clear, it's the end of the human race" Rias said with unsettling tone, clearly wishing that to never be a thing in the future.

"Though this contract stuff we are doing is fine, since the selected humans are sworn in oath to us, to keep the secret, right?" Elise question and gets a nod from the Gremory "Yes, if they break that oath then it's their death, simple and clear… trust me some of them have broken their oath for running their mouth". "Words spread fast and if picture of devils or any other faction appear in the news, then it's a huge problem" Riser said, "None of the faction want to go to war with the humans since they are harmless, and do have benefit to us all, like contract to devils, prayers and believers to angels, etcetera".

"Wow…" Elise utter out in shock, picturing the war that could happen if the secret is spread around the world, "I understand, I'll keep it tight lips" she promises. "Thanks, Elise" Issei stop in front of her and grins "Just act normal when we are in a place like this, train in secluded area or head to the underworld… Hmm I guess if you want to train in peace, you can use a quiet area where, Kokoro trains me" he said, making the princess smile "I would appreciate it, I need to get stronger if I want to be able to beat Kaizen and complete my mission" "You can join our training session" Kokoro throws in, cocking her heat toward Issei "He does need a sparring partner, since I can't observe perfectly while in battle with him" "I will gladly help, sparing with Issei will also benefit me".

"Don't expect having those two train you will get you ready for the tournament, Issei" a voice warm. Everyone turn to the side and see Lucy walking past them, wearing a thin white bikini with blue strips design going diagonal. Riser whistle, eyeing the blonde's perfectly curvy behind. "Hey! What do you mean?" Issei question "Figure it out yourself… you are missing something" Lucy reply, without looking back.

Rias notice her friend eyeing the Makasha "For the love of Satan, Riser, don't let Nawin catch you doing that!" she scolds, smacking the Phenex's head from behind "Hey! She got a nice ass!" Riser reply in his defense "That ass your staring will be the death of you if her brother caught you looking at it" Kokoro comment with dull tone, before shaking her head "You and Issei are so alike in the perverted column" "HEY! DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" the two boys yell, pointing at each other.

Issei groan, before turning to Riser with a realization look "Hey! Doesn't it make you a pedophile staring at Lucy's butt? She's fifteen" he said, causing the other girl to turn to Riser with amusement, while the Phenex himself grit his teeth and glare at the welsh dragon user "I'm seventeen like you, dumbass! It's not pedophilia! If I was twenty then yes!" "Ohhh" Issei reply in realization. "Thought you were older" "No, out of three of us" Riser points to Rias then Sona "Sona is the oldest, she is two months older than Rias" "So you're the youngest, when is your birthday?" Kokoro ask "November, still quite far".

"Wait, Rias-chan, you were born in April the ninth, right?" Issei ask, turning to his girlfriend, who nod "Why didn't we celebrated your eighteenth birthday?" "Because we were too busy training to face Riser at the rating games, getting out of that marriage was more important than a birthday, Issei" Rias answers simply.

"I guess that make sense, so you're the oldest of our group?" Issei ask "Yes, with Akeno being second, I was born a year before her and her birthday is next month" "Calls for a party" Kokoro said "Yes, it would be nice to have a celebration for her" Elise agrees. "Don't worry, I am planning on giving Akeno a birthday party since last year… she decided not to have it" Rias said with hesitant tone "Why is that?" Issei ask "I rather not bring it up now, Issei" "O-oh, alright".

Rias look forward, to see Lucy making way towards Nawin, she turns around to see Genshirou joining Sona's group, who recedes a spot bit further from them in the right. "Is everyone here?" Rias questions, turning to the others "Nawin-senpai said that he invited one more guest" Xenovia answers out while lying peacefully in the sun with Yuuto beside her, "Alright, we can't really start until everyone is here".

Lucy giggle a bit when seeing the current state of her brother, who is now completely buried above four feet of sand "How is he still asleep?" she asks, kneeling next to Asia who greets her with a smile "Glad you're here, Onee-chan and I have no idea… Onii-chan is a heavy sleeper" "We should wake him up, this is getting a bit boring" Senna comment, sitting on top of the sand and look down at the Makasha's sleeping face.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting on my brother" Lucy ask with narrow eyes, getting a bit protective "Whao! Calm down!" Senna jumps down and land next to the blonde. Momo immediately step in front of her little sister defense, "Waah! This is escalading too quickly! Onee-chan these two girls are Onii-chan new friends" Asia said, stopping between the girls.

Lucy blinks as her eyes slowly lose its sharpness "I was just asking a question… why are you getting so tense?" she question, looking at Momo who slowly ease herself when she see a calm and warmness return in the blonde's bright blue eyes, but she could have sworn she saw something unsettling in them just a moment ago.

"Glad you made it, little sister" a voice said making everyone turn to see Nawin looking up at the sky, not faze by his current situation. "Can you even get out of there?" Momo ask in slight worry when finally taking a look at the four feet sand burying the Makasha's body 'How is he not even feeling any pain or show signs of uncomfortable?'.

"Everyone stand back" Nawin warns and the girls did so, taking a dozen paces away while the other glance at the scene. Nawin takes a deep breath and push his head into the hand, "What! Is he trying to suffocate himself?!" Senna shouts in shock "Shouldn't we dig him out before he accidently hurt himself?" Momo ask, turning to the others, and surprise to see them smiling.

Slowly, the sand begins to crumble down, before exploding to the air and rains down. Nawin stand in the middle and ruffles his hair to get rid of the remaining sand while his body is already clean. "Whooo! How you do that?" Senna ask with great curious, wanting to know the trick "It's a secret, Senna" Nawin reply, making the girl pout.

Nawin walk toward Lucy and pet her head, affectionately "You ok?" he asks with caring tone, making the blonde look up in surprise before smiling and nod "Yeah". Momo smile at the scene "You two are sibling?" she questions "Yes" Nawin pick up Lucy and place her on his right shoulder while rest his left hand on Asia's soft golden lock "Lucy here if my little sister while Asia is my recently adopted sister, though it feels like she has been with us since forever" he said, making the younger blonde smile brightly.

Momo nod 'Just judging by their smiles and the way they look at him, the two sisters really adores their brother' she thinks, as her view toward the blank Makasha has change quite a bit. "Can we start the games already! I'm getting tired of laying around now" Riser shouts to catch everyone's attention "We have one more guest that will arrive s-", "I'm here!" a familiar voice cuts in, making everyone turn to the waters.

The group sees Irina surfing towards them with a huge wave speeding behind her. The Angel grins cheerfully and waves at the group, before the wave splash down, but somehow, she was able to maintain her balance and gain more speed. Irina luckily had enough speed to slide on the sand and stop right in front of Nawin, who smile "Quite the entrance" he compliments as Irina gets off the board and slam her feet down on the end to make it fly up, which she catches it and hold on the side.

Irina was about to reply, when she is lift from the ground and into a bear hug, "Good to see you again!" Xenovia smile and give her dear friend a crushing hug. Irina gasp and returns the hug 'If I was human, I would had creaked in half' she thinks, glad to be an Angel at this moment. Irina smile "It's good to see you again, Xenovia!".

The blue haired devil smile and gently place the slightly shorter girl down "It's been ages, how you've been?" she ask "Oh I-", 'Stop, there's human here, so choose your words carefully' Nawin's voice advises in her mind, as the ring glow dimly. "It's been fine, just been working on my lessons and took some… test" Irina answers, making Xenovia nod, knowing the true meaning behind her words.

"Pleasure to meet you, Irina! That was an awesome entrance, my name is Senna" the spontaneous girl introduce herself with eager while Momo stop beside and smile "My name is Momo, Senna's sister". Irina smile at the girls and takes Senna's offering hand "Nice to meet you, Senna and Momo, how did you round up with this group?" she asks with curious.

"This guy help introduced us to all these lovely people" Senna answers, pointing at the oldest Makasha, who nod to confirm it "We are here to enjoy ourselves, as they say the more the merrier" he replies simply.

"Ok, with this introduction out of the way, can we finally start!" Riser said with impatience, "Where's Akeno-san?" Yuuto ask, which gains everyone's attention "… she has been gone for a while now" Rias said with narrowing eyes, not liking this. Nawin release a long sigh "Go get your girlfriend, Makasha! We will be preparing the volleyball while Rias! You go get your special box or whatever to create a team" Riser barking orders.

Nawin narrow his eyes, not taking lightly at being ordered around, but decide to not say anything and walk away to look for the raven-haired girl. "Yuuto… mind tagging along?" the Makasha pause is step and ask without looking back. The blonde knight was surprise, but Xenovia tap him in the back "Go" she ushers, making him nod "Sure, Nawin-kun" he smile and follows the Makasha.

"Don't call my TF Box stupid!" Rias shouts and bonk the Phenex in the head "Ouch! Alright! What the hell is TF even?!" "Team Forming!" "You are really bad at naming things, Rias-chan" Issei said, and get his own smack in the head "Ouch! Alright it's a good name!". Rias smirk in victories as the others stare at the scene with amusement, looking at the two kneeling boys holding their head in pain.

**Outside the Beach Area**

Akeno sits on the edge of a cliff, looking at the sparkling blue ocean at the distance, waves after waves clash down the cliff while the steady wind blow past the Himejima. Closing her eyes, Akeno release a long sigh and bring her right arm back to untie ribbon, allowing her hair to flow back with the wind, while the sun glister in her soft white skin.

Akeno opens her eyes and stare down at the red ribbon, she holds it tightly and held it on her chest. "She loves you dearly, Nawin-kun… to the point that it's unhealthy" Yuuto speaks, standing on top of one highest tree with the Makasha at the right, standing on the other. "I'm surprise you aren't angry at me…" Yuuto admits "I am, though I know it wasn't your fault, same goes with, Koneko, so you don't need to fret, I have no ill feelings toward you… you were just following orders".

"Why are you so angry at, Akeno-san then? She was in the same position as us" Yuuto questions "She didn't inform me of Gasper, knowing full well of my hatred for vampires, for bloody sake, Yuuto… I almost killed a him and would had, if you and the rest didn't stop me. I put a lot of my trust in Akeno and this was what I was granted with… I know she was following orders, but you should know when to break it and see the reason to it is more important than blindly following it, not thinking what kind of consequences could happen if she stick to that path".

Yuuto goes silent when hearing the Makasha response, as always, the black flash has ways with words and good reason behind it. "I guess you are right, but, Nawin-kun… you're hurting her, I advise you to deal with this matter to Buchou personally… Akeno doesn't need this, she's been through enough and the last thing she wants is the person she most care for hating her… I know you feel the same way, it must hurt you to see her like this".

"Yeah, I get it… I don't want to see her in this state for a whole day in the beach, you can head back Yuuto, I'll talk to her" Nawin said, making the blonde nod "So we are cool?" Yuuto ask, which makes the Makasha chuckle and lift his right hand up "Yeah, we're cool" he said, making the knight smile and fist bump his friend before jumping down.

Nawin turns to Akeno, he pauses and stare in slight awe at the breathtaking beauty that radiates from the Himejima. The wind lifts her smooth, gorgeous hair back, the sun glisters her creamy white skin that radiates beauty and her violet eyes glow bright in elegance, but sadness is shown in there instead of happiness that the Makasha always wants for her.

Nawin looks at the ground a few paces behind her and in a matter of seconds, he appears on it and now stare at the back of the Himejima. "What am I going to do with you" Nawin speaks, letting himself be known, and immediately Akeno joint up and turn around in shock "N-naw-", she is stop when the Makasha pull her into a warm embrace.

"… You idiot, looking so miserable, you know how much it hurts me seeing you like that" Nawin utters softly, and gently stroke the Himejima's raven color hair. Akeno wraps her arms around the Makasha tightly and bury her face on his shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispers whole heartedly "I should have told you… I was scared that you would begin to h-hate us or distrust us after hearing about, Gasper".

"Akeno… you got to have more trust in me" Nawin utters back "NO!" Akeno pulls back and stare at him with denial "I trust you! I trust you with all my heart! I-it's just… I was afraid you would not take the news lightly" she replies in honest. "I can understand that, but it would be better off if you told me instead of letting me discover it myself. You think my actions would have been the same if you told me? You think I would gone into a fit of rage and almost stroke, Gasper with the demonic lightning?" Nawin questions, and receive a negative gesture from Akeno.

The Himejima hung her head down "No… that event wouldn't happened" "Exactly, being honest… if you and the other hadn't stop me and I killed him… I would never forgive you and left the peerage" Nawin said truthfully. Akeno eyes widen as her body freeze in horror, the idea of her lover going rouge fears her greatly.

"I've got the chance to spend a bit of time with Gasper… I saw an innocent and insecure boy, who's afraid of the world… I thought back… what if… what if I did kill him, stabbed right through the heart. That image horrid me and I would regret it for the rest of my life" Nawin said and take a few paces away from the Himejima.

"I don't enjoy killing… hell, I hate it, but I do it, because it will protect my family from danger. Do you see the position I'm in currently, Akeno?" Nawin questions the raven-haired girl, who slowly nods. "Look outside the box for once, don't blindly follow orders like a puppy. I get it that Rias is your king, but even she makes mistakes. I am not encouraging you to disobeyed her orders, but take matters to your own hands at times, especially if you are really against the idea or see that it wasn't the best course of action" Nawin lectures in his ever smooth, stoic tone.

Nawin sighs and place his right hand on Akeno's head "Alright" he slowly smiles "I gave you enough lecture, the bottom line is that I forgive you, Akeno… I can see in your eyes that you've learned your lesson and I don't need to see your miserable state anymore. A handful you are" he sighs tirelessly, before, suddenly being spear to the ground.

"Aww, I wanted to hear more of those harsh words" Akeno brings her head up and smile lustfully, making Nawin look at her with stoic expression before he chuckles, happy to see the raven-haired girl is back to her usual mood. "Come on, my masochist princess" Nawin said, getting up, then helps the girl to her feet "Yes, we should start to enjoy the beach and… again, Nawin-kun I'm sorry, I'll take your words to heart" Akeno promise while holding his hands firmly.

Nawin smile "I know you will… you are new to these things, your life is more complicated now compare to before you met me" "And I wouldn't change a thing, if my life gets more complex and dangerous, it will all be worth it, knowing I can be with you" Akeno interject. Nawin couldn't help but smile wider at hearing the Himejima words "I believe you… let's go".

Holding hands, the couple begin making way back to the beach, "I wonder, how is Faye doing?" Akeno question abruptly, making Nawin think back of the young girl he saved in Shigemi from the destroyed village that the beast caused "I say she's doing good. We took her to that nice orphanage and the owner was amazingly kind, I look at the other kids and saw all of them have been taken cared well… trust me if I saw signs of a bad orphanage, I wouldn't have put her there".

"It was nice of you, giving her money… you are always kind toward kids, aren't you?" Akeno said, noticing the Makasha being soft towards young kids or anything that will makes his heart bleed with cuteness, she can't help but let out a giggle thinking it was adorable and how amusing it is 'He can talk trash to a Satan King without a care and go toe to toe with a double S class criminal without a flinch, but he falls to his knees when something cute gets into his view' she thinks and let out another giggle.

Nawin turn his head to the right with amusement, seeing the Himejima giggling nonstop and he has an idea what's going on in that head of hers. "Giving her money seem like the right thing, even though the orphanage will take care of food for her, but she should go buy something nice, like a new toy or anything to make her happy" "Ten thousand gold, quite generous of you… a peasant would cut their limps for that kind of amount" "That's pennies in my bank account, Akeno, and the Queen of Shigemi will be giving me a heavy sum soon as extra for helping them, so I'm all fine, plus she needs the money more than me" "Yeah".

**Time Skip: Gremory Beach Spot **

"Where is that damn idiot!" Riser shouts in annoyance, before getting punch in the face, sending him barreling through the sand. Momo gasp while Senna whistle in impress and turn to see Lucy standing straight, glaring at the groaning Phenex "Watch your tongue, birdbrain" "You damn brat!" Riser shoots up to his feet and glare back at the younger Makasha.

"We're back" Nawin said out, causing everyone to turn and see the couple arrive. Rias and the group smile when seeing the two holding hands, and the light is now shining clear in Akeno's violet color eyes. "So, have you guys prepared everything?" Nawin question "Yep, Rias-chan got the box ready so everyone lines up and pick a piece of paper!" Issei exclaims with a wide grin.

"Are your team joining as well, Sona?" Akeno ask the Sitri, who response with nod "Yes, we shall," "Then we need to find a way to make it work, we roughly have twenty-three people here, that's too much for only two group… split this into four group" Nawin suggest, gaining everyone's attention.

The oldest Makasha walk and stop in front of Akame, Misako, and Wendy "My team will consist of these three with Senna and Momo, you two are fine with that?" He asks, and get an enthusiastic nod from the blue haired girl, before she jog her way beside him, with Momo nodding and follow her sister.

"Riser, your team is coming soon, right?" Nawin said "Yes, they'll be here any moment" the Phenex said, getting the message and leaves to a safe spot to summon his peerage. "Sona, you have your team already and Rias you got yours" Nawin state out firmly. "It's eight members in mine and Sona's team… Riser can make changes, you are still missing a member, Nawin-kun" Rias points out.

Nawin smirk and turn to Irina who grins happily and pounce her way to the Makasha's side "There… problem solve" he said, while Xenovia silently pouts, wishing her best friend would be in their team. "Wait, we have nine members… Reya you mind being the referee, so Lucy can join?" Sona request, "Of course, Lucy-chan is more equipped for this" the bishop said, not holding any hard feelings. Lucy kip up and tags in "Good luck" Reya smile, which the blonde return with her own and nod "Thanks".

"Ok, we are set" Riser speaks out, making everyone turn to see his selective team arrive.

Riser's Queen, Yubelluna joins in, already dress in a skinny purple bikini to show off her voluptuous body. The two knights, Karlamine and Siris stood at the left, wearing matching brown standard bikini. Two rooks, Isebela and Xuelan stood at the far right, just beside Yubelluna who stood next to Riser. Isabela wears a flaming orange bikini that hugs tightly on her assets and butt while Xuelan wears a blue swimsuit, the last one is Shuriya who is dress in a black metallic bikini that bears some resemblance to Princess Leia's in the Star Wars file.

"Move out of the way!" a squeaky voice shouts, Ravel barge through the knights. The Phenex Princess is dress in a pink bikini top with a matching color short bikini skirt that has white outlines. "All of his friends are… girls" Senna mutter out, sweat dropping while looking at all the girls around the Phenex "Just ignore that, it will be better that way" Nawin advise, making the girl slowly nod.

"Wait!" Kokoro glare at the Black Flash "What about us!" she asks, pointing at herself then Elise, who just tilt her head. Nawin shrugs "I didn't left you out intentionally, this is the only solution I can see, it's an even four team with even eight members, unless you want to kick some people out" he suggest.

The Makasha seeing hesitation from the girls, sighs, before slowing turning to Rias's team. "Asia, you mind sitting this volleyball out" Nawin request, turning to his little sister who looks surprise, before nodding "Ok, Onii-chan" "W-wait, Nawin-k" Rias is silence by a harsh glare directing from the Makasha, clearing telling her to back off. 'Moron, won't she know if Senna and Momo sees Asia can play with such ease in her current condition would raise suspicious, plus they would think a blind girl shouldn't be playing in this kind of game… especially filled with devils that have far more strength, with Riser here things could get out of hand' Nawin thinks and turn to Gasper, to see the box slowly moving back to the blanket where Asia is now comfortably sited.

"Gasper" Nawin calls out, causing the box to stop and slowly, the Dhampir poke his head out "You want to sit this one out? You can join us in other less physical game later with Asia" he said in a gentle tone, which catch the Gremory group with surprise. Gasper smile faintly in relief and nod "Y-yes, please… I rather hang out with Asia-chan, to k-keep her company" he said, which cause Nawin to smile and nod "Alright, take a sit next to her and relax".

Nawin turn to Kokoro and Elise "There, problem solve" he said simply and turn to his team. "I was a bit worry for, Asia, she's such a sweet girl, but volleyball can be dangerous for her in her current condition" Momo said with relief but still sadness, clearly acting in her sister instinct while looking at the blonde that is now chatting happily with Gasper.

Nawin glance back and smile in relief, seeing Gasper keeping Asia company "Yeah, it's best that way and she understand, anyway, I'm guessing you all know the rules for volleyball?" he asks the girls and luckily, they all nod. "Hit the ball to the other team side, just inside the square and no kicking! Am I right?" Senna said with a bright smile "Yes… that's correct" Nawin answer slowly and wonders where the kicking part came from.

"You must be, Nawin-kun's new friend!" Irina smile "My name is Irina Shidou! It's a pleasure to meet you" she said to Akame, Misako, and Wendy, who greets back and introduce themselves. Nawin throws his shirt down which got reaction from lots of girl from Sona's and Riser's group. Momo blush and Senna whistle in impress "Good to know our captain is very… prepared" she said teasingly, getting a smirk from the Makasha.

"Alright then, who's going first?" Nawin asks, "How is this organized exactly?" Sona adds in. "The first two team will go face to face and the winner will head to the final round, where they will face another winning team in the second round, quite simple" Riser answers, Sona nod "I like it" she comment and turn to Rias "Who's going first?".

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Issei announce with a grin "I'll do it for our team!" he quickly inserts and dash to the center. Everyone sweat drop, but goes with it "Only you would come up with that kind of stupid idea, Hyoudou" Riser comment, stopping in front of the welsh dragon user, who retorts back "Shut it, I don't see you coming with any other ideas!". Sona and Nawin quietly joins the two and the four throws their hand back "Rock, Paper, Scissors… shoot!".

Sona draws a scissors, Issei draws a paper, Riser draws paper, and Nawin draws scissors. "You two think alike" Sona comment with Nawin nodding in agreement. Riser grunts and bring his hand back to cross it "Huh, whatever I'll beat you guys" he said with a smirk. "Way the go, Issei!" Xenovia call out with sarcastic tone "Should have gone with rock" Koneko comment softly, "Whatever the case… we are first" Rias said, while watching Issei stumbling back, looking depress from the loss.

"Eight on each team seems a bit much" Misako comment, sitting down with the rest of her team to look at the match "Usually it's only five, but we don't need to follow that rule, plus our square is much bigger compare to the standard one's" Nawin reply "Also, we want everyone to miss out on this game" Sona adds, sitting next to the Makasha.

"Are there any prizes for the winning team?!" Riser questions from the other side of the net "The winning team will get any prize they want… not something vastly absurd of course" Sona answers. "A date with that Handsome Makasha isn't much to ask, I presume?" Yubelluna ask, sending a wink to Nawin.

'Oh no' Rias along with her group utters in their mind, and slowly glance at the Himejima. "Ara ara" Akeno utters those word with sinister tone that sends chills down everyone's spine. "Been a while since we heard those words" Yuuto whispers to Koneko who nod "That purple haired just asked for it".

Akeno grabs the volleyball from the ground and clench it in her right hand, slowly a smirk form on her lips "Why don't we begin… so I can smash this ball to your face" she said. "T-there will be no intentional attack on the opponent, Himejima-san" Reya stutter and quickly squeak, when Akeno's eyes set to her before turning back to Yubelluna, who just smirk smugly.

"Now, now, let's have a fair game here" Riser steps in, getting tired of the delays "If you don't want her to go on a date with your precious Makasha, then beat us" he states simply. "Yeah" Nawin call out to gain the raven-haired girl's attention "If you don't win, then I will force to go out with Yubelluna, so do try your best, my dear Akeno" he said with heartwarming smile.

Akeno blush a bit at that smile, though find more determination 'Then we will win' she thinks and set her eyes on the opponent team. "We're ready, Akeno" Rias inform, making the Himejima nod and pass the ball to Koneko, who's positioned in back.

The Rook lift the ball down with her left hand before throwing it up, she jumps and smash the ball with her right hand, sending it speeding over the net. Riser jumps up and slam the ball back to only be catch by surprise from Rias, jumping near the net and slam the ball back, the spinning ball goes past the Phenex's shoulder and crash to the sand.

"One point to the Gremory team!" Reya announce from the chair, waving a red flag up and blows a whistle. "How many points to win this?" Riser ask, picking up the ball and turn to Sona and Nawin "Five, don't want it to be too long" the Sitri answers, "That's what she said!" Issei cough out, causing some to chuckle out in amusement while others just shake their head.

"Isabela, you serve" Riser said, throwing the ball back without looking, the brown-haired rook catches it, nodding "Yes, sir" she said loyally. Isabela throws the ball up and slaps it forward. "Got this!" Xenovia jumps up and swing her right hand, smashing the ball with such force that some worry it would combust.

The ball speed to the other side with such speed that it creates an audible piercing sound in the air. "I shall take this!" Karlamine informs and jumps up, but she is interrupt by Xuelan jumping in front of her and smash the ball back, "Too much force in that, your hand wasn't position right" the Rook critic in her gentle voice.

"I find it insulting you say that! I'm a knight and hitting a ball is no challenge for me!" Karlamine said with annoy, but Xeulan just ignore her. Suddenly the volleyball speed back to the knight, but Riser runs toward her and bring both his hand to the sky to send the ball up where Yubelluna slam it to the other side.

"No fighting, girls, we got a game to win" Riser said calmly and gets a nod from Xuelan while Karlamin blush in embracement "Y-yes, Riser-sama, my apologize" she said with a bow"It's fine". Riser sees the ball flying back, courtesy of the Hyoudou, "One point for us!" he shouts, jumping up and slam the ball down in perfect precise that it narrowly misses the net and smash right down to the sand, between Rias's leg.

"One point to the Phenex team!" Reya announce and blows the whistle. "Haha!" Riser flick his noise and grins "Now it's getting exciting!" he exclaims, as Rias picks up the ball and match his grins "Indeed, why don't we start getting a bit serious, old friend" "Be my guest, dear friend" Riser offers in a gentlemanly tone.

Rias smirk and throws the ball back to Yuuto, who immediately starts the game by shooting the ball with accurate position to score quick, "Oh, no you don't!" Ravel runs forward and bring both her hand up to send the ball to the air where her brother is ready to fire it back, "Good work, Ravel! That's my sister" Riser praise which make the younger sister smile faintly with a small blush form on her cheeks.

Elise sees the incoming ball and send it up with her right hand "Go, Kokoro!" she shouts and position her back strong where the orange haired teen jump on it to send her higher up and slam the ball down with great speed that it earns them another point. "Woo! Nice teamwork, you two!" Issei praise with a goofy grin "Thanks" Elise grins back with a faint blush while Kokoro nod and turn to the Phenex team, seeing them getting ready for the next round.

Isabela fires the ball forward in unexpected speed, but Yuuto react in time and slam it back, though Siris is ready from the other side and counter the ball back with equal speed. The ball begins flying between teams like a fast ping pong table game, with the knights on both side defending their team, adrenaline running wild.

"Yuuto!" Xenovia bring her right hand to the side "Right" the blonde sees what she is planning and runs toward her. "Haah!" Xenovia holds Yuuto's hand and throws him forward, the blonde is able to regain balance in midair and smash the incoming ball down. Yuuto is surprise to see, Ravel waiting for it and gently tap the ball up, over the net and lands on the sand, earning them point.

"Are they a professional volleyball player?! Their sequence and coordination are amazing!" Senna said with her eyes glued to the game "Let's say all of them work incredibly well together" Nawin replies simply.

"Two for two" Rias comment, holding the ball, "Let's speed this up, shall we?" Riser said, and earns a nod from the Gremory "Sure, just don't go overboard… we do have guest" she reminds with the last part being a whisper "Gezz, I got it" Riser said nonchalantly and gets back to his position.

"I'll start this time" Akeno said making the Gremory nod and pass the ball to her. Akeno stops at the end and throws the ball up, when in range, she shoot her hand forward and fire the ball straight. Shuriya jumps up and use both her hands to gently slam it forward, sending it to her King. "Nice, Shuriya!" Riser jumps back and send a backhand to the ball before backflipping to the ground, he looks up to see Ravel running toward him, holding knowing smirk.

With the help of Kokoro's shoulder, Issei is high in air and smash the ball back, but he is surprise to see Ravel already waiting midair, near the net and slap the ball to the ground at the wide opening ground, scoring them a third point.

"Take that! No one can beat the Phenex Sibling!" Ravel said with a familiar cocky tone while standing next to her brother who chuckle amusingly and pat the younger Phenex. Rias can't help but let out a smile when seeing how better the relationship those two fosters in the past months 'Glad that Ravel gotten her brother back, after so long being by his side, no matter how cruel and harsh he was, it finally paid off for you, Ravel'.

The games continue for a few rounds and not surprise by the others, the two team rack up the same point by the end with four to four at each side. The Gremory was able to fire through two points ahead until the Phenex team stop their momentum ny earning another point for themselves. "Last round, who are you rooting for, Sona?" Nawin question with slight intrigue "Hmm… it's a hard one. I am honestly impress at how well Riser's team been cooperating, but I'll place my bet on Rias" "I see… I'll go with Riser then".

"WHAT!" Issei shouts and glare at the Makasha "What the hell, TEME! You rooting against us!? Your friends!" "Now, now, Issei-kun" Yuuto place a hand on the pawn's shoulder and smile at the Makasha "I'm sure, Naiwn-kun is just jesting". "Nope… you guys will lose" Nawin said, surprising the blonde along with the rest of the team "A bit cold there, big bro" Lucy pop her head on Nawin's shoulder and grin "Maybe, but it's true" he said.

'We'll show him' all the Gremory groups said in their mind and turn to other team with burning determination. Riser smirk and bring both his hands up, gesturing them to bring it. "Don't get cocky!" Rias shouts and smash the ball up "I have the right to be!" Riser retort, jumping up and fire the ball back "Not anymore!" Akeno shot up near the net and slam the ball down.

The Gremory group are surprise to see Yubelluna already covering the ground and quickly send the ball up, where Riser is still in air, he slams it down and the ball hit the sand just as Akeno lands on the ground.

"Winner, the Phenex team!" Reya announce, blowing the whistle loudly. "NOOOOOO" Issei scream to the sky and overdramatically drop to his knees like he lost the most important battle in his life.

Lucy wince a bit when looking at the Hyoudou, her right eye flash in golden for an instance. A picture of Issei, kneeling on a gigantically wide crater, screaming to the skies with his eyes blaze in emerald that is fill with sorrow and anger. "You ok?" a voice asks with worry, Lucy feel a hand on her cheek, snapping her back and see it's her brother "Y-yeah, sorry just my mind wondering off somewhere" she reply with a smile.

"Ahahaha! Payback for the rating games! Now we're tied" Riser laugh, stopping in front of Rias, who shake her head, but smile "Well played, Riser" she said "Oh? Not going to throw a tantrum? You hate losing" Riser question amusingly "I'm not ten anymore, Riser" Rias cross her arms and send a deadpan look "Yeah, guess you're right".

"How have they taken to your change of attitude?" Rias ask, looking over the Phenex's shoulder. Riser turn around to see his peerage celebrating their victory with each other, lots of them holding smile with a few exceptions only wearing it faintly. "They look more like a family… the air around them isn't as tense compare to before" Rias said "Yeah… my changed has changed them as well, sure they still are nervous around me, but it will soon pasts, I get to know a lot of them properly instead of just treating them like pieces and your right… it makes us a stronger team" Riser admits.

Rias smile and pats the Phenex's shoulder "They are incredibly loyal to you, Riser, I can easily see that, just know the stronger bond you built around them, the stronger you all become as a team… it's something my brother and a certain someone told me" she said. The last part catches Riser's attention "If I have to take a wild guess, that certain someone is the Makasha" "Correct" "Huh… you picked a fine piece with him, Rias. Hell, I'll go as far as saying you've taken a heist of a decade with him and Issei… those two have scary potential to become stronger" Riser comment with surprise knowledgably tone "Don't sell your peerage short, Riser" "I know, I have started training with all of them… feels weird since I never trained and just gifted this power, but the Makasha and Hyoudou shows just how far you can go with training".

"Looks like I get a date from you, handsome" Yubelluna kneel in front of Nawin and cup his cheek. Everyone shivers when they feel a full-blown killer intent blast around the area, they turn to see Akeno smiling nastily, her eyes twinkle in evil "I'm woman enough to admit defeat, but dare do anything too far with MY Nawin-kun" the Himejima gesture a throat being slice "Ara ara, you wouldn't want to know" she promise.

Nawin remove the Queen's hand from his face "My team have a match next, we can do this date tomorrow" he said with dull tone, not showing his displeasure or intrigue as he gets up and walk to the drawn square. "So, winning the first round means we get to pick anything we want?" Karlamine question, taking a seat with the rest of girls.

"You are already granted what you want" Sona answers, setting her position in front "What?!" the girls shout in shock "Yubelluna just took that wish… to go out with me" Nawin reply simply. Every girl's in Riser's team, except Ravel, turn to their Queen with a glare. Yubelluna just smile "Sorry girls, if I had known that was the case… we would have certainly discussed it" she apologizes though clearly not fully sincere.

"Win the final round girls, you will get some big prize. Am I right?" Riser questions, directing it to Sona, who nod "Yes, the real winner will be rewarded handsomely". "Was that pun intended, Sona-Kaichou?" Lucy questions with a smirk, making the Sitri look back with confusion "You were looking at my big bro while saying… handsomely" Lucy said, emphasizing the last word.

Sona's cold expression breaks and release a flabbergasted look, as a faint blush form on her cheeks "L-lower your teasing, Lucy, focus on the game" Sona orders, throwing the ball to the smirking blonde "Whatever you say!".

Nawin rest his right hand on his hips, standing in the front position with Senna and Irina on the sides. Akame stood on the back with the rest of the girls. "Is both group ready?" Reya ask and gets a nod from the kings, "Begin!" she shouts, swinging the flag down.

When Lucy was about to serve, "WAIT!" Issei shouts, causing everyone to turn to him "What?!" Lucy shouts with annoy "We missed count! Nawin is missing a member, there's only seven" he points out, making everyone turn and look closely to indeed see the Makasha's team is missing a member. "Don't care" Nawin quickly discard it, much to everyone's surprise "I have faith my team can win, leave it at that" he said in honest tone, which boast up the girl's motivation, hearing their captain/king having faith in them.

'Why not summon the Hydra?' Tairex question in an ever bore tone "I just woken her from slumber yesterday, she needs rest' Nawin reply and focus back on the match. "If that's what you want. Start, Lucy!" Sona orders and immediately, the volleyball fire over the net. Nawin shoot up the air and swing his right arm, smashing the ball back. "I got i- ehhh!" Tomoe is send flying down to the ground along with the ball "Ouuuch!" she groans, rubbing her bruise right arm.

"What the hell?!" Genshirou shouts and was about to walk toward the Makasha, until Lucy grab him by the shoulder and pull back "Don't, it's not even his fault" Lucy said, "What do you mean?". Sona sighs and help Tomoe up "We are dealing with another devil and not human, Tomoe use your strength, just no magic" the Sitri utters to her knight "Oh, alright" "Good" Sona smile and head back to her position.

"Isn't that a bit much, Nawin-san?" Momo ask "No, they are just not prepared for it, the next round is where things begin… get ready everyone, we score a point so let's keep the momentum" Nawin encourage the team, and they nod, getting back to their positions. Lucy serve the ball again, smashing it with great force that sends it all the way to the back where Akame is ready and push the ball up. Misako, seeing the ball coming down from above, jumps up and smash it forward.

The speeding ball very narrowly went over the net, Sona is prepared and slam the ball back, but she is surprise when seeing Nawin face appearing in front, smirking and quickly slam the ball back. The ball fly past down the Sitri's head and to the sand, earning the Makasha team another point. "Wooo!" Senna cheers along with Misako, Irina, and Wendy. "Getting your ass kick, Sona! Use that brain of yours!" Riser shouts, which gets ignore from the Sitri as she picks up the ball and toss I back to Lucy.

Lucy eye's sharpen and throws the ball up, jumps up and slams it forward. Senna seeing the ball speeding to her side, jumps up and smash it back where Genshirou returns it. Momo move near the right end and push the ball forward to Wendy, who thanks and send the ball over the net. Sona seeing the ball rushing downwards, push it up, back over the net where Nawin slam it, but not perfectly since the ball went out the square.

"One score to the Sitri's team!" Reya announce loudly. "What? So, if we hit the ball out of the square they got a point?" Senna question, not having that explained to her "Yes, need to have the ball land in the square to get a score, land out of the square the opponents gets a score, it's the rule" Akame state "I see, this game is very interesting" "The way you say it, it sounds like you're not from this world, Senna-san" Misako said, giggling.

"Senna was a very sheltered girl when young, so a lot of this is new to her" Momo explains, clapping her hand on her younger sister's shoulder "I see, I can relate to that, most of my earlier life is spend in bed because of my sickness" Misako reveal, quickly catching Senna attention "So you understand, huh" she said with a faint smile "Yeah, but I'm glad we are here now! Playing this, enjoying each other companies and hanging out with friends!" Misako said with a big smile which Senna returns with her own's.

When hearing the conversation, Nawin smile and turn to them "Let's focus, girls, Akame, you serve" he said, throwing the ball to his knight while the rest nod. Akame holds the ball tightly and jumps up in impressive height, in midair she lightly throws the ball before firing it forward. Tomoe jumps, tightening her hand, she slams it forward, hitting the ball perfectly causing it to speed back

"Irina" Nawin quietly calls out and gets a nod from the angel. Irina jumps up and looks like she was about to smash it back, causing the other group to switch positions. They are surprise when the angel pushes it to the side where Nawin is ready, and slam the ball down to the opening area, earning them a third point.

"Yes!" Irina jumps happily and unexpectedly hugs the Makasha who returns it, smiling "Good work, we make a good team" he said, as Irina pull out, give a toothy grin and nod "Yeah! Let's finish this, Nawin-kun" she said, earning a smirk from the boy "Took the words right out of my mouth".

Rias glance at right, and is surprise to see Akeno completely unfazed by Irina's interaction with the Makasha 'What is she up to?' she thinks with worry and curious. "If you guys haven't notice! We are losing, badly I might add" Lucy informs "We know, but we are playing with restriction, Lucy" Sona reply, the group are currently in a huddle "Makasha-san has four humans in his team, if we used our full power… it would put them in danger" Tsubaki adds in "Damn… you are right, Tsubaki-senpai. I don't want to accidently dislocate their shoulders or leave a heavy bruise on them" Genshirou said.

"If I know my brother, he planned all of this and know we will be dealing with this problem" Lucy inform, showing no shock in her brother's strategy. "That's… not right, it's like he's using those girls to win," Ruruko said with heavily distasteful tone "When you look at it like that, it sounds wrong, but he knows that the girls will be safe, clearly he's watching out for their best interest and he invited them here to have fun. What you want him to do? Don't let them play?" Lucy retorts calmly and gets no response, which she expected.

Sona release a sigh, getting tired with some of her peerage still having grudge against the oldest Makasha and she knows that if they don't let go, they will never work well as a team, since Lucy will always defend her brother, 'I personally know how she feel' Sona utters in her mind, as an image of Serafall appear.

"Enough is enough, all of you" Sona said, showing frustration and annoyance in her usually cool and calm voice. Hearing their frustrated king, the group snap their head to her. "If you continue to hold grudge toward Nawin Makasha, then this team will never cooperate, this grudge is building distrust and I'm putting a stop to it." Sona said "B-but, Kaichou what he did to y-" "I forgive him already and he had some right toward his actions, he was just protecting his little sister" Sona cuts Ruruko, who goes silent.

"It was my error for not clearing this, I get your distrust towards him, but tell me… if you were in his position, would you have done anything different?" Sona ask and see all of them, exclude Lucy, Tsubaki, and Genshirou look at the ground, unable to meet her sharp gaze. Lucy sighs and decide to voice her thoughts "Sure, I'll admit that my brother isn't the easiest person to get along, but he is one of the kindest and humble person you will ever meet, if you get to know him. He saved us and Kuoh from Kokabiel."

Lucy points at the Gremory team "Go talk to all of Rias's peerage members, go ask their opinions about my brother and you'll see just how much he means to them and how much he has done for all of them. My brother is a special piece that holds that group together, and making them stronger… I've talked to each of them individually and I'm proud to say that he's my brother after hearing what he has done… and if you guys still can't accept him, then I can't accept you" Lucy speaks her mind and leave the huddle.

"I already forgiven, Nawin-senpai when Kaichou did as well… being honest I don't see what you guys have against him, now anyway. He seems like a chill and cool dude and I can look past his action since he does have some right to do it" Genshirou said casually, and walk out of the huddle. "Since everyone is now giving their opinions about the matter" Tsubaki state, flicking her glasses up "I may have… distaste for Makasha-san early impression, but after hearing all he accomplished, the good deeds he has done that earned him massive fame all over underworld. I see what kind of person he is, so a little past quarrel can be looked over" the Queen said and leaves.

Sona nod at the progress and continue to mentally berate herself at not doing this sooner, "Now" she turns to the rest of the girls "Ruruko, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Momo, you four have any counter argument?". Sona is greeted with silence which she expected "Nawin Makasha is our allies, get that clear and spend this beach time to get to know him. Drop the grudge, do it for Lucy's sake" Sona said her final words and walk back to her position.

Nawin smile, looking at Senna playing tag with Wendy, he pauses when hearing a footstep stop from behind "Done setting your peerage straight?" he asks, turning around to face Sona. "You now the saying that first impression is everything, yes?" "Of course, and my first impression for them is… dangerous" "Indeed, I may have looked past that, but they don't" "I find that highly annoying, get over it, life goes on" Nawin voice his irritation and impatient clear about the matter.

Sona sighs and massage her temple "You left a scar on them, Nawin-san… they have never felt a kind of fear that you instilled in them. I agree with you to a certain extent, but these girls are still amateur to the supernatural… all of their contracts have been basic compare to mine's and Tsubaki's, feeling that kind of fear will leave a longing impression… they aren't like you, myself, Rias, and others" she explains.

"… Can you do me a favor, Nawin-san?" Sona questions with slight hesitation "Go on" "I've convinced them to give you a chance, to see you in the new light… can you show them just how different you are compare to that… person they first met". Nawin takes a minute to think before releasing a long sigh "I honestly don't care what they think of me, Sona, I came here to enjoy time with my friends and family" he states, crossing his arms "Not here to reconcile with people I barely know, I won't force myself to do something I don't want to… if they continue to not trust me, then so be it. It's not affecting me or Lucy".

Nawin turn around and walk back his position "Your Queen and that Pawn at least have some guts and sense to move one, if the rest can't, then it's your problem" he said his final words. "Are you guys continuing?" Riser call out, annoy, "… No, we forfeit" Sona said, to everyone's shock "W-what? Why, Sona?" Rias ask with confusion. "We won't win this; this team is disorganized… I won't waste my time knowing full well the outcome will be our loss," Sona said. "For fuck sake" Nawin utters quietly.

Everyone is startled when Akame quickly knock Senna and Momo out with a gentle tap, as Nawin make his way toward Sona's peerage "Is this the fear you felt!" he shouts, blasting his aura around the field, that send the four girls to their knees. "Well, Momo Hanakai, Tsunasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura, and Tomoe Meguri! Are you afraid of me?!" Nawin question with death screaming from his dark tone.

The girls' bodies shake uncontrollably, they find it hard to breath or even think from the pressure being push down on them, the only thing they can do is look up at the person who could kill them in a blink of an eye. "Maka-", Sona lift her hand to stop Genshirou "Don't… let's see where this is going" she said, looking at the scene with cold eyes though anxious hides in them.

"Trust me, there's opponent out there you will be facing in the future that will be more dangerous than me, that will leave you scarred for life… if you can't look past me, then you better off dead by now" Nawin said, his eyes glowing in red "If you had went through even half the shit that our group did," Nawin points at Rias's peerage "You would have been long death, we faced beings that are as strong as gods and more fearful than Hades! And here you stand! Afraid of me, PATHATIC!".

Everyone just stare on at shock as the Makasha continue to verbally assault the four girls with truth. "Get up" Nawin orders, surprising the girls "Get up… and fight me! Overcome this fear I have placed on you… if you don't". "Tsubaki, Genshirou, I command you to not interfere" Sona orders, before she is grab by the neck.

"Kaichou!" the girls, while the spectators shoot up to their feet "Nawin!" Rias shouts "Stay out of it, Gremory!" the Makasha shouts back, before lifting his right hand, pointing at Sona's face. "Get up! Or I will kill your King… don't think I'm bluffing" Nawin said, as his palm start glowing in red, while looking at the terrified girls.

"Stop! Please!" Ruruko begs, which prove the wrong move when a red ball form on the Makasha's palm "Begging won't do you good, if you can't even get up to your feet with this amount of aura… you won't last long in the future along with even being useful to your king! Last chance, GET UP" Nawin roars out.

The girls tries to get up to their feet, but half way they are frozen again, just barely keeping themselves from falling back down, "Disappointing… it ends here for you, Sona Sitri" Nawin turns back to Sona and ready to fire his spell. "NAWIN!" Rias and Riser rush toward him, but they stop, when Ruruko appears beside the Makasha and kicks him at the side with a golden armored leg plate that formed around her whole legs.

While in midair, Nawin causally looks up to see Tsubasa coming down on him, with her right hand pulled back, ready to deliver a strong punch. The Makasha throws his own punch and the twos connect, causing the sand from beneath to explode like a wave. Momo appears from beneath and fire a magical blue lighting strike that produce on her right hand. Nawin sees Tsubasa spinning to the right to avoid being strike.

The Makasha body twitch before a black lightning explode around him, easily overcoming Momo's lightning attack. Nawin stop himself from falling and slowly move his body forward, so he hovers in the air. "Hmm" Nawin's eyes narrow when seeing Tomoe is missing, he suddenly shots his right arm to the side and summon a blue barrier shield that blocks an incoming sword strike.

Nawin bring his left hand out of his pocket and summons another shield to block Ruruko's incoming kick, that surprising cause some damage to the shield. "Those fire in your eyes" Nawin utters, looking at the determination and guts blazing in the two girl's eyes, no signs of fear in them. Nawin smirk "Let's have a little dance then" he said and shatters the shield to grab a hold of Ruruko's ankle and Tomoe wrist.

The Makasha start spinning around and throws the two away, stopping, Nawin look down "Thunder Roar Howl" he utters, as his right-hand creak in yellow lightning before bursting into a powerful blast. Tsubasa run in front of Momo, and bring both her hand up to summon a massive shield of light that blocks the lightning strike with ease.

Nawin smirk and charge up another Thunder Roar Howl, though this time with more power "Let's see how much your shield can take!" he shouts and thrust his right hand toward to fire it. Tsubasa dig her feet into the sand and block the incoming attack, though this time it was an ongoing stream which constantly hits the shield.

"Hold on, Tsubasa!" Ruruko and Tomoe shouts, landing down and rush to the blue haired rook's side. "We'll give you our powers, the shield is creaking" Ruruko state. Tsubasa utters thanks and feel a rush of mana washing around her body "Haaa!" she shouts and rebuild the shield, before expanded it's already massive size.

Nawin adds more power into the blast, causing the lightning to grow larger. Tsubasa grits her teeth tightly when feeling herself being push back. "Need help?" a voice asks, making them turn to see Lucy stopping from the right, looking at them with blank expression.

"Lucy… yes, please" Tsubasa answers while the three girls nod "Huh, took you guys long enough to understand just what kind of person my brother is… he is helping you four getting stronger right now" Lucy state, before placing her hand on the shield. The light shield is suddenly envelope by blue flames, which cause Nawin to go full alert then he hears the shield charging up.

The blue flames burn brighter and fires a gigantic square blast. Nawin dispel his attack and was about to summon a barrier, when Akeno appear in front and swipe the attack to oblivion. Tsubasa falls to her knees causing the flaming shield to disburse out of existence, everyone looks up to see Akeno looking down at the girls with blazing yellow eyes which returns back to violet.

"Didn't have to, but thanks" Nawin smile and wrap his arms around the Himejima's shoulder, as the two descended to the ground. Akeno's retract her wings and smile "I don't want you to get too tired, being in this bright sun must heavily drain your powers" "You aren't wrong".

Hearing footstep coming towards them, the couple turn to see the slight bruise four girls stopping in front and abruptly bows. "Thank you, Makasha-san for helping us and we deeply apologize for viewing you in such unfair way" Momo said "Your ways may be different, but you helped us get stronger and overcome our fear, we feel much stronger now and it's thanks to you, Makasha-san" Tsubasa said with grateful tone.

Tomoe and Ruruka expression their thanks and apologize as well, "I'm glad to hear that, now, we are good?" Nawin questions, making the girls look up and stare at the black haired, they are surprise to see the kindness and warmth that runs in his brown eyes, his smile even though it's faint has brightness in them. The girls blush a bit before smiling back "Yes, we are naive to ever think otherwise" Tsubasa admits "Lucy-chan is lucky to have such a caring brother like you… I can see why she defended you no matter what" Tomoe said "I'm glad to be able to call you our ally and hopefully… friend" Momo said "Is it possible for us to be friends?" Ruruko ask with hopefulness.

Nawin blinks a bit at the ponytailed girl questions, "Sure, if that's what you guys want, we are going to spend time and have fun in the beach for a couple of days" he said simply. The girls smile and nod, "Your way was quite drastic, Nawin-san, but you did it and helped them… I thank you deeply" Sona stop in front of her peerage, holding a rare smile.

"It's a help from a king to another king, just so you know, you owe me a favor" Nawin said, bringing his right hand up, Sona chuckle a bit and takes the Makasha hand and shakes it "Of course… you really are an interesting individual, Nawin-san, a shame Rias caught you first".

"You make me sound like a rare Pokémon" Nawin retract his hand and said, which earn chuckles and giggles from everyone. "Now that everything is clear, what's next? You going to continue the game?" Riser questions, "No, it's better we stay forfeited, it will make things less confusing for Senna-san and Momo-san, when they wake up. Plus, I call it forfeit and I'm staying that way, the rules after all" Sona answers "Strict as ever, gotta loosen up a bit" Riser suggest, to Sona's peerage member silently agreeing.

Nawin look to the east and sees the sun starting to slowly set, "Let's continue the final round tomorrow, time sure has move fast" "You have been running around all over the place, Nawin, so no surprise" Issei comment "You didn't eat lunch with us, Nawin-kun, are you hungry?" Akeno questions with concern tone "Don't worry, I had some while looking for the ice creams".

"Wahh! What happened!" Senna shoots up to her feet and shout while looking around "Not so loud, Senna" Momo sluggishly reply, and gets up. "Did someone hit us with a hard ball? Felt it on the back of my neck before I passed out" Senna question Misako, who squeak a bit and suddenly start sweating since she is horrible at lying.

"Yeah, some jerks were playing soccer on the beach, mindlessly shot it and hit you. You alright?" Akame comes to her friend rescue "Yeah… I'm good, though how did Momo-chan also round up passing out?" Senna question "The team were playing some kind of their own made up game and it required two balls" Akame answers with such convincing tone that it surprises Nawin, and something he takes notes at.

"I see, well" Senna retains her bright smile "Since those team forfeit! Are we going to start the finals now for some real challenge?!" "Sorry to burst your excitement, Senna, but we will have to continue that tomorrow. The sun is already setting and some of us are tired" Nawin state. "Oh, alright" Senna release a long relief sigh "Kind of glad actually, I've been running around all morning, relaxing in the sun, eat a bunch, and played volleyball… I'm tired myself" she admits.

Momo looks at her watch "We'll have to video call Mom and Dad in an hour, so we should go back to the hotel and shower" she said, then looks up to Nawin "It won't be a problem for us to come back here tomorrow?" "Of course not, you guys are more than welcome" Nawin reply with a smile, which the two girls return and bid the others goodbye, before running off.

"I just notice we got two Momo's now" Genshirou said with a grin and tap his white-haired teammate who blush at the contact "Y-yeah, Momo is certainty an uncommon name" she comments shyly, to the amusement to the other while Ruruko quietly glare at her, in jealousy. "Hehehe, seems like your team has some of their own competition, for a boy's heart" Irina giggle, staring at Genshirou, who is completely oblivious by the two girls' affection for him.

"Well, if that is all then my team and I will retire to our house" Riser informs and let out a tired yawn, before muttering "Didn't get much sleep last night" "Alright, your folks house is at the other side of the beach, right?" Rias ask "Yeah, I would love to have dinner with you, but it's the first day here, we can leave the big feast for the last day" "I agree, makes it more special" Sona adds in.

"I'll be waiting for a date with you tomorrow, handsome" Yubelluna flirts, winking at the Makasha before their whole group erupts in fire. "We'll be heading back too, those four are clearly exhausted" Sona state, looking at Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa and Ruruko tired face, "Understandable, they went all out against me" Nawin comment.

"Though we didn't even give you a tiny scratch!" Tomoe exclaims before pouting "How powerful are you really, Makasha-san?" Tsubasa ask, which got everyone attention turn to Nawin who chuckle and send a smile, making the blue haired rook blush a bit "Powerful enough to take you four in your best and counting my powers was severely cut by the bright sun" he said, much to the shock of Sona's peerage.

"T-that's insane! I thought the rumors of your powers were heavily exaggerated" Genshirou admits in surprise "Understandable, Nawin-kun has accomplished things that seems far to believable, especially for a new devil" Akeno said with pride "It's the reason we call him the person who can make the impossible, possible" Koneko adds in, much to the amusement of others.

"So, we were fighting a losing battle from the beginning, and here I thought we could win if we worked together" Ruruko laughs "Use that battle today to improve, you four. Train hard and challenge me again in the future, because I won't be holding back at all next time" "I'll be joining you guys too" Reya jumps down "Me too, we should all boost up our training and one day, beat him!" Genshiou exclaims and points at the Makasha.

Sona can't help but smile when seeing how enthusiastic her peerage is now, 'Thank you, Nawin-san'. "Hey, Reya! You fine with Nawin-san?" Genshirou ask, making the brown-haired bishop jump down and nod "I don't hold any ill feelings toward Nawin-kun, since Lucy-chan always talk such positive things about him" "Oh right… you two are like besties".

"Oh" Nawin speaks up with intrigue "You're Lucy's close friend she talks about, pleasure to meet you, Reya" he said, bringing his right hand up. Reya smile kindly and shakes the Makasha's hand "The pleasure is mine, glad we could properly exchange greetings" she said the polite girl. "Isn't she just a sweetheart!" Lucy sling her arms around her friend's shoulder and grin "Yes, she is a perfect person to keep you in line" he replies, causing the blonde to sweat dropp "We know just how handful you can be, Lucy" Nawin adds.

Akeno and Asia silently agree, along with all of Sona's peerage member. "I have no problem with doing that, Lucy-chan is a delight to be around with" Reya smile widen "It's never dull around her", "I agree" Nawin chuckle softly and ruffle the pouting blonde hair "It's one of her charms".

**Time Skip: Gremory Beach House**

"Hey! Watch where you are shooting, you almost got me killed!" "Sorry, but I was only trying to cover your right" "Cover my ass! You almost shoot my head off; the friendly fire is on!". "Would you two keep it down! I can't listen to the movie!" Xenovia shouts, looking back at the two boys sitting on the couch, in front of a large television.

Xenovia is join with Koneko, Gasper, Kokoro, and Elise the five are seated on a comfy bean bag, watching an action flick at the other side of the gigantic living room that has another larger television sticking on the wall. "Nawin-kun is upstairs?" Rias question, stirring a pan filled with chicken curry in the kitchen "Yes, he along with the girls are having dinner in his room… he won't eat in the same table with you, Rias" Akeno inform, much to the sadness of the Gremory.

"Plus," Akeno opens a cabinet to grab the salt and peppers to season her frying vegetable "The others don't want to eat dinner with a tension so high that it gets uncomfortable, you better move, Rias, leaving it off is just going to get worst" Akeno advise, stirring the amazing smelling vegetables.

"I will, alright… I'm surprise that he is comfortable around Gasper, what I saw earlier in the beach, he seems to develop a soft spot for our little Dhampir" Rias said, with disbelief still running in her tone. "I won't be a hypocrite and said that I saw that coming, because, like you, I didn't… something must have happened when, Nawin-kun was out looking for Gasper. The two no longer held tension when around each other" Akeno state.

**Upstairs: Nawin's Room**

"Wahhh!" Misako moan, when finishing chucking down a small bottle of coke "Pizza and coke goes so well together! You are right, Asia-chan" "It's a magical taste!" the blonde reply, munching down another piece of pepperoni pizza. Misako cough a bit when feeling the soda going down the wrong pipe "Easy there, Misako" Wendy pat her friend's back and hand her a bottle of water "I know you're starving from all the activity we done today, but the pizza isn't going anywhere, Nawin-san ordered a lot of them".

Misako sighs after drinking some water, then turn to the right to face Akame, who is sited on the bed and neatly eating her own made tuna salad along with a large box of pizza laid of the side "Speaking of Nawin-kun, where is he?" "At the balcony with Irina… the two are catching up, I presume" "Oh".

**Outside: Balcony **

"You found another Pureblooded Vampire!" Irina exclaims in shock, with mouth full of fried rice which she quickly shallow and pardon herself "It's fine… yes, Kaizen is his name and as expected from a Pureblood Vampire, he was very strong" Nawin reply, drinking a can of coke and place it down on a table of glass.

The two friends are seated on a comfortable wooden chair, staring out at the clear sky that shows a breathtaking view of the thousands of stars shining down from the skies. "Then you and Issei fused into one being, Nasei was his name?" "Yes, Nasei was able to take down Kaizen… before he could have finished the job, Sayomi appeared" "I've read about her records that Satan Sirzech sent to Lord Michaels, she's an enigma and a very dangerous individual".

Nawin release a long sigh before nodding, gently "Yeah, she took down Nasei without a problem, even though he was low in mana… she still was able to wipe him away with ease. It's terrifying just how powerful she is" he said in a shaky tone. Irina is surprise to hear fear from a person she thought could never have any. The angel turns to face the Makasha and hesitantly place her hand above his, giving it a gentle squeeze "I'm sure you can beat her, one day" she said with confident, making Nawin turn to her with slight surprise.

Nawin smile and squeeze back gently "Thanks… so how have your search been for Dulio?" he questions, bringing his hand back to continue eating the chicken fried rice. Irina feel cold again when losing the Makasha's warm touch, though quickly trouble shows on her face "Bad news I'm afraid, Lord Michaels has declared that Dulio is officially missing" she answers with sad and troubling tone.

The Makasha pause and place the spoon down on the plate, turning to his angel companion "Missing? You mean he's either been captured or went rouge?" "The first one is more likely, I've met Master Dulio and he was a kind and gentle man, it's hard to believe he would go rouge… but it is also harder to believe that any normal person could stand against him, let alone capturing him" Irina explains.

Nawin eyes narrow at this piece of information, somehow hearing this is troubling him more than it should "I've heard that Sirzech has loan Michaels help on searching for Dulio, and my godfather, Azazel also decided to help, using his large spy network… and you're saying they still haven't found him?" "Afraid so, unless the other two party decided not to inform us, but I highly doubt it… it's like Master Dulio just disappeared from existence…"

Sensing Irina's worry, Nawin place a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze "He's the heaven's trump card, I highly doubt that he could be so easily captured, he might have gone into hiding for his own reasons or if he really is captured, I doubt it would be for long… you don't get the title of The Strongest Exorcist for nothing" he said in a soothing tone, calming the angel down a bit "Yeah, you are right… I just hope he is alright".

"Now" Nawin smile "Tell me, what rules do you angel's need to follow so you won't fall from grace… I heard it's a really pain in the arse" he said and Irina burst in giggles, before nodding "It kind of is, you really need to be committed and truly have a pure heart with not an ounce of darkness and greed in it. It's kind of crazy since Angel's can't even bed without performing a special ritual to their mate" she explains, which quickly got a laugh out of the Makasha.

"I shouldn't be surprise, my godfather was fallen from grace because he had sex with a human woman" Nawin inform, to the amusement for Irina "It still turn out well for Lord Azazel, he created the Fallen Angel's faction and set all of them in line, even though a handful of them has gone rouge, but without the Grigori, Fallen angel would be a big menace to the human and supernatural world since no one would kept them in line" she said.

"Very true words, quite a smart girl you are, Irina… different from what I thought you would be" Nawin admits and quickly catch the girl's attention, she grins and ask "Oh, what was your first impression of me?" "A cheerful, carefree, enthusiastic, gullible, and a bit naïve girl who doesn't know what she's getting herself into and oblivious to the situation she was in" he answers in honest.

Instead of finding it insulting, Irina just laughs "Sounds like me, though Lord Micheals and my teacher has bash some sense into me" "I can clearly see it, I'm glad as well, this world is too dangerous for a naïve and gullible person to be running around… you have to be the mature and smart one to really survive… it's unfair, but that's the world of supernatural" Nawin said with Irina nodding along in agreement.

"Hopefully one day we can just be ourselves and live happily in peace" Irina usher softly, looking up at the beautiful skies "Is that your dream?" Nawin questions, also taking in the amazing view "Yes… live peacefully, hanging out with my friends, and maybe even start a family, when I find the right person, of course" she adds in the last part with quirky, making the Makasha chuckle softy.

"I know what you mean… wanting to live in peace, but the reality is that we will have to fight for it" "I know, it will be a long, grueling battle" Irina adds in. Nawin sensing the cold air blowing around him "Let's head back inside, it's getting too cold out here" "Alright".

The two get up and walk back to the large sliding window doors, Nawin slide it open and is greeted with a highly amusing sight, Irina giggle from behind as she leans above the Makasha's shoulder to see Misako, Asia, and Wendy passed out on the floor.

"Goodness, look at the mess" Nawin mutters, entering the room and look at all the boxes of pizza and cups of chocolate mousse laid around the sleeping girls. "They eat so much that all of them passed out, quite amusing to watch" Akame inform, the only one still awakes and sitting comfortably on the bed, reading a book "I bet it was, mind taking Misako and Wendy to their room, Akame?" "Sure".

The knight shuts the book and pick up Misako, she was about to get Wendy when Irina gently pick the young girl up "I'll help" she said "Thanks" Akame reply with a faint smile, then they leave the room. Nawin smile at the sleeping Asia, looking adorable at the sight of her laying back and holding an empty cup of mousse in her right hand while her left hand is stretch out, along with her legs.

The Makasha kneels down and gently pick the blonde girl up, who immediately gets comfortable in his arms, leaning her head near his chest. Nawin opens the door and walk out. Nawin turn his head to the right to look down at the living room and see the others already finish their dinner. Issei and Yuuto are laying on the couch watching some comedy flick while the girls are nowhere to be seen.

Nawin resume walking through the upper floors and stop at the second end of the room, he gently opens the doors and see Koneko getting the bed ready, Gasper is also there, setting up a comfortable, Japanese style futon. "Hey, you two" Nawin calls out softly, stopping beside the bed "Hello, Senpai" Koneko greets back and pull the blanket out so he can lay the blonde down.

Nawin gently take a seat on the edge of the bed and turn to Koneko "No surprise to see you are Asia's roommate" he said and gets a nod from the other "I never told you this, Koneko, but thank you for being such a good friend to Asia... she really needs it" Nawin said gently, pushing Asia's golden strand behind her ears and gently rub her cheek, causing a peaceful smile to form on the young Makasha's face.

Koneko's lip slowly form into a smile "She is an amazing person… when I'm with her, I don't… have to hide myself and she always tries to make me smile" "You two have grown very close, ever since Asia's blindness, I can see you looking after her when I, Akeno or Lucy is occupied, I thank you much. Asia really see you as her best friend, even as a sister" Nawin reveal in truth. Koneko smile widen as she looks down at her friend with fondness "Sister… I… like the sound of that" she utters very quietly.

"You know, I find it weird," Nawin utters after a moment of silence, Koneko turn to him "After these number of month being with all of you, I've learn quite lots about the others, but you are still quite a mystery, Koneko" he state. Koneko looks down and clench her on her white cat pajama's pant "I'm sorry" she whispers "It's not that I don't trust you, Senpai… my past is very… painful" "I thought so, it would explains of your hesitant, don-" "No" Koneko cuts in "I trust you, Senpai… instead of telling you… I'll show you… you more than deserve to know, I feel like if I just keep it a secret anymore it will just acts as a barrier for us".

"Koneko" Gasper whisper in worry for his friend as he quietly looks on. Nawin's calm eyes slowly widen in shock when he sees two white cat ears slowly protruding out from Koneko's head, a white tail shoots out from her tailbone and gently move up and done. "K-koneko… your" "A Nekomata… an unfortunately rare species of Youkai" "Youkai…" "Yes, Youkai are groups of various supernatural beings, such as the Kitsune, Werewolves, Lightning beast, Dragons, and many more" "… Is not far for me to presume that you are the little sister of the double S class criminal, Kuroka?" Nawin said and he sees Koneko flinching when mentioning the name, which gives him the clear answer.

"Sharp as always, Senpai" Koneko comment and gently smile in fondness "I saw your reaction the first time I mentioned her" Nawin said, making the girl nod in realization "I see. Kuroka is my older sister, who abandoned me when I was twelve. When we were younger, we were taken by a rich devil, he gave us shelter and food, though in return, Kuroka became his bishop and does his dirty work" Koneko sighs shakily, but she feels Nawin hand gently holding hers, giving a soft comforting squeeze, which calms her down.

"Our life was fine compare to before, when Kuroka would had to steal food to keep us from starving to death, I prefer our lives with the devil compare to always having to move around constantly so the people we stole from wouldn't catch us. A year living under that man's house, I rarely got to see Kuroka since she was always assign on missions. Then one day, she started learning Senjutsu… everything was fine at first, I knew she had surpass her own master in power, but kept it a secret, until one day due to lack of experience, Kuroka losses control of her Senjutsu and went berserk".

"That's when she killed her master? I read about her in the bingo books" "Yes, people would think that was the right call, that she killed an evil man, but he gave us shelter and food, never did wrong to me, just sent Koruka out on task that she is more than strong enough to complete… she killed him along with everyone in the mansion, except for me… the last image I've got of her is her blooded hand and feet, her twisted golden eyes looking at me with wild raging emotions, then she left… leaving me there with countless of blooded bodies… left me alone" Koneko finish with a single tear dripping down her eyes.

Nawin pull the small girl into a comforting embrace, gently rubbing her smooth hair with his right hand "She left me to die! I was almost executed by a guillotine until, Sirzech-sama rescued me" Koneko cries out and letting her tear flow freely, remember the day that left a terrifying scarred in her. "It must have been horrible for you to have gone through all of that in such tender age, but, Koneko would you change it?" Nawin pulls back and gently wipe the tears away from the Neko's face.

"Through all that horrible event, it took you to Rias who gave you a home, kindness, friendship… family and it took you to meet the annoying Issei" Koneko let out a stiff giggle "Took you to meet me and Asia, along with Akeno, Yuuto, and Xenovia, would you change anything in the past? Knowing the result will be where you are today?" Nawin ask, which really cause Koneko to think deeply.

After a minute of silence, a gentle smile form on Koneko's lips and slowly, she shakes her head "No… all the suffering I went through in the past led me to meet amazing peoples and have this family. I would not change it for the world" she said in realization. Koneko smile brightly for the first time in a long time, her eyes shine with happiness and her cat ears point up in delight "Thank you… Nawin-niichan" Koneko said softly and hugs the Makasha tightly.

"I'm glad you opened up, Koneko… I know it will take time, but don't close your emotions so much, it's what makes us feel alive" Nawin said softly, before gently pulling back and tap the Nekomata with his index and middle finger "Kuroka will answer for her actions, one day you will find the truth on why she did those things to you" "Not before a give her a few punches, then I'll listen" Koneko adds making the Makasha laugh "Of course and I will be there to help you" "I would greatly appreciate that" Koneko said with a bright smile.

Gasper smile happily when seeing his friend, for the first time ever this happy and expressive, he turns to Nawin and look at him with a new light in his eyes. Rias leans on the wall just right outside the room, her face holds a bitter smile "How wrong I was…" she utters miserably "He is doing more for this group than I ever could, and here I stand, misjudging him…".

**Sitri Beach House**

"You should really let your hair flow down, Lucy, it makes you look prettier" Reya comment, combing the Makasha's hair. Lucy opens her eyes and look at the mirror "I guess… it's just my brother told me a few years back that the two pony tail suits me well. He bought me these ribbons as a birthday present, it's a shame if I don't use them" Lucy comment, holding two blue ribbons on her right palm.

Reya smile softly "I see, well you still look beautiful with two pony tails… I'm a little jealous just how stunning you are, Lucy" she giggles a bit "Your golden hair match well with your bright blue eyes and beautifully tan skin. Your other half will be on lucky man" she said and gets a deadpan look from the Makasha "Appreciate the compliment, but that other half is gonna have to wait… I'm not planning on having any relationship any time soon and from all the boys I've met, none of them have caught my interest".

A look of doubt shows of Reya's face "Really? Not one? I thought that silver haired boy that's been following you could be a hit" she said "Vali" Lucy sneers "Don't bring up that traitor, like I'll ever date an arrogant person like him" "I know, but the curious thing is that every time he is brought up, your mood sours immediately… is there a reason?" Reya ask, finishing combing and place the plastic object down on the table.

Lucy pause and look down at the ribbons, moving it around her palms "… I don't have an answer for that" "I see, well needn't worry. The next time you meet him, it will be on bad terms" Reya reply. Lucy gets up and head to the king-size bed, she slumps down on the right side while Reya takes the left "Let's get some early sleep, tomorrow is going to be an exciting day and we'll need all the energy" "Yeah, good night, Reya" "Goodnight, Lucy-chan".

**Time Skip**

Late at night already, most are already slumbered in their beds except for one. Nawin stood on the balcony, listening to the soothing air blowing past him, he stares forward on at the gentle wave hitting the shores, the bright full moon shows itself in the skies and it's reflection on the ocean. "Been waiting for you" Nawin utters softly, hearing a foot gently landing on his side of the balcony.

Rias stood there, wearing a plain white oversize shirt that covers all the areas that needed to be covered. Nawin was about to turn around, when Rias slam him from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Nawin was thrown off by this action and feels the Gremory's shaking hands, "I'm sorry" she whispers "Forever doubting y-you… you have done so much for us, more than you should have ever and this is how I repay you… I'm so disgusted with myself, you mean so much to us all, Nawin-kun, you are our light that help us".

The Makasha look on in silence, hearing the Gremory soft, heartbreaking sob that leaves a stinging pain in his heart. "You really remind me of my younger self… making mistakes, being in inexperience… afraid of which actions to take, which results it will yield" Nawin speaks out softly "You have the rights to say all of that to me… I deserve it" Rias utters back, burying her face on his back.

"You certainly do… do you regret your decision?" "Yes, very dearly" "Learn from your mistakes?" Nawin questions "Yes, I'm naive to ever doubt you" "Do you trust me?" the Gremory tighten her grip and strongly nod "I trust you, Nawin-kun, with my life I trust you". "… Rias, I'm this harsh on your because I care for you… I care for the rest of the team" Nawin said, turning around and wrap his arms around the Gremory.

"I know you think I've done much for this team… much more than you, but that isn't true. We both help them equally, don't forget because of you, they have a second chance in life and to be part of this family" Nawin rest his chin on the girl's head "Don't have that kind of mindset, you gave me a second chance in life and for that I am eternally grateful, also you kept your promise… you showed me just how kind hearted you are and that you treated us all well".

Rias smile faintly "Thank you… for helping us all, Nawin-kun… I honestly can't think what we would do if you weren't with us" she said, burying her face in the Makasha's chest. Nawin eyes flash in sadness before it turns soft in calm "I was just so… worried you would began to hate us and worst-case scenario, you would turn rouge" Rias let out a deep chuckle "I know, I have a habit of overthinking stuff and start worrying about it… but I do this because I really care for you… little brother".

Nawin tighten the embrace ever slightly "… Rias… continue to get stronger and don't worry about that. I'll always be by you and the other's side… no matter what happens in the future". Rias gently nod and look up, holding her signature toothy smile "So, I'm forgiven?" she questions, getting Nawin to chuckle "Yes, you are forgiven, Rias. Now let's head to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow" he said, releasing the embrace.

Rias nod and turns around, but before leaving she turns around and give a kiss on the Makasha's cheek. The Gremory pulls back and flash her smile, before jumping over to the other balcony and enters her room. After taking one last look at the beautiful skies, Nawin enter his room and see the beautiful Himejima sleeping soundly on the bed though slightly in an uncomfortable manner judging by her expression.

Nawin chuckle softly 'It's like she's missing her favorite toy' he utters mentally, before sliding into the sheets and gently pull Akeno to his side, she immediately has her arm on wrap around the Makasha's neck and lays her head on his bare chest. Nawin kiss the raven-haired girl's forehead, causing a faint smile to form on her lips and snuggles in closer "Sweet dreams, Akeno" he whispers before closing his own eyes and quickly fall into slumber.

**Next Chapter: Tense Final Game! Past Affection Reveal**


	97. Tense Final Game! Past Affection Reveal

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, Readers ^-^**

"Urg! Kah!" Issei scream in pain, staring at the grass that is just inches away from his sweaty face "Come on, Issei! twenty more!" Kokoro shouts, coaching from the right, standing there with both hands rested on her shapely hips. "You struggling this much makes Elise look bad, it's like saying she's overweight!" Kokoro insinuates, looking at the knight sited on the Hyoudou's back. "Am I?" Elise ask in a hurtful turn which scare Issei and quickly, he push through his daily morning push up "There we go!" Kokoro smirk in victorious.

"Ahh! Why you hit me?!" Issei look to the right to see Genshirou in a similar position, with Tsubasa sitting on him while Tsubaki coaches, she holds a ruler that just been used to hit on the blonde's back. "Kaichou ordered me to if you slacked off, now, continue with your daily morning exercises. You are going to have to work hard if you ever want to be a challenge toward Nawin-san. Look at him" she adds the last one with a smirk.

The two pawns turn to the other side of the Gremory's house backyard and see Nawin, who is shirtless, having a hand to hand combat spar with Yuuto. "Not bad, Yuuto" Nawin comment, ducking down to dodge a high kick and swipe his right feet, which the blonde sees coming and jumps up. Yuuto lands and bring both his hands together to block an incoming right fist, the grass swirls from the force as the two friends grin at each other.

Yuuto push the Makasha's hand away and send a right kick which connects to his stomach, sending him sliding back. This time Nawin extend his right hand forward to block the blonde's incoming punch, the ground beneath them made an audible creak. Nawin quickly pull Yuuto in and deliver a gut punch with his left hand that knock the wind out of the knight.

"Now we're even" Nawin bring his left hand back and push the blonde back to his feet "Always fun sparing with you, Nawin-kun" Yuuto smile "Indeed, I see your CQC has improve greatly" "I can't always relay on my sword" "Good thinking" Nawin praise.

"Let's play!" two high voice giggle, as a sound of chainsaw rings around the area. Nawin eyes snap to the right to see Ile and Nel rushing toward him. The Makasha jumps back to dodge the chainsaw's down strike. "Hehe!" they giggle and start swinging in blazing speed, though the Makasha is able to dodge all of them with his red eyes following the deathly weapons every single movement.

"Riser, control your member" Rias state, sited on the house's porch with Akeno and Sona, drinking the lovely tea made by the Himejima. The Phenex jumps up on the wooden floor and takes a seat on an empty chair. "They kept bugging me to bring them here to meet with the Makasha, just let them have their fun. The Makasha can more than handle them" "I see some soft spot forming… usually you would just order them to be silent" Sona said with a jest smirk "Shut it, you!" Riser retorts back, making the two kings chuckle.

Misako and the rest are sited on Nawin's balcony, looking at their friend being attack by the Loli twins, "Goooo, Nawin-kun!" Misako cheers "C-careful" Wendy said with worry. The Makasha turn to the right and spins his body around to stop at the back of the girls, then gently pushes both forward, sending the pawns tumbling down to the ground. "You two don't have teamwork… all you do is wildly swinging around your chainsaws together" he states, catching Riser's attention and begins to pay attention to the three along with Rias, Sona, and Akeno.

The two girls get up and glare at the stoic boy "What do you mean we don't work as a team! We are twins! We work best together!" they shout in union, before continue their assault. Nawin side step to the right, narrowly missing the chaindows and send a gentle tab to the forehead on Ile. "Ahh!" the girl scream and is send flying back. "Now do your worse" Nawin comment, turning to Nel, who shouts and charge at him.

Nawin simply lean his body to the left and stretch his right foot out to trip the girl down "When separated, you two are very much vulnerable" he states. Ile gets up and she freeze in shock, when sensing Nawin is already behind her, the grass beneath them waver by the pure speed from the Makasha. "You have a long way to go if you want to even lay a scratch on me" Nawin state and thrust his index forward, sending the Ile sliding back and stops next to her sister.

Nawin body tense and slide to the right, avoiding an incoming fist from Issei. The Makasha quickly turn around and shoot his right hand up to the Hyoudou's gut, smashing it so hard that it knock the utter wind out of the Welsh Dragon, before he slams to the ground, coughing violently.

Everyone eyes widen in utter shock seeing the Makasha just one punch Issei to the ground. Nawin's blazing red eyes turn back to brown, revealing shock in them, just realizing it was his friend. "Moron!" he scolds, kneeling to his friend. Nawin is shock when Issei start blurring away to reveal a pair of glove. The Makasha eyes widen and before he could make a move, a fist slam to the right side of his face, sending him to the ground. Everyone is shock to see the grinning Hyoudou, standing in front of the laid down Makasha "Substitution Spell! Gotta learn the basics… riiight?" he repeats the words that the Makasha said to him countless of times.

Nawin sit up and rub his cheek, a smirk slowly forms "Now you're getting it, see how useful the basics can be? You even managed to fool me back there" he said, getting up. Issei grins in happiness, dispelling the boosted gear and pump his right arm to the air "Ahah! I was able to fool the Black Flash! This i-" Issei is interrupt by a backhand to the face, sending him spiraling back and crash to the ground.

Everyone sweat drop at the Hyoudou glorious moment ruin so quickly, "The problem with you is that you are too relax… letting your guard down so quickly" Nawin lecture, bringing his right hand down. "I don't want to be too serious like you!" Issei jumps up and shouts. "Some truth in that, but even you have some flaws, Nawin-kun" a voice state.

The Makasha eyes widen and jumps back, spinning around to see Sirzech standing behind with Grayfia at his side. The King Satan is wearing a simpler attire consist of a plain short-sleeve red buttons shirt and grey shorts with brown boots. Grayfia wears a long-sleeve button grey shirt, that is unbuttons a few to show her a sizable view of her breast, short red skirt with similar brown boots. 'H-how… I didn't even sense him?!' Nawin utter mentally while everyone gets up and bow in respect to the Satan. "Good to see you all enjoying this beach vacation" Sirzech said, smiling at everyone before turning back to Nawin and Issei.

"What do you mean by my flaws?" Nawin ask, crossing his arms. Issei walk forward and stop beside his friend. "You are too tense… to put it simply, you focus too much on battle that it slows you down, you think of every punch you take instead of just throwing it. Of course, you are fast, but you can be even faster in fighting terms, not talking about the technique that earn you the name Black Flash" Sirzech explains.

"Issei doesn't have that flaw though he is reckless at times, but his punches have confidents in them… maybe a bit too much confidents, but you can see he strike you before you could even counter or catch it" Sirzech state, making the Hyoudou grin while Nawin cock his head to the side and frown lightly.

"Um, Sirzech-sama, can I ask you a question?" Issei ask and gets a nod "How powerful are you? The reason why I ask you this is because me and Nawin magic level are high, close to Satan-class and I'm wondering are we powerful enough to face you?" he ask. Everyone from behind either watch on in amusement or shake their head at the question.

Nawin open his mouth, but close it and let Sirzech explain. The Satan smile "Well, instead of explaining come face me and allow me to demonstrate just some of my power" Sirzech suggest, surprising everyone. Issei grins in excitement and summons the boosted gear. "Alright then!" he shouts and runs toward the crimson-haired man.

Sirzech wait calmly and when the Hyoudou jumps, striking the boosted gear forward. When in perfect range, Sirzech swipe his right hand with so much force that it shatters the sacred gear, he grabs onto the Hyoudou's expose wrist and points his left hand on Issei's head, slowly opening his hand. Rias quickly gets alert when seeing the familiar posture "Onii-sama!" she shouts in worry.

Sirzech smile and close his hand to simply flick Issei on the forehead, sending him barreling to the other side on the large backyard and crashes into the wooden fence. The new devils are shock that Issei could be taken down that quick and the boosted gear being crush away in such simple manner. "You ok?" Elise ask in worry, helping the Hyoudou up "Y-yeah, gah! My head is killing me!" Issei groans in pain, rubbing the heavily bruise forehead of his.

"Do you want to give a try, Nawin-kun?" Sirzech comment with a smile and everyone's attention turns to the Makasha, who stood still the whole time, not showing surprise by what just happened. In blinding speed, Nawin raise his right hand and point his index and middle finger up "Six Heaven Prison Rod". Sirzech looks down to see six light rod slams in his midsections, he looks up to see Nawin already in front of him "Yes" he said and send his fist forward to the Satan's face.

The Makasha is shock when Sirzech fires up some of his mana, breaking through the spell and catch his fist "Quite smart tactic, Little brother" he comments and pulls the younger devil close before pushing him back, by sending his left palm to Nawin's chest.

Akame appear on the ground, catching her King and helps him up. "Thanks, Akame" Nawin utters and turn back to Sirzech "So, magic level isn't really a good way to judge people's power" Issei comment, stopping beside his friend. "It wouldn't be smart" Sirzech advise "You two have an amazing amount of mana reserve that is close to us Satan's, but it doesn't mean you have the experience, raw power, strength, speed, and others ability that match with ours. You can see, it took me just one strike to destroy your boosted gear and a gentle flick in the forehead was able to driven you close to unconsciousness".

"Keep note that Sirzech-sama was barely even using his power… in honest he was barely using fifteen percent of it" Grayfia tells, surprising everyone. "It's no surprise that Sirzech-sama is so powerful. He was a prodigy since birth and has live through the Great War, plus he has more than a century of experience under his belt… even if all of us attack him right now, it would prove futile" Riser comment out, sitting back on the chair

"Expected as much" Nawin admits with a sigh, then turn to Issei "But that should answer your question, Issei. Magic level doesn't matter much, another example to take is when I faced that Akumi member, Kitomi. Our magic level was quite evenly match, but she was able to completely overwhelm me in the battle" "Yeah… I get it now, thanks".

Sirzech grins "Another lesson to take, don't be fooled by magic level, it's great you two have plenty of those, meaning you have a lot of potential to improve and learn to use it to its fullest. Right now, you guys, yes, Nawin-kun I'm including you" he said making the Makasha click his tongue "You two are still ways off on understanding your true potential and be able to fully wield your sacred gears. I have no doubt in the future, with plenty of experience gain and training, you two will be an unstoppable force" he said with full confident.

"Same goes to you as well… Lucy" Sirzech suddenly add, looking up to one of the trees. Everyone snap their heads to the tallest tree in the backyard and is shock to see Lucy standing upside-down the branch, staring at them. Nawin is slightly alarm by this 'How long has she been there?! I didn't even sense her until now' he utters mentally in astonish.

Sirzech smile widen, looking at the blonde's sharp eyes staring back at him. "Your teacher is a Satan, so it's not far for me to presume that you must have learn a lot of useful tip from Serafall" "I know where you are getting at, Lord Sirzech" Lucy reply, releasing magic from her feet, causing her to fall from the tree. The young Makasha front flip in midair and lands gracefully on the ground "But I rather hold my strength and technique for the tournament" she states calmly.

Hearing this, Nawin smirk in pride while Sirzech chuckle and nod "Good answer, these two in front of me can be your opponents in the tournament" he reminds, staring back at Nawin and Issei. "Speaking of opponents, how are the Four Village's warriors doing?" Nawin questions "The Preliminary is over, so each of the Villages got their prize warrior. I won't spoil you about their identity, but I warn you three to not take any of them lightly… you all have accomplished impressive feats, but don't become overconfident or it will be your undoing" Sirzech warns.

Nawin turns to Grayfia "Grandma, will you be there for the conference to keep everything in line?" he asks, and receive a faint smile and nod from the beautiful silver-haired woman "Yes, Nawin-sama, I will be the Enforcer there" "Good to hear, there's no doubt chaos will erupt in that room" "Indeed, I'll be there as well to answers the peoples question about the tournament and other specific stuff" Sirzech adds.

"Will we be able to attend the conference?" Akeno question "Of course, you all are invited and can ask the other fighters questions. I already placed Rias, Riser, and Sona's peerage in a seat together, along with your kings of course". "What about mine and Issei's?" Nawin ask with slight annoyance "I can bring Akame, Kokoro, and Elise… Misako and Wendy on another hand can't, humans can't stay in the underworld because of its dense atmosphere, and nobles will definitely frown on it" Sirzech answers, looking up at the two girls with apologetic smile.

"They aren't me peerage, but I was hoping they could watch… well can't do much about it" Nawin utters "I'm sure Azazel can fix that, we are broadcasting all over the underworld and other factions. We were able to do that because of Azazel's technology" Sirzech inform "I see, will keep that noted the next time I meet him for the training trip".

"Speaking of training trip, Onii-sama, have you found any teacher suited for Issei?" Rias questions, stopping beside her lover and gently pat his shoulder "I actually have and contacted the person, they are still on a mission I assigned, but they should be back in a few days to take Issei under their wing". "Whao!" Issei have stars shining in his eyes, showing his excitement of finally having a teacher "Who is he? Is he powerful?!" he asks in eager, getting a chuckle from a few.

"He is a She, Issei" Sirzech reveal with a wide smile "Uh?" "She is a good friend of mine and consider one of the most powerful devil in the world. No surprise since she was my student" he explains. Rias get a sudden of realization and her expression change into utter disbelief "O-Onii-sama you m-mean?" "Yes, she's one of the Three Archdevils, three devils to have trained under the Satans. I won't spoil you on her name, but I'll tell you her nickname… Kaliyah, meaning Slayer of Thousand Headed Dragon" Sirzech said.

Issei face turn cold and he even feel Ddraig, inside getting chills "A-are you sure she's a suited person f-for m-me?" Issei stutter out in anxious "Sounds perfect if you ask me" Nawin interject, making the Hyoudou turn to him "You are going to be trained by someone who is specialize in dragons, so she will definitely have massive knowledge on how to deal with one, meaning she can help you with your weaknesses, faster way to get you stronger and more equipped with the boosted gear, and maybe even know a way to awaken your balance breaker or speed up the process… you are getting a professional as a teacher, so don't wuss out just because she can kill you without much difficulty".

"Grow some balls, my teacher is a Satan and Big bro's teacher is the Leader of Fallen Angels" Lucy state in a harsh tone, which surprise a few though it seems to work, since the Hyoudou got determination in his eyes now "Yeah I know! I should be glad to have this person as my teacher… honestly I am both terrified and excited!" he said with his trademark grin.

"Interesting, you said Archdevils is a title that only three devils have? And they get it for being student trained under the Satans?" Nawin questions and receive a nod from Sirzech "Then that means Lucy is one of them" he said. Everyone turn to the blonde Makasha, who is equally surprise.

Sirzech shake his head "It's not that simple, Lucy is Serafall ever first student, while the rest of us Satan had a handful of students in the past, these three-warrior got the title of Archdevil because they succeeded a grueling test to become one. The test that a lot of warriors has failed and lost their lives in the process. Lucy will have to go through the same grueling test to join that prestige rank. It comes with a lot of benefit being a Archdevil, but that's a secret for only them and us Satans" he informs

"You said, lost their lives?" Xenovia question "Yes… the test is a very grueling and ruthless process that challenge both you mentally and physically, again can't tell you what it is. To put it simple, you pass, you will be granted the title Archdevil but fail, your life is at end" Sirzech said with downcast tone. "It's a tough pill for us Satans to see our students we trained failed in the end, but it's just to show they aren't destined to hold the title of Archdevil. There can ever be only Four Archdevil, the same number as Satans".

"These Archdevils are no joke then" Akeno state "No, each of them are one of the most feared warriors in the world. They take on most dangerous contracts and are the last people you want to meet in the battlefield. They take orders from no one except for their teachers. When those three worked together, they were able to stop a Four-year old war by destroying an entire fortress that hold two hundred Rouge Devils and Fallen Angels. They killed the two rouge leaders, who are as powerful as a full experience Ultimate-class devil" Sirzech explain, to the shock of others.

"Are they as strong as you, Sirzech-sama?" Asia ask in curiously, tilting her head to the side cutely "Well, to put in a simple, Little Asia, they are just below us Satans in term of strongest devils to ever been produce in the underworld" Sirzech answers with gentle smile. "Well, Issei" Rias smile and peck the brown-haired boy's cheek "Seems like you will be in capable hands" "Just don't do anything perverted and this isn't a joking manner. I'm serious, unless you want to lose an arm or worse" Kokoro doing her job, warns her king, who quickly take the advice wholeheartedly while shivering at the terrifying possibilities of him getting injured or worse, killed.

Nawin rub his sore jaw and opens it a few times to relax the muscle "Is there another reason why you're here?" "Nope, just came here to deliver those news and gave you three some advice since you won't be seeing us until the conference day". "If you aren't here to hang out, why are you two dressed that way?" Rias point out in curious "We are having a few days of break ourselves, been a while since we had any" Sirzech answer with a chuckle of excitement "I'm guessing you two are going to go reignite your marriage" Nawin adds with a teasing smirk, getting a laugh from others who got the joke while the two adults fluster a bit.

Sirzech coughs, maintaining his smile "A-anyway, we wish you all a wonderful time here. We'll be heading out now, and good luck on your training, Nawin-kun, Issei, Lucy" the Satan King said before disappearing in bright crimson light with his wife.

"Well, with that surprise out of the way" Riser gets up and turn his sight to the oldest Makasha "Are we going to finish this volleyball contest and move on to something else?" he questions, making Nawin turn around to face him "Momo and Senna aren't here yet, so you going to have cool your pants and wait, Phenex" he retorts.

Riser click his tongue and was about to reply, when Yubelluna appear beside the Makasha and grab his right hand. Nawin sighs, though quickly his eyes turn intrigue when seeing the Phenex gritting his teeth and turn his head to the side 'Huh… interesting'. Yubelluna smile giggly and hold the Makasha's right arm near her voluptuous breast "Since we have time, shall we head out for our date?" she purrs close to the teen's ear.

"Calm down, Akeno" Rias said, walking back to the chair and pet her friend's tense shoulder, she looks down to see the handle on the metal chair are snap off, courtesy of the Himejima's tight grip on it. "Very well, might as well pass the time with this little date" Nawin said and look up "Misako, Wendy, you two enjoy yourselves alright? And Wendy, please open up a bit" he advises and gets a small nod from the shy girl.

Nawin quickly teleports away with the Phenex's Queen before Akeno could snap. "My peerage and I will go explore the Hina Hill near here" Sona state, getting up from the chair and glance at the two Kings "We should be back in time for the volleyball game. Let's go, Lucy" Sona calls out, entering the backdoor "Alright" Lucy utters back, causally crossing arms behind her neck and follows the Sitri.

Rias walk at the center of the backyard to look at everyone "There's a Zoo nearby here that I read online. Everyone up for it?" she asks and gets lots of approve reply. "Misako, Wendy, Akame… you three wants to come along?" Rias ask softly, smiling up at the three girls "I-if it isn't a problem, I wouldn't mind going along, as long as these two go" Misako answer with a slight stutter and turn to Akame who slowly nod "I-I'll go… I promise N-nawin-san to open up" Wendy whispers to her friend.

Misako look down at Rias and nod, wearing a smile "We'll be going then, if you are ok with it" "Nonsense! Of course I am, now go get yourselves ready" Rias reply, then around to face the others "We will be leaving in five minutes" she said. "What are you going to do?" Rias ask Riser, as the rest head inside the house to get change "Relax in the beach, the girls didn't get to do that yesterday" Riser answers, standing between the twins "Alright, have fun" "Yeah, you too" he said and teleports away in flames.

**Time Skip: Food Fair**

'Back to a familiar place… though with a new tagalong' Nawin utters mentally, walking through the crowd of people, with Yubelluna standing close by the right, holding his arm. The two are already getting envy and jealous look thrown from both genders and some couples. "So, where are we going?" Nawin ask in his ever stoic, calm tone "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Yubelluna ask "Actually, I have not, was planning to after some morning workout, but you happen to interrupt it" he said, sending a soft glare at the giggling Queen "Then let's go find some place to eat, I haven't had any myself".

After a few minutes of searching, the two found a nice looking outside Hawaii style restaurant just at the entrance of the Fair. Yubelluna smile and ask for the table of two and the waiter leads them to a beautifully craft oak table. "Thank you" she said, taking a seat on the wooden chair with the Makasha taking seat on the other side.

The waiter passes them the menu and excuse himself to give them privacy on what they want to order. "Just look at you, handsome" Yubelluna purrs and winks "Everywhere you go and you are getting lovely attentions" she said, indicating the teenage girl and some older woman looking at the Makasha with lust in their eyes.

"Grown used to it by this point… huh, if we talked two years back… I wouldn't be getting this kind of attention" Nawin said, looking through the drinking menu, already deciding what he wants for breakfast. "Oh?" Yubelluna place the menu down and turn full attention to the Makasha "Care to clarify? If you don't mind" "Since you asked nicely, it wouldn't hurt" Nawin reply, placing the menu down, turning his face up to look at the purple-haired woman.

"I used to look completely skinny, unhealthy almost and had much longer hair making me look like an emo kid, doesn't help that I was always silent and broody" Nawin explain with the Queen listening closely "Going through one of those teenage years?" "Exactly. No surprise I was treated like an outcast in school, I was a complete polar opposite from my little sister, though I was able to make a handful of friends." "Hard to believe that person you are describing is you" Yubelluna admit in astonish.

"Can't blame you, but after my best friend was killed by a year-old gang war. It changed me and that's when I start training, I found the motivation that took me to a place I never knew. After six months of grueling training from my father. I went out there and beat down every single member of the two-faction gang to near death state" "You finally took your revenge" Yubelluna state with a smile though that wain when the Makasha shake his head "You expected it to feel good, but all it felt was emptiness. I was able to stop the gang war and I felt nothing, my best friend was still dead and….".

Yubelluna sees Nawin shaking his head and rest his right palm on the side of his face "Being honest with you… not long after that event, my memories kind of blurs. The next thing I can really remember is moving away from Bangkok and to Kuoh" "Are you suffering from Amnesia?" "I don't think so, I was hallowed ever since that gang war situation and t… the days just become a blur to me… it was like I was on autopilot… maybe that's why I don't remember much" Nawin reply.

Yubelluna note the Makasha hesitant from saying something 'It must be important… perhaps another tragedy?' she thinks, before the waiter returns to ask for their order. "I like to have an ice lemonade and English breakfast, please" "Yes Sir, how about you, Miss?" "Pork Porridge for me with a side salad and Sex on the beach" "Very well, please wait a moment" the waiter said, picking up the menu and leave.

"Sex on the beach… hope you aren't having that in mind for this little date" Nawin comment with amusement "Depends on how this date goes" Yebelluna purrs and winks flirtatiously. "Huh, if you want to be mutilated then be my guess" "You are speaking of that girlfriend of yours, aren't you? Protective isn't she?" "I'm positive you saw that at the rating games" "I have, quite amusing if I do say so myself" "Amusing at first, but she does take it far. It's not an exaggeration on my part when saying that she won't hesitate to hurt or even kill someone if they get too close to me" "How can you put up with that drama?" Yubelluna comment with disbelief "Because I love her" Nawin reply.

"You… love her. Love" Yubelluna whispers and grimace, which Nawin catch, his stoic eyes shine in knowing. "Yes, love… my love for Akeno is strong that I can look past her obsession nature… have you ever felt love, Yubelluna?" Nawin questions softly and slowly. The waiter comes back and notice the atmosphere, so he quietly places the drink down and be on his way.

Yubelluna gracefully grab the colorful drink of red and orange and sips the straw, then gently place the drink down, still her eyes stare down on the oak table. "Love… I desire to feel it from… a certain person, but I fear he does not feel the same towards me" she utters softly, tapping the table with her painted purple nails.

"This certain person is Riser, isn't it?" Nawin said and gets a stiff nod from the woman "Also it's not far for me to guess that this date is a ploy to get him jealous?" "Partly" Yubelluna smile and looks up at the Makasha "I was also intrigued to learn more about you, you are an interesting person, Black Flash".

"Also, you want my advice" Nawin state "You are known for your wisdom words… you seem to be able to solve anyone's problem" "Huh, I think that's a bit overexaggerated" Nawin comment dully, resting both his hands down on the table. "Feels like I'm always solving everyone's problem though" Nawin mutters "You do it because you want to though, yes?" "I guess… I helped the people I see needing it. I'm no saint, I won't help everyone's little problems, my focus is my family and friends, but there are peoples I've met that I can't refuse to help, either because of their tragic background, their pleadings, to return a favor… or just because I felt like it's the right thing to do".

Nawin looks down at the lemonade glass that he's been spinning around with the straw, he slowly lifts it up and take a sip of it. "Why are you so convinced that Riser has no feelings for you? Is it because his past used of you as no more than a sexual activity?" he asks, placing the glass down and look up to see the look of grimace shown on the Queen's face "Yes, ever since the rating games, he stopped and start treating me along with others like a comrade… friend, even though it was hard and admittedly awkward at first, but with Lady Phenex help and Lady Rias advice, he was able to. We all thank you, Makasha-kun and Hyoudou-san for the change of our King" Yubelluna said and bow her head.

"Glad to help, didn't knew us beating him would cause a change that much, but it seemed to turn out well for you and the other members" Nawin said with glad before turning his stoic gaze back to the Yubelluna's purple eyes "Tell me, why did you put up an act? Submissive act at his presence" "Because it was what he wished and I did it just to make him happy… to make him see me instead of Lady Rias".

Nawin is surprise by this new information "I guess I should have guessed you were silently against the whole arrange marriage thing?" "Yes, very… in my stupid mind I thought if I could complete, Riser-sama desire that he would only see me…" Yubelluna reply with bitter smile "Love make you do lots of stupid thing" she adds and gets a chuckle out from the Makasha "I agree with you absolutely on that, Yubelluna".

"You must care very deeply for Riser to go to that length… why put yourself through such pain?" Nawin ask, can't help but be curious "I owe him my life. Riser-sama saved me from a life of slavery… my parents were murdered right in front of my eyes when I was just eight and I was captured by them… I saw stuff that still scarred me to this day in their warehouse" Yubelluna hold the cold drink with both her hand "I remember one of the rich bastard came in front of my cage and had he's nasty grin looking at me with his dirty brown eyes gleaming with lust. I knew he wanted me and I screamed for help, thinking of all the worst thing that could happen to me. I screamed to the skies and then… a beautiful, mesmerizing orange flame burst through the top. Riser-sama, no younger than ten-year-old heard my cry and came to my rescue".

Yubelluna look up and smile "The reason why I love Riser-sama even after his cruel changed is because I had the pleasure to meet his real self, before he turned into an arrogant, lustful person. I met the brave, charismatic, and kind boy who I fell in love with… that person is still in there and is slowly surfacing back up" "And you stuck by his side, no matter what" Nawin utter softly "Yes, he is a good person, just clouded by power and lust that drove him to a different path. The Phenex flames and healing ability are powerful, but it's known that their ancestors became very arrogant because of their healing abilities… it's something taint that Phenex's inevitably go through, but Riser-sama didn't overcome it".

Nawin lean back on the comfy chair "Guessing seeing Riser's change must have Ravel overcome the thirst of power, knowing what result it will yield" "Yes, Lady Ravel fortunately didn't change and maintain herself, she is a sweet girl… just—" "A bit of a Tsundere" Nawin answers with a smirk "Yes!" Yubelluna laugh in agreement.

Nawin lean forward and rest his chin on top of his hands "You want my advice?" "Yes" "Riser needs you, he may not know it, but he needs you to fully heal himself… I see you two share a deep bond in the past and even after all these years it's still there. He loves you, Yubelluna… he's probably deeply ashamed of his action toward you in the past and just don't know what to do. Riser been distancing himself from you, hasn't he? I saw at the beach yesterday, even though you two stand next to each other… I saw him moving away ever slightly to the other side" "He has… I thought it was because he grown bore of me" Yubelluna reply with hurtful tone.

"Trust me, that isn't the reason… the reason why I'm positive about it is because I know for a fact he cares for you" Nawin said, making the Queen look up in surprise "H-how?" "Earlier, when you grab my arm just before we left, I saw Riser gritting his teeth tightly while his eyes glow in jealousy and worry… no hint of lust in them, just pure concern" "R-really?!" Yubelluna said with hope and disbelief.

"I've seen that kind of looks a lot, there's no way about it… the moment I saw that, I knew he cares about you, but is just afraid to say anything. He won't take the first step, Yubelluna, so you must… if you really care for him then you must confess and give him the chance to make his hearted apology" Nawin said wisely.

Yubelluna smile in gratitude and slowly nod "Alright… I guess I shouldn't hold it anymore… I'm tired of holding my feelings back after all these years. Tonight, I will tell him my feeling" "Good, don't do it right away… because I know what comes after your confession and his apology" Nawin reply with knowing tone, causing Yubelluna to burst out in giggles.

The waiter returns and carefully place the plates down before pardoning himself. "Thank you, Makasha-kun. I will never forget this lovely conversation" Yubelluna said, grabbing the spoon and dig in her porridge "So you rate this date good?" Nawin smirk as he cuts a piece of the English sausage and eats it "A splendid date!" Yubelluna answers with a bright smile "Glad to hear, let's dig in" "Yes, the food taste amazing".

**Zoo**

"Wahhh! Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever!" Misako gushes, hugging a cub tiger on her chest while Wendy, who is sited beside pets the cub's soft fur, marvel by its black stripe pattern. Rias, Akeno, Irina, and Akame stood in front, smiling at the two girls. "How old is he?" Rias questions the teenage boy, who is startle and stutter out "U-um, around five m-months" "Wow, they grow up that fast?!" Irina exclaims, leaning forward and gently pet the tiger's head.

"Akame-chan! Pet it! His fur is so soft!" Misako offers, gently pushing the cub up, right in front of the stoic girl, who looks a bit uncertain, but Misako's big sapphire eyes melt that away and the Knight bring her right hand forward and pet the cub's head. A faint smile form on Akame's lips "Feels nice, very soft. Glad to see you guys look after these animals with care" she comments, bringing her arm back and turn to the shy boy, who nods "W-we do o-our best to look after t-them".

Akeno cross her arms and smile "That's good to hear, these animals have been taken away from their habitat… the least we could do is provide them a clean and safe place to stay, also keeping them well fed" she comments, gently rubbing the cub's chin, making it purr.

"Kyaa!" Asia scream when a sudden thud came from the mirror, courtesy from a Gorilla that's looking at her with curious and banging the mirror with little force to say hello. Koneko pulls the wheelchair back a bit and pet the blonde's head "It's ok, that was just a Gorilla saying hi to you… I think". "Maybe he's getting annoyed because of Issei's monkey impression" Xenovia comment, looking at the Hyoudou scratching his face into many funny expression and making noises like an angry ape, bringing much to the amusement for others.

Kokoro shakes her head at her king's behavior and look inside the large field and see a chimpanzee building a rock house "Smart one" she points out, making Elise turn to look at it "Is that something rare here?" she asks, not surprise by the monkey's intelligent. "Wouldn't say rare, but uncommon… Chimpanzee are the few animals to show high intelligence. I'm guessing back in Shigemi the animals are different?" "Much different! They are highly intelligent creatures, they act less like a wild animal compare to here… like that lion, it's currently trying to eat Little Asia's head" Elise said.

Kokoro turn around to see Koneko stopping Asia at the Lion's area and there's a large alpha Lion standing on the other side of the window, with its mouth wide open. Asia is clueless on what's happening while holding her usual bright smile, Gasper who is sited inside his box, looks frighten and hide back inside it, while just Koneko stare blankly at the animal. "Ours acts more… hmm how to put it in a sense… normal-like, almost like ordinary person though still obtaining their wild instinct. Nobles can have a pet like a beautiful Tiger with no issue as long as they kept them fed and treat them right" Elise explains "Interesting, in this world, no one could ever dream of having a Tiger as their pets. Sure, they are cute and innocent when young, but when reaching adulthood, they become wild and won't second thought on eating your face" Kokoro reply.

"Weee, hehehe" Wendy giggles lightly as she is sited on Misako's shoulder and running past the two, with Akame calmly following behind. "They are having fun" Kokoro comment "Yes, they seem to be warming up to us" Rias smile brightly, holding a bag full of variety of foods for the animals "They were a bit anxious without, Nawin-kun here, but they are more relax now" Akeno comment and walk to the Giraffe section, proceeding to feed the young ones.

"Also, Rias" Akeno calls out, handing leaves to the small Giraffe "Nawin-kun told them to open up to you, after you two reconcile, you are doing a fine job earning their trust right now… just so you know they are here because of Nawin-kun, so if you and him have problems, then you and them have problems as well" she said making Rias groan "I know that Akeno" she utters, stopping beside her friend and feed the older Giraffe "Satans, sometime you act like the King" "Hehe, I'm just doing my job as the Queen to help you, Rias. Giving you advises and reminders is one of them" Akeno giggles and send a teasing smirk.

"By the way, Issei" Akeno speak up, making the Hyoudou turnaround from looking at the hippos "Y-yes, Akeno-san?" "Well done back there, using substitution magic to confuse, Nawin-kun… it's not an easy feat to catch him by surprise though he probably underestimated you, but well done, and I hope now you know just how important and useful basics can be" she said, making the brown-haired teen nod with a slight blush forming on his cheek at the rare praise he got from the Himejima, probably the first ever he got from her "T-thank, Akeno-san".

Rias glance back and smile, when her lover turns back to the hippo and lifts Gasper up to his shoulder so the smaller boy could have a better view. She turns back to Akeno "You don't hate him, do you?" "Can't blame you for thinking like that with the way I interacted with him and some rocky past moments. I don't hate, Issei, is just he makes some stupid mistakes and I am harsh on it so he wouldn't repeat it…. I hate to say this, but sometimes you are too soft on him, Rias. I am not like that, I give praise when I am actually impress and him fooling, Nawin-kun, well that is something you don't see every day" she said, petting the Giraffe, before leaning away from the wooden railing.

"Well it's good to hear you don't have a grudge towards him, but do try to be a little nicer to him, would you? He isn't as annoying compare to back then" Rias request "Ara ara, you are asking me to be less harsh? that may be impossible, Rias" Akeno giggle and lick her lips seductively as her eyes glow in devilish, making the Gremory sweat drop "J-just don't accidently kill him, would you?" "I'll try my best".

"Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Xenovia smile, kneeling at the other side of the cage to see a baby panda sitting there, moving its arms up and down cutely. Xenovia reach her hands through the open holes and the baby panda looks at it with curious, then puts its right hand on top of Xenovia's, making her giggle.

"I never heard you giggle like that" Yuuto comment, kneeling beside the blue-haired girl "It's rare, but when you smile… it looks breathtaking on you, Xenovia" he said, making the girl blush though smile and move her hands up and down, playing with the panda "Thanks, Yuuto…" she whisper, leaning a bit closer to the blonde, that their shoulder touch.

Irina smile, looking at her dear friend 'Seems like she got someone to look out for her now. I hope you find the thing that you secretly are yearning for, Xenovia. And I pray he will be the one'. "Be gentle, Wendy" Misako warns as she leans forward to allow the younger girl to feed the elephant a banana "Don't be afraid to pet it, Wendy" Rias stop beside and feed a younger one.

"Here" Rias bring her right hand to Wendy's left, but quickly, the young girl move it back "It's ok Wendy, I swear I won't hurt you" Rias reassures in a soothing tone, wearing a caring smile. Wendy glance down and see Misako give an encourage nod "O-ok". The Marvel calms down and bring her hand out where Rias gently grabs it "Here, big guy" she utters and feed the elephant in down angle so they could reach its head.

Rias guide the young girl's hand, Wendy gasp when feeling the animal's rough skin "It won't hurt you" Rias said softly and release her hand "Gently pet it" she ushers and feed the Elephant a banana once more. Wendy smile and gently stroke her hands up and down "He likes it" Rias comment, indicating the blue-haired girl sight on the elephant's flapping ears "Cute" Wendy grin and continue to pet the animal.

"Don't drop him" Koneko said, looking at Gasper on the Hyoudou shoulder "Don't worry, Koneko-chan" "I do worry… because of the bears down there" Koneko retorts, glancing down the glance to see four full grown black bears walking around. "You are very protective of him, aren't you? I've seen how close you two are" Issei comment, looking at Gasper staring at marvel with the bears "W-well, we a-are close friends… Kone-chan is always nice to me from the beginning" he informs, glancing down quick before turning back to the bears.

"So, Akame, how has it been serving as Nawin-kun's Knight?" Irina ask, leaning on the railings and look down at the built in swamp though with clean water so the people can see the large crocodile swimming around or laid on the stone ground "Why do you ask?" "Just want to get to know you better, Akame, no other reason. You don't need to answer if it's an uncomfortable answer" Irina said "No… it's fine".

Akame relax herself on the railings and glance at the Angel "It's been… fun, Nawin-kun is a special person and he gave me purpose in life" "Purpose?" "Yes, I have no dream before, no desire for anything… I was just getting by each day with the little money I can make by doing jobs after school. I had no goal until I met him and he gave me a purpose to live on… to serve him" Akame reply monotonously.

Irina is surprise by this new fact and wonders about the mysterious Knight past that could have driven her this way. "Are you happy?" Irina ask, "In truth, yes… i not only have the goal to serve Nawin-kun but I have another one… to protect my friends" Akame smile faintly and glance at the right to Misako and Wendy, while a certain Hydra also appear in her mind "It's been a long time… since I felt this feeling, of wanting to protect someone I care for and it's all thanks to Nawin-kun… I am forever in his debt" she said, turning back to the crocodiles.

Irina smiles fondly 'You done so much for everyone, Nawin-kun… even me' "What you two talking about?" Xenovia stop beside Irina "Just life, you enjoying time with your boyfriend?" Irina ask, getting the blue-haired Knight to blush "W-we aren't a couple! Irina!" "Whatever you say" the Angel sings in response.

**Hina Hill**

"I-I can't make i-it… I-I'm sorry, everyone" Genshirou suddenly collapse to the ground "Gen-chan!" Momo shouts in worry, rushing up the stairs and kneel down to the blonde's side, shaking him "Are you alright?!". "Stop being overdramatic, Genshi" Lucy comment dully, walking past the blonde nonchalantly and turns around to see the others walking up from the hundreds of steep steps.

"Why are you even dress like that, Genshirou?" Sona questions her pawn, stopping at the top and stare at the blonde's attire, which consist of a green long-sleeve button shirt which he kept fully button, long black pants with brown slippers. "Got a bit insecure with your body after seeing my Big bro's?" Lucy tease with a mischievous smirk, looking at the sweaty boy.

"Be quiet, you!" Genshirou shouts and slowly sits up "Here, have some water" Momo offers a cold bottle of water kept in her backpack "Thanks, Momo-chan" he said and guzzle down the water until it's completely empty. "I have to admit, it's very unusual to see you dress like that, Kaichou" Reya giggle, looking at purple low cut top and short tight black pants with a white slipper being worn by the Sitri.

"Not the attire I prefer, but it's convenient for this kind of weather" Sona reply, bringing her hand to her face and look up at the shining sun. The sky was clear from clouds, signaling just how hot it is "Too hot for me!" Tomoe pants and guzzle down her own bottle water after reaching the top. "How come you aren't affected by the heat, Lucy-chan?" Tsubasa questions, making everyone turn and look closely and see the blonde absent from any sweats.

"I'm guessing it has to do with her sacred gear" Tsubaki push her glasses and eye the Makasha with her sharp light brown eyes "It is related to a fire affinity" "Correct as always, Tsubaki" Lucy compliment with a smile "This heat is not affecting me. I still feel some of it, just not as intense as you guys".

"Why are we exactly here, Sona-Kaichou?" Ruruko questions, the last one to make it past the steps "I want to take a nice picture up here with all of us" Sona sighs "My mother insisted me to bring back some nice photos". "We should have a picture where the beach is in the background!" Lucy said "Yeah, that would look nice" Tsubasa agrees with others nodding "Alright, let's look for the perfect spot then" Sona said "It should be at west".

"You get a lot of looks, Lucy… a bit to revealing, what you are wearing" Genshirou comment with a slight blush, looking at the blonde's attire consist of a very short blue denim jean and unbutton short-sleeve white shirt with a black bra worn to cover her breast, showing her tone stomach and hourglass figure. "You Makasha's just have this uncanny ability to gain attention, being the good or bad ones" Tsubaki comment calmly "It has a lot to do with their looks and the air they emit" Reya points out "Lucy looks beautiful in a unique way and even though Nawin-san looks may be a bit dull, he has this alluring air around him that just wants you to get to know more about him".

"They are an interesting bunch, that's for sure" Sona comment, looking around for a nice open spot in the middle of a lush grass area. Trees habit the whole mountain with a small path way made from the entrance, to the end. "I'm still here guys and thanks for the compliment, Reya" Lucy said, notching her friend in the side, causing her to giggle.

Tsubaki looks toward the left and spot, through the dense bushes, the edge of the hill a clear area with a faint glimpse of the beach "There may suffice, Kaichou" she points at the spot. Sona looks and her calm eyes lighten a bit and nod "That looks perfect. Alright everyone, Tsubaki found a good spot" she said in a louder voice to gain the other's attention as they explore and taking pictures of each other.

The group push through the bushes and stop in a small, nicely trimmed spot. In the front shows a breathtaking view of the entire beach. "Whao! The ocean looks amazing!" Tomoe explains, staring at the sparkling water with the vibrant blue showing clearly thanks to the intense heat from the clear sun.

"Looks amazing. Alright everyone, get into position" Sona instruct, setting up the tripod while Tsubaki holds the large expensive looking camera. Lucy looks in amusement, seeing Sona struggling with the tripod set up, "Damn" she curses under her breath when the tripod fall to the ground.

"Need help?" Lucy kneel down and pick the equipment from the ground before the Sitri could. Sona look and behind to see the others holding their giggle, making her fluster. "You need to lock the legs, Kaichou" Lucy informs, setting the tripod evenly in and twist the lock on the legs "There, now it will stay in place" she smiles.

Sona stand back up and push her glasses "Thanks, Lucy" she said with a faint smile "I never got my hand on these tripod before" "Can clearly see, anyway let's get you in position!" Lucy grins and grab the Sitri's wrist and pull her to the group. Tsubasa and Genshirou, being the tall ones in the group stood on the side ends, Momo stand on the right next to Genshirou while Tomoe stand at the left next to Tsubasa.

"Alright, Reya move next to Tomoe, Ruruka stand next to Momo. I will stand next to Reya with Kaichou by my side so she will be at the center and Tsubaki, you can stand on Kaichou's other side" Lucy direct and everyone follows. "Ok, the timer is set" Tsubaki press the screen and quickly rush to her spot "Smile you all! Especially you two, Kaichou and Tsubaki!" Lucy shouts with beaming smile.

The group either smile or grins happily, then the camera click, signaling the photo been taken. "Let's look!" Genshirou speed to the camera with Momo "Ohhh!" the white haired utters happily with a smile. "Don't keep us waiting and show us!" Lucy shouts with impatient "Calm your pants, Lucy" Genshirou reply and unclip the camera from the tripod.

The Pawn turns the camera around and show the group "Lovely" Sona smile, after taking a few second to analyze the picture "Yeah, good angle you put there, Tsubaki" Lucy compliment "Thanks, Lucy" the taller woman replies with a faint smile. "I've notice you drop the Japanese honorific, Lucy, why is that?" Momo ask "Yeah, the only one you use is 'Kaichou' now" Genshirou comment. Lucy shrugs "Too troublesome. It was fun and interesting at first, but I rather stick with my usual way of speaking, as much as I love Japan's culture".

Sona takes the camera back and puts it in her backpack "We got what we need. Let's head back, we shouldn't miss the volleyball final" she said, "Why in a hurry?" Genshirou stretch his arms up "We all know who's going to win" "Riser's team was able to get the upper hands against Rias-senpai" Reya state. "You're going to bet on your brother, Lucy?" Tsubaki ask with curious "Yep. Riser may have the numbers and some good teamwork, but never underestimate my brother strategic prowess" Lucy said with a grin "I'm betting my Big bro will win, though it will be a close one".

"Who are you betting on, Kaichou?" Reya ask "Nawin-san" Sona reply simply and coolly, zipping the backpack close and sling it to her right shoulder. "We should be heading back. I've sense Rias's group are meeting up with Riser's" Tsubaki informs "Urhh! A long way back down that step!" Genshirou groans.

"You guys can take the steps, but I'm taking my own way down" the group turn to see Lucy kicking a tree down. The Makasha brings her right hand up, which is blazing in blue flames and shape into a blade, then swiftly, the blonde cuts the wood into a shape of a surfboard. Lucy drop the remaining tree and hold the wooden board on her side, she turns back to the others and smirk "See you slowpokes back at the beach!" she shouts and jumps off the edge.

"What the hell!" Genshirou snap out of the state of shock and run to the edge "No… way" he utters as the others stop at his side and sees Lucy surfing down the hill in great speed and somehow does it in such grace, move past trees and even sliding up the rock to do a backflip.

Sona shake her head and release a sigh "Makasha's…" she utters, causing everyone to release a loud heartfelt chuckle.

**Beach**

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Makasha-kun" Yubelluna smile beautifully, walking beside Nawin, who nod and returns with his own calmer smile "It was surprisingly delight, you are an easy person to talk with, Yubelluna" he admits.

"So that blonde girl is your little sister by blood?" Yubelluna strikes up a conversation, as they make their way through the beach, walking past families and friends either playing or just relaxing on the busy beach. "I'm guessing you mean, Lucy? What of her?" "Oh, I am just curious of you two relationships. It's so different from the typical relationship siblings would share, they would either constantly fight and bicker with each other" Yubelluna admits.

Nawin hums "We rarely fight, the only time I ever shout at her would be when she was younger and was too clingy, interrupting my training and such which would cause me to snap at her, but immediately apologized. I'm not embarrass to say that I have a soft spot for Lucy and she does the same for me. Our bond is tighter than most siblings, not in a sexual way of course. It's just… I don't know how to say it, we just connect like siblings should. I look after her and she looks after me, she worries for me constantly and I protect her from the shadows" he said.

Yubelluna giggle and smile "I can see she cares deeply for you. I'm honestly a bit envious, I always crave to have a little sibling" she admits with a depress sigh "You can, Yubelluna" Nawin said, catching the girls attention. "Having a sibling doesn't always have to mean you need to be blood related. Look at Asia, she was adopted to the family and I love her greatly, I would do anything to protect her. Because we create a bond of sibling with each other, sure I can't say our bond is as tight as me and Lucy's but it's definitely something special" he explains.

Nawin glance at the Queen "You are part of a large peerage, you can't honestly tell me you guys haven't shared a moment that reminds you of a big family. Especially after Riser's change" "Hmm" Yubelluna think back and after a moment, a smile graces her lips "Well, I remember IIe and NeI accidently pouring salt instead of sugar in Riser-sama's tea, he spits out the tea and scream at the taste while all of us were holding our laughs behind him" she said with a giggle.

The Makasha let out his own chuckle "See? It will take time, but now with Riser being different, you all will build a close bond like family… it will take time of course, you can't build something like that quick. So, don't worry, Yubelluna, you will have tons of siblings, you just don't know yet" he said, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Makasha-kun" "Don't mention it".

"Captain!" a feminine light voice shout and next, a voluptuous figure slam behind the Makasha, wrapping her arms around his chest and legs around his waist. "Very energetic girl you are, Senna" Nawin comment, glancing back to see the grinning girl's face as she leans her head on his shoulder "Got a good long sleep and Momo's delicious breakfast always lift my spirit up" she said, jumping off the Makasha's back.

"You must be an excellent cook to make her this happy" Yubelluna comment to Momo, who is slightly out of breath, probably from trying to keep up with her hyperactive sister. "I-I wouldn't say excellent" Momo pants and takes a deep breath before smiling "I've always cooked for her, so I just know what she likes and what she doesn't".

Senna turn to her sister, still holding the large smile "Don't sell yourself short, Sister! You're cooking is top notch" "Thanks, Senna" Momo reply happily. "So, you are one of the players in the opponent's team?" Senna ask, staring at Yubelluna "Yes, my name is Yubelluna. Hope we have a good game" the Queen introduce herself "Nice to finally got your name! my name is Senna!" "And mine is Momo" the older sister said in a politer and even tone.

"We should quickly head to the others" Nawin suggest before they could continue talking "It's rude to keep them waiting too long" "Yeah, you're right. Let's head out!" Senna said, pointing forward.

**Gremory Beach Spot**

"Doesn't look good for, Nawin" Issei comment, looking at Riser's team currently in a group huddle, explaining their strategic plan for the upcoming game. The two losing group are already sited in spectator area, waiting for the other team captain and their members to arrive. "At least Akame and Irina seems to be taking charge and formulating a plan" Rias points out, looking at the smaller group huddling at the other side of the net.

"Sorry for being late, everyone!" Yubelluna shouts cheerfully, walking alongside the three while everyone turns to them. "About time" Riser said with hidden annoyance in his tone making the purple-haired raise an eyebrow and glance at the Makasha, who sends a smirk, making her giggle. "Sorry, Riser" Yubelluna apologize and drops the 'Sama' so it won't cause confusion to the human sisters "Sure… come here and I can discuss the plan. You go to your group, Makasha. We start in five" Riser confirms "Fine" Nawin reply calmly and makes way to his group with Senna and Momo following behind.

"Glad to have you back, Nawin-kun and you too, Senna, Momo" Irina greets the three with a smile "Sorry for being late" Nawin apologizes "Good date?" Akame ask monotonously "Yeah! I forgot to ask, was it a good date?" Senna asks with a mischievous grin.

Nawin chuckle "It was a fine date. Went better than expected" he admits "It's wonderful to hear. I hope your girlfriend isn't too angry" Momo said "She at most part was fine with it" Nawin quickly said and glance at the Himejima and sees her smiling darkly at Yubelluna, who sends a wink in return before turning back to Riser.

"So, do you guys have everything planned out?" Nawin turn back and ask, getting a nod from the four girls "Good, you guys explain the plan to Senna and Momo. I'll improvise" Nawin said and move away from the huddle "Are you sure, Nawin-kun?" Irina ask "Yeah, trust me on this" he said with a smile "Alright then" Irina smile back and turn to the sisters "Alright you two, here's the plan".

Nawin move away from the square and turn around to look at the whole square. Formulating of every possibility and plan in his head to get the victory, then close his eyes to wait.

"Wonder why he's not in the huddle discussing the plan" Xenovia muse, staring at the Makasha, along with the rest "Yeah, that's not like him" Lucy comment. "Hey! Makasha! You ready?" Riser shouts, already set for the game with his member ready in their position. Nawin snap his eyes open and calmly turn to the Phenex "Sure. Everyone get in your positions" he orders and walk to the front spot.

"Who's serving first?" Reya ask, once again acting as referee, holding the ball while sited on the tall chair. "Riser" Nawin said, surprising everyone one except for the Phenex himself, who narrow his eyes in suspicious 'What is he planning?' he utters mentally.

Reya toss the ball to Xuelan "Begin!" she shouts, waving the flag down. The Rook gently kneel her knees down, then jumps high up and slam the ball forward, though with less strength than expected. Everyone is surprise when the ball was near the net, Riser shoots up and fire the ball down in high speed.

The volleyball swiftly past the surprise Makasha and smash to the ground, "One point to team Phenex!" Reya announce as everyone stare in shock at the tactic from Riser's team. "Well played" Nawin said, returning to his calm demeanor, pulling the ball up from the sand and toss it to Akame "At least now I know it will be a competition" he states, "You are mighty confident" Riser comment, crossing his arms and stare at the Black Flash calmly "Do I need to be worry?" "Huh, maybe…".

Akame clench the ball tightly and throws it up, before jumping along with it and spins her whole body in midair. The Knight clenches her right hand and slam the ball from the right side. Riser gets ready to counter, but he sees the Makasha jumping up "Oh no you don't!" he shouts and jumps up as well, ready to strike back.

Nawin smirk and slam the ball at the left in precise strength behind it and in the last second rub his fist forward before the ball fires away. Riser eyes widen when the ball swirl past his shoulder, heading to the left. "I got it!" Ravel proclaims and bring both her hands up, but the ball just continues to spin left, passing the young girl and slams to the ground. "One point to the Makasha team!" Reya announce.

"Interesting tactic" Sona comment with a smirk, eyeing the Makasha in impress. "He didn't only smash the ball, but also spins it, causing it to strategically rotate in midair to fool the opponent team" Rias said in praising tone "That's my Big bro for you. Seems like he and Akame had that planned" Lucy grins.

"A brilliant play that I must commend! Makasha-san!" Karlamine said with a big smile "That's our opponent you just praise, who side are you on?" Siris question in a bored tone "This is a friendly competition, Siris! There's no harm praising!" "Girls" Riser call out, casually and the two drop the bicker "Sorry, Riser" they said in union "It's fine. Let's get ready for the next round" he comments, turning to Xeulan and gives her the signal to start.

Irina sees the ball speeding toward her side, so she shoots up and fire it back. "Got it!" Ravel use Isabela's shoulders to get high up and pass the ball to her brother, who's ready up in the air and swing with both his hands down. Nawin clench his feet to the sand and thrust both his hands up, the ball slam with much force that the sand beneath swirls "Wendy!" he shouts as the ball flies back up the air.

"Go!" Misako shouts, in her positions, ready to boost the girl up. Wendy dash swiftly forward and the Ichiru push her to the air. "Haa!" the blue haired girl roar cutely, slamming both her fist forward. Akame runs toward Irina, since she was next to the Makasha, so she is close to the net and jump on her shoulder, to be absolute, she uses her right hand to smash the ball down to the other side in full force that the other team couldn't counter in time, earning them the second point.

"Not bad" Riser commend calmly and pass the ball back while looking at the stoic Makasha "But we are still just getting started" he states with a growing smirk. "I really hate that smirk of yours" Nawin comment "Finally! I knew you would agree with me!" Issei shouts in relief, from the background "Shut your face, Hyoudou!" Riser barks before turning back to the Black Flash with a glare "For that comment, you are now going to get it, Makasha!".

"Let me serve" Yubelluna request "Alright" Xuelan pass the ball to the Queen and move aside. The Makasha group are ready in their positions "Damn" Nawin curse when seeing the ball blazing past him. Momo jumps up but misses it "Akame" she shouts and see the Knight is already ready from the end and push the ball back to her "Alright" the older sister mutter and jump up swinging both her hands over her head to slam the ball forward, instead of wasting time on turning around.

"Go, Ravel!" Riser boost his sister up the air, "Got it!" she shouts, bringing both her fist down to the ball. Irina jumps up and smack the ball to the right where Nawin stand, and instead of sending it to the other side, he pushes it back where Senna is ready in midair and slam the ball forward. The opponents team, didn't see the ball strike because the Makasha is blocking the view, is surprise when he suddenly moves and the ball speed past the net and smack down at the center.

"Three to one!" Reya notify while waving the flag around. "Better keep up" Nawin advise with a smirk, making Riser grits his teeth and orders the ball to be serve immediately. Yubelluna serve once again and like before it was a fast one. Akame catch the ball in time and past it forward to Irina who shoots it over the net.

Karlamine get in the position where the ball is about to land and thrust her right hand forward to punch the round object. "Alright" Isabella grunts and use both her hand to send the ball up "I got this!" Riser exclaims, in midair and smack the ball forward. Nawin gets in position and ready to counter, but in the corner of his eyes, he spots Yebelluna jumping up just at the side of the net and slam the ball at diagonal direction.

"Damn" Nawin speed to the right edge, but couldn't make it in time as the ball slam to the ground, very narrowly missing from going outside the square and landed at the edge of the inner lines. "Nice job, Yubelluna!" Riser praise with a wide smirk "Thank you, Riser" the Queen reply happily. Nawin grab the ball and pulls it up "Let's get this over with" he mutters to himself and toss the ball back to Akame.

The game continues on and Riser's team was able to gain momentum and blast through two more scores, before the Makasha's team stop them by scoring themselves the fourth point, leading to a total of four score to each team.

Both sides are panting lightly from the sun and fast movement require in the game. "I'm winning this!" Riser proclaims to the Makasha "Good luck" Nawin reply and watch Xeulan serve the ball. Misako jumps up and smash the ball back, "Here, Onii-sama!" Ravel shouts, seeing the ball coming down at her and pass it to her brother.

The ball went further than expected and is falling at the center of the net. Riser jumps forward and smash the ball, but he is surprise when another hand come from the other side of the ball. "Let's end this" Nawin utters pushing the ball, causing the Phenex to move back but he holds his stance in midair and push back. The ball start shaking violently from the force coming from both side, the air around the two captains start becoming wild which cause the others to get a bit alert when sensing magic start oozing out.

The Makasha and Phenex glare at each other and with a final roar, they push one last time, causing the ball to explode into hundreds of shreds. Nawin and Riser's fist smash at one another's face, which send them flying back and out of the drawn square in their respective team sides. The members of each team rush to their captain and helps them sit up "Are you ok, Nawin-kun?" Misako ask in worry "I'm fine, it's nothing… just a little out of breath" he response and slowly gets up with the help of Misako and Akame holding each of his shoulders.

"That was awesome! Something you would only see in the movies" Senna comment, grinning joyfully "Yeah… gone a bit overboard" Nawin smile at the girls, before turning to Riser and see him walking towards them. Nawin expression blank and walk forward. Everyone look in anxious and eager when the two stops in front of each other and stare, for a minute they didn't say a word before a grin breaks out in their face and they shake hands. "Good game" Nawin comment calmly "Yeah, was fun. Always interesting when in a contest against you… Makasha" Riser reply, holding a pleased smirk.

"Guess this calls for a draw" Sona said, stopping in front of the boys, with Rias by her side "No one will be getting any wishes and that gold trophy will be taken back to my parent's manor" the Gremory comment and points back to Issei, holding the expensive tall trophy. "Wahh! No fair" Senna voice her complains "We should have another round at least! I call bulls-" Momo quickly covers her sister mouth, "No swearing!" she scolds the younger girl, who sweat drop and slowly nod.

"It's fine, Senna" Nawin speaks up "I rather like how it ended and since Rias was the one who bought the trophy. It's right that she takes it home and hang it as a nice memory. The most important thing is that we had fun, didn't we?" he questions, turning to the girl "Yeah… that was a fun game" she replies slowly with a smile.

"What shall we do next?" Rias ask the kings "It's almost lunch and I promised the girls that we'd go eat at an expensive five-star seafood restaurant they wanted. That's my plan now" Riser informs "Alright then. Go enjoy yourselves" the Gremory smile "Huh, will try" Riser grumbles and begin walking out of the beach with his peerage following closely behind.

"Why are you still here?" Koneko questions, glancing blankly to her right, seeing Ravel not heading out with the rest "I am not a fan of seafood! Alright! So, I rather stay here" the Phenex puffs and turn to the side. "I'm sorry to break this fun moment, but me and Senna will have to leave now" Momo announce with a sad smile "We will be heading out later today to Kuoh. Our parents told us the house is ready and our stuff has arrived faster than expected. It's quite the distance there, so I booked the ticket in the afternoon and we aren't fully done packing yet" "You moving to Kuoh?" Rias ask, intrigue "Yes. Our parents are already there and the house is almost done setting up with our stuff" "Nawin-san said that you all live in Kuoh, so hopefully we will meet up and hang out again!" Senna said in hopeful tone.

"Of course, we will!" Misako smile brightly "We had great time together. I will sure see you at Kuoh" "Y-yeah, it's been fun" Wendy agrees "Have a safe trip. I'm sure we'll meet again" Akame said. Nawin smile at the sisters "It's great meeting you two. I'm positive we will see each other again soon, stay safe" he said "We sure will. Bye everyone!" Senna smile, waving at the rest and they all return, as the two sister runs off.

Sona turn to Nawin "So that's your plan?" she asks, seeing him smirk faintly and glance at her "You sensed it?" "Admittedly not yesterday, but today I did… she hidden it very well". "What are you guys talking about?" Issei questions, scratching his head in confusion "Is there something special about those two?" Kokoro ask "I don't sense anything" Xenovia comment.

Nawin turn to the rest "I guess some of you don't have keen senses like myself and Sona. Senna is a devil and Momo has a special sacred gear hidden in her" he reveals, surprising the group. "Senna is a devil?!" Misako exclaims "Yes… though faint, I sensed dark energy within her. She is really trying to hide it and would fool us if our senses skills were at average devil level" Nawin state.

"The question is" Tsubaki sharpen her eyes "Why would she hide it? She must have noticed that we are also devils" "Could she be a rouge?" Yuuto adds in "Doubtful" Rias interject immediately "A rouge wouldn't be here, playing around the beach. It must be other reasons" "So, Senna and Momo aren't blood related sister then" Akeno state "Yes, it's impossible for them to be blood related since Momo isn't a devil as well… so Senna could either be adopted or Momo" Nawin comment.

"Don't go thinking too much" Nawin interject "It's my matter, so I'll deal with it" "Alright then" Rias nod "Correct. It is your peerage" Sona state coolly and push her glasses up. "Well" Rias claps her hand and smile "Let's have a nice lunch. I, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki worked hard preparing them, so you all better finish enjoy and finish every single meal" she said, the flick her fingers.

Numbers of dishes appear on the large blanket, the food range from Egg Fried Rice, Indian Style Chicken Curry, Whole cooked Duck to simpler one's like Burgers, Hotdogs, and Sandwiches. "Waow!" Issei stare the food with hunger eyes as drools start leaking from the side of his mouth "These looks amazing! Thanks, you four" he speed toward the blanket and sniffs the food, causing a heavenly expression form on his face.

Nawin expression suddenly harden "Rias, Sona" he calls, walking toward the two, "Yeah, I sense them" the Gremory reply with narrow eyes. Sona looks up with cold eyes that has lost all its calmness "Reveal yourselves… Bounty hunters" she calls out and immediately, a barrier form from out of nowhere and surrounds the three kings.

The barrier is a size of a house and the kings stood in the middle, looking around for the enemy. "Don't touch it!" Akame snatch Misako's hand, as the curious girl looks at the purple barrier and was about to touch it, looking in trance. "O-oh sorry" Misako snaps back to normal and pull her hand back "Something came over me and I wanted to grab it" "That's one of the abilities these barrier have" Yuuto explains "It will lure human in and send an electric shock that will knock them to unconscious, then when finished with the battle, Devils would erase the human's memory to forget about the encounter," "But this barrier is different" Koneko state "If you touch this then you will be burn alive".

"Can't we break it!" Issei stop in front of the barrier and about to summon the boosted gear "Don't bother, Issei" Rias call out "They just foolishly trapped three kings in here. We are more than capable to handle this". Suddenly, ten individuals wearing all black surrounds the three. The bounty hunters are dress in a long rugged black cloak with a hood that is pull up to cover their face which give them a sinister look. They attire also consist of black gloves, black loose shirt that have straps of bullets wrap to the right diagonally, black jeans with holes and a thick leather belt holds it tightly in place and it carries large knifes and other equipment's inside the pouch, to finish off they wear a thick black combat boot.

Sona's eyes widen slightly when fully analyzing the hunter's attire "You guys are from the Black Reapers organization aren't you?" she questions and as expected, silence is the answers granted to her. "You aren't cheap to hire… clearly someone wanted one of us dead" Rias comment, crossing her arms, staring nastily at the hunters.

"We are hired to eliminate, Nawin Makasha. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, we have no business with you" one of the Hunters state and all of them turn their head to the stoic Makasha. "May I ask who hired you?" Nawin question with interest and he gets silence as a response "As expected" he sighs "I will just have to beat it out of you then".

When the final word release from the Makasha's mouth, Hunters from north and south pull their right hand up. Chains erupts from the ground and it snap into two pieces that wraps itself around the Sitri and Gremory's waist. Rias quickly makes a move and fire up her demonic aura that push back the chain "Annihilation Blast!" she points her right hand to the north end and fire a wide wave crimson blast.

The Hunters make a jump on the wall and runs from the blast, but two of them didn't make it in time and is swallow up by the blast that completely disintegrate them into nothingness. The rest rush in for attack while some jumps back and begin skillfully fire their pistol. "Sonic Boom" Sona utters coolly and her body emits a white energy until it explodes into a powerful invisible force that push all of the Hunters back while breaking the chains that is tied around her.

Nawin picks up an old pistol that should belong in the old wild west world from the ground. "Nice gun you guys got" he comments, examining the weapon before snapping his eyes up, in the speed that normal eyes can't see, he fires two bullets that hits right at on head of two Hunters in midair. Nawin sees the incoming bullets and skillfully fire the rest of the bullets in the gun that strike all of the Hunter's bullets "That felt good" he smirks and throws the gun away.

Rias counter an incoming kick with her own and thrust her right palm to the Hunter's chest, sending him flying back. Sona sensing the incoming Hunter, swing right hand back without looking "Water Laz" she utters, turning around and points her index finger forward, firing a high-pressure water blast that cuts right through the Hunter's chest, perfectly aim at his heart.

"You guys pick the wrong time to attack" Nawin comment as the girls stop beside him "If I was alone and fought in daylight then I would definitely have problem" "What are you talking about?!" one of the Hunters snarls angrily "It's daylight right now!".

Nawin smirk and look around the barrier "It is, but you made a big mistake creating that" he then points at the dim ground "It creates a light shadow and blocks the sun… which means". In a blink of an eye, four Hunters collapse to the ground. The last Hunter gasp in shock, looking at his comrades before snapping his eyes up to see Nawin standing back in his usual position, like he never even moved.

"You just create your own defeat. Now you will tell me who sent you" Nawin orders with his eyes glowing in red "We Black Reapers swore an oath to never reveal our client identity and reason" the Hunter said strongly, not intimidated at his current position. "You know what, I don't even care… Because I know who it is" Nawin said, turning to the right and point his right hand up, with the index finger raise up "Push" he utters and fire an invisible force that knock the Hunter back to the barrier with much force that it sends him through it.

The barrier creak and shatters, freeing the Kings "That was scary!" Misako comment, running toward the three with the others "A-are you ok?" Wendy asks the three. "We're good, it was nothing to worry about, Wendy" Rias gives a reassure smile to the young girl, before turning to the Makasha "Do you really know who sent them?" "Not exactly who, but I can narrow the search. It seems one of the contender wants me out of the tournament" Nawin said, surprising many.

"That has to be against the rules!" Issei shouts, turning to Sona and Rias "Sadly it isn't. Anything going on outside of the tournament won't hinder any rules" the Gremory reply "Sending bounty hunters for someone like, Nawin-kun, either they are afraid or testing him" Akeno said calmly.

"Make sense" Lucy place her right hand under her chin "It's quite a smart move really… they must be watching right now and saw the result" she said and looks around the area. "I wouldn't be surprise if they are here" Nawin said, which gets everyone on guard. Akame stand in front of Misako and Wendy while Koneko take stance in front of Gasper and Asia.

A figure drops from the Gremory house and lands in front of the group. The individual is a tall man that has shaggy short indigo hair, tan clean skin, a white mask is worn on his face that covers only half, leaving his mouth expose. The Mask is design like a wolf with its sharp black eyes painted in though no pupils and it has sharp red ends painted, the nose has two holes craft in, allowing him to breath while it's also painted looking like a wolf's nostril, upper of the eyes have three indigo claws going up and stopping just inches away from the top. The unknown man wears a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his well-built arms, a crimson scarf wrap around his neck that blows along with the winds directions, brown combat pants with dozens of pockets that must surely be full of all kinds of small-range weapons and for the bottom he wears a simple white sock with black sandals.

"A pleasure to finally meet you two face to face, Nawin Makasha the Black Flash and Issei Hyoudou the Welsh Dragon Emperor" the man speaks in deep soothing tone. Issei expression turn serious and step in front of his peerage, stopping next to the Makasha. "Who are you? Answer me" Rias orders "You are in no position to order me, Princess Gremory" the man retorts coolly and walk forward to the defeated bounty hunters.

The man looks down at the Hunters "Release" he mutters and to everyone's shock. The Ten Hunters glow in purple and vanish in light particles that flows back to the man's chest. "They… weren't real" Sona utters slowly, eyeing the mask man closely "It's definitely not a clone, since it didn't disperse away after being defeated" Rias comments with narrow eyes.

"I've got a taste of what you can do, Nawin Makasha" the man said, turning around to face the group "But," he turn his head to face Issei "I haven't g-" the man pause, when sensing a presence behind him. "Should watch your back more, buddy" Lucy advice and thrust her right arm forward, firing a short-range blazing flame blast that completely envelope the mask individual.

Issei summons the boosted gear and runs forward "Dragon Shot!" he shouts, thrusting the gear to the air where the man escape. "Interesting" the mask person utters, seeing the concentrated red energy ball speeding toward him. Instead of dodging, the man catches the attack and unexpectedly, the red ball start getting smaller while still in his hands until nothing is left.

"WHAT?!" the Hyoudou shouts in shock "Did he just… absorbed it?!" Akeno utters in astonish "Yes" Nawin state, his red eyes scanning the Mask man "I saw Issei's mana in the Dragon Shot flowing into his body… I don't know how he did it, but he definitely just absorbed the Dragon Shot". Issei release his wings and shoot up to the air "Quite reckless, aren't you?" the man comment in a calm manner "Shut it!" Issei shouts and thrust the boosted gear forward.

The man catches the attack while simultaneously, unknowingly thrust his left hand to the Hyoudou's stomach "Have a taste of your own attack" he utters, his left-hand glow red and fires a Dragon Shot. "Gahh!" the Hyoudou scream in pain, feeling the burning sensation in his stomach and is send flying down with the ball before crashing to the sand.

"Issei!" Rias and Elise ran toward their King/Lover while others stare in shock at what just happened. "He absorbed and able to release it?" Nawin whispers, staring hard at the man dropping down to the ground. The man turns around to face Lucy, patiently waiting on the ground with arms cross "You are another contender… not much is known about you" he said to the blonde.

"Because I am not in the spotlight like my brother" Lucy answers "Brother?" "She means me" Nawin appear beside the man in black flash and send a side punch, hitting the man in arm and sends him flying away. "Standing in the shadows… you should watch your surrounding" Nawin advise, taking a glance up at the large tree, sticking out from the land and onto the sand, creating a large area of shade.

The man was able to stick his landing by cartwheeling to his feet in graceful style. "A hard punch you have" the man comment in weirdly still calm manner but with superior tone, as he rubs his right upper arm "But," he stops and glance at Lucy "To think you are Nawin Makasha's sister… that I did not expect, but it made coming here personally more worth it".

A black door warp from existence, open behind the man, inside the doors shows a swirling crimson space that seems to go on forever. "You are leaving?" Sona question "I came here to just see what those three can do… I can see that I need to watch out for the Makashas, though" the man glance at Issei, sitting on the ground and glaring at him with blazing emerald eyes "The Welsh Dragon won't cause much problem for myself" he said which angers the Hyoudou more.

The man turns to the Makashas "I will see you two at the conference, Nawin Makasha, Lucy Makasha" he proclaims, then turns around and enters the door, making it shuts itself after the individual fully enters. "Issei?!" Rias is startle when the Hyoudou shoots up to his feet, clenching the sacred gear tightly "Angry?" Nawin calls out, still looking at where the Mask individual just left.

"You should be, that performance was sloppy… you won't last the first match in the tournament in that state" Nawin continues in stoic though sharp tone that strikes the nerve in Issei "Nawin, that's a bit rude" Elise scold, standing up "It's fine, Elise" Issei said blankly.

A smile slowly forms on the Houydou lips, he raises his head up and see Nawin standing right in front of him. The two's eyes stare at one another, red and emerald color clash in fierce. "I won't go down that easily, Nawin. I will meet you at the main event… I swear my life on it" Issei declare "Better take training seriously with that Archdevil then, Issei… If you don't want to be left in the dust by I and Lucy" Nawin said and as he hoped. The Makasha sees a new fire of determination burning in the Hyoudou's eyes.

**Underworld**

"You've return" a calm voice greets the mask man as he steps out of the door that shut from existence. "Ajuka-sama" he utters, kneeling down to the Satan standing before him "Stand up, Taiki" Ajuka said and the man comply. "Are you satisfied?" "Yes... my opinion on them as changed. I've thought it was foolish for Sirzech-sama and the Councils to place those three in the tournament… half-devils, but they are strong and hold lots of potential to improving the incoming weeks. This tournament will be memorable one" Taiki answers.

"So, with the request I grant you, you will enter, yes?" Ajuka questions with slight anxious heard in his cool tone "Yes, it's the best place to test my strength. There will be Fallen Angels and Angels participating as well, so I will not throw this opportunity to waste. I shall head out now to train. Farewell, Ajuka-sama" Taiki said and disappear in pure speed.

Ajuka grits his teeth in annoyance, glaring at the ground with his light blue eyes. "Are you ok?" a ball of water hover down from the skies and stop in front of the Green Satan's face. The ball glows brightly before diming down to show Serafall's face "No… I have a bad feeling about this tournament, Serafall. Also, the Emperor's son annoys me with the superior tone he used, I would teach him a lesson, but I need him in top shape for the tournament".

"Well, he wasn't supposed to be the one entering… the one supposed to is kille-" "I know that, Serafall" Ajuka cuts, in irritation before sighing "Sorry, it's just a headache… this situation" "It's fine. Have you discovered anything while performing an autopsy on the body?" Serafall questions "Sadly little, you know I can't perform a proper autopsy with a cut up body, Serafall. He was butchered into five pieces from top to bottom… it could be anything ranging from a swordsman that wields a large cleaver, to a Blemmyes using its sharp claws" "Do you think this was planned?" "Yes, I have no doubt. I've read the boy's record, he was a prodigy, but a kind and humble one. Was the top of his class and well liked, had no enemies, just graduated and was planning to become a soldier to serve his village, until the Emperor called him to compete in the Preliminary and he won the damn thing, then… he died a two days later".

Serafall leans her hand on her cheek and thinks for a minute "Could it be one of the other contestant? Killed him out of envy or anger?" "It could be, but I watched each of the contestant match and none of them carried such weapons to do that kind of damage… they could have used a stolen weapon and sliced the boy in pieces then throw the weapons to a lake or something, but it seems unlikely to me. Right now, the police are interrogating all of them, maybe something will come up in a few hours" Ajuka answers, tiresomely.

"The Emperor son was the runner-up, correct?" "Yes… you think it was him?" "I am trying to not rule out anything" "I don't think so, he doesn't seem like that kind of person" "All right, if you are so confident. Have you told, Sirzech?" "Not yet" Ajuka release another tiring sigh "Remember I just got the news this morning while with you. Sirzech is on a short vacation which he rightfully deserves after handling all the tournament preparation. I'll bring it up to him when he returns, I don't want to ruin his rare day off" "Understood. I must go now, Ajuka. Please get some rest… I can see bags under your eyes" "Thanks for your concern, but I'll rest when my business here is done. Farewell, Serafall" "See you, Ajuka" the water ball burst into tiny drips that soak the grass ground.

**Aimi Beach: Gremory Beach House**

"You've been quiet today" Nawin state, sitting on the bed while scrolling through Netflix for a good movie "Have I?" Akeno come out from the bathroom, dress in a revealing nightgown "You have" "Sorry" she apologizes and take a sit next to the Makasha.

Nawin smile and wrap his arm around the raven-haired girl's shoulder, pulls her closer "Worry about that lovely date I have with Yubelluna?" he questions calmly and quickly feel killer intent leaking out from the Himejima. "Don't worry" Nawin chuckle "I've actually glad I had that date and not for the reason you are thinking. Yubelluna asks for some advice about love and how to express it to the person she care for" he said, which catch Akeno's attention.

The Makasha spend the next couple of minutes explaining details of the date he had with Riser's Queen. "Wow" Akeno utter in amaze "Yeah, hopefully she's confessing to him right now… it will do good for the group. Riser is trying to own up for his mistakes and from what I've seen on the beach for the last two days and the way he treats the girls. He is doing a fine job" "Why help him? You thoroughly disliked him. I was actually shocked with your action towards him after the volleyball game ended" Akeno admits.

"Don't know, Akeno, sometimes I have no reason to help someone… I just do it" Nawin answer truthfully "Always helping people" Akeno smile and kiss the Makasha lips before pulling back "Thanks for sharing the details, it set my mind at ease" "Whatever makes you happy" Nawin said while getting up "I'm going to say goodnight to, Asia, could you find a good movie for us to watch?" he passes the remote over "Horror?" Akeno suggest, scrolling through categories "Why not, just find a good one" Nawin reply and leaves the room.

**Asia's Room**

"Koneko-chan! Give me cover!" Asia shouts, leaning on the side of the bed "Quickly before we get flank! I hear their footstep!" "Understood" Koneko reply, grabbing two pillows and lean to the right, to see Irina running toward them. Koneko throws the right pillow and it smash right at Irina's stomach, knocking her to the ground "Gah!" the Angel cough and sits up "I-I'm dying!" she utters, shakily lifting her right hand up.

"You dare hurt my friend!" Xenovia overdramatically shouts, appearing on the left, but Asia is ready and throws the pillow right to the Knight's face "Nooo!" Xenovia moans and collapse on her back. "Watch out, Little Asia!" Elise shouts, running toward the blonde and jump to the right to dodge a pillow being thrown by Wendy.

Asia gasp when sensing Kokoro standing on top of the bed, right above her "No you don't!" Misako jumps in from of Asia from the left and take the blow in the chest. "Misako, Noooo!" Asia shouts, pulling up the Ichiru and hold her tightly while Elise fire a pillow that hits Kokoro in the face, sending her flopping down to the bed.

"Gotcha!" Rias jumps from under the bed and throw a pillow to Elise's face. "Watch out, Rias-san!" Wendy pulls the Gremory to the right, helping her dodge a pillow being thrown by Ravel "Missed!" the blonde groan "You horrible" Koneko comment, sitting beside her "Say that again!" Raven glare at the Rook and sees her head lower down "Why a-" Ravel is suddenly hit by a pillow from the side of her head, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Ahaha, yes! I got o-one" Wendy cheers, jumping up in joy "Watch out, Wendy!" Rias grab the girl's wrist and pulls her down under the side of the bed to dodge a pillow being thrown by Koneko. "This is slightly unfair since we only have four players and they have five" Rias comment dryly with Wendy nodding in agreement "Yeah, w-we need one more person, but who is available?".

Everyone pause when they hear the door open and turn tight to see Nawin staring blankly at them, with Akame by his side, holding the same expression. Nawin slowly turn to the right to see Gasper playing Super Smash Bros with Yuuto and Issei, then turn his sight to Asia, seeing her overdramatically holding Misako like she's dying "… Good night… Asia" Nawin said "Good night, Onii-chan!" Asia shouts with a bright smile and hear the door shut.

Outside the room, Nawin look at the door and slowly a chuckle release from him "So that's what a slumber party looks like" he utters light-heartedly to himself, before turning to his Knight "Why don't you join them, Akame?" "I was… contemplating about it" "Come now" Nawin place his hand on the Knight's shoulder "Go have fun, Akame" he urges and push her forward to the door.

The Knight hesitantly nod and turn to the door, opening it and enter before shutting it behind her. Nawin stand there for a minute "Akame! You want to join?" "… Yes" "Yes! Now we have an evenly team!" Rias cheers along with the rest of her team

Nawin smile and was about to make way back to his room, but stop when seeing Akeno standing there, holding an amusing expression when hearing the second round of pillow battle begin inside. "Want to join them?" Nawin ask and groan, already knowing the answer "Of course! Come now" Akeno giggle and grab her lover's hand "Don't be such a grump".

Akeno opens the door "Can we join?" she asks, making everyone pause "Yes! I pick Onii-chan!" Asia quickly said, "No fair, I was going to pick him!" Rias pouts "Asia-chan said first, we got Nawin-kun!" Misako cheers. "Hey! If Nawin is joining then so am I" Issei drops the controller and stand next to Rias "I'll be in Rias-chan team! We going to beat yours!" he challenges.

Nawin raise an eye "Bring it on, pervert" he retorts back and walk to Asia's team side with Akeno "Yuuto and Gasper you two are joining our team" Rias said, turning to the two boys "A-alright" the Dhampir said while the Knight smile and nod "This shall be fun". Rias grabs a pillow and smirk "Since you got Nawin-kun and Akeno, it's fair we get at least an extra member" "Fine! Let's get ready, team!" Asia shouts, holding a pillow in her right hand.

"Don't pull those pillow throw, Akame" Nawin said to his Knight "I won't" she replies with a smile. "D-don't throw so h-hard, Kone-chan" Gasper request his friend "No promises, Ga-kun" Koneko reply with a faint playful smile. "I will get my revenge on you, Wendy, for eliminating me!" Ravel exclaims, angrily pointing at the squeaking girl "Y-you w-will have t-to t-try!" Wendy shouts back though with lack of confident while holding the pillow cutely over her face. "It's been a while since we had a pillow fight, Rias" Akeno said with a challenging smile, matching with the Gremory's "Indeed, I'll get the chance to get redemption from my last defeat against you. By leading this team to victorious!" "Ara ara, it will be our team who will stand victorious". Everyone shivers when a sickening smirk form on the Himejima's face while her eyes sharpen in menace "W-we are dead" Xenovia whisper, with Irina and Yuuto nodding in agreement.

Asia smile and points forward "Let the pillow war begin!".

**Next Chapter: Last Day in Aimi Beach! New Bonds Form**


	98. Last Day in Aimi Beach! New Bonds Form

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter, Readers! ^^**

**Aimi Beach**

Sunlight penetrates the windows, entering the dim room, one of the ray light land straight on the sleeping Makasha's face, as he laid on the soft carpet floor. Nawin groans softly and flutters his eyes open, adjusting the blurry vision. When clear, a white marble ceiling is what he first sees then next he notices a familiar slender hand warp around his chest from the right.

Nawin move his head gently to the right and sees Akeno sleeping face just inches away from him, he feels her soft breathing hitting his cheek 'Wait… If Akeno is there… why do I feel another arm from the other side' he notes, feeling another hand coming from the left, wrapping around his stomach gently.

The Makasha moves his head to the left and is surprise to see Irina's smiling face inches away from him, their nose touch, causing the girl to wiggle it, making cute adorable short moment before she grips his stomach a bit tighter. Luckily, Nawin is a teenager who can control his hormones and emotion, good thing too since he can feel the girls' breast touching his sides.

"You are looking mighty comfortable?" Nawin hears a familiar teasing voice making him look up to see Rias kneeling down above his head, her cheeky smiling face staring down right at his. The Gremory is wearing a short nightgown which give the Makasha a clear view of her black panties and he is positively the girl was doing it in purpose just to tease him even more.

"You know… I've always been into red-heads" Nawin state, surprising Rias, she sees his eyes glow red that match well with the Makasha's overall appearance, the calm expression and elegant, smooth long black hair. Quickly the Gremory blush in both embarrass and annoy that the boy is able to one up her.

"Do me a favor and help me out of here" Nawin request "I don't know" Rias smirk and stand back up "For goodness sake, stop showing me your panties" Nawin grunts in annoyance and turn his head to the side "Getting a bit excited down there" Rias tease back and was about to look down on the Makasha's pants "I'll tell Akeno" he adds, causing her to stop, shivers run through her spine and she look back at the Makasha's face to see him looking up at her with stoic eyes.

"You're no fun" Rias pouts before kneeling again, then slowly and gently moves her hand towards Akeno. Rias gasp when Akeno's hand shoot up and grab her wrist "O-oh ho" Rias shakily turn her head to the right and see Akeno looking up at her with menacing yellow eyes "M-morning, Akeno" Rias smile sweetly at her Queen. The Himejima sits up, still holding Rias's wrist "What were you up to with, Nawin-kun?" she asks in suspicious "She wasn't doing anything, sweetheart" Nawin decide to come to his self-proclaimed older sister aid, which she mentally thanks.

Akeno's pupils narrow, before letting go of Rias's wrist and smile "Ara ara, alright then. Morning to you too, Rias" she said brightly. Nawin and Rias heart skip a beat when they see Akeno moving her head to the left to look at Irina "Get up, Irina" Akeno calls out with a smirk "No… sleepy still" Irina moans out and snuggle closer to the Makasha.

'Why isn't she killing her?' Nawin and Rias simultaneous utter in their mind, looking at the scene in disbelief. Nawin, seeing the Angel isn't budging decide to just teleport next to the Gremory, "Noo" Irina groans, suddenly losing the comforting warmth.

"Oh my god, Nawin, look!" Rias points at the bed making the Makasha turn around, a smile form on his lips when an adorable and amusing sight greets his eyes. Koneko lied above Asia's head with both her arms place on each sides of blonde's head, almost in a protective manner, her legs are lean upwards and close, making her look like a cat. Gasper lies at Asia's right with a pillow comfortably placed on his head, the surprising one is Ravel, who is snuggle on the long pillow on Asia's left while her right hand is unconsciously lightly gripping on Koneko's bottom nightgown, tucking it ever gently at occasions.

"Picture" Nawin whispers to Rias, who already got the camera out and snap a couple of shots from each side. "Lovely" she utters with a huge smile and throws the camera up, it fades away in crimson particle, signaling it returning to Rias's dimension pocket. Nawin look at the front end of the large bed and sees Xenovia laying her head on the long pillow with Yuuto laid just at her right and they're facing each other in romantic manner.

"Seems like Misako, Akame, Wendy, Elise, and Kokoro isn't here" Nawin notes, scanning around the room to find the five missing "Good chance that Kokoro and Akame took them to their room, they are the responsible one" Rias said "Yeah". Irina sits up and yawns "I slept like a log" she whispers pleasantly "Because you were sleeping next to a hot body" Akeno reply with a smirk and gets up to stretch her arms and legs.

Irina blush a bit and turn to Nawin, seeing him busy chatting with Rias to pick up the comment which made the Angel sighs in relief, before getting up and head to the toilet. "I'm going to head down to start preparing breakfast" Akeno announce, stopping beside Nawin to give him a good morning kiss on his lip before leaving the room.

"Let's wake them up, then I'll go down and help Akeno" Rias said, making Nawin nod and head to the bed to wake the adorable four youngest up while the Gremory head to her lover. Nawin smile lovingly as he stares down at the adorable blonde, snuggling on the pillow Gasper is laying his head on "Asia" he whispers and gently shakes the girl.

"Nyooo… sleepy" Asia moans and hugs the pillow tighter. Nawin's body twitch a bit at the amount of cuteness that the blonde is producing "It's so amusing seeing that cuteness is your weakness" Issei comment from behind with Rias next to him, snapping another picture.

Nawin stand up and glance back at the Hyoudou "And it's so asinine, knowing that breast is your weakness" "Ahahaha!" a laugh suddenly erupts from the quiet room, causing everyone to turn to Xenovia, who's snigger "Good one, Senpai" she comments, while Issei grunts.

"So loud… Xenovia-chan" Asia moans, getting up and rubs her eyes "Sorry, Asia" the Knight apologize "Your brother cracked me up with a joke" "Wow… Onii-chan rarely makes joke, but when he does it's usually very funny" Asia comment and giggles a bit before sensing her surrounding "… Why is Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, and Ravel-chan sleeping around me?" she asks in curious. "Because they are fond of you" Nawin smile and picks the blonde up, placing her on his shoulder and give her a peck on the cheek, causing the young blonde to giggle.

"Get up, Ravel" Rias shakes the Phenex lightly "Mhm… fine" "Wake up, Gasper!" Issei shouts and get punch in the shoulder by Koneko "Gahh!" "Loud… I hate loud noise in the morning" Koneko rubs her eyes and glare at the crunch Hyoudou, holding his right shoulder painfully.

"No" Gasper groans and climbs inside the blanket "I almost forgot" Rias giggle lightly and stare at the bump on the bed "Gasper absolutely hate waking up this early in the morning… it's going to be a challenge to get him out of the bed". Koneko yawns cutely and jump up, then to the surprise of many, she gave Nawin hug and smile before heading to the bathroom that Irine just finish using.

Rias place her hand above her mouth and giggle at the other's shock at her Rook's affection gesture toward the Makasha. "Seriously, how?" Issei ask "She's really defensive against me but lovely to you!" "Maybe because you and her haven't really bonded much compare to Nawin-kun" Xenovia comment, looking at the Pawn "And let's not forget her distaste feelings on perverts".

Yuuto slowly sits up next to Xenovia and smile at his friend "Your frien-" "Old friend" Issei interject with distaste, causing a few to raise an eyebrow "Alright, old friend spied on her once in the girl's locker room, ever since then she has dislike perverts, doesn't help that you joined them and spied on other girls" Yuuto explains.

"Unfortunately, when she is around, you always act perverted" Rias comment, placing a comforting hand on the Hyoudou shoulder. "Why don't you spend some time with her today?" Nawin suggest, making Issei face him "We are going to be gone for two weeks by tomorrow, so I suggest you spend this last day to get to know her a bit more… it will be hard, but if you really want gain her trust, then just do it".

"Koneko-chan is an amazing person, she just confines herself in a stoic mask because of past event" Asia said, "Past event?" Issei question "You will need to ask her that, and for the love of Satan don't ask her about that right away or you'll never gain her trust. She will talk about it when she deems you a close friend like me and Asia, along with Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto" Nawin said.

Issei nods and turn to Irina "So, never got the chance to ask this, but how has Heaven been treating you, Irina" the Hyoudou ask his childhood friend "It's been good, I was welcome with open arms and no one had any hard feelings on Lord Michael's decision, it probably help because I am Lady Gabriel student, so I hold a high rank up there… being a student of a Seraph would give such benefits".

"Lady Gabriel is your teacher!" Xenovia exclaims in surprise "Michael-sama must have high expectation for you to place The Strongest Woman in Heaven as your teacher" Rias said "Yes, so I've been training nonstop ever since being turned into an Angel" Irina reply.

"How did Michael-sama turn you into an Angel?" Issei ask "Do they have like their own Evil Pieces?" "Yes, they are called Royal Users. The Royal Users are a set of thirteen cards that the Angels used to reincarnate other being to one of their own. I am Lord Michael's Ace, so I am part of his peerage". "Only the Ten Seraphs can use these Royal Users, correct?" Rias questions and gets a nod from Irina "Yes, it's not easy making them and our population isn't as large compare to Devils, but Lord Michael hopes to be able to expand the usage to High-Level Angel's as well in the near future, though it's going to take time".

"Wow, being part of Lord Michael's peerage, I'm happy for you, Irina-chan" Asia smile which Irina returns "Thanks, Asia" "Oh! What does Heaven look like?" the young girl asks quickly with great curious. Irina blinks and giggle a bit "Well… how to put it in a simple term… a bright cloud city with beautiful, breathtaking views and positive atmosphere, kind and helpful people everywhere. I also noticed that everyone is beautiful in heaven" Irina points out.

"Whao… sounds amazing. Onii-chan, is it possible for us to go there one day?" Asia ask turning her head to face her brother, "When my eyes is fix, is it possible for us to go to Heaven?" she ask. Everyone in the room flinch at the mention of the blonde's eyes and her hopeful tone that made all of them clench their hearts, they turn to look at the Makasha.

Nawin smile faintly and glance to the right, to face the girl "We devils can't survive in Heaven, Asia. The golden lights in Heaven will destroy any devil that step in there... Only people like the Satan's could withstand that kind of light because of their massive mana reserve that act as a shield to protect them from the holy lights" he explains and hear a pout release from the disappoint blonde. "But" Nawin speak up, catching everyone's attention "That won't stop me from taking you, one way or another I will find a way through that, I promise. When your eyes are fix, I will take you there, and Irina will be our tour guide, right?" Nawin turn to face the Angel who holds a surprise expression before smiling "Yes, I will take the two of you all around Heaven" "Yeah! I can't wait for the day to arrive" Asia smile brightly and hug her brother.

'You never break your promises, Nawin' Rias smile fondly at the black haired 'No matter what… he will take you to Heaven, Asia'. Koneko walk out from the bathroom and turn to the bed "Still haven't gotten him out?" she said and everyone shake their head "We weren't really making any effort in it" Yuuto reply with a chuckle.

"I'm hungry" Koneko state and walk to the bed, stopping at the right side, she reaches her hand under the blanket and grabs Gasper's ankle "Ga-kun… get up" she said and pulls the small boy. "Wahh!" Gasper scream in fright, being hung upside down with eyes close "Help me! I'm falling! AHH!" he continues to scream which got Issei, Xenovia, Yuuto, Irina, and Asia laugh out loud while Nawin and Rias chuckle lightly.

Koneko creak a smile at her friend's antic before placing him down on his foot and pet his head "There… you are awake" she said "Huh?!" Gasper opens his eyes and see himself in the room "That was mean! Kone-chan" he turns to face the Rook and pouts "Have to scare you to get you up" she replies simply.

"Ohh" Irina sniff the amazing smell seeping into the room, clearly coming from downstairs "Smells amazing!" Issei shouts with droll slowing dripping down his mouth "I have to agree" Nawin feels the inside of his mouth water a bit until his stomach groans causing the girls to erupt in giggle while the boys chuckle "Waoh, really hungry there, Nawin" Issei smirk, then take a step forward and dash to the door "The last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" he shouts, dashing past the open door.

The others look at the Makasha and sees him standing next to Gasper and Ravel, holding their hands while Koneko and Asia sits on his shoulder "Better hurry" he smirk and disappear in black flash "SENPAI, YOU CHEATER!" Xenovia jumps to her feet and rush pass the door, jumps over the wooden railing with others following suit.

**Downstairs: Kitchen**

"Aaha!" Issei grins when seeing the empty chair just from the edge, but he stops when Xenovia, Rias, Yuuto, Irina drops down behind the chairs and quickly take seats "Oh… come on!" he shouts, entering the kitchen.

"Hello" Misako and Wendy waves while Akame nod "Late, aren't you?" Kokoro set plates of pancake down for everyone and turn to her king "Need to work on your sense of directions, Issei" Elise comment with a grin and take a drink of the orange juice cup. Issei turns to the table end and sees Nawin already sited there with Asia, Koneko, Gasper and Ravel on the right while Akeno takes a seat on the left and glance at him calmly "Take a sit… Mr. Rotten egg" she comments, causing everyone to chuckle while Issei pouts and take a seat next to Rias, who sits in the front of the table.

"Twice now you've failed this" Xenovia points out and takes a whole pancake to her mouth "Yeah, better stop or you will forever be called, Mr. Rotten Egg" Koneko comments, dipping her chocolate cookie on the syrup spread on pancakes and takes a bite.

"Hey! You used the Speeding Shadow God, didn't you?" Issei points at the Makasha, who's calmly eating the special made by Akeno, a waffle with ham and cheese. "Did I?" Nawin reply simply "You so did, Senpai" Xenovia smile and points her folk at him. Nawin chuckle and send a smirk "There was never a rule stating that I couldn't" he said which cause the two to pause "Fine then!" Issei grins "Next time you aren't allow to use that technique!" "Fine by me" Nawin reply calmly, not the least worry on losing.

"Nawin-kun is still fast even without the Speeding Shadow God, remember the observation day?" Akeno points out, gracefully and neatly eating her side tuna salad. "Yeah I know… he's a speed freak" Issei sighs and dig in his pancake. "That is mighty weird" Ravel comment at Koneko, seeing her dip the cookie in syrup then dips it into a glass of milk before biting into it "Taste good, that's all it matters, birdy" Koneko comment, chewing the delightful sweets in her mouth.

"Koneko-chan just loves sweets, so don't be disturb if she does that, Ravel-chan" Asia informs with a bright smile "I guess… it's not disturbing, just unusual" "Try it" Koneko pass the new cookie to the Phenex Princess, the cookie was already dip in milk and syrup. Ravel slowly takes the cookie and stare at it with uncertain then looks up to see Koneko looking at her blankly while Asia smilem "Fine" she said and takes a bite.

After a few seconds of chewing, Ravel's eyes widen in delight and swallows it "Wow" she utters in astonish "Good?" Koneko ask with a smirk "Y-yeah" Ravel admits shyly though quickly regain her composure and send a stern look at the Rook "Still! Unusual!" she shouts though continues eating the cookie while Koneko just roll her eyes and start digging into the pancakes.

"How have you been feeling, Misako?" Nawin questions, looking up at the Ichiru sitting between Akame and Wendy, guzzling down the pancakes and brownie "I'm good!" she replies brightly and holds a bottle of Akame's special energy drink "This always gives me the energy for the rest of the day and my sickness seems to have become stable. I'm not feeling any pain in my chest or high fever erupting" "I'm glad to hear. If the sickness reappears, please inform me immediately, alright?" Nawin said with warm smile making the Ichiru blush and nod "O-of course, Nawin-kun".

Akeno cast a glance at the Ichiru before returning to eating. Yuuto pause when seeing Wendy struggling to reach for a jug that's filled with orange juice, her short arms are proving difficult. "Here" the blonde knight smile, leaning forward and hands the jug to the girl, who is surprise by the gesture, before thanking him with a shy nod "Thank you" she whispers very softly that normal human wouldn't hear it, but devil's with their enhance senses is luckily able to, "No problem" Yuuto reply and continues on eating.

"Human world so far has proven to be very interesting… all these machines are fascinating" Elise comment, eating with well manner unlike Issei, who sits on the other side of the table, chomping down the pancakes. "What is your world really like, Elise-san?" Misako ask in curious, haven't fully learn about the Princess yet. "Well, Misako" Elise tap the clean napkin to her lips and smile "It's much more simplistic compare to this world" "Think Medieval times, Misako, with fantasy in it" Nawin adds "Ohh, I see" "That's one way to put it. My world doesn't have these kind of technologies, it's less advance than even the underworld".

"Underworld is advancing fast with more scientist researching the human world, give it another decade and we will be as advance as the human world, though some prefer we stick with the way it is and don't need flashy technology everywhere such as cars, helicopters, computers, internet, and many more" Rias explains. "So, will the underworld advance?" Elise questions "Probably not, sure we may start adding stuff that will make the people's lives easier, such as machines that will help produce clean water, lights, air conditioner, electrostatic generator that will provide power, but don't be expecting stuff like transportation, internet, or television anytime soon" Rias answers.

"Why no transportation? Wouldn't that make people's lives easier?" Xenovia points out "We got Horses and Griffins for that. Our magic is advance and does stuff that modern technology can't, like communicating with each other telepathically and teleportation" Rias answers "I guess that make sense".

"Even though Shigemi is still in the old age… it is the most beautiful place I have ever laid my eyes on" Nawin state, catching many attention "I can vouch for that, lovely place" Issei grins, turning to Elise "Even though it may not be technology advance like here, it is definitely more beautiful and majestic looking instead of plain old buildings and stuff" he said making the Princess smile "I'm happy to hear you enjoyed your visit in Shigemi, Issei".

"From what Nawin-kun said, and your description of the place, sounds like a fun and interesting place to visit" Yuuto comment "Yeah! Hope we get a chance to go there" Asia said, "I'm sure we can" Rias smile "It can be our next vacation spot to visit".

Misako and Asia cheer the loudest while the rest grin in excitement. Kokoro smile, looking down at Lula laying down on her lap and chewing on some beef jerky "That's one unique fox, where did you find him?" Elise questions, noticing the cute animal. "Yeah," Issei points out "You haven't really told me either how you found Lulu" "Oh, hiding it. Must be an interesting story" Xenovia comment with a smirk and points a spoon at the Queen "Let's hear it, there's still time before the sun is fully out" "Alright, alright" Kokoro chuckle and face up to everyone.

"Lula actually saved my life from a Fallen Angel" Kokoro informs causing everyone to pause and look at the orange fox, now sitting on the table "That little guy saved from a supernatural being?!" Issei shouts out "Lula is a girl, Issei and yes, she did" "Please elaborate" Rias ushers, intrigue.

"One night… I was trying to escape from two of them, this happened seven-years ago, so I was ten" Kokoro looks at Lula, the cute fox look back at her with knowing eyes and smile, almost telling her that everything is fine. Issei face turn concern, knowing there's more into the story, but it's clear that Kokoro is still keeping it a secret 'I won't push her… I'll just listen now'.

"I was making my way to Kuoh and the two found me. I've ran into the town, hoping to loss them, but it was late at night already and the streets were empty, so it didn't do me any help… as bad luck followed me that night. I round up to a corner and a block one it was, high concrete walls not allowing me to jump over and then there they were… standing at the entrance with their sinister smile and evil glinting purple eyes looking at me" Kokoro rubs Lula's right paw gently.

"I refused to beg, so I ran toward them, trying to get past them, but they fired a light lance to block all the openings, trapping me. When I thought my hope was over, pinned to the wall with two light lances aimed toward my head and heart. This little girl" Kokoro smile fondly and pets Lula's head "Just like a Guardian Angel falling from the sky, she dropped down and landed on my head, then give a mighty howl that sent the Fallen Angels crashing to the walls".

"I landed to the ground and not preparing for it, my head snap backwards and hit the hard wall, causing me to go unconscious, but before I fully loss conscious… I saw Lula standing in front of me in protective stance, ready to fight. The little girl showed no fear. I woke up the next morning and there she was" Kokoro smile and tap the fox's nose "Licking my face and smiling, she stood by my side all night, guarding me. The two Fallen Angels were nowhere to be seen, no shred of them were left… just me and Lula".

Everyone stare in silence, looking at Kokoro and the mysterious young fox "Guardian Angel, huh?" Akeno smile before letting out a giggle "That Fox sure sounds like one" "Yeah" Elise gently rubs the fox's cheek, making it purr "This little fellow really saved you and I can see she really cares for you, Kokoro. You two share a strong bond".

Rias and Koneko trade a glance before turning to the fox 'Could it be a nine-tail fox race, Koneko?' 'I'm not sure, Buchou… nine-tail fox have golden fur with red or orange tips. A full orange fur fox is unheard of, this, Lula has more of a normal appearance fox then the nine-tail's' 'I see' Rias ends the telepathic link and smile "That fox really is unique, being able to stop two Fallen Angel" "She's no ordinary fox, that's for sure… but ever since that event, the little girl been acting like any other normal fox" Kokoro said, placing Lula back on her lap.

"Not like we can ask her what happened" Nawin comment, staring at the fox, causing it to yip back cheerfully "Seems like it only speak its language, but you are right. Lula is no ordinary fox; a mysterious one she is". "U-um, Nawin-san" Wendy calls out "Hmm?" Nawin turns around to see the fifteen-year old girl standing beside his chair "Yeah, Wendy?" he asks with a smile "T-there's a fair in the beach that me and Misako d-discovered last night on the papers… i-is it possible for us to go?" she ask.

Nawin chuckle and ruffles the shy girl's blue lock "Of course, we'll head there after breakfast, alright?" Wendy smile and nod "Yes, thank you!" "No problem" he said and watch the girl rush back to her seat. "Softy" Akeno comment with a teasing smile, listening to the whole exchange "Don't worry my darling, I still have a soft spot for you too" Nawin smirk and kiss the Himajima, who blush before happily returning it.

Misako look down to her empty plate with sadden expression, seeing the couple interaction. "He said yes, Misako" Wendy hops back on her chair, happily and turns to her friend "Something wrong?" she asks in worry when seeing the Ichiru's expression. "N-no" Misako shakes her head and regain her bright smile "That's good to hear" "Yeah, it's going to be a fun day!".

**Time Skip: Fair **

Nawin let out a relaxing sigh, a calming smile form on his lips as he watches Misako and Wendy dragging Akame inside the fair while he hands the ticket to the entrance boy. "Even though those two aren't devil, they are already getting along well with each other" Irina comments, following the girls, beside the Makasha "Yeah… it's thanks to Misako really, she help Akame open up and help Wendy with her shyness" "You also help, Nawin-kun" Irina turn to the black haired and smile "Don't sell yourself short, without you, these three girls would never be in the position they are in now… they look happy and it's because of you" "… Yeah" Nawin reply softly.

"By the way, enjoy sleeping next to me last night" Nawin ask, turning to the Angel with amusement plaster on his expression "W-what?" Irina stutter bashfully, a blush form on her cheeks "Playing innocent, huh?" "N-no… I-I was just cold, that's all and Akeno offered me the other side. She said you were warm" "And I was?" Irina giggle at the Makasha teasing manner "You were, Nawin-kun, comfortable sleep I had. Probably one of the best" she said truthfully, causing the Makasha to chuckle out in humor.

"So, the others will join us later?" Irina ask, stopping in the line that the three girls stood, waiting to get the chance to shoot some balloons. "Yeah, the rest are headed to inform Sona and Riser about the fair and if they want to join" "Oh, I see".

"Nawin-kun, won't Hana be joining us? She would love this" Misako ask, turning around to face her friend "She's currently in deep slumber, Misako" Nawin smile "She has been working hard lately, so I like her to have a long rest or she will burn out. Hydra's takes a long nap" "Alright" Misako pouts a bit "Would be fun if she's here, always the energetic one and would be nice to introduce Wendy to her" "I know, but don't look so down and enjoy today, alright?" "Ok!"

Irina stare at Misako smiling at Nawin, and slowly a knowing smile form on her lips 'I see…' she let out a giggle and send a side glance at the Makasha. The line quickly shortens until the five reach the front stand "Hello beautiful ladies! Want to give this game a try? Hit five and you get to pick any prize at the bottom shelf. Hit ten then you'll get bigger prizes on the top shelves!" the middle-age man shouts, pointing at the wooden shelf in the back, holding lots of unique looking dolls and plushies, the bigger ones with high quality material are placed on the top while the smaller and cheaper ones is at the bottom.

"Go give it a try, girls" Nawin said, throwing the money down on the table "Shouldn't we pay?" Akame said, holding her wallet "It's on me, don't worry" Nawin reassures with a smile, making the four nods and get in position. "You've played this before, Wendy?" Misako ask, seeing the young girl holding the rifle BB gun in the correct way "Yeah, I've played this once in the states".

Each girls look at the balloons with sharp and concentrate eyes, waiting for the signal to start. "Now!" the man shouts and immediately sound of the rifles firing erupts around the stand, causing the people behind the line to look onwards and all of them are shock to see the four girls barreling through the balloons.

Nawin quickly notes that Irina hasn't missed a single balloon, which doesn't surprise him, learning that she's a bow user, but what catch him by surprise, just like before. Misako was firing through balloons in amazing speed and never missing a pace, confident are shown by how strongly she pulls the trigger.

Irina aim for the balloon on the right end, but another bullet takes it out just as she was about to pull the trigger "What?" she utters in shock and turn to the right to see its Misako. Wendy and Akame pause when Misako start going into a instinct and fires the rest of the balloons in inhuman speed.

Misako fires at the last bullets, hitting right in the middle of the last balloon. The Ichiru stare at the now empty colorful shelves with emotionless eyes. Nawin gently place his right hand on the girl's shoulder "Uh?" Misako blinks as her eyes shines back into life with warmness flowing back into them, she turns to see the Makasha's worry expression "You ok?" he asks.

Misako looks at the rifle and place it down "Yeah… sorry, I was lost a bit there" "Really? Because you won the game" Irina comment out, pointing at the empty shelve "You shot a total of eighteen balloons. I got only eleven, Akame got seven and Wendy got four" she said. Misako scratch the back of her head and grins bashfully "Is that bad?" she asks, causing everyone to look at her in astonish "N-no…" Irina chuckle slightly "Just unexpected".

"What a show! Here is your prize, young lady" the man drops a large Pikachu plush on the counter "Here's for second, third, and forth place" he passes down a hand size chibi animal plushes of a tiger, panda, and cat.

"Yaaaah!" Misako squeaks and hugs the Pikachu "Another for your collection, huh?" Nawin question "Yeah! I've never had a Pikachu this size before". "At least I won't have a hard time carrying this thing around" Akame stare blankly at the chibi panda, a small smile form on her lips at the plush cuteness "Cute!" Wendy squeeze the chibi white cat on her chest and gushes adorably while Irina just smile, looking at her chibi tiger standing on her right palm.

"Since you don't have one… w-we can share, Nawin-kun!" Misako push the Pikachu in front of the Makasha, hiding her blush behind the large plush. Nawin blinks before chuckling and take the Pikachu, holding it on his right hand "Thanks, Misako" he smiles in appreciation which cause the blush on the Ichiru to deepen a bit and smile back.

"Cute" Wendy whispers when looking at the scene, Irina catch that and can't help but agree, seeing the Ichiru's adorable smile directing toward Nawin, who smiles elegantly and calmly back with caring shown in them 'It feels… fitting'.

**Phenex Beach House **

"What in the world happened here?" Rias ask, entering the house to see Riser's peerage laying on the couch and some on the carpet. All of the girl's look deprive from sleep, judging by the dark bags under their eyes "I may know why" Akeno giggles out in amusement and glance up at Riser's room.

"They are passed out" Ravel state, kneeling next to Karlamine and pokes her in the cheek "Yeah… the dark bags under their eyes shows that they haven't slept a whole night" Yuuto comments, looking at the sleeping Ile and Nel laying on the couch, cutely snuggling next to each other to keep themselves warm.

"Akeno, you say you may know why?" Xenovia turn to the Himejima "Yes. Nawin-kun explain this to me yesterday… it seems his little date with Yubelluna turn out to be an interesting one". The Himejima spend the next few minutes telling the group what Nawin told her last night, "Woah" Xenovia mutter out in surprise "That, Nawin-kun" Rias shake her head and smile fondly "So he gave Yubelluna courage to finally confess to, Riser… that's great to hear".

"You know about her affection?" Xenovia questions "Yes, it wasn't hard to since every time Riser started flirting with me, I see her gritting her teeth in the background and glaring at the scene with envy. It was another reason why I don't want to marry, Riser, because he already has someone who cares deeply for him and is the right woman for him… I see just how much love Yubelluna holds for Riser, I could never have myself get in the way of that, but Riser couldn't see it… to blinded by his lust".

"Hey!" a familiar voice call from up, making everyone move their head upwards and see Riser and Yubelluna standing there with luxurious brown and gold color blanket wrapped around their nude body. Both holds a calming and overjoy smile as they stare down at the group "Riser, Yubelluna, you two enjoyed yourselves?" Rias comment with a knowing smirk getting the newly couple to laughs "You can say that… it's one of my best night" Riser smile, turning to Yubelluna, who blushes, which depends when the Phenex peck her lips.

"Where's the, Makasha? I need to thank him" Riser looks around "Yubelluna told me everything and what's he'd done" "He's at a Fair with the rest, that's the reason why we are here" Akeno answers "I see. We might be able to come along, but the girls wanted to head to the Zoo today… when they wake up" Riser sweat drop when seeing his peerage sleeping form.

"Well… seeing their state, I and Yubelluna will join you guys for a bit while the girl's get some sleep. We will take a quick shower and get dress" Riser comment and heads back to the room. "I always knew you were the screamer type" Akeno comment, smirking at Yubelluna, who's still leaning on the railing. The Phenex's Queen stutter a bit and unable to reply, the others giggle quietly causing a blush to form on her cheeks "I-I'm going to head for the shower!" Yubelluna pronouns and quickly slip back into the bedroom.

**Sitri Beach House**

"Yo" Lucy opens the door and greets Issei, Koneko, and Asia with a smile "Yo, Lucy!" Issei grins "Can we come in? Got some news to tell, Sona about what we gonna do today" "Sure, Kaichou is inside with Tsubaki. The others are out getting us breakfast".

The three enter the house as Lucy shuts the door "You guys haven't eaten yet?" Koneko question "We woke up late. Tsubaki is usually the one who wakes everyone up, but this morning, surprisingly she woke up late as well… probably because she's getting used to this vacation thing" the older blonde answers.

The four enters the main living room, to see Sona watching news in the same large television as in Rias's house. Tsubaki place a hot cup of coffee in front of the Sitri and takes a sit beside her. "Morning, Issei-san, Koneko-san, and Asia-san" Sona greets the three with her ever cool expression, moving her gaze away from the television and to them "Morning Sona-san and Tsubaki-san!" Asia smile brightly "Morning, Asia-san" Tsubaki greets back.

Koneko nod while Issei grins "Morning you two! Heard you woke up late?" he said and sees Sona giving a side glare at the embarrass Tsubaki "Yes… though an extra hour of sleep doesn't hurt. Anyway, what brings you three here?" "We are going to hang out at the Fair today, wondering if you guys want to join." "Sounds lovely, but this is the last day of this vacation. So, I want to spend time with my peerage and let them enjoy each other's company since we only got to do that very little yesterday" Sona answers, pulling her glasses out to wipe the lenses clean from dust.

Issei nod in understanding "I can see where you are coming from. Also with Lucy still being a new member, you guys still have a bit bonding to do" he said in surprisingly wise tone which catch the girl's off-guard. Sona place her places back on, smirking and push it in "Yes, build trust and you get a strong peerage. Now with the rest having seen, Nawin-san in new light, they should start working well together without any bad blood" she said and throw a blank glance at Lucy.

"I won't tolerate anyone saying negative stuff about my brother" Lucy said in her defense and shrug the glance being send by her King. 'Sibling Complex… just like Kaichou' Tsubaki holds off the giggle that was threatening to release and just smile 'Probably why Kaichou have a soft side for Lucy, the two can relate'.

Sona shakes her head, but smiles "Anyway, thanks to, Nawin-san, that problem is solved, so my peerage should have a new air around them now. That's why I want all of us to spend time together, going out to the ocean on a boat and catch some fish for lunch is already our plan" "That sounds fun!" Asia comment "Fish…" Koneko whisper softly in dreamy eye, making Issei and Lucy look at her weirdly while Asia, Sona, and Tsubaki inwardly chuckle.

Lucy turn to Sona with a smirk "And who gave you that idea, Kaichou?" she asks in taunting tone making the other sigh "You did, Lucy" "I sure did! Much better than your original idea!" "What was her idea?" Issei ask "Go hiking" "Really?! Sounds boring" "Am I right?!" "Alright, enough you two with berating my plan" Sona cuts in, annoyance.

"Since you are going to have a good day as well, Onee-chan! Please enjoy it to the fullest and don't be so uptight" Asia advice "Haha, don't worry, Little Sis" Lucy stop beside the younger blonde, standing next to Koneko "I will fully enjoy the boat trip, so don't worry and you go enjoy yourself at the fair, ok?" Lucy smiles and ruffles the girl's blonde lock "I will!" Asia smiles brightly.

Sona smile at the scene from the two sisters 'Onee-sama'. A image of a seven-year old Sona runs towards the door, holding a big smile on her adorable face which gotten bigger when the front door of the mansion opens, showing Serafall entering. 'Onee-chan!' Sona shouts happily, jumping up. Serafall quickly spread her arms and accepts the tight hug from her little sister "Hello So-chan! That was a warm welcome back" Serafall grin fondly and pets her little sister soft black lock.

Sona blinks a bit and notice everyone looking at her with curious eyes "You ok? You were spacing out, Kaichou" Lucy comment "I'm fine… just thinking of the ocean trip" "Ohh! You are getting excited?" Lucy question, holding a smirk. Sona sighs and shake her head, a faint smile graces her lip 'Always know how to get under my skin' "Yes, I'm very excited, Lucy" she admits "Glad to hear! You deserve to let yourself loose, Kaichou. Always so serious you are".

Lucy suddenly giggles "If, Akeno hadn't stole him, you and Big bro would make quite a cute couple" "Ohhh! I agree" Asia join her sister and giggles "Hah, I can actually see that" Issei chuckle. Tsubaki can't help but laughs softly when seeing Sona's blushing, embarrassing face, something only Serafall and Lucy could pull off to this extent.

**Fair**

"Hey there, beautiful, is it hot here or is it just you?" a blonde-haired teen stops beside Akame and unashamedly flirts with her "Probably the sun" the Knight reply calmly, staring at Misako, Irina, and Wendy buying some cotton candy while Nawin is elsewhere getting some water.

Clearly not getting the message that the Knight is sending, the Teen moves closer and puts on a charming smile on his handsome tan face "You seem to be alone here, want to go hangout with me? I'm sure we can find something fun to do together" he utters softly. Akame inwardly sighs and kept her cold expression "I'm not alone, in fact, I'm waiting for my friends right now" she begrudgingly replies. "Well it wouldn't be a problem if you leave them for an hour or so?" the blonde said, placing an arm around Akame's shoulder, bringing her closer to his admittingly impressive built body.

"I have no interest on such silly thing that you are painfully and obviously implying. Drop the horrible charming act," Akame grabs his wrist and throws it away "And leave or I will take drastic measure". The blonde teen stumbles back in surprise, but quickly smirk "Feisty aren't you! Just the way I like it" he said with lust in his brown eyes "Take a step forward" Akame throws a short glance at him "I will knock that smirk off your face".

The Teen not sensing the small killing intent swarming around the Knight, takes a step forward and before he could even take another step, he is lay on the ground with a bloody nose. The blonde frighteningly looks up while holding his nose to see Akame, still standing in her previous position, looking at him before turning her sharp gaze back to the girls.

"W-what are you?!" he shouts, getting up, still holding his heavily bruise and blooded nose, glaring at Akame "I'm a Knight" she answers strongly and glance back at him though not directly but at the side. The blonde hears a footstep from his right and turn to see Nawin calmly walking pass him and stop in front of Akame, who greets him with a faint smile and accepts the water that he offers.

Nawin finally acknowledge the Teen, turning to face him "You picked the wrong girl to flirt with, blondie. So, do yourself a favor and scram" he said calmly. The blonde grits his teeth in anger when looking at the Makasha's eyes staring down at him 'The way he looks at me… like he think he is superior in every way!' the Teen shoot up and attempt to tackle the Black Flash.

Akame dash in front of Nawin and send a right palm to the blonde's chest with much force that it sends him barreling back before landing face first to the ground, coughing out air by his lunges tightening from the sudden blow. Akame stand straight, her cold eyes turn into a glare "Leave or I will cut you down" she utters calmly though with menace tone, causing the blonde to shiver in fear and shakily get up to his feet "You are crazy, woman!" he shouts and runs off while clenching his chest.

Akame shrug off the insult with ease and turn around to face her King's smiling face "Didn't have to do that, you know" he said, "I know… but it is a Knight's duty to protect their king from any danger, whether it's small or big" Akame reply with a faint smile.

"You are turning out to be a fine Knight indeed, Akame" Irina praise, stopping beside Nawin, holding two pink cotton candy stick "Yeah! Also, I have never told you this, Akame-chan, but your looks are very suited for a Knight… I don't know how to put it" Misako tap her unoccupied left index finger under her mouth and stare hard at Akame's calm face "You just have that face of a Knight, also your cold personality helps".

Akame's eyes widen a bit at the comment but stay silent "But," Misako smile brightly "You may have a cold look all the time, but just like, Nawin-kun, you care for us, right?" she said with a toothy grin. Akame's face soften and glance at the smiling Makasha, looking at her with warm eyes. "Seems like you read us, Misako" Nawin comment, slinging his arm around Akame and bring her close "She figured us out! Seems like we weren't good enough at hiding our feelings" he jests.

Akame smile and nod "You have a sharp eye, Misako" she compliments causing the Ichiru to grin in glee "Thank you! Please don't hide your emotion so often, Akame-chan! You look cute! Smiling like that" she said points out "Indeed" Nawin look down at the slightly shorter girl around his arm "Don't be too cold, Akame. There is a time and place for yourself to let loose" he comments.

The knight stares up at her King for a few second before nodding in understanding "Mm-hm" "Good, now then… where's my cotton candy?" Nawin bring his arm back and turn to the three girls. "I got one for you" Irina smile and pass the pink cotton candy to him "The pink one, right?" "Yes, thanks" Nawin accepts it and takes a bite.

Wendy gently tap Akame's shoulder "H-here" she whispers, lifting the extra blue one to the taller girl. Akame takes it and blankly turn to the shorter girl "Y-you didn't ask for any, s-so I picked one. H-hope you like blue, i-it's my favorite one" Wendy said and hides her blushing face behind her already half-eaten cotton candy. Akame blinks and stare at the stick of fluffy looking candy 'Never had this before' she utters mentally before taking a giant bite from the side.

Akame chews for a bite and her eyes lighten up "This is… delicious" she said "R-really?" Wendy looks and see the Knight dimly but kindly smiling at her "Yes… thank you, Wendy" Akame said, causing the blue-haired girl to smile brightly "I'm glad!"

Akame suddenly swallow the whole cotton candy and chumps all of them down before slowly removing the now clean white plastic stick from her mouth "More… please" she said, holding the stick forward. The four stares in flabbergast at her, comprehending what just happened. Nawin was the first to snap out of it and chuckle, then pass his own barely eaten one "Here" "O-oh" Akame blinks in surprise "No, it's f—" "I insist, go ahead" Nawin interject.

Akame takes the stick from the Makasha's hand and this time takes a small bite from the pink one "Also nice" she comments, causing the girls to snigger. 'Akame… you sure are a mysterious one' Nawin thinks, looking at Misako and Irina playfully teasing the slightly flush Knight. 'I thought I'd had to be there to help you after our mission to save Misako from Schnyzel's clutch… you killed dozens of his soldiers and when it was all over… your eyes are just as cold as it ever was… you killed before, haven't you?' he utters, looking at his Knight.

Akame feels an eye looking at her and turn to see its Nawin. He smiles softly which she returns before going back to listen to the girls. "Hello everyone" a voice greets the five, making them turn to see Rias and the rest walking towards them. All of them are dress normal, in civil clothes to not gain unnecessary attention, except for Rias who will still gain attention because of her unique and beautiful crimson hair always drawing attention from the humans.

"And the clowns have finally arrived" Nawin said in playfully insulting tone, causing the four girls to giggle while the group glare at him. "So, mean, Onii-chan" Asia pouts "You are never a clown, Asia. You and Koneko are not included in that statement" he said. The two girls smile happily, while Akeno pouts "What about me?" she asks, "At times you can be".

"With the jest, out of the way" Riser walk out from the group and stop in front of Nawin, Yubelluna stand next to him, the two holding hands. The Makasha inwardly smile when seeing it while staring calmly at the Phenex's sharp eyes. A smile form on Riser's face as he extends a right hand which the Makasha slowly accepts.

"Thanks… Nawin" Riser said, "For helping Yubelluna and I… it had nothing to do with you, but you got out of your way to help… for that I am grateful". Rias is slightly surprise by Riser using the Makasha's first name 'He only calls people by their first name if he has trust in them… Riser' she smiles, when seeing the two boys having a friendly air around them, building a small, but for sure growing bond.

"It's no problem, you've been through tough times. Be glad you have such an amazing woman to care for you after everything she's been through" Nawin said, glancing at the overjoy Yubelluna "Keep her happy, you owe that much to her" "Yeah," Riser smile at his Queen and squeeze her hand softly. "That's what love feels like" Akeno step beside Nawin, grasp his right hand and hold it lovingly, then turn to face the two newly couple with a smile "You get it now, Riser? Instead of cheap lust you've been blinded by so long, is nothing compare to the love that now you held. Be eternally thankful to, Yubelluna… I doubt most girls could ever endure the stuff she gone through and still hold such powerful love for you" she said

Riser shake his head, retracting his hand and chuckle at the harsh tone directing to him from the Himejima, he turns to Nawin "She really is your girlfriend. You two are perfect for each other" he said, causing a few to chuckle and nod in agreement while Akeno giggle and hugs Nawin's arms closely "Though I get it, Akeno. Trust me, I learn from my mistakes and I will spend my entire life to make it right for her and make up for all the things I've did" Riser said, pulling Yubelluna close.

The Queen turn to the Makasha and bows to him "I personally think I owe you another personal thanks, Makasha-kun" she said, letting go of Riser's hand and walk toward Nawin, then to the surprise of many, gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone look in amusement at Akeno's and Riser's eyebrow twitching from the gesture, clearly not happy with it or approve of it.

"Seems like everyone has arrive" a voice said, Kokoro and Elise joins the group. "Hey you two!" Issei smile "Where have you girls been?" "Elise wanted to stretch her body up with some workout this morning, so we ran around the beach for a couple of rounds and cool ourselves in the waters" "I feel all refresh and pump up now!" Elise exclaims, extending her right hand to the air.

"Sona, isn't coming?" Nawin ask "Yeah, your sister suggested her and the rest to go out on a boat. Sona thought it is a good idea for the group to bond after they buried the hatchet with you" Issei answers "I see… sounds like Lucy to suggest such things".

"We will be leaving now. The girls already have plans and I with Yubelluna need to be there to keep them in line" Riser announce, "Needing to leave so soon?" Rias questions "I came here to thank, Nawin and I did. The girls are probably getting up right now, so we really should be heading back" "Alright then, go have fun" "Thanks, Rias, you too".

The group watch the couple leaves and disappears into the crowdy entrance of the Fair. "Wait… where's Gasper?" Nawin comment, noticing the shy Dhampir is nowhere to be seen "He's here" Koneko pet the box laid on her right "He isn't there, Koneko" Nawin walk towards the box and opens it to see nothing in there.

Rias laughs "He tricked us! That little guy is probably at home playing games right now" "Forgot how crafty he can be" Akeno said with amusing smile form on her face. Koneko expression shows annoyance instead of amusement "I'll go get him" she utters and stomps her way to the entrance "I'll go, Koneko" Nawin place a hand on her shoulder to stop her "It will be quicker".

"You aren't going to teleport, are you, Nawin-kun?" Yuuto questions "It's very populated here and the sun won't do you any favors" Xenovia adds in "Don't worry about that. Akame" "Understood". Everyone watch the King and Knight walk towards one of the umbrella stands, use for people to get away from the sun or eat in the shade.

The group look closely as the two stops in the shade, Akame then walk to the right to past the Makasha and, in just a blink of an eye when she fully passes him, Nawin disappear in a flash like he was never there to begin with. "Amazing…" Elise utters out in astonish "He's teleporting technique is something I've never seen before… it's almost like my Instant Teleportation, but require no time to concentrate at all".

"Instant Teleportation?" Rias ask slowly "Sounds interesting, you mind explaining?" Kokoro questions. Everyone's attention turns to the smiling Princess "I see no harm of telling you all. Instant Teleportation is a technique that my father, King of Shigemi created. He discovered it one day while creating a teleportation seal that when place on an object, it would send it to a person that the performer is lock on with mana. He found a way to make it so that allow himself to do so, it's a family secret so I can't tell you how it's completely performed, but that's the history of it. It basically allows me to instantly teleport to a person's mana signature".

"Interesting." Everyone jumps when hearing a familiar voice and turn around to see Nawin and Akame standing there, Gasper stood next to the Makasha and is hiding behind him. "Yeah… my instant teleportation won't be as fast as that" Elise confirm to everyone and herself, since in the back of her head, she thought it might be able to keep up with the Makasha's technique.

"Your technique does share some similarity to mine. But I have different ways of using the Speeding Shadow God. Two affective ways, one is marking an opponent and another is locking on their mana signature and instantaneously appear right at them. Marking an opponent doesn't require any concentration compare to needing to lock on their mana signature, in other words when I mark an opponent I can appear next to them in ungodly speed and finish the battle" Nawin explains while everyone listen close since the Makasha rarely talked much about his sacred gear, the same goes for its techniques.

"So, if an opponent is marked… it's pretty much over for them?" Xenovia said in impress "Believe it or not, I rarely marked my opponent" Nawin said, surprising many "The reason is because when an opponent is so close, it's easy for me just to lock on their mana signature and teleport next to them without problem or needing concentration. The only situation that will require me to use the mark technique is if I am fighting a long-range opponent".

"Amazing, you really live up to your reputation, Nawin" Elise comment with a smile "Mm-hm". Koneko turn to Gasper, who squeak and hides completely behind the Makasha "S-sorry!" he shouts, gripping the white button shirt that Nawin is wearing. "Be easy on him, Koneko-chan" Asia said, holding her friend's hand softly before turning to the Dhampir "But, Gasper-kun, please don't trick us like that again. We are all here to have fun and that includes you too, so please don't hide yourself in the room because that will make us feel guilty".

Gasper peak out and stare at Asia with surprise and slowly nod in understanding "S-sorry, everyone" he whispers, looking at the rest. "At least you're here now" Rias smile "Yes. Now let's go explore this Fair" Akeno suggest brightly.

**Time Skip**

The group head deeper into the Fair and spot varieties of rides ranging from a Roller-coaster to Bumper cars, even Mini golf and the Viking ride are present. Rias quickly drag Issei to the Viking ride first with the rest following behind, luckily the line was short and all of them were quickly strapped to the front side. Each row is sited with four people. Rias, Issei, Kokoro, and Elise are sited at the third row, the second row sited Asia, Koneko, Misako, and Wendy, first row is Nawin, Akeno, Akame, and Irina, the fifth middle row is taken by Xenovia, Yuuto, and Gasper with one teenage girl taking the other seat.

Nawin place a hand on Asia's tense shoulder "It's fine, Asia" he whispers in reassurance "Y-yeah, sorry, but I never been in this kind of ride. I saw it in the television once and it look kind of scary" Asia reply nervously. "Don't worry, the tight strap will prevent anything bad from happening" Rias said, looking back at Asia and reach her right hand out and ruffles the girl's blonde lock "It will be fun, I promise" "Alright!" Asia smile, now having confident.

Issei chuckle when seeing the Dhampir in the front row shaking like a leaf "You alright there?" he asks, leaning forward just a tiny bit since the strap is designed to hold the passenger tight. Gasper squeak a bit and nod "I-I'm fine… r-really fine" he replies unconvincingly "Don't worry, Gasper" Issei grins and tap the boy's shoulder gently "This ride is design to be safe, if anything happens, I'll catch ya" he promises, making the boy look back at the Hyoudou in surprise before slowly nodding "T-thanks".

Kokoro notice Elise fussing around with the belt "Something wrong?" "Yeah, they strap these uncomfortable tight, it's a nuisance" "Well, don't unlock it or you'll go flying off from your seat when this start" "What does this machine do exactly? To cause Little Asia and Gasper to look so anxious" "Oh you'll find out".

"You don't seem to be afraid, Wendy?" Akame comment, looking at the girl in the front row from her "I've b-been in these before, it's really fun!" the girl said brightly, clearly excited "Though I think someone is afraid" she said and turn to the right to see Misako gripping the steel handle tightly, her eyes are shut close, her breathing is rapid. "Whao! Calm down there, Misako!" Irina stretch her right hand out and grab the Ichiru's shoulder "Sounds like you are going to have a panic attack" she jokes, which fortunately makes Misako giggle out a bit and open her eyes "S-sorry… this is really new to me" she utters.

"Don't worry, Misako" Nawin smile and comfortingly ruffles the girl's pink lock "Here's an advice, take a deep breath, count to three, exhale, repeat". Misako close her eyes and takes a long breath 'One… Two… Three' she exhales and repeat the process a few times. "Wow!" she snaps her eyes open and smile "That really helps! I feel way calmer. Thank you, Nawin-kun!" she said brightly "You're welcome".

"You are calm" Nawin notes the Himejima simply smiling and look at the other interactions "Should I be nervous?" she asks, turning to him and giggle "Guess not. It's hard to get you nervous, let alone scared" he said, "Not true, I get scared for you, Nawin-kun" Akeno admits, looking at the mark on the Makasha's neck.

Nawin let go of the steel handle and holds Akeno's hand "Hey… let's not talk about that. The ride is about to start" he said, turning forward to see the man ready to press the power bottom after checking everyone's straps is fasten and tight enough to be safe. The man presses the big red bottom. "Kyaaaa!" all the passengers scream when the ride instead of slowly building up to speed, it immediately shoots up and swing back "Ahhhh!" "Y-Yuuto?!" "Wheeee!" "S-sounds like Asia-chan is having fun!" "Did I just hear you stutter, Issei?" "F-from excitement! Rias-chan" "You are a teeeerible lair, Issseei!" "Nooo, I'mm not, Irrinaa!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "Is Yuuto ok?! Xenovia?" "I donnn't knooow! He may have just ppppast ouuut!" "AHAHAHAHA".

**Time Skip**

"Bwahh!" Yuuto vomit in a nearby trashcan next to the entrance of the ride "That would explain why you were so quiet before the ride begin…" Xenovia comment, gently tapping the blonde's back. "Never seen a person's face turn that green before" Issei laughs out "G-glad you find entertainment in m-my suffering, Issei-kun" Yuuto reply in sarcasm, pulling his head up and hold his stomach, groaning in annoyance.

"Do you want me to heal you, Yuuto-san?" Asia offers, smiling brightly at the ride they just went and to the surprise of many, she wasn't in Yuuto's position, either was Gasper or Misako, the two are jolly from the ride. "N-no" Yuuto smile reassuringly at the young Makasha "I'll be fine, Asia-san. Thanks for the offer though" "You aren't fine" Rias shake her head and looks at her Knight's pale face "Let's go take a break and get you some water".

Luckily for the group, they were able to find a restaurant with available large table. Nawin sits at the end with Akeno on his right and Irina on his left while Rias sits on the front with Issei on right and Yuuto on left. The group already ordered their drinks and are now waiting. "You good now?" Issei ask, looking forward to the blonde "Yeah… much better now, though thirsty" "The drink will come shortly, don't act so weak, blondie!" Xenovia slaps Yuuto's shoulder in encouragement.

"Yeah, not a good way to impress a girl looking fragile like that, Kiba-kun" Akeno tease which cause the Knight to blush in embarrassment. "Oh yeah! While we are here" Issei snap his finger and a leather sack drop from a small-size black portal forming in existence. The group are place in the back of the restaurant, so no one notice the stunt and most are too busy chatting and eating to pay attention.

"What's in sack?" Kokoro ask "Presents! I kind of forgotten to give it to you guys" Issei admits in fluster while everyone shakes their heads and sighs at the forgettable nature from the Hyoudou. "Anyway!" Issei opens the sack and look inside "I and Rias-chan bought these in Shigemi. What better time to give them to you all now" he grins and reach inside the sack.

"Ah-ha! Xenovia, this is for you" Issei pulls out the fingerless combat gloves and pass it to the Knight "Thanks" Xenovia reply, taking the gloves, and inspect its high quality. "I picked that one for you, hope you like it" Rias smile pleasantly "I thought those gloves would help you with swinging your sword better and the silver knuckles could add protection for you".

Xenovia trace her finger on the silver knuckles "That's mighty smart of you to get her that" Nawin comment, making the group turn their head to him "Majority of monsters are weak to silver, so that gloves could act as a great offence too" "Yeah…" Xenovia hold the gloves close and smile at Rias "Thanks you, Buchou" "It's no problem, Xenovia, glad you like it".

Isse pulls out a cute and beautifully hand craft silver hair clips that is shape in a cat with golden slit eyes. Koneko eyes lighten up a bit when seeing the amazing premium looking hair clips "This would be for you, Koneko-chan" Issei grins and pass it to the Rook "It's from R—" "Issei helped me picked that. Hope you like it" Rias quickly insert, surprising the Hyoudou, who turns to her and sees a wink.

Nawin raise an eyebrow, looking at the couple, and notice Koneko was too busy looking at the hair clips to notice it 'Don't know if I approve of that action… maybe there's more to it, but's it's clear that the gift was from, Rias'. Koneko's lips twitch up firmly and looks toward the two "Thanks, Buchou and… Issei, I like them" she utters softly and hold the hair clips close to her chest.

'Do you think she will like this one or this other one?' 'Nah, choose the silver one! It kind of fits her appearance, with her white hair and all. Plus, don't she have the black hair clip already?' 'Yeah… I got that for her on her birthday' 'I see. Chose the silver one, Rias-chan!' 'Yeah, you're right!' Rias remember the words that Issei told her by the counter 'You did help me picked them, Issei. And Koneko seems love them'.

Issei smiles warmly and nod "Glad you like them, Koneko" he said happily, seeing Koneko glancing at him and nod firmly, sending a smile, faint, but still a smile that holds happy and thankful in them. "Wear them, Koneko-chan! It must look lovely on you" Asia said in encouragement "Alright…" Koneko unclip the black cat-shape hair clips, placing it away in her pocket dimension and carefully put each of the new hair clips to the right side and the left.

Koneko looks up and smile, "Adorable!" Xenovia comment first with a thumbs up "Agree completely" Yuuto smile "I say you just become more desirable, Koneko-chan" Akeno tease "I may know the shop that, Rias gotten that beautifully crafted hair clip. It looks fitting on you, Koneko" Elise comments out politely "Just gotten cuter, you did" Kokoro smirk "Even Fallen Angel's would second guess attacking an adorable girl like you" Irina cheekily comment "Kawaii!" Misako gushes, containing herself from hugging the Rook "C-cute" Wendy shyly comment while Akame just nod in response "Suits you wonderfully, Koneko" Nawin lastly state with smile.

Koneko blush heavily by all the positive and teasing comments. She smiles back at everyone before turning to Issei and Rias to nod once more at them in gratitude, which they return with a bright smile. "Now, blondie!" Issei grins, turning to Yuuto who perks up and looks at him with curious "My present?" "Yes… here!" Issei throws the blonde a decent size book. Yuuto catches it and turns it around to face the front "… Becoming a Master Sword User" he reads out "Ohh!" Elise perks up and smile in fondness "That's a great book! My tutor gave me that book to study the art of swordsmanship. Sir Yuuto, that book contain extremely valuable information that will surely help your sword skills and teach you more about the insight art" she said.

Yuuto smile in excitement, always looking forward to improve his swordsmanship "You can drop the formality, Elise-san and thank you for telling me that, it got me excited. And" the Knight turn to Issei "Thanks for the gift, Issei-kun, well picked… I was honestly worried you were going to give me something… less helpful" he admits "Psh, expect this to be the last present I ever give you" Issei puff his chest and turn to the side to hide his proud smirk at getting the right gift for his admittedly good friend.

"Kokoro!" Issei turn to his Queen with a grin "Oh no" Kokoro mutters with worry expression "What did you get me?" "Hey! I got you something nice! Don't give me that look!" "Really? Let's see". Kokoro gasp in surprise when seeing an amazing knuckle knife being pull out from the sack "Ahha! I knew you love it!" Issei grins widen and pass the weapon to the Matashi.

Kokoro gently slide the sword out of the brown leather scabbard, creating a hiss sound that send delight chills down the sword users' spine. Kokoro stare in marvel at the golden blade, shining brightly around the shade room "Beautiful" she whispers, sliding her four fingers into the handle and find the gold very comfortable to hold, giving her an idea that this is made by a Master Craftsman.

"The blade isn't pure gold, just coated in it, but don't worry about it going away. The shop keeper says that gold will stay around forever" Issei informs "Then what is the blade made of?" "Saphrite! A rare metal and one of the strongest out there! It's rare because the metal can infuse with magic, so if you practice with it, something interesting might happen" "Damn, sounds awesome" Xenovia comment, examining the exquisite looing weapon.

"I'll see what this baby can really do" Kokoro smirk and slide the knife back into its scabbard "Thanks, Issei, this is an amazing present" she said "Hehe, glad you like it!" Issei grins, then turns to Asia "Now, lastly, Asia! Rias and I looked hard to find something for you, we head to the best bakery in Shigemi and we picked up an amazing chocolate cookie jar!" Issei pulls out a large jar filled with medium-size cookies and place it on the table.

"I and Issei tried them and it's mouthwatering delicious" Rias state "Puts the best bakery shop I know in Vesarima to shame in honest opinion". Asia squeak in delight and grab the jar in front of her "Yeah! Thank you! Buchou, Issei-san! I will take my time eating these" "Eat one, now" Koneko utters, looking at the jar with hunger eyes.

Asia smile sweetly and throws the jar up, a dimension pocket portal rip to existence where the jar enters before it closes "Sorry, Koneko-chan, but that cookie is for other time. Special occasions!" she said. Everyone chuckle when the adorable Rook pouting.

"Though hope these are as good as you two said, Buchou and Issei-san" Asia said and everyone freeze in flabbergasted and shock when they see Asia's lips form up to an eerie sinister smile "It would be unpleasant if I found out they aren't good" she said in a soft but deathly.

As everyone froze in horror while Asia turn to Akeno, her smile changes back to the warm bright one that everyone is fond of "Did I do good, Akeno-chan?" she asks the giggling Himejima. Akeno opens her mouth and was about to reply when a flick on the forehead cause her to stop and squeak in pain "No" Nawin said sternly, glaring at her "You will not teach my sweet Little Sister that kind of stuff" he states with everyone nodding in agreement.

Akeno rubs her forehead cutely and pouts "I thought it would be helpful in certain situations" she said, "Please don't be mad at, Akeno-chan, Onii-chan" Asia interject "I'm not mad, Asia, but please don't do that again… maintain that bright smile I always love" he said softly. Asia's expression turn surprise and before nod slowly, smiling brightly "If that makes you happy, Onii-chan! I will smile like this" she spread her smile wider and goofily which cause everyone to let out a laugh.

"You didn't look scary at all" Koneko state, poking her friend's cheek "What? I was not?" Asia turn to the others "Nope, sorry, Asia-chan, but you are too sweet to be scary like Akeno-senpai" Xenovia state with a heartwarming smile "Asia-chan is too kawaii!" Misako state with everyone nodding in agreement.

Asia turns to the Himejima "Akeno-chan?" "Sorry, Asia, but you just don't have the face to pull it off" Akeno reach out and pull Asia's plump cheek, giggling "You are too adorable for it" she states, releasing the pouting blonde's cheek when seeing two waiters walking toward the table holding everyone's drink.

**Time Skip **

"Nawin-kun, you want to head to the Ferris wheel?" Irina ask, tugging the Makasha's shirt "Sure" "Great" she grins happily "I'll go fetch us the ticket". Nawin watch Irina runs to the stand before turning to Akeno, standing at his right side "I have been curious" "Of what?" "Why haven't you been hostile towards, Irina? You clearly don't mind her being near me or get a bit intimate" "Because she holds no cheap lust towards you like many other girls" Akeno reply softly and slowly.

Nawin is surprise by the reply he got and was about to speak "Anyway" Akeno turns to him, smiling beautifully "You two go have fun, since it will be a while you guys will see each other again. I'll go spend some time with Asia-chan and others" Akeno giggles and walk off.

"I got the tickets" Irina returns, holding three tickets "Oh? Akeno isn't joining us?" she asks, not spotting the Himejima around "No, it will be just the two of us" Nawin reply, holding a smile. Irina blush a bit and slowly nod "A-alright, let's go then" "Mhm".

"Look at that" Xenovia smirk and points toward the Ferris Wheel "Didn't expect to see that" Yuuto chuckle out "Yeah… weirdly, I find it… cute" Issei admits, seeing his childhood friend and best friend entering the steel cart. Rias is most intrigue by this and turn to the right to see Akeno hanging out with Asia, Koneko, and Nawin's group 'Akeno…'.

"I bet the view will be amazing up top" Irina state, looking through the steel bars that fortunately didn't hide much of the amazing view of the beach "Indeed, I took Akeno to the famous London Eye, we got to see some breathtaking view" Nawin reply "Really?!" Irina turns to him "I heard about the London Eye while assigned to the England Church, sadly, I was so busy that I never got the chance to ride it" she said in disappointing tone.

"It's bigger than this one, right?" Irina ask "Yes, probably twice the size. It moves quite slow and with the large size of it, it takes a total of half an hour to fully ride it" "Whao, I have to try it one day!" Irina said hopefully "I really enjoy heights" "I'll take you there one day, how about it?" Nawin offers, surprising the Angel.

"Y-you don't have to, really. I can go by myself when I'm free" Irina shakes her hands "Don't worry, I don't mind. Plus, it gives me a reason to go to London, always enjoy visiting the place. Also, wouldn't it be fun having company instead of going alone?" Nawin questions "Yeah… you're right" Irina smile "Thanks, Nawin-kun".

Nawin smile calmly and nod, then turns back to the view and sees they are half-way up "So tell me, why do you like height?" "You don't?" "When I was young, I was terrified of heights but grown pass it now" "Ah, I see, everyone goes through that. Well, I like height because of the feelings it gives me… Like I'm free and no longer restricted" Irina looks down at her hands, resting on her lap "It's probably the reason why I love heaven so much and the ability to fly. At heaven, you can see the whole human world, giving a full view of everything, watch the human and their activities, also looking out for churches and come in need of one's need".

"Did the church tied you down?" Nawin questions, never noticing the Angel ever saying positive stuff about her being an Exorcist or working for the church "It's the life of an exorcist, really. I don't have any negative feeling toward the church, they are like my second home, the England Churches especially. But the exorcist schedule is brutal, so was the training to become one. I always felt restricted, like a drone waiting for the next mission to sly a Rouge Devil or Fallen Angel… I love saving people and really that was the one of the big reason for me to stay as an Exorcist for so long, also Xenovia-chan was another big reason. Unlike me, she was able to endure all the busy schedule and training because she's a strength freak with durable body and crazy amount of stamina" Irina said, which gets a chuckle out of Nawin.

Irina looks down and twinkle around the silver cross necklace with her fingers "Even though it was a tough life, I don't regret being an Exorcist since it did allow me to serve Lord Micheals and ultimately lead me to a path of becoming an Angel, meeting Xenovia-chan and getting to know everyone else and… you, Nawin-kun. I say all the brutal training and crazy schedule was well worth it!" Irina state, looking up at him "Yeah, you had quite the journey to get here" Nawin comment.

"By the way" Irina looks down at her right hand, more specifically looking at the black ring with white diamond "Thanks for giving me this, it means a lot" she said, rubbing the smooth, premium looking ring. Nawin raise an eyebrow "Why?" he utters softly "Because I knew you only give these rings to the people you care deeply for. I've seen Asia-chan, Akame, Lucy wearing it and Akeno with that bracelet. It- it's nice to know I'm part of that special group" she admits shyly, holding a noticeable blush.

Nawin smile "You've become a dear person to me, Irina, so I never want anything bad to happen to you. I will say again" he leans forward and grasp her right hand gently, resting his thump on Irina's index finger where the ring is worn "Call me if you in need of help, I'll be there in a flash". Irina smile happily and holds Nawin's hand softly, looking up at his warm eyes "Understood, but Nawin-kun, if you ever need my help then also don't hesitate to ask because I will gladly be there for you".

"Not jealous?" Koneko comment, munching down a yellow cotton candy and glancing at Akeno. The two stands behind, Misako, Wendy, and Akame having a battle of dunk water with Asia siting inside the cage. Akeno smile "Irina is a special case" "Because she truly loves, Nii-chan?" "Yes… I can't force away love" "Thinking of sharing?" "Koneko-chan?! You would suggest such a thing?!" "Don't act surprise… I see you are thinking about it" Akeno giggles and looks up at the Ferris wheel with a weird smile "I'm not completely sure yet, my emotions are unclear right now".

"Anyway, let's not talk about my problem," Akeno turn to the shorter girl with a teasing smirk "Nii-chan… where did that come from?" she asks, causing Koneko to blush faintly, but still holds her monotone expression "None of your business" "Aww! Come now, Koneko-chan! Share it with me, we've been friends for so long now" "He… helped me figure out my life" Koneko said and joins the others, leaving Akeno in surprise. A smile form on her lips and she glances back at the Ferris wheel one last time 'Nawin-kun…'.

"Awww! I missed again" Wendy pout at all her four balls missing the big red target "This is set at further distance compare to the normal one's… A bit unfair" Akame comment with narrow eyes, stepping forward for her turn. "I'm still dry!" Asia shouts out and giggle cutely which cause Akame to pause, wondering if she should hit the red target "Hit it, Asia hates it when people don't take her seriously because of her current condition" Koneko advise, stopping beside.

"Fine" Akame grip the yellow ball tightly and throws it forward "Kyaaa!" the ball smash right at the target, causing the chair to flap down and Asia falling into the cold water. The girls see through the mirror, Asia smiling brightly and swimming around the large tank "That's why she'd volunteered" Misako giggle "To get some cold water on her after being out in the sun for so long".

"Ohh" Elise stop in front of the Hi Striker machine "Issei, what is this?" she asks "That's a Hi Striker machine! It's to test your strength" Issei answers and grabs the hammer "You use this hammer and smash it down at that black box shape and depending on how hard you hit, it will show the numbers on that red display right now showing zeros".

"How high can it go?" "This machine highest is five thousand" "Interesting…" "How about I show you how it's done properly and you can give it a shot?" Issei suggest holding the hammer over his shoulder "That would be mighty helpful, I'm afraid of breaking these fragile machines and cause unnecessary attention" "Don't worry about that too much, Elise! You got us here" Issei claps his free hand on Elise's shoulder before turning toward the machine.

Kokoro stop beside Elise, holding a newly bought can of sprite 'This will be interesting'. The two girls watch Issei bend his knees and lift the hammer over his head, using both hands, taking deep breath and eyes close. After a minute pass, Issei snap his eyes open and slam the hammer down with such force that it cut through the wind, creating sounds of a low howl.

The girls watch in shock and awe when seeing the numbers climbing up in ridiculously fast rate until it stops to a perfect five thousand, causing the bell from up top to ring in congratulations. "Ahah! See that, ladies!" Issei rest the hammer on his right shoulder, wearing a big grin and gives a thumbs up with his left hand.

Elise grins and applauds "That was splendid, Issei!" she said while Elise smirk and raise the sprite can "Well done, your strength control has gotten better. Honestly, I was worried you were going to blow the whole machine up,". Issei stop in front of them "Maybe in the past I would have, but thanks to your training, Kokoro, I am getting better at controlling my strength!" he said, still holding that grin. Kokoro was surprise with the Hyoudou words, a faint and rare blush form on her cheek from the unexpected compliment "You still have a long way to go, buddy" Kokoro regain her cool composure and crush the now empty sprite can and precisely throw it behind, landing right in the trash can.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that" Issei chuckle and turn to Elise "Want to give it a try?" "Love to" Elise catch the incoming hammer and stop in front of the machine "Don't go full strength, Elise" Kokoro said out "Do not worry, Kokoro". Elise brings the hammer up and swings it down in great speed and to no surprise by the two, the number five thousand appear once again in the screen "Well done!" Kokoro smirk and claps her hand while Issei grins and high fives the Princess "Awesome work! Shows we both are strong, Aye?" Elise smile "Yeah".

**Middle of the Ocean**

"What in the world! Why can't I catch a single fish!" Genshirou pulls his line up and sees the hook empty again "Because you have no patient" Lucy state, seeing her bait moving and pulls the line up to catch a bright yellow Dorado. Reya, who is standing next to Lucy, catch the fish midair with a fishing glove and puts it in the large black bucket with the other fishes "Well done, Lucy-chan… Hmm, you've caught a total of five fish so far".

Sona patiently waits for a fish to catch her line, she still hasn't caught any 'Almost like the fish are ignoring me' but she decides to wait and hopefully catch a big one. Suddenly the line shoots out, Sona pull her line in and stand up from the chair to push it up more affectively. A large Blue Marlin protrudes from the waters before plummeting back down "That's a big fish!" Tomoe shouts from the roof of the boat where she, Tsubasa, and Ruruko are sunbathing. "That would be perfect for tonight! Let me help, Kaichou" Lucy shoots up from her chair and grab a hold of Sona's rod, placing her hand on Sona's "We need teamwork to catch this one!" Lucy exclaims.

Sona pull the spinner to bring the fish in "Be careful, Kaichou! Don't accidently break the line" Lucy warns "G-got it" Sona stutter a bit, still amaze by her catch and start finding exhilaration. Sona inspect the line and sees it's fine, so she begins pulling the spinner again "Ok, it's coming towards us" Lucy keeps a firm hold and gently pull the rod back "That's it, Kaichou! Keep going, I'll give a count on when to pull it out of the water. Everyone! Move out of the way and, Reya, get that bucket inside, don't want it to accidently knock the fishes over" "Understood!".

The Blue Marlin splash around furiously, it's sharp long noise cutting the waters, but the strength of two devils prove too much and due to the pain from its mouth where the hook is impaled, it has no choice but to move forward. "Now, Kaichou!" "Alright!" the two, with all their strength pull the rod up. "Whao!" the girls look in marvel when seeing the Blue Marlin fly out of the water and lands onto the back of the large rented boat.

"Ehhh! It's mad" Genshirou jumps up to dodge the fish's sharp nose "Sleep" Tsubaki utters, pointing her right hand toward the fish and a moment later the animal falls into slumber. "Ahah!" Lucy sling her arms around Sona's shoulder "We did it, Kaichou!" she said, grinning in accomplishment.

Sona smile fully and nod "We sure did, that got my blood pumping" she admits coolly and readjust her glasses that was close to falling. Lucy nod and brings her right hand up for a high-five "Come on, don't be so uptight!" the blonde said, seeing the Sitri's blank expression toward the gesture. Sona sighs, but can't help to smile and raise her right hand and accepts her friend gesture "There we go, not so bad?" Lucy teases "Not profession, Lucy" "You don't need to act like the heiress all the time, Kaichou! Especially when you are with us".

Sona look up at everyone and see them smiling t her "Yeah! We are at vacation, Kaichou! Don't need to be so uptight!" Ruruko said "It's good to unwind at times, Kaichou" Tsubasa comment "That same goes to you, Tsubaki-senpai" Genshirou comments, turning to the stoic Queen.

"You are too serious all the time, Senpai" Momo joins, stopping beside Genshirou "I am enjoying myself in the trip, just because my expression is ever the same doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this, you two" Tsubaki said and to add more to her case, she sends a faint smile at the two "Whao! She smiled!" Genshirou gasp "So rare!" Momo comments.

"By the looks of things" Lucy stare at her bucket that Reya just place down in front of her, then turn to Blue Marlin "Guess you are the loser of this contest, Genshi" she announces, catching the Pawn's attention "What?!" "You caught nothing, I see the empty bucket there" Lucy smirk and points at the empty blue bucket laid next to Genshirou side's chair.

"I got one more rod here!" Genshirou with determination firing in his eyes, grab the second rod and pull it in "I shall catch even one fish!" he proclaims. A large puddle of seaweed burst out from the ocean and lands on Momo's head "…" Genshirou grinning expression turns horrifyingly blank, he slowly turns his head to the right and see Momo's surprise expression by the large quantity of slimy seaweed covering her whole head and some dropping to her feet.

Everyone tries to hold back their giggle and laughter "GENSHIIII!" Momo snap out of her shock and shouts "S-sorry, Mom—" Genshirou is stop by a powerful slap that sends him flying out of the boat and crashing into the ocean. Everyone burst out in laughter at the comical scene, even Sona and Tsubaki let out a wholeheartedly laughs, joining the others.

**Time Skip: Night time at Gremory Beach House**

With the dark night falling on the now quiet and uneventful beach. That can't be said the same in the House of Gremory, as the group are getting ready for a large barbecue dinner in the backyard. The large pit built in the center of the backyard now lights up in fire. Xenovia and Koneko toss in the pit some fresh gathered logs to keep the fire alive and heat up, since the night here gets too cold.

Elise, Misako, and Wendy help set the plates and glass up on the large table build to be sited by a large quantity of people. Yuuto, Nawin, and Akame are setting up chairs around the table while Irina and Issei are working on cooking the meats on the large grills. Rias, Akeno, and Kokoro are inside the house's kitchen, working hard on preparing the desserts, sides, and other main courses for everyone.

"Be careful to not burn them, Issei" Irina clips the tongs and flip the juicy cut baby-back pork ribs to the other end "Don't worry, Irina! I got this" Issei boast and flip the chicken legs "You said that once and look at what happened at my farewell barbecue night" "Not my fault I burnt all the meat! I was Ten!" "You asked to cook and boast to us that you would do magnificently" Irina reply and giggle when seeing the Hyoudou pouts and turn back to keep an eye at his side of meat.

Asia and Gasper are sited on the porch with Bags of marshmallow on their lap, a bag of wooden stick laid on the table, in front of them. "I want to eat them now" Gasper said with hunger, looking at the marshmallow in his right hand "No, Gasper-kun! You have to wait after dinner" Asia scold softly and stick another marshmallow on the stick and place it on the second plate, next to the first plate already full of stick on marshmallows.

"Is the second plate almost full?" Asia ask, when hearing Gasper place another stick down "Y-yeah" "Alright, let's leave the last pack of marshmallows for s'mores!" "S-s'mores?" "It's a delicious dessert, Onii-chan told me! I can't wait to try it" Asia squeak cutely making the Dhampir blush slightly.

"Looks who's here" Nawin set down the final chair and turn to the backyard entrance to see Riser entering with the girl's following close behind him. "Yo, Nawin" Riser smirk and walk toward him, the two exchange a fist bump while the girls go takes a seat around the fire. "Hey, Phenex! I got your favorite food!" Issei said in mocking tone and hold up a well cook chicken leg "I like my one's fried" Riser smirk and lift his right hand that burst in flames "I can help you with that".

A block of ice envelops Riser's right hand, causing him to fall onto his knees from the unexpected weight "Calm yourself, Riser" Sona stop beside and glance down at him, flicking her finger to shatter the ice. Riser grunts and stand back up with hands in his pockets "What… in the world is that" he comments, seeing the Blue Marlin being carried by Tsubasa "Kaichou, was able to catch that" Lucy reveal.

Riser have the look of disbelief "Shush, Riser!" Sona hiss, knowing what the Phenex is about to reveal, but is ignore "She couldn't catch a fish without falling into the river when we were young" he said which cause the whole student Council group to look at their King and burst into snigger. Sona glares at the smirking Phenex "Just a little fact to tell" he said in jest tone, then make his way toward the barbecue station.

"Being honest with you, Kaichou" Tsubaki flick her glasses up, a small smirk form on her lips "If, Lucy-san didn't come and help you with that fish, there was a good chance you would have fallen into the ocean" she said with cause the other to let out a laugh. Sona blush furiously and glare at them "Go take your seats! All of you! Lucy, come with me to the house so we can whip up a dish with that fish" "Ahaha, sure".

"Good one there, Tsubaki-senpai" Genshirou praise, still chuckling while staring at Sona and Lucy, carrying the fish and entering the house. Tsubaki smirk widen "Just stating a fact, also seeing, Kaichou losing her composure at times is very amusing" "I agree completely" Reya comments "Yeah, she's always so strict and serious" Tsubasa state, washing her hand with a wet towel.

Sona's peerage take a seat at the other side of the fire pit. "Huh, would you look at that" Riser smirk, sipping a glass of lemonade while staring at his peerage and Sona's peerage sitting at the opposite sides and facing each other. "Quite an interesting sight" Irina comment, taking out the last ribs and steaks from the grill and onto a clean plate "You two never clash in the rating games?" Issei questions "Nah, never got the chance too. Probably will when Sona's dream is complete".

Issei turns to the Phenex when finish turning the grill off "Her dream?" "Yeah" Riser take another sip of the sweet lemonade "Her dream is to create a Ratings Game School that is open to all, regardless of their status, it's one of the reason she came to the human world, to study in a human school and learn how their system works" "Rating games aren't open for everyone one?" Irina question in surprise.

Riser shake his head "No, it's open for all Devils who reach King Status, it's just that only nobles have the pleasure to learn it while peasants are force to learn themselves, and trust me, there aren't books laying around to help them. They have to either look at a rating games match or be in it to fully understand the whole thing and rules on it" "That's crap, who even created those rules?!" Issei snarl in disgust.

"The High Councils" Nawin answers in revulsion clear in his tone by just mentioning their name. He stops beside Riser, holding a glass of ice filled with coke "They made the price of entering the School so outrageously high that only nobles could afford the pleasure of entering them. Peasants have no chance of ever entering them and like, Riser said, they have to study themselves which gives them a big disadvantage when entering the Rating Games Tournament held every year".

"It's the reason why the Top Ten Ranked Teams of Rating games are all nobles' child and it has been like that ever since the first Rating Game Tournament was made. It's laughable to think a King born with peasant would ever have the chance to reach the Top Ten ranks" Yubelluna joins in, stopping beside Riser and holding a glass of sex in the beach.

"Seems like Vesarima treats peasants like Shigemi" Elise comment with unpleasant tone, listening closely to the conversation "It's bullshit that peasant are treated so unfairly!" Issei grits his teeth in anger "It's not their fault they are born that way! And what right do the Councils have by doing that?!" "It's been ruled like that for centuries now" Riser state uncaringly, not really bothered by it compare to others "Not much you can say about it, lots of Nobles agree with it, so no chance of changing that in the future".

"I plan on finding a way through it" the group turn around to see Sona exiting the house, looking at them with calm but determinate demeanor "Nobles and Council may laugh as much as they like, but I will create a Rating Game School where everyone can join, no matter if they are born with peasants blood or are too poor to join… they will be accepted openhandedly and learn the fun sport that us Devil created… it should be enjoyed by everyone not just nobles" she said with such passion that it surprise many.

"Calm down there, Sister" Rias smile, existing out the door and claps her hand down on the Sitri's shoulder "No need to get so worked up" "Yeah, trust me" Riser smirk and raise the lemonade glass up "I and Rias believe you will succeed, huh, out of the three of us. You are the only person who could make that kind of ambitious dream come true" "Riser…" Sona whisper as a faint smile form on her lips.

"But wait, Rating games don't seem that hard, I mean, it seems quite simple with the one we had against, Riser" Issei comment "That's because I picked a simple game" Riser reply "Simple game?" "There's different type of Rating games, Issei. There's the Scramble the Flag game where the two peerage groups must rush to collect all the flags scattered around the battlefield, there's Object break, Rampage Ball, Dice Figure, and an All-Out Battle which is what, Riser picked" Sona explains

"Oh, I see, so it's much more complicated" Issei nods "Yes, that's why the nonnoble devils have such problem going into them, even an All-Out Battle Game have rules and it's frustrating to see that they don't know anything when entering a Rating Games and ultimately are in a huge disadvantage" Sona state with displease tone, before she is calm down by Rias squeezing her shoulder.

"Rias-chan, I never asked you this, but what is your dream?" Issei ask his girlfriend, who is caught off-guard by the sudden question. Everyone turn to Rias with interest to hear her answer "My dream? Being honest I don't really know, Issei" Rias answer in honest, bringing her hand away from the Sitri and place on her hip "But if you want an answer, it would be to become a successful heir of the Gremory Clan when it's my time to take over, but for my personal dream… I don't know… to keep my dear peerage happy and complete it, I do have a Rook piece left" she said.

"You have a nice dream, Buchou" Asia comments brightly "Ahaha, thank you, Asia" Rias walk toward the blonde and ruffles her hair lovingly "I have pretty much everything I want in life and I never had a big ambitious dream like Sona does" "Guess it's no surprise you feel that way, Buchou" Xenovia walks away from the fire pit and claps her dusty hand "You are the Princess of the Gremory clan".

"What's your dream, Phenex?" Issei ask in great curious "Already found mine" Riser smile and wrap his hands around Yubelluna and plant a kiss on her lips "Awww" Ile and Nel giggles at the sweet answer while the rest of the Phenex peerage smile. "Alright, everyone!" Lucy barge out of the door, holding a wide grin "Dinner is ready! Rias, Kaichou, come help us serve the foods. The rest of you go take your seats! Oh! And Issei, Irina, set up the meats you guys grill up first" "Right!".

After a couple of minutes pass, all the food is placed on the wooden table with everyone sited at their organized seat. Riser and Sona group take a seat on the right end while Rias, Issei, and Nawin group take the left end, with as usual, Rias and Nawin take the front and end of the table side.

"Looks splendid" Nawin smile at variety of food on the table ranging from a delicious Mash Potato with Gravy to Meat balls and Salmon or Tuna Salad to a large bowl of Baked Beans. The Blue Marlin is skinned and cut, now cooked perfectly with plenty of slices laid in the center with lemon dripped on top of them. "Hmmm" Koneko stare at the Marlin slices with hunger in her eyes and quickly grabs a fork and stab one, bringing it to her plate, which gets a hearty chuckle out of everyone.

"You five did an excellent job! Thanks for the food!" Issei claps his head together in-kind gesture and quickly grabs a piece of ribs and bowl of mash potato. Nawin notice Irina doing a silent pray before digging into the cooked salmon and salad on her plate that she early picked 'Guess she would do that, though if us devil do that it would cause all of us to have a major headache' he thinks, remembering Asia praying for the very first time she had dinner with his family and suffer from such a painful headache that it almost caused her to collapse in unconscious.

Akeno helps Asia pick out her food "What else do you want, Asia?" Akeno ask, placing a burger down on the blonde's plate "Umm, the meatball please with French fries!" "Alright" "Thank you, Akeno-chan!" "Ufufu, no problem, dear". "Be careful, Xenovia-chan or you'll choke" Yuuto offers his fellow Knight a glass of water after watching her chomping down on two burgers already, clearly hungry 'No surprises, she always had a big appetite… probably because of her workout routine' he thinks as Xenovia takes the glass of water and drinks it down.

"Thanks!" Xenovia smile widely at Yuuto, causing him to blush a bit and nod before returning to eating the fried chicken leg on his plate. "Riser-kun, please eat some vegetables, I know you aren't fond of them, but their good for you" Yubelluna advice, placing some broccoli and peas down on the Phenex plate, already filled with lots of meat and mash potato. "Hmm" Riser chew at his steak and glance at Yubelluna to see if she's serious, seeing her blank expression he sighs "Fine" "Vegetables are great for you, Riser-sama!" Karlamine said, smiling broadly "It gives you strength and vitamins!" "It would help you look as good as Flash-kun!" Ile and Nel tease simultaneously.

Riser eyebrow twitches and takes a broccoli to his mouth and chews it "Grr… disgusting" he groans in repugnance, causing the girls to giggle in amusement. "Fantastically cook!" Lucy moans in delight as she swallows a piece of the slice Marlin "You cooked it to perfection, Lucy" Sona praise, taking the bite of the fish as well, savoring it's delicious and rich taste "It goes great with that Cream Sauce you made, Rias" Sona said to her friend "Happy to hear, my mother taught me that, thought it would go well with the fish" "Sure did" Koneko informs, causing the three girls to turn to her.

They are surprise to see two more slices of Marlin on Koneko's plate, both slices are covered heavily in Rias's Cream Sauce "I can see you love it!" Lucy laughs out along with Rias. Koneko smile and gives a thumps up to Sona and Lucy "Good job catching it" she said, before returning back to enjoy the second slice.

"Elise, don't waste your time with knife and fork on ribs" Kokoro comment, seeing the Princess having a hard time with the large ribs, trying to cut the meat away from the bones "How shall I eat them then?" Elise asks in confusion. Issei tap her shoulder "Like this, Elise!" he picks up the end of the born and bite mightily at the meat before swallowing it "This is how we eat ribs! It may be a bit dirty but much easier" "I see! I shall try your way!" Elise smile and grab one of the meaty bone and chumps down "There we go!" Issei cheers "Delicious! This sauce is spectacular" "Ahaha, am I right! Thanks, Kokoro for the sauce she handmade it!" "Really! Splendid work with this, Kokoro, it's simply delicious" Elise greatly praise her friend "Hahah, glad you like it, it's my homemade barbecue sauce".

"Gen-chan, you have to try this pork and chicken skewers! They are amazing with the barbecue Sauce!" Momo said, holding a skewer next to Genshirou "Really?" "Genshi-kun! Try these amazing cook prawns! They are delicious!" Ruruko said from the other side, holding the stick of prawns near the blonde's face "O-oh nice" Genshirou utters and start to sweat when the two girls glare at each other before turning to him "Try them!".

"Isn't that just a heartwarming sight" Reya giggle when watching both Momo and Ruruko feeding Genshirou "Lucky guy, having those two affections though he's completely oblivious on it" Lucy shake her head while taking a sip of a glass of coke.

"You need help there, Ravel-sama?" Yubelluna help pick up a bowl of French fries for the princess "I didn't ask for help!" Ravel comment in annoyance and grab the bowl from the Queen. "Ravel, be nice" Riser scold lightly, but Ravel just stick her tongue out at him "You little!" "Hehehe, nice to see you defending her, Onii-sama" Ravel suddenly giggle and turn to Yubelluna "Thanks, Yubelluna".

Riser fluster when seeing his little sister tricked him "You are such a handful" he utters, shaking his head "I'm not" Ravel retorts and turn to Koneko "Can you pass me one of that fish before you completely hog all of them?" "Hmm" Koneko blankly look up at the Phenex and down to the plate of Marlin slices that is in front of her.

Ravel blinks "Hello? Kat, can you hear me" she asks in annoyance "… Mine" Koneko finally said and takes another slice "HEYY!" Ravel shoots up and glare at Koneko "Extremely rude! Now give me a piece before I forcibly take it!" "Do dare" Koneko stand up and glare back. While the two are busy glaring at each other, Asia quietly takes a slice and place it on Ravel's plate "There" she said, catching the two's attention "Here's your slice, Ravel-chan!".

Ravel blinks before smiling in victorious "Thank you, Asia, at least you have manners compare to, Kat" she said, sitting back down and begin digging into the fish. Koneko takes a sit and pouts "Now, now, Koneko-chan" Asia claps her hand down on the Rook's shoulder and smile "You need to share a bit" she said and get a reluctant nod from the Toujou.

"Akame…" Nawin whispers, watching in disbelief at the amount of food laid on the Knight's plate "See! Too much!" Misako exclaims "W-will you be able to e-eat all of that?" Wendy ask in awe, looking at the ribs, chickens, lots of meat skewers, and a large bowl of salad as a side. "I have a big appetite" Akame state out, finishing another skewer and picks up the next one.

Nawin shake his head and smile in amusement, before he turns to face everyone "Shall we have a toast? For this amazing dinner, cooked by five beautiful and lovely ladies" he said, causing Rias, Akeno, Kokoro, Lucy, and Sona to blush "Also to all of us, bonding together in this trip, getting to know each other… it's been a delight being able to spend time with you all" he said, lifting a glass of coke up.

Everyone smile and lift their glass up to join "Agree, it's been an amazing trip" Riser said "It's thanks to you, Buchou! It was you who organized this wonderful trip!" Asia comment "Yeah, you are awesome, Rias-chan! This would have never happened if it wasn't for you" Issei shouts happily, grinning lovingly at his blushing lover. "It's my pleasure" Rias smile back at everyone "It brings me great joy that this trip has brought us all closer together" "You did well, I have to admit that I enjoy this little vacation more than I originally would have thought" Sona admits.

Nawin stand up which signals the rest to follow suit "Indeed, thank you, Rias for allowing this opportunity" he said, holding a bright smile "Cheers, everyone!" "Cheers!" the group of young devils click their glasses together and take a full gulp of their drinks.

Everyone seats back to their chairs and continue to enjoy the delicious food on the table. The sound of chatting and laughter echoes around the quiet night, the young devils enjoying the last night they have with each other to the fullest.

**Next Chapter: ****Training Start! Issei Face The Archdevil!**


End file.
